The Golden Effect
by KhaleesiStormborn
Summary: "The only person you are destined to become is the person you decide to be." - Ralph Waldo Emerson. Merlynn is sent to Camelot and things get a bit tricky from there. Fem!Merlin/Arthur. Darker themes later on. SLOWLY BEING EDITED (currently editing chapter 14). Sequel is up!
1. The Dragons Call: A New Arrival

**BEING EDITED.**

**(Kinda changing Will and Merlynn's relationship, too)**

**CHAPTER 1 - THE DRAGON'S CALL.**

_No young woman, no matter how great, can know her destiny. She cannot glimpse her part of the the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, she must live and learn. And so it would be that the girl, a young witch, will arrive at the gates of Camelot. A girl that, in time, will bear a legend and rule beside a great king._

_Her name, Merlynn._

__It started with little things. Hunith didn't realize at first that it was her daughter; of course, _why _would she assume it was her in the first place? Odd objects began to float, things would suddenly appear out of _nowhere, _and there was no logical way to explain it. But then, she noticed her daughter's eyes glow gold and it all changed. Hunith wasn't sure if Merlynn's father's genes would pass on to her, and she had hoped that it didn't. Of course, she never neglected her child because of it. In fact, it seemed to bring the two of them closer. Flowers seemed to blossom in her presence whenever they travelled into the forest to collect fruit, and nature just seemed to be so attracted to Merlynn's presence.

How could she hate her daughter for being a witch? It wasn't something she could control, and it certainly wasn't _bad _magic. Merlynn didn't even know how to properly use incantations to develop her magic. Which was why Hunith was sending her to Gaius, her old friend in Camelot. He was a former practitioner in magic; she had no one else to turn to. Merlynn was stronger, Hunith knew, so much stronger than she appeared, and she feared that she would lose control of her power or turn dark because of it. She didn't want her daughter to leave - she _was _her family - but she cared more for her well being than her own love for Merlynn.

Hunith could feel tears sting her eyes as she watched her daughter pack her knapsack. Merlynn would thrive in Camelot; she had taught her enough, the behaviours of the court, how to speak to them (she was, once, a rather respected court member in Camelot) and the ways of the city. She smiled sadly, and croaked, "Do you have everything?"

Stop worrying, will you? It'll only take a couple of days to get to Camelot."

She sighed and placed the scroll addressed to the physician in her hand, curling her fist around it. "Now, take this to the court physician, Gaius. He'll give you a place to stay and take care of you in Camelot," she instructed with a watery smile. Tears were already filling her eyes, a few stray ones trickling down her cheek but she did not make a motion to get rid of them; she was too busy kissing Merlynn's cheeks and forehead, over and over.

Merlynn let out a little grunt and lightly pushed her away. She was smiling - her smile was lovely, so bright and exuberant. Hunith would miss it. "Okay. Gaius, the court's physician - go find him. Got it," she repeated but, as her mother wiped away her tears, she bit her lip and drew her mother close. "_Stop worrying. _I can protect myself if need be, remember? I love you." She kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Merlynn," she squeezed her eyes shut and relished in the last few moments she would have with her daughter before she would leave. "I'll miss you so much."

"As will I."

"Oh! And don't forget that _no one _but Gaius must know about your magic, all right? And don't tell him straight away because you might give him a heart-attack," Hunith told her, smiling fondly.

"Yes, I know!" Merynn laughed. "Goodbye," she called as she began to make her way toward the woods.

Merlynn made it to the trees before two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a warm chest. "Are you really going to leave without saying goodbye?" he muttered in her ear, chin hooking onto her shoulder. She smiled and turned, letting her wrists lock behind his neck.

"I said goodbye last night... but, I didn't really think you wanted to talk to me," she admitted. William was her best friend, well, turned companion a few months back. She had told him last night of her intentions to leave Ealdor for Camelot, and they had argued until the sun came up and both of their voices were raw from shouting. But, there he was, grinning at her and letting his forehead fall against hers.

"I don't want you to leave with us on bad terms," he said. Will felt his arms tighten around her - he didn't want her to leave, it wasn't what he had planned. He loved her too much, he believed, but he didn't care; he wanted to _marry _his best friend. But, now that she was leaving, he didn't think that was probable. "And besides, how can I ever stay mad at you?"

They were basically the same height and she didn't need to stretch up to kiss him. He was another reason why her mother was sending her to Camelot - he knew too much about her magic and, while Hunith trusted Will, she didn't like that he knew more than he should. But, that didn't stop her from telling him. He was her _best friend, _and how could she not tell him? Only now did Merlynn feel the pain of leaving her home, and felt tears burn behind her closed lids as their kisses became more desperate. She felt his fingers dig into her hips and knew her nails were leaving indents in the back of his neck, but neither cared.

When they finally released each other, it was only because they needed to regain their breath. Merlynn ran her fingers through his hair, then pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll miss you," she whispered against his skin.

"You have no idea how much I'll miss you," he retorted, chuckling weakly. "Merlynn, come back soon, yeah? Ealdor's boring without you."

"I haven't even left yet!" there was a small laugh in her voice.

"Exactly, and it's already boring. So that means you have to stay!" Joking aside, he never wanted her to leave - convincing Hunith would've never worked (that woman was as stubborn as a mule) so he just had to deal with it. But, already, he felt like he was losing her, even though last night she had made it clear that he would never get the chance to.

Merlynn smiled and removed herself from his arms to climb up onto the top of the rock they had once claimed as theirs. "You _know _I can't, Will - but, I'll try to contact you as much as possible, okay?"

"You better," he winked up at her. "I love you."

"I love you!" she shouted back as she disappeared from view.

**[][][][][][]**

It took only a couple of days to get to Camelot - she got lost a couple of times, which was why it had taken longer than necessary. Merlynn hated traveling to a new place without a guide to assist her; it was a troublesome thing, but she didn't complain. There was no one to complain to, anyway. She ignored the chafe in her legs, the ache in her shoulders and the urge to collapse and sleep as she climbed over a large hill. In the distance was Camelot. Merlynn had to pause for a moment at the top of the hill to admire the castle.

Just seeing Camelot seemed to be worth all the energy she had used getting there; it was the most magnificant castle she had ever laid eyes on, even better than King Cenred's castle. A small frown appeared on her face as the heartless, yet sadly very handsome king flashed in her mind. He was the cruelest king in the whole of Albion - always shunning villages, and denied them help whenever they were in dire need. _Git._

Merlynn gripped the lapels of her bag to relieve the pressure from her shoulders and smiled at the sentry who stood watch at the gates of Camelot. They didn't return the kind gesture, but they did acknowledge her with a polite nod, but they did look rather curious at the sight of her. She understood why; while clothing was not judged of speculated in Ealdor, the women in Camelot seemed to all wear dresses and gowns from what she could see. Her male breeches, a little baggy on her frame, a purple tunic much too big for her and leather belt hung at her waist was certainly not the normal attire of a female, even a commoner.

She did not wear male-like clothing all the time, but she only doned the clothes for when she was traveling and when she had to do work where wearing a dress would be impractical. Her feet were aching despite the warmth and stability of her old boots, and her breathing had yet to even out since she had not stopped since early morning when she woke in the forest.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed as she took a swig from her leather waterskin.

There was a mass hype inside the gates in the lower part of the city, with stalls lining the streets and busy villagers constantly moving like worker ants. She had to constantly dodge those with goats in their arms, large baskets which masked their view and sentry with horses that walked past demanding passage. Despite the wild energy of the city already, she loved it, relished it even. It was always quiet and rather boring in Ealdor, so all the excitement was something to enjoy.

As she headed deeper into the city, there was a faint drum beat echoing from a few feet ahead. The people who were once doing their chores and moving every which way all rushed in unison toward the sound, forming a large crowd around a large block in the centre of, what looked like, a large courtyard. Merlynn squeezed her way near the front curiously, and peered over a few shoulders to see. A man was being lead from a side door in the citadel toward the block by two guards - surprisingly, to her, he did not struggle.

He was accepting his fate. As she stared at the stone block seated on a platform, she began to bring the pieces together. There was never a need for execution in her village as no one really committed many crimes. But, from what she could see, death would come for this man.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." Merlynn jumped slightly at the sudden loud, commanding voice from above, but glanced up to see a man standing on the balcony of the castle. He wore a golden crown atop his head and he had a stern, aged air about him - it didn't take long to figure out that it must have been the king. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring with enchantments and magic. And persuant to the laws of Camelot I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death."

Merlynn was right...

She lowered her gaze to the floor, trying to conceal the fright in them. Her magic was something that she used freely in the comfort of her own company, her mother's and, sometimes, Will's. To know that it was _banned, _especially on the consequence of death if she were ever caught, was certainly terrifying. Merlynn was beginning to regret ever agreeing to her mother's decision - how could she learn to control her magic in a place which persecuted those who used them?

"I pride myself as a fair and just king," he continued, "but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." King Uther then nodded slowly, permission for the headsman to do his duty.

Thomas was shoved forcefully down to his knees and his head forced upon the stone slab. Merlynn glanced up in his final moments, and their eyes locked. For a moment, she returned his gaze... and it was a horrible thing to see, the eyes of a dead man walking. There was an empty, hollow fear to them, but she could not look away, not until the headsman raised his axe toward the sky. Then, and only then, did she look away to avoid seeing the death of the man - _someone like her._

It was barbaric, to murder someone like that. Some may consider it 'noble' but she was sure that Thomas Collins had done nothing truly wrong, only practice magic - something that he may have been born with. She hated the king for what he had done, to him and to anyone else he had slaughtered on the wrong terms.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos but, with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm," King Uther declared. "So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot was freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!"

Celebration? There had been twenty years of this wretched act of murdering innocents? Merlynn gaped up at the king in horror - what sort of monster could do such a thing?

Suddenly, a loud scream emitted from the crowd and, as it parted to reveal the culprit, a withered elderly woman stepped toward the balcony. Her robes were tattered, face weary and wrinkled, but from her place even Merlynn could see the anger rolling off of her in waves. "There is only one evil on this land and it is not magic. It is you!" Merlynn had to agree. "With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son. But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!"

"Seize her!" King Uther ordered.

The old woman, presumably Thomas' mother, reached up and took hold of her necklace. A cloud of black smoke burst out from the piece of jewelry and she disappeared. There was a collective gasp from the crowd surrounding her and chatter started as they dispersed from the area, taking precaution to avoid the spot where the black smoke was still wisping away. Merlynn was shocked at the blatant display of magic, but also a little impressed at the skill of such a feat; however, she had a sudden urge to leave and never return.

It would be risky to live in Camelot. But, the prospect of the forbidden _was _a little adrenaline-pumping, and she did not want to return to her boring life in Ealdor - not yet. So, she began her search to find Gaius. Standing in the courtyard, she noticed many doors that could lead to just about anywhere. She began to realise that she had absolutely no idea where she was supposed to go; she must've looked like a complete idiot standing there, turning in circles as she wondered what direction to head in.

Merlynn noticed a guard standing nearby and walked up to him. While he didn't look like the most approachable person, he couldn't exactly deny her assistance, could he? "Do you know where I could find Gaius, the court physician?" she asked, trying to sound friendly, but it came off as slightly awkward.

_Nice one, _she thought as the guard briskly pointed to the door nearby his place. "To the end of the hall," he said, voice gruff.

Merlynn smiled at him in thanks and headed inside, which she soon discovered was the side-door into the castle. She rolled her eyes at her stupidity, but stepped up into the corridor which, like the streets outside, were busy. Preparing herself to be injured by an oncoming blanket, or an elbow or two, she hurried down the hall to the door which, as directed by the guard, lead to Gaius. There was a staircase inside and, as she made her way up, she saw a wooden sign pointing up that said, _Court Physician._

If only that had been outside, with more direction. Merlynn rolled her eyes and reached a door at the top of the stairs which was open in the slightest, revealing a small amount of the chamber inside. She nudged the door open a little and called, "Hello?"

There was no response. Merlynn slowly entered the physician's chamber and found herself surrounded by hundreds of jars, bottles and books, messily scattered around the room. She looked into one of the jars which held, what looked like, _eyeballs - _she leapt away from it, lip curled in disgust. As she did so, her eyes trailed up and she locked onto an elderly man standing on the upper floor.

"Gaius?"

He jumped at the sudden noise and glanced downward, turning to face the 'intruder'. Instead, he stumbled into the weak wooden railing, which snapped upon impact and sent him crashing toward the ground. Merlynn did the first thing she could, the _only _thing she could - keep him safe. Without even realising it, she used her magic to slow the physician down and quickly move his cot underneath him to cushion the fall. Gaius was left gasping for breath on the bed but, as he sat up and focused on her, there was no way he was simply brushing off the extraordinary thing that had just happened moments ago.

"_What did you just do?"_

Merlynn looked like a gaping fish as she tried to form a coherent lie, "Uh - I, er - I, uhm..." her gaze locked with a toad figurine on the table nearby, staring at it as though it had the answers to all of her problems.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"I... have _absolutely _no idea what happened," she scoffed, her voice weak and her lie a complete farce. She was ridiculous at lying (which, she knew, was stupid considering the large secret she had to keep every day).

Gaius unsteadily got to his feet, his barely-there brows furrowed as he glared at her. "If _anyone _had seen that..." he trailed off, a hidden threat in his voice.

"Uh, no! That - that, er, _that _had nothing to do with me. I am just... I am just a bystander to this - to this amazing thing that just, er, happened. These things, strangely enough, _do _happen. That wa -" she stammered on and on. Her mother told her not to bring up her magic this quickly; she didn't know where his thoughts lay just yet.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learnt how to do it," he barked.

There was a way, a _place,_ to _learn _to do things like she did? It was news to her. "Nowhere!"

Gaius frowned. "So how is it you know magic?" he questioned.

"I, er, don't."

"Where did you study?" he asked her, eyes narrowed. Merlynn bit her lip and turned her attention to her boots; she didn't like being cornered, especially about something like her magic. "_Answer me!"_

"I've never studied magic, or been caught! I have no idea what you're talking about," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. It was her way of enclosing herself in her own little protective bubble.

"Are you _lying _to me, girl?"

"I... What would you like me to say?" she sighed, defeated. There was nothing else she could do to defend herself.

"The truth."

"_I am telling the truth! _I've never studied, nor trained to have magic - I was born able to do things like this, and I don't know how, or why," she blurted out in frustration.

"That's impossible," Gaius scoffed. "Who are you?"

Merlynn gasped and removed the letter from her backpack. "Oh, erm..I have this letter." As he took it, he peered at the writing, squinting his eyes occasionally.

"I... don't have my glasses," he muttered.

"Okay. I'm Merlynn. Hunith's daughter," she informed him.

The physician frowned. "But - but you're not meant to be here until Wednesday!"

Merlynn felt a little more than awkward as she said, "It _is _Wednesday." This was the man who was supposed to take care of her? He didn't even know what day it was!

"Ah." He looked a bit uncomfortable, clearing his throat. "Right, then." Gaius stepped back from her, then motioned toward the door at the back of the chamber. "You better put your bag in there - that's where you'll be staying."

She headed off toward the door, but she stopped before she reached it. The matter of her magic was still there, unresolved and she knew he was still curious about it. But, she had to know if she could trust him - even though her mother had told her that she could. "You won't tell anybody, will you? About the - the, uh..."

"No. Although Merlynn, I should say thank you," he said, sending her a kind smile.

**[][][][][][]**

_Merlynn._

_Merlynn._

It was a voice that woke her in the morning, a deep, rumbling voice that was faint, as though in the distance. But, when she opened her eyes, there was no one to be seen. It definitely did not sound like Gaius so, she wondered, who it could be. Merlynn sat up in bed and frowned, still searching for the source of the voice.

"I must be going insane," she whispered to herself as she finally left her bed. It was odd to sleep in a bed - in Ealdor, she didn't have a bed, but a stack of blankets instead, most of which were rotten and torn, or too thin. While the blankets in her bed were thin, they were not like parchment, and for that she was glad. It was much warmer than her 'bed' in Ealdor.

Merlynn ran her fingers through her tangled hair and winced as she caught a few knots, but ignored the urge to brush her hair, instead pulling it up into a bun. She noticed something hanging on the cupboard in her chambers - a pretty, simple blue gown. Smiling, she removed it from the cupboard top and changed into it; it suited her, but it was a little tight in some places. However, she kept it on and headed down the small flight of stairs into the main chamber to see Gaius at the table eating porridge.

He smiled when he saw her, and said, "Good morning, Merlynn. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes, I did," she replied, taking a seat across from him. "Thank you for the dress. It's absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Think of it as a sort of _thank you _for saving my life yesterday - why, I could've died being so old!"

Things were silent between them for a moment before, suddenly, he reached out and smacked the water bucket on the edge of the table off. It began to topple to the ground - Merlynn saw the consequence before it happened. She reacted on complete instinct; before it hit the ground, she froze the bucket and the water. She could feel Gaius' gaze on her, so she let the bucket hit the ground and create a large puddle of water.

"How did you do that?" he gasped. "Did you incant a spell with your mind?"

Merlynn shrugged. "I... don't know any spells at all. I never even knew that you could learn, or use words, to command what I can do. I haven't touched a book that would tell me about things like this all my life."

"So what did you do? There must be something," he frowned.

She didn't know what to tell him - she couldn't explain what she could do, it just started when she was only a girl. "I don't know _what _I do - I just wanted that bucket to stop from hitting the ground, and it did. It just, sort of, happens." Her mother had to teach her how to prevent herself from using it in public when she got too carried away doing things without moving.

"That's rather marvelous. The only sorcerers I knew had to learn how to use magic, but you... you were _born _with it." Merlynn flushed, embarrassed. The physician cleared his throat, and said, "Well, you can be my assistant until I find some paid work for you to keep you out of trouble. Here." He handed the girl a small sack and bottle, as well as two slices of bread filled with some tomato, lettuce and some sliced meat. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Okay. But, who's the food for?"

Gaius smiled, his pale eyes shining with mirth. "For _you, _silly girl. Now, off you go. By the way, I need hardly warn you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."

She chuckled and left the physician's chambers, chewing on her sandwich on the way down the stairs. The people she passed were kind enough to smile in response to her own - at least she got an idea that they weren't completely cruel. Merlynn began to realise that, again, she had forgotten to ask where exactly Sir Olwin and Lady Percival were. _Stupid, stupid girl, _she berated herself as she stood in the middle of the courtyard.

However, due to the kindness of strangers she found her way to Sir Olwin without much time wasted, and also had an idea where the other customer was. Merlynn knocked on the blind man's door until it swung open - Olwin certainly was blind, with squinting eyes almost white, standing out against a withered, pale face and a hunched figure.

"Uh, hello. I'm Gaius' assistant - I brought your medicine," she explained to him and placed the bottle in his hand. He accepted it, popped the cork open and began to gulp down the substance inside. "Oh! And Gaius said to not drink it all...or, you know, it doesn't matter. I'm sure it'll be fine. Have a nice day." Merlynn ran off quickly.

**[][][][][][]**

After giving the pouch to Lady Percival, Merlynn decided that she would go for a walk - it was a lovely day, and what harm could it cause to explore the city grounds? She had the rest of the day to herself. So, she headed over to, what looked like, the training grounds, where knights fought against each other and propped-up dolls. Merlynn noticed a bunch of boys (probably knights) and a servant standing in the centre of one of the fields.

"Where's the target?" a tall boy with short, messy blonde hair asked. He looked to be the leader; it was in his stance, the way the others simply stood behind him and watched him mock the servant.

"Over... there," he replied. Even from where she was standing, Merlynn could see that he was flustered under the arrogant eye of the bullying knight. She bit her lip to refrain herself from clobbering the blonde man.

"It's in the sun."

The servant frowned. "But, it's not that bright," he insisted.

"A bit like you, then?" All of the other knights cackled alongside him. _Oh yes, _she definitely wanted to cause the man physical harm - she felt so awful for the servant. He hadn't done a thing wrong and he was subjected into torment because of it. It certainly wasn't right.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, sir?" With a sigh, he lifted the heavy wooden target and began to carry it to the other end of the field.

Merlynn heard one of the knights mutter to the 'leader', "Teach him a lesson."

"This'll teach him," he smirked in response, and removed a dagger from his belt. The sharp weapon gleamed in the sunlight as it swung toward the target and hit dead-centre. She gaped at the scene - it was barbaric! Camelot was so cruel, so different from Ealdor; she hated it.

"Hey! Hang on!" the servant protested.

The poor boy was then forced into moving target practice, where he would flail about, terrified, as the main knight threw daggers at the target which could go through the wood and pierce him instead. But, it seemed that the servant couldn't take it much longer, for he stumbled and dropped the target, making it roll toward her. Merlynn set her food upon the target as the boy scrambled toward her and tried to pick it up; she crouched down to his level, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"M - Morris," he stammered.

Merlynn smiled kindly, and said, "I'm Merlynn. Now, go."

"Bu - but he'll punish me if I don't," he insisted, rubbing at his red eyes.

"He's just a bully. Go, and I'll teach this foolish prat a lesson, okay?" She helped Morris to his feet and dusted him off. Then, before he could say another word to her, she stormed off in the direction of the bullies. "I think you've had enough fun."

"What?" He was a little taken aback - no one had ever really stood up to him before, or treated him with such disrespect.

"I'm sorry, are you hard of hearing? I said, _You've had your fun. _Now, leave the boy alone, my friend," she barked, her voice oozing sarcasm. Merlynn had learned how to stand up to bullies ever since the bigger boys in Ealdor would tease her for not having many friends, or for her big ears.

"Do I know you?" he inquired with his brows furrowed.

"No," _and for that, I am glad._

"Yet you called me 'friend'."

Merlynn scoffed, "That, you prat, was sarcasm. I would never be friends with someone who bullied others just to impress people who probably aren't even your friends," she spat. The crowd that had gathered gasped - she supposed that insulting a knight was something shocking. Knights were supposed to be honorable people, but _this boy _obviously had no honor nor any respect for those who were of a lesser class.

"Clearly you are the one that's an idiot," he shot back. "Tell me, _girl, _do you know how to walk on your knees?" Then, he smirked arrogantly, as though amused at his own thoughts. "Or, maybe you do."

She could barely contain how enraged she was. How _dare _he insinuate such a thing about her? Merlynn was beginning to actually _hate _this bully. "You pretentious ass!" she exclaimed. She didn't realise she had shot forward until there was a sharp pain shooting up her hand from her knuckles, and there was a red mark on Arthur's jaw which he was rubbing at.

The blonde took hold of her forearm and twisted her arm behind her back, pulling tight - she hissed, struggling to get out of his painful hold. It only caused him to tighten his grip and cause her more agony. "I'll have you in jail for your actions."

"What, who do you think you are - the king," she mocked him.

He forcefully twisted her back around so she was staring up into his dark blue eyes. "No, I'm the king's son. _Arthur."_

Merlynn couldn't contain the gasp that emitted from her lips. She had been directly insulting the king's son? _Of course, only me, _she thought as he kicked the back of her knees to send her down. She didn't fight - she was an idiot. Gaius had tried to keep her out of trouble and in her first day in Camelot she had already angered the prince.

She was the biggest idiot in the whole of Albion.


	2. The Dragons Call: Rotten Fruit

**BEING EDITED. **

**CHAPTER 2 - THE DRAGON'S CALL**

The guards escorted her down into the dungeons where she would rest in a cell until Arthur deemed her ready to leave - she knew that people could be killed for treacherous acts against royalty, so she hoped that he was a little forgiving. As she was forced into her dank, dirty cell which smelled of urine and moldy hay, she found herself on the floor, knees tugged up against her chest and tears in her eyes. Her head slammed against the stone wall behind her; she had hoped that the pain would knock her unconscious, but it only left her a little dizzy. Merlynn bit her lip tight and tried to get to sleep so she wouldn't have to be aware of her environment for much longer.

The next morning, her body was frozen from the inside out with a thin layer of ice covering the hay around her. She was shaking violently - the hay hadn't given her much warmth, and whatever heat her body had sustained from the sun had long since run out. Merlynn was colder than she had ever been before; and she had survived winters with only a couple of thin blankets. This was absolutely _freezing. _

_Merlynn, _the voice from the day before called. However, while it was still a faint echo, it was closer, as though she was, indeed, closer to the source.

Merlynn sat up, her sore muscles and icy body protesting, and she searched for the voice - it was starting to turn her insane. "I'm seriously going insane," she muttered, now frustrated at both herself and the whole situation. She had only been in Camelot for two and a half days and things were already going terrible for her.

_Merlynn. _

"Seriously?" she shouted up at the heavens. There was no one there, but there was that voice; it was unlike anyone she had ever heard of, and it was starting to annoy her. Maybe it was all in her head? May -

"Merlynn?" Now, she knew this voice. The harsh sound of the wrought iron cell door open irritated her ears and then Gaius came into view behind the guards. He then sighed at her. "The one thing you were supposed to do was keep your head down and stay out of trouble, and what do you do instead? You behave like an idiot. You injured the prince _and _insulted him? Merlynn, you are lucky he didn't get you beheaded!"

"He provoked me!" she defended. Merlynn had to use the wall for support to get to her feet. Gaius noticed how thin and frail she was - her face was odd, like an elf or another mystical creature, but it was evident she did not eat as much as she should've. Which he couldn't blame her; many villagers didn't eat often, and some reacted physicially to it. Even with her baggy clothes he could see how painfully thin she was.

"And you provoked him," he reminded her, breaking out of his thoughts.

Merlynn lowered her gaze to the ground. Her actions were certainly uncouth but her stubborn mind reasoned with her that the prince deserved the treatment he had gotten - he had shown such disrespect toward Morris, and everyone in general, and it was not something that she could just simply brush off. But, to punch the future king of Camelot? Not good. "I'm... _sorry." _

Gaius sighed, "You are very lucky I was able to pull a few strings to get you released."

She grinned and ran over to hug him tight. "Oh, thank you," she breathed. "Thank you!" He gently pried the girl away from him disapprovingly, then began to lead her up the staircase into the courtyard. "I won't forget this - I'll be good and respectful and I'll keep my head down, I promise. I was so afraid, you know? That I'd be spending my days in this freezing prison and have rats eat me from the inside out."

He grimaced at the image it created in his head. "While that is an, er, _lovely _thing to picture, there is but a small price to pay," he said and, as she glanced at him to see if he would tell her what the 'price' was, she noticed a hint of mirth in his eyes which made her a bit terrified.

**[][][][][][]**

She braced herself for impact, and - the tomato smacked her right in the cheek, near her mouth. Merlynn gagged at the thought of the fruit, rotten no less, sliding down her skin and plopping onto her boots. Her _favourite _boots. She wanted certain death for the git of a prince who decided that _this _was what she would be subjected to _just because she defended someone. _An innocent, she had defended! And she gets this in return? She didn't see the logic behind that.

"Yes, Gaius, this is _much better _than being in the bloody dungeon," she grumbled with bitter sarcasm at the physician who stood slightly away from the crowd, a big, smug smile on his face.

Gaius walked up to the platform, and whispered, "It was this or the rats."

"I'd prefer the rats, to be honest." A soggy peach smashed against the skirt of her dress. Instead of giving her any comforting words, he simply laughed and strolled off. "Prat."

The crowd that were pegging the fruit and vegetables at her were mainly children, but there were a few young men and woman, older ones too. Where was the mutual respect? There was none, apparently. In Ealdor... _no, stop it. _She always seemed to compare Camelot to Ealdor, and that wasn't the way to adapt into the new environment - however, from what had happened, she prefered her boring village compared to the large city. As another fruit hit her dress, a pretty girl with dark skin and a head of curly hair which was tied back stepped up to the pillory platform, a smile on her face.

"I'm Guinevere, but... most people call me Gwen," she introduced herself, shifting the basket on her hip to shake her shackled hand. Gwen was a very delicate girl, much more like a proper lady than Merlynn could ever attempt to be. "I'm Lady Morgana's maid."

The other girl attempted to smile, but it turned out to be a grimace as a stray tomato hit her dress. She glared at the culprit, a child who cowered into his mother's skirts with a satisfied grin on his face, then turned her attention to Gwen. "I'm Merlynn," she replied.

Gwen wiped the tomato from her face and, even though she looked disgusted at the look of the tomato juice, she still wiped it away with one of the cloths in her basket. "Nice to meet you. Oh! I saw what you did with Arthur yesterday. It was _so _brave," she gushed, her eyes alight with admiration. "I was afraid he'd actually hit you back, to be honest."

"Please," Merlynn scoffed. "He wouldn't want to ruin his reputation by hitting a woman - but, it's a surprise he even has one."

"He's a mean, tough bully, for sure," she agreed, giggling. "No one can beat him."

"I guess he won. I'm in the stocks having _evil children _throwing food at my face, and it absolutely reeks," she groaned.

Gwen looked at her with a sympathetic expression and crouched down to her eye-level. "Oh, but you stood up to him, though. No one's really had the guts to do anything like that - everyone thought you were a real hero for standing up to Arthur."

"Really?"

"Yes! Of course. It was brilliant what you did," she smiled.

Merlynn was about to reply, but she noticed the crowd of children grow, and each had buckets of fruit in their little, chubby hands. "Bugger... It's been fun talking to you, Gwen, but my fans are approaching."

**[][][][][][]**

The sun was setting when she finally collapsed. The heat, which had reacted with her previously frozen body, turned her into one big, sore blob and she just couldn't take it anymore. She just wasn't used to such a change - so, she collapsed, her knees slamming hard into the wooden platform and her arms tugging painfully from their place in the pillory. Merlynn's dress was absolutely ruined, and her face and hair was stained and infused with rotten food and mud and juice from the fruit that had hit her. She smelled absolutely terrible, and she probably looked a fright.

Then, she heard, "Wake up!"

She jumped a little, but opened her eyes to glare up at Arthur Pendragon. "It's Merlynn, by the way. And, if you don't mind, I was trying to get comfortable."

"_Mer_lynn," he laughed, the noise loud and boisterous. She winced at the sound. "Is that honestly your name? Were, or _are, _your parents that mentally deficient that they called you _Mer_lynn?"

Merlynn was so tired that she felt hot, angry tears fill her eyes. Gods, she missed her mother. There hadn't been a day that she hadn't seen her mother, and she had lasted three days without her so far - it seemed like forever. And her father... he died before she was born. She had no father. "Don't you _dare _speak about my family! You don't know thing."

"There is that blatent disrespect again. I don't believe you _deserve _to be released, _Mer_lynn," Arthur responded airily and swung the keys around his finger in a mocking fashion. "Good night, _Mer_lynn. I hope you enjoy sleeping with the rotten fruit and flies."

She had to get out of the pillory - she couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, fine... I'm _sorry, _my lord, for such disrespect upon you," she was spitting the words out between her clenched jaw. Merlynn was defeated. "Please, just... let me go. Just -" she sighed "- please. I don't want to be in here for much longer."

Arthur stared down at the girl. She _looked _exhausted, and she must have been in absolute agony. Her face, even from the dim glow of the torches by the sentry, was gaunt and pale and weak. He felt a tinge of regret, but most people who attacked him ended up dead so this was a small punishment. "You are... forgiven this time. But heed my words, _Mer_lynn - if you _ever _show me such attitude or seek to humiliate me again, you'll be in the pillory longer than a night, I assure you," he warned.

He unlatched the upper section of the pillory and watched as she slid back without the support, her hole body collapsing onto the platform. It had been the only thing that kept her up - without it, she was a puddle. Merlynn raised herself on shaky legs, realising that the trip back to Gaius' chambers would be interesting indeed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, tone hesitant.

"What? Concerned?" she retorted. At his glare, she grimaced and numbly stamped her foot. "_Sorry, _sire. Thank you for releasing me and, yes, I should be fine."

"To answer your question, _no, _I am not concerned. I just didn't want your death on my hands - you're not worth a loss in my reputation," he rolled his eyes.

"Reputation, reputation... is that all you care for?" Merlynn limped down the stairs to the courtyard grounds and glared up at the prince. "Well, I hope your reputation stay intact because that, and your ego, is all you have. The rest is hot hair."

"Would you like me to put you back in the stocks, _Mer_lynn?" he barked, but there was a smirk on his face. Again, she defied him! Twice, in five minutes. Despite the irritation he felt due to her, he was amused and impressed. He had been, ever since the first moment they met.

Merlynn clenched her fists. "No," she spat. "Good day, sire. I hope that we never come in contact again."

When she finally made it to the physician's chambers, her knees gave out and she was sent tumbling to the ground like a tree. Merlynn groaned and tried to return to her feet, but her arms were boneless as she was forced back onto the wooden floor. She could hear Gaius' footsteps coming toward her and soon his warm hands lifted her up by the arms, and she was assisted onto the table.

"Are you alright?" he muttered, rubbing her back.

"Uh..." she moaned an incoherent stream of words that neither of them could understand. Gaius, too, had found amusement in her punishment, but he didn't think it would have such a violent result. Her entire face and clothes was covered in dark stains, and her hair was sticky and tangled with pieces of the food that had been pegged at her throughout the day - she hadn't eaten, hadn't drank anything since the day before.

"I'll draw you a bath and see what I can do about the dress," Gaius told her. "While I do that, you just sit here and relax and _eat." _He placed a plate and large goblet filled to the brim with a warm, bronze liquid.

**[][][][][][]**

"So, you're still mad at me," she muttered through forkfuls of her meat.

Gaius lowered his fork and sighed, his expression one of frustration. She knew that she would be getting used to _that _expression for the duration of her stay. "Your mother told me to look after you, and it seems that I failed today."

"That was -"

"Most likely your fault, yes, but it was still my job to keep you safe," he interuppted her, ignoring the glare she sent him. "If you don't mind me asking, what did she say about your _gifts?" _

Merlynn shrugged - there wasn't much discussion of her magic as a tool, but more of the many ways to keep it hidden and away from everyone else. "That I was special," she scoffed. "But, every mother says that to her children, magic or not. Will's mother said it a thousand times to him!"

"Merlynn, you _are _special - the likes of which I have never seen before," Gaius said and reached over to place his hand over hers. At her puzzled look, he began to explain, "From what I've learnt, magic requires incantations, spells. It may take years to study. But, with you... the way that you perform magic is... well, it's elemental, instinctive. Brillaint."

"Did you ever study magic?"

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago," he answered instead.

She had wondered about that. Merlynn's town, Ealdor, was in Cenred's kingdom and he did not deal with the affairs of King Uther - so, she was left unaware of all the fear that magic launched. "Why does King Uther hate magic so much? It's not _that _bad."

"People used magic for the wrong end at the time. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons," he informed her, his expression grave. He remembered the dragons, how they soared in the sky, how the dragonlords called them to their deaths because they had no choice. It was a horrible few years.

"What? All of them?" she gasped, horrified.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill. He kept it as an example, imprisoning it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. It's been down there for twenty years." Gaius noticed the sudden spark of interest in her eyes and the way she leaned closer, as though he was going to divulge the tale of the Great Dragon. He tried to change the subject - he had to, or she would look into it and that was something that neither of them wanted. "Now, eat up. I'll need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen, if you can manage. She needs it for her voice."

**[][][][][][]**

Lady Helen's bedchamber was large and extravagent and _beautiful. _She had never seen anything like it before in her life - it was more for a queen than a visitor! Merlynn was absolutely mesmerised the moment she entered the chamber, and could not seem to close her gaping mouth for a single second as she admired the entire room. The chamber was dimly lit with sweet-scented candles which reflected the golden drapes and multi-coloured flowers that were set all about the place.

She crept over to the vanity and set the thick, yellow liquid down onto the polished wood. Her hands moved on their own accord as they ran fingers over trinkets and ornaments and picked up the odd object or two. Merlynn lifted a straw object up, her brow furrowing - it _appeared _to be a doll, but it was an odd one. It was the oddest doll she had ever seen. As she placed it back down, she noticed a book hidden beneath a silk cloth; she pushed the cloth away and trailed the intricate pattern with her fingers.

A sudden curiousity overwhelmed her and she felt like unlatching the clasp and reading through each and every single page, but the loud creak of the door opening behind her diminished the urge and sent a flash of panic racing through her. As quickly as she could, Merlynn shoved the book beneath the cloth and turned to face Lady Helen. She hadn't seen the visitor up close until this moment, and she was undeniably beautiful. She wondered if the woman had a single flaw - she probably didn't.

"What are you doing in my bedchamber?" her voice was a high-pitch, startled shrieking sound that made her cringe in shame. Of course entering a Lady's bedchambers unannounced and without permission would be disrespectful and, no doubt, against the law.

Merlynn lifted the bottle up and revealed it to Lady Helen. "Ga - Gaius - who's the court physician, if you didn't know - asked me to - to bring this to you, my lady, which was what I was doing... I meant no disrespect, my lady," she stammered out, then cursed herself for being such a terrible, _terrible _liar.

"Oh. That's all right, then. Hurry it up," she sounded flushed, but she managed a strained smile which should have come across as kind but, to Merlynn, it looked like she was refraining herself from clobbering her.

"Sorry, my lady," she bowed, and was all too quick to leave the bedchamber.

Arthur Pendragon did not like the attention that he received from the people of Camelot - he loved it. He couldn't help but enjoy the way that people stepped aside and went out of their way to appease him. It wasn't as though he demanded it, but it just happened. When he would smile at them, they would either bow, smile or stumble in surprise (especially the women). So, he was not expecting a pile of bones to slam into his arm and shoulder and knock him off balance for a moment, then for the person to just _keep walking. _

He spun around to stare at the back of the thin, frail boy in irritation - were people, because of _one insignificant girl, _starting to rebel and mistreat him? "Excuse me," he called out, watching as the boy froze, tiny fists clenching to his side. "Turn around, and _apologise." _As the boy turned around, he was surprised to see that it was, in fact, no boy but in fact _Mer_lynn. A hint of a smile appeared on his lips as he said, "Oh, I should've known it would be you."

"Sorry, _sire. _Please forgive me," her words did not match her tone, which was void of emotion.

"So, did you enjoy your time in the stocks - got the smell out yet?" He leaned forward and sniffed her, then retreated with his fingers pinching his nose. "Guess not." His comrades, along with the few who surrounded them, chuckled in amusement, the former much more boisterous than the latter.

Merlynn clenched her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest. Oh yes, she did hate him now - he seeked to humiliate her now, for _one mistake, _and for that she did hate him. He would be the big bully, like the bully of her childhood, Anton. "Listen, were you born a complete and utter arse, or is this my special treatment just because I insulted you in front of your daddy's men and you feel the need to retaliate like a child?" she mocked him.

_Mocked him - _again! He scoffed, "You can't address me like that."

"Right, sorry. Were you born a complete and utter arse, or is this my special treatment, _my lord?" _Again, to mock him, she bowed low, an amused and triumphant smirk on her lips. "I hope that met your expectations."

Oh, she was indeed a spitfire. He was amused, and intrigued, in the way she treated him. It was almost refreshing, if not comical as well. Arthur could not help but grin as she turned and stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS EDITED CHAPTER. <strong>

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. The Dragons Call: The Great Dragon

**EDITED. **

**(NOTE: all those that say 'being edited' are actually edited - I just momentarily had a blonde moment.)**

**CHAPTER 3 - THE DRAGON'S CALL.**

Merlynn did not stop until she reached her small, little bedchamber at the edge of Gaius' and, once the door was slammed, she whirled around and kicked the wall beside it, ignoring the blast of pain that shot up her leg. She regretted what she had said to Arthur as soon as she calmed down - which, she realised, was when she finally stopped fuming because she hated him so. He was still a prince, which meant she could be in a lot of trouble... _again. _

She didn't want to mention her little conversation to Gaius, since he was mad enough at her already because of the other silly things she had done since arriving in Camelot, so she remained upstairs even when she heard the tell-tale signs of him entering his chambers. Merlynn limped over to her bed and slid off her shoe to roll her ankle around a few times to dull the pain. As she did that, she began to think to herself, _why? Why was she so stubborn, and so reckless? _

It was going to get her killed one day. Either for insulting Arthur again, or for using her magic and getting caught. She was a terrible liar, and had always found it difficult to get out of sticky situations - which was all she was getting herself _into _since arriving in the large city. Merlynn sighed as she slipped off the other boot and settled down into her sheets to bed, hoping to at least get some sleep.

"He deserved it, though," she grumbled to herself about the arrogant prince before closing her eyes.

_Merlynn. _She shot up in bed. The moon casted an unearthly glow across her bedchamber from the window, so it gave her enough light to be able to see through the room - there was no one. _Merlynn. _

Merlynn _would _get to the bottom of the mysterious voice. She did not care for her shoes as she left her bedchamber and crept down the stairs in nothing but her under-tunic and breeches, hoping to not wake Gaius. She was successfully able to escape without alerting her watcher and head out into the dark corridors to search for the voice. It continued to call to her, _for her, _beckoning her through the halls, down stairways and deep into the castle to the dungeons.

What was in the dungeons? Why was the owner of the voice in the dungeons?

Questions raced through her mind as she crept down the wrought-iron staircase (after distracting the extremely unintelligent guards with her magic and a small dice) and lit up a torch. The voice, she began to realise, was coming from inside her head - how it got there, she had no idea, but she vowed to ask the owner _how _he managed to do such a thing. Merlynn weaved through more corridors and down a large staircase which faded out into a big, black blur. She blinked away her blindness and fear and let the torch illuminate her path so that she didn't feel so terrified to go down into an unknown area.

A cool breeze wafted toward her as she walked deeper into the shadows, and she frowned curiously. She was at the bottom of the castle, so why was there such a breeze? Merlynn's curiousity got the better of her and she moved forward, finding herself in a small tunnel before she emerged into a large cave.

_There was one dragon he chose not to kill, _Gaius had told her. _He kept it as an example, imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle... _Merlynn glanced around the cave, her eyes widening.

This... couldn't be _the cave, _could it? She glanced up at the top of the cave to see half of the moon gleaming down upon her, once again giving her a clear few of the interior of the cave. Merlynn's brow furrowed. Where was the voice? It had called her to this exact spot, she _knew _it. She had felt it deep within her mind, and now there was nothing to be seen?

"No, I'm going insane," she told herself. "Following silly voices... thinking that the _dragon _was the one who was calling you - stupid, _stupid _Merlynn." A deep, mocking laugh reverberated throughout the entire cave and echoed many times. The sound was almost haunting. Merlynn narrowed your eyes. "Alright. Who's there? You know, you have been driving me out my _mind _lately - I don't deserve this, you know? I haven't done a thing wrong!"

There was a mighty roar which rumbled the ground beneath her feet and a magnificant golden dragon burst forth from the dark crevices below. Merlynn could only gape with wonder as the beast flapped it's wings and perched on a large stone in front of her. She had never seen a dragon before in her whole life - she had always dreamed of it, sworn she had seen one once before but it was most likely a large bird since there was no dragons left in the world when she was little. Well, except _this _one.

The last dragon in the whole of Albion, perhaps the whole _world. _It was sitting right in front of her and wasn't trying to lash at her with it's dagger-like teeth and large claws that were about the size of her forearm.

"I am terribly sorry for all the noise lately, but you weren't listening to my _calls," _the dragon _spoke _to her. It actually spoke! How could a dragon speak? Merlynn could only drop down clumsily to her bottom and continue to gape up at him, to which he chuckled in response. "How small you are for such a great destiny."

That was when she got to her feet, her defiant nature flaring up like a flame. She was, in no way, _small. _In fact, she was rather tall for a girl her age. "I am _not _small, I - wait, you said that I had a 'great destiny'. What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlynn, was given to you for a reason," he answered her, his lips pulling up into an odd smile. Merlynn did not know _how _a dragon smiled, but that was what it looked like.

"Really? Ho - how do you know this?" she asked him, her tone curious, not full of fear like most if they were in contact with a dragon.

"Dragons are given the gift of _knowing, _little one." The dragon bowed down so that their eyes could meet a lot more easily. "Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."

Merlynn grimaced in disgust at that. "So, the reason I have my magic is because of that insufferable _arse. _Really? I mean - Arthur Pendragon?" she scoffed.

"He faces many threats from friend and foe alike," he said.

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with me."

The dragon's scales seemed to glitter in her torchlight as he sighed, making the flames flicker wildly against the sudden gush of air. "_Everything. _Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you... there will be no Albion, no land. No land for a man to walk on. Albion would perish without you."

Her? Everything depended on _her? _She was all but sixteen! A child still. How could see rescue and save others, when she was only a girl. "No. N - no. This... You must have been living in this cage for too long because this is ridiculous! I will never help Arthur Pendragon. He is a git who only cares about himself and his ego and his reputation. He has humiliated me and - and he's an _arse, _alright? That's not exactly the way to win my protection. You've got it wrong, dragon."

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."

"Listen, if someone wants to go kill him, then I shall step aside and watch him squirm like an ant in the sun. I might even give them a hand if they offered me a weapon. I honestly do not care what happens to that git," she barked up at the large reptile.

He laughed. "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlynn, and none of us can escape it."

"No. Never in my life. No. _No._ No way. Is there another Arthur that is in need of protection? Because this one is a moron and I _hate him." _

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that."

Without another word, the dragon lifted up into the air and soared into one of the upper crevices of the cave, ignoring her pleads for him to return to her and tell her what to do, _why _she had the destiny - anything!

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn's bedchambers were _filthy, _Gaius noted as he entered the room early that morning to rouse her from sleep. The chamber before her arrival was spotless, and he had used it for his patients whenever they needed to remain in his care over night for observation. When he had visited other women's chambers for when they were ill, or when their husbands, or brothers, had come down with sickness, they had been clean regardless of stature. He supposed that, when living in a village in mud and grass, there was no need to have clean chambers. Merlynn was not accustomed to the expectation of a female, but he hoped she would learn, and soon.

He'd loathe to have to enter the bedchamber and see clothes strewn about, books - _his books - _were half-opened and splayed around her bed and her muddy boots lay beside the door, creating a dark puddle beneath them. Gaius grimaced, picked up some of the clothes, and tossed it at her.

"Hoy!" he shouted, and watched as she shot up in bed with a groan, hand rubbing at her eye. Her tousled curls covered her glare momentarily until she shoved them back. He ignored the irritated look she sent him. "Have you _seen _the state of this room?"

"Sorry. It... just happens," she shrugged, using the wall behind her bed as support.

"By magic?" he guessed, his tone sarcastic.

"Of course."

Gaius pursed his lips and placed a bottle of potion onto the table beside her, making sure to place each book that was in his path on the bed. "Well, you can clear it up _without magic. _And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel - one of these books may tell you what environment you can get it from. Oh, and deliver this to Lady Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares."

"I understand the feeling," Merlynn moaned, leaning forward to rest her forehead on her blanket-covered knees.

**[][][][][][]**

Lady Morgana was someone that many of the people conversed about - whispers of her, and her beauty, was a common topic, it seemed, among the people. When she walked through the lower town, she heard some girls complain about how beautiful she was, and that they would never be able to be up to par with her. But, she had never expected her to be _that _beautiful. Her hair was almost like black silk, rolling down her back in waves and glittering in the sunlight that streamed through her windows, and the gowns she wore accented her loveliness.

Merlynn wasn't sure what to say, how to announce herself to the king's ward but it appeared that she did not seem to notice her presence as she walked behind her modesty screen.

"You know, Gwen," her tone of nonchalance made Merlynn wonder if the Lady knew she was even there. She must've mistaken her for Guinevere, her chambermaid. "I've been thinking about _Arthur." _Her voice turned sour at the mention of his name, and Merlynn smiled slightly - even she did not enjoy his company like the other females in Camelot. But, at the sound of material rustling, she began to realise that Morgana was changing in her presence and flushed a deep red. "I'm glad that girl finally showed him how much of an arse he really was - even though she got in trouble for it. I would not touch that man with a lance pole. Please pass me my gown, Gwen?"

Merlynn grabbed the red dress that lay on a nearby chair and began to creep over to the modesty screen. The dress alone made her envious; she would never be able to wear such a beauty, which was probably the reaction Lady Morgana had been hoping for. It slipped between her fingers like silk, soft and smooth and such a deep red colour that it reminded her of blood.

"I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the king's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" Morgana continued in annoyance. The girl made a noise of agreement as she set the dress on the screen. "If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't. Where are you?" She glanced over the screen to see Merlynn staring at her with wide eyes. "_Who_ are you?"

"I'm... I'm Merlynn," she said with a sigh, knowing she had been caught. It wasn't as though she _wanted _it to happen. "Gaius asked me to give you the potion for your nightmares and you began to call me Gwen and I was afraid to say something... and now I'm rambling. I'm sorry, my lady."

Morgana was not offended, or startled like Lady Helen, but instead she seemed to smile. "It's quite alright, Merlynn. Don't get yourself in such a fluster. It was my mistake," she giggled, then turned so her back faced the girl. "I need some fastening, can you - ?" She nodded and began to tightened the silk threads which fastened the dress together. "So _you _are the girl Arthur keeps complaining about. He came to my chamber last night to whine about how much you were frustrating him. It was all rather funny, to be honest. I must say, I like you, Merlynn. As does my maid, Gwen - she doesn't _stop _gushing about you. It seems you're on everyone's mind as of late."

She blushed a deeper red, almost the same shade as her dress. "Th - thank you, Lady Morgana."

Gwen almost dropped the bedsheets in surprise when she noticed _Merlynn, _of all people, conversing with her mistress and assisting her with her gown. "M - Merlynn?" she gaped, momentarily forgetting her manner around Morgana.

"Oh, hello, Gwen. I mistook Merlynn for you - isn't that funny?" she stepped out from behind the modesty screen with the gown perfectly fitting her slim body, and smiled with dark red lips at her maid.

"I am sorry for the awkward meeting, my lady, but it was lovely to meet you. The dress looks gorgeous," Merlynn said with a kind, albeit uncomfortable smile, then turned to the other woman. "Gwen, it was a pleasure to see you again. I - I must go."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn hated loud noises. Well, usually she was neutral about them, but with the lack of sleep every sound was like a bash to her head. Loud, obnoxious horns echoed throughout the entire chamber to signal King Uther's arrival, and while everyone else bowed, she was in the corner, hand pressed to her ears and almost caving into her own body. She didn't care to see him, Arthur _or _Morgana's entrance, because those horns just made white spots entire her vision and made her head pound viciously.

She had been offered to join the feast by Gaius, who was the king's closest friend and most trusted in the kingdom, she discovered, but she was not hungry. Which surprised her, and Gaius, when he noticed she was not eating. No doubt the food smelled delicious and looked even more appetising, but she had barely ate in Ealdor so having a 'feast' was something else she was unaccustomed to. Gwen was off to the left of her, serving Lady Morgana food and drink with a beaming smile as though she actually enjoyed her job. But, when she caught sight of Merlynn, she whispered in her mistress' ear then hurried off toward her.

"Merlynn!" she called out, almost knocking into Arthur to get to her.

Merlynn noticed the prince's gaze follow Gwen toward her, and narrow when he saw her. She grinned in amusement. "Hello, Gwen."

"How are you? I am so sorry about yesterday - I was running late, and -"

"It's fine," she interuppted. "It was a bit awkward, but... it was interesting, to say the least. Do you _actually _enjoy being a servant to royalty?"

"Well, it can get tedious, but Morgana and I - we're friends, we have been since we were children and she's so kind," Gwen gushed, smiling sweetly in the direction of her mistress who was chatting with Arthur. "She's so beautiful, isn't she?"

"Mhm."

"Some people were just born to be queen," she sighed.

Merlynn raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Do you want to be queen, Gwen?"

"Gosh, no!" she laughed, bewildered and flustered. "I mean, who'd want to marry Arthur?"

"I know, right? Git," she hissed under her breath, ignoring the scolding look the other girl sent her.

The horns sounded again as King Uther stood from his throne and held up a goblet filled to the brim with a syrup-like liquid. Gwen dismissed herself and returned to her place behind Morgana as he began to speak, "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

As the rest of the guests clapped, Lady Helen entered the room in a glamourous golden ball gown that shimmered and glowed beneath the candle light. She smiled, and began to sing. Her voice was beautiful, yet Merlynn felt a flash of warning spark in the back of her mind at the haunting tone it had. She seemed to be speaking nonsense, an old language that she was unfamiliar with. As she walked forward, and her voice became louder, Merlynn began to feel drowsy and had the urge to shut her eyes. Around her, the members of the feast were slowly beginning to fall asleep.

She clapped her hands over her ears to block out the sound of Lady Helen's voice. Cobwebs were forming over the bodies, she noticed, as she ducked down behind a pillar. Even the three royals were covered in the thick webs, their bodies slumped back against their thrones. All the candles flickered out as her singing became louder, more haunting, _angrier. _It must have been a spell she was singing. Merlynn peeked around the pillar to see Lady Helen holding a dagger, her eyes set sorely onto Arthur.

_He faces many threats from friend and foe alike, _the dragon had told her. Her destiny was to protect him, it seemed, and it was time to iniate that. Merlynn reacted purely on instinct and tried to find a way to stop Helen from killing Arthur; she noticed a chandelier above the sorceress and felt the familiar warm feeling of gold coating her iris as she used her magic to crash down upon her. The tune abruptly stopped and she removed her hands from her ears.

Slowly, the members of the feasts began to wake, removing the cobwebs from their bodies. Merlynn stared at the body of Lady Helen, and furrowed her brows to see lank, grey hair in place of the beautiful brown it had once been and, as she rose herself up by her hands, she noticed that it was not Helen but, in fact, Thomas Collin's mother. While Uther was gaping at her, she grabbed the dagger which had fallen from her grip and tossed it toward Arthur with a roar.

Merlynn felt time slow as she raced toward the prince and dragged him away from the dagger's path before it reached him. They crashed to the floor, his body heavy and uncomfortable over her. Arthur lifted his head up to gaze at her in shock, eyes wide and mouth gaping - _she _had been the one to save him? The one who seemed to hate him. He removed himself from her to glance back at the dagger; it was embedded in his chair right where his head had been, and it should have made contact with him. It had been flung too fast for him to avoid it, so why was _Mer_lynn able to save him?

He pulled himself up and she did the same, rubbing her tailbone which had landed on the ground first when she grabbed him. Arthur then watched as his father ran over and took her by the shoulder. "You saved my boy's life," he professed, his tone horrified yet extremely grateful. She didn't like being under the eye of the king, so she kept her gaze to his polished shoes. "A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, uh, n - it was no trouble," she babbled, a grimace on her face.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded," Uther said, glancing toward his son.

"Yo - your highness, you don't have to."

The king shook his head, a grin forming on his old, yet undeniably handsome face. "No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." He clapped his son's shoulder as he removed his hand from her's. "You will be rewarded with a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's personal servant."

_What? _That was her 'reward' - to be a slave to Arthur? That didn't seem like much of a reward to her and, it seemed, neither did Arthur. "Father!" he shouted in indignation. He then glared at her, as though she was at fault for this.

"Don't look at me like that - you would've died had I not saved you," she reminded him, her voice bitter. Merlynn was beginning to regret ever saving his life. Her's would be so much easier without him.

"Yes, but now I'm stuck with you," he snapped.

She was too tired to argue with him, so she stormed back to her chambers where she could mull over what had just happened. She had saved his life, the man who she hated. She had _saved _him. And what did she get in return? To be at his beck and call for the rest of her life. Merlynn grimaced and kicked her cupboard. It was entirely unfair and not a just reward - it was a punishment.

"Er, _Mer_lynn, clean my chambers with a brush smaller than your thumb," she mocked, playing out what would happen once she began her duty as servant. "Be my target practice like Morris - be sure not to get hit! Oh, and clean my muddy boots. _On your knees." _Merlynn rolled her eyes and slumped against the wall. "I hate him." She continued to mimic him until she turned to see Gaius, who had been standing in the doorway with a slight smile on his face. "Oh, I - how much of that did you see?"

"Enough. But, it seems you're a hero," he commented, swiftly changing the subject.

She sighed. "Hard to believe, right?"

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you," Gaius told her. "When you saved my life, remember?"

"That was... different," she defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was magic - and now, I think we finally have a use for it."

Merlynn dragged her hands through her hair in frustration, and exclaimed, "I don't understand what you mean, Gaius!"

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life. It was absolutely brilliant. Perhaps your magic has that purpose," he offered. His words reminded her of what the dragon told her, of how her destiny was to protect Arthur and keep him alive - which was why she had her magic.

"Perhaps it's my destiny," she stated, her voice coated in sarcasm. But, it seemed that Gaius took the words much more seriously than she had intended.

"Indeed." In his hands had been an object wrapped in cloth and now, he unravelled it to reveal a large book with, what looked like, vines of steel wrapped around the book from the cover, curling around the spine to spread out onto the back of the book and turn into a latch to keep it closed. "This book was given to me when I was your age, but... I have a feeling that it will be of more use to you than it was to me."

Merlynn accepted it, her eyes shining as she ran her fingers over the raised designs, and a smile appeared on her face. She couldn't believe he was giving her a book of his - he seemed so protective of his books. Reading the cover, her brow furrowed to see it in an old language, an ancient tongue she was unfamiliar with. "What is it?"

"A magic book," he answered. "Which is why you must keep it hidden."

She was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement as her hands clutched the book tighter to her chest. "I will read _every _word and memorise every page," she swore.

Before he could respond, a knock from the main chamber door silenced their conversation. "Merlynn, Prince Arthur wants you right away," a guard called through the door.

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants."

* * *

><p><em>Review :)<em>


	4. Valiant: Pretty Eyes

**BEING EDITED. **

**CHAPTER 4 - VALIENT. **

The first week was absolute _torture. _Merlynn hadn't been taught to follow orders as much as she was forced to handle when around the _Prat, _and, while she easily adjusted to having to answer every whim he requested, it took time for her to not bite back at him and tell him to do it himself. He had hands, didn't he? Might as well put them to good use instead of torturing poor boys... There were lists and lists of things for her to do, ranging from scrubbing to mucking to deliveries to changing to sewing - it was ridiculous!

She trudged behind Arthur toward the training grounds with heavy shoulders and a sore head. Merlynn had to stay up in the wee hours of the morning in order to sow his shirts together (a training mishap), and she was absolutely exhausted. And then, she was forced to practice _sword fighting, _of all things, with him. As if she actually knew how to use one - of course, she had whacked sticks against each other for play-fights in Ealdor with Will, but otherwise... she was useless. The sword was blunt, but made of steel (the finest, no doubt), which would severly hurt once it slammed against her.

He must have been expecting it, and probably wanted to watch as she stumbled about like a pig with three legs. Merlynn pursed her lips in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "Is there a reason why you picked _me _to do this - uh, sire?" she forgot to add the formality more often than not. "I mean, sire, that I have no skill with a proper sword and you have knights who would be _more than happy _to train with you."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That's not the point. Besides, if you are to be my servant, you might as well learn to sword-fight in case of anything. There's also a tournament coming up, if you haven't already realised; you need to help me train."

"Fine," she surrendered and slid on the armor he basically shoved in her hands. It was just a basic helmet, sword and shield, instead of the full chain mail that Arthur wore. "If I happen to get seriously injured, I'm gonna..." he glared in her direction, and she sighed. "Nevermind." Merlynn was relieved that she preferred men's clothing over the dress that most women wore; it let her move freely without strain, or falling (not like she couldn't manage to trip herself over) due to the length of dresses.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I will," he reminded. "Come on. We're heading outside the castle."

Merlynn followed after the arrogant prince until they stood just outside the ramparts on soft, lush grass. She slid the sword from the sheath and surveyed it for a second. It was smaller than Arthur's, but sturdy and no doubt sharp. Putting on the helmet, she glared at the blonde.

"Ready?"

"No," she muttered and glanced up. "But you really don't care, do you?"

Arthur grinned and spun his sword expertly. "Not really. You know me very well." Suddenly, he attacked. "Body." She deflected it with her sword. "Shield." Merlynn pushed her shield toward him to block the strike. "Body. Shield."

"Body," Merlynn called and swiped her sword.

With a final strike, he hit her sword from her hands. "Head." His own sword slammed against her helmet.

She felt sudden painful flash at the top of her head. "Ow! That hurt, you nutter."

"Come on, Merlynn. You aren't even trying," he whined.

"Yes. I know," she said and hissed as he tapped her back with the side of the sword. "Bugger."

Arthur sighed. "Once more."

"Oh, please, no."

He rolled his eyes and came at her. "To the left," he instructed, informing her of which way he was going to go to prevent injury. "To the left. And left. Head." He struck her head again.

"Ow! Jesus."

"Come on, Merlynn! I've got a tournament to win."

Merlynn stretched. "Can we please stop now?" He didn't listen. "Shield. Body."

"Shield."

"Shield."

"Body."

"Head!" As he struck her head the final time, she stumbled and fell back on her arse. Merlynn threw off her helmet and glared at him.

"Can you stop hitting my head? I do need this brain, in case you were wondering," she sighed and flexed her fingers. They were aching like mad.

Arthur smiled and crouched down. "You are stronger than you look. Most servants would collapse at the first strike. And that's the male servants."

"Guess I'm just special," Merlynn joked. "Is it finally over?"

"There is something about you Merlynn, something I can't place. But I will find out soon enough," he said thoughtfully. She averted her eyes. "It isn't over, by the way. That was just the warm-up. Have you ever used a mace before?"

"No."

"Well, it's time to start."

She groaned and fell back against the soft, lush albeit muddy grass. "I save you from being killed, and I end up as a servant. Where exactly does that signify a reward?"

"Stop your whining and stand up," he ordered, grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. Arthur threw her a mace. "Let's start, shall we?"

"Um – ah!" she screamed as the mace swung at her and toppled back toward the ground.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"You could have killed me!" Merlynn panted.

"No, I couldn't have. What did I say? If I wanted to, I would. But I don't. You did save my life," he pointed out. "Just duck and swing."

She decided to force the anger she had felt for becoming the prat's servant out of her and put it into the swing. She spun the mace over his head, forcing him to duck.

He swung it toward her feet. "Jump." She leaped out of the way and pivoted to the right. "Good."

Merlynn attempted to hit his sides but he rolled from the move and tried to send her to the ground from the hit. But, she finally decided to do a _bad _thing. Win. She slid under his arm and wrapped the chain around his neck from behind, gripping it so it was like a rope.

"I think I just won."

Arthur chuckled. "You are doing well, but do not underestimate your opponent." He grabbed the chain in one hand and twisted so her arms wrapped around herself and pulled together at the back as he tugged on the chain. "You can't win against me. I've been trained to kill since birth."

"My mistake," she grunted. It wasn't exactly the best position for her to be in. Her chest was arched toward his while her arms immobile by his hand wrapped around her body. With her knee, she nudged his stomach to release her as she realised that this was too close for comfort.

Merlynn had never truly been close to a man, she would admit, except for when playing with her male friends back in her village or the sweet embraces she shared with William – he was the only man she had ever kissed, or been close to in such a way. At the thought she began to miss her best friend, but it fizzled away with confusion as she found she was still very much pressed tight against her prince.

Arthur sighed as he let her go and stepped away from her. He smirked, however, when he noticed a hot flush spread over her cheeks from the close proximity. "Let's get on with it, then."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn was ecstatic that, finally, her work - well, her _slavery - _was finished for the day and she had all right to go back and relax. She stumbled into the physician's chambers, rubbing at her neck and shoulders and groaning from the strain in her muscles.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" he asked conversationally, not glancing up from his book.

She coughed. "It was...interesting, to say the least. I almost beat 'im, but I forgot, he's a Prince. He has all right to win. He did, by the way." Merlynn took off over over-shirt, leaving her in her second tunic and slumped down onto the chair Gaius held out for her.

"Bloody 'ell," she hissed as the physician began to massage her shoulders harshly. "I've got to learn about tournament etiquette by the morning. _Onhríne achtung bregdan._" She summoned the book, opening itself in front of her so she could read it without lifting a finger while still trying to block out the uncomfortable agony of one of the physician's massages.

Gaius frowned and slapped her shoulder. "What have I said about using magic for tasks such as this."

"Well, if I could _use _my arms in the first place, I would have picked it up myself. My arms are numb, Gaius."

"Never mind your arms," he berated. "What do I do if you get caught?"

Merlynn sighed. "I don't know; watch me hang?" she suggested, but at the stern look on the Gaius' face she calmed down immediately. "What _would _you do, Gaius?"

"We'll just make sure it doesn't happen. For both our sakes."

"I prevented Arthur from death and how does his father reward me? By making me his servant girl?" she scoffed. "I don't see the bloody equality in that. You know, I asked Arthur the same question and you know what he said?"

Gaius chuckled. "Enlighten me."

"He told me to _stop my whining. _It's not fair!" she declared.

"It doesn't have to be fair, Merlynn. It's the king's orders."

Merlynn scoffed. "The king obviously doesn't know how to repay someone for their gratitude and honour."

"You never know, it could be fun," Gaius pointed out.

"You think being beaten to death is fun? Mucking out his horses? Cleaning the stables? You should hear my list of duties!"

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur."

She rolled her eyes. "It must be _oh so _difficult to handle all the glory and girls that flock him left and right. You should hear their whispers about him. It's revolting – oh, such a handsome man with eyes like the sea, with a body of a god...you don't even_ want _to know what they comment about his bum. I just don't see it, but I have to listen to it because I'm near him all the time!"

"He is a future king," he reminded. "People expect much from him. He's under a lot of pressure. You would do well to remember that, Merlynn."

"Whatever."

**[][][][][][]**

That night, after she ate a lukewarm meal and relaxed for a couple of minutes, Merlynn slipped into Arthur's chambers (as per his request to do so after she had eaten). She glanced around the large, open space, wondering where he could be. His orders had been rather specific; to go to his chambers in five minutes after a brief break for her final duties.

"Your majesty?" she called out softly. "Are you there?"

"Merlynn. Yes, I need you to take my armour down to the Blacksmith and get them polished and cleaned for me," he ordered, skin slick with water. Arthur's breeches hung loosely from his hips, and he was not wearing a tunic; she viewed his golden chest with a slight blush, but averted her eyes before he noticed. He threw a tunic on and ushered toward the armor that sat in a large, dirty clump on the table. "Get to it."

Her gaze never left the floor until she had left the room. "Yes, Sire."

Merlynn arrived at the Blacksmith's. She had to constantly keep her eye on the high pile of armoury which was stacked above her head in her thin arms, constantly threatening to crash to the muddy surface beneath her feet. Luckily, it concealed her eyes enough for her to use her magic to keep it from toppling.

As she knocked on the door and peeked around the pile of steel when it swung open, she was surprised to see Guinevere - well, _Gwen - _answer it. "Gwen?" she asked in surprise. "I didn't know you were a blacksmith."

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter," she explained and invited her in.

Merlynn scrambled inside and dumped the armor on the wooden benchtop near the door. "I have the prince's armor. He has required it to be polished and cleaned by the tournament," she finished with a bashful look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you put it on? I have to put it on the man, and I have no clue how to throw it on," she responded.

Gwen smiled and held up a long piece of metal. "This is the voider. It goes on the arms." She clipped and tied it over Merlynn's arm. She next picked a larger, broader part. "The hauberk goes on your chest."

It was bigger than the servant and dwarfed her body, making it much heavier than it should have been. She may have been taller than Gwen but, compared to Arthur, she was much tinier - especially with the broad chest-piece on. "The arms. Chest. Got it."

"And the Helmet?"

"On the head." Merlynn put the helmet on, laughing as it hung over her head and covered her eyes.

Gwen giggled along with her. "I'm sorry, but you look hilarious."

"I know," she murmured. "How do you know about this so well?"

"I _am_ the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad," she pointed out. There was a slight roll in her eyes.

Merlynn took the helmet off and embraced the coffee-skinned girl happily. "No, you're absolutely brilliant!"

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur waited impatiently for his servant; pacing back and forth, back and forth. Of course she would be _late _again - she hadn't proved herself to be exactly useful yet. She had his armor, too! His chances of protection for the tournament were almost diminished until she arrived. Suddenly, he saw the girl (still dressed in her odd, male clothing), rushing toward him with the bundle of armor in her hands.

"Finally," he announced and she plomped the steel down on the bench, taking a deep breath. "Hey! Watch that armour, you just cleaned it."

"Sorry," she panted, "Sire." She put on the voider and baubrek easily, as Gwen had shown her how, but she still had trouble with the vambrace. It was hard to twist the clasp at the same time as clipping it together – it didn't help that Arthur was being a complete _prat._

"You do realise that the tournament is today, Merlynn," he said in a bored tone, but it was irritated all the same.

Merlynn finally clasped it tight. "My apologies." She moved over to his shoulder and fixed the buckle on his gorget. "Are you nervous, Arthur?"

"I don't get nervous," he snapped.

"Everyone get's nervous," she reminded him. "Surely -"

"Shut up!" he shouted and slapped her hand away from his shoulder.

She ducked her head and quickly tied his blazing red cape together at the front and slid his sword into the sheath. Merlynn stepped back, checking her handiwork with a small, proud smile on her face. "That's looks...great," she commented.

"I need my helmet," he muttered.

She hadn't heard him. "What?"

"My helmet!" She noticed that whenever he was incredibly annoyed at what she had done, idiotic in his point of view, Arthur would always pinch the bridge of his nose and put his other hand on his hip. She found it amusing and couldn't help but have a small smile on her lips every time he did so.

Merlynn jumped and placed the helmet on the blondes head. He didn't say anything, not even a _thank you, _and stormed off with an angry growl. She snuck behind the contestants and watched as King Uther, standing great and tall in royal red, entered through with a billowing cape.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces," he announced.

A knight holding a wooden, intricate box opened to reveal the gold that he had explained. "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" As the King finished his speech he exited the fighting arena dramatically, as any king would do.

Merlynn was in the perfect position to watch the battles and couldn't help but be excited as Arthur and the knight began to battle. She was hoping that her 'Master' came out in success; she gripped the wall in anticipation as the knight narrowly missed slicing Arthur's belly.

"Come on!" she screamed out, bouncing on the spot.

She could tell that Arthur was an experienced fighter – she had first hand experience. But to see it from a third's perspective, Merlynn noticed the fluid and quick, almost graceful movements that Arthur possessed as he battled another. He finally delivered an elbow to the other man's face which sent him to the ground.

Merlynn whooped in delight and applauded as he came out the winner. "Yes! Go Arthur!"

The day proceeded on, the battles continued. The knight in yellow, _Valient, _seemed aggressive and violent as if he actually wanted to kill his opponent, in comparison to Arthur. The blonde knight stood next to her and they surveyed the man together.

"He's very..._handy _with that sword," she commented warily. "He may be competition for you."

"They all are," Arthur reminded her.

The knight in question headed toward them with a warm smile on his face. "May I offer my congratulations on your victory today?"

"Likewise." Arthur didn't like him, Merlynn could see that. She hid her smile by biting her lip.

Valient turned his attention to her; the smile became wider. "And what is your name, my lovely?"

"Merlynn," she answered politely.

The knight kissed her hand and Arthur raised his eyebrow dubiously at the action. Valient smirked at him. "I hope to see you at the reception this evening," he said to the both of them, but his eyes stayed on hers. He then walked away with his servant trailing behind.

As soon as the man left, Merlynn wiped her hand on her breeches. "Creep," she muttered.

Arthur snorted in amusement. He glanced over at her for a moment, watching as she grimaced at the retreating form of Knight Valient. Then, she returned his gaze; he noticed that her eyes were actually quite pretty, a dark and deep shade of blue, slowly becoming lighter the closer they came to her pupil. He had never seen eyes like it. Suddenly, he realised what he was doing. Commenting on his _servant's _eyes, calling them rather spectacular.

She was _Merlynn. _His personal servant, of all things. An annoying, fiesty little wench who cursed his every move and didn't even do her job properly. Despite that, she had saved him from death, risking her own - he had to admire such courage, and such pretty eyes. Arthur averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. By tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword and polish my chainmail," he listed with a firm nod, then left before there could be any room for argument.

Merlynn rolled her eyes.


	5. Valiant: A Confrontation

**BEING EDITED. **

**CHAPTER 5 - VALIANT.**

This was absolutely absurd. How could she complete all these in such a short span of time? She wouldn't be able to get sleep, for one thing, and her fingers would be bloody and raw by the time she was finished. However, for any other servant, it would be a problem - but, for her, she had her _special talent _to give her a bit of a hand. So, she lined up the duties around her bed and relaxed back on her bed in her chambers. Merlynn then tugged out her spell book from beneath the sheets and flicked through the pages until she found an incantation for bringing an object to life.

Smirking, she began to mutter the words out, one by one and focusing on each object to animate it. Each stood at attention like soldiers waiting for it's commander. "This is _so _cool," she whispered to herself, giggling as she made the hammer bow to her. "Uh..." Merlynn flicked her fingers and they began to do the job she had asked them for.

Her vision was coated in gold for moments before it settled and returned to it's normality; she read through a few spells, listening to the sounds of the wire brush against the shield, the hammer knocking against it, each dip and scrub of a sponge or an article of clothing. She sighed in content - she was glad, if only momentarily, that she had this magic at her command.

All of a sudden, Gaius stormed into her chambers, but stopped in surprise at all the objects moving about on their own will. In her own shock, the connection she had made with each tool broke and they clattered to the floor, now inanimate once again.

"Are you using magic - _again?" _he barked, arms crossing over his chest.

Merlynn scoffed, but she knew she was a terrible liar. "...No."

"What's all this, then?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied.

The old physician glared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowed, before he sighed in defeat and said, "I just came to tell you that supper is ready."

"Thank you, I'll be out in a moment."

"Oh, and Merlynn? Remember what I told you about using magic," he warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, murder and pain, bla, bla."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn was quick to get down into the armory the next morning to grab her _master's _armor and shield; it inhabited all the contestants' belongings in accordance to the tournament, and it was also where the knights' servants cleaned all of the dirty armor. She greeted one of the lanky male servants on his way out, and in return she received a curt nod and a small smile. Among all the other piles of metal and steel, she found Prince Arthur's armor at the back of the chamber, resting on a cloth-covered table and began to lift them into her arms, from heaviest to lightest.

_Hiss. _

She paused, and turned. The room was empty save for her. Merlynn bit her lip, shrugged, then returned to her armor collection.

_Hiss. _

"Hello?" There was no response.

Merlynn pursed her lips and slowly dropped the armor back onto the table. She swerved through tables and weapon racks, following the strange hissing noise that resembled a snake - if it _was _a snake, she needed to collect it quickly before it did damage to itself, or others. But, she doubted what it was. As she came closer to Knight Valiant's armor, the hissing stopped. Her teeth nibbled on her lower lip; where did that noise _come from? _

Valiant's colors were yellow, black and green, she noted as she gazed at his armor and sigil that was painted on his shield. Three snakes intertwined, all hissing toward her in the frozen image. Merlynn narrowed her eyes curiously - it _was _odd that she heard hissing, and then to see the snakes on the shield. But, they were not real... were they? They couldn't be. But, as she crouched down in front of the shield and touched the wooden edge, the snake on the left seemed to blink one of it's blood red eyes at her.

Merlynn reeled back in surprise, landing hard on her bottom and clambering back away from the shield. "Wha -?" She crept closer and, sure enough, the snake blinked at her again and hissed. With a yelp of surprise, she crawled away once again, almost kicking the shield in the process.

She bumped into a knee. Merlynn froze and slowly glanced up to see the smiling face of Sir Valiant; she gulped. "Hello, Merlynn," he greeted with a false sense of warmth. "Can I help you with something?" He reached down and helped her up, but he did not once release her hand once she was up on two feet.

"O - oh, I di - didn't me - mean any h - ha - harm," she stammered, slipping a fallen lock of hair behind her ear. "I swear. I was just looking at the shield you had - which is rather magnificant, by the way - and then I s - saw a - a spider, and got a bit scared... that's all."

Valiant smiled once again. "Spiders are more afraid of you than you are of it," he told her.

She flushed; out of fear of being caught, and out of the shame of lying. "I can't help but be afraid of them," she said, bashful. "They just plain terrify me." The truth, but in the wrong context. "You - your shield, where did you get it? It's rather beautiful."

"I acquired it from a market in my home town," Valiant was obviously lying, but she played along, smiling and nodding. "I must say, I am rather surprised that you're a servant girl."

"Why?"

"You are unlike any other servant I have ever met - usually, they don't even look into my eyes, but you..." Merlynn bit her lip and lowered her eyes - _drat. _Another thing she needed to speak to the other servants about; _how to look at the master, or not look at them... _

"I'm sorry, my lord," she muttered. "I did not mean any offense. I - I was gathering my master's equipment before you arrive - I must get to him." Merlynn hurried back over to his armor to collect it, ignoring Valiant's gaze on her.

As she passed by him, he called out, "Wish your prince luck. He'll need it."

"I think it is _you _who needs the luck, Valiant. You _will _lose against Prince Arthur," she retorted with a smart, little smile on her face. Twirling on her heel, she strolled out.

"We'll see about that," Valiant murmured, stroking the shield in a loving fashion.

**[][][][][][]**

Once Merlynn was in Prince Arthur's bedchambers, she placed all of his armor, chainmail and any other requirements for the tournament in a line, one by one in the correct order. Minutes later, the prince stepped out from behind his modesty screen, dressed in his gambeson; she reveled in the expression of disbelief that formed on his face when he saw the neat line across the table.

"You did that... all on your own?" he questioned, blinking rather rapidly.

Merlynn smiled proudly. "Yes, and I see that you dressed all by yourself," she countered.

"I'm impressed," he commented, ignoring her witty remark. "Now, let's see if you can actually get me into it without forgetting anything." He watched as she straightened her shoulders in preparation for the challenge.

It went in a specific order: chainmail, haubrek, surcoat, followed by the gorget, vambraces, pauldren and couter. All the while, Arthur was constantly staring at her in surprise, nodding his head once or twice when she got the armor correct. Merlynn smiled as she slipped on his mail coif, belt, sword belt, dagger and sword, finishing the whole thing with a little pat on his chest. There was a clank, and she laughed slightly in amusement at the noise.

Arthur lifted the helmet from the table and spun it in his hands. "That was much better." She was almost touched by his compliment. "Not that it could've gotten any worse." _He just had to ruin it, didn't he? _

She rolled her eyes and tightened the clasp on his belt. "I had a... good teacher," she replied.

"For your sake, I hope so."

"Good luck," she drawled and made sure the coif stayed on his head.

Arthur grinned. "Thank you, but I shan't be needing it."

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur's shoulders were set in determination, and his stance was strong and proud as he strolled into the tournament field for his next battle. No one noticed his servant scuttle behind him, stopping at the entrance gate to watch him from there, rather than in the stands (she didn't know when she might have to use her magic). A small smile appeared on her face, though she didn't know why, as he acknowledged the crowd respectively, his own tugging at his lips.

Merlynn did not notice her constant staring at the prince until Gaius joined her at the entrance and nudged her. She jumped out of her thoughts to glare at him.

"Is it just my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" he accused with a small laugh in his voice.

She sighed. "It isn't exactly horrible _all _the time, I guess." _That was a kick to the teeth to admit. _

The horn was blown, and the fight began. Merlynn could not place the name of the young knight, only that he was, obviously, less adept than Arthur was at sword-fighting. His strokes were jerky and rushed, while Arthur's were swift, and strong, controlled - like a warrior gliding through water.

"Go Arthur!" she blurted out before she could help herself.

Gaius grinned. "It seems you've developed a small amount of care for the prince - Am I wrong?"

"Yes," she admitted, reluctant to say it. "I, er - I suppose he's a _friend _now. Well, I consider him a friend; I'm just a servant to him, a nuisance. Apart from yourself and Gwen, I don't talk to anyone else but him."

"You should _socialize _more, Merlynn," he suggested.

"But it's hard, and beside - woo!" she cheered alongside the other screaming citizens of Camelot and all the visitors for the tournament, ignoring Gaius' pointed stare, as Arthur bested his opponent. Merlynn couldn't help but feel relieved when she saw the prince headed her way - it gave her a chance to avoid conversation with her 'uncle'. "Oh, got to go now. Arthur'll kill me."

She trailed behind him to his holding point, knowing the basic mechanics of a servant's duty when it came to their master competing in battles/tournaments; she had to detach and re-attach all of his armor, checking for any needed repairs of faulties in the metal. As she removed his vambrace, she noticed a long, thin cut, his blood staining the gambeson and tunic surrounding it. She wondered how he had gotten it.

"Oh, you've got a slice on your arm," she informed him and began to lift the layers to view the injury.

He pushed her hand back lightly. "It's only a scratch."

"Which could lead to infection, s_ire." _

"Don't pretend to be concerned, it's a _scratch, Mer_lynn_," _Arthur snorted.

She pursed her lips but left it alone, placing the vambrace back on his arm. "I'm only worried because it may put you at a disadvantage if it slices against your mail or tunic even."

"I've dealt with more than a scratch, Merlynn. Remember that."

"Sorry for being concerned about your welbeing," she said sarcastically and brought her attention to the arena where she noticed Sir Elwan collapsed on the ground, barely moving. Her bottom lip began to be troubled by her teeth as she added, "You may not be hurt, but he certainly is. Badly."

Merlynn returned home later with her master's armor once more in her arms - an almost impossibility given her thin, gangly stature - but she succeeded (though there were a few items which had dropped on the way). As she entered, she noticed Sir Elwan collapsed on a spare cot, shaking and sweating profusely. Immediately dropping the items, the servant rushed over to Gaius' side.

"How is he, Gaius?" she asked, barely keeping the curiousity out of her voice.

He ushered for her to join him at his level, looming over the unconscious knight. In his hands was a damp cloth, which he had been using to press against Elwan's forehead; he let it fall at her arrival and it sank into the bucket by his feet. "It's most odd," he commented. Gaius peeled back the grey, dirty tunic to reveal the knight's neck. "See these two small wounds."

_Wounds on his neck? _Merlynn peered closer, eyes narrowed; it was odd, indeed, to see such bites on a man who had just been in battle. Unless he had been attacked by something before, or _after, _the fight, there was absolutely no way they could've popped up at random - they looked fresh, judging by the small droplets of blood that were still trickling from the small holes. "That's strange. They look like snake bites," she murmured.

"Correct, Merlynn," he sounded impressed that she had deduced it so quickly.

"But... there's no way he would've survived that battle! I mean, there was no way he could've been bitten in such a place during the fight, so it had to have been before, or after, wouldn't it?" her brows drew together as she frowned.

Gaius nodded and fixed the glasses on his nose. "He has the symptoms of a man poisoned - slow pulse, fever, paralysis," he admitted, removing his glasses to wipe them on his robe. "So, there's the issue. Like you said, if he had gotten bitten beforehand, he never would've survived that battle. He would've made the venom increase its speed and he would've died. But I saw them when I collected him from the battlefield, and they're pretty fresh wounds."

"Can you heal him?"

"I'll have to extract the venom from the snake that bit him to make the antidote," the physician explained.

Merlynn sighed, her eyes never leaving the sweaty face of Elwan. "But what if we can't find the snake in time?" she inquired, sounding more worried than perhaps she should've been. She had never spoken to the knight before in her _life - _and yet she was worried for his welbeing. "Can the antidote work without the venom?"

"No. If there is no venom, then there is nothing I can do for him. He will die." There was a graveness in his voice, a defeat - which, to Merlynn, meant that there was no way to find the snake that had bit him, no way to figure out what type of snake had attacked in the first place.

But, she wasn't one to simply _accept _that; if there was a way to save him, then she would. She racked her brain countless times for a way... and then, a thought came to mind. Elwan had been fighting Sir Valiant moments before he collapsed, mid-battle, after a supposed strike to the head. If she recalled, the hissing came from the latter's shield, which held three snakes - one of which blinked at her. That was the only possibility she could think of.

Valiant was the cause of all this.

Merlynn stood and, without a word, ran out of the physician's chambers.

**[][][][][][]**

She found Sir Valiant's chambers quickly - they were one floor below Arthur's, surprisingly. Merlynn was not used to sneaking around, hiding behind walls and stalking others (it was not her forte), but she used to play hide-and-seek with Will when they were younger so she used her tactics for playing that childish game with him to keep herself undetected by any sentry, or Valiant himself.

_The snake blinked. It __blinked, _she repeated in her head like a mantra, over and over. Therefore, it had to be alive, didn't it? Things that weren't alive didn't just _blink. _So, she crept over to his guest chambers and made sure to keep as quiet as possible as she pressed her ear to the door.

"Dinner time. Come on," she heard Valiant say from behind the door. Then, there was the faint noise of the squeaking of a terrified mouse. Merlynn furrowed her brows and silently nudged the door open, willing it not to creak, to peer inside; there, she could see the knight with a squirming mouse dangling from his fingers.

The snakes slithered out from the shield and raised themselves toward the mouse to feast. Her eyes widened at the sight - she was right! - and stumbled back from the shock, causing a sudden noise from the sudden pressure placed on the floorboards from her clumsy feet. She could hear Valiant's footsteps storm closer to the door, and scurried away to hide around the corner, pressed flat against the cool wall. Her heart hammered against her chest and she hoped that he did not hear it as he neared her hiding spot. Slowly, she slid down the wall and peeked around the corner, watching him glance down the corridor in search of the intruder and not in her direction.

Then, as she retreated to her corner, he sighed and went back to his bedchambers. Merlynn let out a little sight of relief as the emotion flooded her being, and she shakily got to her feet - she had to go to Gaius.

Merlynn was a bumbling mess when she returned to the physician's chambers. Hands shaking, words complete nonsense as they tumbled out of her mouth rapidly, and sweat a thin layer over her body. Gaius hurried over to her and took her by the shoulders - he had to shout over her incoherent sentences.

"Merlynn! Where did you go? What happened?"

"Valiant... the snakes - _he _was the one who - who did _that_!" she pointed toward Elwan's shaking form. "The snakes on his shield _came to life _and - and he was feeding a mouse to them... He's using magic, Gaius!"

He looked doubtful, even though there was a desperate look in her eyes as she focused her gaze upon him, and her entire body was now trembling. "Are... Are you completely sure?"

"Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. The snake must've bit him," she argued. Then, she paused. _Arthur - _he would be fighting Valiant if his talent was adept enough to win him into the final round (which she didn't doubt for a second) and, if that dragon was correct, it was in her destiny to protect him. "I have to warn Arthur."

Gaius sighed. "Is there any chance you might be mistaken?"

"I _know_ magic when I see it and that was magic," she stated.

"Perhaps, but do you have proof?"

Merlynn crossed her arms over her chest, a deep frown on her lips at his scolding tone. "Don't you believe me?"

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble," Gaius answered. "How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?"

She hadn't thought of it that far. "It doesn't matter, Gaius! He's using magic to injure or possibly kill his opponents and cheating in his battles."

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The king would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight. You should know that," he advised her.

"What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?" She should've realised it before, but it still hurt to know that, even when she was telling the truth, it did not matter - not against the word of a knight. _This _was why she hated living in Camelot; there was equality in Ealdor, but in the kingdom it was all about class, and bloodline. Since she wasn't very high in both, she probably wouldn't get very far.

Gaius removed his hands from her shoulders and turned back to Elwan, "I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the king is concerned. That's the way it is."

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur's eyes never left his next opponent. It was certainly daunting to see the massive size of the man that would be wielding an extra-large weapon toward his head. The weapons, unlike in the melee, were certainly not blunt and could cause fatalities. His opponent, like himself, was being armored up for the battle, except he needed a step ladder for the small servant to reach his shoulders and up. That was certainly a little terrifying - even to him.

However, he did not show it. Brave men did not show their fear, nor did they feel it. Fear was for the weak; his father constantly told him this, over and over as he was sent into practice to be a strong warrior from the age of ten. Then, he began to believe it. He would never show fear and, if he felt it, he would swallow it down until it was nonexistent amongst adrenaline and determination and _strength. _

"So... nervous?" there was a casual tone to her voice as she strapped his pauldren together.

He chortled. "No. I told you that I never get nervous," it was preposterous to think that _he, _Arthur Pendragon, was nervous for a tournament. That he would _clearly _win.

Merlynn, on the other hand, was doubtful of his bravado. She paused in her duties to stare over at the beast of the man across the preparation field, eyes widening considerably. He was certainly over six foot five, or six, and had the wide, grizzly stature of a bear. "Even... when you're going against _that? _Have you _seen _the sight of him?"

"He may be much bigger, but he is extremely slow," he informed her with a smile.

Her eyes snapped up to his in realisation and she tightened his haubrek with her own grin. "Ah, and you're faster than he so _you _have the advantage."

He smirked. "Exactly."

She finished up with his armour and slid the sword in his sheath. Merlynn handed him his shield, put the helmet on his head and stepped to the side. "Good luck," she called out to him.

Arthur rolled his eyes but stopped, turned and nodded back. It was a sign of acknowledgement of her sentiment - she accepted that, at least. She turned her eyes away from her prince as Gaius came to her side. "Morning," she greeted.

"How are you getting on?" he questioned.

"Oh, just..." she noticed something in the distance. Sir Valiant with his shield of snakes not too far away from her. She paused, her gaze completely focused on him. "Fine."

"You sound a little out of it."

"I'm just doing my duty, as always," Merlynn walked away from the physician and to her 'spot' to watch Arthur in his battle against the man-beast.

He won, which was absolutely no surprise to her. Even with only knowing Arthur for a few weeks, she knew that he was more than an adequate fighter, using his body and his intelligence to win in his battles. Then, it came to Valiant's fight - he won, but he did not release his snakes this time. Merlynn did not know whether that relieved her, or worried her. This meant that Valiant and Arthur would be battling off in the final. She left the entrance and hurried over to the tally, which had both competitors' names on wooden plaques side-by-side.

Gaius, who was already waiting there, turned to her when she tapped at his shoulder. "The shield," were the only two words she uttered from her lips when his attention was called.

"Pardon?"

"The shield, Gaius. Valiant will fight Arthur in the battle and he _will _use the shield to kill him. Arthur might die - and, as strange as it sounds, I can't let that happen." It was her destiny although, despite it being a completely new concept which was tossed only her only weeks ago, she already felt the urge to protect him, keep him safe.

Later that evening, she was seated at Elwan's side, attending to his slick, heated skin as his condition worsened. Tremors shook his body, his breathing was laboured and his eyes were constantly moving beneath his closed lids. He was getting closer to death as the minutes ticked on. Already, incoherent nonsense spilled from his lips, a major symptom of the venom - hallucinations. Merlynn bit her lip as she watched the poor man.

There was a slight creak as Gaius sat next to her on a stray chair. "Merlynn... what I said yesterday," he sighed. "While Uther would never listen to you or I, you are correct. We can not let Valiant get away with this sorcery."

"But we don't have any proof," she reminded him.

"But, it we could cure Ewan, he could tell the king that Valiant is using magic, and cheating in his battles. The king would believe a knight. The problem is, however, is how to get the antidote."

Merlynn let the cloth drop into the bucket as she got to her feet. She had to get the snake - one of them, at least - in order to heal Ewan, and stop Valiant from harming Arthur. Already she was protecting him. "Gaius, I have to go," she said before running off.

**[][][][][][]**

The shield was, fortunately, still in Valiant's chambers when she crept inside. He obviously was not smart enough to take it with him everywhere he went, but that, in itself, was smart. People _would _get suspicious, and it was not as if anyone would break into his bedchambers - no one but her, at least. Merlynn grinned when she caught sight of the yellow shield propped up onto a chair and grabbed the sword beide the door. She was not the best with a sword but she knew how to use one.

As she raised the weapon to the shield, one slithered out and hissed viciously, dagger-like fangs poised to strike. Merlynn quickly swung the sword and slashed it's head off. The other two snakes slithered out but, since she really had no use for them, she grabbed the snake head and bolted away, leaving the sword behind.

Gaius accepted the dead snake as soon as she returned to his chambers and drew venom from it while she watched in disgust. "I'll prepare the antidote," he said, ignoring her curled lip.

"I'm, er, I'm going to go tell Arthur about Valiant," she announced and grabbed the snake head. "I'll be back soon."

Once Merlynn was at Arthur's bedchambers, she rapped her fist against the door until he allowed her entry. She had a tactic - albeit, not the best tactic, but it was one she was used to. To fight for her own opinion, to not stop until Arthur believed that she was telling the truth. But, when she stormed through the door and slammed the snake-head on the table, he had not even registered it.

"Did you know that I had to call for another servant, not you, to fetch my dinner? Are you always so usele – why is there a snakehead on my table?"

_Finally, _she thought to herself. "It came from Valiant's shield," she explained, pleading with him to believe her. "He's using magic to conjure up the snakes. Oh, and sorry 'bout dinner, by the way, I was too busy trying to keep you alive!"

"And you cut the head off?" He stared at her as though she had suddenly sprouted a third arm and a cabbage on her head. "You? You can barely wield a sword and you were the one who beheaded a _snake?" _

"Ewan was bitten by the snake during the battle. If you don't believe me, check the puncture wounds and ask Gaius. He'll tell you. Ewan was beating him so he cheated!" her desperation was growing stronger and stronger each time she spoke.

Arthur scoffed in disbelief. "Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot."

"You would know that because you and he are _so close?" _Merlynn narrowed her eyes as he got to his feet, his hand rubbing at his jaw. "Ewan was pinned under the shield - it couldn't have been seen."

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating," he retorted.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. He'll use the shield if you fight him because that's the only option. Valiant will loose if he doesn't. Look at it!" Merlynn motioned to the snake-head. "That isn't a breed found in Camelot, right?"

While he agreed, Arthur was still unconvinced that Valiant - a _knight - _could be using magic to cheat. It just didn't seem plausible. Although, he did wonder why Merlynn would come up with such a scheme in the first place. She seemed to notice this so she reached out and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "I - I know my word means absolute rubbish to the kingdom and doesn't account to anything, but why would I lie to you? Why would I go through all this trouble just to lie?"

He was surprised to find himself trusting her, believing her words to be true. "I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true," he demanded, his voice soft, yet undeniably stern to put authority over her.

"I swear."

"Then I believe you." There was a finality in his voice, and it made her smile.

Arthur summoned the court the next morning, knowing that his father would not be up for discussion at such a late hour. Merlynn watched as the man entered the council chamber with a look of total confidence on his face, unafraid; in fact, he even smirked in her direction, as though he knew what was about to come. She was the complete opposite. Her palms and forehead were sweating profusely from the nerves - she only hoped that Uther believed her. When the king strolled in, her fear doubled.

"_Why _have you summoned the court?" he barked. He certainly was a terrifying man, his blue eyes cold and fierce.

"I believe," he cleared his throat, "that the knight, Valiant, is using an enchanted shield to cheat in the tournament." As Arthur took a step forward, as did Merlynn, arms folded behind her back.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" he asked the accused knight.

He played the part well, his expression angered, _horrified, _at the prospect. She then knew that the meeting would not end the way that it was planned in her mind. "My lord, this is ridiculous! I have never used magic. Does your son have any _evidence _to support this outrageous accusation?"

"_Do _you have evidence?" his cold eyes narrowed on his son.

Arthur nodded, then turned to face his servant. "I do." She slowly made her way over to Uther and handed him the dead snake's head, before returning to his spot beside her master.

"Let me see the shield," he demanded after observing the reptile. Valiant lifted his shield to the king.

Merlynn tilted her head up to whisper, "Don't let him get too close. The snakes attack on command - whether mental, or otherwise."

"Be careful, my lord," Arthur instructed and drew his sword.

There was a tense silence as the king ran his hand over the shield, his brow furrowing. She bit her lip; things were slowly spiralling down out of control, and she had no way to stop it. But, her spirits lifted as she heard Gaius enter the chamber and call for her. Merlynn gave her master a look and quietly ran over to the physician.

"Where's Ewan?" she inquired.

"He's dead," Gaius muttered in her ear. _Oh no, _her eyes slid shut as her head fell to his shoulder. He was dead? That couldn't be. Now, both herself and Arthur were in a lot of trouble - Uther would not believe them. She bit her lip and turned back to her master, waiting for him to face her so she could mouth the words to him.

"As you can see, my lord, it's just an ordinary shield," Valiant argued.

Arthur huffed; he was an idiot for ever arguing with his father about a magic shield. The odds were certainly not in his favour. "He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive," he pointed out in exasperation.

"Then _how _am I to know that what you say is true?" the king frowned.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield," Arthur declared. "It's venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Valiant is using magic."

"Where is this witness?"

"He should be..." Arthur glanced over at his servant and the physician to see her shaking her head, face crumpled in devastation. His brows knotted together, and he stormed over to them. "_Where's Ewan?" _he hissed.

Merlynn whispered, "He's dead."

"I'm waiting!" Uther shouted.

He glared at her for one final moment, before returning to his father. "I'm afraid the witness is dead." Arthur's insides were boiling, his body hot with anger. He wanted nothing more than to strangle the girl for making him look like a complete idiot. He had trusted her with her word that it was true, that they would be successful. Instead, he got this.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?" he prodded, his eyes narrowed even further. His son was now going to be called an embarrassment - or a coward.

Arthur shook his head. "No. But my servant fought one of these snakes from..." he defended, but was cut off by his father.

"Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight the word of your servant?" Uther looked around the prince to glower at the girl and watched as she retreated behind his physician.

"I believe she's telling the truth!"

Valiant snorted. "My lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a girl?"

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlynn blurted out, louder and more fiercely than she had intended.

Uther's face darkened with his rage. "How dare you interupt? Guards!"

Two men immediately grabbed her arms and began to drag her out of the council chamber - she was sure it would either be the stocks, the pillory, or the dungeons. Her head dropped at the thought.

"My lord," Valient said.

"Wait!" The guards stopped.

"I'm sure she was _merely _mistaken," the knight told him, a charming, false smile on his face. "I wouldn't want the young girl to be punished on my account." Her teeth began to grind as she fought the urge to scream and shout at the man.

King Uther focused his gaze sorely on his son, yet his voice was loud enough for the whole council to see, "You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour." Arthur was absolutely humiliated - in front of his father, his opponent and the entire council - all because of one servant, one stupid girl who he trusted.

"My lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." It was a retaliation upon his accusations, and it cut deep. To make him look a coward was a slash to his reputation.

"Is this true?" Uther gaped. "Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "No!" he shouted in outrage.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?"

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant." He swallowed his anger to look solemn enough to speak, "Please accept my apology."

"Accepted."

Arthur did not stay for much longer, but instead he stormed off, taking his servant with him. His grip was tight on her arm but she could not fight it, and no one did anything to stop it - not even Gaius. There was no room to. All he could do was hope that she wouldn't be too harmed for his stupidity.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. :D <strong>


	6. Valiant: The Battle

**EDITED. **

**CHAPTER 6 - VALIANT. **

Arthur was angrier than he had ever been before. His whole body seemed to tremble from the force of it, and he needed to clench his fists into the table to calm himself. Once he had let her go inside his bedchambers, she retreated away from him, rubbing at her sore forearm with a wince on her face. That brief feeling of guilt had diminished and it had been overrun with immense, and indescribable humiliation and rage that pulsed through him.

"I _believed _you," his voice was a low tremor, his deep eyes almost black. "I _trusted _you, and you made me look a complete fool."

Merlynn released her arm for a moment to step toward him, a pleading expression on her face. "I _know _things didn't go to plan but I was telling the truth. He - he must've known - he's smart!"

"'Didn't go to plan?' My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward. You humiliated me!" he roared and slammed his fist sharply into the table beneath his hands. He wanted her to leave, but she didn't appear to be someone who would relent at a little anger.

"We can still stop Valiant," she implored, "but we just need to find a way to do it. Arthur, you aren't a coward - they didn't believe it to be so in the first place."

Arthur didn't want to hear it any longer. He needed her gone. "I no longer need your services," he muttered, so quiet she could barely hear him.

"What?" she reared back sharply. She had not been expecting that; of course, she knew he had been embarrassed, but she didn't think he would have this much of a reaction. He truly did care about his reputation on first priority. "You're firing me? Because of this?"

"I need a servant I can trust properly, one who doesn't lie," he spat.

"I never lied!" she argued, desperate and exasperated. "I told you the absolute truth. You can trust me!"

Arthur whirled to face her and took her chin in his hands, his grip tight enough to be painful. "Don't you _dare _speak to me like that - I should've never trusted you."

She tore her face from him. "How original," she snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Get _out _of my sight!"

Merlynn could not bare to fight with him any longer; it was like arguing with a tree. A silly, thick tree that refused to budge. She was defeated, upset and frustrated with herself, Valiant, Uther and Arthur all in the same - she had wanted the meeting to go very differently, but it appeared that she was not the successor of the argument. She raced down to the cave where the dragon dwelled to talk to him, to try and make him see that her 'destiny' was non-existent and there was another purpose to her magic - _not _protecting Arthur.

He was already waiting for her when she stood on the extended rock platform, a twinkle in his eyes as though he already knew what exactly she'd say. "Hello. Yeah, listen - the 'destiny' you thought I had is untrue, and basically diminished now. He hates me, I'm fired from my position as his servant, thank god, and I'm not the person you're looking for. You must have the wrong magically gifted girl named Merlynn. So, yes, goodbye," she turned on her heel and made to leave.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny," he said solemnly.

"How can I protect someone who hates me?" she retorted.

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that," the dragon replied. "That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth. This is not the end, young witch, this is only the beginning."

She glared at the large, golden beast. "For once, can you give me a straight answer? I hate riddles!"

He lifted his wings and flew off into the dark crevices of his cave, calling down at her in a booming voice, "You will understand in time."

Merlynn groaned in frustration; the two people she had spoken to were either speaking in riddles, or never wanted to speak to her again. She was sick of her life in Camelot at that moment. A destiny, which she still refused to believe was hers, which forced her to protect a man who hated her, and it was already weighing down on her shoulders as though it was true. She couldn't go back to Gaius, she couldn't handle more conversation with _men. _

So, she went to the Blacksmith to speak to Gwen. Merlynn tentatively pushed open the door and peeked inside to see an empty chamber, but she called out, "Gwen?" she had to be sure. "Are you here?"

The chambermaid walked out from a room in the back, a confused, yet friendly smile on her kind face. "Oh, Merlynn. Need me to help you with more armor?"

"Uh, no. Not today. If it's alright, can we just chat? I don't really have many friends, so you're the closest friend I have right now," she said, lowering her eyes to the table.

"S - sure," she looked surprised, if not flattered, at her address of being a close friend. "What's wrong?"

"Arthur sacked me... and now - and now he's going to die because he doesn't believe me about Valiant," Merlynn admitted. It was nice to be able to _talk _to someone, and get a response instead of just a blank stare, or a riddle, or a dismissal.

Her eyes widened as she whispered, "So it _is _true. Valiant's using magic to cheat?" She nodded. "What are you going to do?"

An almost bitter smile appeared on her lips. It was always her, it seemed, ever since she began speaking to that dragon. "Why is it that everyone seems to think that I have to do everything? I save Arthur _once, _and now all the danger is placed on me, all the weight of the world is suddenly appearing on my shoulders," she complained. "Arthur won't listen to me, Gwen! I can barely speak to him."

"You need to show _everyone _that you were right and _they _were wrong," Gwen replied, gently taking her hand and squeezing it.

The girl moved over to the window and peered out of it, releasing a doubtful sigh. "How, then? Because I have absolutely no clue what to do."

"I don't know, but I promise that we'll figure it out."

Merlynn couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had said _we _and not just her; it made her feel much better. As she gazed out the window, she found herself staring at a small, ivory dog statue not too far from the Blacksmith. Merlynn bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowing on the realistic bust. Then, it came to her - _bebay odothay arisan quickum. _The animate spell.

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?" she asked, her voice oddly nonchalant.

Gwen raised her eyebrow at the other girl's back. "Why?"

"I need it for something. I'll bring it back."

She motioned toward where it was in the corner and watched as Merlynn grabbed the handles and wheeled it outside. Gwen watched in confusion as she heaved a bust of a dog into the wheelbarrow and rushed off. _What was going on? _

Merlynn had to return the wheelbarrow to the chambermaid and carry the bust to her bedchambers, since they weren't the best object to take up stairs so she instead decided to deal with the strain. It was not as heavy as expected, but she knew her back was going to ache the next day and she was all too happy to let the bust go once she reached her chambers.

"Those stairs were murder," she panted, leaning against the ivory stone dog. Merlynn would find a way to make those snakes come to life, and the dog was the experiment. She tugged out her magic book from it's hiding spot and sat down rather ungracefully in front of the statue. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum." _

No matter how many times she repeated the incantation, the bust did not animate. Not once did it even have a sign of life. Merlynn growled and kicked the statue lightly with her foot. "Stupid dog," she muttered.

**[][][][][][]**

It took Merlynn ten minutes to convince herself to try and reason with Prince Arthur. She knew it would be difficult, but she couldn't just leave him to go out into a losing battle, could she? He would be defeated and killed in the process - and, while she will be revealed to tell the truth, there would not be the best outcome for Camelot, or herself. His chambers were open when she reached them; he was seated at his bed, head in his hands.

"Sire?" she mumbled, her voice soft.

"When I said get out of my sight, I meant it," Arthur snapped, but he did not once glance up at her.

Merlynn shut the door behind her as she entered his bedchamber and stood before him. "Don't fight Valiant tomorrow," she begged, taking his shoulder when he tried to move past her. "_Please. _He'll use the shield against you and the snakes will kill you."

He swallowed deeply and nodded, "I know."

"Then you know that you have to withdraw from the tournament," she insisted. "It's the only way."

"Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?" He looked exhausted with dark circles beneath his eyes and he was much paler.

"But you wouldn't be labelled a coward... If you fight him, you'll _die." _

"Then I'll die," he said, his voice once again stern with the finality of it. But she would have none of it.

Merlynn glared up at him, eyes narrowed. "How can you go out there and fight like that? You know you're about to die but you're still so calm about this."

"I have to be calm," he answered and turned his eyes downcast. "It's my duty."

She remembered when Gaius had said that everyone had a duty, including Arthur; and now, for the first time, she saw the real Arthur Pendragon, not the cruel, mocking prince. He was going to die because of his duty, because he had no other choice. Merlynn bit her lip, ignoring the feel of tears burning the back of her eyes. "I won't be at the tournament tomorrow, then. I just... I _can't _watch you kill yourself."

Arthur looked sad for a brief moment, before he swallowed and said, "Good. I wouldn't want to see you there, anyway." His words didn't sound as nonchalant as he had hoped.

"Good luck, Arthur. I'll keep to your word."

**[][][][][][]**

Sleep had not come easy to her that night, but she managed to at least rest for an hour or two before the sun rose. _The tournament's today, _she thought to herself, dragging her fingers through oily hair, _and Arthur's going to die. _There was no chance she could stop the tournament without getting killed, or sent to the dungeons, but she could try to reveal Valiant for who he really was - a crook, and a cheat. Merlynn took a seat in front of the dog bust and stared at it straight in the carved eyes.

"Listen, you really need to come to life," she begged it. "It's a matter of life or death right now, okay?" She breathed deeply and let her eyes fall shut as she recited the animate spell over and over again, her voice taking on a desperate note by the end of it. It _had _to work - it just had to! Or there would be no hope left for the prince of Camelot.

There was a sudden bark inches from her face, then a tongue swept upwards on her cheek and over her eye. She squealed and leapt back, her eyes shooting open to see the dog's brown eyes staring back at her, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Merlynn gaped at the beast - it _had _worked, the animate spell _worked_! A loud laugh escaped her and she reached out to pet the dog. It even felt like a normal, live dog would. A wide grin spread across her face even when the dog rubbed it's nose against her face.

"I did it!" she cried, standing to bounce on her heels. The dog barked and wagged it's tail. Now, all she had to do was do the same with the snakes to stop Valiant, and Arthur would live. "Okay, _stay. _I'll be back soon, okay? And... I'll figure out what to do with you then."

Merlynn ran out of her bedchamber and made sure the door was shut securely so the dog couldn't follow after her. When it realized that it was not going to be escaping, it began to whine and scratch at the door. _It was going to work, _she told herself as she backed away from the door. _Arthur would not die. _

She turned, and almost ran into Gaius who had only moments ago entered the chamber. Interrupting his sudden, exclamation, she said, "Don't go into my room while I'm gone. I need to get to the field quickly - there's a tournament that needs to be stopped." Then, with a cheeky grin, she took off and left the physician in a fluster.

Merlynn had promised Arthur that she would not watch him die, but he would not be greeting Death at the tournament.

Once, when she was a girl, her mother had taken her to a nearby village for the first time. Two men were fighting near a tavern, obviously drunk; she could still hear the steel clash against the other, and then the horrible noise of a man impaled by a broadsword. As she reached her usual watching place, it was as though she was watching the battle again. The steel sliding across the other, the sound muffled every other sound; it was all she could hear, ringing in her ears.

Merlynn's fingernails dug into the stone as she watched her former master narrowly avoid a heavy strike delivered by Valiant, and breathed a sigh of relief when he retaliated in a single beat. Her heart was thrumming against her chest - she had to wait for the perfect moment to use the spell, lest she make a complete fool out of herself. Magic curled beneath her skin, trickling down like warm water to the tips of her fingers and caused them to ache.

Then, Arthur was trapped against the wall, and Valiant's weight (and his shield) pressed against him. They were inches away from her but still, a small voice in her head told her to _wait. _Merlynn took a deep breath and tried to calm herself as Arthur shoved his opponent away from him. _Now, _the voice whispered.

"_Bebay odothay arisan quickum," _she murmured. She could only pray that it would work, and more efficiently than when she had tried it on the dog.

Two of the snakes (the third one was still dead, thanks to her) slid from the shield and hissed violently at Arthur, who shot back. His blue eyes from under his helmet met with hers; she straightened, and silent words passed between them for only moments before he turned his gaze to his father.

"What are you doing?" Valiant's cry was sharp, angry and undeniably panicked. "I didn't summon you!"

Arthur was smirking as he said, "And now they see you for what you truly are."

Merlynn had thought that, once she used her magic and Uther could see that Valiant was using magic, the battle would stop and it would be over. It did not seem like the tournament had finished just yet, as the knight in yellow raised his shield and jabbed it toward Arthur. The snakes leaped from their home and slithered toward him.

"_Kill him!" _

The snakes were the length of his body with fangs as sharp as daggers, only coated in poison. Arthur was without a weapon, and he could only dodge the strikes that the snakes shot at him. He was backed against the wall when he realized that, despite Valiant being revealed as a cheat and an abuser of magic, he would still die. Then, there was a sharp cry of his name and a sword was tossed into his hand. He barely had time to thank Morgana before he sliced the snakes' heads off with ease.

With three quick movements, Arthur's sword was buried deep within Valiant's belly and he had a tight grip on the other man's shoulder. "It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all," he whispered, and let the knight drop.

Merlynn left when the crowd began to cheer - he wouldn't want to see her waiting for him at the gate, interrupting his victory with sudden anger. All she wanted to do was save his life and now, finishing that, she would leave. She could feel eyes on her as she ran, but not once did she turn back or stop.

**[][][][][][]**

King Uther was all too ready to celebrate the success of his son, and to completely ignore the fact that he was _wrong. _Merlynn had decided to go, but only to eat; Gaius attended each feast, so she would have no food to eat that night lest he return to her bedchamber with leftovers. If her stomach wasn't growling fiercely, or ache from hunger, she would not have arrived at the Banquet Hall early that evening. Her dress, one that she had brought up from Ealdor, had been washed clean of dirt and stains for the feast (Gaius was not having her be in the presence of Uther in dirty clothing), but she wore her old boots since she had to travel in the mud in the courtyard to put the dog bust back, once she had returned it to it's former glory.

Merlynn was exhausted, but her hunger diminished any chance of her sleeping as she stole some grapes from a passing servant and popped them in her mouth. She noticed Gwen, standing by herself on the edge of the hall, hugging herself and eyes downcast. With a small smile, she approached the other girl and nudged her side gently with her hip.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Merlynn, I told you that you'd be proven right," Gwen said, nudging her right back. She glanced over at the king before she froze and turned her gaze away. "The king's _looking _at you, Merlynn."

She paused and made eye-contact with Uther; slowly, he nodded in her direction. He was acknowledging her, but he was a proud man, and therefore he would do it in the most secretive way possible. Merlynn chuckled, and muttered, "The king is too proud to thank me, or admit that a servant's word was truer than a knight's."

"So, why _did _you need that dog bus -"

King Uther's sudden announcement made her sigh in relief, "My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion."

Merlynn took the chance to depart from the conversation with Gwen (how could she explain the dog statue without revealing her magic?) and instead made her way to Gaius. Together, the pair watched as Arthur took Lady Morgana's hand and escorted her to the royal table.

She rolled her eyes. "See? He gets the girls and the glory, and -"

"_Because _of you," he pointed out.

Merlynn clenched her jaw and left the physician to his own devices to collect some food under the king's nose (he wouldn't be mad at her, would he? She just saved his son's life - _twice!). _The food, to the court members and guests, would be a commonplace and would be ordinary - to her, it was an aphrodisiac, a rarity upon her palate and she savored every morsel she devoured. That was, of course, until there was a hand on her shoulder and a warm breath tickling her nose.

"I can't believe Morgana," he whined, as though he hadn't fired her, as though he didn't hate her. "She says that she saved my life! Like _I _needed any help." Arthur then paused, and stared at her. She kept her eyes on her boots and hands folded behind her back; he had, admittedly, forgotten their row as soon as he saw her. He did enjoy her company - it was almost as though they were 'friends'. "Listen... I wanted to say that I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you, to get mad at you, and I hope you'll forgive me."

Merlynn raised her eyebrow at him and he swore he could see the hint of a smile on her lips before it diminished. "Whatever my lord commands," she replied, her voice polite and subservient.

He pursed his lips. "Fine! I'm _sorry, _okay?" the word was like acid in his mouth and he felt as though he'd just tried to consume dung. He wasn't one for apologizing.

Then, a wide grin appeared on her face. "That's all I asked for!" she chirped, her previous cool behavior gone. "It seems that I, in fact, was right all along, doesn't it?"

"Don't let it get to your head, _Mer_lynn," he grimaced. "My servant can't have a big head.

"But I'm not your servant," she reminded him.

"You are now. I'm rehiring you. My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing," he listed and took notice of Merlynn's rapidly depleting smile. "My, uh, armor needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables and make sure my horses are well kept."

Merlynn groaned. "I knew it!"

**[][][][][][]**

She thought it to be easier to begin her duties that night, since she had a rather long list to do and those duties Arthur assigned had not been done since she was sacked. Merlynn didn't want to start it, however - all she wanted to do was _sleep. _But, the prince didn't seem to relent on his list, and kept a watchful eye on her as she conducted each duty after another.

"Oh, how it is lovely to have a servant again," he said in a wistfully sarcastic tone as she swept the soot from his fireplace onto a long cloth. Merlynn flushed a bit and tightened her grip on the broom.

"I'm horrible, aren't I?" she could not hold back the laugh, or the pout on her face.

"The _worst," _he corrected.

Merlynn snorted, "You know, you didn't have to rehire me. I was all fine and dandy not being your servant." Her tone was almost playful; she enjoyed the banter they shared, more than she would admit. "But, thank you - I need something to do with my time, and this isn't half bad. I don't mind being your servant, even though you're a prat."

"_Hey," _he warned, but there was a smile on his face. "And I don't mind you _being _my servant, even though you can't even do a half-decent job with cleaning my bedchamber.

She finished sweeping and tied the material with a piece of string. "I'm finished sweeping - I'll clean your chambers now if it's not too much trouble, _my lord," _she said, a sarcastic lilt to her voice.

"Sure."

"Get off the bed." It was not a question, but an order.

Arthur blinked at her. "What?"

"Get off the bed, _sire_."

He slowly removed himself from the bed and watched as she stripped the sheets, taking a seat onto a nearby chair. Arthur eyed her in the gown she wore - he was a man, and it was not a once-over of appreciation, but once simply observing her. She was thin, very thin, with pale, milky limbs like Morgana. Merlynn was almost frail, a tremor in her fingers as she did each duty as though she was weak. But oh, did he know that she was not weak - she was stronger than she looked. He could tell that from the way she punched him, the spark in her eye, the way she held herself in times of defense.

"I think you should wear dresses more often," he remarked. "Those male clothes you like to wear make you _look _like a boy - a girlish boy, but a boy none the less."

Merlynn faced him, hands on her hips. "Why in the world would I need to look like a girl? It's not as though I can wear a dress being your servant - I'll be running around like a headless chicken, and dresses only make things uncomfortable. It's not practical."

"You're wearing a dress now," he pointed out with a raise of his brow.

"I've had this dress for a long time - my mother made it for me," she admitted, fingering one of the sleeves. "I _do _wear dresses, just not all the time." With a sigh, she shoved some of his discarded clothes into a basket to wash along with the bed sheets. "I'm not having this conversation with you, Arthur. It's pointless. I will, however, go and put these down in the wash chamber, then come back up to collect your armor and boots for cleaning_. _Then I will clean your," she swallowed, "_chamber pot _and replace the firewood."

Arthur relaxed back into the chair and grinned, but couldn't help but blush in embarrassment - she would be cleaning his chamber pot, of all things?

Oh, well. She'd have to live with it. "Just so you know - I'm never looking at you the same way again once I deal with _that," _she motioned to the pot under the bed before storming out.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! :D<strong>


	7. Mark of Nimueh: Disease

**EDITED. **

**CHAPTER 7 - THE MARK OF NIMUEH  
><strong>

Merlynn didn't like being bored. Being in Ealdor, she usually had _something _to do or somewhere in the forest to go and escape boredom - boredom gnawed at her being, crawled under her skin, made her restless and anxious and frustrated. She _hated _boredom. But, in Camelot, it didn't take long for something to pop up, and for _feeling _to be induced by a new sick patient, or new herbs to collect, or a new duty arranged by Arthur to do. It was sad, she knew, but she needed the distraction from the poison that was boredom.

So, when Gaius told her that a dead man had appeared on the streets that morning, she was all too willing to join him - she had to hide her excitement from him as she grabbed his kit and chased after him out the door. Merlynn hid behind the physician slightly as he surveyed the body, but she peeked over his shoulder curiously every once and a while. The corpse was splayed, face-first, in the dirt; people who passed barely paid the man any mind, ignoring him even. Some would believe he was just a drunkard.

"Aren't you... worried?" she asked as he touched the man's shoulder.

"Of what?"

"That he might have some flesh-eating virus that eats you from the inside out, or - or some virus that cannot be cured and you _die _because of it?" at that point, she was rambling, her voice and movements becoming more animated as the thoughts entered her mind at an alarming rate. Gaius had to put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"This is my job, Merlynn. I'm the court physician - if it is a flesh-eating virus, I'll know," he answered, and turned the body over. Merlynn could barely contain her gasp.

The face of the corpse was sunken in, and a milky blue color; his veins were raised and a deeper blue, almost black. His eyes, white and blue and frozen, stared up at them. She stepped back a couple of paces, but she could not look away. "Are you worried now?" she blinked.

"People," he gulped, "people mustn't see this. They'll panic."

**[][][][][][]**

Not only was she Arthur's personal servant, she was also assigned as Gaius' assistant - as if she needed the extra duties. Uther had been the one to agree upon it, saying that his physician needed 'all the help he could get'. Merlynn wasn't allowed to complain, so she just kept her mouth shut (about her list of chores) and watched as he boiled a vial of sickly yellow liquid. There had been six deaths, each similar to the last, over the past few days, and Uther was getting suspicious that it was sorcery.

"What, er, exactly is that?"

Gaius barely even glanced up at her to answer, "The contents of a man's stomach - the dead man's stomach, that is."

"Is that going to help us discover what killed him?" she felt sick, a terrible feeling at the bottom of her throat as she stared at the vial.

"No, but it might tell us how it spread." He sighed, brows knitting in the middle. "This is magic of the darkest kind, _that _I do know."

Merlynn rolled her eyes; it was always magic, wasn't it? Uther hated magic enough already without people coming to try and destroy his kingdom with it. If sorcerers thought that by using magic they would exact their revenge - they were wrong. It only caused her, and them, more trouble than necessary. "_Why _do people use magic like this?" she sighed in frustration.

"Magic corrupts people. It gives them power, it makes them hungry for more," he told her. "People use it for their own benefit."

"But my magic isn't bad. It's harmless," she defended.

"Merlynn, surely from what you've seen thus far magic is _anything _but harmless. And, it is neither good nor bad - it's how you use it."

Then, Arthur was barging through the door and guards peeled out across the room with their hands already tearing at each object they could reach at a fast pace. Merlynn was on her feet in an instant. "Over there," the prince instructed, turning to Gaius. "Sorry, but we're on orders to search every room in town."

"What for?" she scoffed, her stance defiant.

"A sorcerer," he retorted.

Gaius frowned, but she could feel his eyes on her cheek. "But... _why _would he be here?"

"I'm only doing my job," he said with a sigh.

"We've nothing to hide," he declared confidently. "Go on, then. _Search."_

Arthur gave him a brief, apologetic glance before he began to guide his guards around the chamber. He trifled through some books and held them up to the physician, "All this?"

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish," Gaius replied.

Merlynn had remained by his side the entire time, face an impassive mask as she watched the guards tear at all of his belongings - the men were careless with their search, letting all of Gaius' books and work drop to the floor. She heard jars crack upon impact with the floor and the spine of some of the books snap. Her eyes never left Arthur's as he approached the staircase that lead up to her bedchambers, and a sudden flush of panic rocketed through her.

"What's this room up there?" he questioned.

"It's _mine," _she snapped. She didn't know why she had become so defensive - she was given access to his private chambers each and every day, but she couldn't have him up in her own bedchamber. A master was to never be in their servant's chamber, it just wasn't _right. "_What - you think I'm hiding a man up there? Please!"

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments," he retorted, then he grinned. "And maybe, just maybe, a sorcerer. So_do _you have a man up there?"

"No!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest, her hip jutting out. Arthur only smiled wider and disappeared into her bedchamber; she began to tap her foot and trouble at her lower lip at the thought of how messy her room was, what he would find up there.

Gaius' grip was sudden on her arm as he whispered, "What have you done with the magic book I gave you?"

It had it's own hiding spot beneath the floorboards under her bed, so it was safe but - a sudden thought came to mind, and she gaped. _She had been reading it last night and left it on the floor in plain sight._ Merlynn breathed out an, "oh, no," and she raced up the stairs, almost bumping into an exploring Arthur and tumbling back down the stairs. "Uh - _hi." _

"I thought a woman was meant to have a clean household," he stated, but he did not comment on her wide eyes and the color in her cheeks. He did give her an odd look though as she brushed off his tunic where she had bumped into him, though, which she smiled in response to appease him.

"We - well, I'm always too busy cleaning up after you to even think of mine," she bit out.

The book was beside her bed, barely concealed by her dress and almost begging to be discovered. Merlynn straightened and tried to appear casual as she made her way over to it and sat on her bed, mock-tugging and pulling at her boots. She could hear Arthur walk further away from her and over to her side cupboard. Biting her lip, she grabbed her tunic and dragged it over to cover it completely, pushing it under the bed for good measure. Then, she stood and faced him with a smile on her face.

"So, seen everything?" The furniture in the room was sparse and it was much smaller than his, much smaller than some of the other servants in the royal household. "You know, it's impolite to enter a lady's chambers."

"I see no lady," he raised his eyebrow, the most teasing smile he could muster on his lips. He reveled in the way she pursed her lips and straightened, her posture changing entirely at his insult. "Besides, you've seen my chambers - why am I not allowed to see yours?"

**[][][][][][]**

The dead woman on the table was certainly a commodity to awake to the next morning. Merlynn had been rubbing at her eyes and stomping down the stairs; she hadn't gotten much sleep again. Sleep, like boredom, seemed to trouble her the most - lack of sleep was a commonplace to her, since nightmares came to her easily, as did insomnia on the best of nights. Seeing a corpse suddenly upon the table, still clothed but emitting a horrible smell was a shock and she stumbled back, almost falling flat on her bottom if she hadn't grabbed onto a nearby chair for support.

"Oh my _gods, _Gaius. Really?" she groaned, feeling a sudden sharp pain in the arch of her foot from slamming it down too fast.

"Ah! Merlynn," he appeared to have ignored her sudden alarming reaction to the dead woman. "Come here and tell me what you can see about this victim."

She limped over to the table and peered down at her with squinted, tired eyes. "She's a woman, obviously," she yawned, too tired to be discussing a corpse. But, even so, she knew that going back to her bed would not help with her fatigue. "She has the clothes of a courtier, and she's pretty, clean, hair recently washed... But what does that have to do with anything?" The woman's milky white-blue eyes were of no help to the situation at all as they glared up at her.

"Courtiers seldom go down into the lower town," Gaius explained. "So what does that mean?"

"Courtiers wouldn't speak to the townspeople because of her higher relationship to the royal court," she suggested.

He smiled slightly. "Yes, it also suggests that the disease doesn't spread through contact."

"So they wouldn't necessarily breath the same air, or eat the same food."

"Except?"

"...Water?" she guessed, half-joking. But, as the physician nodded, her eyes widened and her smile dropped. "_Water? _The disease passes through water? But - but, we all use water."

"Yes, which is the problem," he said, fixing his spectacles.

Merlynn was now doubting her morning goblet of water. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I'll need you to collect some water from the well - it'll help with my investigation." Gaius handed her a bucket and sent her a small smile as she took off almost immediately.

She was hesitant to have the water touch her, so she kept at an awkward distance as she pumped the poisoned water into the bucket and tried not a seem to disgusted by it. Merlynn glanced away from the well for one moment to see Gwen bolt from her home and toward the castle, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Gwen?" she shouted. The chambermaid paid her no heed as she raced up the stairs. "Gwen!" Merlynn stopped pumping the water, grabbed the handle of the bucket and chased after her closest friend in Camelot. Concern coursed through her system as she searched for Gwen, following the sounds and sights of her path toward her.

Gwen was physician's chambers (she could only be grateful) when she caught up with her, and she was grasping onto Gaius' robe and spewing nonsense in his face and crying - she was crying so much, she had never seen a person sob as much as Gwen was in that moment. Merlynn let the bucket fall at her feet and was quick to rub her back, her shoulder, any sign of comfort for her obviously distraught friend.

"Gwen, I have no cure," Gaius was saying, over and over again, as the girl choked out fierce sobs into his robe.

"I am _begging _you," she cried. "It's my father!"

"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve. I am sorry, Gwen."

Gwen glared at him for a moment through red-rimmed eyes, before she shoved through Merlynn and ran from the room. Merlynn was tempted to chase after her, but relented - there _had _to be a way to cure the disease before people she cared about were effected.

"There... There has to be something we can do, right?" she pleaded.

"My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers," he replied with a deep sigh, then heaved the bucket up into his arms.

Merlynn's eyes were drawn to the doorway. "But Gwen's father may be dead by then."

"I fear that may be true," Gaius muttered. He was quick to fill a small jar with the water and drop a flower inside the clear liquid.

Merlynn pursed her lips, then slipped her bottom lip between her teeth to gnaw at it; her destiny was to help Arthur, but whose to say she couldn't help other people? And she cared about Gwen. Gwen was her friend, her first friend in Camelot. Without another word, she stormed up into her room and fell to her back on the bed. She willed her magic book into her lap and used her magic to flip the pages - using this method, it was easier to find a spell that would heal Gwen's father and the rest of Camelot. When she found a successful enough spell, she returned downstairs and secretly grabbed the ingredients for the ritual, before returning back to her room to prepare.

She would not let Gwen be hurt, or let her father die.

**[][][][][][]**

The blue strip of sky disappeared to a murky black. That was when she crept out of her bedchambers and toward Gwen's home, making sure to avoid the guard's paths as she made her way through the streets. All Merlynn could see was the heartbroken expression on her dear friend's face and it made her ill to think that Gaius was so adamant to keep her out of it. She _would _save Gwen's father; besides, it was also repayment for lifting her spirits enough to save Arthur from Valiant, so she owed her one.

Merlynn hurriedly crept through the door of the blacksmiths' home, making sure to avoid the nearby guard's candlelight since she was forced to use magic to open the door. Once she was inside, she was safe and it was quiet and peaceful. Gwen was sleeping by her father's bed on the floor, a thick blanket beneath her form even though she could clearly see a bed at the back. She crept over the chambermaid to stare at the infected man - his skin was already tinging blue, and she knew he didn't have much longer.

The poultice didn't have much of a scent, but it was filled to the brim with the mixed and crushed ingredients and fresh, so it was much more potent and effective. Merlynn slipped it beneath his pillow and touched his forehead with her fingers softly; his flesh was burning hot to the touch, and he gasped at the feel of her cold fingers against him, but he quickly settled back to his restless sleep.

"_Pu fornimst adl fram guman_." A gold mist began at her fingers and fluttered over his body, covering him in the shimmery dust for moments only before it sunk deep into his flesh. The milky blue-white of his tone began to melt away as though simply water, and his breathing evened out.

He was alive, and Gwen would still have her father.

**[][][][][][]**

She visited Gwen in Morgana's bedchambers the next morning. Merlynn hoped that the poultice worked or, if not to the fullest, at least reduced his chances of dying. As she peeked through the door, she could see the chambermaid humming and dancing as she did her duties, a large grin on her face - all traces of the former day's sadness forgotten. Smiling, she stepped into the room and waited for the girl to notice her.

"Oh, Merlynn!" she chirped with that wide grin of her's.

"So, how is your father?" she begins the conversation using that method - Gwen's eyes lit up at the mention of him. "Gaius is still trying to find a cure, bu -"

"He's fine," she admitted, sounding surprised yet pleased. "Which is an absolute miracle... just like..."

"Magic?"

"Yes," she nodded dumbly.

"His skin is healthy?" she asked.

"Yes. Perfectly fine." She raised her brow as Merlynn seemed to smile. "You don't seem surprised."

"No, no, _of course _I am. It's truly a miracle - I'm very glad he's better," she said, now trying to conceal the brief rush of panic that swelled at her suspicion.

Gwen narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "How could you know? I haven't told a soul and you know."

"I saw him this morning and decided to confirm it from you," she lied through her teeth. "I wasn't sure."

"Okay, I believe you...for now," she warned.

"I need to go help out Gaius, so I will speak to you later in the afternoon." Merlynn gave her a friendly wave before she hurried out the door to get to Gaius as quick as possible.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn felt much better about herself; sleep could not measure up to the satisfied feeling she had from helping Gwen. If Gwen was happy, so was she - she had only known the girl for a week or two, but she became Merlynn's closest friend in that short span of time.

_"No, please!" _she heard in the distance, and paused. The voice sounded familiar. "_You've got to listen to me - I haven't done anything wrong!" _

It almost sounded like... Gwen. _No, _she thought to herself and raced down the corridor to see the back of Gwen's shoes as she was dragged across the floor by guards. A swift flush of horror went through her and, for a moment, her feet were frozen on the marble flooring before she took off after them.

"You have to listen to me! I am _innocent, _I swear. Let me go!" she cried out in anguish, her feet scrambling on the floor to regain her footing. Gwen twisted and squirmed in the grip of the men, but her gaze was sorely on Arthur. Merlynn hadn't noticed the prince, but he his expression lacked emotion as he trailed after the prisoner. "I swear to you!"

"Wait!" she shouted, peeling around the corridor.

Gwen seemed to hear her, for she peeked around the guards and, when she saw her friend chasing them, she slumped in their grip. "Merlynn! Merlynn, please you have to help me. I haven't done anything! Tell them, tell them that I'm innocent," she sobbed, her words catching in her throat.

She tried to keep up to Arthur's pace as she begged, "Arthur, I _know _Gwen. She couldn't hurt a fly. Whatever you're accusing her of, she's been framed, I swear it."

"We found a poultice in her father's bed," he said, his jaw locked and gaze straight ahead. "She is the only one that's around him. Guinevere is being convicted of witchcraft and may be hanged."

Merlynn couldn't move for a split second - Gwen may die, _because of her? _That wasn't what she wanted, it certainly wasn't what she had planned on happening. Her senses came to her once more and she chased after Arthur again, "No, that's not possible! Please, just let her _go._ Even if she has been suspected of using magic, it's not as though she's hurting anybody."

"It is my duty," he bit out.

"And _this _is mine. Protecting my friends. Now let. Her. Go!" She forcefully moved in his path and stopped him in his tracks, almost making him bump into her from the shock of it. The guards paused and waited for their prince's orders.

Arthur took hold of her arm and pushed her out of the way, albeit lightly. "Unless you'd like the same treatment, I suggest you leave it be," he hissed.

Merlynn made to go after them, but Gaius came up to her all of a sudden and prevented her from doing so. His grip was harsh on her bare skin and she yelped slightly as he dragged her away toward their chambers. The door slammed shut from the force of his touch. She was tossed further into the room and she stumbled, head down - she knew he knew.

"What _have _you done, Merlynn?" he roared, his cheeks flushed a dark pink from anger.

"I -"

"I _warned _you!" She flinched back, her teeth sinking into the flesh of her lower lip. Gaius paused, and slowly, he scoffed, but it was a bitter, almost sad note. "Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good."

"Gwen's my friend, and I couldn't let him die - I just couldn't! I knew I could help him so I did," Merlynn defended and her brows knitted together.

"Don't you think it looked the teensiest bit suspicious to cure only one man?"

"Then I'll cure the town if I have to," she proclaimed. "No one will ever have to discover that it's magic."

Gaius pressed his hand against his forehead. "It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress - they think she caused the disease!"

"But she didn't though, she's innocent!" she defended. Merlynn slumped into a soft, fluffy chair near one of the bookcases and drew her knees up to her chest. She could feel tears burn at the back of her eyes, the lump form in her throat and the defeat fill her whole being. "All I wanted to do was help a friend, Gaius. I -" she swallowed down the thick lump with a shaky breath "- thought that... it would be easy, _simple, _that Gwen could just keep on living just fine with her father."

"How many times have I warned you of the dangers of being a witch?" he sighed. Gaius did not like seeing her cry; he touched her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Too many to count," she whispered. "I have to visit her, Gaius. To tell her I'm sorry."

**[][][][][][]**

Gwen looked so pathetic and small in the dank cell. She was slumped on the floor, her skirts gathered around her and her shaking hands clenched into the material; tears stained her cheeks and she was pale. When she saw Merlynn, she crawled toward the bars toward her but she was tugged back when she got too close by a chain hooked into the wall.

"Oh, Gwen," she choked out, sliding down the bars to her knees. "I'm so sorry."

Gwen smiled shakily and reached out as far as she could, only managing to touch one of her hands that was wrapped around a steel bar. "Merlynn, don't be. Thank you for trying to stop the guards - it was so kind of you."

"I haven't given up," she swore. "I will not _stop _until these accusations are gone from your name, and you are safe, all right?"

"You are such a good friend."

"No, I'm not. You're a better person than I could ever _try _to be," Merlynn breathed out, and squeezed her hand before getting to her feet. "You'll be fine, Gwen. Believe me. I'll get you out."

She was an idiot, the most stupid person to ever be in existence. But she was guilty and she was scared and she needed to save Gwen - another debt had to be paid for her stupidity. Merlynn took a deep breath, and tried to remain as calm and as strong as possible even though a deep fear was curling in her belly and her hands were beginning to shake. The council chamber doors were right in front of her much quicker than she'd liked but she threw them open anyway.

"I used magic to cure Gwen's father. She isn't the sorceress, I am!"

And with those words, things plummeted into madness.


	8. Mark of Nimueh: Afanc

**EDITED. **

**CHAPTER 8 - THE MARK OF NIMUEH.  
><strong>

There were several reactions in the Council Chamber after her declaration, each one more similar than the last but for different reasons. Arthur had stopped talking, stopped moving all together, and he was staring at her with disbelieving, wide eyes the size of dinner plates; Uther had his cold eyes focused on her flushed face and his mouth had yet to close; and Gaius, he looked furious and horrified all at the same time.

"Are you _mad?" _he barked at her, as though he was not in the presence of the king. His eyes were blazing.

"I'm not letting her die because of me," she muttered to the physician, and slipped passed him. Merlynn set her chin defiantly and stared straight into the king's eyes; she was not scared now. She had to face her own consequences. "Sire, I place myself at your absolute mercy." Gaius cursed behind her. "Set Gwen free, it was not her doing. It was mine."

"And why would you be held accountable for the man's life?" he asked her, speculative.

"She's my friend - I felt the need to keep her father alive. He's all she has; I couldn't let her father die." She was completely honest with her statement, but Arthur seemed to think that she was putting herself on the line to keep her friend safe - it was both, but he would never know that she was telling the truth. Merlynn wasn't going to let Gwen _die _for something she hadn't even done.

Gaius spoke up behind her, his voice taking on a desperate note, "She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"Yes," she declared, turning her head slightly toward him to direct the words at the physician, "I do."

"Arrest her, then," Uther said with a wave of his hand.

Arthur took a deep breath through his nose to calm the urge to strangle her. Why, oh _why, _would she do such a thing? Merlynn hadn't been in Camelot for a month yet and she was already sacrificing her life for people she barely knew. His servant was a complete idiot, lying about magic in order to save Gwen. "Father, please," he announced, making his way toward her. "I can not allow this. It's madness! _Mer_lynn can't be a sorceress - it's completely impossible."

_Imagine his surprise, _she thought to herself as she clenched her jaw in irritation. Again, what she wanted, what she had _planned _was not going accordingly. If he hadn't been interrupted, Gwen would be free and she would be burned at the stake. All would be well.

"Did you _not _hear her?" King Uther retorted. She pointedly glared at the prince to agree with his statement.

"Yes," he replied.

"She admitted to it."

Arthur sighed; he hadn't thought of that, again. His father would believe a confession - his mind was warped with incessant hate and craving to destroy every magical being on earth. "She saved my life, father - remember?"

"Why would she fabricate such a story?" he inquired with a raised brow.

"Because I'm telling the truth," she insisted. "I placed the poultice underneath Gwen's father's pillow and then he got better."

Uther motioned toward her, eyes on his son, "How could she know this if she was not the sorceress?"He clenched his jaw; she certainly wasn't making it easy to rescue her, was she? "I told her earlier when she was begging me to release Gwen," he explained with a shrug, moving over to her and wrapping an arm over her shoulder. "She's only defending a friend to protect her. Obviously, _Mer_lynn is a very loyal friend - like a dog." Uther snickered at that.

"Maybe she's enchanted you to set her free," the king suggested.

"Maybe. Besides, as Gaius said, she's got some sort of mental illness," he added, pleased by the court member's joining in on Uther's amusement. Merlynn flushed in embarrassment and anger - _no! _

"No! I am the sorceress, not _Gwen." _

Arthur tugged her closer and hissed near her ear, "Shut up, I'm trying to save your life, you idiot." He turned back to his father with a wide grin. "I'm sorry for my servant's stupidity, and for taking up your time, my lord."

Merlynn slipped out of her master's grip and stormed out the door, steam practically spilling from her ears. Oh, how she hated that man - _why _did he feel the need to do such a thing? Gwen wouldn't be killed in the morning had he not interrupted. She burst through the door to the physician's chambers and slammed her foot into the table, ignoring the shot of pain that rocketed through her shin. She was so angry, her hands were _trembling. _Her plan had, once again, failed - all because of one person.

"Arthur is an idiot!" she screamed into the empty space, not realising Gaius was behind her.

"He was right to defend you. And thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity," he snapped.

Merlynn whirled around to face him, lips pursed in irritation and hands in little fists at her sides. "What else could I do? Gwen's going to die because of me. Because of Arthur now too, the prat," she spat.

"Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames," he chastised. "You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!"

"Let's hope we can do it before Gwen's wrongly _murdered," _she pointed out, the words spilling through gritted teeth. "Because that's what I'm worried about."

Gaius nodded and stole some keys from the wall, "Well, if we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn was pleasantly surprised to discover that Gaius had full access to the underground water supply that was kept in storage, regularly cleaned and checked for disease - which was one of his jobs as court followed him down the shadow of a staircase, then lit a torch on the way down to help them see; she was going to fall if she didn't have something to light her path, she knew that. The water supply was held in a river-like pool structure, large and deep. How deep, she didn't know, but she certainly didn't want to be the one to find out.

"Take a sample," he demanded, handing her a small bottle. Merlynn filled it up (mindful of her hands) and popped the cork back on it. "Let's take it back and examine it."

As she turned, there was a large splash from the water and then a vicious roar echoed through the darkness; she spun around just in time to see a creature with a wide, human-like body and a long jaw filled with rows and rows of sharp, curved teeth. It's claws sprang out toward them seconds before it submerged itself in the water again, sinking into the murky depths.

"What the _bloody hell _was that?" she yelped. Not moments ago did she have her hand in that water, and there was a _beast _in there the entire time - she could've lost a limb!

Gaius swallowed, took her arm and forced her out of the underground storage cave, not stopping until they reached home. She could feel his hand tremor against her arm and she put her other on top, squeezing it gently even though she was possibly shaking worse than he was. Once they were inside, Merlynn dropped onto her chair while the physician immediately went to his books and leafed through each page. He was, probably, looking for the monster but she would be no help.

_Can't even see straight, _she rolled her eyes at her own stupid, cowardly behavior.

"It was an Afanc," Gaius declared not ten minutes later.

Merlynn frowned at him. "A, er, _what?" _

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer," he explained and slammed the book shut with a dull boom. "Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?" The physician turned his gaze to his books, his eyes narrowed behind his spectacles. "And _how?" _

"But that may take days, weeks. Gwen will be dead by then," she reminded him. "I can't allow that."

**[][][][][][]**

When Merlynn was alone, when she truly needed help, her brain would remind her of _him. _The dragon who called for her for days, the one who helped her when she needed it - she _needed _him. He irritated her with his riddles and his lack of caring for it, but he was helping her with her 'destiny' and she still needed to thank him. There was no one else she could ask for help with a matter such as that.

"Hello?" she called out once she was in the cave.

The reply was immediate, and soon he was flying down to his rock to perch on it. He tucked his wings on his belly as he said, "Yes, young witch. Whatever do you need?"

"Uh, do you know how to defeat an - and Afanc?" she inquired. "It may be the cause of all this sickness and death in Camelot. Will you help me?"

"Trust the elements that are at your command," he answered, his response once again mysterious. Merlynn still hated riddles, and loathed them even more now that he had taken to using them.

Merlynn clenched her jaw in irritation. "The elements? What do I have to do with the elements? _What?"_

"That is for you to decide. But know this, you cannot do this alone. You are one side of the coin. Arthur is the other."

_I am so sick of Arthur Pendragon, _she thought as her eyes slid shut. There was a throb at her temple, the sign of a large headache that was about to make residence there. She heard a flap of wings, and her eyes shot open; the dragon had taken the chance to fly off while she was trying to calm herself. "No!" she cried. "Wait, you have to help me! Please, I - _damn." _

Merlynn let out a frustrated sigh when she realized that she was, once again, alone, but now she was also very confused. She returned to her chambers to research the 'elements', since that was all the information she could wean out of the dragon. Gaius took no notice when she searched incessantly through the cases and cases of books until one of them went soaring past his head when she threw one too hard.

"Merlynn! What did I tell you about the treatment of my books?" he shouted.

She sighed, "Sorry."

"What _are _you doing?" Her nose was practically buried in the book gripped in her fingers, her eyes squinted.

"Looking."

Gaius blinked;the girl was certainly an odd one. "I can see that. But for _what, _exactly? I may be able to help you find what you're looking for, since they are _my _books."

"A book," he rolled his eyes, "on the elements. Where would that be?"

"Well, most of them."

"Thank you," she bit out, and he did not miss the sarcasm in her voice.

Gaius ignored her to say, "The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process."

"Anything that is useful for an Afanc killing?"

"Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water," he replied. "That's two of the four base elements."

"So, wind and fire are the only two left?" Merlynn guessed.

"Yes, perhaps they will destroy it. How did you find this out?" Gaius asked. His eyes were now narrowed in curious suspicion; she was certain he was not allowed to know about her conversations with the dragon, so she kept it hidden from him.

"Oh, you know. Trial-and-error," she shrugged.

Morgana burst into the room all of a sudden, tear stains apparent on her pale cheeks and she was trembling. "Gaius, Merlynn, you _must _do something," she choked out. "They're bringing forth the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence."

Merlynn didn't expect for the Lady to slam into her, or to wrap her arms around her; she stumbled, but returned the hug. If she were not distraught over Gwen, she was sure that the girl would not do this otherwise. But, she ran a hand down her hair in comfort. "We're trying."

"Please, just tell me what I can do to help," Morgana pleaded, removing herself from the other girl's grip.

"We need Arthur," she admitted. Even Gaius was staring at her in confusion now - she didn't understand it, either. But, the dragon had said that she needed the 'other side of the coin'.

"Arthur?" she questioned, her brows knotting together. "Whatever for?"

"There is a _monster _in the water supply, and it's what's causing the plague. An Afanc," she told the king's ward.

"Well, we must tell Uther."

"The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen," Gaius pointed out. "He'd just blame her for conjuring it."

"So what are we to do?"

Merlynn wasn't the least bit confident in her decision, her plan. She didn't know how much power the creature possessed, or the full extent of her own; she'd probably end up killing herself. "We need to stop it, that's a given. The plague will be over and Uther will see sense. That's why we need Arthur as a voice of reason, and a witness, but also... we need the skill," she said. "But, he won't disobey his father, will he?"

Leave that to me," Morgana replied and left the physician's chambers. Gaius handed Merlynn the keys to the water supply and told her to follow after the lady.

Once they had the support of Arthur (how Morgana did it was a wonder to Merlynn), they headed down into the underground water supply. She didn't mutter a word to Arthur; she was still mad at him for interrupting her plan to save Gwen. Things would have gone a lot more smoother had he not decided to save her life. But, she couldn't think of that now - it would cloud over her judgement and she would be at an even bigger disadvantage against the Afanc.

"You better be right about this, Merlynn," he groaned.

Merlynn rolled her eyes at the doubt in his voice. A low growl echoed through the darkness of the cave, and she accidentally took hold of his hand. "Sorry," she whispered as she wrenched her hand away.

"You two should stay here while I go ahead," Arthur suggested.

"I'm coming with you," Morgana piped up.

"No."

She smiled coyly. "Scared I'll show you up?" Merlynn snorted at the comment and made sure she stood under the light of the torch in Arthur's hand. She would never admit it, but she was afraid of the dark - especially when there was a chance of a clay monster lurking in the shadows.

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you," he snapped.

"Well, good thing he doesn't know about it then."

"I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt."

"You could too...if you get in my way," Morgana added with a smirk and headed in front of them. Merlynn followed after her, leaving Arthur to roll his eyes and do the same. "How are we going to find it?"

"Before it finds us," Merlynn responded. "Hopefully we find it first."

Arthur whirled around all of a sudden and lifted his torch higher into the murky black behind them. "Stop!"

"What?"

"I... It was just a shadow," he muttered, then turned to the two girls. They continued walking until they reached the water supply; Merlynn eyed it suspiciously. "Spread out."

Merlynn went to the left while the others went in their own direction; if she found the Afanc first, she could defeat it much easier and quickly and then they could free Gwen with no trouble. Although, she began to realize that, when she turned in her own direction, she was slowly walking into the dark tunnels with no source of light. She had to blink several times to become acutely aware of her surroundings and, when she did, all she could see was endless tunnels leading into the many cave systems.

Amidst the darkness, she heard a shout of surprise - it was distinctly male. Merlynn raced back as best she could, using her muscle-memory to remember what path she'd taken. Once she reached Arthur, he was alone, but there was a flush on his face and he was breathing heavily.

Merlynn turned down the left and checked the surroundings for any sightings of the Afanc. There was a shout of surprise behind her from Arthur. She turned and ran in his direction, but saw no monster when she arrived. "Was that the Afanc? Did you see it?"

"Yeah," Arthur answered.

Morgana glanced over him in concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"What did it look like?" Merlynn asked. She peered through the tunnel Arthur's eyes never seemed to leave, but all she could see was cloaks of darkness shedding any possibility of sight. However, from what she had seen from when it leaped out of the water, it was large and could possibly camouflage itself to the environment

"It's quick," he breathed out.

Morgana aimed her torch to the tunnel, her hand shaking, when it appeared right in front of her. She emitted a piercing scream and stumbled back to avoid it's wide jaws, almost causing Merlynn to fall. Arthur swung his sword and the torch at the beast, trying to kill it and repel it all at the same time. It disappeared in seconds. The trio moved back to back in a small triangle, watching and listening for the beast in each available tunnel system in their sights.

There was a low growl from the left tunnel. "I think it went this way," she declared and took off without another word.

Arthur was quick to catch up to her, taking his place in the lead with his weapon securely in front of him in case the Afanc appeared out of nowhere, while Morgana kept beside her with the torch. She could see it's hiding place, cast over by moonlight that must have come through a gap in the cave wall; then, slowly, it crept out on it's hands and knees. The claws, she could see, would be the length of her forearm and probably very deadly. Merlynn gulped and took a few steps back, dragging the king's ward with her, as it began to charge.

Arthur attempt to dismember it, but he ended up slicing air from the Afanc's speed. The beast raised a mighty hand and smacked the weapon from his hands; it focused on Morgana and Merlynn, and shuffled closer as the prince flexed his hand from the sudden pain. The former stepped closer to it to ward it off, but it swiped the torch from her grip with a roar. She stumbled and fell, then began to crawl back to avoid the Afanc when it advanced. Before it could reach them, Arthur got in the beast's path and circled it, his torch firm in his grip - he was relieved when it forgot that the two girls were even there, focusing it's attention on him instead.

The Afanc lifted up onto it's hindquarters and roared again, claws bared. "Arthur, use the torch!" he heard Merlynn scream at him, and shut his eyes and raised the torch toward the monster when he heard it move toward him. If he were to die, he hoped that Merlynn and Morgana got out of there quick before it deemed him useless. But he would fight. _Oh, would he fight __the beast - he'd drag them both to hell. _

"_Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan,"_ she muttered, her gold eyes narrowed on the torch's flame. The spell brought a strong breeze wafting in from down the corridor; the wind made contact with the fire and blew it toward the Afanc, engulfing it in the orange flame. The fire did not stop burning until the beast was a pile of ash. "Well, that wind was convenient," Arthur commented with a weak chuckle. He moved toward Morgana, who was still on the cave floor, her eyes wide and horrified like a deer caught in the line of a hunter. "Are you all right?" his voice softened.  
>"Y - yes," she nodded, and allowed him to help her up.<br>"Come on. Let's get out and save Guinevere," he said, then turned his gaze to Merlynn. They each gave each other a once over, before nodding in satisfaction. Both were fine, both were safe.  
><strong>[][][][][][]<strong>

As soon as the trio returned, Arthur immediately went to Uther and explained what had happened, what they had seen - the Afanc was a beast, and it was not Gwen's doing. So, begrudgingly, Gwen was ordered to be released. Merlynn and Morgana went to Gwen's home, where she knew her father would be, to tell him the good news.

"Thomas?" Morgana called, nudging the door open.

He stepped out from the back; he was pale, and he looked as though he hadn't eaten or slept in days, which was likely. "My lady," he said, bowing his head. "What are you two doing here?"

"Gwen is innocent, we found the cause. I'm here to bring you to her," Merlynn spoke up. "She's being released."

The moment he was in his daughter's cell, he embraced her tightly, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Kisses were pressed into her hair as Gwen returned the hug, smiling at the two girls in the doorway. When he, finally, let go, she turned to Morgana and reached out to take her hand with a wide smile.

"Thank you so much," her soft voice broke as she, too, had tears in her ears.

"Don't thank me," Morgana said, squeezing Merlynn's arm. "It was more Merlynn."

"Really?"

"She was the heroine here," the Lady sent her a mischievous grin.

Gwen was gaping at her, but gave her a quick hug. "I... I don't know what to say," she breathed. "_Thank you." _

"I didn't do anything," she shrugged, color blossoming on her cheeks.

"I – I'm grateful to you all," Tom said with his own smile and wrapped his arm around his daughter. "Come on, Gwen."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn sighed into her dinner. Arthur got all the thanks and praise for his efforts defeating the Afanc, when really he did little to nothing other than raise his torch for _her _to defeat it. She was never going to get acknowledgement, was she? Well, Morgana knew that she was the one who strived to save Gwen, so at least she had that support. She just didn't like - _was she eating fish? _Merlynn paused in her chewing and stared down at the food on her plate, recognizing the fish consistency and taste.

"Am I eating fish?" Gaius nodded. "This is fish from the water, isn't it?"

"Well, where else is it going to come from?" She was almost gagging, and he sighed at the disgust on her face. "The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention," she did not seem to see the concern and lingering fear on his face. Nimueh was one of the most dangerous sorceress' he had ever encountered, and he had once considered her as a close friend.

"Doubt it," she snorted. At Gaius' look, she continued, "Well no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am."

"One day, Merlin. One day."

"One day what?"

"One day people won't believe how much of an idiot you are."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review! :D<em>**


	9. The Poisoned Chalice: Sacrifice

**EDITED. **

**CHAPTER 9 - THE POISONED CHALICE. **

Mercia and Camelot would be joined as a union. Merlynn didn't know much about either kingdom from anyone but her mother, who was formerly from Camelot before she had left to Ealdor, and Arthur, who both told her that things between the two kingdoms had been...difficult, to say the least. Many have fought and died because of the rift between Mercia and Camelot, which was why Bayard and Uther sought to mend the ties between them and form a bond.

She didn't really mind; one step further from Arthur being harmed was all she cared about, so the bond was a bonus to her destiny. However, since Uther was a fan of celebratory feasts and, since she was a servant, she was forced to assist in the preparations and had to carry bags and bags of potatoes and candles and whatever else they needed. Merlynn wasn't the strongest person in Albion, so she struggled each time she had to carry something particularly heavy; she thought she would implode from all the pain in her back. She could see Gaius in front of her in the corridor, holding a simple bucket which barely weighed a thing.

"Why am I always stuck being the donkey?" she groaned. The pain was moving from her lower back up between her shoulder blades and causing her shoulders to slump. "I'm not strong enough for this."

"You're a servant, Merlynn," he pointed out. "It's what you're supposed to do. And I do recall that you told me that you didn't _mind _being a servant."

"Be that as it may, my arms are going to be a foot longer by the end of today - thank god Uther's not a total arse to his workers, though, or I'd be dead." While he could be an evil man to those who committed treachery, or used witchcraft, he would never be called _cruel _to those who worked as his servants. They were, along with those who had money but no real noble title, treated fairly and given a place at his feasts (although, in the Lower Hall, away from the nobility).

"It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds," he paused. "...A harder soul." Merlynn noticed that he had hesitated and furrowed her brow in confusion - she knew that he had lied, if not to keep her working.

"You made that up," she accused.

"No, I didn't," Gaius denied.

"Yes, you did. That was false encouragement, Gaius."

"It would've worked," he muttered to himself.

Merlynn glanced up seconds before someone knocked into her shoulder and sent both them and her into the ground; she glanced up to see a full head of dark hair and the blue colors of a Mercian servant. Her bags were, luckily, still in tact, but all the blankets and cushions he had been holding were scattered across the ground.

"I'm sorry; I didn't see where I was going, and then... I'm so sorry," the servant apologized as he scrambled to pick up all of his things.

Merlynn smiled softly and began to help him. "No, really. It's fine," she couldn't help but laugh a little. He sounded so concerned about his simple mistake, and she just could not hide her amusement at that. It was almost...adorable. "Let me help you -" she made eye contact with him, and her mouth went dry.

He was, without a doubt, one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes on. His dark hair fell into crystalline blue eyes that reminded her of a clear river; a strong jaw, pink lips curved into a smile and something that she had only seen on Will's face stared back at her, and she flushed.

"I'm... I'm Merlynn," she breathed, slowly getting to her feet. He held out his hand and she took it, noting that it was warm and soft beneath her slightly rough hands from scrubbing armor and all the lye soap she had to use to wash Arthur's clothes.

"Cain," he introduced himself, glancing her over. Merlynn stood a little straighter at that, but she had never had anyone look at her like that - with the exception of Will. At that thought, she cursed herself; she still loved Will, she still wanted to _be _with Will, and there she was blushing over a servant boy like she didn't have anyone waiting for her back in her home village. "You're Prince Arthur's servant, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said, frowning a little. "How did you know?"

"When King Bayard and King Uther were announcing the peace treaty, I saw you there. Only the servants of the Royal Household are present during matters like that," he pointed out, and her suspicion died a little. There she was, over-thinking things again. "Besides, I'd never forget such a beautiful woman like yourself."

Merlynn blinked in surprise; he was _forward. _No one had ever been forward with her, complimented her in such a way; Will didn't even call her beautiful until after they had mutually admitted their feelings. "Erm... I don't know what to say to that," she admitted.

Cain smiled slightly and bowed to kiss her hand. "Until later, Merlynn."

She watched him leave with a small, yet baffled smile on her face. Gaius placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed, laughing when she jumped. He did not say a word, but he did walk away chuckling at her expense. Merlynn rolled her eyes at him, but picked up the heavy bags and kept walking toward the Banquet Hall.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn set out all of Arthur's clothes for the celebratory feast - gods help him if he couldn't do it himself - and almost gagged because of the smell it emitted. She was told to wash all of his clothes, but he never gave her _these_; according to him, these robes were specially made for feasts of this nature, which only came around once or twice. She covered her mouth and nose and reeled back.

"When was the last time these were cleaned?" she choked. "They smell like... _death." _

"Last year some time," Arthur shrugged, cutting into an apple and using the knife to put the piece on his tongue. "Before the feast of Beltane." He stared as she curled her lip in disgust and refused to go near the jacket, surcoat and tunic. "Oh, stop being such a girl, Merlynn. It's not that bad."

"Oh, thank you, my lord, for stating the obvious," she scoffed. A smile tugged at her lips, though; she enjoyed their banter, and she knew he did too. It must have been refreshing for him, to not have her bow at his feet and agree with everything he did. The ceremonial coat was deep red and had various designs on it; she wiped it down and shook the dust from it, then brought it to her master to have him try it on. "So, what do you do at these ceremonies - celebration... uh, what is it?"

He smirked a little. "You will find out tonight, Merlynn. You'll be going to the banquet."

"I'm going to the banquet?" she asked in surprise, her smile widening. "Really?" Arthur nodded and slid the coat from his arms, handing it back to her. She was almost bouncing on her heels now, that wide, toothy smile on her face - she was so happy, he almost didn't want to let it leave. He didn't know how she could still smile, even though she was his personal servant and Gaius' official assistant.

"Not quite," he said, chuckling. "You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons."

"Of course. It would be an honor to polish the buttons," she teased.

"I'm glad," he retorted, but there was a smile on his lips and mirth in his eyes.

**[][][][][][]**

When Arthur had said that she would be at his beck and call, refilling his goblet and getting him food to eat, he was completely serious. Merlynn was at constant movement, a jug always in her hand (which she had to fill up many times over the course of the night, since it was more than Arthur she was forced to serve) and on alert for trays of food that he desired. But, she was smiling the entire time, chatting with the other servants and any other person who was willing to talk to her.

Conversation was much easier with those who were educated - since she was the most educated person in Ealdor, she never got along with the other children because she was, if she were to admit, smarter and knew how to read. Not just because of her "special secret". But, when she was surrounded by those who had money and were educated and intelligent, she got along with them and had constant discussion and debates about things that she could relate to. Among those in the Lower Hall were merchants, traders, master craftsmen and the lower gentry - those who were of prominent wealth and position, but had no real noble blood.

Merlynn was in current debate with a merchant on the prices of lye soap and he was telling her of the trade port where he collected it for the city, among other things. She was interested in him; to be able to travel so far, to visit the port and smell the sea and see it with his own eyes - it was a dream.

"You would like it," he said with a smile.

"I'm sure I would. Hopefully one day, I'll be able to," she beamed. Then, Gwen's hand was on her arm and she was turned to face her. She didn't mind; the merchant immediately turned to a serving wench and began to flirt with her. "Oh, hello Gwen."

The treaty had been signed long ago, and the moment it had the banquet hall had evolved into full celebration. Gwen had been given a break from serving Morgana, as she had with Arthur. "I don't want to alarm you, but that boy over there is looking at you - in fact, he hasn't stopped for the past half-hour," she muttered in her ear, having perched up on her tiptoes.

Merlynn turned. Cain was still staring at her with those blue eyes of his, the smallest smile on his face. She swallowed and turned her gaze to her feet; she felt slightly uncomfortable under his stares, but he probably meant well. She hadn't told him that she was basically taken by another man - next time they spoke, she would have to set the record straight. "Oh, right. He's Cain. Met him today," she admitted.

"He's handsome - seems to be taken by you, though," she remarked, nudging her friend. There was a silly little grin on her face; she had seen the grin a thousand times by noblewomen and old wives who gossiped and chatted all day.

"That's never going to happen, Gwen. I'm... er, I'm spoken for," a sad feeling curled in her chest. Merlynn missed Will terribly, he missed her mother terribly.

Gwen gasped, "What? By _who?" _

"A boy from my village, Ealdor," she said, blushing in the slightest as the chambermaid huddled closer. "I -"

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them," King Bayard declared, interrupting any sort of conversation they would have had (again, she was relieved for a king's impeccable timing) as a servant girl carried out a long, wooden box and held it out toward Uther, who had taken a seat at his throne.

Bayard smiled widely as he unlatched the box and revealed two beautifully carved goblets, and continued, "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."

Cain was at her side in an instant, his face a mask of anxiety and fear. "Merlynn, I need to speak with you," he whispered, his breath warm against her ear.

"What is it?" she frowned.

He shook his head quickly and glanced up at his king, then back to her; his hand shook as he touched her arm. "Not here, _please. _I don't know who else to tell." Merlynn sighed and, with a final glance at the court, took off after Cain out of the banquet hall. He stopped just outside the door and tightened his grip on her arm, "It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized..."  
>"Start from the beginning, <em>please." <em>Worry and paranoia began to creep into the back of her mind as her master was mentioned; it made her brain jump start at the thought of him being in danger, _again. _  
>Cain bit his lip. "Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in..." he cut off and eyed the door again as though he expected someone to come out and listen in.<p>

"What are you trying to say?" her tone had darkened quite significantly. She was certainly worried now.

"If he knows I said anything, he'll kill me."

"I would not let anything happen to you," she promised, and squeezed the hand on her arm. "But you have to tell me what you saw."

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot," he whispered. "He craves the kingdom for himself."

Merlynn's eyes widened and she took his chin in her grip, abandoning his hand, "Cain, what did Bayard do? Tell me."

"He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall," he croaked out. He looked so helpless and hopeless but she didn't care about that - all she cared about at that moment was Arthur, and what may be happening.

"_What has he done to the goblet?" _

Cain's eyes shifted away from her. "I think... I think he put something in it," he swallowed.

"What?" she gaped.

"I - I shouldn't. This alone will get me killed!"

"Cain!" she didn't mean to sound so angry, so loud; her voice wasn't meant to come out as sharp as it had but she was desperate and he wasn't fast enough. "Was it poison?" When he nodded, she took off immediately toward the Banquet Hall. She caught the last of Uther's sentence when she crept back in.

" - the fallen warriors on both sides."

"Stop!" her voice created a loud silence. No one had ever really interrupted a king, or _two _kings at a ceremony before. Merlynn quickly stole the goblet from Arthur's hand. "It's poisoned."

"What?" Uther demanded.

Arthur's teeth were clenched as he spat, "Merlynn, _what _are you doing?"

"Saving your life - again. Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison," she declared.

"This is an outrage!" Within seconds, Bayard and his men's weapons were drawn and aimed at her; Camelot's swords came moments later, all poised toward Bayard.

Uther snapped his fingers and glowered at the Mercian king. "Order your men to lower their swords," he bit out as his guards stormed in. "You are outnumbered!"

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" King Bayard roared.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Merlynn's attention was directed to the King of Camelot. She was terrified of the man, but she kept eye contact with him as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'll handle this," Arthur spoke up, and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to let her make more of a fool of herself than she already was - one day, she was going to get herself _killed. _"Merlynn, you _idiot. _Have you been drinking again?" He stole the goblet from her tight grip with a warning look on his face.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's poisoned now," Uther ordered, his cold eyes narrowed on her pale face.

"He was seen lacing it," she admitted

"By whom?"

Merlynn had promised Cain that she wouldn't allow him to get hurt - she couldn't just turn him in. He would be killed by King Bayard, if the king wasn't killed for his treachery. "I can't say," she sighed.

"I won't listen to this anymore," Bayard seethed.

"Pass me the goblet," the King of Camelot ordered and clasped it in his hands. "If you're telling the truth..." He walked around the table and walked slowly toward the other king.

"I am."

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" he challenged. King Bayard sheathed his sword and reached for the goblet, but he tugged it away. "No. If it does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." The King of Mercia snorted in disbelief. Uther held the goblet out toward Merlynn. "She'll drink it."

Arthur's eyes went wide. Panic overwhelmed him all of a sudden as though he had been shot by an arrow; it flared in his belly like a flame, curling and flickering higher and higher. "But if it's poisoned, she'll die!" he argued.

"Then we know she was telling the truth," Uther replied, his voice cool and calm. "We live on with her memory of such bravery and loyalty."

"And what if she lives?" Bayard demanded. His brown eyes were accusing and full of hate on her form; he truly looked offended that she would even think such a thing, as though she was telling lies.

He simply handed the servant girl the goblet, but he spoke to the king, "Then you have my apologies, and you can do with her as you will."

"Uther, please! She's just a child! A girl. She doesn't know what she's saying!" Gaius cried.

"Then you should have schooled her better," Uther retorted.

Arthur watched as she brought the goblet to her lips, and he couldn't take the paranoia anymore. "Merlynn, apologize," he hissed. "This is only a mistake. I'll drink it." He attempted to take it from her but she slapped his hand away and sent him a small, sad smile.

"No. I'll prove it's poisoned," the way she said it, it was almost as if it was true. "I'd rather that I die from this than you. You'd be missed more." Her voice was low, but she knew both himself and Uther could hear him just fine. Merlynn raised the goblet to her lips again and took a deep breath; only Arthur could see the tremor in her hands, the fear in her eyes. It mirrored his own - if she was right, then she would die and Bayard would be slain, but if she was proved wrong... He didn't want to think of the pain she would be put through.

From the moment the goblet's contents were being swallowed, Arthur wanted to tear it from her hands and proclaim that she was lying and drunk and whatever other excuse he could come up with to save her from her own stupidity. He watched, relief and horror forcing his face to fall, as she lowered the goblet and opened her eyes.

"It's _fine," _she breathed in disbelief, staring at the goblet with wide eyes.

Uther rolled his eyes - he was sick of her constant interruptions. "She's all yours."

Bayard began to step toward her when she began to cough and wheeze. A sudden, tight feeling flared up in her chest and throat and she could no longer breathe. Her mouth shot up to rub at her neck, to try and rid it from the horrible _choking _that made her gasp; she was losing sight, eyes blurry and all her senses were melting together as one. Everyone froze as the coughing became louder and more violent. She made eye contact with Arthur one last time before they rolled back into her head and she collapsed, the goblet rolling from her hand.

He shot toward her in an instant, crouching down to her level. Everything else drowned out as he cupped the back of her neck and lifted her head up, sliding her body onto his lap. The skin there was almost burning hot and through her back he could feel her uneven breath struggling through her lungs. "Merlynn, can you hear me?" he whispered. "Come on. Stop this. _Wake up. _If this is an idea of a joke, I will send you to the stocks again - you're not funny, you've never been funny so _wake up. _Don't you dare die." Her flesh was now cooling down at a rapid rate beneath his touch and it was turning a sickly white color.

"Seize him!" his father ordered, but it was muffled to the buzzing in his ears.

Gaius and Gwen kneeled down beside her; the former touched her wrist and checked for her pulse. It was weak, barely beating. "Can you hear me?" he shook her shoulder gently. "We have to get her back to my chambers. Gwen, bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison."

As gently as he could, Arthur slid his arms under her knees and shoulders and lifted her up against him. Her eyelids fluttered, but she never opened her eyes, and her head fell back against his upper arm. Merlynn let out a small, weak sound which made him even more concerned for his servant. She was so tiny in his arms, so fragile and breakable - she couldn't die. This was _Mer_lynn: the annoying, smiling, incompetent and unhelpful servant who challenged and fought with him at every opportunity.

He wouldn't allow it - as her master, he gave her the _order _that she was forbidden to die.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :D <strong>


	10. The Poisoned Chalice: Mortaeus Flower

**EDITED.**

**CHAPTER 10 - THE POISONED CHALICE.  
><strong>

Gaius tried to muffle his distress as he resorted to his physician state of mind; he couldn't allow his care for Merlynn to overcloud his judgement and make him forget about remedies and potions. He motioned toward his cot, "Lay her on the bed quickly. She's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch some water and a towel."

Arthur set her down on the bed and took his place immediately at her side. He could see her chest rise, then pause and shakily fall, and he heard her whimpers and muffled sobs and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. There was a thin layer of sweat covering her heated skin as he touched her forehead, and he grimaced. "Is she going to be all right?" he asked. "She's burning up."

Gwen was quick to return with a bucket filled to the brim with water and a towel. "You can cure her, can't you, Gaius?"

"I won't know if I can identify the poison," the physician replied, brows knotting together. "Pass me the goblet." As Gwen handed it to him, Arthur wet the towel and folded it over Merlynn's forehead. She barely even recognized it as she squirmed on top of the sheets. "Ah. There's something stuck on the inside."

Arthur was replaced by Gwen when he joined Gaius at the table; he scratched out a petal and held it up to the light. It was stained purple from the wine, but he could clearly see the shape and original color of the flower. "Why would a flower petal be inside the goblet?" he muttered to himself.

Gwen removed the wet towel to touch her forehead. "Her brow's on fire," she said shakily, and dampened the cloth once again to cool her skin.  
>Merlynn whimpered, her eyes shifting beneath her eyelids frantically; in response, she began to hum, her fingers running across her cheek to comfort her.<p>

"Keep her cool - it'll help control her fever," Gaius instructed. He pulled out a book and flipped through it, constantly checking the flower petal and Merlynn. She cried out all of a sudden, fists clenched weakly into the sheets. Arthur's attention was focused on her in almost an instant. He had never seen her look so weak, and he didn't like the feeling he got when he saw her so vulnerable. She was his friend. "Here we go. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

Arthur peered over his shoulder and noticed a beast drawn beside the flower; it was a gruesome thing that resembled a large lizard with the back legs of a chicken. "That doesn't look particularly friendly," he grimaced.

"Oh, yes. That is a Cockatrice. It guards the Forest of Balor." The beast's painted face snarled at them through the parchment. "It's venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

He clenched his jaw, and shrugged. It was his duty as her friend to save her - he had grown to care for the bumbling servant. "Sounds like fun," he muttered thoughtfully.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous," Gaius insisted.

"If... If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlynn?" he asked him, gaze straying to the girl who writhed in agony.

He sighed. "The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. She may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually she will die," Gaius said as he lowered his eyes to his hand.

Arthur wouldn't let her die; he owed it to her to keep her safe. "I can't allow that to happen," he declared, running his hands through his hair. "She's saved my life too many times. I have to repay the favor at least once." _I promise you, _he aimed his thoughts toward her. _You will not die. I will get that flower. I promise. _

**[][][][][][]**

Gaius tried every single remedy possible, every potion he could make or find in his books to cure illnesses in the hope that her symptoms would drop and she would live just a little longer. However, it only seemed to make a negative effect and cause her reaction to the poison to double; he had Gwen checking every few minutes, at her side constantly, just to make sure that she was breathing. The next morning, the bed was soaked with her sweat and she was struggling to move and function.

"She's only getting hotter," she whispered, hands shaking as she replaced the wet cloth over her forehead.

"_Him? Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf," _Merlynn muttered all of a sudden. Her voice was choked, the words so difficult to speak but it appeared as though she couldn't hold them back.

Gwen paused. "What language is that?"

Gaius' eyes widened. "None," he lied. "The fever's taken hold. None of those words are her own." He peeled back the blanket he had been forced to put on her over night when she rapidly lost body temperature and checked the inside of her wrist. "Her pulse is weaker." Before he could cover her again, he noticed something on her arm and lifted it up; above her wrist, standing out against the white flush of her skin was a deep red rash. He cursed as he lowered her limb back beneath the blanket.

"What's wrong?" Gwen inquired, troubling at her lower lip.

He couldn't answer. Gaius found himself staring into the scrunched face of Merlynn for a few moments, before he could finally speak, "This can't be right. The rash... It's not supposed to appear until the final stage." He stood and made his way over to his desk where his books were to check on the Mortaeus flower section.

"What does that mean?"

"It says here that 'once a rash appears, death will follow within two days'," he read, swallowing deeply. Arthur could never get back in time, not when he thought that there was more time for him.

"Wh - what? You said that Merlynn had four days," Gwen accused him.

Gaius shook his head and returned to his seat. "Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that 'the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation.'" Nimueh already seemed to be interested in Merlynn, and she was a wicked, unbelievably strong sorceress.

"An enchantment?" she yelped. "But Bayard's no sorcerer."

"No he isn't. But, the only person that could..." Gaius trailed off, his barely-there brows furrowing together. "No. She wouldn't have stepped foot into Camelot. Unless.."

"Unless what?"

He remembered the boy that had taken sudden interest in Merlynn, how he had come to her and taken her from the Banquet Hall all of a sudden, seconds before she returned and said that the goblet was poisoned. "What happened to that boy?"

Gwen's gaze shot up to him, "What boy?"

"Just before Merlynn burst into the hall one of Bayard's servant's took her outside."

"He had dark hair and blue eyes. Handsome," Gwen commented, muttering the last bit to herself.

"Find him. Quickly."

Once she left, Merlynn's body began to shiver. Her eyes were rolling beneath her closed lids and every once and a while incantations would spill from her lips. "_Arthur... swa..." _She only seemed to call for the prince, either a beckon or just a thought; Gaius wasn't sure, but her voice was louder with every word, panicked.

"He will be fine," he whispered, as though it would comfort her. "He will return soon." She stirred and whimpered and groaned, then she began to wrestle the blankets from her body. Gaius took it off for her and checked the rash on her arm - it had spread out across her entire arm like a web, crawling further and further up her arm toward her chest.

After an hour or so, Gwen returned, sweaty and exhausted. "Gaius, he's not here," she told him.

"I guessed as much," he scoffed. He couldn't believe Nimueh would do such a thing - turn herself into a man to trick Merlynn. It must have been her plan all along to kill her, but he wasn't sure why.

"Who is he?"

"Not who _he _claims to be. He is actually a _she." _

She looked rather alarmed at the comment. "Then who is _she?" _

"A powerful sorceress," he admitted, squeezing Merlynn's hand. He kept his eyes on her even as Gwen took her place on the opposite side of the cot. Hunith would destroy him if she knew that this was what had happened to her daughter, the one he was sworn to protect.

"Well, we should tell Uther," she suggested. "Maybe he could send riders out after _her." _Cain was a girl? A powerful sorceress? She wasn't expecting that.

"No, she'll be long gone," he cursed. "It's impossible to know whe - _oh, no." _

"What?"

"She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap."At the mention of his name, Merlynn seemed to react to it and cry out, "Arthur! _Arthur... saw sceal geong... guma gode... gewyrcean... Arthur... _Arthur!"

**[][][][][][]**

Blinding light flashed under her shut eyelids. Deep, agonizing pain throbbed that started at her head, then slowly slid down to the rest of her body. All she could feel was pain, and then she could see... _Arthur? _He was in the forest, from what she could see, and talking to a woman; even from the sight of the woman, she began to feel a strange buzzing in her chest. It was not from the pain of the poison, but from the image in her mind. Of the woman. She couldn't see her face, but she could _feel_ her. A dark emotion conjured up and pulsed through her entire being, consuming her from the inside-out. Arthur needed to get away from the mysterious woman - _now. _

"Arthur, it's a trap... it's a trap!" she cried out blindly, as though he could hear her. _How could it be real?_ she thought to herself through shots of unbelievable pain. Somehow, she just _knew _it was.

Gwen watched as Merlynn arched off the bed, mouth open in a silent scream. Her veins were so dark against her sickly flesh; it was almost painful to look at. "Her fever's getting worse, isn't it?" she muttered, knowing that, if she were to speak louder, her tears would overwhelm her and she would weep.

Gaius nodded. His hands were shaking, though his posture remained composed, as he read through the book on the Mortaeus flower once again. "The poison is setting in."

"_E__ft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume,"_ Merlynn sputtered out more incantations, but even Gaius could not make sense of them. He wasn't as adept at magic, or as strong, as she was - he had never been as knowledgeable at spells than she was, even after his decades of training.

"Shh," Gaius comforted, patting the cloth over her forehead and cheeks. He pointedly tried to ignore the curious look on Gwen's face; he could see her lean closer to her through his peripheral vision, warm brown eyes narrowing with suspicion. "Ah - erm, could you get me some more Wolfsbane?"

Gwen remained in her place for a moments longer, as though waiting for Merlynn to speak again - when she didn't, she nodded absently and stood. "Of course."

As soon as she was gone, he shuffled closer to the dying witch and clasped his hand in hers. He knew only from observation that there was a bond between Merlynn and Arthur that not even they could explain in the short span of knowing each other, but he had an odd feeling that, even in her poison-induced state, she could see Arthur in the forest, searching for the flower that would save her life. Despite this, he also knew she was dying - and quickly. Nimueh must want her eradicated from the world but still, he did not know for sure the reason - perhaps fear, intimidation? Merlynn was powerful, but surely not more powerful than a priestess of the Old Religion.

"Merlynn," he whispered, "you must fight it."

For a brief moment, it seemed as though she listened, as though his voice had calmed her groans of agony, but it was short-lived. Almost as quickly as it had disappeared, she howled and screamed and wept as she writhed on the bed; her grip on his hand tightened to the point of pain, but he could not pry it away from her. "Arthur," she muttered. Her voice only grew louder the more she spoke. "It's too dark. _Too dark. _Arthur. _Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum." _

Gaius gasped in relief as circulation was returned to his hand after she released him, and stretched it out to rid the sudden discomfort. There was an odd glow, the distinct shade of a luminescent blue, beneath the blanket where her hand was. Frowning curiously, he lifted the sheet and gaped at the sight of an orb floating a centimeter above her hand.

"What are you _doing?" _he muttered, more to himself than her.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur should never have trusted that woman. He'd had a bad vibe about her from the beginning, but the honorable side of him (which dominated over the rest of him) demanded that he save the poor girl who was, obviously, in danger - especially against a Cockatrice. _Damn, that thing had been hard to kill, and - why am I thinking about this? _He was dangling from a platform in the cave of the Mortaeus flower, and he was thinking about the difficulty of killing a Cockatrice! His upper torso was aching, protesting against the strain he was putting on it to keep him up.

He couldn't see. It was _too dark. _Too dark for him to see where to go - all he knew was that it was a long, most likely _painful, _way down were he to drop. Or, if not the fall, then it would be the spiders that would tear him apart. He could hear them, scuttling across the rocks toward him in the shadows, the chirps and their cries at the scent of him. Then, there was light. It floated from beneath his feet and paused just above his head. Arthur grunted; that woman had _planned _this. She was a sorcerer - possibly the person who planted the poison, even.

"Come on, then!" he shouted at the orb. "What are you waiting for? Finish me off!" As a warrior, he hated suspense - although, he didn't mind unpredictability. To his fortune, it did nothing, if not lure him up onto the ledge, give him that extra power he needed to push himself up.

Arthur took a moment to catch his breath, not caring for the spiders that could be any distance from him, and glanced up. The orb had floated up to show him where the Mortaeus flower was; he would have to climb up the rocks to get there, which was an easy feat with the light that the object emitted. Due to the light, he could also see the spiders - they crawled toward him from all directions and screeched, and he drew out his sword to defend himself.

_Leave them, Arthur... _the voice was so sudden that he jumped. It sounded like... _Merlynn? _He glanced around the cave, as though she would be right behind him with that too-large grin of hers. _Just grab the flower, and go. _

Arthur decided to listen to the voice of his servant (which he suspected was his own subconscious taking the form of Merlynn in order to push him that slight bit further to collect the flower) and clambered up the wall to tear the Mortaeus flower from the wall. He tucked it into the pouch Gaius gave him and began to climb upwards, toward the orb and, he hoped, the exit of the cave. The spiders nipped at his ankles but he did not stop to fight them, despite the other, much quieter voice in his head that told him to stay and attack. He tore off his gloves and let them fall into the black abyss when they became a bothersome attachment to his hands.

They had been his favorite pair, but he could always get more... he couldn't get another Merlynn.

_Faster. Go faster, Arthur. Please. Climb. _Her voice whispered through his head like a passing breeze.

"Oh, shut up, Merlynn!" he barked. She was annoying him, even when she was on the brink of death and, possibly, leagues away. The orb paused at the top of the cave, slowly simmering out into a little ball then exploding in a loud pop as he reached the top. Without a second thought, he ran back to his horse and raced back to Camelot as quick as he could. _  
><em>

**[][][][][][]**

Gwen had gotten word from her father that Arthur had returned, but that he was immediately carted off by guards. She couldn't believe it! They were so close to saving Merlynn but, now, Uther had interjected and hope was basically lost. She didn't even know if Arthur was in possession of the Mortaeus flower or not. No one could visit him, not even Gaius. If he didn't have the flower, Merlynn would surely _die. _

"Uther won't allow anyone to see him, Gaius," she told him once entering the physician's chambers. "Is there nothing we can do to help?"

Gaius shook his head, his expression crestfallen as he touched Merlynn's sweaty forehead. "Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save her - without it, I am afraid that she does not have much longer."

The effects of the poison had increased rapidly over the night. Her face was gaunt, and an off-white color, sickly; it looked as though she was already dead. The only sign that she was still alive was the small tremors through her body and the sounds of agony that weakly came through her lips when she got enough energy to do so. Gaius was slowly losing her.

"I could sneak into the dungeon," Gwen suggested, a last attempt to save her friend's life.

"That would be very dangerous," he pointed out.

"I've got to," she said with determination. "Merlynn will surely die if I don't."

Merlynn arched upwards slightly, seeming to choke on her own saliva; she was fighting the inevitable, even as weak as she was. She was fighting for her life - Gaius was grateful for that. Most would have died hours ago, he realized; even he would not be able to stand the pain for very long, and he would've given up. She hadn't - not yet.

"Be careful."

It provided no consolation for Gwen, but she took it with a smile and hurried out. She had never been one to disobey the orders of the king, fearing her life lest she do otherwise. Being under the rule of King Uther since birth had shaped her view on the king; to go against him meant death if caught, which most of the time offenders were caught and hanged or killed on the spot.

Morgana had been worrying about Merlynn's health for days - her chambermaid hadn't returned to her post, which she did not mind, but that only added to her concern. Despite the king's obvious lack of sympathy for the servant, she visited regardless. She liked the girl, already; it would be too much of a shame of a wonderful person to die. She cleared her throat to announce her presence to Gaius once she reached his chambers. As he turned, she saw Merlynn. When she had met the girl, there was a certain light that appealed to her, and she was amusing and, obviously, brave (a servant standing up to Arthur was a courageous act, indeed).

Now, she looked so small and weak and helpless. It was certainly not a position she wished the girl to be in; it didn't seem right to see her look like that. Like a broken doll. "Gaius, I am sorry for not visiting earlier. How is she?" she asked in concern and took the unoccupied seat beside her.

Gaius sighed; he seemed rather haggard, exhausted. "Not faring too well. If we cannot get the Mortaeus flower from Arthur, I'm afraid that she will die," his voice broke on the last word, his head bowed.

"It will work," she insisted. "Arthur would have retrieved it - he never goes back on his word." Morgana reached over and took Merlynn's burning hand. "She looks so different."

"The poison physically drains the victim until they are, essentially, nothing. It is tearing at her nerves and respiratory system each moment; the poison was intended for a slow death," he admitted. He didn't want to think what was happening to Merlynn, but he was a physician, and his pure knowledge both assisted him, and cursed him.

Only seconds later did Gwen race into the chamber with a flower gripped tight in her hand. "Gaius, how is she?" she did not bow for her mistress when she noticed her this time, but rather focused her attention on where it needed to be - with Gaius, and Merlynn.

"Not well. Have you got the -" he glanced down at her hand, and held his out. Gwen almost tossed it into his hands and took her place beside the dying girl to replace Gaius while he created a cure.

Merlynn's chest shuttered as she tried to breathe, but she choked and sputtered about in an attempt to get air into her lungs. Dark purple bags were permanent residents beneath her eyes and her lips were slowly turning into a ice-blue hue. Her chest was heaving, and a small wheeze left her lips every time she breathed out.

"We have to hurry - her breathing is much worse," she was slowly beginning to panic. Perhaps she hadn't ran quick enough, perhaps, by the time Gaius made the antidote, it would have been too late.

Gaius paused and stared down at the bowl for a moment; the poison was created from magic, and the antidote must be created with magic as well. But, he couldn't have Gwen and Morgana around while he attempted to use it for the first time in years. "Oh, I need fresh water and some salt," he spoke up.

"We'll get it," the two girls rushed off without another word.

He sighed in relief and held the bowl closer to his mouth. The sharp scent of the flower hit his nostrils, but he swallowed down the urge to draw away. This was for Merlynn; and what sort of a physician would back away from a little odor? "_Sythan...Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum." _

The potion sizzled and foamed in reaction to his incantation and formed a deep green color. When it settled, Morgana and Gwen burst through the door with his ingredients and, after handing him the items, returned to Merlynn's bedside. Gaius didn't need them, but he thanked the two for their help regardless. He quickly poured the liquid into a small goblet, then hurried to the bed.

"Now, angle her head back and hold her nose," he told them as he leveled the bottle to her lips. When she was in position, he forced the potion into Merlynn's mouth; she sputtered at the foreign liquid in her mouth and coughed, but he knew she couldn't breathe otherwise and had to consume it. "Swallow it, Merlynn. Please." He ran his fingers down her throat to soothe her and help the process.

When the bottle was empty, he removed his hands and watched as she continued to choke. Gaius knew the potion should've worked - there was nothing else that could cure her! Instead of waking like he had expected (and hoped), she released one final, shuttering breath and slumped back onto the bed. Gwen rapidly ran her hand over the sick girl's mouth; there was no breathe touching her fingers. Her chest wasn't even moving anymore.

"She's not breathing," she whispered, wide, glossy eyes shooting up to Gaius. "What happened?"

Gaius ignored the girl and pressed his head to Merlynn's chest. There was no thump, not even weak or faint - she was hollow, empty. "Her heart has stopped," he said, raising his head solemnly. How could she? Just _leave - _it was supposed to work! Perhaps this had been Nimueh's plan all along. To give them hope, only to tear it away.

Morgana raised a pale hand to her mouth. "She's dead?" she mumbled through her fingers.

"She can't be. _She can't be. _She just can't," he repeated, over and over again, like it was a prayer to the gods. She couldn't be dead. It was her destiny to protect Arthur; how could she do that if she were dead?

"It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker," Gwen cried and drew her arms around Gaius' waist.

The physician shook his head and gently kissed her head; he was only beginning to know her, to care for her... and now she was gone. Too early, too soon. She was but a girl. "No, it was me. I should've looked after her better. It was my fault."

Morgana swallowed the thick lump in her throat. While she didn't know the girl as well as Gwen, or Gaius, she still thought of her as a friend, and she did genuinely care for her. "We could've been such great friends," she whispered. "I am _so _sorry. There was so much I could've done." She lowered her head to Merlynn's torso and rested her forehead on top of it, willing the tears to disappear.

There was a sudden shift beneath her, and an exclamation of disgust, "That is _disgusting! _Honestly Gaius, you should be ashamed. You are old enough to be her grandfather!" Morgana lifted her head to see the girl very much alive, but her nose was wrinkled and she looked mildly horrified as she stared at Gaius and Gwen. She felt relief fill her entire being at the sight of Merlynn, alive and well, despite how amusing her waking was.

"Merlynn," she breathed, then leaned down to hug the girl. "You're alive!"

"I almost regret it, seeing that disgusting display right there," Merlynn motioned to the other two and gagged.

As soon as she pulled her arms back, Gwen replaced her and wrapped her own tightly around the other girl until she hissed in discomfort. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry - sometimes I don't even realize, and - well, I thought you were dead," she rambled.

"It's fine," Merlynn reassured her with a slight chuckle. "But, erm... what exactly happened? I only remember the banquet, and - and both kings trying to kill me. Where's Arthur? Is he alright?" The three did not answer her question, but shared a look that made her frown. _They were hiding something from her... _something about Arthur.

"Well..." the chambermaid trailed off, biting at her lower lip.

"What?"

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur was, thankfully, released only a week later with a slap on the wrist. He was immediately given word from Gwen that Merlynn was very much alive and that, if he hadn't have returned in time, she _would _have been dead. He was surprised to have such relief in him at the thought of Merlynn safe. While they had not known each other for too long, they had already established some sort of _odd _relationship which he would, bashfully, admit that he rather enjoyed it. Her company was something relaxing, as was their banter which no one else (not including Morgana) seemed to be brave enough to do.

He reached the physician's chambers the next morning after his release - after all, he needed one night in his own bed after sleeping on hay after a week - and was glad to see his servant sitting at the table, a little pale but very much alive. A thick, woolly blanket was wrapped around her thin, shivering body as she slowly spooned soup from a bowl into her mouth. She certainly was not completely healed, but she was much healthier than she had been when he had last seen her. Arthur's lips twitched before he could stop himself and, it seemed, before she noticed it. She must have heard the door creak, for she glanced his way and a bright smile appeared on her exhausted face.

"Arthur!" her voice was a little rough, but still sounded happy and bright. "It's good to see you're out of your cell."

"It's good to see that you're alive," he retorted, finding himself unable to stop with his smile. She was his _friend, _of course - how could he not be happy that she was safe?

Merlynn let the spoon fall from her fingers and clatter into the bowl. "No thanks to you."

"Yes, I know," he grinned, and watched as she rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "I do believe we're even now."

"Thank you, by the way," she said, brows knitting. "I - I _know _that you didn't have to help me, but you did... it was a big risk that you shouldn't have taken. You could've died out there."

Arthur moved so he faced opposite her, palms flat against the table. He didn't know why he was so concerned for her; she annoyed him, was barely half-decent at her job, and she argued and teased him more than any other person. However, she had saved his life, and she helped him, was not afraid to speak her mind despite their obvious difference in social stature.

"Well, yes, but you would've died in here and, besides, you saved my life, I saved yours. I don't like having to repay people, especially people who are dead, so..." he trailed off with a shrug. A knowing smile appeared on her lips as she took another mouthful of soup. "And I wanted to tell you that you'll be back to work tomorrow," he added as an afterthought to cover up his concern.

Merlynn snorted in slight amusement. "Sure. Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed... Not as if I died for half a second, anyway," she muttered to herself.

"Hey, you _had _a week while I was wallowing away in a prison cell," he pointed out. "You've had enough time to recuperate." Arthur then strolled out with an arrogant grin on his face, which Merlynn was _convinced _he practiced in front of the mirror each morning when he was getting ready and she couldn't see him.

Gaius left the bookcase from upstairs (with a new installed railing, thanks to Merlynn) with a wide smile on his face and took the seat across from her, watching as she rolled her eyes at him. "See, Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart, he's a man of honor. There aren't many who would've risked what he did for a servant."

"Hm, I know," she murmured, taking another mouthful of soup. Merlynn then stopped and sighed, her face pinched in frustration. "I still don't understand why he –_ she_ went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur."  
>"Merlynn, destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after," he admitted. "She <em>knew <em>you would be forced to drink that wine - It was _you _she wanted to kill." Gaius noticed her freeze a little, her eyes becoming wide. He hated it; she hadn't even met Nimueh yet and, already, she had been made an enemy of for not apparent reason. "But _why? _I haven't done anything!" Gaius said nothing but, "Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things."

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky ending, I know. But review! :D<br>**


	11. Lancelot: A Knights Tale

**EDITED.**

**CHAPTER 11 - LANCELOT.  
><strong>

It appeared that, even after only recently dying and coming back to life, that she would still be working herself to the bone by two employers: Gaius, and Arthur. Merlynn was suspicious that they organized working timetables so that when she was not doing something for one, she would be running errands for another. She thought that, on this particular day, she would be able to have a break but, once Gaius called her name when she was readying herself for sleep, her hopes diminished.

"Merlynn, I need you," _no sleep for her tonight, _"to go collect me some mushrooms." Merlynn could barely contain her groan of frustration. "Lady Sarah is feeling rather ill and I need to make a potion, but -"

"How can you be out of mushrooms, Gaius? I only collected some last week!"

"Yes, but the illness Lady Sarah has is affecting others, which has depleted the mushroom stock. So I need you to get some," he ordered. She was covered in mud stains and other dark substances she was too mortified to name, her clothes were torn at the knees from being on them for so long and she was exhausted - now he wanted her to get him _mushrooms? _At such a late hour? "It'll only take you five minutes out of your _busy schedule." _

His last words were riddled with sarcasm (as if he didn't know that she was working all the time for Arthur) and she felt like snapping at him, but she simply rolled her eyes and stormed off before she said something she'd regret. The forest was extremely dark at night, she noticed; of course, Merlynn knew it was dark in Camelot at this hour but at least she could _see _there. The tall, dark trees with thick branches that hid the sky from her view created even darker shadows. She hadn't bothered to bring a torch - her first mistake.

There was a sudden snarl from her left which made her pause in her never-ending search for Gaius' mushrooms. Frozen on the spot, she turned toward the noise and saw nothing but a large blur hovering a few feet away. It differed from the dark trees; it was alive, breathing and snarling and growling at her from the shadows. Her eyes had become accustomed to the darkness enough to pin-point the creature and it's shape. A tail whipped out from behind and, as it neared her, she could clearly see a razor sharp beak protruding from it's face.

_Run. _

As quick as she could, Merlynn swiveled on her heel and bolted away from the creature, trying to catch it off-guard by running in a zig-zag motion through the trees. It screeched in frustration and pursued her with more determination. A trunk stood in her path, higher than her knees but not completely difficult to jump over - however, she was forced to slow down before she vaulted, causing the creature to swipe and catch it's talons into her back. Merlynn cried out and rolled over the trunk, slamming hard into the leaves on the other side.

She could hear it, so close to her. It's talons clawed into the bark of the trunk above her head and, slowly, it began to climb over it toward her. Merlynn tried to remain quiet, but she could smell her own blood, and knew the creature would be able to get her scent too. A wave of hot air blew into her face as it roared - she squeezed her eyes shut. In seconds, the roar turned into a wail and she felt it back away from her. Merlynn re-opened her eyes and crawled back. A man was standing by her, a sword in his hand and a sack at his feet. He began to attack the beast, defending _her. _

She watched in horror as the sword snapped in twine when it made contact with the creature's flesh. It swiped it's claws out in defense and made purchase in the man's side; despite the obvious agony he was feeling, he ran over to Merlynn and lifted her to her feet, only to shove her back behind a tree to check for the beast - which had, all of a sudden, disappeared. She groaned at the discomfort in her back and peeked around the trunk to see nothing but the trees around them. As she got to her feet, she noticed the man holding his side.

"You saved my life, thank you," she smiled, eying his moderately bleeding wound. "I'm Merlynn."

"I'm Lancelot," he said then, with not warning, fell unconscious at her feet.

Eyes wide, she crouched beside him. He was suddenly very pale, even in the dark. Her wound was light, barely there - slight discomfort, really. But _his _wound was staining his tunic with his sticky blood and he was losing life, fast. Merlynn had to get him back to Gaius before she lost him from blood loss, or infection; she lifted him up from under his arms and began to drag him toward Camelot. His body, she knew, was too heavy for her to carry, so she opted instead for shifting them so he was leaning on her back. She was to be injured either way, but she wanted to keep his comfort in mind - it was the best option.

Once she had reached the physician's chambers, Gaius was already on his feet and helping her with the unconscious man - _Lancelot. _"What happened?" he gaped, glancing over her disheveled, bloody appearance. She waved him off to focus on Lancelot.

"A creature, it - it attacked me while I was searching for the mushrooms. Sorry about those by the way," she added as an afterthought, although there was no sincerity in her voice. "Lancelot - that's his name - showed up and saved me before I was killed." Merlynn grimaced at the feel of her tunic rubbing up against the wounds in her back, but ignored them; her focus was sorely on Lancelot, who was being tended to by the physician.

"The boy's a hero," he remarked and peeled back the tunic to reveal three, slightly deep, scratches along the man's side.

"Yes, he is," she agreed with a smile, her voice thick with sleep. "Gaius? May I go to bed? I need to sleep."

"Of cour -" Merlynn had already turned and made her way up the stairs before he finished his sentence, giving him the opportunity to see her own tunic, torn and crusted over with blood, at the back. "Oh my god, _Merlynn. _Come back here."

She stumbled back down the stairs, rubbing at her eyes. "What?" she murmured.

"Turn."

Gaius forgot about Lancelot; he would tend to the 'hero' after he was finished with the girl that decided that her injuries were unimportant. He pried away one of the torn pieces to reveal two long scratches that went from her left shoulder down to the curve of her right side. His eyes widened. Although they were not very deep (at least, not as much as Lancelot's), they were still dangerous and prone to infection if not treated. He sighed at her stupid behavior and grabbed another damp washcloth to clean the blood and other matter from her flesh.

"Ah!" she hissed in surprise as the water seeped into the wound she had forgotten about. "Why are you worrying about _me? _Lancelot's wounds are much worse - go take care of him! I'll be _fine." _Merlynn continued to struggle away from him until he finally, out of defeat, let her go.

Gaius handed her a small jar filled with a pumpkin-like, orange consistency. "_Fine. _When I'm finished with his wound, spread this over it and then I'll do the same to you - no arguments," he added when she rolled her eyes. Her selfless nature was admirable, indeed, but it was certainly annoying when her injuries could become infected if not treated.

As soon as he had cleaned Lancelot's wound, Merlynn went to his side and began to knead the orange balm around the area. She took the chance to survey him for the first time, now that they were safe and he was unconscious. He was handsome, no doubt, with olive skin and a mess of dark hair which fell over his forehead and stuck to it from sweat. Lancelot was handsome in a mature way, unlike Arthur, who was boyishly handsome (she would admit) and not yet completely developed. He was all strong jaw and sharp edges and muscle, _handsome. _She paused; Will was handsome, too, but in the same way as Arthur - boyish, with his sweet smile which could fuel hers for days, and warm arms.

Gods, she missed him.

"The wound itself is superficial," Gaius said, and she jumped slightly from the shock of his presence. He didn't seem to notice as he wrapped gauze around Lancelot's middle. "The fever will pass. He should be fine by morning." Then, he eyed her and clenched his jaw. "Now, let me tend to _your _wound, Merlynn. While you may have not lost as much blood, you will if I don't tend to it."

"Fine," she laughed, as though what they were talking about didn't concern her health. Merlynn turned to give him access to her scratches; he was quick to clean it, spread the cream over and wrap it up. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes, you silly girl. That should still hurt by morning, so when you do your duties for Arthur - please, _please, _don't overexert yourself. I don't want to hurting yourself more than you already have."

"You know, this is technically your fault," she pointed out, making her way up the stairs to her bedchamber. "If you hadn't have forced me to go get your precious mushrooms, I would've never gotten hurt." Merlynn sent him a smile, and slammed the door shut before he could argue with her.

**[][][][][][]**

While she had attempted to keep off her back as she slept, it proved to not mean a thing as she had awoken that morning splayed over the bed, her back throbbing uncomfortably. Merlynn grimaced as she stretched and sat up; the discomfort rushed across her back in tingles and throbs, making her shift constantly to try to relieve it. It wasn't going to leave for the time being, nor for the whole day, and would only get worse when Arthur's lack of sympathy set in when she would leave for work. She muttered to herself as she stumbled down the stairs to check on Lancelot, and noticed that Gaius was nowhere to be found and her hero was only just waking - it must have been her loud steps, she realized.

He looked around the room wildly for a moment before settling his eyes on her; they widened, and he paused. "M - Merlynn?" he stammered out, while she just smiled in response to his confusion.

"Hi, Lancelot. Glad you're still alive - thank god for Gaius' healing balm," she laughed. Merlynn wanted to make him feel as comfortable and unconfused as possible. "I, erm, I dragged you back here after that thing attacked us. Oh, your wound should be fine now."

"You _dragged _me?" he asked in disbelief. She saw him watching her, and knew what he was thinking: how could someone that looked like her, so thin and weak-looking, carry _him. _

"Yep," she chirped. "Now, food?"

"Sure," he replied.

Lancelot was still so confused; he had been walking toward Camelot, and then he heard a shout and raced over to find the girl being attacked by some beast. Of course, he had to save her... and now he was _here. _In Camelot, in a strange girl's chambers, the wound on his side barely noticeable unless he moved very quickly. She seemed to dance past him toward the cupboards and food near the door, barely moving on her feet. He knew she couldn't be flying because she jammed her hip into the table and stumbled so she ran into the cupboards face-first. Laughing it off, as though it had happened before, she grabbed two plates and collected enough food to fill them before returning to his side. He was pleasantly surprised to see bread, cheese and fruit on his plate; she looked little more than a serving girl, and he had never had the luxury of being able to eat such delicious food.

She took a seat in front of him, curling one leg beneath her and the other hooked on top to give her elbow a place to rest; it was an odd, uncomfortable-looking position, but she looked relaxed as she nibbled at the cheese on her plate. Then, as quickly as she had sat down, she froze and shot her eyes up to him. "Oh, gosh I'm so rude - Gaius will be mad if he comes back and sees us. He doesn't like people in his workplace unless their, you know, sick or dying... come up to my chamber?" she babbled, and flushed. "Not like that, _no. _Not that you're not attractive to be given the offer, it's just I've only just met you and I don't find you appealing in _that _way, you know. That was meant in the least offensive way as possible."

He could only blink as she raced up the stairs into her bedchamber and disappeared inside. _What an odd girl, _he thought to himself as he, reluctantly, followed her up the small flight of stairs. Reluctantly, only because he wasn't accustomed to entering a girl's chambers, whether commoner or noble, and knew it to be improper to do such a thing. But, he followed. The first thing he noticed was the mess: clothes, books, crumbled and mussed pieces of parchment were strewn everywhere, so he was forced to tread carefully to prevent himself from accidentally stepping on something.

He found a spot by her window and rested against the wall, facing her from where she lay on her bed, back against the headboard. "Sorry about the mess," she said, but she didn't sound as if she was particularly apologetic as she tore some berries from their stork. "I tend to my master's chambers too much to even consider cleaning mine - Gaius hates it."

Lancelot would never have guessed that she was a servant; despite her manly clothes (which, even he was baffled about - it wasn't every day that a girl wore breeches), she was much too pretty to be one. But, as he stared at her, he began to see the obvious signs of someone who was used to manual labor: the slight callouses to her fingers, the lighter, scratched patches at her knees, the tangles and knots in her dark hair and the slight tan to her pale skin.

"So, um," she spoke up all of a sudden, her voice tentative, "what were you doing in the forest last night?"

He sighed as he made his way over to the window and peeked out. It was such a wondrous place, better than any of the stories his father had ever told him about. "Ever since I was a child I dreamed of coming here. It's been my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. My father once told me that they were the best and the bravest and the most noble of all the men in Albion." Lancelot scraped his hand through his hair and sighed, a low, mournful sound. "I know what you're thinking, I - I expect too much. After all, who am I? The king has his pick of the best in the land - I could never compare."

Merlynn knitted her brows together. "Lancelot?" He didn't respond, but he glanced up at her to show that he was listening. "Camelot will love you," she assured him with a chuckle. His eyes lit up like a small child.

"They will?"

"Of course! Don't forget that you were the one who saved me last night," she pointed out. "Not many would risk their life to save a stranger - why, your skill may shame the great Arthur himself." Merlynn couldn't help but add the last part in, as a spiteful jab toward the prince.

"I hardly think so," Lancelot scoffed.

"It's true," she replied. Then, she stood, a mischievous grin on her face and her body already halfway toward the door. "In fact, I'm going to speak to him. Right this second."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "_You _know Arthur?"

"Unfortunately," she said with a small laugh. "Come on."

Lancelot frowned; perhaps Prince Arthur was the "master" that she was speaking of? He was about to ask, but she smiled and raced back down the stairs before he could even open his mouth. With a sigh, he followed her. She lead him out of "Gaius'" bedchambers and through the courtyard until they were out of the castle, heading in some direction that he was beginning to feel more and more concerned about the further they walked.

"So, uh, where are we going?" he cleared his throat, leaning over her shoulder to glance at her face. She looked playfully determined, mouth set yet eyes alight with amusement.

"To the Training Grounds," she told him. "Arthur will most likely be training with his knights-to-be - which is _perfect _because that's what you want, right? It's like fate, Lancelot." Merlynn grinned and almost seemed to bounce for a second before her walking returned to - slightly - normal footsteps.

"Are you _always _this chipper?"

She laughed. "Sometimes."

Once they had reached the grounds, she pointed out Arthur to Lancelot. He had heard of Arthur many a time, both from his father and the few people he had met on his travels when they exchanged stories; he was a boy, a few years younger than Lancelot himself, and seemed much too arrogant for someone his age. "That's Arthur," she said with a roll of her eyes. "He's a bit... difficult to deal with, to be honest. I suggest that you tread lightly around him at first because he can become -" she nudged her jaw with her fist in a punching motion.

He only laughed at her behavior. "I'm sure," he grinned. "How do you know him?"

"That master I was talking about? Well, that's him. I saved his life and this is my reward," she explained.

"That seems a bit _unreasonable, _doesn't it?"

"You're telling me," she agreed.

Arthur was belittling his current knight in training who, from what she could see, was becoming less confident the more his prince mocked him. She rolled her eyes and smiled a bit at his arrogance; did he realize he was acting the way he was? Merlynn took a glance at Lancelot as he began to fight, watching as he worried at his lower lip with his teeth while he stared at the battle. He was looking a little concerned, both for himself and for the boy who was being beaten roughly by Arthur.

"Wow," he breathed as the knight-to-be was taken down in two swift blows. He had an extra sword on Arthur, but the prince didn't even use his weapon to defeat "Grummond".

"I know," Merlynn grinned.

Arthur removed Grummond's flag and couldn't help but sigh - _these _were the men who could be fighting to protect his kingdom? He was going _easy _on them and could take them out in seconds. However, Grummond _was _the least competent soldier he had ever fought against, but the other men were only slightly better that him. How could his father allow these men to even be capable of accepting the role of a knight?

"So, that's Arthur. He's an arse, but he's the one who will get you a knighthood - oh, damn," she whispered. Arthur had paused and was now staring unabashedly at her, eyes narrowed. "I need to go be his donkey for the rest of the day. Excuse me." Merlynn hurried off after her master before Lancelot could even respond.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn had been given all of Arthur's armor to carry down into the armory. It, to her fortune, gave her the opportunity to convince him about Lancelot. She was sure that her savior had the ability to protect Camelot on his own; him and Arthur, fighting _together? _Their enemies would fall to the knee, for sure. She couldn't help but smirk as he began to complain.

"Grummond's the third fail this month," he scoffed. "How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?"

"I think I can help you with that, Arthur," she said.

Arthur stopped and turned, his gaze scrutinizing, if not amused. "_You, _Merlynn? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline... a male anatomy." His eyes roamed her slightly boyish, but noticeably female body as she gaped at him in horror.

"One, I am probably more skilled than the men who go there to become a knight and two, I meant _someone else," _she clenched her jaw, forcing away any more insults to direct at him.

"Oh, really?"

A faint smile appeared on her face at the thought of her 'hero'. "He saved my life last night and I _know _he has the skill to become a knight."

"Saved your life?" he echoed in disbelief. He sighed all of a sudden, brows knotted together. "I would Merlynn, but you forget the First Code of Camelot."

She had no idea what the _Code of Camelot _was since she had only been in the city for a month or so. "Which is?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "The First Code: 'Only those of noble blood can serve as knights'. So, unless your friend is a noble man -"

"Oh, he is," she lied between her teeth. Merlynn had promised to make Lancelot a knight, so if lying was the only way for him, then she was more than willing to do so. Besides, it was only one _little white lie - _what was it going to do?

"Is he?" he asked.

"_Absolutely_." She was usually a very terrible liar, so she commended herself for her ability to fib to him without blushing, stumbling, or calling herself out on her own lie.

"Very well," he sighed. "Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility."  
>Merlynn beamed. "Oh, Arthur, <em>thank you <em>so much," she breathed out, juggling the armor in her hands. Arthur could only wonder how a girl who was forced to work at all hours of the day could smile the way she did; most of the servants of Camelot, while treated well, rarely smiled. "You won't regret it, I promise."

**[][][][][][]**

Lancelot waited in the physician's chambers for Merlynn to return. Not only was he terrified, but he was bored out of his mind. Even walking in the forest for a week gave him the chance to at least entertain himself with the sights of traveling, but he was in a large city and knew but one person (who was _somewhere _following after a prince) whose location he was not aware of. So, he had tried to find his way back to "Gaius'" chambers while he waited for the odd girl to come back and tell him whether or not he was able to be a knight. _  
><em>

He busied himself by looking through the abundance of book shelves throughout the room that seemed much too small for all of them to be contained. As he took a particularly thick book from the shelves, titled _The Many Uses of Mushrooms, _she burst through the door. Her feet seemed to fly a thousand paces a second, reaching him before he had even reacted to the noise. The book fell from his fingers, hitting the ground with a dull thump as she raced to his side.

"He'd _love _to meet you," she chirped, and a sputter of incredulous laughter left his lips.

"Really?" When she nodded, Lancelot lifted her up into his arms and squeezed her tightly. "Thank you!"

"It's really no problem," she managed to get out in between her own giggles. "But, there is one thing..." he set her down. "You aren't a noble man, by any chance?"

He snorted. "A noble man? No. Good _lord, _no. Why do you ask?"

Merlynn grimaced before she could stop herself; she had an inkling that he wasn't a noble man, but one could hope? She had seen dirtier and more unattractive nobles than Lancelot, so there was always a chance. "It's," she sighed, "it's nothing. Only a tiny formality, really...Well, apparently the First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight." Lancelot's face fell.

"Yes," Gaius said, making both of them jump in surprise. He had just entered to hear the last of their conversation. "Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his, and his people's, life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him."

"The noble houses," she guessed. "That isn't fair, though."

"Fair or unfair, that's the way it is. Why are you discussing the Code?" he asked as he set down his medicine bag. They did not answer him, but he could see from their slumped shoulders and sullen expressions that it concerned knights and, possibly, Lancelot. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's... fine," Lancelot smiled weakly. "Thank you, though. Sorry for putting you through so much trouble."

Merlynn rolled her eyes and set her mouth in determination. She wasn't one to simply give up when there was a bump in the road; taking Lancelot by the arm, she dragged him up to her bedchamber. He dropped down onto the bed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So, _why _do you want to be a knight so badly?" She needed to know - she couldn't lie and risk both of their lives unless she knew the reason behind his desperation. "All the other knights I know are arrogant and pompous - I just think they become knights is so they can have more authority over others."

He looked up, eyes locking with hers. "When I was a boy," he began, "my village was - it was attacked by raiders from the Northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood. My mother, my father... everyone. Even the children, younger than I was - babes who couldn't even speak, nor move. I _alone _escaped." Merlynn gaped at him, tears threatening to overflow. She couldn't believe the horror he had been subjected to, the _pain. _"I vowed that day that _never again _would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life when I found another village to call home. Since the attack, I devoted myself to the art of Camelot and, when I was ready, I set forth to Camelot." He then sighed and ran his hand down his face. "And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, _wasted." _

Merlynn crouched down and set her hand over his, clasping it gently. "It's not wasted. I give you my word that I will find a way to make this right. It's the least I can do for a friend." He smiled at the word. "You _will _be a knight." A promise that she was not too willing to break anytime soon, no matter the cost.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn sought out the Hall of Records first after her conversation with Lancelot. It was the first place she could think of to get a seal of nobility for him; she couldn't just very well _steal _one from a noble in Camelot - they would surely find out. No, she needed to make him from another kingdom, lest people recognized that he was not a noble of Camelot. She would hate it if he was sent to death because of her stupidity. Merlynn tried to remain inconspicuous as she sent Geoffrey of Mormount, the watcher of the Hall and one of the king's court members, a kind smile. He didn't respond back with one, but instead furrowed his bushy white brows in confusion as she skipped down the hall, glancing down each row of books every few minutes before escaping into one near the back.

_The Law of Camelot _was a book thicker than she was and twice the weight; inscribed with golden thread that wrapped around the book, it was dusty and well-read. Merlynn grinned and stole it from the shelf, then moved through the shelves until she found the reading section (which meant she had to pass Geoffrey, who was _still _watching her as though she had three heads and a tail) and sat herself down. Geoffrey couldn't see her from where she sat, which she was extremely glad for. She flicked through the pages until she found a page of the 'Northumbrian' nobility seal - she hadn't heard of that family before, which was _perfect. _

Merlynn took a piece of parchment from the shelf by her head and unrolled it next to the book. "_Ic us bisen _hræd tán hwanon."__ The page copied over to the blank parchment as though it was there in the first place. _Oh, the wonder of magic, _she thought to herself as she rolled the parchment up.

She felt Geoffrey behind her before he spoke; he peeked over her shoulder. "Ahem," he coughed. As she rolled her eyes and jumped up, he took a marching step back to avoid her. With a grin, she stuffed the book into his arms with a grunt.

"Lovely book. You should read it." Merlynn took off before he could speak.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn burst into the physician's chambers with the rolled up parchment raised in the air like a trophy; there was a large smile on her face, reaching her eyes and revealing two dimples on her cheeks. She seemed to bounce into the room, waving the parchment in her hand victoriously. Lancelot raised his eyebrow and couldn't help but return her smile with one of his own.

"What is _that?" _he chuckled quietly.

"_This _is your seal of nobility," she told him, smirking.

Lancelot frowned. "I... I don't understand." He never had a seal of nobility. He was a poor village boy with not a drop of noble blood inside of him. He watched as she cleared her throat and unraveled the parchment as though she was a messenger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you _Sir _Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria," she declared, presenting it to him. Instead of hugging her, jumping up and down or even smiling, he looked worried, teeth biting into his lower lip and eyes downcast.

"No, Merlynn, no," he said quietly.

Merlynn sighed. "Oh, right. So you _don't _want to be a knight, then? My mistake," she snorted, and began to walk back out the door.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed to her back.

She turned on her heel and quirked her brow; he was fiddling with his fingers, no doubt guilty and concerned at the prospect of _lying. _He didn't look like the type of person to lie to get his way, or even lie to a single soul. Merlynn bit her lip. "The rules don't all it," she muttered, more to herself than to him. "But the rules are _wrong! _I know you agree with this."

"But it's a lie," he retorted. "It's against everything the knights stand for - the _true _knights, at least."

"You have as much right to become a knight as any man with your compassion and skill alone. I know it," she argued.

Lancelot crossed his arms over his chest and grimaced. "But the rules, Merlynn," he pointed out once again.

"We're not breaking the rules, okay? We're only bending them," she insisted. "_This _will allow you to get your foot in the door, but once you're on that field, you will be judged on your merit and skill alone. And if you succeed - if Arthur decides that you're worthy enough to be a knight - it'll be because you earned it, noble or not." Merlynn took him by the arm gently. "I can't change the way things are done around here, but _you _can... if you let me help you."

"Fine," he gave in finally, a slight smile on his face. "But I don't look the part of a noble man."

She smirked. "Well, then, we'll have to get you to dress the part."

**[][][][][][]**

Gwen was noticeably flustered when she saw Lancelot for the first time, something Merlynn had to forcibly hide a giggle at. It was obvious that she found the village boy attractive and, from the glint in Lancelot's eyes, she knew he felt the same. He could not take his eyes away from her, not even for a second; it wasn't a leer, nor did he stare anywhere inappropriate. He was watching her in total admiration, his cheeks tinged a light pink. Gwen didn't even seem to notice, but she was blushing heavily just being in the man's presence.

"Thi -" he began, only to cough nervously. His hands were even beginning to shake, Merlynn noticed in amusement, as he gazed upon the chambermaid slash blacksmith's daughter. "This is very kind of you, er..."

"Gwen," she supplied, a warm smile on her face.

"_Gwen," _he repeated, the words rolling off his tongue. Gwen blushed at the way he said her name; nobody had ever said her name in such a pleasant way before.

"Short for Guinevere."

Lancelot smiled. "Ah. Thank you, Guinevere."

"Don't thank me," she replied, bashful and modest as always. "Thank Merlynn. Merlynn would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you, Merlynn?" She only shrugged in response, not liking the awe in which Gwen seemed to gaze at her with. It wasn't as though she didn't like that Gwen liked her as a friend, but the girl seemed to give her too much credit, too much admiration. She didn't deserve it. "She's the nicest person in the whole of Camelot."

"I think that liberty goes to you, Gwen," she said and grinned when the chambermaid blushed heavily.

"S - sorry, can you raise your arms?" Gwen asked. He followed her instructions almost immediately. "Thank you. Sorry. I think it's great that Merlynn's got you this chance." She placed the tape around his neck, as gently as possible. "We need men like you."

"You do?" but he was not talking about Camelot, but her.

Merlynn didn't think that Gwen's cheeks could become redder, but they did. "Well, not me personally," she explained, stuttering slightly from the sudden nervous feeling, "but, you know... Camelot. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me."

"I am not a knight yet, my Lady," he pointed out and she giggled.

"And I'm not a lady."

Lancelot smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, my -"

"Okay, we're done," she declared, her voice abrupt. "I - I should have these, erm, ready in no time. It was nice to meet you, Lancelot." Gwen reached out to shake his hand, but he brought it up to his lips and kissed the soft skin. Merlynn could not help the smirk that appeared on her face as she watched them and gave her friend a knowing look when Lancelot couldn't see her.

They left, but it was apparent to her that Lancelot didn't want to leave Gwen anytime soon from the way that he had lingered at her doorstep. She was so excited; perhaps, if he was able to be a knight and nothing went wrong, they would pursue a relationship. They would be rather sweet together, she could tell. "So, what did you think of Gwen?" she asked, trying to remain casual.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "She seems lovely. Nice. _Pretty," _he sighed.

"Oh, yes she is," she grinned. "And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise. There is no one like her."

"I bet. Are you two close?" he questioned, and attempted to conceal his obvious interest. Merlynn nodded, letting her arms cross over her chest loosely; she didn't know why he was trying to hide it when she knew already.

"Yes. Very close friends - she was the first person besides Gaius to show me kindness in Camelot. Why do you ask?"

"Curious," he answered simply.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, your thoughts on the chapter would be much appreciated. Thank you and have a great day!<strong>


	12. Lancelot: Griffin

**EDITED. **

**CHAPTER 12 - LANCELOT. **

Merlynn was now convinced that Lancelot had fallen in love with Gwen at first sight. She had never seen any person stare at another with such _adoration _after only knowing them for a day; it seemed preposterous, but she could only feel absolutely giddy that her two closest friends at this point had such chemistry with each other. Gwen was helping him put on all of his armor, and didn't seem to notice Lancelot's sparkling gaze on her and her alone, but every once in a while Merlynn could see her fingers lingering on his neck or his arm or his chest.

When Lancelot managed to pull his eyes away, he brought his attention to Arthur. He was training some of the other recruits, his jaw set, mouth hard; despite the height difference between the prince and himself, he could not help but worrying about looking a fool, or Arthur figuring out he wasn't a noble. His nightmares had been plagued at the idea of it - he was terrified of Prince Arthur.

"One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four," he ordered his knights-to-be into each formation. His eyes swept over each one of the men in each line, watching for any sort of potential - only half just reached his expectations. It had been difficult the past few months to find the _perfect _knight, but he didn't complain (well, to anyone but Merlynn) and remained patient until the numbers to the Camelot army added up.

"Well, he looks the part," Merlynn commented to Gwen, patting Lancelot's shoulder. "Just like we hoped."

The chambermaid smiled admirably. "Doesn't he just?"

"Don't feel it," he sighed as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Okay. That'll do for the day - we're done." Arthur watched as each men slumped in relief; he tried to hide his snort, but he was unsuccessful. The treatment he was giving them was easy to the training he put the real knights in. He worked those men to the bone until they were on the brink of collapsing, and then push them further.

The knights in training began to leave the training field, and Merlynn took her chance. She shoved Lancelot in the path of Arthur, thumbs up to encourage him. As soon as she put her hand down, Gwen captured her hand in a shaking hold; she smiled slightly, and squeezed her hand in response. Lancelot approached the prince nervously, stumbling on the grass every once in a while until he reached him and bowed. The forged seal was clenched tightly in his shaking hands.

"Yes?" Arthur raised a brow at the taller man, finger toying with the hilt of his weapon. He seemed strong enough, tall, with broad shoulders, but looks could be deceiving - from the parchment in his hands, he wanted to be a knight but he was not sure whether the man possessed the skill to become one.

Lancelot stammered his response, "Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

"Lance...a lot?" Arthur repeated, lips turned up into a smile of amusement, and looked to the left. Merlynn was standing behind the fence, already staring in his direction with a pointed look on her face. _This _must have been the man who 'rescued' her in the forest. "Yes, my servant mentioned you." Lancelot nodded. "Got your seal?"

He bowed once more as he presented the false seal to Arthur. "Sire." Then, quicker than he could breathe, he was sent to the ground with a sharp pain in his cheek. Arthur retracted his hand and clenched his jaw as the man on the grass grunted in shock. Merlynn leaped forward and hung on to the fence to stop herself from going to the both of them.

"Sluggish reactions," Arthur said simply. "In a battlefield you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready." He turned on his heel and walked away with a slight sigh of disappointment; he almost had a flicker of hope for the man.

"I'm ready now," he heard Lance_-a-lot _shout from behind him and he smirked, and angled his head to look at him.

"You are, are you?" he retorted. "Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables." The men watching on the edge of the field began to laugh at Lancelot, siding with their prince and happy that they were not being bestowed the same treatment. Lancelot grimaced and glanced to Merlynn who, in return, gave him another thumbs up to appease him.

**[][][][][][]**

Gaius kept a stern eye on his pupil. He had ever since she returned home without Lancelot by her side. She didn't look as disappointed and crestfallen as she had the day before when he told her about the Code of Camelot and, if he knew her correctly, she was not one to get over such a thing so quickly. There was a small smile on her face now, her movements not as sluggish. To call him suspicious was an understatement.

"I'm sorry about Lancelot," he said, eyes never leaving her face. Her brow furrowed for a split second, then disappeared. "I know you were very upset."

Merlynn glanced up at him, biting her lip, before she smiled weakly. "Oh. Right. Yeah, _that," _she cleared her throat. Her voice wasn't as sincere as it was meant to; something had definitely happened. "That's okay... I guess. Lancelot and I are disappointed indeed, but - but that's just life, and I - I can't..." she looked at him again, into his suspicious gaze, and hesitated. "Can't help that, you know?"

"You're taking it very well, I have to say," he commented. "Very mature."

"Thank...thank you," she finally managed, her eyes retreating to the bowl she was crushing worms in. Lancelot stormed in, cutting off any chance of conversation, covered in dirt and gunk and reeking of faeces. Merlynn grimaced at the sight of him, her blue eyes filled with nothing but sympathy; she was no stranger to cleaning the stables, so she knew exactly how he felt. "How did it go?" She tried to ignore Gaius' unabashed stare.

"Ugh," he groaned simply and stormed up the stairs into Merlynn's bedchamber. The door clicked shut and the two were left alone to their thoughts. Merlynn felt sweat build on her brow; Gaius hadn't looked away from her face since the start of their conversation, and her nerves were beginning to get to her.

She smiled sheepishly at him, "He got work at the stables."

"I see," Gaius raised an eyebrow, eye twitching. "And the truth before I _lose my temper?" _

Lancelot paused in removing his shirt and crept over to the door. He certainly didn't want the girl to get in trouble, since all she was doing was trying to help him and he didn't really mind cleaning the stables. It was just a bump in the road. "...He's trying out for the knights," he heard Merlynn admit with a sigh in her voice.

"The First Code of Camelot has never been broken for any man. What've you done, Merlynn?" Lancelot had never heard the kind-looking physician raise his voice, but it was terrifying. He winced.

"_Okay! _I bent the rules a little, only a _little. _It's really insignificant, to be honest... just forging a seal of nobility," even he could hear Gaius beginning to choke on the idea of it. "But the rules are ridiculous, Gaius!"

"You bent the rules? Using _magic, _I imagine?!" Gaius had tried to lower his voice to hide the word from prying ears, but Lancelot still heard it. _Magic? _From what he had heard, magic was forbidden, an act of evil - at least, that was what he heard from the people he had passed and those in the village he went to after the death of his parents. But, Merlynn wasn't evil - she couldn't be! Before he could even comprehend the thought, Gaius was talking again, "Those rules are the law, and if broken it results in _death." _

"They'll never know, Gaius," she promised him. "Besides, it was for a good purpose." Her voice was confident, defensive; he was glad he had her as a friend. But... was she a magical being? Like the creäture they had fought? He didn't understand.

"Which is _what, _exactly?"

"I owe Lancelot my life, and I am paying for that debt in the only way that I can. He deserves the opportunity to become a knight - so that is what I did, I gave him that chance," she argued, defending him. Lancelot didn't care, now, that the girl who he had saved had magic. She wasn't cruel, wasn't _evil, _only a girl. It must have been why he was so drawn to her after their first meeting. "If you want to punish me, then go ahead."

He drew himself away from the door, deciding that he had eavesdropped enough. Lancelot stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and sunk into the tub that was already ready for him, still steaming to his surprise - he had only Merlynn to thank for that.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn had been tending to the horses when she heard the screaming. Loud, terrified screams that made her freeze and turn toward the entrance of the stables. Then, she saw the smoke rising like blackened clouds from the village down the path from the main city; she immediately dropped the brush and bolted out the door, using her magic to slam the door shut behind her. Hundreds of villagers - men, women and children alike - were marching, running and carrying the injured into the main courtyard, bloody and covered in mud and soot.

She took hold of a woman who was about to be trampled from the panicked villagers by the arm and pulled her from the line. "Are you all right?" she asked as softly as she could to not frighten the poor girl. Her head was bleeding from a cut that streamed across her forehead and disappeared into her hair, but otherwise (aside from a few scratches and scrapes here and there) she was unharmed.

"Y - yes. T - th - than - k yo - you - u," she stammered out, coughing up the smoke that had travelled down her lungs.

Merlynn smiled kindly and began to lead her toward the benches, where she could see Gaius already taking care of another woman. She set her down and squeezed her shoulder to comfort her. "You are safe now," she murmured. "No harm will come to you." The woman nodded gratefully. Quickly, she moved over to the physician and grimaced at the sight of his current 'patient': the skin on her arms and cheeks were blackened and bloody, and her dress hanging on her lacerated body in shreds. "Oh, god...How is she?"

Gaius was applying burn cream over the flesh and rolling gauze on to it to keep the skin uninfected until he was able to treat her properly. "She'll be... okay," he said after a moment.

Lancelot was at her side in an instant, face contorted in concern. "What happened to these people?" he breathed. Merlynn knew what he was thinking; memories of his own village attack had come to mind, and he wondered if the same fate had been dealt to these villagers. She shook her head at him.

"Their village was attacked by a winged monster," the physician told the pair with a solemn look. The woman who he had been watching over began to tremble and cry at the mentioning of that creäture that had attacked only minutes ago.

They both exchanged a look as they shared the same thought - _the monster. _The creäture that had attacked her in the forest nearby not even two nights ago was now bringing destruction to the villagers in Uther's region, and they had let it.

**[][][][][][]**

Lancelot's trial was the next morning - his final trial to decide whether he was competent enough to become a knight of Camelot. As Merlynn had said, once he was out on the field, his status wouldn't matter; it was about pure skill. His hands were trembling as he stepped out on the lush patch of grass and noticed Arthur before him. There was no fear in his eyes, not even a slight to tell him that he was sore, or injured in some way. He was a mask of indifference, and that was what worried him.

Behind him, Merlynn and Gwen were side-by-side, gripping each other's hands tight. Every once in a while Merlynn would send her friend a reassuring smile to calm her, but that didn't affect her own plight. She was nervous for Lancelot; many a time she had seen Arthur on the field, and she knew exactly what he was capable of.

"Well, here we are," Arthur declared curtly. "Your final challenge. Succeed, and you will join the _élite. _Fail, and your journey ends here." He saw his opponent hesitate, eyes slide toward Merlynn for a split second before they returned to his face. "Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. Your time starts _now_."

Both men slid on their helmets and raised their weapons. When the hourglass tipped upside down, they began. In Merlynn's opinion, they were up to par and challenged each other equally, both had the skill to defeat the other but their talents rivalled. She smiled, knowing that Arthur would be impressed. Then, Lancelot took a chance and delivered a sudden blow toward his opponent, but stumbled as Arthur easily avoided it. Arthur turned on his heel in a half-circle to avoid another strike and punched him in the jaw; Lancelot was sent sprawling on the grass, unconscious from what she could see.

Merlynn slid down to her knees on the grass and rested her forehead on the wooden fence, fingers digging into it in frustration - how could this have happened? With one silly move, he had failed. She watched as Arthur leaned down to remove the flag from his chest and bit her lip. He was going to be so disappointed in himself. Before she could even blink, however, Arthur was on the ground with the previously unconscious Lancelot looming over him, his sword pressed to his chest.

"Do you submit, sire?"

The guards were at his side in an instant and forcefully pulling him away from Arthur. He leaped up, face red from the embarrassment and, no doubt, anger. "On your knees!" he shouted, and the guards knocked him down into the dirt. Lancelot's arms were tugged almost painfully behind his back as Arthur took his own weapon and pressed it to his chest. "Doing something like that is punishable by death." He pressed the sword a little deeper into his surcoat then it was gone and in place of it was Arthur's hand. "But, I can't deny that it was impressive - you're the best we've seen over the past few months._" _

He smirked as Lancelot was raised back up to his feet. "S - sire?"

"Wasting skill like yours would be a shame," he said. "You also lasted the longest on the field - well, second longest, but I suppose running away from the battle doesn't count."

Lancelot was knighted that afternoon. Merlynn took her place beside her master as Uther touched both of Lancelot's shoulders with the ceremonial sword and shared a pointed glance with the prince; he only rolled his eyes, but even she could see the hint of a grin on his lips. She was _proud _of Lancelot for finally getting the chance he deserved, and it was all because of her. How could Gaius think this was a problem? She was only helping a friend. Nearby, she noticed Gwen smiling from ear-to-ear, and she was almost bouncing in her place beside Morgana. Merlynn giggled slightly in amusement, only to have Arthur's elbow nudge into her side to keep her quiet.

"You do us a great honour, Sir Lancelot," Uther declared as he handed the ceremonial sword to a servant. The servant bowed with the cushion poised above his head before he took off quickly, out the door at the back of the throne room. "The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot."

"The honour is all mine, sire." Lancelot kept his head bowed the entire time with his arm balanced on his knee, fist clenched tight; it took all of his will not to reach up and hug the man for accepting him as a knight. He could not contain his smile, however.

"Your father would be very proud."

Uther did not know how true those words were. Lancelot knew that Uther meant his fake father, the lord in a place he had not bothered to remember, but the words made him swallow back tears at the thought of his true father, what he would say if he saw him today - as a _knight. _"Yes, sire," he managed out after a pause, clearing his throat. He removed his arm from his leg and pushed up to his feet.

"I have not see Lord Eldred for many years," Uther said with a faint smile, but he could see the suspicion brewing in the king's eyes. "Last time I saw him, he only had four sons."

Lancelot froze. Before he could help it, his eyes flickered to Merlynn behind Uther's shoulders; she raised her thumbs at him reassuringly, and he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He returned his gaze to the king and hoped he didn't look as terrified as he felt. "Well... here I am," he shrugged bashfully.

"Indeed you are. And I've kept you too long already." He clapped the new knight's shoulder. "Enjoy the celebrations."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn had left Lancelot to his own devices since his knighting ceremony. She knew he was making friends, and that was all she wanted - if she was just an assistant to his success then she would be content with that. He looked so happy chatting with Leon and the rest of the knights, the chain-mail and emblem on his chest worn proudly. He was now a knight of Camelot. Merlynn smiled to herself at the thought, and it widened as Gaius joined her on the sidelines of the festivities that evening.

"Just look at him, Gaius," she sighed. "Does Lancelot _not _deserve this moment?"

Gaius clicked his tongue against his teeth. "I never said he didn't. _But," _she rolled her eyes at the word, "destiny and desserts are not the same thing." He took her arm in his grip and turned her to face him, his expression nothing but serious. "You played God, Merlynn. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold."

She ignored the sudden trepidation which curled in her belly and forced a smile on her face as she replied, "I don't know what it said on your invitation, but I'm going to celebrate the success of a good friend and mingle."

"Fine," he chuckled. "Don't come back too late, and don't be too drunk."

It was an empty warning, she knew. Merlynn was only young, younger than Arthur or Gwen or Lancelot, and she had never drunk a single drop of mead in her life - however, she had longed to try it since coming to Camelot. This was the opportune moment. A grin appeared as she stole a flagon of mead from a nearby servant, ignoring the sharp look sent her way, and took a quick gulp. Merlynn grimaced slightly as a burning sensation travelled down her throat and hit her belly, and she gasped; it was a warm, honey taste almost.

She found herself chatting to a few people as she consumed more and more of the mead. In the dining hall there were the same group of people as always and, despite her stature as the prince's personal servant and physician's assistant, they willingly discussed and debated with her about common things that those educated understood. Merlynn enjoyed herself immensely, and was glad that her mother had taught her how to speak intellectually so she could rope herself into higher class discussions.

Soon, however, the chatting became tedious and she returned to her post leaning against a column near the table where Arthur and Lancelot were currently seated. Merlynn grinned at Lancelot and winked a little at him, and he smiled in return; she was going to have to give him a hug sometime soon, if she wasn't stumbling over her feet. She was almost finished her first flagon, and her body was tingling and buzzing from the mead. Merlynn almost didn't notice Gwen move beside her until her hand was on her arm and her voice echoed through her ears.

"Merlynn?" her voice was quiet, soft.

She jumped slightly but kept the smile on her face, "Hi, Gwen." Merlynn noticed her friend's eye trail over to Lancelot and stay there, a slight flush on her dark cheeks. A grin appeared on her face from the hilarity of it all; she knew that Lancelot was attracted to Gwen, and it looked as though she felt the same. She refrained from jumping and squealing at the idea of the two of them courting. "So... _How are you?" _she raised a pointed brow in Lancelot's direction.

Gwen blushed deeper. "O - oh, uh j - just fine," she stammered.

"Mhm," she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The girl's eyes managed to focus on her for half a second, and she watched as Lancelot looked at her while her attention was on something else. Merlynn couldn't contain her laugh. "Lancelot has his eye on you."

"Don't be silly," she gasped, but she began to toy with her hair and fix her dress. Her gaze constantly flickered over to Lancelot while he chatted with Arthur, and her posture straightened.

"It's true. He's very handsome, you know. You should _go _for it," Merlynn grinned and nudged her playfully.

"Really?"

"Of course," she teased. "I think you two would be quite a catch." She suddenly got an idea as she chugged down half a flagon of mead. "So, come on. Arthur... or Lancelot?"

"What?!" Gwen exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's just for fun. Who would you pick?" Merlynn asked with a drunken smile on her face.

"I'm not doing this. I won't have to, and I never will."

She rolled her eyes. "You are no fun. Like I said, it's just for fun. A hypothetical situation."

Gwen pursed her lips and sighed after a moment, "Fine. Lancelot." She ignored Merlynn's cheer at the response, and tapped her hip with hers. "Who'd you pick?"

Morgana joined them before she could answer. The ward of the king wore a gown which revealed her slim, pale shoulders and arms and hugged her torso nicely; it drew eyes almost immediately when she walked into a room and demanded attention. Merlynn was jealous of Morgana, she knew and accepted this fact willingly, but she couldn't deny how much she enjoyed her company. "Hello, you two," she smiled, revealing her perfectly gleaming teeth.

"Ah, Morgana, you can join in on our little game!" She didn't know whether it was the mead affecting her mind or the pure enjoyment of a game at a celebration, but she wanted the lady to participate. "Okay, so Arthur or Lancelot? Who would you choose?"

"Oh, you _are _drunk," she commented with a giggle, but turned to face the table where the two subjects sat. "Hm... well, you can't deny that both have a certain charm about them. Appearance wise, probably Arthur, but he's a bit of a prat, so _possibly _Lancelot. Oh, this is hard! Who did you pick, Gwen?"

"Lancelot," she mumbled, blushing once again.

"And you, Merlynn?"

"She hasn't chosen," Gwen told her. Then, both eyes were on the slightly drunk Merlynn as she blinked in confusion.

Morgana grinned, "You need to choose. You choose, and then I will."

"But... fine," she said in defeat. Merlynn, if she were to be honest, probably would pick Arthur. He was handsome (that, she couldn't deny) and somewhat intelligent, and she knew that he had an almost sweet side to him; besides, Lancelot was rather taken with Gwen. Even if it _was _a hypothetical game, she wanted to make sure that Gwen set her sights fully on Lancelot. "I think Arthur." The two girls snickered. "What?"

"Nothing. I agree. I'd pick Arthur, too," Morgana agreed.

Arthur noticed the three girls to the left of the hall constantly glancing over at them and giggling with each other, but didn't mention anything to Lancelot despite the curiousity he felt. _What were they talking about? _They must have been discussing one of them. He was a bit surprised to see Morgana and Merlynn talking freely with each other as though they'd been friends for years; she had been there when Merlynn was dying, but he didn't know that they were friendly with each other. A new development, indeed. Speaking of the servant, he had no idea what to think of _her. _

His other servants were usually too terrified to even speak up against him, but she did it freely, sassed him and defied almost everything he said. Arthur could not deny that he enjoyed it a little, their banter - the only person who _really _fought him was Morgana. No doubt their fire was what made them close. Merlynn was surprisingly intelligent and spoke rather intellectually than what other villagers would be; she could, from what he could see, read and write and she chatted with nobles as though it was second nature to her. She was an odd one.

"Lancelot... do you think her _beautiful?" _it was a question that had been plaguing his mind. Arthur wasn't sure if he found her attractive, but there was no doubt that she wasn't _ugly. _She was not only odd in character, but also in appearance; frame too thin, ears too big, features a bit sharp and almost like a mythical creature from a beastiary. Perhaps beautiful was too strong a word.

Lancelot followed Arthur's gaze to the female trio and focused on the chambermaid on the right. Her soft black curls were illuminated by the candles' glow and her tawny skin was so flawless beneath the light; her face was so open and gentle and sweet... he had only spoken to her a couple of times but she was mesmerizing. It knocked the breath out of him. "Yes, sire," he admitted. "I do."

He supposed he agreed with the knight's statement. There _was _a sort of beauty to her, but was she... truly beautiful? Morgana was beautiful, he would admit that - but _Merlynn? _Arthur grimaced. "Hm... I guess." He clapped Lancelot's shoulder and stood on the table to announce, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit. Our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot!"

The crowd all paused and applauded for Lancelot as the two men clinked their goblets together.

**[][][][][][]**

Morning began with a sharp throbbing in her head and a horrible pain in her belly. Merlynn couldn't recall the rest of the night from Arthur's speech; the rest was only a blur in her mead-induced mind. She could vaguely remember stumbling home with her arm wrapped around Lancelot's shoulder and laughing about some goat they had seen on the way back, and then it went black. When she opened her eyes, she realized that Lancelot had fallen asleep in the bed beside her and they were positioned rather provocatively on the small, rickety bed.

It had been cold over the night (as it usually was with her thin blankets), so she must have huddled closer to warmth and almost wrapped herself around Lancelot to keep from freezing. One of his arms were wrapped around his waist while the other around her neck to keep her on his chest. Merlynn slowly tugged his arm from her head and used his chest to push herself up.

"Lancelot," she mumbled with a tired voice, nudging at him. "Wake u - _ow." _Another throb pulsed in her head and she groaned, reaching up to rub the sore area as though she could dull it with her fingers.

He moaned in pain as he woke, massaging his temples with his free hand as his arm tightened around her waist for a brief moment. Then, he paused and his eyes shot open. She smiled weakly at him and she felt his arm tense; faster than she could imagine, he removed it from her person and crawled up the bed, crying out from the sudden movement. "Oh, god, I - I'm so terribly sorry," he blushed, dragging his fingers through his hair bashfully.

Gwen would kill her if she knew how they had slept last night. It wasn't as if she was attracted to Lancelot; she didn't even feel embarrassed about sleeping like that with him. He was like her brother now. "It's okay," she chuckled, then dropped her head to her knees with another groan. "My head hurts."

"Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it," he breathed.

"I had that _plus _about eight flagons of mead," she said, thousands of little lights shining behind her closed eyes and causing her head to spin. Merlynn raised her head to smile once again at Lancelot. "Honestly, don't be bothered about the whole sleeping thing. You're just my friend, Lancelot, honestly."

"O - okay," he, as slowly as possible, lifted himself from the bed.

"We need Gaius' cure." Merlynn crawled off the bed and stumbled to the door, swinging it open with a loud bang. Both of them cried out. "I'm _so sorry." _

As they made their way down the stairs, Gaius stood with two vials in his hands held out toward them. "Good morning, _children," _he teased in a condescending tone. Merlynn couldn't muster the emotion to glare at him. "Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one."

She pinched her nose and swallowed the entire vial in a single gulp; it had a thick, gooey consistancy and tasted like he had mashed up something dead. "Eugh, is that the back end of a horse, or what?" she gagged. "That was horrible."

Gaius only ignored her as he turned his attention to the other groaning man beside her. "Well, I can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot," he said with a little grin of amusement.

"That is _Sir _Lancelot to you," she reminded him, leaning on to the table for support.

"Thank you, a -"

Two of the king's guard burst through the door and interuppted Lancelot's comment before he could finish it. One hand on their weapon, they forceably took the knight by the arms and began to drag him away.

"What are you doing?!" Merlynn stood in alarm.

"King's orders," was all they said as they disappeared from view.

Lancelot's false seal had been discovered by Geoffrey of Monmouth and now, he was sent to the dungeon for his crimes - _her _crimes. Merlynn never felt more guilty in her entire life; if it weren't for her and her reckless behaviour, Lancelot would never be in this situation. Gaius had been right. She played God, and now she set a path of destruction for a man who didn't deserve it. Merlynn smiled weakly at the guards and crouched down in front of the sells, resting her forehead against the bars. He was nearby, chained by his ankle to the floor of the cell so he couldn't move much.

"I - I'm so sorry," she croaked, gripping the cell bars with her fingers. "This is my fault. I don't really know what to say except that I'm so very sorry."

Lancelot crawled over to her and awkwardly rested his fingers over hers. "No, you aren't to blame."

She managed a chuckle, which came out as a sob. "Yes I am. I made you lie. You didn't want to and I pushed you," Merlynn punched the bars hard, ignoring the sharp pain that shot up her hand from the force of the hit. "_God, _every time I try to help someone, I end up giving them a death wish instead! I almost got Gwen killed, and now you're on the same path."

He reached through the bars to touch her hair. "The choice was _mine," _he tried to assure her. "My punishment is mine to bear, mine and mine alone." Not even his reassurance could stop her tears. "You were only trying to do right, and I thank you for it." She still shook her head and her face fell; how could she have done this to such a selfless person?

Merlynn squeezed her eyes shut and released a shaky breath, "I just wish I could _do _something."

"You can," he squeezed her hand oddly through the bars. "Stop blaming yourself."

**[][][][][][]**

Exhausted. Physically and mentally exhausted. Her body had just lost all feeling or motivation to move, but she sluggishly made her way back to the physician's chambers after her meeting with Lancelot. Merlynn passed Gaius without saying a word and slumped down in a chair, curling in on herself. She pressed her hand to her forehead and rubbed at the ache that pulsed there.

"Merlynn?" his voice was far away.

"If you say 'I told you so', I _will _cause you bodily harm," she grumbled, locking her arms around her knees.

Gaius sighed and shook his head from where he stood at his desk. "I have no wish to gloat, Merlynn. What's done is _done. _Here. Come take a look at this." Merlynn sat at the chair stubbornly for a moment then, with heavy legs, she removed herself from the chair and joined him at the table. "I realised my mistake," he told her. "I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought... but what about the creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? _Then, _I discovered this."

He lifted the book up so she could see. The creature was large, much larger than a human even in the scaled drawing with the body of a feline and broad wings which spanned upwards from the shoulder blades of the beast...Yet, it had the head of a bird, paired with a sharp beak and claws. Dark eyes glared at her through the drawing as though it was real, waiting for the moment to jump through the parchment and attack her where she stood. Merlynn swallowed.

"That's... that's the monster," she confirmed.

"It's a Griffin," he told her.

The warning bells made her jump as they rung through the entire kingdom. Merlynn raced toward the window and climbed up so she could peer outside; the townspeople were running and screaming and collecting whatever they could as they ran for cover. She glanced up and saw the Griffin swoop down and dig it's claws into one of the people, screeching as it flew up into the sky again. The man fell moments later and crashed into the courtyard. Merlynn scrambled back down, a bad taste in her mouth, and made to leave but Gaius took her arm before she could join the fight.

"_No," _was all he said, fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"You saw it Gaius - I have to help," she argued.

Gaius shook his head and tugged her further away from the door. "What you need to do is help me figure out a way to stop it."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn could've told Gaius that Uther would never listen to them before they even reached the council chamber. There was little point to the venture as, when Gaius mentioned magic, Uther became rigid and stubborn and impossible to deal with. She rolled her eyes as they were dismissed, but did not speak to the physician the entire way back. It was not her irritation that kept her silent, however.

"_It is a creature of magic, and can only be killed by magic," _Gaius had said. Magic? Merlynn was the only person in Camelot who possessed magic, well, as she knew, and she wasn't sure she could do much. The first time she encountered the Griffin it had almost killed her. She never would assume that it would, once again, be down to her to save Camelot from the winged creature - _what spell was she supposed to use, anyway? _

"Gaius, what you said before... You meant me, didn't you?" she asked almost with a sigh in her voice as she nibbled at her thumbnail.

"Yes, Merlynn. If Arthur rides out, he'll surely die," he replied, and tried to set his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. "It is your destiny, Merlynn, your purpose for magic. But if you do not, then he will perish."

"But I don't have powerful magic," she insisted. "There must be another way, Gaius."

"It is the _only _way."

Merlynn felt the growl before it tore out from the back of her throat, "Do you _even _care what happens to me? 'Oh, just do this, Merlynn. Do that, Merlynn. Go and kill the Griffin, Merlynn. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire.' Honestly, it's like you're just sending me out like a lamb to slaughter!"

"Merlynn!" he shouted and, as she jumped, he relaxed and moved toward her, taking her arm softly. "You are the only thing I care about in this world. I would give my _life _for you without a thought. But for what? I can't save Arthur. Only you can."

She grimaced. How was she supposed to kill the winged beast? Merlynn almost said no; after all, it was what _she _wanted to do, right? She didn't have to do it, but it was the right thing to do. To save Arthur, to save Camelot and to beat the Griffin. "Okay," she said finally with gritted teeth. "We have less than two hours to kill this thing, so let's get to it."

**[][][][][][]**

Gwen was absolutely terrified. She wasn't used to fighting monsters, or even seeing monsters, trying to destroy Camelot. It was only recent that such a being would attack the kingdom; usually, Arthur and his band of knights left to wherever the creature lived or where it was attacking. It never came to her home, never. The whole experience had left her shaken and riddled with anxiety in case it came back, either to hurt her or her father, or someone else she cared about. She couldn't do much to defend herself, anyway, so she had to depend on the knights to keep the entire Camelot safe.

She tried to distract herself with cleaning. It was a mundane task that kept her mind off the fact that the knights may not come back after their attack on the winged beast. Gwen took a deep beath and clenched her fingers tighter around the cloth to stop her fingers from shaking far too much. A sudden knock at her door made her jump almost ten feet in the air. Her father didn't wake from the noise, so she crept over to the door and hesitantly cracked it open. Lancelot, to her pleasant surprise, was at her door, cheeks red from running and a pant in his breath.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," he whispered, shaking his greasy hair.

Gwen smiled as best she could and let him inside. The last she had heard he was in the dungeons for a false seal, so she didn't want the guards to find him at her door and for him to be in more trouble. "What are you doing here?" she asked as quietly as possible to keep her father from hearing them.

He glanced at the bed where he father was sleeping and nodded in understanding, keeping his voice low, "I really have no time to explain. I need weapons, armour - the best you've got."

"But... why?"

"Arthur stands in mortal peril. I... I must do what I can to protect him," he admitted. Gwen was shocked; surely, he wasn't going to risk his life for a prince he barely knew? "It's my duty. Knight, or not."

She pursed her lips and regarded him with curious eyes, "You really believe that, don't you?"

"Yes, my lady. The monster is impossible to defeat alone - he'll need all the help he can get," he said and, with a sudden burst of confidence, cupped her cheek gently in his hand. His skin, so dirty and scarred, was so _odd _against her smooth and soft cheek, so innocent and new. She was what he could never be, untouched and innocent and so gentle. "Guinevere, if I should not return, I -" she interuppted him by bouncing up on her toes and pressing a kiss to his lips. He was not prepared for it, and froze in his place.

Gwen had no idea what she was doing, why she was doing it. He was there and he was so sweet and kind to her and oh so handsome; she had never felt anything for many men in Camelot. Of course, she had been around handsome men before (the knights of Camelot wandered the streets nearly every day), but Lancelot was different. His lips were warm against hers, as was his hand on her cheek; he was warm and _safe. _She felt safe by his touch alone. It was silly of her, to feel such things for a man who she had only met twice, but she could not stop what she felt. As he pulled back, he kissed her forehead and held her close.

"Please, Lancelot. Do not go," she mumbled against his tunic.

"I must. I'm sorry," he muttered, touching her forehead once more with his lips.

**[][][][][][]**

Night had long ago approached and she was still failing. The spell could not seem to work, no matter how much energy she put behind each word and the power she tried to force through her body. It was far too powerful, and she wasn't used to using words to express her magic; things just happened when she willed it to. 'Unspoken magic', Gaius had told her. Her body was starting to feel the exhaustion of over-working her powers - her head was throbbing, fingers trembling and she could barely keep upright.

She wasn't ready, but she pushed on.

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluec," _she whispered, holding the iron dagger in front of her face, blade facing upwards toward the ceiling. Again, there was nothing. No blinding light or spark or _anything _that could tell her that the spell worked, that she wasn't a complete disgrace. "_Bregdan...anweald...gafeluec." _The energy rushed through her fingers and left her body, leaving a dull empty feeling inside. Nothing. Merlynn let out a cry as she kicked the wall and collapsed against the staircase. The blade was the same as it was before, perhaps warmer in her fingers from the grip she had on it but it was useless.

"Don't worry, Merlynn," Gaius comforted. "I know you're trying."

"And I'm failing. If Arthur dies because I'm not good enough to make a bloody spell - !" she shouted.

Gwen burst through the doors and raced toward Merlynn, close to tears. Her cheeks were bright red and her hair an absolute mess. "Merlynn! Lancelot's riding out to kill the monster," she panted.

"He's _what?" _she echoed in disbelief.

Before she could even get a response from her friend, she was already out the door and on her way to catch the absolute fool of a man who thought he was smart for doing such a thing. Lancelot's noble attitude will be the death of him yet, she thought to herself as her feet pounded against the cobblestone floor to the stables. That was where she found him, saddling a white stallion - from what she could recall, that was _Arthur's _horse. He wore armour that only the knight's used, yet it was a little old and weary and dented in a few places. Most likely one of Gwen's second-hand armour. He paused as he noticed her racing toward him.

"Merlynn, what on Earth -?"

"I'm coming with you," she said, leaving no room for argument.

Lancelot shook his head and continued to tighten the saddle beneath the horse's belly. "_No, _you aren't," he argued. "Gwen, and most likely Arthur, would kill me if anything happened to you."

"I'm not really sure they care and besides, you can't tell me what to do. Try to tell me otherwise." Merlynn clenched her jaw and gave him a little smirk; he had a duty as a noble knight, but she had a duty to her destiny, albeit _unwanted. _

"Merlynn, you aren't a soldier." No, she was but a girl. A magical girl, but a girl, nonetheless. Her magic made her most likely stronger than he could ever be, but there was no denying that she was far too young to be risking her life in such a way. He could see the determination in her eyes, the hidden warrior that she could barely conceal now that she was standing before him.

"You said it yourself, Lancelot," she retorted. "Arthur needs all the help he can get." Merlynn hurried inside the stables and grabbed the first saddled horse she could find, an Andalusian mare called 'Firefoot', so named for her apparent speed and durability. She had become acquainted with the horse during her mucking sessions. "Come, girl. We need to help Arthur - save his bloody arse again." She mounted the horse easily and lead her outside into the courtyard, then gave Lancelot a pointed look. "Let's go."

A hint of a smile appeared on his lips. She certainly was a defiant girl, for sure. Lancelot hopped up onto his borrowed steed and followed after the servant girl out of Camelot and into the forest, toward the madness. He wondered whether she was going to use her magic or not, hence her sudden declaration to join him. But, he didn't mention a thing to her, for fear that she wouldn't trust him or that she may, though it was doubtful, use her magic on him. If she was scared, she didn't show it; at least she tried her hardest not to.

The sounds of agony, tearing, gashing and steel clashing against impenetrable flesh, and the sharp, piercing shrieks of the Griffin burst through the trees from a part of the forest that was unseen even by Merlynn's eyes. She could see through the dark much better than she was sure many others could, but she supposed it was because of her magic. However, now, she could not see anything but the thick dark tree trunks and hanging branches and leaves that obscured her vision. The noise gave her enough direction to follow the noise and soon, they were amongst the massacre.

She didn't bother to tie Firefoot up as she dismounted and raced toward the fallen knights. The Camelot emblem was an imprint in the dark, a blazing gold dragon against the red of their surcoats. Only a few were alive, she noticed, as she checked each man while she searched for Arthur. The Griffin was nowhere to be seen, either hidden in the shadows or satisfied with the bloodshed for the time being. It was so _silent _in the forest except for her footsteps tredding over leaves and twigs - it was _too _silent. Merlynn swallowed deeply as she turned over each body she could find, ignoring the horrible feeling in her belly that one of the bodies, bloody and almost indistinguishable from the grime and gore, would be Arthur.

She finally found Arthur collapsed against a tree. Merlynn pressed her thumb to his wrist then his neck, checking for a familiar thrum of a heartbeat; it pulsed weakly beneath her fingers, and she slumped in relief. She hadn't failed! "Oh, thank god," she breathed.

"Well?" Lancelot asked. He found little survivors, only three out of the fifteen that had left Camelot to fight the beast. He wasn't sure whether or not Merlynn had found any live men in her search, but he mourned the dead. They didn't deserve this fate, although they had died for a nobel cause and, because of that, they needed a proper funeral - a knight's funeral - but he was not sure if they would be granted that honour or be left to rot in the shrubs for eternity.

"Alive," she said, and he let out an incredulous laugh. Arthur would survive them yet.

The Griffin announced its presence from the treeline and crept out, head lowered threateningly. Lancelot touched her shoulder once as a sign for her to stay put while he fought the creature. She didn't move, but nodded in consent. He grabbed the spear from beside the fallen prince and raced back to mount his steed; even if the creature needed magic to be defeated, his fight would not be for lack of trying. He charged the beast.

Merlynn watched as the Griffin and Lancelot ran toward each other and knew that the man would not survive the collision. "Okay. _Bregdan anweald gafeluec. Bregdan anweald gafeluec." _He passed her, spear poised toward the beast's chest. She had one more chance; if it didn't work, then Lancelot would be killed. "_Bregdan anweald gafeluec!" _The spell sent a spark through her, from deep within her belly to the tips of her fingers and finally to her eyes, which burned as the tip of the spear flared a white-blue flame.

The spear struck home in the Griffin's heart and a piercing shriek of agony burst from it's beak as the creature died. Merlynn bounced back on her heels and laughed - it _had worked! _She could barely believe it. Beside her, Arthur let out a groan and began to stir awake. He couldn't see her, he couldn't know that she had come. She bolted back to Firefoot and raced home to Camelot before her presence could be known.

**[][][][][][]**

Lancelot kissed Gwen on the cheek for a final time. He was far too nervous now to kiss her properly, especially after only knowing her for such a short period of time. But, he had promised he would write her as best he could, and she in return. He didn't know how he could keep in contact with her, but he would try his hardest. He cared for her too much to completely let her go. Arthur and his father were quarreling because of him, and he couldn't have that; it would weigh too much on his conscience if he caused a tear in the Pendragon family. So, that was why he had to leave.

"I will miss you," she whispered and pressed her lips to his jaw for a brief moment.

"As will I. I wish we had more time to... to talk, but we will find a way," there was so much more he wished to say, to do. Lancelot sighed as she hugged him once more, slim arms tight around his waist, and kissed her hair. He felt as though he loved her already, though it was much too soon to say such things.

Merlynn leaned her head on Gaius' shoulder as she watched the pair. "Perhaps you were right, Gaius. Perhaps I shouldn't have gotten involved. Then Lancelot and Gwen could be together," she muttered, a thick lump in her throat. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her arm gently.

"No, Merlynn, I was wrong. Lancelot needed you, and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined," he said, and hugged her tight for a moment before releasing her.

"Will he ever return?" oh, she could only hope.

"That...I can not say."

"Merlynn!" Lancelot waved her over as Gwen separated herself from him. He had to say his final goodbyes to the girl who had changed his life, handed him his dream if not for a brief moment. Merlynn smiled sadly as she approached, but he simply grinned. "Why the long face?"

"I don't want you to leave," she mumbled. Lancelot only drew her tight and kissed the crown of her head; she was soon to becoming his best friend, even though they hadn't known each other for very long. He saved her life, she saved his and she risked so much just to give him the life he had wanted for so long.

"I don't want to leave, either, but this isn't the last time we'll see each other, I'm sure of it," he assured her, rubbing her back.

Merlynn wiped her red eyes and sniffed. "I'm sorry you couldn't be a knight like you wanted."

"Oh, it's fine. I got to be a knight much longer than I ever thought I could."

"And you were able to defeat a Griffin, which is something not many people can say," she reminded him with a small smile. He rolled his eyes slightly, then pulled back away enough for her to glance up at his face.

"I still can't say it. I didn't kill the Griffin, you did," he said, and watched as her eyes widened. Merlynn scoffed, but inside she was panicking; _how did he know? _How could he know?

"That's ridiculous," she huffed, yet even she could hear her own concern as she spoke.

He looked almost guilty. "I heard you and Gaius talking one night about your magic, and then again last night. The spear certainly didn't light up on it's own," he winked.

"Well, it -"

"It certainly wasn't me, so it must have been you." Merlynn opened her mouth to plead with him not to turn her in or to mention anything to Arthur, but he took her cheek in his hand and rested his forehead against hers. "Your secret is safe with me, I promise. I will not tell a soul. But, I must tell you... do _not _think that you are not strong enough, because you are. I saw you last night and you were stronger than any knight or king I have ever seen."

She was swallowing back tears as she croaked out, "Thank you, Lancelot. I will see you again."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review! :)<em>**


	13. Gates of Avalon: Reveal of the Sidhe

**EDITED. **

**CHAPTER 13 - THE GATES OF AVALON**

Stealth. Agility. Arthur told her that those what was needed to become an adept hunter like he was, but that, of course, she could _never _have the skill to become a hunter. Merlynn didn't want to agree, though as she stumbled upon every twig to snap beneath her boot and rock to trip over, she was forced to believe it. It didn't help that she was hauling all of Arthur's hunting equipment on her back and on her arms, from the arrows to the sword to the dead animals that bumped into her back with a dull, wet throb and stained her tunic. She grimaced as the rabbits swung and slammed into her back individually; all she wanted to do was tug her tunic away from her back to stop the uncomfortable sticking of the blood.

Arthur was ahead of her with his crossbow hanging loosely from his hand, trying to ignore the incessant noises she made while he was trying to kill something - _anything. _So far, he had only caught three rabbits, which is only a quarter of what he was used to. He blamed this on the oaf behind him, so he decided to race far ahead of her to avoid all the sounds she made just so he could hunt properly. He regreted bringing her along, but admittedly he _had _forced her to make her carry all of his things - he didn't think that she would be scaring off all the animals with her clumsy feet.

He noticed a grazing deer ahead of him in the paddock through the trees and crouched down look with the crossbow aimed toward the creature. Arthur inhaled through his nose, and let out a long, slow breath from his mouth, finger poised gently on the trigger, ready to -

A figure crashed into his back and sent the arrow flying into the tree to the right of the doe. Arthur cursed and shoved back against Merlynn, who had undoubtably tripped _again. _She had also scared another animal off - _again. _

"What is it?" she asked, peeking over his shoulder.

He growled. _Never again, _he thought to himself as he glared at her pale face. "It _was _a deer, but you scared it off with all your clumsiness. You really are a buffoon, aren't you, Merlynn?" he barked. In that moment, he probably could have shot her with the arrow instead, he was so angry. But, then where would he be?

"I tripped over a branch, I didn't mean to," she apologised defensively. Merlynn shifted the dead animals on her back and lowered her gaze, avoiding his deadly stare - honestly, it wasn't _her _fault that all the leaves in the forest hid the branches and twigs that she tripped over. She was trying to keep sight of Arthur, and by doing that, left her feet vulnerable to stumbling.

"We're supposed to be _hunting. _It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind," he told her, possibly for the fifth time that day. Arthur leaned over and flicked the middle of her forehead, making her slap his hand away with a yelp.

"Oh, didn't even realize you had a _mind _to begin with," she remarked.

He was about to remind her that she wasn't actually allowed to mock him like that, but an earth-shattering scream echoed through the trees toward them. Arthur's head shot toward the sound. It was distinctly female and very much terrified. "_Please... don't!" _the woman screamed. "_Help!" _

Arthur grabbed the sword from Merlynn's hip, slid it into his own sheath and took off after the sound. He ignored the tangled branches and bushes that threatened to trip him and pushed forward while the woman continued to scream and struggle in the distance. He could hear Merlynn following a bit far behind, but he didn't care; he needed to help this woman in distress. Arthur headed into the denser part of the forest, where the trees were tallers and greenery sparse. The woman had long since stopped screaming, and was now huddled against a tree, pleading with the bandits not to hurt her.

Arthur lifted his crossbow and fired an arrow at one of the bandit's. It hit him directly between the eyes and he flew back away from the second cowering person, an older man in a cloak. He had no time to prepare another arrow; he let it fall forgotten to the ground as he unsheathed his sword and attacked the rest of the bandits that were now aware of him. Merlynn only reached the area moments later and ducked behind one of the thicker trees to watch the fight. She noticed one of the men attempting to sneak up on Arthur and reacted before she could think of it.

"_Forbærnen firgenholt," _she whispered, and smirked as an above branch crashed into the bandit's head.

He was quick to kill his current opponent and, as he turned to fight the next, the bandit dropped his weapon and ran off quicker than he had ever seen a man run before. Arthur looked down toward the unconscious man and the tree over his body, then up at the tree itself. "Stroke of luck," he muttered to himself with a small chuckle.

Merlynn had heard it though, as she joined him at the base of the hill, and laughed. "And let that be a lesson to you!" she called out to the cowardly bandit. He scoffed, and turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "What? I was watching your back the _whole _time."

Arthur rolled his eyes. The girl who had been screaming let out a little whimper as the other man held her close, and it distracted him from his servant's odd behaviour. "Are you alright?" he asked in the softest voice he could, walking slowly toward them so he didn't scare her. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

She lifted her head from the older man's shoulder and slid back her hood. Arthur was absolutely mesmerized by the unknown beauty; her features were youthful and feminine, with blue eyes and rosy cheeks and full lips. Her hair was a warm golden brown and fell in soft waves below her shoulders, almost matching her golden dress and cloak. He tried to stop his gaping jaw, but he was dumbstruck. He couldn't even conjure up a coherent thought that was anything other than compliments about how lovely this unnamed creature looked.

"No," she reassured in a quiet, sweet voice, lips quirking at the corners. "Thanks to you. I'm Sophia, and this is my father."

He could barely keep his eyes from her, but managed to look over at her father quickly before returning his gaze back to Sophia. "Arthur Pendragon," he kissed her smooth, pale hand. "At your service."

**[][][][][][]**

Sophia and Aulfric of Tir-Mor, were their names. Merlynn knew that Sophia was beautiful, as did any man, woman or child who laid eyes on her; she was far more beautiful than Merlynn could ever be, and almost managed to surpass Morgana with her looks. She touched her hair self-consciously. It was curlier, knottier and not as meticulously done as Sophia's. She didn't know _how _the girl managed to keep her hair so lovely after running through a forest for weeks! Arthur seemed quite taken with the girl, and that made her smirk; he seemed so _bashful _around her, and it amused her to see him act like such a smitten _boy. _

She hadn't stopped smiling even when they reached his bedchamber. Arthur hadn't stopped talking about Sophia, and she had to contain her giggling through the entire conversation. "...and make sure you put her in a decent room," he was saying.

"Well, the one next door is empty," she offered, hiding a snort as his eyes lit up.

"The one next door is fine. Excellent, actually," he grinned. Merlynn snickered at his behaviour and he frowned, rolling his eyes. "Shut up, Merlynn."

"What? I didn't say anything," she defended.

Arthur sighed; he lowered his eyes to the bedsheets as he leaned against the post, trying to conceal his disappointment. "You didn't have to. I want to make it clear that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honourable. Put her in the room on the other side of the castle. It's warmer, more...comfortable."

If anything, she was more amused by his disappointment. He seemed so infatuated with Sophia, and he had only met her some hours ago... it was absolutely preposterous! "Of course, _sire. _Sophia...she's very, erm, beautiful, isn't she?" she said as more of a statement, than a question.

"Yes, she is," he nodded in agreement.

"And if your intentions are honourable..." Merlynn trailed off.

"Oh. They are. Most definitely."

"Then what's the problem with her staying next door?" Well, she might as well support his decision, since he wouldn't listen to her otherwise. Besides, what could go wrong with their relationship? It wasn't as though she was a person of low rank like she was, and she was superiorly beautiful.

"There isn't one. You've convinced me," he smacked her shoulder with a large grin. "Put her in the room next to mine."

**[][][][][][]**

The girl was...absolutely stunning, and it was all Merlynn could think about as she showed Sophia and Aulfric to their rooms. Aulfric was in his own personal bedchamber beneath Sophia's, while she was, of course, beside Arthur in a large guest bedchamber which was reserved to Uther's finest of guests apparently. Although, she wasn't sure if that was Arthur's way of impressing her, or if the information was actually true. Sophia made her feel so much more insecure about herself than she already was; she felt too tall, too thin, her features were too sharp and mismatched and her hands too rough and dirty in comparison to the beautiful girl - who could easily be confused with some high princess - before her.

She was a toad to Sophia's swan. Merlynn smiled anyway, as best she could, and handed her an extra blanket to put on her bed in case of a cold spell during the night. The castle did get drafty sometimes. "If you need anything, any time, just let me know," she said.

"Thank you, Merlynn," Sophia smiled, which illuminated her features and made her feel more inferior than before. Merlynn's eyes strayed to the staff in the other girl's hands; it was an odd piece, and nothing that intricate could've been used as a simple walking stick. It was tall, up to Sophia's cheeks, and the tip was a bright blue crystal which glowed unnaturally. She narrowed her eyes at it for a moment - after all, it was intriguing - but she wasn't able to stare at it for too long, as Sophia took shifted the blanket in her hands and headed down the hall into her bedchamber.

Merlynn was all too glad to be rid of her; she hated feeling like she did, but she was an insecure girl naturally. She was so distracted that she bumped into the Lady Morgana, who was staring after the golden haired girl with her brows furrowed. _Another girl prettier than she was, _she let out a little sigh. She seemed to crowd herself with the most beautiful of women, which made her feel worse, but Morgana was, somewhat, her friend.

"Who is that?" there was a slight tremor in Morgana's voice.

"Er, Sophia Tír-Mòr. We rescued her in the woods. Well, Arthur did most of the rescuing," she told the Lady with a bashful smile.

Her eyes darkened as she spat, "She can't stay here!"

"Well, the king said that she and her father were welcome in Camelot," she shrugged. Merlynn noticed something flicker on her face, some sort of recognition or fear and it worried her a bit. "There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with them, though - why? Is everything okay?"

Morgana swallowed and she straightened her shoulders, face composed. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Yes, I - I'm _fine," _the Lady said but, as she turned her eyes back to the hall again, she looked terrified once again.

**[][][][][][]**

It was stupid of her to think that Arthur's infatuation was only going to be a one day, brief spur of emotions of being in the presence of someone attractive. It certainly wasn't what she hoped. When she went to his bedchambers the next morning, he was _still _talking to her - apparently, he woke up early _just _to talk to her. Merlynn rolled her eyes as he rambled on and on about her and how perfect Sophia was, and tried to ignore the urge to punch him in the mouth or to use a spell to quiet him down.

"I'm taking Sophia out on a ride today," Arthur told her as though she actually cared, with a big, bright smile on his face. It was an oddity to see him in such a splendid mood, and she found he looked much better when he was smiling. "You know, show her around town."

"Oh, why are you - wait, don't you have patrol today?" she asked, and paused making his bed. Merlynn knew her father would not be very happy if he neglected his duties, especially with the main guard of his father's.

He nodded and leaned against the bedpost, crossing his arms over his chest. "Exactly. Which is why I need you to cover for me," he said. Arthur watched as she straightened and gaped at him.

"No." She may have been his servant, but there was _no way _she was going to lie to the king. The _King of Camelot. _The man who terrified her more than any other person in the universe. "Lie to the _king? _No. No way! He'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks so fast I'll barely be able to get a word out." He walked around the bed and took her shoulder in his grip, eyes pleading with her.

"Merlynn, _please _do this for me?" he begged.

"No! I'm a terrible liar. I start sweating, m - my vision blurs, my bra - brain stops working and I stammer like an idiot, like now for example, oh and I ramble which isn't good," she babbled.

Arthur rolled his eyes and released her. "Well, no change there, then," he said sarcastically. His expression then softened. "Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances." Merlynn sighed as she caught his expression, and clenched her jaw.

"You _really _like this girl, don't you? A girl that you met _yesterday?" _she aked in slight speculation.

"Yes. Yeah," he ignored the disbelief in her voice. "What's not to like? I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the king, but ...you'd be a friend for life if you did."

"Actually, you probably _could _order me to lie to the king, but I'm glad you didn't," she pursed her lips, and shook her knotted mess of curly hair up as she tried to think. It was silly of him to think that she could cover for him; she had only ever really lied about her magic but, then again nobody had ever really questioned her so she never really needed to lie. He looked so hopeful and seemed so desperate to _be _with the beautiful Sophia, so why deny him? She sighed. "Fine. I'll do as you asked, so go before I change my mind. Don't keep her waiting."

Arthur looked as though he wanted to hug her in that moment, but he instead kissed her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, Merlynn. I won't forget it."

While she promised him that she would lie and cover for him, a small part of Merlynn hoped that Uther wouldn't notice, that he wouldn't realize that his son had forgotten to patrol with his father's guard, so then she wouldn't _have _to lie. But, her hopes were diminished when she noticed a guard knock at Arthur's bedchamber door and order her to the council chamber. Merlynn tried to gussy herself up; she told herself that it was going to be just fine, she could lie if she _wanted _to lie. She hadn't really practiced so there wasn't really a chance to see if she _could _lie under pressure.

Uther was so threatening, though, sitting in his chair. The door slammed shut once she was shoved inside and she was alone with the King of Camelot, his eyes piercing into hers and making her hands shake. Merlynn could only think of how terrified she was about lying to him, of what he would do to her when he caught on to her lie.

"Where is my son?" she had hoped he would start of silent, because then she knew it would be a slow build up and she could gain a bit of confidence. But, his words came out like a viper's hiss, lip curling and jaw clenching tight. Merlynn tried to keep his gaze, but it terrified her too much and then she had to look away. She could feel him staring straight into her temple, as though daring her to make eye-contact.

She swallowed deeply, and got enough bravado to stare back at him. "I - I'm not su - sur - sure where h - he is, my lord," she stammered. _Drat. _"I, erm, I think there's been a - a bit of a mistake." Her hands were shaking violently, clammy and warm. "I - I mean... Er, you see, he might just be wandering off. Yo - you know, around?" Uther quirked a single eyebrow, and she faltered. "But that's not his fault."

"Oh? And who's fault is it?" he barked.

Merlynn jumped subconsciously. "Uh... no, it's definitely _my _fault." He said to cover for him, and that was what she was trying to do; although, all she wanted to do was to tell the truth and tell Uther that his son was a silly boy child who was struck with puppy-love.

"_Where is Arthur?" _Uther's voice was _horrifying _when it was directed at her. If she wasn't terrified of him before, she certainly was now.

"Not here, obviously." Perhaps a joke might cheer him up a bit? His glare deepened, and she paled, her smile forgotten. "Well...okay, so Arthur wasn't too sure of his orders, so he asked me to check with the guards to see if he had any duties and - and I _may _have forgotten."

Uther slowly stood from his chair, the sound making her cringe. He began to slowly walk toward her and all she wanted to do was huddle in a ball and plead for forgiveness; her hands were shaking far more violently than they should, which he seemed to notice as he smirked darkly. Merlynn understood why he was one of the fiercest rulers in all of Albion. He was too close, too invasive. She felt like crying as he leaned toward her, his breath on her face. "You...forgot?" She almost fell to her knees.

"I - I'm sorry," she gasped out. "I'm so sorry, my lord. I am sure he would've been here had I told him. I didn't mean to, my lord, I swear. I had to muck out the stables and then my mind got sidetra -"

"Do you think that I care about your petty duties?" his voice was a low growl.

"Well, you're the one that appointed me as his servant so maybe," she retorted without even thinking. Merlynn immensely regretted her cheek as she glanced back up at Uther, and saw the anger in his gaze deepen to a violent point.

Uther flexed his hand as though he wanted to grab her, but thought against it. Merlynn held her breath. "I should _kill _you for your insolence. If this was a time of war, I would have you _flogged." _

"I'm starting to think which one would be more preferred right now," she mumbled.

Merlynn was neither flogged nor killed. Instead, she was given a far more irritating sentence. The stocks. Luckily, it was only rotten tomatoes instead of harder and more disgusting food - well, for the first hour. Then, when the people ran out of tomatoes, they moved on to _potatoes. _Actual potatoes, pegging her in the arms and legs and chest. People held their noses as she passed - well, _limped -_ the smell of rot and stale tomato juice and sweat rolling off of her in waves. She ignored it though, hiding her embarrassment and humiliation until she reached home, when she let out a frustrated groan and kicked at the door.

"Have you been playing with your food again?" Gaius mocked her, but she only glared at him.

Merlynn fell onto the bench and accepted a towel from the physician to wipe away whatever she could of the tomato. "Uther put me in the stocks...again," she grumbled. She needed a bath badly, and soon.

"What did you do _this time?" _he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing!" He gave her a look. "Honestly, Gaius. Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guard, so I covered for him and took the blame," she admitted, rubbing the towel over her hair.

"And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?"

"It was his idea," she groaned.

Gaius looked at her with furrowed brows. "And what made him neglect his duties? It must've been something terribly important."

"Sophia," the word was spat from Merlynn's lips.

"The girl from the forest?"

"He wanted to take her out for the day," she said with a roll of her eyes. "He is besotted."

"But they've only just met," he insisted.

"I know," she scoffed. He didn't need to remind her of it. Merlynn had never seen someone so quick in love with another; it took her a few years to fall in love with William, and he as well. But, he supposed that it was because they were children then. "It must have been a love at first sight thing."

"Yes. I suppose it must be..." Gaius trailed off, sounding very doubtful.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn's bath had calmed her down and taken away her stress and sore muscles from hanging in a stock all day. But, it didn't relieve the anger she felt for Arthur, not one bit. She didn't understand why _she _had to take the blame for his sudden adoration for some odd, beautiful girl and his preposterous desire to spend every waking moment with her by neglecting his duties. It was not as though she could say or do anything to sway his decisions, since he would never listen to her regardless of what she had to say, so she kept quiet for the time being.

She didn't greet him as she brought him his breakfast that morning, nor as she began to clean and wax his armor. Her fingers were already aching when Arthur finally woke from his slumber and headed behind the changing screen; she pursed her lips curiously as she watched his back disappeared behind the screen. She usually had to coax him forcefully to get dressed and he was doing it _on his own? _It was madness. Merlynn kept scrubbing, her hand cramping up as she pressed down too hard and making her hiss.

Moments later, Arthur stepped out from the changing screen dressed in his tunic and breeches, boots laced up tight and belt buckled properly. She stopped her cleaning and gaped at him. He was capable of doing it all on his own, the _whole _time, and he made her do it _for _him? "You're...dressed!" she exclaimed in surprise. But, then she realized that he wasn't in his correct clothing. He was supposed to be in his chainmail.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Merlynn?" he retorted.

She clenched her jaw and motioned to the armor over her lap. "You're supposed to be wearing this," she pointed out. "Your father's bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning!"

"I'm giving it a miss," Arthur shrugged, as though it was of no importance.

"Your father would _kill_ you."

"Not if you, er, cover for me again," he said. Arthur noticed a little click in her jaw and her shoulders slump a little, and grinned. "Thanks for yesterday, by the way. I heard you ended up in the stocks." He grimaced, though it was not apologetic. "Bad luck."

Merlynn hauled the armor up onto the table and let the scrub brush fall carelessly on top as she stood in indignation, arms crossing over her chest. "Yes, my back luck. Did you know that they threw _hard potatoes _at me? Not only rotten tomatoes, but potatoes! I have bruises all over my body because of you," she barked.

"It can't have been that bad. But, just so you know, your efforts were worth it," he told her with a smile.

She smiled, but it lacked care and interest. Merlynn wanted to punch him. ""Really. So it went well, I'm guessing?" he didn't pick up on her sarcasm.

"Great. Fantastic. She's incredible," Arthur gushed.

_That sodding bastard, _she thought as she noticed his gaze turn hopeful. She didn't really have a choice in the matter to deny him of his request, even though he assured her he was giving her an option. "I'll...find a way to get you out of it."

"Thank you. Just make sure you don't get in the stocks again," he clapped her on the shoulder.

"I won't," she scoffed. "I'm starting to be quite good with all this lying."

**[][][][][][]**

There were no more potatoes, but there were quite a few melons pegged at her head instead. Fortunately for her, they were soft and rotted which didn't break her skull but rather left it as a dull throb - it was far better than being unconscious. When they were done with that, they moved on to pumpkins and carrots and apples. _Sophia had better be worth it, _she thought bitterly as the guard removed her from the stocks and she fell backwards onto her bum. Merlynn groanned, and rubbed at the drying melon seeds on her cheeks to get them off. She would not partake in the punishment for another day, _that _was certain.

"Are you okay, miss?" the guard asked, his voice hush.

She nodded slowly and, on shaking limbs, she got to her feet. He took her elbow to help her the rest of the way; she was glad to have _one _decent male in the king's guard protecting Camelot. "Yes, thank you," she muttered, forcing a smile.

"Will you need an escort home?" he seemed so unlike a normal guard, who seemed to lack emotion or any sort of function other than neutral expressions. His smile was kind and genuine, from what she could see. Merlynn was, for lack of a better word, surprised by this stranger's random act of kindness. Though, she couldn't accept, for the risk of him getting in trouble for assisting _her, _the stupid servant girl to Arthur.

Merlynn shook her head as a small smile appeared on her lips. "No, I'll be fine, I'm sure. You're very kind to offer, though," she said.

"Not all of us guards are _completely _heartless," he even managed to _wink _at her. A bubble of laughter left her mouth before she could stop herself.

"I guess so," she remarked, and accepted his arm as she stumbled down the stairs. Merlynn said her farewells with another smile; she tried to keep upright until she was out of sight of the kind guard, so he wouldn't offer to help her. Once she was around the corner, her shoulders slumped and her knees began to shake. Being held in that position for hours on end took a toll on her physicially - she could've slept in the street, then and there like some drunken baffoon, but she pushed on until she was back home.

Gaius paused in his crushing for a potion that cured boils and gaped at her. She was, once again, covered from head to toe in juice and chunks of fruit and vegetables, and her visible flesh was darker than it should've been; he knew there were bruises forming on her skin, though this time it was on her face. He grimaced at the sight of Merlynn and hurried toward her, taking her arm before she collapsed. "Not again, Merlynn. Surely?"

"Y - yeah," she gasped out as she fell back onto the bench. Her feet couldn't take the weight anymore. As slowly as he could, he peeled her coat back from her shoulders; she whimpered as it put a strain on her arms, and he shushed her gently. "I can't take another day of this."

"You shouldn't have to," he told her. He touched her upper back and she arched away from his hand, hissing. "Would Arthur missing the knighting ceremony this morning have anything to do with this?"

"He wanted to make the most of his time left with _Sophia." _Merlynn couldn't avoid the bitter tone to her voice as she mentioned the girl - she _was _the reason behind her torture, so she was on less than pleasant terms with Sophia Tir-Mor.

Gaius raised his eyebrow. He understood that she was his servant, and therefore had to listen to all of Arthur's orders, but he didn't think that the prince would subject her to _this _sort of punishment. He had a responsibility to Hunith to keep Merlynn safe, and _this _was what happened? "And you helped him?"

"I had to Gaius, I'm his servant," she pointed out. Her entire face was throbbing from the condtant pelting of food, and her limbs weren't in good condition either. He heaved a sigh and took the seat beside her, then pulled her close in a side hug.

"You shouldn't have done that," he scolded and squeezed her shoulder. His lips pressed to her temple for a brief moment as she huffed. "I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems."

"Obviously," she scoffed. "Not only is she absolutely beautiful, she's also 'smart, talented and amazingly sweet', as Arthur has told me a thousand times." He didn't miss her sarcasm, and it made him a smile a little.

"Merlynn," he nudged her. "_Think _for a moment. What do you know about seers?"

"Not much. Aren't they people who see the future?" she guessed, a little confused. It was an odd topic to change to so quickly, but she had little care to decipher what was going on in the physician's head.

Gaius nodded, and said, "It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way, just like how you are born with your magic. Some aren't even aware that what they see _is _the future. It comes to them in their dreams."

"What does this have to do with Sophia? I don't think she's a seer, Gaius."

"No, not Sophia. _Morgana _had a dream before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, and Sophia was in it," he told her. Merlynn's eyes widened; if Morgana was a seer, it meant that she had magic, and that meant she was in more danger than Merlynn was. She was the ward of the _king. _"I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realised that some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic."

"So, Morgana is a seer?" she gaped.

"I fear it to be true," he admitted. "Morgana said that, in her dream, Sophia killed Arthur."

Merlynn swallowed deeply. "But... surely that _can't _be true. May - maybe the woman the Morgana saw just _looked _like Sophia," she suggested, but even she could hear the doubt in her voice.

Gaius shook his head, clasping his hands in front and rested them on his lap where he absently began to play with his robes from an old habit. "I don't think it. I fear it. Morgana said that she dreamt Sophia killed Arthur."

"Couldn't that have just been a dream? Maybe the- the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia." Now she was pulling at desperate strings. She didn't like the idea of Morgana being a seer, nor the small flicker of fear that Sophia _could _possibly kill Arthur. Merlynn couldn't let that happen.

"That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room while they were gone and, in a flash of anger, his eyes turned _red." _He remembered it clearly; it was exactly like when Merlynn used her magic, but it was blood that coloured his eyes, not molten gold.

She bit her lip, "_Who _or what are they?" That dragon was not kidding when he told her that Arthur was going to be in danger, she didn't think it was going to measure up to be this much. _This was the man who would be ruling Camelot, eh? _she snorted.

"It's not who they are that worries me. It's what they want with Arthur," he said, grimacing.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "You know, I am getting so sick of saving Arthur's arse it isn't even funny any more."

"I'm under the impression that this will not be the final time."

That evening she discovered exactly what the Tir-Mor family wanted with Arthur. Merlynn followed Aulfric through the forest, using the shadows of the trees to keep hidden, until they reached a large pool of water. It looked so _magical - _flowers blossomed all the way to the water edge, aside from the pebbled shore where he was standing and the trees seemed to lean toward the river. She could feel the power rolling off the water, calling her toward it. She barely heard Aulfric speak until the staff that seemed like an extension of his own arm began to glimmer a luminescent blue and bursts of bright light rose from the water and flew about.

Merlynn took a deep breath and used her magic to slow time so she could see what the lights were. She was surprised to find that they were _faeries_, small blue and green creatures with insect-like wings. Her mother told her about the fae; it was one of her first ideas of _what _she was, and she learnt of all different types and their duties. Before she could stop herself, a smile of awe formed on her lips as she watched the faery creatures flutter about.

"I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!"

The one that spoke was bigger than the others, as she didn't need to slow time to see his full form. These "fae" were not beautiful like she had hoped, but instead the one she could see now was older, face wrinkled with very large pointed ears. Merlynn reached up and touched her own 'big' ears, grimacing; surely, her ears were not as ugly as his? "Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon."

_Sidhe. _That was no faery. Dangerous, greedy, powerful were words her mother used to describe them. She hadn't spoken a single nice word about these 'Sidhe' creatures, and from what she saw there was not a thing nice about them. Aulfric and Sophia were _Sidhe? _"The crime was mine, not my daughter's," he pleaded.

The Sidhe Elder cackled. "The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them." _That was certainly specific, _she thought bitterly, nibbling at her lower lip.

"Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon!" Aulfric smirked.

The joint laughter of the old man and the Sidhe creatures was sadistic and horrifying; _they _were evil, and that made them even more ugly than their physical appearance. Merlynn bit her lip and dashed off before any of them could notice her hiding spot.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn was all too eager to get safely back inside her home with Gaius. Despite the concern she felt for Arthur and the dream that Morgana had, there was an odd sense of excitement, a sort of adrenaline at the thought that she hadn't been seen by Aulfric and the Sidhe creatures. Her cheeks were flushed by the time she returned, and she was panting lightly. Merlynn wasn't too much of a runner, but she had been quick to learn that the "destiny" that was thrust upon her was going to be forcing her to run far more often than she would like.

"Gaius! I - I followed Aulfric to a - a lake and he started talking to something called a Sid-he, or whatever. I think he is one, because he - well, it, said that neither he or Sophia were allowed back into 'Avalon' or something," she babbled on and on before Gaius took her wrist to shush her.

"_Slowly, _this time," he instructed.

Merlynn took a deep breath. "Okay, so I followed Aulfric to a lake, and he started talking to these faery creatures. I'm not entirely sure what they are, but he called one of them a Sid-he elder, I don't know. I think he is one, though, and Sophia too because it said he wasn't allowed back into this place called 'Avalon'," she said, slower this time. His eyes widened, and his grip on her wrist tensed.

"_Avalon. _That is the land of eternal youth," he told her. "Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death."

She scoffed, "_Great." _

"That's extraodinary. What did it look like?" he asked. His expression held barely concealed excitement and intrigue; this was the place he had only read about, where he had only dreamed about seeing with his own eyes, and not just before his last breath.

"Uh..." she laughed a little in disbelief. "Does it really matter, Gaius? These Sid-he creatures are going to sacrifice Arthur -"

"I think you mean _Sidhe," _he pronounced it as 'Shee'. "They're masters of enchantment. I had my suspicions when I saw writing on the top of Aulfric's staff; it was in an ancient script, _Ogham. _It said 'to hold life and death in your hands'."

Merlynn sat beside him and nibbled on her thumbnail in thought. Then, her palms slapped against her knees after a moment as she leaped to her feet. "Arthur's been enchanted by these _Sidhe, _hasn't he? Which is why he's so smitten with Sophia?"

"Almost certainly. I'm afraid that Morgana's dream is coming true."

She left quickly; she had to speak to somebody, _anybody, _who could help her. Morgana, Arthur... _Gwen. _The girl charged at her, skirts gathered up near her knees as she ran, a look of such desperation and concern on her face. "Gwen?" she mouthed, brows furrowed.

"Merlynn, you must come with me. The Council has been called." Before she could utter a single word, she was being pulled by her wrist rather forceably toward the council chamber, stumbling behind a distraught Gwen.

They reached the chamber and entered silently, lingering in the back of the room out of sight from all. Then, she saw it; Arthur was standing before his father, fingers intertwined with Sophia's. Morgana's eyes locked with hers, and she shook her head, quick and barely noticeable to anyone but Merlynn.

"I request this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance. It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close," Arthur was saying.

Uther's brow twitched. "Not too close, I hope."

"We're in love. Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry," he declared.

"_No," _it was whispered, almost only a breath. Gwen glanced to Merlynn, watching the horror on her face as it fell.

"What?" she muttered.

"Something's wrong," Merlynn said in a hushed voice. "Something is very wrong, Gwen. This isn't right."

Uther seemed to agree, lounging back against his throne, hand brushing his lower lip as he snickered, "I assume you're joking."

"No," Arthur said with a firm shake of his head. "I'm going to marry her."

"But you only met her two days ago," he countered.

"We're in love," he insisted.

"In love?" Uther barked. He stood. "We had no idea that you were such a romantic, had we, Morgana?"

"No, he's full of surprises," she replied, eyes narrowed upon the golden beauty. Morgana glanced away from her then, and searched the small crowd until she found her friends again. Merlynn was already looking her way and, without words, they formed a mutual decision: Sophia needed to be stopped before whatever was going on between her and Arthur went too far.

"I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it."

"I thought you'd come to ask for my permission?" Uther accused, lip curling in a snarl.

Arthur sneered, "Out of courtesy, nothing more."

Without another word, he stole Sophia's hand and began to lead her toward the door. Uther only needed to twitch his fingers before his men lurched forward and took hold of the both of them, along with Aulfric. "You've forgotten who's court you're standing in," he hissed.

"You won't stop me," he grunted, struggling against the hold the two men had on him. "If I want to marry her, _I will." _

Merlynn almost heard a sigh escape from the king. "Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tír-Mòr."

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

Uther paid him no mind. "And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning," he added.

"You can't do this!"

"Yes, I can and unless you show me some respect, I will!" Arthur glared at him for another moment then, with a defeated breath, he bowed his head. The king smirked, "Release them. You've got your whole life ahead of you, Arthur," he said softly. "Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn had never once been so terrified to go to Arthur's bedchambers before. He was enchanted, which meant he was volatile and unpredictable - _dangerous. _She hadn't considered a man like Arthur Pendragon to be _dangerous _before; a bit terrifying, yes, someone not to prod and poke at like she loved doing, but never dangerous. He was packing when she entered, hastily shoving bedclothes and day wear into a travel bag, and he was wearing his armour, sword at his side.

"Get out," he growled, and she almost jumped at how angry and cold he sounded. It wasn't Arthur.

"Your father was a bit harsh, eh?" she remarked, forcing out a smile.

"I don't need sympathy, especially not from _you," _he bit out.

Merlynn sighed, running her fingers through her hair forcefully. "I'm only trying to help. But, seriously, your father had a point."

"I ordered you to get out. Now leave me!" He seemed to snap, lurching toward her with a wild, almost animalistic look in his eyes. Even with the fear pulsing in her heart, she pushed forward, calm and collected and soft.

"I know you think you are in love with Sophia, but yo -"

"_Who are you _to tell me what I'm thinking?" he hissed. Arthur grabbed her by the front of her tunic and slammed her against the wooden bedpost, making her grunt from the sudden pain flaring up her spine.

He had become _violent, _which she hadn't suspected, but she remained calm. _Calm, cool, collected. Calm, cool, collected. _"I'm your friend," she said with difficulty. His grip on her was forcing her tunic against her throat, and she was starting to choke; air escaped her lungs, and there was no more air in her throat. Her hands tugged and pulled at his wrists, but he never relented, lifting her higher and higher.

His laugh was so detached and _black, _black as poison. "Friend? You are a _servant girl. _My pathetic little servant girl. Why would I become friends with a girl who scrubs my boots?" It shouldn't hurt her to hear him say that; technically, they weren't friends, and he was under a spell which forced him to say and do things that the real Arthur could never accomplish. So why was she biting back tears? She blamed it on the constriction at her throat.

"You're enchanted, you twit," she groaned, feeling his grip tighten.

"I told you people would try to tear us apart," Sophia's voice was like water when she spoke, sensual and flowing across the room. Arthur abruptly let her go and she was sent crashing to the floor, landing directly on her right thigh. She swore she heard a bone snap but she didn't once make a noise - _stay strong, calm, cool, collected. _

"I know," Arthur said, and went to his beloved. "I would _never _let that happen."

She should be angry, but she was instead annoyed. Sophia had reduced him to _that; _a bumbling, aggressive, love-sick fool? The fool may have already been there in the first place, but it was definitely not an improvement. Merlynn rolled her eyes and struggled to her feet, having to lean on her left leg rather than her right now. "Are you _serious? _Come _on, _Arthur! This isn't you - the real you would slap someone who said anything like that. I mean, honestly! She's controlling you."

"We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people," Sophia insisted, ignoring her.

Aulfric stepped into the bedchamber alongside his daughter, the staff in his hands glowing like it was at the Lake. They were _Sidhe, _the both of them! Dangerous and disguised with a human coat. Her eyes narrowed, and she almost spat the words out, "I _saw _you. Arthur, they're planning to sacrifice you to the Sidhe - well, they _are _Sidhe but, oh - you're going to die, Arthur!" It sounded ridiculous, even to her, but she didn't let the conviction escape her voice.

"You let your servant speak to guests in such a way?" Aulfric remarked mockingly.

Her determination won. "I know what you're going to do, I _know _what you are. I heard everything," she told him and, for a moment, she watched as surprise flickered across his face, before it darkened and curdled into something much more sadistic than she had planned. Merlynn swallowed an turned back to Arthur, taking his shoulder and pulling him away from them. "Please, _please _believe me. You must." His eyes almost seemed to change then, not as poisoned or glazed, and he stared at her differently, like the real Arthur did.

Sophia seemed to notice as well, as she raced toward him and pouted at him, her demure expression entrancing him again. "Don't listen to her, Arthur," she begged, cupping his face. "Let's go. Let's leave tonight."

"She'll kill you!" _No more calm, cool, collected, _she thought. She needed to get into his head before he went off with the Sidhe creatures and, ultimately, got himself killed. "Sophia and Aulfric are selfish creatures who only want to get immortality with the price of your life. If you go with her, you'll die."

Arthur stumbled away from the both of him, suddenly very pale, hands grasping at his head. "Th - that doesn't make sense. We're in love," he cried, though she could see he was trying to convince himself rather than her. A hint of a smile curved her lips, triumphant and giddy. She was getting to him, and the spell was weakening as she persisted.

"Look at the writing on his staff," she continued, moving to snatch the magical object from Aulfric. Merlynn paused when she noticed his eyes, gleaming a vicious blood red instead of the usual grey, glaring back at her, the staff just out of her reach. She clenched her jaw, and turned back to Arthur. "Look at his eyes! Don't you see, Arthur? Do you believe me now?!" He never answered her; she, with sudden awareness of the tension in the room, looked at him again.

His eyes were glowing red, just like Aulfric's. They surrounded her, all three of them, with their red eyes and snarling faces. She lunged at Aulfric, grasping at empty air as she tried to take away his staff. "_Na mben sis!" _he shouted and, as his daughter shoved her backwards, he aimed the staff at her chest.

A ball of white-blue light burst from the tip and she was plunged into darkness.

When she opened her eyes, it was to the feeling of dry fingers brushing over her jaw, her cheek, rough and worn and old. A voice called her name, once, twice, until she succumbed to the beckoning and finally opened her eyes. Merlynn groaned, swatting away Gaius' hands; she touched the space behind her, and met the cool surface of Arthur's wall. She must have been thrown against it, before...

"Where's Arthur?" she interjected his worries and stumbled to her feet. "I have to go after hi - oh, that buzzing is a bit odd, never heard that before. Gaius, I need to find him!"

He steadied her, one hand on her shoulder, the other at her waist. "You can barely stand," he pointed out.

"Oh, well. I have to go. He's going to die if I don't - seriously, what _is _that buzzing noise?" she glanced around wildly, searching for the noise that only she could hear.

Gaius rolled his eyes at her behaviour. "Obviously, you can't. The only reason you survived is because of your powers, you really don't want to match that."

"Everyone has told me about how important Arthur's survival is. I need to save him," Merlynn retorted, slapping away his arm and heading toward the door. There was no weakness, no bleeding at the back of her head (which she could feel matting her hair by the second); it was only Arthur. The Great Dragon told her about a destiny and, since she came to Camelot, she had been living it. If she failed now, then what was the destiny he spoke so fondly of?

She ran off on heavy feet, her legs shaking and trembling and stumbling through the forest toward the Lake. Merlynn only hoped that the ritual hadn't been completed yet, that she still had a little more time to save him. Magic guided her, pulsing beneath her feet, twisting and curving in the earth toward Avalon. Even with her throbbing head, the overwhelming urge to vomit and sleep, she pushed on and trusted the magic to send her in the right direction. If not, then she, and Camelot, would be lost.

Aulfric was chanting when she arrived. "_Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ néah. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him." _Sophia's staff lay forgotten on the ground by the shore, as the girl herself was in the Lake, her hand hovering over the rippling water with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"_Onbregdan," _she muttered, and summoned the staff to her hand. Merlynn aimed it at Aulfric without a second thought, "_Swite, gold beorp." _The same white-blue light punched through the air and seemed to go straight through the old man; he crumbled like a broken wall, and burst into pieces.

"Father!" Sophia screamed in despair. She forgot about Arthur as she lifted her sopping skirts and pushed through the water to get to her, and the ash pile that was her father. "No, _no!" _

"_óga ceoles," _she said the words without much sympathy.

As Aulfric had, Sophia seemed to turn to stone from within and explode into shards of her human casing; she watched with uncaring eyes as the gown she wore floated to the shore and bunched up among the pebbles. All she cared for was Arthur who, she guessed, was still beneath the water. Merlynn shed her coat and dove deep into the Lake, swimming through the surprisingly _clear _water for a lake in search for the prince's body. She surfaced, took a heaving breath, and went under again.

Reaching out blindly, her fingers caught onto chain-mail and, without another thought, she pulled, hefting his unconscious form through the water and up to the surface. She wrapped her arms around him, making sure his body was secure against hers, and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Gods, I hate you," she gasped breathlessly.

Merlynn took a moment to relax, to take a breathe. He wouldn't sink, not with her grip on him. Arthur didn't once shift, slumping against her, though he was still alive; she could feel him breathing against her arm, a little weak, but he was alive. When she was ready, she dragged him to the shore then, finally, collapsed against the pebbled shore. She felt his chest and pressed against it, once, twice, trying to get the water that was, undoubtably, in his lungs. After a few tries and turning him onto his side, he coughed up all the water in his system and then, again, slipped away into unconsciousness.

"Arthur Pendragon," she groaned, "you _will _be the death of me."

**[][][][][][]**

She had taken his unconscious body the whole way to Camelot on foot. Merlynn knew no levitating spells yet, and she didn't know how to telepathically contact Gaius - she could do nothing but loop her arms over her shoulders to link at her neck and half-carry, half-drag him through the forest. He was _heavy, _especially with the chain-mail and armour on his body. Though, she didn't strip him of it, as it would most likely be _stolen _by the time she returned to claim it.

The knights helped her when she finally reached the kingdom. They lifted the prince from her back and carried him the rest of the way to his bedchambers, while she raced off to get Gaius. He was, to her relief, in good health; a little sick from the water and the cold, and disorientated from the spell, but he would be fine, Gaius had told her after his initial evaluation. He only seemed to get stronger as the hours passed.

Arthur opened his eyes on the fourth hour. She was with him, then, pressing a warm cloth to his forehead to keep him heated. Merlynn jumped back in surprise, but relief filled her to the brim as she watched him glance around the room in confusion. "You're awake," she breathed.

"Wha -"

"I need to get Gaius!" she exclaimed, and rushed off before he could say anything else.

**[][][][][][]**

Uther had been quite aware of his arrival into the citadel that morning, and Arthur was glad - it would _lessen _the blow that he would receive for his insulance over the past few days. He didn't understand why he wanted to elope with Sophia; of course, the girl was undoubtably beautiful, but he wasn't ready for marriage yet. It seemed preposterous that he would elope with a girl he met only a couple of days ago. His father didn't seem _too _mad with him, though he had seen his pacing before to know that he wasn't pleased.

"When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you had eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion," his father said, his blue eyes glinting with, what he was well accustomed to, disappointment.

He turned to Merlynn, who stood on foal legs beside him. She looked so tired, dark circles beneath her eyes, standing out against her pale skin; she was almost shaking. Despite the exhaustion he knew she felt, she nodded and turned her gaze to Uther. She would lie for him, again. "I wish he had," she sighed, her voice quiet and nervous. "Then I wouldn't be s - standing here like an idiot... again."

Uther raised an almost _amused _brow, lips quirking. "This is becoming a near daily occurence for you." She could only imagine - and fear - what punishment he had in mind for her this time.

"B - but there was a mistake," she continued and stared at Arthur from the corner of her eye, begging him to help her. It was _his _fault (she made him believe it, anyway), that he had gone and eloped with Sophia and gotten himself stranded in the forest. "I wouldn't say it was anybody's fault, though everyone's going to make it mine so I may as well just -"

"After Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off of her and went for a hunt," Arthur interjected, letting out a huff.

Merlynn almost laughed she was so overcome with relief and _joy _that she was not to be punished this time. "And killing things mend a broken heart?" she heard Morgana jest, and almost hugged the girl.

"No, but it is in good fun. Actually, Merlynn was meant to tell you this." _No. No, no, no, no, _she echoed in her head, now frozen beside him with a look of horror on her face. She could see Uther's brows furrow, his eyes focus directly on her pale face. Her hope was short-lived and, in that moment, she swore she could have gone back and left the _git _to die. "I told her to inform you that I wouldn't be back until later today but, obviously, she neglected to tell you."

"Have you some kind of...mental affliction?" Uther asked her, his lips tight.

A sob, one of hysteria and defeat, left her lips and she simply fell to the floor of the throne room, head in her hands as she sat on her bottom. "I... probably, sire," she replied, finding herself on the brink of laughing and crying as she sat there before the king, not caring that he was now staring at her with his mouth agape. Morgana was in a similar position, trying to find which emotion was better: horror, or amusement, and it seemed to make everything worse for her.

Gaius touched her shoulder and squeezed. "I'll look into it, sire."

"Well, I hope for our sake you find a cure," Uther remarked as she was lifted to her feet. "Or we'll find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands."

For a moment, she stared at the king, confused. _Food shor - oh. _"I don't understand why you keep me around, sire. I mean, it's obvious I'm insane - why don't you just fire me?" she almost begged him.

"No, that would be too easy," he told her simply.

All this for Arthur? It wasn't worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, MY DEARS. :) PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	14. The Beginning of the End: Druid Boy

**EDITED.**

**CHAPTER 14 - THE BEGINNING OF THE END.**

It was a shriek of pain that interrupted her day.

Merlynn had been wandering through the castle, as she always seemed to do when she was allowed a small break each day. She memorized each hall, each path, every door; she knew she would need it some time in the future, so she used that time, and the rest of the time she spent doing errands for both Gaius and Arthur, updating her information on the structure of Camelot.

The sound, it came so suddenly that she was sent reeling back into the wall of the corridor from the shock of it. So loud and raw and clear, it was as though the person who made the noise was inches in front of her, but it was impossible. The halls were empty. Though, as she pondered it, the scream came again. It echoed in her head - that was where it was coming from, she realized. Her head.

Perhaps she was insane like Uther thought she was. But, her mind couldn't scream... and it certainly wasn't a female scream. It was the sound of a child, that she knew. She wondered how it got into her head.

'_Help,_' the owner of the screams cried and, again, it was in her head. Merlynn paused and searched for the person; he must have been in the corridor to be talking to her! '_Help me, please!'_

She searched for him. Through the corridors and out into the courtyard, she searched and searched until she almost gave up from how useless it seemed to have become. Then, she saw him. It was a child - a boy - no older than eleven, she estimated, cowering behind the dog statue that was once live, his body hidden by the forest green cloak that engulfed his body. And he was staring right at her with such intense, blue eyes. His eyes crinkled at the corners, and his mouth pressed together, but no sound left his lips as he spoke again.

_'Please, you have to help me,'_ he begged. That was when she noticed the guards. They entered the courtyard with fierce determination, swords drawn and faces flushed, and she knew that then, the boy was prey - he was to be hunted and, probably, killed. She couldn't have that - he was a boy and he was kin._ 'They're searching for me. They're going to kill me.'_

_'Why?'_ her own voice projected across the yard to him, an ability she was not aware she was capable of yet. Merlynn didn't stare at him, and instead focused her attention on the guards, who were looking in the opposite direction - she took her chance. She hastened toward him and took him by the arm (the one he wasn't keeping plastered to his body), trying not to create a scene as she made her way to the side door of the castle. "You need to run, please," she whispered. "They'll see you and then see me and I don't need to get killed for this."

He picked up his pace as best as his injured body would allow him to, but she could hear the objections of the guards who must have seen them. Merlynn didn't bother to lock the door behind her and, instead, lifted the boy into her arms to carry him to the first place she could think of: Morgana's bedchambers. She also didn't bother to knock or ask permission to enter the Lady's bedchamber, and instead burst inside, slammed the door shut with the boy's body cradled against her and rest against it.

"Don't you know how to knock, Merlynn?" Morgana asked, but then she noticed the boy and her eyes widened. "Wha -?"

"Morgana, please," she begged in a voice no higher than a whisper. "The guards are after him. He's just a boy, I - I couldn't let him get hurt and now I don't know what to do."

There was a firm knock at the door. "My lady?" Another. "My lady?"

Morgana was silent for a minute or two, staring at the boy with an odd expression, then she nodded and motioned to the curtain at the back of the room. Merlynn didn't even notice Gwen was in the room until she raced passed her behind the curtain and slumped against the wall, the boy on her lap; she pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled him closer.

"It'll be fine," she assured him softly. He was shaking beneath her hands, sweaty and sickly, his head drooping to her shoulder from the exhaustion. Then, he collapsed and he was shaking again, breath a quiet shutter against her. She let out a little gasp and ran her fingers through his damp hair to soothe him. "I'll protect you, boy. I promise. You won't be dying on me today." His little fingers clutched weakly at her tunic, and she felt him begin to cry soundlessly into her shoulder, whether from the pain, or fear, or exhaustion, she didn't know nor care. All she did was shush him, wrapped her arms more firmly around him, and kiss his head.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my lady," the guard's voice made the boy tense. "We're looking for a young Druid boy. We believe he came this way."

Morgana gasped, sounding surprised. "I haven't seen anyone, especially not a boy. It's just been me and my maid - why, I don't think I've left my bedchambers once today!" she admitted, bashful and sweet and innocent, as the king's ward should be.

"Best keep the door locked until we find him," he suggested.

"Of course. Best of luck to you."

The door clicked shut, and then the curtain was pulled back and Morgana was beside them. Her odd-coloured eyes were glassy with unshed, worried tears as she stared at the boy, hand clenched as though she wished to reach out to him. He merely moved closer to Merlynn, his tears gone, body still trembling. He was asleep now, or unconscious; she didn't know, but she hadn't checked while the guard was there without risking noise. "Is he okay?" she asked, gasping at the sight of him.

"No, he's injured," she replied, scooping him up as she slid her back up the wall so she could stand. His arm was slick with blood, her hands and tunic stained with red; she gulped as she saw it, but carried him over to Morgana's bed and set him down. "We need to wrap his wound, give him plenty of fluids."

"I'll get some water and cloth," Morgana declared, and touched the boy's shoulder softly.

As she left, Merlynn sat cross-legged on the bed beside him and stared while he lay there. Druids were something that she had only learnt of from Gaius' books, but she knew that they were magic, like she had; born with it. He was so small, so thin, skin almost white he was so pale. The Druids were hidden in the forest, from what she read, which meant that they may have not been fed well since they never seemed to travel into the city - she wondered why he was in Camelot in the first place. From his cloak, he would have come into the city from somewhere else.

Sighing, she removed his cloak and manouvered his tunic from him, minding the wound on his forearm. She grimaced at the sight of it; it wasn't too deep, possibly from a sword or knife, and it was still bleeding. Morgana returned quickly, and watched, one hand stroking the boy's hair back, as Merlynn cleaned and wrapped the wound using whatever skills she learned from observing Gaius. He didn't wake until she was finished, almost shooting up in the bed had Morgana not held him by his uninjured arm to keep him settled.

"Hello," she whispered with a sweet smile on her face. He was tensed up, staring at her with those blue eyes, his expression reserved and scared. Morgana furrowed her brow in confusion and glanced at the servant girl. "What happened to him?"

"I... don't know," she shrugged and stretched across the bed next to him. He visibly relaxed when he saw her, resting his head on her shoulder; she smiled, and kissed his head. "You're safe here." A symbol was printed on his chest, three swirls curled outward in a circular formation. She hummed thoughtfully and ran her fingers across it, tracing it with the pad of her forefinger.

"What is that?"

_'It's the symbol of a Druid,'_ his little voice told her.

"It must be something to do with the Druids, I guess," she answered.

Morgana was at the window, then, drawn to the sounds of shouting below; Merlynn had ignored it, thinking it was just the guards interrogating people in search of the boy but, from the look on the Lady's face, she knew something was very, very wrong. She slid from beneath the boy, brushing off his hand that reached out to grip her tunic, and joined her at the window.

The 'chopping block', as Gaius had dubbed it, was set, and a man stood between two guards. The same Druid symbol was clear in the same place on the man, and she knew then that he came with the boy. He searched the courtyard before, finally, settled his eyes above on the Pendragons that stood on the balcony. Merlynn almost felt...disappointed, seeing Arthur standing beside his father, but he didn't look too pleased to be there.

"People of Camelot, the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We're still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harbouring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor. Let this serve as a warning to your people," King Uther announced in a dark tone. The women shared a glance, but Merlynn was well aware that she would be protecting the boy until her final breath, with or without Morgana's help.

"You have let your fear of magic turn into hate," the man called up to him with a smirk. "I pity you."

"I can't watch this," Morgana choked and returned to the boy.

Perhaps, she could speak to him. It was rather easy for her to talk to the boy through her mind, so how difficult could it be for her to do the same? Merlynn took a deep breath and focused on speaking to the man in her thoughts, her eyes burning. 'If you can hear me,' she, hopefully, sent to him, 'I promise you that I will protect him.

She feared he didn't hear her, as he was shoved down to the stone block. But, in a split second, his eyes met hers and they widened. A hint of a smile was on his face as he saw her with her gold eyes. Thank you, E - the axe slammed down and dislodged his head from his body. She half-sobbed, half-gasped, and reeled back away from the window.

_'No!'_ the scream rattled her brain, and she heard a smash. Merlynn whirled around to see the mirror beside her, smashed and ruined, from the force of his pain; another glance was shared between the two females, but neither spoke. The boy reached out for her, his whole body shaking and, as she went to him, he grabbed her tunic and forced her to be beside him. _'He's dead. I can feel it, he's dead. He's gone and it's all my fault.'_

Even though she hadn't met the man, tears pooled in her eyes and she had to force them back. She raked her fingers softly through his damp hair and sighed, hugging him close. Then, she pulled away, heart aching. "Morgana, I should leave," she said as she got to her feet. "Gaius, or worse, Arthur, will get suspicious if I spend anymore time here."

Morgana nodded in agreement. "Of course. I will call for you if anything goes wrong."

"Goodnight," she whispered, both to her and the boy.

He stared at her, face pinched, as though he didn't want her to leave; in truth, she didn't want to leave him either. _'Goodnight._' She smiled, small and sweet, and left without another word.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn couldn't eat that evening. Her mind kept drifting to the unnamed Druid boy that was still in Morgana's bedchamber, scared and injured. He was just like her! Food was entirely out of the question, she thought, as she stared down at the bowl of slop.

"Gaius, do you know much about Druids?" she brought him up as subtly as possible.

"Very little," he replied, his eyebrow - one she knew notoriously as the suspicious brow - rising. "They're very secretive people. Especially now they're being hunted by Uther."

"Oh."

"Merlynn, please tell me you haven't gotten yourself mixed up in this," he pleaded with her, reaching to clasp her hand in his.

She was always known to be a terrible liar, but she managed a scoff, "Mixed up in what? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Sweat wet her brow and palms, her face flushed, and she couldn't look at the old physician as she spoke - definitely a terrible liar.

"For someone who has to hide a large secret, you are a horrible liar," he remarked, leaning forward on his forearms.

Merlynn sighed; she knew he would figure her out in a second. "Yes, I'm aware. Gaius..."

"Merlynn, do you understand how much danger you have put yourself in?" And Lady Morgana, she added silently as she nodded at his words.

"I heard the boy calling to me," she admitted. "He asked me to help him - me, directly me," she told him excitedly, her too-wide grin splitting her face. "And Gaius, I wasn't even near him when he spoke to me...it was in my mind! I've never heard of a thing like it before."

Gaius hummed and fixed his spectacles. "Yes, I've heard of this ability. The Druids look for children with such gifts to serve as apprentices. While they're searching for this boy, you must be especially careful otherwise it'll be your head on the chopping block," he warned her, rubbing his thumbs at his temples to soothe the oncoming headache he would receive from the stress she gave him.

"I'm always careful," she assured his doubtful mind. "You know me, Gaius. I haven't been killed yet." Her joke went un-laughed at, and her smile promptly faded as his eyebrow rose again.

_"Yet." _

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn woke with the bleeds that next morning, to her embarrassment. She hated the bleeds - the bane of her existence, of every woman's existence - and it was even worse when she was in the company of men for the majority of the day. Quickly, she took a potion to calm her belly ache and grabbed the linen that kept her from staining her trousers, then left without breakfast to visit the boy.

Morgana had moved the boy over the night to the day bed, which was moved behind the curtain so, if they were to be interrupted, he wouldn't be found lest someone go searching. "How is he?" she asked, not even bothering with a greeting.

"I'm worried he may have lost a lot of blood," the Lady breathed, taking to her side as Merlynn stroked the boy's forehead. "But, he slept through the night without little complaint."

"He's paler," she remarked, troubling at her lower lip worriedly. "Has he said anything?"

"Nothing," Morgana said sadly. "He won't even tell me his name."

He had only spoken to her, then, she mused. "For a moment there, yesterday, I was worried you would have handed us over," she admitted with a small laugh.

In response, she was given a sharp glare; Morgana clenched her jaw, her forest-like eyes blazing. "I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Merlynn," she spat. _Idiot._

"No, no, that's not what I meant! I mean, you're the king's ward - you're taking more risk than I am in helping the boy," Merlynn explained, her voice shaking to the point of desperation. Having a woman like Morgana angry with her was not what she wanted, or would ever want.

She looked toward the boy, an almost loving expression on her face. "I couldn't see an innocent child executed. What harm has he done to anyone?"

"The king believes that, since he has magic, it makes him guilty," she told her. Merlynn took a seat on the bed and, before she could take a breath, the boys arms were wrapped around her waist and his head nuzzled in her lap. His injured arm rest lightly against her back, obviously still in too much pain to move it excessively.

It made her beyond angry to even utter the words - a person was evil, simply because of their magic? The idea of it was absurd. That would be calling her evil, Morgana evil... She bit at her lip, then, her fists clenching into the rough material of her tunic to keep from lashing out at the king.

"Uther's wrong," Morgana's words caught her by surprise.

"You believe that?" she asked, in absolutely awe of her.

She turned to the window, thin brows furrowing as her pink lips tightened in distress. "What if... what if magic isn't something you choose?" she questioned, her thumbnail catching in her teeth. "What if it chooses you?" Morgana paused and turned to her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She didn't realize she even had been staring at her with a dumbfounded expression until it was pointed out to her; someone who understood her, other than her mother, or Gaius. Finally. "It's nothing," she lied, lowering her eyes to her hands.

"Why are you helping him?" she asked as Merlynn joined her by the window.

The truth was out of the question, she knew._ Lying,_ she thought,_ was becoming a most required accessory to daily conversation._ "He just looked at me with those eyes and I had to help him," she replied, which was partly true. Merlynn sighed, adding, "What are we going to do with him? You know he can't stay here."

"We have to find a way to get him to his people," Morgana said with detemination.  
>"I'll find a way, Morgana," she swore. "I promise."<p>

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn didn't see the boy again until the next morning, when she was called by an urgent Gwen. She neglected her duties as Arthur's servants - again - and dropped the wax bar in her hands, then raced off after the girl. There was something wrong with the boy; it was the only explanation for Gwen's wet cheeks, the tremor in her hands.

She immediately went to the boy's side once she was inside Morgana's bedchamber. His skin, hot and feverish, was drenched in a cold sweat. The injured arm was swollen and a bright red, with a yellow-ish tinge staining the bandage that kept it from becoming infected - it was supposed to, she thought in frustration, biting her lip so hard she swore it started to bleed.

"How long has it been like this?" she gasped.

"Since early this morning."

"His wound is infected."

Morgana nodded, tears brimming her eyes, hand clutched at her throat. "We need Gaius before it gets any worse," she insisted.

"No," she denied quickly. "If Gaius gets involved, my head will be a part of his jar collection before the day is out."

"We need to get him out of Camelot, and we can't do that while he's sick. We need a physician," she retorted.

_Magic, use magic._ It was the only way she knew how to heal someone - she didn't have much experience with herbs, only what she had seen from Gaius, but that wasn't enough to be certain of the best remedy to cure him. "I'll do it," she declared on a whim.

"Merlynn, do you even know how to treat an infected wound?" Morgana asked incredulously.

"Not at all," she said. "But I can lea -"

A sharp knock at the door made her leap to her feet and crawl onto the bed beside the boy; Morgana pulled the curtain shut, her eyes wide, and rushed to the door. Merlynn heard the boy breathing beside her and, as gently as she could, let her hand cover his mouth to muffle his breathing.

"Arthur!" she heard Morgana exclaim. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

His boots stomped into the ground as he pushed past her into the room. "Don't get all excited. It's not a social call. I'm looking for the Druid boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers," he said, and she pressed herself closer to the wall.

"You're not searching my chambers," Morgana scoffed.

"Don't take it personally," he waved her off. "I have to search the entire castle. It'll only take a few minutes."

"I'm not having you mess up my things," she argued indignantly, racing ahead of him. Morgana thrust her hands out and pushed him back a couple of paces, away from her dresser and from them. Merlynn peeked through the side of the curtain and saw Arthur, only a few metres from their hiding spot, and slipped back behind it.

She heard him sigh. "I'm not interested in your things, Morgana," he said. "I'm just looking for any evidence that the Druid boy's in the castle."

"Perhaps the Druid boy's hiding in your chambers. It's usually such a mess, you'd probably never know," Morgana teased.

Merlynn hadn't cleaned Arthur's chambers in four days; she hadn't seen the man for five. She slammed her head back against the wall in frustration - she would be punished severely for her incompetence and neglect, she knew. _I am no good with balance, _she thought, hoping her thoughts would project to Arthur. _Not at all! _"It's hardly my fault I have an incompetent servant?" He paused. "Have you seen Merlynn, by any chance? Gaius doesn't know where she is and neither do I."

"I believe I saw her in the market," Morgana said and, with a rustle of silk, she heard the woman shrug. "If you can't even find your own servant, what hope do you have of finding the boy?"

"Really? I'm touched by the confidence you have in my abilities," he retorted. "And, as much as I'd love to stay and talk, the sooner we get started, the sooner we'll be finished."

Merlynn heard Morgana's footsteps loom closer and closer to her hiding spot. "Well, I'll save you the trouble." She held her breath. "The Druid boy is hiding behind the screen. I'm sure your father would love to know how you wasted your time by rifling through my things. Go on."

What was she doing? She kissed the boy's head and pressed him closer to her chest. "So you can have the satisfaction of making me look a fool? " he scoffed.

"In my experience, you don't need any help looking like a fool,"she laughed. "What are you waiting for? Take a look."

Then, she realized Morgana's plan. By telling Arthur the obvious truth, she knew he wouldn't believe her and mistake her honesty for mockery. Morgana is smarter than most realised - especially Arthur.

"Why don't you go back to brushing your hair, or whatever it is that you do all day?" Arthur snapped and stormed toward the door. "Oh, and if you see Merlynn, tell her to clean my bedchambers, or it's to the stocks."

"Will do. Bye, Arthur. Good luck with your search!" she called mockingly.

The door clicked shut, and Merlynn ducked out from behind the curtain and grinned at the other dark-haired woman. "That was brilliant, Morgana! I thought it was amazing what you did," she praised.

"I never tell lies," Morgana responded slyly. "It's not my fault he didn't believe me."

She sighed, then, and raked her fingers through her hair. "I'd love to stay and watch over him, but I think I should start working on a cure. Arthur's chores will have to wait."

"Alright, but be back quick."

Merlynn slinked through the corridors toward the physician's chambers, making sure that, by the time she walked past Arthur's bedchamber, enough time had passed for it to be deserted. The two guards who usually watched over the doorway of the corridor nodded in recognition, while she gave them a weak smile in return; knowing Arthur, he had asked them to watch for her, and would tell him once they saw him again. She moved quickly, her boots silent against the smooth floor, hoping that Arthur was training.

His door opened, just as she crept passed, and she slammed into his body with a grunt. "Merlynn! Where have you been?" he demanded, though he didn't seem to angry with her. "My chambers haven't been cleaned in two days!"

"I'm sorry, but I've been busy with Gaius," she lied. "He's been sending me on errands a lot and making me help him with his patients and it's really difficult to balance the both of you."

"Oh, _really? _I went to Gaius earlier and asked where you where; he said he hadn't seen you all day. He said you just... disappeared," he retorted, his eyebrow raised angrily.

Oh, she was such a horrible liar. "Well, you know.. uh, well - okay, fine. You caught me. I have no excuse. I've been neglecting my duties, I know, and I'm sorry. Working as both your servant and Gaius' apprentice slash donkey really got to me and I wanted a break for a couple of days."

Arthur's eyes softened, even just a little, and he took a step back. "Alright then." Then, they turned stern again. "I'll let it go just this once, but next time, _you're in the stocks." _

"Of course, sire," she chuckled.

"Though, tomorrow, clean my chambers. It's an absolute mess."

She grinned and went on her merry way.

"Bites, bruises, burns, wounds... Infections..." she murmured whilst flipping through one of Gaius' books which he, proudly, wrote himself. _How proud he was,_ she mused, thinking of the many times he brought her over to his self-written collections, boasting of how he came to the knowledge and such. She was thankful for his boasting, for she wouldn't have known which book to search through first to find a cure for infections.

Once she found it, she grabbed the proper ingredients from the shelf - rosemary, lavender, wolfsbane, centuary - as directed from the book. The door opened with a loud creak, but it gave her enough time to stuff the ingredients into her satchel and look to the physician with a smile, book still in hand. "Gaius," she said, trying to ignore the nerves creeping up her spine.

"Ah, there you are. It seems like you've just disappeared as of late. Even Arthur was searching for you," he replied, sounding rather calm but she saw the purse of his lips, the suspicion in his eyes. She gulped. "But now that you are here, I need you to pick some heather and - what are you doing with that?"

He was motioning to the book. "Well, curiosity, really. If I'm to be your assistant, I might as well understand what I'm doing - so, you know, if there's a sick patient you won't need to holler at me all the time." A reasonable enough lie, enough to sate him, she could see. "And, uh, I'll do it after I run an errand for Arthur, okay?"

"You've taken an interest in my work?" he gaped at her in delight.

_Oh, no. _"Yes, it's fascinating. I can see what all the hullabaloo is about," she giggled weakly, edging toward the door. "But, uh, as much as I'd love to talk about this, I was only coming for my satchel to collect some supplies for Arthur - I've been neglecting my duties and I _really _have to catch up."

"I think Arthur's chambers can wait. I'm not missing the chance to begin your education," he said eagerly and took a seat.

Her eyes widened. "No. Really. I should go, I don't want to anger the prince any longer."

"Sit!" he demanded and she grudgingly did so. "We'll start with some basic anatomy..." Gaius took out a giant volume, and she slumped. The Druid boy would have to wait, it seemed.

By the time she managed to escape from Gaius' teachings, it was well after nightfall. Merlynn worried for the boy's health, but there was little else she could have done to be rid of Gaius; he was a determined old man. Although, the cloak of darkness allowed her easy access around the castle, which she used to her advantage to sneak into Morgana's bedchambers.

"What took you so long?" hissed Morgana once she was inside.

"Gaius got a bit carried away trying to teach me about anatomy - I couldn't stop him," she explained tiredly, and removed the healing cream from her satchel. It was a desperate, quick job, not of full standard; it had been done when Gaius wasn't looking, when he was upstairs in search of particular novels for her to study. But, it would have to do.

Merlynn crouched beside the boy's bedside and began to apply the cream to his wound, wincing every time he groaned and writhed beneath her touch. It was certainly infected; swollen and an angry red, the beginning's of white around the edge of the wound, clear fluid seeping from the cut. "This must be so itchy and painful," she mumbled to herself, or to the half-conscious child, as she spread the light-green balm with her fingers.

"Do you know what you're doing?" the Lady whispered, biting her red lips.

"Not at all, but I hope this works," she sighed.

Morgana squeezed her shoulder and stood, "I'll get you some water."

Once she was gone, the boy's eyes opened, though they were glassy and unfocused. '_Thank you, Emrys,' _his voice was weak, tired, pained and she hated it, hated knowing that there was little she could do for someone so like herself.

'_Emrys? That's not my name,' _she frowned.

'_Among my people, it is what we call you.'_

_'You know who I am? How?' _He nodded, almost smiling. "Speak to me," it blurted out before she could stop herself. The destiny that the dragon had been so desperate to tell her of, it seemed the boy knew it, too.

"I don't know if he can't speak, or... he's too scared to," Morgana said, coming to them with a small pale of water.

"I think he's scared to."

* * *

><p><strong>That took an embarrassing amount of time to edit.<br>**


	15. The Beginning of the End: Choices

**EDITED.  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 15 - THE BEGINNING OF THE END. **

Merlynn went to the dragon once her business with the boy was over. He would tell her, even if it was cryptic, why her name was 'Emrys' to the boy who, before their encounter in the courtyard, did not know who she was. Or, perhaps he did? She was frustrated by it, not knowing.

"Why does he call me Emrys?" she shouted up to him.

"Because that is your name," he said simply. He said it in a way as though he thought her an idiot for not knowing already, and she was even _more _frustrated by his tone.

"Uh, last time I checked, my name was _Merlynn. _Mer-lynn. I've never been called Emrys before in my whole life," she retorted, nostrils flaring. He seemed to smile at her then, that reptilian smile that was neither threatening or happy.

"You have many names," he told her.

_What? _"I do?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "Obviously I was kept out of the loop about this. But... how does the boy know who I am? I've never met any Druids other than him."

"There is much written about you that you have yet to experience." The dragon grinned again. "Merlynn, do not protect this boy."

"Why? He's just like me; he has magic, and he's a _child. _There isn't a reason why I shouldn't."

He seemed to sigh at her words. "You and that boy are as different as day and night. Heed my words."

"But _why?" _he was so cryptic, lost in his riddles and his secrecy, and she hated it.

Of course, he said nothing else, but only stretched his wings and flew up into the high cliffs of the cave, leaving her behind as usual. Merlynn let out a small growl and stormed off from the cave. "What use are you?" she hissed, slamming her palm on the cave wall as she left.

Morgana had, before she left, pleaded with her even, to ask for Gaius' help. The boy's body had begun to shut down; the cream didn't work as she had wanted, though she was not surprised. He would die soon, if she didn't get Gaius - well, she could only hope that he would be willing to help someone he was dying, even if the boy was wanted for being a Druid.

"The search for this druid boy is becoming a real nuisance. With all the extra security around the castle, it's taking me twice as long to do my round," Gaius complained that evening, and she nodded, not really paying attention.

The words blurted from her mouth before she could stop herself, "Morgana's hiding the Druid boy in her chambers!" Her hands clapped over her mouth and she stared at the physician, wide-eyed, as he froze at her words.

Things were silent between them before, finally, he spoke, "When you say that Morgana's hiding the Druid boy, I take it that means you're helping her?" He was calm, but she could see he was mad.

"If I say yes, you won't throw that fish at me, right?" she asked, eyeing the dead creature on Gaius' plate.

"Merlynn, you promised me you wouldn't get involved," he barked.

Her eyes fell to her own plate; she, luckily, did not get a whole fish for dinner, rather preferring fruit and cheese. But, even that could not fill the void in her stomach now. Regret and anxiousness caused her appetite to die away quickly. "I know, but I had no choice," she said shortly, knowing that he probably wouldn't understand. "I would apologise, but I'm not sorry."

"Every guard in Camelot is searching for this boy, and you're habouring him under their very noses," he argued, nostrils flared. "Can't you see how dangerous that is? What were you thinking?!"

Merlynn jumped as his fist slammed down on the table, but she stood her ground. "_What was I supposed to do, then? _Hand a poor child over to the guards, watch as he is hung or decapitated for absolutely nothing at all?!"

Gaius scoffed; his actions reminded her of the dragon, how he acted as though she was stupid, a _child. _"You think you can save this boy? What happens if you're caught? Who's going to save _you, _then?"

"So you're saying that keeping someone who has magic hidden from Uther is wrong? Wow, isn't that a bit hypocritical?" she retorted, a sneer on her face. A low blow, but one that had to be done.

"Yes, but there is a difference, Merlynn. Your secret is well-hidden, but his... no."

Merlynn bit back a retort, and instead chose to plead with him. "The boy is hurt, Gaius. He received a wound from the guards, and it's severely infected - he's going to die soon. I've tried to treat him, but... I'm not as good as you."

"You want me to risk my neck, too? I wish the boy no harm, but it's too dangerous," he declined.

"If you don't, it's just as bad as murdering him, anyway," she spat then took a deep breath, her eyes once again, sad. "You didn't turn your back on me. Please don't turn away from him."

Gaius agreed, though reluctantly, and soon they were in Morgana's bedchambers and he was looking over the boy's wounds with a professional eye. Both Morgana and Merlynn stood in the back, watching the physician examine the child with their hands gripped tight together; she was surprised that, once Gaius was away from them, Morgana even held her hand for support. She was much stronger than Merlynn, braver and fiercer, but the death grip she had showed her a vulnerability that she doubted she showed anyone else other than those she held dear.

"I _will _treat the boy, but as soon as he's well, you need to get him out of Camelot," Gaius said finally, once his observations were finished and he was on his feet again. "And woe betide anyone caught helping him," he added, though she guessed it was to himself rather than anyone else.

**[][][][][][]**

As the days went by, Uther's desperation seemed to have reached it's breaking point as he set the guards on double shifts; _this, _of course, meant that the men were more angry and paranoid and they searched all people leaving and coming into the city. It set them back, Merlynn knew, and it made _her, _in turn, more angry and frustrated and oh, it always ended up being up to her, didn't it? She let out a little sigh from her place beside the boy. His wound was almost healed, though he was still weak and exhausted and living on the leftovers of Morgana's meals and whatever Merlynn could get together from her trips to the kitchen.

"The guards are searching everyone leaving the city," Gwen told them, nose scrunched in annoyance. She was rather willing to help them, but Merlynn was sure it was simply out of obligation rather than anything else.

Merlynn began to ponder of what she knew of the castle, of the city entirely, her passing through each room. "There is another way out," she announced rather absently. She was tired and stressed and _gods, _but a child herself! "There's a secret door in the armoury that leads to the lower town. I'll take him out that way."

"No, it's too dangerous," Morgana insisted. The two, to Merlynn's surprise, had become fast friends. "I'll do it."

"If it's dangerous for me, it's impossible for you," she retorted and Morgana's lips tightened in defiance. "Besides, I'm good with keeping silent and hidden."

She touched Merlynn's hand, and she was silenced. "If you are caught, Uther will execute you. I'll smuggle the boy from the castle." The determination flashed in her blue-green gaze and she knew that trying to pull her from this path was pointless. Between the three of them, there was a bond - Morgana, Merlynn, and the Druid boy - an odd bond, but one that was there without words. Merlynn felt it, and she didn't doubt that the other two felt it as well.

"Fine. You'll need a key, though," she said, raking her fingers through her oily, knotted hair. Merlynn desperately needed to remember to wash her hair regularly, she noted, but it was certainly not the time to think of such mundane things. Not when she was shoving Morgana into the line of fire.

"Who has it?" direct, and sharp. Blunt.

It was then that she deflated, a sigh on her tongue. "Arthur. I'll get it, don't worry."

Merlynn had certainly done many things behind the back of the prince that he was still unaware of. She didn't mind adding this to the list, especially if it meant saving the Druid boy's life - his name, she still didn't know, but she hoped that, soon, he would trust her enough to tell her. Another pointless thought, but it was to keep her from trembling from how terrified she was of Arthur catching her in the act of stealing the keys, of what he would do.

"I'm glad you decided to fulfill your duties, Merlynn," Arthur said that evening. She had grabbed some soup for his dinner and the basket of sheets for his bed and then headed up to complete her duties - _all of them, _she reminded herself, looking at the keys at his belt. As he dined on the soup, she changed his sheets, replacing them for thicker ones for the winter that dawned on them.

She smiled, though didn't turn her eyes from her task. "I'm still sorry about that."

"My room looks presentable, now," he remarked. "It's a nice change."

"Thank you, sire." Then, she swallowed, pausing. "How are things coming along with the Druid boy?"

Arthur sighed and slumped against his chair, his elbows on the armrest, fingers linked. "Terrible," he moaned, rolling his neck. "Absolutely terrible. There's no sight of him anywhere, and I can never seem to find enough clues to find him. But I know he's in the castle, I can _feel _it."

"Oh?" she hummed.

"What I don't understand is why my father hates his kind so much. He's just a child," he sounded frustrated at the last note, voice hitching.

She bit her lip. "I know what you mean," she agreed. He looked to her, but she made sure to keep her eye on the bed. A sudden nervousness returned as he eyed her - but why? It was because she was a horrible liar and his keys were on his person and she had to use magic to get them and - she took a deep breath to calm her hammering heart. _It's going to be fine, _she assure herself.

"What?" she asked then, unable to help herself. His staring was making her further on edge than she would like.

"I - nevermind," he said, turning back to his dinner. Merlynn didn't pry, and instead filled his goblet when he raised it high and sent him a dutiful smile which, to her surprise, he returned wholeheartedly. He was staring again, and her cheeks were heating and she wanted to shout at him again. "Uh - is there any bread?"

Merlynn nodded and moved to the tray at the counter near the door, where the rest of the food sat. She brought it, because well, she _knew _Arthur and his habits - he would mop up his soup with a roll of bread and tear it apart until the plate was clean. He was turned away, glancing at the window while she grabbed the loaves. This was her chance. "_Inbringe, cume mec," _she murmured. The keys slid from his belt and toward her.

They jingled. He heard it, too, and jostled in surprise. "What was that?" She moved the keys wherever he wasn't looking, sweat building on her brow; if it was any other day, she would have laughed at the look on his face, the quick, rabbity movements of his head.

"What?" she asked, none the wiser.

"There was a sound," he barked.

"Must be from all the swords hammering at your head," she laughed breathlessly. As amusing as it was, she had to get the keys _now. _"Wh - what's that over there?" She pointed to the left, and he seemed to fling himself in that direction, mad from the sound. The keys shot at her and she caught them without trouble, shoving them into the pockets of her trousers while he was distracted.

He slumped, confused and returned to his chair, rubbing at his forehead with two fingers. Merlynn couldn't help but giggle at his troubles and return to him with bread, handing it to him without a word. He didn't speak, but accepted the food in thanks and began to mop up the soup just as she had expected. "You can leave me now, Merlynn. Good night."

"To you as well, sire," she muttered, almost running from the room.

Morgana was already dressed and prepared for the escape when she came to them; she had the boy in his cloak, ready at the door for them to leave. "We're going to get you out of Camelot," she was saying to the child. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Are you ready?" she asked, dangling the keys from her fingers. The boy was looking at her, afraid and not reassured at all with this plan; she didn't have the chance to be worried for his thoughts as Morgana took the keys from her and gave her a small hug. "The door is behind the shield at the far end of the armoury, don't forget to close it. Keep in the shadows, away from the guard's paths."

Morgana nodded, smiling at the boy in an attempt to assure him, but he only frowned.

**[][][][][][]**

News arrived to her that the Druid boy had been found and captured early the next morning. Merlynn knew that she should've been the one to help him escape - rumours that the Lady Morgana had been assistant to smuggling him from Camelot spread even faster but, to her surprise, she didn't give up her name, or Gwen's. She could only be surprised by it, but thankful as well. This meant that she still had access to Morgana, which is where she was now, running a brush through her silky curls, comforting her without words or touching embraces.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything bad happen," she sobbed, wiping hurriedly at her tears when they escaped.

Merlynn stopped with her brushing and leaned forward, bold enough to squeeze the girl's shoulders. "You can't possibly think to blame yourself, Morgana. You tried your best."

"It's not enough," she bit out, not angry at her, but rather at herself.

"He's in the dungeon. There's nothing more we can do," she said sadly.

Morgana spun around on the bed, facing her, eyes baring into her own; the girls eyes were rather enchanting, dangerously so, sharp and clear and so open. "I won't let him die, and I know you won't either." She nodded, knowing it was the truth and too upset to deny her.

The executioner was a daunting man, indeed, Merlynn thought to herself. She could see him on the courtyard, the chopping board already set even though the execution was to be done the next day. It was as though Uther was eager to have it done with, to free himself of the irritation of the whole thing. The mask, more like a black sack over his head than anything else, made it more ominous, as though he was the face of Death, the last thing, possibly, that any of them would see. He must have been heartless, to kill so many people, probably _innocent _people, without a flinch - though, with a mask, you could hide your tears and your remorse and pain. No one knew who the executioner truly was.

Merlynn was busy all that day, kept on constant errands for Arthur, so she couldn't even check on the boy to see if he was okay. She had no time to speak to Morgana, either. Though, it was killing two birds with one stones as she entered the prince's bedchambers to see Morgana chatting with Arthur, oddly close together for something completely ordinary. It was..._intimate? _

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" she asked, eyeing the way their faces were close, hands almost touching, though Arthur's expression was rather irritable than lovestruck. Was that relief?

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Arthur stammered, eyes wide. "You are not needed."

"I trust her," Morgana told him, giving her a smile. Merlynn grinned back, bordering on a smirk as she noticed him straighten in his seat in surprise.

"You two are...?"

"Friends," she supplied.

"Oh." It was a surprise to both Merlynn _and _Arthur, and he said the words with both his eyebrows raised, staring between the two of them as if they were a great riddle unsolved. "Well, anyway, now that you know - we're going to break the Druid boy out of the dungeons."

"_You _can't do that," she insisted, to Arthur rather than Morgana. To bring him into the plan was ridiculous - what could he do, that they couldn't? Nothing. It would only make the plan riskier.

"We have to," Morgana argued. "Uther's going to execute him at dawn."

Merlynn sighed; she seemed to be doing that far too much, but she could say little else in her frustration. "It's too dangerous. You've been caught once, but next time... and bringing Arthur - look, why don't _I _do this?"

"No," Arthur said quickly, too quickly before he could catch himself. He cleared his throat, and added, "Morgana, go to my father and apologise. Dine with him so he cannot hold you responsible if you're with him when the boy escapes."

"You need me if the plan's going to work. You can't do this on your own," Morgana retorted.

"I'll do it," she offered.

Arthur nodded slowly, his lips pursed, then he stood and came to her. "I'm going to take the boy out through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get my horse from the stables and meet me there," he demanded softly, eyes remaining on hers even when Merlynn's tried to stray. "There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off."

_Do not protect this boy. _"Wait -"

"Merlynn. Don't you understand? You are an important pierce of this. If you aren't here to meet us, we'll be caught," he told her.

"Merlynn," Arthur interrupted. "Don't you understand? You are so important for this. If you aren't here to meet us, we'll surely be caught."

Defeated, she nodded, though she found solace in that small fact that he was depending on her. He dismissed her, then, and she was sent off to collect whatever tools they needed to help the boy escape; though, of course she didn't go there first. Merlynn was supposed to be Arthur's servant, as well as his protector, so denying him was basically against the law of the servant-master relationship. She went to the dragon again.

"If the boy lives, you can not fulfil your destiny," the dragon told her, after she explained to him the details of the last ten minutes.

"You said my destiny had to do with protecting Arthur," she retorted, blowing a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "What does this child have to do with my destiny?"

He smiled, though it lacked humour. "You have the answer you seek," he said.

_No. _She realised what he meant, but... _how? _It seemed ridiculous to think a child some great powerful, _dangerous _thing, but the dragon who knew the past, the present and future was entirely serious. "So, you're telling me," she shouted, eyes wide, "that small boy is going to kill Arthur?"

"That is up to you," he replied.

"No," she scoffed, turning her back to him. "You cannot be right about this. Maybe... Maybe because you've been in this old cave for so long your brain is all fuzzy." As she looked at him, arms slowly unravelling from where they had been crossed, she noticed his look. It was almost _sad, _and she knew that he definitely wasn't wrong. "You're not lying, aren't you?"

He nodded. "You have it in your power to prevent a great evil," he hummed, and she was struck with another difficult choice.

Killing a child meant that she was more of a monster than Uther and she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to think herself like the tyrant king. "The future isn't set in stone," she argued. "It's based upon the decisions we make - if he becomes evil later, I can change that. He's a boy! There has to be another way."

"You must let the boy die."

It was as though someone stabbed a sword deep into her belly. He was telling her that she was supposed to let the boy be captured, let Arthur get into trouble and then, she was to watch as a _child _was executed. Her ties to both Arthur and Morgana would be broken. How could she let that happen? _No, _she thought as she left the cave, _I can't. _There was _something _between her and the boy, some sort of mental connection that went beyond simply two creatures of magic, and she wasn't going to ignore it.

Later that evening, right at dusk before the madness would begin, she sat in the physician's chambers with Gaius. He had offered her food, but she denied it - she wasn't sure if she could stomach it.

"Would you let something happen, something terrible, if it meant you would stop something even worse happening in the future?" Merlynn asked him, hoping he could ease her troubled mind.

He glanced up from his work, removing his spectacles from the bridge of his nose. "I suppose it depends on what the 'terrible' and 'even worse' things were," he mused.

"Well, the terrible will scar my mind and I'd live with the guilt for the rest of my life," she confessed, letting out a heavy breath. Letting Arthur die was more horrible than any other thought, but the boy was what he was - an innocent _boy, _not a man, a child. "The other is... unthinkable."

Gaius stared at her for a moment, his lips pursed tight. "It sounds as if you've already made your decision," he said with a quick smile. "You can only do what you believe to be right, Merlynn. I just hope it doesn't involve you putting yourself in danger."

Merlynn smiled in her most hopefully realistic smile to reassure him, though inside she was a storm. He was looking at her again worriedly and, if he didn't believe her smile, then there was no way to calm him. She was but a child herself, how was she going to let another child fall to the hands of Uther?

**[][][][][][] **

Helping the child escape was relatively easy. Arthur was a master of sneaking from his years of hunting and, if he were to be honest, the guards were not all up to the par of the knights. Everything was going to plan, until they reached the gate that lead into the forest. There was no bumbling servant to be found, and he was sure he could hear the guards looming closer to their position.

"Merlynn!" he whispered loudly, clenching his teeth when she didn't pop up like she usually did. He turned to the boy, who still hadn't let go of his hand, and smiled in reassurance. "Don't worry, she'll be here."

Her efforts to listen to the dragon and keep away from helping Arthur lasted twenty minutes, at the most; but, she could hear the boy, shouting for her at the edge of her mind. It echoed through her head once she let it in, and she was on her feet and out the door with the equipment piled in her arms before she could stop herself. The dragon had to be wrong - people change, destinies can change, and she was going to make sure that, in the end of things, the child would _not _kill Arthur.

When she reached the gate, she smiled apologetically at the both of them, ignoring the glare that Arthur was projecting at her through the wrought-iron cells. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said, letting the equipment fall to the floor.

"Where the _hell _have you been?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, getting some of these were a lot more difficult than I thought," she lied. "Especially the horse." Lamri was at the edge of the forest where Merlynn had left him, waiting for his master's orders. The boy was smiling at her, and she returned it, albeit more hesitantly.

"Get this grate off, then," he snapped, huffing.

Merlynn attached the grappling hook to the gate and tugged, hard, ripping it from the wall with a loud wailing sound. To her luck, nobody seemed to have noticed the prince and the Druid boy leave from one end of the castle to the other. The three of them quickly moved to Lamri, who hadn't moved from his spot since she left him there. Arthur swung onto the saddle, and she lifted the boy up in front of the prince so he wouldn't fall of. He seemed almost reluctant to let go of her, grasping onto the sleeve of her coat, but she sent him a smile and stretched up to kiss him on the cheek.

"If my father asks where I am, tell him I've gone on a hunting trip," Arthur said, wrapping his arms around the child to reach the reins. "Get yourself back to my chambers, it'll look suspicious if you're out here."

She nodded and stepped away from them. _'Goodbye, Emrys. I know that someday we _will _meet again,' _his voice proved her no comfort, but she willed herself to smile again.

When Arthur returned to his bedchamber, he looked tired and stressed as he removed his weapon from his belt and set it down on the table. Without a word, he took a seat on his bed and began to rub at his shoulders, grimacing.

"Did everything go okay?" she asked nervously.

"Mordred," he said, frowning. "His name is Mordred."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW :) <strong>


	16. Excalibur: Wraith

**EDITED.(this chapter's going to be a bit of a doozy - couldn't really _feel _effort enough to make this a wonderfully written chapter, so I apologise if it sucks).  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 16 - EXCALIBUR.  
><strong>

Merlynn was, she would admit, very proud of Arthur. Much prouder than a servant should be for their master but, then she thought, she was much more than an ordinary servant. For the few months she had been under his services she had grown to care for him, as a friend, a companion, someone she would willingly die for. He was to be officially announced as a prince now; to know that he was one step further to living out his destiny was something that gave her delight.

She laid his royal garb onto the bed, sorting it into proper order so she could put it on layer by layer. "_Mer_lynn," she heard from behind her, and she rolled her eyes at his tone. "You're done dressing the bed, it looks pretty, can you please do the same to me?"

"Fine. I'll make you the prettiest prince that has ever lived," she teased, lifting the first layer of his tunics. Thankfully, he managed to put on his trousers with no help from her. The rest of his clothes were bothersome, as he was reluctant to clothe himself.

"Shut up," he said, though it was not unkind. He was a year older now, a strapping man of twenty, though nothing much had changed since the first time she met him. Once his ceremonial tunic was on, he frowned, sniffing at the fabric closest to his nose. "Did you clean these?"

"Of course I did," she snorted, reaching for the next layer. "They smelt disgusting and I'm pretty sure nobody wants to be around a prince who radiates a similar odour to the bottom of a chamber pot."

"Are you saying that I smell?" he gaped at her.

"Not anymore," she replied, patting his cheek mockingly. He actually smelt rather nice considering all the physical activity he did all day, an odd concoction that wasn't completely unpleasant. "So, indulge me. Are you nervous?" When she was finished with his chain-mail, she threw on his surcoat and helped him clasp his cape together; the top of her head reached his eyes, so it wasn't much effort to reach his throat.

"No, of course not," he scoffed.

"_Right," _she hummed, rolling her eyes and stepping away from him. "You look very royal, _Sere," _she added, once she got a good look at him.

A hint of a smile appeared on his face as he replied, "Thank you, _Mer_lynn. I believe it's almost time for the ceremony."

"It is time, actually," she corrected. "You should hurry up and get down there before your father gives the crown to someone like Ser Leon." She was teasing him again, and she knew he enjoyed it when people weren't professional with him - he smiled again, ruffling his hair. "Good luck, and Happy birthday, Arthur."

After the ceremony, there was a new skip in his step and a light in his eyes, a childlike excitement when he faced the crowd. She smiled herself and felt Gwen nudge her, who was standing beside her during the ceremony.

"How does it feel to be the servant to the crowned Prince of Camelot?" she questioned with a smug little grin.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "It's such a privilege to be at his _every _word," she replied sarcastically.

"You're proud of him, really," said Gwen, nudging her again. "Admit it."

A knight with black crested armour burst through the window to her right atop a dark steed. Merlynn took hold of Gwen's arm and pulled her out of the way as the glass shattered; the people screamed, running and panicking as the horse leaped over tables and crashed into whatever was in its path. Camelot's guard unsheathed their weapons and formed a circle around their prince and king, ready to protect them if the stranger decided to attack.

"What in the devil's name?" Uther murmured in disbelief.

The Black Knight simply threw a gauntlet at the base of the circle. It parted, though none stepped forward. The man - more like a _thing, _really - stood impossibly tall, even on his horse, and remained perfectly still. The only movement he had made was to initiate a battle against whoever accepted. Gwen was clutching to her tight, refusing to let go even when she tried to step toward Arthur. He was going to retrieve the iron gauntlet but, as he bent down, another took his place.

"I, Ser Owain, accept your challenge," he shouted to the knight.

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. _To the death." _His voice was hollow and deep, without tone or life. The knight then rotated his horse and rode out the door, leaving the frightened people in his wake.

**[][][][][][]**

Her curiosity for the "Black Knight" grew as the hours passed. As night fell, even her supper could not distract Merlynn from the man who brought nothing but mystery and fear to Camelot. Gaius didn't seem to be effected by the man's sudden appearance, though she knew there was an art in how he held his emotions and, if he wanted to, he could form a mask that hid anything other than a cool disposition. But, she had not practised it yet, and so her curiosity made her bounce and jitter about like an isolated bug.

"Gaius," she asked, finally cracking, "have you ever seen this knight before?"

There was no change in his posture. The only reaction he had was the odd noise that came from the back of his throat. "I don't believe so," he answered airily, turning to where she stood with a smile.

"Huh." Merlynn watched as he shuffled about, obviously trying to avoid her eye. "So, you saw nothing at all on him? A crest, or..._anything?" _

"Crest?"

"Yes, like a family emblem. Did you see one? I sure didn't."

"Not clearly, I must admit," said Gaius, now cleaning his spectacles. "It was merely a fleeting glance for he wasn't positioned properly for me to see it." Though the words were brushed off with nonchalance, not even he could hide his worry now that she was shooting questions at him.

"He's certainly not someone you'd easily forget," she mused. "What is he even doing here, anyway? There's a tournament on in two months time! Why couldn't he wait to challenge the knights? I saw a nasty sword on his belt - It's shed blood in his time."

"Merlynn, go to bed and let me finish my work," he snapped and she was caught aghast by the sharp tone in his voice.

Merlynn raised her hands in surrender. "_Fine. _I'm going. I won't enlist in your help any longer."

**[][][][][][]**

A "battle to the death" was not something to take lightly. Even so, crowds grew and bets were made and laughter was among the people as they anxiously awaited the battle that would come. Merlynn couldn't _believe _how bloodthirsty humanity could become at the promise of violence, how eagerly they reacted to the mention of death and blood and gore. There were no rules, no guidelines - the only rule was to _fight. _

Ser Owain wasn't anything special - a son to a high family, forced into being a knight from his bloodline alone and his desire to be held in high esteem of the people. A knight of Camelot was considered the greatest of the great, known for their loyalty and strength and skill. Though, from looking at Ser Owain there was little to be impressed by; well, other than his unbelievable confidence to go up against the looming figure of the Black Knight. He was rather thin, with a jaw too wide and limbs too long, and he only reached Arthur's chin.

He was even shorter than _Merlynn _was. She only hoped he was quick on his feet.

The "Black Knight" held himself tall and proud, revealing broad shoulders and an obvious strength hidden beneath his thick iron armour. There was no telling of his skill, but his broadsword looked heavy and seemed to span the length of his legs from ankle to thigh. He was positively inhuman. He stood still and patient in the middle of the battlefield, his sword buried into the sand, gloved hands resting on the hilt.

Ser Owain gulped, though he tried to stay brave as Merlynn put on his less impressive armour. He _was _in the presence of Arthur, who looked rather _angry _with the knight; she was sure that wasn't helping his current terror, at all. "You've never fought in mortal combat before," the prince was saying. "It's different - not like training."

She looked at the man - more of a boy than anything - as she clasped his cape together at the throat, and he looked so young. He truly was barely a man, fresh-faced and youthful, but he had determination and a desire to prove himself and she couldn't judge him for that. Merlynn had to respect his bravado, even if it would cost him his life.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, arrogant and cocksure.

"Listen to me!" Arthur barked, grasping him by the shoulders. "The problem is, we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him."

"But I have the same advantage. He's never seen me fight," he countered.

Merlynn and Arthur shared a look – they had both seen him fight and, while he was good, they knew he really didn't stand a chance. "True," Arthur agreed.

"You've watched me."

"Yes."

"And?"

Arthur smiled, and Merlynn tried not to laugh. His smile was false, the most untrue smile she had ever seen on him, and it looked pained and uncomfortable, but Owain didn't seem to notice. He, instead, gleamed under the attention of his prince and accepted the arm that slung around his shoulder. "_And," _said Arthur, "I know no one braver. Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow."

"What of you, Merlynn?" Owain turned to her, and she ducked her head. _Curse him. _"What do you think of me?"

"I feel the very same as our prince, Ser," she replied. Merlynn didn't like to lie and, if she thought of it, she wasn't a very good one as of yet, but it seemed that Owain didn't care to look deeper into her words for he grinned. She would like to think that he would come away from the battle victorious, but it was a hope she knew would be crushed - Owain was good, yes, but the knight that rode in on a mighty steed was bigger and stronger and possibly more skilled. Owain would die today; they all knew it.

Gwen entered moments later and, to her luck, broke the awful silence that came about the room after she had spoken. There was a ribbon in her hands, red as the sigil of Pendragon house, of blood. "The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token. She wishes you to wear it for luck," she declared and handed the ribbon over.

"You can thank her, and tell her I shall wear it with pride. But I won't need luck."

He left with Gwen, his stride much too prideful for his own good. Merlynn pitied him for his arrogance and his loyalty, for it was his dedication and strive to prove himself that would leave him dead on the battlefield. _Perhaps they will sing songs of him, _she thought bitterly. "He's going to die, isn't he?" she asked Arthur.

"Yes," and it was all that was said about it.

The battle began quickly. It was obvious to all who saw that it would end with the "Black Knight" as the victor, but they still cheered for Ser Owain as if he had a chance. Merlynn stood beside Gaius, as her duty was to cart the dead opponent away from the battlefield and into the healer's tent. She watched as the Black Knight struck with hard, heavy blows with a broadsword that was more than half the size of his opponent, while Ser Owain fought at him with small, swift movements, but he was blocking more than anything else.

The knight lifted his blade, and Ser Owain ducked and struck up with his. It cut through the armour and pierced through the Black Knight's stomach, but he did not fall. In fact, he didn't even seem to register the injury as though it was but a flies touch against his flesh. Ser Owain stumbled back in shock, but he could not dodge the next blow, and he was lost.

_He isn't human, _Merlynn thought, watching the Black Knight dislodge the sword from his belly. _No human could survive that. _If the knight was human, then Ser Owain _would _have won and proved them all wrong, and for that she called him the true victor.

The Black Knight threw his gauntlet again, and this time Ser Pellinor stole it from Arthur and declared himself as the opponent. Uther had held his son back this time, though, arms fastened tight around his torso and a mouth to his ear, whispering harsh words Merlynn couldn't hear. She was grateful for the king holding Arthur back; it made her job as his protector a lot easier.

"So be it," the Black Knight rasped and then left.

Merlynn stared after him in disbelief. "Should we tend to his wounds?" Gaius turned to her with a raised, pale brow, as if he didn't understand her. "He was _stabbed _in the stomach, Gaius. Didn't you see it?"

"Owain didn't land a hit," Gaius told her.

"_No," _she insisted. "I saw it, Gaius. Ser Owain's sword went straight through, I swear."

He paused for a moment, and didn't reply. But when he did, it was hesitant, "Are you _sure?" _

"Yes. My eyes are quicker than yours - this _knight, _he should be dead."

"Perhaps," Gaius said, "he already is."

**[][][][][][]**

Gaius took her to the burial chambers beneath Camelot. It was far less impressive than what she would have thought it would be, considering it was the coffins of Camelot's finest warriors, but it was terrifying none the same. Statues, meant to be life-like depictions of the fallen men who lay in each coffin, were etched into stone and marble, and it was unnerving how _real _they looked.

"Are you _sure _we should be doing this?" she asked, and it was all she had asked since he told her where they were going.

He laughed a little, amused at her questioning. "You aren't scared, are you?"

Merlynn took offence to it, and she gaped at him. "Why would _I _be scared?" she scoffed. "I rather enjoy crypts and tombs - I wouldn't be caught dead anywhere else."

The door swung shut at the top of the stairs and blew the torches out with its force. She suddenly regretted what she had said because with the joke came a chilling darkness that made her lose sight of any path she could take. Even Gaius was lost in the shadows, and so she reached out with a desperate, blind hand, catching onto fabric and latching tight.

"Must've been a gust of wind," Gaius suggested heartily, but she heard the tremor and believed him to be just as nervous as she was. "We should've brought a torch."

"_Leohtbora." _It was the first spell that came to mind, and a flame lit up on the wall nearby.

"Huh." Gaius lifted the torch from the wall. "Handy."

"I know, and you're the one who says I should hold _back _on my magic," she retorted. The carved statues under the small torchlight looked like angels with their design, beautiful and terrible and haunting. "What _exactly _are we looking for?"

"Over here."

Gaius walked away from her and shuffled quickly through the rows of marble coffins, so all she could do was follow. He finally stopped at one. It was gaping in the middle, broken open from the inside. There was no name etched into the head of the coffin to tell her who the man was, but he was gone now.

"We're too late," said Gaius, his knuckles white on the torch. "I think he's already broken out."

"He?"

He didn't answer until they returned to the safety of their chambers. Gaius told her of the late-queen's brother, Tristan Dubois, and the betrayal dealt to him by Uther, which lead to his downfall. Tristan was now a Wraith, a soulless, heartless carcass of their former selves, driven by vengeance and anger. He would not fall until his mission was completed. No mortal weapons could even _dent _the creature - it was virtually unstoppable.

Ser Pellinor died in the next battle. All fell silent as they watched Tristan Dubois, unable to be seen by the crowd, tug the sword from his side and toss it at the fallen body of his opponent. Merlynn was silent for a moment, something clutching at her throat, before she said, "He definitely should have died then, Gaius. This is _bad." _

"I pity his next opponent," whispered Gaius.

Tristan turned to the royal box and raised his chin with small, jerky movements, and waited. Arthur pushed past Uther and threw down his gauntlet, his face steady and sure; there was no time for her - or anyone - to stop him. "I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you," he declared. Uther was grasping at his arm, tugging him back, but Arthur was stronger and nudged him away.

"So be it," Tristan's voice was raw, stone against stone.

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn wondered if, with her title as protector, there was such a manual which would teach her how to handle situations. Situations such as the protectee throwing himself out into the very danger the protector was trying to keep them from, because she hardly knew how to deal with it. She was quite ready to smack the prince across the face and demand for an explanation for his behaviour, but all that would get her was a night in the dungeon, or a weeks worth of chores.

So she paced, ignoring the subtle glances of the physician, or the strain in her legs. She paced because she had little clue of what to do next - how could one destroy a monster that was unstoppable? Arthur would die if he faced Ser Tristan, for he was not a man, not a human even, but a monster. He was a Wraith, and Arthur had no clue; she doubted that even if she told him, he would back down.

"He's going to send me to an early grave, Gaius," she huffed. "Why couldn't my destiny be to protect a fat prince-child who didn't like adventure?"

"However could I answer that, Merlynn?" said Gaius, his fingers stroking the spot between his brows.

Merlynn's mouth settled to a firm, thin line as she felt a scream claw up her throat. _Arthur's impossible, and I cannot save him_, she thought. _But I will try_. "If Arthur fights, he'll die. That's inevitable. But you said that no mortal weapon can kill it, right? Then we just have to find a way to defeat the Wraith ourselves before tomorrow."

"How do you propose we do that?" he asked, a distressing doubt to his voice.

"Well, if no mortal weapon can kill it, then I will - with mortal magic."

Gaius was impossibly silent as she ran to her bedchambers to collect her book of enchantments, cleaning his spectacles and the like. But then he said, as she returned, the book hooked beneath her arm, "It's far too dangerous."

"I know," she replied. "But I don't really have a choice. It's for Arthur."

And it would always be for Arthur.

Tristan Dubois was no human, and so Merlynn wondered what he looked beneath the thick, blackened armour that covered his tall body. Was he ashes, bones, mutilated, perhaps? She imagined a stone-carved face, as if he were a moving statue, yet ugly like a gargoyle. He looked like stone as he stood on the battlefield, the very same place Arthur declared himself as the next opponent. Merlynn was trembling from the cold, her hands sunken into her tunic sleeves like a terrified tortoise, but he didn't even so much as flinch as a gust of chilly wind washed over his armoured form.

_I am sorry, Tristan. But it is time_, she thought, as she raised her arm, wrist bent, hands splayed toward the Wraith. "_Cume her fybryne,_" she muttered through chattering lips.

The ground around Tristan Dubois lit up in burning, golden flame, crawling up his legs and engulfing his very form. She waited for him to stumble, to cry out, to burn. But there he stood, waiting for the flames to fall away from his armour. It didn't even falter him for a second.

Fear rocked her being as she stumbled away from her hiding spot, shaking. If I cannot kill him, than Arthur is done for. Only when the fire faded did Tristan move, though it was only his head. Like a twist of metal, his head turned to face her, and he growled low and deep. _He is not stone under there,_ she thought,_ but a monster._

And when she ran, his growls chased her like rabid dogs.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur trained in his bedchamber until the very late of night. None could come visit him; even Merlynn was ordered to keep away for the evening. He needed the distraction of basic sword training, for if he was worried or stressed over other things, it could come back to bite him and he would lose very quickly to the "Dark Knight". The impostor posed no name or title, nothing to give him triumph or honour for his family - his motives were very unclear, and Arthur wished he could just speak to the man, but he had killed too many of his men for him to be logical.

He would fight for blood, and blood he would get.

He swung his sword a few more times, battling the air; he angled the sword higher, up to where he guessed Tristan's torso was. The other knights - his men who had fallen - worked on their own advantage, as though their seven-foot-tall opponent would agree to it and fight downward. It was why they lost. The Dark Knight moved with sharp, strong blows, high up to where the head of his much shorter opponents were, while they angled their weapons to where they were comfortable.

"Arthur -!"

He stumbled on his footing and almost embedded the sword into the table, his fury turning to the lanky form of his servant, who had burst through the door with a crash. "You know what I said about knowing, Merlynn," he snorted. She was a sore sight, though; her clothes rumpled, cheeks flushed yet complexion white, eyes wide and frightened. He added, "What's wrong?"

Her brow furrowed, and to him it seemed like she had a thousand things to say, as her mouth continued to move, her fingers moving to her mouth in a nervous fashion. "You must pull out," was what she concluded with.

"And why is that?"

"B - because he'll kill you, that's why!" she sputtered, her movements manic and wild like a mad woman. There was genuine fear in her eyes, which gave him plenty reason to pause; yes, there was concern, but there was_ fear_, and it was radiating like a live thing from her body.

He was a little irritated that she would doubt him so much, but if she was this terrified, he reason, then she must have cause for her terror. "Why do you think that I'll lose?" he asked.

"He survived a blow to the side, Arthur," she told him. "I have reason to believe he's not human, and if he doesn't even so much as flinch to a blow that would have otherwise killed an ordinary man, then he's much too strong for even you to kill." Her eyes became even wider, bluer, as she came to him, her hands hovering near his body as if she wished to touch him. "Just pull out, I'm begging you. You're the crown prince - the true heir. No one wants you to be killed - enough blood has been shed."

"But they'll see me as a coward," he spat, a bitter taste in his mouth. "This is what is required of me."

"I'd rather see you as a coward, than dead," she admitted. "But Arthur, you're more than your successions. You are a prince, you're noble and compassionate, you're kind-hearted; the future King of Camelot. You're not a knight, and so you have no responsibility to fight this monster." Merlynn finally put her hands on his upper arms, long, white fingers clenching into his tunic. "You use your brawn, but it is time to use your brain."

He almost gave in to her, for (truly) he didn't want to fight this creäture, but while his father tried to pull him away from it, even he knew it was his duty. "I - can't back down."

_"Please_," her voice broke, and he saw her eyes glaze over, "listen. This is no ordinary knight." He watched her as she raced to one of the many windows, then turned back to him. "Look at him, Arthur!"

With a small, plaintive sigh, he allowed himself to be tugged by Merlynn toward the window, where there was a clear view of the arena. There the knight stood in the middle of the field, in the same place he saw the man last. _That's peculiar_, he thought. "What is he doing?" he found himself asking.

"He neither sleep nor eats, only waits for the next battle. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

Arthur felt a nagging tug at the back of his mind, and in his heart of hearts he knew Merlynn was correct. It would be cowardly - silly - for him to admit that he was quite terrified, that he could quite possibly die in the morning. But he was a Pendragon; a red dragon, golden fire burning bright like the sun. "No one is unbeatable," but the words were said more for his benefit, than for hers.

Merlynn cursed, words far too crude for a woman spilling from her quivering lips. Must have learnt them from the servants, he guessed, a smile of almost-amusement tugging at his lips. But then she looked to him again, her eyes like the depths of the Great Seas of Meredor, a wild and mysterious deep blue, and he felt himself pale a she moved closer to him. "If you fight him," her voice trembled; "you will die. You know it, Arthur. Please, for once, agree with me."

He was foolish in his pride, and he knew such pride would be a fault to his life, but he was quelled with a fierce desire to prove himself - to his father, to his people, to Merlynn. Arthur wanted to watch the faces of them all as he forced the Dark Knight to his knees and drove his blade into his skull. "No. I'll not listen to this," he bit out, and turned away from her.

"I'm only trying to warn you."

It only took those words for his frustration to snap, and with a roar he swung his sword so it barely touched her throat. Her head angled only slightly away from the blow, and he was sure that he would have killed her if he only moved his sword a few inches to the right. "And I'm trying to warn you, Merlynn!" But there was no fear in her now, as she looked at him with such steadiness that it threw him off-guard, only disappointment. He had not dealt her a blow, but he had given her a scar with his betrayal, with his anger, and he was sure to remember the empty look in her gaze.

"I will pray for you, then, sire," said Merlynn, as Arthur removed his weapon from her shoulder.

When she walked away, he swore he felt tears sting at his eyes.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn left Arthur's bedchambers angry, but she would not accept the defeat of his rejection. The duty that had been bestowed upon her (quite unwillingly) and it wound itself into her soul, twisting with her responsibilities, her morals - with all of it, came Arthur Pendragon's name branded. An unconscious need to protect him would forever nip at her thoughts, at her very breath.

So she went to the Hall of Records - also so named the 'Home of Geoffrey of Monmouth', and asked for the man's assistance. He told her of magical weapons with her assurance that it was for Gaius' research, of a sword 'begotten in dragon's breath'. Merlynn left with a new-found hope in her heart, a hope that was stripped away by the night's events, and she moved with persistence.

Her next stop was to Morgana's bedchambers. It was very late, but she knew that Gwen would be there - she was over-caring, and Morgana's night terrors forced her very maternal side to spring forth. She had slept on the small chair in the corner of her bedchamber, curled near the fireplace. When Merlynn knocked, it only took moments before a dishevelled Gwen creaked open the door, the blanket wrapped around her slim shoulders.

"Merlynn, what are you doing here?" she whispered. "Morgana's - finally - asleep."

"No, I'm here for you," she said, and saw Gwen's eyes light up.

"Oh!" she clambered outside into the hallway and let the door fall shut. "Whatever for?"

"It's... a bit of an odd thing to ask actually, so I'm not sure how to ask," she admitted, scratching at her large ears.

Gwen smiled a little. "Just ask, Merlynn. You know I'd be happy to help with anything. Obviously, not anything - but you know what I mean," she flushed with embarrassment.

"I've come to ask... for a sword. The strongest sword your father's ever made."

"What for?"

"To save Arthur," she answered, the words flowing from her mouth like water.

Gwen did not question her anymore; she guessed it was her determination, the surety, that told Gwen of the severity of the situation. She took Merlynn by the hand, and together they ran as quickly as possible to the home of Gwen and her father, Thomas. The sword that was handed to her minutes later, after Gwen collected it from beneath her father's bed, was the most spectacular sword she had ever seen. Sleek, broad, proportioned and - perfect.

"My father's been saving this. He always said it was the best sword he ever made."

"It's magnificent," she breathed, in awe of the weapon.

Gwen frowned as she gaped at it, looking almost reluctant. "He'd kill me if he knew I took it."

"If he gets mad, tell him to speak to me," she said. "He should understand, though. It's for Arthur."

"I knew you cared for him."

Merlynn didn't have an answer for her, though it was very true - with her duty, came her emotions, for she began to want to protect him, to keep him alive. She had gotten far too used to seeing his face often, and the thought of being unable to look at him, tease him, laugh or cry with him, was a thought she didn't like to have. So, she bid Gwen farewell and ran off into the castle.

**[][][][][][]**

The Great Dragon was alone, which was of no surprise, when she ran into the cave. Merlynn felt pity for him, as she stared at his old, golden face, a frown sunken on his face, amber eyes dull. He was very much alone, in every sense of the word; no other came to visit him, the last of his kind. She wondered if she would be, too, isolated, almost extinct - like him.

Surprise, also some delight, lit up his reptilian face as he saw her. "Merlynn?"

"Do you know why I'm here?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes, then said, his voice scratchy and raw as always, "It may surprise you, young one, but my knowledge of your life is not universal."

"My apologies," she almost smiled. "But it's to do with Arthur, as usual. Unless I can make a weapon strong enough to perish the dead, than he'll die."

"So why do you come to me, if you already know what must be done?"

Merlynn motioned to the sword that was held loosely in her left hand. "Will you burnish it to save Arthur?"

"The dead do not return without a reason," the Great Dragon said. "Who has he come for?"

She lowered her eyes, and forced the name, "Uther."

Bad blood ran through Uther and the Great Dragon, and with good reason. King Uther was the catalyst behind the Great Purge, where almost all the dragon-kind were slaughtered mercilessly, as well as many sorcerers and magic-users. He was the reason behind the dragon's imprisonment; her hope that he would help her slowly diminished as she watched a cold, fierce look take over his face, smoke puff from his nostrils.

"Then let him take his vengeance and the Wraith will die without my aid," he hissed out, dragon fire brimming at his throat.

"But it's Arthur who will fight him. You must save him," Merlynn begged.

The Great Dragon made a movement of his shoulders and huffed. "That is your destiny, young witch, not mine," he reminded her.

She threw her hands up in irritation. "But if Arthur fights the Wraith and dies, Camelot will have no heir. I will have no destiny."

They shared a moment of silence; blue on gold, a human to a dragon. Merlynn knew with a bite of his jaw she could be eaten, but she doubted he ate human, or even the stomach to consume a morsel having spent twenty years starved and isolated. He knew as well as she that she was right - without Arthur, there was no Albion. "A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power," said the Great Dragon with a sigh of defeat.

"I know."

"You do not know. You can only guess," he barked. "You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me." His large jaw was inches from her face, gleaming, white teeth in her sights. It was an intimidating sight, but she would not falter.

"What does that mean?" Merlynn asked.

"In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone," he explained.

"I understand."

"You must do more than understand. You must promise."

"I promise."

With that declaration, the sword lifted from her palm and hovered in the air between them, without the need for her magic. Merlynn was aware of the magic dragons wielded, from books and Gaius' stories, but it was different, a curling around her own, too warm as if she were bathing in hot springs. A golden fire, soft like candlelight, drifted from the dragon's mouth and engulfed the sword.

A moment later, the fire seemed to seep into the sword, and then it fell into her open palms. It wasn't burning hot like she had expected, but rather luke-warm, comforting in the chill of her skin.

"Heed my words," the dragon called as she turned. "The sword was forged for Arthur, and him alone."

**[][][][][][]**

The morn came red and gold, and she thought it to be a good omen for the Pendragons. So she woke, able to have the cause to function; she did not find herself bidden by hunger, but rather excitement, promise for success. Merlynn took the sword - which she would name one day, once it completed its duty, as she would do the same - from beneath her bed and raced to the armoury.

Arthur's, and Arthur's alone, the sword was, and she would keep the promise to the dragon. It was all she could do to repay the favour he blessed her with. Merlynn unwrapped the sword of its silk cloth as she went to the bench; it gleamed in the light that seeped through the windows, glorious and powerful. The magic that was bestowed upon it made it glow with power; old words, those of which she did not know, was etched in the top of the blade in gold.  
>In her hands she felt its strength - it would bring victory to its wielder.<p>

"That's a fine blade," she heard, and almost cut her hand from the shock of it. Uther stood in the doorway, dressed in his surcoat, boots and gloves. She still felt distaste for him, as he was a tyrant and a selfish man - he was also her superior, and so she was not sure how to act around him. With Arthur it was different, for she was never as subservient as the other servants, but this was Uther Pendragon. His servants, the ones who decided to speak to her, were terrified to even move out of line with the king for fear of being executed.

"It's for Arthur," she explained, courtesy biting at the back of her teeth.

As he came toward her, she hid the nameless sword in its cloth to keep him from it. "He won't be needing it today," he replied. "I will be taking Arthur's place."

"But sire -" she protested. For Arthur's hands, and Arthur's alone.

"Prepare me for battle," he interrupted her.

Merlynn stepped away from the table, wanting to grab the sword and run. "Arthur should be the one who fights today."

"The grievance was with me; the fight is mine," he bit out, and she was aware that she had spoken out of line.

She sighed. "I don't have your armour," she said.

"That'll do," he motioned to Arthur's armour settled on the table in preparation for him to use. "It's likely to make little difference." There was a sadness in his tone that made her pause and look at his face, which was downcast, focused on the silk-covered weapon she had tried to desperately for him to avoid. As she let out a wordless choke, he took it in his hand and held it before him, a twinkle in his eyes.

_Oh, no._ "I'll get your sword," she stammered.

"This will be fine," he breathed.

"No, Sire. You don't understand," she swallowed deeply as she took the breast-plate from the table and placed it over his shoulders. "That one was made specifically for Arthur."

"Who made it?" Uther asked, ignoring her.

"Uh - Tom, the blacksmith."

As she worked on his clasps, she let out a little sigh and prayed to all the gods that would listen to keep Uther away from the sword. But she saw the gleam in his eyes, the very same awe she had felt herself once seeing the magnificence of the weapon, and knew that there was no force that could keep him from using it.

"It's worthy of a king," he remarked, a little smile on his face. It was the first time she had ever seen the king smile, and it told her stories, of laughter and a playfulness that was so lost to the tyrant of a man he had become.

"You would be better off," said Merlynn, as she moved to the straps between his shoulder-blade, "with a sword you trusted, sire."

"No. It has almost perfect balance." Uther swung the sword with an expert arm; it was as though she wasn't even in the room when he moved the sword, and she felt utmost grief for the Great Dragon, who she had ultimately betrayed the moment the king saw it. "Tom's not the Royal Swordsmith. I'm surprised Arthur went to him."

"Oh, no," she laughed slightly, short and forced, "that was me. I felt as though he needed a better sword." Merlynn felt Uther's gaze move from the sword to her, and she felt an embarrassed flush spread down her cheeks and neck, burning at her ears.

He was silent as he stared, raking over her body in not lust, or physical appreciation, but wonder, as if she were some odd artefact. "You show the most extraordinary loyalty," he remarked, a crease in his brows. She tried to ignore him, though her cheeks were now redder from the compliment, and made sure that his armour was clasped tight and sturdy on his person.

"I'm just doing my job, sire," she replied.

"But beyond the line of duty." He did not sound suspicious, as though he thought her feelings for Arthur were affectionate, or angry. Uther sounded impressed, if not grateful, and he smiled again at her. To see the king smile almost made her uncomfortable.

"I... just want to keep my master safe, sire," she admitted, handing him the cape.

He grabbed Arthur's helmet and hooked it beneath his arm. "I'm glad. Take care of him." There was more to his words, a remorse that made her suddenly very terrified for her king. He looked at her again, his blue eyes, which were very much like Arthur's now that she saw them closer, and she saw his acceptance for his reign to end. He was ready to die. "It's an honour having you as Arthur's servant, Merlynn. I'm... glad I made that decision."

She finally had the courage to return his smile. "As am I, sire."

**[][][][][][]**

When Uther entered the battlefield instead of his son, the crowd was sent frozen in disbelief. Around her, whispers spread like wildfire, wondering where the prince was, naming him coward, already mourning the king. Tristan Dubois turned to Uther, and it took only seconds before his weapon was unsheathed and aimed at him.  
>"You can have what you came for," Uther announced, no tremor in his voice, no fear. "The father, not the son."<p>

Merlynn wondered where Arthur could be. Their conversation last night, filled with heated words and desperate pleas, lead her to believe that Arthur would fight, whether she wanted him to or not. For him not to show was so very unlike Arthur, and she saw Uther, his mouth tight; he had done something to Arthur, to prevent him from fighting on this day.

Gaius touched her on the arm, and whispered, "He's unconscious, but he'll be fine."

"Why is Uther doing this?"

"Uther will die for his son," he said. "That's all there is to it."

It was then Merlynn saw Uther as a man; not a tyrant. He was selfish, and he made horrible decisions, but he did truly care for his family, and for his kingdom. He reacted rashly, harshly, but he did it because he thought it better for the kingdoms sake, not his own. He would die selflessly, for his men and for his son.

Despite his hatred of her kind, the blood that stained his hands, the souls that clung to his life, she wished that he live through the battle. He fought strongly; at first, he was weak, stumbling beneath the strength of Tristan's weapon, but he held his own. His upward sweeps had strength that told tales of countless battles, of true fighting for a crown, but his footwork was much weaker than Tristan's.

Though, she noticed, as they continued to fight, their speed matched, movements so similar and swift it was as if they had fought before. Another time, perhaps, before Tristan's death and revival. There was no way to tell who would live, the battle was so unpredictable. If Uther managed to kill Tristan, he would die, or so she hoped; if Uther died, the Wraith would follow.

Merlynn took Gaius' hand as Uther slammed his shield upwards at Tristan's face, smashing against his helmet and knocking it from his head. Beneath his armour was a monstrous creature; not stone, like she thought, or bones, but a deformed mess. Eyes gaping holes in his ashen, veined face, blackened by age, teeth rotten; he was a monster. He roared, as the crowd screamed and moved back away from the field, jaws gaping wider with each rattling sound that left his throat.

Tristan attacked at Uther with more vigour, his downward sweeps holding more power, more determination to embed it into his skull. Soon, Uther lost his sword begotten in dragon's breath, and he was sent to the floor. He swung his shield up and blocked the next strike, which sent Tristan's weapon straight into the wood. Uther rolled, knocking Tristan to the ground, before he scrambled for his sword and struck through metal and chainmail, to rotten flesh.

He screamed, a horrible, wretched noise, as a bright, golden light sprung from the gaping wound in his belly and slowly began to crumble. Tristan Dubois' corpse exploded to ash, unable to fulfil his duty as a Wraith; Uther had survived.

**[][][][][][]**

The physician's chambers was thick with tension. Merlynn was suffocating in it, and was starting to sweat from the heat of it. Dinner was eaten quietly and as fast as possible, as she could feel Gaius' eyes on her, so she needed to get away from him quickly. He was suspicious; she wanted to turn it on him, questioning why he wasn't glad that Uther lived, but that wouldn't change anything.

"You know why I'm looking at you," he said finally, once she stood to wash her hands.

A nervous laughter was forced from her throat. "No, not really."

"Uther told me that you gave him his sword today," he admitted, and she cursed the king. "It must've been a very powerful blade to slay the dead. Did you enchant it?"

"No, I didn't," she muttered. She could say it without a stammar, because that was the truth.

He raised a brow. "Then who? The blade had to have been tampered with to kill a Wraith."

"Wasn't me."

"Shame," he remarked, turning from her. "It saved the king's life, I'd have been very proud of you." Merlynn met his eyes very quickly, wide. _Was he lying to me?_ she thought, as she noticed a mere quirk of his lips when he looked back at her.

"Uh -"

"Never mind." He caught her. _Drat._ But, he smiled, and she knew that he wasn't mad at her for what she had done, so she returned it.

**[][][][][][]**

The Great Dragon called to her that night. Merlynn couldn't ignore him, for his pull too strong, voice too loud in her head; her guilt made her steps slower, her heart beat faster and she was terrified as she faced the wise creature.

"Does Arthur live?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Yes. The sword worked! It was absolutely incredible," and it was. The sword was so powerful and magnificent; she hoped it wasn't lost to the universe just yet.

"As I promised."

Merlynn hesitated. He was peering down at her with those amber eyes and she had, technically, betrayed her promise to him; though, she was a servant and Uther was a king and a Pendragon. There was little she could have done to stop him. "But -"

"Yes?"

"Things... didn't quite go according to plan," she admitted, scratching at the back of her neck. "I mean, they did - Arthur lived, and all that. But it wasn't Arthur who wielded the sword. It was Uther."

He reacted so quickly she barely had time to move. His claws slashed the air and he reared, roars and smoke spilling from his gaping jaws; anger radiated from him, such anger that it made her step away from fear of being struck by him. "No!"

"I tried to keep him away from it, but he wouldn't give it back! He wouldn't put it down, I'm sorry!" she cried at him, pressed against the rocks near the archway. Merlynn needed to be as far from him as possible. She may have been a witch, but she was also a person against a dragon, and she doubted she could defend herself against him. He roared again. "Uther's the king. I couldn't stop him!"

"The sword was born of the old magic. You have no idea of its power. In the hands of Uther, it will bring only evil," he hissed.

"I'll get it back," she promised, trembling.

"You have betrayed me. You are not ready to be trusted," he spat.

"I'll bring it back to you," she offered. All she wanted to do was get away from him, to prove to him that she wasn't a traitor. That it wasn't her fault. "You can destroy it."

"What is made can not be unmade."

Merlynn was also tired. She had to try to get the sword from the king, watch him fight the Wraith, and also keep from being killed by the Great Dragon. "So what do you want me to do, then? For Gods' sake, if you want me to help you then you have to tell me what you want, you can't just expect me to know!"

He reered back, his jaw clenched in such a way that barely showed his pearly, jagged teeth. "Take the sword far from here and place it where no mortal man can ever find it."

So Merlynn took the sword to the Lake of Avalon. It was the only safe haven she knew, where there was no knights, no kings or strays to find it and steal it away. The water was as magical as herself, and so she doubted such an enchanted weapon would float to the top to prying eyes.

"One day you will be ready for the world," she said to the weapon gleaming in her hands. _But not now_.

It was too powerful, too unpredictable; for it to be stolen would cause doom upon them all. So she threw it into the depths of the lake and watched as it sunk to the bottom, knowing that it wasn't the last she would use that sword. It's time would come.

_Goodbye._


	17. The Moment of Truth: Battle of Ealdor

**EDITED**

**CHAPTER 17 - MOMENT OF TRUTH. **

Life continued for Merlynn. Her role as Arthur's servant had taken up most of her time and, if she wasn't at his beck and call, she fell into the tasks of being Gaius' assistant. Work was her life; there was rarely time for anything else. Even thinking, she found, was difficult to do when her focus was sorely placed on doing the chores that was demanded of her.

Though she still found herself, as she raced back and forth through the lower town with pots and pans and armour, dozing off into the thoughts of her home - her _old _home. Ealdor smelt differently, felt differently, than this large city. She could walk the entire length of Ealdor in less than an hour, but it took almost a day to search through the small passageways and intricate streets of Camelot. She almost missed it; the intimacy, the familiarity, though she was less than cared for in the village.

There were only two people - her mother, of course, and Will.

Letters were difficult to send when you didn't have time to breathe. She wondered how they fared; she wondered, even, if Will had found another to love, or if he even still loved her at all. Merlynn still loved him, she doubted she could love another person the same way. The distance killed her; she wished there was a way she could keep an image of him forever, so that she may always have a piece of him with her. For their love was a breathing, tangible thing, and her connection to him was stronger than most.

Will had been there for her for most of her life, and she for him; though he was two years older, he always said that he'd known her his entire life. Not having him around was like losing a limb. They would spend every second of every day together, and now there was no contact and it made her ache.

She woke that morning with that feeling of unexplained sadness. One would call it, perhaps, homesickness. Merlynn had never been away from home for such a long time. Her mind argued that Camelot was, technically, _home. _Arthur was very much her destiny, and would be for the rest of their lives; whatever life the gods had planned for them. Where he was, she would be two paces behind. But Ealdor was where she was born, where she learned that dresses were barely worth it, and nature was better than anything else in the world.

It would always be home.

Merlynn dressed and broke fast as quickly as she could. Gaius spoke over the troubling thoughts in her head, demanding she collect more water for his work. She complied, though begrudgingly, curses to turn him completely bald milling through her mind as she hefted the ridiculously heavy bucket over her shoulder. A flood of people circulated through the lower town; the last day of the week was always the busiest, as every market went through their products on lower prices. The amount of people were so stifling she thought that spending her day cleaning Arthur's bedchambers sounded wildly more comfortable than pushing past sweaty, shouting people.

Merlynn noticed her hands as she pumped the water into the bucket. Her hands - her skin, even - was much paler than they used to be, and calloused from the hard labour that came with being a servant. The only sun she ever got was when she was racing off after Arthur. In Ealdor, she was always outside - playing with Will, running about in the forest and swimming in the river when the weather was just right. Here, there was no time for such things. She was either cleaning, or mucking, or fighting.

"Merlynn?"

The voice left an ache deep in her chest that she almost gasped at the sensation of it. Tears burned her eyes as she turned to face the voice; she had knocked over the bucket, but she barely acknowledged it. "Mother." She flew into her mother's arms, clutching at her shoulders and breathing in the scent that was so familiar to her.

It had been too long without her. Merlynn was a child again in the embrace, so small and guarded.

"I've missed you," was whispered back, and she felt a lump crawl up her throat.

She pulled back, a smile lighting hurting her cheeks from the vibrancy of it; she planned of telling her _everything _ from her first steps into Camelot to the destiny that was bestowed to her. But the words died on her tongue. "Mother, what happened?" Her mother blanched and turned her face from view, a curtain of dark hair that was much like her own hiding what Merlynn had seen.

"Nothing," the reassurance in her voice was false, overtaken by the tremor in it. Merlynn's fingers clasped on her chin and unraveled the bruise that blossomed on her mother's face, right beneath her eye. It was blue and purple, and spread around her eye.

"Who did this to you?" a chord of anger blazed through her, leaving her shaking from the force of it.

She sighed, her hands coming to rest on Merlynn's shoulders as if to soothe her. "Merlynn -"

"Mother, _who?"_

"Men," despite the shade of fear in her eyes, her voice was calm. "They've raided Ealdor."

"Then we must tell the king."

Her mother frowned. "He won't listen," she said, and slid her hand down so it took hers. "Come. We'll discuss this in Gaius' chambers."

"No. We'll make him listen." Merlynn tugged them to a stop. "You're my mother and I'm Arthur's servant. He has to at least allow you to speak." She paused and squeezed her hand, smiling once again. "He's not like Cenred, mother."

"Let us hope so."

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur knew little about Merlynn. In fact, he could probably count on his fingers the information he knew of her, and it was scarce and unimportant things. Like she was a terrible cleaner, and that she was terrible at hiding the fact that she stole bits of his dinner some nights, and she could read, which was surprising for a girl of her stature. A small part of him was disappointed in himself for being surprised that she had a mother.

In his defense, she never told him. She hadn't even told him what village she was from, or that she was even from a village. He was a little offended that she kept her secrets from him, because he was open to her about most things - they were, as she had said, /friends./ Friends shared information about each other; that's just what friends do.

Although, he never really asked about her. He never really considered it, how little he really knew about her, and how much he cared that he didn't know much. So as he looked at her mother - Hunith, her name was - he tried not to stare so openly and curiously, like a boy gazing at a newfound treasure. He saw the similarities almost immediately when they walked in side-by-side; the same dark, wavy hair, the mouth and the stature, the pale skin. Even the way Hunith's mouth pressed into a firm line when she introduced herself to his father reminded him of her daughter.

Their eyes was the, one of many, differences, however.

Merlynn's eyes were of a blue that he had never quite seen before, clear and with a youthful mischief in them, while Hunith's were brown, though very warm.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We've had countless babes die along winter time, my lord, and I feel as though this winter will be the worst of them all," as Hunith spoke, her voice rattled with her tears, and he saw a vulnerability that many denied while pleading to the king. "We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. We already have an expecting mother in the village. Please, we need your help."

His father's jaw was set, his eyes hard, as he lounged on his throne. "Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility," he simply replied.

"We've appealed to our king, but he cares little for the outlying regions," her voice then, only for a moment, turned bitter and sharp, but it returned when she looked to her daughter. "You're our only hope."

Arthur stood a little taller beside him, but tensed, because he had seen the same look on his face a thousand times before. He glanced at Merlynn to see her staring at him, her expression calm but her eyes glistened, a pleading note swimming in them that he couldn't ignore. He nodded slightly, his lips curled as a silent message. She let out the briefest of sighs, but her body was relaxed now with the relief.

"I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth," his father declared. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You'll help us?"

Uther shook his head. "I wish I could."

"Surely we can spare a few men?" Arthur suggested.

"Resources are not the problem."

Morgana, who had been a silent observer since the moment Hunith entered the throne room, turned to the king and pursed her lips. "Then what is?" her tone held a brief, sharp note to it, a delicate brow rising. Arthur noted her smile, red and gleaming, directed at Merlynn, and wished he could thank her for it.

"Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir," Uther explained with a heavy sigh. "For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war."

Hunith fell to her knees and wept openly before them. Arthur, himself, was surprised, but Merlynn was gaping at her as though she was some foreign thing. /Even she didn't know the full extent of her desperation, /he thought, wishing he could go to Hunith and lift her up. "I know you are a good, caring man," she sobbed.

I'm begging you. Help us, please."

Arthur looked to his father, and saw some feeling - a sympathy, perhaps? Compassion, possibly, but not enough for him to agree to her terms. His father thought more of his kingdom than the people inside of it, and the sanctity of his royal name. "The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help."

Another sob, which reminded Arthur of a deer choking on its final breath, racked through Hunith and she slumped further toward the floor. Morgana sent his father a fierce glare, her teeth bared in a snarl, as she stood and went to the weeping woman. She took her arm and escorted her from the room, while Merlynn lingered in the chamber for a moment or two.

"Thank you for your time," she whispered, before racing after them.

**[][][][][][]**

"I'm so sorry, mother."

It was all Merlynn could say, for what else was there? Uther, the silly king that he was, had denied them, and with that went her mother's hope. She tried to smile like she always did, but it died away as she watched her mother wipe away at a stray tear.

"It's alright, Merlynn," she said, though her eyes were still watery. "You did all you could." Gwen sat beside her, her smile light and in her hands held a bowl of hot soup.

/No, she thought. No, I haven't. /There were many things she could do, thousands of possibilities, and she had only attempted one. "That's not true," she denied. "I have an idea."

"What?" Gwen asked curiously.

Merlynn found herself becoming angry at that statement. Of course she hadn't done all that she could. The most she could do was to - "Mother, I have an idea. It will be risky, but it's the best shot we've got."

"I'll go back to Ealdor with you and try to stop the men with the villagers," she explained simply. "It's the only way to restore the peace. I'm sure they know how to fight on a basic level." Merlynn shared a meaningful look with her mother, who knew that there was no real possibility of her using the villagers. But Gwen was in the room and there was no way to voice her true ideas aloud.

"Alone?" Gwen sounded scandalized. "But who /knows/ how many men there are? You'll never defeat them."

She shrugged. "I can only try."

Her mother looked as though she could begin to cry again as she reached for her hand. "Merlynn, /no/. You have such a good life here. I know you're happy. You do not need to do this for me."

"Of course I do, mother," she rebutted. "I'd go to the ends of the earth for you. It's fine, mother, truly." She smiled, though she felt something constrict in her as she said, "I'm leaving Camelot. If I never return, then so be it."

"I'll help you pack," Gwen offered, her mouth pursed in a frown. "It's the least I can do."

"Thank you. I should say goodbye to Arthur, though, so I'll return later."

It didn't take long to find him. She spoke to a few guards, who directed her to the top of the battlements where he stood, leaning against one of the stone merlons. Dread filled every step and made her legs feel like lead as she came closer to him and rested her elbows on the merlon beside his.

They were silent for mere seconds before he spoke. "I'm sorry." It startled her so much that she jumped, though her attention didn't leave the courtyard. "If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now."

She smiled despite herself, and raised so she was using her hands to leverage herself. "At least you tried," he shrugged. "Thank you, by the way, for allowing my mother an audience with the king."

"I wish that Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they lived," Arthur remarked.

"As do I," she agreed, finally glancing at him. Remorse was etched in his face and she wished she didn't have to leave him, for that part of her - the foreign, protector part that was set in her since birth - ached that he would be too far for her to watch over him. Ealdor is more important. It has to be. "But, that is just a dream and this is reality, so I'm going back to Ealdor."

Only slightly did his eyes widen and his face pale, but it was enough to make her look back at her hands. He had looked panicked in that split second; it took a lot for him to show emotion, raw emotion, to anyone unless the situation was dire. When he spoke, however, his voice was cocky and strong, "Of course. You know, I thought that you'd just appeared out of the ass-end of nowhere."

She snorted. "Technically, I am." They shared a laugh, but it was a painful sound. After it died away, she settled her hand over his and added, "It's been such a great honour to serve you, Arthur. Even though you're an arse - excuse me, a royal arse."

Instead of a roll of the eyes, or a back-end comment, he frowned. His brows furrowed with it, making his eyes look darker. He, as a whole, looked vulnerable as he looked at her, and she wasn't used to it. In fact, she had to turn from him again to escape the surprise of his sudden show of emotion. "You're coming back," it wasn't a question so much as a demand.

She grimaced. "Not necessarily. She's my mother, Arthur. I have to take care of her, look after her; I put her before anyone else in my life, and she needs my help. You understand?"

His face smoothed out and he nodded. "I'd do exactly the same," he said gruffly, jaw tense. "Well, you've been terrible." She chuckled. "Really, I mean it. The worst servant I've ever had."

"Thank you, sire," Merlynn laughed lightly and squeezed his hand again. She felt it twitch beneath her grip, and she bit her lip. "Goodbye."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Good luck, Merlynn. I will be seeing you soon."

"I hope so."

**[][][][][][]**

In Ealdor, she never much had any female friends. She was too dirty, too playful; they were, despite village folk, too prim and proper to play in the mud and wrestle. All she had was Will. To have Gwen as a friend was a godsend, for she needed the kindness and femininity of another girl, and the compassion that seemed to spill from her entire being. Without her, Merlynn could've been dead only weeks ago.

She sat and watched as Gwen piled in the necessities for her travels to Ealdor. When Merlynn came to her home, she offered to help, but all she was answered with was a slap to the wrist and the order to sit down. She couldn't deny Gwen.

"Oh!" Gwen yelped, and ran to the back. There, behind a thin curtain, lay her 'bedchambers', where she slept and dressed and hid away of an evening. Merlynn hadn't seen it yet, as Gwen liked to keep it hidden from any other eyes but her own, so she stared at the curtain curiously until she saw movement again. "Here."

In her hands was a sleek sword, shimmering in such a way it was almost illuminated by the sun that cast through the windows. Merlynn gaped in awe of it; it wasn't Excalibur, but it was the closest thing she would ever get to owning a great and mighty sword. She grasped the hilt with hesitant fingers and swung it a few times, narrowly avoiding Gwen's figure. "It's brilliant," she gasped, ignoring the indignant complaints behind her. "Thank you, Gwen. So very much."

She flushed. "It's not a problem, really. I packed some armor for you, as well."

Merlynn frowned. Armor was, generally, a very heavy item to carry around. She would be travelling by horse, yes, but neither her horse nor her mother's could carry that much. "You do know how heavy armor is, right? I won't be able to carry all of that."

"You won't have to." She barely heard Morgana enter the room. "We're coming with you." The king's ward wore a fitted tunic and trousers, and her hair was swept back in a long, sleek tail.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're going to need all the help you can get," Gwen announced. I can mend armor and sharpen swords."

"And I know how to fight," Morgana continued.

"As do I," Merlynn retorted. She tried to be kind, but they were under the king's law - especially Morgana. If they were to risk their lives for her would be a death sentence. "You don't have to come with me. I mean, why would you?"

"If it was the other way around, you'd help us. You already have," Morgana reminded her. "You saved our lives, and you helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot. We owe it to you. Both of us."

She was ready to cry from the kindness of the both of them. "/Thank you/," was all she could say. "Y - you don't know how much all of this means to me."

"What are friends for?" she replied with a little smile, pulling her into a hug.

**[][][][][][]**

Firefoot, while a horse, could comprehend Merlynn's emotions even better than Arthur ever could. She smiled, taking the reins of the mare in her fingers, and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"We're going home," she muttered into her mane. The horse merely snorted and moved forward, leading the journey in front of the other three women accompanying her.

When the sun sunk behind the mountains and the forest became consumed in the black cloud of night, Merlynn called for camp. She gave Morgana and Gwen props for their ability to stay awake as long as they did, but as soon as their heads touched the ground, they curled up together and slept instantly. Smiling fondly at them, she sat between her mothers legs by the fire, pushing her head up toward her hands as though she were a dog begging to be pet.

Hunith let out a soft laugh and tangled her fingers in the knotted, dark tendrils of her hair. "They shouldn't be here," she remarked. "Especially the Lady Morgana. Isn't she the king's ward?"

"Yes, but... she wanted to come, mother. For me - us." She rubbed at her eye, still amazed by the thought; Morgana, close enough to the king to be able to tease and push at him and not be punished (severely), high royalty by all standards, wanted to help her. Her, a mere servant, a clumsy, bumbling, idiotic thing of a servant - her.

She sighed. "It won't make any difference to Kanen that they're women - that you are a woman, Merlynn," she insisted.

"I know, but I couldn't stop them. I can't believe he -" She turned and, slowly, her magic writhing beneath the very flesh of her, she touched the discoloured skin beneath her mother's brow. "I'll kill him for that. You know I will, mother. I'll make him pay for what he's done - to you, and to Ealdor, and to all those he's hurt for his own selfishness," she hissed. Her magic lashed out, causing bits of bark around them to rise and sputter.

Hunith gasped and took her wrist, distracting her enough for the magic to dissipate. "Promise me you'll be careful," she whispered. "No one can find out about you."

"They haven't yet, and they never will." Arthur never will, she said silently. She would make sure of it. It wouldn't be too hard if they never saw each other again but, even though she'd said her farewell and bid him well, a part of her (some odd part of her) believed she would see him again. If what the dragon had said was true, that they were 'two sides of the same coin', then they would, eventually, meet again.

Merlynn grabbed a stick from the fire and gently blew on the burning tip of it; as the sparks flew, crackling outwards from the ember, she whispered, "_draca._" The sparks formed the shape of a dragon with its head bowed back, flames spilling from it's mouth - the Pendragon emblem.

She smiled and then, while the emblem returned to the fire, went to sleep beside her mother.

It was the sound of a horse that woke her not too long after. She'd never been too much of a heavy sleeper; Kanen wasn't the first to try and attack Ealdor, not by a long shot. Merlynn learned at a very young age not to sleep too heavy, to always be attached to her surroundings.

They were not the steps of their horses she heard, but one muffled in the distance, crunching down on the fallen leaves on the forest floor. Merlynn rolled to her feet and grabbed the sword that Gwen crafted for her, then followed after the sound.

/She was the protector of the group. Not her mother, not Gwen, and especially not Morgana./

Her clothes were too thin to protect her from the chill of the night, so her teeth chattered loudly (she was sure whoever it was could probably hear her teeth from their distance). She didn't call out, but she was very tempted to threaten them with sword skills she had no real knowledge of. That was until an arm locked around her waist and metal was at her throat.

"I'd ask you for money, but I know you have nothing to offer," his voice was infused with a sass that she had come to know (and loathe).

His hand lingered longer than it should've, and she felt the warm flush flare on his cheeks from where it was pressed to her head before he sprung away from her. She turned, far too excited to see him, and watched as he ducked beneath the wild swing of the sword loosely gripped in her hand.

"Arthur!"

"Merlynn, you idiot." He snatched the sword from her, rolling his eyes. "You could've killed me."

"But I didn't," she retorted. "Positivity, Arthur. We always need it."

She walked him back to their camp. Her excitement bubbled beneath her flesh and she tugged down her sleeves to hide her shaking fingers as nervous energy took over her muscles. Merlynn tried to use the energy to restock the fire.

"How much further is Ealdor?" he asked, sitting right beside her on the log. She watched his hands - scarred, bitten by the cold and rough to the touch - remove the leather gloves and hover over the flame before them.

She swallowed thickly, averting her eyes to her mother. "A few hours, or so."

"How many men does Kanen have?"

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly, "but mother tells me that it's probably around forty."

It was too much; experienced thieves, murderers, against the innocent village folk of her town. She saw it in his eyes, the hesitance, but he smiled thinly and touched her arm. "You should get some rest," he said. "It'll be a long day tomorrow and I don't want you stumbling around like a loon or falling off your horse."

Merlynn smiled, her head suddenly very heavy, her voice thick as she replied, "You didn't have to come, you know, but I'm glad you did."

"Get some rest," he repeated, his voice stern though his mouth soft and lifted at the corners.

Thank you, thank you so much. So many words she could profess to him her gratitude, though his pride was already the size of himself, so all she did was smile and move back to her resting spot.

She would thank him another time.

They reached Ealdor by mid-morning, tired and hungry. Screams echoed through the large plain; her first sight of her village was of anguish and fear. Kanen and his men were attacking Ealdor again, raiding more supplies than they had. Arthur leaped from his horse with ease and immediately went to a large man with an axe, his sword poised to strike back.

Merlynn dismounted Firefoot and with a clumsiness unsheathed her own weapon, feeling the hilt hot and clammy beneath her palm. A robust, yet incredibly fast man charged at her in seconds, swiping at her legs first. She narrowly avoided his strikes, blocking mainly because he was heavier, stronger, and their collisions sent her stumbling back each time.

His foot knocked into her heel and she fumbled; with the advantage, he shoved her against a barn door. She grunted and put her sword diagonal against her body to keep him from slicing her in half. "_Hætende,_" she grunted desperately. His weapon turned bright orange against hers, melting into the flesh of his hands; he screamed violently, scrambling back.

"Wi -" she was already sliding her sword up through his ribcage to his heart before he could gurgle out the words. Merlynn cleaned the blood using the dead man's tunic and stepped away from his body, grimacing at the loud thump it made as it hit the ground.

A thick, bearded man, screamed, his teeth gnashing together violently, "You will pay for this with your lives!" _This must be Kanen, _she thought. "All of you." He rode away with the few men he had left in his party.

"You still up to the same old tricks again, eh, Merlynn?" Startled, she gasped and swung, her sword pressing up against the person's throat. Then, she saw him, the same shaggy hair and dark stubble and wicked grin, and she felt a thick feeling swell in her throat.

"_Will!" _her arms wrapped tight around his shoulders, while his squeezed her waist so hard that she forgot to breathe. He was so warm, so _real, _and he smelled the same and felt the same and her eyes stung with tears at the realization that she was _finally_ back with him.

As she pulled back from the embrace, he wound his fingers through her hair and pressed his mouth to hers. It wasn't sweet or gentle, but desperate and hard; she could feel her lips bruising beneath his.

"I missed you so much, you have no idea," he muttered against her. They pulled apart. "How've you been? I heard you've been skivvying for some prince."

"Who told yo - _mother," _she sighed, rolling her eyes. "And I'm not _skivvying, _per say, but -"

Her name was called, sharp and demanding. She knew that tone well, and it caused her to roll her eyes. Merlynn turned back to Arthur, who reminded her very much of a wild bull in that moment; huffing, face a bit red and eyes narrowed. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Gather the villagers," he ordered. "I need to talk to him."

"But -"

"_Now, _Merlynn. There isn't much time for idle chatter," and there wasn't much room to deny his request, with the dangerous look in his eye.

Merlynn nodded and, with a slightly apologetic glance toward Will, ran after her prince.

**[][][][][][]**

"I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back. And when he is, you must be ready for him. First of all, we have to prepare for..." Arthur was cut off by William, who pushed his way to the front of the rest of the village people.

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?" Will snapped.

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot."

He snorted. "Yeah, and I'm Prince William of Ealdor."

Hunith slapped his arm and scolded, "Keep quiet. He's here to help us."

"But he's made things worse. Kanen will be back, and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrants," he accused, glaring up at the prince from where he stood. Merlynn gave him a look but he ignored it.

"He saved Matthew's life!" Hunith defended.

"That's alright, Hunith. This is his village. What would you have us do?" Arthur asked Will, raising his brow at the shorter man. He wondered how he and Merlynn were ever friends probably among other things in the first place.

"We can't fight against Kanen. He has too many men," Will said.

"Then what's the alternative?"

"Give him what he wants." At Will's comment, the villagers murmured their disagreement.

"Then what? Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest! And the harvest after that."

"We'll manage. We'll survive."

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. "The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him."

"No. You just want the honour and glory of battle!" Will shouted angrily. "That's what drives men like you! Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours!" He stormed off.

Merlynn squeezed Arthur's arm as an apology, then rushed off after Will. She knew he would be at his home; a large barn-turned house. It was the same as she remembered, scattered and messy. She smiled fondly at the house, her annoyance momentarily dimmed by the memories this place held. But as she saw her best friend, her eyes narrowed and the fire that sparked at his silly attitude returned twice as strong as before.

"I know you might not like it, but Arthur knows what he's doing," she spoke to his back. "You've got to trust him. Look, when I first met Arthur, I hated him as well. I thought he was pretentious and an idiot, and an arrogant git."

Will paused in his packing and scoffed, "Nothing's changed there, then."

"But now," she continued, "I respect him for what he does and what he stands for."

His upper lip curled and he slammed his fists against the table, whirling around to face her. She was startled by the glare he sent her, for he'd never looked so _cross _with her before. "Yeah, I know what he stands for," he hissed. "Princes, kings, all men like him."

His bitter tone almost made her roll her eyes. She understood his anger, his hatred for all nobles alike, but this was _different. _"Don't bring your father into this."

"I'm not. Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servant." Oh, she was so much more than that, but there wasn't much else she could say about _that _matter that wouldn't either make him angry or annoyed. His expression changed then; though she couldn't be sure whether it was rage, or utter sadness. "You care for him, don't you?" His voice was soft - he didn't look at her. "Just like you care - or used to care - for me?"

She went to him instantly, kissing him and running her hands over his shoulders. "Oh lords, _no. _I don't. I love _you, _and only you, Will. Arthur - he's my friend, and he will only be my friend, I promise you."

"Don't defend him, Merlynn. He isn't worth it."

"Yes, he is," she instantly retorted without a second thought. "He's a good man and a kind person and he is smart, smart enough to know how to defeat these men. He's an amazing asset to this village, Will, and he came here, denying his father just so he could help us."

Merlynn could feel his jealousy as though it was a living, breathing, tangible thing and she stepped away. It was unnecessary for him to feel jealous over their relationship, for it was a complicated thing (she wasn't sure she could call it a relationship, or even a friendship) and it was only held together by her duty to be his servant and saviour.

"Really? Well, let's wait until the fighting begins and see who he sends in first to die. I guarantee you, it won't be him," he bit out.

"I trust Arthur with my life," and it was true. Though the saving lives ratio between the two of them faired more to her side than his, he had helped her and ensured her safety on more than one occasion, once even risking his life for her sake.

A sound left Will's throat, an unkind, gravelly noise. "Is that so?" he was mocking her. "So he knows all about you, then?" Her avoiding his gaze was enough answer for him. "Look, face it, Merlynn. You're living a lie. Just like you were her in Ealdor. You're Arthur's servant, and that's it - otherwise you'd tell him the truth."

"You shut your mouth, Will! Just because you're jealous that I have another male in my life - even though I feel nothing more for him than friendship, you imbecile - does not mean you have any right to get irrational over this. If you could get over your jealousy for the man you'd see that he is the best thing for us now, and has a better ability of saving Camelot than you, or anyone else, ever could," and with that, she huffed and left the barn.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur was rather put out by Merlynn's old home. Since being accustomed to his luxurious bedroom and equally luxurious bed, he was very aware that this place was very different from what he was used to. He had seen Merlynn's quarters with Gaius and even _that _was better than where she slept in her village.

Hunith had placed him in Merlynn's quarters. Though he could hardly call it that; a small cupboard, blankets (far too thin for the cold weather) in a messy pile in the middle of the hard, wooden floor to sleep on. He noticed a few books with familiar titles and design, realizing that they were Camelot-owned texts, which was curious.

Though when Merlynn returned, sighing heavily and moving about the room like a second nature, he didn't question her. She looked too withdrawn, too exhausted for him to mock her former home. They had decided to sleep head to foot (the thought of sleeping right next to each other caused an awkward feeling to tighten his chest), and so when she was finished, she lay beside him with her bare feet next to his cheek.

"Have you always slept on the floor?" he asked after a moment of silence. The wood beneath him dug painfully into his shoulders even through the sparse blankets under his back; he wouldn't be able to sleep this evening, he knew.

"Yeah," she replied in a whisper. "The bed I've got in Camelot is luxury by comparison."

Which sounded awful, really, because he had slept on that bed before and it was a terrible experience. "Must've been hard," he muttered and tapped her shin playfully.

She snorted. "Like a rock."

He rolled his eyes at her terrible joke but his expression softened as he looked over at her. "I didn't mean the ground, Merlynn. I meant for you. It must've been...difficult."

Merlynn flushed in the dark, glad that he couldn't see her, but an absent smile appeared on her lips. "Not really. There wasn't really much to compare it to before I arrived in Camelot, so I didn't know anything better. This was home for me, and it was enough, you know? Moving to Camelot from here really teaches you to experience the little things - as long as there was a decent amount of food on the table, a roof over our head and people that loved me I was happy. It was simple, and nice."

"Sounds nice," he said, though he could not hide the sarcastic note in his voice.

She pushed his hip. "You'd hate it," she teased.

"No doubt. But why'd you leave here? It's obvious you miss Ealdor a lot more than you put off."

Merlynn was quiet for a few minutes, and she was glad he couldn't see her face because she was suddenly struck with the worry of what to say. She wasn't the best liar; she would have to learn to be the best, Gaius once told her, so she struggled to come up with the best response. "I...didn't fit in. Not many people liked me because I was different from the other children, so they left me alone or bullied me rotten. I only had Will and my mother - I wanted to find somewhere that I really fit in to," which was mostly true, and she was proud that she came up with it.

"Any luck?" he hated the curiousity in his voice.

"I'm sure getting close," she smiled.

Arthur turned over onto his side and shut his eyes, trying to ignore the grin that quirked his lips up. "We'll start training the men tomorrow. It's gonna be a long day. Get the candle."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn woke stiff and aching, her spine creaking uncomfortably on the wooden floor beneath her. She moved too much in her sleep, causing the blanket that did little protection in the first place to move itself up by her head. Sitting up, she noticed that Arthur was asleep still, though his face was bunched in a grimace; she felt a little bad for him.

It took her a couple of minutes to change, but when she returned to their sleeping place, Arthur was awake and whining about the pain in his back.

"I guess the floor wasn't to your standards last night," she teased.

He muttered a curse at her. "I pray for the day I return to my bed. I _pray _for it."

Later, she was helping him with his jacket ("my arms are so sore, Merlynn. You can't expect me to do it myself") and she found herself lingering on his form, her long, thin fingers brushing over his shoulders and waist without any logical reason. Though to her luck if one were to glance at her they would just assume she was smoothing out the fabric.

"You've still not learned to dress yourself?" Morgana scoffed in disbelief. The two women shared an amused grin.

He knew how to dress himself! His arms were tired, yes, but not enough that he wasn't capable of clothing himself. Arthur had no answer to why he'd asked Merlynn to put the jacket on, though once he'd asked there was really no way to take the whole thing back. "You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself," was all he could really come up with. "No offense, Merlynn."

"None taken," as she breathed out a laugh.

"Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast," Hunith declared with a bright smile on her face and a bowl of grey sludge of porridge in her hand. Merlynn hid her own grin behind her hand, enjoying the way her mother glowed at the prince.

Arthur trembled and backed into his servant. "Didn't I?" his voice grew high in his false surprise, taking the bowl from Hunith's hands with a grimace.

"Come on, eat up," Merlynn winked.

He humored her for a moment, taking a tiny bite before shoving the bowl into Gwen's surprised hands. "Let's get going," he announced. "We need wood, and lots of it."

Merlynn was left with her mother, watching the rest of them head out the door. She felt Hunith take her shoulders and run her thumbs along the sharp bones that protruded. "He must care for you a great deal," she said.

"Arthur would do the same for any village in need," she replied instantly. "That's just the way he is, mother - brave, determined, loyal and trustworthy."

"It's more than that," her mother moved so that she was forced to make direct eye contact. "While he may be helping the village, he's doing this for you. Only _you." _

"I'm his servant," she laughed, brushing off her words.

"Give him more credit, dear. He likes you - _cares _for you even. I can see it," there was a twinkle in her eyes that Merlynn couldn't ignore, and she narrowed her own.

"He doesn't know the real me. If he did, I'd probably be dead."

Her mother looked almost sad. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

She didn't answer. With a sigh she tugged the axe from a plank of wood and headed towards the wood. Merlynn ignored Will as he left the barn, ignored his footsteps as he hurried after her, and didn't respond to his calls of her name. She loved the boy more than anything, but on this day she wanted to punch him in the eye.

It seemed her efforts to keep away from her beloved were in vain. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smirked his quirky little smirk and she knew she was lost. "What ever are you doing with that thing?"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged him away. "We need wood. So I'm getting wood," she said bluntly.

"We both know you don't need a measly axe to get some wood."

The bark of a laugh left her before she could stop the darned thing. "Yeah? Remember the last time I did something like that? I almost flattened Old Man Simmons with a tree. We got into so much trouble that day."

"He deserved it, stupid, old crow."

"Simmons never liked me that much, said I was bad 'juju' to the village," she scoffed, brows raised toward her hairline.

"Well, even less after that."

She became quiet after that, sitting against the large rock near the edge of the woods. "Why are you being like this?"

"You know why," Will sighed. "You left. You left your mum. More so, you left me as well. Why did you leave?"

"It wasn't what I wanted, believe me," she admitted.

He leaned toward her and she couldn't deny him; his forehead pressed to hers, lips barely brushing. His fingers came up to twine in the strands of hair that had already managed to slip from its tie. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to watch you walk away?" there was supressed anger in his voice.

She linked her fingers with his before they clenched tight enough to turn white at the knuckles. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to walk away?" she retorted. "I needed to leave, Will. This place isn't good for me. They have never accepted me for who I was and I was always going to be 'silly, weird Merlynn who made strange things happen around her.' I couldn't live like that -"

"Oh and they're so accepting of you over in grand ol' Camelot?" he bit out.

"No, but I'm a new person. I got a fresh start, finally. I'm not dictated by who I am and what my past was. I'm just Merlynn there, and I like that." She kissed him lightly, briefly, and smiled at the way his eyes fluttered shut and his hold on her became a little tighter. "I still love you, though. I'll love you forever."

Will pressed his mouth to hers a little harder. "You have no clue how much I love you, Merlynn," he cupped her jaw. "You're strong enough to defeat Kanen and his men with a lift of your finger, and you know that. What's stopping you?" She shifted her eyes from him. "Oh. _Arthur," _he spat the name out.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," she spat right back, leaving his touch.

"Try me."

Merlynn raked her fingers through her hair, catching on the tie that kept it (most of it) together. She found herself starting to pace, "One day that stupid boy that you despise will be a great, magnificent king, one so great that in the ages to come they'll still be writing about him - but he needs my help to get to that point."

"Who told you that?" he asked with close-knit brows.

"A dragon in a cave," she replied flippantly, causing him to snort in disbelief. She continued, "But the point is, if I'm to help Arthur, he needs to not know about my magic. _Nobody _can know. If anyone did, they'd kick me out of Camelot for good or burn me at the stake. I can't let that happen, Will!"

"Are you telling me you'd rather keep your magic a secret for Arthur's sake than use it to protect your friends and family?" Will scoffed, and snarled as she moved her gaze from him again. But he pressed no more about the matter, coming to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Come on, then. Let's get some wood and we can head back."

As they reached the village, he turned her to him and kissed her one last time. She pressed herself into him and slid her hands up to his shoulder; she'd missed kissing him. He was such a marvelous kisser for someone who'd only ever kissed her - maybe they were just awful together and they had no idea, she thought with a little chuckle. When he pulled back, he was smiling in such a way she hadn't seen in the longest time.

"What was that for?" she murmured.

"Just wanted to kiss you," he grinned foolishly, pecking her lips again.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "You're a prat."

"But you love me," he winked.

"Shut up, Willy."

**[][][][][][]**

The morning came with a dead man riding in on a horse. His name was Matthew, and he'd always been kind to her; he was the man who taught her to ride properly. She remembered that as she watched his body slide from his horse like melting butter, watched as his wife screamed for him.

"_Make the most of this day, for it shall be your last," _she read to the somber villagers, tears in her eyes. She dislodged it from his back where it had been held there with a knife and handed it to her prince.

Merlynn felt his hand reach around and rub her shoulder; she couldn't deny his comfort then as she swallowed the thick lump in her throat.

"You did this!" Will shouted, pushing through the crowd. "Look what you've done. You've killed him!"

"It wasn't his fault," she defended.

He reeled back as if he'd been struck, and she was surprised that he'd even think that she wouldn't defend Arthur with her every breath. "If he hadn't been strutting around like a stroppy twit, treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened," he bit out.

Merlynn was sure that Arthur had never had people disrespect him this much before. _Welcome to Ealdor, _she thought with a roll of her eyes. "These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't." She could see his guilt as he spoke; the clench in his jaw and the look in his eyes.

There was no time to reassure him. "You're sending them to their graves," Will retorted, his face bright red, teeth gnashing. "You got one man killed - how many more need to die before you realize this is a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes, you haven't got a chance. You're going to be slaughtered, the lot of ya."

He stormed off for the _second time _since insulting Arthur.

Merlynn was sure she had never been so angry with Will in her entire life. She was shaking, even, as she stood in the very same place she was a couple of days before, the same anger flowing through her veins.

"Don't bother, Merlynn," he said before she had even begun screaming at him. "I'm not interested."

"You bloody well should be. Tomorrow Kanen attacks, and whether you're happy or not that you're no longer the alpha male in this town, or whatever problem you seem to have with Arthur, we're going to have to fight for our town."

He rolled his eyes at her and continued to pack his clothes away into one of his old satchels. "I'm leaving, so you won't have to worry about whether I'm happy or not."

She was half tempted to beg him to stay; he was smart, and intuitive, and he had some skill in sword and other combat. But she was too mad, and he too stubborn. "Fine," she huffed. "That's up to you, but the rest of us are staying to defend Ealdor." Merlynn went to leave - she was done with his attitude! But before she could step out the door, she returned to him. "Please join us, Will! Ignore that Arthur's helping, just think about your friends. Are you really going to abandon them?"

"I'll be following in your footsteps, then," he proclaimed bitterly.

"I'm here now!"

"Yes, you are, but unless you use your magic these people are going to die and it'll be on you. You could end this, but you won't."

She paused. "You know I can't, Will."

"Can't or _won't? _I'm not abandoning them, you are. You're just too stupid to realise it."

He pushed past her, knocking into her shoulder with his own and she had to bite her lip not to cry out in frustration. She'd probably lost him. They had never been so angry with each other, she was sure. They never really had a need to be.

Merlynn left Will's barn with a somber heart and swallowing tears that refused to stop. She saw Arthur seated on the bench outside her house, cleaning his weapon, and she took the seat beside him. He acknowledged her with a glance but said nothing.

"Will's father was killed for arguing against King Cenred, so he doesn't really care for anyone of nobility. That's why he hates you," she said with a shrug.

He paused in his cleaning, though did not turn to her. "Do you think the villagers believed him?" there was insecurity in his voice which surprised her.

"_No. _Gods no," she reassured. "He's a troublemaker, so they're used to his antics." A chuckle left her before she could stop herself.

"And if he's right?"

"He isn't, trust me."

Her words seemed to have no effect. He picked up the sharpening tool by his hip and began to aggressively press and slide it across the side of his blade; the sound caused her to wince. "I'm treating these men like soldiers, but they're not," he grounded out. "You've seen them fight. They're no match for Kanen. They - they haven't got a clue!" He breathed for a moment, movements stilling, before he finally looked at her with pleading eyes. "You need to tell them all to leave before the attack."

"No," she replied. "We're going to stay and fight, and we're going to win."

Arthur sighed. "Merlynn, it just cannot be done. The odds are too great for us to succeed."

"It can. We're going to make Kanen rue the day he ever came to this village. All you need to do is get the men ready for battle, and the rest will take care of itself," she told him.

"How?"

"Believe in them, have faith in both yours and their ability. Because if you don't, they will sense your defeat and the battle will be lost before it's even begun."

Arthur still looked doubtful despite her comforting, wise words and she grasped his shoulder in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

Merlynn raised her eyebrow playfully. "Weren't you the one who said that they never backed down from a fight?"

A smile appeared on his lips and he chuckled at his servant. "Very true."

"I'm always right, Arthur," she reminded him and stood.

**[][][][][][]**

She had never been so proud of Arthur as she was then, watching as he inspired her people. They _believed _in him, she could see it, cheering back at him. As they shouted, lifting weapons high above their heads, she ignored the fact that Will had left them. No, it didn't matter now.

They could _win. _

Later, they returned home. The village was buzzing with excited energy, and there was a hum of voices as they chattered about the battle to come. Arthur's words caused them to believe in themselves, in him, that they could defeat Kanen. Maybe she didn't need her magic, maybe Will was wrong.

Merlynn sat at her mother's feet in front of the fire, eyes drooping as fingers began to thread in her hair and rub at her scalp. _Gods, _that was delightful. Hunith began to hum a tune, one she had heard countless times but could never put a name to it.

"I do love you, you know," was whispered against her hair as the humming stopped.

She heard the tone in her mother's voice change and turned to her, feeling the hand in her hair slip away. "What's wrong?"

"I should've never gone to Camelot," she tutted. "I've ruined everything for you."

"You haven't. What made you say that?"

Hunith kissed her head and gave her a sad, little smile, "I know what you plan to do."

"If it comes to a choice between saving our people's lives and revealing who I am, then there's really no choice," she shrugged, but she was hardly nonchalant about the whole thing. Merlynn was actually quite terrified.

"You can't let Arthur know about your gift," she said.

"Why not? Maybe it's meant to be this way. And if he doesn't accept me for who I really am, then I don't need him in my life anyway." Merlynn tried to smile for her, to make her mother believe she was fine and ready, but as the corners of her mouth were forcefully tugged up she knew she couldn't lie to her - not really.

Hunith said nothing about it again.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn wore her own armor that day.

She had tried earlier that morning to help Arthur with his but he shook her off and gave her a nervous little grin, then told her to put on her own gear. That's when she realized the severity of the situation; it was all very, very real.

Her armor was much more slender and sleek in comparison to Arthur's bulk, which she hardly minded as it slid on a lot easier. The tightening and clasping bit, however, was extremely more complicated than she ever could've known. Merlynn was used to putting armor on a person, not herself - she ended up feeling quite lost and _awkward. _

Arthur seemed to notice her plight for he smiled at her again and began to help her latch everything together, as though she was the prince and he was the bumbling servant.

Maybe she could call him "Ar-_thor" _to mock him.

His hand moving hers and locking up the bracer took her from her thoughts. He was awfully close to her, she thought, as she glanced up at his face. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice remarkably soft.

"Eh," was all she could come up with. "My throat is a bit dry, actually. You?"

"I've prepared for stuff like this my whole life. I'm very ready, Merlynn," he said, though the words weren't as arrogant as she thought they would've been. Arthur's other hand came up to her face and his thumb brushed her cheek; she flushed deeply, surprised by his sudden affection. "It's been a great pleasure."

Maybe he thought she was going to die. "Whatever happens out there," she spoke suddenly. He _hated _magic, loathed the very idea of it - and they were friends, "please don't think any differently of me."

He laughed and released her. "I couldn't ever think any different of you, Merlynn," he told her fondly. "It's alright to be scared."

"No," _you fool. _"That isn't what I meant."

"What is it?" he regarded her curiously. "If you've got something to say, now is the perfect time to say it."

She was going to do it. Better it be now than him watching it first hand; she'd rather see the horror on his face before the battle, then seeing it on the battlefield, watch it morph into disgust. "I -"

"Arthur. They've crossed the river."

Merlynn never really decided whether she was grateful or disappointed that Morgana interrupted them.

**[][][][][][]  
><strong>

Arthur deciphered that Kanen would enter from one side, so he, Merlynn and a few others were stationed at the opposite hidden behind the very first hut. There were other villagers spread across Ealdor, in their places to set off the traps and to attack on signal.

The element of surprise would keep them alive just a while longer.

Kanen galloped into the village with a dozen men on horses, and even she could see from the distance the confusion on their faces. She was sure he expected screaming and scurrying; to make it into a blood sport.

She almost laughed.

"Hold," Arthur muttered. "No one moves until I give the signal."

Most of the men remained on their horses, others dismounted to search through the huts for the villagers.

"Hold."

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Kanen sung, still atop his steed.

The side which Kanen came through was suddenly blocked off by the gate. One of the horses started, sending its rider off it's back as it escaped from the village and galloped away.

Morgana, who hid across from them, took a quick glance over as Arthur mouthed, 'Now, Morgana.' Her head dropped; she was to light the fires to trap them within the village. Nothing happened. "What are you waiting for?" he exclaimed. "Something's gone wrong."

Merlynn didn't need to think twice. She stood and went around the back to rush over to the other side of the village. She ignored Arthur's whispers of her name and ran out into the opening.

"There's one. Get her!" she heard Kanen shout. Arrows whizzed past her face, and she swore she felt one pierce through the loose sleeve of her tunic, but she had no time to think about it. Merlynn just ran.

When she reached Morgana, the poor woman was still trying to light it, the two stones clashing desperately between her shaking fingers. "Give me the flint and keep watch," she said, hovering over the oil. "_Baerne." _

The fire ignited instantly and slid across the oiled line, trapping the riders completely. Kanen never expected this, she bet.

"Now!" Arthur shouted.

Merlynn wasn't sure how many she'd killed, for all she knew was steel and blood and adrenaline. It was _exhilarating. _She could hear her heart pounding in her body and the blood rushing through her veins. Magic was buzzing around her, tingling at her fingertips to be released.

Behind her, she heard a grunt and a strangled scream. Merlynn turned to see Will, body over one of Kanen's men, blade deep into his throat. "I hoped you'd come back," she smiled as he stood, kissing her matted forehead.

"I couldn't leave home, not like this."

Nobody noticed them, it seemed. The battle continued around them, though nobody attacked. Merlynn noticed, then, how terrible it was going for Ealdor. Kanen's men had skill that surpassed every villager put together; they had the element of surprise, but his men fought back twofold.

There were more villagers dead than alive. They were _losing. _

"There's too many of them," he whispered in horror.

Merlynn made eye contact with him. She'd been denying it since he mentioned the idea, knowing it was far too risky and she could very much lose her friendship with Arthur, but Ealdor was dying. She wouldn't let her mother die for her silly mistakes.

"Not for me," she replied, swallowing thickly. "_Cume thoden." _

A strong gust of wind rose up from the ground, taking dust and Kanen's men with it. It slid straight past the villagers, instead swooping the riders and blowing them away at a speed that either killed them or sent them running.

And that was how Ealdor won.

Will laughed and kissed her as the last bandit chased after his house, hands cupping her cheeks and stroking her hair. She kissed him back just as fiercely; even if she lost Arthur, her home was safe and Will was alive.

"_Pendragon!" _Kanen's roar tore her away from Will.

It took a few short moves before Arthur ran the bandit through, a grimace on his face as he watched Kanen fall. But then, they made eye contact. Merlynn flinched at the _anger _in his face as he came storming over to her and Will.

"Who did that?" he hissed.

"What?" she chirped innocently (it wasn't very innocent, but rather nervous and jittery and she was sure she was sweating up a storm).

Arthur glared at her. "Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen," he accused.

"Arthur -"

Will cut her off, throwing his body in front of Arthur's with a shout of, "look out!" The prince fell to the floor as an arrow - Kanen's last attempt to end Arthur's life before he died - struck Will instead.

He let out a gasp and fell into her while she shouted his name, setting them both to the ground. She pulled his head into her lap and kissed his red face; she tried not to look at the wound, but she could see it out of the corner of her eye. The arrow had hit his chest dead on, right next to his heart.

_So much blood. _

Her hands were already stained in it, and as she touched his face she left red marks across his dirty skin.

"You saved my life," Arthur said in disbelief and crouched next to them. Merlynn felt his eyes on her but she was too busy trying to come up with _something, anything _she could do. She knew no healing spells, she knew next to nothing.

She was useless.

"Yeah," Will grunted back, his voice weak. "Don't know what I was thinking."

"Come on! Get him inside!" he ordered as he and two other villagers carried him into the closest hut they could get to. Arthur set him down on the table.

There was no saving him. He was already dying, they all knew that. "That's twice I've saved your life today," he chuckled darkly, hand tight in Merlynn's grip.

"Twice?"

"Yeah, it was me." He coughed and blood dribbled down his chin. "I'm the one who used magic."

Merlynn had been quiet, unable to speak; what was there to say? "Will, don't," she sobbed. "Not for me." He was dying and it was her fault, and he was _defending _her.

"It's alright, Merlynn. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me. I did it," he looked straight into Arthur's eyes. "I saw how desperate things were becoming and I had to do something."

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

"No. Of course not. Do what you can for him," he instructed her, before leading everyone out of the room.

"I was right about him," Will said as he left. "I told you he was going to get me killed."

Merlynn tried to rub away her tears, but fresh ones took their place. She was almost blinded by them. "You aren't going to die," she said, but she didn't believe her words.

"I love you _so _much, Merlynn," he ignored her. "I'm glad you're the last face I'll ever see. That's always been how I wanted to die, so I guess I got that one wish, eh?" He smiled, but she didn't smile back. "This place has been so boring without you. I was so worried you were never going to come back."

"I'm here now," she kissed him. "I love you too, Will. I'll always love you."

But he was silent. She lifted her head, and his eyes were unmoving, glassy. Merlynn could only stare at his face for a few moments longer before she buried her head in his chest and wept.

**[][][][][][]  
><strong>

The funeral pyre was something meant for a knight, and she thanked Arthur for sending him out in such a glorious way. Though, if Will _were _there beside her, he'd scoff and roll his eyes at the "stupid, pretentious offering." Merlynn didn't cry at the ceremony; she thought that, perhaps, she had run out of tears to cry with.

"I'm so sorry, Merlynn," Arthur said quietly, which was the eighth apology she had received from him. She was sure he blamed himself; rightful, because the arrow was meant for him, but stupid.

"Stop apologizing, it isn't your fault," she whispered. "Will obviously had a reason for saving you since he hated you, so I can't really get angry about it. It just...I don't know what I'm going to do without him. Even when I was in Camelot, I could feel him here, you know? But I can't feel anything now and it _hurts._"

Things were quiet between him, his hand on her shoulder, thumb rubbing into the hollow between it and her collarbone. She was glad for his comfort but she longed for it to be Will. His hand, his words, his crooked smile and his warmth.

"You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you?" he spoke up suddenly. "That's what you were going to tell me?"

_No. _"Yes."

"You know how dangerous magic is. You shouldn't have kept this from me, Merlynn," Arthur scolded her.

She turned bloodshot, wild eyes on him. "_How dare you," _she hissed. "I know you're my superior, but you have no right to scold me about this. I loved - _love _him, and he's dead because he wanted to save you for my sake. So don't you bloody dare."

He said nothing else, only turned and went to Gwen and Morgana, who had given her pitying looks since Will's death. Merlynn smiled tightly at them and turned to her mother, who took her in her arms and kissed her head.

"You better get going," she muttered.

Merlynn pulled away. "No, no," she insisted. "I don't have to go. I can stay here and I'd never see Arthur again, but that's fine with me." Hunith only smiled.

"You have to go, Merlynn. You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you, how much you need him." At her frown, Hunith continued, "you're like two sides of the same coin."

_I've heard that before. _But she kissed her mother on the cheek and promised to visit, while she knew that it would be a long while before she saw her face again. Too much was happening, too much was _going _to happen, that much was certain.

And by the look on her mother's face she knew it too.

* * *

><p><strong>this is edited so Will and Merlynn are more cohesive with my other chapters. If I mention Will in any other chapter that doesn't say "EDITED", then that chapter is of the former story line. <strong>


	18. The Labyrinth of Gedref: Consequences

**_Hey guys, new chappie up! _**

**_Hope you enjoy. . . School starts tomorrow, so sometimes the updates won't be as prominent as before... sorry about that. Anyways, need to do good in school so yeah... _**

**_comment! Will get a special hug from Lancelot and Arthur when you do :P_**

0000000000

The Labyrinth of Gedref:

Hunting. How she loathed it. Not only was she official carrier (food, weapons, water, kill etc), but she had to watch as poor, defenceless little animals were shot dead. And Arthur loved it. Merlynn kept behind the two other knights and waited to be ordered around by the prince.

Arthur silently motioned with his hands for the two knights to spread themselves amongst the trees after there was a snap of the branch. Originally, he thought it was Merlynn being clumsy, but it was coming from the North, not from behind him.

She creeped forward. He rolled his eyes. "Merlynn!" he whispered.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. We'll surround it. I want you to go in there and flush it out," Arthur answered.

Merlynn gave him an incredulous look. In her mind, the whole 'two sides of a coin' statement was becoming to be ridiculous. He also didn't need her, as he was more than willing to have _her _go out into the open to see what deathly creature was out there. Being his protector...sucked.

"You want me to go in there? Are you mad?"

"Go on," he sighed and shoved her foreward.

With a pout, Merlynn stepped through the bushes and stumbled over some of the stray logs nervously. She wished it was a fluffy rabbit, not a rabid hog coming to chew her face off. Her hopes, however, were probably pointless. Glancing down, she was happy to see a thick, sizeable stick and picked it up for some defence in case it was the latter.

She headed deeper into the trees and came across a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Merlynn finally found the 'beast' and dropped the stick in amazement at the magnificant sight in front of her.

It wasn't some creature, but a glorious unicorn. Merlynn had never before seen one, nor believed in them. However, there it was. An ivory unicorn with a swirled, crystalline horn at it's forehead. Gasping softly, she slowly creeped toward it and slid her hand down it's nose, the other coming up to rest on the horn that made it so famous.

"Oh. Wow, you are actually very real," she breathed, but the smile was lost when she heard the snapping of twigs from above from Arthur and the other hunters. "No. Oh, no. Go! Go! Shoo. Please!" The unicorn didn't retreat, instead coming closer toward her hand. "Don't! They're going to kill you. Please go!" She looked up and noticed Arthur aiming for the unicorn. "Arthur, no!"

Either he hadn't heard her, or he didn't hear her in time. She had been too late. The arrow embedded itself into the unicorn and, with a shuttering breath, it toppled to the ground. Merlynn dropped to her knees and ran her hand over it's neck. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't fast enough."

"Ha-ha! A unicorn!" Arthur exclaimed in victory, a large smile on his face.

"What have you done?" she murmured as the other hunters arrived from the trees.

He glanced down at her, the rush of the kill still pulsing through him. "Don't be such a child, Merlynn," he scolded.

Merlynn glanced up and noticed an elderly man in a white hooded cloak standing behind him. Her eyes widened at the sight and saw that his eyes were only on the fallen unicorn which died at the hands of the prince.

Arthur whirled around. "What are you looking at?"

The man disappeared.

0000000000000

Merlynn carried the unicorn's horn on a pillow into the Council Chamber with a deep frown on her face. Arthur had a grin as large as the kingdom of Camelot on his face as he entered in front of her.

"Father! A unicorn's horn to grace the walls of Camelot," Arthur announced happily.

"Magnificant," Uther breathed in amazement. "It's the first one I've ever seen." He picked it up. "Gaius, look at this."

"It is very impressive, My Lord," Gaius responded, but sounded disheartened.

Uther sighed. "What is it, Gaius? Speak your mind."

"Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that says that bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one," he explained.

"Nonsense. We will be the envy of every kingdom."

Arthur smirked. "I'm pleased you like it."

0000000000

Something was wrong. It was a foreboding feeling that began to tug at Merlynn's stomach. Destruction. Panic. Danger. That's what lay ahead of Camelot, and she could feel it. Even Gaius was worried.

Killing the unicorn was a really bad idea and bad fortune will lay ahead of Camelot, and Arthur, because of it. But, he was too big-headed to see what he had done wrong and would never admit to being the cause of the bad fortune. She still had hope, however, that he would realise that killing a magnificant creature like a unicorn was terrible.

Maybe.

"My horse threw a shoe this morning during my morning ride. Take it to the blacksmith and make sure that it is reattached properly. I don't want him tripping about while I am trying to hunt, or so. After you're finished, I need you to tend to the care..." Arthur had instructed but, as he glanced back at his servant, she was not by his side like he had hoped, but by the window.

She rested her foot against the sill, hand pressed to her mouth in thought like he found himself many a time, and had a troubled, upset look upon her face.

"...for both my horses and saddles. Merlynn? Are you listening to me?"

Merlynn didn't turn her attention from the window but nodded anyhow.

"Obviously you're not," Arthur stated and stood from his dining chair, coming to rest against the back of it instead with his arms crossed over his chest. He rolled his eyes. "If you are still worried about that _unicorn, _I think it's best to forget about it. Actually, I _order _you to forget about it."

"You shouldn't have killed it. It was only standing there grazing. It was doing no harm," she defended, whirling to face him. "How can you be so proud of slaughtering a creature so beautiful and rare? It's sickening."

"Need I remind you of your place?" he hissed.

"No, _My Lord. _I was only stating the fac-"

"What is this?" Arthur exclaimed angrily and grasped the back of Merlynn's neck, shoving her face near the brown lumps on the floor. _Poo. _

"Er, droppings of a rodents of some sort, Arthur?" Merlynn responded, pushing her hand upwards on his wrist to release her.

"_Rat droppings," _he snapped. "My chambers are infested. You need to spend less time worrying about unicorns and more time worrying about rats."

As he left with the request by the king, Arthur ordered her to kill said rat who had been scurrying about and leaving droppings all over the floor. Merlynn snickered but didn't even try to find the rat until it was discovered by itself. She headed down toward the stables where she knew Arthur's horse was.

It was in a right state, it was. The stallion wasn't walking straight because of the unlevelment of it's front legs and, as she lifted it's right hoof up, the shoe hadn't protected it from the rocks and there were two small stones embedded.

She sighed in pity and rubbed it's muzzle. "I am terribly sorry. I'll get you fixed up."

0000000000

The crops had withered and died overnight. A plague, of sorts. So, because of this, the food had been reduced and served out in portions to the villagers. All that was left was the reserve grain that had been kept in storage at the grain store.

Arthur's horse, after some TLC, was happy to not be in pain and trotted merrily about the stables. Merlynn noticed Gwen by the water well as she headed back home and walked up to her.

"Merlynn. Is it true what they're saying about the crops? They're all dead?" Gwen asked worriedly, hand pressed on the pump.

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I believe we need to be scarce about our meals now, Gwen."

"I'm sure Arthur may think of something," she responded hopefully.

"Hopefully. But, you know, from past incidents if he doesn't, then I will," Merlynn promised. She winked at the woman she had come to think of as a sister and continued walking. "I'll come visit you soon, though. Okay?"

That was until she heard the horrified cry of, "Merlynn!" She rushed back and her eyes widened at the sight of dry sand replacing the water that should have poured from the well.

Merlynn gasped. "Gwen, I need to borrow that bucket. I promise to find some way of undoing this."

Minutes later, she sat in her chambers with the bucket between her crossed legs and hand raised atop the sand. "_Gréot gecymen, lecan. Gecymen gé drýe wæter," _she chanted, depending on her magic as a lifeline.

Gaius entered and pressed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're using your magic, Merlynn, despite your worries. I know i've prevented you from using magic in the past, but I know that this situation depends on it."

"This magic is more powerful than I have ever been up against...if it even is magic," she murmured.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to save Camelot, as always."

0000000000

Merlynn still hadn't found the rat. It was a buggered little thing that would disappear every time she had some sort of lead to where it was. But, finally defeated, she headed back to her chambers. The cool air that wafted through Camelot was nice against her skin and Merlynn smiled slightly.

"Patrol the market and the lower town. No one is to leave their homes. Dismissed," Arthur ordered some of his guards as she entered the Square. He turned his head and his eyes caught on to Merlynn. _Idiot. _"Merlynn, you do realise there is a curfew."

"Er, yes? I was just heading back from your quarters actually. Everything is clean and ready for you to rest," she responded.

"Thank you. Go home, Merlynn. I don't want to lock up my own servant for breaking curfew. It's embarrassing," Arthur sighed, pushing her toward the direction of her chambers.

Merlynn nodded. "Fine, but get some rest, Sire. You look a fright."

Suddenly, he caught her arm and pointed toward the castle. "What was that?" he muttered, noticing a white cloaked man shuffle through the door which led down into the Burial Vaults.

They raced after him, although Merlynn didn't know exactly what she was chasing after, and followed the white trail of the man. She chased the unknown being down the wrought-iron stairway and jumped over the railing til she hit the stone beneath.

Arthur signed to Merlynn, but she really had no idea what in the world it meant. She rolled her eyes, starting toward him. He sighed as he realised that she really was an _idiot _and pushed her in the other direction.

"That means you go the other way and cut him off," he hissed.

"Oh. I knew that," Merlynn replied and went in the _proper _direction this time, but never saw a thing. That white-cloaked man was still a mystery to her from the moment she caught sight of him at the unicorn's death.

She suddenly bumped into Arthur, and he mimed for her to cut the cloaked man off. She nodded and followed his orders, but, as they both reached the wrought-iron strairway once more, she realised that this man was more than he seemed.

"Where is he?" Arthur questioned, one hand on his hip, the other pinching the bridge of his nose. He was annoyed at her. _Again. _

"I don't know, I didn't see anyone," she responded, just as clueless as he.

His head shot up and he glared at her. "He was right here! Don't tell me you let him get past you."

"Arthur, I'm sure that if a white-cloaked man past me, I would have seen him. I'm not blind, you know," Merlynn snapped in reply.

"Are you looking for me?" The white cloaked man stood in front of the two, voice serene and light as if air itself. "I am Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns." Merlynn and Arthur shared a glance at the title.

"Camelot is under curfew. What's your business here?" Arthur interrogated.

"I have come to deliver a message," he responded calmly.

He raised his brow dubiously. "And who is this message for?"

"It is for you, Arthur Pendragon."

"Is it you who's responsible for killing our crops, turning our water into sand?"

"You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot," Anhora explained, hand on his staff as it stood in front of him.

"Me? You think I'd bring drought and famine upon my own people?" Arthur exclaimed in indignation. He was outraged at the thought of bringing so much panic and danger to his people.

"When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse. For this, Camelot will suffer greatly," he said, but his eyes were focused on Merlynn. She believed him, of course, for she knew that killing the unicorn was a bad idea in the first place.

"If you have put a curse on Camelot, you will lift it, or you will pay with your life," he threatened.

"The curse was not my doing."

"Undo the curse or face execution."

"Only you can do that. You will be tested," Anhora told him.

Arthur glared heavily at the man who accused him of such unbelievable things. "You're under arrest," he snapped and charged at Anhora, but he disappeared before their eyes, forcing Arthur to stumble into the wall ahead of him.

Anhora reappeared at the top of the stairwell, hand on the railway. "Until you have proven yourself, and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity."

0000000000

After some bath water tea, Merlynn headed toward Arthur's chambers the next morning. She knew Arthur would never see sense but hoped that he would soon notice that this was the fault of his killing. She entered through his double doors and smiled politely at the prince who sat at his fur-lined dining chair.

Arthur immediately glared at her as she walked through and threw his boot at her, to which she caught it with surprising skill. "That rat has eaten through my shoe! I cannot believe you were outwitted by a rat," he snapped.

She rolled her eyes at the comment. "Well, maybe the rat is as hungry as everyone else in Camelot! I'm not surprised it's chewed at your tunic – it probably still has a lingering smell of_ cheese." _

"Shut up, Merlynn," Arthur replied simply after seeing the snickering servant. "You think this is funny."

"Eh. Can't complain," Merlynn muttered.

He pursed his lips and pressed his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. "Get it mended, Merlynn. Find that rat, too, while you're at it," he ordered.

She took his clothes from his wardrobe and gently laid them out on his bed in chronological order. "Have you given any more thought to what Anhora said last night?"

"Ah, well, he may have escaped last night, but at least we now know who we're looking for. I told my father I'll find this Anhora and put an end to it," Arthur answered cockily.

"What if he was telling the truth about this curse?" she asked.

Arthur's glare, if it even could, became more angry. "You think I'm responsible for bringing suffering upon my own people?" he spat.

"No," Merlynn said, but sighed afterwards. "Well, maybe not deliberately. When you killed that unicorn, I saw Anhora in the forest."

His eyes widened and he scoffed, "And you didn't think to _tell _me?"

"What was I to say? 'Arthur, I don't mean to alarm you, but there is a white-cloaked man standing inches behind you. Oh, too late, he disappeared!" she snarked sarcastically.

"That doesn't prove anything," Arthur denied.

"Doesn't it make you think he might be telling the truth?" Merlynn questioned, biting her lip hesitantly as she gauged his reaction.

His fist clenched, and she knew that she had irritated him. "Because he was skulking about in the forest? That makes me trust him even less."

"Then why would Anhora appear in Camelot after I had seen him in the forest, and then lie to you?" she retorted.

"We had him cornered," Arthur excused. "He was trying to talk his way out of it by blaming me."

Merlynn rolled her eyes at the c0mment. He obviously _was _an idiot, more so than she it seemed at the moment. "You do realise that he can disappear into thin air, right? I don't think he really needs to talk his way out of anything."

The Prince of Camelot shot up and pointed a finger at her. "My father has warned me about sorcerers like him. They will not rest until our kingdom is destroyed," he informed her. "And I will not rest until they are destroyed."

"I just believe he's telling the truth," she sighed, knowing that he wasn't giving in.

"And that is why you are a fool, _Mer_lynn. You'll do well to remember that you _cannot _trust a single word any sorcerer says," Arthur advised.

_You seem to be doing just fine, _she snorted mentally and nodded toward her master to tell him that she was listening intently.

He pressed his palms together and wrung his wrists as he paced slightly."Now, I think I've figured out what Anhora's next move is going to be, and when he makes it, we're going to be waiting."

"I won't be getting _any _sleep tonight, will I?" Merlynn groaned, slumping back against the bedpost.

"No. But, you can't say a thing about it. You're my servant," he reminded her cockily. "We'll be staking out." He scoffed at the look on her face. "Come on, it'll be _fun." _

"No, it won't be," she concluded finally.

0000000

Merlynn felt herself become more and more tired as the night continued on. She had been ordered to keep watch near the grain store with Arthur, who stared out near the hall for oncoming people that may be lurking about and stealing. Arthur turned back to say something to his servant but he heaved a heavy sigh as he noticed her falling asleep.

He felt like clobbering her – however, his inner mind told him that he truly enjoyed watching her sleep. Merlynn looked calmer, more youthful, less troubled as she usually looked. His eyes softened for a moment. Arthur knew that feeling such emotions for his _servant _was unheard of or forbidden, but as long as it was only he that knew it wouldn't be a problem.

Ignoring the sudden thought to let her sleep, Arthur picked up a broom from where it rested against the wall and smacked Merlynn lightly on the side of her arm. She jumped awake and rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"Don't you worry about keeping watch, Merlynn. You just make yourself comfortable," he said sarcastically, patting her shoulder irritably before he backed toward the archway again.

She sighed and smacked her lips, the sound frustrating and strangely distracting at the same time. Merlynn was famished and parched and all she wanted was a long drink. Even if she had to gulp from a dirty river, she would, well, if she was _that _desperate.

"Stop smacking your lips. It's annoying," he added.

"I'm thirsty!" Merlynn whined, slamming her head back against the pillar she lay against.

Arthur whirled back to her and raised his eyebrow. "We're all thirsty, Merlynn," he countered.

She sighed once more. "And who's fault is that?" she grumbled, but luckily the arrogant, handsome git didn't hear her.

"Pst! Someone's coming," he whispered harshly and waited until the person had passed by before he crept after the figure, sword drawn.

Merlynn followed after him, hand gently hovering over his back anxiously until he gave his order. It was almost like a reflex; but she didn't know what exactly it was a reflex _for. _Reassurance? Protection? Impatience?

The two entered the grain store, and she noticed the intruder's silhouette behind a thick block. Merlynn turned her attention to Arthur as he tapped her shoulder.

"You go over there and come in," he mouthed at her.

She nodded and snuck around the other side, finding that there was a scythe hook hanging on the wall, and picked it up for defence. Merlynn waited for Arthur's word.

"Show yourself, before I run you through," Arthur announced threateningly. Soon enough, a man came out from behind the block with a sack of grain and a shovel in his hands. Merlynn, too, showed herself and lowered the scythe. "Who are you?"

He was a scruffy man with dark-gold hair on his jaw and head and hazel eyes which shined with fear as he gazed at Arthur. _Smart man, _she mused, _but stupid enough to steal from Arthur Pendragon. _

"My name is...My name is..." he stammered, an irish lilt prominent in his voice as the Prince of Camelot glowered at him.

"Speak up!" Arthur barked.

"My name is Evan, My Lord," Evan replied with his head down in shame.

"I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves," he remarked angrily. "My father has order that looters be executed."

"Please, My Lord. I- I do not steal for myself. I have three children they have not eaten for two days. They are hungry," he implored desperately.

Arthur raised his brow and moved his hand in a sweeping fashion. "It's the same for everyone."

"I- I know that it is wrong to steal. I couldn't bear to see them starve."

Merlynn softened considerably – she couldn't help that she was so helpless at feeling compassionate for the worst of people. Mordred would be an example; despite the fact that he was only a boy, she knew that the Great Dragon had never lied to her before.

"And could you bear for your children to see you be executed?" Arthur questioned, and sighed as Evan's eyes welled with tears, head shaking in such desperation. "Then you should go home. If you're caught stealing again, I will not spare you."

Merlynn smiled with pride. This was why she knew he would be the best king this world has ever known.

"Yes, My Lord. Thank you," Evan cried and, putting down the grain and shovel, began to leave.

"Wait!" Arthur called, picking up the bag full of grain as the scruffy man paused. He threw it at him. "Use it sparingly. It might be the last food you and your family get for some time."

Evan had a large smile on his face and he clutched the bag close to his chest. "You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind, My Lord. This will bring its own reward," he said and fled quickly.

Merlynn watched after him with a look of confusion on her face – what had that final comment meant? _This will bring it's own reward..._

00000

By morning, she was rewarded with the sweet taste of water running down her throat and slicking her pallot with liquid. Merlynn ran her wet tongue over her lips a few times as she took the mug from her mouth, and brought it back up to chug the rest of the water down.

"Never knew water could taste so good," Arthur rasped.

"My throat was so dry, I thought I wouldn't be able to talk," she groaned in reply and put the mug onto Arthur's dining table.

"Well, at least some good would've come from the drought, then," he commented with a mocking little smirk her way.

Merlynn rolled her eyes, but smiled dispite herself and held the pitcher up. "More?"

Arthur motioned toward his mug. As she filled both his and hers, she knew it was too good to be true. Anhora said that Arthur would be tested – could last night have been a test?

"The sand's disappeared. The water returned to the well. It doesn't make any sense." She cleared her throat at this and he leaned back against his dining chair with a raised brow. "I suppose you have some explanation for this, Merlynn? Let's hear it."

"Anhora said you would be tested. And last night, in the grain store, you let that villager go. And he said it would bring its own reward," Merlynn said, taking a gulp from her mug.

Arthur shook his head. He was still in denial. "He was merely grateful, and so he should have been."

"Maybe that was your first test," she suggested. "You passed it, so the curse has begun to lift. Perhaps this is your reward. If you're tested again, you have a chance to end your people's suffering. I know you want that more than anything. Perhaps we should seek Anhora out."

"I cannot negotiate with sorcerers. My father wouldn't hear of it."

"Then it's probably best you don't tell him," she retorted.

Arthur snorted, a grin on his face before he stood. "I must go check on the guard. See if you can find me some food."

_Food. _There was barely any food left in the kingdom already and he wanted her to go scavage for some? Merlynn suddenly noticed the smarmy, but incredibly sly rat crawl out of Arthur's boot and got an idea.

"_Swealt déor," _she muttered. The rodent froze and fell to the floor, dead or paralysed, she didn't know.

Later that night, Merlynn ladled some _meat _stew into a bowl that was placed in front of Arthur. She had noticed many from other villages finding salvation in the kingdom for food and supplies, and knew that Arthur was worrying deeply about them. He had shown more compassion for his people than the King had.

"Lost my appetite," he muttered, pushing the bowl away from him.

She put the lid on the pot that held the stew and sighed. Arthur's hand was pressed to his bottom lip, body strewn over the chair, a troubled, dejected look on his face.

"You have to eat something," she insisted.

"I can't. Not while my people are starving," Arthur refused and turned his attention to her, eyes boring into hers to check for her reaction, to see if she would lie to reassure him. "Do you really believe I'm responsible for the curse?"

"I'm afraid so, Arthur," Merlynn responded.

He sighed. "We're going to the forest, first thing in the morning. Maybe we can pick up Anhora's trail. Whatever it takes."

The smile that appeared on her elvish face made him feel the least bit better about his choice. Merlynn shoved the bowl back toward him. "Okay, but you have to eat. You won't be able to help anyone if you're too weak to pass the test," she teased, but turned away from him as he took a bite of the stew.

She had to refrain herself from snickering and tried to distract herself, finding that she couldn't.

Arthur stared at the stew in confused disgust. "What kind of meat is this? It has a very strange texture," he commented, taking another spoonful of the strange meat.

"Pork," Merlynn lied.

"This isn't pork. It's far too stringy. What is it? It's, erm..." he trailed off, realisation dawning on his face as he noticed the look of shameful, guilty amusement on his servant's face. Arthur put down the spoon. "It's rat, isn't it?"

She nodded with a chuckle. "Try not to think about it."

Arthur stood and gave her a cheeky, evil smile. "Look at me. I'm being rude. Here I am, stuffing my face with this delicious stew when you're hungry, too. Come on take a seat." His voice was light, but deceptivally malicious at the same time. He grasped Merlynn's shoulder and shoved her into the seat. "Eat."

Merlynn grimaced, but was forced to take a bite as Arthur took control over her hand. As the chewy, awkward taste of rat slid down her throat, she held back a shiver.

"Mmmm," he hummed mockingly.

"It's not...that bad," she fibbed, almost choking on the dish.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Because," he grabbed the pot and placed it in front of her, "there's plenty more." A cruel smirk was on his lips as she stared at the pot, wide eyed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

Morgana slid through the door and gave the two a hopeful look. "I hate to ask, but I was wondering if you had anything to eat?" she asked.

Merlynn and Arthur glanced at each other, mischievous smiles on there faces. "Of course, Morgana. Here you go," Arthur replied, handing her the pot. "It's different, but boy is it delicious."

The servant girl hummed in agreement.

0000000000

"What _exactly _are we looking for? Because I don't really know," Merlynn announced, hand pressed against one of the large oaks that dwelled beneath the forest.

"You're looking for footprints or broken branches," Arthur answered from his position a few feet away from her. "Anything that would indicate someone passed that..." He glanced up and caught a final glance of Anhora's white cloak, shooting up. "Merlynn! He's here!"

He shot off through the trees before Merlynn could even notice where he had gone. She just raced after the general sound of twig snaps and hoped she was going in the right direction.

"Arthur?" she called, but got no reply. Merlynn sighed and came to two ends, one lane going left, the other right. Shrugging, she turned right. She couldn't hear him anymore, no footsteps or even the sound of Arthur speaking. "Arthur?"

When she had stumbled over the final hill that had put itself in her way, Merlynn found Arthur on the ground, head down, fists tight in frustration. She rushed over to him and knelt down to his level.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned, hand pressed comfortingly at his shoulder.

"My people will suffer because of me," Arthur muttered, utterly devastated with himself for what he had done. "All because of me...If only I hadn't killed that _stupid _unicorn."

"We'll find a way to solve this, Arthur," Merlynn promised. "No matter what."

0000000000

Every last grain had been rotted down to the last seed, which meant that there was no food in Camelot. No _real _food, anyhow. Gaius had researched enough to figure out what animals or insects they could consume to survive. _Beetles, _he had found, were nutricious and delicious apparently.

"How is Arthur faring?" Gaius asked.

Merlynn sighed, worried for her master who seemed more disgruntled than his usual self. "Arthur cares about his people, despite the stubbornness issues and arrogant behaviour. He'd sacrifice himself for his people and will never forgive himself for what he has done," she responded dejectedly, running her fingers over one of the large beetles that lay on her plate.

Her mentor and caregiver rested his hand over hers, squeezing it gently. "You must make sure he doesn't do anything rash," he instructed as a warning more than a statement.

"I don't know what he's going to do, but i'll try," Merlynn said. "Now, about these beetles, are you sure they aren't poisonous?"

"Quite certain," he assured, but looked the tiniest bit doubtful as he picked up one of the rather large insects. She held it up and raised her eyebrow at him. "They say they taste like chicken. Unless we're to starve, we must hope they're right."

Merlynn bit into the crunchy shell of the insect, grimacing as it's blood and guts filled her mouth. She chewed it insistently, hoping that in some way, she could close her eyes and _think _of chicken. Instead, she found that these insects still were the insects that crawled along the streets of Camelot, taste and all.

"These so do not taste like chicken," she remarked in disgust. "It tastes like bug. I really think you need to rethink about feeding me, Gaius. First it was the bath tea, now it's bug."

"Hmm. I have to agree," he replied, trying to pick out part of the insect that seemed to be lodged in his teeth.

There was no water to down the food which meant she was forced to have the aftertaste of insect guts on her pallot until water arrived. She clasped her wrists as she rested her elbows on the battlements above the Square, watching as a crowd steadily formed in front of the castle door.

"They do not yet know there is worse to come," Arthur commented gravely, standing in the same position as she.

"What do you mean?" she asked and turned her head slightly to stare at him.

"My father is going to stop distributing food to the people," he told her, watching guiltily as her eyes widened in outrage. "They are to be left to starve. I had a chance to lift the curse. And I failed them."

Merlynn, just as she had done many times before, rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. He placed his hand over hers and returned the gesture. She could see the pain in his eyes as he gazed down at his people, the desperation he put into the small sign of comfort she gave him.

"You didn't know you were being tested," she reassured.

He squeezed her hand once before letting his fall off his shoulder as he straightened. "My people are starving. Camelot is on the verge of collapse. And it is all my doing," he stated in shame.

While he walked off, Merlynn knew she had to make it right. She couldn't see Arthur in such a state for much longer as it was knawing at her to just embrace him tightly and comfort him properly. She pushed away from the battlements.

Merlynn knew exactly who to turn to.

0000000000

"Anhora!" she screamed out, stepping up upon a rather large rock. "Anhora! Show yourself!"

In seconds it seemed he appeared standing mere feet in front of her. "You wanted to talk with me?" he said, raising a white eyebrow in her direction.

Merlynn nodded. "I seek your help, Anhora. Camelot is dying, the people are starving."

"You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffering," Anhora told her calmly.

"If it pains you, then put an end to it," she begged.

"It is not in my power to repeat the cure," he repeated once more. Merlynn hadn't a clue how many times he had said that to either her or Arthur.

"Then give Arthur another chance. He has accepted it is his responsibility, and he will prove himself worthy and lift the curse if you give him one more chance."

For a simple moment, Anhora looked intrigued, surprised and strangely stoic at the same time. "You have this much faith in Arthur?" he questioned curiously.

"I trust him with my life," Merlynn responded immediately.

There was a small smirk on his lips as he said, "Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There, he will face a final test. If he fails, there is no hope. The curse will destroy Camelot."

Then, he disappeared in a flash.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "What kind of test?"

"_That is for Arthur alone to discover," _Anhora replied mentally. It reminded her of Mordred, who spoke through telepathy just as this Keeper of the Unicorns did.

Merlynn frowned and hurried back to Arthur's chambers to tell him the news. Good or bad, she didn't know. By the time she arrived, she was sweaty and tired, but the determination to do the right thing had kept her going the entire way.

"Arthur?" she called, bursting through his door.

He had been sitting on his bed, head in his hands, but shot up at the loud bang of the door. "What is it?" he asked and took in Merlynn's appearance. "You look exhausted. What have you been doing?"

"I spoke with Anhora," she responded.

"And?"

She collapsed into a chair, throat more dry than ever from the long run. Her tongue tried to salvage any saliva over her lips to prevent the painful cracking.

"He said to go to the Labyrinth of Gedref," Merlynn informed him, panting slightly. She stood and came toward him. "But he also told me that you'll face your final test there."

Arthur shrugged, but looked overjoyed. "Then i'll face the final test and my people will be saved."

"_No. _If you fail, Camelot will be destroyed. There will be no hope if you fail."

"Then I won't fail. I'll leave today, now, in fact."

Merlynn helped him pack for the venture, but felt compelled to come with him. What if he needed protection? She wouldn't be there in time to save him if he was injured and he would die. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Let me come with you," she implored. "You don't know what form the test will take. I might be able to help.

His eyes dashed over to hers, cold panic in those deep orbs. "You aren't coming. I brought this curse upon Camelot. I'm going to be the one to lift it, or die trying. I will not put you in danger."

"I don't care about me, Arthur. How does you dying help anyone?" Merlynn asked pointedly.

Arthur sighed and pulled away from her as she finished clipping his armour together. "I'll die knowing I did everything I can," he answered, trying to sound noncommital. In truth, he was terrified, but his people and all that dwelled in Camelot, including Merlynn, was more important.

"I'm coming with you," she stated.

He grasped her shoulders tightly in his hands, thumbs rubbing the material that covered the skin there. It may just be the last moment he ever saw her and wanted to make every moment last. Arthur memorized her eyes, as they were the most captivating part of her, in their shape and colour. He watched as they sparked with the stubborn fire that had intrigued him in the first place.

"Merlynn, you are to stay here and help the people as best you can. Is that understood?" he commanded and, after she nodded, pressed a feverish kiss on her forehead.

Arthur ran his left hand down her arm until he reached her hand and pulled it up to his lips, kissing the skin there also. There was a pretty blush on her lips as he withdrew and left.

She waited a few minutes before she, too, exited his chambers. Merlynn was still blushing (and a bit dizzy) from his lips on her skin but she tried to ignore it. "Oh Arthur, you should know me better than this," she whispered to herself. Merlynn headed down to the stables and smiled warmly at the black andalusian who whinnied at the sight of her. "Hello, girl. Ready for a ride?"

Firefoot stomped her foot once. She mounted the mare and nudged her into a walk. Merlynn knew that Arthur would be a good deal ahead of her, but if she was at a reasonable distance behind him then he wouldn't spot her. Firefoot was a good, trustworthy horse who didn't need much command to follow direction.

It took a little more than a day and a half. As she reached the end of a large hill, Merlynn noticed Arthur's white stallion swaying down toward a large maze-like structure. Exhausted, having had little sleep in the past four days, she lead Firefoot down the hill toward the Labryinth.

Arthur had already entered by the time she halted the mare next to his stallion. She took a deep breath and stepped in herself, taking an immediate left.

Right. Left. Stop. Turn. Dead End. Right. Left. Turn. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. So many twists and turns lay ahead of her as she hastened through the thick hedges. Her hand brushed over the lush, green leaves and her eyes darted in the different paths to search for the proper direction. Merlynn now hated mazes. Loathed them.

Just when she was on the border of giving up and screaming out for Arthur, she turned a corner and found Anhora standing there, staff resting under his hands, eyes cold as ice as they gazed upon her. She froze.

"You lied. Arthur was to face a test, but you only set a trap for him instead," she accused, hands clenching in aggravation.

"The trap isn't for Arthur. It is for you," he responded simply and pointed the staff at her. Before she could defend herself or bolt away, Anhora muttered, "_Gehæftan". _

The last thing Merlynn remembered were vines wrapping themselves around her body, constricting her movement and air.

0000000000

Arthur was physically depleted and sweaty from all the running he had done within the labyrinth. However, at the last turn, he found an exit and noticed that, through the archway, was a beach that glimmered with the sun. He stepped through and breathed in the ocean breeze.

He treked over the rocks and small pools of the beach until he found Merlynn, sitting at a table and Anhora standing nearby. Arthur should have known that she would have stalked him here, but he wished she hadn't.

"Merlynn?" he said, shutting his eyes tightly to hide his irritation.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

His eyes opened, then shot over to Anhora who was gazing at him with a small amount of amusement, as well as a cool indifference that angered him more.

"Let her go," Arthur implored. "I'll take your test, but not till she's released."

"That is not possible. Merlynn is part of the test. Please sit. If you refuse the test, you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed," Anhora told him.

Defeated and annoyed, Arthur took a seat on the other chair and glared slightly at Merlynn who ducked her head guilty. "I thought I told you to stay at home," he hissed, but when he got no reply, he turned back to Anhora. "Let's get on with it."

The Keeper of the Unicorns cleared his throat. "There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet," he announced dutifully.

"What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?" Arthur scoffed.

"What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted," he instructed.

Merlynn quickly sprung into action and leaned her forearms on the small, wooden table between them. "Okay, so what if I drink from my goblet first?" she suggested quietly.

"If it's poisoned, you'll die," Arthur stated.

"And if it's not, then you'll have to drink from yours, and you'll die," she retorted and released a sigh at the complication of it all. "There must be a way around it."

Arthur, in turn, leaned back against his chair and gazed at the goblets thoughtfully. "It's perfectly simple. One of us has to die. We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. And then I'll drink it."

"I will be the one to drink it," Merlynn insisted, eyes flashing defiantly as she brought her eyes to his.

"This is my doing," he snapped. "I'll be doing it."

"No! It's more important if you live. Your life means much more than mine ever has, Arthur. You're the future king. I'm only a servant," she countered.

For a moment, Arthur's eyes softened. "You mean a lot more than you think, Merlynn." He straightened. "So don't be a hero, or try to be. It doesn't suit you."

Merlynn sighed. "What if I drink from mine first, and if that's not poisoned, I will then drink yours?"

"He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet," he reminded her and smirked. "I had no idea you were so keen to die for me."

She rolled her eyes at the comment, gently rubbing her forehead with three of her fingers. "I can hardly believe it myself."

Arthur snorted. But, as he stared at her, he realised that she was the only person he wanted here with him at that moment. And he knew that he had to make sure she made it out alive – with or without him.

"I'm glad you're here, Merlynn," he said softly.

Merlynn smiled in reply, and slapped the table with her palm as she suddenly thought of something that would indeed save them; or him. "I've got it. Right, we pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it is poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and it will be from a single goblet."

"You never cease to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look," Arthur observed.

"Thank you?"

His eyes strayed to the left and pointed wildly. "Look out!" he shouted and Merlynn whirled around to see what exactly she had to watch for. Quickly, Arthur grabbed her goblet and poured the contents in his.

As she turned back to him, her eyes widened and attempted to take the goblet from him. "No!" she screamed.

"As if I'd let you die," Arthur snorted, holding the goblet up to his lips.

"You can't die. This isn't your destiny," Merlynn said desperately.

He rolled his eyes. "It seems you are wrong again."

"Listen to me!"

"You know me, Merlynn. I never listen to you," he stated, before toasting and downing the liquid with a gulp.

"Arthur!" she exclaimed. "What have you done?"

Arthur gave her a final look before he collapsed from his chair and toppled to the rocks below. Merlynn shot over to him and slapped his cheek to wake him. Usually he would smack her upside the head, but this time was different. He didn't wake up. Tears began to build and run down her cheeks as she mourned for the prince.

"Arthur. Arthur. Come on! Arthur, come on. Come on. Come on! No... Come on," she groaned. Merlynn whirled to face Anhora. "Please. Please! Just... let me take his place!"

"This was Arthur's test, not yours," Anhora replied.

"You've killed him! I was meant to protect him," she cried, resting her head on his chest.

"He is not dead. He's merely consumed a sleeping draught. He will come round shortly," he told her shortly.

Her head raised slowly to face him. "What?" she breathed in disbelief.

"A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted," he said and disappeared before her eyes once more.

Merlynn physically slumped in relief and rested his head on her lap. She gently ran her fingers through his golden locks, smiling as he shifted toward her hands. "Oh, you stubborn prat," she murmured. "A heart attack, you almost gave me. You really need to stop putting your life on the line before I have some sort of psychological illness."

She stayed with him on the beach, simply running her fingers through his air, until he awoke. Arthur finally did wake up after an hour or two, groaning softly. He opened his eyes and felt a strange, but pleasurable motion at his hair and a warm cushion beneath his head. He turned his head and saw Merlynn, eyes fluttering as her hand lazily massaged his sculp. It was she who he was resting on.

Immediately, realisation came to him that he was either dead or alive and shot up.

"Arthur?" she squeaked out of shock.

"Please tell me Anhora didn't kill you," he responded, "and now I'm in heaven with you."

Merlynn giggled. "No. It was merely a sleeping draught you drank. The test was to see if you were pure of heart, and you passed by sacrificing yourself for me." At this, she grinned broadly.

He fell back against her lap with another groan. "I'm still mad at you for following me you know."

"But I thought you were glad that I was here?" she reminded him with a teasing tone.

"Shut up, Merlynn," he grumbled.

0000000000

"That horse seems very taken with you," Arthur commented as they gave their horses a break from the ride back to Camelot.

Merlynn smiled softly and loosened the saddle on Firefoot for the slightest bit of comfort while the two horses grazed on the grass of the forest. "Hm. And I with her. She's very special," she muttered in reply.

"I was serious when I said that I was glad you were the one who was there with me," he announced softly. "You are one of the few I trust."

"I am honoured, Sire," she responded. "I'm also happy that you're alive. You gave me a fright back there."

He smirked. "Were you _worried _about me, Merlynn?" he teased.

"Of course I was. I'm your _friend, _and friends worry about each other."

Arthur couldn't help but smile at her response. She blushed and turned her attention to Firefoot, tightening the saddle once more. Mounting the horse, she brought her attention to him.

"Ready?" she asked, pulling the mare's head up from grazing. "Come on."

He snorted and mounted his own stallion, racing ahead of her before she could protest. "I'll race you back to the edge of the forest? May the best man win," he announced before kicking off into a fast gallop.

Merlynn wasn't too far behind – he had to give it to her, she was skilled upon a horse. She whistled and Firefoot seemed to kick it up a notch, zooming straight past Arthur and jumping over a fallen log.

And, being Arthur Pendgragon, he could see a challenger when it was presented in front of him. Soon enough, they were neck-and-neck and could see the edge of the forest ahead of them. They were jumping, whooping and pushing their horses to the limit until one of them reached the edge of the forest.

Merlynn shot forward at the last second and Firefoot whinnied as she was pulled to a halt by her master when they broke through the edge of the forest. The both of them were panting heavily, as well as sweating. She put her hands on Firefoot's neck and rested her head on them. Arthur turned his stallion around and raised his eyebrow at her.

"I almost died," he excused. "I'm not in my best state."

She raised her head and rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure, Arthur. You're just cranky because you lost."

"Need I remind who you're speaking to?" he warned playfully.

"No. Because you find the need to remind me every other day with your arrogance and pig-headedness," she replied, a smirk on her lips and nudged Firefoot's side. "Come on, girl. Let's take you to get some nice food and water."

As they entered Camelot and dismounted, Merlynn noticed the townsfolk carrying around an abundance of food on platters and serving it out joyously.

"Merlynn, Arthur, there is good news!" Gaius exclaimed ecstatically, rushing up to them. "The crops are growing once again! They are bringing in the harvest!"

"You did it," Merlynn congratulated Arthur with a broad smile.

Uther came up to the three of them, eyes on Arthur with the smallest hint of pride deep in his eyes. Despite his evil attitude, arrogance and dispassionate behaviour toward many, he cared for Arthur and Morgana with more than many may have known.

"Is this your doing?" he asked curiously. "Is the sorcerer dead?"

Arthur turned to Merlynn before bringing his attention back to his father. "He won't be troubling us anymore," he promised with a hint of victory in his tone.

"Good. Make sure the grain reserves are re-stocked."

"I'll see to it," Arthur replied. As Uther walked off, he patted Merlynn's shoulder. "There's something we must do first."

After Arthur had retrieved the unicorn's horn from the Throne Room, they stood in the middle of the forest in a small clearing. It still sat in it's presentation cushion as Merlynn put it in the burial mound made of stones.

"I shouldn't have ended your life. I'm sorry," Arthur apologised softly, covering up the horn with some leaves and more stones.

The stones created a small burial in memorial for the fallen unicorn that they somberly mourned over. Merlynn glanced up, eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

"Arthur..." she whispered and stood.

Arthur raised himself and disbelief filled him as he gazed upon the unicorn, the same, he knew, that he had killed not too long ago. He took a deep breath, amazed.

"_When he who kills a unicorn proves himself to be pure of heart, the unicorn will live again."_

0000000000


	19. To Kill a King: Morganas Revenge

**_Hey guys. I don't like this episode, which is why it is so short and not very good - in my opinion. Sorry. However, this is the second last episode of the first season. _**

**_Now I've been pondering whether or not to make season 2 a sequel, or to continue on as a full story. Please, do give me your opinion. I like to appease..._**

**_Remember. Review. Observe. Comment. :) xx_**

To Kill a King:

Tugging. There was a sharp tugging sensation at her navel, as though she was being pulled backwards toward something. Her eyes shot open to search for the culprit, but didn't see Gaius poking her awake, or Arthur, but just her empty room. She frowned.

Then, there was a strange sense of foreboding. A sudden force had notified her of it's presence, and it meant business. Maybe not toward her, but she now knew about it. It became Merlynn's business.

She drummed her fingers against her thigh (a nervous habit) as she exited her chambers and headed down the small flight of stairs leaving to the main quarters. Merlynn noticed that the candles were still alight, and jumped when Gaius glanced up at her through tired, yet observant eyes.

"Can't sleep?" he inquired, sliding the glasses from the bridge of his nose.

Merlynn nodded drearily and took a seat. "Something strange woke me," she explained.

"What?"

She shrugged as she played with the hem of her tunic sleeve at her right arm and blinked slowly to force back the sudden need to go back to sleep. "A feeling. I didn't know what it was, but it was powerful. Like powerful magic was here in Camelot."

As though awaiting her response, Gwen burst into the physician's chamber, tears pouring down her flushed cheeks. When she took sight of Merlynn already awake, she clutched at her shoulders when the other girl stood.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Merlynn asked worriedly.

"My father's been arrested," she cried, pulling back from the embrace.

Her eyes widened. "Arrested? Why?"

"They say he was making weapons for a sorcerer! They're charging him with treason!"

Guinevere didn't want to be alone. She feared sitting in her home, waiting for her father to open the door, tired yet happy to see her, and give Gwen a loving hug. It wasn't what she wanted to happen. She wanted to be strong, for herself and Merlynn, ever the worrier.

But, she found that even tears couldn't be prevented and they hadn't stopped since she had left her father's chambers. Merlynn had led her up to her chambers then stayed by her side until the tears subsided - which they never did.

'_Tauren didn't say,' Gwen had told both she and Gaius after speaking to her father in the dungeons. 'But he used some kind of stone...some kind of magic.'_

Merlynn had let Gwen take the bed and instead took residence in the spare cot. But instead, they didn't sleep. She only came back upstairs and moved over to her bed and wrapped the chambermaid up in her arms.

She had found that words were not required, nor wanted when it came to matters such as this. Gwen discovered that Merlynn's hugs were enough to keep her the least bit comforted for the time being, and rested her head on her shoulder as she cried.

Gaius walked up the small flight of stairs and took in their appearances. They had slept fine, but both their eyes were red, puffy, cheeks flushed and skin pale. Haggard, would be a description he would use. Merlynn's eyes turned to his and nodded as he gave her a pointed look toward Gwen.

"I'm going to go downstairs. Sleep well, Gwen. I'll make sure everything is okay," she promised, kissed her forehead and headed downstairs.

A moment later, Gaius followed suit, a deep, troublesome frown on his lips. "She's sleeping," he said, placing the empty bottle onto his desk with a small smile.

"What would a sorcerer want with Tom?" she asked suddenly. "I just don't understand." She took a seat in one of the chairs, then drew her legs up and rested her chin on her knees.

"His forge, Merlin. It's the finest in the kingdom," Gaius responded.

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You think Tom was lying? You think he really was making weapons?"

"No, I don't."

"Then what?"

"When Tom was arrested, they found gold on him." Merlynn only raised her eyebrow at the comment, as if to say 'So?' Gaius sighed and continued, "And from what Gwen was saying, Tauren's experiment bears all the hallmarks of alchemy."

Her brows wrinkled. "But alchemy's impossible, isn't it?"

"To change the very nature of one thing to another has defeated all who have tried. But if you used magic..."

"Do you think that's what woke me?" she asked curiously.

"It's possible, I suppose," Gaius replied with a frown.

Merlynn sat, cross-legged, on her chair, back leaning against one of the wooden pillars in her quarters. She watched over Guinevere as she slept and felt tears well up in her eyes; her friend was in pain, suffering loss and there was beginning to be no hope left for Tom.

She knew how it felt to lose someone dear. _William. _Merlynn still thought of him often - if she hadn't wished for him to come back to Ealdor, he would have never sacrificed himself for Arthur. If she hadn't left in the first place then he wouldn't have ever been in that situation. Merlynn would have gladly taken his place for Arthur, after all, it was her job to protect him.

Never did, nor would she ever, deserve anyone like William. He was so kind-hearted, loving, open about his feelings, confident...she missed him greatly. William had sacrificed himself for her so that she could have a future, _the _future she had been 'destined' to have.

Merlynn wished she could go back to that moment just before the arrow was fired, to push both William and Arthur out of the way.

A tear slipped down her cheek, but she wiped it away hastily as she noticed Gwen stirring awake. They had both done plenty of crying lately and she didn't want to continue the process. Luckily, however, the chambermaid just snuggled deeper into the blankets and settled back down to sleep.

Merlynn sighed in relief.

The tug returned. Stronger. More forceful. She frowned. _He was using some kind of stone..._Either Tauren was using his magic, that _stone, _again or it was in another's possession.

She slipped off her coat, leaving her in her light purple tunic, and closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to relax. Merlynn wanted sleep. Hopefully, she could get some before Gwen awoke.

The door to her chambers opened and a feminine, distinctly Irish tone murmured, "Merlynn?"

"Oh. Morgana," she said, jolting up from her chair with a small frown on her lips, bringing dreary eyes to the Lady.

The King's Ward kept her attention on the girl sleeping in Merlynn's bed, and came forward to observe her closer in concern. "How is she?"

"She's doing surprisingly okay for someone who is going to have to watch her father die," Merlynn responded bluntly. The other woman shot her a glare. "Well, I mean, if I was in her position, I would be reacting much worse than she. Gwen's very strong, much stronger than I."

"Yes, she is." She paused. "We should let her rest."

"Of course."

The two dark-haired girls wandered down the small flight of stairs to the main chambers, and Merlynn leaned against the archway that led up to her partially open door. She had never realised how much they bonded over their concern for others - Gwen, Mordred, Arthur etc.

After a moment, Merlynn finally spoke up, "Have you spoken to Uther yet? Whatever Gwen's father was doing, it was not anything against the king. He's a good man who had a momentary lapse of judgement, overrun by the care he had for his daughter. Uther must know that killing such a devoted man is a mistake."

Morgana sighed. "I have tried to talk to Uther to get him to release Tom. But he only sees the act of magic as a deep betrayal and evil, and a possible enemy at foot. Uther is a very stubborn man."

"_That _I know," she murmured.

"Tom was seen with Tauren, and that makes him an enemy," she explained, yet there was a great deal of resentment in her voice.

"So there's little hope for Tom's survival?" she questioned sadly, glancing up at her chambers where she knew Gwen held such hope for her father to live.

Morgana rested her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "There's no hope, Merlynn. Tom _will _die and nobody can stop it." She began to leave, but turned back to her. "And Merlynn? You are strong, I've seen you fight and put your life on the line to save this Kingdom. Don't believe that you aren't."

"Thank you, Morgana."

"Don't thank me. But we need to stick together to help Guinevere," she told her. "It's her only hope of getting through this. Keep her safe."

"Of course," Merlynn agreed.

Arthur found himself admiring Merlynn more often. Whenever her hair was out, soft waves would fall in her eyes and frame her face prettily in waves and curls. Her bottom lip would be absently nibbled at whenever she thought hard, fingers coming up to stroke her throat as she did so.

He both loathed and adored the current submurging thoughts about his servant, but found that stopping it was futile. Arthur opened the door to the physician's chambers, and noticed Merlynn sitting at Gaius' desk, leafing through one of his thick books.

Her lip was, once more, being chewed on, head cocked slightly to the side as her eyes flickered quickly over the pages. When the door creaked, her head slowly straightened and cerulean eyes came in contact with his. "Merlynn? You are needed."

As she stood, he noticed that he had changed into her simple, blue dress that she usually wore when she knew that nothing truly strenuous would partake for most of the day. Besides, it was rather nice outside and wearing a dress would make it more comfortable to walk about in.

"Yes, Arthur," she muttered, tying her hair up into her everyday bun with the leather strap which was always on her wrist.

He fought back the urge to order her to keep her hair down. "Come on," Arthur ushered, departing quickly. He heard her footsteps trail behind him outside and right to the entrance of the gate.

"What's happening?" Merlynn asked, but got no answer until they finally stopped. The two now stood on a short, cement wall located at the outside of the gate, to survey the enslaught of people.

He would not look at her. Arthur was ashamed, guilty and upset at the same time. Men and woman, innocent, were being led down to the Square by the knights. He sneaked a peek at Merlynn and felt even worse when he noted how wide her eyes were, and just how many men were being carted to their death for doing something unknowingly.

Merlynn now hated the king. Loathed him. She was disappointed and outraged by his actions - and now felt the same about Arthur. "They're being executed?" she gasped.

"Yes, Merlynn," Arthur responded shortly, arms crossed over his chest, fists clenched.

"From order by the King?"

"They commited a serious crime," he defended, but felt extremely doubtful about his statement and tightened his jaw.

She whirled to him. "For giving a man a bed for the night? For showing some sort of compassion and pity?"

"Not a man. A sorcerer," Arthur corrected.

"Those men had absolutely no clue who that man was – being a sorcerer isn't something you just publicly display if you want residence for a night," Merlynn snapped, disgruntled.

Arthur turned to her and tried to hold back his aggravation. "It is not for you to question my father's actions. Is that understood?" he barked.

She sighed. Merlynn knew that she couldn't fight with him and was defeated. "Yes, _Sire." _

"Good. Now go on and do whatever you're meant to be doing."

With a final glare, she stormed off.

Merlynn found that brushing Arthur's white stallion down was calming, especially when he shuffled and snorted happily. She loved tending to the horses - it was distracting from all the other problems in her life.

Tom. He was her new problem. To rescue him, to make Gwen happy, to have one day of peace in Camelot since she arrived.

She placed the bag of oats over his ears and let the stallion snack on those as she continued. From her stable, Firefoot whinnied jealously of the loving treatment and stomped her foot. She chuckled.

"You just wait your turn, missy," she teased, going back to taking out the rocks from underneath the shoes of the stallion.

Tom had died. Again, she had failed another person. She was so guilty, even sleep hadn't dimmed it even in the slightest. Merlynn hadn't even _tried, _there wasn't enough time, she couldn't _make _time for him. However, Tom had attempted to escape during the night, but was shot down on sight.

Gwen had returned home. After Arthur had come to pay his respects, she had said that she had overstayed her welcome. _Forcefully, _might she add. She gave Merlynn a soft farewell and rushed off before she could mutter another word.

It took effort to sit up, but she blinked tiredly as she ran glove-clad hands through her tangled, curly hair. Merlynn truly hadn't bothered with wearing it up while she slept, so she kept it down. She had, however, taken the effort of changing into her tunic.

As she stood, Merlynn noticed that she had kept her trousers off during the night for more comfort, and now stood with her long, pale legs in sight for all to see. She blushed. What if Gaius or Arthur just decided to make an appearance? The thought made her quicken her steps and practically shove the trousers over her thighs.

Merlynn headed downstairs, strangling her hair into a bun and smiled slightly at Gaius. He noticed that she still hadn't slept very well, and remembered that he hadn't given her a sleeping draught. "Morning, Gaius," she greeted.

"Merlynn, come here," he ushered from the table and, as she reached him, pointed out a painting in the book he was studying. It was of a gold stone that seemed to even glimmer in the parchment. "I've been doing some research and found this."

"The _Mage _Stone?" she read, lips pursed in thought. The name, despite the fact that it was unknown to her what it was, held much power in the three words.

"Wonder of the ancients. Lost for a thousand years or more," Gaius informed her.

Merlynn gazed at the painting, finding that small spark of interest ignite. "What exactly does this Mage Stone do? Is it dangerous?"

"Theoretically, it could give the bearer the power of transformation." he responded.

"Gold. The power of alchemy."

"Exactly. I believe it was the Mage Stone you sensed on the night of Tom's arrest."

"Yes! Gwen had said that Tauren had used a stone of some sort. _This _must be the stone that he had used," she exclaimed in realisation and suddenly frowned. "Camelot's in trouble again, isn't it?"

Gaius nodded. "I fear this may be the case, Merlynn."

"Oh dear," Merlynn murmured and pressed a hand to her forehead. "I'm never going to have a day to myself, am I?"

The pull at her navel. A harsh, violent tug that rocked her from sleep and forced Merlynn to stand. It was very early in the morning. Too early. But, she pulled on her boots and coat and creeped out of her chambers toward the source of the tugging.

Instead, she found herself following Morgana. Merlynn wondered why she was heading out so early in the morning, but followed anyhow.

Dawn had come when Morgana finally stopped in the middle of the forest. Merlynn was absolutely exhausted. She wanted sleep; fate didn't seem to want to allow her that one pleasure. Curiously, however, overwhelmed all the other emotions and she continued on, climbing up into a tree that focused down into the wide clearing Morgana stood in.

Her red hood stood out amongst the dark, earthy colours of the forest. It kept her in her sights for the time being. Morgana remained frozen until Tauren and his men come out from the shadows, then began to circle the King's Ward, swords drawn.

"Where's your maid?" Tauren demanded.

Morgana's eyes were wide, glazed over with panic as she gazed up at the man. "I've come in her place," she stuttered.

"Kill her!" he barked.

Merlynn was tempted to leap from the trees and use her magic to save her friend, but kept quiet as Morgana spoke up quickly, "No! Wait! I brought the stone."

"What else have you brought, My Lady? The Knights of Camelot?" he jested.

"I came alone, I promise you," she responded honestly.

Tauren raised his brow. "Give me the stone." She froze and watched as Morgana handed the beautifully designed stone over to Tauren. "You were foolish to come here. I had no quarrel with your maid. But you, My Lady Morgana, you are Uther's ward."

He drew his sword and pressed it to her belly. Morgana stood defiantly though, never faltering through the threat of being killed. "If you kill me, you'll regret it."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want Uther dead, too," she told him. Merlynn's eyes widened at the comment – she knew that Morgana hated Uther, but she never would've thought that she wanted him dead.

"You? An enemy of the King? And I'm to believe that?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"I can only guess at your motives, My Lady. You could be a spy, for all I know."

"And this..." Morgana flipped back the sleeves of her gown to reveal raw, bruised wrists from the chains. "Is it usual for Uther to chain his friends to a dungeon wall? The stone. You took it to the forge. Why?"

"With it a man can alter the very essence of things. He can turn a lump of lead into gold," Tauren responded with a smile of glee.

Her expression was that of bewilderment. "Gold? A good man died in your quest for riches, Tauren. His daughter is now an orphan."

Tauren looked the slightest bit regretful at the comment, and nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry for that. Truly. But we did not want the gold to line our pockets. The gold was but a means, a means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon once and for all."

"What are you saying?"

"Bribery is rife at Camelot. I will use the corruption at the heart of his kingdom, and such abundance of gold will buy me into the King's chambers, even to the King himself."

Morgana raised a brow. "The guards may be fools, Tauren, but the King is not."

"Do you have a better plan?" he questioned.

"To get to Uther, you need someone who is close to him," she hinted.

"And do you know of such a person."

"I do. Me."

Merlynn silently climbed down the branches of the tree, still in shock. She made sure not to step on any twigs that would notify them of her presence as she made her way back to Camelot. Morgana didn't seem like the kind of person to be this hateful toward someone, and the thought of her friend - _knowingly - _in alliance with a man to kill Uther was surprising.

She didn't know what to do.

Morgana was her new problem.

They had become close, friends even, and she didn't want to use her magic against her. Merlynn didn't want to hurt her. But, Morgana wanted to _kill _Uther Pendragon? The idea was inconceivable and ridiculous, even to her who had seen it with her own eyes.

Another secret was being hefted onto her shoulders, and it was unfair. Merlynn had two options to this knowledge: confess, or keep it hidden and let Morgana do as she wished.

It was not as though anyone would believe her.

"Would it be the right thing to tell? Who would believe me?" she muttered to herself.

At dinner, it still hadn't left her mind.

"Pass the salt, please," she heard Gaius, but his voice seemed muffled by the thoughts swarming like angry bees in her mind.

Merlynn didn't look up, but handed him what she thought was the salt and continued to gaze at her dinner, troubled and befuddled by all the conflicting discussions that were roaring through her thoughts. Gaius stared at the apple in his hand in confusion, then glanced up at his assistant to see the upset look on her face.

He sighed. "Merlynn? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hm?" Merlynn looked up at Gaius, her concentration broken. "Oh, yeah. I've just got a few things on my mind, that's all."

"Anything you'd like to talk about with me?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't think you'd be interested in such trivial thoughts, Gaius."

"So long as you're sure," he said warily, patting her hand.

Merlynn grimaced, but nodded anyway and stood. "I should be getting to work." She headed toward the door.

Gaius raised his brow. "Er, Merlynn?"

"Yes?"

"That's the broom cupboard," he said.

She smiled sheepishly, embarrassed, and left the physician's chambers through the actual door, wrapping her coat closer to her body. Merlynn knew exactly who to speak to – the Great Dragon. He had helped her in the past, so he would have to help her this time.

When she entered the cavern, she found the large reptile asleep on the rock in front of the cliff face. Merlynn cleared her throat. He stirred and made a strange noise in the back of his scaled throat.

"Well, young witch, what is it you come to ask of me?" he questioned tiredly.

"I need your help," she replied. It seemed as though that statement between the two had been repeated over and over.

"Of course you do, but this time, will you heed my words?"

"The sorcerer Tauren is plotting to kill the King. He's made an ally of Morgana. I don't know what to do!" Merlynn exclaimed in a rush.

The dragon seemed to shrug. "Do nothing," he told her.

She was ataken back at his nonchalant attitude, and glared up at him. "If I do nothing, then Uther will surely die."

"Don't you want Uther dead? It is Uther that persecutes you and your kind, Merlin," The Great Dragon reminded her. "It is Uther that murders the innocent..."

"But surely that doesn't make it right to kill him," Merlynn insisted.

He leaned down so his jaw was close to her face, and she grimaced at the odour of his breath. "Only if Uther dies can magic return to the land. Only if Uther dies will you be free, Merlin. Uther's reign is at an end. Let Arthur's reign begin. Fulfil your destiny!" The Great Dragon flew off, leaving Merlynn to watch after him.

"Where in my destiny does it include murder?" she shouted after him.

As he flew up into the upper crevices of the cave, he called back, "Free this land from tyranny, Merlin! Free us all!"

The repetitive tapping of her foot, a compulsive act of her nervousness and anxiousness for the oncoming events. Merlynn's options were once again the same; let Arthur become King of Camelot, not ready to face the responsibility, and allow Uther to die, or prevent an assassination.

"Do, uh, do you think that Uther is a good king?" she questioned, fingers twitching on her knees as her eyes shut tightly.

Gaius glanced at her. "Sorry?"

Merlynn cleared her throat and tried to stop the incessant bounce of her leg. "Uther. Do you think he's good for the kingdom?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. In the light of recent events, you may find that hard to believe," he responded.

"Hard? No. Impossible? Indefinitely."

"Merlynn..." Gaius sighed at her harsh tone.

She stood. "There is not one person in Camelot that does not hate him for what he has done to the kingdom," she proclaimed.

"It is not Uther's job to be liked," he pointed out. "It is Uther's job to protect the kingdom. Most of his methods are right. Sometimes he may go too far."

"Really? You mean like executing anyone who even passes a sorcerer on the street?" Merlynn scoffed.

Gaius couldn't help but agree with his assistant's comment, despite how irate it was. "Yes. But despite Uther's failings, he has brought peace and prosperity to this kingdom."

"But at what cost? Families, women and children, all killed for no real reason! When will it end?"

"When Arthur is king," he responded.

Merlynn slumped back in her chair. "Then why not let that time be now? Why not let Arthur be King?"

"Arthur's not ready. The responsibility would be too great. Despite how much faith you have in him, he lacks experience, he lacks judgment," Gaius told her and stood, pacing in front of her suspiciously. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

She gripped at her tunic sleeves, feeling a sudden panic well up within her. "No, well, er, I can't...no, yes, I mean... I just can't, Gaius. This is something I have to figure out for myself. But you have to trust me."

"I do trust you, Merlynn. Whatever it is, I know you'll make the right decision," he said honestly. Merlynn raised herself from the chair and hugged him. He was confused, but patted her back comfortingly. "It will be alright, Merlynn."

"I hope I make the right decision," she muttered.

"You will," he interuppted.

Merlynn was doubtful. It was always up to her, to make the wrong or right decision. This decision would ultimately destroy or built Camelot. The weight of Camelot was all on her shoulders.

It came with the destiny.

Later that evening, she came upon Morgana and Tauren speaking as she wandered through the upper corridors of the castle.

And then, as that wasn't enough, she had to watch as Uther and Morgana's party travelled out of the Square. She didn't know whether or not to rush from Arthur's chambers, grab Firefoot and go after them.

Gwen rested a hand on her shoulder, noticing the mortified, desperate look on her face. Merlynn jumped, but relaxed when she found that it was only her friend. "Merlynn?" she asked softly.

"Gwen. Oh, hi. How are you doing?" she responded with a wary smile.

She smiled back, but with a small amount of concern for Merlynn, who looked as though she was on the verge of snapping; tears or anger, she didn't know. "I was about to ask you the same question."

"I'm fine," Merlynn reassured, seeming to say this for herself rather than Gwen. "Just fine."

Gwen glanced out the window and thought of her mistress who was slowly riding away from her. "Morgana's been amazing these last few days," she breathed. "So have you, Merlynn, for letting me stay with you for those couple of days. I couldn't thank you enough."

Merlynn frowned at the Lady's name and put a hand on her shoulder. "You've been amazing, Gwen. After everything, having to adapt to such a traumatizing thing, getting your life back."

"It's better than sitting in an empty house, waiting for my father to walk through the door. The thing I find hardest to bear is that people will always think he was guilty because he tried to escape," she explained sadly.

"_I _know he was innocent," she said.

"I think he tried to escape because he knew that whatever he said or did he'd be killed. Uther had already made up his mind. That's the kind of man he is."

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted him dead," Merlynn hinted.

Gwen had no expression on her face as she answered, " If Uther died I'd feel nothing. He means nothing to me."

"But if you had...you know...the choice, what would you do? If you had the power of life and death over Uther, would you kill him? For what he did?" she questioned, eyes flickering over to the window where Uther had disappeared from view.

"No!" Gwen exclaimed.

"No?"

"What would that solve? That would make me a murderer. That would make me as bad as him," she told the other woman, who's eyes widened at a dramatic rate.

Merlynn nodded. "You're right. Of course you are. Thank you so much, Gwen." She rushed out of the room.

"Is anything wrong?" she called after Merlynn.

"No! Everything is fine! Nothing to worry about. See you later!" Merlynn yelled back, heading down the corridor toward her chambers.

When she had killed off Sophia, Merlynn kept the staff hidden underneath her bed. She found that it was very helpful for this specific situation and grasped the smooth wood in her hand, then rushed out. Merlynn pondered of using Firefoot, but knew it would alert them of her presence.

She'd get in a lot of trouble. So, she took a deep breath, hid the staff from view to the villagers, and bolted through the trees toward Morgana's father's gravesite.

Adrenaline pushed her faster, the urge to keep Arthur safe forced her to strive like a horse toward her desination. The staff made halted her movements a bit, but she was fast enough to get there quick enough. She prided herself in her speed.

Finally, she exited the tree line into a large meadow. Merlynn noticed four of the Kingdom's horses grazing at a large oak tree nearby, but two of the guards were already dead.

Tauren's men had swooped in pretty fast. But, that hadn't detered her from protecting Uther. "Uther," she whispered to hrself. Merlynn glanced up and noticed a couple of the men heading north, so she rushed after them silently. She crawled up a small hill and aimed the staff at the men. ""_Ácwele!" _The blue light that pulsed from the staff killed him, then the next one.

As she continued through the meadows and creeks to find Uther and rescue him from his ultimate death, Merlynn glanced up and saw Tauren glaring down at her from above, stone in hand.

"_Ácwele!" _she exclaimed, but the stone only absorbed the blue energy instead of hitting Tauren's chest like it should off. The absorbed power instead shot back at her and slammed her back against the rocky ground of the small creek.

Minutes later when she awoke, Merlynn stumbled up to the top of another hill and expected to see Morgana and Tuaren celebrating the victory of Uther's death. However, she found Uther alive, embracing Morgana over a fallen Tauren.

She breathed a sigh of relief and slid back down the hill to bolt back home. Merlynn made sure to keep on the outskirts of the forest, not the main path, to keep out of sight of Uther and Morgana.

"I'm so unappreciated," she grunted as she struggled to make her way up the flight of stairs to the physician's chambers. When she entered, Merlynn slumped, exhausted into a chair.

"Oh, Merlynn. I heard Tauren tried to assassinate Uther," Gaius started casually, crossing his arms over his chest.

Merlynn shrugged. "That's what I hear."

"And that Morgana saved him. How many men were there? Three? Four?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Morgana must have shown extraordinary courage to have defended a king against such odds. I suppose you had nothing to do with it?" he questioned knowingly.

She smirked, but tried to look innocent. "Oh, just _background _stuff."

"No need to be so modest, Merlynn."

"Sorry."

"It's not a criticism. It's a compliment," he told her.

Merlynn beamed. "Right. Thanks, Gaius."

"I'm proud of you, Merlynn," he called up to her as she headed up to her own chambers, a small smile on his lips.


	20. Le Morte D' Arthur: Against Time

_**I have to say, I think I enjoyed writing this one a lot. I really did. **_

_**This was one of my favourites to actually morph into my own image, and I hope you love it just as much as I do. . .. **_

* * *

><p>It was three-and-a-half-week before Arthur decided to go on a hunting trip. Immediately, Merlynn had pouted. She hated hunting, as Arthur probably knew, but didn't necessarily <em>care. <em>Every other hunt they had ever gone on had ended in disaster and/or mortal peril, so why, she pondered, would this one be any different?

Despite this, Arthur had a cocky flair about his movements as he slid through the forest, stealthy and quiet, amongst the entire hunting party following after him. Merylnn kept by his side with all of his equipment. She was not as stealthy as the others, stumbling and dropping the weapons as she ventured deeper.

It was not her strong suit.

"Merlynn, spear," the pratty prince ordered in a hushed tone. Rolling her eyes, she attempted to skillfully draw the spear from the pile, but instead dropped the thick weapon at his feet. He gave her the look - _her _look, the irritated, tight expression he only reserved for his barely competant servant. "Do you have any natural, _useful _gifts, Merlynn?"

_Magic. "_Well, now that you think about it - ah! I'm not naturally rude or insensitive, unlike another man that I know," she responded pointedly, raising a brow in his direction.

"No. You're just naturally irritating," Arthur corrected. _And distracting. _He didn't know why the vision of her in her masculine clothes was such a desirable look on her to him, but it was. He wished she wasn't attractive in any way, so that he wouldn't have these taboo thoughts about her.

"Well, you - you are a clotpole," she hissed quietly.

He rolled his eyes. "You've used that insult already, I'm afraid. Would you like some ice for that incredible burn of yours?"

"No, because that will just make the burn worse. Using cold water is more effective," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Shut up, Merlynn," he retorted and picked the spear up.

As they continued forward into the forest, loud, menacing growls echoed through the thick trees and foggy atmosphere. Arthur glanced back to his party and noticed Merlynn cower back slightly, eyes flickering uncertaintly toward the mist.

"It's probably more scared of you than you are of it," he reassured softly, and she nodded, thankful for the comforting words. He signalled his knights in a circled formation to cut whatever creature lay in the forest.

A monster of massive size leaped out from the shadows; it had the body of a leopard and the head of a snake. Merlynn gasped. The beast snarled viciously at them, which in turn the party halted and bolted away from it. She found that, even when faced with a creature that could kill her, her clumsiness had not left her until she had arrived in a safe environment.

Instead, her foot caught on a branch and she tumbled to the ground, then turned to see how far away the beast was from her. Merlynn was paralysed with fear. The beast was only a few feet away, venom dripping from the ivory fangs set in it's and Sir Bedivere had come back to rescue her, and pulled her up from the dirty ground. When she was finally on two feet, the prince grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the beast.

They had been running for a good ten minutes. Arthur had called for them to stop for a break, reassured that they were far away from the beast for the time being. He would shout at Merlynn for her stupidity later. The servant slowly, even reluctantly, pulled her hand away from his and clenched her fist when it was free.

"Have we lost it?" she asked worriedly.

He glanced back at her then toward the hunting party, who held the unbridled fear on all their faces. Arthur frowned and counted his knights once more, realising there was one missing. "Who's missing?"

Sir Bedivere had helped her up, but she hadn't seen him beside her as they ran away. "Where's Sir Bedivere?" she spoke up.

There was an earth-shattering scream of traumatizing agony from the trees and a roar of victory. Merlynn released a shuttering breath as she realised that this beast was a lot stronger and more dangerous than any other.

oooo

"The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast," Gaius informed the Council later that day when they had returned.

Arthur scoffed. "Surely that's a myth."

"According to the old books, the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval," he said with a solemn frown.

Uther was in as much disbelief as his son, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Gaius, it's an old wives' tale."

"Look, whatever it is, it's spreading panic. The people fear it will enter the city," Arthur announced.

"Then we must kill it. Arthur, gather the guard together. You ride at dawn."

He was an _idiot. _Merlynn glared at Uther for a brief moment, before returning her attention back to Arthur. Going after this beast was the last thing they needed to do, and that familiar foreboding was creeping it's way up her chest.

ooooo

Arthur waited until Merlynn was firmly inside his chamber, clean clothes in his hand, troubled expression, before he spoke. "You looked worried when my father spoke about the Questing Beast."

She sighed and began to fold his clothes into his drawers. "Of course I am," she stated. "Did you hear and see that creature, Arthur? It killed Sir Bevidere. It's one of the biggest monsters I have ever seen, and the most dangerous. What if you can't kill it? What then? You may die."

"I won't. I'll have the best team of knights at my call, and besides, I'm one of the greatest swordsmen in Camelot," he replied airily.

"I'm going to have to come along, aren't I?" she groaned, slamming the door shut.

He hummed. "Yes. So I can prove you wrong."

"Fine." Merlynn didn't look at him. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Arthur. I will be off."

oooooooo

Gaius paced. He rarely paced. The only time Merlynn had ever seen him pace was when something life-threateningly dangerous was about to happen. The Questing Beast was not a creature to meddle with. "This is no ordinary beast, Merlynn," he started.

Merlynn frowned and pressed an agitated hand to the throbbing at her temple. She was already very concerned and worried as is, and didn't need Gaius adding to that with his comments. "Please, don't worry. I don't need that now," she groaned.

"No, listen to me, you don't understand. Uther may not respect the Old Religion, but it is very real. To face a beast such as this, you must understand where it came from," he disclosed, book in hand as he pointed out the portrait of the Questing Beast.

Merlynn raised an eyebrow at the man she called her guardian. "What exactly are you talking about, Gaius?"

"At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life and death itself. The Questing Beast carries that power. One bite, you die, and there is no cure."

"_Great," _she hissed to herself and clenched her free fist. "Thank you, Gaius, for revealing that to me. I will enter that forest with more confidence than before."

Gaius put his hand at her shoulder, and she took the one from her forehead to rest that hand on his. "You must have that courage, Merlynn. For if you don't, then you cannot protect Arthur."

ooooooo

Arthur had finished his encouraging speech to his knights when Morgana had burst from the castle, still in her nightgown, bawling and rushed toward him. Merlynn watched in alarm as the usually confident Lady was almost sent to her knees from the sobs wracking her body.

She must have had another nightmare.

"No!" Morgana cried desperately.

"Morgana, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, taking her hands from him. He had never seen her in this way before.

"You cannot face this!" she wailed in reply.

"Morgana, go back to bed. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Please, Arthur. I have seen terrible things! You cannot go!" she persisted, still trying to clutch onto him.

Merlynn leaned up to Arthur's ear and muttered, "She probably had a bad dream, Sire. I'll take her to Gaius."

The distraught Morgana, who had heard what the dark-haired servant girl had said, became more desperate in her struggles out of Merlynn's sudden grip. She began to lead the sobbing up the stairs toward the castle doors.

"I promise you, Morgana, that I will try in every way I can to keep him safe," Merlynn murmured to her as she led the disgruntled girl up the steps of the castle.

Two guards grabbed either one of Morgana's arms and began taking her up to her chambers. "No! No!" she screamed.

Merlynn was concerned – she, too, had never seen the strong, brave woman act in such a way, and it terrified her. If she had seen something so real and morbid to send her into this sort of frenzy, then there may just be little to no hope for the hunting party and Arthur.

ooooooo

They creeped through the woods in search of the beast. Merlynn made sure to keep as close to Arthur as she possibly could without distracting him, to keep him out of danger if it suddenly attacked at any given time.

Suddenly, Arthur stopped and crouched down toward the forest floor, where he fingered a gigantic paw print molded into the mud. "Let's follow the trail," he ordered.

Loud, menacing growls and daunting footsteps sounded through the forest. Arthur glanced back at his party. "Keep close." They carried on through the forest until they discovered a large cave opening, the beast's lair.

There were two sides. He commanded his knights to head down the left passage, while he and Merlynn went through the right. The servant girl held the torch as high as she could to create more light for him, to stop him from stumbling down a ditch or dead end.

They exited through the passage into a larger part of the cave, where the discarded remains of the Questing Beast's meals spread across the dirt. Merlynn grimaced.

A loud, echoing hiss made Merlynn suddenly gasp and shuffle closer to the prince, gripping his chainmail in his free hand. "What was that?" she whispered.

He shushed her and they stood in a pregnant, loud silence while Arthur tried to decipher where the sound came from. Merlynn whirled around to check the archway they had just left, relieved to find it empty. As the two turned back, dread filled her being and she stepped back, dragging him with her.

The Questing Beast had leaped out with the element of surprise, fangs bared threateningly. Arthur pushed her back out of the way and swung his sword expertly.

While he tried to defend and block the creature's advances, Merlynn climbed up onto higher ground. She glanced up and noticed that Arthur had toppled to the ground, the beast closing in for that death strike.

Merlynn panicked and waved her sword. "Hey! Hey!" she called out tauntingly. The beast came at her. She glanced down toward her master and raised her hand toward his fallen sword. "_Fléoge! Bregdan anwiele gefeluc!" _

The sword shot at the Questing Beast while it was distracted and hit it's target with a fatal blow. A fiery blue light engulfed the creature as it wailed in pain and died. She jumped down and rushed toward Arthur, who still hadn't moved from the floor.

She went to her knees and tried to shake him awake, roughly shoving at his shoulders. He didn't even shuffle. "Arthur! It didn't bite you. It didn't," she chanted to herself, and wished that it was true. Merlynn's hand, from it's position at his shoulder, came back slick with blood as she withdrew it. Tears welled in her eyes. "Arthur? Somebody help me! Please!"

ooooo

Merlynn was still choking back her tears as the knights carried Arthur's lifeless body on a stretcher into Gaius' chambers. She disposed of the belongings on the table in one sweep and went back to staring guiltily, desperately into the prince's face.

"What happened?" Gaius questioned in concern, rushing up to him. He noticed the wound on Arthur's neck. "He's been bitten."

"I tried to save him," Merlynn croaked.

"You must tell the king," he said to the guards.

The guards soon left to inform the King of his son's injuries. "There must be something you can do!" she begged.

Gaius was solemn and cautious as he replied with, "I wish there was."

"I'll find a cure," she swore. There was no way that she was just going to let him die - he was her destiny.

"Merlynn!" he warned harshly. He knew what she was about to do and, with the risk of the king barging in any moment, disapproved of her actions.

"Trust me," she assured and rushed up to her room. Merlynn tore the wood from the floor and after pulling the magic book from underneath the floorboards, she ran back down the stairs toward Arthur and Gaius. "Here."

"The King will be here in any moment," he exclaimed.

Merlynn slammed the book down onto one of the other tables and brought her eyes to his pleadingly. "He can't die. It is my destiny to protect him. We haven't done all the things we're meant to do."

"That is a lament of all men."

"Gaius, he is my friend." She hesitated for a moment. "And I love him."

Gaius sighed at her words. "Then save him."

Merlynn used magic to search for a cure for injuries through the book and murmured the words that revealed itself on the page. "_Gestathole," _she hissed, but Arthur never moved. She flipped through the book again. "_Thurhhaele." _She came toward the fallen prince and glanced at his face. "Maybe the spell takes a while to have an effect."

"The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence that no magic can overturn," he told her.

"Where is the Prince? Where is my son?" Uther bellowed desperately, bursting into the physician's chambers, looking just as distraught as Morgana had that morning. "Arthur!"

With a flick of the finger, she closed the magic book. Uther put his hand under his son's head and turned his head to his old friend. "Do something, Gaius!" he ordered.

"I am trying, your majesty," the old man responded.

"Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die," she promised, ignoring the sharp look Gaius gave her.

"I will do everything in my power."

Uther hurriedly picked up Arthur and held him tightly in his arms. "I'll bear him to his chamber," he said and left.

The atmosphere was thick, full of a sad angst as the villagers paused to stare in shock. The King of Camelot was now just a broken man, mourning for his son that lay limp in his arms. He didn't bother hiding his grief and despair and dropped to his knees, head bowed to come in contact with Arthur's forehead.

Merlynn watched dejectedly and followed after them, fingers interlocked with each other as she tried to hold in the sobs. Gaius stepped toward the king and pressed a hand on his shoulder, a sign of comfort for his oldest friend. Knights hurried over to the fallen king and took Arthur from his arms, taking the duty of carrying the prince to his chambers.

ooooooo

The Great Dragon sensed that something was wrong, and kneeled down in concern with his eyes narrowed in the young witch's direction. He cocked his head.

"I have failed Arthur as well as my destiny," she sobbed, tears freely trailing down her cheeks as her body seemed to crumble under the pressure. Merlynn remained standing, however, and instead clenched her fists into the material of her trousers.

"And yet, you would not be here if that were true," the over-sized reptile responded wisely.

She rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the statement. "Gaius told me that when one is bitten by the Questing Beast, they would die. Arthur was bitten."

"Does he still breathe?" he asked.

"Only just," she muttered dejectedly.

"Then there is still time to heal him."

"I've tried. I cannot save him."

"You do not know how to save him," the Great Dragon said. "But, let me just say that it would not be easy."

She felt that small surge of hope swell. "Tell me. I will do anything."

"Anything?"

"Please, just tell me what exactly I have to do!" Merlynn barked, agitated.

The Great Dragon had the smallest of smiles along his broad jaw. "Very well. The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him."

"But the Old Religion died out centuries ago," she reminded him.

"The Old Religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last long beyond the time of men."

Merlynn paused. "How can that help me save Arthur?"

"You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death," The Great Dragon informed her.

Her eyes shot up to his large, gold orbs. "Where?"

"Go to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed, where the power of the ancients can still be felt. There you will discover Arthur's salvation," he divulged.

"Thank you!" she said gratefully and turned to leave, but he cleared his throat.

The dragon stared down at her intensely. "And Merlynn, the young Pendragon must live, no matter what the cost."

oooooooo

Gaius seemed to jump in surprise as Merlynn burst in. As usual, she was tired, and still very troubled. He knew that no person, especially a female at her age, should be put through so much stress and anxiety, so much emotional pressure this frequently.

It would prove dangerous in the future - heart and blood problems and even some mental illnesses. But, he knew that she was the only person who could possibly save the young prince.

"Merlynn, I know that you have been through more than any person should, but you must get this to Arthur to ease his passing," he said softly, holding up a bottle with murky liquid inside.

Her eyes narrowed on the vial. "No," she denied and hurried past him to start packing some of her belongings and necessities that she would need for the long venture to the Isle of the Blessed.

Gaius stared after her. "You've already tried."

"The beast comes from the Old Religion. The cure must come from there as well," Merlynn announced.

"There are not many left with such an art."

"You said yourself, the Old Religion is still alive, and there is an island beyond the White Mountains..."

She was cut off by Gaius, who exclaimed his fear with a sharp, "No!"

Merlynn raised a brow at him and tensed. "The Isle of the Blessed," she continued. "You know of it then, I presume?"

"It was said to be the centre of the Old Religion, the focus of its power," he responded cautiously.

"Why did you keep this from me?" she snapped, eyes locking on to his. Merlynn clenched her jaw tightly and glared at him.

Gaius frowned. "Because it was too dangerous, Merlynn."

"And our only chance!" she exclaimed angrily. "I have to find it."

"And once you are there, what will you ask?" he questioned pointedly.

"For Arthur to be saved," Merlynn answered, so sure of herself. It was her only mission in life – keep Arthur alive, keep him safe, protect him from the sidelines.

"The High Priests have the power to mirror life and death, but there will be a price to pay. They will demand a life in return. Merlynn, please, I beg of you," Gaius implored, placing a hand on her arm.

She shrugged the hand off and continued packing. "I'm sorry, Gaius. Whatever the price is, I will pay it gladly."

ooooo

As she entered Arthur's chambers that next morning, she saw Gaius sitting there with him. "Gaius?" she called softly. He stood. "Can you wait outside please while I say goodbye?"

Gaius nodded and patted her hand. "Of course. I'll call for Uther when you're done. He needed some sleep, but I'm sure he'll be quite happy to take my place."

"Thank you," she murmured and took his place next to Arthur's bed. Merlynn took the cloth from his forehead, dipped it into a bucket of water and lay it gently back over his skin. He was so pale, so lifeless beneath her fingers. She wished he could open his eyes and smile, then say some rude comment that would probably make her chuckle and retort.

Merlynn felt more tears build in her eyes, and wiped them away. "Arthur, no matter what happens, know that I will find a way to save you. Your eyes will open once more, that I promise." She hesitated. "If I never come back though, I wanted to tell you that you will be a magnificant king. Better than your father will ever be. It's been such an honour being apart of your life, watching you become the man I see inside of you everyday," she confessed.

"Please, don't become a mean prat like your father and be as cruel as he. Let the people love you, just as much as you love them, and be proud to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you have to live. Goodbye." After a brief pause, Merlynn leaned down and pressed their lips together for a few moments. It was cooler than when she had kissed William, but that was to be expected as he was slowly, but surely dying. Despite this, her lips tingled slightly despite the melancholy mood she was in.

Gaius already stood there waiting for her as she left. "The King is moments away," he told her. "Come, if you are to leave, you must do it now before it's too late. I will be down with you after I grab a few things from my chambers."

She stood by Firefoot, gripping loosely onto the reins as she waited for Gaius to meet her in the Square. All of her necessities were strapped to the saddle, everything was prepared. She was ready.

Gaius approached quickly with a small, sad smile. "Here," he said and handed her a roll of parchment. "You'll need a map. And I'm going to give you this. My mother gave it to me." He watched as she unwrapped the tiny package. "It's a rabbit foot."

Merlynn smiled softly. "To keep you safe," she finished.

"It was said to protect you from evil spirits. It's rubbish. I don't believe in superstition. I don't know why I gave it to you." He leaned to take it back, but she kept it out of reach behind her.

"No! I want it," she reassured with a small sigh. "Thank you. You've got to keep Arthur alive until I get back. Promise me that."

Gaius embraced her tightly. "I will do everything I can." He kissed her head. "Come back alive. Please."

Merlynn gave him a final smile and mounted Firefoot, then kicked off into a fast gallop into the woods. The andalusian was happy to be out of the stables, and whinnied as she kicked it up a notch.

They travelled over the countryside, hills, through expansive meadows for hours on end. That was until she noticed the White Mountains, daunting, twin peaks that lay ahead of her path.

"_You must travel to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed. Beyond the White Mountains, through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. To the north of the great seas of Marador, you will find a lake_," the Great Dragon's voice instructed her, echoing through her mind.

She took the map by her leg and unraveled it, heading toward the White Mountains as she searched through the parchment for direction.

ooooo

Merlynn reached a lake. A murky lake, surrounded by a thick mist that hovered over the water from the mountains. She dismounted Firefoot, ignoring the horse as she nudged at her arm worriedly and simply tied the andalusian to one of the nearby trees. Merlynn headed down the dock and boarded the little dingy that sat there.

"_Astyre," _she muttered, knowing there was no time to simply waste. It moved toward the other side of the lake. Merlynn looked at the fortress that lay ahead, both in awe and distorted amazement.

The boat finally stopped at the opposite dock. She unboarded the dingy and continued deeper into the fortress until she reached a large arena-like structure that shadowed over her small form. "Hello?" she called out.

"Hello, Merlynn," a voice greeted and she faced a beautiful woman in a torn, mahogany gown with braids of black. Blue eyes gleamed wickedly.

"You," she exclaimed with outrage.

"Do you know who I am?" Nimueh asked, her voice seeming to echo through the structure.

"_Nimueh," _Merlynn hissed in response. "You can't be who the dragon meant."

Nimueh raised a delicate brow. "And why is that?"

"You tried to kill me," she reminded exasperatedly.

"Before I understood your importance," she defended.

Merlynn pursed her lips. "And Arthur."

"Arthur was never destined to die at my hand, and now it seems I will be his salvation," she responded with a small smirk.

"So you know what I have come to ask?" Nimueh nodded. "Will you do it?"

"I do not have the power to mirror life itself and yet give nothing in return."

"I know that a price will be asked," she said, body tense.

Nimueh stepped toward her. "To save a life, there must be a death. The balance of the world must be restored."

"I willingly give my life for Arthur's," Merlynn announced.

The sorceress smirked, but her eyes held a small amount of surprise and pride. "How brave you are, Merlynn? You really must love Arthur. If only it were that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you enter into this bargain, it cannot be undone."

"Whatever I have to do, I will do. His life is worth a hundred of mine," she declared.

Nimueh seemed to pull a golden chalice from thin air, and held it out to the young witch who gazed at it with intrigue. "The Cup of Life, blessed by centuries of powerful sorcerers so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the Cup, he will live."

Merlynn took the chalice from her hands and held it close to her chest.

"_Tídrénas," _Nimueh chanted and soon rain poured down on Merlynn.

She kept the cup up in the air until it was filled with the sudden rainwater and, as the enslaught halted, the sorceress took the chalice from her hands. Nimueh poured the liquid into a small, decorative canteen and handed it back to Merlynn.

"The bargain is struck. I hope it pleases you," Nimueh murmured. A hidden smile remained on her lips as the witch rushed off, and she began to hum a chilling tune that remained with Merlynn until she stepped off the boat on the other side of the lake.

ooooo

Merlynn reached Camelot by mid-morning. There was a small, amazed smile on her face as she climbed the stairs to Gaius' chambers and burst inside.

"Water drawn from the Cup of Life. If Arthur drinks from it, he will recover. Please hurry," she begged immediately.

Gaius started to leave, but turned back to her and stared for a few moments.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked in aggravation.

"What price did you pay to redeem his life? Whose life did you bargain?" Gaius bellowed, coming straight at her.

Merlynn ducked her head and attempted to push him back toward the door. "We don't have time."

"Merlynn!"

"Don't worry, Gaius!" she assured hurriedly. "Everything will be fine, but we must _hurry." _

oooooooo

Her fingers tenderly stroked through Arthur's hair. "I promised you," she whispered softly. "You'll live."

Gaius gave her a small, yet unbelievably concerned and pained smile as he poured the water into his mouth. Uther entered his son's chambers silently, and froze as he found the two. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What are you doing, physician? What are you giving him?" he asked.

The two shared a glance. "It's a... It's a tincture made from the lobelia plant, an ancient remedy for poisonous bites," Gaius explained.

"A cure?"

"We hope," Merlynn spoke up, halting her ministrations on Arthur's hair for the moment.

"Do you really think it will have some effect?" Uther questioned hopefully.

Gaius nodded and stood. "It's our last resort, Sire. Perhaps you should allow him to rest."

"I will not leave him." Merlynn gave the king a soft, reassuring smile, which he strained to return as they passed each other.

"He will be fine, My Lord. I'm sure of it," she said.

His attention never moved from Arthur's frail body. "How can you be so sure?"

"Arthur is a warrior by heart. He will fight death, I'm sure of it. I also have faith in Gaius. It would do you good to have some as well," she responded quietly and left.

Uther finally turned his head to watch her go. That girl amazed him; she was completely idiotic most of the time, yet held such faith and devotion toward his son as a servant and friend. He hoped that what she had said was true.

"Fight, my son," he whispered brokenly. "_Fight." _

Merlynn made her way back to her chambers. As she passed a small alcove, her arm was suddenly tugged inside the alcove with a surprising force. She came face-to-face with Morgana, who's eyes were brimmed with tears. The Lady clutched her hand with hers.

"Please, Merlynn, you must beware," she implored. "This is only the beginning."

"Everything will be fine, Morgana. Arthur will be cured soon enough," Merlynn promised and continued down the corridor.

Morgana stared after her and released a sob.

ooooooo

Arthur was alive. Merlynn was happy, blissfully even, and was so excited that the prince could live another day. But, she couldn't help but realise that she probably wouldn't; she would die very soon. A life for another. The frightening truth was that she had no clue when exactly her time would come, and _that _was the thing thing that truly terrified her.

As she entered Arthur's chambers, and his blue eyes came in contact with hers, all her worries disappeared. "Oh, thank god," she muttered in relief and took a seat on his bed.

Arthur smiled slightly at the sight of her; hair in a sloppy, messy bun, eyes rimmed with red from crying and skin paler than usual. He was so glad to see her again - he could have swore he vaguely heard her speak to him during his comatose state. "No offense, but you look terrible," he stated, yet his hand stretched out to touch her fingers gently.

She scoffed. "So do you."

"I almost died," he reminded. "What's your excuse?"

"_You _almost died. That's my excuse," she retorted with a heavy sigh, and shut her eyes for a brief moment.

Arthur hesitated and pulled himself up so he leaned against the headboard, then smirked despite himself. He liked to rile her up, and wouldn't pass a moment such as this. "I remember you talking to me, you know."

Just as he hoped, her eyes shot up to meet his from where they had been staring at his fingers. Her hand pulled away from him, alarmed. "You can - I mean, no..."

"I remember - you ran your fingers through my hair, because your the only person who did that," he said. "You said something. You..._kissed _me."

"I did not!" she huffed.

"Oh, yes you did. You tried to violate me during a vulnerable state," Arthur accused in mock-outrage. His other hand touched his breastbone dramatically. "You took advantage of me." A small part of him wished he could have been awake for that moment.

Merlynn pursed her lips, fighting either a smile or blush. "I was tending to your fever, Arthur."

"Uh huh, I'm sure. And it required you kissing me." Arthur chuckled, then glanced down. "You never lost faith in me," he muttered, either to himself of her, she didn't know.

"Of course I didn't. You can fight through anything and you had to survive this," she responded.

Arthur glanced up at her, suddenly clutching her arm. "Tell me what you said before?"

"I don't remember," she said hastily.

"Yes, you do. Something about me being a great king and the 'man I am inside'."

Merlynn slapped his uninjured shoulder. "Shut up, Arthur." She stood. "I must leave. I have, er, other things to attend to."

Arthur watched after her in amusement as she rushed off. He released a sigh and touched the wound on his neck, wincing slightly.

ooooooo

A thunderstorm. It was the perfect night, it seemed, for her to die. So, there she lay in her bed, rabbit foot in hand. Merlynn waited. Waited to die, waited to live, waited to see what would happen next. In fact she was beginning to get a bit impatient for drawing it out and leaving her in suspense.

Merlynn had fallen asleep in the midst of all the thunder and lightning.

Her eyes opened. She expected to see either what her vision of heaven or hell was, but instead saw her bedroom. Merlynn felt her chest and laughed joyously as she heard a steady beat of her heart. "I'm alive," she whispered in amazement and jumped out of bed, rabbit foot forgotten. "Gaius, it's a miracle! I'm alive!"

She rushed downstairs. When she noticed him kneeling over a cloaked figure, she froze. Gaius turned to face her, eyes fearfully wide as he gazed her over.

"Who is that?" she asked softly. "Gaius, what happened?"

He held up a hand to stop her. "Merlynn, stay there," he ordered in a shaky voice.

Merlynn ignored it however, her worry peaking as she headed toward the shaking person on the floor and came forward. "What's wrong?"

"No, don -"

She gasped. Her mother, covered with sores, was the shaky, cowering figure on the floor, pratically paralysed and struggling to breath. Only small, desperate gasps of air escaped her horribly cracked lips.

"Mother!" she cried, crouching down to her level near her head. Merlynn went to touch her, but withdrew and instead left the observation to her eyes.

Hunith tried to drag her angry, red hand toward her, but it fell limply from the exertion of the movement. "_Mer -_ lyn - n," she croaked.

"What's happened to her?" she asked.

Gaius put a hand to Hunith's forehead, and said warily, "She's gravely ill."

"I can see that. Do something!" Merlynn gave him a pleading look.

"If I could."

"Please, Gaius!" Tears began to pour down her face at the thought of losing her mother; it was the woman who raised her, and cared for her, and she couldn't possibly lose her.

Gaius sighed quietly, then brought his attention to her. "Merlynn, this is no ordinary illness."

"She cannot die. This will not happen."

"Who did you meet in the Isle of the Blessed?"

"Nimueh," she responded reluctantly.

"Nimueh?"

"It was as you said," Merlynn insisted dejectedly. "She demanded a price, but I bargained my life, not my mothers."

"Merlynn, I wish there was something I could do."

Merlynn squeezed Hunith's shoulder. "I will make you better. I will find a way. You will not die, mother."

ooooooooo

"_Your destiny is to protect the young Pendragon until he claims his crown. And when he does, magic can be returned to the realm. Only then will I be free," the Great Dragon told her. _

_She thought, all along, that he was trying to help her, but all he was doing was for his personal gain. To become free again. Sure, she could support him for that. However, Merlynn had thought that they were...friends, at least. _

_He had obviously known that her mother would be the price and said nothing anyhow. "So that's all you cared about?" she spat scathingly. "I thought you were my friend." _

"_I am more than that, Merlynn. I am your kin," he retorted. _

_Merlynn shook her head. "No. The only family I have is my mother, and you had me murder her."_

"_Her life has not been taken in vain. We will achieve great things together, you and I." _

"_You will never be released!" she screamed up at him. "For what you've done, I'll make sure you never see the light." _

"_Merlynn!" the Great Dragon roared and tried to burn her with his flames, but she deflected them easily through her rage. _

"_You won't see me again," Merlynn promised and stormed off. _

Her mother was so weak, so frail and very sore. She needed to go back to Nimueh, to sacrifice her own life for the welfare of her mother. Merlynn was angry at Nimueh, of course, but more toward the dragon who hadn't even warned her in the first place.

Hunith shifted slightly in her sleep, and groaned pitifully.

"I have to safe her," she announced, voice breaking, as she tried not to touch the skin on her mother's face to irritate it further.

Gaius stood. "You cannot," he snapped.

"Yes," she retorted. "I'll just return to the island and rebargain."

"You are young. Your gifts, your destiny are far too precious to sacrifice," Gaius told her.

"My destiny? This is my mother. My powers mean nothing if I cannot save her. You have taught me so much. Taught me who I am. Taught me the purpose for my skills. Taught me that magic should only be used for great deeds. But most of all, you have always taught me to do what is right," she croaked, biting her lip.

Gaius put his hand on her cheek. "Merlynn..."

"I need to say goodbye to Arthur," she said suddenly, tears returning. "When I return, I will grab my things and leave. It must be done, Gaius."

ooooooo

Merlynn held back an oncoming enslaught of sobs as she stepped over the threshold and took sight of Arthur. His arm was in a sling, but he seemed to be faring very well as he poured a drink with his free arm. She smiled softly despite herself, ignoring the thick lump that had risen in her throat.

He glanced up and returned the gesture. "Ah, Merlynn. Come back, I see."

"Yes, I had some business to attend to, but now I am back. How are you doing?" she inquired, leaning back against his door.

Arthur sat in his chair. "Good."

"I'm pleased."

"Yes. I owe it all to Gaius."

She swallowed once more and took a deep breath as she stepped forward a couple of places. "I need to talk to you," she spoke up.

"You still haven't got it yet, have you?" Arthur stated and brought his eyes to hers. "I decide when we need to talk."

"Not today."

There was a smile on his lips as he took a sip of his drink. "I sometimes wonder if you know who I am."

"Oh, I know who you are," she said.

"Good."

"You're a prat," she retorted. "A royal one. And a stubborn idiot. The list may go on but I'm afraid I don't have the time and patience."

Arthur chuckled and gazed at her, his eyes softening as he looked her over. He rubbed at his shoulder. "Are you ever going to change, Merlynn?"

"No, I'm too much fun the way I am." She paused, a frown making it's way to her mouth. "If you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker. You'd get bored and eventually sack him anyhow. Promise me." Merlynn tried to smile.

He thought about her words for a moment, and froze as he realised that this was another goodbye. Arthur couldn't handle a farewell. "If this is you trying to leave your job..."

"No," she cut him off. "I'll be your servant happily til...the day I die." Merlynn bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly for a moment.

Arthur turned his head to face her, and suspiciously surveyed her for a moment as he took in her posture. He wasn't sure but something was wrong. She wasn't allowed to say goodbye to him, nor make him panic. Somehow, he felt as though he needed Merlynn by his side.

"Sometimes I think I know you, Merlynn. Other times..." he shook his head.

"Well, I know you, Arthur," she said. "And you're a great knight. Someday you'll be a wonderful king."

He suddenly pointed a finger at her. "That is what you said the other night, wasn't it? Aha, got you!"

She would miss the mindless banter between the two, but hoped she could still watch after him through her death. "Yes, you got me. I must go, but goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight, Merlynn. I look foreward to seeing you in the morning. I have a long list of chores for you to do."

oooooooo

Gwen sat by Hunith's bedside. She had missed the older woman since their last visit a couple of months ago and, despite the circumstances, was happy to see her. The door to the physician's chambers opened and she turned to face Merlynn. "Hi. Gaius had to go and get some supplies. He asked me to keep an eye on her until you got back."

"Thank you," she muttered and took Gwen's place on the chair.

"I'm sorry," Gwen said solemnly, embracing the other girl.

Merlynn shook her head. "Don't say that. She'll get better."

The other girl withdrew, knowing exactly what kind of state her friend was in, and smiled warmly. "I've tried to make her feel comfortable."

"You have such a good heart, Gwen," she sighed. "Don't ever lose it."

As Gwen left, Merlynn's clasped her hand with her mother's and leaned down near her ear. "I'm going to make you well again. I promise. Just see."

"You are such a good daughter," Hunith croaked. The sores seemed to be getting worse and had spread furthur along her face and body since the last time she had seen her.

"Don't worry about me, mother," she murmured. "Everything will be fine. The gods will look after me, and I know that we'll see eachother again."

"I will miss you."

"I will miss you too," Merlynn replied, taking the rabbit foot from her pocket and placing it in her mother's hand.

ooooooo

Merlynn exited from her chambers the next morning and readied herself to pack once more for her trip back to the Isle. "Gaius?" she called, but found no answer.

She suddenly came upon a note with her name on it:

"_Dear Merlynn,_

_My life is already near to its end. There has, for the most part, been very little purpose to it, very little that will be remembered. In contrast, Merlynn, your life is destined for greatness. Live by the tenets I have taught you, and I believe you will, in time, become the greatest warlock ever. To have known you has been my greatest pleasure, and to sacrifice myself for you is but an honour. _

_You are and always will be the child I never had."_

Merlynn crumpled the note in her hands. "No!" she shouted and bolted toward the stables.

Firefoot was already ready for her, it seemed, even before she set up all the standard equipment. She ddin't care that there were others in her way as she cantered out of Camelot, they would move for her.

The only thing on her mind was preventing Gaius' death.

oooooo

She stepped off the dingy to the Isle of the Blessed, and rushed through the structure toward the arena where she had come across Nimueh.

"_Ic, séo héahsácerd, þe ácwile strengþe ealdan æwfæstnesse!" _Nimueh's voice seemed to echo and pulse through the island.

"Stop!" she barked, finding the sorceress standing over a fallen Gaius with the chalice in her hands.

"Back again so soon, warlock?" Nimueh stated with a smirk.

Merlynn released a shuttering breath. "What have you done?"

"Your mother is safe. Isn't that what you wanted?" she pointed out innocently.

She glanced down at Gaius and came toward Nimueh, who seemed to have the same intention in mind. "Have you killed him?"

"It was his wish," she responded.

"I bid my life for Arthur's, not my mother's, not Gaius'!" she roared.

"The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies! Only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life, a life must be taken. Gaius knew this." Nimueh shrugged nonchalantly.

Merlynn frowned, eyes flashing angrily. "It is not the Old Religion that has done this. It is you," she seethed.

"Come now. We are too valuable to each other to be enemies," Nimueh crooned.

"No!" she bellowed. "I share nothing with you!"

"With my help, Arthur will become King."

"I will make Arthur King. But you will never see that day. _Ástríce!" _She raised her hand toward the sorceress, but the magic was just absorbed into Nimueh's hand.

"Your childish tricks are useless against me, Merlynn. I am a priestess of the Old Religion," she snapped and a crackling fire engulfed her hand. "_Forbærne!" _Merlynn ducked out of the way. "You, too, are a creature of the Old Religion. You should join me."

Another ball of fire had conjured itself in her hand as Merlynn got to her feet. She stared at the orb then her eyes flickered back to Nimueh's, which held that familiar gold sheen of her own eyes when she used her magic.

"You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic? As if," Merlynn spat.

Nimueh's orb seemed to become more aggressive as her stance tensed from the words. She knew that if she and Merlynn banded together, they would be the greatest and most powerful beings in this world. She had actually hoped that Merlynn would agree. How silly of her. "So be it," she hissed. "_Ácwele!"_

The spell hit her chest and she was knocked off her feet, a sudden agonizing pain in her chest as she felt a striking pain by her ribs. She felt as though she couldn't move – it was choking her, pouring the life from her.

Nimueh's voice was muffled. "Pity. Together we could've ruled the world."

As the footsteps of the sorceress' dimmed away into nothing, Merlynn felt her skin begin to rope together, seemingly healing itself. Blood, bone, muscle, nerves and any organ that had been blown away was rebuilding inside of her body. With a cough, she stumbled to her feet and spat out the blood that was in her mouth.

"You shouldn't have killed my friend," she screeched and raised her hand to the sky, eyes flashing gold as she willed the elements to be at her word.

A thunderstorm raged through the skies and a bolt of lightning shot over and over through Nimueh's body until the sorceress exploded. Merlynn felt like collapsing but rushed forward, shaking at Gaius' shoulders when she was sure that Nimueh was dead.

"Gaius! Gaius!" she wailed desperately. He made no sound. "No!" Merlynn felt herself crumble as she pulled the old man into her arms, and cried her eyes out, rocking back and forth.

"Mer – Merlynn," Gaius murmured and she pulled back to see his wary, aged eyes staring back at her.

She laughed in disbelief. "Gaius. Gaius, you're alive!" Merlynn hugged him tightly.

"What did you do?" he asked tiredly.

"Nimueh's dead. The balance of the world has been restored."

"You amaze me. You've mastered the power of life and death itself. We'll make a great warlock of you yet," he stated.

"So you believe in me now?"

Gaius glanced up at the sky irritably. "Well, I would do if...if you could stop this blasted rain." The two laughed.

ooooo

When she made it back, her mother was still alive. Luckily, when Gaius had died, his life had revived her, but when Merlynn had viciously slaughtered Nimueh, he had survived the ordeal. Merlynn couldn't have been more relieved when she had seen Hunith still alive and waiting for her, lucky rabbit's foot still in her hands.

It took a couple of weeks for Hunith to heal and get to her feet, but soon she was fine, skin now a bit pinker than usual for the time being.

Arthur entered her chambers, cloth still over the wound to prevent infection. It had been shifted and supported so he could put on his tunics without difficulty. He frowned when he noticed a woman in the physician's chambers, while Merlynn packed various food and blankets into a leather bag.

His eyes widened in realisation that Hunith was the woman, his servant's mother. He was a bit offended that she never even thought to inform him for the past two weeks, but that explained why she was so late most days - _recently. _

Arthur cleared his throat. The two women's heads shot toward him, and they both smiled at the sight of the young prince.

"Ah, Arthur. It's so good to see you again," Hunith greeted fondly and Arthur kissed her hand, which was much pinker than he thought her complexion was before.

He grinned slightly. "You as well, Hunith." Arthur glared at Merlynn. "Your daughter never even mentioned you, or I would have visited earlier."

"Oh, no matter," she excused. "I was told that you were injured, and I was extremely ill so I didn't want anyone really to see me like that."

Merlynn smiled softly and shut the latch on the bag. "Sorry, Arthur. What were you here for?"

"Well, I seemed to have run out of that healing cream that Gaiush had brought me, and I came to get some. I also needed you to retie the cloth, I undid it and it didn't seem to want to come back on," he explained.

She rolled her eyes. "You really are pathetic, you realise?" she teased.

"Merlynn, you know that is no way to speak to a prince," Hunith scolded, but there was a grin on her face.

Arthur have the servant a smug smile. "See, Merlynn. No way to speak to a prince."

"Of course, my mistake. Sorry, mother. I'll be back soon, but make sure not to leave before saying goodbye," she murmured, kissing her mother softly on the cheek, before grabbing some healing cream and fresh linen. "Come on then, Sire."

oooooooo

Merlynn tried to not be distracted by the sight of his bare chest as he stripped himself of his tunic, instead focusing on the angry wound on his neck. It had healed a bit - he still couldn't train, however, and it irritated him.

"Okay, take a seat," she stammered, then dipped her hand in the small tub of cream.

Arthur kept his eyes to the side, allowing her access to the wound, and felt her cool fingers coated in the cream touch his skin. He hissed softly, but didn't move. The cream left a cool sensation on the wound and lessened the tenderness of the skin.

"You need to keep the cloth on at all times, Arthur," she scolded, crouched down slightly to have better view of it. Merlynn frowned. "It will get infected and you could die, considering that it's very close to very important nervous systems and your heart. You are terrible."

He rolled his eyes. "It was for a minute."

"It isn't the cleanest place in the world, Arthur, remember? Infections come into open wounds as easily as breathing."

"Well, it's not necessarily open now is it? It's basically closed. Just a scratch now," he brushed off. It was a deep red and purple colour, blotchy and grotesque on his lightly tanned skin. The wound would definitely form a scar, he knew.

"One of these days, Arthur..." she sighed to herself and drew her fingers away, then wiped them on the cloth to let the cream stick to the linen. Merlynn securely tied the cloth over the wound. "There, all done. May I go to my mother now? She's leaving today, and I wish to say goodbye."

"Of course. Bid her farewell for me, will you?" he called after her.

ooooooo

Merlynn now stood on the battlements, watching the people pass by with their everyday duties. She smiled softly. It had been a week since her mother had left.

"You've gotten the habit of doing this as well, it seemed," Arthur announced from next to her, putting himself in the same position.

She chuckled. "It intrigues me. They don't even realise how interesting they are, despite the fact that they are in a repetitive nature."

"I've come to realise that, too," he stated. "Because what else am I allowed to do with this stupid injury?"

Merlynn turned her head to face him, and looked him over. The wound from the beast had almost completely healed, only leaving a slight scar in the area connecting from his neck to shoulder. He was never allowed to fight, nor hunt while he healed, so he had become irritated. However, Arthur had indulged in reading quite often and standing on the battlements.

In a few days, he would be able to train again. Then he shall show those knights who made teasing comments under their breath as he walked passed.

"Well, as long as your alive, I really couldn't give a rat's arse if you wanted to fight or not. If you fight when injured, you're at a disadvantage." She gave him a pointed look. "You don't want that to happen, _right?" _

"Shut up, Merlynn."

"Stop whining," she teased. "It's not becoming of you."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "If you want to be smart, then you can go divulge your brilliance to the horses as you muck out the stables."

Merlynn straightened. "Oh, you wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would," he retorted.

After a brief moment, she sighed, rolled her eyes and pouted all at the same time. "You are really terrible, Arthur."

"But you can't really do a thing about it," he responded with a chuckle.

Merlynn stormed off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so season 1 is complete! Oh god! It's a parade... :) I will be continuing this as a single story - easier, etc. Season 2, I belive, will be much better, more...if I can find the word, I will say it, but just know that it will be much better than seaon 1... in my opinion. <strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed the first part of As It Should Be. May not update for a few days - only first week of school and yet so busy already. It sucks, but what can you do? **_

_**Enjoy. Review. Love it. :D**_


	21. Part Two: The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

_**Hello, to all! Season 2 has officially begun. I have to say I am extremely excited for this season, and have enjoyed writing it thus far. **_

_**Just so you know, you have no idea how much I love you guys. Seriously. Whenever I get little notification beeps from my phone and see that you readers have been favouriting, story alerting and reviewing my story, it makes my day. :D**_

_**So, I just wanted to say thank you for that. Truly, from the heart of my bottom...or the bottom of my heart. Either one. **_

_**PS: I have decided to keep this going as a single story, maybe cut it half-way or make season 3 a new story. Who knows? Only time can tell... **_

_**Welcome to Season 2!**_

_In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the fate of a great Kingdom lies on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name, Merlynn... _

* * *

><p>It had been a very long year since Merlynn had come to Camelot that fateful day, and become Prince Arthur's servant. After the events of the Questing Beast, it had been a very simple, mellow year in comparison to what had happened.<p>

Merlynn had found herself irrevocably in love with him, despite his many faults and flaws, which included his arrogant, prattish attitude toward her. He had softened the slightest bit, but she still sometimes felt the urge to glock him about the head when he teased her too much.

oOo

The blasted noise of the workers down in the mines were getting to him, pulsing through him mind in high-pitched, echoing clangs. Arthur's eyes shot open and he glowered at the door with ferocity - he couldn't sleep, what with the racket of the miners.

"Merlynn!" he shouted. There was no answer. "_Mer - lynn!" _

His 'faithful' servant rushed in, knuckling her eyes to rid them of the grit. She looked exhausted. It hadn't stopped in the past four days, and he had required her to be at his every beck and call night and day, as cruel as it sounded.

"Yes, Sire?" she murmured tiredly, and sniffed. Merlynn reopened her eyes and couldn't help but flush at Arthur being shirtless. She had seen it many times, what with his childish attitude of forcing her to dress him most mornings. But, he looked particularly handsome when his hair was ruffled, jaw clenched in irritation.

Arthur smirked wickedly as he noticed her eyes trail down to the deep v that disappeared beneath his breeches. "Merlynn, snap out of it. I know I'm unbelievably good-looking but that's no excuse to get distracted," he teased. Those cerulean orbs of hers snapped up to his face, blushing in embarrassment.

"Uh - what is it you needed?" she asked, trying to direct the topic away from her obvious ogling.

"Are you _deaf?" _

Merlynn frowned, then grimaced as a particular loud clang echoed through the room. "No, because then I wouldn't have to hear you while I try to sleep."

He rolled his eyes. "I want you to go down there and tell them to stop."

"The _logical _thing to do is to not head toward the noise." She noticed the expression on his face, and sighed. "But they're under the King's orders, Arthur." Her voice seemed to come out like a slight whine; she wasn't in the mood to go down to the mines to see a bunch of testosterone driven men working at stones.

Also, hearing the loud noises at such a close velocity wasn't exactly appealing.

"Yeah," he agreed, but added pointedly, "And you're working under mine."

She couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if she never went to the Isle – while the idea seemed pleasant to her now, Merlynn knew that she would never survive without Arthur by her side. He fell back into bed and buried himself in his thick, wool and warm blankets.

Merlynn narrowed her eyes angrily, but rushed out to follow the prattish prince's orders. She grabbed one of the torches from the wall, and headed deeper into the mines. It was cold and the clanging echo of the picks against stone made her flinch with every small sound.

Before she could open her mouth and squeak out the prince's 'request' - demand was a better description - some of the miners charged at her and ran out of the open passage to the surface, exclaiming their fear.

She froze. The other men pushed past her to leave, and she was considering following after the 'brave' men. Merlynn took a deep breath then headed deeper through the passage where the men had come from.

Curse her curiousity.

Merlynn was alone. Cold, in the dark, only with a torch to light her way to whatever had the men running. Finally, she found an archway in one of the walls, which led into a much darker area of the mines. After a brief hesitation, she slipped inside and held her torch higher to give a slight glow to the room.

The flame glimmered off gold, and that was all she saw. Gold. Trinkets, coins, busts, goblets...pure gold. Merlynn gasped, eyes widening at sight.

"Oh my god," she whispered in amazement and went furthur into the room. There was a tomb structured in seemingly the centre of the room, but that was not what caught her interest. Lodged in the tomb, right at the chest, was a shimmering, ash-blue stone.

There was a miner still in there, she noticed, kneeling on the floor, head bowed at the toom. "Hello?" she called softly, but got no reply. Merlynn frowned.

She stepped toward him and gently touched the man's shoulder. "Hell -" instead of turning at her touch, he toppled sideways to the floor. That was then she saw his face. Completely drained, of colour and fluid, mouth opened in a silent scream. His translucent eyes glared at her, unmoving and frozen in time.

Merlynn screamed in shock, and ran off before anything worse could happen to her.

Arthur had just gotten into a calm, relaxed position and was beginning to doze off. That was, of course, until Merlynn burst through the door, panting as if she had just run a race. He shot up and effectively fell to the floor.

"_Mer_lynn? Are you mentally deficient," he snapped angrily, kicking his blankets from his legs. Then, he noticed her wide-eyed doe expression of fear.

"He's dead. The man, he's dead in the tomb. They caved in a wall and found a tomb, and a man is dead," she rambled on incescently. "Oh god, his face...uh... his face."

Arthur stood immediately and threw on his tunic, then strapped his sword to his belt. "Go get Gaius. I'll alert my father," he ordered shortly.

oOo

Those eyes. So dead and glazed over, they reminded her of Will's as he passed on. So, Merlynn gently lay a blanket over the man's face to cover the grotesque sight of him. She never went near the man again, but remained a five feet distance between herself and the corpse as she observed the rest of the room.

Gaius surveyed the tomb and coffin that safe there, but found himself staring intensely at the sapphire which seemed to swirl hynotically.

"How do you think he died?" she asked thoughtfully. Merlynn looked up and noticed his expression. "Gaius?"

He brought his eyes to her, breaking from his reverie. "Hmm?"

The room was rather magnificant. Whoever's tomb it was, they were very important and loved the finer things in life.

"Do you know who's tomb it is?" she questioned.

Gaius stared at a sculpture of a raven for a moment, and had a spark of recognition, but thought nothing of this. He was suspicious and hoped that whatever he was thinking, he was wrong. "Not sure," he murmured.

"Do you think it might be cursed?"

As she said that, Gaius had stepped unknowingly on one of the triggers for a booby trap. Merlynn heard a small click, and glanced up to see the raven's beak open slightly. In a flash, an arrow soared from the marble structure, aimed straight for his forehead.

Eyes flashing gold, she slowed down time and raised one of the bronze plates in the way of the sharp arrowhead. Gaius blinked, then turned to her with a look of amazement.

"You just saved my life," Gaius said in awe. "Thank you."

"No problem – I seem to be doing that a lot," she commented with a small smile, letting the plate fall.

Uther stepped over the uneven brick, eyes widening much like hers had at the glorious sight of the tomb. There was a bump on his leg and he glanced down to see Arthur's servant smiling sheepishly up at him as she grabbed a golden plate from the floor. He rolled his eyes and called her an idiot.

"Were you born clumsy or do you work at it?" Arthur murmured, almost playfully, as he past her.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "It's just one of my many gifts," she snarked.

"I'm sure."

"Well this is quite a find," Uther observed. "You see, Gaius, I was right. There is treasure to be found under Camelot. Which of my predecessors do I have to thank for all this?" He glanced at his old friend with a raised brow. "Gaius?"

Gaius was distracted by the thoughts blurring through his mind. "Uh, I'd have to look into it, Sire."

Uther leaned over the coffin and grimaced at the dead man he saw below, wide, dead eyes boring into his. "How did he die?"

"He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap here."

"To deter graverobbers," Arthur remarked, gently fingering one of the golden vases. He looked up and noticed Merlynn staring at a table covered with jewels and she picked a ruby stone up, holding it up to her eye.

"Well there's plenty in here people would want to steal," Uther agreed and turned to his son. "Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur."

He unfocused his eyes from his servant to nod at his father. "Yes, Father."

oOo

Arthur was yelling out insults of her stupidity as she rushed down the stairs of the castle toward the Square. Merlynn was sick of his attitude as of late; besides, it was early morning and neither was in the mood.

As she reached him, she fumbled with his sword but secured it onto the saddle and whirled to face him. He gave her a pointed look and motioned toward the floor.

"I'm not getting on the floor so you can step on me," she hissed and pointed over to a small raised part next to the staircase. "There's a ledge over there."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a baby. Get. On. Your. Knees." She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. He raised his brow. "If you don't, I'm more than willing to let you stay in the stocks for a day."

Merlynn pursed her lips angrily but kneeled to the floor, bracing herself for the impact and pressure of his body on her back. She grunted as he digged his foot into her spine and mounted the horse. As she stood, the girth of the horse's saddle snapped and Arthur toppled to the ground harshly.

"Merlynn!" he growled, aggravated to the point of shouting, and stood, brushing himself off.

The horse rushed off scared, leaving Merlynn to watch after it in confusion. "I don't understand. I did that girth up myself, it was perfect," she stated.

"Well, I think that might have been the problem!" Arthur snapped.

A scruffy, mysterious yet cheeky-seeming man rushed up to them, horse in hand. "Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you, Sire?" the man asked politely.

"Thank you," he responded with a small grin.

The man smiled. "It's an honour to be at service to the Prince."

Arthur looked joyously, and pleasantly surprised at the gracious behaviour of the man; nothing like the idiotic, barely competant servant he had. "An honour," he repeated smugly to Merlynn. "Hear that, Merlynn?"

There was a small frown on her lips, and she rolled her eyes as the prince turned to her. Why had she ever even bothered? However, Merlynn glared suspiciously at the man who seemed to be trying to show her up - and succeeding.

He was on her hate list, trumping Uther by many.

"Allow me the honour of brushing your clothes down," the man announced and began to wipe the dirt from his jacket.

Arthur smirked at Merlynn. "The honour," he whispered pointedly.

"Anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"Well, you can give Merlynn here a kick up the backside," Arthur responded, pointing at his servant.

The man looked her up and down and chuckled. "I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the pleasure, sir." Merlynn's eyes widened in indignation; how _dare _he?

"Ha! What's your name?"

"Cedric, Sire," Cedric introduced and downcasted his eyes. "I've come to Camelot in search of work."

"Good. You can be a beater on the hunt. We're short of a man or two," Arthur stated and walked off to his horse.

Cedric smiled. "You're too kind, Sire."

Merlynn picked a fallen beater from the ground and stepped to the annoying git in front of her - Cedric, _not _Arthur, no matter how cross she was with him. "Here. You'll need a beater," she said sweetly, shoving it into his stomach with a bit of force. He grunted and she faked an innocent expression. "Oops. I apologise."

She stormed off.

oOo

Merlynn hadn't spoken a word to Arthur since the 'incident'. She couldn't believe that he was treating her so cruelly lately; they had been having a pretty good, fun year at each other's side. But now, he was just a...prat. Moreso than usual.

She wondered why she even loved him in the first place - he wasn't even nice to her.

The knights banged their spears and beaters on the ground to bring the animals out of their hiding for the hunt. Merlynn made sure to stay behind them, out of danger and aim of any evil creature out in the forest.

All of a sudden, a squealing roar echoed threateningly toward them, and an overgrown hog charged from the mist. The entire party backed off, including Cedric, she noticed, who hid behind a tree. Arthur threw his spear expertly, but it just rocketed off the boar's body instead of making a clean strike.

Merlynn picked up one of the spare spears and aimed it at the beast. "_Flíe 'fǽgð," _she murmured and let it fly from her hand. It soared through the air until it hit it's target in the boar's neck.

The creature stumbled and fell, dead, at Arthur's feet. He glanced around in amazement. "Who threw that?"

She stepped forward, biting her lip as she decided whether or not to announce her skill. Instead, Cedric decided to take the initiative and cleared his throat, bringing all attention to him.

The Prince of Camelot whirled to the scruffy man. "Was it you?" Cedric nodded, trying to act sheepishly proud. "You just saved my life."

"I am so unappreciated," she muttered to herself. It would probably remain her mantra for the rest of her life, it seemed.

"Honestly, Sire, it was nothing," Cedric brushed off, stretching.

"I shall be forever indebted to you. You must be rewarded," Arthur insisted joyously, a rather large smile on his face.

The scruffy man shook his head. "No, I couldn't possibly."

"Come on," he responded. "What do you wish for?"

"I only desire one thing, Sire," Cedric stated. "A position in the royal household."

Merlynn was annoyed. So many other words could describe her emotions, but she was too riled up to even think about accusing him of lying. All she wanted to do was go home, or bury herself in the most secluded area of the forest, and explode.

She couldn't help but also be a bit defensive - Arthur would forever be her master, and she was her servant. It was her destiny. No one could stop that, not even the git who was winning Arthur over. She was devastated when he agreed that Cedric would have what he wished for.

Cedric cockily wandered over to her and slammed the beater into her stomach as she had. "You can have that back." She gasped in pain. "Oh. Sorry."

"Bastard," she hissed, wishing she could clobber the smarmy git in the head with the beater.

oOo

Merlynn slammed the chamber door shut and threw her shoulder bag to the side. Gaius glanced up and, at noticing her dejected and frustrated expression, he knew he had to ask, "What's wrong?"

She began. "Gaius, I could throttle Arthur into a little pulp. I save his life and somebody else get's the credit. So unappreciated." Merlynn took a deep breath as she finished her rant and headed over to him, where she cocked her head at the foreign script in front of her guardian. "So, enough about me. What are you doing?"

"Yes, that is life. But, I found this inscription on the sceptre," he answered, showing her the parchment which held the strange language on it.

"What language is that?" she asked curiously.

Gaius perched his glasses furthur up his nose. "I don't know. Sigan would have known many languages," he responded simply.

Merlynn frowned and drew up a chair, seating herself next to him. She leaned foreward and rested her head on her hand. "Sigan?" she repeated dubiously.

"It's his tomb," Gaius explained.

"Why is this Sigan so important that he has his own tomb?" she questioned.

He sighed, an exasperated sound. "Merlynn, he was the most powerful wizard to have lived."

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"You didn't grow up in Camelot, but for those of us that did, Cornelius Sigan was a figure of nightmare," he revealed, turning his head to face her.

"Why?"

"Sigan's powers," Gaius replied. "He could change day into night, turn the tides, and legend has it, his spells helped build Camelot itself."

If Nimueh was extremely powerful to her, then this Cornelius was too much for her to handle. But, he was dead for eternity. Right? "And? What happened?"

"In the end he grew to powerful and the king at that time ordered his execution," he said.

She pursed her lips in thought. "If he's dead, then why do you look so worried?"

"Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and power would die with him, so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself."

"You think he might have succeeded?" Merlynn asked hesitantly, nibbling on her lip absently.

Gaius took a deep breath and answered, "Let's hope not, for all our sakes."

oOo

She tried to begin things on a clean slate, and had forgiven Arthur for being such a smarmy git to her lately, and got him an especially special breakfast in her opinion. Merlynn stepped over the threshold.

"Is that lunch?" she heard him ask.

She turned. "No, it's breakfa -" Merlynn glared at Cedric, and noticed the abundance of food on the table. Her plate was miniscule in comparison.

"This is lovely, Cedric," Arthur complemented.

Merlynn ignored the urge to attack and viciously beat Cedric to a bloody pulp and smiled tightly at Cedric, who winked at her. "Is there anything else you need, Sire?" she asked politely.

He didn't even glance up as he replied, "No, I think Cedric's got it all covered."

Cedric smirked at her and suddenly began to look regretfully thoughtful. "Oh, I regret, Sire, there is one thing I failed to do. Uh, muck out your horses." He was happy to see the outrage on her face.

Tending to the horses was fine, but _mucking? _Oh, how she hated it. "Uh -"

"Off you go then," Arthur said dismissively, taking a rather large bite of his beef.

Cedric rushed toward her and opened the door with a cheeky smile that only she could see. "I'll get the door for you," he stated.

She responded back with a smile of her own and patted his shoulder. "Thank you, _Cedric. _You are ever so kind," she remarked, with the smallest of hisses in her voice.

For a moment, Arthur frowned as she left, thinking her attitude toward Cedric was one of admiration, not rage. He shrugged and ignored it, biting into his chicken leg happily.

oOo

That clean slate was terminated, burnt at the pyre, dust to the world. She was so angry at Arthur. Merlynn groaned pitifully as she continued to muck out the horses' stable.

As she dumped some manure into the wagon, she began to suddenly feel drowsy. So tried that she could have collapsed then and there in the stables - the fresh hay looked _mighty _inviting. The need to sleep was so strong that she fell to the fresh hay and shut her eyes.

There was a tapping at her cheek. A persistant, annoying tapping, and she swiped it away with her hand. It left her, and instead there was a sharp flick to her forehead. She awoke groggily, and found herself staring up at Arthur's irritated face and shot up.

"Sire!"

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Nothing."

Arthur clenched his jaw. "I can see that."

"I wasn't sleeping. I was, I was just bending down," she explained, standing up. There was a sudden flash of pain in her hand, but she ignored it for the time being. All she could think about was how she fell asleep.

"Looking for something," he concluded, eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

"Perhaps we're looking for the same thing."

Merlynn looked confused. "What?"

Arthur stood and glared at her, in the way he always did. "Oh, I don't know, the horses!" he exclaimed.

"The hor-ses." She glanced around and her eyes widened in realisation when there were no horses to be seen. "Oh!"

"One mistake I can understand. Everyone has a bad day now and then, but this is one thing after another!" Arthur ranted in irritation.

Merlynn stared at him pleadingly. "I – I really don't know what happened."

Cedric, in his oh-so-convenient self, was leaning against the stable door and was just happening to catch the last of their sentence. Merlynn really hated this man. "Sire, don't be too hard on her," he implored. "She's a good servant, she's just...she's just tired."

"I am not," she snapped.

"Maybe...maybe if she had the evening off..." he suggested.

"I don't want the evening off."

"A good night's rest..."

Merlynn glowered at him. "I did _not _fall asleep!"

"I'm more than willing to take over her duties this evening," Cedric announced politely.

Arthur glanced at the man, then his servant who had her eyes shut. He narrowed his eyes at her – never had she fallen asleep on the job, she really must want to annoy him. "Perhaps you're right."

"But, sire!" she exclaimed in indignation. Her respect for him was dimming, and she knew it. Soon she would either resign or punch him in the jaw again.

"Shut up, Merlynn," he snapped.

"Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's trying to get rid of me, and if you weren't such a clotpole, you'd see that!" she cried accusingly.

Arthur raised his brow. "A what?"

"Clotpole," Cedric supplied. "She, she said clotpole."

"Oh, shut up you insufferable git," she snapped.

"Cedric's right. He can look after me tonight. You can go home and think about whether you want to be my servant or not," he said, not even sparing her a glance.

"But..."

"Go."

Merlynn released an angry breath of air, reminding him somewhat of a bull. "Eugh, the things I do for you, you codpiece prat!" she insulted. "You've pushed me to my limit, Arthur Pendragon."

She stormed off.

oOo

Tears slowly dribbled down her cheeks and fell from her chin, dampening her tunic with the salty water. Merlynn was livid, upset and betrayed. She couldn't believe his trust in a stranger who was a 'bootlicker'.

"What's wrong?" Gaius asked, looking up at her as she entered his chambers. It was another day that he had seen her come home looking ever so upset, and he was sure it was because of Arthur.

"Nothing," she mumbled incoherently.

Gaius stood, concerned and walked up the stairs into her own chambers, where she sat with her head in her hands.

"I'm not an idiot," Merlynn announced, trying to hold back the tears.

He sighed and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "What happened?"

"I just want Arthur to trust me. And to see me for who I really am," she croaked in reply.

"One day he will," he comforted.

"_When? _I do absolutely everything for him, and he just calls me an idiot and throws me into the dirt whenever some new git named _Cedric _comes to Camelot. Everything I've sacrificed and risked for him...My life, my friends, my _clothes, _for god's sake! I am sick of it - why can't he just appreciate me for once?"

Gaius pressed a kiss to her temple. "Not everyone thinks your an idiot. The sacrifices you have made are greater than any person would have ever made."

"See?" she exclaimed. "No one should have this much stress on their shoulders, it's completely un -"

"But," he continued, cutting her off. "I believe that you and Arthur are destined for greatness, and that your calling is to serve and protect him." He pulled her closer and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I love him, Gaius, but I'm not even sure I can handle all this anymore. It's too hard," Merlynn groaned.

"I know it's hard. But Camelot is in grave peril. I've translated the inscription. "'He who breaks my heart completes my work.'"

Merlynn took a deep breath and raised her head from his shoulder, wiping her tears away. "What does it mean?"

"Do you remember the stone in the tomb, how it glowed?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I've never seen a jewel like it."

"That's because it's not a jewel, it's the soul of Cornelius Sigan."

"You think he's alive?"

"His soul is. But in order to truly live, a soul needs a body," he explained, rubbing at her shoulder.

"So, if the stone is removed from its setting, then the heart is broken and the soul released?" she concluded, turning her head.

"That's what I fear."

Merlynn moved her left hand to the bed, and gasped as a sharp pain shot through it. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"My hand," she hissed, cradling it against her chest. "It really hurt – ah!" Gaius took it in his hands and looked it over; it was swelling the tiniest bit, and had ugly bruises beginning to form. "I didn't even notice. One of the horse's must've trodden on it."

"Come on, I'll heal it," he said and ushered her upward.

Merlynn groaned. "Just another thing I sacrifice for Camelot. Yay for me."

oOo

There was a vicious, sudden tug at her head and stomach. It was the same feeling she had experienced when the Mage Stone was being used. Merlynn gulped. She flexed her hand, wincing with pain as the muscles protested.

She took a deep breath and settled back down to sleep. It would be dealt with in the morning.

oOo

The tomb had been broken into and, along with many other, the sapphire gem had been stolen. Arthur touched the spot where the gem used to be held and clenched his fist in irritation.

"Sound the warning bell," he ordered and stormed off.

Before Merlynn could leave, Gaius called her name softly and she turned back to him. He held the gem in his hands – it wasn't that hypnotizing, swirl of blue anymore, but just a clear white colour. "Whoever did this got more than they bargained for."

"I don't understand how they got in. The gate's not even damaged."

"They must've used a key," he suggested.

Merlynn bit her lip. "Arthur's got the only key," she responded.

He glanced up at her, running his thumb over the gem absently. "Where does he keep it?"

"On his belt with the others."

"Does he ever take it off?" Gaius questioned.

She shrugged. "Only when he's asleep. He keeps it next to his bed."

"Who had access to his chambers last night?"

"Well, Cedric purposely suggested I have the night off so he could do my – Cedric!" she exclaimed in realisation. "Gaius, I have to go."

Merlynn rushed off.

oOo

There were a ridiculous amount of stairs in the castle. Merlynn was panting when she reached Arthur's chambers, and opened the door.

"Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit," she announced immediately.

Arthur looked dubious. "What?"

"He tried to steal the jewel, but it wasn't a jewel, it was a soul of an ancient sorcerer, Sigan," she explained in a rush.

"Merlynn, have you _been _on the cider?"

"Please, listen to me," she panted. "Camelot is in mortal danger. Sigan is using Cedric's body to take his revenge."

He raised a critical eyebrow at her. "This nonsense isn't helping you keep your job."

"You're not listening to me!" she bellowed angrily, willing herself _not _to slam her hand on the desk and injure it furthur. "You never listen to me! God, why do I even bother sometimes? You're just a pretentious prat who doesn't care about anybody but yourself."

"Shut up, Merlynn, and stop shouting." He glanced toward the door. "Cedric! Will you escort Merlynn from the palace?" Arthur called, ignoring the stab of pain at his chest by the way her eyes glazed over with hate. She was very serious.

Merlynn froze, but turned around to glare at Cedric, or Sigan in disguise. Then, she snapped. She finally got to do what she had wanted to since meeting him. Merlynn charged and tackled him to the ground, using her uninjured hand to land punch after punch.

Before she could do serious damage, he slammed his fist into her bandaged hand and Merlynn withdrew with a yelp, keepting it behind her back as she raised herself. Cedric kicked her in the stomach and crawled under Arthur's bed, struggling as she scampered after him.

"Merlynn!" Arthur exclaimed in disbelief.

Arthur leaped over the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her hands behind her back, trapping her. "You've gone too far this time, Merlin! You can spend a few days cooling off in the cells!"

"I _hate _you, My Lord," she spat in a blind rage. Merlynn was too overcome by anger to even realise what she was saying.

Arthur was the one who paused, then barked, "Guards! Take her away." He watched her go, head bowed as he tried to control his own anger.

As she was thrown in the cell – landing on her injured hand, to which she groaned – she shouted out, "He's going to destroy Camelot! Just you wait! Then you'll be asking for my help. Ah!"

Merlynn pressed her other hand to the injured hand and murmured a few words to heal it. She released a sigh when the pain turned into a numb feeling, flexing it gently to get some sort of movement.

oOo

Screams of the frightened townspeople echoed through her cell, but she couldn't exactly see what was going on. Sigan's revenge was dawning upon Camelot and, if Arthur had _only _listened to her, then he could have been effectively stopped before he unleashed any dangerous power.

She sighed, then turned to the door.

"_Tóspringe!" _she hissed, and the cell opened.

Merlynn rushed out into the Square and found the prat of a prince himself on the ground, one of the beasts (which looked surprisingly like the gargoyles on the castle) swooping down to rip him to bits. She refrained from sighing and grabbed his arm, pulling him backwards out of it's reach.

Glancing up, she realised that it truly was one of the gargoyles from the castle.

"_Mer_lynn?" he said in disbelief. "You could have been kill – wait, what are you doing out of your cell? How did you get out of your cell?"

"I kicked it down," she lied in a breath and pushed him to the ground, avoiding the talons of a gargoyle. Merlynn straddled his waist accidently. "Sorry, Sire."

Arthur felt a pleasant sensation in his lower body and discovered that he didn't mind the position they were in _at all. _"No, my pleasure. Really."

"Shut _up, _you git," she snapped, and jumped off of him. "I will say it - I told you so. And I am still ever so angry with you, so don't push me, Sire." Merlynn hoisted him up, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she helped him to the infirmary.

She set him on one of the beds. "I'll just get you something to stop the bleeding," she said and turned to go.

He grabbed her arm. "Wait - I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and that you have every right to hate me. But -" he sighed. "Thank you, for saving my life." Merlynn, begrudgingly, felt her angry wall crumbling. "I truly am sorry. How I've been acting has been especially -"

"Prattish? Annoying? Seriously uncalled for?" she listed.

"I suppose so. You didn't deserve that cruel treatment and I apologise," he said.

Merlynn crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright. You win. I don't hate you, Sire, but I'm still very angry with how stupid you've been."

"Don't push it," he warned with a hint of a smile on his lips. "Call me Arthur, it seems strange that you've been calling me that more frequently than normal."

"Of course, _Sire," _she said, a smug grin at her lips.

Merlynn found Gwen tending to the injured and gently put her hand on her shoulder to alert the chambermaid of her presence. Gwen jumped, but smiled slightly as she recognized Merlynn.

"I thought you were in the dungeons," she announced, eyes wide.

Merlynn chuckled. "Yeah. Pesky doors. Listen, I know you might be busy but can you tend to Arthur? It's just that being seen is kind of a bad thing at this moment, I'm sure, because Uther knows I've been sent to the dungeons and he's coming here now."

"Oh, of course, Merlynn," Gwen replied.

Merlynn hid behind the pillars an waited for Uther to leave before she finally decided to peek her head out. Gaius was nearby. "Gaius!" she hissed.

Gaius glanced up in surprise and came over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to help Arthur," she explained. "He already knows I'm out."

"_Merlynn.." _

"He would have died if I hadn't, okay? I may be mad and said some very hateful things to him, but I still care," she said irritably and took a deep breath. "Sigan must be defeated, and only magic can do that."

Gaius frowned. "Merlynn, Sigan's power is far beyond yours."

"I don't have a choice."

"But Sigan is immortal and you are not. If you face him, he will destroy you,"

"But there must be a way?" she insisted.

Gaius came closer into the dark corridor so they could speak more privately. "There is only one alive who is old enough to give us the answers we need."

"Who?"

"The Great Dragon," he told her.

Merlynn's eyes widened and she gazed at him in amazament. "You knew that...that I used to visit him."

"Yes, Merlynn, of course I knew," he scoffed. "You're a creature of magic, just as he is. I hoped that he could help you."

She snorted. "He helps none but himself."

"For Arthur's sake you must go to him now."

"I can't."

He put a hand at her shoulder. "You must. We have no choice."

_oOo_

_Her trust in the dragon was lacking, but Merlynn knew that this was the only way for her to save Camelot. _

_"Fine! I promise to set you free," she gave in, defeated. "Just, please, give me the spell."_

"_Close your eyes and open your mind." A warm breath of air washed over her body, and a magnificant feeling began to stir in her body. It made her feel invincible, strong. "Few men have ever been gifted such knowledge. Use it wisely." _

"_I will," she promised. _

"_You made a promise, young warlock, and one day I shall keep you to it," The Great Dragon responded, watching as she rushed off. _

_oOo_

As she exited the dragon's cave, she found Arthur once more unconscious in the Sqaure, a vicious gargoyle heading straight for him.

"_Astrice!" _she yelled and the gargoyle turned to stone and exploded before it even hit the ground.

Merlynn crouched down to Arthur and checked the pulse at his neck. He was alive, unconscious and bruised, but alright. She glanced up and noticed Sigan, still in Cedric's body, body enveloped in a feathered cloak. Standing, she glared, eyes flashing a threatening gold.

"Who would've believed it? You, a sorcerer, and a powerful one," he jested.

Merlynn stepped over Arthur in a protective stance. "I won't let you hurt him, _Sigan." _

"And you're going to stop me?" he questioned dubiously with a small snort.

She nodded. "I'll stop you," she promised.

Sigan was surprised at the dedication, the _devotion _of a servant to their master, especially a prince. He had seen the way she had been treated, pushed down, yelled at - mistreated. Merlynn deserved to be treated with respect, admiration and fear. She should be the one shoving Arthur to the ground so she could step on his back.

"Prince Arthur doesn't deserve you loyalty," he remarked. "He treats you like you are nothing but dirt, a slave. Doesn't even realise how valuable and smart you truly are. I've seen what you've done for him, I know what you've sacrificed, and he shows no appreciation."

"Well -" she knew it was true, but Merlynn couldn't admit that to him.

"He cast you aside without a moment's thought!"

She shook her head. "That doesn't matter."

"But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power," he stated mockingly.

"That's the way it's supposed to be," she insisted.

"Does it?" he asked viciously. "You are so young Merlynn, so very strong. And you have yet to discover your true power. Look inside yourself. I can _help _you," he soothed. She looked down. "Think, Merlynn. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are, for him to truly value you the way you deserve."

Despite the longing she had for that to be true, Merlynn knew it wasn't her destiny just yet. "That can never be."

"It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet," he countered.

Merlynn shook her head once more. "I don't want that."

Sigan raised his brow. "You'd rather be a servant?"

"Better to serve a good man that to rule with an evil one," she spat.

"So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will," he bellowed, voice echoing through the Square. Cedric's eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the stone floor.

Merlynn gazed at him, confused. She really didn't know what had just happened, nor what was about to happen. That was, until, the blue, swirling mist of Sigan's soul poured from Cedric's open mouth and crawled along the stone floor toward her. It began to curl istelf around her body like a python, heading upwards toward her face.

"_Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese!" _she chanted, but it was too late. The mist entered her mouth, nose and ears, sliding into her body. Merlynn released a shuttering breath and fell, a strange feeling building up inside her.

It was as thought she could feel the soul roping itself through her body and she convulsed, trying to fight it off.

Merlynn opened her eyes and smiled. Her eyes, black as night, stared up into the sky and reflected the stars.

Gaius cautiously exited the infirmary and noticed solemly the destruction that Cornelius had put upon Camelot. He noticed Arthur on the floor, but had no sight of Merlynn anywhere. He feared the prospect that Sigan had either corrupted her, or killed her. "Merlynn?" he called out.

He could finally see the outline of her body through the mist as she came toward him, a dark, emotionless look on her face. Gaius stepped back, feeling tears of shame entering his eyes. He knew that if Cornelius truly had taken over Merlynn's soul, then Camelot would fall by the end of the night.

Suddenly, he was reassured by Merlynn's beaming smile and, as she held up the sapphire gem stone in her hands, he laughed in relief.

She rushed at him and brought him into a tight embrace. "Well done," he congratulated. "Well done, Merlynn. I'm so proud of you."

"He almost had me," she admitted softly. "But I had him. I was strong enough."

oOo

The next morning, Merlynn sat waiting for Gaius to make her breakfast.

"You know, you won't get any thanks, Merlynn," Gaius announced.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "I'm not a complete idiot."

"There you go," he responded, handing her her breakfast with a smile. "It's not much, but you deserve something."

Arthur knocked on the door and entered, to which she froze and ducked her head. "I've come to see Merlynn," he stated. "I do forgive you," he ignored her indignant look, "for your rude, insolent ways as of late -"

"And I have to forgive you for your cruel, uneccesary attitude as of late," she spoke up.

"Or the fact you called me a clotpole. But, you were right about your accusations against Cedric," he added, as if she hadn't even said anything.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, _thank _you. See, this is why you should listen to me more often, then these kind of things wouldn't happen. There's this thing called trust, so maybe you should invest in it sometime. You should learn about faith also."

"Yes, Merlynn. Whatever you say."

"What's in the sack?" she asked.

He grinned and hefted the sack onto the table, letting the armour pour over the table and smush her breakfast. "I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow and no one to clean my armour - except for you, my faithful servant."

"All that?"

"Yep," he replied.

Merlynn glared at him, then narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you just go order Cedric to do it - oops, I forgot, he turned out to be an evil sorcerer. My mistake."

He returned the gesture. "I'm sure you can get them to me before six, then. Goodbye."

As he left, Gaius turned to her. "What's a clotpole?"

She snickered. "William taught it to me when I turned fifteen. It's more than likely the worst curse word I know." Merlynn sighed. "There goes my breakfast.

"Merlynn, just this once, I will permit you to use your magic for material uses," he said finally. "You'll never get this done in time if you are going to get a good night's sleep."

Merlynn grinned at him. "Thanks, Gaius."

"Your welcome, my child."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Is that green button calling to you? I think so... :D<em>**


	22. The Once and Future Queen: Little Nymph

**_Hey, guys! New chapter up... _**

**_Hope you guys had a great week, despite the rain. (Australia) Also hope you like the chapter. Episode 'The Once and Future Queen'. _**

**_A/N: If you guys have any questions, inquiries, anything...feel free to ask. I'm open to answer anything. _**

* * *

><p>Merlynn loved to watch Arthur train. She would admit it to herself. It was all in his body stance, his eyes (after removing his helmet), and the desperation for success using a sensational amount of skill and ambition. They were all endearing qualities that she would also admit was attractive, to her. She had long since forgiven his prat-tish attitude since the Sigan Incident and he had mellowed since then.<p>

Jousting. This was a particular sport where two men on horses ran at each other with rather large poles in their hands, and then tried to jolt the other off with said object. It was an extremely dangerous activity. She winced as Sir Leon was knocked straight off his horse, but grinned as Arthur trotted over to her. He returned it and slid his helmet from his head, revealing messy, helmet hair that stuck up every which way. Merlynn snorted.

"I don't understand this game - it seems too painful for one's own good," she remarked, glancing over at a dazed Leon. "That's three points, right? For hitting his chest?"

"That's the point, Merlynn. It's not a pillow fight, but a competition. And good work, you're actually paying attention." His comment was good-natured, and he motioned toward the blunt piece of wood resting against the wall. "Fetch me the lance, will you?"

Merlynn handed it over and watched as he led the horse over into position again at the other end of the field. As he shot off into a fast gallop toward Sir Leon, the sunlight caught on the metal of the lance and hit his eye. Arthur's head turned to avoid the sudden flash of light, leaving him vulnerable to the other knight.

However, Leon's lance went up and they passed each other in a tie. She frowned curiously as to why Leon intentionally pulled out, and hurried over to Arthur as he dismounted the steed.

Arthur, outraged, stormed over to Sir Leon, who didn't even look guilty. He looked ashamed in the least. "Why did you pull out? I was wide open! You could have unhorsed me."

"I was fearful that I may injure you, Sire," he explained quietly.

"You had the advantage. You can't afford to hesitate."

"I wouldn't have done if I were facing a different opponent. You are the future King, My Lord."

Arthur raised his brow dubiously. "You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Are you saying you let me win?" he hissed.

Leon shook his head, but there was a glint in his eyes that Arthur knew meant that he did. "No, My Lord."

"It doesn't matter who I am!" he exclaimed angrily. "I do not expect any special treatment from you, from any of you! Is that understood?"

oOo

"How am I going to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?" Arthur ranted, stripping off his armour.

"I'm sure it's not happening _all _the time," she defended.

He turned on her. "So it's happening some of the time?"

"No...I, well, probably..." she trailed off, biting her lip. Merlynn hoped he didn't yell at her again for it.

"Now you're doing it! You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear!" He leaned against his bed post and crossed his arms over his chest with the smallest of pouts. "That just proves it. All my life I've been treated as if I'm special. I just want to be treated just like everyone else." Arthur kicked the floor.

Merlynn chortled in disbelief. "Really?"

"You have no idea how lucky you are," he stated.

She was doubtful of that, but he was Arthur, and he wasn't predictable in the least. "Not necessarily. Mucking out stables and tending to someone's every word isn't a lucky life, I assure you, Arthur. You live in a life of luxury, why would you ever not want that? You can't change who you are."

"Yes, I can."

"Oh, I'm sure."

oOo

Merlynn rushed through the forest, but found herself stumbling over bushes and twigs into the dirt. She stifled an embarrassed laugh and continued on until she reached Arthur; still, she hadn't stopped being perplexed when he told her that he dreamed of being a peasant, and was going into hiding.

But, who was she to question the Prince?

"You're late," he stated.

"Sorry. Gaius had me wa...ing the floors. I couldn't..." she panted, but found that forming proper words wasn't in her abilities for the moment.

Arthur grabbed the clothes that she had in her bag and threw them on. They had a strange smell to them, clean. "What is that smell? Who's clothes are these?"

"Well, um, they're mine – well, Will's. Also Gaius', but, um, I washed them specially," she rambled and raised her brow at him. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Seems pretending to be somebody else is the only way to get people to be honest with me. Grab my bag, will you?" he asked. "Thank you for letting me stay with you, by the way, Merlynn."

"If you want to pass as a peasant, you should probably carry your own bag," she suggested.

Arthur scoffed and tightened the tie of the cloak around his neck. "You're forgetting something, Merlynn. No one will know it's my bag."

"There must be easier ways to prove yourself."

"Shut up."

"God, even when you're morphing into a peasant, you're still a prat."

oOo

William - now deemed _Sir _William of Deira, would front the position of Arthur when the helmet was off. He was an unrecognizable, simple farm boy from a nearby village with no real experience of being a knight. But, he was perfect. When the helmet was on, Arthur would play William, and get the treatment that was appropriate to a knight. Gwen was now very aware of Arthur's whereabouts and kept William at bay and hidden between tournaments. Merlynn couldn't have been more glad to have a friend like Gwen, so trustworthy.

Merlynn was disappointed that, when she opened the door to the physician's chambers, her guardian was no where to be seen. Arthur trailed behind her and didn't even try to hide his grimace. "I'll prepare some dinner for you, Arthur," she said suddenly, head down in slight irritation at his careful observation of his chambers, and walked over to the pots to cook up a meal. Merlynn didn't really care if he enjoyed it or not.

"You can't expect me to stay _here," _Arthur stated, glancing around the chambers distastefully.

She whirled to face him. "We need to keep you out of sight. You're lucky I even _agreed. _Besides, we have cover and allies. Gwen and Gaius can help us with everything. I repeat, you're lucky you have friends or people who trust you."

Gaius entered the room and smiled pleasantly at Arthur. "Ah, Arthur, my boy. I'm honoured that you're staying with us while you are under cover."

"As am I, Gaius," Arthur returned with a tight smile.

"And Merlynn, I hope that you can find it in your _busy schedule _to clean my leech tank," Gaius said with a slightly pointed smile her way.

Merlynn groaned. "But, Gaius - !"

"Hush now, Merlynn. You should listen to your superiors," Arthur shushed and patted her shoulder.

She narrowed her eyes, but allowed a forced grin to appear. "Oh, of course. But, now that you want to be just like me, I think you may want to help. You know, to discover what it's like to be a working class citizen." His eyes widened.

"Really, I'm just tire -"

"Nonsense," Gaius agreed, secretly winking toward Merlynn. "I think it would do you good, Arthur."

Arthur shot a withering look toward his servant, angry that he was forced to do physical labor and at the smug look on her face. She simply shrugged and took the leech tank by one side.

"Come on, then, peasant," she said. "We have some cleaning to do."

oOo

After dinner and the cleaning of the leech tank (which both Merlynn and Arthur had agreed was revolting), Gaius had bid goodnight and went to sleep in his cot. This left Merlynn and Arthur by themselves, the only sound was the soft snores of the old physician. She felt awkward having Arthur in her safe, cozy environment - she would never be able to use magic while he was here.

"It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night," Arthur announced softly, trying not to wake Gaius. He headed toward Merlynn's chambers. "I'll be sleeping in here. I hope you don't mind."

Merlynn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course not, Arthur. Take my bed. I'll just use the spare cot. I hope you'll be comfortable."

"I'm sure I will be," he responded and began to walk up the stairs to her chambers. Arthur turned around and gazed at her a few moments. "Goodnight, Merlynn."

"Goodnight, Arthur," Merlynn whispered, setting up the cot.

Arthur found himself breathing in her marvelous scent as he drew himself deeper and deeper into the blankets of her bed. The smell of lilacs and the rain filled his senses, and his eyes unintentionally shut tightly as his body stirred.

"Calm yourself, Arthur," he hissed to himself and tried to ignore the scent of the pillows as he shut his eyes to sleep.

oOo

Merlynn woke in the morning, and clambered up the stairs to her chambers. Arthur needed to be almost unnoticeable by the townspeople, and had to wake up just as early as she did. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the prince - sprawled over the bed, shirtless, blankets tangled around his legs, snoring quietly. He murmured in his sleep; what he said, she couldn't decipher, but he had always whispered things when under the compulsion of sleep.

She sighed and tapped at his bare back. "Arthur, wake up," she muttered, shaking shoulder.

Suddenly, he shifted, grabbed her arm and tugged her down so that she was on the bed with him. Merlynn blushed and struggled but to no avail; his arm tightened around her waist, head moving to her shoulder.

"Arthur, it's Merlynn. Wake up!" she said more firmly.

Arthur's murmured and slowly his eyes opened, coming in contact with an abundance of dark locks in his face. There was a warm body that pressed against him and he shifted himself closer. He came to his senses and realised where he was – in Merlynn's bed. He knew that it was either one of his dreams, or his servant really was next to him.

He raised his head to come in contact with Merlynn's nervous expression. Arthur stumbled from the bed. "Merlynn, what are you doing?" he hissed.

"I could ask you the same question," she countered, standing from the bed also. "I only came here to wake you up and you just pulled me down next to you. I am the victim here."

Arthur refrained from blushing and cleared his throat. "Oh. _Oh. _Um, er, I'm sorry."

Merlynn nodded. "You're forgiven. We need to get to the tournament and into the tent undetected."

"Of course," he responded. Arthur quickly left, clothes in hand, and shut the door behind him. As he headed down to the main chambers, he mentally scolded himself. "Idiot. Idiot," he chanted quietly, slapping his forehead.

Merlynn came downstairs wearing her purple tunic, neckerchief and jacket and held his blue hooded cloak in her hands. "Come on, Sire. You have a tournament to win."

They made it to _Sir William's _tent quickly and no one seemed to take notice of the hooded man that trailed behind Prince Arthur's personal servant. He was just another normal, albeit strange man who wished to stay hidden from view; the usual, of course.

"Now, remember the plan. I'm competing in the tournament, but no one will know that it's me. All you have to do is acknowledge the crowd at the end of the match. Act like you belong there and people will believe that you do," Arthur instructed William, who nodded nervously.

Merlynn finished with his chainmail. "You're ready to go. You'll be fine. Just keep your head held high with pride okay? Knights are usually very arrogant." She gave a pointed look toward Arthur.

"Shut up, Merlynn," Arthur snapped immediately, almost as if he was expecting the comment.

"Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years," Uther announced as all the knights sat horseback in a straight line.

William couldn't even ride a horse, he was even struggling to simply sit atop the animal. She rolled her eyes as she peeked through the slip of the tent. Merlynn wondered how a farm boy wouldn't be able to ride a horse, since most used it for herding; then, she supposed, he could have been one of _those _farmers.

"Well, he hasn't fallen of his horse yet," she remarked.

Arthur sighed from behind her. "I suppose that's something."

"...and your skill to the test. Today you will fight for glory and for honour. For this is the ultimate test of courage. And it will be the measure of you as men. For only the most skilful, the most fearless among you will emerge as a worthy champion," Uther finished and the crowd cheered.

"I'm going to watch you succeed from the stands, alright? It will be grand to be seated while watching a battle," Merlynn stated with a bright smile. "Despite the fact that you probably won't need it, good luck."

Arthur watched after her with a small grin on his lips. Merlynn sneaked her way into the stands and seated herself next to Gwen.

"Oh, Merlynn," Guinevere greeted pleasantly. "It's strange to see you up here. Usually you're down below."

She snorted. "Hm. Now that Arthur is gone, I may as well watch the jousting matches, see how the others view it."

"What a shame that the prince isn't here," she played along. The two girls chuckled.

Arthur, under the guise of Sir William, led the horse out to the tournament field. Merlynn clenched her fists in anticipation and waited for the game to begin, then raised her thumb encouragingly to him as his eyes caught hers.

oOo

Merlynn watched as the final jousting concluded, and sighed. She truly had fun up in the stands with Gwen; they had joked, played around and commented on which knights were more skilled than the other. "Arthur's probably waiting for me," she said suddenly with a mournful sigh. "So I best be off. I'll see you tomorrow for the next tournament, alright?" Merlynn gave her a quick hug.

"Alright. I'll see you then. Have fun with Arthur!"

Merlynn rolled her eyes as she walked off, yet the notion was good-natured to the teasing comment. Her lips unintentionally quirked into an enthusiastic smile as she slipped into the tent and shut the curtain.

"You must go and acknowledge the crowd," he told William and tossed his helmet toward the farmboy.

William looked confused. "How do you do that?"

"You wave, they cheer. It's not difficult," he replied. As William left, Arthur turned to Merlynn with a look of annoyance. "I do all the work, and someone else gets the praise."

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "Know the feeling," she mused.

"When I win this tournament, I'll reveal my true identity, get the credit I deserve," he announced.

"Of course you will."

Arthur frowned for a moment, but suddenly smirked. "Well don't just stand there. Help me off with my armour. And remember to polish it before tomorrow. The horse needs grooming. And don't forget to repair the broken lances."

"Always a pleasure working for you, Sire," she groaned and began to strip him of his armour. "You may go back to my chambers, for I have _work to do _apparently."

oOo

As Merlynn was heading back to the physician's chambers after all the duties she had been given, she heard a few women gossiping quite fluently.

"Sir William is _so _handsome and talented," one gushed, fanning herself with a pale hand.

The other woman, a blonde, turned to her. "I know. I have never seen a man so rugged. I wonder if he is single."

"Hm. I don't know," she responded and glanced up, eyes coming in contact with Merlynn. "Oh, you are Merlynn, correct?"

Merlynn froze, but turned with a polite smile their way. She figured they were women of the court and had seen her around the castle quite often. "Yes?"

"Now, Merlynn, you must help us with a dilemma," the blonde stated. "Is Sir William single?" Merlynn hesitated. "Come on, I noticed you going into his tent."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm only, er, helping him with his armour and offering him a horse." She thought for a moment, then continued, "His _died..."_

The two gasped. "Oh, how terrible."

Merlynn nodded remorsefully. "Hm. A sad, mournful thing. Now, may I go home?" she asked and quickly left before they responded.

oOo

That night, as Merlynn served their dinner and sat down, smirked at Arthur. "So, I was pulled up by some _lovely _women of the court today and they believe that Sir William is a rugged, handsome man who's horse died. "

"His horse_ died?" _Gaius repeated in disbelief.

"Mhm. Which is why I supplied him with one of Camelot's fine horses. It was the reason I was in his tent today. They were trying to see if he and I had some sort of _secret affair_ or something," she snorted into her dinner.

"They thought he was handsome?" Arthur scoffed. "He wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked him round the head with his lance."

She nodded. "Yep. And now they have the sympathy for a man who lost a dear companion. Woman will be flocking him left and right. Poor man." Merlynn rolled her eyes.

The prince glared at her. Gaius chuckled the tiniest bit and took a bite of his dinner. "What are you going to do once you win, Arthur?" he asked conversationally.

"_If I win, _I will reveal myself to Camelot for who I am, get the credit I deserve."

Gaius and Merlynn shared a glance. "If only we could all do that," she murmured scathingly, stabbing quite forcefully into her beef.

"After you are finished, Merlynn, I need you to go out into the forest and get me some horehound and rue," Gaius stated. "Arthur, you can help her."

She groaned but nodded, digging more feverishly into her dinner. Arthur glared indignantly at Gaius. The older physician only gave him a pointed look toward the prince, as if to say 'you stay here, you help me. No questions asked'.

oOo

Arthur slipped the hood from his face as they headed into the forest, save from view by Camelot. He glanced at the girl next to him; she swung the basket in her hands, head tilting left and right to an unknown rhythm. She reminded him of what he had heard about nymphs, their bouncing, beautiful, musical, not to mention _vocal _behaviour.

He chuckled.

"What?" she asked, raising her brow, but didn't stop the slight skip in her step.

"Nothing. You amuse me," he explained.

Merlynn cocked her head. "I'm glad you find me funny. It's a wonder to the self-esteem, Arthur."

"No, the way you move sometimes. It's different, but in a good way. Like you," he added, and she laughed.

"Thank you," she returned.

"You remind me of a nymph," he said.

Merlynn snorted. "A _nymph? _I remind you of a nymph? I'm not even going to ask why." She rolled her eyes and snickered as a slight flush spread across his cheeks. "So, let's change the topic of discussion. Why did you decide to do this whole jousting thing?"

She jumped over a particularly prickly bush and discovered the horehound lying ahead. Merlynn pulled it from the roots and unceremoniously dropped it into the basket. The breeze was cool, but not too cold that she was shivering and chattering her teeth violently.

"I fear that people respect me just because of my title," Arthur responded sadly.

She frowned. "I don't think that's true for everyone. I mean, I don't respect you for your title. In fact, it took a long time after knowing you to actually respect you. I _hated _you when I first met you."

He gave her a sharp look. "_Thank you, Mer_lynn. When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter, nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament...if I win this tournament, it will be because I deserve it and not because I am Prince Arthur."

"Wow, that sounded actually sentimental," she observed with a small smile. Merlynn suddenly pushed him back before he took another step. "You _almost _stood on the rue, you idiot!"

"How dare you call me an idiot. Do you not know who I am?" he barked.

"I do. But now, you live with me, you're a commoner for the time being, you hold no status at the moment so yes I can call you an idiot," she retorted with a snarky look, grabbing some rue and placing it in the basket. "We have to head back. Come on."

"Is this what you do every night?" Arthur questioned curiously.

She nodded. "Yep. Apart from tending to you, your animals and your belongings, I also have to listen to Gaius' orders."

He found himself respecting her more than he ever had – he could never do as much work as she did, and still smile. Arthur stood by his belief that he was a human incarnation of a nymph.

His little nymph.

oOo

Gaius had left to deliver a potion to a customer. Arthur was asleep in her chambers and Merlynn, after trying to clean the floors of the main quarters, had collapsed in exhaustion on the floor, still holding the bucket and brush in her hands. The old physician stepped over the threshold and frowned, looking her over.

She was startled awake by the sudden sound of the door opening and winced as the light hit her eyes.

"Merlynn, on your feet," he snapped. "Where do you get the idea you can sit around all day doing nothing?"

Merlynn shot up, an irate look on her face. "Wha...? Do you honestly think I sit around noing nothing all day? I haven't even had a bloody chance to 'sit down and do nothing' since the day I arrived in Camelot! I'm too busy running around like an arse after Arthur. All I hear, everyday is: 'Do this, Merlynn! Do that, Merlynn! You're an idiot, Merlynn! And do I get any respect, or acknowledgement for what I do? Of course not! Oh, and when I'm not chasing after Arthur and saving his life from mortal peril every bloody day, I'm doing chores for you! When I'm not doing that, I'm fulfilling my destiny. Still, I get no thanks. Never any thanks for Merlynn. Oh, no!" she screamed.

Gaius opened his mouth to speak, but Merlynn wasn't even finished yet. "I have fought griffins, witches, er...bandits. I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, even had a bloody hole blown through my chest, and all the while I have to hide who I really am, because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed! Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in _so _many directions, I don't know which way to turn!" Merlynn exploded, chest heaving dramatically from the outburst.

The physician was frozen where he stood, so in shock to even form a coherant syllable. He simply watched as she stormed up to her chambers, then moments later returned to view with a dazed prince being pushed in front of her toward the door.

oOo

"Sir Alinor has advanced to the final," she stated with the tiniest bit of aggravation in her tone.

Arthur raised his brow. "What's got you so angry? I heard yelling this morning and you just pushed me here. Quite forcefully, in fact."

"It's nothing. Just _go win," _Merlynn responded.

She watched with a burst of excitement as Arthur won, but grimaced as Sir Leon continued to dangle from his horse by the saddle. The horse was becoming agitated and scared, beginning to spin in circles to knock Leon off completely. She whirled to William with a bright smile. "Congratulations, you are in the final."

William wrapped his arms around her, squeezing the young servant tightly out of excitement. Coincidently, Arthur decided to walk in at that moment. He frowned, but the adrenaline pulsed through him overlooked it and he grinned happily at the farmboy.

"Go on then. You're people await you. No one can say Sir Leon let me win this time," Arthur said victoriously.

As William headed out, the crowd cheered and screamed ecstatically at the reappearance of the successor. Merlynn peeked her head from the tent and turned back to Arthur.

"Seems like the crowd've really taken to William," she observed with a smile.

Arthur frowned. "That will change when I reveal my identity."

Merlynn chuckled at the comment and crossed her arms over her chest. "You really miss getting all the attention, don't you?"

"Just go and water the horse, will you?" he snapped, but smiled slightly as she rushed off, seemingly excited at the prospect of being with the horses. "Horse obsessor."

She lead the stallion to the trough filled with water and pet his flank as he drunk from it eagerly. Merlynn knew that she had a bit of an obsession with tending to the horses – mucking excluded – but it was either that, or the chamberpot. The horses would win _any _day. Merlynn chuckled as it snorted happily, and glanced up to see a dark-skinned man approached her. She smiled warmly; he seemed nice enough.

"He's a fine horse. I see your master has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance," he observed.

She nodded, scratching beneath the horse's jaw. "He's doing well. Just one more match to go."

"Tell me, what's he like to work for?" the man questioned curiously, stroking the stallion's nose.

"Between you and me, he can be a bit of a prat," Merlynn admitted jokingly. He laughed at the comment.

Suddenly, his eyes caught onto hers and they narrowed slightly. "So you are no longer working for Prince Arthur?"

"No. Yes, yes. Not right now," she rephrased. "Arthur's away. I'm just...helping out. Sir William's, er, horse died and I offered to help."

"Well, I - I wish your master luck in the final."

"Thanks."

Merlynn paused awkwardly, then watched as the man walked off, leaving her alone and confused. Suspicion and various other thoughts entered her mind.

oOo

Merlynn was in her chambers, making the bed, when Arthur entered. "Merlynn?"

"Yes?" she responded.

"Do you have a needle and threat. My shirt needs mending," he stated.

She sighed. "Yep. Just give it to me." He noticed that she looked more defeated than usual, shoulders sagged and eyes dreary.

"What's wrong?" Arthur questioned with a raise of his brow.

"Nothing. None of your concern. You just go about without a _care _in the bloody world," she snapped irritably.

He looked ataken back. "Is there anything else you'd like to say to me? Please, I'd like to hear it. If there's something you want to say to me, don't let me stop you. I'm just a normal person, _remember?" _he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Merlynn turned to him, eyes flashing coldly. "You have no idea, do you?"

"About what?"

"About how rude and arrogant you can be! This is my home – well, this is Gaius' home, and you are a guest. Yes, I realise that you love to stay in your comfortable chambers, because I have to clean them nearly everyday, but that gives you no excuse to be rude and abrupt. You have been claiming that titles don't matter to you, but even though you are sleeping in my chambers, you still treat me like your servant. Everything I've done for you, everything I've sacrificed..." Tears of frustration and remorse filled her eyes, and she clenched her fists. "I get no thanks!"

"Saything that you don't care about being a prince means nothing if your actions betray you! Would it kill you to appreciate the things I've done and say thank you?" Merlynn took a deep breath. "God, it feels good to get these things off my chest twice."

Arthur was frozen, much like Gaius was earlier that morning. "I – is that all?" he asked, shocked.

"Yep. I think that's it," she replied, still a little breathless from the confession. "Actually, one more thing. You're such a prat." He raised his brow. "Now I'm done."

"You're right. You have invited me into your home and I have behaved appallingly, well, I have been a prat," he admitted. "I'll make it up to you. Tonight, I will make dinner for you."

Merlynn's eyebrows went high up near her hairline in disbelief. "You're going to cook me dinner?"

"I most certainly am. Now go for a walk or do whatever it is that girls do at this time of the evening..." he trailed off, pointing to the door.

"A walk would be nice," she agreed hesitantly.

"...and your dinner will be ready when you return."

As Merlynn wandered around the town, she bumped into Gwen, who gave her a pleasant smile.

"Merlynn, how's Arthur?" Gwen asked casually.

She looked confused and hesitant even though there were small bubbles of excitement brewing in her belly. "He's cooking me dinner."

Gwen frowned. "Arthur's cooking?"

Merlynn nodded, blinking in slight caution. "I'm a bit afraid, but excited at the same time. It's surprising."

The chambermaid just had to see the Prince of Camelot cooking for his servant. So, she rushed into the main chambers to see Arthur gazing at a raw chicken helplessly. "Merlynn said you were cooking for her, Sire, so I just had to see it," she said with a small laugh.

"Gwen, thank god. I need you to fetch me two dinners from the palace kitchens," he instructed desperately.

Gwen raised her brow dubiously. "So you aren't cooking for Merlynn, then?"

"No, but Merlynn doesn't need to know that. As far as she's concerned, dinner will be prepared and cooked by me," Arthur explained proudly.

"You're trying to impress her?" she questioned with another laugh.

He snorted and turned to her, eyes narrowed nervously. "Of course not, Guinevere. Oh, also, while your in the castle, can you go into my chambers and get one of my shirts? Thank you."

Later that night, Gwen hurried into the physician's chambers with the two dinners, placing them on the table. Gaius had to do an overnight watch with one of the jousting knights, to which Arthur was glad so he could have free time with Merlynn. Arthur glanced out the front door and heard footsteps heading up the stairs.

"She's coming," he said hurriedly and threw the raw chicken toward her. "Do something with that. Hide!"

Merlynn entered with a bright smile but frowned at the sight of Gwen in the room. Gwen had skillfully shoved the raw chicken into her basket and gave the other girl a sheepish grin before she got suspicious.

"Merlynn! Hi. Have you seen Gaius?" she asked as a cover.

She nodded. "Yes, he is tending to a jousting patient. Sir Leon, to be exact. It seems like his leg was injured today. Er, why do you need him?" her eyes flashed with worry.

Gwen waved her hand dismissively and shrugged. "Oh, it's nothing. I really must be going. Hope you enjoy your dinner." She rushed off hurriedly.

Arthur smiled softly. "Merlynn. Perfect timing." He motioned toward her seat.

"Thank you." Merlynn took a bite and almost made a noise at the delicious taste of it. "Arthur, I didn't know you had such fabulous culinary skills."

"Neither did I. I'm glad you like it," he responded.

After they had finished, Arthur even took the initiative to put the dishes into the basin. He found himself actually wanting her to think good of him, and wanted to impress her surprisingly enough. She had a small smile on her face, one of amazement yet there was the smallest bit of mirth in her eyes.

"I'm surprised by all this, but very glad," she remarked and brought her eyes to his. "Even though I know for a fact that this is food from the kitchens in the castle."

Arthur blanched. "How did you know?"

She laughed and leaned toward him. "I serve your meals everyday. I do recognise the castle food and symbol when I see it. But I'm glad you did so much to make it up to me."

He chuckled, leaning foreward also. "So, do I have any other annoying habits you wish to tell me about? I mean, you are my servant."

"The list is quite long, I assure you. Are you sure we have the time?" she teased.

"Enlighten me."

"Well, you snore, and you always give me the same look when you're annoyed at me. Like I'm an idiot," she responded.

Arthur patted her hand playfully. "Oh, Merlynn. That's because you _are _an idiot." The two burst out laughing.

Gaius suddenly rushed in chambers, and Arthur ducked beneath the table in case it was another. When he realised who it was he sat up straight again. "Sorry to interuppt but there is an assassin in Camelot, Arthur. He's here for you."

"What?" Merlynn exclaimed in alarm.

"The assassin killed a guard. Your father said King Odin sent him," he explained, seating himself.

Merlynn whirled to Arthur, who had a look of understanding on his face. "Why would Odin want you dead?"

"Because I killed his son. Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself. I can still see his face. He looked so scared." He looked saddened by this and she gave him a meaningful look.

"Don't blame yourself."

"No one but us knows where you are. If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you," Gaius stated. "You are probably best safe here."

Arthur glanced at Merlynn, then to Gaius. "May I stay here?"

"Of course, Sire, for as long as you need to," he responded. Gaius headed over to his bed. "Goodnight, Prince Arthur, Merlynn."

As Gaius got into his bed in the corner, Arthur turned to Merlynn with a small smile. "I'll sleep in the spare cot tonight. You need your bed. You're exhausted."

She shook her head. "No, Arthur. You need to be well rested for the tournament. The cot will suffice."

"Shut up, Merlynn," he said fondly. "Go to bed."

"I'll won't win, will I?" she observed with a small laugh.

Arthur smirked. "Nope. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

oOo

Merlynn had found herself growing on Arthur when he was residing with her. She truly had enjoyed his company last night, and was actually quite disappointed when she realised that he wouldn't be staying with her anymore. As she put on his coat and tied it for him, her mood was sombre and Merlynn's hands seemed to linger on his chest and arms.

"One more match. The tournament will be over," he announced quietly. They were so close and he could feel her warm breath on his neck, then her fingers almost brushed his skin. Arthur's eyes darkened.

She nodded and ran her fingers over the cloak to rid the creases from it. "You can go back to being Prince Arthur again. Good luck, Arthur." As she tried to pull her hand away, his fingers shot out and clutched the limb back to his chest.

Before she could utter a word, Arthur leaned down and pressed their lips together. He could not stand dreaming about it anymore, and this was his last moment as a free, simple commoner. And now that he had begun, he never wanted it to stop. Merlynn was frozen for a moment but as his lips moved against hers, she relaxed into him and deepened the embrace, sliding her hand up to clutch at the nape of his neck.

Arthur's free hand slid down her side and wrapped the limb around her waist to pull her even closer. His grip tightened as those fingers of hers gently began to nead at the skin of the back of his neck. Finally, Merlynn knew that she needed air and withdrew, eyes reopening, cheeks flushed, lips swollen from kisses. The two were dazed for a few brief moments, revelling in the euphoria of fulfilling a deep desire for the first time.

She took a deep, surprised breath and licked her lips, unknowingly drawing Arthur's eyes to them. "We must go," she said breathlessly, pulling away. "You have a tournament to win."

"Yes. O-of course," he agreed reluctantly and threw his hood over his head.

They walked through the town toward the tents, completely silent as the two thought of the previous events. Merlynn never uttered a word as she helped Arthur into his armour, but every once and a while, his hand brushed against her cheek or her hand, to which she blushed. She smiled slightly at William he headed toward clutched Merlynn's fingers for a moment before accepting the helmet, placing it atop his head.

As she watched him joust, she set aside her worries, as she knew that he would succeed then reveal himself for all his prince-like glory. All of a sudden, however, Sir Alinor's lance struck Arthur and he drooped backwards from the blow. Merlynn winced. Arthur clenched at his side, and then she knew something was wrong.

Sir Alinor passed her - she could have sworn that a sharp blade slid back into the lip of the lance. Merlynn's eyes widened and she rushed over to Arthur. He was injured, and badly. She helped him off of his horse and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leveraging him toward his tent.

Gwen noticed that something was wrong and hurried down to the tent.

Merlynn set Arthur down on the chair and pressed a wet cloth to the chainmail-covered wound on his side. She stood as Gwen answered, and allowed the chambermaid to take over. After all, she was more advanced in medical care.

"His lance pierced my armour," he panted.

Her eyes flashed. "I'll be right back. Gwen, make sure he's okay."

She ran over to Sir Alinor's tent and peeked through the flaps, looking inside to see the lance once more, to prove her suspicions. Inside was the dark-skinned man who had spoken to her the other day, along with Sir Alinor who lay dead at his feet. Her eyes widened considerably and she rushed back to the tent, where she noticed Arthur mounting his horse.

"Arthur? What are you doing?" she called up to him.

He ignored the comment and reached his good hand down toward her. "You'll have to pass me my lance."

Merlynn did as she was told. "This is _madness!" _she exclaimed. "You don't understand!"

Gwen looked at the fiercely panicked expression on her face and became immediately worried. "What's wrong, Merlynn?"

"He's jousting against the assassin," she answered, and the two hastened to the jousting arena where Arthur and the assassin were already in position. Merlynn stepped away from Gwen a far bit, sensing that Arthur was going to tumble from the horse any second.

Merlynn whispered, "_Unbinde þé téage." _It was unheard by any nearby, from the overwhelming cheers. The girth of the assassin's saddle snapped and he tilted to the side the tiniest bit.

Arthur, who mistook the movement of the knight to be hesitance, fiercely slammed his lance against the assassin, effectively unhorsing him. The assassin flew back from the horse and fell head-first to the ground, and by this Merlynn knew he was dead. She took no moment to mourn (she didn't obviously care) and halted Arthur's horse, then helped the injured man from the horse.

"You are such an idiot, Arthur," she breathed.

He still managed to grin cockily. "I must be getting it from you then."

oOo

Later, the two, along with Gwen and William, gathered in the tent.

"You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alinor and took his place," she explained, then hesitated. "The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself."

Arthur's eyes flashed to her, then the helmet he held in his hands. "You must go and collect your trophy," he said finally, handing the helmet to William.

Gwen raised her brow. "I thought this was going to be your moment of glory?"

"Perhaps this is a time of humility," he retorted.

As they watched William happily take in the applause of the crowd, Arthur found himself glancing at Merlynn. He had acted rashly when kissing her, but by that time, the urge had gotten too desperate and she had reacted just as eagerly as he had. Nothing could come of them, no matter how much that thought pained him.

Arthur was glad, however, that he still got to spend so much time with her during all hours of the day.

oOo

Arthur stood in the Council Chamber, covered in bandages and his bloody armour. "The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot. I was injured whilst killing him," he explained, arms behind his back.

"Odin must be made to pay for his actions. We must strike back at him," Uther snapped, slamming his fist on the arm of his throne.

He hesitated for a moment. "Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son? We should try to make peace with him," he suggested. "There's been enough bloodshed."

"Perhaps you're right. How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?"

Arthur smirked, eyes turning to Merlynn for a moment. "Very. I learned a great deal. How was the tournament?"

"Excellent," he responded delightfully. "We have a new champion, Sir William of Deira."

"I'm sorry I missed all the excitement."

oOo

After the meeting, Arthur rushed after Merlynn and caught her wrist gently. "Merlynn. What happened while I was staying with you...I'm afraid my father would never understand."

"Don't worry, I know," she reassured. "Truly. You don't have to explain. I'm happy to still be your servant and spend time with you under the title. Maybe when you are King, things may be different."

"Arthur?" Uther questioned from behind them.

Merlynn gave the King a polite smile and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le Gasp! It finally happened.<em>**

**_They kissed! Woot!_**

**_Oh goodness, even I was hyperventilating when I wrote it, and I had already thought about it! Haha. Hope you liked it. Feel free to review...the green button, it calls..._**


	23. The Nightmare Begins: Magic

_**New Chapter up. Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

><p>Morgana's room had been ignited during the storm last night, along with one of her windows bursting open. That was what Guinevere had told her when she was ushering her to her mistress' chambers. Merlynn had immediately rushed over, washed over with worry for her dear friend.<p>

As she stepped over the threshold to Morgana's chambers, she couldn't help but freeze in the slightest at the sight of Arthur. Her feelings had boiled over and became too noticeable since the kiss they had shared two weeks ago. They hadn't spoken about it since; Arthur felt awkward, so did she, so they kept quiet and avoided each other when available. Merlynn came to the conclusion that he slightly regretted the kiss, and didn't even try to resolve their feelings. She just left it the way it was - it was destined forever that they would remain servant and master. Merlynn was fine with it, or she had assured herself this.

Dreams had forever plagued his mind of their embrace, and he longed to do it again. Arthur tensed as Merlynn walked into the room but couldn't help studying her as he had found himself doing more since the kiss. He feared bringing up the topic for the forbidden nature of a relationship between them would surely end in disaster. Crossing his arms over his chest, he turned his eyes from her and focused them instead on the burnt drapes that hung from the ceiling.

Merlynn quietly passed him and began to clean up the burnt fragments of the curtain and small table, along with the glass from the window. Morgana, thankfully, wasn't in the room. She had been forced from her chambers to relax and calm herself down.

"What happened?" Uther barked sharply to Gwen, brows furrowed in anger. Merlynn knew why he was so angry and relentless; his worry for Morgana overclouded all judgment, despite the fact that she had attempted to kill him at least once. But, he didn't necessarily _know _that.

"I came back in with some extra blankets. There was a candle, but I put it out," Gwen responded, eyes imploring toward the King who was giving her 'The Eye'.

"Are you sure?"

"I blew it out, I swear," she said honestly. Merlynn accidently pricked herself with the glass and gasped in pain, but ignored it and continued to clean it up. The blood was sliding down her finger as she stood and stuck it in her mouth.

"Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years. If she said she blew it out, I believe her," Arthur spoke up. If Morgana and Merlynn trusted Gwen with their lives, then he knew that she would never betray them. His eyes flickered over to his servant and watched as she pulled her finger from her soft lips, to which he had dreamed about many a night.

She glanced up and found his eyes on her, blushed and turned away from him. Arthur frowned pitifully.

"She could've been burnt alive," Uther snapped and stared over at the burnt drapes.

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night, that could've started the fire," he suggested.

"Perhaps."

Arthur glanced at his father with a raised brow. "What other explanation is there?"

"Someone started the fire deliberately," he said darkly.

After she had finished cleaning up Morgana's chambers and wrapped her finger up with a small bit of gauze, Merlynn headed back to her chambers to relax for the smallest bit of time before her Master called for her again. _Her _master. Arthur Pendragon. She had been trying to ignore the thought of _him _since the incident, but it proved futile as she was to spend every waking moment with the man.

As she opened the door to the physician's chambers, she paused as she heard two distinct, familiar voices within. Merlynn allowed a small gap in the door to eavessdrop.

"What I don't understand, Morgana is how the fire started in the first place," Gaius was saying with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Morgana shuttered, wrapping the blanket furthur around her body. "It happened so quickly. It was terrifying," she whispered.

"It's alright. You're safe now," he soothed.

"You're the only person I've told about my dreams. I know I can trust you, Gaius," Morgana said shakily, eyes glazed over with tears.

"Yes, of course you can," Gaius responded.

She hesitated for a moment before she glanced up at him once more. "It was me," she admitted. "I set the room alight. I started the fire."

Merlynn gripped the door in shock, but remained silent so she could hear the rest.

"I don't understand. Did you knock a candle over?"

"No that's not what happened. I did it just by looking at it, the flames suddenly leapt higher," she rambled, chest heaving with the sudden fear and panic that overwhelmed her. Panic for her life. If Uther found out she would surely be killed.

"I could have been a gust of wind," Gaius suggested.

Morgana shook her head desperately. "It wasn't. It was me. It was magic."

"My child..."

"I'm not a child!"

"Last night was an accident," he said in a soft, yet stern voice. "It had nothing to do with you. How could it have?" Gaius patted her shoulder. "I am going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better, I promise."

"No.."

"You must trust me."

Later, after Morgana had left, Merlynn slipped into Gaius' chambers and seated herself at the table. She watched as he prepared the potion for Morgana. Merlynn had a mixture of emotions; excitement, worry and curiousity for the current situation. Another person had magic, just like she did!

"I was helping clear up Morgana's chambers earlier," she began hesitantly, trying to gauge his reaction.

He wasn't fazed. "Hmm?"

"The window was blown out into the courtyard below," Merlynn added.

"Hmm," he murmured.

She pursed her lips in frustration and clenched her fists slightly. "It's odd, isn't it?" she announced, eyes only on his face to see if he had any emotion. "Arthur suggested that it was lightning. I would have believed him, but the window was blown _outwards, _so it was struck from inside the room." Merlynn gave up beating around the bush. "It's magic. I felt it last night, and I know you know. So does Morgana."

Gaius finally set his potion down and turned his attention to her, a wary look on his face. "Morgana knows nothing for certain."

"And that's worse. She isn't sure of what's happening and she's scared. I would know from personal experience," she said.

He sighed. "What would you have me do?" Gaius asked.

Merlynn stood and wandered over to him. "Actually speak to her about it. Tell her it's alright, and that her powers aren't something to be afraid of. That's what my mother told me when I was in this situation."

"I can't," he stated.

"Then maybe I could -"

"No, Merlynn, you can't."

"Why not?" she questioned indignantly. "I understand what she's going through. I could give her advice."

Gaius frowned. "You must never reveal your secret," he scolded. "Not to anyone."

She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. Merlynn already knew all that; it is forbidden to tell anyone about her magic, or there will be doom and despair. All she wanted to do was tell _someone _other than Gaius. Like Gwen, or even Arthur. They may understand. "If not me, then maybe someone else."

"Who? This is a kingdom where magic is outlawed, or have you forgotten that?"

"There are those who still practice it." Her eyes widened in realisation – Mordred. "What about the druids? You said that they help people like this."

"Uther's vowed to destroy them. The druids cannot help her. It would be suicide," he answered.

"Then who can?"

Gaius raised his brow at the question, as if to question her intelligence. It wouldn't surprise her. "I will. Like always."

Once more she would only be in the background, but she guessed it was all that was meant for her to protect the kingdom of Camelot. "Then you need to be honest," she said finally.

"What makes you so certain that you know better than me?"

"Because I went through the same thing. I know exactly how she's feeling right now," she repeated.

"You cannot get involved in this. No good can come of it. I mean it, Merlynn. Stay out of it!" he ordered.

oOo

Merlynn had decided to put things into her own hands (as usual) and went out to the forest to pick some flowers for the poor Morgana. An array of pinks, purples, yellows and blues, all different sizes and shapes. She absently played with the petals as she headed over to Morgana's chambers.

Arthur wandered past the stairs and noticed Merlynn standing there, straight and tense as she stared back at him. He saw her hands behind her back and was immediately suspicious of her intentions. The innocent, wide smile on her face almost distracted him but, as always, suspicion gave in and he narrowed his eyes.

"Merlynn," he said, coming toward her. "What _are_ you doing?"

Her eyes widened and she slipped the flowers into her belt. "Nothing. See?" Merlynn pulled her hands from behind her back.

Arthur raised his brow. "What are you up to?"

"What, nothing, Arthur. I'm a bit surprised by all your suspicious behaviour. I would never lie to you. I'm simply going upstairs to your chambers to clean it a bit." Merlynn gulped. "You wanted me to do something, though. So, shoot."

"My chainmail needs cleaning," he said, clearing his throat.

"Oh. After I'm finished with your chambers, I'll see to it straight after."

As she began to walk away, Arthur called her name once more. She turned, replacing the flowers at her belt and hoped that it wasn't another suspicious assault. Merlynn was a shite liar.

"Uh -" he cleared his throat. Arthur desperately wanted to bring up the kiss, but couldn't. He didn't know what to say. "Get to it then," he said with a lame sigh, leaving quickly.

She watched after him curiously, but shrugged and continued to Morgana's chambers. Arthur stopped at the stairway and saw her pull some flowers from her belt. The suspicion returned.

Merlynn knocked on the door and smiled slightly at Gwen as she answered. She was hoping that Morgana was alone, but it would have to do. "How is she?" she asked.

"I've never seen her like this before. I'm scared to leave her on her own," Gwen confessed, eyes shining in concern for her mistress.

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

Morgana began to stir restlessly on the bed, whimpering softly as she gripped the blankets in her fingers.

Gwen sighed. "I'd better get back to her." Merlynn handed the flowers over toward the chambermaid. "I'll make sure she knows who they're from."

oOo

She entered Arthur's chambers to collect his chainmail, and was surprised to see him there already. He had his arms crossed over his chest with a suspicious glance her way; he was on to her, but she really had nothing to be guilty about.

"H – hi, Arthur," she stammered and flushed a light pink. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be out."

"Hm. I thought you'd be cleaning my chainmail already, but you seemed to have stopped off somewhere with some flowers, per chance," he announced with a pointed look, stepping toward her. "So, what were you doing?"

"Nothin -"

"Lying is futile. You can't lie to me," he stated. They were now against the wall, bodies almost pressed to each other. "Where were you?"

Merlynn sighed. "I visited Morgana with the flowers. I'm worried for her – she's my friend, Arthur. Sorry if that makes you suspicious but it's true."

Arthur leaned down near her, putting his hand on the wall by her head. She tensed but felt herself raising her own head toward his. "Alright. I believe you," he said finally. His eyes flickered to her lips, before they turned back to her own cerulean orbs. "Are you coming to collect my chainmail?"

"I – I – erm," she stuttered. "Yes. Of course. Um, I'll get right to it."

"Wait -" he clasped her hand in his and finally closed the space between their lips. Merlynn murmured in surprise but fell into his embrace and reciprocated the kiss; his hand gripped hers tighter and pulled her closer, the other sliding upwards to tangle into her hair. Her hair was soft beneath his fingers. She released her hand and moved both so they wrapped around his neck.

Arthur's teeth nipped at her lip and she gasped, letting his tongue massage hers as the kiss deepened. As her head bumped into the wall, common sense nagged at her mind and she pushed him back slightly. Merlynn's eyes were wide as they gazed into his glazed over orbs.

She did it again - she _had _wanted to do it again - but it was wrong. He was the Prince of Camelot, not some commoner that she had all right to be with.

"Erm. I guess I should go clean your chainmail, then," she announced.

He was resting his head against his arm, breathing heavily. "Take a break, Merlynn. Do it later. _Go." _

oOO

Merlynn was mentally cursing herself for what she had done, but found herself becoming drunk with giddiness at the thought of their kiss. She entered her chambers and stripped herself of her overcoat, leaving her in her breeches, tunic, belt and boots. There was a sudden bang downstairs and, hoping that it was Arthur, she hastened down the stairs to greet the visitor. However, it was Morgana, looking tremendously afraid as she stood there in her expensive, silk nightgown.

"Is Gaius here?" she asked shakily, eyes brimming with tears.

Merlynn shook her head; he was out with Uther. She felt concern for her friend, despite her wrongdoings in the past. "No, sorry, he's not here. He'll be back soon though," she added in reassurance.

"I need to speak with him. Where is he?"

"He's gone to see the King." She watched Morgana's face crumple. "What's wrong, Morgana?" Merlynn noticed her hesitation to answer and rested her hand at her shoulder. "Remember, you can always trust me. You're my friend."

Morgana released a soft cry and buried herself in the slightly taller girl's arms. "I'm scared, Merlynn," she sobbed. "I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening. Please."

She ran a comforting hand down her hair. "It's alright. Gaius will be back soon. He'll be able to help you," she muttered.

"He won't," Morgana denied and pulled herself from her arms. "I don't need any more remedies. They won't do any good." She sighed. "It's magic, Merlynn."

Merlynn froze. "What?"

"I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't make this up," she reminded her.

"I know."

"Then you believe me? You think it's magic too. Please, Merlynn, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it," she begged.

It was Merlynn who hesitated this time. She wasn't sure whether to ignore Gaius' orders, or to follow them like she hadn't ever really done before. "Uh. I want to, believe me, but I'm not really sure what to say at the moment."

Morgana's eyes flashed in betrayal and she backed out of the room slowly, before walking away with a billow of her robe.

"Morgana! Morgana! I'm sorry! Don't leave." Merlynn bit her lip in regret. "I'll help you, Morgana. I promise."

She rushed up to her room to grab her coat and rushed off to the Dragon's cave; he was the only perso – thing, that could help her. The only person he could talk to about it other than Gaius. She had already gotten_ his _opinion and he was pretty against her idea of revealing her secret to Morgana.

As she entered the Dragon's cave, she went straight to business. "I need your help," she stated. "Do you know where the druids are?"

"First you must tell me why you seek them," he responded airily.

"That doesn't matter," she protested.

"It does to me," he retorted with a small grin.

Merlynn sighed in defeat. "I need to ask them something."

The Great Dragon did his rendition of raising his reptilian brow. "I've lived more than a thousand years, seen civilisations rise and fall. Do not believe that you can lie to me."

"I need their help," she rephrased. "Someone I really care about needs their help, and the druids are the only ones that can help them."

He gave her a knowing look. "You speak of the witch, the Lady Morgana."

"She's not a witch. _I'm _the witch. Morgana's my friend," she insisted.

"She cannot be trusted," he told her sternly.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What makes you say that?"

"It would be better if The Witch -"

"Stop calling her that!" she barked.

The Great Dragon snorted. "It would be better if The Witch never knew the true extent of her powers."

"You're wrong. I know her. She has a good heart," Merlynn said desperately.

"You failed to heed my advice in the past and it brought grave consequences," he pointed out with a bare of his teeth.

She pursed her lips in frustration; she could have known he would never give her a direct answer. "I won't abandon her," she announced in a strong, confident tone.

"I will not give you the help you seek," he said finally, leaning down so she could feel his breath on her face. "If you pursue this course of action, you do so alone."

oOo

"Stupid dragon," she cursed the next morning, her thoughts consumed by conflicting sides. One told her to tell the truth to Morgana, the other (Gaius and the dragon) was nagging at her to leave it be.

Merlynn stormed up to Arthur's chambers with the intent of converting her anger into cleaning his armour, like she should have done the other day. Her hand gribbed the scrub tightly, but her mind was elsewhere as she ran it with force down the metal of the chainmail.

The door opened and Merlynn's movements became more vigorous and forced, like all servants usually had. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Arthur but dimmed when she noticed Leon, one of his knights, wander in behind him. Arthur held a scroll of parchment in his hands as he walked up to the table, barely paying her any mind.

"You sure this is all of them?" he inquired.

Leon nodded. "Names and last known dwelling places."

"My father suspects the fire was started by sorcery," Arthur stated, not noticing Merlynn's shoulders tense at the words.

"Indeed, Sire. I've included the details of everyone we suspect of consorting with sorcerers, witches, or druids," he listed in his curt, 'knightly' tone.

Her eyes flashed toward them, and she froze her scrubbing for the moment to listen in more attentively.

"Gather the men. We'll arrest them immediately." As Leon left, Arthur finally turned to Merlynn. "I thought I told you to do that yesterday."

Merlynn blushed. "Yes, but, er, you, uh, told me to do it later, after we, well..." she cleared her throat. "But I'm doing it now."

Arthur, too, felt his cheeks redden the slightest bit at the mention of their kiss. Once more, he had let himself dwell in the sins of the flesh. He decided to change the subject as he turned to strip himself of his overcoat. "So, where are my flowers?"

"I wasn't sure that after a woman kisses a man that they require flowers," she responded, with only the tiniest tone of playfulness. Merlynn used her magic to open the scroll and read the list, taking in the names of the people accused with having contact with druids.

He gave her _that _look; the annoyed, pursed lips, raised brow and hand on hip just as she closed the scroll to it's proper form. "Hm. Funny, Merlynn. Really. I assumed you'd be putting flowers in all the rooms. Or is Morgana the only one to receive a token of your affection?" Arthur threw on his other coat.

"I've already given you _two _tokens of my affection, which I think you've forgotten, Arthur," she retorted teasingly. "Besides, the flowers weren't a token, affection or otherwise."

He smirked and leaned his hands on the table, taking pleasure in the way her hands froze their cleaning as he did so. "I see. So, you were hiding them from me yesterday, why?"

"I didn't want you to get jealous, and I gave you the reason yesterday. Why are you bringing it up?," she said, leaning foreward also. Merlynn noticed that his blue tunic went very well with his eyes and smiled slightly. "Although, Arthur, it seems you have become jealous. Morgana, despite the fact that you may not believe it, is my friend and I was trying to cheer her up after the fire. I told you this. It was obvious she was shaken up from the experience."

Arthur scoffed. "I _never _get jealous." He turned once more to grab his belt and she opened the scroll to re-read the names.

_Forridel. Druids. _It ran through her mind constantly as she continued to clean his chainmail as an excuse to stay where she was.

"Just like you never get scared, aye?" she countered absently, shutting the scroll once more.

"Exactly," he agreed, even though he realised that she was being sarcastic. Arthur whirled to face her. "Pick them yourself?"

"Of course, Arthur. Nothing but the best for my friends, you see. I picked them fresh from the forest, where the sun shines beautifully," Merlynn responded. "But if you want flowers, then I can go get you some." Her eyes shined with mirth.

He straightened. "Oh please. Sword." She chuckled but handed it over. "That'll be all."

"Yes, Arthur."

Arthur found himself watching her go, just as he always did. She never did fail to surprise him even on the worst of days. He did feel the _slightest _bit jealous that Morgana had flowers, especially picked by Merlynn, and he never received any gift in the form of plants. Sliding his sword into his sheath, he left to go lead his men.

oOo

Merlynn noticed that many people from the smaller villages, men and woman alike, were being dragged in by the King's knights quickly. It was obvious that Uther was _very _serious about persecution to those who believed to be dealing with those of sorcery.

She reaced the lower part of the town. "_Ic I Tóspringæ," _she whispered, unlocking the door to Forridel's home. She slid into the small house and glanced around for the woman who could be the only key to Morgana's knowledge of the druids and her survival.

Suddenly, there was a sharp, pointed object at her back, which she knew was a sword. She had been with Arthur long enough to know that. "Move and I kill you," a strong, british voice rang out from behind her.

"Forridel," she greeted.

"Who are you?" Forridel demanded.

"There is no time to explain, we have to get out of here," she said hastily and turned to see a pretty blonde woman with thick lips glaring back at her. "The King's men are coming for you."

There was an immediate pound on the door from the knights, she realised and grimaced at the sound. "Open in the name of the King!"

Merlynn quickly grabbed Forridel's hand and they sneaked through the back door. They rushed through the back alleyway before emerging four houses down to peek around the corner.

Forridel turned an accusatory glance toward the tall, dark-haired woman who had saved her. "How did you know that they were coming for me?" she interrogated.

"I'm Prince Arthur's servant," she responded, surprising Forridel.

She nodded in admiration and with the smallest amount of respect for the servant. "You took a great risk, thank you," she said gratefully.

Merlynn sighed regretfully. "I wish I could've helped them all. Most of them are completely innocent and don't deserve this at all."

They were silent for a few moments before Forridel spoke up, "We better go."

"No, wait." She caught the older woman's arm. "I need your help. Please. I need a way to contact the druids."

Forridel shrugged nervously. "I wouldn't know anything about them."

Merlynn couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. "You really have no reason to lie to me, Forridel. I know a lot about many things."

"I'm not lying," she insisted.

She bit her lip. "Please, Forridel. If it wasn't for me, you'd be under arrest and on the way to your ultimate death," she pointed out. "You should know that I'm not a spy for Uther. He'd never ask _me _to be his spy, anyhow. He thinks I'm mentally deficient. I'm a friend of the druids. I need their help."

Forridel sighed in defeat. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

Merlynn smiled thankfully; at least some were offering to tell her the truth, and give her the answers she seeked. "Where are they?" she questioned.

oOo

Merlynn grabbed a sleeping draught from Gaius' chambers and made her toward Morgana's room. She had a plan and, with the information that Forridel had given her, that plan could begin effective immediately. Merlynn knocked on her door and held up the bottle as Morgana allowed her admittance into her chambers.

"Gaius asked me to deliver this," she lied. Merlynn couldn't help but mentally cheer herself for her fibbing skills; they were getting the least bit better.

"I don't need any potion, thank you," Morgana responded and glanced at her friend for a moment, tears welling once more in her crystalline eyes. "Merlynn? Ignore what I said last night. I had a nightmare, I was upset."

Merlynn nodded. "I know. I haven't told anyone."

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's usually Gwen who has to deal with me when I'm like this."

"I don't mind. Maybe I could help," she suggested.

Morgana pursed her lips. "I doubt that."

Her eyebrow quirked. "You'd be surprised." Merlynn shut the chamber door and lowered her voice, eyes settling on Morgana's, soft and reassuring. "I understand, Morgana. I realise how frightening this is for you. Especially for you."

"Why 'especially for me'?" she inquired.

"Your the King's ward. You know his hatred for magic better than anyone," she explained.

Morgana's eyes shot to hers; wide and full of accusatory disbelief. "That's what you think has been happening to me? The dreams. The fire. You think it was magic?"

"Not...exactly," she rephrased.

"But it could, couldn't it?"

She shrugged, trying to remain non-committal. "I'm sorry, but I'm not too sure about it all. However, I know people who know more about this than I ever could."

"Who?"

"The druids. They help people like you." _And I, _she added thoughtfully to herself as she watched Morgana's reaction.

"None of their kind would dare show their face in Camelot," she scoffed.

Merlynn nodded in agreement. "Yes, but I know where they are. Where you can find them. You will be safe there."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 2 will either be up tomorrow or Monday. Hope you liked it: Review! :P Haha. <em>**


	24. The Nightmare Begins: Apologies

**_Part two of The Nightmare Begins. Enjoy! _**

oOo

The next morning, Merlynn awoke to the warning bells sounding throughout Camelot like a symphony. A small smirk made it's way to her lips, but she then frowned when she realised that Uther wouldn't just 'let this go'. He would not rest until Morgana was back in Camelot.

_Merlynn hugged Morgana close and whispered in her ear, "The Forest of Essetir. It's where they rest. You do know how to get there?" Morgana nodded. "Good luck."_

_"And to you, Merlynn. Thank you. You are such a great friend," she replied with a small smile and kissed her cheek. "I am forever grateful. Hopefully I will see you soon."_

"_Goodbye, Morgana. Bid the druids well for me." _

As she headed downstairs, Gaius quickly took her shoulder and held up the bottle of sleeping draught accusingly. "I didn't ask you to take this to Morgana's last night," he stated, tremendously annoyed at Merlynn for disobeying him. _Again. _

"I thought for myself for once," she replied simply. "I should've known better than to think you'd be proud. Morgana needed rest, so I helped her."

He raised _the _brow. _The _brow was the one look he gave her when he was about to point something out to her, a loophole in her lie, she supposed. She loathed _the brow._ "Those warning bells are ringing because Uther thinks that Morgana's been kidnapped." Gaius narrowed his eyes. "And you don't seem overly concerned."

"Of course not," she scoffed. "Morgana can look after herself. She is a strong, independent woman, just like I am." Merlynn added as an afterthought, "Well, like I try to be. It seems to be doing well for me."

Gaius now used the _sigh _on her. The disappointed, disapproving sigh he always emitted when she did something stupid. "Merlynn, whatever have you done? I _told _you not to meddle in Morgana's life."

"I only helped her. Isn't that my destiny? To help Arthur, and the the people I care about? I've helped everybody in Camelot, so helping Morgana is just a breeze compared to the other things I've done lately," she countered.

"This ends now," he said sternly. "I know you had the best intentions in mind, and I'm glad you have such compassion. But people's lives are at risk, Morgana's included. Now, where is she?"

Merlynn pursed her lips, but sighed in defeat anyhow. She couldn't hide many things from Gaius. "She's in the Forest of Essetir to find the druids. They can help her."

"I told you not to get involved," he repeated.

"You wouldn't even acknowledge her abilities," she snapped. "It's what I had to do, Gaius. But you wouldn't understand because you've _never _had to go through what it seems both Morgana and myself did." Merlynn relaxed. "I've had these powers since before I could walk or talk, I truly discovered them when I was eight. Eleven years I had to go through what Morgana is only going through now."

"Morgana is the King's ward," Gaius reminded. "Her situation is different from yours in many ways."

She nodded. "I've got you, she hasn't. _I know." _

"I've always taken good care of Morgana," he insisted.

"It's not the same," she retorted sadly. "I've learnt that magic is good and right from you. Morgana has learnt that magic is terrible and dangerous from Uther. I know that I'd be lost without you, Gaius, but she's lonely now."

"I understand. But that doesn't mean that I don't fear the consequences," he responded with a small sigh.

Merlynn rested her hand on his upper arm and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry for disobeying you, Gaius. But I don't regret my decisions, and I promise that Morgana will be back very soon."

"It is alright, Merlynn," he reassured and kissed her forehead softly. "I could never stay mad at you. You are like a daughter to me."

"As you are like a father to me," she said. Glancing toward the door, Merlynn stepped back and began to make her way toward it. "I'm going to go see if Arthur would like help with anything. Goodbye, Gaius."

"Goodbye, Merlynn."

oOo

Before Merlynn went anywhere near Arthur's chambers, she headed out into the forest. The guards had stopped her on the way out to question her intentions, but she responded with the 'Gaius excuse' she had kept in her pocket many a time. She picked some flowers, hoping it would cheer him up the slightest bit.

When she arrived in Arthur's chambers, she noticed the look of such worry on the young prince's face and it made Merlynn feel so guilty despite her reasons for sending Morgana off. His head rested in his hands as he gazed at maps desperately.

"Arthur," she called softly, watching as his head snapped up to hers. "I'm sorry about Morgana. Do you need anything?"

Arthur stood and walked over to her. "No, I'm fine." He took her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Did you see anything when you left Morgana's chambers last night?"

"N – no, Arthur," she stammered. Merlynn hated knowing she couldn't lie to Arthur; it was inevitable that he could see through her lie so quickly, but she still tried to push her way through it.

"You're not lying to me, Merlynn, are you? Because you can trust me, remember that," he said, grip on her shoulders softening.

Merlynn swallowed. "I saw nothing, Arthur. Honestly. I gave her the potion and checked to see if she was alright. Exhausted, teary but ultimately safe inside her chambers. After that, I returned back to my chambers." She rested her hand on Arthur's. "If she was kidnapped and I saw it, I promise you that you would be the first person I would tell."

He leaned foreward and rested his forehead on hers, eyes shutting despite himself. Arthur felt so helpless not knowing where Morgana was but was glad that he had Merlynn by him always. "I wouldn't know what to do without you, Merlynn," he muttered.

"I've been thinking the exact same thing about you, Arthur," she responded. "I know that Morgana will be returned to Camelot safe and sound very soon." Merlynn pulled the flowers from behind her back where she had hidden it in her belt and gave him a small smile. "Flowers?"

Arthur chuckled and took them from her. "For me?"

"Picked them myself. A token of my affections, some would say," she teased, happy that she had pulled him from his melancholy for the moment. "Do you like them?"

"Thank you, Merlynn," he said fondly, eyes filled with an unknown emotion that Merlynn could not decipher.

"Your welcome. I wasn't sure which flowers you liked so I just grabbed the prettiest ones," she explained, verging on babbling.

He pressed his hand to her mouth. "You're doing it again. I like them, Merlynn. So stop babbling."

"Alright. Sorry. I hope your search becomes successful, Arthur. If there is nothing else you need, then might I ask for the day off?" she asked quietly as he took his hand away.

Arthur moved the hand that had been previously rested on her mouth to cup her chin. "Of course. If you find out anything, do come to me."

"I promise, Arthur. Good luck."

oOo

She was on a mission to get Morgana back. If not, then Uther would eventually discover the druids and it would all be her fault once more. Another thing for someone to blame on her. Merlynn luckily got out of Gaius' chambers sneakily enough, without even a scuffle or a slip. However, she did almost fall down the stairs and snap her neck embarrassingly enough.

Merlynn rushed through the Square and entered through the doorway to the Tunnels, where Arthur had taken Mordred during his escape. She glanced around the corner and bristled at the sight of two guards sitting there playing a card game.

Looking above them, she noticed the torch. "_Forbearnan firgenholt," _she whispered and watched in satisfaction as the flames roared upwards, sending the guards to the ground from the sheer power.

As the guards were knocked unconscious by the collapse to the stone hard concrete, Merlynn rushed foreward toward the gate at the end of the tunnel system which lead out into the forest just outside the castle ramparts.

She took a deep breath. "_Tospringe," _she hissed, ducking when it exploded in front of her eyes. Merlynn knew that guards and knights alike probably had heard the explosion and shot foreward like a horse into the forest ahead.

oOo

Gaius finished mopping up. He glanced back Merlynn's chambers and released a sigh; that stubborn girl, he mused to himself as he set the mop down.

"Come on, Merlynn!" he called up to her and began to make his way up the short flight of stairs into her chambers. "Out of your bed. You'll be late for work, and you know how the prince can be." He opened the door and was – the smallest bit – surprised to see the bed empty and floor clean. "Merlynn?"

He sighed once more. "I should've known."

oOo

Merlynn hadn't even stopped to rest since she broke out of Camelot. Her legs were aching, feet throbbing and was feeling the slightest bit dizzy from the lack of food and water since she had dinner with Gaius. However, she shifted the satchel on her back and treked on despite the urge to collapse.

oOo

"There's some confusion as to how that was broken," Arthur announced as he, Gaius and Uther surveyed the grate that Merlynn had blown apart. "By the looks of these scorch marks..."

"There is no confusion," Uther interuppted, standing. There was a strong look on his face that Gaius knew was the determination that ran through the Pendragon blood. "It was magic. The same magic that was used to start the fire in Morgana's chambers." He turned to his son. "Where does the trail lead?"

Arthur crossed his hands over his chest. "To the Forest of Essetir."

"We've long suspected that the druids have hidden there," he stated.

"The trail will lead us right to them," he responded, but was slightly reluctant due to the fact that he knew Mordred resided with the druid people. However, his care for Morgana overcame that.

Uther nodded. "Take no prisoners," he ordered. "It's time we rid ourselves of these druids once and for all." He left soon after, leaving Arthur and Gaius behind.

Arthur glanced to his left, where his infuriating and yet completely mesmerizing servant should have been stumbling over the strong weeds outside the ramparts. He turned his attention to Gaius. "Where's Merlynn?" he asked. "She should be here, being unhelpful as usual."

Gaius hesitated and tried to lie to the Prince. "She's not feeling very well. Merlynn was cleaning the stables and come down with hay fever."

"I told her to take the day off," he sighed to himself. "Insufferable girl. Well, tell her to get better, will you? I'll get another servant to do her duties for the day."

Arthur left an hour later with the knights and the tracker dogs.

oOo

It was late in the afternoon when Merlynn finally decided to take a break for a few minutes and keep warm. She collected wood from the trees with her knife she stole from the armoury and piled them together in the middle of a small clearing.

"_Forbearnan," _she murmured, and watched as a fire ignited itself, instantly warming her body with the heat of the flame.

"_What do you know of...?" _Merlynn heard, and shot up as she stared wildly around the forest to search for the source of the voice. "_I haven't heard anything about them...don't be afraid of.." _she could hear a collection of voices, and closed her eyes to block out the sound. Obviously she was closer to the druids and was hearing their mental communication, but it was becoming an increasing chatter in the back of her mind.

Merlynn took a deep breath and grasped the knife in her hand before heading out to hunt for some morsel of food. Luckily, a small snake was slithering about, and she caught it easily in her hands. It didn't taste very bad, almost like chicken in a way. Unlike those beetles Gaius had forced her to try.

After having the quick snack, Merlynn dimmed the fire and continued on toward the druid camp, where the voices were becoming more noticeable and louder. Finally, she discovered the camp and smiled in relief. They were safe and sound; a small, hidden community that no man really could have found even when trying. She slipped off her satchel and straightened before she headed closer toward the druid camp.

Merlynn crept through the backs of the tents, hidden from view and mind blocked from the druids. She needed to find Morgana and fast before Arthur had found the camp. As she slipped past one tent, she could hear the familiar Irish lilt of Morgana's and froze.

"...the future in my dreams. Why I'm able to start fires with my mind," she was saying to an unfamiliar man.

"People who are able to do this are few and far between," the man responded. "You have a gift."

Morgana released a shuttering breath. "Is it magic?"

Merlynn heard the man pause for a moment before he spoke, "Of a kind, yes. But it will be many years before you're able to understand it fully, let alone use it. This isn't something to be afraid of."

"It is if you have Uther as your guardian. If he found out, he'd have me killed."

"He won't," he promised.

"But if he did..." she trailed off.

The man rested his hand on Morgana's. "We won't let that happen. You're safe here. You shouldn't be scared of Uther. You should pity him."

"Pity?" she scoffed. "Why?"

"Because he's a broken man, consumed by fear. His hatred of magic has driven goodness from his heart."

"I've always been told that magic is evil, that it corrupts your soul," Morgana stated in a soft tone.

"Uther told you this," the man pointed out. "Just because he decrees it, doesn't make it so. In time you will learn that magic isn't a dark art that must be shrouded in secrecy. It can be a force for good."

As he began to walk away, Merlynn slipped into the tent and put her hand over Morgana's mouth to muffle her scream of surprise. The other woman gently pulled the limb away and released a shuttering breath.

"Merlynn," she hissed, eyes flashing worriedly to the camp. "What are you doing here?"

Merlynn smiled slightly. "I'm taking you back to Camelot."

She pursed her lips in reply and sat up straighter. "Then I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey. I'm never going back."

"You have to," she implored, gripping her hand instead.

"Why? You're the one who said I should seek out the druids," she pointed out.

Merlynn's eyes dropped. "I never realised the consequences of much actions. I never do." She laughed without humour.

"What consequences?" Morgana asked, suddenly very worried and scared of the answer.

She sighed. "The King thinks you've been kidnapped, Morgana and he's sent men after you."

"Oh, Merlynn," she moaned.

"I'm sorry! I was only trying to help. But, I should've known the King would have thought the wrong thing considering he suspected the fire was sorcery. He won't stop until your found. So many people have been arrested, and who knows how many he will execute because they won't give him the answers," she said, running her frenzied fingers through her hair as her breathing became laboured from the stress of so many lives on her conscience.

Morgana shook her head. "If I go, the same fate awaits me."

"Uther doesn't need to know about any of this," she persisted. "I won't tell a soul."

She swallowed, but quickly hugged Merlynn and released her in a few, simple seconds. "I'm sorry, Merlynn, but i'm never going back. These are _my _people. They're like me. I don't feel so alone here. Do you understand?"

"Moreso than you will ever know." _These are my people too. You are my people. You are like me. I just wish I could tell you. _

The man Morgana was talking to when she was eavesdropping rushed in. "Morgana, we must go." He noticed Merlynn. "Who are you?"

"I-it's alright, she's a friend. What's wrong?" Morgana responded in concern.

"Arthur and his men are coming," he explained. "Your friend has led him straight to us."

Merlynn shut her eyes in grief, but quickly stood and followed the other two out. She watched as druids rushed about, trying to escape Arthur, his men and the dogs. Suddenly, her eyes caught with the familiar, piercing ones of Mordred.

"_Hello, Emrys," _he said telepathically.

She nodded back. "_I'm so sorry, Mordred. I didn't mean to. I apologise, truly." _

"_I forgive you." _He grabbed Merlynn's hand and dragged her in the direction of Morgana and the dark-skinned man in the red cloak up a small hill and into the direction of the valley just outside the small camp.

"We've got to keep moving!" the druid ordered, his arm around Morgana to support her.

She cried out. "My leg. It's too painful!"

Merlynn froze and took her hand from Mordreds; she turned back to the entrance of the thin valley. "I'll try to create a diversion."

"No, Merlynn, you can't," Morgana begged.

"You carry on!" she insisted. "It's my fault they're here! Go! Please!"

She nodded, but a tear escaped her eye. "I'll never forget this."

As the other three disappeared in the mossy rocks of the valley, Merlynn thought of an incantation to distract Arthur and his knights long enough for them to get away safely.

"_Bene læg gesweorc," _she murmured, and a thick, white fog drifted from the ground and passed her, following her power toward Arthur. Merlynn clambered up the rock and hid behind a tree as she noticed him heading in their direction.

Arthur entered the foggy valley unsurely, but prepared with his sword and men as he slid across the rock. Glancing up, he noticed a dark form running away above from the trees. "There!"

An arrow whizzed past her head and nicked her ear with one of the sharp edges. Merlynn held back a yelp but shot foreward; she leaped over a rock and glanced around wildly for a direction or hiding spot. She looked down and slid underneath a portruding rock, wincing when the loud footsteps of Arthur and his men rushed overhead.

When she felt like she was safe enough, she crawled from the rock like an emerging fish from the sea and ran back toward the valley toward Morgana and Mordred.

By the time she had finally found Mordred, he was alone and surrounded by guards. Merlynn raised her hand to help the young boy, but he seemed to be a step ahead of her. Mordred screamed. It was a raw, powerful noise that tore through the guards and sent them flying back at least ten feet to their death in the dead, autumn leaves.

They made eye contact for a millisecond before she rushed off back toward Camelot.

oOo

As she entered Gaius' chambers, she was immediately confronted with the _brow, _which stared at her mercilessly along with the calculating, yet thoroughly concerned wise eyes of Gaius.

"Sorry," was the first word out of her mouth before he engulfed her with a large hug. Merlynn was surprised, but hugged him back anyway. "And here I thought you'd be mad at me."

"I was," he agreed as he pulled back. "Until you walked in. Then I was just grateful that you're back safe and sound."

"Morgana knows the truth," she confessed after a few moments. "The druids told her about the magic. Sorry, again, Gaius."

Gaius sighed the _sigh. "_It's not your fault. You were only doing what you thought was right," he reassured.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"You must take care of her. And hope that Uther never discovers the truth about her powers," he responded with a look of finality in his tone.

"I need to go visit Morgana. See if she's doing alright," Merlynn announced and rushed off quickly.

oOo

After having a brief conversation with Morgana to confirm her trust and confidentiality with the matter of Morgana's magical abilities, Merlynn headed off to Arthur's chambers. She needed to make up for her lack of being a good servant – like she ever really was in the first place – and wanted to make it up to him.

As she entered his chambers, she noticed him sitting on the bed, admiring her flowers quietly, seemingly thoughtful as he did so.

"Arthur?" she spoke up. When his eyes met hers, she smiled warmly. "Is there anything you would like me to do?"

He stood. "Is your hay fever cleared?"

"Miraculously so," she played along. "Why do you ask?"

Instead of answering, his lips found hers in a frenzied manner, hands sliding into her loose hair and gripping it lightly in his fingers. Moments later, he pulled back. "So I could do that without risk of getting an illness," he answered with a small smile.

Merlynn was trying to breath, but found the feat hard to do. "What was that for?"

"For having such faith in me," he told her. "We found Morgana, and she's safe and sound."

"I know and I'm glad. She must be very lucky," she mused.

Arthur grinned. "Hm. I, too, find myself in luck. Even though you are utterly stupid and incompetent sometimes, you are very helpful and I find myself glad to have you has my servant."

"Oh, I would be too," she joked. Merlynn hesitated, then sighed as she realised that they were in a compromising position and any person could walk in at any moment. "Arthur, what are we doing? If Uther finds out about those...uh..."

"_Tokens of affections?" _he put in teasingly, but noted her serious expression and led her to the bed, where they both took a seat. "Merlynn, I do not deny my feelings for you. But we cannot have these feelings; I could not bare to see my father hand you a death sentence."

Merlynn frowned. "That would be troublesome. I understand, Arthur. But I do not deny my feelings for you, either. No matter what, I'll always be by your side."

"Ah, yes. I do seem to find the appeal of that statement," he responded and cupped her head. Stroking the strands of her long, dark hair, Arthur continued. "I know this is a difficult thing to ask and I cannot expect you to say yes, but wait for me? Until I am King, our relationship is forbidden beyond laws that have been created centuries before us."

"Of course I will," she laughed and slapped his chest.

Arthur tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer. Before pressing their lips together, he gave her a cheeky grin. "I do believe there is a _long _list of chores for you to do, Merlynn. Hop to it."

Merlynn glared at him jokingly and stood, but crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want me to do, _Sire?" _

That cheeky grin remained on his face even after he handed her the scroll of parchment, widening as he noticed her eyes shoot to his, shocked, after reading over the list.

"Oh, you really are a prat," she groaned, but left anyway to go begin her duties.

As the door closed behind her, Arthur sighed and ran his hand over his face. The care he felt for his servant, of all people, was too much to bare, and wished that he could reveal the love he held for he. He had, but only briefly. Merlynn had no idea what she did to him; his body, his emotions, his heart...But he knew that a life with his servant, in a way that he (bashfully would admit) had dreamt about, was too difficult while his father was in reign.

He shut his eyes and relaxed on the bed, his thoughts slowly morphing into visions of the dark-haired vixen that plagued his every breathing moment since meeting her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, new side to Arthur! Now, I know this may be a bit too fast or something for them (as GwenxArthur was kind of in the background but sweet) but Merlynn and Arthur have to spend every moment with each other, so it should be (in my opinion) more developed and passionate. <strong>_

_**:) **_


	25. Lancelot and Guinevere: Saviour

**_So sorry about the late update! Editing this chapter was, for some reason, more difficult than usual. Also, this may become a regular thing because as i've probably mentioned school has started up again. Three assignments, exams and my future lay ahead so I need to keep that as first priority. I will still be updating, but maybe once - twice a week, maybe more..._**

**_who knows what the future holds? But, I apologise in advance if it reverts to that..._**

* * *

><p>Lancelot and Guinevere:<p>

Merlynn loathed mucking the stables. If there was anything she'd rather _not _do, it was mucking - to scoop the dung from the hay, spare bits dropping onto clothing and then shove it into a wagon in which would be carried out to a specific section. Also, there was the small additions of the flies, the odour and the incessant gas the horses emitted as she passed them.

This particular job was one that Arthur had specifically circled _and _underlined - git. Despite her love for the man, he really was an insufferable royal prat sometimes.

Her eyes drooped as she finished up the duty, and she hurriedly threw the shovel down to the now-clean (yet for not very long) hay and rushed back to her chambers for a few, short hours of rest before she had to go back to the rest of the brand new list he had given her.

It had taken a week to finish up the first list, and then - after a short break of her simply spending time cleaning his chambers to spend time with him - he decided to make a new list. This particular piece of parchment was shorter, yet still tired her out immensely.

Luckily, she brought up two dishes to Arthur's chambers some nights so they could dine together, and Merlynn had forgiven him...eventually.

Gaius stormed up the small flight of stairs to Merlynn's chambers. He hadn't seen her at dinner, and was slightly relieved to see her collapsed, splayed over the small, single bed, snoring softly - she only ever snored when she was very tired. It seemed as though she had simply shut her eyes where she fell, which she truly had.

"Merlynn!" he barked, smacking her with the firm stick he always kept nearby for these occaisions. "Wake up. You need to get to work and I know you aren't finished with your duties! You also need to have breakfast, Merlynn. Working on an empty stomach will get you nowhere."

"Five more minutes, Gaius," she groaned in reply and snuggled up into her blankets.

Gaius frowned and poked her harshly. "No. Get up! Ugh. You are insufferable sometimes."

"Thank you," Merlynn murmured.

"_Get up," _he emphasized and, using both of his hands, shoved her off the bed. She hit the hard surface of the floor with a startled cry and glared up at him.

"What was that for?" she exclaimed indignantly.

"You need to get up, so I woke you," he answered airily, without a care for the slight pain he may had just put her through.

There may have been a bruise on her thigh by the afternoon, she thought to herself scathingly as she rubbed the sore area. "All you needed to do was _ask _politely," she retorted.

"I tried, but -" he sighed. "Do we really have to do this today? This is the third time this week I've had to force you awake, and you say the exact same thing. Get to work, Merlynn, and stop wasting our time."

Merlynn pouted, but tied her hair up and stormed out of her chambers toward Arthur's immediately. She wouldn't need breakfast until later, because the prince would begin to whine when he didn't get his meal in the morning. Merlynn also knew that his chainmail needed to be re-scrubbed and his room had to be cleaned.

It was becoming rather annoying and embarrassing that Gaius was waking her (throwing her off the bed) every morning, but she was a 'hard-worker'. Hard-workers needed their sleep, she reminded herself.

When she finally entered Arthur's chambers, his breakfast in hand, she was the least bit disappointed to find that he wasn't in the room. Shrugging, she set his food down and began to clean. Every once and a while, however, Merlynn couldn't help but pinch a grape or two from the pile everytime she passed.

"He'd never notice," she reassured herself, plucking a strawberry from the plate instead. As the sweet, juicy fruit slid down her pallot, she couldn't help but reminisce on the kiss that she and Arthur had shared not too long ago, when she had been cured by 'hay fever'. It had been a short, yet sweet embrace that sent shivers right down to her toes.

She smiled and finished up with his chambers and, bashfully, the plate of fruit. Merlynn then grabbed Arthur's shield and crossbow, and wandered back down to the Square where she noticed Arthur already there, helping Morgana onto a bay horse. She set the equipment down onto the pillar beside the stairs and glanced up just to see Gwen struggled getting onto Arundel.

Merlynn rushed over to help. "There you are, Gwen," she grunted as she leveraged her friend up with a beaming grin. "Can't have you falling off the horse now, can we? You haven't even left Camelot yet!"

Gwen smiled back sheepishly. "The dress is making it hard to remain steady, but I'm sure I'll manage. Thank you, Merlynn."

"No problem. Why are you heading off, anyhow? It hasn't been long since Morgana's kidnap. Are you sure it is wise?" she inquired curiously, eyes flickering over to Morgana's as she mentioned her. The two shared a brief glance before Merlynn once more glanced away.

"Morgana's on a pilgrimage to her father's grave," Gwen explained and tightened her grip on the reins. "It'll be fine. Uther has required at least a dozen men to keep watch of her."

"Okay, be safe, Gwen," she instructed with a small smile and petted at the horse's flank.

"I promise," she teased.

Arthur finished fixing Morgana's cloak so it rested over the horses back like a blanket and turned to the guards. "Make sure you return to Camelot by dusk," he ordered.

"Yes, Sire," Sir Roberts replied curtly and began to lead the party out of the gates of Camelot and toward the grave.

His eyes lit up unintentionally at the sight of Merlynn as she came toward him with his arrow-decorated shield and crossbow, then returned his attention to the party that was disappearing from view. Arthur retrieved the crossbow from her.

"They'll be fine, Arthur," she soothed quietly, sliding her fingers over the top of his hand softly for the briefest of moments before coming back to rest on the shield.

"I still cannot help but worry. After Morgana's kidnap, who knows what else lies out there for her to face?" he sighed.

"The world," she responded. "That's what's out there. The best knights of Camelot are protecting her, so nothing could get through those wards."

Arthur's eyes remained on the rapidly fading view of the pilgrimage party. "I'm not out there. I cannot protect her if anything goes wrong."

"I'm sure she will be alright," she repeated. Merlynn decided to change the subject. "Now, where would you like me to put these?"

He shook his head. "In the armoury. Come and get me when they return. I will be in my chambers." Arthur opened his mouth once more to say something, but clenched his fists tighter, handed over the crossbow and walked up the stairs.

Merlynn watched after him with a soft sigh; he was so worried for Morgana, and it wouldn't deplete until Morgana was safely returned. Arthur had such love for the dark-haired ward, such care and it was one that she understood. She could never feel jealous of Arthur and Morgana - they had a bond, just as she did with either respective individual.

As the party became disguised by the treeline, Merlynn carried the crossbow and shield toward the armoury. She handed the shield to Jared, the blacksmith, and hung the weapon up on the wall. He had taken the job after Tom's unfortunate death those many months ago.

After directing Jareth as per to Arthur's requests, she decided to head back up there. Worry would soon overcome him if he was left alone, restless and tense in his room. She flexed her fingers nervously; Merlynn had done this to both Will and her mother when they were stressed, so – hopefully – he would allow her to do so.

He stood by the window, hand just below his lip, finger stroking the soft skin slowly as he gazed out of the glass toward the Square.

"You know, no matter how hard you try to glare at the gate, it won't bring back Morgana any faster," she remarked with a small smile, and watched as his head turned toward hers. "I told you not to worry."

Arthur frowned. "How can I not?" he countered. "If Morgana was injured and I wasn't there..."

She swallowed slightly at the passion in his words, but smiled reassuringly and forced him to sit. "We'll worry about that if it happens, which it won't. Relax yourself, Arthur." Merlynn rested both her hands at his shoulders from behind and began to knead them softly.

As soon as her long, nimble fingers touched his shoulders his body immediately became pliant and he slumped. The tension quickly left his body from her skill, his eyes shut and his throat released a small groan of pleasure. "Thank you, Merlynn," he muttered, placing his hand on hers for a brief moment.

"It is fine. I used to do this for Will and my mother all the time when they were stressed," she answered airily, pressing a rather sensitive spot at the nape of his neck. It took all of his willpower to not shutter at the sensation. "You could call it an art, perhaps."

"I do say, Merlynn, that you are finally good at something," he drawled the slight bit teasingly.

Merlynn chuckled. "Oh, har har. You're so amusing. Really."

"You could call _that _an art."

After a few more minutes, she finally withdrew her fingers from his shoulders and stepped away. Arthur looked _relaxed_ just like she had hoped, and gave her a lazy grin as she took the seat opposite him. "How did you get so good at that?" he asked.

"Like I said, practice. If you had to deal with Gaius, you'd be halfway off your chair to avoid the pain," she chortled. "I learnt a lot of things back in Ealdor."

"Oh, really?" he replied.

Merlynn nodded. "Uh huh. Many things that may blow your mind away." Her tone held a flirtacious lilt to it. However, she may had been overcompensating the statement. She had learnt many things, but nothing that would surely blow Arthur Pendragon's mind away. But he didn't really need to know.

"I'll have to see them sometime," Arthur said, leaning foreward.

She leaned foreward and pressed a quick, bold kiss to his lips. As she withdrew, Merlynn couldn't help but giggle at his dazed expression. Standing, she stepped toward the door and gave him a smile. "You will. I best tend to the horses," she announced, forcing back another giggle as his face turned the tiniest bit irritated. "Oh, don't pout. I will return when I heard word of Morgana's appearance. Have a nice day, Sire."

Arthur released a breath he didn't realise he was holding and a small, yet absent smile slid over his lips. Merlynn – an enigma, and infuriating, hypnotising servant who held his heart in her long, pale fingers. And she didn't even know it yet.

oOo

It was well after dusk by the time Arthur realised that Morgana hadn't returned. Neither Merlynn or any of his knights had come up to tell him that they had arrived. Immediately, a rush of concern washed through him and he called for a meeting with his father.

Merlynn was worried. Well, more worried than ever, because both Gwen and Morgana were not back. She would have come up with the conclusion that they were simply running late, but there was that foreboding feeling she always felt when something was amiss.

"Morgana's party hasn't returned to Camelot. There's no sign of her anywhere," Arthur informed Uther, watching as his father's expression turned tight and distressed.

"Send riders to the outlying villages. I want every guard, every sentry looking for her," he instructed curtly.

"Dispatch them immediately." Arthur, Merlynn and the two guards that were with them headed off to set out the orders and search for Morgana.

oOo

They arrived at the scene of the first attack. Merlynn's eyes widened at the sight of all the dead knights splayed about the dirt valley and dismounted Firefoot slowly to survey the men. Arrows and swords protruded from their chests, gleaming with the sticky, crusted blood that pooled on the dirt beside them.

"Check to see if anyone's alive! It's Mercian craftsmanship," Arthur announced, also dismounting from his stallion.

Merlynn's footsteps were hesitant as she stepped over toward a particular knight, where a piece of parchment was stuck to the tip of the blade. "Arthur," she exclaimed, standing quickly. "It's a ransom note! They've taken Morgana hostage."

Arthur froze. He noticed footprints in the dirt leading to the far right. "Tracks lead off this way."

Unsheathing their swords, Arthur's party rushed off into the woods. As they creeped through quietly, he could suddenly hear the sounds of running footsteps over the leaves and debris – he exchanged his sword for a crossbow and hid behind one of the thick trees. Merlynn stepped slowly toward him but made sure she was unseen by whoever was out there, and waited for them to show themselves.

Arthur swung his crossbow around, but was shocked to see Morgana, only in her long, white shift, shaking as she stared at them. Merlynn ran over and looked around for Guinevere, but was distressed when she had no sight of her.

"Where's Gwen?" she asked worriedly.

Morgana simply cried and shook her head. Arthur and Merlynn shared a glance.

oOo

Merlynn slipped into Morgana's chambers slowly, and saw her in a warm bath by herself, still bawling her eyes out. "Morgana?" she called softly, watching as her head snapped to face her. There were cuts and bruises lining her forehead, cheeks and chin.

"Oh, Merlynn. Hello," she whispered. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and her face rested against them. The warm water was doing nothing to soothe her.

"Do you need any help with those injuries?" she asked.

"It's really no trou -"

"No, it's fine." Merlynn picked up the cloth and winced at the particularly large graze on her shoulder; she pressed the material against it and gently wiped the blood away. "I'm sorry about Gwen."

Morgana frowned. "Hopefully Uther will send out a search party. Gwen is my best friend, and she sacrificed herself for me. You should have seen how brave she was."

"She's always been brave and strong," she agreed. Dipping the cloth into the water, she moved down toward her arm and began to clean the wound there. "I'm sure Uther will agree; he's seen how loyal she is, how worthy she is of being saved."

Morgana sighed and flexed her shoulders, feeling the pain dim as the dirt and small rocks fell away from the exposed skin. "Thank you for doing this, by the way."

"No problem. Whenever I am worried, it helps that I'm doing something with my hands or I get frazzled and sleep for hours," she explained with a small chuckle. "I should be worried more often; I'd actually get things done."

She smiled slightly and turned her head so that Merlynn could wash away the blood from her face, then she released a short breath of concern. "I hope they aren't hurting Gwen. I couldn't bare knowing that I left her alone with those _monsters, _and she was harmed by them."

"I'm sure that, when we find her, she'll be fine. If Uther refuses, you _know _I'll be doing something about it."

oOo

After the meeting with Uther, which was unsuccessful when it came to the search-and-rescue mission for Gwen, Merlynn immediately rushed up to Arthur's chambers. If Uther wouldn't listen, then it would have to be the next in line. She only hoped he would listen.

When she entered, he was resting in his chair as usual. "We must go find Gwen," she begged as soon as she stepped foot inside his chambers, and stepped up to the table.

"You heard what my father said – a servant just isn't much worth for a small army to rescue," he responded, yet there was the smallest amount of doubt in his tone that he was trying to hide from her.

She raised her brow dubiously. "So, what? If I was there, held hostage by those men, you'd do nothing? You'd only sit here in wallow in your lack of compassion," she snapped.

His fists clenched as the thought of her disappearing from his life shot through his mind and glanced up at her beseechingly. "What would you like me to do, Merlynn? My men won't listen to me after the order from the King. I disagree with him completely, as you should know."

"Then we'll go tonight and alone – we can just grab Gwen, maim a few of 'em and come back to Camelot," she said.

Arthur stood. "You make it seem so easy, Merlynn."

"Or, you know, I could go _alone _and, since I'm not exactly the _best _swordsman, I may get kidnapped and possibly put in the same situation as Guinevere," she suggested, trying to pull him in.

In seconds, she was thrown up against the wall with his body pressed into hers threateningly. "If you so as _mention _that again -" he stopped himself before he could continue and clenched his fists tightly. Once more, there was that flash of helplessness when he could only imagine Merlynn in that situation. "Go pack, Merlynn, and we'll go rescue Gwen, alright?"

She gave him a beaming smile, slid away from the warmth of his chest and left his chambers. As she shut the door, she noticed Morgana storming up the stairs to the door determinedly. "Morgana? As much as interrogating and heavily insulting Arthur is very fun and amusing, you don't need to. We're leaving effective immediately. I pleaded it out of him," she said, resting a hand on her arm.

Morgana smiled slightly. "Oh. I was looking foreward to pushing Arthur in the right direction, but oh well. Merlynn? Bring Gwen home for me."

"I promise," she swore and continued down the stairs to her own chambers.

oOo

She slid her satchel, her warm, comfortable, familiar and old satchel that she had received from her mother before she left. Merlynn smiled sadly at the remembrance of her mother; the satchel was like her in a way, no matter how confusing the comparison was. Warm, comfortable, familiar. Running the pads of her thumb over the straps, she stepped down the small flight of stairs to the main chambers and noticed Gaius there.

Preparing herself for a lecture, Merlynn took a deep breath.

"I suppose you and Arthur are going after Gwen," he stated, seemingly cool. But she knew that it was always the calm before a storm that would blow her ears off.

She held up a defiant hand. "Gaius, do not even tell me not to go. Gwen is my friend, and there is and never will be anything that you can say that can stop me."

"I wasn't going to try and stop you, Merlynn," he told her with a small smile. "All I ask is you make sure you come back safely, too."

Merlynn hugged him quickly and headed toward the door. "Don't worry, when have I ever _not _been safe?"

"If you didn't want me to try and stop you, I would refrain from making statements like that," he called after her.

oOo

Later that night, Merlynn and Arthur hid behind a cart, staring at the guards that stood watch at the gate.

"I'll fetch the horses, you distract the guards," he instructed quietly.

Her eyes widened and she turned to him in frustration. "And how do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know. I'm sure that in that pretty head of yours, there is a brain," he retorted and sneaked off quickly.

"Prat," she muttered under her breath and peeked around the cart once more to gaze at the two men thoughtfully. Merlynn noticed the barrels in front of her and smiled, and idea coming to mind. "_Binne tófléon." _

One of the barrels began to roll toward the guards, and they looked fearful as they approached it warily. She chuckled at the expression on their faces. "A_líese," _she muttered, and almost burst into laughter as the barrel stood upright out of seemingly nothing and the guards jumped back in surprise. "_Swéor þá."_

In her defense, she was truly only meant to send another, but instead, three came tumbling toward the guards and crashed into them. Merlynn winced and came out of her hiding place; she was the tiniest bit proud of her handiwork, crossing her arms over her chest. There was a smug smile on her lips as Arthur returned.

"What did you do?" he asked, but didn't sound amazed, he seemed annoyed. "I said _distract _them, not _knock them out!" _

She gave him an exasperated look. "There's just no pleasing you sometimes."

"Stop whining. Come on, we need to go."

oOo

Merlynn let Firefoot walk foreward freely and she leaned down, resting her arms on the andalusion's neck. Her head followed – she just wanted to sleep for a little while, and knew that Firefoot wouldn't buck her off or disobey.

Arthur glanced over at his servant and patted her arm gently. "Merlynn? What _are _you doing?"

"Sleeping. I'm so exhausted," she grumbled, slumping her shoulders and allowing her elbows to rest either side of the front of the saddle.

"We'll stop in a little while for a break, but keep moving," he encouraged. "Every moment you slow down, your friend is closer to mortal peril."

Her head shot up. "I'm not feeling as tired anymore." She kicked Firefoot into a gallop. "Come on then!"

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle and brought his own stallion into a fast gallop. It was a breath of fresh air that a woman could keep up with him on a horse and, though he'd never publicly admit it, best him in a race.

oOo

By the time they had stopped, Merlynn's determination to save Guinevere hadn't faltered, but the exhaustion had kicked in. As soon as she got off Firefoot, her body collapsed into the roots of a nearby tree and she relaxed for a few moments.

Arthur handed her her satchel and a blanket. "Go to sleep, you'll be needing it," he instructed softly.

"Mkay," she murmured and snuggled down to sleep.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, but grabbed his own blanket. Taking a spot right next to Merlynn, Arthur settled down and put his arms behind his head as a cushion. His eyes strayed over to his servant, who made a strange noise and pulled the blanket closer. Merlynn had his royal self wrapped around her little servant finger, and if she jumped, he jumped too.

Arthur failed to get a few hours of sleep like he hoped he would; nightmares plagued his mind, horrid thoughts of Merlynn with the Mercians. Every moment his eyes shut, he could hear the screams, the pleads for release, his servant crying out his name for help. Every moment his eyes opened, he was reassured by the sight of her next to him and fought back the urge to bring her into his arms.

He really was a sap, he muttered to himself as he ran fingers through his ragged, blonde hair. Arthur stood and collected his belongings, mentally cursing his brain for putting those thoughts in his mind, and cursing his mind for reacting so badly to them. He released a sigh, realising that he was getting carried away with his thoughts and there was a chambermaid to rescue.

She awoke with a gasp and wiped the water from her face. Merlynn glared up at Arthur as he put away his flask of water, but stood anyhow, rolled up her blanket and packed away her satchel. "Well, let's get moving," she announced and mounted the black andalusion.

"What, no whining this morning?" he asked.

"No. Not when Gwen's life is in the balance."

oOo

About two hours later, they had stopped to take another glance at the map. The two had stopped by large tunnels that blocked them from moving ahead.

"The ransom was supposed to be delivered to the Veil of Danaria. If they're holding Gwen anywhere, it has to be there. Which means, it'd save a day's riding if we cut through the tunnels of Andor," Arthur, said but there was _the look _on his face.

_The look, _another of Arthur's variety of looks, was the one when he knew something she didn't, and when she did figure it out, Merlynn certainly wouldn't enjoy it. She pursed her lips at that look and glared at him.

"Oh no," she groaned. "There's something bad down in those tunnels isn't there? What's in the tunnels? Come on, we're going to be heading through them anyway. I'd rather be scared now then when in those tunnels."

"They're...infested with Wilderen," he explained hesitantly.

She raised her brow. "What are Wilderen and what do they do?"

"Well, they are like giant..." he noticed Merlynn's expression and motioned his hands like he held the creature in his hands "...baby rats."

Merlynn knew it didn't sound too bad, but there were always bad things happening when it came to _the look. _"Baby rats? They don't sound so bad."

"They feast on human flesh," he told her.

She laughed without humour and gestured toward the map again. "As fun as _that _sounds, let's go over the mountains."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the comment and, after staring intently at a bush for a few seconds, walked over to it. Merlynn feared for his sanity for a few moments. "Arthur, what exactly are you doing?" she asked worriedly.

"Wilderin are completely blind, they hunt by sense of smell. Gaia berries will put them off the scent. So, if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected," he replied and began to rub the berries over his face.

Merlynn shrugged. As she followed suit, she exclaimed in disgust at the horrid odour of the fruit and stepped away from the bush. "Eugh! Oh! These things stink. How can these things be considered berries? They're disgusting!"

"Perhaps you'd prefer to be eaten alive," Arthur suggested airily, spreading more of the berries.

Immediately she straightened and came over to him with her hand held out. "Pass me some more, will you?"

He collected some of the berries in his hand and rubbed it into her face; over her cheeks, chin, forehead, nose and even some of her neck. Arthur grinned at the now-purple face of Merlynn. "You look the part of a berry, and you smell like one too."

"Oh, great," she muttered. "I'm a berry monstrosity." Merlynn grabbed some of the gaia berries and smeared it all over his face, too, in revenge for her own treatment. "Now we look like a pair of freaks covered in smelly fruit."

Arthur's nose curled at the odour, but chuckled heartily, withdrew his sword and began to walk toward the tunnels.

oOo

Torches in hand, the two trekked through the damp, yet spacious tunnels and followed the dirty path. Merlynn made sure to stay behind Arthur instead of next to him, because she was fearful of the giant baby rats which infested the tunnels of Andor. Suddenly, there was a shuttering growl from the darkness and she shuffled closer to Arthur.

The noise had made her unsure of what lay ahead, and, gripping the back of his chainmail, Merlynn made sure she was a hair's breadth away from him.

"Merlynn, let go," he said slowly, and pulled her hand away.

She flushed. "Sorry, just a bi – ah! I just stepped on something." Merlynn had the sudden urge to leap into his arms to stay off the ground.

"_That _was my foot," Arthur responded.

"Oh, sorry. How much furthur is it?" she asked.

He suddenly gripped her hand and froze. "Sh! Wilderen are coming this way." Arthur threw their torches to the ground, dimmed them and forced her behind a rock. He put his arm around her shoulder and, both ducking, he whispered in her ear, "Whatever happens, do not move."

She nodded. Wilderen, massive, mole-like creatures crawled through the tunnel and, while one turned away and continued on, another came toward the two of them. Merlynn kept perfectly still as the aroma of rotten flesh hit her nose when the Wilderen's jaw pushed near her face. She felt Arthur's arm tighten around her as the creature sniffed at her skin.

Merlynn hoped the berries had worked, for she wasn't in the mood to become giant baby rat chow. Finally, the Wilderen seemed satisfied that she was nothing edible and went off after the other one. She sighed in relief, but clambered up and quickly rushed through the left tunnel without another word.

oOo

Merlynn had never been so happy to see the colour blue before. The colour of the sky gleamed down at her, and she wished she could cry up at it like it was an old friend. However, she kept her mouth shut until they reached a small stream, and washed the berries off of the skin of her face.

She knew the potent odour of the berries would linger, but she was glad the colour wiped off just fine.

"Gaia berries worked," Arthur remarked in surprise. "Huh."

Merlynn froze and turned accusatory eyes to him. "You didn't know if they worked?"

"Not for sure," he defended, but knew that when she jumped up, he would be faced with a very angry Merlynn.

"Now you tell me? What is your problem?" She faked a thoughtful expression to express her anger. "Oh, what's that giant baby rat eating over there? Don't worry, it's only Merlynn. You know, sometimes I think you're trying to get me killed! The both of us killed!"

There was that flash of emotion once more, and the tight clench of his fists. "I'm sorry. Risking your life wasn't part of my intentions, I swear to you." His face was tense, as was his body. "I didn't think that you would end up being so close to one. If that Wilderen had even tried to touch you, I would have killed it straight away despite the circumstances."

She frowned at his expression. "Hey, it's alright. Don't get angry or anything. I'm fine, just a bit frazzled and overreacting, but perfectly fine." Merlynn stared at him for a few moments intently. "Why'd you decide to help me rescue Gwen? I mean, you aren't exactly close with her or anything? Right?"

"No, of course not. I just," he sighed. "I just figured that if you were the one they had taken, then I would have left straight away without a care for what my father said. I probably would have gone after Gwen anyway; she's obviously close to you and Morgana, and is worthy of being saved."

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "I never would have gotten this far without you here."

"A very honest statement," he agreed. At her look, he grinned. "Oh, shut up, Merlynn, I was only joking." Arthur's arm wrapped around her shoulders and he began to lead her in the direction of the hideout. "Come on, then. We have to go rescue a certain chambermaid and get back home before father truly panics."

Merlynn nodded and gripped the wrist that hung just by her collarbone. "I hope she's okay. Morgana will kill me if there's even a smudge on her skin, or worse, dead."

"We'll give her a good wash, eh?" he joked, trying to cheer her up. He smiled when she chuckled the slightest bit. "I'm sure she's fine. Alive and well. Maybe a bit scared. Guinevere always comes out okay, you know that."

"God, I hope so," she sighed.

oOo

By nightfall, they had arrived at the fortress where Gwen was being held hostage, the Veil of Danaria. It was just about the same size of Camelot and probably had more hideouts than the castle could ever imagine.

"We'll have to scale the walls," Arthur stated from their hiding spot in the thick bushes.

Merlynn frowned. "Maybe there's another way in."

He gave her a look, which clearly defined her stupidity. "Why don't you go an knock on the front gate? I'm sure if you ask nicely, they'll hand Guinevere over to you."

She shrugged. "It _could _work. You never know, they could be generally nice people."

"You really are an idiot sometimes."

oOo

Climbing, Merlynn soon discovered, was not one of her strong suits. And then, Arthur had ordered her to scale a castle wall which reached around thirty feet above ground. She knew that if she fell, then she would be dropping to her death and even Arthur couldn't save her then.

Arthur was certainly ahead of her; looking at his boots for the last ten minutes had confirmed her thoughts. "You really do suck terribly at this, don't you, Merlynn?" he commented, glancing down at his struggling servant.

"I – it's harder than it looks," she grunted. He grinned down at her and began to climb more expertly, obviously showing her up. Merlynn rolled her eyes. "Oh, now you're just showing off, you arrogant prat."

"Hey. What did I say about the name calling?" he called down to her.

"I don't give a Wilderin's hairless arse about the damn rules of royalty. I am hanging off of a thirty foot building with nothing but death beneath my feet, so excuse me if I'm a little distraught," she snapped back at him and scrambled up the wall.

Finally, they made it to the top and over the wall. "You're pathetic," he laughed, patting her back.

"Let's just find Gwen and get out of here. I think I scraped three layers of skin from my palms," she said in a calm voice and suddenly pushed him back. "People." They hid into the darkness as they passed and continued on.

They rounded a corner, and noticed two other men seated at a table playing cards. "You distract them, I'll knock them out," Arthur said quietly.

She gave him an annoyed look. "How do I distract them?" He only grinned, wrapped his arm around her and shoved her further into the room in direct sight of the men.

"What are you doing there?" one bandit asked angrily, and stood. The two men unsheathed their swords and raised them threateningly.

"Nothing," she replied and shifted so that they stood in the way of the exit. "Actually, it's quite a funny story which probably won't be very funny. See, I was walking and I got lost, now I am here. Do you happen to know the way to the Veil of Danaria?"

The other bandit growled, then looked her up and down. "And _who _are you? She's quite pretty, ain't she, mate?"

The other bandit chuckled and grabbed at her wrist. "Yeah, tell us your name, lass. You can be a nice notch on my belt."

Merlynn glared at him and attempted to struggle in the man's grasp. However, it was tight and wouldn't relent. "Me? Oh, I'm just a pretty lass with no name." She glanced behind them and sighed in relief. "Yeah. But, you know, it's him you should worry about." She pointed behind them.

As the two idiots turned stupidly toward the person behind them, Arthur knocked them unconscious with swift punches to the back of their heads. Merlynn released her wrist and smiled at him. "I think that went pretty well," she remarked, rubbing at the raw skin slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking her wrist in his own hands to observe it.

"I'm fine. Let's hide these prats before anyone takes notice of them," she said. Merlynn grabbed one by the feet and began to drag him toward the darkness.

Arthur took the other. "Merlynn, we have to blend in. Change into his clothes."

"Really? You do realise that me being a woman might deter them for a moment? There are no women here except for Gwen."

"Well, grab the darn hat over there, will you? I'll turn around."

Merlynn changed quickly, not wanting Arthur to see her body, and didn't exactly want to see his at that moment. The idea was appealing, but they were not in any sort of signifying relationship in which they could see the other's private parts. She kept her own breeches on because she was never going to wear a bandit's pants, as well as her boots.

However, she threw on his breastplate and chainmail. Merlynn grabbed the hat off the table and, after bunching her hair so it sat on top of her head, stuffed the hat on top.

The pale, soft skin of her neck was revealed to Arthur once more, which he realised was one of the parts of her body that he was drawn to. However, he ignored the urge to press his lips to her throat and instead made sure that all her hair was kept underneath the hat.

"There, you look like a feminine male," he commented.

"Great," she breathed, grabbed the man's sword and let Arthur lead the way.

oOo

They reached a large room, where mocking chants could be herd by the Mercians. As they slipped through the doorway, Merlynn noticed Gwen and _Lancelot _in a rather large cage with a very big Wilderen circling them. Arthur and Merlynn shared a glance and, after he stole her sword, climbed over and into the cage.

"What are you doing here, Lancelot?" Arthur grunted as the two fought off the Wilderen.

"I came to save Gwen. What about you?" he replied, slashing at the giant baby rat's side.

"Likewise. Get behind us." He pushed Gwen so they shuffled toward the tunnel.

Outside of the cage, Merlynn noticed the big, bulky man who was obviously the superior out of the Mercians, pick up a crossbow and aim it at the three in the cage. "_Ic bebíede fealle," _she whispered, and cursed when the man rushed out of the way of the falling chandelier.

"The tunnel, that's our only chance," Arthur told the others and glanced around wildly. "Merlynn! We're leaving!"

Merlynn nodded and clambered up the cage side, stumbling as she dropped down. She almost ran straight into the Wilderen and would have been chomped on, but Arthur grabbed her arm and pulled her away just in time.

"After them!" the heavy-set man roared.

As they made their way down the stairs to the tunnel, Lancelot suddenly stopped and turned back to them. "Take Guinevere! I'll hold them off."

"No!" she cried desperately.

Merlynn nodded and gently pushed Gwen in Arthur's direction. "Go, Gwen."

"Come on, we have to go!" Arthur announced and, grabbing Guinevere's arm, began to tug her down the stairwell.

She turned back to the gate and hissed a spell which lowered the gate, locking the man inside with the Wilderen.

"Open the gate!" the man begged, then froze as the beast growled behind him.

Lancelot and Merlynn watched as he was viciously ripped apart and eaten with grimaces on their faces. "I see you're still up to your old tricks, Merlynn," he observed.

"Yeah. It would be fantastic if you wouldn't tell anyone about that, thank you," she responded and the two rushed down the stairs after their significant other.

They suddenly stopped running when they reached the end of the tunnel, where an iron gate sat in there way. Arthur tried to break the chain with his sword.

"Good to see you both," Lancelot greeted as they waited for Arthur to cut the chain open. "Where are your knights?"

"It's just us," Merlynn informed him.

Arthur finally broke the chain and the gate swung open. "We've got to keep moving."

"Thank you, Arthur," Lancelot said and gripped Guinevere's hand in his. "We owe you our lives."

oOo

An hour of walking later, the four decided to set up camp for a bit of rest. They were a good way away from the Mercian, and Arthur was sure that they wouldn't come after them anytime soon. Merlynn stripped off the breastplate and chainmail of the bandit's and left it by the two swords that were stuck in the ground.

"I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission...with just the two of you," Lancelot announced with a hint of curiousity.

Arthur nodded and poked at the fire. "My father would not risk a knight for the life of a servant."

"And yet you disobeyed him and came here anyway," he added.

Merlynn chuckled. "Believe me, Lance, it took a whole lot of begging from me for him to finally pack. Morgana would have chewed his ear off had I not made my way there first." She glanced over at Gwen. "That's a really pretty dress, Gwen. Wasn't Morgana wearing the same one when she left Camelot?"

"Yes. The, er, Mercian dressed me up in it to make me look like her," Gwen explained.

"It suits you," she commented.

She smiled. "Thank you." Her hand linked with Lancelot's, and he gave her an admiring smile. "I should get some rest."

"We should all get some rest," Arthur agreed, walking off.

Lancelot pressed a kiss to Gwen's lips and let her wander off to get some sleep. "I'll keep guard. Have a long rest, you've been through a lot in the past through days."

Merlynn was left by herself by the roaring fire. "Well, then. I'll just...sit here and wallow in my boredness."

A few minutes of sitting by herself, she decided to head over to Lancelot, who was the only person who was actually awake and willing to talk. Merlynn smiled and took a seat on the log next to him.

"So, how much begging did it take to get the Prince of Camelot to come after Guinevere?" he asked curiously, but there was a teasing tone to his voice that made her suspicions rise.

"Um, just the regular questioning his compassion and the small matter of what he'd do if I was in Gwen's situation," she responded airily.

He chuckled. "And he immediately shot off into the night, eh?" he hinted.

"No! Wha – don't look at me like that." She slapped his arm.

"Admit it. You have feelings for him, and he has feelings for you."

"There is no feelings. I am his servant, and he is my master. See? Nothing to be mixing emotions into it. Besides, he never agrees with his father. Maybe he wanted to rebel and I was there to shove him in the right direction."

Lancelot turned to her. "He wouldn't have come after Guinevere if you hadn't have asked, or have come with him. I can see it in his eyes – Arthur loves you."

"Whatever, Lance. There is nothing going on between us," she insisted.

"You can't lie to me, Merlynn. I've kept one of your secrets to myself since we last saw each other, what's another going to hurt?"

Merlynn sighed. "Even if there were feelings, nothing will ever happen with us. In reality, we're forbidden to be together. Uther would never allow a relationship, let alone marriage."

"You want to marry Arthur?"

"No – no, not yet, anyway. I'm only at least twenty years of age, so there is a lot of time for _that_ to happen," she stammered.

Lancelot smiled. "I would love to marry Guinevere one day. For her to be Mrs Cabrera."

"Oh, you're a sap! Gosh, those thoughts are for women to have."

"Please. I am a man of many feelings, and I am not afraid to express those whenever they come to mind," he defended proudly.

Merlynn grinned and put her elbow on his shoulder. "And that is why you are such a good person."

"I know."

"Modest, too," she teased.

Arthur had awoken a couple of hours later from rest to see that neither Lancelot or Merlynn had been to rest. He could see Guinevere resting not too far away, but there was no sight of them anywhere. Suspicious, Arthur followed the trail of broken twigs and small snapped branches which was obviously Merlynn's trail, until he found the two of them together sitting on a log.

Lancelot had his arm around her shoulder as the two laughed about something or rather. Arthur couldn't help but feel the smallest flash of envy at them being so freely close together, despite the fact that he knew he had nothing to worry about. He didn't need to be concerned, but that small plucking at the back of his mind sent him walking toward them briskly.

"Come. We have a long walk ahead of us," he announced, watching as the two jumped and turned his way. He gave Lancelot a withering glare and stormed off back to camp, leaving Merlynn to stare after him in confusion.

She brought her eyes to Lancelot's. "What's wrong with him?"

"That, my dear friend, is the cold, harsh truth of jealousy," he told her with a cackle of glee. "I told you."

oOo

They finally reached their horses once more, where they had been loosely tied to the tree and stamping impatiently for them. Lancelot hefted Guinevere up on Firefoot, and put himself behind her. He gave Merlynn a pointed look as he began to nudge the andalusian in the direction of Camelot. She looked awkward, and walked after them.

"Merlynn, where are you going?" Arthur called after her, hands gripping the reins of his stallion.

"I was just going to wal -" she began.

"Get on the horse," he interuppted her, pointing toward it.

Merlynn frowned. "It's really no -"

"Merlynn, do not make me tell you again. You will not be able to make it to Camelot on your two feet before collapsing, so get on the horse."

"But, what about y -"

"Yes, I will be riding the horse also."

"Bu -"

"_Merlynn! _Get on the horse now."

Merlynn sighed and mounted the horse, shuffling as far foreward on the saddle as possible. As Arthur swung up behind her, she tensed but let his arms rest either side of her so he could grip the reins.

"This is so awkward," she muttered to herself as she was forced back against his chest to make the seating arrangement more comfortable.

Arthur's head was almost on her shoulder. "Just stop being so tense. This is just as uncomfortable for me as it is for you." Merlynn was comfortable in his arms, and released a content sigh. "Or maybe you're feeling more comfortable than I am."

She blushed and straightened slightly. "I – er – well – shut up, Arthur."

He chuckled deeply by her ear, and it sent a shiver down her spine, which made his smile widen. "I do believe you're enjoying this experience, Merlynn."

"I – well – um – maybe," she sighed, defeated. There was no point in lying to him.

Arthur pulled her closer. "You amuse me. I see that Gwen and Lancelot seem to have formed a bond."

She smiled. "They deserve each other. They're both such good people, and they love each other a lot. Lancelot's jokingly told me that if they ever had kids, then I would become the children's godmother."

"Oh, the thought of you being a godmother to some poor, innocent child." He laughed.

"I will be a fantastic godmother, and they will praise me for how fabulous I am," she sputtered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You'd never be allowed alone with them," he teased.

Merlynn slapped his arm. "Shut up, Arthur, you insufferable clotpole."

"Again with the clotpole?" he said in exasperation.

"Please, don't dish it out if you can't take it," she retorted. "I can't help but tell the truth. I cannot lie."

Arthur nudged her arm. "And that, my dear, was a lie."

Merlynn smiled slightly; she settled back into his chest and sighed in content. She loved this close moment between them, and hoped she would be able to stay like this forever. But, she sighed suddenly. "When we get closer to Camelot, Lancelot has to stop and leave so that will be the opening chance for me to get off."

He frowned. "Of course. Is it entirely wrong that I don't want you to?"

"Yes. But then I'd be a hypocrite," she retorted.

Arthur chuckled and tightened his grip around her, trying to enjoy this closeness between them for the time being. It wasn't fair - but he knew that he would rather spend secretive time with Merlynn instead of watching his father punish her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review! Review's are like Gwaine's hugs to me - addicting. :D<em>**


	26. The Lady Catrina: A New Queen

**_New chapter! Enjoy :) _**

**_Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited and alerted me. :) I appreciate it - my friends see me bouncing in my seat every time my email beeps me. haha_**

* * *

><p>Beauty and the Beast:<p>

Gauys could see a change in Merlynn; the way she would all of a sudden go into deep thought, or have an absent, wistful smile on her lips throughout the day. He was suspicious, but said nothing, only returned the smile with a knowing look in his eyes.

The kiss. That kiss that changed everything between Merlynn and Arthur. She kept reliving it, every moment their lips touched it became a memory, a fond memory scorched in her mind that would never go away. Her feelings had developed to the point of danger - she knew it, and had a lingering suspicion that so did Arthur.

She sighed absentmindedly and tapped her knees to an unknown rythmn. Suddenly, Merlynn was jolted out of her thoughts with a sharp slap to the back of her head. She jumped, then turned her attention to Gaius.

"Keep it up, Merlynn," he said. "We got a busy day ahead."

Merlynn blinked, then grunted as she shifted the string of pots that hung from her neck. She smiled warmly at the people who offered her jars for delivery and grimaced when they passed. "It's a busy day everyday. You and Arthur, you two work me to the bone. I never catch a break," she complained.

"Do stop moaning," he announced. "At least the work's interesting." Gaius hadn't lifted a finger; he just casually strolled next to her as she had to carry every pot and jar Camelot had to offer.

"Gaius, we're collecting pots," she reminded. "That's not particularly interesting. We do the same thing each and every Thursday at exactly the same time, and nothing interesting ever happens."

A man shot forward and gripped her arm tightly. Merlynn gasped in surprise then tried to struggle from his grip as blackened teeth smiled at her. "Please, we seek Uther Pendragon. Where can he be found?"

She tried to get out of his grip even so. Merlynn didn't trust him, not even remotely. "Um, I -" He shoved an object in her hand.

"We have urgent business with the King," he added.

Gaius took the object from her and looked it over. Merlynn tugged herself from the strange man's grip. "I'm sorry, any business you have with the King will have to be pursued through the usual channels." He froze as he noticed the design at the bottom of the object. "But this is the seal of the House of Tregor. Where did you get this?"

"It does not belong to me," the man responded and motioned behind him, where the person pulled back their hood to reveal a beautiful, middle-aged woman. Merlynn was transfixed by the almost unnatural beauty of the older woman; skin the colour of ivory and just as flawless, and she gave Merlynn a smile, which only enhanced her perfect features.

"My Lady," Gaius muttered, and bowed. Noticing that his niece still hadn't done the same, he hissed her name and she shot down into a bow. "Merlynn, why don't you inform the King of Lady Catrina's arrival?" Merlynn nodded, handed him the pots and jars then rushed off toward the castle.

Merlynn gently nudged open the door to the Council Chamber to see the King already seated in his throne. "My Lord," she bowed.

"What is it?" he asked her curtly. Uther was very thoughtful about his son's servant - she was faithful, of course, but she was also utterly clumsy and kept getting in trouble. He narrowed his eye suspiciously.

"Lady Catrina of Tregor has arrived in Camelot. She requests a meeting with you, My Lord," she responded. "Gaius asked me to tell you. So, here I am."

Uther froze, then turned to his guards. "Get the members of council. And tell Lady Catrina that she has full admittance into the castle."

"Yes, King Uther," she bowed and ran off, tripping over the carpet before she left. Merlynn blushed, embarrassed, then scrambled from the floor and hurried off.

He put his head in his palm. "That girl...is an idiot."

oOo

Merlynn took her place next to Arthur by his throne, just as Gwen did with Morgana, and they watched as Lady Catrina and her own servant entered the Council Chamber.

"Lady Catrina, is it really you?" Uther asked in amazement.

Catrina stepped toward him, movements soft and graceful. Every man in council was transfixed by her ethereal beauty. "I can hardly believe it myself." Even Merlynn was the tiniest bit distracted, and she was a woman.

Both Uther and Arthur stood. "We had tidings from the north that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders," Uther stated.

"All that you heard was true, My Lord, and worse," she said.

"Your father, the King?"

Lady Catrina looked down. "Gone, Sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant Jonas. But we did survive, and we have made it this far..." She suddenly swooned and would have almost fallen, had Uther not caught her in time. "Forgive me, My Lord. I fear my trials have taken a toll."

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, My Lady," he agreed. "It would be an honour to help you in any way we can."

She hesitated. "A bed for the night would be most welcome."

Merlynn grimaced at the servant, Jonas, and looked him up and down. She didn't trust him; in her opinion, he was unnerving and had black teeth that seemed to be bared at the King. Then, she had to realise that he had probably been through a lot.

"And consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It's the least we can do."

"Thank you."

oOo

"She's very brave," Merlynn commented as both she and Gaius walked along the upper corridors of the castle.

"Yes," he replied airily.

"It's just terrible what she's been through," she continued.

Gaius hummed. "Terrible, indeed."

Merlynn glanced at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Merlynn!" she heard, and whirled around to face Arthur, who was at the other end of the corridor. "Job for you."

She rolled her eyes and hastened after him. "Work, work, work. Every day." Merlynn quickly caught up with Arthur and caught into step next to him. "So, what would you like for me to do this time?"

"Show Lady Catrina to her chambers. The King told me to give her a spacious, luxurious room, preferably one that get's much sunlight," he instructed her.

Merlynn nodded. "I think the floor below yours is very big, and has a perfect view of dawn and dusk," she informed him.

"Then get to it," he said, shooing her with his hands. "Come on, Lady Catrina doesn't have all day."

She smiled. "I'll be happy to show her to her rooms. Have a wonderful day, Arthur." As she walked off, she snorted. "He's such a prat."

Arthur watched her go regretfully - he had been doing that quite often, he discovered, more than he'd care to admit.

oOo

Merlynn smiled brightly at Lady Catrina as she entered her guest quarters for her stay. "I hope you like it. I'm sorry it's not quite what you're used to. But it is one of the most luxurious rooms we have."

Catrina stared at her for a few moments, before she smiled inquisitively. "Forgive me, but I didn't catch your name," she said.

"Oh, I'm Merlynn," Merlynn responded.

"Well, Merlynn, I have never seen a woman in such male clothing before in my life," she observed.

She blushed. "It's easier for me, My Lady."

"Of course. Considering that we spent last night in a cave, this will do just fine. Thank you."

She nodded, and chuckled lowly. "Of course. If you need anything, just ask. My master's chambers are only upstairs."

Jonas spoke up from his position near the bed, "My mistress and I could not be more grateful for the kindness you've shown us."

She bowed. "You're welcome. Hope you enjoy your stay in Camelot, My Lady." Merlynn exited soon after, and headed up the stairs to Arthur's chambers.

Arthur was changing into his training gear as she entered. "Merlynn, did Lady Catrina like it?"

"Yes," she replied haughtily. "I'm not completely incompetent, you know."

"That statement would be true if I knew where my sword was," he said to her, and gave her a pointed look.

Merlynn blinked, then her eyes widened in realisation. "Oh! I packed it away yesterday. Sorry." She reached up above the cupboard and retrieved the sword that sat up there in it's sheath. "It was just sitting around, so I put it up there." She handed it to him and watched as he hooked it to his belt.

"At least you know how to clean, which is remarkably surprising," he snarked.

She raised her brow. "Well, you're in a _lovely _mood today, Sire. Whatever brought all this cheery glory on?" Merlynn gave him a look.

He stared at her for a few moments, then frowned. "Nothing. Carry the shields down to the training grounds, will you?"

"Yes, Sire," she said and left his chambers to head down to the armoury. He was in a _terrible _mood today, and she had no idea why.

Merlynn collected the shields from the armoury, to which she knew was much heavier than many realised. They only had to carry one each and she had to carry seven, thick wood shields. She stumbled down to the training grounds, and smiled at the knights as she handed the shields to them. Arthur, however, basically ripped it from her hands and told her to go muck out the horses. She frowned at him, crossed her arms over her chest, stuck her tongue out at him childishly, and stormed off.

oOo

Merlynn stepped down the small flight of stairs from her chambers, clean and fresh from her bath; her hair was damp and stray pieces soaked small lines into her tunic. Her head cocked curiously as she noticed Gaius making a potion - she was never really interested in becoming a physician, but potion-brewing intrigued her. She smiled slightly at him and rested her palms on the table.

"There's something really different about Lady Catrina," she began, and watched as Gaius' eyes flickered up to hers.

"Oh?"

"Most of Uther's guests treat me like dirt under their shoes, but she was really nice, even nicer than Arthur's these days, even after all she's been through," Merlynn remarked with an absent smile on her lips. However, they turned down at the corners at the mention of Arthur.

"Yes. She always was very graceful," he agreed.

Her eyes sparked with interest. "You've met her before?"

"Oh, it was many years ago. I doubt that she would remember," he responded airily. "Now, Merlynn, I've got a job for you."

She groaned in distaste. "Does this labour ever end? I'm like a mule."

Gaius chuckled and handed her the potion bottle. "Give this to Lady Catrina with my complements."

"What is it?"

"She'll know what it is."

"But, seriously, what is it? She may know what it is but I'm curious." At his look, she smiled. "Okay, okay. Stop giving me that damn eyebrow."

oOo

Merlynn knocked on the door to Lady Catrina's chambers, then entered to see her wiping away her face away. She glanced toward the plate that she was eating from and noticed rotten fruit and maggots covering it, and grimaced.

"Jonas, you must take these back to the kitchens, it's, er, it's perfectly rotten," Lady Catrina announced with a small laugh and turned to Merlynn.

She grinned slightly, nervously in reply. "I-I'm sorry. I did not mean to intrude, My Lady."

"That's, er, that's quite alright. At least I wasn't undressing," she joked.

"Er, the court physician asked me to give this to you," she said, motioning to the potion.

Jonas quickly stepped in front of Merlynn and stole the bottle from her hands. "What is it?"

"Gaius prepared it for you," she explained, hoping to get some sort of recognition from Lady Catrina, but there was none.

The woman frowned. "I am terribly sorry, there must be some mistake. I requested no medicine."

"Oh." She took the potion from Jonas' hands. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, thank you. I am in perfect health."

oOo

Merlynn slammed the potion bottle down onto Gaius desk, and gave him a pointed, annoyed look. "Was that some sort of practical joke to annoy me? She didn't ask for it. She obviously need need it, nor did she even want it. Really, Gaius?"

"Interesting," he mused.

She quirked her brow. "How so?"

"When I treated her as a child, it was for an incurable disease. Catrina had a rare bone disorder affecting her joints. She often had difficulty walking, especially after a long ride. My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief."

Merlynn's eyes widened in realisation. "She walks as well as you or I."

"So I noticed," he agreed.

"So, the tonic was a test?" she guessed. "You weren't trying to annoy me or make me feel like an idiot?"

Gaius stood. "No, Merlynn, I wasn't. You do that perfectly for yourself. But, I'm starting to wonder if the Lady Catrina is really the Lady Catrina at all."

oOo

Uther really was making her duty as a protector for Camelot quite a difficult one. The next morning, Merlynn had to watch as he and 'Lady Catrina', or whoever (or _what_ever) she was, head out for an early morning ride through the forest. She pursed her lips in annoyance; smarmy old man, she hissed irritably. As soon as a willing, beautiful woman is presented to him, he was all over her like flies to dung.

However, it was lucky that he had such interest in her, as it allowed Merlynn time to snoop around in Lady Catrina's chambers while she was otherwise indisposed. As she entered, she was immediately overwhelmed by a horrible odour which swarmed her nostrils. Merlynn exclaimed in disgust and, after dropping her basket on the bed, held her neckerchief up to her nose to cover it while she was in the foul-smelling chambers. She tried to find the source of the odour, but it seemed to be hidden. Kneeling, she checked under the bed.

Someone cleared their throat from above her and she jumped, knocking her head on the way up.

"Can I help you?" Jonas hissed in his croaky, deep voice.

She froze. "No. I was just, er, changing the sheets." Merlynn patted the sheets, but it didn't seem like it was proving to be an honest statement.

"Please, go ahead. Don't let me get in your way," he stated.

Merlynn stood and went to leave. "All done. I'll be on my way now. Thank you, though."

"Merlynn. Aren't you forgetting something?" He turned around, and Merlynn thought she could see a slimy, green tail protruding from his robes. When he whirled back around with the basket, her eyes flickered up and stole the basket from his arms.

"Oops. Can't forget that. Good day." Merlynn almost bolted out of there. She had to get to Gaius and tell him about what she saw.

But, before she could make it all the way to him, Arthur seemed to notice her. "Merlynn! Job for you."

She slumped. "Arthur, can I do it in a moment? I need to tell Gaius something urgent."

"What is so important that you neglect your duties as my servant?" he asked, quirking a brow threateningly.

Merlynn thought to herself for a few moments before she decided to tell him the truth. "Lady troubles." Arthur's ears went pink. "Yeah. And I need to collect a potion for _that _then I'll come find you."

"Oh, er, well, I'll just be in the stables," he stuttered as she continued on to Gaius' chambers. She chuckled at his expression and climbed up the small flight of the stairs - now _that _was embarrassing, she thought to herself.

He glanced at her as she entered. "What did you find?"

"Something wasn't right in there. There was this strange smell, and I could've sworn the Lady Catrina's bed hadn't been slept in. And there was something else."

"Oh?"

Merlynn hesitated. "As I was leaving, I thought I saw something...this is gonna sound mad, but it looked like Jonas had a tail."

Gaius reeled back in surprise and his eyes widened. "A tail?" he repeated for good measure. "You sure?"

Noting his expression, she began to stutter. "Well, I mean, it was only for a second. It could have just been a catch in the light. You never know -"

"No, no, I believe you. Merlynn, we must keep an eye on her. A very close eye."

"She's going out for a ride with Uther at the moment," she stated.

"Oh, no."

"I know," she agreed. Merlynn hesitated once more. "Er, Gaius, I need fresh supplies for my cycle. I'm on my third day."

Gaius sighed and pointed toward the cupboard. "In there, I have some linen and fresh remedies. You know what to do."

"That is such an awkward thing to ask you, Gaius, but it had to be done," she said grudgingly, grabbed the linen and a single potion bottle, then quickly ran up to her chambers to change.

oOo

Arthur was still blushing by the time she entered the stables, and she rolled her eyes again, but couldn't help but go a little bit pink at the thought of him knowing about _that _in particular.

"Yes, yes, I know. It's unfamiliar and strange but you'll get over it," she announced hurriedly and crossed her arms over her chest. "What would you like me to do?"

"Oh, well, I think you need to give Firefoot a brush-down. I'm going out for a ride later and she seems like a glorious horse to ride." Arthur hesitated. "Unless you'd like to go with me. I – if you can, of course."

She gave him a look. "Just because of _that _doesn't mean that I cannot do those things. It's just different, in the slightest. And I'd love to go riding, but are you sure you'd really want me there? I wouldn't want to annoy you with my presence."

"Why would you annoy me – well, why would you annoy me with your presence?"

"You've been a total git to me lately and I don't understand why," she responded, pursing her lips.

Arthur sighed. "Just come riding with me? It's better than mucking the stables. However, you'll have to pick another horse, I'm afraid. I want to see why you choose this specific horse every single time."

"Fine," she gave in. Merlynn wandered through the stables, looking over the horses. Finally, she noticed a beautiful, broad dark bay horse. "I'll choose this one."

"Nice choice. Hadrian is quite a sturdy stallion, but are you sure you can keep up with him?" he teased.

Merlynn whirled back to him. "If I do recall beating a certain prince in a race once upon a time?"

"I wouldn't remember," he replied airily.

She chuckled and slipped the reins over the muzzle of Hadrian, gently leading the stallion out of the stables. Arthur did the same and soon they both stopped in the Square for a quick brush down before the ride. Merlynn tied the stallion to the post nearby and began to run the brush over Firefoot's flank.

Arthur scoffed as he noticed his father and Lady Catrina enter the Square, and watched as they giggled together when Uther helped her down. "Honestly. Look at them."

Merlynn leaned over Firefoot's saddle and frowned at the sight of them. "It's a bit odd at how close they've become, isn't it?"

He pursed his lips and absently patted the andalusian. "There's nothing odd about it. My father is a wealthy and powerful man. Are you finished? Because I'd like to head off now."

"Sorry. I'm done," she responded and walked over to Hadrian, where she quickly brushed the horse down and mounted him. As Arthur swung up on Firefoot, she let him lead the way out of Camelot's gates.

oOo

Arthur finally brought them to a stop about an hour later after galloping through the countryside. They tied the two horses to the large oak tree and took a seat by the small stream nearby. After a few moments of silence, Merlynn suddenly pursed her lips and brought up a topic that had been on her mind for a while.

"So, why have you been a total git to me? I mean, I know I'm your servant and everything, but I thought you treated me different than other masters do," she asked and crossed her legs underneath her.

Arthur sighed. "That's the reason I'm so annoyed. Because your my servant."

"You can sack me if you like. You've done it once, you can do it again."

"No, no, no. That's not the problem. The problem is I hate the fact that your my servant and I'm your master, and there can be nothing -"

"Between us?" she guessed, and he nodded. "Well, there's nothing we can do about that until you are King."

He smiled slightly. "Then _oh_ I cannot wait to be King."

Merlynn chuckled and leaned back on her palms. "Oh, please, Arthur. You'll find a nice, beautiful _noble _woman who you are able to marry and you'll be happy together," she told him with a false sense of happiness.

"But what if I don't want a nice, beautiful noble woman as my bride and future Queen?" he asked, turning his head to face her. They were already close to each other. "What if I'd rather have an annoying, incompetent, yet completely mesmerizing servant girl?"

"Then you are an idiot, Arthur," she remarked, eyes never leaving the glistening water of the steam. "You should want to marry a noblewoman because it's what is right, and it's the way it _should be. _We never should have kissed that day."

Arthur frowned. "Do you regret it?"

"No. As much as I want to, I can't regret something I wanted to happen. But it's _so _wrong and if anybody was to find out about it, then...I fear the outcomes," she stated.

He pouted. "It seems that you are more afraid of the idea of a relationship than I am," he observed with a raised brow.

"Well, my life is on the line," she informed him. "You'll get a slap on the head, a few harsh words, and I'll have my head chopped off. It's not exactly a thrilling prospect."

Arthur forced her to stand and then cupped her face in his hands. "Merlynn, I promise you that no harm will come to you, and no one will find out about whatever we do – or had in the past. Would you like me to forget about our tussles in the past? Because if you wish me to, I will try."

"Arthur, I care for you more than any person should," she admitted, "but I am only meant to be your servant. I can only imagine Uther's reaction to your 'faithful servant' wishing to be more than that, and have his son return these feelings."

"When I am King, this _will _change," he promised her.

Merlynn frowned. "That is, if you still wish to be with me when you do become King." Before he could reply, she put a hand over his mouth. "Listen, no matter what you choose, I will always be by your side. That, I promise _you." _

Arthur pulled her hand away and responded, "I will always want you, Merlynn."

"We're still young. You'll grow, we all change, but for now I am content being like this for the time being," she said, leaning up to kiss him. Merlynn felt herself melt, and let his arms slip around her waist.

He chuckled as he withdrew. "Come, we should be heading back."

"How I wish we didn't," she groaned, then smiled as Arthur pressed a light kiss to her hair.

"As much as I agree, I do have knights to train and you have my chambers to clean," he told her and mounted Firefoot. "She really is a great horse. I can see why you choose her."

She hummed in agreement and swung up onto Hadrian. "Yes. She and I have a bond." The stallion whinned. "Oh, hush you. I enjoy you just the same."

"Should I be jealous of your relationship?" he mused.

Merlynn laughed. "Yes. Yes you should. The _horse _and I are going to run off together. Be very envious." He chuckled lowly.

"It gives me all reason to," he agreed jokingly. "Race you to the tree line?"

"You're on, My Lord." Then, she was off.

oOo

Later that evening, Merlynn creeped slowly into Arthur's chambers to spy on a particular lady in the floor below. How smart was she, placing Lady Catrina's room directly below Arthur's? She had waited (_very _impatiently, in fact) until the lady, or whatever she was, had returned to her own quarters before she headed up the play out the plan she had created. Merlynn couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of Arthur asleep; he was so relaxed, so calm when he was asleep, like a little boy. He also murmured and shifted a lot in his sleep, along with a great deal of snuggling into the pillows.

She had 'awwed' silently quite a few times when coming in early in the mornings. Getting back on task, she slowly slid his mirror from the bedside drawer then creeped over to the window, in which Merlynn opened it with a quiet breath of relief when it made no squeak. Arthur muttered in his sleep, and she froze, but relaxed when he released a content sigh and continued to snore softly. Turning back to the window, she raised the mirror.

"_Scéawere, folge min bebod," _she whispered and leveraged the mirror to hover just next to Lady Catrina's window in the floor below. For a few moments, she saw nothing, but then she noticed something that made her freeze. In place of Lady Catrina was a horribly, fat ugly being with tusks.

"Merlynn," she heard from behind her and the mirror dropped. Merlynn whirled around, smiling innocently at Arthur, then found herself distracted by the sight of his bare, muscled chest. The long training hours and vigerous tournaments had sure payed him well, she mused. "I have no doubt, Merlynn, that you have prepared a very good explanation of this."

For a moment, Merlynn froze as she tried to thing about it. Then, her smile growing, she stepped toward him and smashed their lips together, victory welling inside as he immediately moaned in surprise and drew her closer, strong, warm arms wrapped around her waist, a hand tight on her hip. Her hands slid up his chest, the light dusting of hair that spread across his pectorals tickling her skin; many a time had she wished to do this, and was glad she did. The contact of bare skin was exhilirating. Soon, Merlynn discovered that kissing Arthur to distract him also meant that she, too, became _very _distracted.

Arthur's teeth gently ran over her now swollen bottom lip once then released her slowly, a small smile on his face. "Hi," he breathed. "I'm sure that was your rendition of a greeting."

She smiled. "Well, see, the thing is -" Merlynn took a deep breath. "I wanted to see you, and I know it's late but I just..."

"Wanted to see me?" he guessed.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

Arthur couldn't help but grin cheekily. "It's alright. In fact, I think that's the way you should greet me everytime you see me. I like this way." For a moment, he kept eye contact then briefly glanced over to the window. "But, now I'm curious about what you were doing by the window."

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Nope. Despite how much I utterly enjoyed _that_," he glanced out the window and noticed the broken mirror, "it did not distract me from the obvious."

"Well, I tried," she muttered to herself.

"Were you spying on Lady Catrina?" he asked, quirking his brow. At her look, he sighed in exasperation. "Merlynn, why were you spying on her? Do you even realise how strange that is, or is this normal behaviour for you?"

She bit her lip. "It's really not what it looks like honestly. And besides, it's not like I have bad intentions. I, too, as you may have realised, am a woman."

Arthur nodded. "I did notice. In fact, by the way your body was pressed against mine, it was hard not to notice."

Merlynn blushed and headed toward the door. "I will be going now, then. Sorry about waking you, Sire."

"Oh, and Merlynn?" he called after her and waited until she whirled back around until he continued. "If you ever want to actually see me again, at any time, just for that sort of treatment, I am more than happy to accommodate you."

The pink on her cheeks blossomed to a deep red, then she hurried out, leaving a snickering, breathless Arthur behind.

oOo

Merlynn had soon discovered that Lady Catrina, or the hideous troll in disguise of the beautiful woman, lived in the tunnel system during the night. She waited until morning to tell Gaius, as she knew that waking him in the middle of the night was a bad idea.

"She's a bloody troll!" she exclaimed as soon as she made her way down the stairs of her chambers.

"Who is?" Gaius asked, perplexed.

"Ugh, it was _disgusting. _The farting, ugh, and the _smell, _and there was the tusks. I cannot believe that Uther is falling for that _thing," _she rambled, beginning to pace haphazardly.

He frowned. "I'm guessing you're speaking about Lady Catrina then?"

"Yes. It's horrible," she stated. "She's a _troll."_

Gaius forced her to take a seat across from him. "What you saw is seldom seen, Merlynn. Trolls despise all other living things, especially humans. They prefer to lurk in the darkness of their nests, feasting on rotten filth."

Merlynn grimaced. "What if the King has _kissed _those lips that chew down rotten filth?" they both shuttered. "And what about Jonas? Is he a troll?"

"Who can tell what manner of creature he is," he replied, expression troubled.

She leaned back in the chair and turned so she was resting in it sideways, legs hanging over the arm. "It makes no sense. I'm sure the ghastly thing is more than happy to lurk about in it's cave all day, swimming in it's own filth, so what business does it have in Camelot?"

"Trolls are greedy," Gaius told her. "Lady Catrina's like the rest of her kind; she lusts after wealth and power."

Her eyes widened in realisation. "Uther. Like what Arthur said, it's not odd at all because of _King _Uther's wealth and power."

He sighed. "We've reached the point of no return. Uther has to be told."

"So, what, you are going to walk up to the King of Camelot, and tell him that the beautiful woman he is infatuated with is an ugly, foul troll?" she asked, and gave him a look that he had been giving her time and again: You are an idiot.

Gaius ignored the comment and stood, making his way toward the door. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Well, good luck with that. If you aren't dead by morning, I'll give you a hug for your bravery," she announced, then grabbed a cramp potion from the upper shelf.

He rolled his eyes. "Thank you for your support, Merlynn. And if I'm dead, then there is no one to make that potion for you."

Merlynn turned back to him. "Then maybe you should rethink this, Gaius," she suggested suddenly.

"I'm going Merlynn. I'll – hopefully – see you soon."

oOo

Merlynn, as she glanced through the upper shelf, noticed that the potions were running thin and decided that she would make some of her own. She had gotten quite a knack of making potions, well, whenever Gaius instructed her. After flicking through one of his physician books, she found the recipe and began to brew some up.

Gaius walked in moments later with a defeated look on his face. Merlynn smirked the slightest bit but didn't turn to him.

"Please don't say anything, Merlynn," he sighed, shutting the door behind him.

She bit her lip in reply. "I wasn't going to say anything," she defended.

"Yes, you were. You were going to say, 'I told you so'."

Merlynn shrugged, unashamed by the accusation. "Yeah, I was. Then I saw your face and I didn't. He got really mad, didn't he?"

"Uther didn't take it well," he agreed warily.

"You see! I told you – oops, sorry."

"But I know him, Merlynn. He's a proud man, but he's not stupid. He will reflect on what I said, I'm sure he will," he promised, but it seemed like he was trying to not only reassure her, but himself.

Merlynn crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's hope you are right. Now, to get your mind off of _that, _can you brew some of that potion that I like so much? I'm shite at it."

oOo

Merlynn stomped grudgingly up the stairs to Arthur's chambers, clean sheets neatly folded in the basket that rested on her hip. The stresss of not only Arthur's life, but Uther's life at stake was getting to her, and she just wished that Uther could revert to his cold, barely human composure; it was so much easier than his 'love-drunk idiotic' phase he was going through. She slid in, and didn't know whether she was relieved or disappointed that Arthur wasn't still in his chambers.

But, she enjoyed the silence. It was a reassuring, calming silence that soothed her ears - for she was so used to having constant words, Gaius, Uther, Arthur, Catrina...they all swam through her mind so persistently. The silence was relaxing, for sure. As she exchanged the sheets for crisp, fresh ones, Merlynn couldn't help but use these brief minutes to herself to meddle with her _own _thoughts; the main focus, last night. She bit her lip when her mind seemed to repeat and reminisce on the kiss they shared and sighed.

She was such a bad servant...these kisses were against the law. But there was that small bit of thrill of the forbidden, she could admit, the spark whenever there was a moment where they could be caught.

Those strong, comforting arms pulled her close to his body heat and gripped her waist tightly in hands, calloused and a bit rough from training. Lips, soft compared to the rest of him, yet held an element of dominance that she knew he liked to express, pressed against her softly.

"Merlynn, snap out of it," she chasticised herself and fluffed his pillows.

"Snap out of what?" Arthur asked curiously from behind her. Merlynn picked up the folded, dirty sheets and turned to face him.

A small, languid smile made it's way to her lips at the sight of him - he was so imperfect, his arrogance, his cocky demeanor, that overbite which was most often revealed when he was in thought or smiling, the short-temper. But she couldn't help but smile. He wasn't flawless, extemely handsome, but he had many flaws (so did she) and she loved that about him. Merlynn shook her head to break the distraction. "Nothing. Er, I was just stripping your bed down and replacing them with clean sheets."

"You seem distracted," he commented. "Is it because of the kiss we shared last night?" There was a knowing grin that made her lips purse slightly.

Merlynn blushed. "No. No, it was not." Arthur gave her a look, obviously not convinced. "Okay, maybe a little. But, you know what, that isn't the _entire _reason I'm distracted. I do have a life outside of you."

"I'm sure, which includes you spying on Lady Catrina, right?"

She sighed. "Yes. I told you I'm sorry about that." Merlynn rolled her eyes. "But I need to go now. Gaius needs me to do some work, and I must listen. I'm like a pack mule."

"A very pretty pack mule," he insisted, then pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Merlynn chuckled and headed toward the door. "Of course, Arthur."

oOo

"It's no good, Merlin. I can tell him she's a troll until I'm blue in the face, he simply won't listen. He sees a charming, beautiful woman," Gaius ranted. She was back in her chambers, resting in the chair she deemed as _her _chair.

Merlynn snorted. "Yeah, with the body of a tree trunk."

"But we only know that because you have seen her in the troll form," he reminded her.

She sighed, and drew her knees up to her chest so she could place her chin on them. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We must open Uther's eyes," Gaius answered. "Show her for what she really is."

"Using magic, I'm guessing?"

He nodded regretfully. "It's the only way to reveal her true form."

"But she _never _leaves his side. Even Arthur is getting annoyed," she stated.

"I know." Gaius gave her a pointed look, and her own eyes widened.

"You want to use magic in front of the King?" she asked, perplexed.

"Yes, Merlynn, I do."

Merlynn shot up and glared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? I'd never get away with it. I'll be dead before I even get the first word out."

Gaius ushered her over from his position leaning on his desk, and put his hand on her shoulder as he tried to console her, "I'm sorry, Merlynn. I know how dangerous this is, but we cannot allow it to gain any further control over the King. Who knows what the consequences might be?"

"Yes, I know. Doom and despair," she responded grudgingly, then her eyes flicked up to his. "But there's one problem. I know nothing about troll magic."

He sighed. "Then we have work to do."

oOo

Gaius had fallen asleep. He was always the avid studier, but boredom and stress seemed to taken over and he had given in. Merlynn, however, remained awake and absently flicked through one of the enchantment books. Suddenly, a particular spell caught her eye and she slammed her palm on the table.

"Here. This is it!" she exclaimed excitedly and rushed over to him with the book in her arms. "The spell of revelation. By which the true nature of the thing may be revealed."

Gaius stole the book from her and read over it quickly. "But this applies only to objects, things, not to living creatures," he told her.

She sniffed, and leaned against the table he was seated at, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know. The principle's the same, isn't it? I have to try it. What other choice do we have?"

He pursed his lips. "Very well. But Merlynn, choose your moment carefully. Trolls are vicious creatures."

There was a sudden knock at the door and a guard entered. "The King requests your presence in the council chambers."

Gaius and Merlynn shared a worried look, but followed after him.

oOo

Merlynn decided to stay standing next to Gaius, instead of next to Arthur where she should have been standing. If she were to use magic she didn't want either Arthur, nor Morgana to discover her magical secret.

Uther seemed to glide through the Council Chamber door, with a gracefully magnificant Catrina on his arm. Merlynn, despite the fact that she knew Lady Catrina was a troll, couldn't help but praise the woman's beauty.

"Thank you all for coming. You are, no doubt, wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light, and love," Uther announced, and he and Lady Catrina gave each other adoring gazes. "It gives me greatest pleasure to inform you that the Houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor." She whispered in his ear as the council clapped. "I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow. This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom, a new beginning..."

Gaius gave Merlynn the nod, and she slipped behind the pillar that stood next to them. She whispered, "_Hierste þæt íecen sóna." _Lady Catrina froze, and she noticed that the muscles in her cheek were moving about to resort back to it's original form.

"...and a new Queen for all here in Camelot," Uther continued.

"_Hierste þæt íecen sóna," _she hissed, and smirked as it became more prominent. Her entire face seemed to be moving, however, the magic was being fought back. "_Hierste þæt íecen sóna."_

"I could not hope to have made a better match. I hope you will all share in our joy," he finished.

Suddenly, there was a force on Merlynn that shook her to her core. Trolls were powerful creatures and the magic was resisted; she gasped and leaned back against the wall, feeling a sweat build on her brow. Merlynn put her hand on her head, and felt her knees shake like a newborn foal.

As the two walked out, Gaius rushed to Merlynn's side and he put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Merlynn?" he asked in concern.

She nodded slowly. "Yes. Let's head back home, Gaius. I'm exhausted." When she was finally safe inside the confines of their chambers, Merlynn whirled back to him. "I'm so sorry, Gaius. I tried. I gave it everything I had. It wasn't enough."

"It's not your fault, Merlynn," Gaius soothed. "You did your best."

"That spell of revelation is powerful magic. I could feel it. And she could feel it, too, I could see that she could feel it," she said, undoing her bun and running her fingers through her hair.

"Her magic must be strong, indeed," he agreed, "to be able to resist you." Merlynn suddenly shot up and raced to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To see Arthur!" she called back to him. "He's our only hope!"

"Merlynn!" he shouted after her, and sighed when he only heard the padding of her boots rushing away from him.

oOo

Merlynn was beginning to rethink this. Arthur was very set in his beliefs, and probably would not believe what she had to tell him - obviously, if he couldn't believe her about Valient that year ago, then why would he believe that his new step-mother was a troll? But, perhaps he would believe her this time? She was doubtful, but approached him hesitantly.

"Arthur," she began. He turned and gave her an expectant look. "I'm going to tell you something. It'll probably be hard to listen to, but I need you to do so and trust me on this."

Arthur frowned suddenly. "Is it something to do with the kiss we shared last night? Because you started it, and I only reciprocated -"

"No, no it's not that. Lady Catrina is a troll," she stated, and wrung her wrists in front of her nervously.

"She's not _that _bad." He laughed, and Merlynn knew that she had lost him just a little bit.

"I'm serious," she insisted. "She's an actual smelly, fat troll."

Arthur smiled and grasped her shoulders in his hands, where he leaned down slightly so they were directly face to face. "Merlynn, thank you. I understand what you're trying to do and I appreciate it. But it's not about whether I like her or not, it's about what makes my father happy," he responded. "And when they announced the wedding today, I realised that Lady Catrina does just that. She makes him happy."

"Well, he's not going to be happy when he discovers that she lives in the damn tunnel systems and eats rotten filth all day like some distorted, horrid _creature," _she retorted in disgust.

"That's enough, Merlynn," he said sternly and released her.

"Arthur -"

"She's the future queen of Camelot whether you like it or not. So you better get used to it."

Merlynn pursed her lips in irritation and stormed to the door, where she whirled around to give him a withering glare. "Fine. Don't believe me. But when everything goes to shite, don't think I won't say 'I told you so'."

oOo

As she walked through the upper corridors of the castle, trying to calm herself down, Merlynn could hear the distinct sound of a man weeping and turned the corner. She was surprised to see that it was Jonas, but didn't believe his guise for a second. What if he was trying to con her?

"Jonas?" she asked, confused.

He sniffled and turned to her, crouched behind the pillars. "Mistress Merlynn, I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with you?" she questioned.

Jonas creeped over to her and glanced around, almost as if he was checking the surroundings. He leaned toward her, but remained in the shadows. "I'm a slave. A prisoner," he explained sadly.

Merlynn raised her brow. "What _are _you on about?"

"My mistress, she's not as she seems. But you know as much." He gave her a strange look.

She sighed, and stood up straighter. "Go on, I'm listening."

"She is a cruel, wicked creature. She keeps me in chains. She hurts me." Jonas lifted up the sleeve of his robe to reveal a raw, irritated wound. "Her magic, I-I can't escape it. She twists my mind as she is twisting the mind of your King," he cried.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked suspiciously.

Jonas glanced around again. "I can help you," he whispered.

"How?"

"Below the castle, where she sleeps, she keeps her potions there. Every night she must take these potions, it is the magic that transforms her from beast to beauty," he informed her. "If you were to take these from her, she must remain as a beast, and then your King would not be so keen, I think."

Merlynn crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you telling me this, Jonas? I mean, if you were any loyal slave to the resident evil you'd be sabotaging me. Why should I believe a word you say?"

"You must do as you think fit, Mistress Merlynn, but if my mistress is not stopped, by morning she will be queen."

oOo

Merlynn immediately rushed down to the tunnels after she had her dinner, and crept into the resting area of the troll. She crouched down in the fly-infested filth and began her search for the potion bottles, trying to hold back the bile that was creeping up her throat.

"You won't find anything in there," the troll cackled from behind her.

Merlynn whirled around and exclaimed in disgust at the sight of the troll in person. The ugly beast stood at the entrance of the resting place with, what looked like, a smirk. "Ugh, you really are an ugly thing, aren't you?" she stated in revultion.

"Ah, but under my disguise even you were transfixed on my beauty," the troll retorted. "You may possess some magic, wretch, but you are no match for me." With a wave of her hand, the entrance of the tunnel collapsed, keeping Merlynn trapped inside.

oOo

Hours passed. Merlynn couldn't have known what time of day or night it was, but she had been trying to escape the caved-in tunnel for a while. It felt like hours had passed, long, grueling hours that were slowly exhausting her from all the magic she was using.

"_Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol," _she muttered, and nothing happened. The rocks that prevented her from leaving seemed to be glued together with the troll's magic. Merlynn collapsed to the dirty, ghastly smelling floor and felt tears build up in her eyes. The King would be married to a troll soon enough, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

Merlynn stood on shaky legs and raised her hand toward the collection of rocks. "_Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol!" _She cursed that damn troll and her powerful magic, then faced the entrance again. "_Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol." _Merlynn clenched her fists in frustration and kicked at the rocks.

She thought about how much of a disaster it would be had she give up, if she just let herself rot with the fruit, and raised her palm toward the entrance once more to give it one more try."_Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol!" _she roared, and the rocks were blown apart by the force of the magic.

Merlynn immediately rushed through the now open entrance and bolted through the town, pushing whoever was in her way, caring not of who she had to push. She needed to get to the Throne Room quickly, before the King said 'I do.'

As she climbed up the stairway, Jonas stepped in her way and gave her a slimy smile. "Ah, Mistress Merlynn, can I help you? Are you lost?"

"Get out of my way, Jonas, you slimy, pale git!" she hissed. Merlynn really wasn't in the mood to deal with him; she was an idiot for ever believing that he wasn't on the troll's side.

"The King's wedding is invitation only," he informed her casually.

She growled. "I said, get out of my way!" she bellowed and tried to strike him, but he gripped her arm and pulled her so close she could smell his horrid breath.

"So sorry, but I regret to say, that you are not invited." Jonas shoved her back with a kick to the chest.

Merlynn went flying back with a yelp and groaned as she hit the stone floor harshly. Despite the shuttering pain that soared through her chest, she jumped up and charged at him once more. He grabbed her arm and flung her over his body. Her head slammed into the stone floor once more, and she felt disoriented even when Jonas lifted her by her tunic.

"Stay away from my mistress!" he roared, shaking her body roughly as if she were a doll. Merlynn shook her head and blinked to rid the six Jonas' that appeared in her vision, then kicked him forcefully away from her, landing on her knees as his grip on her was released.

"_Ic þé wiþdríf!" _Merlynn shouted. Jonas was thrown back against the wall behind him, and knocked unconscious when a vase landed on his head. Raggedly exhausted, Merlynn burst into the Throne Room to see Lady Catrina and Uther kissing. She hadn't made it; a troll was the new Queen of Camelot.

Merlynn felt like collapsing in defeat then and there at the sight of them, and tried to ignore the look Gaius gave her. However, when the troll turned to stare at her new kingdom, she grimaced at the sight of Merlynn. She panted, but gave Catrina a smirk, which clearly meant: 'You're on.'

It was war. Merlynn would win, she was determined to. It wasn't going to end until the troll dropped dead - she would make sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beauty and the Beast Part 14. Hope you enjoyed it. :) As always, R&R - give positive/negative feedback, I really do enjoy getting constructive critism. I think I mentioned it before...oh well. _**


	27. The Lady Catrina: Unmasking a Troll

**_I wasn't going to update today, but my friend Caity kept begging me, so I had to :P Hi, Caity. _**

**_Thank you Anne-Lilian for telling me about the Gaius thing - I hadn't even realised until you told me, and I will be changing it slightly in the future if I do find that I had written a particular OOC or strange, misjudged portrayel of Gaius' character. So, thank you for informing me :) _**

**_Won't be updating over the weekend though, speech due Monday - have to cram it. _**

**_Previously on As It Should Be: _**

_"Ic þé wiþdríf!" Merlynn shouted. Jonas was thrown back against the wall behind him, and knocked unconscious when a vase landed on his head. Raggedly exhausted, Merlynn burst into the Throne Room to see Lady Catrina and Uther kissing. She hadn't made it; a troll was the new Queen of Camelot._

_Merlynn felt like collapsing in defeat then and there at the sight of them, and tried to ignore the look Gaius gave her. However, when the troll turned to stare at her new kingdom, she grimaced at the sight of Merlynn. She panted, but gave Catrina a smirk, which clearly meant: 'You're on.'_

_It was war. Merlynn would win, she was determined to. It wasn't going to end until the troll dropped dead - she would make sure of that._

* * *

><p>Merlynn had been too late. The troll had a step ahead of her - she was now royal consort to the King, the Queen of Camelot. But she hadn't given up yet, and there was still a chance for Camelot. She ran shaky fingers through her dark, tangled hair, wincing as she hit a particularly thick knot. Gaius turned to Merlynn, crossing his arms over his chest, looking much like the executioner as she leaned against the door to their chambers.<p>

"Where were you?" he interrogated.

"I was stuck in the damn tunnels," she retorted scathingly, and shifted into the same position as he. "They know about my magic, Gaius. They know everything about it. The ugly thing locked me in her resting place, but I broke out. It was too late."

He sighed. "I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"Gaius, I am so sorry."

"Don't apologise," he replied. "As long as your safe and alive, that's all that matters."

Merlynn bit her lip. "I do agree with you on being alive but I'm not so sure about the safe part. For now, especially."

oOo

Gaius had said that he would discover another way to break Uther from the troll's enchantment, and for her to simply go about her duty and not to worry. She was relieved, to say the least, that he had told her to calm herself. So, she took his advice and grabbed his clothes from the washing room, then hurried up to his chambers to put them away - as sad as it was, doing chores was actually a rather relaxing task.

As she folded and set his clothes into the cupboard, Arthur burst in, diminishing any silence that had ever been in the room. At first Merlynn had smiled at him but at the look on his face a frown formed instead.

"You need to get out of here. The King's ordered me to arrest you," he announced.

"What? Why?" she yelped in alarm.

Arthur simply walked past her and checked through the back door, which he found was deserted. "Catrina's accused you of taking her seal."

"But I didn't," Merlynn said.

"I don't want to know, and you haven't got time to explain. If you value your life, you'll leave Camelot right now," he instructed sharply, yet there was the smallest hint of remorse in his eyes.

She rushed toward the door, but whirled back to him. "Arthur, she's a troll."

"We've been through this."

"She's trying to set me up. I saw her. You know I'm telling the truth," she persisted.

His guards began to knock on the door and a harsh panic rushed through the both of them.

"I don't care," he replied hurriedly. "You need to leave, Merlynn."

There was a few more bangs. "Sire!" Sir Leon called through the door.

"Go," Arthur hissed and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Go!"

Merlynn bolted through the door and crept through the corridors, ducking into crevices whenever the guards passed. She finally made it to Gaius' chambers and slumped, relieved to see him alone.

"Gaius, you'll never believe what -" she began, but he held up a hand, which held one of her scarves.

He frowned. "I know, Merlynn. And I also know that you didn't take the Lady's seal. Now, I have a plan that I'm sure will trick the guards enough for a little while."

oOo

Gaius watched as more knights of Camelot rode out of the gates. His plan was working quite well, but it wouldn't last. That, he knew.

Gwen rushed up to him, tears in her eyes as she gripped his arm. "They found Merlynn's trail. They say she's heading for the northern borders."

"I'm sure she'll outrun them," he reassured.

"But what if she can't?" she cried. "Uther won't show her any mercy."

He patted her hand. "Try not to worry, Gwen."

As Gaius entered his chambers, he couldn't help but chuckle at the barrel of grain that rested in the far side of the room. Heading over to it, he lifted the top and knocked three times on the side. Merlynn emerged with a gasp of air and wiped stray pieces of grain from her body.

"That was comfortable," she remarked sarcastically.

He smiled. "A necessary evil, I'm afraid. They picked up the trail that we left, but it won't fool them for long."

Merlynn climbed out of the barrel and headed over to the door. "Then I better get busy."

"Merlynn, be careful," he reminded her. "The guards are still searching for you."

oOo

At least Jonas wasn't lying when he divulged information with her about the potion. There truly was a potion that made the troll beautiful, but it was hidden in her guest chambers, not her tunnel. Merlynn had seen it herself, and she shuttered in memory of the troll skin disappearing to reveal a smooth, pale arm in it's place.

She waited until nightfall until she crept into Lady Catrina's chambers, where she knew the troll _wouldn't _be. Instead, Jonas was obnoxiously splayed and snoring in the guest bed, but didn't seem to take notice of her when she sneaked past him toward the cabinet.

"_Tospringe," _Merlynn whispered, and glanced back as the slimy slave shifted, but didn't wake. She sighed in relief, stole the bottle of potion, and rushed off before Jonas noticed that she had even been there in the first place.

oOo

Merlynn handed Gaius the bottle in his chambers, and watched as he put it over an open flame. "I saw her drink some of this potion and a patch of troll skin on her arm disappeared," she explained. "It was really gross."

"It must be pretty powerful magic to physically change her like that," he commented in amazement.

She glanced up at him with curious eyes. "Could you make a potion that looks and tastes the same as this?"

"I don't know. Yes, I suppose so, but without the troll magic, it wouldn't have the same effect."

"Exactly," she said smugly. "If I can replace this potion with one that isn't magical -"

Gaius nodded, finally catching on. "Ah, so Catrina will keep taking it, but it'll no longer work."

"And she'll turn into a troll," she finished. "Think you can do it?"

"I don't know."

"We have to make the switch before morning or Jonas will notice."

He sighed. "Then this will be a long night."

oOo

The potion was revolting. Even though she knew, she _knew _it was for the King's sake, watching as the physician prepared the potion repulsed her. Merlynn could only think to herself: why couldn't trolls be _clean _creatures, who desired after clean things? Like flowers, or fresh fruit. Not dung and rotten food. It was still early morning, and Jonas should have remained asleep, so she still had a small amount of time to put the potion back. She scuttled down the staircase of the upper study, where she met Gaius who decided to prepare the potion closest to the light.

"So, I know I'm probably not going to want to know, but what's in the potion?" she asked with a heavy sigh of regret as she took a seat on one of the stairs.

"Nothing to potent," he replied casually. "Rat's guts."

Merlynn grimaced. "Fantastic."

"Toad paste. Take two toads, grind them up -" he tried to explain, but she held her hand up, feeling her dinner make it's way back up her throat.

"You don't need to explain, Gaius. The image is bad enough," she groaned.

Gaius held up both bottles in his hands and sniffed the one he had prepared. "Horse dung. Crushed sheep's eyeball," his listed.

"Oh, great."

"Pond scum. Three wolf spiders." He chuckled. "And what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain?"

Merlynn had a look of disgust on her face. "Delicious."

"I'm glad you think so, because you're going to taste it," Gaius responded.

She frowned and climbed a step backwards. "No way."

"It's completely harmless."

"No!" she said sternly, but sighed at the look on his face. Merlynn stared warily at the bottle filled with the forged potion, and hesitated before she finally stuck the tip of her finger into the liquid. As she drew the finger toward her mouth, she gave Gaius a glare. "I hate you right now." She dabbed it on her tongue and gagged as the taste of (what she would compare with) deathhit her tastebuds. "That is so disgusting! Eugh!"

He pulled the bottle away, and put it out of her view. "Yes, but to a troll, Merlynn, it's very delicious."

"I can't even believe you let me put that in my mouth!" she exclaimed in disgust. "I can't believe _I _let me put that in my mouth!"

"Well, try the original," he said, holding up the other bottle.

"No..." she groaned.

He sighed. "It's just a small amount. And remember to spit it out afterwards. We can't have two Lady Catrina's walking around."

"Wel – maybe we -" she moaned in displeasure and put the smallest amount of the potion on her finger, before sticking it in her mouth. Merlynn gagged once more and spit it out.

"Does it taste roughly the same?" he asked.

"Yes! It's absolutely horrible."

Gaius gave her a look. "Are you sure? Because if there's too big a difference, Catrina will notice."

"It tastes exactly the same," she reassured. "Like a large pile of rotting dung in a bottle."

"Well, let's hope she thinks so, too," he commented.

Merlynn leaned back against the stairs and flicked her tongue out to try and difuse the aftertaste of – well, _garbage. "_You know, why can't trolls like consuming things like nice strawberries, or fresh food? Not rotten, dead things and horse dung."

"Because it's the way they are, Merlynn," Gaius explained.

oOo

Merlynn was stuck...in a cupboard...with the only entertainment she had was the walking of the troll's servant, Jonas. She had, regretfully, been to rash in her decision to remain in the cupboard, but it was either that or be caught again. Merlynn hoped he didn't decide that he actually wanted something from the cupboard.

She had been in there for at least an hour and a half. Her legs were becoming cramped, and her back had began to ache, but the fake potion was safe and sound in it's little box. Finally, after much time of sitting around and waiting for Jonas to leave for only a few moments, the troll in the form of Catrina burst in, immediately hunching down dramatically.

Merlynn froze and remained against the back of the cupboard, but couldn't help but eavesdrop just the little bit.

"Jonas, it's time for my potion," the troll rasped. Even her voice had reverted back to what she heard back in the tunnels.

Jonas huddled over to the cabinet and handed the false potion over to his Mistress. "Are your plans progressing as you'd hoped?"

"Yes, and not a moment too soon," she cackled, then her eyes shot over to the cupboard in which Merlynn was huddled inside. As the troll made her way over to the cupboard, her attention was brought to the mirror, not what was inside. Merlynn slumped in relief. "I must admit, though, that crown will look rather fetching. All that gold, and them lovely jewels."

The troll gulped the potion down, and she straightened, then turned to her servant. "Now, would you care to accompany your queen?"

As she left, Merlynn couldn't help but be the least bit relieved as blood rushed through her legs again, and found herself drawn to Arthur's chambers. She only had to be curious as to how he was coping with having a new mother, for she hadn't seen him since her accusal, and knew he wouldn't tell his father that she was still in Camelot. Merlynn didn't bother knocking, but slipped inside only to notice that he was brooding in his dining chair, finger absently running over his soft lower lip as his other hand tapped against the wood of the table.

"Arthur," she whispered. He jolted out of whatever thoughts that were running through his mind.

"Merlynn!" he exclaimed, delighted yet anxious. "What are you doing here? You should be in the northern borders, hiding. Not here!"

"I never left," she informed him slyly.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. "So, you could have been doing chores, but you've been slacking off? That is terrible ethic."

"No, I've been in hiding. In my chambers, all safe and sound. I have to say, your guards are idiots," she commented with a small smile on her lips. She jumped up so she was sitting on the table and turned her head to him. "So, what's been happening while I've been hiding?"

He sighed. "My father and his new bride have introduced a new tax, and the people don't have the money for it," he ranted. "I just saved a man from a possible public flogging. It's turning into madness."

"I knew something was up with Lady Catrina," she remarked. "Maybe it's because she's a troll."

Arthur stood and moved himself so he stood between her legs, hands either side of her. "You aren't giving up with this troll thing, are you?"

"Not until you believe me. How did Uther react to your act of compassion?" she asked, sliding her hands up his tunic until they rested on his shoulders.

He put his forehead on hers. "You should've heard the way he spoke to me. I have disappointed him. Maybe he's right. One day I will be the King of Camelot, and I cannot be a friend to the people as well as their ruler."

"That's not true," Merlynn insisted and cupped his face in her hands. "You know it, and you will prove them wrong when you become King. Don't change for your father, especially now." Her left hand moved until it grasped the hair at the nape of his neck, before she drew their lips together in a chaste, yet loving kiss. "Not for anyone. I need to leave, but I'll see you soon. Hopefully."

There was a knock at the door and, before Arthur could utter a word, Merlynn had disappeared through the back door.

oOo

Merlynn burst into Gaius' chambers excitedly, and clapped her hands together like a small child. "We've done it!" she chirped. "Catrina drank the fake potion." She noticed the confused, yet dejected look on her godfather's face. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Uther has disinherited Arthur and made Catrina his heir," he explained.

Her happy mood had depleted as soon as he said the word 'disinherit'. "So if Uther dies, she will rule Camelot. Oh, no."

oOo

Merlynn let herself remain hidden in the upper corridors of the Hall of Ceremonies, and watched the official crowning of Catrina as the new air take place. She smirked when she noticed the troll begin to itch at her arm.

"Will you, to the utmost of your powers..." Geoffery read from the scroll. "Maintaining the laws..."

"Yes, yes," Catrina snapped hurriedly.

He glanced up at her in confusion. "I'm sorry, you-you must let me finish. The wording must be exactly right to be binding."

"Well, get on with it then. I mean, really, where did you dig up this old crone from?" she chortled.

Uther still had that blissful, puppy-love smile on his face. "She's right. Get on with it." Even Merlynn was shocked by how unaware he was, how carefree. But, then, she realised, the enchantment muffled Catrina's flaws to a rather alarming extent.

"Will you, to the utmost of your powers..." he repeated.

"Yes, yes," Catrina replied, rolling her eyes. Her arm was becoming morphed and disfigured, turning into her original form.

"...maintaining the laws and customs..."

"I will, I will."

"...of the land, and serve the people of Camelot?" Geoffery finished, shutting the scroll.

Catrina bristled and exclaimed, "Yes! Just shut up and give me the crown!" Ripping the crown from his hands, she shoved in on her head then promptly rushed out.

"Catrina!" Uther called after her.

Merlynn chuckled, but followed the troll toward the Council Chamber, where she hid behind a pillar to watch the shocking reveal of what Lady Catrina really was. As she noticed the troll heading toward the door, she magically shut it and ducked behind the marble once more when Uther, Arthur and Morgana appeared behind her.

"Whatever's the matter?" Uther asked lovingly.

"I'm sorry," she apologised and turned around, hiding the fully formed troll arm. "I don't know what came over me. I, I just suddenly felt so hot. I, do you know, I think I need to be on my own, alright?"

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked hesitantly.

"Yes, yes, I'm, I'm fine. Really, thank you. I just..." she turned toward the door again and tried to open it.

Merlynn raised her hand toward the Council Chamber door. "_Fýrbendum fæst."_

The door remained locked, even after Lady Catrina tugged at it. "Come on. Come on." Her voice reverted back to it's original form. "Open!"

Arthur sighed. "Let me," he offered, then noticed the troll arm. His eyes widened and he stepped away from her in disgust. "What is that?"

Merlynn chuckled victoriously; she was right once again, as usual. Suddenly, Lady Catrina's face and body began to morph and transform, revealing herself in front of the three most important people in the Kingdom.

"What's happening? Somebody help her!" Morgana exclaimed worriedly, but it sooned turned to disgust when she noticed what was beneath the beautiful guise of Lady Catrina.

Merlynn expected Uther to decapitate her instantly, but that smile remained on his face throughout. In fact, it seemed to widen to an almost sickeningly loving form.

"You're a troll!" Arthur announced in revoltion. His thoughts strayed to Merlynn; she knew, and he should have believed her. He really should listen to his servant more often, he observed mentally. Arthur stepped even furthur away from the troll.

It gasped.

"How dare you speak about her like that!" Uther snapped, irate. Merlynn frowned.

He stared at his father in disbelief. "What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her!"

"I don't believe it," Morgana breathed, eyes wide as she gazed at the woman who was married to the King. It stared back with yellow eyes and gleaming, rotted tusks.

The troll suddenly tore the door apart and ran off before they could utter another word; Uther watched after her in nostalgia.

"She just ripped a door off its hinges," Arthur sputtered. "Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Enough!"

"She's a troll!" he persisted, and stared at Morgana for support. Uther still remained unaware and not disgusted in the list. He did, however, look very angry. "A giant...grey..."

"Stinking," Morgana supplied.

"Stinking troll!"

"Stop it! Haven't you hurt her feelings enough?" Uther barked as he collected her crown and shoes. "Insult my wife again, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

oOo

Merlynn rolled her eyes as the Great Dragon, who had been generally stoic and calm in the past, burst out into laughter. She had told him the news of Uther's new _development, _and he just...exploded with giggles, and she took a seat on the floor of the cave opening, waiting for him to finish.

She was worried about what Gaius had told her about dragons. "_Be careful Merlynn. Dragons and trolls had been allies in the past." _Merlynn crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you finished?" she snapped irritably. Merlynn's lips quirked into a smile despite herself. "It's not _that _funny."

"Oh, it is, it is. The thought of Uther marrying a troll! Was it a very public affair?" he asked curiously.

Merlynn grimaced. "Public enough."

The dragon's gold eyes glittered with mirth as he exploded into snickers once more.

"Don't laugh!" she miffed. "If she can't be stopped, Arthur won't become King. Albion will never be born."

The Great Dragon composed himself. "I'm sorry. You are right, of course."

"How can we break the enchantment?" Merlynn asked curiously.

"These are not trifling tricks. Troll magic is very powerful," he told her.

Merlynn pursed her lips. "There has to be a way."

"The only way you could break this enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse."

"How do we make him do that?" she asked, standing up with the torch in her hands. Merlynn glanced up at him pleadingly.

The Great Dragon sighed. "That I can't answer. Uther's heart is cold as stone. He's never been sorry for anything."

Merlynn hesitated as she turned back to the tunnel exit, then whirled back around to narrow her eyes at him. "I think I should be thanking you, but I'm not sure."

"Young witch, it was some time ago you promised to set me free. The help I give is not unconditional."

She smiled and rushed off.

oOo

Merlynn paced in Gaius' chambers. "The dragon said he had to cry tears of true remorse to break the enchantment," she reported back to him.

Gaius frowned from where he sat in his chair, and rested his hands on the table. "Well, that's not going to be easy. Uther's heart's closed to everyone."

She paused her pacing to face him, where she crossed her arms over her chest. It had been whirling the gears in her mind from the moment she crept out of the dragon's cave, and it _was _the only hope they had. "Not everyone. Arthur."

"Then there's only one course of action we can take. Uther must see his son die."

Her eyes widened. "D – die? You can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid I am, Merlynn. Now, you must go and discuss this with Arthur, because he needs to agree. He will not completely die, Merlynn. I would never _kill _the Prince of Camelot."

oOo

Arthur settled down in his warm, comfortable bed and blew out his candle. Even now he knew that his mind would be filled with images of his servant by his side, and shut his eyes to prepare himself for an enslaught of dreams that would corrupt him further.

"Arthur!" a voice suddenly whispered from the darkness. His eyes shot open. "Arthur."

He stumbled from his bed and, after unsheathing his sword from where it rested, whirled around the face the shadows. "Who's there?"

"It's Merlynn," the voice replied, and his servant slid out from under his bed. She gave him a beaming smile. "I like that colour on you. White brings out the blue in your eyes."

Arthur jumped. "_Merlynn. _Is that the reason you came - to compliment me on the obvious?" He pulled her up and close to his body. "Here for a late night rendevous again?" he asked wickedly.

She chuckled, yet withdrew. "As thrilling as that idea is, this is not a visit of pleasure. It is in fact a business meeting, of sorts?"

"Brillaint."

"So, I hear your stepmother is a troll," she began conversationally, and gave him a pointed look.

Arthur took a seat in his dining chair and began to toy with the knife that remained on the table. "If you say 'I told you so'..." he said threateningly.

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't. However, if you had only listened to me in the first place then maybe -" Merlynn noticed his warning glare "- sorry. Actually, I'm just going to finish. You deserve this. If you had listened, things wouldn't have escalated so high and the troll wouldn't be future heir. Now, I'm finished. Thank you. Anyway, Gaius and I believe your father's been enchanted, now we found a way to break the spell, but we need your help."

Merlynn glanced around the room, and grimaced. "Wow, your room looks terrible. Not even the plates have been returned. Has it been like this the entire time I've been gone? Why didn't you order another servant to do it?"

He pursed his lips, slightly embarrassed at the truth of the answer. So, he lied. "Well, I - I've been busy, of course, with the disinheritance and all." In truth, he had become accustomed to the way she set things out, and the other servants had been - in short - rubbish. But, he wasn't going to admit that.

"Of course. But just so you know, when everything is back to normal I will be extensively cleaning this room. It's _horrid. _Now get dressed and call for Gaius," she instructed. "I'll be under the bed."

oOo

"So your great plan is to kill me?" Arthur stated in disbelief, now fully dressed.

Merlynn and Gaius shared at look as she made his bed to look more respectful. The state he had it in was horrid, despite the fact that she was secretly delighted that he enjoyed her services rather than any _normal _servant's. "No. Well, yes. It...not exactly. It's...Gaius has made a potion that gives the appearance of death without the actual dying bit. It's fine." She grabbed his dinner plate and brought it over to the table by the door. "There's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the brink of death."

"Oh, only to the brink," he remarked sarcastically.

She sighed and moved one of his jacket's so it hung over the chair. "I'm sorry, but we haven't got a choice."

"We have to make your father cry," Gaius explained.

Arthur smacked his palm onto the wall he was leaning on, and crossed his arms over his chest. "He doesn't care about me anymore," he insisted dejectedly.

"Nonsense. That's Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many, many years. There's never been anyone or anything he's treasured more than you. It's perfectly safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately."

He froze. "Antidote," he echoed and pointed to Merlynn angrily. "What antidote? You didn't say anything about the antidote!"

"I didn't really think it was important," she defended weakly.

"The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes, you will be dead," Gaius said to him, holding the potion in his hands.

"And the antidote reverses the effects?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." He hesitated. "If it is administered in time."

He frowned. "If it isn't?"

"You will be dead."

He whirled back to Merlynn, who froze and tried to smile innocently. "You just said it wasn't important!" he accused.

"Yeah, I guess it was a bit important," she agreed hesitantly. "I just didn't think you'd agree if you heard it."

"Merlynn will have the antidote," Gaius announced. "Once I have administered the poison...er, the potion, she'll have half an hour to get it to you."

Arthur sighed and took the potion from the old physician's hands. "Don't be late," he hissed to Merlynn, who nodded and gave him a smile.

"I promise," she swore. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

He nodded. "It's the only way to save Camelot." Arthur rolled his eyes but chugged down the potion. Glancing up at the two of them, he shrugged as he felt nothing in particular change about his body. Suddenly, his eyes glazed over and he toppled into them.

They set him to the ground, and Merlynn gently slid her fingers over his eyelids to shut his eyes. It was a morbid sight to see the man she loved basically dead on the floor, but she knew it was for the best. Clutching the antidote in her hands, she crept away from his chambers and made her way down the corridor so she would not be seen by Uther.

As she turned the corner, a large object struck her in the back of the head and darkness overwhelmed her senses.

When she finally regained consciousness, a throbbing pain had begun to be a dull burn in the back of her head, and the antidote was no where to be seen. Merlynn hurriedly shot to her feet and began to search for the small, glass vial, but could not find it anywhere. Turning toward the stairway, she gasped in horror at the sight of Arthur's only chance of surviving a small puddle on one of the stairs. She hopped down the stairs and Merlynn glared at the mess for a few seconds, but she knew what she had to do. Leaning down, she put her lips to the ground – which had probably been stepped on by dirty shoes every second of the day – and tried to draw in the remains of the liquid with her lips and tongue.

Merlynn breathed through her nose as she rushed back to Arthur's chambers. When she slipped in, she noticed that Uther's enchantment had been broken and the troll was being seized by his guards. She went to her knees beside the rapidly fading Prince and leveraged his head with her hand, before pressing their lips together. Merlynn tried to transfer the antidote into him, and hoped that it would work. Suddenly, he began to respond in the slightest and she pulled back quickly.

Merlynn helped him stand, despite the fact that she knew he was still rather dazed, confused and exhausted. Like a true knight, it didn't faze him and Arthur charged at the troll who was steadily coming at his face.

The troll gripped the back of his tunic in her wart-covered hands. "Is that anyway to treat your dear, old stepmother?" she mocked, before slamming him into the wall.

Merlynn stayed away from the fight, waiting until the opportune moment until she could use her magic on the troll or the newly appeared Jonas. She watched as he went for the dazed Arthur, but didn't move until he run the blackened-tooth man through. Finally, she gave into her urge to use magic as she noticed the troll creeping behind Arthur.

"_Fléoge hrægl," _she whispered, which pulled the rug from beneath the troll's feet.

Arthur turned and buried his sword into the smelly, bulbous creature. Merlynn had thought that anyone would die respectfully, but trolls seemed to leave with a series of smelly, large bursts of gas that filled the room with a horrid odour. She gagged at the smell and reeled back until she was firmly pressed against the pillars of Arthur's bed.

oOo

It was around midday when Arthur found Merlynn wandering through the corridors near the Council Chamber. It was a rather secluded, hidden section but she seemed to be aimlessly walking without a care in the world. He smirked.

"Merlynn!" he called and she paused. "I want you to know that I never doubted you." She gave him a dubious look. "Alright, maybe I did, but it's your own fault. You've got a suspicious look about you. Shifty. Like you've got something to hide."

Merlynn smiled innocently and blinked. "I am an open book. I have revealed to you all my secrets, including all my feelings. You should learn to trust me more."

"I do trust you," he insisted. "But, come on. Who would believe that their stepmother is a troll?"

"I would," she responded honestly and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you had told me and promised that you were telling the truth, then I would have believed you instantly. It's because I trust you."

Arthur sighed. "I trust you completely, Merlynn. You are one of the few people I do trust in fact. The things I've told you – what I've confessed to you, I haven't told many, anyone really, but you."

"Alright. You are forgiven. For the moment," she said teasingly.

"Well, without your help, I'd still have a troll for a stepmother," he responded with a grimace. "So, thank you."

Merlynn replied with a swift kiss, to which he continued to lean to after she had pulled away. "You are very welcome."

He was the slightest bit dazed, and very frustrated that she hadn't continued. "I should thank you more often," he commented.

"You really should," Merlynn agreed, then drew him into a tight hug, to which he returned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I really thought I had lost you there for a second," she whispered into his coat.

"I do recall you kissing me," he said suddenly. "What if my father had seen?"

She chuckled. "He was too busy staring at his troll wife and her many tusks. Besides, someone knocked me over the head with a vase and I was knocked out. My suspicions are Jonas. You really should thank me, by the way, because I had to suck the antidote from the floor."

"And you kissed me," Arthur stated in disbelief and grimaced once more. "That's disgusting."

"It was either that or you dying, and I couldn't have that," she muttered. Merlynn realised that they were in public and, while abandoned, someone could walk by any second. "Arthur, we're in a corridor." She pulled away. "Your life means more to me than anything and if that meant I had to put my lips onto a dirty floor and get a nasty bump on the noggin, then it's worth it."

"I'm a bit disgusted, but thank you," he replied with a small smile.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "You better be thanking me. I risked my health for you," she teased. She noticed Uther rounding the corner and stepped away from Arthur, resuming a 'servant pose' that would fool him enough. "Sire," Merlynn greeted the King and made a move to continue down the hall.

He held up a hand; she froze. "Merlynn. I would like to speak with you. Leave us, Arthur."

Arthur noticed the worried, pleading look and he simply shrugged and walked off. Merlynn mentally hyperventilated for a few moments but followed Uther, locking her hands behind her back, keeping her head down. "Sire, what is it you wished to discuss with me?" she asked.

"I would like to - to thank you for saving my son's life for the upteenth time," he replied slowly, as if trying to analyse every word that emitted from his mouth.

"You're welcome, Sire. That is very gracious of you," she said. "I hope your health is faring well - I'm not sure trolls are particularly hygenic creatures." Merlynn had to hold back a snicker.

Uther glowered at the servant girl. "Watch your tone, servant. I will have you in the stocks if you even think of using those sorts of snide comments around those much superior than you."

"O - of course, Sire. How silly of me. My apologies." She glanced up at him. "If you would excuse me, My Lord, there are chores that the prince has required of me, and they must be done at quick haste. Good day, Sire."

"Hop to it," he returned simply and kept walking.

Merlynn took a deep breath. "Well, how 'bout that?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Coming up either Monday or Tuesday - The Witchfinder ! :D<em>**


	28. The Witchfinder: Gaius' Sacrifice

**_Sorry for the late update. . . but here it is, part 1 of The Witchfinder. I liked this episode - it was very emotional _**

* * *

><p>It wasn't as though it was on purpose. She hadn't really meant to do it; she didn't think anyone would notice. All Merlynn had done was let herself relax for a few moments in the cool silence of the forest, freshly collected firewood at her feet.<p>

Glancing up, Merlynn took notice of the beauty that was Camelot, and the large smoke cloud that rose above the fire at the bottom of the hill she was seated on.

"_Hors, beride þá heofonum," _she whispered, and smiled in delight as the smoke transformed into a majestic horse. Merlynn could only stare for a few moments and couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't do this freely. It wasn't hurting anybody - she thought of it as creative expression.

Merlynn emitted a heavy, remorseful sigh. Her dreams of using her magic freely would be as it always has been - a dream. She stood and began to collect the firewood at her feet dejectedly, then willed the smoke to return to its original shape.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of her gown, which she had decided to wear with the cool breeze, and pulled her back. Merlynn gasped but stared at the woman who was gazing back at her with a look of horror on her face.

"Did you see it? The smoke, did you see it?" she begged, and Merlynn's eyes widened.

"No, I saw nothing," she replied coolly.

The woman glared at her. "Are you blind? You were right here! It was magic, I tell you. There's sorcery here. We must tell the King," she exclaimed, then rushed off.

Merlynn watched her go, feeling even more like an idiot than usual. "No!" she called after her. "Wait! Please."

oOo

Merlynn knew she was in trouble by the look on Gaius' face, the frustrated and aggravated look, and she would be getting a mighty lecture of her stupidity.

"It was sorcery you saw," Uther said to the woman who had reported the incident in. "You're certain of it?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, Sire."

"And you swear this before your King?"

"I swear it," she promised, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Arthur, from his position leaning against the throne, spoke up, "Perhaps your eyes deceived you, a trick of the light."

"The smoke was alive, I tell you. I feared for my life," she replied shakily. Merlynn rolled her eyes in exasperation and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention," Uther stated. "Your loyalty will not go unrewarded."

"Thank you, Sire." A knight escorted her out soon after.

A tic in Uther's jaw throbbed as his clenched fist slammed against the arm rest of his throne angrily. "It cannot continue."

"I will hunt down those responsible, Father," Arthur announced. "I promise they will not escape unpunished."

He shook his head. "No. Stronger methods are called for. Send for the Witchfinder."

The court gasped, while Merlynn stared on in confusion. She honestly had no clue what the 'Witchfinder' was, but it sounded threatening enough.

"Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?" Gaius implored, stepping forward. He was scared for Merlynn, and bubbling with rage even though his face seemed perfectly calm.

"The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius. His help will be invaluable."

He nodded reluctantly. "Of course," he said in a quiet tone. Gaius glanced back to Merlynn, who ducked her head.

oOo

Merlynn couldn't help but feel the slightest bit reluctant to enter her quarters after noting the sinister look on Gaius' face. However, she took a deep, calming breath and walked in with confidence. That dropped almost instantly when Gaius crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips.

As soon as she took a seat in her chair, he exploded. "How many times, Merlynn? How many times must I drive it into that thick skull of yours that your magic is a secret to be guarded with your life? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking," she admitted. "It was just a - a bit of fun."

"It was magic and it was seen," he spat.

Merlynn ducked her head apologetically. "You're right. I'm so sorry, Gaius. I didn't mean for that stupid woman to see it."

He sighed. "You must hide the book. Anything that can connect you to sorcery in any way."

"What?" She gave him a shocked look. "You mean now?"

"Yes, _now, _Merlynn," he replied sternly. "The man that Uther has sent for, I know him."

"That Witchfinder man?"

"Hmm, some know him by that name. I know him as Aredian. He is a force to be reckoned with."

She chuckled. "But -" He gave her a look. "I'll get the book."

oOo

Merlynn felt as though she was being watched as she and Gaius walked around the Lower Town. She had that feeling since she left the sanctuary of her chambers, but it had escalated to a dangerous extent, and she couldn't help but cave in on herself when the feeling became worse.

"Gaius, isn't it?" a man said smoothly, making his way over to the pair. "I never forget a face."

Gaius looked hesitant, but smiled. "Nor I, Aredian."

Merlynn froze. _This _was the Witchfinder that Gaius had been so nervous about, and the man that Uther had sent for to find the 'witch'.

"A physician now, I hear. You always did have a thirst for knowledge," he remarked with a grin. However, his eyes remained on Merlynn, grin widening as she visibly paled from his gaze.

"Scientific knowledge," he corrected.

Aredian nodded. "Of course." His eyes, however, never left the dark-haired girl next to Gaius, which sparked his suspicion almost immediately.

"This is my assistant, Merlynn," Gaius introduced.

The Witchfinder grasped her hand and pressed a kiss to the top of it. Gaius noticed Merlynn shutter in displeasure. His skin was cold, like ice, to her normally warm hands, and she felt like she was being judged, observed, like one of Gaius' experiments. "Merlynn," he greeted coolly.

"It's nice to meet you, Aredian," she said forcefully, and quickly took her hand away from his. Merlynn felt incredibly nervous around the man

Gaius, at noticing his 'assistant's' expression, spoke up, "May your investigation prove fruitful, Aredian. However, you'll have to excuse us, we have work to do."

"Naturally," Aredian responded airily. "Merlynn? I have a few questions I would like you to answer. Please be at my chambers in an hour."

oOo

She had never been more frightened of a man before, and Merlynn felt as though she wanted to crawl back into that barrel of grain and hide for the rest of her life. However, she kept - what she thought - was her game face on and smiled pleasantly at Aredian, who just narrowed his eyes in return. He was a truly horrifying man.

"You are aware, then, that sorcery has been practiced in the vicinity of Camelot?" he began coldly.

Merlynn shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes. Well, obviously, if you have been sent here. I haven't really noticed. I'm a wallflower, really," she rambled, then clenched the hem of her jacket sleeve and forced herself to be quiet.

"There was a witness," Aredian said.

She bit her lip. "Yes, I know."

"Do you also know that the woman has named you as a witness, Merlynn?" he asked in a firm, stern tone.

"But -"

He frowned. "I've already spoken to here. She was quite clear on the matter."

"I didn't even know she knew my name," she grumbled to herself and glanced up, speaking louder this time. "I wasn't a witness."

The Witchfinder gave her a cold, calculating glare. "Oh, sorry. Perhaps I misheard. Do you deny that you were present at the time of the incident?"

"No, no. I _was _there," she responded.

"Well, so you saw it, the horse conjured from the smoke?"

Merlynn's breath was caught in her throat. "I - yes, I saw the smoke. However, that's all it was. I did not see a horse at all."

"Are you saying she lies?" he questioned.

"I didn't say that," she insisted. "I meant that I didn't see what she saw, and it could have been a trick of the light or something."

Aredian narrowed his eyes. "Hmm. Well, how can that be, I wonder? How can one person see something and the other not?"

She shrugged hopelessly, and looked down. "I really can't explain, Sir Aredian. Who knows what was going on in her mind when she looked at that smoke?" Her attempt at dry humor came to a crashing halt when he spoke. "Some women of Camelot have been known to be on the cider - maybe she was one of them. She seemed a bit slurry and rushed."

"I'm at a loss as to explain it myself. Unless it was you who performed the magic," he hinted.

Merlynn's eyes widened. "It wasn't."

"Can you prove that it wasn't?"

She sighed. "No. There really is no way to _prove _something like that."

"Hm," he said finally, after giving her another speculating look. "That'll be all." She got up to leave. "For now," he added, and Merlynn basically bolted from there.

oOo

Merlynn was hyperventilating in Arthur's chambers as she stripped his bed and changed the sheets. Aredian was suspicious, and if he was well known enough to make the entire court gasp, then he was a force to be reckoned with. She felt tears; helpless, vulnerable, tears begin to build up at the bottom of her eyelids and clenched the bed sheets tighter in her fists.

She was scared. Merlynn felt like a complete and total idiot forever using her magic so publicly, not even thinking of the consequences. No, she was terrified. The thought of being found out by this horrid man was an utter nightmare.

"Merlynn, I need you to -" Arthur announced as he entered his chambers, but became worried when he saw her shoulders shaking in his view. "What's the matter?"

Merlynn froze and hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh - uh, earlier I was down in the, er, kitchens and cutting up some onions with the cook, still a bit teary." She turned, handing him a reassuring, false smile. "What would you like me to do?"

"To tell me what's wrong," he retorted, forcing her to sit on his unmade bed. "Now, what happened? Did anybody _hurt _you?"

"I told you. I was down in the kitchens, chopping up onions and such, and it still burns my eyes a bit." She noticed the look on his face and sighed. "Arthur, just trust me. Nothing to worry about. Onions make me cry - but obviously you don't know that, since you never cook."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. "Hm. I suppose it's a plausable excuse. Next question, why were you chopping up onions in the kitchens?"

"Well...Marcus needed help, and I was finished with my duties for that moment so I helped him out a bit. I'm a very generous person, you know?" she joked.

"I'm sure. Why weren't you cleaning my armour like I asked? Obviously you're procrastinating again," he stated, almost a bit teasingly.

Merlynn sighed. "I was being a nice person - using my time effectively for the help of others."

"Using that time, I'd like for you to clean my chambers. It's a mess," Arthur said. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and stood. "Where is my sword? I came to collect it from here, and found you. You've put it away haven't you?"

"Above the cupboard, just like always," she pointed out and got to her feet, then continued to change his sheets. "You should really learn to open your eyes more."

"Careful, you. I wouldn't want to put you in the stocks," he warned.

She snorted. "Like you would."

oOo

Aredian presented three women before the court, eyes cold, but incredibly sharp as he gazed at the women in his interpretation of reassurance. "Speak, do not be afraid." He had requested for the entire court to a presentation of his findings to sorcery in the Throne Room, which included Merlynn, who stood right next to Gaius as she usually did.

The first woman, a young brunette, announced shakily, "I...I was drawing water from the well, Sire, when I saw them: faces in the water. Terrible faces, like people who were drowned, screaming. Screaming."

Merlynn immediately leaned over to Gaius. "I have not done a bloody thing, I promise," she whispered.

Aredian had a small, cocky smirk on his lips as he made his way to the next woman, a pretty blonde. "Tell them what you saw."

"A goblin dancing on the coals," she cried. "It was dancing in the flames, and it spoke, Sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it."

He glanced up at Uther. "As you've heard, My Lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning, hmm?"

Uther seemed livid as the third woman, another blonde, revealed her terrifying display of sorcery. "There was a sorcerer, Sire, in the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth," she revealed shakily.

"And what manner of creature?" Aredian asked, with a tone of curiosity.

"Toads, Sire," she answered. "Great green, slimy things as big as your fist."

Merlynn rolled her eyes and ignored Gaius' look her way. "I didn't _do _anything," she repeated quietly.

"The sorcerer laughs in your face. Even now magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot," Aredian announced.

"I can scarcely believe it," Uther stated in disbelief.

"Yet it is the truth, My Lord. Fortunately I've utilized every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution."

The King looked interested and amazement, slightly hopeful as he gazed at the Witchfinder. "The sorcerer? You have a suspect?"

"Oh, I do, My Lord," he responded, eyes alight with victory. "I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room." The entire court broke out into whispers, before turning quiet so they could hear the rest. Morgana and Merlynn shared a glance. "My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable! The facts point to one person and one person alone: the girl, Merlynn!"

Arthur snorted, trying to hide the swift panic that swept through him. "Merlynn?" he scoffed. "You can't be serious."

"This is outrageous!" Gaius bellowed, stepping toward the Witchfinder. "You have no evidence!"

"The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am certain that a thorough search of the girl's chamber will deliver us all we need," Aredian said coolly.

Uther turned his calculating, blue eyes to the servant girl. "Merlynn?"

She had taken the books and all her magical belongings into the forest and buried them in the dirt along the outskirts. "I have nothing to hide from him," she announced confidently.

He frowned. "Very well. Guards, restrain the girl. Let the search begin."

Merlynn let the guards put her arms behind her own back and she willingly allowed them to lead her out. She knew this day would come, but she just never thought it would be this very day - Merlynn had also hoped that she would have been able to tell Arthur first, privately, and wish for the best.

She had no idea how long she sat there, in the cold, dark, damp cell in the dungeons, leaning on the rotted wall. Merlynn rested her head back against the wall and clenched her fists into her breeches; she released a breath, wishing she hadn't transformed that smoke into a horse. It was an idiotic thing to do and she regretted it immensely.

Merlynn only prayed that burning at the pyre didn't hurt _too _much. However, the small ounce of hope that there was no more incriminating objects in her chambers to be found kept her going just a little bit. She took a deep breath.

Arthur stole the keys from the hook and headed over to Merlynn's cell, guards on either side of him. He couldn't help but be immensely relieved that Merlynn was not a sorcerer - she couldn't have been, she would have told him if she was. Arthur stared through the bars for a moment, watching as she curled into an even smaller ball before he unlocked the door.

Her head snapped up as Arthur opened her cell. "You're free to go," he said quietly.

Guards flanked him and grabbed her roughly by the arms as they escorted her out of her damp cell. Merlynn's eyes widened as she noticed Gaius being led into the cell she had just vacated.

"Gaius?" she hissed. "What have you done? What's going on?"

He stared at her with pleading, teary eyes. "Say nothing, Merlynn," he begged. "Do nothing. Promise me!"

Merlynn felt panicked; she didn't know he had done to swap them, but he shouldn't have, he couldn't have. She didn't want him to die for her. "Gaius, no! Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did," she screamed down it him. "Gaius, what did you do?"

Arthur turned to face them. "Guards, let her go."

As soon as the guards released her, she pushed past him and ran off toward her chambers. Merlynn couldn't believe that Gaius had - once again - sacrificed himself for her, and he would be the one who would end up on the pike. She burst into her chambers, bursting into tears when she noticed the ransacked, ruined sight of the previously clean room.

oOo

Merlynn couldn't sleep that night. She simply laid there, tears freely pouring down her cheeks as she thought of what she could do to save Gaius from this terrible fate. He couldn't just _die - _who knows what she would be without him there beside her. Merlynn would have died months ago if it weren't for him; he was like a father to her, one of the only people in her life who truly cared for her, and helped her no matter what.

She stood. If Gaius thought she wasn't going to do anything, than he was surely mistaken.

oOo

The Great Dragon stared at Merlynn in concern as she stepped slowly into his cavern. "What is wrong, young witch?" he asked worriedly. "You look so pale."

Merlynn bit her lip and wiped her red-rimmed, puffed-up eyes. "I did a stupid thing. It was so stupid, dragon. A stupid, idiotic thing. And now Gaius is going to pay for that stupid thing."

"Gaius means nothing to me," he said airily.

She glared at him tearfully. "But he means everything to me!" she retorted.

The gold dragon sighed in defeat and rested comfortably on his large boulder. "Alright. Tell me what has happened."

"This Witchfinder has come," Merlynn told him. "He originally arrested me, but Gaius did something and now he's arrested him for sorcery. I'm the sorcerer, though!"

He did his impersonation of pursing his large, scaly lips. "Yes, I suppose you are," he mused.

"Well, I'm going to confess. I mean, it's the only way to save him and I can't have Gaius' death over my head," she responded. "I just thought I'd tell you."

"Then your stupidity continues," he remarked.

"I will not, I repeat, I will _not _sacrifice a friend on my own behalf!"

The dragon hummed. "Bravely spoken, but Gaius is already doomed. If you confess, the witch finder will just burn you both."

"But it's my fault!" she exclaimed. "Don't you understand, you overgrown reptile?"

"All too well, young witch. But understand this: if you were to die, you would endanger the lives of all those that rely upon you."

She sighed. "Well, there must be something I can do. There must be. Please help me."

"Merlynn, I know you are distressed by this, but I cannot help you because I do not know how to," he said helplessly.

Merlynn growled in frustration. "I can't just stand by and watch Gaius just die! I can't."

"I am sorry." The Great Dragon flew off.

oOo


	29. The Witchfinder: The Toad

**_HI! I'm in a good mood tonight - i went to the shopping centre today to hang out with friends. American's will know it as the 'mall' - funny, i sometimes call it a mall. _**

**_Anyway. I have a few questions for my readers:_**

**_a) Do you like the new name? My mum did (embarrassingly enough) - i don't know, i liked the change, but if you guys don't like it, then I'll change it. _**

**_b) Do you enjoy Arthur/Merlynn's relationship? Too fast too slow? Just enough?_**

**_c) Should I add more interactions with Gwen and/or Morgana, Gaius maybe in the future? With Merlynn? _**

**_d) Are you liking the story so far? Do you hate it? _**

**_Enjoy!_**

oOo

The next day:

Aredian shoved Gaius to his knees before the court; it had taken all of Merlynn's willpower not to charge and strangle the Witchfinder to death in front of the King. She held a hand to her mouth and took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in check for the time being. But, her eyes never left the shaking form of Gaius.

Morgana gave Merlynn an apologetic, disheartened glance, noting the way her friend seemed to be struggling to stand.

"Confess!" Aredian roared. "Confess!"

"I...I am a sorcerer, Sire. I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilty of practicing magic in Camelot, the goblin, the faces in the well, I...I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth," Gaius confessed finally in defeat.

Uther looked saddened, but outraged, none the less. "You've betrayed me, Gaius. Betrayed your friends. And above all, you've betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you," he hesitated for the briefest of moments, "to death."

"No," Merlynn whispered in horror.

"The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear witness and heed this lesson!" Aredian bellowed.

As she watched the helpless, pained expression on Gaius' face as he was forcefully dragged from the Council Chamber, Merlynn decided she had enough with this Witchfinder.

"You're a liar," she spat and charged him. However, just before she reached him, Arthur shot forward and used his body as a shield. He then locked his arm around her tightly, and then dragged her from the room. "You're a liar!"

"I'll deal with this," Arthur muttered to the guards.

oOo

"Let me go, you prat!" she grunted, attempting to struggle from his grip.

Arthur grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back as they reached the dungeons but his grip was loose on her limb. "It's alright," he soothed, his breath fanning her neck. "I know you're upset. I understand that you're angry. I'm not throwing you in jail."

"Then what are you doing?" Merlynn turned, forcing him to release the hold he had on her.

"I'm breaking the law," he replied simply and opened Gaius' cell. "I can only give you a few minutes."

As soon as that door was open, Merlynn rushed in and enveloped Gaius in a tight, loving embrace. "They wouldn't let me see you," she sobbed, "there was nothing I could do."

Gaius kissed the side of her head, using his other hand to wipe away the tears that were now freely streaming down her cheeks. "I know. I understand. Don't cry, Merlynn."

"I can't believe it. You are one of Uther's closest friends; I can't believe he did this to you."

"He had no choice," he sighed. "Once Aredian had found the amulet -"

Merlynn frowned. "I didn't know you even owned an amulet."

"It isn't mine."

"Why did you say it was?" she asked.

Gaius ran his hand down her hair, pulling back from the hug. "I was trying to protect you."

"Why? I would have faced my fate. You didn't need to do that," she whispered, glancing back at Arthur warily. "But that amulet wasn't mine either."

"Then how did it get there?"

Merlynn's eyes widened in realization, and then glazed over in rage. "Aredian," she spat.

"Aredian?"

"There's no other explanation, Gaius."

"But why?"

She sighed. "It doesn't matter why. All that matters is if I can prove he planted it, you're saved."

"No. You must let this go," he ordered sternly.

"No," she retorted. "You're falsely accused. I have a chance to prove that. I must take that chance."

"No, Merlynn. You must not."

Merlynn stared at him in helpless confusion; she didn't know why he was so against her help. "I don't understand. Do you want to die?"

"No. But neither do I want you to die. And die you surely will if you get too close to Aredian. He will trap you, Merlynn. He will manipulate you, and without ever meaning to, you will incriminate yourself. You must let this go."

Her lower lip trembled. "You're saying that I must let you go?"

"To do otherwise would be an act of suicide."

Arthur suddenly spoke up, yet his tone held a great deal of reluctance, "I'm sorry, but this is all the time I can give you."

Merlynn nodded and turned away from Gaius, but turned her head to face him one last time. "I will save you, Gaius, even if it means risking my own life in the process." She pushed past Arthur quickly and walked away, while Arthur simply followed.

"Come to my chambers," he muttered in her ear.

When they were finally in the safe confines of his chambers, Arthur immediately drew her in his arms. "I'm so very sorry," he whispered.

She didn't say anything in reply, but tightened her grip around his neck and pulled him closer. Arthur hated to see her so upset, and it pained him that he couldn't do anything to relieve her of her distress. He kissed her forehead.

"If I could do anything, anything at all, I would," he said. "I promise you."

Merlynn finally glanced up and brought her red-rimmed eyes to his. "There is nothing you can do, Arthur. But thank you."

"I'm relieving you of your duties for the time being," he responded softly. "It won't be good for you to work amongst all this grief."

She frowned. "Don't do that. Give me something to do; do not let me wallow in my own misery, please. I need something to do or I'll go insane." Merlynn walked over to the window and watched as the pyre was built in the Square. "I'll just keep staring at that and go into a stage that I know you wouldn't wish to see."

Arthur grabbed her arm. "Step away from the window, Merlynn. You do not need to see that. Go rest, or go back to your chambers. I do not wish for you to be in this state. You need rest."

"Fine," she murmured and left without another word. He stared after her retreating back, and released a aggrieved sigh when the door finally slammed shut.

oOo

Merlynn had cleaned up the physician's chambers, wanting everything to look perfect when Gaius returned. Besides, she needed the use of her hands and mind to keep her mind off the slamming of wood against wood outside in the pyre. Now she sat on the floor, just staring up at the ceiling distractedly; she had been counting every line on the ceiling by this point.

That was, of course, until Guinevere decided to burst into the chambers like a bat out of hell. "Merlynn? He won't let go! He won't stop!" she wailed and Merlynn shot up.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned, as she put her hands on either side of Gwen's cheeks.

"The Witchfinder's questioning Morgana again. I'm worried, Merlynn. She's close to breaking point," Gwen explained, bordering on rambling.

Merlynn nodded. "Yeah, that's what he does. He breaks you down and in the end you confess whether you're guilty or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Gaius was set up," she informed her and took a seat on the table. "Aredian planted that amulet."

Gwen gasped. "But why would he do such a thing?"

"Aredian is paid to catch sorcerers. Maybe he doesn't care whether someone is guilty or not. Maybe he gets confessions by lying, by planting evidence, just as long as he gets a confession, he gets his money."

"But even if this is true, what can we do without proof?"

Merlynn's eyes flashed with a cold, yet determined, cynical anger that shocked even Gwen for the briefest of moments. "Then we get some," she said simply.

oOo

She slipped into Aredian's guest chambers, and noticed a locked cupboard next to the bed. Merlynn smirked slightly and muttered, "_Tospringe." _The cupboard swung open to reveal flower petals that were tightly confined in a glass box; she gently lifted the latch and took some of the orange-pink petals in her fingers.

They weren't like anything she had ever seen before, glistening almost in their strange color as she held them in her palm. The sudden, resounding sound of footsteps heading toward the door broke her from her observation and she gasped.

Merlynn crawled under the bed and waited with a baited breath as Aredian entered. As she turned her head, she noticed that she hadn't remembered to shut the door to the cupboard and bit her lip in anticipation. Aredian was suspicious, she could tell; it changed the air dramatically, and everything became a little colder than normal.

He froze for the briefest of moments, and then turned toward the bed. Merlynn shifted back slightly in hopes that he would not catch her and, in her panic, accidently slammed her foot against the bedpost.

Aredian began to crouch. She glanced toward the door worriedly. "_Bedd daefta pacin," _she whispered, and, due to this, the sound of retreating footsteps could be heard just outside the door, along with a small bang of the door shutting. He stood and left quickly.

Merlynn sighed in relief and rolled out from beneath the bed, gripping the flower petals tight in her hand as she headed toward the door. After checking if the coast was clear, she ran back toward Gaius' chambers.

oOo

The flower petals rested on one of Gaius' examination palates, on display for both Gwen and Merlynn, as they flipped through his books in search for the definition or etymology of the flower.

"This is hopeless!" Guinevere exclaimed after slamming one of the books shut.

Merlynn didn't look up as she flipped through another book; it was one of the self-written transcripts of Gaius'. "Keep looking," she encouraged.

"We don't even know if this flower means anything," she responded.

"No, we don't," she agreed, "but it's all we've got." Merlynn suddenly came across a page filled with information on the pink-orange flower. "Here. Belladonna."

Gwen quickly rushed over. "'For the alleviation of ulcers, allergies, and muscular inflammation...' This is hopeless, Merlynn."

"No, wait. Listen, Gwen. 'Under certain conditions, a tincture of the flower can produce hallucinations.' Depending on the amount, the results may vary."

"So?"

Merlynn scoffed. "Aredian's witnesses. It wasn't magic they were seeing, it was visions," she explained.

"It makes sense, if he's faking the evidence. But how can we prove it?" she inquired.

"Aredian is far too clever to have given them to tincture directly, or in person. The witnesses would sell him out in a heartbeat, so someone else would have to give it to them," Merlynn answered.

Gwen sighed in defeat. "They could've been getting it from anyone."

"Is there anything at all the 'witnesses' had in common?"

"They were all women?" she guessed.

"No, that doesn't leave an easy answer to our problems."

"Yes, it does. What's the one thing only women would buy? Things to make them look beautiful."

They glanced at each other in realization and quickly ran out the door.

oOo

Guinevere led Merlynn through the lower town until they reached a shabby, old home and she knocked on the door. A weary, old man exited the door and gave the chambermaid a small, yet confused and tired smile.

"Gwen?" he greeted in disbelief. However, he politely ushered them inside and followed after them.

"Do you sell a tincture of Belladonna?" Gwen questioned.

For a brief moment, the Apothecary hesitated. "What's this all about?"

"Please, it's important."

"Well, I, I think I've got some somewhere, but what you'd be wanting with eye drops in the middle of the night, I really don't want to know," he responded warily.

Merlynn frowned. "Eye drops." She and Guinevere glanced at each other for a second.

"Yes. Women use them to make their eyes more beautiful," the Apothecary explained and handed over the eye drop vial.

Realization began to form on her face as she glanced at the small bottle. "Where did you get this?"

"Well, my usual suppliers."

"Sure you didn't get it from someone else?"

His eyes flickered nervously, fearfully, and fingered his gloves. "Of course I'm sure. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get some sleep."

Gwen knew. As did Merlynn. He was lying, and he was scared. "It was Aredian who gave you the Belladonna, wasn't it?" Guinevere asked softly.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he said nonchalantly. Merlynn could see the fear glimmer in his eyes as he took them in, and then glanced out the window as if to check that nobody was there to do anything.

"But you know that Gaius is going to be executed tomorrow, don't you?"

He shrugged helplessly. "That has nothing to do with me."

Merlynn snapped. "That has everything to do with you! Aredian's witnesses saw visions. The Belladonna in the eye drops produced those visions, and I know it! We have a chance to save Gaius by proving this."

The Apothecary's eyes brimmed with tears as regret built within. "He forced me to sell it. He, he said he'd kill me if I said anything to anyone."

"It was him? It was Aredian?" Gwen questioned for clarification.

"Yes, it was him."

"Thank you," the two said together and hurried off from the house quickly with the eye drops in their hands.

oOo

Merlynn collected the tincture and Belladonna petals and put it in her trouser pocket, then turned to Gwen. "We've got everything we need," she confirmed.

"But is it enough?" she asked warily.

She shrugged. "We've got a witness as well. Surely that's enough?"

"It's still just our word against Aredian's!" Gwen exclaimed.

Merlynn whirled to the chambermaid and glared at her. "Gwen, you do realize we don't have a choice! If we don't do this, then Gaius will be dead by dawn. I can't have that happen! Even if it means risking my life in the process."

Gwen put her hand on her shoulder. "Merlynn, we've only got one chance at this. We've got to give Uther something he cannot deny. Something not even Aredian can talk his way out of."

She nodded. "I'll be as quick as I can," she promised.

oOo

It was tense. Merlynn found that tense moments made her heart escalate and her blood pound in her skull. She held her breath as she slowly crept into Aredian's guest chambers and raised her hand to the cupboard. "_Hlyst -" _the Witchfinder shifted, but didn't wake. She sighed in relief. "_Hlyste min níehst bebod."_

With a small, smug smile on her face, she shuffled quietly over to Aredian who was sleeping peacefully. Merlynn let her hand hover over his throat. "_Ceolwærc._" She chuckled. "Eat toad."

It was early morning. She could see the sunlight rise over the hills as she snuck away from the guest chambers toward her own. Sunlight. Oh, no, she moaned to herself, running as fast as she could back to Gwen. Merlynn hoped that everything would go to plan.

She burst through the door, effectively scaring Gwen. The chambermaid's eyes were wide as she rushed over to Merlynn. "Merlynn! Where have you been?"

A smile made its way to her face. "It's done. Everything is in its place."

"But it's too late!" she exclaimed. "Gaius has already left the dungeons."

The smile depleted, but an idea came to mind as she pressed a thumb to her lips. "Then...then we'll have to delay the execution."

"How?"

"Arthur. I'll speak to Arthur."

Gwen shook her head. "No. You need to make sure that Gaius doesn't get killed. Leave Arthur to me."

"But...he won't listen to you. No offense."

"I'll get him to listen to me. You just watch," she said determinedly, eyes flashing toward the prince.

Merlynn smiled slightly despite herself. "Good luck."

oOo

Arthur's thumb absently ran the length of his lower lip. He was guilty that an old friend such as Gaius would be put on the pyre today. Gaius couldn't have done anything so absurd, but Aredian had the evidence to prove his point. He watched as the old physician was pulled out toward the pyre in an iron cage, like an animal.

Gaius did the one thing Arthur hadn't hoped he would. He looked at him; those usually warm, caring eyes were empty, helpless, but still understanding in a way as he stared into the blue orbs of Arthur's. Arthur looked away regretfully – he didn't want this to happen in the least.

He searched for Merlynn, but when he couldn't find her, he sighed. Arthur knew why she was not in the crowd, and hoped she wasn't doing anything hasty. Aredian opened the cage and forcefully dragged Gaius to the pyre. "Easy there!" Arthur barked. "Show some respect!"

"Sorry. Excuse me. Excuse me. Sorry," Gwen pushed through the crowd. "Sorry. Excuse me. I must get through." She noticed Arthur. "Arthur! Arthur, you've got to stop this."

He sighed once more. "I can't. You know I can't."

"Merlynn has proof that Gaius is innocent," she told him.

"My father's already past sentence. There's nothing I can do," he defended helplessly.

Gwen narrowed her eyes; she was cross with him and for this moment didn't care that she was a servant. "You can do the right thing, Arthur Pendragon! You can show some faith in someone you truly care about, or you can stand by and watch an innocent man die."

"Gwen..."

"You did it once before to my father - are you really willing to let it happen again? And you know that Merlynn will _never _forgive you if you don't start acting like a bloody righteous prince!" She glared at him. "Stop looking at me like that, I know I'm a servant."

Arthur finally noticed Merlynn in the crowd, a horrified expression on her face as she stared at Aredian. He knew that Gwen was telling the truth and released a breath of air; Aredian was beginning to light the wood on fire. "Wait!" he called out. Merlynn's head shot to him and she gave him a thankful smile.

He returned it.

oOo

Merlynn had collected the three 'witnesses', the Apothecary and brought them to the Throne Room. She, as she had ushered them in with the eye drops in hand, gave the Witchfinder a knowing, almost smug smile when he brought cold eyes to her.

Uther stared at the young servant, his expression cool yet curiously annoyed at the same time.

"Sire, these witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the Belladonna in these eye drops," she stated, handing the tinctures over to the King, who observed them. Aredian glowered at her.

He glanced at the three witnesses; they looked ashamed for their actions, despite the fact that it wasn't necessarily their fault. "And you bought this Belladonna from this man?" They nodded. Uther brought his attention to the Apothecary. "Where did you get this from?" The older man hesitated. "Don't be afraid," he soothed. "No harm will come to you here."

The Apothecary took a moment to look over at Merlynn and relaxed when she gave him an encouraging look. "The Witchfinder. He gave them to me," he said, ignoring the glare Aredian gave him.

"Did he tell you what it was for?" he questioned.

"No. Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake," the Apothecary explained sadly.

Uther turned to Aredian. "How do you answer to these accusations?"

His eyes never wavered from Merlynn; she felt colder, uncomfortable under his harsh stare. "They're absurd. The girl has clearly concocted these lies in the hope of saving her master."

"Then you won't mind if we search your chamber, will you?" she spoke up. "You -"

The King whirled to the young servant. "Silence!" he barked. Merlynn's eyes dropped. "You have _no _authority here!"

Arthur stepped forward. "Father," he interrupted and walked down the stairs toward her until they stood next to each other. "Let's settle this once and for all. If what Merlynn says is wrong, she must bear the consequences. But if there is some truth to what she says..." He gave Aredian a pointed look.

Merlynn had a small smile on her face.

"I have nothing to hide," Aredian said finally.

oOo

Merlynn stood by the door as she watched the guards search thoroughly through Aredian's chambers. She couldn't wait to see the Witchfinder's downfall, and was happy that Arthur and Morgana were here to see it also.

"You're wasting your time," the Witchfinder announced, irritated.

"The cupboard over there," Arthur directed. A grin slid its way to her lips as one of the guards headed over toward the cupboard.

When he had finally opened the carved doors, dozens of amulets toppled to the floor, and Uther's eyes widened as he noticed tinctures of Belladonna stashed in small trays in the cupboard.

"These things don't belong to me!" Aredian shouted, outraged as he made his way toward the pile of amulet bracelets. He whirled to face the party. Arthur drew his sword. "This is a trick." He coughed viciously. "That girl plots against me!" Attempting to clear his throat, the Witchfinder spat out a toad

Merlynn snickered slightly.

"Sorcerer!" Uther exclaimed, and then unsheathed his sword.

Aredian, noticing that he was in very dangerous water at this point, grabbed a dagger and took Morgana in his grasp, the weapon pointed threateningly at her throat.

"Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive," he coaxed, trying to lead his ward away from the crazed man.

"I will if you value the life of your ward," he replied pointedly. "Hmm?"

Merlynn narrowed her eyes. "_Forbærnan," _she whispered.

The handle of the dagger rapidly began to rise in temperature to burning point, forcing Aredian to drop it in haste. Morgana quickly rushed back behind Uther and toward Merlynn, who clasped her hand with hers. Aredian stumbled back, gripping his hand tightly. As he did so, he tripped over a misplaced box and tripped out the window, falling to his death below.

Merlynn flinched from her position as she heard the sickening crunch of his body slamming into the ground. She turned to Morgana. "Are you alright, Morgana?" she asked softly. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. I'm fine. Thank you, Merlynn," she replied with a small, grateful smile.

She paused, and then glanced at Arthur for a brief moment before turning back to the Lady. "I must be off. I'm glad you are alright."

oOo

Gaius had been squished by Merlynn as soon as he had entered his chambers, and was attacked with kisses, cries and 'I missed you so much'. After gently pushing her away, he had begun to clean his chambers to its rightful position while Merlynn had headed out to collect some food for dinner.

Hours later, he served the soup to her and took a seat across from the girl, who gave him a bright smile. "What I don't understand is how you knew he'd concealed the evidence in his chamber," he announced with a pointed look.

"Just a, you know, hunch. A hope really," she responded.

"I see. And the toad," he continued.

Merlynn paused. "That I, er...ahem, I, er...can't explain."

"I can hardly explain it myself. Unless, of course, you put it there." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

After a moment of staring at each other silently, she sighed and pursed her lips. "Okay, fair enough. I promise that I will never save your life again. Even if you beg me," she swore mockingly.

Gaius smiled. "Promise?"

"Promise." The two laughed. Merlynn dug into the soup with a pleased noise, and rolled her eyes as Gaius continued to chuckle. She knew that she'd never be able to bare it if he wasn't there with her. Even the past few days without him were tough enough.

"Honestly, Merlynn, the toad was a step too far," he said, snickering.

Giggles bubbled up in her throat. "You should've seen the look on his face."

After a few moments of silence and content, there was a sudden knock on the door. Merlynn froze, but stood and opened it to reveal a guard standing there, a cool look on his face. "Merlynn, Prince Arthur has required you to bring him up his dinner from the kitchens. Now."

She sighed. "Fine. Goodbye, Gaius. The prince has summoned me."

"Of course, Merlynn. If I am not awake by the time you return, then goodnight also."

"Goodnight." Merlynn hurried off to the kitchens.

The kitchens weren't dirty, and some of the workers were quite nice once you got past the rough exterior of their abrupt behavior. She smiled slightly at one of the cooks, Marcus, and put her hands on the countertop.

"Hello, Marcus. I need to collect the dinner for the prince, please. Thank you," she told him.

He grunted. "O' course, Merlynn. Just e' minute. Got some chicken, vegetables and cheese fer 'im," he answered and handed her a plate.

"Thank you. Can you pass me that goblet and mug?" Marcus put it on the tray along with Arthur's dinner. "I'll be back down to put this away."

"Till' then, Merlynn."

oOo

Merlynn nudged open the door skillfully with her hip and beamed at Arthur from where he stood, arms crossed loosely over his chest, back leaning against his bedpost. "I, er, have your dinner, Arthur," she announced, then placed it down on the dining table.

"Thank you, Me -" Arthur began, but was cut off as she threw herself into his arms and caught him into a tight embrace. She leaned back as if to withdraw; instead, Merlynn captured her lips into a loving, soft kiss, her fingers sliding up to link through his hair.

After getting over the initial shock of her boldness, Arthur melted into the kiss and twisted so she was pressed in between his body and the bed post. His hand teased over her waist and gripped her closer to him. A small noise emitted from her throat as his nails gently grazed the skin of her hips over the tunic.

His tongue slid over her bottom lip, asking for entrance silently and slid into her mouth as her swollen lips opened to accommodate him. Merlynn's tongue massaged his, and he groaned.

After a few moments, he pulled away and instead pressed his lips to her soft throat, trailing them down to her shoulder. He drank in the sweet sounds that came from her lips, the small gasps of pleasure. Arthur nipped at her skin.

"Arthur," she moaned, fingers tightening in his hair and allowed her nails to scratch at his scalp softly. Merlynn reluctantly tugged him away. "We must stop before this goes too far."

The two were breathing rather heavily as he stepped away, hands lingering on her hips before he turned to his dinner. "Yes. I got carried away," he muttered, taking a seat.

Merlynn poured him a goblet of water. "No, it was my way of saying thank you. For allowing me a moment to defend Gaius and prevent him from dying."

"As you probably know, you are very welcome," Arthur replied and began to eat. He watched as she took a seat across from him. "How did you know that Aredian was a fake, and had planted that amulet into Gaius' chambers?"

She shrugged. "I've been around Gaius for more than a year, Arthur. I would know if he was a true sorcerer and he is never one for lies. If he _was _a sorcerer, then he would have admitted to it long ago." Merlynn's eyes dropped for a moment, before bringing them back up to his. "I couldn't let him die."

His hand stretched over to grip hers. "I'm sorry that I hadn't tried to stop my father and the Witchfinder earlier. I couldn't bear seeing your face after Gaius had been convicted, and even after you had visited him. I'm glad that he's okay, and that you're okay."

"As am I, Arthur." She paused. "Again. Thank you so much for stopping Aredian. Gaius wouldn't be alive if -"

"It wasn't for you," Arthur finished.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "Just eat, you prat." She withdrew her hand away and leaned back against the chair. "I need to take that down later when you're done."

"Why don't you take it down in the morning, and you go to sleep? You look awful."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine," she sighed, stood and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, then bit her lip. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Merlynn."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think the next episode is the introduction to Morgause - I personally love her!<em>**


	30. The Sins of A Father: A Deal

**_Sorry about no chapters lately, been busy with all my assignments and stuff. Anyway! Trek on, shall we?_**

**_To jLinsmith89: I'm sure I just neglected to morph 'A Remedy to Cure All Ills' because, back then, I was just too lazy to turn it into a chapter, so I simply forgot about it. Yeah, I know...bad writer. :)_**

**_Now, as per to the answers I received from my lovely reviewers, I will be introducing more Morgana/Merlynn scenes, and maybe some more Gwen/Merlynn scenes, but I find that involving Morgana will make Season 3 a lot harder on their relationship :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>The Sins of the Father:<p>

Merlynn had never quite understood as to why she was called upon to view these things. She could have been doing something productive; keep Camelot in order, perhaps. But, of course, as Prince Arthur's servant, she was _required _to view the knighting ceremony. It was a magical moment for the new knights and, of course, the army they were going to be brought into, but not for her.

The ceremony was pointless to her, and she wanted to sleep. She sighed pitifully. Gaius, who stood dutifully next to her, slapped her shoulder to keep her at bay. Soon, she would moan and groan in annoyance then disrupt Uther.

"Arise Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Caradoc, Knight of Camelot," Uther announced, doting upon their shoulder with his ceremonial sword. They stood. "You have been accorded a great honour. But with that honour comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the knights' code. You have pledged to conduct yourselves with nobility, honour, and respect. Your word is your sacred bond. You will find no one who better embodies these values than my son, Arthur." Arthur looked just as bored as Merlynn felt. "Follow his example, and you will prove yourselves worthy of your title."

The harsh, albeit familiar clang of swords slamming against each other alerted the entire court toward the door. A knight, helmet over their head to disguise their features, burst in, exuding a cool indifference and stoic poise. Merlynn took a deep breath. The newly made knights of Camelot drew their swords out as the knight approached, but Arthur pushed his way in front to defend his rights as Prince.

The knight threw a gauntlet at the prince's feet and, without even a moment's hesitation, he picked it up from the floor.

"I accept your challenge," Arthur announced. He narrowed his eyes at the knight. "If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity."

It was a woman. The knight had slid the helmet from their heads to reveal a wealth of long, beautiful blonde tresses that tumbled down her back. A pale face with hard eyes of brown stared back into Arthur's blue orbs. Merlynn was surprised at how strong this woman looked, and how much skill she possessed.

"My name is Morgause," she said, her voice deep, yet feminine in a way.

oOo

Once more, Arthur was throwing himself into the arms of danger. Merlynn had been already in his chambers, mending at his armour at his table while he consulted with Uther and Geoffery. When he had returned, she hadn't moved and simply watched as he gave her a look.

It meant he would be fighting regardless of what his father demanded.

"Do you know why this Morgause challenged you?" she brought up, putting the hammer tool away to begin cleaning the metal.

He sighed. "I'm the King's son. Perhaps she believed she will prove herself," he replied.

"Be that as it may, you really don't want to fight her, do you?"

Arthur was slowly, but surely, doing his interpretation of pacing. He continued to circle the table, then repeat his movements. It was distracting Merlynn, as she was trying to keep her gaze on him. "I have no choice, Merlynn. If I refuse to fight her, I'm a coward. If I kill her, what am I then?" He leaned against the chair closest to her and noted the look on her face. "What is it?"

"It's just, you've never _truly _faced a woman in combat. What if you hesitate? She could use that to her advantage," she explained airily, yet kept her head ducked to ignore his penetrating gaze.

"You think she's going to defeat me," he stated.

"Well...she's pretty handy with a sword; Morgause killed five knights in a night, with just skill." She stood and came closer to the prince, placing her hand over his. "You need to be cautious, Arthur."

"Merlynn, I've fought you before. I didn't hesitate."

Merlynn frowned. "Yes, but that was during training. This is a battle to the death."

Arthur squeezed the hand on his then withdrew. "I need you to take a message to Morgause for me," he announced, heading over to his cupboard closest to the window and leaning against it. "If I'm seen to do it, it could be viewed as cowardice. You must persuade her to withdraw her challenge."

"I'll try, but she seems like a strong willed woman. It'll probably be like trying to convince Uther that his wife was a troll," she sighed, but hurried out of her master's chambers.

oOo

Merlynn stepped into Morgause's guest chambers and glanced around for the strange, blonde woman. Suddenly, a sword was pointed at her throat and she was cornered against the door.

Morgause glared at her suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Uh, er, I have a - a message from Prince Arthur. He wants you to withdraw your challenge, as he has no desire to - to fight you. No - now, if you withdraw, he will grant you safe passage through the kingdom," she explained warily. "Leave. Now, while you still can."

"If Arthur has no desire to fight me, then maybe he should withdraw," she said with a sharp edge to her voice.

Merlynn chuckled nervously. "No. He'll never do that. It - it's not in him to withdraw from a fight."

Morgause lowered the sword, lips quirking upwards at the corners. "It seems that we have that in common."

"If you fight him, he will have to treat you as he does with any opponent. It won't matter that you're a woman," she tried to persuade. "Believe me."

"I do not ask for special treatment," the blonde woman miffed.

Merlynn frowned. "Arthur has no quarrel with you. Why would you challenge him?"

"My reasons are not your concern."

"Don't put Arthur in a position where he's forced to kill you."

Morgause smirked. "Who's to say Arthur's life won't rest in my hands?"

oOo

The Next Morning:

Arthur was worried for the life of Morgause, and felt the regret creep in at the thought of having to kill her. He remained frozen, pale, as Merlynn prepared him for the battle, but found himself clutching at her hand when she had finished.

She cupped his face in her hands, forcing their foreheads to rest against the other. "Arthur, you gave her the chance to withdraw. She refused. So, whatever happens, you are not to blame," she reassured.

"Thank you, Merlynn. But if I kill her, the guilt will not simply go away. I do not wish to kill a stranger in battle," he admitted.

Merlynn pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I know. But just fight, Arthur. It will be alright."

oOo

Uther watched as his son, the heir to the throne, stepped out into the battlefied with his head held high. He was so proud of his bravery, but he was reluctant to let this woman fight him. Morgause obviously had more experience than most and feared for Arthur's life; as begrudging as the thought was, this woman probably had more experience than Arthur himself.

He cleared his throat. "The fight is by the Knight's Rules. And to the death."

Arthur's expression was stony, yet he felt calmer as Merlynn's eyes rested on his back from where she stood with Gaius. "I'm offering you a final chance to withdraw. I suggest you take it," he said quietly. Morgause only glared at him defiantly. "Then you leave me no choice." He slid his helmet on and raised his sword.

They began to fight. Merlynn noted the stance, strong and flexible, on both parties; but Morgause seemed to have the footwork down to a 'T', while Arthur was better with his parries and strikes. The prince caught Morgause in the arm and she drew back, dropping the sword. The audience paused for the killing strike.

Merlynn noticed Morgana leap foreward in her seat, a terrified look on her face and frowned curiously. She was sure that Morgause was a stranger to Camelot. However, she too was drawn back to the fight to see Arthur step back and wait until Morgause had picked up her sword.

The audience clapped at his good swordsmanship, and the battle continued. Merlynn knew he would hesitate - he was _nothing _like his father. That hesitation seemed to anger Morgause, and she shot foreward with skilled finese. As he shoved her into the barrier, she returned it with a kick to the back of the knees.

Arthur stumbled. Morgause pressed a harsh kick to his chest and he toppled to the ground, helmet forgotten, attention sorely on the sword pressed against his chest. Uther was the one who shot foreward in his seat, hands gripping the barrier so hard that his knuckles gleamed white.

Merlynn's hand unintentionally found Gaius', and he squeezed it comfortingly in return.

Arthur's eyes flickered down to the sword and back up to the female knight's eyes. He was ready to face the consequences of losing a battle.

"Make me a promise and I will spare your life," Morgause whispered.

He frowned, but took it anyhow. "What is it you ask?"

"Come to me three days hence and accept the challenge I set to you," she replied.

"And the nature of this challenge?"

"That is for me to decide," she said mysteriously. "Do I have your word that you will accept, no matter what?"

He paused for a moment, before replying, "You have my word."

Morgause held out her hand and hefted him up beside her. She then gave the king a nod, effectively ending the tournament, and walked away from the battlefield with her head held high. Gaius gave Merlynn a look then followed after the female knight.

Arthur glanced over at his father and felt ashamed by the withering look he recieved. His eyes turned to Merlynn, who gave him a slight nod and a small smile that lifted his spirits in the slightest.

She always knew how to cheer him up, even if it was only a little.

oOo

Arthur found that even Merlynn's smile couldn't stop the humiliation that bubbled within at being defeated by a girl. He sighed, a mourning, pitiful sound.

"It could have been worse," she reassured softly, her nimble, long fingers untying his armour.

He groaned. "How, exactly, could it have been worse?"

"You could be, I don't know, _dead_," Merlynn reminded him.

"At least I wouldn't have to face everyone," he said scathingly. "I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life. I was defeated by a girl."

She snickered. "It's actually quite funny when you think about it." His head shot up to glare at her. "Or not."

Arthur sat up to allow her to release the breastplate at the front. "No. It's like you said. I was hindered because I was fighting a woman. I was worried I was going to hurt her. That's why she won."

"Well, you didn't look hindered. Besides, I have defeated you before at a race, remember," she spoke up with a cheeky, smug smile.

"_That_ was different."

"However so, Sire?"

"We are the only two that knew about it, so it wasn't as embarrassing," he explained.

Merlynn snorted. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say, Arthur. I have to say, though, Morgause is definitely more skilled than she looks - she could rival - oh wait, she always did. And she won."

He smacked her shoulder. She giggled. "I'll stop talking now," she muttered.

"Finally."

oOo

Merlynn awoke in a happy mood. She had slept very well, considering everything that had happened recently. She grabbed a basket from the laundry room and made her way up to Arthur's chambers. Usually, the corridor was very empty, which was very relaxing compared to the rest of the castle.

However, two guards stood outside the prince's door, stoic and frozen like statues as they always were. She stared at them for a few moments, then quickly rushed inside and shut the door. Arthur glanced up from stabbing the wall with a knife and gave her a grimace.

She set the basket down on the table. "Why are the guards outside the door, exactly?" she whispered.

"My father has confined me to my chambers and has forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge," he said dully.

Merlynn nodded understandably and began to put his dirty clothes into the basket. "Well, what if he's got a point?" she spoke up, and he narrowed his eyes at the servant. "It's just - you don't know what she may want you to do, who knows what you have to face."

He pointed the blade at her. "I gave her my word."

She stared at him for a few seconds, then slumped, rolled her eyes and sighed all at once. Arthur knew she would eventually get it. "So, I take it we're going anyway, and disobey the king. Again. Great."

"You're smarter than you look. Gather some supplies, we leave tonight." He paused. Oh, and Merlynn ...find a way to get me out of here."

"If I get in trouble - _again - _then I will have your head. Deal?" she said. Merlynn lifted the basket, now filled to the brim, and headed toward the door. "Don't worry, I'll think of something."

0Oo

As she wandered back toward her own chambers, she was pleasantly surprised to bump into Guinevere, who was on her way to Morgana's quarters.

"Merlynn! Hi," she greeted, embracing her. "It's like I haven't spoken to you in ages."

"I know. Things have been busy – but I came over for dinner the other week remember?" she replied with a sheepish shrug.

Gwen chuckled. "Which was two weeks ago, on Tuesday to be precise."

"Sorry, Gwen. I need to speak with you more often; your my only outlet for all this madness in Camelot," she sighed.

"I'm flattered. How's Arthur?" she asked with a small quirk of the brow, amusement shining in her eyes.

Merlynn smirked. "Brooding about, moaning how embarrassed he is," she told her, laughing.

"I thought you cared for him?"

"Oh, I do, but it's so bloody amusing." She sighed wistfully. "I have to say, despite the circumstances, it's so amazingly refreshing to see him get knocked off his feet."

"Such a lovely friend you are," she remarked teasingly.

Merlynn shrugged; then hugged her again. "I know."

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go and quickly clean her dresses," Gwen replied with a small frown. "But do visit more. I've missed you and your silly ways."

"Promise. Give Morgana my regards, will you? I seemed to have forgotten about her too."

"Alright."

oOo

Gaius glanced at the door as she entered. He knew it was her; only she would stumble up three of the steps and almost break the railing. "How's Arthur?" he asked.

She shrugged. "He's been in a better mood. He's now grounded in his room and recently he was defeated by a girl." Merlynn snickered. "Ah. Arthur's now pouting in his room like a little boy."

"I think you are enjoying this, Merlynn, if I'm not mistaken," he announced with a small chuckle.

Her eyes shined with mirth. "Only a little."

Behind Gaius, she noticed a long, thick rope piled on the floor. Merlynn bit her lip, then rushed past him to a bowl of unfamiliar substance and began to 'grind'. Or, viciously bang into the bowl, crushing the substance into powder.

Gaius gave her a suspicious look but, after she smiled innocently, he turned toward the sun to check the colouring of his potion. Merlynn took the chance.

"_Ic þé geháta, searubunden," _she whispered, and watched as the rope slid toward her like a viper, then began to make its way up her leg. Merlynn jumped, then tried to calm herself as it brushed over her ticklish spots.

Gaius returned to giving her a strange look. "Are you alright, Merlynn?"

She chuckled nervously. "Uh huh. Just - just, er, nothing. I'm fine."

The rope was now firmly around her waist, loose enough to allow her breathing space. However, her stomach seemed to bulge out more, making her seem as though she had eaten too much the previous night.

oOo

Later that night, Arthur waited in his chambers for Merlynn. He felt like a caged animal, restless, frustrated, finding himself pacing more than often out of boredom. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the young servant, and his eyes lit up at the sight of her.

However, he frowned as he noticed a bulge in her belly. Surely she hadn't gained _that _much weight since this morning?

"I've got the supplies," she announced brightly.

"Uh - Merlynn, don't hit me when I ask you this, but what have you eaten lately?" he questioned, eyes now focused on her belly. Her hands found the hem of her tunic and began to pull it up. "Now, I don't think this is the time fo -" Arthur noticed the rope, which was coiled around her stomach. His eyes widened in amazement and awe. "Merlynn, you're bloody brilliant."

"I know," she retorted. "Come on. We have to go now before anyone comes in to check on you. Can you help me out of this rope?"

Arthur motioned his finger for her to turn around, and began to pull the end of the rope out of the coils. "How did you manage this?" he asked.

"I'm skilled that way," Merlynn joked.

As the rope gradually lessened, he noticed that beneath the rope was nothing but skin. Smooth, pale (slightly red from the rope) skin. Arthur's fingers unintentionally brushed over the skin of her waist, and her breath hitched. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and continued to release the rope from her body.

When he had finished, he was reluctant to let go of her bare waist. But, she gasped and stepped forward, leaving his fingers to itch toward her slightly as she pulled the tunic back down.

"We - we should go," she stammered, turning toward him, a cherry blush on her face.

He nodded, swallowing. "O - of course. Would you like to go down first?"

"No. You should go. It'll be easier on my behalf for you to be down there first, rather than I. Besides, I don't have to go down the rope, I can simply walk outside."

Arthur grabbed one end of the rope and headed toward the window; he unlatched it and, after glancing outside to see the twenty foot drop, turned back to Merlynn. She now had gloves on her hands to protect her from harsh rope burn. He hesitated - she was a thin, lithe being, with only a small bit of muscle.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to hold me?" he questioned, feeling the least bit nervous of leaving his life in Merlynn's hands at the moment.

She snorted indignantly. "Yeah. I'm stronger than I look, Arthur. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"If you're sure." He climbed out the window and turned, leveraging his feet on the broad expanse of wall offered for him. After giving his servant a look, he slid halfway down the rope.

Merlynn stumbled, gasping as the rope rushed through her fingers and tried to keep a strong hold. She ended right near the window, gripping the rope as hard as she could. Arthur glared up at the window.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "Lower the rope!"

She glanced back at the ground and noticed that there was, in fact, no rope for her to drop down to him. "There is no rope!" she called down to him. Arthur shut his eyes in irritation. Her grip began to slip. "I, uh, don't know if I can hold on much longer!"

"Merlynn, do not let go of the ro -" the grip she had gave way and Arthur was sent to the ground below.

Merlynn's eyes widened as she heard a thump and rushed to the window. Arthur was lying, face first, into a large pile of dung; she snickered, hand over her mouth to muffle them as his head turned up to face her.

He wiped the dung from his face. "I'm going to kill you when you get down here. Bring down a towel as well, will you?"

She chuckled. "Of course, Arthur!" Merlynn grabbed a towel from the basket and quickly left his chambers, heading down toward the dung pile where Arthur was currently situated.

As she saw him, covered in manure with a pout on his face, she held back a giggle and handed the towel over. "There you go."

"Actually, I think I want to give you a hug," he stated, grabbing the towel from her and opening his arms. "A nice, dung-filled hug."

Merlynn stepped away from him. "Look, Arthur. Don't. You'll regret it - please. I'll scream that the prince is out of his chambers."

He hesitated. "Fine. You win. But I will get you," he warned.

"Of course you will."

oOo

They had only stopped for a brief moment during the night so Arthur could completely wash the dung from his clothes and skin, but they hadn't stopped since then.

However, they reached two pathways - one left and the other right. Merlynn frowned, then looked to Arthur for guidance. "So, which way?" she asked, but he looked as clueless as she felt. "Arthur, do you _actually _know where we're going?"

He sniffed. "It's this way," he said, motioning toward the left. "Come on." Arthur tried to move his stallion, Lamri, but he would not relent. "What is wrong with this horse?" Lamri began heading toward the right.

"Where are you going?" she called after him. "I thought you had said it was left? Why are you going right? You're so confusing!"

"It's not me! It's the horse!" he shouted, turning his body to face her. "Morgause told me. When the time comes, you'll know your way."

Merlynn sighed and scratched Arundel's ear. The mare was the first available horse in the stable, so she grabbed the reins and took off. "Great. So Lamri knows where we're going. We're entrusting our lives with a horse."

Arundel stomped in agreement and followed after Arthur.

oOo

Gaius awoke in the morning. He noticed that Merlynn's door was open, but usually she would have awoken him for work earlier if she had risen before him. Suspicion rose as he made his way up to her chambers.

"Merlynn?" he said, but heard nothing. "Come on, Merlynn. Up we go."

He opened the door wider and saw nothing but a made bed and empty floor; as usual, she had disobeyed every order and left without even a word to him about it.

"Oh, no. Merlynn, what have you done now?"

oOo

Merlynn had tried to keep her mouth shut, her curiosity hidden, but (being her usual self) couldn't help but speak her mind.

"So, what would happen if Morgause challenges you to do something that you don't want to do?" she brought up.

He sighed; he should have known this was coming. "I'm not expecting it to be easy, Merlynn. That's why it's called a challenge."

"You'd do anything she asks of you, then?" she asked.

"I gave her my word. It's a question of honor," he explained.

Merlynn frowned. "What if she challenges you to do something even less honorable than breaking your word?"

"Will you stop rabbiting on?" he snapped. "We're in Odin's territory. We could be attacked at any second."

"I just think it's strange to agree to do something when you don't know what it is," she babbled.

He released a breath out of irritation. Despite how much of a positive effect she had on him, she really had no idea how to shut up. "One more word out of you, Merlynn, and you'll be taking the challenge in my place."

An arrow shot right past Arundel's eye, and the mare reared, sending Merlynn to the ground out of shock.

Arthur was immediately attacked by one of the bandits, but killed him off easily with a quick slash. He looked over to Merlynn, finding her still on the floor but a man with a rather large hammer was coming at her, preparing to swing down toward her skull.

Without a moment's hesitation, Arthur threw the sword into the man's back. Merlynn gasped and looked up; a man in the trees was waiting for the opportune moment where he could strike.

"_Gar onbærne," _she hissed and the spear in the man's hands caught light. He toppled to the ground, cracking his skull open.

Arthur finished off the other attackers to see that Merlynn was still on the ground in the same position. He frowned. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Uh - yeah. You?"

"Well, I just finished off every bandit, without even any help. I'm fine though. You make yourself comfortable," he retorted.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "Oh, please Arthur. Don't whine." She stood and took the reins of Arundel, leading her over to Arthur's stallion where he rested his elbows on the saddle. "This is just a suggestion, but maybe we should turn back. The woods could be full of Odin's men."

He sighed and turned to face her. "You can go back if you want to. In fact, I insist that you go back. It's too dangerous for you."

"No. You are not going to face Morgause alone - you have no idea what she's going to ask you. We don't even know where we're going, because obviously the horse can't speak English!" she defended defiantly. "I'm not going to let you do this alone."

"Morgause said she knew my mother, and I must know more about her," he explained.

She froze. "She - she knew your mother? Ygraine?"

"Yes, Merlynn. That's what she told me; I believe her."

"How do you know she's telling the truth?"

Arthur's eyes locked on with hers. "Because I do."

"Fine. Let's go. Lamri, lead the way."

oOo

**_Part 2 will be coming either tomorrow or the next day - sneak peek:_**

_**'**"Oh! Arthur. I'm so sorry - I - I must have been cold."_

_"No, I'm perfectly fine with this," he replied with a small, cocky grin. "But the least you could have done was ask me."_


	31. The Sins of A Father: Morgause

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: (Because I really have nothing to say tonight - well, not on top, it's at the end of the page ;)) I don't own the TV show Merlin, it's characters or the main plot. But I do own (in some way) the character Merlynn. _**

* * *

><p>The two found a small clearing to set up camp by late afternoon, and now sat by a roaring fire. Merlynn's hand found Arthur's from her position next to him, feeling his body visibly relax and intertwine their fingers together. They remained in a pregnant silence until she finally decided to open her mouth.<p>

"Arthur, what was your mother like?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged. "I never knew her. She died before I opened my eyes."

Merlynn squeezed his hand, and brought her eyes to his. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I barely know anything about her," he replied. "You don't need to say sorry."

"Well, can't you ask your father?" she inquired.

Arthur shook his head, his hand pulling hers onto his thigh and began to play with her fingers. "He refuses to talk about her," he confessed. "It must be too painful for him. Sometimes it's as if she never even existed. I still have a sense of her. Almost as though she's part of me." There was a small frown on his face.

"That's the same with my father. I never knew the man. My mother barely told me about him - only that he left when I was around three, and I never saw him again. I have this...vague memory, though. Of _him, _I mean. It could have been a dream, or just my imagination," Merlynn relayed quietly. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his head over hers.

"I'd do anything for even the vaguest memory," he sighed.

She paused, then tightened her grip on his hand as a sudden thought came to mind. "So, that's the reason why you're so determined to find Morgause? To see what she knows of your mother?"

"Is that wrong?" Arthur questioned.

"Of course not. I'd probably do the same."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, releasing his grip on her hand as he stood. "We should get some rest. We've got a long trip ahead of us."

"Alright," she agreed.

oOo

Arthur awoke to the feel of an arm wrapped around his waist, and a head nestled into his chest. His eyes opened to see the familiar dark curls of Merlynn snuggled in close to him. He was sure that she hadn't been there when he fell asleep, but didn't mind in the slightest. While he had slept, his arms had wrapped themselves around her body.

But, the mission came to mind and he nudged the dozing girl. "Merlynn?" he muttered. "Wake up."

She made an incoherent sound and sighed contently. "Nghm..." Her eyes slowly opened and came in contact with his. Then, realization sparked and she tried to shoot up, but was held down by his arms. "Oh! Arthur. I'm so sorry - I - I must have been cold."

"No, I'm perfectly fine with this," he replied with a small, cocky grin. "But the least you could have done was ask me."

Merlynn blushed. "Sorry," she whispered.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then pulled her up closer so he could do the same to her lips. "Don't apologize." Arthur sighed. "As much as I do enjoy this closeness, I'm afraid we have a certain woman to see and time is wasting."

She shot up. "Oh - right. Let's go."

Arthur snorted, and stood.

oOo

Lamri soon led them to an expansive lake with a waterfall tumbling down into the body of water.

"Thank you, Lamri, for leading us to a dead end," Merlynn snapped heatedly. "Much appreciated."

Arthur shot her a look. "Don't tease the horse. Obviously he knows what he's doing." Then, the stallion began to head straight into the water. "Now where's he going?"

"Well, you said he knew what he was doing. But it seems you're going to get a bit wet," she teased.

"You don't say!" he called back to her.

Merlynn steered Arundel to follow Arthur, and winced as the cold water brushed her legs. As the horse reached the waterfall she ducked her head and prepared for the onslaught of water that would rain down upon her. Arundel stepped up over the rocks and through the waterfall, whinnying as the falling water splashed over her master and back.

She cried out slightly from the cold, and shivered. "That was pleasant," she muttered to herself.

Merlynn shook the water from her hair and steered Arundel through the tunnel, emerging into woodland and soon stopped as she reached a magnificent castle. Arthur, too, was staring up at it in amazement.

"Wow. Where are we?" she asked quietly.

Arthur gave her a brief glance and shrugged. "I don't know."

"If we weren't sure Morgause was a sorcerer before, we can be certain of it now," Merlynn announced as they made their way toward the castle.

His eyes widened in realization. "That must've been how she defeated me. She was using magic."

"Hmm, it didn't look like she was," she mused.

"And what would you know about magic, Merlynn?" he retorted, bringing his eyes to hers.

Merlynn shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing."

They dismounted as they reached a doorway on the side of the castle, and Arthur unsheathed his sword in case. The two entered into the castle and made their way up the stairs into an empty chamber, only a block of wood and an axe inside. Merlynn frowned.

"Curious," she murmured.

"Now what?" he snapped, picking up the axe.

She snorted. "Maybe we should ask the horse." Arthur gave her a look. "Well, there's no one here."

"You kept your promise," Morgause announced her presence, making her way down the staircase to the far left, now in a beautiful red dress that would rival that of Morgana's.

"What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?" Arthur questioned.

She smiled slowly. "Place your head on the block." Morgause picked up the axe. "You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked."

Merlynn stepped toward him worriedly. "Arthur, don't."

Instead of listening to her, Arthur kneeled without fear and placed his head on the block.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed. "No! I won't let you do this."

"Stay out of it, Merlynn!" he hissed.

Merlynn watched as Morgause swung the axe, and was pleasantly surprised to see the blonde casually put the weapon back down. Arthur's brattish head was still intact to his shoulders. She sighed in relief.

"You have shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon, and for that I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires," she said.

Arthur stood. "You said you knew my mother. Tell me all that you know about her," he demanded.

"Perhaps you would like to see her," she suggested.

The prince's eyes filled with longing, and they shot up to meet the cold, blue orbs of Morgause's. "I want that more than anything."

"As you wish."

oOo

Night fell quickly for them. Merlynn now stood next to Arthur in another part of the castle, the blonde sorceress ahead of them at a table with white cloth. She was lighting candles for the spell.

Merlynn whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this, Arthur?"

"If you were granted the same opportunity, would you not want to meet your father?" he retorted.

She hesitated. "Uther won't forgive you if he finds out you've collaborated with a sorcerer."

"What if my father's attitude to magic is wrong?" he asked suddenly, and she froze. Merlynn couldn't believe that the words had been uttered out of his mouth; she looked up and caught eyes with Morgause, who gave her a hidden smirk.

"You really think that?" she said after clearing her throat.

"Perhaps it's not as simple as he would have us believe. Morgause is a sorcerer, she has caused us no harm," Arthur explained." Surely not everyone who practices magic can be evil." A small smile made its way to her lips at the statement; if only she could truly believe that he'd believe that. If she were to tell him of her magic, then she would surely die, whether he loved her or not.

"We don't actually know why she's doing this," she defended.

Morgause glanced up at them. "It is time." She held her hand out to Arthur and put him next to her. "Close your eyes." He did so. Merlynn stepped back and kept herself safe inside a crevice in the wall. "_Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w'æs."_

"Arthur," a blonde woman, beautiful in that unnatural way, called softly. Merlynn's eyes shot over to the voice and her eyes widened; this was Ygraine? "Arthur."

As Arthur opened his eyes, tears immediately filled them when he caught sight of his mother. How he had longed to see her once, even if it was for a brief moment. "Mother," he breathed.

"My son," she whispered and rushed to him, pulling the blonde closer to him in a tight embrace. Arthur released a breath that he didn't know he was holding, his arms drawing Ygraine closer. "When I last held you, you were a tiny baby." She pulled back to stare at him lovingly. "I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life."

She thumbed his cheek softly. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she soothed in reply.

"It was my birth that caused you to die."

Ygraine shook her head. "No, you are not to blame."

"I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me."

She drew him into a tight hug once more, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Merlynn watched on sadly - she felt as though she was intruding, but she knew that she couldn't leave without noting them of her presence. "Do not think that," she said."It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened."

Arthur's brows furrowed as he lifted his head from her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"It is not important," she reassured. "What matters is that you lived."

"Why should my father feel guilty?" he pressed on.

She hesitated. "It is better left in the past."

"You cannot leave me with more questions. Please," Arthur begged.

Ygraine sighed before she began, "Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive."

"But how was I born? Tell me."

"Your father betrayed me," she confessed reluctantly, more tears brewing in her eyes. "He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child. You were born of magic."

He shook his head stubbornly, defiantly, desperate not to believe the words coming from his mother's mouth. "That's not true."

"I'm sorry, Arthur. Your father has deceived you as he deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that," she told him.

"No." Arthur ducked his head, shoulders shaking as betrayal and despair burst through him to the brink of breaking down. He felt a sob bubble from his throat.

Ygraine nodded. "He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue. It makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly," she sighed softly. "Do not let this knowledge change you."

Arthur glanced back up to find that his mother was gone. She had just disappeared; he felt cold. "No! Bring her back!" he begged to Morgause.

"I cannot," Morgause replied simply. "Once the doorway is closed, it is closed forever. I am truly sorry that you learnt of your mother's fate in this way. I can only imagine how it must feel to discover your father is responsible for her death. It is an unforgivable betrayal."

She left.

Arthur stood there, silent and alone, for a few moments before jolting back to reality with a flinch as Merlynn's hand came down on his shoulder softly. Her own tears brimmed her eyelids.

Without a word, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head down so it nestled into her neck. After a brief pause, Arthur finally gave in and wrapped his arms around her, burying her head into her throat as tears billowed from his eyes. They were angry, frustrated tears, for the betrayal of his father and the loss of his mother.

"Sh. It's okay," she soothed, running her fingers through his hair softly. Arthur clenched the material of her tunic against her waist. "Arthur? Speak to me."

He pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes harshly. Arthur composed himself, and embarrassment and fury raged through him as thoughts of his father returned. Crying on his servants shoulder would come back to bite him later, but now he had a plan.

"Fetch the horses. We're returning to Camelot," he said shortly.

She frowned. "Arthur? Are you alright?"

"Merlynn, just do it!" Arthur snapped.

Merlynn jumped in surprise but nodded, then rushed off to collect the horses from where they had wandered off a few meters. Something was amiss in Arthur's sense of judgment, and she was worried.

oOo

They arrived in Camelot by morning. Immediately as they reached the Square, Arthur dismounted, slid his sword from the saddle and climbed up the stairs toward the castle testily.

Merlynn dismounted Arundel and grabbed the reigns Lamri to keep him from heading off wildly in a direction, then handed the two steeds to the guards that came up to her. "What are you going to do?" she shouted after him, but got no reply.

Gaius noticed her standing by herself, a helpless expression on her face. "Merlynn," he greeted and she jumped. "I'm relieved to see that you're safe. Where's Arthur?"

She gave him a look and passed him, headed toward the corridor in the courtyard where they could have a more private conversation. "Arthur was born of magic," she said shakily. "Wasn't he? Uther used magic."

He sighed. "Merlin..."

Merlynn whirled to face him. "All those people he's executed...he's as guilty as they are. He sacrificed Arthur's mother! He as good as murdered her! People should know the truth about what he's done. How could you not tell me? You knew, and you wouldn't tell me!"

"I feared what Arthur would do if he ever found out," he explained softly.

"Oh, he's found out now." Her eyes widened in realization and she rushed up the stairs into the castle. "Oops," she hissed to herself. "Stupid Merlynn. How could you let him run off like that?"

Soon, Merlynn reached the Council Chamber to see that Leon was blocking the door and charged toward him. He put both hands on her shoulders.

"Merlynn, stop! The King has forbidden anyone to enter!" he exclaimed.

She shoved him away. "But they're going to kill each other!" Leon let her pass and she burst through the door; her eyes widened at the sight of Arthur, looming over his father with a blade to his chest. "Arthur, don't!" she screamed. "I know you don't want to do this!"

He didn't turn his attention to her, but his eyes blazed with rage as he stared into the pleading eyes of his father in the chair. "My mother is dead because of him!" he roared.

"But, killing your father won't bring her back," she said softly, raising her hands slightly in surrender as she stepped closer. "You've lost one parent. I know you don't want to lose another, right?" His resolve was breaking.

Uther gave Merlynn a thankful look. "Listen to her, Arthur," he muttered. Arthur pressed the sword harder into his father's chest, poised right above his heart.

"Arthur, please put the sword down," she pleaded.

"You heard what my mother said! After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live? He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself!" Merlynn knew that was true. "You have caused so much suffering and pain! I will put an end to that!" he bellowed angrily, tears of frustration building in his eyes.

Gaius cautiously entered to watch the scene commence.

She knew that telling him the truth - that Morgause was not lying, indeed - would end in the slaughter of the King, which she also knew could not happen. Merlynn did the only true thing she could do; she lied.

"Morgause is lying! She's an enchantress, she tricked you," she announced, yet that soft tone remained as she tried to console him. Gaius froze, shocked. "That was - was not your mother you saw. That was an illusion. Everything...everything your mother said to you...those were Morgause's words."

"You don't know that!" he barked.

Merlynn bit her lip. "This has been her plan all along, Arthur!" she insisted. "To turn you against your father. And if you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed! This is what she wants!"

Uther took a deep breath as the blade dug into his chest and winced. "Listen to her, she's speaking the truth."

Arthur growled, and narrowed his eyes so they glared straight into his father's. His anger was melting, he knew, but the betrayal still dug deep. "Swear to me it isn't true! You are not responsible for my mother's death! Give me your word!"

"I swear on my life, I loved your mother. There isn't a day passes that I don't wish that she were still alive. I could never have done anything to hurt her," he replied in a soft, defeated tone.

The prince then dropped his sword, eyes wide, tears trailing down his cheeks, and dropped to his knees. He slumped against his father's chair, shaking as the recognition of what he had just done pulsed through him. Uther put his hand on Arthur's head, running his hand over the boy's hair.

"My son, you mean more to me than...than anything," Uther murmured, pressing a kiss to the blonde locks.

"I - I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he cried, clenching his fists tightly against the wood of the chair.

He smiled slightly in reassurance. "You are not to blame."

oOo

The next morning:

Merlynn entered his chambers slowly and found him sitting at the crevice by the window, staring absently out of the glass. She cleared her throat; his eyes slowly moved to hers, red-rimmed from all the crying.

His fingers motioned her toward him and, once she reached him, his hands locked around her wrist and pulled the servant closer. Merlynn was his safety, his strength, everything. If she had not been there, pulling him from the darkness of his anger, then his father would be dead.

Arthur buried his face into her neck, drawing in her scent as his arms then slid around her waist. Her own arms wrapped around his neck. "Thank you, Merlynn. If you had not been there...I would have killed my father, the King, something that I know I would have regretted."

"Glad I could help," she whispered in his ear, gently pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I was...confused. It is once again clear to me that those who practice magic are evil and dangerous. And that is thanks to you," Arthur said.

Merlynn pulled back with a soft, yet forced smile. "I'm glad you didn't kill your father, Arthur."

"As am I. I am _forever _in debt to you," he muttered and drew her lips to his. Arthur found that he _needed _this woman by his side, or he would have never gotten through these battles. She released a shuttering breath as she stepped back slowly, and thumbed his cheek.

"I am proud of you, Arthur," she told him. He smiled slightly. "So proud. Morgause will pay for her actions, I assure you."

"She will," he agreed.

oOo

Merlynn walked into the physician's chambers with a bright, happy smile on her lips. She glanced up, expecting to see Gaius, but instead saw Uther there waiting - for who, she wasn't sure. Merlynn almost screamed, but instead jumped and gasped, ducking her head in a bow.

"My Lord," she muttered in surprise.

Uther cleared his throat, and she straightened slowly. "I wanted to thank you in person for your actions yesterday. You are a loyal servant to Arthur, in fact one of the most loyal servants I have ever seen. I am most grateful."

"I was just doing my duty," Merlynn brushed off.

"You've proven yourself to be a trusted ally in the fight against magic," he announced.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Me?"

"Those who practice magic will seek to exploit Arthur's inexperience. They will attempt to corrupt him. We must be extra vigilant," Uther informed her.

Merlynn composed herself and locked eyes with his; they were warmer than they usually were, thankful, calm. "I will keep my eyes peeled," she promised.

"I know you will." He came closer to the servant, blue orbs now cold and harsh. "If you ever speak of what happened between myself and Arthur to another living soul, I will have you hanged."

"Right, of course," she stammered, gulping. "Yes, My Lord." He gave her a small nod, then left quickly.

Moments later, Gaius stepped into the room with a slightly confused and surprised expression, and noticed the young girl standing there, still frozen.

"Was that, uh, Uther I saw just leaving?" he announced curiously.

She nodded. "Yeah. He just, you know, popped in, said hello and warned me that if I mentioned what had happened then he'll have me hanged. Pleasant conversation, really."

Gaius narrowed his eyes, suspicious. She hadn't mentioned all of it, he knew. "Merlynn, what else did he want?"

Merlynn sighed. "He wanted to thank me for being a trusted ally in the fight against magic," she said sarcastically.

"How you've managed to keep that head on your shoulders is a mystery beyond our greatest minds. Uther should be grateful. Your life would've been easier and safer if you'd let him die. You must have been tempted," he stated in a solemn tone.

She hesitated, but nodded anyhow. "Yes. I truly was. But I knew that Arthur wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he'd gone through with it. It would have destroyed him, and I couldn't allow that."

Gaius smiled softly and drew her into his arms. "I'm so proud of you, Merlynn."

"I've never been this popular," she mused.

"I'm almost certain it won't last."

She rolled her eyes. "Just let me enjoy the moment, please."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey. So, I have quite a few fanfictions on my computer, and was wondering if any of you would even be remotely interested in some of them, or if they are interesting enough to put up: <em>**

**_Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Dodge/OC) (2011), The Covenant (Reid/OC), Supernatural (Dean/OC/Cas), True Blood (Eric/OC) (Franklin/OC [Kinda]), Sanctum (Josh/OC), I am Number 4 (Sam/OC), The Dark Knight (Joker/OC), Harry Potter (Draco/OC) (Tom Riddle/OC) (Sirius/OC) (Remus/OC), Twilight (Paul/OC) (Jasper/OC) (Aro/OC) (Felix/OC), X-Men (Gambit/OC) (Charles/OC), Inception (Eames/OC) or Arthur, The Losers (Jensen/OC), Water for Elephants (Kinda Jacob/OC OC/OC), Angel (Spike/OC), Buffy (Spike/OC Xander/OC), Alice in Wonderland (Hatter/OC), Percy Jackson (Grover/OC), Misfits (Nathan/OC/Simon), Vampire Diaries (Damon/OC/Klaus Friendship: Katherine/OC), The Pacifier (Shane/OC), Grown Ups (Who knows?), Lost (Sawyer/OC), POTC (Jack/OC/James), Transformers (Bee/OC), Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock/OC), Tormented (Brad/OC), Fantastic 4 (Johnny/OC), The Hangover (Phil/OC), Smallville (Lex/OC), Zombieland (Tal/OC), The Breakfast Club (Bender/OC) _**

**_Sorry for the long list :) _**


	32. The Lady of the Lake: Freya

**_New chapter! Oh my god, over 200 reviews - thank you so much! Wow, I cannot believe that it actually got this much reception :)_**

**_So...Also, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to one of my closest friends Caitlin who had to deal with the 'bitches' of our All-Girls School. She usually gets happier when I update, so I hope this will make her smile. :) _**

**Now, thank you also to all those people who responded to my question about the fanfictions. It has given me a mindset of what I'm going to post up: Inception, The Dark Knight (One of them, anyway), Alice in Wonderland, Sherlock Holmes, Fantastic Four, Zombieland (maybe), Transformers, Supernatural, Percy Jackson (Just for the pure fact that it's different), and Harry Potter. **

**If you have any questions about the fanfictions above or the fanfiction below either ask me through inbox or review. It really doesn't matter :) **

**Anyways, Enjoy! Also, I apologise for the _long _annoying Author Notes. I'm a rambler, at heart. **

* * *

><p>It was raining heavier than usual, a waterfall streaming down toward the earth and slamming harshly against the concrete outside. Lighting struck every few minutes, which was then followed by an alarming crack of thunder. Gaius ignored the anarchy outside and gently put a cold cloth on his current patient's forehead, the man's skin hot, sweaty and pink. Merlynn, skittish woman that she was, jumped as she placed the tonic into the wife's hand with a small, reassuring smile.<p>

She held up Gaius' robe and let his arms slide through before straightening it over him properly so he was warm enough. "If he's not better in the morning, let me know," Gaius announced softly, and then bid the woman goodbye.

"Have a safe trip back. Thank you so much for this," the woman replied tearfully.

Merlynn nodded her head in return. "It's alright. I'm sure your husband will be fine, ma'am. Do rest well."

As they made their way back home, the two passed a cage that Merlynn was sure hadn't been there before. She was confused, but thought nothing of it. That was until a small figure slammed against the inside of the cage and pale, terrified blue eyes locked on to hers.

Merlynn froze. "Gaius," she whispered in horror. It was a girl; knotted, dirty black hair that tumbled down a small, pale, sopping wet face, pale blue eyes that caught her right in the heart. This poor girl was left in a cage, in the cold and rain, all by herself.

"She's fallen to a bounty hunter," he explained.

"She's only a girl," she retorted, coming closer to the girl. She flinched back and stared at her in fear.

Gaius nodded. "She'll still fetch a good price, though."

Merlynn snapped her head to his. "Someone's going to buy her?" she exclaimed.

"Uther offers a handsome reward for anyone with magic," he replied softly. He took her hand and drew her back slowly.

"There must be something we can do," she pleaded.

"Merlynn, bounty hunters are dangerous men. They're not to be meddled with. You of all people should understand that," he warned in a quiet tone, then tightened his grip on her hand and tugged her back while she kept her attention on the young girl in the cage.

oOo

That girl, the haunted look in her eyes, never left her mind. It wasn't fair that a girl, a poor druid, was being caged like an animal in the middle of a thunderstorm. Merlynn creeped out of her chambers during the night and headed toward the caged druid - she checked the tavern to make sure the bounty hunter was occupied first - where she put her finger over her lip to keep the girl quiet.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," she reassured softly, flipping back the hood of her cloak and touched the cage door. "_Tospringe."_

The cage door snapped open and Merlynn climbed up into the wooden cage, where she put her hand on the girl's manacles. "_Unspene þás mægþ!" _she whispered, the manacles sliding away from her. She grabbed the girl's hand and led her away from the cage, then ushered her behind the cart to hide as the door to the cavern opened.

The bounty hunter passed them. "_Ic bebíede þis giestærn tácen fielan," _Merlynn hissed. As the hunter headed beneath the tavern sign, the thick piece of wood toppled over his head with a grunt.

She reclasped her hand. "Run!" They rushed out from the cart and hurried toward the next corridor, but guards headed steadily toward them. Merlynn groaned, but led the druid girl toward the door to the abandoned tunnels. "_Bryne." _She lit a torch and rushed down into the thin corridors.

Finally, they were safe. Well, the druid girl was safe, and that was all that mattered.

"They won't find you here," she said quietly, and took off her cloak. "Here." Instead of taking the cloak, the girl shrunk back in fear. "Sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought you might be cold."

For a moment, the girl paused, and then she spoke. "Why did you do that?" her voice was soft, scratchy, as if she hadn't used it in a while.

"What?" she asked.

"Help me."

Merlynn shrugged. "Well, I saw you and..." she hesitated. "I knew that it could have been me in the cage. You looked scared; I couldn't just leave you there. I'm not the type of person to just leave an innocent person in misery." Merlynn smiled slightly. "You'll be safe down here, though. I'll come back in the morning with some food and candles. Will you be alright till then?"

She nodded.

"I'm Merlynn, by the way," she introduced.

"I'm Freya," the girl returned.

"Freya," Merlynn repeated slowly, handing Freya the worn jacket. "I'll see you in the morning, Freya."

"Thank you."

oOo

Merlynn could only find a rotten pear and some stale bread in the physician's chambers, but shrugged and headed over to Arthur's room. She noticed that his breakfast was already in his chambers; she smiled, and then exchanged the fine meat, bread and cheese for the stale food.

Arthur was snoring softly, arms cast behind his head, bare chested as he usually was and her smile widened. But, she had a task to complete and couldn't be distracted by her prince's beauty. Merlynn opened the curtains.

"Wake up! Breakfast," she announced, sliding the cloth filled with food underneath her tunic.

Arthur groaned and sat up in bed, sheets tangled about his waist. He smiled lazily at her, then frowned as he noticed his breakfast, or lack there of. "Wait! Where's the meat? Cheese?"

She shrugged. "That's the, uh, new breakfast menu," she replied.

He picked them up in his hands with a grimace. "This isn't enough!"

"Well...we've got to keep you in shape. We can't have a prince with a pot belly," she said simply, opening the door to his chambers and preparing to leave. Merlynn had to get to Freya.

Arthur glared at her. "I'm fighting fit!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes. But I want you to stay that way."

He threw the apple at her, and it bounced off her arm. Merlynn rolled her eyes. "Merlynn! Is there somewhere you have to be?"

"Of course not," she replied, shutting the door.

"Good.'Cause I've got some chores for you to do," he stated. She sighed in annoyance.

Minutes later, Merlynn had her tunic rolled up to her elbows as she poured bucket upon bucket into the bath.

"Make sure it's hot enough, Merlynn," he called from behind his changing screen.

She checked the water with her hand. It was a bit steamy, but not warm enough for Arthur to enjoy it. "_Onhǽte þá wæter," _she whispered. The water began to bubble, brew like a couldron, and Merlynn smiled.

Arthur came out from the changing screen, only a towel wrapped around his waist. She bit her lip - he was _very _distracting, indeed, and Merlynn felt all resolve slipping away. He knew, and he grinned. "Is it ready?"

"Yes. See, Arthur, this is why we need to keep your breakfast at a minimum, so you can look like that every day," she mused.

He frowned. "I will always look like this. It's why I'm a Pendragon, we're generally going to be attractive our entire lives."

"And modest too," she remarked.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but touched his foot to the water, then withdrew as the limb burned in pain. "Ah! You bumpkin! It's boiling!" he roared.

"B - boiling?" she murmured nervously.

"You really are half asleep today," he hissed.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur. I'm just not in my head at all. Erm, I'll get you some cold," she stammered and turned to grab the bucket once more. As she turned, she was faced with a pitcher of water splashing in her face.

Arthur grinned mockingly. "That woke you up?"

"Raring to go, Sire," she returned angrily, then poured the cold water into the bath. "Well, I'm going to go dry myself off and then I'll muck out the horses, which you probably want me to do as punishment for judging your weight."

"Of course," he said. "Hop to it."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll bring your lunch later, Arthur." Merlynn collected the cloth of food from its hiding place by the door and rushed out. "Prat."

oOo

After a worried moment with the bounty hunter, Halig, where she thought that he would try and accuse her, she headed down to the tunnels with the food and other supplies she had stolen from Arthur. Merlynn felt a bit bad for calling him overweight - or on the brink - but it was for the best, something that had to be done.

When she arrived at Freya's location within the tunnels, she noticed that Freya was sleeping, using Merlynn's cloak as a blanket. Merlynn kneeled down and gently touched her shoulder. "Freya?" she whispered, eyes widening nervously as the girl shot awake and flinched away from her. "It's alright. It's okay. It's me. It's Merlynn. And look..." She held up the food.

Freya almost immediately snatched the meat, cheese and bread away from the cloth and dug in eagerly. Merlynn smiled slightly and began to set up the candles from Gaius' chambers.

"It's good," she commented.

Merlynn snickered. "Well, let's just say it's fit for a prince." Her eyes flashed gold as she lit the candle wicks with magic. When she turned back to Freya, she noticed a tattoo on her arm, and her head cocked curiously. "Is that a, er, druid symbol?"

Freya nodded.

"Were you born a druid?" she continued.

The druid glanced up at her, eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Merlynn apologised. "I'm just...curious."

"I'm sorry." Freya hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but she hadn't really had anyone talk to her like a normal person, or speak so nicely.

"I understand."

She laughed bitterly. "You could never understand."

Merlynn glanced up at Freya, and drew her knees up, locking her arms around them tightly. "I know what it's like to keep secrets," she said quietly.

"Does anyone know you have magic?" she questioned.

"Only you," she responded. "And one other person. He knows, but I'm not sure he understands. It's strange."

Freya frowned. "I wish I was like everyone else, but..." she trailed off.

"You always know, deep down, you're not?" Merlynn added absently.

"Because I'm cursed."

Her eyes immediately shot up once more, and she scrambled closer so they sat, cross-legged, a foot away from each other with the food in between them. "Freya, magic doesn't have to be a curse. In fact, it can be a gift. Look." She raised one of her hands, palm facing up. "_Hoppaþ nu swicae swá lig flíehen."_

The candles began to float around them, and Merlynn smiled happily as the other girl's eyes lit up in wonder. "Beautiful," she whispered in awe.

For a moment, she felt a need to stay in the tunnels with Freya, the only other person she had willingly told about magic, and the only person who truly understood. But, Gaius or Arthur probably needed her to do some chores for them, and would worry if she didn't leave soon.

"I have to go," she announced, and Freya slumped, disappointed. "Sorry. Er, someone might notice that I'm missing. But I - I'll come back, and bring you some more food and water. I promise."

oOo

Gaius sat, arms folded in front of him on the table, waiting for Merlynn to come back home. Suspicion ran through him like a tidal wave and if he could name someone who would free a druid, it would most likely be her. She was too kind-hearted to let someone be treated so terribly.

As she entered, Merlynn froze at the sight of Gaius' eyes on her, but tried to remain cool and composed. Gaius stood and came over to her, keeping her trapped against the door with no means of escape.

"Do you know anything about the girl?" he asked accusingly.

Merlynn pursed her lips. "What girl?"

"The girl from the cage. She escaped last night," he explained.

"Good. I'm pleased," she stated with a small smile of victory.

Gaius crossed his arms over his chest; she wouldn't lie to him, she wasn't very good. "They're out hunting for her."

She frowned sadly. "Why can't they just let her be?" she questioned in an irritated tone.

"Did you help her escape?" he snapped.

"No."

"Merlynn?" Gaius pressed.

She glanced up at him - she didn't particularly like lying to him, but if it was to protect someone like him, she would do so. Besides, he would probably tell Uther of the druid's escape, leaving out Merlynn's name of course. "You told me not to get involved," she said.

"You promise me you'd nothing to do with this?" he asked with a narrowed glare.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

He seemed satisfied for the time being. "Good. Because when Halig finds out who helped her, I wouldn't want to be in their shoes."

For a moment, she hesitated, but gave him a smile of agreement and slipped past.

oOo

Merlynn watched the food that Arthur was eating with distain. She truly didn't enjoy stealing his food, because she knew that he would slaughter her if he had ever found out, but she had to admit, she enjoyed toying with his mind.

"So, how was your day?" she asked conversationally.

He bit into one of his drumsticks. "Good. But, uh, I was extremely hungry all day because someone decided to lower my portions."

"I'm truly sorry about that," Merlynn said and set the pitcher down on the table, then put her hands on either side of it. "If it's any consolation, I think you're very, roguishly handsome."

Arthur couldn't help but grin. "I know."

"And very modest," she teased with a slight smile. "Would you like some water?"

He nodded, and Merlynn poured the rest of the water from the pitcher. Then, stepping away from the table, she magically knocks the knife from the tabel. As Arthur bent down to pick it up, Merlynn once more used her magic to shoot the second drumstick into the empty pitcher.

Arthur straightened. "I had two drumsticks," he stated.

"No, you didn't."

"Merlynn, I had two drumsticks," he snapped.

She shrugged. "Maybe it fell to the floor," she suggested. As he leaned over to check, Merlynn used her magic to put the three sausages from the plate into the pitcher.

Arthur straightened and glared angrily at the plate. "I had sausages!"

"You sure?" she replied dubiously. "They must've fallen under the table."

"Merlynn!"

"What?" Merlynn returned. "You can search me, I haven't taken them."

"Well, where have they gone?" he questioned.

"Strange," she mused.

"Very."

After a moment, she glanced up at him. Her eyes danced with mirth. "Are you sure you didn't eat them first?"

He glared. "I haven't had the chance!"

oOo

Merlynn rushed through the lower town, pitcher held close to her chest as she headed toward the tunnels. She glanced back to see if anyone was following her, then turned back to the street.

Then, she crashed. In to a hard wall. Merlynn gasped and looked up to see that the wall was, in fact, the bulbous front of Halig. He gave her a menacing look then nodded to the guards who seemed to magically appear out of nowhere. They grabbed her forcefully and tugged the thoroughly confused girl toward the dungeons, then shoved her into a free cell.

Halig took the pitcher from her arms and overturned it. She watched solemnly as the meat toppled to the dirty ground, uneatable for sure.

"It's just the Prince's leftovers," she defended.

He kept that harsh expression locked onto her. "Does he know you steal his food?"

She hesitated. "Not exactly."

"Where were you taking it?" he interrogated.

"Home," she answered simply. "For my dinner."

"Really?" he questioned in a dubious, clipped tone and continued, "The druid girl I'm looking for, have you seen her?"

Merlynn shook her head defiantly. "No."

Halig shot toward her, using his strong grip to keep her eyes trained on his. She winced as his fingers dug into her jawbone painfully; she'd have a bruise by morning. "Do you know how much money she's worth to me?" he hissed.

She shook her head once more.

"More than your life. So I'm asking you again. Have you seen the druid girl?" he repeated coldly, pushing their faces closer. She tried to pull away from him, but the grip that he had on her face made struggle futile.

"No!"

Halig shoved her into the chair behind him, and nodded to the guards. "Hold her," he snapped. "I think you're lying to me."

"I'm not! Please, I'm telling the truth," she said desperately, trying to struggle from their grip.

"I don't believe you," he growled, and prepared his fist to strike at her.

Gwen had hurried to Arthur and told him that Halig had taken Merlynn captive, then forced her down to the dungeons. Immediately worried, he thanked her and rushed to the dungeons.

"Halig!" he barked. Halig had his fist aimed at Merlynn - _his _servant's - face, and rage pulsed through him at the thought. She hesitantly opened her eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

Halig shut his eyes in irritation. "We caught the girl behaving suspiciously, Sire."

He brought his attention to Merlynn, who had slumped in relief at the sight of him. "Merlynn?" he said softly.

"She could be harbouring the girl, and she's going to tell us where," the bulky man growled and raised his fist, clenched so hard his knuckles were a blinding white, preparing to slam into Merlynn's face to break her. Her eyes slid shut as she waited for the blow.

Instead, Arthur immediately grabbed Halig's arm and pulled Merlynn out of the chair, safely behind him where she gently placed her hand on his back. "Leave her alone. Merlynn is my servant. She has my absolute trust," he snapped and gave him a withering look. "If you have a problem with her, you come to me. Do you understand?"

For a moment, Halig remained locked onto Merlynn, but then bowed in respect. "Sire," he bowed. "Goodnight, Merlynn. Don't forget your dinner."

Merlynn froze. "Thank you," she muttered nervously, watching as Arthur focused on the meat that was tumbled about in the hay. "I can exp -"

"Are those my sausages?" he asked.

She nodded. "Uh huh. But -"

"Why did you take them, Merlynn? Do you know how hungry I am?" he snapped.

"Well - uh, you see...it was to keep you in shape," she explained feebly. Merlynn hurriedly picked up the meat.

"I am not fat!" Arthur roared indignantly

Merlynn smiled slightly. "See? And you'll never be fat if I continue doing this. I'm only thinking of your health, Arthur." She began to walk out, and then turned back. "Thank you, for saving me. I thought he was really going to hurt me then."

"I wouldn't have allowed it," he swore.

"I'm glad."

oOo

_**The next chapter will be up tomorrow - I promise. Have a lovely night/day. :D**_


	33. The Lady of the Lake: Escape

**_New Chapter! Enjoy :) _**

**_NOTE: This has been edited due to some confusion - both by me and some of the reviewers. _**

* * *

><p>Merlynn quickly rushed down to the tunnels, still a bit worried about her confrontation with Halig, and noticed Freya huddled in the corner moping. With a bright smile, she handed the druid girl (who she was quickly becoming close with) and took a seat across from her.<p>

"Sorry I took so long," she apologised. "Something came up. You must be hungry." Merlynn noticed the depressed, solemn look on Freya's face and frowned. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Freya denied, wiping the stray tears that had begun to fall down her dirty cheeks.

She shuffled forward. "But your upset," Merlynn persisted.

"No."

"Did you think I wasn't coming?" she asked. Freya hesitantly nodded. She sighed. "But I promised you I would, and I rarely break promises."

The druid girl sniffled. "I scare most people away," she explained shakily.

Merlynn couldn't help but smile slightly despite herself and crossed her legs, facing the girl. "I'm not most people." She paused and, after setting up a couple new candles around the perimeter, she spoke up. "How long had you been in that cage?"

"A few days," Freya replied with a shrug.

"How did Halig find you, then?" she questioned.

She sniffed. "You can't always trust people."

"I know. That's why I left home," Merlynn replied, understanding. She had such a connection with Freya, because they were so alike in so many ways. Merlynn could trust herself around her and didn't have to hide anything.

Where is home?"

She smiled faintly. "Ealdor. It's a small village. Just a few fields, a couple of cows, three feet of mud through the streets; it's nothing special, but it was home."

"My home was next to a lake surrounded by the tallest mountains," she said softly, a reminiscent, wistful smile on her face. "In the winter the storms whipped up the water into waves and you thought they were going to crash down and take away all the houses. But in the summer, wild flowers and light... It was like heaven."

"Sounds perfect," she mused.

"It was."

Merlynn paused. "Was?"

"My family died," she replied shortly.

"Have you been on your own ever since?" Freya nodded. "You're not on your own anymore. I'm going to look after you," Merlynn swore. "I promise."

Freya shook her head desperately. "You can't look after me. No one can," she snapped.

"No, you don't understand. It's just – I have _never _met someone like you before, never known anyone who's truly like me and _good." _Merlynn ran a hand through her tangled, curly hair, and then tied it up with the leather thong that stayed on her wrist. "I really wish I could stay."

For a moment, she looked crestfallen as she brought her eyes to the other girl's. "You're going?" she asked sadly.

"Halig is getting suspicious, so we need to be careful," she said and rested her hand on Freya's. "I promise I'll be back in the morning."

"Merlynn, I've never known anyone like you either," Freya observed in a soft tone, and gave her a small smile.

Merlynn nodded and hurried off with the torch.

oOo

She returned later in the morning; Merlynn had, once again, stolen food – this time from the kitchens with compliments from Marcus, who gave her extra when she begged. Apparently, he had commented that she needed more meat on her bones, and gladly handed a small bag of food.

During the night, the warning bells had sounded and a young couple had been attacked while Merlynn slept better than she ever had. She was a bit concerned and, by Gaius' words, Uther was under the impression that it was a magical creature.

Freya huddled into the corner, Merlynn's cloak wrapped around her body; cheeks dry from the tears that had been spilling from her eyes. She didn't look up as Merlynn entered, but seemed to huddle closer into the blue cloak.

"I know, I'm late, but something happened and Marcus, the cook, just would not stop babbling on," she explained happily. "Sorry." Merlynn showed her the bread loaf. "This will be the best bread you've ever tasted – it's almost fit for a King. What do you want with it?" Freya didn't speak. "Come on. You can have anything. Ham, bacon, cheese, apples…"

The druid girl finally looked up. "Strawberries," she suggested.

"Strawberries coming up," she replied and rubbed her hands together, then cupped them in front of her. "_Blóstma." _Merlynn opened her hands to reveal…a red rose. She slumped.

Freya snickered. "That's not a strawberry."

"Er, but, you know, it's the right colour," she countered. She handed it over as though she was a gallant knight. "For you, My Lady." Freya smiled and took the rose from her, thoughtfully fingering the petals. "See, I made you smile, which means I'm getting somewhere."

"Why are you such a good person to me, Merlynn?" she asked, her voice so quiet that Merlynn had to shuffle in a bit to hear it. "I mean, you should be running, or giving me in to Halig."

"Because I like you, you're my friend," she replied. "The people out there, they don't understand me, and I have to hide most parts of my life from them. With you, it's the complete opposite. We don't have to hide anything, or worry about the other turning them in."

Freya put her hand over Merlynn's, and looked at her pleadingly. "Merlynn, please listen to me. I'm _not _like you."

Suddenly, there was a bang from the end of the hall, signalling that someone had entered.

"They must've followed me," she whispered and dimmed the lights, then grabbed Freya's hand and headed over to another section of the tunnels out of view.

When Halig was gone, Freya finally released a small, gasping sob as Merlynn re-lit one of the candles.

"They're going to find me. I can't go back in that cage, I can't," she cried, huddling into the taller girl.

Merlynn put the candle down and drew her into her arms, putting her head over Freya's comfortingly, running her hand down her back as her mother once had. "Sh," she soothed. "I won't let that happen. I promised you I'd look after you, and I will. No matter what. Halig will never touch you as long as I'm still here, alright?"

"You're not scared of me?" she whimpered.

"Being different is certainly nothing to be scared off," Merlynn said simply.

Freya sniffled and tightened her grip on her; the taller witch felt a tear run down her own cheek, and wiped it away. She wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her – she was too special to Merlynn to do so, like a friend, a sister, someone to relate to. She'd always wanted a sister.

oOo

In her mind, she was chanting: _I've got a sister, I've got a sister…_Out loud, a rhythmic hum emitted from her throat as she danced around. Every few seconds, Merlynn paused to take a bite of her soup. Gaius was getting aggravated and shot a glare at her.

"Will you stop that?" he barked.

"What?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Sit down and eat your soup," Gaius instructed, watching as she did so. For a moment, everything was quiet, until the incessant humming began once more. "Merlynn."

She calmed. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"What is up with you?" he asked. "I haven't seen you this happy since…ever, really."

"Nothing. I feel absolutely fabulous," Merlynn replied with a shrug.

Gaius frowned; something was different about Merlynn, and he wanted to know why she was acting so strange. "Good," he said finally. "Then you can get on with some chores."

Her happy mood promptly deflated with these words. "Chores?"

"Unless you have something better to do," he retorted.

Merlynn shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, but I'm going out." She stood and fixed her coat.

"Well what time will you be back?" Gaius asked curiously.

"Er, well don't wait up for me. I might be late – I'll try to be quiet when I return."

oOo

Freya started as Merlynn handed her a fresh bag of food, brows furrowed. She knew that her only friend was meant to be coming back the next morning, not now. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I couldn't help it," Merlynn shrugged.

"It's dangerous!" she exclaimed.

"I don't care," she said.

Freya didn't relent. "No, you have to be careful, Merlynn," she insisted.

Merlynn rolled her eyes; she was sick of this 'careful' business. "Ugh, I'm fed up with being careful. I am fed up with all of this. So I've decided, we're going to get you out of here, out of Camelot."

"How?" Freya asked.

"I'll get you some clothes, disguise you," she explained, her blissful grin depleting when she noticed her expression. "What's wrong?"

She sat back down dejectedly. "It's just, I'm going to miss you," she returned.

"No, of course you won't, because I'm going to be there with you," Merlynn told her excitedly.

"What?"

Merlynn's grin returned, and she pulled Freya up. "I told you I'd look after you."

Tears entered Freya's eyes at the thought; many emotions whirled through her, happiness, sadness, but most of all guilt. She couldn't do this to Merlynn, no matter how much she wished for the two to remain friends for the rest of their lives together. "You can't! Don't say that."

She frowned. "It's not what you want?" Merlynn looked confused, and hurt.

"Merlynn, you have a good life here. My life is...I have to keep moving, always looking over my shoulder, people chasing me," she sobbed.

The determination hadn't died yet, like a dwindling fire. She wanted to get Freya away from Camelot, safe and sound. "I will need to return at one point, but for now we can just leave, go somewhere where no one knows who we are. Would you like that?"

"I want that more than anything," she answered finally. "Where will we go?"

"Somewhere with mountains," Merlynn began.

Freya smiled. "A few fields."

"Wild flowers."

"A couple of cows."

Merlynn grinned. "And a lake," she finished.

"And a lake," Freya agreed.

oOo

Merlynn hesitantly knocked on Morgana's door. "Lady Morgana?" she called, but got no answer. She smiled slightly and entered. "Lady Morgana?" Merlynn sighed in relief as she realized that the Lady wasn't there, and she could 'borrow' one of her dresses.

She headed over to the wardrobe and, popping open the door, searched through the rack of dresses for the perfect gown. Finally, Merlynn found a soft, royal purple coloured dress with long sleeves and sheer trimming. She held it out and pressed it against her body with an absent smile.

"Merlynn?" Gwen asked in confusion, and Merlynn froze. "I'm sure there's an obvious explanation."

"Of course," she replied nervously.

"And that is?" she questioned. "You're not trying to steal one of Morgana's dresses for yourself, are you?"

"No! I'm not a thief. The castle has been overrun with…moths," Merlynn said confidently with a nod, smiling to herself for her amazing fibbing skills.

Gwen's eyes widened in disbelief. "Moths?" she repeated.

"Yes. And I was just checking that they hadn't got in here as well," she replied.

"And have they?" she asked dubiously.

Merlynn motioned toward the dress she currently held in her hands and looked it over, speculative. "That's totally infested. I have to burn it."

"Burn it?"

"Yeah. And if we don't stop them, we'll all be walking around naked," she whispered dauntingly and hurried off.

oOo

Arthur could hear Merlynn before he could see her. She had an odd sound to her footsteps, like a shuffle, then pause. Finally, as he turned the corner, he saw her nervously clutching a dress in her hands.

"Merlynn?" he called as she glanced at him and quickly tried to evade him. Arthur wouldn't have any of that. She froze. "What are you doing?"

"Er, you know, running an…errand," she replied.

"For…?"

"Gaius," Merlynn supplied.

Arthur looked at the dress, before bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "For _Gaius?" _

"Yes."

"Strange," he mused.

Her eyes widened in realisation as she noticed the dress that was in her hands, finally understanding his disbelief and gasped. "Oh – uh, no…whatever you're thinking, it's not true. This dress is _not _for me."

"I'm sure. It's a lovely colour, Merlynn, and it suits you. Might I inquire the occasion?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"No. It's not mine, er, it's not mine," she finished lamely. "You've got it wrong, Arthur."

"Who is it for, then?" he inquired.

Merlynn froze. "It is for….Lady Morgana, there is a tear and she wanted it mended."

"And Guinevere wasn't available?"

"No. She's doing other errands and I offered to do this, considering I'm finished my duties for the day," she explained, finding herself on the borderline of rambling.

He smiled slightly. "I'm glad you're such a giving person, Merlynn, really." For a moment, he paused and brought his eyes back to hers. "Shame."

"What is?"

"It really is a pretty dress. The colour does suit you, Merlynn," he added as an afterthought and began to walk off.

As the thought of what she was about to do, Merlynn whirled to face him and took his arm. "Er, Arthur? I was just wondering, if I were to leave, what would you do?" she asked.

He hesitated, eyes brewing with suspicion, then turned to fully stare at her. "Well, I would demand for you to tell me why you were leaving and force you to stay." Arthur frowned. "I would use brute force if necessary. Why? You weren't thinking about leaving, were you?"

She blushed. "Of course not, Arthur. Just wondering." Merlynn was now contemplating whether or not she would leave. She truly had everything here; a father in Gaius, a best friend in Gwen, a companion in Morgana and a destiny in Arthur. But, the rational side of her reminded her that, while they were her friends, they weren't trustworthy enough to know half of her secrets. Except for Gaius, but even he didn't know the extent of her powers.

oOo

Merlynn knew she had to return; despite her clouded mind, something told her that it was necessary that she return back to Camelot. Everything lay here. But, she deserved a moment of peace, right? Even though her destiny remained in Camelot, her mind was telling her to go with Freya, to be free with the girl who she felt so connected to. They could practice their magic together, be brand new people, not need to worry about being caught by a harsh king. It was an amazing feeling to know that she could be free before the sun rises again. She would miss Camelot, along with the people in it – including, despite herself, Uther – but it had to be done. Merlynn needed to think for herself for once. Her mind kept shooting back to Arthur.

How could he protect himself from his stupidity if she were to leave? "He'll be fine," she reassured herself.

_Do you really think that, young witch? _The voice of the Great Dragon rang through her mind. _Or are you simply using excuses to escape a destiny which cannot be broken?_

Merlynn frowned. "Shut up." Her life was filled with secrets. The one man she loved most didn't even know her biggest secret, while those who truly loved each other had none - he had obviously confessed with her many of his. But, from what she had experienced weeks before with 'Ygraine', she discovered that now Arthur believed that magic was 'evil'. How could she tell him that she was a _monster? _A creature of magic?

Arthur could never love a monster. He would have her sent to the pyre seconds after she confessed to him that she was a witch. She sighed. Merlynn had just put herself in a conundrum in which resembled a forever spinning web, whirling deeper and deeper into the abyss of her problems.

The door to the physician's chambers opened, and Gaius stepped over the threshold. She hid her bag and shot up in an erect position. "Gaius, I was just..."

"Merlynn, sit down," he ordered. "I want to talk to you."

She hesitantly took a seat, noticing his frazzled and nervous appearance. "Is everything alright? You look worried."

"The beast struck again last night," he told her. "There are two more deaths in the lower town."

Merlynn gasped. "Do you know what it is yet?" she asked.

Gaius nodded, and folded his arms in front of him as he took a seat opposite her. "Once more there were no tracks around the bodies, but human footprints were leading away from them."

"Okay," she said, but didn't really know why he was giving her that look. That look: it meant that she should know what he was saying almost immediately.

"It doesn't seem to add up. The footprints would indicate a human was responsible, but the wounds inflicted are definitely the work of some kind of beast," he mused, eyes narrowing in on her.

She nodded. "Strange."

"Yes. Until I remembered what Halig said about the druid girl, that she's cursed," Gaius stated.

"What's that got to do with the monster?" Merlynn snapped heatedly.

"The ancient chronicles speak of a heinous curse. It dooms its victim to turn at the stroke of midnight into a vicious, bloodthirsty beast," he explained softly. "The writers of old called this creature a Bastet: a monster of nightmare that inhabits the twilight world between the living and the dead. Merlynn, I want the truth. Did you release the druid girl from the cage?"

She hesitated. "Of course not!" she stammered finally, after clenching her fists nervously.

Gaius shook his head; he was so disappointed in her. "There was a time when you thought twice before lying to me."

Merlynn sighed. "Gaius, I'm sorry, but I did what was right by human morals."

"You know the creature and the girl are one and the same."

"Freya is just a girl," she insisted. "Why can't people understand this?"

"Merlynn, please think about what I'm saying. You know it is the truth," he said, patting her hand, feeling a flash of hurt when she flinched away from his touch. "Where is she now?"

Merlynn felt tears well in her eyes. If she were to tell him, she knew what he would do. "No," she denied.

"She's killed already, and she'll kill again. She can't stop herself." He stood.

"Please, Gaius. No! Where are you going?" she croaked, shooting up from her seat to stare after him.

Gaius steeled himself. "To Uther."

Merlynn bit her lip; she was almost prepared to go to her knees to beg, but didn't. "Please, Gaius, I'm begging you. We'll leave, I promise, we just need time to get out of Camelot. Then she won't hurt another. Please!"

"I'm sorry. I can't let more innocent people die," he said remorsefully and left.

Immediately, Merlynn grabbed her travel bag and rushed out, heading toward the tunnels where she could simply grab Freya and leave Camelot. She burst inside and stumbled down the stairs to the crevice in which the druid resided in, only to find her candles and Morgana's gown resting in the sand.

Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Freya!" she screamed out. "Where are you? Freya!"

There was no reply. She was alone. Freya was gone, and she hadn't even said goodbye.

oOo

Gaius entered Merlynn's chambers to see her curled up into a ball on her bed, tucked into herself with tears, relentless in their travel down her cheeks. As she caught sight of him, she buried her head further into the pillow. Her body was cold; colder than what it should have been.

He sighed and took a seat on her bed, patting her calf gently. "I had no choice, Merlynn. Uther had to be told."

She sniffled. "They won't find her. She's gone."

"I'm sorry. I do understand how you must feel, Merlynn," he said. Gaius hadn't seen her so upset before, only once when Arthur faced the Questing Beast.

Merlynn roughly wiped away her tears and scrambled away from him, wrapping her arms around her legs as her back leaned against the wall. "You could never understand," she spat bitterly. "You don't know how it feels to be a monster, to be afraid and loathe yourself before of what you are. Freya understood."

"Freya's very different from you. She's dangerous," he reminded her.

She shook her head. "I don't care. Whatever she is, and whatever she's done, she doesn't deserve to die. I just hope she's safe. Somewhere far away; she and I were going to leave together and never come back. As long as she's okay, I don't mind."

Then, there was the sudden shrill, piercing clang of the warning bells. Merlynn's eyes shot over to the window, then back to Gaius. He nodded.

She bolted off into the night in search of Freya.

When she had finally found her, she was in her Bastet form, surrounded by Arthur and his men. Halig was nowhere to be seen; now that she thought about it, Merlynn didn't really want to know what had happened to the bounty hunter.

Freya was surrounded, whimpering and limping in pain as Arthur and the knights crowded her in the Square. Merlynn nodded toward the gargoyle, and watched with satisfaction as it toppled toward the ground, sending the knights soaring away to cover.

Freya looked at her, surprised, but nodded thankfully and flew off away from the group for safety. Merlynn shot off after her.

oOo

The Bastet was staring at her, whimpering in its hiding spot as Merlynn hurried down to the spot where she had originally put Freya. She smiled weakly and gently ran her hand over Freya's onyx fur; she pushed back into the hand, but whimpered once more as shooting pain shot up her shoulder.

Merlynn retracted her hand and allowed Freya to pass, following her through the tight corridors until the Bastet rushed into a corridor. When she finally discovered Freya, she was in human form, naked and shivering on the hay and sand. Merlynn took off her coat and laid it over her friend's body.

"It's alright," she crooned. "You're safe."

Freya sobbed. "You must hate me."

"No," Merlynn reassured. "In fact, I'm proud that you didn't try to attack Arthur and his knights."

"I'm a monster! I tried to tell you," she exclaimed weakly.

She pressed a kiss to her dirty forehead; she never really realised how small Freya really was, at least a head or two shorter than she. "You're not a monster, Freya."

"I wasn't always like this," Freya croaked. "There was a man. He attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I thought he was going to kill me."

"It was an accident," she replied softly.

She continued, "His mother was a sorceress, and when she find out that I'd killed her son, she cursed me to kill forever more."

"I'm going to make you better, Freya," Merlynn promised, and withdrew her hand to find it slick with deep red blood. She clenched her fists and tried to will the tears away that were building behind her eyes.

Freya coughed; her fight was fading, she knew it. "No, Merlynn, the wounds too deep. Please go."

"No. I'm not leaving you here."

oOo

Freya was very light, almost like a feather in Merlynn's arms. She was hastening as fast as she could without injuring or disturbing Freya to the Lake of Avalon. Merlynn let the tears fall, but made sure that Freya was positioned not to completely see them.

The Lake of Avalon was just what they had spoken about – mountains, a lake, and beautiful scenery. Freya gasped slightly, then winced as pain racked through her.

"You remembered," she observed quietly.

Merlynn lowered her into a boat. "Of course. I'm so sorry about the sorcerer, you never deserved it."

"Merlynn, you have nothing to be sorry for," Freya told her, clasping her hand gently.

"But….there has to be at least something I can to do save you. You can't die."

"You've already saved me. You made me feel loved – you've given me more happiness than any other," she whispered, tears of her own tumbling down her cheeks. "Merlynn, you are my closest and only friend."

"I don't want you to go," Merlynn said, her voice panicky and shaken.

Freya smiled softly. "One day, Merlynn, I will repay you. I promise."

"_Astyre," _she muttered. The boat sailed into the middle of the lake. Merlynn held herself up, trying hard not to collapse in grief. "_Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst."_

She watched as the boat ignited into a roaring fire. Freya was now gone, the only person to ever understand her.

oOo

She felt cold. Empty. Merlynn felt drained; she had never felt so much pain after losing someone, not since William. Her cheeks felt strange, tears had long since dried on her skin on the long trek back to Camelot. As she entered, Merlynn was immediately engulfed in an embrace, to which she did not return.

Merlynn simply stood there. "Merlynn, I was so worried," Gaius said, pressing a relieved kiss to her temple.

"I'm sorry, Gaius," she mumbled in a small, empty voice.

He sighed sadly, and put his hand under her chin, forcing them to remain eye contact. "Where's the girl?"

"She's gone. She's dead," she answered. Merlynn took a deep breath after this; she had admitted it. Freya was gone – someone just like her.

"Merlynn, I am so sorry."

oOo

Merlynn found herself sitting alone, depressed and dejected, like a stray animal lost from their pack, cleaning Arthur's boots on the floor. She kept the tears in, however, so if Arthur was to walk in, he wouldn't suspect anything at all.

When Arthur walked in, she forced her head down even as he took a seat next to her. "I was wondering where you had gone to," he announced casually. "I was looking for you."

"Hm," she pondered in a sarcastic tone, "so I'm guessing you're going to get me to polish your armour and clean your bloody room."

He frowned, bringing those concerned eyes to her form. Arthur could tell something was wrong, no matter how badly she tried to conceal it. "Something is wrong, isn't there? You're upset."

"Maybe," Merlynn sniffed.

"What happened?" he asked. "Was it when I threw water on you?"

She smiled slightly at the chance to lie, grateful that he was oblivious as ever. "Well, it wasn't particularly nice."

"It was a bit unfair. Like when you called me fat. Numerous times," he added, a pointed look her way.

Merlynn shrugged. "Oh well, only being honest."

Arthur's response was to poke her sides, tickling her senselessly until she squealed for him to stop.

"Fine, you're not fat and you don't need to get into shape. I think you look very fine just the way you are," she replied, pressing a kiss to the underside of his chin. "But, just make sure there's no double chin in the years to come. I would hate to not be able to do that."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure. Us Pendragon men remain handsome for our entire lives; we age like fine wine. You've seen my father."

She grimaced. "I will not respond to that in a dignified way."

"Oh, whatever. Even you will admit that my father is handsome for a man of his age," he said with a shrug. "But I'm still better looking."

Merlynn pondered the thought teasingly. "I don't know, now that I think about it, the King is a very appealing man." She stood and backed away from him. "Strong, aged, fierce and defiant – it's how I like my men."

Arthur grabbed at her waist. "Really? Well, me being the strong and fierce man that I am, I order you to polish my armour, clean my clothes and my room."

"Gods, I was only jesting, Arthur. No need to get testy."

She'd miss Freya. The dark-haired, druid girl would forever remain in her thoughts in remembrance. But, she couldn't help but be glad that she stayed in Camelot, for she knew that leaving Arthur and the rest would be the most difficult thing she'd ever have to do in her life. Her attachment to the people of Camelot had grown too strong and she would not be able to stay away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry. I'm not too happy with this chapter, it confuses even me, so I'm sorry if it does confuse you also. But, I'm very excited for the next episode because it's one of my favourites. <em>**


	34. Sweet Dreams: Spell of Love

**Okay: One thing; the previous chapter has been edited after a few reviews, and I'm more happy because it makes more sense:)**

**Thankyou to Jayley in specific - you helped me greatly x. **

**Woo! I'm so excited about this chapter; It's one of my favourite episodes, because it's extremely amusing and touching, in a way. **

**Hopefully you enjoy it:) Review. **

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Freya had died. Three weeks since Merlynn nearly had the motive to leave Camelot behind, leave all those she cared for behind. She still thought of Freya; whenever she was alone, the druid girl would pop into her thoughts fondly and she would soon become forlorn with the clear message that she wasn't quick enough to save her. But, Arthur never suspected a thing. He could have never known the reasons why she would smile, then cut herself off, or when he would mention the Bastet creature, and she would choke up.<p>

Arthur was clueless, and Merlynn was more than happy to keep it that way.

In those three weeks, nothing too exciting had happened. Then, there was news from Uther that there was a peace treaty signing with five Kings of Albion; King Alined, Olaf, Ivan and Anthony. Merlynn knew that there was lingering suspicion and paranoia from Uther, from the way she would find him often pacing in the Council Chamber amongst Gaius and others, or by himself. She knew why, too. These Kings would strike war at an immediate offense, and there was no telling what could happen.

King Alined. From what Arthur had informed her, he was cruel and extremely abusive toward servants and such. Which was, of course, why Arthur forcedly kept Merlynn away from the Square where the Kings' parties were arriving; she had been more than happy to avoid bumping into him, or looking at the man the wrong way. So, she kept residence in his chambers for the time-being, waiting until he rushed back up to grant her leave.

When he did, however, the first thing he asked was: "Where is Guinevere?"

Merlynn frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Lady Vivien requires a servant to tend to her needs during her stay, and since your my personal servant who I will most likely be keeping busy, she is the only other option," he responded, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Well - she's Lady Morgana's servant, is she not?" she said pointedly.

Arthur sighed. "Morgana has granted this, so I need you to grab Guinevere then take her to Lady Vivien's guest chambers."

"Why not have another servant take her place? Surely there's plenty of people who will -?"

"No, Merlynn. We need someone efficient, competant, someone we trust. Lady Vivien needs to not feel as though we're a bumbling babbling band of bafoons!" he retorted, then raised his eyebrow. "Maybe you shouldn't tag along then."

She answered with a sharp slap to the shoulder as she tore past him. "Oh, please. The countless times I have saved your prat-arse -" she sighed. "Don't worry. I'll go find her."

After hauling Gwen from the wash room, the two friends began to make their way back up to Lady Vivien's chambers. They locked arms with each other as they strolled through the corridors, and Merlynn knew that she looked a sight. Considering those in the other Kingdoms were so used to the traditional female, servant or not, dressed in feminine attire, Merlynn would seem like a confused-gender, or they would simply shun her away, snickering at the absurdity of her fashion choices. She had already recieved quite a few raised eyebrows from some of the Kings' most trusted knights as they passed but, when she smiled, they returned it kindly (when they realised that she was a female, indeed.)

"So, how is everything?" Gwen asked casually.

"With what exactly?" she returned.

She rolled her eyes, a thin, but knowing smile on her face. "Has Arthur confessed his _obvious _love for you?"

Merlynn's answer was a gentle shove to the shoulder. "No. And I don't think it will _ever _happen. Need I remind you, Gwen, he's a prince and I'm a humble servant? It's forbidden."

"And that's what makes it more romantic," she gushed. "I know he loves you."

"How's Lancelot?" Merlynn asked, trying to change the topic from her and her master.

A frown dimmed her face almost immediately, and Merlynn found herself feeling guilty for putting that expression there in the first place. "I don't know. There are no letters, but that's only logical. I wish I could see him again."

"Oh, Gwen, I'm so sorry," she apologised profusely.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry," Gwen reassured.

"Gods, I'm such an idiot."

She smiled slightly. "Yes, yes you are. But that is why we all love you so much."

As the two entered Lady Vivien's guest quarters, Merlynn was immediately caught by the sight of beauty. Vivien was gorgeous (it was then she realised that many women who entered Camelot were quite beautiful) with white-blonde, flowing hair, bright blue eyes and porcelain creamy skin. Her eyes were so different from Merlynn's; they seemed to shine as if lit up by a candle, while the servant's blue eyes were dark, not as clear as the Lady's were.

Her eyes dropped self-consciously. Arthur whirled to face her, and immediately a bright smile slid onto his face; he then blinked, and then turned back to Lady Vivien. "Well, er, may I present Guinevere and my personal servant Merlynn. Guinevere will be looking after you. You'll want for nothing. She is truly one of Camelot's finest," he introduced.

Merlynn rolled her eyes at the comment, but watched as Gwen curtsied. Vivien took sight of the messed black curls down to her upper arm, dark eyes and dishevelled appearance and curled her lip up in disgust.

She giggled. "Then I fear for Camelot," she said, blinking her eyes innocently.

Merlynn grimaced, but maintained her kind persona and remained behind Arthur.

oOo

Moments later, they exited Lady Vivien's quarters (after she demanded she be left alone with her knew servant to prep and such). After a brief pause, the two began to laugh at the arrogant absurdity of the girl in the room.

"Well, Gwen sure has a handful," she commented. "Oh, how I am glad to not be in her position."

Arthur chuckled absently. "Mm." He found himself staring at her; the long, loose dark curls that trailed to her elbows, pale skin and strange coloured eyes and smiled goofily, until she finally noticed and blushed. "We need to prepare for the feast. Come along."

"Yes, Master," she teased, a bit breathless.

oOo

Merlynn found that she was rather sympathetic toward Guinevere, for she too had to deal with an arrogant master. But, at least Merlynn's wasn't as rude. Then, as Arthur stepped out from the screen, _that _look on his face, she began to rethink her statement.

"Merlynn, what kind of impression do you think this gives?" he announced, staring at the hole in his sleeve pointedly. His thumb poked through the hole, wiggling about like a desperate worm.

She smiled slightly despite herself. "That we have moths?"

"Can you fetch me another then? One that doesn't say that we have a bug infestation," Arthur stated.

As she handed him a perfectly clean tunic, Merlynn began to wonder what exactly his intentions were, and thought about who he was getting so nervous and paranoid for. "Who are you trying to impress?" she questioned.

He sighed almost condescendingly as he re-appeared with his fresh, deep blue tunic. "Well, let me see. Perhaps the five kings sitting in the banquet hall below."

Merlynn frowned. "Oh," she sighed. "Not the King's daughter, then? The Lady Vivien. She's very beautiful, is she not?"

"Anyone trying to impress the Lady Vivian does so at extreme peril. Olaf would have their head in a vat of hot oil before they'd have a chance to say hello," he answered, putting on his overtunic.

"So you're trying to hold yourself back lest you have your head dunked in a vat of hot oil?" she mused, narrowing her eyes slightly. Yes, she was jealous. Yes, she was petty. But, yes she was lacking such confidence and self-esteem. Lady Vivien had done that to her; so, in theory, it was all the Lady's fault for making her feel that way.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not, she's not my type. Yes, I will admit that she's very beautiful," she shifted, "but she's incredibly rude which turns most away. You heard the way she treated you and Gwen."

"Hm; I have to say, though, if she was a little nicer she'd be the perfect noblewoman for any eligible man," she stated. Merlynn tried to remain casual as she brought this up, turning around to hold up his jacket for him. "Any woman would take their left arm to look like her."

"She's too blonde for me," Arthur said. "I much prefer incompetant brunettes."

Merlynn hummed, unconvinced. "I wonder where you can find one of those, eh?" she mused. She hated the fact that Lady Vivien was the type of woman Uther would want his son with, to marry and rule the Kingdom with. But, she knew Arthur wouldn't go for a woman so rude to commoners.

Would he?

oOo

Merlynn found that most people were rather polite and welcoming, save Lady Vivien and King Alined. Olaf was rather considerate, which was surprising because of the state of his daughter. She kept close to Guinevere, conversing as they refilled goblets and handed out meals to the guests.

Finally, the two stopped behind Morgana and Lady Vivien. Morgana gave Merlynn a bright smile and, as she leaned forward to refill her goblet, the dark haired girl gripped her wrist slightly.

"How are you?" the questioned was whispered, hushed, as to not alert Lady Vivien who sat cluelessly beside her. Morgana, now that Merlynn thought about it, was much prettier than Lady Vivien; in fact, none could compare to Morgana.

Merlynn chuckled. "As well as I can be. You?"

"My nightmares have stopped. Surprising, isn't it?"

"Yes, but pleasantly surprising. I'm glad," she replied. "You look healthier, fresher."

"I feel it too," she stated.

Merlynn leaned back away from Morgana and kept her place next to Guinevere, who smiled slightly at her.

The Trickler, King Alined's servant and form of entertainment, danced and leaped in front of the guests. Like a dragon, he hung his head back and breathed fire, leaving everyone in gasps of amazement and awe. Glancing over, Merlynn realised that Uther, too, was entranced by the performance. She frowned slightly; it confused her as to why sorcery was being blatantly used, but none even said a word.

Leaping over to the table where the four Kings sat, he breathed another burst of fire inches away from their faces, leaving the candles to burn brighter than they had before. Arthur motioned his finger toward her and she rolled her eyes, walking briskly over to him.

Instead of saying anything, he simply pointed at his goblet. Merlynn glanced over at the Kings and realised why he was being so cold – closure. King Alined was a cruel, heartless soul and was always cruel to his servants. What image would he gain in his mind about Arthur, who seemed kind and almost affectionate toward his own?

But, when she obscured his face by her own as she leaned down, she heard him whisper, "Thank you, Merlynn."

"But it is not enough to please just the gentlemen of the court. Now I have a spectacle for the ladies," Trickler announced gleefully.

The briefest of smiles on her face, she straightened and brought her attention to the Trickler. It was such a rare sight to see magic so freely used in front of a King who was so used to slaughtering those who did such a thing. Butterflies appeared out of nowhere, a brilliant shade of blue, as the Trickler struck a dramatic pose. The four girls gasped in disbelief and amazement.

"It is skill, indeed," Uther remarked.

Alined smirked. "We aim to please."

The Trickler suddenly gasped and headed over to the doe-eyed Lady Vivien. "But what is this? Lady Vivien." He put his hand by her ear and pulled it back to reveal a butterfly on his hand. "It seems that it has mistaken you for a beautiful flower."

"Beautiful, indeed," Merlynn murmured to herself. How low she had come since her fateful day arriving in Camelot; not only was she bitter over the loss of a friend she had only purely known for a week, but petty and jealous of the blonde beauty who had sent all her confidence into the manure pile outside the castle.

oOo

Merlynn felt very disconcerted over the thoughts of Lady Vivien. Nothing was truly, _magically _evil about her, but the fact that she was so beautiful was getting to her. Never had she been an envious woman before (Lady Catrina hadn't forced her to trivial jealousy) but this woman was just…not fair.

As she wandered past Morgana's chambers, Gwen hurriedly rushed out and took her arm. "Morgana would like to speak with you," the girl beamed.

"But I have to deliver breakfast to Arthur," she said, brow furrowed. "He'll be a cranky prince if I don't."

"I'll do it," she waved off. "But Morgana would really like to speak with you."

Merlynn sighed and handed Arthur's breakfast over. "Fine, but check his room. He likes to toss things about when bored, and I think he's done just that. Also, if he's still asleep, just put some clothes behind his screen and shove him."

"Will do."

She entered Morgana's chambers, while Gwen hurried off to Arthur's. As the dark-haired girl stepped into Arthur's quarters, she was pleasantly surprised that he was awake and dressed (from what Merlynn had told her, he wasn't the sort to be up early and chipper).

Gwen cleared her throat delicately. "Good morning, Sire," she greeted. "I have your breakfast. Merlynn could not be here this morning; she's speaking with Morgana about one thing or another."

"No matter. Never have you been more right, Guinevere. It is the sunniest, the most fragrant, the most beautiful morning I've ever seen in my life," he proclaimed gleefully, eyes dancing happily.

Gwen couldn't help but be the tiniest bit afraid of the new attitude of the prince, and stepped back nervously with a slight smile. "Yes, I suppose it is. Any particular reason as to why you are dressed so early, Sire? From what Merlynn has told me, you're not the most organized man."

He huffed. "I am the future King of Camelot, I do have some skills, you know." Arthur laughed. "But today my job is to woo."

"To woo?" she repeated dubiously.

"Yes, Guinevere. To woo," he replied. "I wish to make a proclamation of love."

Gwen's eyes lit up happily and she almost bounced on her feet. "Really? Oh, I'm so happy for you, Arthur. But I thought you wanted to keep your feelings secret?"

"Why would I want to do that? By the end of today I will have won my lady," Arthur told her with a confident smile.

She could not wait to inform Merlynn. But, as an inquisitive, curious, logical woman, she decided to get into more detail. "Well, what will you tell your father?"

"What does my father matter?" He frowned.

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's a way to approach this. Confidence is key," she said.

"So, I need your help in expressing my feelings," Arthur continued.

Gwen cocked her head in confusion.

He sighed. "How do I express my feelings Guinevere?"

"Oh! Erm, I'm sure whatever you do will surely inform her of your feelings. She seems like she enjoys simple, fine things so I suppose flowers would be the best bet," she answered. "She will like flowers. I see her with them quite a lot."

"You two seem to have become close within that short span of time," he noted.

Gwen raised her brow. "Well, I wouldn't call it a short span of time, but yes."

"Which is brilliant, because you can have personal time with her!"

"Yes. Um, so flowers?"

"Excellent," he agreed. "Find some. Perhaps you should also send a note."

She smiled. "Brilliant idea."

"Something moving. Something from the heart. Something...you'll think of something. You're creative, Guinevere - give it to her with my most loving regards."

"Of course, Sire."

oOo

Gwen picked some lilies from the forest and slid into Merlynn's chambers, heading up to her bedroom in which she placed the flowers on her bed. She was very proud about her letter, and was so happy for her friend and the prince. Merlynn would make an amazing queen one day; she knew it.

The note read: 'The barriers that keep us apart are nothing compared to the power of true love. – Arthur'

She placed the note beside the flowers, grinning at her brilliance and hurried out to find Arthur.

oOo

Merlynn had discovered that Morgana only wished to chat, recalling that they hadn't spoken in weeks. They conversed for a few minutes before Morgana decided that she wished to dine in peace and Merlynn headed off.

After entering Arthur's chambers and discovering it empty, she shrugged and headed back to her own chambers to relax for a while until she was called for again. Merlynn's head cocked in surprise as she noticed a wonderful bouquet of flowers sitting on her bed.

She lifted them up and breathed in their aroma, then picked up the note that sat on the bed in front of the flowers. Merlynn took their place and, as she read the note over and over again, childlike laughter escaped her mouth. Arthur truly wished to express his feelings! He truly loved her. Confidence restorted, she stuck her nose in the flowers and tried to contain the large smile which was beginning to form on her face.

Gwen, on the other hand, was mortified. She had just lifted a best friend's spirits, only to have them brutally crushed when she would see Arthur and Lady Vivien together. She hurried back to Merlynn's chambers, bursting inside. Her body slumped when she noticed her reading the note, defeated.

Merlynn's eyes were brimmed slightly with happy tears as she glanced up to Gwen. "Oh, Gwen! You'll never guess what's just happened."

She grimaced. "I'm sure I can take a wild guess."

"Just this morning, I completely doubted myself, and now my faith and my…Oh, I can barely pull a sentence together I'm so happy," she gushed.

"Oh…Merlynn," she groaned. "I'm…happy for you."

Merlynn frowned at the look on her face. "Gwen, what's wrong? Don't be so down. Tell me."

"I may have caused a problem," Gwen explained. "Although it wasn't necessarily my fault."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I – Merlynn, you're so happy, I don't want to ruin your day," she cried. It was such an awkward, heart-breaking situation in which she knew that Merlynn would be devastated at what she had to say.

Merlynn frowned. "Just tell me. You're my friend."

"Those, uh, those flowers, weren't meant for you," Gwen stated sadly. In mere seconds, her expression went from elated to confused and a little hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I went to Arthur's chambers this morning, he was talking about proclaiming his love to the world, and I thought it was for – for you," she explained. "But, it apparently wasn't."

Merlynn tried to remain composed as she questioned, "Who were they for?"

"La – Lady Vivien."

There was an almost inaudible gasp from her, but she swallowed the thick lump that had built in her throat and smiled slightly. "It's understandable," she said, but there was a shake in her voice. "I mean, she's pretty, desirable, and gorgeous. But, professing _love? _I had no idea they had such a past."

"Oh, they don't. Lady Vivien has only come to Camelot once before, and she still wasn't very nice. Arthur didn't seem to like her. I'm so sorry, Merlynn! I really didn't mean for that to happen," Gwen cried, holding her shoulders. "I don't even know how this happened!"

She smiled weakly. "It – It's fine. I mean, people make mistakes. Don't apologise, Gwen. Really," she reassured. "Um, I'd like to be left alone for a while before I have to hand Arthur his dinner."

"Alright. Will you be alright?" she asked hesitantly. Gwen had never been sorrier toward a person before in her life; Merlynn looked so dejected, so _re_jected that it almost killed her.

"I'll be…composed," Merlynn replied.

oOo

Merlynn didn't want to face Arthur. Suddenly, he had gone from caring about her, then to completely absorbed in Lady Vivien. She should have been glad, happy even that he was after someone in his calibre, but couldn't help but be absolutely heartbroken. There had been no warning, no reason as to why he just simply...stopped. He seemed to not enjoy her company at all, then suddenly he was enraptured by her? Now that Merlynn had thought about it, he had been acting odd earlier that day. She pondered: was that the reason?

As she entered his chambers, he looked just as dejected as she felt, moping and sulking about in his bed. Merlynn pasted a false smile on her face and put his dinner down on the table.

"How has your evening been, A – Arthur?" she asked, stammering at the end as she brought shaky eyes to him.

"Lady Vivien would not return my affections," he moaned.

Merlynn sighed. "Ah – ah, well, yes, I heard about the flowers," she began. "When did you decide that you l – l – loved her?"

"Have you seen her?" Arthur exclaimed. "Her eyes, so big and full, colourful like the sky, skin so flawless and pale, so graceful….she's gorgeous and perfect, and my true love."

Her heart dropped to her stomach. "Oh. Th – that's th – that's nice. Good for you."

"You do not think I should pursue my love."

"Well, seeing as you asked, I think a number of things stand in the way of a happy union between you and the Lady Vivian. Her bloodthirsty father, for one," she stated. Merlynn had promised herself to be by his side forever, no matter what he decided. She just never realised how deeply she would have felt for him.

"Her complete lack of interest for another," he added.

Merlynn took a seat on the bed next to him, handing over his goblet. "Who knew a woman would lack interest in the fine Arthur?" Arthur glared at her. "Well, I told you before I would stick by you no matter if you chose another woman, and I stick by that promise. If you wish to pursue her, then I will help."

"What other woman was there to choose from? When staring at the angelic Lady Vivien, every other pales in comparison." It was like a kick to the teeth, or a beheading, but she was still lively enough to feel every inch of pain. He suddenly pulled a lock of blonde hair from under his pillow. "What on earth? You really need to start paying attention to the details."

oOo

She was cleaning Arthur's chambers the next morning when there was a knock on the door. Merlynn sighed, still completely dejected, and opened the door to reveal her worst nightmare. The Lady Vivien, looking like an angel with a white nightgown draping her body with a rose clasped in her hands.

"I wish to see Arthur," she declared. "Your master. My Lord." There was a wistful, clouded sigh at the end of the sentence, and it made Merlynn sick. She kept her emotionless, bored facade up and simply quirked her brow at the blonde woman.

She pursed her lips and gripped the door. "Your what?"

"My heart's delight," she whispered. Vivien pushed past Merlynn and into Arthur's chambers, looking around in wonder as if it were some sort of artifact or beautiful artwork. From Merlynn's experience, nothing about this room was particularly spectacular, considering she cleaned it every day.

Merlynn frowned. "Oh, no."

"Where is he?"

"He's actually not here, which now I'm very glad of, I believe!" she replied hurriedly.

Lady Vivien turned to face her. "Then I shall wait."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Merlynn said. "You...You're not even dressed."

She fingered the flower absently, eyes wide in child-like wonder. "My love does not care what I wear, only that I am near." Eyes now cold, they snapped up to glare. "Now fetch him."

"I cannot."

"You will."

"Shan't."

As he commands you, I command you!" Her voice was shrill.

Merlynn desperately clasped her hands in front of her. "I am asking you to leave."

"I want my love. I need my love. I want to see him now," Vivien moaned, rushing over to Arthur's bed, in which she began to act as though a dog, sniffing at his pillow and burying her face in his sheets.

0Oo


	35. Sweet Dreams: Tricks of the Heart

**All your reviews make me so happy! **

**Ahsilaa - so do I, and I'm the writer. I'm sitting here on my computer like 'curse you, Trickler and Alined!'**

**CoffeeJunkie33 - I've literally been waiting for this episode since I started writing season 2. It's so exciting!**

**Emerald-Hime1987 - I was saying the same thing, girl. Believe me. Thank you so much :) x**

**Whirlwind421 - Here it is! Haha, thank you very much =D**

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind - You know what's funny? I actually like Lady Vivien. *Le Gasp* She amuses me, and I find her incescent love babbles on, especially at the end, quite funny and I chuckle that little bit. I hope she actually comes back - yes, shoot me now. **

**CatsGoMoo - Your review was so cute, and thank you!:) It was one of my favourite reviews so far. I loved the comment 'so greatly portrayed and emotional' because I usually don't think of myself as all that great, considering there are so many better writers out there on this site. I'm glad you really like the story so far, and I hope this next part pleases you x **

**So, while I haven't done that _ever _I thought that I would give some reviewers a little consideration and appreciation instead of some prive, hushed way like in the 'Send Off' by Wilfred Owen. Sorry, English buff. Please excuse that and enjoy the next part of 'Sweet Dreams'. **

* * *

><p>'<em>You cannot keep us apart. It's written in the stars. Vivian and Arthur. A love for all time. A love stronger than time. A love...<em>'

Merlynn, while still heartbroken over the fact that Arthur's love was obviously in the clasp of another woman, was beginning to get rather irritated by Lady Vivian's declaration of love. While it struck whatever emotional wall she had kept up with earth-shattering blows, the comments were _so _annoying and Merlynn was ready to slap the love-sick woman. It had to be some sort of witchcraft.

She groaned internally as she realised that she was beginning to sound like Uther, and crossed her arms over her chest. It was as though Lady Vivian was...well, enchanted by some sort of 'mind-befuddling' spell which left the person acting like some sort of persistant toad who absolutely had no brain. Merlynn chortled to herself as she thought of the fact that Vivian was rather air-headed in the first place, which was obviously why the girl was reacting in this way.

Currently, the abformentioned 'Lady' was unconscious in her arms as she carried her back to her guest chambers. After a brief run-in with Olaf, Merlynn had knocked her out with a spell and shoved her into a cupboard until the others left (and Arthur slipped behind his screen to change), then took her out and unceremoniously hauled her off to the room a few floors below, avoiding guards and any of the Kings' men. She dumped Lady Vivian onto the bed and hurried off to speak with Gaius.

Gaius always, _always, _knew what to do in situations such as these.

oOo

Merlynn had kept the lock of hair that Arthur had discovered under his pillow, for she knew that it was important _somehow. _She now watched as the old, wise physician inspected the golden curl, and stated that it was Vivian's hair. It was then that she began to pace nearby, the intense weight on her shoulders now lifted and air now fresh with relief. Merlynn felt like she could dance when she realised that Arthur maybe wasn't enraptured in Vivian at all - well, not at his own will, of course.

"I knew something wasn't right. You should have heard them," she ranted. "The bloody both of them." Merlynn cleared her throat and said in a high-pitched, girly imitation of Lady Vivian, "_It's in the stars. Arthur and Vivian. A love for all time." _Then, she repeated the gesture and added in a much deeper, but still love-sick voice, "_Every other pales in comparison to that magnificant creature -_ I mean, come on, Gaius! Nobody speaks like that without having some sort of mental deficiency."

"Yes, Merlynn. Now, can you please hold back the bitter jealousy and calm down? Arthur's enchanted, and we need to break the spell," Gaius stated in an exasperated tone, rolling his eyes at her.

Merlynn pouted and saddled up onto the table. "I should have realised he had magic. No one can make butterflies appear from thin air." The Trickler, so joyful and skilled in his performance, had to be a sorcerer.

"Trickler?" he questioned.

"Why would he want Arthur to fall in love with Vivian?" she muttered out loud.

He sighed and motioned her closer. "An advance by Arthur would be a sure-fire way to ruin the peace conference. Maybe Alined wants war," he suggested.

"Without creating it himself," she realised.

"It's the sort of cowardly behaviour you would expect from him. Cowardly, but clever," Gaius noted.

Merlynn took a deep breath and formulated a plan in her mind. "We need to find a way of turning Arthur back to normal."

"Before it's too late," he added.

Now, as a dedicated woman, Merlyn devoted every second of her time in trying to find a spell that would break the enchantment that was held over Lady Vivian and Arthur. However, after about forty-five minutes, she found that her dedication to finding a cure was an exhausting process, and promptly fell asleep atop the books that were splayed out in front of her. She decided that, while she knew of the enchantment, Merlynn was still disheartened by the thought of Arthur and Lady Vivian together - for, if she couldn't break the spell, something bad may happen.

About fifteen minutes after she had fallen asleep, Gaius tapped her shoulder to wake the tired girl, and watched with a quirked brow as she comically shot up, eyes blinking deliriously in an attempt to regain ultimate consciousness. "What have you found?" he asked, placing some food in front of her.

"There are over six-hundred and thirty-six love spells in these books, and over one-hundred and fifty of them involve a lock of hair," she groaned.

He sighed. "Is there no way we can narrow them down a bit?"

"I have. Look," she pointed to the two spells as she spoke. "If I choose this one and it's wrong, Arthur will end up as a toad. And if this one's wrong, Vivian will lose all her hair." Merlynn shrugged, unconcerned for the latter. Truly, she was sure Vivien would still look more glamorous than she.

"Olaf might not declare war for that, but she certainly would," he noted.

Merlynn smirked. "Oh, I'm sure. She'd have the entire Kingdom down, especially if she found out about the single lock of hair."

oOo

Gwen had to deal with the flighty, in-love Vivien and groaned as the girl bounced about, chanting Arthur's name and such. She was angry with the Lady for making her friend so upset, and for stealing Arthur away from Merlynn.

However, she could not say a word. Gwen could sure think it, though.

Suddenly, Vivien stopped moping and dancing about to stare, wide-eyed at Gwen. "Oh! Servant, I need you to skip over to My Love's chambers and slide this note under his door. Now!" she ordered.

She could hear the upper-case in her voice. Gwen could not refuse. "Of course, My Lady."

oOo

Merlynn beamed gleefully as she discovered the perfect spell to effectively break the enchantment between Lady Vivien and Arthur.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "I've got it! Oh, I'm brilliant!"

"Are you sure? You're not going to turn Arthur into a hunchback camel or a horny-eyed toad?" he questioned.

Merlynn hesitated. "I'll, er, save that for another day. It's in the books though, I'll need it again. Just because he deserves it."

oOo

Arthur was not in his chambers. She had burst inside, hoping to see him moping about like a moppet, moaning about how his 'true love' did not reciprocate his feelings. Which meant, he could only be in her chambers. Arthur was a crafty fellow; he could escape like a professional thief in the night. So, Merlynn sighed and rushed off to Lady Vivian's chambers. She wasn't so sure she wanted to see what the two would get up to, but it was against her morals and destiny not to save Arthur from a fate worse than death. The wrath of a protective father.

She pushed open the door to Vivian's guest chambers, eyes flashing gold as she readied to send spells their way, but momentarily faltered at the sight of the two expressing their passion by furiously kissing on the bed, roaming hands clutching face, shoulders, and waist, eager noises coming from them. Merlynn took a deep breath as the familiar feeling of being stabbed in the stomach returned and tried to ignore the enslaught of emotions, raising her left hand to the couple.

"_Abuge áglǽccræft," _she whispered.

Nothing. Not even a flinch or a gasp, except a few moans from the two of them. Merlynn winced.

"_Abuge áglǽccræft," _she repeated, more firmly this time.

Still. Nothing happened; in fact, they seemed to cling to each other more. Nothing outside themselves was even recognizable to them. Merlynn swallowed the lump in her throat.

"_Abuge áglǽccræft." _

Moments later, something happened. Except, it wasn't the positive, breaking of the enchantment she had expected or hoped for. Instead, it was Olaf, who decided to storm into the room as the two continued to remain in their passionate embrace.

"I knew it!" he roared. Finally, Arthur and Vivien sprung apart. Trailing behind Olaf was Alined, Uther and the Trickler, who had a smirk of glee on his face.

Merlynn's eyes were wide. "I don't believe it."

"Father! We've got something to tell you," Vivien exclaimed brightly.

"Arthur!" Uther berated in an angered tone.

Olaf tossed his glove to the foot of the bed.

"Father!" the blonde girl whined.

"You once said that if you ever truly offended my honour, then you would happily pay the price. What say you now, Prince Arthur?" he hissed, hand pointed toward the young prince.

The couple stood, and Arthur wrapped a protective arm around Vivien. "How have I offended your honour? Surely not with my love alone?"

He laughed bitterly. "Love? You don't know the first thing about love! You're taking advantage of an innocent girl!" he accused.

"Father," Vivien wailed.

"Arthur!" Uther exclaimed.

Arthur took a deep breath and tried to take a different approach; the honest one. "I assure you, my feelings for your daughter are as real as they are strong," he declared.

"Unhand her, or suffer the consequences," Olaf ordered. "Is this really worth risking your life for?"

"Arthur?" Vivien turned to him, eyes wide.

He nodded with a reassuring smile her way. "Indeed, it is. I would rather die than deny my feelings. I love your daughter with all my heart." Arthur kissed Vivien softly and picked up the glove.

Merlynn released a shuttered breath and hurried out of the room, finally allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks. She knew that she couldn't be upset, for Arthur was under an enchantment, but it was still there. That betrayal, the sadness, deceit, anger, pain. It was like a snake bite: nothing could stop the pain of a snake-bite, no matter what. It rushed through her entire body like venom, and Merlynn slammed her head back against the wall as she tried to keep her emotions in. Merlynn was worried that there was no way to break Arthur from the enchantment, and knew that King Olaf would kill Arthur without hesitation.

Nothing was going the way it was supposed to.

oOo

Merlynn had cried herself to sleep. A few weeks ago, it would have been acceptable considering her loss, but know it just surprised that she could still feel as though someone had injected some sort of poison into her blood, and it was etching it's way to her heart. The rational side of her brain knew that what she was feeling was unneeded and not right for this situation but, as any other woman who has been betrayed by someone she loved, the pain was always there, ticking at the back of her mind.

Then, Merlynn found that, in her days of troubles and worry, she loved Uther. He was such a good, honest man (well, right now anyway) who loved his son; she liked him a lot more than she liked Arthur by this point. But, it was like trying to push an oak tree with simple brute force – it was going nowhere.

"It's no good. I've spoken to Olaf; he will not rescind the challenge. He says his honour has been tainted. He demands recompense," Uther relayed to his son, who simply shrugged.

Arthur didn't look concerned, but touched slightly that his father cared. However, his enchanted mind cared more for Vivien than his own life. "You didn't have to do that, Father."

"The fight is to the death. What did you think you were doing?" he questioned heatedly, eyes narrowed.

"You cannot help who you fall in love with," Arthur said simply.

Behind Uther, Merlynn put away Arthur's coat, mimicking him. '_You can't help who you fall in love with,'_ she mouthed to herself, pulling a face. The statement was true, but in Arthur's mindset, it was just silly.

"You do realise that your actions threaten the peace talks, and that it may yet bring war to Camelot?" Uther stated.

He nodded. "I am happy to fight for what I believe in."

The King of Camelot turned to Merlynn with a disbelieving, concerned look on his face; he pointed back to Arthur, his eyes wide. "What's happened to him?" he demanded in a shocked tone.

Merlynn decided that shrugging, snorting and rolling her eyes helplessly was answer enough.

"Lady Vivian," Arthur answered for her. "Nothing more. And yet, who could wish for more?"

Uther threw his hands up in frustration and defeat and stormed out.

"What's his problem?" he snorted to himself.

Merlynn sighed. "Oh, god, Arthur." She repeated Uther's movements and followed after the king.

oOo

"I just don't understand it," Merlynn began as she stood in front of Gaius. "Trickler's magic is strong, but surely it can't be stronger than mine?" The question was not vain, but it was a very true statement. Since she was an original witch/warlock, she was much stronger than any sorcerer.

"These love potions are strange things," Gaius mused.

"We need to go to Uther," she announced. Merlynn had acquired a soft spot for the king, as strange as it were. He kills her kind, but he was a _decent _king, much nicer than Olaf or Alined. As protective as Olaf was, maybe, but much nicer.

Gaius shook his head. "No."

"It's a fight to the death!" she exclaimed.

"If Uther realises that one of the kings is using magic, there will certainly be a war," he exclaimed. "The only way out of this situation is to un-enchant Arthur. And un-enchant him fast."

oOo

As Merlynn headed toward the battlegrounds, she passed Gwen in the corridors, who immediately took her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Merlynn," she said. "I've just heard about Arthur and Lady Vivien, and the battle. You are so strong for handling it so well. I would have collapsed with grief if it were me."

"Believe me, I'm not handling it all as well as you may think, Gwen," Merlynn replied with a sigh. "But…I put my duty before my emotions, and I must tend to Arthur. I have a feeling he will be quite injured today."

"Good luck," Gwen called after her.

oOo

The battle that would commence. It was a tourney with three stages, involving three weapons; a quarterstaff, mace and sword. But, the even more _pleasant _part of it was it was by Knights' Rules, to the death.

The first stage had ended with a swift hit, and a win by Olaf.

Now, Gaius, Merlynn and Arthur were in the prince's tent and the physician was surveying him for injury. Merlynn could tell that he was injured, as he continued to groan in pain, but still had that blinding, goofy smile on his face. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his absolute stupidity.

"One of your ribs is broken, Sire," Gaius announced. The skin was tender and purplish, already bruising to become a dark, black-purple colour. It would have been very painful, if Arthur wasn't so eyes deep in puppy-enchanted love.

Arthur shrugged with a pleased sigh. "Nothing can hurt me today. I'm invincible." He gripped Gaius' face in his hands. "Love really can conquer all, Gaius. It's true."

Gaius pulled his hands away and whispered to Merlynn, glancing back at the prince, "This can't go on. The fight's not fair. Arthur's head's in the clouds."

"I don't know what to do," she replied, voice also a whisper.

He gave her a knowing look. "Then find someone who does."

oOo

After explaining it to the dragon, once more the reptile could not control his snickers and joyous bubbles of laughter as she relayed the situation to him.

"This is magic indeed," he chuckled.

Merlynn sighed. "Everything I have tried has failed."

The Great Dragon leaned down closer to her. "From what you tell me, the spell has captured his heart."

"And his heart is controlling his brain," she remarked spitefully.

"There is no magic that can break this enchantment," he told her.

She glanced up at him desperately. "There must be."

"It has too great a hold."

"I cannot let Arthur die. This enchantment will surely kill him," she informed him.

The Great Dragon breathed a warm, reassuring breath of air over her form. "Patience, young witch. The solution lies in a force greater than you or I can understand a force that has puzzled many minds..."

"Please, my time is running thin. I kind of have a prince to save," Merlynn interrupted him.

"…a force…" he continued.

"Oh my Gods, just bloody tell me already, will you?" she shouted up.

He chuckled. "Why, it is the greatest force of all: love."

Merlynn looked taken back as she returned her eyes back up to the overgrown, golden reptile. "Love?"

"You must find the person Arthur truly loves," The Great Dragon explained. At the oblivious look on her face, he sighed. "Look into your own heart, Merlynn and you will discover that. One kiss from his true love and the enchantment will break, and he will desire Vivian no more."

Merlynn furrowed her brow. "My own heart -? You're not saying – oh, no, I cannot be Arthur's true _love!" _

"The heart works in mysterious ways, young witch. Surely you know this, for you share the same love for him," he said wisely.

She finally nodded. "Thank you."

oOo

Merlynn strode purposefully toward Arthur's tent, with all full intent to plant a big spell-breaking kiss on his lips. If she was not his true love, she'd probably be sent to the stocks, but the Great Dragon had reassured her that she was.

Gaius passed her on her way into his tent. "Good luck, Merlynn," he bid her goodbye, a hopeful look in his eyes.

She nodded, and exhaled before entering to see Arthur pulling his tunic down his abdomen. He smiled as she walked in, but not in the same way that he used to.

"Ah! Have you finally come to wish me good luck? 'Cause I really don't think I need it anymore," he announced. "Or do you have word from Lady Vivien?"

Merlynn smiled. "No, Arthur. I have not come to wish you luck," she replied.

He frowned; put out, just a little bit by the blunt comment. "Well, honestly, that's rather rude."

"Then let me make amends." She stepped toward him and used her body to pin Arthur against the tent pole before forcing their lips together. For a moment, Arthur was thoroughly confused as to why his servant was kissing him, but then, something changed. He felt whatever blur that was on his mind lift and kissed his real love back.

His hand slid through her hair and pulled her closer, wrapping her other arm around her waist. For a moment, as they pulled apart, he was dazed and smiled slightly, leaning their foreheads together. But, reality shot back into mind and an agonizing pain ripped through his torso.

"What am I doing?" he hissed in pain.

"You're in a fight. To the death. You're losing," she informed him.

"But…"

Merlynn fingered his cheek. "There's no time to explain. Just...live for me, Arthur. That's all I ask right now." She handed him his helmet.

"If anything should happen to me," he began, and then put his hand over her mouth as she opened it to object. "Please, be safe. It would absolutely destroy me to see you so soon in the afterlife when you deserve a long, fulfilling life."

"Well, that won't happen so you don't need to worry," she stated with a small smile, pulling his hand away.

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and took the helmet as it was offered to him.

oOo

Arthur strode out with Merlynn by his side, determined to not reveal his pain to her again. He wanted her to think him strong, like a true knight, if this was his final moments. She gave him an encouraging smile and hurried off to the sidelines so she could watch him, leaning her elbows on the wall with anticipation as Arthur headed out to the centre of the battlefield.

As the two fought, Arthur found that his ribs (to which he found were very broken, indeed) were protesting loudly and gasped with every strike. But, after glancing over to Merlynn, who was staring at him in pride, straightened up and continued on. Soon, Olaf gained the upper hand and knocked Arthur to the ground.

He prepared to strike. Arthur then used his foot to flip Olaf over his head and sent him straight into the dirt. He stood and raised his sword, aiming toward his heart. After a moment's hesitation, however, Arthur lowered the weapon away from Olaf's body.

"This is no way to achieve peace!" he announced.

Uther rose from the throne, eyes shining with pride for his son. A small, brief smile was on his face as he and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Arthur offered Olaf a hand to help him up, and put a friendly hand on his shoulder, smiling slightly as he returned the gesture. As he turned to greet the other part of the crowd, he gave Merlynn a meaningful nod. She smiled brightly.

oOo

Merlynn walked up to Arthur's chambers. He had hurriedly rushed off without a word or order, and she was worried about his injuries. So, she grabbed a healing potion from Gaius and headed up to his room to care for his broken rib.

But, as she walked into his chambers, she found it empty. All but a rose on the dining table, and her name on a place-card that rested in front of it. Merlynn frowned in confusion but headed toward it; she picked up the flower and breathed in the sweet aroma. A small smile formed on her face.

"I thought that I should deliver it myself this time," Arthur announced from behind her. His body slid out from behind the door, only in his breeches, boots and a white tunic (to which, as she had told him a while ago, looked very good on him). He headed toward her and took her body in his arms. "I'm sorry….for…what I put you through. You had to watch as I kissed Vivian, and confessed my love for her. I'm so sorry."

"No," she denied. "Don't apologise. I told you that I would stick by you no matter what you chose, and I will stand at your side always."

He rested his forehead on hers. "You must believe that my feelings for...Vivian...were not real," he said, eyes softening as they focused on her. Arthur tightened his grip on her waist, his other hand coming up to finger her cheek. "I have never loved another."

"I love you," Merlynn declared softly. "More than I have ever loved another. But, one day you will fall in love with someone else. You will find your real princess, the one you will call queen when you become King of Camelot."

"That is not true. Things will change, be sure of that," Arthur replied. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Merlynn's fingers slid up and into his blonde locks, gripping at the nape of his neck as she pulled him closer.

As they pulled apart, Merlynn smiled. "I sort of missed that."

"As did I. Ugh, I feel so terrible for kissing that horrid girl," he exclaimed.

"She's not entirely horrid. Actually, she's rather beautiful, is she not?" she brought up.

Arthur chuckled. "Although she pales in comparison to a particular dark-haired beauty who has captured my heart."

"Morgana?" she played along. "I have to agree with you."

He rolled his eyes and, as she turned, wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing a kiss to her neck. Arthur nestled his head into the crook of her throat. "Oh, shut up, Merlynn. You know I was talking about you, silly girl."

She laughed. "Really? I'm not too sure about that." His answer was a nip to her skin. "Oh! Fine. I knew all along. You Pendragon men sure know how to pass complements."

"It runs in the family," he agreed. "We're naturally very charming, handsome gentlemen."

Merlynn headed over to the window and glanced out, where she noticed Lady Vivian crying as she made her way down to the horses. "Poor, Vivian. I think she really fell in love with you," she mused. "I actually feel very sorry for her. She looks heart-broken."

"Well, my heart lies in another's clutches," he murmured, once more coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her body and rested his chin on her shoulder. Arthur pressed a tender kiss to the skin that lay unravelled near her collarbone. "She should realise that."

"She's not very bright, but boy is she passionate," she commented. Sighing, Merlynn whirled around and intertwined her hands behind his neck. "We need to go down and bid them farewell – well, _you _need to do so."

"Oh, if you don't think you need to come down and keep me company, then you are more dim-witted than I realised," Arthur remarked.

Merlynn rolled her eyes and withdrew from his embrace, heading over to his cupboard where she grabbed his coat. She held it up from him and allowed him to slide his arms through, before she went to his front. With a bright smile and a kiss to the underside of his jaw she fixed his lapels and accepted the arm that was offered from him.

oOo

Despite the fact that she felt the least bit sympathetic toward Lady Vivian, her behaviour was amusing. The effects of the love spell were obviously still there, but that just could be because Arthur was so charming. And a fabulous kisser, Merlynn thought to herself with a small smile, absently running a thumb over her bottom lip. Lady Vivian

Trickler gave her a look as he passed, a sad, almost apologetic glance, but that quickly reverted to pain as he was dragged off by Alined, bound with chains.

"May we return, too?" Vivian asked hopefully, eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Olaf quickly grabbed her arm and tried to leverage her off.

Uther looked hesitant as he replied, "You're always welcome."

"My heart will remain, and I hope to join it soon," she declared, her attention then on Arthur.

He looked extremely uncomfortable with the comment; but, he nodded anyhow as she was led back to her horse. Immediately, his smile dropped and he turned to walk alongside Merlynn toward the castle doors. "Not too soon," he muttered to himself.

'_My heart will remain, and I hope to join it soon,' _Merlynn mimicked, laughing loudly. "Oh, she's a hoot. I think I will miss Lady Vivian. She is quite a great source of entertainment."

"You are entertainment enough, with all your stumbling and bumbling about like some dumb oaf," Arthur told her simply.

She rolled her eyes. "What beautiful words spoken by a man who is so devotedly in love with me," she taunted.

"Believe me, I do. I still think you're an idiot though, but that's just the honest truth," he said.

Merlynn's mouth popped open with shock. "Oh, you prat."

0Oo

**I think I'm farely happy with this chapter, and I hope you are too :) Good night to you all. **

**My question to you is: What song do you think fits the couple of Merlynn/Arthur? **

**Also, I have two new women who (may) be able to fit the image of 'Merlynn: Kaya Scodelario (Effy, from Skins), Lucy Griffiths (Marian, from Robin Hood:BBC?**


	36. The Witch's Quickening: Mordred's Return

**This is one of the longest episodes I have ever written, and I'm a bit proud of it. **

**From the reviews, I have decided that there will never a be a complete person who could animate Merlynn as a real-life character. But, if I were to choose based on the pure fact of the basic facial features, I think Lucy Griffiths would be a pretty good Merlynn with her black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. ****_But _based on a review, I took a peek at Jaimie Alexander and discovered that she would be a very good, almost perfect Merlynn. From the characters she plays, she is mostly a strong-willed, awkward woman who wouldn't be the most stunning woman in the room, but the outlandish - otherwordly beautiful. She just seems like the kind of woman that I could picture as Merlynn, sorta.**

**So, I think it's sort of a image between the basic look, or the characteristics and facial structure... **

**But, if I was to pick a song for Merlynn and Arthur, thank you to a reviewer who offered the song 'Take me as I am' by Heather Dale. The lyrics are very precise by Arthur's point of view. **

**Please, follow me on Tumblr: .com/ (If it doesn't let you read it, my name is bunnies-are-evil) :) **

**or Twitter: /#!/TeamPuddingSPN **

**ENjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlynn had been sleeping peacefully when a familiar voice entered her mind.<p>

'_Take the north door straight ahead. Keep going,' _the voice ordered in her thoughts, but she knew it probably wasn't directed at her. It was Mordred, she knew. The small boy who apparently had a destiny to kill Arthur; the last time she had seen him, she accidently led Arthur and his men to the druid camp where he resided.

She had watched him kill a group of men just with a scream. He was powerful, dangerous, but seemingly innocent in looks. Merlynn cocked her head in an attempt to listen to them, and shot up in bed with her eyes closed to focus.

'_Keep going. Hurry!' _Mordred ordered whoever was with him.

Merlynn leaped out of bed, throwing her coat on, and followed after the voice that was haunting her mind.

'_Keep going. It's not much further now…' _

She wondered who he was with; he couldn't surely be with another druid, or else she would hear the second man or woman speaking. Merlynn paused as she glanced around the corridor down the hall from her chambers, and waited until Mordred spoke again.

'_Be careful. At the end of the corridor. Morgana's Chamber is next," _Mordred said, and the young, dark-haired witch gasped. They were after Morgana. Oh, no.

She rushed off toward Morgana's chambers, pursuing Mordred and his party in fear of them capturing her. Then, the warning bells rung through the castle like a sounding symphony, and Merlynn knew that soon things were going to go from bad to worse.

So, she shook the sleep about of her eyes and pushed herself to run faster to Morgana's room, to catch sight of whoever was there with Mordred. It was not as though his intention was to kill Morgana, but there was still that lingering worry of Morgana's allegiance that constantly popped up into her mind.

There was something so off about Morgana these days. She was so sweet, so kind to her, they got along just fine, and yet…there was a darkness that Merlynn so desperately tried to deny. Morgana was meant to be her friend; but, from what the Great Dragon had told her, the 'Witch' needed to be destroyed.

Merlynn stepped around the corner of the corridor she had been previously running through, and was immediately slammed against the wall by a familiar, calloused hand that was pressed against her neck. She glanced up; pale blue eyes, a scruff of blonde hair and that confused expression at her presence.

"Merlynn?" Arthur looked suspicious, and definitely befuddled at the sight of her. She was used to it.

Instead of replying, she found that sound was not able to escape her, and breathing was cut off. Merlynn struggled against his hands, gasping out words that stated: 'Can't' and 'Breathe'.

He quickly let her go with a hint of guilt in his eyes. In his frazzled state, which obviously had sprung out when the bell's started, Arthur had been caught in his 'Prince' behaviour, where all sound was a suspicion. "Sorry."

"Morgana's," she sputtered. "The- they're in…Morgana's…chambers."

At her words, Arthur's eyes clouded over with worry and he bolted off, leaving the guards and Merlynn to chase after him.

He believed that Morgana's life was at risk. Arthur was wrong.

Merlynn knew that – it wasn't her life that was at state, but Morgana's faith and trust in Camelot that was at a risk of being broken.

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur asked a few moments later as the party strode through the upper corridor to Morgana's chambers.

She nodded confidently. "Of course. I…saw them, with my own eyes," she lied. But what was she supposed to say: 'Oh truthfully, I heard them through my mind because that small boy that you rescued speaks telepathically, and I can hear that because I am a witch.'

Merlynn knew that wasn't the time, nor was it the place, to tell the truth to Arthur. Especially with Uther's guards behind them.

Arthur turned a speculative eye her way. "What were you doing down there anyway?"

"I heard voices outside my door, and I followed after them to investigate," she explained with a slight shrug.

"Well, thank you Merlynn for finally showing some initiative," he commented with a pat to the shoulder.

Things had changed between them since the incident with Lady Vivien and Trickler. Since admitting their feelings toward each other, they had become a lot more affectionate. Most of the time Arthur would embrace Merlynn in his chambers, or smile at her over meals; he would even send up another dish so the two could dine together. Merlynn knew that now was not the time for sweet sentiments.

When they had reached the door, Arthur motioned to be quiet as both he and Merlynn pressed their ears against the door to listen for any signs of movement. Pushing her gently away, Arthur then kicked the door open with a mighty foot and barged inside, sword raised.

Merlynn hurried in after him to see…nothing. Mordred, or his companions were not in sight, only Morgana, who shot up in bed with an irritated, surprised look. Arthur blinked, and glanced around, also seeing the apparent nothing, searching for the 'something' that Merlynn had mentioned.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Morgana shrieked.

"I…" Arthur began, ducking high and low suspiciously to check for any intruder. "I'd reason to believe that there was an intruder in here."

"Right now, Arthur, the only intruder is you," she retorted heatedly, clutching the blanket to her chest. She sent an annoyed glance Merlynn's way then returned her attention back to the blonde.

He frowned, in confusion. "Camelot has been infiltrated. Did you not hear the warning bell?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I did! I was hoping I'd be safe in my chambers," she stated with a huff.

"Well, if you'd just permit me to search your room..."

"You'll do no such thing!" she snapped, eyes wide with exasperation. Then, she calmed and gave him a look, which clearly questioned his ability to think. "Arthur, do you think that if there was someone in my room I wouldn't know about it?"

He froze, as if questioning himself, then turned to Merlynn with the weapon in his hands raised threateningly. Merlynn visibly looked a bit frightened by the sharp sword (which she sharpened herself) and quickly scuttled out into the corridor. The guards walked off.

Merlynn, on the other hand, was dumbfounded. She ignored the fact that Arthur was thoroughly incensed by her accusations, and simply focused on this: she heard Mordred. He was going to Morgana's room. But there was nothing that she could do now, without Arthur questioning her about it.

"I just…" she sighed, staggered. "I just don't understand."

Arthur, at hearing her words, bristled even more then shot into her line of view with narrowed eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Merlynn. Which bit didn't you understand? The making a fool out of me, or making a fool out of yourself?"

Her eyes dropped. Arthur was sure making her feel terrible, insolent, when he apparently 'loved her'. He wasn't making the message clear, at all. Merlynn crossed her arms over her chest as she tried to keep some sort of defiant confidence in her stance. "But, there was someone in there. I _heard _them. They were going to Morgana's room – that's what they were discussing. I'm not lying, Arthur!"

It was then that he stepped in closer, so that they were inches away, but it was no affectionate move. The fact that he was so close to each other was an act of dominance, fury and superiority. It was intimidating and working very well. "A word of advice, Merlynn. In the future, stick to what you do best. Nothing!" He stormed off in a fit.

Merlynn ran a tired, pale hand over her brow then shot a look at the door. _She knew someone was in there. _She could feel it in her bones. So, she wandered back quietly and hovered her ear near the wood, listening for some sort of conversation.

After a few moments of silence, Merlynn sighed, overcome by defeat and headed back to bed.

oOo

Gaius could tell something was amiss with Merlynn when she wandered down the stairs sometime mid-morning. It was in the way she carried herself; her posture was slumped, skin ashen, deep, dark circles ridden under her murky eyes which held more darkness in them than any young girl should have. Normally, it was like this every morning. Well, some-what. But today it worried him.

"Late night?" he began, setting the pot he was currently holding down.

She absently tied her hair up and nodded, slouching down into the dining chair nearby, left hand rubbing at her brow. "Somewhat," she replied.

"I hear there was a disturbance, and intruder in the city," Gaius continued.

Merlynn pasted an ironic smile on her face. "Oh, yeah I heard talking." She paused. "But in my head."

The old physician froze, and then returned his attention to her, his features morphed into that of intrigued. "They had magic?"

"It was Mordred," she told him. At his look, she added, "I recognized the voice. He was the first person ever to speak to me in my head other than the dragon."

"The druid boy? What's he doing here?" he asked inquisitively.

She shrugged slightly, eyes bleary and tired. "He was guiding someone to Morgana's Chamber."

"You sure? She and the boy had a kind of bond," Gaius stated.

"True, but he was clearly giving instructions to someone – or many," she returned. "What I don't get is – they could have gotten caught. It was _so _easy, Gaius to get captured and burned."

"What do you mean?"

Merlynn gave him a serious, dark look. "Whatever they were doing, they were prepared to die for it," she said.

Then, Gaius sighed. "What do you think they were doing?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure that soon we'll find out."

oOo

Usually, when Merlynn entered Arthur's chambers in the morning, he would hand her a kiss and a lovely 'good morning'. But, today was not the case. She walked in with a plate of luxurious, fresh fruit, bread, cheese and meat for him as a sort of 'white-flag' to get him to forgive her.

Instead, Arthur simply kept his mouth shut and glared at her. There was, once again, no warmth given off toward her way. She was sure Uther could have given her more feeling.

"Here is your breakfast, Sire," she announced, a soft tone replacing her usual teasing one. "I made sure to receive the best fruit in the kitchen for you -"

"Thank you, _Mer_lynn," he snapped curtly, taking a seat at the table. He didn't even glance up to speak to her.

After eating, Arthur ordered her to dress him. Usually, there was a small smile or some sort of teasing, but it was just tense silence and angry looks. Merlynn wasn't sure why he was so wounded – his ego, or his pride. She simply pursed her lips and kept quiet while she tended to his armour and tied him all up for training.

"Arthur?" she called. He paused as he kept a tight hold on the door as if it were his only salvation in preventing from striking her across the face. "Why are you so mad? You know that I wasn't lying."

Arthur didn't speak for a few moments, head turned toward the doorway, before he said, "Clean my chambers, Merlynn, then come down to the training field for the collection of my armour. Good day."

She released a breath of air. When she turned back to the plate of food, however, Merlynn noted that there were fresh strawberries and a few grapes still on the plate. Her favourites.

Merlynn smiled.

oOo

A long while ago Merlynn discovered that, while silent, one could discover the most marvellous things. So, she had decided to grab the book from Arthur's bedside table drawer, and huddle down into the chair beside his cupboard, clearly hidden from view.

So, when Morgana walked in without even a glance her way, Merlynn cocked her head. Surely she knew where Arthur was. But, she kept silent until she noticed the other girl's motives.

Morgana headed toward the drawer that held the key sets of the castle, and quickly reached her hand in. She grabbed at the key she was looking for and turned to see – Merlynn. Her heart leaped into her throat, and she almost screamed, but quickly demanded herself to calm for the few brief moments in which she could lie to her friend.

There was a cool, suspicious indifference in Merlynn's eyes as they blankly stared upon her, and she almost felt the tiniest bit nervous at those calculating eyes observing her, breaking her apart. Merlynn _was _always too inquisitive for her own good.

"Merlynn!" she greeted happily – yet the action was a bit forced, even Merlynn could tell. "I was, er, looking for Arthur."

Merlynn's face never changed except for the slight quirk of the brow. "He's out training," she answered.

Morgana forced a sheepish smile. "Of course," she said bashfully and began to walk toward the door. "How silly of me."

"He trains every day," Merlynn told her emotionlessly, as if she knew what exactly Morgana was up to. And it worried her, just that little bit. "The same time, same place. You should know that, Morgana? For you have known him longer than I." The smile that formed on Merlynn's face was tight, small, knowing, with the smallest bit of spite.

The Lady began to feel a bit flustered under the watchful, logical eyes of the servant, and chuckled. "I knew that. I guess I – I simply fo – forgot. I – I just wanted to apologise for last night. Another time, perhaps."

"Sure, Morgana." Merlynn gave her a small, curt nod. "I believe you have other things to do, as do I. If you wish to see Arthur, you obviously know where he is."

Morgana breathed in deep and hurried out of Arthur's chambers, eyes wide and shocked. She had never seen such a side of Merlynn before in her years of knowing her; so cool, dark and sharp, resembling a mighty weapon of Camelot. Morgana clutched the key to her chest, over her fast-beating heart and rushed back to her chambers.

oOo

Around fifteen minutes later, Merlynn decided to head down to the battle-yard to check if Arthur was finished training yet, or if he was still going to be angry at her. She had also discovered amongst her experiences that Arthur was easily angered and held grudges among those he trusted – namely, her.

Things were so wonderful over the past week or two after the love spell fiasco, and now things had gone down the, for lack of a better word, chamber pot. She remembered a week or so ago, before Mordred had arrived in Camelot.

_Merlynn entered Arthur's chambers with her hip, skilfully mastering the jug, door and plate with her body. As she set the food down and closed the door, she headed over to the bed, where Arthur was 'supposedly' sleeping in his bed, hand sprawled over the side of the bed, mouth opened obnoxiously. _

_She rolled her eyes and tapped at his bare back. "Arthur, wake up." He just shuffled deeper into the pillows. Merlynn missed the smug smile that formed on the 'sleeping' Arthur's face. "Oh, you silly brute, wake - " _

_His hand had shot up, gripped her waist and pulled her onto the bed with him, where he snuggled closer and shifted so his head rested between her shoulder and neck. _

"_Okay, very nice, but someone might -" she began. _

_Arthur's cool breath tickled her skin. "No one will come in here, Merlynn. So relax." He moved his hand so one wrapped around her waist and the other cupped her jaw, his head lifting from her shoulder to give her a kiss. "Good morning."_

_She smiled crookedly. "Good morning to you, too."_

Merlynn wished things could go back to that. They had stayed in that bed for another half-hour tops, until she knew he had training and many would get suspicious of his whereabouts if he didn't show.

But, as she reached the wooden fence that sat between the field and the civilians, she knew that wouldn't be so. Usually Arthur would at least greet her with some sort of recognition, because he could see her, but today there was nothing. She pouted and took a seat on the smooth log fence.

One of the knights, Sir Girard leaned on the post next to her with a friendly smile. "'Ello, My Lady."

"Merlynn," she corrected.

He shrugged. "My mistake. Your beauty passes for any lady, and may exceed Lady Morgana's."

She couldn't help but blush at the compliment, as she was a complete girl when it came to them. "Oh, hush," she retorted in jest. "Do not state something that isn't true, sir."

He lifted the hand that was gripping the post beside her and raised it to his lips, gently laying a kiss down upon it, eyes never leaving hers. "I was never one to tell lies, Lady Merlynn. I speak only what I see."

Arthur finished his play-sparring with Sir Leon and chuckled. "It seems I have beaten you again, Leon," he taunted. "You truly need to up your skill."

"Oh, I'm sure. I let you win," he returned teasingly. "I'll get you." Leon turned his attention to the post, and his eyebrows rose. "Huh. I never knew Girard was one to go for the servants. But, she is a pretty one, I guess. I'm rather a one for blondes, myself."

"Leon, what are you -" Arthur, too, whirled his head around to check whatever his old friend had been gazing at, and everything seemed to freeze. There was Merlynn, but she was smiling. _That _smile she only smiled when he said something affectionate and fond to her; dimple in her right cheek revealed as the smile stretched up to those eyes that lit up like a candle in the night. "Hm. Odd, indeed, Leon." Jealousy blazed through him as he noticed Girard lift her hand and kiss it.

A pink flush spread over Merlynn's cheeks, and one hand dug into her hair to flatten it in embarrassment. There was a deep frown on Arthur's face as he noted the way that Girard was obviously flirting with _his _servant, and found that he had the urge to use his sword to decapitate the knight then capture Merlynn into his arms. Instead, he cleared his throat and popped his collar.

"Will you excuse me, Leon?" he said coolly, heading toward the pair. "I have some business to attend to."

"How would you like to - " Girard began to ask, but was cut off by the sharp clearing of a throat. Merlynn turned to face an obviously irate Arthur, and simply quirked her brow, a confused, innocent smile forming on her face.

"Arthur," she greeted happily. "You were doing great out there."

"Of course I was, Merlynn," he said easily, then turned to Girard. "Back to your post, Girard. If you please – I think Leon needs a sparring partner for a moment."

Girard's brows furrowed, but he nodded, sending Merlynn a wink. "O' course, Sire. Good day, Lady Merlynn."

"I told you not to call me that, sir!" she called after him, and brought her attention back to Arthur. "He's a silly oaf, isn't he? What did you need?"

"I need you to not act like a ditsy bird every time a man shows you some attention," he hissed.

"Excuse me?" she sputtered. "I was not acting like some _ditzy bird. _I was flattered by his complements and kindness, both of which you lack greatly."

"What are you saying?" he snapped.

Merlynn crossed her arms over her chest and tried to remain quiet. "I get it. You're jealous and trying to be the dominating male. I understand, truly. But there is no need to because obviously I'm not leaving you. I didn't leave when you were all over Lady Vivian, and I'm not going to just because another man is showing me some sort of charm."

"Please," Arthur snorted. "Girard has no charm."

"Well, he's a lot bloody nicer than you this past week, so excuse the hell out of me," she retorted and walked off.

oOo

Arthur had deflated after his argument with Merlynn. He will admit that he was getting a bit out of hand with his anger, but as a prince whose ego was wounded, it was a hard thing to get over. He made himself look like an idiot in front of his father's men, Merlynn, Morgana and himself.

So, as he made his way up to his chambers after training, he hoped she was there. He needed to apologise to her. Arthur could not believe the nerve of Girard, that git, who thought that he could just walk up to Merlynn and simply try to woo her over.

"There will be _no _wooing," he muttered to himself. "Not while I'm around."

The smile that was on Merlynn's face had infuriated him and he never wanted it to be seen directed toward another man that wasn't him. Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself and stepped inside his chambers.

She was there, but she wasn't greeting him like she usually would do had the situation be any different. Merlynn's only regard to his presence was her eyes landing on his form as she set fresh sheets on his bed, and a curt nod and slight curtsy to the knee sent toward him.

Arthur sighed. "Merlynn, I -"

"I have cleaned your boots, made sure that your room is clean and obviously changed your sheets," she listed brusquely. "I'll be off now if that is all you required of me to do, Sire."

Before she could leave, his hand shot out and he gripped her fingers in his, placing it on his chest. "I'm sorry, Merlynn. For the way I've been acting lately," he told her. "I was wounded, well, my pride was, and it got the better of me. And today was just jealousy, I'll admit it."

For a moment, Merlynn simply stood there with her hand to his chest. But then she smiled _that _smile and bit her lip. "See? It's all that was needed, Arthur," she said to him. "You're forgiven."

He chuckled. "Thank you."

"Thank gods you arrived when you did, Girard was about to offer to take me out for a drink," she explained. "I didn't know how I was going to deny him."

Arthur leaned his forehead on hers. "It's easy. You would tell him that you belong to someone else and, if he laid one finger on you again, that someone would cut him into small bits and feed him to the Wilderen."

"Oh, exciting!" she taunted. "How original, Arthur. I cannot wait to spread the news."

oOo

Merlynn was hoping that, with this new-found apology, he wouldn't insult her. But, as she discovered, Arthur was obviously not that sort of man.

"Come on, Merlynn," he groaned. "I'm starving."

She sighed in exasperation. "Well, you can be patient. Good food takes time to prepare." Merlynn set the _food _in front of him with a slight smile; _good _food, indeed. She didn't really know what it was actually – in fact, it looked like chunky sludge.

"And this taste sensation took exactly how long?" His voice was sarcastic and full of distaste. She was just glad she had food back in her own chambers.

Merlynn shrugged. "Nearly…five minutes. Tops."

"Really? Five minutes," he repeated with a roll of his eyes.

"You need that long, you see? To let it thicken," she explained, then glanced over at the bowl of sludge.

Arthur muttered, "Thicken. Right. If it thickens anymore, Merlynn, then it would become a solid food. But, I don't really know what it is now so I'm hoping you can explain it to me."

The warning bells cut off all sense of argument or answer from either, and they shot out of the door faster than any creature.

oOo

The two, along with many guards, headed down to the vaults. Arthur lifted a torch in every crevice and corner until he found what he was looking for, the empty pillow which held – "The Crystal of Neahtid," he stated with a solemn sigh. Arthur glanced down at the door, finding that the locks were perfectly intact. "The locks are not damaged."

"What does that tell you?" she asked curiously.

He gave her a withering look. "It tells me that somebody stole my keys."

_Morgana. _

She sighed. "Was it precious, this crystal?"

"Of course it was precious. It wouldn't be down here otherwise, would it?" he snapped.

"Right," she agreed.

"Whoever it was knew exactly what they were looking for."

"Apparently."

As she said this, Arthur's eyes went wide and blazed. "Apparently? That's all you've got to say? Tell me, Merlynn? Whose job is it to ensure that my chambers are locked at all times? Whose job is it to ensure that something like this never happens?" He fumed off.

"Sorry," she muttered to herself.

oOo

Uther was truly a terrifying man. He stood, regal and bubbling with anger, pacing in front of his son, who tried to remain a stoic composition.

"I'm sorry, father," Arthur said quietly. Merlynn made sure to huddle by the pillar on the far left, trying to make herself as invisible as possible under the eyes of the feared king.

Uther paused, and shot fiery, iced eyes toward him. "You're sorry? That's not good enough. Did they force their way in?" he interrogated.

"No, Sire."

"Then how did they gain access to the vault?"

Arthur hesitated but, after a glance at Merlynn, returned back to his father to answer, "They stole the keys."

"How is that possible?" Uther roared.

"Someone broke into my chambers," he explained wearily. Arthur knew this was Merlynn's fault (as it _always _was) but didn't want his father to lay a torturing punishment upon her.

Uther began to rub at his temple in frustration. "This is a grievous loss, Arthur. The Crystal of Neahtid was locked away for good reason."

"Why is it so important?" Arthur inquired.

"It is an instrument of magic," he relayed. "In the days of the Purge a great many sorcerers died trying to protect it. Whatever it is, it's important to them."

"I'll search the town, find out what I can."

"Arthur, this crystal cannot fall into enemy hands," Uther ordered.

Arthur gave him a curt, respectable nod. "Yes, Sire."

As the prince walked out, Merlynn hurried after him with a slight smile on her face in thanks. She was so relieved he didn't try to take the blame upon her, for she knew Uther would do worse than the stocks. Beheading would probably be the punishment.

"Arthur?" she called after him and began to walk alongside him with long strides. "Thank you."

"For what exactly?" he asked, yet there was a hint of sarcasm.

"For…"

Arthur turned to face her, halting both their movements. "Lying to my father to save your hide?"

"Well, yes," she replied. "I'm not sure what he would have done to me if you put the blame on me."

"It would be painful, and most probably kill you," he told her. "Whatever this crystal is, my father is worried about it. You better hope we find it soon, Merlynn." Arthur then stepped closer. "Oh, and by the way, if you ever put me in that position again, I'll clap you in irons myself."

Merlynn nodded. "Yes, Arthur. I know."

He inclined his head down the hall. "You are free to go back to your chambers."

"I'm sorry," she muttered, and hurried off.

oOo

Gaius had been waiting for Merlynn to walk through the door since the warning bells awoke him from sleep. He knew she would discover what was going on, and was curious as to what exactly had happened.

As she entered, he noticed a weary disposition in her eyes and almost hollow movements when she turned and shut the door behind her. Merlynn turned to face him, and took a seat in the chair offered.

"What happened?" he asked.

She leaned her forearms on the table. "The, uh, Crystal of Neahtid has been stolen." Gaius' eyes widened. "But, while that is a rather bad thing apparently, it gets worse."

"I don't know how it could get any worse than this, but go on," Gaius encouraged.

"I know that Morgana stole the crystal," she told him.

His eyes seemed to widen even more, impossibly so, even a bit comically. "Morgana stole the crystal?" he repeated dubiously.

"I'm certain of it," Merlynn nodded, leaning in closer to her father-figure with a glint in her eyes. "She was in Arthur's chambers, browsing around in his cupboard. She must have taken his keys."

"Can you prove any of this?" Gaius questioned, eyebrow raised pointedly. It was her word against the king's.

Merlynn hesitated. "Not exactly, but..."

"Merlynn," he sighed.

"She did it," she insisted. "I'd bet my life on it."

Gaius leaned forward on his elbows also; his eyes were tinted with a sort of shock and that sort of strange intelligence, and Merlynn knew it was time for his wise sentiments that she so needed. "Merlynn, you go accusing the King's ward without proof, that's exactly what you'd be doing."

In other words, he meant that her life would truly be on the line if she accused Morgana of any sort of treachery against the king. She ran a pale, shaky hand over her brow and nodded. "I know. You're right."

"Doesn't make sense," he said suddenly. "Why would Morgana steal such a thing?"

She shrugged. "Uther said it was an instrument of magic," she told him.

Gaius' head inclined and he sighed. "There are many legends about the Crystal," he confessed.

"Is it some kind of weapon?" Merlynn inquired.

"That I don't know," he replied.

The dark-haired witch's brows furrowed as she thought of the information she had just received. "You've heard of it?"

He nodded. "Indeed. The sorcerers of the past believed it held the secret of time itself," he relayed to her.

"What do they mean by that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Gaius said. "The crystal's an artefact of the Old Religion. There is only one who could tell you more."

Merlynn glanced at him with curious eyes, then realised what, well more like _who, _he was speaking of. "Of course. I'll be off then."

"Hurry back soon, Merlynn," he called after her. "There is much to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: <strong>

**Narnia365 - My first reviewer in the first fifteen minutes! WOW! I was so surprised :) **

**88 - I actually really enjoy that song and, now that I think about it, it fits kind of well with Merlynn/Arthur's relationship.**

**Grapejuice101 - I'm glad you liked it:) **

**x..x.x - Thank you! :D See, since my friend hasn't actually watched the TV show, she prefers Merlin as Merlynn as well. **

**Ahsilaa - 'Love story' would be a pretty good song, I think. And yes, I will be continuing on with Season 3 and 4 (when it airs). Ooh, you would not _believe _the ideas I have for season three!**

**Nerdman3000 - See, I looked into it and I didn't really see the resemblance between my mind and Emma, even when I tried to morph her features. She's so amazingly gorgeous though, isn't she? **

**Tania15 - Yes! I saw the pictures and it clicked! THank you so much. I think the reason that I couldn't find the perfect Merlynn, is because Merlin's appearance as Colin is so odd yet strangely attractive, and I wanted to bring that element into the feminized Merlynn. I didn't want some absolutely perfect woman who had small facial features and that 'perfect-ness' that some writers describe their characters as. No one is perfect, and I knew that. She is beautiful, but in her own, otherworldly way that interested me. She doesn't have the right eyes, but that's fine with me:) A very classic, strange beauty. And it's alright, I babble all the time as well...like I am now. **

**Emerald-Hime1987 - Thank you very much! I hope this chapter pleases you. I love Lucy too, but take a look at Jaimie and you'll see it. It'll click haha :)**

**Flightsnitch96 - I see that the musical tunes come to mind :D I love 'Accidentally In Love' because it's old and cute. (BY the way, 'COme What May' is awesome too) When I read the review, I started listening to both versions like six times haha. Ahhh Kaya, she's amazing isn't she?**

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind - Haha isn't she just funny! Despite the fact she strained Arthur and Merlynn's relationship just a little bit, Lady Vivian is funny. It's why I love her. **

**KissTheCook - I'm sorry you feel that way, I really am. Hopefully this chapter fulfilled your requirements :) If not, simply tell me. I don't mind. I take constructive critism very well for a paranoid young teen. **

**jLinsmith89 - Ah, another Lucy Griffiths fan! I had never actually heard those songs before, but I looked up the lyrics and 'Take Me As I Am' by Heather Dale (the lyrics) were very spot on. It even mention robes and gowns! ;) I can't wait to _write _the third season. **

**CatsGoMoo - AH! It's you. I have to say, your reviews make me so happy! I'm like waiting for them and then I get the review and I get so giddy to read them :) **

**Acklesaddict - By your name, I'm guessing your a Jensen fan. Oh, we have so much in common! ahaha. THank you :D**

**BlackRoseIvy13 - Aw, thank you. It's so sweet to hear that x**


	37. The Witch's Quickening: Battle Wounds

**Hey! Sorry for the late update, but I was extremely busy this week...Hopefully I did okay with this chapter:) **

**Thank you to all those people who have reviewed, favourited and story-alerted, it means so much to me.**

**x ENjoy!**

oOo

The Great Dragon, in Merlynn's opinion, was much wiser than any gave him credit for. As a creature of the Old Religion, he had witnessed and done many things of the past. He knew all, the past, present and future, even when dwelling in the cavern since the Purge.

She was glad to have him on her side, despite his slight altercations in what she should do. "I need your help," were the first words which escaped her mouth when she stepped on the platform in front of the Great Dragon.

"I'm sure you do, young warlock, but first you must honour your promise," he returned, golden eyes shining down upon her, pointed and dark.

Merlynn shut her eyes for a moment, then nodded. She was always one to keep her promises. "I said I would set you free, and I will," she said.

He was acting like an impatient little child. "When?" he barked.

"When I know that Camelot is safe," Merlynn told him. "Will you please trust me?" Her voice was filled with a resigned sigh.

"Why should I?" he retorted heatedly.

She pursed her lips angrily. "Because you don't have a choice," she reminded him.

For a few moments, he just kept his hard golden orbs on hers, teeth bared toward her, then he said submissively, "What is it that you wish to know?"

"What is the Crystal of Neahtid?" she called up to him.

The Great Dragon quirked a brow. "To those who know how to use it, the Crystal holds great knowledge."

"What kind of knowledge?" she asked.

"The knowledge of what is, what has been, and what is yet to come," he told her, and Merlynn's eyes widened in realisation.

She almost dropped the torch in her hands, out of astonishment and worry. "Do you mean it can show you the future?" she asked, bewildered.

"Amongst other things, yes," he replied.

Merlynn almost didn't tell him but she had found that hiding things from the oversized dragon was a decidedly unscrupulous thing to do. "The Crystal has been stolen," she stated hesitantly.

"By who?" he questioned, eyes glinting dangerously. His eyes were his most outstanding and terrifying features, so old and wise, but dark and wicked at the same time.

"Morgana," she answered with a twist of the mouth.

His reply was an outlandish, deep chuckle that reverberated through the room like a resounding harmony. "That Witch does not have the power to wield the Crystal," he laughed.

Merlynn cocked her head curiously. "Does the druid boy?"

"Mordred? It is possible," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I heard him directing someone to Morgana's room, and the next day the Crystal was stolen. So, I believe that they're involved in this together," she rabbled on.

Impossibly, the dragon's eyes narrowed done upon her, shaking her body to the core. She ducked her head to stop the horrid feeling that shot through her as those eyes seemed to stare straight into her mind. "Once before I warned you of the druid boy," he snapped. "It is his destiny to bring about Arthur's doom! It may be that time is upon you."

She gulped. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and settled down on his haunches, head leaning down closer to her. "The ancient prophecies speak of an alliance of Mordred and Morgana united in evil, but this union must be stopped, whatever the cost," he relayed.

Merlynn nodded slightly. "Whatever the cost," she agreed.

oOo

The thought was such a plausible, obvious one now that she thought of it. Merlynn had known Morgana's alliance with Camelot was weakened the moment she tried to kill Uther that fateful day. But, it seemed that then, Morgana had some sort of heart and backed out of it. Now, it wasn't the case. Uther had made that trust completely break over the past year or so, and now it seemed that Morgana finally broke. The sweet, kind Morgana who she had befriended and bonded with since meeting her; the same woman that was within her destiny to destroy.

But there was lingering hope, Merlynn would admit, that there was some chance that Morgana was not evil at all. Despite this, the young girl still followed after Morgana as she snuck out of the castle and into the forest. Merlynn kept a few feet behind her on Firefoot, lingering behind the thick willow trees toward whatever destination she was heading to.

Mid-morning, Merlynn dismounted Firefoot and tied her to a tree a good deal's away from Morgana's notice, slipping through the trees on foot until she discovered Mordred's camp.

"Morgana!" the small druid-boy exclaimed happily, capturing Morgana into a deep embrace. Merlynn had felt something fond for the boy a while ago when they had first met, but her faith in him had weaned since their last meeting. Mordred was followed after a handsome, older man with a spraying of dark-golden stubble and blonde shaggy hair.

The man took the Crystal out of Morgana's hand and held it up gloriously, both he and Mordred's eyes shining with some sort of deep satisfaction. Merlynn smacked her forehead against the trunk of the tree next to her sadly; whatever sort of assurance she had in Morgana tearing at the seams.

Merlynn crept through the underbrush and weaved in the trees, following after the Lady until she finally stopped. Morgana took a comfortable seat on the log nearby, but her eyes flickered left and right nervously. She was obviously still quite hesitant about her motives, still not completely transferred to darkness just yet.

"It's my hope that with time Mordred will master the Crystal. And when he does, we will strike Uther down," the man announced splendidly. Then, he added in a dark tone, "Uther and all who serve him."

Her head shot up. "All who serve him?" she repeated shakily, a disbelieving tone to her voice.

"If we are to win this war, there can be no half-measures," he explained. "I see this troubles you."

"Yes. Yes, it does, Alvarr."

"My Lady, we fight for our very survival, as do you," the man – Alvarr - said. Noting her panicked expression, he continued, "The boy. He told me you have magic." He put a warm hand on her arm. "You need not be afraid."

Morgana smiled slightly, and looked utterly convinced by his words. "I know. I'm sorry. I've become so used to concealing the truth," she confessed.

"Believe me, I understand what that feels like," he agreed softly.

"Every day I must look Uther in the eye knowing that if he were to discover who I really am, he'd have me killed," she told him sadly, eyes shutting with a shaky breath.

Alvarr shifted his hand to her shoulder. "You have been very brave."

"I don't want to be brave," she cried. "I just want to be myself. I don't want to be alone anymore."

He smiled. "You are not alone. You're here with us. You need never be alone again." After a brief moment, the two leaned in, as if to bring their lips together, but Morgana suddenly pulled back reluctantly.

She stood. "I must be heading back. The castle will be waking soon," she announced.

Alvarr brought his eyes to hers, his hand slipping down her shoulder, squeezing her hand, which made her smile. "Farewell then, My Lady Morgana."

As Morgana left, Merlynn too left the man's camp to head back to Camelot. It would be such a fatal thing to remain, for Mordred was quite a clever, young boy.

oOo

Merlynn was quick to relay the information to Gaius, who was insightful enough to understand her babbles. "Alvarr has a fearsome reputation," he said as she finished.

"You know of him?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. The whole situation didn't sound as though it could be plausiable but from what Merlynn had seen, she didn't truly believe anything anymore.

He nodded slightly. "I know he's a sorcerer, and that he and his band of renegades have threatened to overthrow the King."

"He sounded pretty determined," Merlynn told him.

"He's a fanatic," he agreed, "and his supporters follow him unthinkingly, blinded by his charisma."

She scoffed at those words. "Well, it sure worked on Morgana. They were rather close to each other, but I'm sure she feels more than he does."

"So it would seem," Gaius mused.

"And the druid boy. Alvarr's using him too. He seems to think the boy can harness the power of the Crystal," she admitted.

He sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder, gently thumbing the fabric there. "We can't let this happen, Merlynn."

"But if we can't go to Uther, what can we do?" she cried helplessly.

There was the smallest hint of knowing in his eyes. "We can bend the truth a little."

oOo

Morgana was utterly frazzled by the thought of Mordred and Alvarr being discovered. She didn't know who had told Gaius, but she was worried. Arthur was a determined man, she knew, who, once presented with a lead, would go after it until something or nothing was discovered in the findings.

Merlynn hurried out of the Council Chamber and into Arthur's chambers, where she waited for him to enter. As he did so, he had a slight smirk on his lips, which widened when he caught sight of her.

"So, I'm guessing I'm going with you on this venture?" she announced immediately.

He chuckled. "Of course. It wouldn't be fun without you alongside me, now would it?" he returned, putting a hand over her head from where it rested on the bedpost. Arthur smiled bitterly. "Once again, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you."

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "It's no matter. I've gotten used to your prat-tish attitude through the time I've known you."

"It's why you're so perfect for me," he hummed, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

A scoff left her mouth, but it then quirked into a slight smile. "But, if you think that an apology will get my forgiveness, then surely you are dumber than I thought you were," she interrupted.

Arthur grinned fondly. "Oh, that wasn't _all _I was going to do." He leaned down and kissed her soundly, releasing her shortly afterwards. "That was also on the agenda."

"Then of course you're forgiven," Merlynn teased, and sighed afterwards. "Sleep. I'll come and dress you in the morning."

He put his lips to her forehead softly. "Good night, Merlynn."

oOo

The next morning, Arthur, Merlynn and the rest of his party rode out of Camelot toward the Valley of Chemray, where Alvarr's camp lay in the depths of the forest. As they reached the hillside that overlooked the valley, Arthur paused.

"Gaius'd better be right about this," Arthur muttered to himself. Merlynn shot a quick look at him, apprehensive, but followed after him as he continued on through the valley.

Minutes seemed to pass, and soon the party was within the depths of the forest, heading toward the renegade camp. Arthur turned his eyes to Merlynn, who was glancing around fearfully as if the rebels would jump out at any given moment. "I don't know why I bring you on these expeditions," he announced lightly, trying to make her smile. "You spend the whole time terrified."

Merlynn straightened. "Oh, I – I'm not terrified. What would give you that idea, Arthur?"

"Because I know you, Merlynn," he sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I can tell you are."

"No, you can't," she denied. "You're just obviously trying to make yourself feel better, so you're shoving the emotions on to me."

He scoffed, "If you weren't scared, you'd be talking rubbish as usual."

"No! I wouldn't be. I'm talking as I usually am, which not rubbish for your information, so clearly I'm not scared," she retorted.

Arthur snorted in amusement and trekked on until they hit a fork in the road, which lead in two very different directions. He turned to the 'scared' girl. "Where now?" he asked with a quirked brow.

"No idea," Merlynn shrugged.

He pursed his lips. "I thought you said Gaius gave you directions?"

"He did. He, er...he just didn't tell me about this part," she told him, dismounting Firefoot and stepping further onto the forked road, closing her eyes in search of telepathy.

Every other sound drowned out into that of muffled words from Arthur, who decided to shout angrily at her. It was like a distant hum, and all she could hear was Mordred.

"Merlynn…your fault…!" Arthur shouted, broken and dimmed.

"_They're coming!" _Mordred screamed out telepathically to whomever was in the camp; he sounded terrified.

"… we wouldn't … in the first place!"

"_Warn the others."_

"Merlynn, I am talking to you!" Arthur roared.

"…_the Crystal. Warn the others!"_ Mordred continued worriedly.

"_Morgana…" _she heard Alvarr's voice enter her thoughts, and cocked her head slightly toward the sound, which lead into one of the two roads.

Arthur dismounted and headed toward the servant, cocking his brow at her as he watched her face twitch and morph about as she seemingly listened to her own thoughts.

"…_the Crystal," _Mordred was screaming. "_Warn the others! They're coming." _

Merlynn was suddenly shot out of her mind by Arthur, who tapped her shoulder wearily. As her eyes opened, she focused on the path in front of her with wide, bleary eyes that focused and unfocused on nothing and everything in particular.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern. "What are you doing?"

"The renegade camp…" she breathed.

'_They're coming,' _Mordred announced. '_Hurry.'_

"It's that way," Merlynn told him, pointing in front of her with a shaky hand. The voices running through her mind was painful and gave her a deep throb in the back of her mind, and it made her quite precarious and a bit apprehensive.

"And you just suddenly know this?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," she said. "I know it."

"Because…" he encouraged.

Merlynn bit her lip. "Because…I know it because of…"

"I give up," Arthur growled, throwing his hands up in defeat, turning back to his horse. How he ever fell in love with her, he'd never know. She was the most infuriating human being alive.

While his back was turned, Merlynn gained an idea and suddenly created a footprint in the mud with the help of her magic. "Because of this!" she cried, rushing over to the magically formed print.

He scoffed, heading toward her. "So? It's a…footprint. Who says it belongs to a renegade?" Arthur once again turned back to his horse.

Then she announced, "There's more!"

Arthur returned his attention back to her and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of countless more footprints in the mud, heading down the winding path. He turned those eyes to Merlynn, who gave him a smug, smarmy look. "Hm?" she giggled. "_Just _a footprint in the mud, _Artie?" _

He bristled at the nickname and pursed his lips. "Follow me!" he barked at his knights and trekked through the mud, tracking the footsteps. "Stay behind me, Merlynn."

The party crouched through the trees toward the renegade camp; Merlynn remained behind Arthur, hand hovering over his shoulder blades as she always did. Suddenly, they discovered Alvarr's camp and Merlynn couldn't help but smile haughtily at Arthur from over his shoulder.

"I told you, didn't I?" she whispered in his ear. "Who's the idiot now?" He brushed her up and hurried off closer toward the camp. "Obviously you. What are you doing?"

The other knights followed after their leader, entering the camp, still crouched and weary of their surroundings, but waiting for Arthur's orders. Arthur straightened and dug his sword into the ground as he noticed that the camp was, in fact, empty.

"Well, whoever was here, they're not here anymore," he commented, checking the campfire which was dimmed but still smoking.

She shook her head. Merlynn could feel their presence upon her; Alvarr had a very strong aura about him, and the air was tense and dark. "Yes they are."

Arrows suddenly shot through the air, whizzing past Merlynn and hitting the guards on either side of her. A breath of air left her mouth in shock as battle cries sounded through the camp, the renegades shooting from the trees toward them.

"Take cover!" Arthur roared. He was more than likely directing this at Merlynn mostly, considering she had no weapon in hand for that moment. But, she stole the one that rested absently against a tree and shot into battle.

She had never been gladder to keep watch on Arthur during training, and take in his movements and skill, as it came in handy at this day. The renegades had much more experience than her, but she took them out with whatever expertise she did have, and added a bit of magic to the mix as assistance.

Suddenly, she heard, "Run, Mordred!" from Alvarr.

Merlynn paused, gaining a slice across the arm from the distraction. Quickly taking out her current opponent with a grunt, she whirled to face the familiar blue cloak which hurried off away from the battle. Her eyes flashed gold, and a branch extended in front of Mordred's feet, tripping him over into the dirt.

But, the young druid was not fazed, only angered as he stood, turning to face the two guards that were pursuing him. Merlynn was frozen with shock as she witnessed Mordred magically slaughtered the men with spears, and felt herself become paralysed as his hypnotising blue eyes focused upon her.

"_I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget," _he said to her directly, and then rushed off.

Merlynn quickly shook of the sense of cold fear that washed over her body and turned just in time to face a renegade female, who gave her a wicked smirk. "Look here, a girl," the woman taunted with a chuckle.

"So what are you, then? A horse?" she retorted easily. "You sure look like one."

The woman bristled. "How _dare _you!" In seconds, she displayed much skill and expertise, almost un-handing and decapitating her. But, Merlynn ducked, using her shin to slam into the back of her knees, knocking her down. As the girl fell, her sword lashed out and cut into her shin.

Merlynn cried out in pain as the injury shot up her body with agonizing tremors, and stumbled to the ground. Arthur's eyes shot to her, watching as her eyes closed and hands gripped at the bark underneath her fingers. However, she clenched her jaw and stood up, wielding her sword bravely. He was concerned for her injury, especially the one which had turned her purple tunic into a murky black near her arm, but kept on fighting.

The woman stood also, growling out of rage. "Oh, you're going to get it now, girl," she hissed.

"So confident," she snorted. "Arrogance gets you nowhere, renegade."

"It's Enmyria," she said. "And you will die."

Merlynn knew her bravado was lacking, but tried to remain stoic and confident like Arthur was during these situations. Instead of replying, she lashed out to Enmyria, striking her in the side with a slash, cutting through her skin deep. The red-head roared in pain, and began a fierce attack that forced Merlynn against one of the trees.

Alvarr regarded his love with pride.

Enmyria prepared a death blow, slicing at her ribcage lightly as a taunt, but Merlynn raised her knee and knocked the blade, sending it away from her chest just in time for it to bury itself into the tree instead. As the red-head stumbled toward her, the other girl stepped out of the way and kicked at her stomach.

As Enmyria fell, Merlynn grabbed her sword and reluctantly stabbed the girl straight through the belly. She died choking on her own blood. Merlynn straightened and turned to see that every renegade was dead except for Alvarr, the last man standing. The wounds were painful, she would admit, but bearable for the time-being until she got back to Gaius.

Arthur approached Alvarr with sheer determination, disarming the man as he attacked quickly. "Give me the Crystal," he ordered.

"Why should you care?" Alvarr scoffed. The prince nodded for the guards to hold the renegade tight while he patted him down. "What use is it to you? You're a fool. How many lives have been lost this day? And for what?" Arthur simply ignored him and slid the Crystal from his pocket with a tight smile his way. "You cannot wield the Crystal."

As Arthur walked away, Alvarr called out desperately, "You do not have the power! None of you do!"

Merlynn watched as Arthur pulled out the Crystal when passing her, and found that the beautiful object transfixed, enamoured her. It called to her mind; she wished to hold it for some odd reason. Shaking out of her thoughts, she gripped her head and blinked a few times.

_What was that? _

oOo

They set up camp later in the afternoon, and Merlynn took a seat in front of the fire, glancing back to see that Arthur was checking on his other knights. By this time, the injuries still hadn't become painful yet, too caught up in the adrenaline of the battle.

What Mordred had said to her seconds before he ran out was still running through her mind: '_I will never forgive this, Emrys. I will never forget.' _It was so terrifying, those words. They were spoken so coldly, so angrily that it shook her to the very being. She raised a hand to her head and clutched at her temple, trying to will those words away.

As she did so, Arthur strode over and lay down in front of her, luxuriously almost with a roguish grin her way. "Merlynn?" he asked, and she raised hesitant eyes to him. Then, he noticed the dark patches of fabric on her arm, shin and chest and shot up, rising to his knees to take in the wounds. "Gods, Merlynn, why didn't you say anything?"

"I, er, forgot about them momentarily," she explained in a tired voice.

"Are you bonkers?" he hissed worriedly. "Who knows how much blood you've lost? I'll be right back." Arthur hurried off to grab some gauze, water, his cloak and cloth from the knights in the other side of their make-shift camp, and rushed back to her in haste. "You really are the most infuriating girl I have ever met."

Merlynn smiled crookedly. "But you love me, right?"

"Unfortunately," he mused. Then, he hesitated. "I'm going to either have to rip your tunic, or you'll need to take it off."

"I'll take it off. Hand me your cloak, please?" she said, offering a bloodied hand out of him.

Arthur handed her the cloak and helped wrap it around her; the deep red cloak covered her body very well while she stripped her bloodied tunic and under-tunic off, hiding her from the prying eyes of his knights. He knew they were right perverts most of the time, crude, but honoured men, and didn't want them looking at Merlynn. Arthur kept an eye on his men as she undressed, noting that they glanced over for a moment, but realised the reason behind it soon and turned away.

"Are they looking at me?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No. Take your arm out of the cloak." She did as she was told, keeping the cloak around her body, in which the upper part was naked except for the wrap she had around her breasts. Arthur took in the wound at her arm; it wasn't very long, or all that deep, but it was still bleeding just a little bit. "Oh, Merlynn…"

"I'm sorry, alright?" Merlynn sighed. "I wasn't focusing on that. It wasn't important. I was trying to not die; it's just a - a minor set back."

"If your health is on the line, then it is important," he told her firmly, dipping the cloth in to the water pale filled with fresh water from the river which was re-filled minutes ago by a knight who was cleaning the wounds of the other men.

Merlynn hissed in pain as the cloth wiped away the blood from the scratch. "Ow bloody ow!" she cried out, gripping the cloak tighter.

"Well, on the brightside it is your first battle-wound," he said with a bitter smile.

"Lucky me," Merlynn groaned, whimpering as the pain struck down her arm, paralysing almost.

After a moment of silence of Arthur cleaning the wound, he suddenly spoke, eyes glinted with pride, "I saw you fighting today. You and that woman. I don't think I've ever seen you fight like that."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess intuition kicked in, as well as adrenaline and I just struck out."

"I'm proud of you, Merlynn," he mumbled, "and so surprised. I never thought you could wield a sword like that."

"I have to watch your prat-tish arse every day when you train, so I learn a few things," she explained.

"Well, at least you pay attention," Arthur commented.

Merlynn sighed. "She was so fierce, and very skilled. I didn't want to kill her, but it had to happen."

"It was either you or her," he reminded her. "I'm glad you did what did. But you're an idiot for not telling me about this earlier – you should know how easy an untreated wound can get infected."

"I know. I - it - I'm sorry."

Arthur glanced back to his men for a moment and, at seeing that they weren't paying attention to them, leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied honestly with a small smile.

After cleaning up the wound, he wrapped it up with a piece of the gauze tightly. "I'll clean up your leg now." Softly, he lifted the cloak from her left leg and took off her shoe, then raised her trousers to the knee to check the wound. It was much deeper than her arm, and he sighed.

"When we entered the camp…it was a trap, wasn't it?" she brought up suddenly in a quiet, solemn tone. "They knew we were coming."

He sniffed. "Yes, they did."

"How did they know?"

"Well, they're sorcerer's aren't they? Probably used magic or something," he reasoned, re-dipping the cloth in the water and wiping away at her wound. "What did she do?"

"I tripped her and, before she fell, sliced me with her sword," she explained. "It was painful, and still – ow – is."

He put a hand on her cloak-covered knee. "It'll be alright. We'll wrap all this up, and Gaius can tend to you when we return to Camelot. _Properly." _

"I cannot _wait _to get back home," Merlynn groaned.

"Me neither," he agreed. "Sleep in my warm bed and wake up to you giving me food every morning."

She rolled her eyes. "Mm. Fun, indeed. I meant just so I can go to sleep in my own bed and get Gaius to treat me."

"Sorry I'm not up to the expertise of a physician," he taunted.

"It's not something you can learn," she shrugged. "You're just not good enough."

Arthur narrowed his eyes onto Merlynn's. "Oh, if we were not in the public of my men, I would…"

"What?" she teased.

"Kiss you senseless," he muttered right near her face with a smug smile as she leaned in slightly. "Uh huh, no."

Merlynn snorted. "Just clean up my wounds, Arthur." When he was finished with her leg, he glanced up at her expectantly. "There's another at my ribcage."

Arthur looked almost nervous as he said, "I'll need you to, uh -" He cut off with a cough.

She flushed but leaned back slightly and lifted the cloak up her belly, revealing her pale, smooth abdomen to Arthur and the thin gash beneath her ribcage. One hand gripped her bare hip while the other washed away the wound, his thumb absently running over the skin next to her hipbone. Merlynn took an uneasy glance back at the knights and was relieved to see that none were paying attention to them. She enjoyed the feeling of Arthur's hands on her skin; they were warm, slightly calloused, but comforting against her own. It was tense, as she had never had a person alive touch her skin so intimately before.

When he had finished, she had the entire gauze wrapped around her hips (which involved Arthur's arms basically either side of her while she gripped the cloak around the rest of her body) and her wounds were clean. She threw on her purple tunic, the white under-tunic stained thoroughly with her blood (which Arthur now held in his hands) and took the cloak away.

"Thank you," she whispered, pressing a fond kiss to his cheek. "Are you going to sleep now?"

He nodded, returning the gesture on her forehead instead. "You should too." Arthur smiled slightly, pulling the Crystal from his pocket. "While you do, I need you to guard this with your life."

"Why me?" Merlynn asked, fingering the bag apprehensively.

"Because you're the one I trust most," he told her, settling into his blanket. "Go to sleep, Merlynn."

As night settled over the trees, Merlynn found that sleep could not overcome her. So, she sat, leaning against the log that she had previously sat against and stared at the Crystal that rested against the bark in front of the fire.

Time passed. Merlynn noticed that the other knights had fallen asleep, leaving her alone in the dark by herself. The fire had gone out; there was no other lighting for her except for the moon, which shined down on the party with an eerie glow. Her temptation was growing, the fiery need to touch the Crystal was becoming stronger until she couldn't fight it any longer. Quickly, she retrieved the stone bag from the floor and stripped the material away to stare into the Crystal.

She saw the Great Dragon flying through the sky, quickly followed by herself, surrounded by fire, walking amongst what looked like Square. Merlynn saw Camelot smoking in destruction, fire burning through every window, billowing up into the sky. The Great Dragon breathed fire straight toward her with an angry roar, then it flickered to her once again, crying heavily.

In a flash Merlynn had dropped the Crystal and gripped her head, trying to ignore the hollow feeling that welled within. She wrapped the cloak around her body and settled her head against the log to sleep.

Sleep never found her. Only shocking nightmares from what she had witnessed in the depths of the Crystal.

oOo

When they returned to Camelot, Alvarr confessed to stealing the Crystal and acting alone. Merlynn had to commend him for his bravery and defiance. He was tried for treason and sentenced to death. Even though he was evil, he was one of her kind, and it was a solemn day to see another one of her rare breed die.

Now, she sat in her chambers, wounds cleaned, staring at her soup. But it was as though she wasn't really looking at the soup; instead, she was focused on the things that had happened only a night ago. That Crystal – there was something about it. The Great Dragon had said that it revealed the past, present and future and was scared about it.

Would that happen once she released the dragon from the cavern?

Merlynn blinked, rubbing at her left eye with her thumbnail. Gaius looked her over worriedly. "Merlynn? What's the matter?"

She sighed. "It's the Crystal. It harbours a terrible power, Gaius," she told him.

"It's locked away now. It can do no harm. Unless the damage has already been done," he said, eyes narrowed in concern.

"I held it," Merlynn admitted. Gaius' eyes widened. "I knew I shouldn't. I knew no good would come of it, but it compelled me to look. I couldn't resist it. I saw things, terrible things, Gaius. There was so much destruction, anarchy."

Gaius frowned, putting a hand over hers in a comforting gesture. "Then you've already paid the price," he said.

"But – Gaius, I – I saw what – I saw what will happen, and I'm terrified of that. I'm terrified of what the future may hold for Camelot," Merlynn trembled.

His mouth was set in a firm line; she had seen a path in the future, and that was the worst gift any could possess. "There is nothing on this earth that can know all possible futures, even the Crystal."

"It was so real," she breathed.

"It was real, but it was just one reality," he comforted. "The future is as yet unshaped. It is we that shape it. It is you, Merlynn." Gaius stood and pressed a fatherly kiss to her temple. "The decisions you make. The actions you take. Remember that. Eat your soup before it gets cold."

oOo

Alvarr had escaped, and Merlynn had a sneaking suspicion that the culprit was Morgana. She hadn't arrived in the Council Chambers yet; it added to that thought, and Merlynn's trust in Morgana had definitely ripped.

"We've searched the citadel, the town, and every corner of Camelot," Arthur relayed to Uther.

"But he's gone?" he questioned with an irritated finger running across her brow.

Arthur nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Father."

"How?" Uther interrogated. "How has he escaped?"

"It appears that the guards were drugged," he answered.

"That means he had help. Someone..." Uther froze, eyes narrowing upon Morgana who had walked in at that moment. He, too, had a lingering belief that it was her, but it was his love for her that overwhelmed the suspicion. "...here in Camelot."

Arthur was oblivious. "Afraid it looks that way."

Merlynn locked eyes with the girl, and watched as her head inclined in a way that confirmed _her _belief. Uther would never understand that look, but Merlynn did. She understood perfectly. She bit her lip and glanced away slowly, maintaining her focus on Uther.

He released a shuttering breath before announcing in his regal, booming voice, "Let this be understood, whoever has done this, they have betrayed me. They have betrayed the kingdom. If I ever discover who it was, they will rue the day they were born."

Morgana had the briefest of smirks on her face, but mellowed it down to a calm indifference.

Something was amiss in the King's Ward and soon, it would escape, revealing her true nature to Uther and Camelot alike.

oOo

Merlynn was asleep in her bed. For the first time in a while, she was able to finally settle down to sleep. Well, that was until the croaked, raspy voice of the Great Dragon shot through her head.

"_Merlynn," _he called. Merlynn shifted and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to maintain her slumber. "_I am waiting, Merlynn. You gave your word. Now set me free, Merlynn_."

Her hands slid up to her ears and covered them to block out the deep, reverberating voice that rocked through her mind. Merlynn curled up into a ball and winced as the back of her skull began to throb, the power of the dragon's magic affecting her head.

"_Merlynn!" _The Great Dragon roared, and Merlynn shot up in bed, blinking furiously as sleep left her.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be up - I'm not sure. Either the weekend or Monday, because I have assignments and i'm not going to be home...But, I hope you liked this chapter and do tell me your feelings. <strong>

**As always, I love you guys so much:D**


	38. Fire of Idirsholas: Knights of Medhir

**Hey, new chapter! This chapter was very difficult to write for some reason, but I guess i'm reasonably happy with it. **

* * *

><p>Merlynn had been cleaning Arthur's boots in his chambers when word of a visitor came by the door. The entire council was called to the Council Chamber; she was a bit confused, but curious none the less. So, she dropped the half-shiny boots and hurried toward the chamber, taking her normal place beside Gaius as the man stood in front of the King.<p>

"I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire. Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas," the man, who had introduced himself Joseph, announced.

Uther scoffed. "I'm not sure I would've chosen such a place."

"Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Sire," he explained. "So-"

"And what is it you have to tell me?" The King had luxuriously spread himself on his throne, elbow on the armrest as leverage, his leg hanging over the side of the other.

Joseph hesitated; he seemed nervous, and Merlynn couldn't blame him. "While we were there we, we saw smoke rising from the citadel."

"And did you see anything else?" Gaius asked as Uther's eyes caught onto his.

"No," Joseph replied.

"Did you go inside?" Uther questioned with a quirked brow.

The herder looked utterly mortified at the prospect of such a thing. "No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for 300 years! You must know the legend, Sire."

Once more, Gaius took over. "When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the knights of Medhir will ride again," he recited solemnly.

Uther stood from the throne and ran a hand over his brow. "See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night." As one of the knights took Joseph out, the King turned to Arthur. "Take a ride out there."

"Why?" Arthur asked irritably.

"So we can put people's minds at rest," he explained.

The young prince crossed his arms over his chest; he took a glance at Merlynn, who shrugged. "Surely this is superstitious nonsense?" he scoffed.

"Gather the guard and do as I say."

oOo

Merlynn had never seen such worry in Uther's eyes before. It was disconcerting; the King was such a superstitious being, but this was more than that. This was unbridled fear. As she entered her chambers, Merlynn turned to face the wise, old physician, who also seemed to be uneasy about the news of Idirsholas.

"Why did Uther look so worried about this?" she asked curiously.

Gaius shut his eyes; the announcement involving Idirsholas was a tiresome and terrifying one, and he was unsure of the consequences facing Camelot. "Because the Knights of Medhir are a force to be reckoned with," he replied.

"Do you believe the story as well?" she inquired.

"It's more than a story, Merlynn," he told her. "Some 300 years ago, seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorcerer's call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake."

Merlynn eyes were wide after the tale had ended, and she leaned forward like an eager child. "What happened?"

"It was only after the sorcerer herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still," he finished. After a brief moment of a tense pause he continued, hand over hers, "Merlynn, if what Joseph says is true, then something has awoken them, and I fear for each and every one of us."

oOo

As soon as the sun rose, it was time for Camelot's search party to leave. Merlynn was dressed, packed and ready to go and she had readied Arthur for the venture also. She saddled up both her and Arthur's horses then headed up to his chambers to wake him. When she arrived, he was already awoken and dressed.

"I am pleasantly surprised to see you dressed and ready," she announced with a small laugh.

Arthur turned to her, tightening the brace on his arm. "A bit disappointed, perhaps?" he taunted.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, Arthur. How could I not?" Merlynn lifted his sword from on top of the cupboard and handed it to him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Are you?" he returned, kissing her forehead.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

oOo

As they took of through the woods, Arthur could sense a change in Merlynn's behaviour. She jumped at the smallest sound that shot through the trees, her shoulders caved in toward her chest and her eyes flickered every which way; the familiar movements of when she was scared.

"What's wrong, Merlynn?" he asked with a hint of a sigh in his voice. "Please don't tell me you've been listening to Gaius's bedtime stories again. You should know it's just an old wives tale."

"I hope so," she mused to herself, gripping the reins tighter in her hands.

oOo

After a long days ride, the party had finally arrived in Idirsholas. It was a magnificent place, rivalling Camelot greatly in its size and beauty. Merlynn's eyes were wide with apprehensive wonder and she was not sure whether to be amazed or frightened by the sheer image of it.

Arthur motioned for the entire party to dismount. Luckily, this time Merlynn had brought a sword with her so she wouldn't be running around like a headless chicken while she searched for one. As the assemblage stepped through the ruins, Merlynn was once again overwhelmed by Idirsholas.

It was just as otherworldly as its name.

Merlynn could hear a strange noise emitting from an unknown source. It wasn't music, nor was it sound or melody. "Do you hear that?" she whispered.

"Hear what?" he returned quietly.

"That strange…" Like a tremble, or hum, an eerie symphony of air, "trembling sound."

"That's your knees knocking together, so don't worry," he comforted mockingly.

Deeper into the fortress they went, weaving through broken, marble corridors and deep valleys of rock. Merlynn made sure to keep behind Arthur always, as he was the most skilled out of all the knights. Two knights flanked either side of her. One gave her a reassuring smile as they stepped through a creaky, metal gate toward an empty chamber which only held a small table in the middle of the room.

The knights spread around the room as Arthur checked the ashes on the table. "It seems part of Joseph's story was true. Probably just travellers passing through," he declared.

Merlynn felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up on end and turned her head toward the entrance, dread filling her. "Or maybe not," she concluded. "Oh, no." She took a weary step back.

The Knights of Idirsholas drew their swords and prepared to fight. Merlynn tried to keep in the battle as much as possible, but found herself ducking and keeping hidden most of the time. She almost cried out in joy as Arthur ran one through but, when the creature didn't fall, she knew something was peculiar about these Knights.

Merlynn quickly ducked her head as a sword hit the marble behind her and noticed that Arthur had lost his sword. So, faring his skill over hers, she called out, "Arthur!" and threw the weapon over to him.

"Run, Merlynn!" he shouted back. "Go!"

She slid past Arthur and avoided being gutted by one of the creatures, then stopped. Merlynn knew she couldn't just _allow _Arthur to stay here fighting against odds even he couldn't compete with.

Arthur glanced over to the entrance, where he hoped to see the back of her coat turning the corner to safety. But, there she remained, frozen in her place. "What are you...? Do as I say!" he roared, shoving her in the direction of the doorway.

Merlynn waited for him. She couldn't just _leave _him alone in there against undead creatures. Arthur kicked, punched and parried his way to the doorway, keeping his firm body between the knights and Merlynn. She knew they would die if she didn't use her magic so, while Arthur was distracted with his mental battle plan, her eyes flashed gold.

"_Ahríes þæc!_" she shouted over the loud, roaring hum, pulling Arthur out of the room as the entrance crumbled over the knights.

oOo

They ran. They didn't know how long it would take, but they ran back to where the horses where saddled up waiting for them. Finally, they stopped when the familiar huffing of the animals alerted their ears.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Merlynn gasped. "Those – those things! They just wouldn't die."

"You're telling me," he panted. Arthur glanced her over quickly, surveying for any injuries. "You alright?"

She nodded.

"Did anyone else escape?" he asked.

Merlynn reluctantly shook her head; it was horrifying to watch the knights die like they did, but they died fighting honourably. They wouldn't be buried honourably, though.

Arthur sighed. "We need to get back to Camelot, gather reinforcements."

oOo

When they rode into Camelot, the first sight they were graced with was not those of welcoming, curt guards, but instead the limp bodies of the men who usually stood watch on the wall. The pair dismounted and Merlynn watched as Arthur made his way toward the guards and checked one of their throats.

"Are they dead?" she asked worriedly, biting her lip. Merlynn wasn't sure that she wanted to know what sort of evil had entered Camelot, and hoped that those she cared about were safe.

"No," he replied, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "They're still breathing."

"What do you think happened to them?" she inquired and gently shook the one closest to her. He didn't wake.

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know."

They took off in a fast jog toward the Square, where they found that the townspeople had fallen wherever they lay, unconscious or asleep. No one showed any signs of movement or life, except for the shallow breathing. It seemed that the majority of people where guards and knights; the rest of the peasants she could not see.

"What's going on?" Arthur declared with a hint of nervous fear in his voice.

"I'll go get Gaius," she said and hurried up the stairs of the palace, bolting through the wide-set doors.

Arthur stared around the tensely horrific sight around him and tried to remain calm, but confusion and distress were weaving its way into his mind.

"_Arthur?" _Merlynn screamed from within the castle. He took off in a haste toward her and almost ran into the terrified girl as she stood, frozen, at the bottom of the staircase.

"My god," he breathed in horrid awe, eyes wide.

She took in a deep breath; the ultimate, loud silence ticking at the back of her mind. "They're fast asleep," she told him. "Must be some kind of…sickness, or something."

Suddenly, Arthur began to make his way up the staircase, leaping over the slumbering knights and guards toward the Council Chamber. "Where's my father?" He burst through the thick, wooden doors, looking around wildly for Uther. When he couldn't catch sight of his father, he growled in frustration. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, but we need to go to Gaius," Merlynn announced, clasping his hand in hers as she took off toward her chambers. "If he's awake, he'll know what to do!"

As they rushed through the door, Merlynn found Gaius slumped over his work desk, snoozing comfortably. "Gaius!" she exclaimed and removed the flask from beneath his hands. She sighed. "It has to be the work of magic."

"We have to find my father!" Arthur declared. She turned and followed after him; she was beginning to tire from running, but took a deep breath and pushed herself forward until they passed Morgana's room.

She noticed Gwen lying in the doorway. "Arthur!" she cried, motioning toward her. "Can you carry her to the bed?"

Arthur nodded and picked Gwen up in his arms, placing her down comfortably on Morgana's bed where it looked as though she was simply taking a nap. Suddenly, the curtain behind Merlynn shifted. Arthur gently pushed her behind him and drew his sword, heading toward the thick, moving curtain.

Merlynn hoped it wasn't something fierce and terrifying…like a Wilderen.

As Arthur ripped the curtain away, he cried out in shock as a body slammed into his. Arthur then noticed the thick mass of decoratively styled dark hair and calmed for a moment. "It's me!" he assured the distraught woman over her screams. "It's me, Morgana! What's happened?"

Merlynn was suspicious, but the fear in Morgana's eyes was truth enough for the instant. "Calm down, Morgana. Just tell me what happened," he hushed, hand gripping her wrist loosely.

"People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well," she told him.

Arthur raised his brow, wide, blue eyes determined. "And what then?"

"They started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went."

"Was someone here?" Morgana shook her head helplessly. "Then why were you hiding?"

The woman drew her head, taken aback and narrowed her eyes at him. "I told you, I didn't know who you were," she defended.

"Where's my father?" he demanded.

"I don't know," she cried desperately.

Merlynn stepped forward and put her hand on her previous friend's shoulder; she still wasn't sure what to think of her. One side of her mind (the rational one) told her she was not to be trusted, but the other side (her heart) told her that Morgana was still her friend, and she cared for her greatly.

"If she was awake then she must have seen something," Arthur barked.

Morgana sniffed. "I didn't see anything."

"You saw people getting sick, what did you do?"

"What could I do?" she snapped slightly.

"Morgana, I don't understand," he said. "Why is it that you're the only person awake?"

Merlynn stared at Morgana, removing her hand from her shoulder and narrowed her eyes just the smallest bit in suspicion.

oOo

Arthur was rushing into every room they passed, checking for any person who was awake and his father. Merlynn kept the same pace as Morgana, and loosely gripped her wrist as a sort of – comfort? Warning?

"I'm not going to say anything," she muttered. "So you don't need to worry."

Morgana seemed confused as she asked, "About what?"

"The illness," Merlynn stated.

"That has nothing to do with me," she hissed, ripping her wrist away.

She clenched her jaw and turned her head to her slightly. "No, of course not, but you have magic."

"You haven't told anyone that!"

"No," Merlynn reassured, "and I will never tell Arthur, but…there has to be something keeping you safe, and I think that must be it."

"Right," she agreed reluctantly, nodding.

Distantly, the two heard Arthur call out, "I found him!"

oOo

Uther was in his chambers, head slumped down onto the dining table, snoring loudly. Merlynn had never seen the King in such a way, and it was so different from what she usually saw; no longer was the brick wall of anger and hate, but a snoring, _human _man.

Arthur pulled his father from his collapsed position over the table. "Father," he called, trying to rouse the King from his slumber.

"He's…fine," Merlynn managed out, raising his eyebrow.

He shot her a look. "He is not 'fine', Merlynn."

"He's just asleep," she assured. "All we have to do is find the cure. A way to wake them."

"Who could have done this? You're the only one who's hot been affected, Morgana," Arthur declared. "There must be a reason."

Morgana swallowed nervously and opened her mouth a few times, cutting herself off. Then, she simply said instead, "I don't know."

"That's all you keep saying!" he growled, walking past Merlynn to glare straight into Morgana's eyes. "You must know something!"

"No, they just fell asleep one by one!" she yelped.

Merlynn took Arthur's arm, pulling him back from the Lady. "Arthur. It's obvious. When she started feeling sick, Gaius gave her a potion, right?" she announced, eyes glancing at Morgana for a moment to get her to understand.

"When was she sick?" he questioned, angry resolve calming as Merlynn tried to tame him for the moment. "She never said that."

She nodded toward her. "She was one of the last to be affected. Somehow the potion must have helped," she lied.

"What about everyone else?" Arthur asked.

"By then Gaius was too ill," she suggested. "He didn't have a chance to treat anyone else."

Arthur was silent for a few moments, thinking the prospect over and then finally, he said toward Merlynn, "Go and see if you can find this potion. I'll search for signs of life in the lower town." She nodded and rushed off. He turned to Morgana. "Morgana, you stay here. You look after my father. Keep him safe. Here." Arthur handed her his sword. "Protect him with your life, you understand?"

oOo

Merlynn needed Gaius to wake up. There was nothing else she could do if he remained asleep. He was her last hope for the moment. So, she grabbed her magic book from the large bookcase, always in the same place; third shelf up, twenty third book from the left. She flipped through the pages, trying to find some spell that would wake Gaius up.

"Alright, Gaius," she breathed, preparing herself. "This, hopefully, will wake you. Uh – okay - _Ic ácwice þé."_

Gaius shot up from his sleeping position. She should have realised this beforehand, but all she could see was that he was up. Merlynn grinned, matching the one on Gaius' face.

"Gaius!" she exclaimed brightly. Then, she finally noticed the goofy smile which morphed his expression into that of a terrible jester. "Uh – Gaius? No. Bugger." She tried to avert her eyes from his face; it unnerved her. "Alright. Er…" Merlynn flipped through the pages of her book, and found another spell. "Oh. We could try this._ Ic þé bebíede þæt þú mé slæpest!" _

Instead of waking up, the chair beneath Gaius snapped into twine and he toppled to the floor – his expression remained in that same, disturbing form, to which she turned his head away from her manually.

"Or not," she mumbled. "Why can't I get this right? Argh! Er…Please, Gaius. Wake up. I don't think either of us can handle any more of this. I need your help, and that means you have to wake up." Merlynn watched as Gaius' head reverted back to facing upwards, his frozen, goofy face seemingly plastered there. She flipped through the book again with a sigh. "Okay, let's try again. _Brimstréam!_"

Water, seemingly out of nowhere, poured down onto Gaius' face and she slammed her fist into the side of the table irritably. "Bugger, bugger, bugger!" she cursed.

"Merlynn!" Arthur called as he suddenly rushed in, and Merlynn quickly turned to face him, snapping the book shut. "Come quickly."

She hid the book underneath some paperwork and took off after him.

oOo

Arthur had led her to the battlements, where the two watched as eight of the Medhir headed toward Camelot. There was one leading them on a white horse. Merlynn's brows furrowed in confusion as memories of Gaius' tale came to mind.

"Gaius told me there were only seven knights of Medhir," she spoke, either to herself or Arthur, she didn't know. "There's an extra."

"Then who is he – _it?" _Arthur corrected, leaning over her to stare out at the oncoming doom.

She shrugged helplessly, accidently hitting his chin lightly. "I don't know," she muttered. "But I do know that now, Camelot is defenceless. The only people awake now is you, me and Morgana – what sort of power do we have over the Medhir? The undead, fearless warriors of Camelot's past?"

He shut his eyes wearily. "We have to get back to my father," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him.

oOo

Morgana jumped as the two rushed into the room. She was getting used to the silence of the room, finding herself meddled in her hate toward Uther. The sword she wielded in her hands could so easily slice against the vulnerable King's throat, cutting away all hate toward her kind and bring a new reign of Camelot.

But, she couldn't do it. Not yet. Besides, she didn't want to face both Arthur and Merlynn. While she had her magic, the odds were against her.

"This will be one of the first places they look. We have to get him somewhere else," Arthur declared.

"What's going on?" she asked fearfully.

"We're under attack. No time to explain. Grab his legs, carry him," Arthur ordered and locked his arms beneath Uther's armpits, while Merlynn grabbed his feet. As they carried him toward the door, he noticed that the bottom of Uther's tunic was brushing prominently against the floor and glared at her. "You're not meant to be sweeping the floor with him! Pick his feet up!"

"I'm sorry, but he's not the lightest damn fellow in the Kingdom!" Merlynn barked back at him. "Gods!"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Morgana, give her a hand."

Morgana took Uther's left foot while Merlynn caught hold of the other, and the three hauled the Great King of Camelot out of his room.

oOo

Merlynn had to smile. Her life was in mortal peril, and still she found a way to smile through these dark times. The source of her amusement: Uther. While the King of a Kingdom's duty was to protect and defend, he was snoring away like – well, her on a lazy day. It made her smile and chuckle; she didn't even stop when Arthur shot her a glare.

"It's not funny, Merlynn," he snapped.

Merlynn snorted. "It's a little funny."

"Did you find the potion Morgana took?" Arthur questioned.

The two women shared a look. "Er, no. Sorry. I didn't seem to recall which one was which."

They ended up in Arthur's chambers. Merlynn and Morgana took a moment to stare at each other once more, both thinking the same thing, and suddenly dropped Uther's legs simultaneously. Arthur huffed, still holding Uther up by his front.

"We can't leave him here!" he protested. "We have to lift him onto the bed."

Merlynn shrugged. "Why?" she retorted easily. "He's asleep. It's not as though he's going to realise he's on the floor. Uther didn't feel us carry him, wooden floors aren't going to make a difference."

"Merlynn!" Arthur barked.

"Fine! I'll get a bloody pillow," she said, striding over to Arthur's bed and collecting one of his large, white ones.

His eyes were wide in disbelief. "He's the King!"

"Alright. Well, I'll give him _two _pillows. Gods, you're so strange, Arthur," she remarked, grabbed another and heading back to Uther. She gave him a pointed look and Arthur helped lift Uther's head while she put the pillows beneath him.

Arthur staggered as he stood, skin clammy and paling rapidly.

"Are you alright?" she asked drowsily, feeling a sharp pang at the back of her eyes, which told her she was tired. Arthur looked her over –pale skin was turning whiter even and she was sweating. Her eyes were drooping and rolling about.

"Are you feeling the same?" he returned, and put a hand to her forehead. She was burning up fast; so was he.

Merlynn ran a hand over her sweaty brow, wiping away the annoying substance. "We're getting sick," she told him. She glanced over at Morgana, who hadn't changed once. It was obviously some sort of witchcraft over the other girl or she would have been affected.

"We can't let that happen," Arthur affirmed, trying to stay on his feet. "We have to keep my father hidden."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself; she blinked to stay awake. "Why don't we disguise him?"

"That might just work."

"We could dress him as a woman," she suggested excitedly.

He frowned. "That, on the other hand..."

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "We could dress him as a servant, then. Don't be creative."

"That's better," he announced.

"I'll go get him some clothes," she said and hurried off. Arthur stared after her for a moment.

oOo

As Merlynn headed down to the Great Dragon's cave, she noticed one of the undead knights heading her way, but hadn't seemed to see her yet. So, she hurried into the closest room and ducked into the cupboard near the door.

A harsh, dead breath rushed through the room. A chilling feeling washed over her. She could feel the creature before she could completely see it. Its presence sucked the life out of the room, out of her. Merlynn clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her breathing, and watched through the slits in the cupboard as the Knight of Medhir passed it.

Then, it left. Merlynn breathed a sigh of relief and stepped away from the storeroom and hurried toward the cave.

She burst through the doorway of the cavern to see the Great Dragon, seemingly resting on the large rock he usually perched on. "What's going on? Why is everyone sleeping?" she cried. He snored. Merlynn growled in frustration. "Please not you as well. I need your help! What am I going to do?" A snort left him and her eyes narrowed. "Don't pretend. I know you're listening to me."

He yawned and raised his head, golden eyes rolling in annoyance. "I don't need to listen to you, Merlynn. You always say the same thing: "Help me"," he mocked, his usually raspy voice rising to a morbidly identical voice as hers. "And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know I promised to free you, and I will!" she called up at him.

The Great Dragon's reply was a bitter laugh.

"I will! I promise!"

His eyes narrowed down to hers. "I no longer trust your promises," he hissed.

"I swear on my mother's life!" Merlynn swore.

"Careful what you say," The Great Dragon scoffed.

"You have to help me," she pleaded. "Please?"

"Her life matters more to you than your own. This is an oath I believe you will honour," he said suddenly.

"I will," she promised.

"It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep. The power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will need more than just words to break this enchantment."

"What do you mean?" Merlynn inquired desperately.

"You must eradicate the source, Merlynn," he told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Great. What is that?"

"Not what, but who. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana," the golden reptile informed.

Denial immediately filled her. She knew the definition of eradicate: to eliminate. Merlynn couldn't eliminate Morgana, her friend and Arthur's old friend. "Can't be," she denied.

"I have warned you about her in the past, but you have failed to take heed. She is dangerous!" he exclaimed.

"No," she snapped. Morgana couldn't be – because Merlynn knew that she would not be able to hurt Morgana without feeling guilty or fearful of the consequences.

"And now she has chosen to turn her back on her own," he continued.

"How do I stop her?" she asked irritably.

"That is easy, young witch. You must kill her," he said finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 will be coming soon! :) A few questions for you guys: (sorry)<strong>

**1. Would you like me to continue this story into Season 3, or make it into a sequel? **

**2. Would you wish for Arthur and Merlynn to 'consumate' their relationship before they're married? NOTE: if they are married at some point. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please answer the questions because they'd help me a lot with the process of the story :D**


	39. Fire of Idirsholas: Eradicate the Witch

**Hello, starshine! The Earth says 'hello'! **

**Hi, guys. I wasn't going to update tonight, but I had a sudden urge to because, you know, I'm a review whore and I like updating. In response to your responses, I have decided to:**

**a. Keep this story going til' the end. **

**b. It was a debatable topic, but in the end I have decided not to 'consumate' their relationship until at least Season 4. But, things will heat up, I promise. Season 3 is a darker time: Morgana's return, Morgause's revenge... which could only mean more romance for Merlynn and Arthur! :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Not what, but who. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana," the golden reptile informed.<em>

_Denial immediately filled her. She knew the definition of eradicate: to eliminate. Merlynn couldn't eliminate Morgana, her friend and Arthur's old friend. "Can't be," she denied._

_"I have warned you about her in the past, but you have failed to take heed. She is dangerous!" he exclaimed._

_"No," she snapped. Morgana couldn't be – because Merlynn knew that she would not be able to hurt Morgana without feeling guilty or fearful of the consequences._

_"And now she has chosen to turn her back on her own," he continued._

_"How do I stop her?" she asked irritably._

_"That is easy, young witch. You must kill her," he said finally._

* * *

><p>Her eyes widened considerably. "No!"<p>

"The spell is woven with magic of such power that even you are not immune. You must act now before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die, and the future you were destined to share will die with you," he explained wisely as he noted the way she struggled to stay upright, and frowned.

Merlynn nodded then. She hurried out of the cavern, ignoring his eyes on her retreating form. She could feel the apprehension, and the utter impatience he had for the current situation. The Great Dragon wanted to be free and his tolerance was wearing thin.

oOo

Merlynn entered her chambers. She was quick and efficient with her movements, grabbing clothes and a full water skin, shoving them into her old leather bag. She stole whatever she could see, whatever she could grab and whatever she deemed important for the situation.

But, before she left the room, she paused.

'_You must eradicate the Witch,' _his words rung through her mind.

Merlynn ran her fingers through her hair and began to search through the cupboards for something, _anything, _that would stop Morgana. She didn't want to kill her, but momentarily stop her. A plan was forming in her mind – bait. She inclined her head to the shelf behind Gaius where the bottle labelled 'Hemlock' sat.

A small, bitter smile made its way to her lips as she slid the potion into her trouser pocket.

oOo

She ran through the corridor outside her chambers, leaping over the sleeping bodies of servants and guards. The Hemlock in her pocket bounced against her thigh every time her feet left the ground, reminding her of what her mission was.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and tugged her into an alcove. Another hand tightened over her mouth, muffling the frightened gasp that escaped. "It's me," Arthur whispered. She nodded and he removed the hand. "What took so long?"

"Uh, I grabbed some of Gaius' clothes. His old ones. I don't really know Uther's size," she replied quietly. "Almost ran into one of those Knights."

Before he could reply, the horrifying sound of undead breathing sounded from the corridor Merlynn had been in previously, and the two slipped their heads around the corner to see what was happening. The whole seven of the Knights of Mehtir were making their way down the hall, led by none other than Morgause. She looked fierce as she headed toward them, sword drawn high.

Furious, Arthur tried to withdraw his sword, but Merlynn wrapped her arm around his waist and tugged him back. "No," she whispered in his ear. "Not now." After a moment of hesitation, he nodded and pulled her down the hall.

"I'm going to find a safe room," he muttered. "You go back to my chambers and change my father." Arthur pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"As do I," she returned and hurried down the hall.

oOo

She slipped into Arthur's chambers and froze as Morgana's worried, crystalline eyes made contact with hers. Exhaustion was slipping in quickly, as was remorse, but Merlynn took a deep breath and headed toward the snoozing Uther.

"I was worried about you," Morgana's hushed voice filled her ears. She shut her eyes as she tried to remember that she was evil, that she was the source of the Knights.

Merlynn nodded. "I'll be alright for the moment. But, the Knights are in the castle."

"Where's Arthur?" she asked.

"He's gone to find somewhere safe to move to," she told her.

After a brief moment, Morgana said, "Thank you for not saying anything to him."

"It's alright."

"You're a good friend," she whispered.

Merlynn paused and turned her head to stare at Morgana, who gave her a small, thankful smile. It wasn't fair – Morgana seemed so kind, so naïve and sweet. As she opened her mouth, Arthur burst inside.

"We have to move my father before Morgause gets here," he instructed, heading over to Uther.

It was Morgana who froze this time. "Morgause," she whispered.

"Come on! Let's go!" he hurried, grabbing Uther under his arms.

Merlynn and Morgana took his feet once more, and the young girl turned to the girl who she had previously considered a friend. Now, when she looked upon her, it was grief and suspicion that filled her. "You're not surprised?" she murmured.

"No, I am," she assured nervously.

A few minutes later, the three had hefted Uther into one of the servant's chambers. It was a bit smaller than Merlynn's chambers, but more luxurious; a single bed sat in the middle of the room, a single cupboard in the corner and a table by the window. She grunted as Uther's weight bared down on her back, but helped the other two drop him onto the low, creaky bed.

Merlynn toppled to her bottom on the floor and leaned back against the bed. Arthur fell down next to her, panting heavily. "Should be safe in here for a while," he breathed. Morgana was unaffected by the spell, standing at the window, nervously focusing her attention to the drowsy pair every few seconds. "Must be the potion Gaius gave her," he continued, nodding toward her.

Merlynn wiped the sweat from her brow distastefully, finding it hard to breathe and keep her eyes open. "Yeah, must be," she lied, releasing a deep breath.

He glanced at her; dark circles were beginning to form beneath her eyes and her chest was heaving with the struggle to breath. Her skin was becoming sweaty and pale, defining the purplish rings. "We can't keep this up much longer," he panted.

"I know," she said. Then, she struggled to stand and gripped Uther's foot to keep her upright. "Wait! We – we're in a servant's quarters. If we – if we le – leave him here, they'll ju – just think he's a servant. The Knights don't seem to – too bright."

He shook his head grimly, gripping it afterwards as his vision began to shake. "Not if Morgause sees him. We need to get him out of Camelot."

"When we arrived there was a cart in the main square, remember?"

Arthur suddenly had a grin on his face. "You are full of good ideas today, Merlynn. You go and look."

She nodded and hurried out of the servant's chambers toward the nearest window, where there was a perfect view of the Square below. Her eyes shot to the carriage, where the horse stood patiently on the stone with the cart still attached to it. Merlynn's mouth twisted into a bitter smile; things were so cold out there, dead and detached, the people of Camelot fallen about the area like the finale of a great battle.

As she turned back to the servant's chambers, a cold breath washed over her cheeks and she was faced with an undead knight. It raised its mighty weapon and struck at her, but she evaded it with a startled gasp.

"_Atres!" _she hissed, and the knight was flung back against the wall. With a swallow, Merlynn hurried back to the quarters.

oOo

Merlynn burst into the servant's chambers and locked the door behind her; there was a hurried sense in them now, more so than before. "They're closing in! We won't make it to the cart, not carrying Uther," she announced, panicking.

Arthur motioned to the curtain beneath Uther proudly. "That's why we've made this. We're gonna pull him," he decided, and she slumped in defeat.

"Not with that thing out there," she whispered.

He motioned to be silent with his finger, drew his sword and headed toward the door, where he peeked out quietly. Arthur noticed the Knight of Medhir walking down the corridor toward them and was filled with dread. With quick haste, he backed away from the door and shut it behind him. He then hid behind one of the wooden columns closest to the door.

"Get down. Keep quiet," he whispered.

Merlynn, ignoring the previous suspicion, grabbed Morgana's hand and ushered them behind another column nearby. The Knight of Medhir stepped through the door with a deep, raspy breath. She waited with bated breath as the knight walked further into the room, and felt Morgana clench her hand tighter around hers.

In seconds, Arthur shot out behind his hiding place and struck his sword into the knight's chest plate. "Protect the King! Get him out of here!" he instructed.

The two girls quickly grabbed the edge of the curtain and dragged Uther from the room while the knight was distracted. As they rushed through the corridor, Merlynn turned back to see another knight pursuing them. She hurried her pace, unknowingly tripping up Morgana who fell to the floor.

"Merlynn!" she cried out. Merlynn hesitated and turned – she couldn't let Morgana die. She grabbed Morgana's hand and lifted her, using her other hand to leverage Uther further down the hall.

Then, it was Merlynn who stumbled and fell. She watched with fearful anticipation as the Knight of Medhir marched ominously toward her, and kept her eyes on the sword which would probably be her ending.

"No! Wait, please!" she heard Morgana beg. "Don't!"

Merlynn was surprised when she opened her eyes that the Knight had hesitated. She released a shuttering breath. It just stared at her for a moment, before inclining its head as if to say 'alright'. Before any of them could do a thing, Arthur burst out from the servant's chambers and slammed his sword against the side of the creature's head, but it did nothing to even dent the armour.

Morgana slowly brought Merlynn to her feet. "Thank you," she said.

"And you," Merlynn replied, eyes wide.

The fight between Arthur and the knight had furthered down the corridor, and soon the Prince of Camelot had sent the undead creature down the set of spiral stairs. He grabbed the edge of the curtain and pulled his father toward the Council Chamber, while the other two women chased after him.

Things were even more panicked as Arthur released the curtain and headed to the left of the chamber. "Merlynn, help me," he ordered, his mind set on protecting all in the mood. It was no time for emotions or affection, but much like it was a war. War it sure was. The two lifted a thick piece of wood on the door, barring it against the Knights of Medhir and Morgause.

Merlynn felt that every movement was traumatizing and exhausting, draining her energy vastly. The enchantment was becoming stronger, and Arthur and Merlynn were feeling the effects of it. All except for Morgana.

"Morgana, we need the remedy that Gaius gave you," Arthur panted. "Morgana."

Her eyes shot to his nervously, then focused on Merlynn. "I don't have it."

"I know that, but you must remember what it was, what was in it? Come on, Morgana! We can't keep going much longer! Think!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry! I..."

Merlynn grunted as she raised herself from the door and raised her hand submissively. "It doesn't matter. We can't get it now anyway, we're trapped," she interrupted.

"There has to be something we can do!" he barked, and stormed off toward the King's throne.

She stumbled toward Morgana, eyes drooping but narrowed. "Why did that knight listen to you?" she whispered.

"How do I know, Merlynn?" she hissed back. "I don't know half of what is going on."

Merlynn sighed. "Well, we –we just have to stick together in this."

"Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness, then I don't see how we're going to hold out," Arthur announced helplessly.

"We have to destroy the source of the magic," Merlynn told him truthfully.

"Which is?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Our only chance is to get out of Camelot," Arthur proclaimed. "Help me with my father." Merlynn took her bag off while Arthur and Morgana dragged Uther further away from the door. "You cut the blanket up. We'll tie it to my father, and we'll lower him onto the cart."

"Arthur.." Morgana called after him as he stood.

Arthur turned his eyes to her, tired and irritated. "Morgana, please just do as I say." He then grabbed Merlynn by the wrist and pulled her toward the door, where they slumped against it in exhaustion. "I'll fetch the cart 'round to the window."

"You're going out there? I'll come with you," she whimpered, too tired to speak.

He shook his hand lazily toward Uther. "No. No, you stay. You protect my father, Morgana and yourself. You won't be any help out there."

"You won't reach the cart alone. It's suicide," Merlynn whispered. She tiredly leaned toward him, head sliding against the wood.

"We have no choice," he panted.

Merlynn glanced at Arthur; he looked like he had just gone through hell and back, eyes bleary, pallor horrid, completely drawn and sweated. "How you feeling?"

"Not bad. You?" he breathed.

"Never better," she lied.

Arthur grinned, looking slightly like a grimace due to his position. "You still look beautiful."

"Then I must be completely heavenly every other day," she laughed.

After a moment, he slumped against the door. "Get me a pillow, could you," he whispered.

"Arthur…you, Arthur? You need to stay awake, alright? Don't mess around," she barked, and slapped him right across the face.

He shot awake. "Merlynn!"

"That's better!" she clapped.

Arthur stole the water skin from Merlynn's waist and splashes his face with it, shaking his head to spread it down his neck and into his hair. The knights growled against the door. "That your knees again?"

"I really need to get those checked," she chuckled.

He put a hand to her wrist, remembering that Morgana was still in the room. "If I ever need a servant in the next life…"

"I won't be there," Merlynn retorted.

"Ha! That's why I love you, Merlynn," he said quietly.

Merlynn braced herself against the door and half-lifted the strip of wood, watching as the love of her life headed out into the disaster of the undead and re-barred the door afterwards. She leaned against it and slid down to the floor, putting her head in her hands.

"He's not going to survive out there," Morgana announced.

She nodded mournfully, holding back the tears that would inevitably escape. "I know."

"We've got to do something," she begged.

"I know," Merlynn stressed, rising from the door to stumble over to her old-friend, who stared at her wearily. She ripped the cloth from under Uther. "Here. Tear this up. I'll make some rope."

She needed to get the eradication done quickly, before Arthur returned or before he was killed. Merlynn slipped the Hemlock from her pocket and quickly poured it into the rim of the water skin, shutting her eyes regretfully. The Hemlock would poison Morgana for a long enough time period until Morgause finally received the message. Merlynn turned back to Morgana with a tense smile.

"Here, have some water," she offered.

"I'm not thirsty," Morgana returned airily, ripping up the curtain.

Merlynn pursed her lips and pushed the water skin toward her with an edge to her voice, "If we get out of here, you may not get another chance to drink."

"If we get out of here," she remarked. As Merlynn handed her the water skin, Morgana put it down hastily. The young woman clenched her jaw in anger, tightening her fists in frustration and impatience.

She could hear Arthur fighting in the corridor and hoped he survived long enough for her to put her plan into proper action. Merlynn lifted the water skin and pretended to drink it, then presented it over to Morgana with a – hopefully – welcoming, kind smile.

"Here," she said.

"I'm fine."

Merlynn tightened her grip on the rim of the water skin. "No, please, you deserve some before I finish it," she strained.

Morgana sighed. "Thank you, Merlynn," she said, tugging on Merlynn's heart-strings. As she began to drink, Merlynn stood and turned away from Morgana.

It was silent. The young witch tried to hold her head eye, but found that tears were making a steady stream down her eyes. She wiped it away hurriedly. Then, she heard it. Morgana struggled to breath, gasping as a tightening, burning pain clenched at her throat. She glanced down at the water skin in frightened astonishment, then to the only other person she trusted with her secret. Merlynn had betrayed her, and was now trying to kill her.

Merlynn wiped her eyes and whirled around to face her. "I'm so sorry," she whimpered, ducking toward her. Morgana tried to push her away, but was growing weaker than the other woman, slowly limping in her grasp. "I'm sorry, Mo – Morgana," Merlynn sobbed. "But it had to be done. It's the only way."

Suddenly, Morgause burst through the doors, eyes set on the quickly fading Morgana in Merlynn's arms. Clenching her jaw in terror and rage, she rushed toward them and ripped Morgana from the other woman, gently petting her hair down.

"What has she done to you?" she whispered mournfully, kissing her forehead.

"I had to!" Merlynn defended.

"You poisoned her," Morgause accused.

She didn't deny it. "You gave _me _no choice."

"Tell me what you used and I can save her," she barked, bordering on pleading.

"Stop the attack first, and then I'll tell you," Merlynn retorted easily. She was on her knees in front of the pair, eyes constantly flickering between her friend and the blonde woman.

Morgause glanced at her in outraged shock. "You're nothing but a simple servant! You don't tell me what to do!"

"If you want to know what poison it is, you will undo the magic that drives the knights!" she snapped.

"Tell me the poison or you'll die!" she bellowed.

Merlynn twisted her mouth into a firm, thin line. She was serious and, while desperate not to kill Morgana, whatever had to be done for Camelot, must have to be done. "Then Morgana will die along with me," she hissed. As Morgause's eyes filled with mourning, Merlynn continued, "Listen, Morgause, I don't want this. She's my friend and I love her more than anything, but you give me no choice. You can save her, we both can, but first you need to stop those knights and wake Camelot."

After a brief moment of thought, Morgause nodded with trepidation. "_Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft," _she chanted, eyes flashing a bright gold. As it mellowed, she turned to Merlynn with a pointed look.

"Thank you," she whispered. Merlynn handed her the Hemlock bottle. "You can save her now." She stood and backed away from the pair.

Seconds later, Arthur and the other now awoken knights of Camelot burst through the doors of the council chamber, looking fierce with their swords drawn. True warriors. "What have you done with my father?" he roared.

"He's safe!" Merlynn assured.

Uther shot up from where he rested, holding his head blearily.

Arthur focused his attention on Morgana. Merlynn had never felt so remorseful in her life; she was willing to sacrifice her friend, even though she was destined for darkness. The look in Arthur's eyes was painfully awakening; fear, anger, despair. "Morgana!" he cried. She remained unconscious but stirring in Morgause's arms.

"Keep away from her! _Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" _Morgause screamed, and the two disappeared in a fiery hurricane of smoke and debris.

Merlynn slumped to the floor and ran a hand over her hair – Morgana was gone.

oOo

Merlynn quickly stole a sword away from the corridors before the guards cleaned up the aftermath of the battle. She was apprehensive for the future events, but a promise was a promise. She had prolonged it for too long now and it needed to be done.

'_You must steal a sword from the Knights of Medhir. Their blades were forged by the Old Religion. If you harness its power to your own, you will have the strength to break the chains with which Uther Pendragon keeps me prisoner,' _the Great Dragon's voice whispered through her mind like a muffled symphony.

She gripped the sword tighter in her hands and hurried down to the Dragon's Cave. Her previous conversation with Gaius had reassured her that poisoning Morgana was the right thing to do, despite their closeness and there truly was no choice in the matter. Guilt was still heavy upon her, but also an immense relief and foreboding that worried her.

The relief of Morgana gone, away from Camelot and presumably kidnapped in Uther's eyes. She could not cause damage. But foreboding, for she was sure that the two women were still ever so bitter toward Uther and those of Camelot, especially Merlynn.

However, she swallowed down her emotions and stepped out into the rock platform. "I've brought the sword!" she called up to him.

His golden scales glimmered against the light of her torch as he flew down toward her, perching himself on the rock. "The time has come, young witch," he announced with a sense of excitement and suspension.

She began to make her way down the stairs by the far left toward the base of the large, thick metal chain and raised the sword, but hesitated. "Where will you go after I set you free?" she asked.

"I am the last of my kind," he told her. "There is but one road I can take."

Merlynn frowned. "What does that mean?"

"You will see, Merlynn," the Great Dragon replied mysteriously and Merlynn nodded. She wasn't sure about releasing the dragon, but it was a promise she had made too long ago. It was time for her to hand in her end of the bargain.

"Before I do this, you promise me that you will not harm Camelot," she declared.

He snorted. "I think there have been enough bargains, don't you?"

Merlynn raised the sword once more, and poised it over the chain. "_Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse!" _she shouted and swung the weapon down, breaking the chain with a mighty clang.

Almost immediately, the Great Dragon shook his large head and lifted from the ground. He roared in immense relief as there was no strain on his neck; he brought golden, thankful eyes to hers for a brief moment before he flapped his wings and flew away out of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! I'm so excited. Any Vampire Diaries fans out there? Because I'm thinking of doing a DamonOC fic, but was wondering if it would be preferable for a human OC or a vampire OC :/ I have ideas for both, but they'll both be within the durations of the episodes. Human: 1 - 3, Vampire: Not sure (maybe late season 1, early 2 - 3)**

**Review responses:**

**xXMistressMadHatterXx: Hahaha I like the idea :P**

**Ariah23: Happy Birthday today (I'm pretty sure, unless our time-zones are wrong) :) **

**Aranhilwen Princess Of Arda: One - Cool name, I love it :) Two - Thank you very much for your comment, it makes me smile to read those things. **

**88: Neither can I, believe me! You have no idea what I have planned for our little Gwaine ;)**

**Emerald-Hime1987: Happy Birthday for yesterday! :D x **

**Jayley: Well, thank you for putting thought into it lol! **

**Quantum01: Thank you :) I'm not sure if you recieved the private reply, but I'll just put it in here for the moment. I think I did make the mistake, and yes you are correct in saying that the female equivalent is 'Witch'. Typo, promise ;) My Sherlock Holmes fic will be taking place during, before and after the movie, because I'm that unoriginal. THe character's name is Amelia (not sure if I'm going to change it) and she is an old friend of Holmes and Watson. **

**Enjoy! **


	40. The Last Dragonlord: Kilgharrah

**Hello my lovely readers. New chapter up! I hope you enjoy it :D**

**I don't own anything, except of course Merlynn and my own additions and tweaks. Obviously I only own half of the plot, the rest is reserved for the amazing creators of 'Merlin'. **

* * *

><p>She had doomed herself the moment she looked into that Crystal, and focused her eyes on the future. One possible future, of course. But now, it was unfolding before her eyes. It truly was a curse. Life in Camelot was turning into that of destruction and anarchy. People ran through the Square screaming, either injured or simply terrified. It was a time in which the townspeople united in helping each other, and tried to remain safe while the attack boomed down on them. As if to add to the madness, the rain poured down on Camelot. Merlynn kept in the infirmary for the moment, trying to salvage and heal every person who walked through the doors.<p>

She felt as though this was her fault, because it was. Merlynn was the one that let _him _out without realising what exactly he would do to Camelot. She should have known.

'_I am the last of my kind,' he had said. 'There is but one road I can take.' _

Arthur was exhausted. The dragon had begun his demented attack on Camelot three days ago (a week after Merlynn released him), and he hadn't stopped fighting since then. He cocked his crossbow and nodded toward his knights who, he knew, were just as tired as he was. "I know you're tired, but make one last effort for me! Every shot must count!" he shouted over the screams and fiery infernos around them.

Back in the infirmary, Merlynn had to try and wrap up a small child's arm. The little girl had been running away from a swarm of dragon's breath and stumbled over a rock, tearing at the skin of her stomach, face, leg and arm. There was a harsh burn on her other arm. Her mother was kissing at her head, trying to stay strong.

It was what was necessary. Stay strong, fight, survive…remain together as a society.

"You were very brave," Merlynn complemented quietly, trying to ignore the guilty tears that were welling up in her eyes. The little girl looked so broken and in agony and it truly was her fault.

It seemed everything was her fault nowadays. Morgana was still gone, Camelot was under attack and the people were losing faith in the knights, in Arthur and Uther.

"Mama, it hurts," the little girl whimpered, tears streaming down her face and sliding over the cuts.

The mother, a thin, pale woman with a burn on her side, pressed a kiss to her hair and pressed down the cherry-red strands. "I know, but it's going to be fine. Merlynn will help you; she's the prince's servant."

"What's your name?" Merlynn asked to the child as she moved onto the leg wound.

"Maia," she responded.

"Well, Maia, you need to have faith in Camelot, alright?" she said with a soft smile. "We will find a way to stop this dragon, and our Kingdom will be restored. But only if you still have faith."

Maia nodded. She was only ten years old, but understood what she was saying.

"Maia will be okay. I'm just going to finish cleaning her wounds, and then she'll need rest." After she was finished, she gave the two a smile. "Okay, get some rest. I must go assist the prince and his knights."

"Thank you, Merlynn," the woman muttered.

Merlynn smiled bitterly and hurried off through the swarm of moaning people toward the door. She hated the sound they made; that agonized, heart-shattering groan that echoed through the room. Gwen suddenly passed her, her eyes lighting up as she grabbed her arm.

"Merlynn, I don't think the people can suffer a third night of this," she declared, glancing over at the injured and crying.

She nodded in agreement. "I know, Gwen. But we have to keep trust in Arthur because right now he's our only hope."

"I do," she returned. "But even he has little chance."

"We're going to do all we can, as am I," Merlynn assured. "I must go up to the battlements now, but please say safe and take care of them."

Gwen gave her a quick hug. "It is you who needs to stay safe," she said, kissing her cheek.

Merlynn rushed out of the infirmary and into the madness of the Square, where she tried to usher the people toward the large hall. She continued down toward the armoury. Inside the armoury, Merlynn collected fresh arrows and a couple of swords, to which she hooked them to her trousers and headed up to the battlements.

oOo

Up in the battlements, she handed the knights quivers filled to the brim with bows and took the crossbow from Arthur's hands. Merlynn kept close to him, but made sure she stood behind the stone barriers of the battlements. She wanted to apologise profusely, cry and beg for forgiveness; say that she hadn't known, which she hadn't.

"How are the people?" Arthur asked.

Merlynn shrugged slightly. "The educated and healthy are helping those who are injured when Gaius can't get to them in time. There is a large number of the wounded, but we're trying," she announced sadly. She stared at him for a few moments. "I'm sorry you're having to do this."

"Why? You're not to blame," he responded.

It was all silent in Camelot, but was buzzing with an unknown source. Like the calm before a horrid storm. Then, she heard it. The flapping of wings and the harsh growl of the dragon, the _Great _Dragon.

"Flame up!" Arthur ordered. Every knight, excluding Merlynn, ignited their arrows and took aim toward the dragon. Merlynn kept herself behind the stone barrier and shut her eyes, trying to ignore the oncoming foreboding in her heart. "Stay strong! For tonight is not your night to die, I will make sure of that! Hold firm! Hold!"

The dragon came closer. "Hold!" Arthur paused. "Now!" They all released their arrows, but the beast batted them off with his wings, and breathed flames over the battlements. The party ducked.

oOo

Arthur ran through the Square, watching the dragon circle ominously above. He knew that he was waiting for an opportune moment.

"Clear the Square!" he roared.

Merlynn ushered the people toward the infirmary and the castle, trying to get them as far away from the fire and the open Square for the time-being. As she did so, she noticed Gwen draining the well into the bucket and her mouth dropped open.

"What is she _doing? Gwen!" _she screamed out.

Arthur noted her line of sight and also saw the chambermaid, then took a bolt after her. "Guinevere!" he shouted. Gwen turned around and glanced up, where she found the dragon swooping down toward her, preparing to attack. The two tried to evade the beast.

The Great Dragon swiped his claw, snagging Arthur's arm which caused both of them to topple to the ground. Arthur stumbled to his feet and steered Gwen through the Square toward the infirmary. Merlynn took her chance. Arthur was nowhere in sight and he was safe for the time-being. She jogged out into the middle of the Square, aiming a spear toward the Great Dragon.

"_Fluge! Gár!" _she roared, throwing the now lit up weapon at the beast. It simply bounced off his chest.

The Great Dragon chuckled evilly. "Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me!" he spat.

"Please, just stop it!" she screamed desperately, pressing a frantic hand to her face. "Why are you doing this? You're killing innocent people!"

He simply flew off. Merlynn kicked at an ignited piece of debris in frustration and finally allowed the tears to stream down her face.

Then, she remembered. "Arthur," she whispered and took off into the infirmary.

Merlynn found him with Gwen, who was treating a large, painful-looking slash that spread from his left shoulder to his chest. She was relieved to see that the both of them were okay for the time-being; Arthur glanced up from the wound and looked just as reassured as she felt when he caught sight of her. "Merlynn, you're alright?" he asked.

She nodded as Gwen turned and handed her the towel. "I'm fine. Better than you by the looks of it," she commented.

Gwen rubbed her shoulder. "I'll take care of the others," she said, then turned to Arthur. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's no problem, really," Arthur returned.

She smiled slightly and hurried off to help the wounded. Merlynn brought her attention to the wound and began to clean it with cloth. "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered.

"As am I." He brought his uninjured hand up and wiped the stray tears away from her cheeks. "Why are you crying? I'm fine, Merlynn."

"No, that's not why I'm crying," she retorted. "It's just…everything. Camelot is falling and so are the people. I'm not sure we can hold out any longer."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Gaius interrupted the pair. "Excuse me, Arthur, but may I speak with Merlynn for a moment?" he asked.

"She's all yours."

"I'll be back," she promised and followed her father-figure a few metres away from him. "What is it?"

"First and foremost, are you hurt?" he inquired in concern. "Because you have a tendency to ignore your wounds for the sake of others."

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him. "But – but, Gaius. I tried to stop the dragon, but my magic is no good. It doesn't work. There's nothing I can do to hurt him."

"Dragons aren't monsters. They're creatures of wonder and magic. You must realise that they're immune to your powers," he explained.

"So I'm defenceless," she sighed.

He nodded. "Not entirely." Gaius pressed a kiss to her temple. "Be safe, and take care of Arthur. I saw you two."

"Yes, Gaius. Be careful," Merlynn replied and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Gaius. I didn't know this would happen."

Gaius kissed her head again. "It's alright, Merlynn. I forgive you."

Merlynn wandered back to Arthur and found herself wishing she could go back to two weeks ago, so she could have prevented Morgana's 'kidnap' and not release the dragon. She took some gauze into her hand and began to wrap it around his wound.

"Can you stay in my room tonight, Merlynn?" it was whispered, barely even loud enough to hear over the people in the infirmary.

Her eyes shot up to meet him in surprise. "W – what?"

"Just to make sure that my wound doesn't get infected," he muttered, then shrugged. "Besides, I need someone to talk to, to calm my head. I'll go mad over all the destruction of the Kingdom if I'm alone."

"Alright."

oOo

They didn't eat. Appetites were diminished. Hers out of guilt, while his was because of mourning. Mourning for the death and disappearance of the people of Camelot; there was such a large mortality rate for the men, women and children that it shocked the two of them. It was sad, that their entire kingdom was falling apart due to one, single creature. Merlynn had to help Arthur and his men carry dead children away from the Square; see their dead eyes surrounded by ashen skin staring up into hers guiltily. They sat on Arthur's bed, resting against the headboard, fingers intertwined between them as they conversed.

"I'm trying to stay strong, Merlynn," he brought up two hours into their conversation. "But I'm finding that even my courage and determination is weltering away."

Merlynn clenched his hand tighter. "Mine is too," she admitted. "However, the people have faith in you; trust in your power and skill. They need you to be the stronger one, so they too are strong. You may not feel it, but you need to show it."

"So wise for a servant," he remarked, wrapping the uninjured arm around her, separating their conjoined hands.

"So kind for a royal," she retorted and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"I don't understand why this beast is attacking now," Arthur sighed.

"Dragons aren't monsters," she told him, repeating what Gaius had said. "They're creatures of the Old Religion, and most of them were killed by your father during the Purge. Maybe he wants revenge for his fellows, for he is the last dragon alive."

"But why now?" he questioned.

Merlynn shrugged. "Who knows? He could have been planning for a very long time and finally decided that this was time."

"Are you defending the dragon?"

"Of course not! I'm just saying that he's doing what _he _thinks is the right thing to do. Once more, I'm not agreeing with him, but if I was the last of my kind due to a king, I would take revenge on him," she muttered, playing with the hand that was hanging from her shoulder. Merlynn would consider her kind a dying breed; she only knew of a few who were still alive: Mordred, Alvarr, Trickler, Morgause and Morgana.

Arthur sighed and kissed her head, then slid down the bed so his head was resting on the pillow, bringing Merlynn down with him. "I only hope the dragon can be stopped before he destroys Camelot completely, along with the good people."

"If I know Uther, he will discover a way to bring the dragon down," she told him, staring at him from her pillow.

He smiled slightly and tried to wrap the arm that was bound up around her waist, but he grunted. Instead, he used the other arm to slide under her body and pulled her toward his bare chest. "Let's get some rest, Merlynn," he said, kissing her forehead. "We'll wake early and speak to my father. Goodnight."

Her head moved to his chest. "Goodnight." As his breathing evened out, she placed her hand over his heart and whispered, "I'm sorry, Arthur."

oOo

As the two awoke, Merlynn helped Arthur out of bed and back into his armour and chainmail. They gave each other a chaste kiss and headed out to the War Room, where Uther, knights, advisors and Gaius stood waiting. Merlynn looked the least bit presentable, and the fact that they slept in the same bed was not obvious, which she was glad for. Gaius gave her a knowing nod as she took her place next to him, then turned his head to the front of the room, where Geoffrey and Uther were.

"The dead number 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for. Most of last night's fires are now out. The castle walls, in particular, the western section are near to collapse, I could go on," Arthur listed, hand pressed to his head in despair, running fingers through his hair.

Uther ran a frustrated hand over his chin. "Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?"

"I regret to say, Sire, we don't," Leon declared from his position in front of the rest of the knights. Arthur stumbled over to the chair and slumped in the seat, head in his hands.

"There must be some way to rid ourselves of this aberration," he muttered, then his eyes lifted up to his oldest friend. "Gaius?"

"We need a dragonlord, Sire," Gaius announced.

Uther's jaw clenched. "You know very well that's not an option," he snapped.

"Sire, what if...there was, indeed, one last dragonlord left." He shot a quick glance at Merlynn, who frowned as she noticed it.

"That's not possible."

"But if there was," he said.

He made his way toward the physician slowly, brow furrowed. "What are you saying?" Uther pressed.

Gaius frowned. "It may just be rumour."

"Go on."

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor," Gaius told him.

"Balinor?" he echoed.

Arthur leaned in his seat, propping his elbows on his knees, face morphed in interest. "Where does he live?" he questioned.

"He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom in the border town of Enged, but that was many years ago," Gaius admitted.

"If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him," Arthur said from his chair.

Uther turned to face his son. "Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds. We are at war. If they discovered you beyond our border, they would kill you."

"I will go alone," he said.

"No," Uther denied.

"That way I will not be detected."

"No, Arthur," he barked. "It is too dangerous."

Arthur stood, jaw set in determination. "More dangerous than staying here? I'll not stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them."

"I have given you my orders," Uther replied.

"Do not make this a test of wills, Father," Arthur snapped.

Uther was inches from his son, eyes narrowed upon his. It was an argument between two stubborn, regel forces. "I'm not talking to you as a father, I'm talking to you as a king!"

"I will ride immediately," Arthur continued, heading toward the door.

He turned, and spoke softly, "My concern is for you."

"Mine is for Camelot. I'll send word when I've found him." He passed Merlynn, and gave her a small nod. "Prepare the horses."

Merlynn gave Uther a respectable nod and hurried out after Arthur.

oOo

She was packing in her chambers. Time was wearing thin, but the survivors over the past three days knew that the dragon only attacked at night. Merlynn was happy that there was still hope for the safety and control of Camelot. Curiosity overwhelmed her when they spoke of dragonlords; they were old legends, a part of the Great Purge, the endangered breed of magic humans.

"Who were the dragonlords?" she asked conversationally as she put some food wrapped up in cloth in her leather bag. Merlynn received no answer. "Gaius?" She turned to see that he was pacing, a contemplative look on his weary face.

"There were once men who could talk to the dragons, tame them," he told her suddenly.

Merlynn frowned. "What happened to them?"

"Uther believed that the art of the dragonlord was too close to magic. So he had them all rounded up and slaughtered," he explained.

"But one survived," she reminded him, then her frown deepened. "Wait - How did you know this?"

Gaius sighed, running a hand over his brow. "I helped him escape," he admitted.

Merlynn's eyes widened and she froze, staring at him with an air of astonishment. Gaius _broke _Uther's law? "Gaius," she breathed in surprise. "You were – dare I say it – _naughty?" _

"Merlynn, you've never heard the name Balinor?" Gaius asked, brows furrowed.

"No," she shook her head. "Why should I?"

"Your mother never mentioned him?" he inquired.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Merlynn pursed her lips, leaning back against the table.

Gaius released a deep breath. "She took him in."

"She stood up against Uther?"

"Yes."

"She was brave," Merlynn observed.

He nodded. "Yes. When Uther discovered where Balinor was, he sent knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. He was forced to flee."

"Why didn't my mother tell me any of this?" she questioned.

"Merlynn, I promised her I would never speak of these things," he told her, hands on her shoulders.

"Of what?"

"I've always treated you as my daughter, but that is not what you are," he began, then paused. It was a conflicting conversation, but he needed to admit it. "The man you are going to look for is your father."

Merlynn almost slipped and toppled to the floor, but righted herself. Her entire body was frozen on the spot. The topic of her father wasn't spoken of very often, only once or twice when she was young, but now she was going to meet her father, a dragonlord. "My fa - father?" she stammered, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Yes," he said regretfully.

"He was a dragonlord?" Merlynn asked. He nodded. It was hurt and confusion, along with the sting of betrayal that rushed through her system like venom. "Why did no one ever tell me this?"

Gaius grabbed her face in his hands, bringing her tear-filled eyes to his. "I wanted to. Your mother feared it would be too dangerous," he tried to explain, but she wrenched her face away.

"I had a right to know!" she protested.

"She wanted to protect you."

"No. I had a right to know, and neither you or my mother told me," Merlynn spat out, grabbed her bag and stormed off.

oOo

Her father, a dragonlord, the last surviving on this Earth. She was still perplexed and angered over the prospect and the fact that she had only been told this now, but now there was a lingering excitement. Merlynn would be meeting her father soon, despite the reasoning behind it. She prepared Firefoot for the ride out, ignoring the destruction around her. Merlynn strapped her bag to the saddle, along with a blanket and her sword.

"You have everything you need?" Gaius announced from behind her. She pursed her lips and nodded, turning to face him with a regretful look on her face.

"Yeah. Listen, Gaius, I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you," she apologised profusely.

He smiled slightly. "I know that."

Arthur wandered over to the pair of them, sending a nod toward Gaius who returned it graciously. "Come on, Merlynn, we have a long trek ahead of us."

"You're ready?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "No thanks to you." Arthur turned, then cringed as his wound sent a painful pulse through his body.

Merlynn immediately put a hand on his injured arm, brimming with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Arthur shrugged her off. "It's just a scratch," he brushed, heading toward his horse and mounting it before trotting off toward the gate.

"Merlynn, whatever happens, you must not let Arthur know who this man is. Uther would view the son of a dragonlord with the deepest suspicion," Gaius whispered, then brought her into a hug. "Be safe and give him my wishes."

"Goodbye, Gaius and take care. Of yourself and the rest of Camelot," she returned. "I still think of you as my father, and meeting him will not change that. You've been there longer than he has."

He smiled and kissed her head. "And I will always think of you as a daughter."

Merlynn mounted Firefoot and trotted off after Arthur, turning her head back only once to wave at Gaius.

oOo

They raced through the trees, Arthur leading the pair. Merlynn found that the excitement was like a dwindling fire, and anticipation was the wood brewing the fire higher and stronger. Two hours later, they stopped at the top of a hill overlooking a large village, which looked fruitful and broad. Merlynn stupidly began to look over the village, as if she could spot him out from her position.e

"This is it. One more step and We're in Cenred's kingdom. This Balinor better be worth it," Arthur announced, and began to make his way down the hill with a scowl.

Merlynn smiled slightly. "I'm sure he will be."

Arthur and Merlynn reached the village by night, where it poured down with gallons of rain. He stopped the two of them at a tavern.

"Let's search for him in here," Arthur said. Merlynn dismounted after him and stepped into the tavern, closing the door behind him.

The people inside immediately stopped their conversations and stared at the pair. She hesitated, and stepped further behind Arthur as if he was some sort of protective shield.

Arthur tried to calm them with a smile. "Greetings!" A man slipped a knife out from under a table and pointed it at them threateningly as a reply.

Merlynn tapped his uninjured shoulder. "Uh, uh A – Arthur, I – I think we should go sit down now and not disturb these, uh, nice people." He nodded. "Come on."

As they took a seat, the innkeeper threw down two mugs of mead on the table, slopping it all over the old wood. Merlynn blinked innocently, and tried to cave in on herself into the chair to avoid his beady eyes.

"We're looking for a man named Balinor. I'm willing to pay..." Arthur began, slapping a bag of coins in front of the heavy-set bearded man. "...handsomely."

The innkeeper nodded and leaned in; Merlynn brought her head closer to them eagerly. "Never heard of him," he said briskly. He took the coins Arthur had used to pay for the drinks, leaving the bag behind.

"At least he's honourable," she commented with a grimace. Then, she glanced around the tavern, taking sight of the bearded men around them. "You think one of these men is Balinor?"

"I hope not," he remarked.

Merlynn took hold of her mead and fingered the brim. "So do I." But it was for a completely different reason.

oOo

After they had finished their drinks, the two rented a room for the night. The innkeeper, who had introduced himself as Kane, gave them a room with only one bed, a mistake in thinking the two were companions.

Merlynn was sitting on the bed, knees drawn up to her chest, head resting upon her kneecaps. "I hope we find Balinor soon," she muttered, watching as Arthur stripped himself of his tunic and took a seat next to her.

"So do I, Merlynn, so we can get back to Camelot," Arthur said.

"Yeah, that's the reason why," Merlynn bit her lip. She shut her eyes for a moment before opening them to see Arthur staring at her, an amused, concerned look on his face.

"What is wrong with you today?" he asked.

She sniffed and sat up, leaning back against the wall behind the bed. "What?"

"Why have you been so unnaturally quiet today?" Arthur rephrased. "I do enjoy your surly retorts, they amuse me. But I have none today, not even a bit of teasing or annoying commentary. I didn't even get the symphony of your terrified knees knocking together, so tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," she lied.

"It's something," Arthur pressed, rolling over so he loomed over her, hands sitting either side of her waist, laying in between her legs. "Tell me. You know you can trust me, Merlynn." His forehead rested on hers. "It concerns me that you're not being either terrified, abnormally happy or unusually very intelligent."

Merlynn sighed. "Fine. I'll – I'll tell you." She opened her mouth, ready to tell him that Balinor was her father, but then Gaius' words ran through her mind. "I'm worried about everyone back in Camelot. I hope they're alright."

"So do I," he agreed.

She leaned up and kissed him, letting his hands run over her waist and into her hair, her own sliding up to wrap around his neck. He deepened their embrace, using his tongue to open her mouth and tangle with hers. Arthur brought a hand down to her leg and shifted it so the limb hooked around his hips, pressing her into the bed. Merlynn sighed. Then, she pulled back from the kiss. The two were breathing heavily as Arthur rolled back to his own pillow, feeling his arm protest. He had ignored it while he allowed himself to divulge in his desires, but now it was beginning to hurt too much.

"Sorry," she breathed. "I didn't mean for it to -"

"More than alright, Merlynn," he panted. "Believe me." Arthur settled down into his side of the bed and tried to ignore the raging hormones that were welling up within. He clenched his uninjured fist in frustration, and took a deep breath, trying to calm. He turned his eyes to the woman beside him, who decided to keep her back to him as she slept. His fingers itched; he wanted to run his fingers through those ebony locks of hers, but knew that they were balancing on a line of going too far.

oOo

As the two slumbered peacefully on their respectable sides of the bed, a man crept in during the night. His sights: the obviously wealthy man's bag. He sneaked through the room, heading over to the man's side of the bed and reaching for the fresh leather.

But, he didn't account for the waking of the blonde, who grabbed his hand and tossed him over Merlynn's feet. She shot awake and scurried up further onto the bed, crawling away from the frightened man Arthur had captive. The prince drew his sword from the floor and poised it over the man's neck.

"What's going on?" she squealed, drawing her knees to her chest.

Arthur instead sneered down at the man. "Do you know what the punishment is for theft?" he hissed.

"No, please," the man begged. "I've got children to feed."

"Tell me where to find Balinor," he ordered.

He froze. "Balinor?" he echoed in surprise.

"What do you know of him?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing. I..."

"Do you value your life?" he threatened.

The man put his hands up in defeat. "It's been many years since I saw him!" he wailed, terrified of the superior, angered man.

"Do you know where he currently lives?" Merlynn prompted quietly, leaning now on her knees.

He nodded. "You must travel through the Forest of Marendred to the foot of Feyora Mountain," he answered. "There you will find the cave where Balinor dwells." Arthur finally released him and let him stand. "But don't get your hopes up," the man added.

Merlynn frowned, eyes sparking in interest. "Why?"

"He will not welcome you. Balinor hates everyone and everything. A cave's the best place for him," he explained.

oOo

By morning, the two headed out into the Forest of Marendred in search for the cave that Balinor dwelled in. Merlynn led the pair, but was confused as to why she was walking ahead. Usually Arthur liked to be the dominant in their search parties. She turned to ask him why he was walking so slow, but then realised it for herself.

He was stumbling, skin pale, eyes drooping as exhaustion and blood-loss finally made it's presence in Arthur known. She opened her mouth to speak – he held up a hand. "It's alright," he wheezed.

"No, it's not alright. It's the wound. It might be infected," she declared, walking over to him. "Let me have a look."

Arthur nodded and shuffled over to a nearby tree, where he leaned against it while Merlynn looked at the wrapped injury. But, before she could, a branch snapped in the distance. "Get down!" she whispered, shoving Arthur behind a log.

Merlynn ducked down next to him and peeked over the edge. It was Cenred's men passing by, checking for intruders and such. She kept silent while she watched, then breathed a sigh of relief as they walked out of sight and further into the forest. Turning to Arthur, she tapped his shoulder. "Arthur? We're safe, it was just Cenred's men," she whispered.

He didn't answer. So, she shook him. "Arthur?" she asked, louder. Merlynn leaned over him and found that he was unconscious. "No. Come on," she groaned. She grabbed his elbow and leveraged his arms over her shoulders, then dragged him to his horse.

Merlynn lifted him up onto his horse and made sure that he was safely placed between the ridges in the saddle, leaning his body over the leather. Arthur simply hung over the animal, arms dangling. She frowned and kissed his hot cheek. "I'll get Balinor, alright? Just stay breathing."

She tied the reins of Arthur's horse onto Firefoot's saddle, and mounted the andalusian. Merlynn brought Firefoot into a slow walk at first, letting the horse tag along with her before she sped up a little. She needed to get to Balinor's cave – and fast.

oOo

When she reached the foot of Feyora Mountain, Merlynn slid the reins of Firefoot over a branch of a nearby tree and trekked off through the forest in search of the cave. She was a bit concerned in leaving Arthur alone and vulnerable, but knew that since Balinor liked none, this place would have been abandoned for the most part.

Merlynn soon found the cave at the end of a stream, where rocks crawled up the wall like stairs into the mouth. As she entered through the mouth of the cave, she noted the sheer silence of it, except for the occasional chirp or croak.

"Hello?" she called out.

There was no reply.

Merlynn sighed and headed deeper into the cave; it was dark but calming, and she released why her father liked it so much. "Hello?" she said, much quieter.

She found a small section of the cave where candles, blankets a pillow and some food splayed about. Merlynn smiled slightly. Then, an arm wrapped around her throat and she was pulled back against a body. She gasped as the arm clenched tighter.

"What do you want here, girl?" the voice barked. "This is no place for a girl like yourself!"

Merlynn turned and saw her father for the first time. He was tanned, with salt-and-pepper shoulder-length hair and a thick beard. Slightly heavy-set, with deep brown eyes and a straight nose. Her nose. For a moment she was frozen, then snapped into action.

"My, uh, my friend is sick and injured!" she cried. "He needs help!"

Balinor sighed. "Show me, girl." Merlynn couldn't move; her staring was unnerving him. He was sure he had seen those eyes before. "What are you waiting for? Fetch him!"

oOo

Merlynn had brought Arthur into the cave. Balinor helped her lift him from his horse and carried him over to his resting place, where he lit up a fire for warmth. Merlynn sat across from them, eyes looking over her father eagerly. She couldn't believe that she was actually staring at him; he was such an unknown for her. Her mother hadn't spoken of him, nor had Gaius.

He wiped some sort of healing cream over Arthur's wound and put his hand over his forehead. Merlynn's eyes lit up as she realised what he would be doing. "_Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh- hæle bræd." _Balinor's eyes flashed gold, and then he glanced up at Merlynn. "He needs rest."

"Will he be alright?" she asked worriedly.

"By morning," he told her.

"Thank you."

Balinor nodded.

Moments later, the two were sitting across from each other and he had handed her some sort of lumpy soup. Merlynn played with it with her spoon, occasionally looking up at him as he ate.

"Looks good," she observed and took a bite. "How long have you lived here?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "A few winters."

"Must be hard," she commented.

After a moment, Balinor sighed and glared at her. "Why are you here?"

"Just travelling," Merlynn told him. "We're looking for someone. I was told, well...they said that he lived somewhere hereabouts. A man named Balinor. You never heard of him? He was a dragonlord." She gave him a pointed look.

"He's passed on," he replied brusquely.

"You knew him?" she asked.

Balinor clenched his jaw, eyes narrowing on hers. "Who are you?" he barked.

"I'm...Merlynn," Merlynn answered. She was stupidly hoping that there could be some sort of recognition from him, anything at all.

Instead, he simply pointed at Arthur. "And him?"

"He's my – he's, well, he's my master," she said.

"His name!" he ordered.

"His name is Lancelot. He's a knight. You know, a nice one," Merlynn informed him with an innocent smile.

Balinor rolled his eyes. "His name is Arthur Pendragon," he corrected her. "He is Uther's son."

She sighed. "Yes."

"This is Cenred's kingdom. He's asking for trouble." His mouth twisted. "What do you want from me?"

"Are you Balinor?" Balinor nodded. "The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot."

"His name is Kilgharrah," he told her. It was nice to have a name to the dragon, instead of simply referencing to him as 'The Great Dragon.'

Merlynn leaned forward on her elbows, resting them on her knees. "Well, we can't stop him. Only you, a dragonlord, can."

"He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason. Vengeance. This is of Uther's making."

She nodded. "I know that, but he's killing innocent people. Women and children."

"Uther pursued me! He hunted me like an animal!" he roared, standing up in a rage.

"I know," she whispered.

"What do you know about anybody's life, girl? Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me! You want me to protect this man?" Balinor snapped, eyes flashing as anger made his face redden.

Merlynn ran a hand over her hair and put the bowl down. "I want you to protect Camelot."

"He killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped!"

"Where did you go?" She already knew the answer, but wanted him to admit it for himself.

"There's a place called Ealdor," he said.

Merlynn tried to hide her beaming smile. "Yes," she encouraged.

Balinor shut his eyes for a few moments, then opened them, calmed and lucid. " had a life there. A woman. A good woman," he relayed. "Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built, abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to this!" He motioned around the cave wildly. "So, I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin." Balinor gave her an angered, rueful look. "You want to know how that feels? Look around, girl. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall."

"You want everyone in Camelot to die?" she whispered in shock. How could she be related to a man so spiteful, so careless?

He sniffed. "Why should I care?"

"What if one of them was your daughter?" Merlynn treaded the topic carefully.

"I don't have a daughter," Balinor scoffed.

She braced herself. "And if I told you..."

"Merlynn," Arthur moaned from nearby, still unconscious. His hands clenched into fists. "Merlynn…" he trailed off into a series of deep, wheezed coughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone watch Camelot the other night? It's a debatable topic whether it's a rip-off of the 'Merlin' television show. My thoughts: I think it's not exactly the same, but it is. Merlin is older, Arthur is younger and not directly apart of the kingdom straight from the beginning, Guinevere is a much stronger, volatile woman. Their names are much older. I do enjoy the plot, and love that Eva Green is playing Morgan. <strong>

**I know, it's a big risk saying this online on a 'Merlin' fanfiction, but there's been a few bags online about it. **

**What do _you_ think of 'Camelot'? **

**Also, if you were to choose: who would discover Merlynn's power first? **

**Any questions you wish to ask me: Go ahead. About my other fanfictions, anything about characters...oh god, now I sound desperate. **


	41. The Last Dragonlord: Only Dragonlady

**Good day, My lovely readers! **

**Just wanted to say in advance - Happy Father's day! Because I'll probably not be updating until late sunday, or monday. **

* * *

><p>Morning:<p>

Merlynn scrutinized her father from the mouth of his cave, sitting cross-legged on one of the overly large rocks. She had faith that Balinor could cure Arthur, and he had reassured that he would heal just find, so she let him rest. Balinor stood like a statue; eyes half-open as he gazed at the running water and outlining trees, listening to birds singing like a harmonised sonata.

Everything was beautiful where he resided. If only he had stayed with Hunith when he had the chance, she could have lived here; they could have been a stable family.

The scenic, peaceful atmosphere was broken by Arthur, who stepped out of the cave with a bright, luminescent smile on his face. "I feel great!" he announced, voice oddly high-pitched. "What the hell did you give me?" Arthur took a seat next to her, kissing her head.

She shrugged, nodding her head toward her father. "It was all down to Balinor," she responded.

"So we found him, then?" he sighed. "Thank heaven for that."

"That doesn't mean he's willing to help," she pointed out.

Arthur frowned. "What?"

"You won't persuade him," Merlynn scoffed.

He turned his attention to the young, dark-headed girl and furrowed his brow in confusion. "Does he know what's at stake?" he barked. She nodded, and he turned to Arthur. "What kind of man is he?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I thought he'd be something more."

Minutes later, Arthur returned from conversing with Balinor, hands on his hips as he took a glance at Merlynn. She gave him a hopeful look. "What did he say?"

He brought his attention back to the dragonlord. "He'll change his mind."

"Are you sure he said that in those exact words?" she asked. "He doesn't seem like the type…"

"Just..." he paused, "give him a moment."

Balinor walked up to them, and for a moment everything was silent between the three. He nodded toward Merlynn. "Farewell, then."

As he walked passed Arthur, the prince turned to face him in astonishment. "That's your decision?"

"I will not help Uther," he explained.

"Then the people of Camelot are damned."

Balinor shrugged reluctantly. "So be it."

"Have you no conscience?" Arthur snapped.

"You should ask that question of your father!" he growled.

Merlynn whirled around on the rock to glare at Balinor. "And you are no better than him!" she spat. Arthur stormed off. She stood on the rock she had been sitting on, clenching her fists into tight, white balls. "Gaius spoke of the nobility of dragonlords! Clearly he was wrong!"

Balinor froze and turned, eyes set upon Merlynn. He looked surprised at the use of his old friend's name. "Gaius?" he echoed.

"Yes."

He nodded slightly. "A good man."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I was hoping you'd be like him." _A good father like him, _she added in her mind, rubbing at her eyes.

"Merlynn!" Arthur called from the distance.

Merlynn stepped toward him. "I wanted to..." she began.

"Merlynn!" he repeated with an edge to his tone. He was angry, frustrated with the dragonlord and his stubbornness.

"Well, there's no point," she sighed. Then, she walked away from her father.

oOo

Arthur and Merlynn set up camp in the woods, an hour after they left Balinor's camp. Merlynn sighed, poking at the fire with an air of sadness. She expected so much from her father, for him to be a respectable, kind man, the type of man she dreamed for her mother to be with. But, he was a stubborn, spiteful dragonlord.

At least she knew where she gained the stubbornness. Arthur turned his head, and noticed that his counterpart seemed withdrawn from reality, muddled in her own thoughts. He wrapped his healed arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You know how I always bark at you to be quiet?" he announced, and she nodded slightly. "Well, forget about it now. The silence is irritating, and I'm beginning to miss your eager and soft voice." She smiled slightly. "You're a riddle, Merlynn."

"I thought I was a nymph?" she teased.

"You are many things," he agreed. "A nymph, riddle, a strange, strange woman. But I've got to quite like you, love you really."

Merlynn lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Now I realise that you're not as big an incompetent idiot as you look," Arthur remarked teasingly.

"I must say I feel the same," she mused. "Now I know that you're not as arrogant and mean as you sound."

He looked a bit put-out by her comment, and frowned. "You still think I'm arrogant?"

"No," Merlynn assured. "More...supercilious." She snickered at her word-play.

"That's a big word, Merlynn," he said condescendingly. "You sure you know what it means?"

She rolled her eyes. "Condescending," she told him.

"Very good." Arthur patted her head.

"Patronising," she added.

"It doesn't quite mean that," he interrupted, taking his arm away from her shoulder to narrow his eyes.

She smiled innocently. "Oh, you were looking for definitions? I thought we were commenting on your behaviour. My mistake."

"Oi!" he declared indignantly.

"A bit over-bearing," she added.

Suddenly, Arthur heard the ominous snapping of a twig nearby and picked up his sword, putting a finger to his mouth. "Sh!" he ordered.

"Very overbearing," she whispered.

"Merlynn!" he hissed.

She shrugged. "But you missed my eager and soft voice and wanted me to talk. I'm only following orders." Then, she heard another twig snap. She picked up her own sword and followed Arthur through the trees. "If this is the bloody Wilderen or something, I will kill you."

There was a rustling of leaves behind them, and Merlynn whirled around to see that the noisy creature was Balinor, who seemed casually nonchalant about having a sword aimed at his chest. He chuckled. "Careful, girl." She lowered her sword. "I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country."

"And will you return to Camelot with us?" Arthur questioned, standing beside Merlynn.

"You were right, Merlynn," Balinor announced. The prince turned to her and shrugged. "There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid."

Arthur smiled slightly. "If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded."

He scoffed. "I seek no reward."

"Great! Let's eat," he declared, burying his sword into the ground.

oOo

Merlynn collected wood with Balinor, and the mood was calming, peaceful. He could sense some sort of bond between the two of them; he was an expert on the human emotions. She grimaced as some bark rubbed off like mud onto her fingers, darkening the pale skin.

"This wood's too wet," she sighed. "It's falling apart."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way to make it light," he assured in a soft, baritone voice.

Merlynn had one chance. It was time now. "Uh – when we spoke last night, you talked about a woman who you took refuge with – in – in Ealdor," Merlynn said.

"That was a long time ago," he brushed off.

She had been interrupted time and time again, but there were no interruptions. Arthur would be waiting and wouldn't come looking for them until he grew suspicious. "I grew up there," she confessed.

"Ealdor?" he asked in shock.

She nodded. "Yes. I know the woman that you spoke of."

"Hunith?" His eyes were wide in amazement, still shining with the love he held for her mother. "She's still alive."

Merlynn felt a smile form on her face, and widen, happiness brewing to the brim within. "Yes. She's my mother," she told him, eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears.

Balinor looked saddened by the news, unbelievably so. "Then she married. That's good," he muttered.

"She never married. I'm your daughter," she revealed.

He froze, and turned to face her, as if surveying her for anything that would confirm the accusation. He felt all air leave him. "I don't know what it is to have a daughter," he admitted.

"Or I a father," she laughed breathlessly. A twig snapped nearby, and she saw Arthur walking nearby, swinging his weapon around. He paused when he noticed them, but kept walking toward the camp. Merlynn brought her attention back to Balinor. "You must not tell Arthur."

He nodded and walked toward her, leveraging the firewood into her arms slowly. Merlynn didn't know what to say or if there was some sort of embrace, but instead remained smiling at him. He returned it as he passed, and the two walked together back toward the camp.

oOo

Arthur was asleep, as to which Merlynn was thankful for. She wanted to spend time with her father, alone time, for she didn't know what would happen once they arrived in Camelot, what he would do if he survived the ordeal. So, she watched as he skilfully whittled away at some stray wood, carving it into something unknown.

"When you healed Arthur, I heard you mumble some words," Merlynn whispered.

Balinor nodded. "It was a spell, a healing spell from the Old Religion."

"Is it something that can be taught?" she asked.

"It's not something you can learn," he explained. "Either it's a part of you, or it isn't. My father knew that, and his mother before him."

"Were they also dragonlords?"

He nodded. "They all were."

For a moment, all things were silent, until she decided to speak up again. "So, why did you never return?" she questioned.

He sighed. "I thought her life would be better without me," he explained.

"Why?"

"Uther wanted me dead. If he'd found me, he'd have killed me, and your mother. I wanted her to be safe," Balinor divulged.

Merlynn leaned forward. "We could've come with you," she told him.

"What kind of life would you have had here?"

"We'd have been...happy. Besides, it's beautiful out here." Merlynn hesitated, before she boldly declared, "When we've finished in Camelot, I will take you to Ealdor."

Balinor shook his head. "She won't recognise me." He stared at her for a few moments. He could see Hunith in her; the same eyes, chin, compassion and kindness that she had. But, he could also see himself. She had obviously inherited his stubbornness and wit, for one, and her nose was his. "I see her in you."

"Really?"

"You have her eyes, and her benevolence," he observed.

She smiled slightly, and chuckled. "How did you become a dragonlord?"

"You don't choose to become a dragonlord. It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years it's been handed down from generation to generation. There is some sort of order: female, male, male. Which means that you are next in line to inherit the gift," he disclosed. "And that is what you must now become, Merlynn. A dragonlady, just like your great-grandmother."

Merlynn smiled slightly. "I would like that."

"And like all dragonlords, you won't know for sure that you have that power until you face your first dragon." Arthur grunted, and Balinor raised a brow. "I sense something between you and him."

She flushed. "W –what? No! Of course not."

"Merlynn, I can study someone's expression to know that they are lying," he remarked. "Why, my daughter is dwelling in something forbidden. Do you know that?"

"Of course I do," she muttered. "But please don't become the overly-protective father like Uther is with Morgana. It's terrible enough to see that, I don't want to relive it."

Balinor chuckled. "He cares about you."

"I know," Merlynn smiled.

"You should get some sleep. We've a big day ahead of us. Goodnight, my Daughter," he said with a soft smile, and Merlynn felt her heart clench. For a long time she had longed to hear those words.

She grinned and took her place near Arthur. "Sleep well, Father." Merlynn felt so giddy to hear those words escape, and almost giggled from the excitement.

oOo

Her first sight when she opened her eyes was a mini-dragon whittled from wood resting on the rock by her head. Merlynn smiled and reached out to take it, but a hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her up.

"Cenred's men," Arthur whispered from behind her and lifted them both, drawing his sword.

In seconds, one of the men released a battle cry and came from above. Merlynn hurried in to action, grasping a sword in her hands and tossing it to her father before she picked up her own and took on her own opponents. She slashed her way through three men until she was faced with a muscled, skilled man who easily took on her parries.

All it took was a stumble, a misplaced rock behind her ankle that made her stagger about to stay upright. In that moment, the man took advantage and easily disarmed her while she was vulnerable. He swung his sword back to strike.

Balinor noticed this and rushed to her aid. "No!" he roared, striking at the opponent sloppily as all thought left him but one: Protect his family. The man blocked one strike and forced Balinor to lean slightly to the left, where he slid his sword straight through the last dragonlord.

Merlynn's mouth was wide with astonishment and despair as she caught her father as he toppled back against her. Teary eyes flashed gold, and the man was sent flying back into a sharp branch, which either paralysed or killed him. Merlynn lowered Balinor to the ground and put her hand over the wound, trying to stop the blood.

"Ah, I see you have your father's talent," he remarked, then coughed, blood spitting from his mouth. "Merlynn…"

"Please, no. Please. I can save you," she cried.

Balinor reached a hand out to cup her cheek, which she put her hand above his. "Listen to me. When you face the dragon, remember: be strong," he whispered brokenly. "A dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left."

Merlynn shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. "I can't do it alone," she croaked.

"Listen to me!" he grunted. "Oh, my daughter. I've seen enough in you to know that you will make me proud."

"No," she sobbed. "Father." Her head fell to his chest, listening to his heart make its final beat, before all she heard was a deafening silence. "No."

Then, she heard, "No!" from Arthur, and a sharp clang of a sword slamming against the ground.

Merlynn put her hands to her face, trying to wipe away the tears and prolong the sobs for the time being. She tried to control her breathing and stood to face Arthur, who hadn't noticed her inner turmoil for the moment.

"Camelot is doomed," he growled. She nodded, and then he noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks, the red-ness of her face and stood. "Merlynn?"

Instead of reply, she simply rushed into his arms and buried her face in his chest. Arthur returned the embrace, albeit confusedly, and listened to her cry. He pulled her close and rested his cheek on her head, feeling his own tears reluctantly form for the sake of Camelot.

"Sh, do not cry. We'll – we'll find something. Anything, Merlynn," he soothed. "No man is worth your tears."

Merlynn didn't answer.

oOo

She hadn't spoken the entire ride home, letting the rain wash away the slow stream of tears that were making their way down her face. Merlynn had only known her father for two days at the most and then he was ripped away from her life. He was gone. There was no chance for a proper family, no chance that she could whisk him away to Ealdor to reconcile with Hunith, and then they could live 'happily ever after'.

Was this what her destiny entitled? Love had, and love lost just like that?

Arthur had tried to get her to speak, occasionally nudging her and springing out un-funny jokes just to make her laugh at the absurdity of them. He even started to speak at random; about weather, her, Camelot and just what was on his mind.

"You know, Merlynn. Rain symbolises sadness and cleansing. And I know you're sad, so technically it's your fault that the rain is about," he began, trying to sound conversational. But he continued glancing her way, searching for some sort of reaction.

Her face was blank and saturated, hair stuck to her face and neck. Then, she rolled her eyes and Arthur nearly jumped. "Oh, a reaction," he commented.

Merlynn blinked, wincing as her eyes stung because of it. "We'll be back in Camelot, soon," she announced.

"I know that, but you, on the other hand, are sour and upset. Once again, you're doing that whole quiet thing I don't particularly enjoy as much as I used to," Arthur retorted. "Why are you so upset over Balinor?"

She hesitated. Merlynn could trust him; if she could trust him with her life, she could trust him with this secret. "It's because – well, Gaius spoke to me before we left, and he – well, he told me – he told me that Balinor was my father."

Arthur almost toppled from his horse, but turned his head to glance at her in confusion. "You mean the dragonlord is your father?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "That's why I've been so upset this entire trip. He's my father, and now he's dead."

"So – wait, does that make you a dragonlord – or lady?"

Merlynn shrugged. "I'm not sure. He didn't say, but – I don't – I don't know."

"Do you think you could face the dragon?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure," she mused.

oOo

Arthur and Merlynn rushed up to the War Room, where Uther and his advisors all stood waiting on them. Obviously someone had just told them, as they seemed eager to hear the news of this 'dragonlord'. Merlynn kept well behind Arthur and stood off to the side, head ducked.

"I'm sorry, Father. I failed you. The last dragonlord is dead," Arthur declared mournfully. He didn't bring up the option that Merlynn could be the only dragonlady, as it would only make his father suspicious of her 'breed'.

Immediately, Gaius brought his attention to Merlynn, who now held a hand to her mouth as she tried not to cry in front of Uther. She noticed him staring and nodded for confirmation. Gaius lowered his head solemnly.

Uther shut his eyes for a moment, trying to supress an unknown emotion, before opening them to stare at his son. "There are many years where I might've wished for that news."

"All is not lost, Father. We have to fight the monster ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms: on open ground, on horseback, where we can manoeuvre better," Arthur suggested.

"There is no point."

"So what?" he miffed. "We stand here, watch Camelot fall."

Uther nodded. "You have my blessing."

Arthur returned the gesture and turned to face the rest of the room. "I need a dozen knights! Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. For those brave enough to volunteer should know, the chances of returning are slim."

Sir Leon was the first to step forward and take his rightful place on Arthur's side. He was always the honourable sort, and Merlynn was glad to have his skill fighting against the dragon, when she knew there was no chance. Twelve other knights stood next to Sir Leon and formed a circle around Arthur.

oOo

Merlynn was quick to run away from the War Room, heading into her chambers and collapsing on her bed. Tears once more made their way down her cheeks as sobs racked her body. Her hands fingered the dragon figurine her _late _father whittled for her.

Soon, Gaius figured out her whereabouts and stepped through the door, staring at her with concerned, sad eyes. It was so different seeing him in trousers, tunic and vest, much different from his physician clothing. "Merlynn, what happened?" he sighed, taking a seat next to her.

"I couldn't save him," she croaked.

"Merlynn…" She turned and brought him into a tight hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Merlynn. I'm sorry."

"Cenred's men, or bandits attacked and I – I was di – disarmed by one. He was a – about to s – s –str – strike but Balinor took the sword for me. He died _because _of me," Merlynn explained, words stammering as she tried to calm herself down.

Gaius ran his hand over her hair. "No, he died trying to _protect _you."

After a moment, Merlynn detached herself from him and sniffed, staring at him now with bleary, deep blue eyes. "He said the dragonlord's gift is passed from generation to generation," she said suddenly. "My great-grandmother was one, so does that mean that I could be one?"

"That is true," he returned.

"When I faced the Great Dragon, my magic was useless," Merlynn told him.

Gaius nodded. "Your father wasn't dead. It's only then you can inherit his powers."

"Do you think I'm strong enough to stand up to him?"

"Only time will tell," he mused.

oOo

Things were silent in Arthur's chambers as she put on his armour. She was trying to bring up some sort of topic, some measure of conversation before they went out to battle. Who knows who will come back alive after their war? She was in her own battle gear, but the feminine modified version, much like Morgana's.

It seems Arthur was the first to speak, "Well, look on the bright side, Merlynn. Chances are you're not going to have to clean this again."

"You must be careful today. Do not force the battle," she instructed, moving to his back to tighten the chest plate.

"Yes, Sire!" he mocked.

She slapped the back of his head. "I'm serious."

"I can hear that."

"Let matters take their course," she added.

Arthur then turned and took her wrist in his hand, bringing her closer to his chest. "Merlynn, if I die, please..." he pleaded, and put their foreheads together. "Do not cry for me. Like I said, no man is worth your tears. Take care of Gaius, or go back to Ealdor. Do not mourn me, or wallow in misery please."

He responded by bringing their lips together, wrapping his arms tight around her waist and pulling her very close. Merlynn whimpered and locked her wrists behind his head, tangling her fingers into his hair. One hand came up to cup her cheek while the other rested on her hip.

When they finally pulled apart, Arthur shook his head. "You're not coming."

"Oh, yes I am. I'm a skilled fighter now, and I intend to use that skill to the fullest. What if I am a dragonlor – lady?"

"Merlynn, the chances are I'm going to _die," _he pointed out. "Besides, we don't know if you are or not, which means you could die if you go out there and try."

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you probably would if I wasn't there."

He scoffed. "Right."

"I've had to save your royal arse so many times I've lost count. How would I feel if I let you face a bloody dragon alone?" she stated, picking up the sword.

Arthur stared at her for a moment, then smiled in amazement. "Are you really going to face this dragon with me?"

She nodded. "I'm not going to sit here and watch you leave. I may not be as skilled as the other knights, but I bring my own expertise to the table." Merlynn kissed him again, and detached seconds later, running a gloved finger down his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, so much, Merlynn," he returned, finding himself still wishing that she wasn't coming with them. Arthur didn't want her to see him die, and he definitely didn't want to see her perish.

oOo

In the midst of the battle, within seconds Kilgharrah had sent half the party down (including Arthur and Merlynn) of their horses. Then, he turned and killed the rest with his fiery inferno.

"No!" she screamed at him. "Stop!"

Kilgharrah turned to Arthur and Merlynn, and stared as the prince picked up a spear and aimed it at him. He contemplated Arthur for a moment, then breathed fire down on him. Merlynn was thrown back by the force; luckily Arthur had rolled away at the last moment, and stabbed Kilgharrah in the side while he was vulnerable.

The dragon roared in pain and swiped, knocking Arthur a few feet back unconscious. Merlynn stood and gazed at the beast she had previously had so much faith and devotion in.

'_You're the last dragonlord now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will,' _her father's voice echoed in her mind, and she took a deep breath.

Closing her eyes, she followed the instructions of her father, searching for the voice. Then, she found it. Merlynn opened her eyes and let them completely turn gold. "_Dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes," _she called up at him, eyes remaining gold for the time-being.

Kilgharrah nodded and sat, bowing to Merlynn. She picked up the spear that had fallen from his side. "I am the last of my kind, Merlynn. Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed," he apologised in his raspy, baritone voice.

Merlynn thrust the spear into the air and he winced. "Go! Leave! If you ever attack Camelot again, I will kill you!" she roared. He simply bowed. She dropped the spear. "I have shown you mercy! Now you must do the same to others!"

"Young witch, what you have shown is what you will be," Kilgharrah declared. "I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again." He then flew off into the distance.

As she watched him disappear into the blackened sky, there was a shift from behind her. Merlynn turned and noticed that Arthur was awake and crouched down next to him.

"What happened?" he groaned, staring up at Merlynn. He glanced around to see that the dragon was gone.

Merlynn smiled slightly and brushed away his hair from his forehead. "You dealt him a mortal blow," she told him.

"He's gone?" he asked in amazement.

"Yeah. You did it," she lied happily. "Turns out – I'm not a dragonlady."

Arthur's response was bursting into insane laughter, wrapping his arms around her tightly. They both lay in the grass together, laughing hysterically about the defeat of the dragon. Arthur pressed frenzied kisses to her face; her nose, cheek, forehead, lips.

"Oh, this is amazing!" he exclaimed, then calmed. "I thought I'd lost you."

Merlynn sighed elatedly and tightened her grip around him. "You could never lose me, Arthur."

oOo

The two walked back to Camelot, hand in hand. Merlynn was so relieved that they were alive, and hoped that some of the other knights were only unconscious back in the field. As they stepped over the drawbridge and through the archway of Camelot, they let go of each other in case Uther was watching.

Immediately, Merlynn caught sight of Gaius rushing at them, Gwen not too far behind. She rushed toward the physician and captured him into an embrace. "My sweet child," he muttered in her ear. "My girl."

"Gaius, it's so good to see you," she whispered. She pulled back. "I felt him there with me, Gaius."

Gaius grinned. "He'll always be with you."

"I hope so," she mused.

"Merlynn, I know I can never compare with your father, but for what it's worth, you've still got me," he told her soothingly, running a hand down her cheek.

She rolled her eyes and sighed teasingly, pretending to be disappointed. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to make due."

He chuckled. Before he could say a word, Gwen came between them and engulfed Merlynn into a tight hug, arms locked around her waist and her head resting on her shoulder. "Merlynn!" she cried. "I – I was so worried that I was going to lose you."

"Well, you will if you don't let me go," she coughed and Gwen was quick to do so.

Arthur watched from behind them with a slight smile on his face. Gaius came over and clapped a warm hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Arthur," he said. "For taking care of Merlynn out there."

"It's not needed, Gaius," he responded. "She's a strong woman who can take care of herself. You should be thanking her for taking care of me."

Gaius chuckled. "I'm sure your father would like to see you both. Come, Merlynn."

oOo

They stood in Uther's chambers, side-by-side. Uther was standing in front of them, hand on his chin, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Were you successful in taking down the dragon?" he asked them.

Arthur hesitated. "Well, I was unfortunately knocked out, but from what Merlynn told me I struck a death blow into its heart."

Uther turned to Merlynn, who smiled innocently. "Is this true?"

"Oh, yes," she told him. "The dragon knocked down half the knights and regretfully killed the other. Before Arthur was knocked unconscious, he stabbed a spear in his rightful heart. He flew off, but will die. Some of the knights might still be alive out there, along with the horses."

"Camelot is safe, no thanks to the both of you," Uther congratulated. "We will send men out there immediately to retrieve them, but now we can restore the Kingdom. Merlynn, you may get some rest. I would like to speak to my son alone."

Merlynn nodded respectively and sent a quick look to Arthur before leaving. She would not be getting rest, instead she headed off to Arthur's chambers and waited for him to arrive.

Later, he stepped through the door and noticed she was sitting on his bed, his sleeping attire beside her, a smile on her face. Arthur motioned her toward him as he shut the door. Merlynn rushed at him and caught him in a tight hug.

"What did your father say?" her voice was muffled against his neck.

"He said he was proud of me, and surprised you were one of the survivors. I think you shock him as much as you do me," he replied with a chuckle.

"What can I say?" she shrugged. "I'm a riddle."

"That you are, Merlynn," Arthur agreed and kissed her head, resting his cheek over her hair afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope you've been enjoying this story - we're over 300 reviews!<strong>

**As per to the question about 'discovery': I'm happy with my choice overall as to who will find out Merlynn's secret, so I hope you will be too. **

**Review Responses:**

**Blackroseivy13 -** I like Elena. She's amusing, she's funny and I agree with you. That's basically what I've got planned - she and Merlynn would be great friends, despite the whole 'arranged marriage' fiasco.

**AcklesAddict - **x Oh, I don't like torturing people with this story. In fact, I torture myself when i don't update :P Yeah, I agree with you. Camelot is so much different from Merlin, and I do enjoy it. Until it will probably be cut, as **Narnia365 **has told me.

**Grapejuice - **You must be invested into witchcraft, my friend... :D

**llLethell - **I absolutely adore feedback, and I never take them to heart. I love constructive critism and pointers to improve my writing, so thank you for doing so :) Ha, don't worry, I also like long reviews, so once again, thank you haha.

**Review! x**


	42. The Search for Morgana

**Okay, so I've written this due to a particular reviewer who said it'd be cool if I did a chapter between the two seasons, so this is it :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has, you know, followed me through this time of updating and stuff and followed the adventure of Merlynn and Arthur, because it means a lot to me that you guys care. Everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted and read the story: I love you guys. **

**I'm so excited to introduce Season 3 because it's my favourite season. I mean, Morgana's a bitch and Gwaine is there... **

* * *

><p>Uther's thoughts were consumed with images of Morgana. He was lost without her, he'll admit it. She was his little girl, his ward, his…daughter. He hadn't focused on her during the dragon's attack but, now that it was over, there was nothing to distract him from the fact that Morgana was gone. He sat in his throne, watching as his son and the rest of the court walked through the chamber door. His expression was cool and frozen; panic, however, gleamed in his eyes, revealing his vulnerability to those who truly knew him. Like Gaius.<p>

"You wished to see the court, Father?" Arthur announced. He looked so stoic and regal, professional like a royal should. Uther would be proud to see him king.

Uther nodded. "Yes. Now that the dragon has been rid of, we can focus on what is truly important. Finding Morgana."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course. For how long?"

"As long as it takes," he confirmed. "Search every mountain, river, valley and town until she is found. I want her back, whether alive or…dead."

"Sire, as much as I wish for Morgana's return, don't you think that focusing on Camelot's rebuild is more important?" Gaius, his oldest friend, spoke up.

Uther narrowed his eyes slightly; nothing was more important than Morgana, to him. He ignored the physician. "I want men watching over fields, taking guard and searching through Albion. Arthur, recruit a team of men and head out."

"Yes, Father," Arthur bowed and walked off. Uther watched as his personal servant, Merlynn trailed after him. She was a peculiar being; she had befriended his children, and helped Arthur on every endeavour. He could not deny it, but she was a helpful, useful ally in fighting evil and protecting his son.

oOo

Merlynn went in pace with Arthur as they headed down the corridor, arms crossed over her chest. She could not deny feeling guilty for allowing Morgana to disappear, but it was either her or Camelot.

"I want you to pack, gather a few things, food, supplies, then go to my chambers," his voice was curt, but still remained soft.

"How long do you suppose this will take?" she asked.

Arthur shrugged. "I'm not sure. But, my father will not let us stop until we find Morgana, and neither will I."

"It'll be like finding a pin in a haystack, but I'm with you," Merlynn stated. She wanted Morgana back, but was terrified of having her back. Would Morgana tell Arthur and Uther about her almost killing her? But, she couldn't think of that now. Her mission was clear: Retrieve Morgana.

"Hop to it."

oOo

She was packing her things in her chambers. Merlynn had everything in that little leather bag; she thanked her mother every day for making it for her. Glancing up to her bedside table, she noticed the small dragon figurine her father whittled for her and smiled fondly, taking a seat on the bed with it in her hands.

Merlynn fingered the smooth neck of the dragon. She was proud to call herself the only living dragonlady on Earth, but it was just another secret she had to keep from everyone she cared about – except Gaius. Kissing it, she put it in the pocket of her bag and slid the latch shut.

That was when Gaius walked through the door. She would always think of him as a father, even though she had met her biological one. No matter what, her relationship with Gaius was stronger than most.

"Are you all packed and ready?" he announced solemnly.

She nodded. "Yep." Merlynn raised her eyebrow as she blatantly saw something hidden behind his back. "Gaius, what's that?"

Gaius revealed the object, to find that it was a necklace. It was simple; an oval, intricately designed pendant. She smiled slightly. "You will be gone for quite some time, I imagine, so I wanted to give you this."

"Why?"

"So, if you're ever in trouble or upset, think of it as a comfort that I will not be able to give when you're gone," he explained, and motioned for her to face her back to him.

When he had clipped it on, Merlynn ran her finger over the pendant and turned, wrapping him up in a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much, Gaius," she whispered.

"As am I, Merlynn." He kissed her head. "Keep safe. If you are injured, return, no matter what."

"Promise," she chuckled.

Merlynn grabbed her hand and slid her bag over her shoulder, following Gaius down the stairs and into the main chamber.

"I know you need to head off soon, but can you please give this sleeping draft to Uther?" he asked hopefully. "He won't be sleeping for a while due to Morgana's disappearance, but it would be a great help if you could take this up while I look over my other patients."

She sighed. "Sure. The things I do for you, Gaius."

oOo

Merlynn made her way down the corridor toward Uther's chambers. She was still speculating whether or not he was still evil for the moment. He hadn't done anything terribly bad for a while. Now, he was simply a concerned king who worried for those he cared about.

She knocked. "Sire?" she got no answer. "It's Merlynn." She entered and noticed him standing by the window, arms crossed over his chest, brows furrowed, looking out with a worried expression on his face. He turned his head slightly when she cleared her throat.

"What is it, Merlynn?" he snapped.

"Gaius asked me to give you a sleeping draft before I left with Arthur," she explained, holding up the vial.

Uther sighed and ushered her in; she smiled slightly, putting the potion on his bedside table. Before she could leave, she stopped and turned to face him. He gave her a look. "Well? What are you just standing there for?"

"Uh, Sire – I – uh – I just wanted to apologise," she said.

"For what?"

Merlynn bit her lip. "For Morgana. I had tried to save her, but it was too late. She just disappeared." He nodded, looking pained. "But, as a resolve, I promise to bring her back – no matter how long or the consequences that pertain to me."

He narrowed his eyes slightly in her direction. "You are the strangest servant I have ever known. No other would sacrifice so much for their superiors."

"I care for your son and Morgana as friends, and I try to protect them," she told him. "It has failed, but I won't stop until your Ward is back inside the castle."

"Take care of Arthur while he is gone. I'd hate to lose another child."

"Yes, Sire, and drink the potion. It'll help you sleep."

oOo

Gwen gazed out of the window of Morgana's chambers. As embarrassing as it was, she would still go in every morning, as if Morgana would already be there waiting, greeting her with a tired smile as always. But, it was empty, sufficiently colder than what it should be. She felt a stray tear linger down her cheek, and she absently brushed it away. It seemed everything was falling apart, everyone she cared about was leaving her; her father, Morgana…now Merlynn was going off to find her friend and she didn't want to know what might happen out there.

She sighed and walked out of the room, shutting the door with a final slam behind her. It was then that she ran into Merlynn, who still seemed happy despite the recent incidences. She would always carry a smile, no matter what. It was what cheered Gwen up in the down-days.

"Merlynn. I'm guessing you're heading off with Arthur, then?" she questioned with a solemn smile.

She nodded. "Of course. It is my duty to stay beside him during these tough times, especially this one. I'm not going to allow Arthur to go out into the dangerous realms without me."

"So noble," she remarked with somewhat a bitter laugh, troubled by her thoughts of Morgana.

"Hm. I'll try to find her, I'll do whatever it takes, _Arthur _will do whatever it takes." Merlynn brought Gwen into a tight hug. "Take care of Camelot while I'm gone. Try to rebuild the city."

"Camelot will be restored to its former glory, no doubt very soon," she whispered, kissing her cheek. "I hope you find Morgana."

Merlynn grimaced. "As do I, Gwen. We can only hope for the best."

oOo

Arthur packed his bag, every few seconds glancing at the door in search of Merlynn, who _should _have been there twenty seconds ago. But, of course not. Incompetent fool, she was. When she finally entered, he released a pointed sigh, which clearly states that she was late.

"W – what? It was only, like, ten seconds!" she protested.

"In fact, it was twenty three, but you're close," he retorted. Then, he calmed. "Put on my armour now, will you? I'll already be twenty-three seconds late to the knights."

Merlynn rolled her eyes but headed over to him anyway to help him strap up. "I'm sure Leon won't be checking the time by seconds. If you were twenty-three minutes late then it would be time to frustrate and groan."

"Perfect timing is a requirement of -"

"Prat law?" she guessed teasingly. "Oh, yes Sire. I completely agree with you there." As she tied his chest plate, she found herself wishing things were different. But, then she supposed, things could never be different. It was how life was supposed to be, in this demented, heart-breaking reality that was called her destiny. "So, where do you suppose we'll look first?"

"We'll search the whole of Albion," he declared confidently. "From mountain, to stream, to village and I will interrogate every single one of those men for word of Morgana."

"I think we should search through other Kingdoms aswell," she suggested.

"Why?"

"Well, despite the fact that we'd be on their land, not all Mercians or Cenred's men dwell in the outlining forests. Many men from every plain hide out in the forests, especially bandits, and one of those troupes might have Morgana," she explained.

Arthur smiled, turning to face her and placing his hands on her shoulders, the touch warm and comforting. "Merlynn, you are actually quite brilliant, did anyone tell you that?"

"No, you were too busy calling me an incompetent fool for two years," she retorted.

"Can't help but spring the truth," Arthur shrugged. "It makes me an honest, just prince."

"Whatever," Merlynn scoffed. "Honest, sure, but any less of a prat? No."

"What's with you and this 'prat' business?" he asked indignantly.

"Fine, one day I'll think of another word. A better word; one that just _screams _Prince Arthur," she promised with a bit of a tease to the end of her voice.

Arthur beamed. "Good. Heroic, brilliant, extraordinary... Oh, the list."

"Arrogant? Conceited?" He gave her a look. "I'm _kidding. _Gosh, don't get your breeches in a knot, man."

When she was finished, she handed him his sword and slid hers from its place beside his. It was where she belonged; beside him. Always. The two then left Arthur's chambers, knowing they probably wouldn't see it in a while.

As they walked down the stairs and into the Square, they were faced with the familiar image of destruction and debris sprawled about the stone. Merlynn sighed solemnly; Arthur still didn't realise that she was a dragonlady. She wished to tell him so, but dragontamers were considered a breed of magic. Arthur would become suspicious that she was a witch or sorcerer, and she couldn't have that.

She wasn't ready for Arthur to know that secret yet.

Leon awaited them at the bottom of the stairs; twenty men stood behind him in a small group. He smiled politely at his friend and Merlynn, who both returned it with a respectable nod. Merlynn enjoyed Leon's company – he was the perfect definition of a humble knight, strong and kind.

"Alright, men!" Arthur announced. "I know we have faced a lot these past few weeks, but you've had your break. It is time to search for Lady Morgana. We do not know where she has been taken, but know this, we will not stop until she is found. I trust in you, men!" The party cheered in reply. Arthur turned to Merlynn. "Grab mine and your horses, alright?"

She nodded and hurried down the stairs to the stables, where she grabbed Firefoot and Lamri and lead them out into the Square. One of the guards took them both, allowing her access to mount her andalusian without fail. Once aboard Firefoot, she kicked off into a walk until she was in pace with Arthur, who sent her a slight smile. She was ready to find Morgana; Camelot was definitely different without her there, in an extremely bad way. Uther would wallow in his guilt and misery, then Camelot would indefinitely fall.

The drama of her life.

Gaius waddled up to her and put a hand on her knee, patting it gently as a sort of hug as she paused in her movements for him. "Please be careful, Merlynn," he begged. "I don't want you to return limp on your horse with a gash or something rather - oh, the thoughts." He shook his head, motioning for her to lean down.

"What?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure if Morgana will try to strike back for what she did. But if you find her, be weary. Who knows what she's been through, what she's doing?" He glanced at the necklace that was dangling from her neck. "The necklace will be a reminder of me."

"I'll cherish it always." Merlynn straightened, nudging Firefoot. "Let's do this," she muttered and took off into a canter beside Arthur.

Gaius watched her go with a sense of foreboding. Of course he had once cared for the King's Ward like she was kin, but it was an option between Morgana and Merlynn and where his loyalties lay. His friendship with Uther connected him to Camelot, but his bond with Merlynn kept him on her side always. He would do whatever it took to protect her, he knew as he watched the long mass of dark curls disappear amongst the proud red and gold of the Camelot knights. But there was one thing he knew.

Morgana would be found, dead or alive, no matter what.

Let the search begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Grapejuice101 - <strong>I cried when it was on tv, but I don't cry at my own writing...it would make me sadder than I already am haha :D

**Jayley - **I guess it is a balancing act. I kind of want it to be that way, though. I mean, if Merlynn was to totally be honest with Arthur about everything, it would be too different and I couldn't have fun hiding it from him. Besides, Morgause has turned Arthur into a magic-hater...I still love 'er though

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind - **Haha thank you :)

**AcklesAddict - **I know! I'm so excited for season 3 and Gwaine's appearance. I'm writing him now, so I'm mini-happy dancing when I get to write him. He's such an interesting person, and, if I could admit, better-looking than Arthur... :/ But not as attractive as Dean/Jensen, of course ;)

**Blackroseivy13 - **Aw, thank you :) That's the way I am with the stories I've alerted, so I'm flattered x

**Ahsilaa - **Because: If Merlynn was to inform Arthur that she was a Dragonlady, then it would just be suspicion on suspicion...I hate suspicion, but do love it sometimes. The problem is, Dragonlords/ladies are creatures of magic, kin to dragons, and a variation of a warlock/witch. It would just be like introducing her bigger secret to Arthur unknowingly. I couldn't do that to either of them. It's not fair, and not my decision to do so.

**Whirlwind421 - **Thank you :)

**CoffeeJunkie33 - **Haha, your name is ironic because I'm drinking coffee right now :P I cannot wait to put up season 3 and see how you guys react to it.

**I hope you enjoy this add-on chapter, and please review - It means a lot. Happy Father's day for tomorrow :)**


	43. Part 3: The Tears of Uther Pendragon

**Alright... I just need to say this once and for all:**

_**SEASON 3! IT'S FINALLY HERE! WOOO HOOO!**_

**It's a whole new season, a whole new adventure, a whole new...Merlynn! I like what I've done with Merlynn; she's a lot better than I thought she'd become. Merlin just seems more and more, just, you know, not into the whole 'battle scene' and he usually hides in the shadows while Arthur battles the baddies all by his onesies. I don't want that. Merlynn is a strong woman. **

**Anyways, I'm hoping to reveal a side of Morgana in writing as usually I do not add scenes that do not feature Merlynn in them. But, now I suppose some are very important and I will add them in just because I find them necessary and more character-developing. **

* * *

><p>One year. It seemed as though they had searched through the entire country for Morgana. The entire year they were only in Camelot once a month for a week to recuperate and stock up before they were sent out again in search for the King's Ward.<p>

Arthur hadn't given up hope. He would never give up hope until he found the body of Morgana, whether she was alive or dead. Merlynn had given up; her friend was gone. She could have been with Morgause the entire time, the two planning to strike when Camelot was once again vulnerable.

Since Kilgharrah's attack, Camelot had been restored to its previous magnificence. The Lower town was rebuilt and the walls of Camelot were brought back to their high, cement stone.

The relationship between Merlynn and Arthur had weaned during this year, Arthur's thoughts only on finding Morgana. They still cared for each other, but all previous closeness was weakened.

Now, they were on their way after some bandits. Arthur and his men had discovered Camelot's look-out team on a field littered about like stray grain. Instead of turning back and continuing their search for Morgana, Arthur decided to head north after the attackers.

"Come on!" he instructed, mounting Lamri.

Merlynn watched him do so from her own horse, and gave him a look of trepidation. She wasn't sure that going after bandits that could destroy over twenty men was a good idea. "Don't you think we should go the opposite way? Who knows how many there are?"

He gave her a look. Finding those bandits could mean discovering Morgana, and doing so would be his greatest wish. Arthur had become a lot more drawn over the long year; his eyes were much darker, murkier even, his skin paler, and dark circles were now permanent residents beneath his eyelids.

"You are such a girl's petticoat, Merlynn."

oOo

Gaius was sick of not seeing Merlynn, and finding only the dead bodies of Camelot's soldiers returning. The thought of her dangling off the side of a horse constantly ran through his mind, or on the back of a carriage. He stormed determinedly toward Uther in the throne room, where he stood pensively by one of the full-length windows along the wall.

He didn't begin with greetings; they're relationship never proved to involve such trivial things. "Sire, how many more men are you going to lose in this quest?" he asked with a resigned look on his face.

"As many as it takes," he answered coolly, honestly.

Gaius hesitated, before he said, "I need to speak to you as a friend."

"I have no time for friends," Uther brushed off. His eyes never left the window; he kept imagining Morgana rushing back through the gates and him swallowing her in his arms.

"Then I'll speak to you as your physician," he rephrased and walked closer. "This is madness. She has been missing for more than a year now. When are you going to stop?"

"When Morgana is found," he declared.

oOo

Merlynn groaned in pain, her buttocks overly sore from riding Firefoot all day. She shifted in her saddle, trying to find a comfortable position, but found that it only made it more painful. Arthur sighed irritably as he heard the small noises coming from Merlynn and turned his head to glare at her.

"Whatever is the matter, Merlynn? Have you ever heard the phrase 'silent as the grave'," he snapped.

Merlynn scoffed. "First you say that you don't enjoy the silence, and now you wish it of me? Make up your mind, for one. The reason I'm making noises is because I've been on Firefoot all day and it's painful."

"Aw, is your little bottom sore?" he mocked.

She rolled her eyes and shot him a look. "Yes. It's not as fat as yours is."

"You've got a lot of nerve for a girly, incompetent fool," Arthur observed.

"At least I'm not a dollophead like yourself," she retorted.

"There's no such word!" he protested.

Merlynn snickered. "It's idiomatic."

"It's what?"

"You need to be more in touch with the people," she remarked.

"Describe "dollop head"," he said.

"In two words?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"It's definite and only definition is 'Prince Arthur'," she told him.

They suddenly found an abandoned camp and Arthur signalled a dismount and search. Merlynn jumped down from Firefoot and slid her sword from its sheath on the saddle, wielding it gently in case of an attack. As they headed into the camp, an arrow came out of nowhere and shot one of the knights through the eye, sending him crashing into the ground.

"On me!" Arthur barked.

Merlynn immediately snapped into action, taking on the men who seemed to come out of nowhere. The mist surrounding them was making it difficult to see them coming, but she took it on with stride. She kicked at one man, and then slid her sword across his belly.

A bandit came at her with a sword, almost disarming her. However, with a grunt she swung her sword back and lodged it into his throat. Blood splattered onto her face and she groaned in disgust as she removed her weapon from his neck, wiping away the blood and skin matter from it onto his tunic.

As she glanced up, a man was rushing at her, wielding a very large axe in his hands. "Whoa! That's a big axe!" she exclaimed in surprise and tried to disarm him. But, his axe almost cut into her hand and she was forced to drop her sword. Merlynn stumbled back and hid behind a tree, letting his axe slam into the tree trunk.

Eyes flashing gold, she let the tree topple forward and crush the bandit to death. Merlynn winced in sympathy and stood, noticing a man coming up behind Arthur to strike him while he was fighting another. She picked up a nearby spear and, once again using her magic, tossed the spear straight through the bandit, narrowly missing Arthur.

When Arthur finished off his current bandit, he turned in surprise to see that the spear had hit its mark, and whirled around, staring at Merlynn who waved slightly. "Was that you?" he called out to her. She nodded, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Good work."

The battle was won. Merlynn picked up her sword and looked at it in disgust as the man's blood remained on her sword as a rustic red stain. Suddenly, a twig snapped in the distance and the entire party froze, their attention set on the dark form in the mist.

Instead of a bandit, Merlynn's eyes went wide as the figure stepped out into view. Her dress was ridden with stains, dirt and ripped in many place, her skin was bruised and bloodied, eyes red, hair knotted and twigs snagged in the strands.

"Morgana," Arthur breathed in amazement.

oOo

Merlynn was shaking in anticipation in the physician's chambers, waiting for Gaius to return to inform her how Morgana was. She was terrified for her life, knowing that Morgana was truly evil now. There was no clue as to what she was doing for that year she was gone, and now she was back.

She was worried that Morgana would reveal what had happened during the take-over, when she poisoned her. Merlynn tried to calm her shaking hands. As soon as Gaius entered, she stood and stared at him hopefully. "Did you talk to her?" she asked in trepidation.

"She's sleeping," Gaius informed her.

"Did she say anything about me?" she questioned, her tone fearful.

He shook his head. "Nothing as yet."

"Well, she's going to," Merlynn said confidently.

"Does she know your secret, Merlynn?" he asked, taking a seat. "Does she know you have magic?"

"No, she doesn't. No one does."

"Good. Because if Uther finds out ..." he trailed off, but it was enough to truly let her know the consequences.

Merlynn ran her shaky hands through her hair and took a seat across from him, releasing deep breaths to calm herself. "She knows I tried to poison her, she knows that and I'm sure she's angry about it."

"You had no choice. Camelot was dying," he defended. "Morgana was the source of the enchantment. Either you poisoned her, or the kingdom fell."

"But Uther won't know that. All she'll say is I tried to kill her because that's all she reference it as," Merlynn barked.

"We can't be sure, Merlynn," he tried to assure her.

She paused, then attempted at being light-hearted. "Hey, do you think Uther will burn me or decapitate me? Or maybe he'll try something new, something torturous," she mused.

Gaius glared at her. "Don't joke about it. We'll see what happens tomorrow."

oOo

The next morning, Gaius walked into Merlynn's chambers, his mood sombre. He stepped up to her bed and gently roused her. "Merlynn," he hushed. "Arthur's requested your presence." He hesitated. "In Morgana's chambers."

Merlynn glanced up at him and nodded, fearful but ready to face what was coming. She quickly dressed into her single, blue gown and headed out. She hoped Morgana hadn't said anything, but wore the gown for a simple reason: she hadn't worn it in a while, and if she were to be killed, she may as well look like the woman she was.

As she entered Morgana's chambers, the mood was tense and quiet. Merlynn could hear Morgana and Arthur's conversation from the hall.

"I was kept in a cell for almost a year. I thought I'd go mad," Morgana was saying.

Arthur had a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How did you escape?" his voice was soft.

"They moved me about a week ago. I don't know why," she explained. "It may have been the patrol from Camelot."

"The patrol found you?"

Morgana had a small smile on her face, but her voice was choked with tears. "I thought I was gonna be free. But then I saw them killed. Every one of them cut down. But that night, the bandits were distracted by their spoils. I took my chance. When I saw you, I couldn't believe it." She sniffed. "I think I need to rest."

Merlynn wanted to believe in her, as she could still see the kind, good Morgana inside that she befriended. Her story made her sympathize with her and she had the urge to draw her into an embrace. She cursed her heart to hell for finding herself trusting her again.

Arthur put his arms around her. "Everything's gonna be alright. You're safe now," he soothed.

As they hugged, Morgana turned her eyes to Merlynn, and for a moment something in those eyes flickered. Merlynn turned her eyes away. Arthur stood, and nodded toward her as he passed. She turned to walk out with him, but there was a shift from the bed.

"Merlynn," Morgana called and she froze. "I want to speak with you. Come, sit." Merlynn hesitantly took a seat next to her, and felt her eyes sting with fresh tears. "I know what you did. You tried to poison me."

Immediately, Merlynn shot her eyes to her. "Morgana, you have to know that I didn't want to do so. But, I – I don't – I'm so so – I'm so sorry. I – I didn't want to, and then I – I it – It was the only way."

Morgana had a small smile on her face as she put a hand over hers. "It's alright, Merlynn. I understand. You were just trying to protect your friends; I would have done the same."

"Really?"

"I was so naive, Merlynn. I don't think I really understood what I was doing. But, believe me, I have seen the evils in this world. I have seen firsthand what it is that Uther fights against," she admitted. "You don't know how much I regret everything that I've done. I just...hope that you can forgive me."

Merlynn smiled in relief and drew her into an embrace. "I am so sorry for everything you've been through. It's good to have you back." The two smiled brightly at each other as they withdrew.

As Merlynn left to begin her duties, a dark look swallowed Morgana's features. How petty and naïve Merlynn was, how perfect a specimen for manipulation. Her madness and anger now fulfilled her other emotions; now she was vengeful, and boy would she get her revenge.

Whatever the cost, whatever the sacrifice.

oOo

Merlynn was cleaning in Arthur's chambers, and found herself dancing about as she cleaned and wiped. She twirled in a circle. There was a cough from behind and she turned, smiling at Arthur, who was staring at her with wide eyes. Merlynn giggled and shrugged.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" he glanced down. "And wearing a dress?"

She laughed melodically. "We found Morgana, the sun is shining upon Camelot and all my chores are complete!" she exclaimed.

Arthur chuckled and motioned her toward him; she basically bounced over and let his hands rest on her hips, his forehead leaning against hers. "I like you in dresses," he commented, pressing a kiss to her nose. "I'm glad we're back in Camelot for good."

"Me too. My arse is definitely thanking me," she laughed. For a moment, they simply stared at each other, before she pulled back and stepped away from him. "I – uh, if there is nothing else for me to do, can I go back to my chambers?"

"Of course, Merlynn," he replied.

oOo

It was night when Morgana left. She could not stand being in the castle any longer, and the bracelet on her wrist was calling her to her sister, her only family. Morgana was disgusted with herself for the lies she had to spill; not the lying, but the words she had to put so much love toward the one person she hated with every bone in her body.

She had said that she would show Uther the love and respect he deserved. Uther would get what he deserved, of course, but not the love and respect he hoped for. It didn't take long to reach the cave where Morgause dwelled for the time-being, and soon she was walking toward the entrance, passing the Bloodguard who kept watch outside.

As soon as she saw Morgause, a bright beam morphed her features and the two embraced. Morgause was delighted to see Morgana again; it hadn't been long since they had last seen each other, only a couple of months, but the time was long enough for them to long the other's company.

Morgause fingered her long, dark hair lovingly. "My sister. How have you fared?" she asked in her soft, raspy but calm voice, which turned sharp as venom when angered.

The other woman smirked. "Camelot has welcomed back its daughter with open arms," she scoffed at the idiocy of those weak-minded people.

"Uther does not suspect?" she inquired with a quirk of her light brow.

"He laps up my lies like the snivelling dog that he is," Morgana giggled. It seemed that smirk was designed specifically for her face, as it was rare that it could make an appearance back in Camelot.

"And the girl?" Both of their eyes narrowed at the mention of her; anger was the single emotion present concerning them, but Morgana felt betrayal. How could someone she thought of a friend, a _best _friend, _poison _her and try to kill her? Apologies aside, Morgana could never forgive Merlynn for what she had done.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Merlynn? She believes I've changed and we're the 'best' of friends again. Suspects nothing of course. But, she's right. Soon she will see exactly how much I've changed."

"You've done well," she complemented. "The tears of Uther Pendragon have only begun to fall." Morgause took the handkerchief Morgana offered, which was stained with Uther's tears from earlier that day, and dropped it into a giant cauldron filled to the brim with boiling mud. Then, she dropped a large mandrake root amongst it and it began to scream. Morgana flinched in surprise.

"The mandrake root is very special," Morgause continued in explanation. "Only those with magic can hear its cries. But for those without magic, the magic pierces the very recesses of the soul, twisting the unconscious into the very image of fear and dread." At this, the two smirked gleefully. "Uther Pendragon will find that his great kingdom counts for nothing, when he has lost his mind. _Mid þæm wundorcræft þæs ealdan æwþ ic þe hate nime Utheres wopdropan ond þa gemengan mid his blod. Sy he under wittig ond deofol seocnes his heorte afylþ._"

Morgause reached in and pulled the muddy mandrake root from the pot, handing it to Morgana who took it happily.

Uther would fall, even if it meant taking Camelot down with him.

oOo

Merlynn watched as Arthur fought his two opponents blindfolded the next morning for his daily training. She couldn't help but be extremely impressed by his skill, but didn't show it on her face. It would only add to his already engorged ego that he most obviously possessed. In seconds, he had disarmed both men and stripped the cloth from his eyes, a large smile on his face as he headed toward Merlynn.

"Let's change weapons," he instructed and took the goblet of water offered to him. He turned to Merlynn proudly, confidently. However, there was that small note of curious insecurity he would never reveal. "What'd you think?"

She shrugged. "I've seen better."

Arthur tried to brush off the snap at his pride. "Course. Well, you are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed," he retorted.

"If I do recall, it was me who prevented a blind hit by the man behind you with a spear when we saved Morgana," she reminded.

He scoffed. "Lucky shot, almost hit me."

"Ah, but it didn't."

"Whatever," he miffed, and headed back to the two knights. "I'm not going to use the blindfold, I'm just going to fight like Merlynn here." She narrowed her eyes as he whimpered. "I'm Merlynn, don't hurt me." His pride returned as his men laughed with him. "Ready?"

Arthur began his fight with the two knights. As he did so, Merlynn's eyes flashed gold and the sword flew from Arthur's grasp, allowing the mace that one knight held to slam into his stomach.

His eyes bulged out of his head and he toppled, face-first, into the mud. Merlynn just about fell out of her chair laughing. "Oh, who's the big man now!" she hooted, and the other knights chuckled about with her, nudging each other, trying to hide their smiles. Merlynn, on the other hand, was happy to keep her smile on her face and blatantly revealed her mirth to Arthur.

Arthur got to his feet, a sneer on her face. "Get over here, Merlynn. Let's battle it out if you think you're so skilled," he snapped.

Merlynn snickered as she made her way over, accepting the sword the knight offered her. "You smell funny," she retorted wittily, not really having her normal smart remarks for him. "Ready, My Lord?"

Instead of answered, he struck out at her. She blocked it easily, parrying to the left and aiming a swipe toward his knee. He jumped, sending his weapon toward her, but she swung back clumsily and almost toppled to the ground. Merlynn pivoted toward him, and the two fought with sharp clangs, occasionally stepped to the left or right to block the other.

Arthur was surprised that she lasted as long as she did, because he didn't know her proper skill level, only from what he had seen on the battlefield. But, now he realised that she was actually quite experienced. Then, he figured that a servant – a _female _servant, none the less – beating him would be disastrous especially with his men watching.

So, he struck out with the blunt of his sword to the back of her knees and she toppled to the ground, narrowly avoiding the mud puddle, instead falling on her bottom. Merlynn grunted as she hit the ground and glared up at him.

"It appears you lose," Arthur declared with a smile.

The knights cheered and clapped for their prince. Merlynn frowned and kicked out at him, slamming her foot into his arse and forcing him onto his knees. She stood. "My Lord," she teased and walked back to her chair, taking a seat with a slight, mocking bow.

oOo

Merlynn enjoyed wearing the dress, so she put it back on for the feast in the Hall of Ceremonies. She poured some mead for one of the council members and watched as Uther stood, tears of happiness forming in his eyes.

"Standing here, seeing so many happy faces, seems almost like a dream. I can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time," Uther announced.

Arthur snorted. "What, drunk?"

As the members laughed, Uther playfully slapped his son. "Drunk with happiness. I would have searched the entire world, the seas, the skies, the stars, for that smile," he continued, motioning toward Morgana. "To have it stolen from me was like a blade to my heart. Morgana, there are no words. You mean more to me that you will ever know. To Lady Morgana."

"To Lady Morgana," the court toasted.

Uther and Morgana embraced. After, the king walked out, saying that he needed air. Morgana snuggled down into her seat and leered; her plan was working out just fine. Arthur motioned Merlynn toward him to fill his goblet and, as she did so, she could hear something outside the door where Uther had previously exited from.

Merlynn frowned and wandered closer, recognizing the noise as screams. Screams of terror and anguish. She rushed out to see that the screams were coming from Uther himself, and he was shaking on the floor in the fetal position. Gasping, she hurried back to the council, where she tapped on Arthur's shoulder. "It's your father," she muttered. "Something's wrong."

Immediately, Arthur stood and followed Merlynn out into the open. As he saw his father, he quickly grabbed Uther's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, motioning for Merlynn to do the same.

oOo

The two set Uther down onto his bed as Morgana pulled the sheets back and replacing it over his body. "Careful," Morgana instructed. "Is he going to be alright?"

Gaius checked him over quickly. "He should sleep 'til morning."

Arthur, Gaius and Merlynn left, leaving Morgana alone with the sick King.

oOo

After conversing with Gaius, Merlynn and Arthur headed back to Arthur's chambers. She shut the door behind them and followed Arthur until he took a seat in his dining chair; she took her place behind him. Merlynn stripped him of his vest, rubbing at his shoulders soothingly.

"Do you believe it, Merlynn?" he asked.

"What?"

He sighed. "That he saw my mother in the well."

"Arthur, who knows what Uther saw," she stated. "All we know is something shook him up more than when he saw the woman he had been courting was a troll."

Arthur chuckled bitterly, and put his hand over hers. "I hope he's alright. I've never seen my father so terrified so publicly before."

"Gaius will find a way," she reassured, kissing his cheek. "You know he will." Merlynn made him stand, and began to take off his gloves and over-tunic, leaving him in his white shirt, trousers and boots. "Arthur, Uther needs rest. You need rest. So, go to sleep."

"Will you join me?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "No. I'm going to sleep in my own chambers, and I'll come back in the morning with your breakfast. Goodnight."

"Sleep well."

oOo

Merlynn was immediately called to the Council Chamber along with Gaius and the rest of the council by Arthur, who had news that needed to be told in front of the entire members.

"We've had reports that mercenaries are streaming into Cenred's kingdom," Arthur declared.

Uther immediately sat up straighter in his seat. Merlynn could see last night events had taken a toll on him; dark circles remained under his eyes and his skin was pale. "Do we know why?"

"There is rumour that Cenred is amassing an army," he responded. "I think we should send a patrol out to assess the situation." Instead of answering, Uther stared at something over Arthur's shoulders, his eyes fearful and wide. "Father?"

Leave me alone. Get out of here," Uther demanded shakily, pointing at some unknown being at the entrance of the chamber.

Arthur, eyes glazed with worry, stepped toward his father and put a hand on his shoulder. "Father, will you..."

"I said get out!" he shouted, shoving at Arthur. "Get out! I'll have you hanged!" Arthur and Sir Leon captured either arm and dragged Uther from the room. "You hanged! You...! You...!"

oOo

Merlynn stood with Gaius in the Phoenix Corridor outside of Uther's room, hidden in an alcove. "There must be some explanation as to what's happening to Uther," she stated.

"During the great purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery," Gaius confessed sadly. "And some, God help them, were children, killed for the magic they were born with." Merlynn's eyes were wide in horror. "Maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him. Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this. A king's hold on his people's a very fragile thing, Merlynn. If they start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot."

Then, warning bells sounded from around the castle. It seemed things were, once again, falling apart. Just as Morgana returned.

oOo

The warning bells were due to the body of a guard, who was stabbed and thrown beneath the drawbridge. Someone had spotted him and rushed to tell the bell-ringer. Gaius collected the dagger and instructed Sir Leon to carry the man to his chambers, then hurried off with Merlynn to the Council Chamber to speak with Arthur.

Suspicion would be how Merlynn felt when she had stared at the body. And it grew as she noted the look on Morgana's face: satisfaction.

"The sentry must've been attacked at some point during the night," Gaius told Arthur solemnly.

Arthur frowned. "Who could've done this?"

As a response, Gaius handed him the dagger they had found lodged in the stomach of the guard. "That is a Sigil of the Bloodguard," he informed.

"The Bloodguard?" he echoed in confusion.

"Warrior priests sworn to protect the high priestesses of the Old Religion," Gaius revealed.

"Surely they were wiped out during the Great Purge."

He shook his head. "Not all of them."

"So you believe there is a traitor in Camelot," he stated.

"It is possible, Sire," Gaius returned. "The sentry will be able to tell us soon enough."

"He's still alive?" Arthur exclaimed in surprise.

"Indeed."

oOo

When they returned back to their chambers, Merlynn could smell something in the air. It was a bittersweet smell, along with an odour of almonds. She quickly glanced over at the sentry to see that he was frozen, unmoving in the cot, mouth drooping open with a small stream of reddish saliva falling onto the sheets.

"Gaius?" she muttered. "I thought you said he was recovering."

Gaius hurried over and checked the pulse on his wrist, finding that there was no beat of the heart. "I thought he was," he mused.

"Then what happened?" Gaius shrugged. "You don't think it's strange?"

"Very."

oOo

Merlynn could only think of who had killed the sentry. She tried to ignore the blatant name that burned in her mind, and tried to think of anyone who could have done it. She fingered the potion bottle in her hands as she entered Uther's chambers and placed it down on his bureau.

He shifted and groaned, a hand reaching out toward nothing in particular and instead touching her hand. Merlynn shook it off. "Hush, Uther," she whispered, pulling up the blankets. "You need to recover. A sick king isn't what we need right now."

Then, she heard it. It was a thick plop of something hitting the floor, and she glanced down to see a blackish substance in a small puddle by her feet. She crouched and touched the good, finding it to be mud. Merlynn frowned.

Footsteps interrupted her pondering; she scurried under the bed and slammed into something sticky – a mandrake root covered in the gooey, black substance. Merlynn muffled her groan of disgust and headed further toward the back of the bed, leaning against the wall in an awkward crouch.

She saw the footsteps belonged to a magnificent, flowing purple gown, and clean, primped fingers reached under blindly to rip the mandrake root from the bed and walked out. Merlynn peeked out from under the blankets to find that the culprit was Morgana.

Merlynn felt disappointment and treachery fill her senses. "I knew it," she whispered bitterly and crawled out from under the bed, then followed after The Witch.

oOo

She had followed Morgana into the woods, where the Witch had rendezvoused with Morgause. Merlynn shouldn't have been surprised, but she guessed she was dim-sighted when it came to Morgana, much like Uther. But not now. The blindfold had been lifted from her eyes; she now truly saw Morgana as the enemy, and nothing could change that.

Morgana was dead to her. For now, and forever. She would be treated as such for the rest of her days. Merlynn crawled behind a thick log and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"It is you that gives me strength, sister. How goes the battle for Uther's mind?" Morgause asked curiously.

"When Cenred marches on Camelot, he will find a kingdom without a leader," Morgana replied giddily.

"Finally we are ready," she breathed.

There was a pause. "Not quite. Merlynn suspects me."

"Has she told Arthur?" Morgause questioned.

"Not yet, but she will," she stated. The pair seemed to shuffle closer to Merlynn's hiding spot.

"Well, then we must stop her," she said simply.

"That will not be difficult."

"Why?"

Morgana's voice became louder and pointed as she declared, "Because he's already here." Merlynn stood and stared at the magical pair bravely. The Witch smirked. "Did you really think I was that stupid, Merlynn?"

"Just basing my thoughts on your appearance, Morgana," she retorted. "My mistake."

She tried to ignore the stab, and sneered. "I think it's time for you to run."

Merlynn nodded. "My sentiments exactly." Then, she took off into the night like a bat out of hell. She was glad she was wearing her breeches that very moment, as she leaped and shoved her way through trees and logs.

But, the Bloodguard were too quick and soon, all she was darkness.

Merlynn awoke in the morning, her body bound by thick, metal chains. Her first sight was the glorious sun and beautiful, thick trees blooming in the sky. That was tainted by the Bloodguard, who grabbed her tightly by the arm and dragged her to Morgause on her knees.

She winced at the throbbing pain in her arm and glared at up Morgause. The blonde woman was staring at her as if she was one of Gaius' experiments. "You intrigue me, Merlynn. Why does a lowly servant continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot?" she questioned. Merlynn hesitated, pressing her lips together tightly as if to supress the truth. "You know the answer, but you're not telling me. Why? Come on. Time and again you put your life on the line. There must be a reason."

"I – uh, I believe in a fair and just land," she spat.

"And you think Arthur will give you that?" Morgause retorted.

"I know it," Merlynn declared.

She crouched in front of her and took her chin into a tight grasp. "And then what? You think you'll be recognised, Merlynn? Is that it? All this so, one day, you can be a serving boy to the King? No. There's something more. Something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

Merlynn tore her face out of Morgause's grasp forcefully. "I told you. It's not my fault if you don't believe me."

"Well, you can take your secret to your grave. _Weorc untoworpenlic!" _Morgause hissed, and the chains tightened to the point of agony around Merlynn's body. She gasped. "You chose to poison one of my own. You may regret that."

Merlynn didn't back down. If she were to die, then she would do so honourably. "You chose to hurt the people I care about. _You _may regret that," she bit out.

"Oh, such cheek to someone who holds your life. You _are _a tricky one, aren't you, Merlynn?" Morgause scoffed.

"I've been told once or twice," she brushed off.

"You will die tonight, Merlynn, and I will be glad to see you perish."

Merlynn glared up at her spitefully. "Let's hope I do, or else I will not stop until it is you who perish, Morgause, and bring Morgana with you."

Morgause didn't reply, but seemed shocked by the feisty retorts of the young servant. She simply blinked and walked off with the Bloodguard trailing after her. After she was gone, Merlynn lay back against the forest floor, all bravado diminished.

oOo

Gaius served breakfast for himself and Merlynn. He was confused as to why she was not down and ready to eat yet, and glanced up toward the door. "Merlynn!" he called, but got no reply. He sighed. "Silly girl." Gaius headed upstairs to her bedroom, and opened the door. "You're going to be la..."

What he saw shocked him. She wasn't in bed, nor had it even been touched since he last made the bed for her.

oOo

"_Abric benda," _Merlynn whispered, but the chains didn't even shift. Instead, they only tightened. "_Abric benda._" They tightened further. She grunted and tried to shuffle, but the chains restricted all sorts of movement. "_Lern fæst nunga onlucan me!" _Merlynn found that now it was slightly restricting her breathing, and gasped.

Then, she could hear chittering coming from around the clearing. Movement, fast scurries and small hisses. Merlynn glanced around wildly, trying to find the source of the sound but found that the visitors had not yet decided to reveal their presence just yet.

oOo

Gaius entered Morgana's chambers, relieved that Gwen was in the room. He had searched for Merlynn high and low and was beginning to become anxious of her whereabouts.

"Have you seen Merlynn?" he asked her.

Gwen glanced up, frowned slightly and shook her head, confused as to why the question was asked in the first place. "Not since yesterday," she replied.

Morgana stepped out from the wardrobe, a blissfully unaware but curious look on her face. "Is there a problem?" Inside, she was laughing aloud at the thought of Merlynn gone; she probably would have missed her, if only she hadn't tried to kill her first.

"I'm not sure," he mused. His trust in Morgana had weaned also, considering of his knowledge of her dark nature.

"What is it?"

"Merlynn didn't come home last night," he stated.

"That's not like her," she gasped.

Gaius inclined his head worriedly. "No." He walked off, continuing his search for Merlynn.

Morgana turned her head, and a slow smile slid almost blissfully over her lips as Gaius also seemed so unaware of her. Everyone in Camelot was fooled by her sweet and innocent persona.

Not for long.

oOo

Rocks toppled from at the top of the small hill and hit at Merlynn's legs; she glanced up to see the mighty stingers of the overgrown scorpions – serkets- heading her way, the monsters' hisses becoming more threatening. Merlynn panicked and struggled at her binds.

"_Min strang miht hate þe tospringan!"_ she cried, but the chains didn't break. Merlynn sobbed in frustration. She noticed that the scorpions were nearing by, all around her. They would swarm in like a pack of wolves, and finish her off. Merlynn felt her breath escalate.

In seconds, they had her surrounded, threateningly snapping their pincers her way and striking their stingers toward her. Merlynn struggled desperately. "_Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat!_" she shouted, and some of them jumped back with a hiss. "_Forlætan me a...!_"

Merlynn felt an excruciating pain shoot up her back, and she realised that she had just been stung. She wailed in agony and felt her body shake as the poison made its way through her bloodstream. Merlynn turned her eyes to the scorpion that had stabbed her and screamed, sending the creature back into a tree, killing it instantly.

She bowed her head into the ground, body weakening. Her nerves were shot and her limbs twitched in response to the venom; her head shook every few seconds in an attempt to keep awake. Merlynn called out for her only hope. "_Dracan, eom, ala, sece findan metan, teosu hus anbid!_" she roared into the sky, using the last of her energy.

Then, she fell back against the ground, listening to the scorpions scuttle closer.

oOo

Night approached quickly. She watched the as more and more serkets joined the already large group. Merlynn took a deep breath; they hissed at each other and rushed at her. She used whatever magic she had to push them away, but it wasn't strong enough. She knew the poison was killing her, and she was quickening the process by moving. But, she didn't stop. Another struck out, stabbing into her arm.

Merlynn was pushed toward the left by the force, triggering another sting to her stomach. She whimpered and cried as she waited to die.

Then, there was the familiar flapping of wings. The sounds she had once dreaded, she now cherished. Her bleary, dying eyes looked up toward the sky and saw Kilgharrah swooping toward them. He breathed his mighty fire on the scorpions surrounding Merlynn, and she gasped as the inferno licked at her already damaged skin.

His leg shot down and lifted her gently from the ground. Merlynn soon succumbed to the blinding pain as she was carried off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) <strong>

**RIght now, I'm watching Camelot and had the urge to update! Happy Father's Day :)**


	44. The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Cenred

**Hey, there? How was the weekend? **

**I went to Costco, which was AH - mazing! It's like Disneyland for the Supermarket industry :P **

**Anyway, New Chapter! I have to say, I particularly enjoy Morgana/Merlynn's interactions, and I hope you do too! **

oOo

Kilgharrah watched over the young witch with his deep, golden eyes, which were full of concern. Merlynn was his kin; he could not help but feel a great deal of care toward her, along with their deep bond. He had heard her from the cavern, felt the flashing pain of the serket's sting reverberate through his spine. The Great Dragon was relieved that she was alright. She had such a great destiny, such a enormous role in the future of himself, and the rest of Albion. Pressure was definitely upon her, and Merlynn didn't know half of it.

Below, the dark-haired witch whimpered, her limbs twitching slightly as a defense of the poison. When he stole her away in the night, he could tell that her life was rapidly slipping away - the serket's venom was a life-snatching, fast-acting poison that paralysed and disapparated the nerves and healing cells in the body. She was lucky that he swooped down in time, for she would have surely died.

The wounds on her body were pulsing, swollen but clean and healing from his enchantment. Merlynn's eyes opened, the bleary, glazed-over orbs un-focused but glancing up into his. A dull burn vibrated through her body, sending every part into vicious shockwaves. She cried out as her fight ended, her limbs regained feeling and her eyes finally became focused on Kilgarrah. The movement was enough to alert the wounds, and they protested immediately against her shifting.

Kilgarrah's lips pulled into that inhuman, unnatural, almost unrecognizable smile that revealed his sharp, luminescent teeth. His eyes, she noticed, reminded her of a dark, copper honey. He gazed down at her softly, reminding her of when she swallowed the poison for Arthur all those years ago; the way Gaius stared at her the moment she awoke.

"Kilgharrah," she breathed, then broke off into a series of coughs. "I didn't think you'd answer my call." She was relieved that he had; Merlynn was also no idiot, a scorpion's venom was poisonous, and she recognized that serket's were probably no better.

He chuckled slightly. "Merlynn, I could not resist a dragonlord – or dragonlady, even if I wanted to."

"Well, thank you," she replied, trying to sit up. But, her body once more prevented it in the most excruciating way possible, and she whimpered as she settled back down to the floor. The chains were gone from her body and she was glad to have the ability to move. "Ah!"

"Lie still," Kilgharrah instructed. "The serket's poison is powerful. I have given you an enchantment that will help you heal, but it will take time."

Her hand shakily slid up her chest until pale, bloody fingers clasped onto the locket she had recieved from Gaius before she went out on the search for Morgana. Then, she prayed silently, her mouth moving but no words emitting from it. She wished Gaius was alright, as well as Uther and Arthur. Merlynn needed to get back to Camelot before Morgana truly set her plan out and she was the superior.

oOo

Arthur was surprised to see that his curtains were not open, nor was there that familiar scurrying of feet and absent humming. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and sleepily sat up in his bed, tired eyes glancing about the room for his usual servant. "Merlynn?" he called out, as if she would actually be there in the dim light of the room.

There was no reply. He stood from his bed, hissing as the cold wood of the floor stabbed into the bottom of his feet, and headed toward the window, ripping open the curtains. Just as he suspected; there was no damnation, or the take-over of some sort of mythical being. No breakfast waited for him on his desk, or a note that explained the reasoning behind why Merlynn allowed him to sleep in. Anger, and some worry, filled his body and he rested his hands on the dining table for a moment.

Then, realisation dawned upon him. She was supposed to have his washing done for actual clothes to wear and he had an archery session, along with his usual training, and it wasn't in his room. "Oh, Merlynn...when I find you..." he trailed off with a dangerous growl, slamming his fists down onto the table. Arthur stormed from the room.

oOo

He seemed to get angrier and angrier as he stomped down to the physician's chambers, and had to physically clench his fists to swallow half of it down. A tic in Arthur's jaw went on in a frenzy as he burst into the room. Never had Merlynn procrastinated as such; usually she would at least be running up, panting and sloppily carrying a breakfast tray for him, that quirky, apologetic smile on those pink lips of hers. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her the previous day either for most of it. Merlynn must have really enjoyed being punished, he thought to himself.

Now, he was livid, and Merlynn would pay for her actions. His eyes wildly focused on Gaius, who was innocently eating his own breakfast. The old man jumped when the door slammed against the wall, but sent Arthur a calm, albeit worriedly confused look. "Gaius! Where is _Mer_lynn?" he barked. "I've got no socks, no breeches, and an archery session to go to. Merlynn!" He made his way toward her staircase. "When I'm through with you...!"

"I thought she was with you, Sire," Gaius said with a truly puzzled tone to his face. There had been nights when she would not come home to either early morning, or very-late evening, and had just thought it as that. But, he hadn't seen her yesterday either; something was wrong.

Arthur pointed a finger at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Don't try and cover for her."

"She didn't come home last night, I can't find her," Gaius answered honestly.

He paused, his anger calming for the most part. Arthur knew Merlynn quite well (not as much as Gaius, of course though) and she would have at least told Gaius. "What do you mean you can't find her? She's not that difficult to spot in a Kingdom! I mean, she wears breeches, for Gods' sake!"

"I cannot find her anywhere. I've searched high and low, asked about." A troubled sigh left the old physician. "I'm sure she would have told me if she left Camelot. She could have told me beforehand, but I truly can't remember." Gaius noticed the now revealing panic in Arthur's expression; he was now worried for Merlynn, he could tell and knew that he needed to supress it. A Kingdom without a leader for only a moment would not end well. "Oh! Now I remember, she went out to retrieve some gillyweed for me."

"What?" He raised a dubious brow toward Gaius.

"Oh, yes. It was a couple day venture; she should be back soon," he tried to assure him. Gaius knew Arthur could not leave, and if he was plagued with worry about Merlynn, then he would drop everything to find her. That could not happen, as concerned as he was about Merlynn's safety.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Arthur interrogated.

Gaius shrugged. "I had thought she would tell you herself. My mistake; I'm old, my memory seems to be displacing itself sometimes," he lied.

Arthur growled and walked off, irritated.

oOo

Time had passed. Merlynn could feel it in the air. Her body, she knew, was healed, as it felt fresh, new and vibrant. A warm, dim heat soared through the areas where she was wounded and a pleased sigh escaped her mouth. But, she also realised it was no time to care for her welbeing. Merlynn's duty was to Camelot, and to Arthur, and both of them needed her. Uther was on the quick descent into madness and on a dark path into the fall of the people. Her body rose from the soft dirt; she ignored her sore muscles for the time-being, and stumbled to her feet.

"You should have _not _let me sleep this long," she cried out, exasperated.

Kilgharrah didn't look apologetic in the least. "I had no choice, young witch. The venom was too strong, even for your great powers."

Merlynn stumbled backwards and righted herself on the wall behind her, keeping herself balanced. "I don't have time. I need to get back to Camelot. The kingdom is in danger and...it's my fault. I should've listened to you. Should never have trusted Morgana. I won't ever trust that woman again," she spat.

"You did what you felt was right, and that shows great courage," he assured. "But trust is a double edged sword."

She felt her body slump at the thought of Morgana. "I thought...because she has magic, I thought we were the same."

"In some ways you are," he agreed.

"No," she denied. "I will never be like her."

Kilgharrah leaned down, his eyes level with her. "You have learnt an important lesson, Merlynn. Your determination to see goodness in people will be your undoing," he informed her. She nodded in agreement. "But I fear that your futures are now joined forever. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love."

Merlynn ran a hand over her head in frustration. "I need to get back to Camelot."

"You're not yet fully recovered, Merlynn, and it's more than three days' walk," he replied incredulously.

She smirked at him. "I've no intention of walking."

Soon, she was riding on the back of Kilgharrah toward Camelot, soaring through the blackened sky. Merlynn felt elated and spread her arms wide as she had the sudden vision that she was flying by herself. "Woo! Whoa. Ha-ha! Woo!" she whooped.

Kilgharrah flew down and perched himself in the clearing they had fought in only a year ago, ducking his head down to allow her to leap off him into the grass. "This is as far as I go."

"Thank you. I won't forget this," she called up to him gratefully.

"Be careful, young witch. The great battle for Camelot has begun. You must be strong. For Arthur's destiny and the future of Albion lie in your hands," he declared and watched as she nodded and hurried off toward Camelot.

oOo

Gaius was sleeping peacefully when a presence shook his shoulders like a madman. He shot awake to see that Merlynn was the apparent intruder, and his eyes widened. "Merlynn! Where have you been?" he snapped.

She hurried waved her hands around, trying to stop his interrogations. "I don't have time to explain." Merlynn grunted as she straightened, the wound in her back still not completely healed.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Merlynn nodded. "Yes, yes, but don't worry about me. Morgana is in league with Morgause; she's plotting against Uther."

"What?"

"She's responsible for his visions," she explained, ushering him into a standing position. "Come on, hurry up. There's something I need to show you."

oOo

Uther's chambers was completely overturned; furniture askew, goblets and lamps thrown carelessly about. Gaius walked further into the room and found his old friend huddled in a corner, staring of in the distance fearfully. He crouched down next to him.

"Uther? Uther!" he called, trying to focus his attention but Uther simply pawed desperately at Gaius, his attention sorely over the invisible, horrific images only his eyes could see.

Merlynn quickly rushed to the bed and ripped the mandrake root from the wood. She ran back to the fireplace and tossed the muddy plant into the fiery inferno – a scream tore through the room, but it seemed that she was the only person who could hear it. Merlynn gripped her head in her hands and tried to ignore the horrific shrieks.

"It was an enchantment, Sire. You need to rest," Gaius soothed. Uther nodded, the enchantment broken but his fear still intact. He motioned for Merlynn to come forth, and the two leveraged the King to his bed.

As Merlynn distracted him for the time-being, settling the blankets over his body and shushing him, Gaius drugged his goblet. "Please drink this, sir. It will help you to sleep," Gaius instructed and fed him the tainted water.

oOo

"We must tell Uther what Morgana has done," Merlynn said the moment they stepped into their chambers.

Gaius scoffed. "Are you mad? He'd have both our heads if we made such accusations. He'd look on it as treason."

"We can't just let her get away with it," she barked, all kindness toward Morgana forgotten. If she wasn't to show sympathy, then neither would she. Merlynn would be a force to be reckoned with; Morgana would see that she was no simpering, weak servant but a dangerous woman to attempt at killing.

"He dotes on her every word, Merlynn," Gaius reminded her.

"But...if he knew."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "You've seen how blind he is to her faults, much like yourself before a few nights ago. Besides, the root is gone now. It can do no more harm."

Merlynn shook her head desperately. "No, you don't understand. I heard Morgana and Morgause. There's more to their plan, I'm sure of it."

oOo

Merlynn tore open the curtains to Arthur's room, letting the golden sun stream into his chambers with a warm, unpercievable heat soar through the window. She then turned to face a monstrosity. Her mouth popped open, and her eyes widened to the size of Arthur's dinner plates (which were, as she noticed, in a pile on his table). "What the bloody hell?" she exclaimed, waking Arthur. "Did you let a horse in here or something?"

"What happened? I've had to make do without a servant, that's what's happened," he retorted, standing from his bed with a livid expression on his face.

She raised her brow peculiarly. "I wasn't gone for that long," she pointed out.

"Without my permission," he countered.

"I had Gaius' permission, and that was enough. Besides, I needed time to heal," Merlynn explained.

Immediately, his head cocked in interest. "Heal? Heal from what?"

"I was…attacked," she admitted reluctantly.

It was a reaction she had prepared herself for, but was shocked to see it appear before her eyes. In seconds, it seemed, Arthur's mood went from annoyed to raging concern and he rushed to her side, comforting hands gripping her eyes, eyes locked on hers worriedly. They searched her body for any sort of injury. "By who? What Kingdom did they hail from? Because I -"

"No, no, no," Merlynn interrupted. "Not by anyone. By something. Very large scorpions attacked me and I was stung. I reached a –a village nearby and someone healed me."

"Who? He must be rewarded," Arthur stated.

"I couldn't remember. I was in and out so fast, I've forgotten," she confessed with a sheepish shrug.

His previous anger diminished and instead it was a soft emotion that made him smile slightly. "Well, I'm glad you're alright then. I guess I can't be _that _mad at you but why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, uh – I was so quick to leave that I simply forgot to tell anyone," she lied. "Uh huh. That's why."

"Do not do it again," he instructed and kissed her head, then turned his attention to his chambers. "But I'll need you to clean. I have been living in this hell-hole for three days!"

"Why didn't you get another servant to do it?" Merlynn asked dubiously.

He shrugged. "I've gotten used to your way of doing things. Besides, I don't trust another cleaning my chambers. But, they have been bringing up my food."

oOo

Merlynn was walking down one of the corridors casually when a hand stuck out from an alcove and pulled her into it. She turned to be face-to-face with Morgana, who now held an ugly sneer on her face.

"I don't know how you managed to escape, but I do know one thing: if you breathe a word of what you saw, I will make your life a very short and painful one," she hissed, and smirked. "Just think how Uther would react if he learned that a serving girl had tried to poison his beloved ward." Her mouth formed that innocent pout that made Merlynn's eyes narrow in on hers.

There was no longer only care in Merlynn's eyes, or fear that Morgana had been hoping for, but instead it was pity. And that lingering betrayal. "Oh, Morgana," she cooed. "You are _so _pathetic," she spat the word. "I won't breath a word of your deceit or your allegiance to Morgause, but try to make it more inconspicous." Morgana's eyes were wide at the boldness of the servant; the other woman leaned in and whispered, "People are starting to suspect, Morgana. So try a bit harder to keep your innocent façade. Uther might still be blinded, but others are beginning to see through your saintly exterior." She shrugged and pivoted out of the alcove.

Morgana remained hidden in the alcove for a moment. She was still in shock, she supposed, by the comment. It was supposed to be a dangerous threat than a victory for Morgana, but not the other way around. A new side of Merlynn had been revealed - truly, in Morgana's eyes she seemed so easily manipulated and a bit foolish. But now, she guessed that the servant was also hiding a darker side to her personality, and felt a small bit of doubt of whether or not she wanted to fully introduce herself to this spiteful, potentially dangerous Merlynn.

She took a deep breath, composed herself and took off in the opposite direction.

oOo

"I estimate they will reach the city within two days," Leon announced in the Council Chamber. The mood was dark, sombre, and the previous welcoming rejoice of Morgana's return had diminished into that of a hurried, tense panic for the mental state of Uther and the future of Camelot.

Arthur turned his head to face the council, standing next to Morgana; he could not notice the look in her eyes, but Merlynn could. Those orbs glared straight into Merlynn's temple, but she ignored it as best she could. "Under whose banner do they march?" he questioned.

"Cenred's, Sire," he responded. Arthur's brows furrowed. "We knew he was amassing an army..."

"How many men?"

Leon shrugged. "20,000 maybe more."

Merlynn finally became frustrated with the absent burn of the maddened glare from Morgana, and brought her own fierce eyes to the Witch. The two were then faced with a staring match of their spiteful words, communicating through the glances they sent each other. She knew Morgana's suspicions of her knowledge were confirmed now, but she cared little of it.

"I fear that news of the king's illness has spread beyond our borders. Cenred sees an opportunity," Gaius declared.

"Then we must find a way to appease him," Leon suggested.

Arthur shook his head. "Not what my father would do, he wouldn't bow to our enemies."

Merlynn stepped forward to speak her mind, "Forgive me, Sire, but we are outnumbered two to one. We have no chance against such a number. Our strength and skill are certainly a victorious advantage, but they have the benefit of their numbers."

"What concessions will Cenred insist on?" he persisted. "What territories will he demand?"

Gaius took over Merlynn's defence. "We do not have to give him anything, but it could buy us valuable time," he said.

"It shows weakness, Gaius. There's only one course of action open to us." Arthur took a seat in his father's throne, hands hesitantly resting on the rests either side of him, looking much like the king Merlynn knew he would be. "We must prepare the city for siege."

Leon's eyes were wide as he protested, "Are you sure that is wise?"

"The castle is our strongest weapon. No army has ever taken Camelot," he reminded.

"But what about the people in the outlying villages?" he insisted.

"Give them refuge within the city walls," he answered easily.

Leon wasn't giving up yet. "And what of their houses, their livelihoods? Cenred will destroy everything in his path," he stated.

"But they will have their lives," he countered, eyes strangely determined. "Go. Ready the army."

oOo

The two now walked down the corridor which lined the courtyard. Arthur seemed oddly silent, so Merlynn decided to break it with her honest, mindless ramblings.

"You did well in there. I mean it. I was impressed. We're talking siege engines, and battering rams, and catapults. You made a tough decision whe...you're risking hundreds of..." she stated.

Arthur turned, exhausted. "I'd really prefer it if you just kept quiet in these situations."

"I am just trying to help," she defended.

"Well, you're not," he told her.

"I know you don't mean that; you're just worried," Merlynn said, eyes soft. "But you don't need to be. You should have more faith in yourself. The people will be glad that you've taken charge."

"I've committed them to a siege. There's going to be casualties, Merlynn," he sighed sadly.

"That may be, but they will fight and listen to you. I trust you, Arthur. Worry is not a wise counsel. Forget everything else. You have to follow what you believe is right," she instructed wisely. "Besides, you've got me."

Arthur rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Merlynn, what exactly are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be at your side, like I always am, protecting you," she replied.

"God help me," he groaned, an edge of mocking to his tone.

oOo

The next morning, Merlynn packed some food into three large sacks and began dragging them up the Griffin Stairway while the people from the outlining villages swarmed into the Square. That was where Arthur discovered her.

"Merlynn, where have you been? I've been calling for…" he trailed off, brows furrowed in confusion. It was only Merlynn he would find dragging sacks of unknown substances up a staircase during a siege, when she should have been doing something far more useful "..you."

"Gathering provisions," she explained and pointed to the sacks. "Twenty-five salted cod, fifteen dried capers, and one smoked boar." Merlynn motioned to the rather large one near the bottom of the staircase.

Arthur was incredulous. "What on earth for?" he exclaimed.

"We're preparing for a siege," she reminded him, her tone a bit condescending.

"Yes, not a banquet," he retorted.

Merlynn straightened and put her hands on her hips. "You're a right git when you're without food for periods of time. We could be trapped in here for weeks, months, even. Look what I've got for your breakfast." She retrieved a jar from the windowsill. "Your favourite. Pickled eggs."

He scoffed, "Merlynn… I will never understand you." He wandered down the stairs and picked up the sack with the steamed boar inside, grunting in surprise of the weight. "Come on, then."

oOo

Merlynn, Arthur and Leon walked through the infirmary. She blocked out their conversation for the most-part, but knew Arthur was instructing him about battleplans and the positions within the infirmary. Merlynn accidentally bumped into Gwen, and caught her arm. She hadn't had time to spend with her friend, but was glad to have the emotional support outside of the battlefield.

"Gwen? Are you ready?" she asked softly.

Gwen nodded and glanced at Arthur. "Yes, as ready as I'll ever be. You?"

"No, but I'll need to be when I fight alongside him," she nodded her head toward the prince.

"How is Arthur and Uther?" she questioned.

"Uther is healing for the most part, and Arthur is taking control of the situation at hand. He's acting like a true king," she responded proudly. "I only hope Camelot can defend themselves against Cenred. How – how is Morgana?"

Gwen hesitated, before replying, "She's detached, but that's only reasonable considering what she's been through. I'm so glad she's returned. Morgana's such a brave, strong woman."

"She is something, isn't she?" Merlynn mused with a false smile. She truly was something indeed, though. Evil. Bitter. Destructive. "I need to go, Gwen, but stay safe."

"You, also, Merlynn."

A few moments later, Arthur, Leon and Merlynn were heading down the courtyard corridor. "Has everyone from the outlying villages been given shelter?" Arthur questioned.

"As best we can, Sire," Leon responded. "They amount to almost 9,000 so far, but they're still coming."

"How long will our provisions last?"

"Depends, Sire, on what losses we sustain," he stated.

"Cenred?" Arthur asked.

Leon shrugged helplessly. "Our scouts report he'll be upon us a matter of hours."

Arthur nodded to the two of them and walked off, leaving them alone. Merlynn turned to Leon and smiled slightly. "Good luck, Leon," she said fondly.

"You as well, Merlynn. It'll be an honour to fight next to you on the battlefield," he replied, his tone light.

She chuckled. "Oh, please. Thank you for the complement, Sir Leon." Merlynn inclined her head slightly. "Be strong, Arthur will guide us to victory."

"I only hope so," Leon mused.

Merlynn made her way toward Uther's chambers, where she knew Arthur undoubtedly was there. When she opened the door, she noticed that he was sitting by his father's bedside, looking forlorn and solemn. Merlynn hesitantly cleared her throat.

"Sire," she announced. "It's time."

Arthur stood and put his hand on the slumbering king. "I promise, I will not let you down," he whispered to him. He gently took her arm and led her out of his father's chambers, then put his hand on her cheek as they stood outside. "I won't let you down, either."

"You never could," she returned.

The two then headed her to the battlements, so they could survey the enemy that was dawning upon them. Merlynn gasped as she noticed the entire opposition; twenty-thousand or more men ready to take on Camelot's finest, which were less than half the size. Arthur tried to remain strong, but felt his stiff exterior rattle with trepidation and panic.

"Get changed, Merlynn," he muttered. "Hurry. Then go to my chambers."

oOo

Merlynn was quick to change into her own battle gear (well, the half she could put on by herself) and rushed up to Arthur's chambers with the rest. When she hurried inside his room, he strapped the other half of her armour on with a quick finesse, then raised his arms on either side of him to allow her access to tie his up. She was nervous, anxious, he could tell, from the way her fingers twitched and quick, hesitant breaths escaped her lips every few seconds.

As she put his armour on, Merlynn's finger accidently slipped and she tugged too tightly onto her vambrace strap. "Sorry," she winced.

"It's not like you to get nervous, is it, Merlynn?" Arthur tried to sound light-hearted.

She scoffed, "I'm not nervous."

"No?"

"Because I trust in your destiny," she told him honestly.

Arthur gave her a strange look. "Have you been on the cider?"

"It is your fate to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known," Merlynn acknowledged. "Your victory today will be remembered...by every age...'til the end of time. Just trust in yourself."

"There are times, Merlynn, when you display a sort of..." He paused. "I don't know what it is. I don't want to say...it's not wisdom. But, yes. That's what it is."

Merlynn smiled. "You should listen to me more often, then."

"You know that will never happen."

"Arthur, like I said when we fought the dragon, do not protect me during this battle." She touched his cheek. "Fight, don't look for me until this war is won or lost. Promise me that."

Arthur sighed and kissed her temple. "I love you."

"Always," she agreed and smiled slightly at him. "Be safe out there."

"Don't be a hero," he added.

"Protect the Kingdom."

The battle would begin in moments. The lovers stood by the window, glancing out at the preparations of the entire town, the villagers from the outlying towns rushing in for their salvation. Arthur turned his head to face his counterpart, who seemed to be attempting to hide her fear once again. "Embrace that fear, Merlynn," he instructed. "It will help you to fight, rather than trying to supress it." She nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Not really," she breathed with a small, half-hearted chuckle. "But I'll get over it. You?"

"Not even close."

Merlynn pivoted and smiled slightly. "Show them the true leader you will become, Arthur. You can do it."

oOo

Cenred's men were closing in quick, but Merlynn could not fight just yet. She had another duty to attend to; she rushed down to the infirmary, jumping every few seconds as fireballs illuminated the room with a bright, orange-red glow. It signalled the war. Merlynn was terrified. As she pushed through the people to find Gaius, she noticed Morgana, tending to the people with Gwen by her side and frowned.

It seemed that Gaius found her first, as he hurried to her. "Gaius. One of us needs to keep an eye on her," she muttered in his ear, glancing over to the adformentioned woman worriedly.

He nodded in agreement, turning his eyes to Morgana. "Don't worry, I am."

"You mustn't let her out of your sight," she instructed, then turned back toward the door. "I need to get back to Arthur."

Merlynn rushed out of the infirmary.

oOo

As she ran through the Square in search of Arthur, a fireball landed sorely in front of her body, sending Merlynn flying back into the cement. Shaking off the initial shock, Merlynn stumbled to her feet and focused her eyes to the frontline; Cenred's men were clambering over the battlements with ladders. Camelot defended strongly, but Merlynn knew that Cenred's people definitely had more strength in numbers.

Merlynn arrived at the frontline as the knights retreated back. She noticed Arthur was dragging a limping, injured Uther along with him away from the battle. But, she let him pass - he didn't seem to notice her. Merlynn just stood there, gazing intensely at the abundance of the men launching themselves over the barricade with full foce.

"_Forbærnen_," she whispered, and a wall of fire ignited out of nowhere, flaming at the men and scorching a few to crisps. This allowed Camelot's troops to retreat quickly without any attack.

Then, she scurried after Arthur and helped him leverage Uther onto the ridge of the well. Uther tried to brush them off. "You must get back to the battle, we're losing the lower town," he barked.

"It's already lost, Father," Arthur interrupted solemnly.

"And the citadel?"

Arthur looked to Merlynn, who said, "Safe for now."

"It must stay that way," Uther muttered.

"You have to trust me, Father," Arthur pleaded, pulling the arrow from Uther's leg. "I know what I'm doing. You must rest. When you're well again, you will still have a kingdom, I promise you that." He turned to Merlynn. "Help my Father to the infirmary."

Merlynn nodded and locked Uther's arm around her shoulder, helping him toward the infirmary doors. "Uther, have faith in your son. You may believe that you must fight the battle, but it is now his duty. It is yours to rest and recuperate; we cannot have a sick king, not in these days."

He coughed. "I will always have faith in Arthur," he wheezed.

"Good." She motioned toward a random soldier, who took Uther's other side. "Now, can you try to walk up the stairs with us?"

After placing Uther down on one of the medical cots, Merlynn rushed off in search of Gaius. She passed Gwen. "Where's Gaius?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, sorry," she replied, hurrying over to one of the injured knights.

Soon, Gaius caught up to her and put a hand on her arm. "Morgana's disappeared," he words were short, but it was enough to get her bolting off once more.

oOo

Merlynn searched through Morgana's chambers, growling in frustration as she found it empty. Of course it was empty; Morgana was too intelligent to remain in her room, as she knew it was the first place she would look. As she made her way down the corridor, however, a jolt of magic pulsed through her body like a shockwave. It was indescribable - it was pleasant, but foreboding and she blinked as her eyes unintentionally flashed gold.

She took a deep, calming breath and bolted down to the Square in search of Morgana, her plait bouncing against her back with every push of her muscles. Arthur helped a wounded soldier through the battlefield, and passed him off to a couple of men. "Take him to the hospital." As he turned, he noticed Merlynn rushing down the stairs of the castle, looking around wildly. "Merlynn!" he shouted. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Uh, everywhere!" she retorted loudly. "To the infirmary, the battlefield, everywhere!"

"You're starting to make a habit of this. What's your excuse this time?" he snapped.

Her response: her mouth opened wide and she stared at something over his shoulder. Merlynn's finger pointed wildly at it. "Uh – uh, Arthur – A – Arthur please t – tu – turn around," she stammered, stepping back, looking horrified by the image.

Arthur turned in confusion to be welcomed with the sight of deformed, gleaming white skeletons wielding weapons walking toward them; his eyes widened at the monsters, and he too took a step back.

"Cenred seems to have acquired new soldiers," she commented shakily. "I think we should run now."

Instead, Arthur struck his sword out and stabbed one in the rib cage. The skeleton simply shrugged it off and kept fighting. Merlynn noticed one heading her way and drew her sword, parrying and striking at the undead bones. It was skilled, surprisingly for a skeleton, and she almost was decapitated because of it.

But, she finally struck down and sliced its arm clean off. The skeleton shoved her to the ground and prepared to slam his sword down; luckily Arthur came and took over for her, while she was forced to stab at the arm that was steadily coming at her.

After Arthur had shoved it off and pushed it away long enough, he grabbed Merlynn's arm and hoisted her up, then dragged her into the castle. The two rushed up the Griffin Stairway, but stopped half-way.

"You need to warn Gaius. Tell him to seal off the hospital," he instructed, and turned to face the bony silhouettes that were rounding the corner. Merlynn froze. "Merlynn! Do as I say!"

Merlynn snapped out of her stupor and bolted up the stairs.

oOo

"Gaius!" she interrupted his conversation with Uther. Merlynn was in a hurry; it was no time for respect or role of authority. "You need to seal off the hospital. The castle is under attack from within."

Gaius frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Morgana, she summoned an army of the dead," she explained lowly. "They're everywhere." Merlynn began to leave.

"Where are you going?" he shouted.

"To try to stop her," she said.

Merlynn left the infirmary and made her way down the Iron Stairway to the vaults where she knew Morgana was.

oOo

Morgana could hear the footsteps before she caught sight of her. As they became louder and closer, she turned to face Merlynn with a wicked smirk. The Burial Vaults were all broken open and emitting a cold, damp air that wafted through the room, adding to the ominous mood. The smirk, Merlynn noticed, morphed her beautiful, kind features into that of a monstrous creature of inhumane beauty and evil mixed together. Merlynn tightened her grip on the weapon.

"You should leave now while you still can," she suggested.

Merlynn stepped toward her. "Morgana, please. I beg you. Women and children are dying. The city will fall."

The Witch shrugged carelessly. "Good," she spat.

"You couldn't mean that."

"I have magic, Merlynn. Uther hates me and everyone like me. Why should I feel any differently about him?" she questioned angrily.

"You of all people could change Uther's mind. But doing this?" She motioned to the open coffins. "Using magic like this will only harden his heart."

Morgana gave her a look. "You don't have magic, Merlynn." Merlynn supressed the urge to correct her. "How could you hope to understand?"

"I do understand, believe me," she sighed. "If I had your gifts, I would harness them for good. That's what magic should be for. That's why you were born with these powers."

"You don't know what it's like to be an outsider. To be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are." Morgana bit her lip as angered tears filled her eyes. "Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?"

"No, of course not, Morgana!" she exclaimed. "I know what it's like to be an outsider, trust me. But it doesn't have to be like this. We can find another way."

"There is no other way."

Merlynn nodded in understanding and backed up, but dashed around the other side of a pillar to reach the Rowen staff. Morgana kicked at her stomach and drew her sword, advancing on her. She walked backwards, a snide look on her face.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" she taunted.

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "You don't think I can?"

She shrugged. "Well, if you're going to do it, don't make conversation out of it. Make it quick."

The Witch slashed at Merlynn, but she brought her sword up and blocked it easily, kicking into her upper thigh.

The fight began.

They matched each other, in skill and speed. Merlynn's sights were on the Rowen staff, while Morgana's was to prevent Merlynn from reaching it. The two women fought for what seemed like hours, but were only a few minutes. Merlynn's reluctance to kill her was shining through, and both of them knew that. Morgana took it to her advantage.

Merlynn leaped over the open tomb and whispered, "_Feoll bu brand_!" The roof above Morgana collapsed on top of her, knocking her unconscious. As Merlynn stood, she shook her head regretfully and rushed over to the Rowen Staff. "_Snides." _Her sword sliced through the staff, and the magically enchantment over the skeletons had crumbled with a crack of lightning.

She felt the magic dissipate from the room.

oOo

"In my time, we've won many battles, but none so important as this. Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best, and I thank you, and I salute you all. Even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us. However, we have to thank the one person who outwitted them, and who - almost singlehandedly - turned the battle," Uther announced amongst the crowd. "The Lady Morgana."

As Morgana stepped up next to Uther, Merlynn shook her head at the look of satisfaction on her face. She clenched her jaw, trying to supress her shouts of accusations and protest. The entire council cheered.

"For it was she who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel, and destroyed it. We must be vigilant! We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic, and ensure that they never penetrate our walls again," Uther added loudly.

Merlynn and Morgana caught eyes and glared at each other. Friendship was no longer an option between the two of them – they were both even. They had tried to kill the other once or twice, and now the air was different between them. It was tense, dark and dangerous.

It was war.

oOo

Later in the night, Merlynn sat, perplexed, in her chair as she watch Gaius put dinner in front of her. As he took a seat, she brought her eyes up to him. "Why is Uther so blind to her true nature?"

"I don't know, Merlynn," he sighed. "It's a mystery. But Morgana will try again."

"I'll be ready for her," she stated confidently.

"You must be careful," Gaius warned.

Merlynn scoffed. "I'm not afraid of her, Gaius."

"You should be."

"No. All I feel for her is...sadness and pity. She's become so bitter, so full of hate," she observed with a mournful sigh.

"Don't let that happen to you, Merlynn," Gaius said.

"Nothing could ever make me that angry," she remarked.

Merlynn vowed that to herself; she would never, ever, turn into what sort of creature Morgana had turned into.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed it! <strong>

**a. What is your _favourite _episode of the television show, or The Golden Effect? I'm curious. Mine would have to be either Sweet Dreams, The Tears of Uther Pendragon or The Coming of Arthur. . . **

**Review. **


	45. Goblin's Gold: Prank

**Another chapter for you guys! :) I hope you enjoy it x**

* * *

><p>The attack of Cenred's men had certainly left a toll on Camelot and the people dwelling inside. However, all had been thriving – well, as 'thriving' as it could have been – since that win. Morgana was still considered a saint and saviour to the people, which truly added on to her innocent and loving exterior she put on. The people returned to their rightful villages, leaving Camelot to it's normal capacity and room for re-building. The Lower Town was still a bit damaged, but brought together for the most part.<p>

Merlynn and Morgana's relationship was torn to shreds. Everytime they passed in the corridors or were forced close to each other by events, they would glare at each other, silently telling the other of their true intentions. However, whenever Gwen, Arthur or even Gaius was around, the two put up the image of a vibrant friendship that budded like a pretty flower. Gaius knew, of course, of Morgana, but he too remained 'oblivious' of their hate of each other. But, he was always detached and hesitant when alone with Morgana.

Gwen never suspected a thing of them; she still viewed the two dark-haired women as close 'sisters' and conversed with the two of them quite avidly. She was a wise woman, intellectual, but was obviously quite clueless to the clear truth. Morgana and Merlynn kept their side of the bargain - they laughed, they smiled, they chattered like two old friends. But, inside, the two were dreading the closeness between them.

Among all her other duties which lasted hours on end, Gaius had ordered her to, of all things, claim a book from the Hall of Records. She could have been doing much more productive, useful things that day, but was now going to speak to the droll Geoffrey of Mormouth about a simple book. Merlynn loved books, but she found the errand pointless.

Merlynn found the old, bearded man seated at his usual desk, reading through his usual large sheets of yellowed parchment. His new books, perhaps. He had become quite excited to record the history of Camelot, as well as recent events. Geoffrey was sure that the tale of the 'Great Kingdom' would be one for the generations ahead of them. She just became annoyed that her name would be mentioned in the shallow and quite narrow-minded man's records.

As she stood in front of him, Merlynn was forced to wait at least five minutes while she watched him look through his new documents. Everytime she opened her mouth to speak, he would raise his unyielding hand to keep her quiet until he was finished. Finally, he glanced up with a kind, albeit forced smile. He wasn't one for company, she could tell. And Geoffrey just didn't like her; she was flamboyant, loud and tended to drop his precious novels all over the floor.

"Yes?" he asked expectantly.

"Oh! Gaius asked me to fetch a book. The er...Bestiary of Phylum of Cambria?" she read from the piece of parchment she held in her hands.

He chuckled and leaned back in his chair, looking interested as he fingered his beard. That beard simply irritated her; it was in the shape of a demented triangle almost, and lightened in colour. "The Bestiary? I haven't seen that for many years. It'll be somewhere in the east wing. No idea where," he acknowledged.

Merlynn turned to the right and began walking, but Geoffrey cleared his throat. She paused. "East is that way," he pointed out, motioning toward the opposite direction.

She giggled, embarrassed, and hurried off in the correct corridor in search of the Bestiary. Merlynn made her way down a particular row and discovered the book up in the top shelf of a very large, very high bookshelf. She groaned. "As always, Gaius," she whispered to herself. "You know how to make things difficult." Merlynn stepped up on the shelves, trying to hoist herself toward the book. Suddenly, she put her foot on something on the shelf and the entire bookcase rotated into a hidden chamber.

Merlynn stood from the floor and brushed herself off, searching around the room with her eyes. The first thing she recognized was the six layers of dust covering every inch of every surface. She stepped deeper into the room and flickered through the shelves until she discovered a book sitting on one of them, covered in spider-webs and dirt. Merlynn lifted it from it's surface, noticing the print it left on the wood and blew on the cover, coughing as it sprang back into her face. She turned it on it's spine, discovering that it was a book of magic.

"I really should leave," she muttered. 'Gaius'll wonder where I am." Merlynn whirled around to follow her own outspoken advice, but instead toppled and fell over an octagonal box that was lying there on the ground in front of her.

Something inside the box grumbled and pounded against it. She dropped the book in shock, and set the box upright, staring at it with speculation. "_Unlucan scrin," _she muttered, unlocking the latch. Merlynn peered inside.

In moments, a green object launched itself from the box and Merlynn fell back, finding herself staring up into reddish-green eyes and pale green skin. It was a goblin; a real live goblin. Merlynn's own eyes widened. "Boo!" the creature jeered. Merlynn just stared at it, dumbfounded. "Are you going to say something, or shall I?"

"You're a...goblin..." she breathed. He was a short, green creature with intricate patterns and symbols tattooed on his skin. The goblin wore cut-off trousers and leading from a dark patch of hair on his head, was a short beard that hung from his chin. Another beard to be annoyed by; she didn't understand why, but those particularly styled beards irritated her. They always dangled about, distracting her from any conversation.

"You're a sharp one," he teased and stretched languidly. "Ooh, ah. I can't tell you how good it feels to be able to do that. And that. And this." She put a finger to her mouth to try and shush him. "I have been squished and squashed inside that box for more than 50 years! Time to have some fun," he snickered.

The goblin leaped up onto the bookcase to the left and started to toss objects at Merlynn, who tried to roll and duck out of the way as she stood. "Whoo! There you go!"

She put her hand up, preventing a book from slamming her in the face and blew the hair out of her eyes. "Have fun quietly. It's just...very quietly," she tried to supress. "Stop."

"Uh-oh," he taunted, leaning a vase over the side of the bookshelf.

"No. You are going to get us both into serious trouble," she pleaded.

"Oh, oh, oh!" The goblin dropped the vase and it smashed into bits. "Oh dear, what a shame. Never mind."

"Right. That's it," she snapped. "You are going back in that box while I work out what to do with you."

He sulked toward his box. "Oh. Alright. If I really must."

"Get in there," she ordered.

Instead of listening to her, the goblin climbed onto the box and leaped onto Merlynn's head. "Ha-ha! Fooled you!" he jested and rushed around the room.

"Stop messing around!" she harrumphed while the green goblin trifled through the room. Merlynn sneakily picked up a blanket and crept up behind it as it searched a trunk.

"Nah. Nah. Nah. Maybe. Nah. Nah. Nah. Nah..."

"Got you," she cried triumphantly, tackling it with the blanket.

Then, the struggling blanket went flat, a little yellow ball of light slipped away from Merlynn and squeezed through a crack in the rotating door. "No!" Merlynn hissed. She rushed out of the secret chamber and glanced around wildly for the goblin.

Something slammed into the back of her head. "Bull's-eye!" She discovered it was actually a book that had hit her; Merlynn blinked, dazed, and turned to see him perched upon the top shelf of the bookcase.

"Someone's going to see you!" she whispered madly.

"Really? I'm just having a little tidy up!" He began to kick books down from the top shelf, one of them being the Bestiary. "Look here you want to get rid of all of this. Nasty mess up here. Nobody's had a brush up here for years! Look at it all old and...right, that's enough, I'm off."

Then, he simply disappeared in an air of dust. Merlynn groaned and collected the Bestiary, which she had been looking for in the first place, cursing Gaius the whole time. She would blame Gaius for this, she always would, even though he would never know it. Rushing out to the front of the Hall, she glanced around wildly for the goblin. Then, when she couldn't find him, she cursed, alerting Geoffrey of her presence.

"Merlynn!" he exclaimed, outraged.

"Sorry, Geoffrey," she apologised sheepishly, and sent him an innocent grin. "Found it."

"Ah," Geoffrey nodded, his eyes still hesitant and disapproving as they glanced over that the young servant. He didn't particularly enjoy her rushing about in his Halls; she always caused a ruckus.

Merlynn giggled nervously and high-tailed out of the Hall of Records, only to see a damaged mess of wall ornaments splayed about over the floor, all the way diwn the corridor and toward Arthur's chambers. She put her palm to her face in annoyance; this goblin would be the death of her. Merlynn could hear the creature from inside Arthur's room, and hoped he hadn't destroyed it. When she gently pushed open the door to survey the reckage, however, she was immensely disappointed by the treacherous goblin. Shoes, clothes, plates and furniture had been tossed in random directions around the room; Arthur was going to kill her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," she chanted, searching wildly for the small, green goblin.

Arthur's boot came flying by her face, but she evaded it in time. "No! No! None here! Argh." He then tossed the other out. "None under here either!" Merlynn crouched down beside the bed and checked beneath it in search for the goblin, but found that he wasn't there. She groaned in frustration.

Then, someone cleared their throat. "Merlynn. I really hope, for your sake, you have a good explanation for this," he drawled, yet his voice held the dangerous edge of anger. She immediately popped up and tried to hand him an innocent smile, but his eyes were set on the mess around the room.

"Oh, of course I do, Arthur. I wouldn't j – just do this without a proper explanation," she retorted. He quirked his brow expectantly. "I'm just…spring cleaning."

"It isn't spring, and it certainly isn't clean," he pointed out.

Merlynn pretended to chuckle. "That's because I've only just started. Yeah, you wait until I've finished. You'll be able to eat your dinner off the floor. Not that you want to."

There was a clang from outside his room, and Merlynn immediately clenched her jaw. Arthur too turned to the sound. "What was that?"

"Why don't I go and see, and you can make yourself comfortable," she suggested and hurried out after the blasted goblin.

oOo

The goblin had stolen Morgana's bracelet, and disappeared out the Lady's window and into the unknown. Merlynn had almost been caught by Gwen, who simply gave her a hesitant smile and made a comment about Morgana's jewellery not 'suiting her'.

Now, she was in Gaius' chambers, flipping through one of his many books of creatures and monsters. "Gaius, I'm sure it's a goblin. I remember it from one of my mother's stories when I was a child," she declared confidently.

He finally stopped on a single page; the painted replica of the goblin stood in a mischievous position, seemingly leering at them. "You're right, Merlynn. You have unleashed a goblin. What else has your mother told you about them?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much. Just that their small, green and magical creatures." Merlynn noticed his expression: it was _the _expression she dreaded every time she did something wrong. "Oh gods, I know that face. That's not good, is it?"

"Goblins are the most mischievous of creatures." He paused, before he added, "Mischievous and dangerous."

Merlynn frowned, taking a seat next to him. "Didn't seem dangerous. A bit annoying, though."

"Believe me, Merlynn, goblins will stop at nothing to get their hands on the one thing they value above all others: gold," he informed her.

Arthur stormed quickly into their chambers, a wild, urgent look on his face. "You're needed, Gaius, for a matter of great urgency and extreme delicacy," he announced.

The two immediately stood. "What is it?" Gaius asked in concern.

"It's my father," the words were short and clipped, but it was enough to send the trio out of the physician's chambers and toward the King's.

When they reached the corridor outside of Uther's chambers, Arthur whirled around and pointed a curt finger in Merlynn's face. It was mainly directed at her, but he glanced at the both of them rightly. "I should warn you, if you value your lives, do not even think about laughing." Merlynn frowned at the accusation but followed the two men into Uther's chambers, looking around for the 'dire' matter at hand.

"Father?" Arthur called hesitantly.

There was a huff, then Uther's voice came from nowhere, "I'm behind the screen." He sounded irritated. As Merlynn shuffled behind Gaius over toward the screen, what she saw shocked and amused her. It was Uther, but he was pouting with his arms crossed over his chest tightly, a shiny, bold head greeting them.

Merlynn held back the slightest of snickers. She even had to shut her eyes, clench her jaw and bunch her fists together into tight little balls to supress any laughter.

Uther was bald.

oOo

Gaius and Merlynn headed down the corridor after the physician had surveyed Uther for any sort of disease or deformity other than the obvious lack of hair. "Only an enchantment could cause Uther to lose his hair like that. I've no doubt the goblin is to blame. We must catch it before it does any real damage," Gaius declared, completely serious.

As a response, Merlynn kept revisiting the pouting, bald Uther sitting in a chair, and burst out laughing, clutching at her sides desperately to claw the cramps away. "D – Di – Did you s – see – see hi – him?" she sputtered. "His fa – face?"

Gaius frowned at her disapprovingly. "Merlynn, what do you think Uther will do to the person responsible for releasing the goblin?"

"We need to catch it," she said immediately, her face calming. "How do we do that?"

"We need to set a trap. And for that we need gold, and plenty of it," he informed her, watching as her mouth twisted into that of contemplation.

Merlynn then nodded. "I have an idea. But, It'll need to be done _tonight _or he'll kill me."

"He?"

"Yes. _He." _

oOo

The _he _was, in fact, Arthur. Merlynn crept into his chambers during the dead of night; she knew when he fell asleep and when he awoke during the night. It was her duty to know these things. Merlynn slid his second blanket over his body so as she could reach under the bed and bring his gold chest out from it's hiding place. Gripping the handles eagerly, she tugged the chest up and stood, heading back toward the door. On her way out, her natural clumsiness re-made an appearance and, as she passed his dining table, she accidently whacked the chest into a stack of plates (which she had – so stupidly – forgotten to take to the kitchens earlier).

This awoke Arthur. "Who's there?" he barked, drawing his sword and standing up on his bed as if it would gain authority or intimidation.

Merlynn ducked behind the table and peeked through the legs of the table to see where Arthur was going to move. Instead, he simply stayed on his bed, swinging his weapon threateningly to ward off the incessant noise. Arthur was sure it was Merlynn for a moment, as she was the only one who had direct entry into his chambers. But, then he realised that she would have stood and, with a sheepish smile on her face, explain why she was intruding.

"_Oferbrædels ahries," _she whispered. The canopy above Arthur dropped, and he toppled to the floor after he tripped on the material. She couldn't help but linger for a few moments, thoroughly amused at the sight of the prince flailing about in a canopy.

Then, she heard, "Guards!" and rushed out quickly.

oOo

Merlynn was quick to get back to the physician's chambers. "Alright, I have the gold. What now?"

"I have set up a room to capture the goblin," he replied.

"How are we going to lure it into the room, exactly?" she asked him pointedly.

He returned the look, and motioned toward the chest. "Using the gold, of course. Where did you get it?" She pursed her lips tight. Gaius frowned in realisation. "Merlynn…it isn't Arthur's?"

"Of course it is. Who else has a gold chest under his bed?" she retorted. "But that is why this needs to work."

"Alright, come on."

The two put the gold chest into the middle of the storage chamber in which they'd use to capture the goblin, letting the gold fall to the floor a bit to entice him. Merlynn grabbed a handful of the coins and walked to the edge of the hall where she laid out a few of them in a line toward the door. Then, she tossed one further out.

She listened to a pattering of footsteps and a shuttering, pleasurable gasp. "Lovely gold," the goblin hissed happily and ran his tongue over the gold coin, leaving a sticky trail behind. He rejoiced as he followed the trail of gold until he stepped into the storage room, taking no mind of Gaius and Merlynn behind the door.

Merlynn pounced onto the goblin, tackling him with the blanket, holding him down as he squirmed. Just as last time, the blanket flattened beneath her hands and she looked down, confused, until the same little ball of light shot up. It buzzed away toward the window, making an odd chittering sound as it found it boarded up and instead disappeared when Merlynn stood and turned.

She glanced around for the goblin light. "Gaius, did you see where it went?"

Gaius' eyes were strangely wide, and he slapped Merlynn upside the head. "You let it escape you stupid girl! Now you just stand there like a sack of potatoes. Go after it! Go! Shoo! Shoo!"

Merlynn gave him a weird look, but hurried out of the storage room in search for the goblin. When 'Gaius' was sure she was gone, he crouched down in front of the chest, fingers shaking eagerly as he reached in and dug them into the abundance of gold. Taking a few pieces out, he began to lick the gold in his hands greedily.

oOo

When Merlynn stepped into the physician's chambers, she took no notice of the mess and instead turned to shut the door. "I've searched the entire palace. There's no sign of the goblin any..." it was then she noticed the destruction 'Gaius' had made while she was gone, and her eyes widened. "What happened?"

He froze and turned to her. "It's that pesky goblin! You let it escape and it's ransacked my premises! You've got some cleaning up to do. Clean! Clean!"

"Where you going?" she asked as he passed her.

Gaius snorted. "I'm going to the tavern."

Merlynn frowned and crossed her arms over her chest in confusion. He had been acting very strange lately. "You never go to the tavern," she pointed out.

"Then I shall see what I've been missing."

oOo

Merlynn walked up the stairway and toward Arthur's chambers. She didn't really want to face him, but knew that he wouldn't have suspected her breaking and entering his chambers during the night. It just wasn't something she'd – alright, she would have alerted her presence after she broke and entered his chambers unannounced. So, hopefully he was – as terrible as it made her feel – still dimwitted enough not to figure it out.

He was intelligent, but was so incredibly blind. Merlynn couldn't have been happier.

As she entered, she noticed him sitting on his sloppily made bed, pouting like a three-year old, the canopy still on the floor. Merlynn smiled slightly when she saw him. "Morning, Arthur," she greeted, holding up the plate of breakfast. "I have breakfast for you. Your favourites."

"It is not a pleasant morning, Merlynn," he retorted crankily, taking a seat at the dining table.

"What ails you, Arthur?" she asked conversationally. Merlynn set the plate in front of him and took a seat across, smiling sweetly. Her lying skills were getting better and better as the days progressed; she wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

He glowered up at her. "Did you enter my room last night, perhaps?"

She pretended to be taken aback by the accusation. "No. I left your room to allow you your rest. Why? Did something happen?"

"It seems that someone found it funny to break into my room last night," he informed her, taking a bite out of his eggs.

"Oh, wow. Did you catch the culprit?" she asked, trying to supress the giggle at the image of Arthur flailing about like a new-born in the canopy.

"No. I – uh – I was trapped," he coughed, embarrassed.

Merlynn grinned. "Would it have something to do with that canopy?"

"It fell on me, attacked me almost," Arthur defended.

"Oh, sure, Arthur. Well then, we must punish the big, mean canopy for trying to harm our wittle Arthur, don't we?" she teased.

He pointed the fork at her. "Don't test me this morning, Merlynn. I am not in the mood."

"Of course not," she agreed. Merlynn couldn't help it, and added, "What with your brush with death especially."

"I'll get you!" he shouted, leaping from his seat and chasing a laughing Merlynn around the room. She tried to muffle it to prevent passer-by's from hearing them, but couldn't help it. Arthur grunted; she was just out of reach, jumping over the bed and rushing around the tables and his furniture. "Get back here!"

She giggled incessantly as he finally captured her with a victorious, "Gotcha!" and struggled against his chest, her back pressing against it. Arthur's arms were locked around her waist, pulling her tight against his body.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, still laughing.

He hissed in her ear, "Not until you apologise for teasing."

"Never, you dollophead," she retorted. Arthur growled and began to tickle at her sides, sending her into fits of laughter and pleads for him to stop. He began to laugh along with her.

Then, the door opened. The two froze and turned toward the door, fearfully expecting it to be Uther or Morgana.

Instead, it was Gwen, who was staring at them with a look crossed between an 'aw' and a 'oh'. Merlynn chuckled nervously and detached herself from Arthur. "Gwen, hey," she greeted almost sheepishly. "What brings you here?"

"I heard screaming. I thought someone was under attack," she replied with a knowing smile on her face.

Arthur shrugged. "Technically, she was."

"Stupid git," Merlynn muttered, and he playfully pushed her shoulder. "See? Gwen, save me?" Gwen giggled slightly. She gave Arthur a bright smile. "I'm going to have some girl-conversation alright? No boys allowed."

He puffed up his chest. "I'm no boy, I'm a man. A prince, actually."

"Of course you are, manly prince," she agreed mockingly and patted his cheek. "Goodbye, Arthur."

Arthur watched the two women go with a slight smile on his face, then returned back to his breakfast. He would never had thought that the person he fell in love with would be a woman like Merlynn; truth be told, originally he went after women who were – regrettably – much like Lady Vivian or even Sophia Tir Mor. But, she had something, an air of mystery and playfulness, love and compassion that sent his head reeling.

Merlynn truly was the only women who could confuse him to the point where he didn't know what to say, what to think, who to be when around her.

She honestly was a riddle.

oOo

Merlynn locked arms with Gwen as the two made their way out of Arthur's chambers and down the corridor. "So, I see things are going marvellously," Gwen began, holding back a snicker.

She smiled. "Yes. He's a very playful, fun man when you get past all the -"

"Arrogance?" she supplied.

"Yep," she agreed with a small laugh. "I don't know what attracts me to him. I mean, half the time he's teasing me and yelling at me for being an incompetent fool."

Gwen shrugged, hooking her clothes basket on her left hip while she kept her arm locked with Merlynn on her right. "I guess, Merlynn, it's because he's a prince. He's a very confusing person and I'm sure the feelings that he has is only making it worse. Arthur loves you, anyone can see that. Actually, I'm surprised Uther isn't even the least bit suspicious because of the time you two spend together." Merlynn snorted. "But he's still a prince, and he'll always be a prat, but that's just a way he cares. It's playful banter; don't deny you don't enjoy it."

"I only enjoy it when it's not truly mean and serious. When it's horsing around I can handle and play along," she confirmed with a slight shrug. Then, she sighed. "You're such a good friend, Gwen. Lancelot is a lucky man to have your heart."

"He always will. I miss him," she admitted.

Merlynn stopped the two of them and put her hands on her shoulders. "So do I, Gwen. I'm sure he'll come back soon, and then you can get married and start a family – oh! I'm so excited."

"I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself, Merlynn," Gwen teased.

"Nope. Lance is so in love with you, he's told me he wants you to have his children one day," she relayed.

"W – what?"

Merlynn hummed. "Uh huh. Very true. It was when Arthur and I rescued you from those bandits and the Wilderen last year," she told her. "While you and Arthur were asleep, he and I chatted for a while. He's smitten; such a girl."

"I think he's just in touch with his feelings, which I adore," Gwen gushed.

She laughed and hugged Gwen. "Oh, you two deserve each other. Both so kind and noble people, I cannot wait until he returns to you." Then, she ran a hand over her hair as she detached. "I have to go back to my chambers. Gaius went to the tavern last night-" Gwen looked confused "- yeah, that's how I felt and I might need to tend to him for a while. But I'll catch you later, yeah?"

"Of course. Bye, Merlynn!" she called after her, watching as Merlynn waved back with a smile. Gwen chuckled at the girl's back; only Merlynn would wear men's clothes and still look outrageously beautiful. She dawdled off, her mind on Lancelot – as always.

oOo

Merlynn stepped through the door to the physician's chambers and accidently slammed it, sending Gaius through racks of pain. His head throbbed from the hangover; he stood, glaring with bleary, hazed eyes. "Would you _stop _with all that racket, you insolent girl?" Gaius bellowed. He belched and groaned, looking quite a sight.

She grimaced. "Oof, you look terrible. How much did you drink last night?"

Gaius looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow. "You don't look so good yourself. What's your excuse?"

"What?" she scoffed, out of surprise or outrage, she didn't know. Merlynn's mouth gaped slightly; never had Gaius said such a thing to her in all her years of knowing him!

He held up a hand. "Shh. Too much talking. I have a head like the inside of a drum, and a mouth like a badger's armpit."

"Ugh, badger's armpit," Merlynn snorted.

"Make yourself useful. Go to the market and fetch my breakfast," he ordered, and she simply stood there, brow raised. He sneered. "Away! Go!"

She hurried off away from him. He stared after her for a few moments, then licked his lips at the thought of gold entered his mind. Gaius grabbed the gold chest and hoisted up onto the table, where he opened it and licked the gold with a greedy nature. The goblin was satisfied with this host for the time-being; he was warm, granted food and pardon because of Gaius' close relationship with the king and the rest of Camelot.

He snickered.

Morgana creaked open the door, having just a previous moment with Merlynn. They rarely spoke; only once or twice did they share greetings when someone who might think their actions suspicious was around. The two played their part very well. She smiled innocently at Gaius; sweet, innocent, gullible Gaius, who had no idea of her true evil – or so she thought. "Gaius?" she called sweetly.

He turned and gave her an irritated glare. "Yes, yes. What is it?"

"I couldn't sleep last night. My healing bracelet's been stolen," she explained, secretly raging over the fact. It was a gift from her _true _sister, Morgause, to stop her nightmares. Merlynn was her first suspicion, but had a hunch that it wasn't her. She absently rubbed at the spot where it should have been resting from.

"Oh, tragedy. Travesty. Whoever stole it should be hanged, flogged, and hanged again," he stated, sounding ever-so dramatic.

Morgana paused at the odd behaviour, but continued anyway, "I was hoping you could give me a sleeping draught?"

"A sleeping draught? Can't you count sheep like everyone else? Why are you bothering me with such things?" He raised his hands and shook them back and forth. "Shoo!"

She gaped in outrage; rage was beginning to show it's true colours through her façade, then calmed with a cool authority. "I don't know why you're being like this, Gaius. I'm the King's ward and you shall do as I ask."

"Ooooh, shall I now?" Gaius stepped closer to Morgana and stared deep into her eyes. "I can see deep into your heart, and it's cold. Cold as stone. You play at being Uther's loving ward. You play it so well you fool him, but you don't fool me. You would see Uther dead and Camelot destroyed."

Morgana had a hint of a smirk on her lips, but tried to hide it. "Why would you say such a thing?" she scoffed, as if the very idea was inconceivable.

"Because it's the truth," he replied. "There is evil in your heart."

"I don't know what's come over you. You were always such a good friend to me," she stated, hoping to sound the least bit hurt.

Gaius gave her a knowing look. "I see the truth frightens you."

"It's you that frightens me," she said honestly. She wasn't sure she liked this new Gaius; she was going to kill Merlynn when she found her. Morgana stormed to the door.

He snickered and raised his voice, "Do you not want your sleeping draught after all, Lady Morgana?" She paused and looked at Gaius with a withering glare. "One moment." He magically created a potion while his back was turned and handed it over to her. "Sweet dreams. Do come back and see me anytime."

Morgana sneered and stormed off, potion clutched tight in her hands.

oOo

Merlynn was, once again, innocently walking down a corridor when she was pulled into an alcove by none other than Morgana. She sighed in annoyance. "Listen, Morgana you need to stop dragging me into alcoves like this," she declared quietly. "Some people might think we're actually friends."

Morgana rolled her eyes and leaned close, grabbing onto her neckerchief tightly in her grasp, potion back in her chambers. "Did you blab my secret to Gaius?" she hissed. "Because if you d-"

Of course she had. Gaius was like her father, it would be silly for her not to. But Gaius would not reveal anything; in fact, he was objective against her telling Uther. So, she used her new expertise: the art of lying. "Of course not," she gasped. "I promised you I wouldn't. You may be evil and have tried to kill me – twice, by the way – but I haven't revealed your secret to anyone. I wouldn't do that. You'd tell someone before me."

"Oh," Morgana hesitated, and let her go. For a moment she saw the reasoning behind why she and Merlynn were friends in the first place; the kind, thoughtful soul of Merlynn. Then, Morgause's words shone through her mind, cutting off all reminiscence of fondness toward Merlynn. "Well then."

"Morgana, you were my friend," she reminded her. "And even though we're both aspiring to kill each other, I wouldn't try to harm someone who I once cared about. It's not in my nature. I tend to see the good in people, overlooking the bad."

Morgana smirked slightly. "And that will be your downfall. You forget, Merlynn, that there is no good in me anymore. It was left with the old, weak Morgana. The powerless Morgana; The Lady. Now, you have me – the fearless, strong woman, nay, witch that will kill you without a second glance."

"I know that. Another reason why I'm not telling, because who would believe me?" she laughed bitterly.

"I knew you were a smart one," she tapped her cheek and strolled off.

Morgana: 1, Merlynn: 1 in the alcove battle of wits. Merlynn leaned back against the wall and sighed.

oOo

Gaius wasn't the sort of person to speak to the aforementioned woman about anything Merlynn spoke about. He wasn't a gossiper, and he never tried to start drama or conflict amongst Camelot. Even he was defensive over her urge to accuse Morgana in front of Uther – so why did Morgana think she had told Gaius?

Merlynn huffed, and peeked her head through the door of Gaius' chambers. There he was, _licking gold! _Just like the goblin had. Her eyes widened as realisation dawned on her face. He was – "You're the goblin!" she declared angrily.

Gaius froze and turned to her, giving her the narrowed eyed look that the real Gaius would have given her had she accused him. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, but you have!" she retorted, then frowned. "Or at least it's been taken over."

He scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I know Gaius as well as I know myself, and you are not him," she snapped, storming at him until they were inches apart. After a moment of complete seriousness, Gaius' face morphed into that of amusement and he burst out laughing.

"Ah, you've got me," he teased and leaned in close. "How d'you like my new body? It's a bit old and creaky, but it's ever so much fun."

Merlynn narrowed her eyes angrily, searching through his in search of Gaius, as if he would still be there. Instead, those blue orbs had changed completely. He wasn't Gaius anymore. "It's not your body, it's Gaius'," she protested. "What've you done with him?"

He shrugged carelessly. "He's still in here somewhere."

"Gaius has done you no harm. Leave him," Merlynn begged.

The goblin sighed, slumping in defeat. "Alright. You've convinced me." Then, he raised his hand with a wicked grin. "On second thought, I think I'll stay where I am. I like it in here. The freedom, the gold, the beer. Did I mention the gold?"

"If you hurt Gaius...I will kill you," she threatened.

"You'll be killing him. You see the problem? I'm him, he's me. We're all jumbled up in here."

oOo

**Okay...i know, the update was so terribly late and I apologise. It's just...assignments and studying for Trials and Half-Yearlies have got my head spinning like mad! But, I'll try to keep this up, because I will go insane without writing. **

**As always, review :D**


	46. Goblin's Gold: Chances

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Merlynn was livid as she stood in the Council Chamber amongst the other members. She now kept her place beside Arthur, crossing her arms over her chest, a few centimetres behind him so as to not create attention. She made sure she was nowhere near Gaius – well, the goblin Gaius. No one suspected a thing.<p>

Arthur stood in front of the king, expression irritated yet muffled by a cool orderly that only the royal held. "There have been instances of vandalism around the palace, as well as a number of thefts. I, myself, was a victim." Merlynn inclined her head slightly; she knew this, of course, but he hadn't told her. He had probably found it after she left that morning. "Unfortunately, the thief managed to elude me."

Then, there was the familiar sound of passing gas. Everyone stared at the culprit: Gwen. Her eyes were wide as plates, and she gripped her stomach and the side of her dress in shame. Morgana then followed suit, almost leaping up in her seat, clutching at her belly also.

Merlynn glanced at Gaius, who gave her shameless, amused look. She turned her attention back to the front; Uther's expression was hesitant, but he announced with a confused, albeit loud voice, "Double the guard. I want the perpetrator found."

Uther added with his own intestinal symphony, then. Despite how angry she felt toward the goblin, she was still holding back a bit of a laugh. Arthur ran his hand over his mouth, wondering as to why his father was farting in front of the entire council, as well as Gwen and Morgana.

"Yes, My Lord," he replied. He turned his head to Merlynn, who shrugged with a small, entertained smile on her lips.

"The council is dismissed!" Uther barked. Soon enough, all three of them were farting about, bouncing up as they did so, absolutely embarrassing themselves and the council who were very much trying to hold back a laugh. "Now!"

Gwen was the first to rush out, pushing past Merlynn with a humiliated look on her face. Merlynn was sure to go after her later, but she needed to speak to the goblin, and fast.

oOo

When the goblin walked into his host's chambers, he noticed the girl, Merlynn, staring at him with a stony-faced glare. He sighed and gave her a bright smile. She was too tight and serious about everything – no fun _at all. _"Tell me you didn't think that was funny," he snickered. She just returned it with that same cold look. "Not even a little bit? Just a teeny-weeny bit?"

"If you carry on like this, you're going to get Gaius killed," she warned, hoping to deter him just a little.

Instead, he rolled his eyes. "Merlynn, you underestimate me. I have cured Uther of his farting and his baldness. He is, he tells me, forever in my debt. I am a genius."

"This has to stop."

"I see no reason why. Now, if you're quite finished, I'm going to the tavern," he scoffed, before turning and headed to the door.

Her eyes flashed. "_Bord, wiþ stende hine!_" The door locked and remained so; the goblin couldn't leave.

'Gaius' whistled, whirling around to face the girl as her eyes returned back to their normal blue. "Well, well, well. So you have a secret of your own, Merlynn," he remarked.

The gaze they held developed into that of deep anger. The goblin could sense the unbridled rage beneath her, almost the same as the Lady Morgana, but for very different reasons. He was sure that even Merlynn didn't know it yet; she wasn't as bitter as the other dark-haired woman, but there was a sense of anger pertaining to the magic he realised she now had. He could tell she was more than willing to find a way to release Gaius, even if her life was risked in any way. Merlynn stepped toward him, knuckles white as she clenched her fists.

"Leave his body or you will regret it."

"Your magic may be powerful, but I have an advantage," he pointed out.

The crease between her brows furrowed. "What's that?"

"I can hurt you..." in seconds, a dagger came flying at her face.

"_Culter, ic þe hate!_" Merlynn deflected, sending the weapon back toward the goblin, but paused it seconds before it stabbed into Gaius' eye.

He had a knowing, cocky smirk on his lips; so uncharacteristic of Gaius. "Whereas, you cannot hurt me without hurting Gaius," he told her.

She tried to supress the urge to damage the goblin horrifically, knowing it would only do the same to Gaius. A tic in Merlynn's jaw went haywire as she stormed passed him. "I won't rest till I've found a way to force you out of Gaius's body," she said, finally leaving.

oOo

The first place she headed to was Arthur's chambers in search of him. She sought comfort, and knew he may be more than happy to satisfy it. But, he was not in there like she had thought he would be. Merlynn frowned and called his name out a few times, checking if he was behind his screen or anything.

She sighed in defeat and left, heading down the corridor. That was when she noticed him flanked by two guards, striding right toward her.

"Arthur," she greeted, only to see his cold expression. However, his eyes showed panic and apology, a hint of betrayal. "I have to talk to you."

Arthur hesitated; he couldn't believe the charges against her, but knew there was a reason as to why she was accused. He hoped they were false. "Arrest her."

She looked at him, and his heart almost broke. It was such confusion and fear; she didn't seem to realise what was happening either. "What? Arthur, what are you doing?" she asked shakily, but he turned his back to her. "What's happening?"

He walked ahead.

When the Council Chamber door opened, she was greeted with the sight of all the members along with Uther and Gaius standing beside each other. 'Gaius' had the hint of a smirk on his face, while Uther's was just angered and in disbelief. He could not believe that such a magical being had been right under his nose, and he never suspected a thing; such a creature was so close to his children, to him.

"Is it true? You were responsible for the," Uther paused, "afflictions that I and other members of the court have suffered?"

Her eyes widened in outrage. "What?" she yelped. "No!" Arthur leaned against one of the stone pillars, trying to hold back his emotions that were threatening to break free.

"Gaius," he ushered.

Gaius picked up a thick book from the chair behind Uther, and she tried to keep the shock and fear from her face. "I found this in your room. It's a book of spells and enchantments."

"He's lying, he -" Gaius gave her a look, which clearly meant: _See what happens._ She shut her eyes for a few moments, before she took a deep breath and opened them to gaze at Uther determinedly. "That's not Gaius."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked from the pillar.

Morgana was staring at her in confusion. She was sure that if Merlynn had magic, before the two became mortal enemies, she would have confided in her. Morgana would have kept her secret even now, as the two could relate. She frowned; she sat up straighter in her seat, and brought her eyes to Merlynn once more.

"He's been possessed by a goblin," she declared suddenly.

Gaius scoffed; Arthur blinked. "The boy is reduced to making the most desperate and ridiculous accusations."

"You seriously expect me to believe that Gaius is a goblin?" Uther chuckled maliciously.

"It's, it's controlling him," she explained desperately. "Gaius is still in there...somewhere."

Arthur quirked his brow. "Do you have any proof of these accusations?"

"No!" she cried. "But you have to believe me. He's a liar, goblins are lying, evil creatures."

"I fear that magic has corrupted you," Gaius said solemnly. "It pains me more than I can tell you."

Merlynn couldn't help but scoff. "I really doubt that."

"My Lord, I have been harbouring a sorcerer. For that I offer the most sincere apology," he announced with the utmost sadness, head down in shame. Merlynn tried to keep the tears away.

Uther gave him an understanding look, putting his hand on his old friend's shoulder. "You were not to know, Gaius. She's fooled us all."

"It's not me that's fooling you," Merlynn insisted.

"Silence!" Uther roared. "You've been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. In accordance with our laws, you will pay with your life. Take her away!"

The two guards gripping her forcefully turned her around and dragged her off, Arthur trailing after them. He wanted to get to the bottom of this; was the woman he was in love with really a sorcerer? She couldn't be. She would have at least told him.

Right?

oOo

Merlynn leaned back against the stone wall of her cell immediately as the two guards released her. Tears entered her eyes; she tried to hide them, but decided that since she was probably going to be getting a few choice words from Arthur, she'd let them run free. She wasn't dying today.

"You can go outside while I speak to the servant alone," she heard Arthur order. Merlynn winced at the term 'servant'. "I'll call you back when I'm finished."

"I'm sure the king wouldn't like this," the guard protested.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "This was my personal servant – I want to know why she betrayed those of Camelot," he barked, but knew he was lying. Merlynn didn't; she shut her eyes tightly.

"Alright, Sire."

Soon, the door to her cell opened and she was faced with the image of Arthur, clenching his jaw and fists as if he was about to burst. Immediately, he shut the door behind him and stared her down. Merlynn opened her mouth to say something, but he held up a hand.

"Before you spring excuses, I want to know _why?" _he ended with a growl. "Why you lied to me, lied to everybody, betrayed us by having magic?"

"I told you, I'm telling the truth!" she stood. Of course she was lying, but she knew that now was not the time to be telling him that she was a witch.

Arthur slammed his fist into the wall by her head, but not a punch, more like just pressing it against the stone as a threat. "You know I want to believe you, Merlynn, but Gaius had proof," he reminded her.

"If I had magic, I would have told you," she told him. "No matter how you reacted. I love you Arthur, and I always will. But you have to trust that I'm not what they say I am; I never put those enchantments on Uther, Gwen and Morgana and I have never vandalised or stolen. It was Gaius. He's possessed by a damn goblin."

He sighed, his forehead leaning against hers remorsely, the hand that was clenched against the wall now gripping the side of her face. "You promise you never did those things?" he breathed.

"I promise," she replied. "I could never enchant anyone; I'm no sorcerer." Correct, she was a witch, but she was being mainly honest.

Arthur nodded and back away from her; he believed her for the most part, but was confused as to why Gaius accused her of such treachery. From what she had seen, Gaius defended Merlynn at every turn, and always helped her when it came to accusations and such. Why was he willingly handing her over to death, even when it was a false.

Without another word, he left, leaving Merlynn to stare after him with a pensive look on her face. She could have told him then, that she had magic, that she was a creature of magic, but then she thought logically. If she told him that very moment, then her entire life purpose would be diminished, and then nothing could save her or Gaius.

It wasn't time to tell Arthur – would it ever be the right time to tell him?

oOo

Late in the night, Merlynn leaned her hands through the cell and stared at the sleeping guard not too far away from her. Smirking, she raised her hand toward him. "_Cæga cume her." _She grabbed the keys as they dangled toward her in mid-air, and clumsily slid the cell-door key into its hole, trying to make as little noise as possible.

The door unlocked and creaked open. Merlynn hurriedly rushed out and into the Square, glad to see that no-one was keeping watch for the moment. She turned the corner to the drawbridge; three knights stood by a roaring fire, warming their hands as they kept guard. Merlynn crept over the drawbridge, silent as the grave, as she tried to not alert the sentry of her presence. Then, the warning bell sounded. Their heads shot toward her and she waved sheepishly. After a brief awkward pause between the three of them, she took off, bolting straight past them and into the lower town.

Gwen was sleeping peacefully when the warning bells sounded. She hoped Merlynn had escaped, as she was the only person held captive in the dungeons. But, as something creaked in her house, she became suspicious and frightened about who or what was inside. There were many dark men in Camelot, hiding themselves until night fell, and snuck into innocent women's homes to violate and abuse them.

So, she grabbed her candlestick by her bed and stood to investigate. Gwen searched through her house, eyes peering through the poorly-lit room for the culprit. Then, a hand wrapped around her mouth and muffled her scream. She struggled desperately against the firm hold, hoping it was not one of the corrupt men.

"Sh!" the intruder hissed, whirling her around to show Gwen her face. It was Merlynn, who put a finger to her lips. Gwen slumped in relief; she felt like hugging Merlynn in that moment, glad it was not who she had so desperately hoped it wasn't."Please, Gwen."

Guards ran past the window outside. When they were well away from the household, Merlynn let go of Gwen with a slight smile. "Sorry for, uh, scaring you, Gwen," she apologised.

"No, its fine," she assured. "I was surprised really. How did you escape?"

Merlynn hesitated. She could trust Gwen, and she needed an ally. "Gwen, I need to tell you something, but you have to – well – don't scream or joke, or run, please?"

"A – alright, Merlynn," she replied, slightly apprehensive but willing to hear what she had to say.

"I think you should take a seat," she proposed. The two sat across from each other, and Merlynn leaned forward and put a hand over hers. "Listen, Gwen, we've been friends for a while and I feel I can trust you enough to hear this. You're my only option, my only hope by this point, and I know you'll understand – well, I hope."

"What is it?" she asked curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"It depends on how you look at it. Just," she sighed, "promise me you'll not run out of here scared until I'm finished."

"Okay," she replied, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Gwen, I'm a witch."

For a moment, Gwen just sat there, confused, before she laughed. "Oh, Merlynn, don't joke."

"I'm not, Gwen," she said. "Although, I wish I was."

Gwen's eyes widened in realisation and she froze, an angered expression morphing her features. "So, you're the one who did that to m – me and Uther and Morgana?" she spat.

"No, no, no. That wasn't me. That was Gaius, well, it was the goblin possessing Gaius. There's a lot to explain, but let me start from the beginning alright?" She took a deep breath. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Gwen, and I wanted to tell you, for a while now actually. But it just never seemed to be the right time; I had thought that since your father died because of a sorcerer, you would turn me in."

"You should have trusted me, Merlynn," she breathed.

Merlynn smiled ruefully. "I trusted you with everything else except this. But, now you know. I've had it since I was born. In fact, it was the reason I moved here in the first place." She paused as Gwen raised her brow. "Remember Will? He found out about my magic, well, he had known for years, and my mother became paranoid that more people would discover it. So, I moved here. Gaius has known the entire time."

"But - But - Magic is evil, isn't it?"

"Well, during the Purge there were many sorcerers who used magic for the wicked, and that's why Uther continued with his slaughter," she explained. "But, magic isn't evil. When by the right person, it's actually quite beautiful. I'm not one of those evil beings; at least, I hope not. I've been protecting Camelot this entire time. I have saved you, Arthur, Morgana and even Uther during the past couple of years when those monsters came to Camelot."

"I _should _have realised it," she cursed. Gwen sighed. "So that's why you were always around when monsters invaded. Because you use your magic with your skill." She chuckled to herself. It's so obvious now; you're so secretive sometimes and I _always _catch you in awkward moments." She clutched Merlynn's hand suddenly. "Does Arthur know?"

"No. He'll never know, not for a long time. It's not the right time. There's so many evil magic spreading about Camelot; telling him would be disastrous." Merlynn ran a hand over her hair. "It's so good to tell someone, to tell you. I hated lying to you all the time."

"So, you've been protecting us the entire time?" she asked.

"Kind of," she replied. "There have been a few I couldn't save, your father being one. I tried to find a way, but he escaped and was killed before I could find anything."

Gwen couldn't help but smile. "You're a bit of a hero, Merlynn." She whistled. "Wow, so you've been hiding it from _Arthur _the entire time?"

"Yeah," she hummed.

"That takes a lot of skill and finesse."

"I guess so," Merlynn shrugged.

Gwen's eyes suddenly lit up, and she forced the two of them to stand. She couldn't believe that Merlynn was a sor – a witch! A real witch. She should have realised it long ago, it seemed so stupid now that she hadn't. Gwen, now that she thought about it, couldn't be mad at Merlynn for being what she was. Merlynn had protected her many times, saved her from death and almost risked her life for her. She was her hero and best friend. "Show me," she ordered.

"Show you what, Gwen?"

"Your magic. I want to see it," she exclaimed.

She raised her brow dubiously. "Are you on the cider?"

"Show me, Merlynn," she begged. "Please?"

Merlynn sighed and settled herself for a moment, then kept her focus on Gwen. The chambermaid watched as Merlynn's eyes flashed a honey gold and soon the candles and pots around the room floated, swirling around them slowly. Merlynn then blinked, and the objects halted, falling back to their rightful place. The gold in her eyes dimmed.

Gwen stood, shell-shocked. "Oh, my…Merlynn," she breathed.

She held up a finger and clasped her palms over the other, but cupped them slightly. Then, eyes flashing gold again, she muttered a quick spell and revealed what she had done. Now in her hand sat a pretty flower, a rose and she handed it over to Gwen. Just like what she had done with Freya; a sad smile was on her face as the thought came to mind.

"It's beautiful," she commented, taking it. "Your magic is beautiful. Normally I wouldn't say that, living in Camelot and all. Magic is considered such evil here."

"But my magic isn't," Merlynn promised. "I have killed before using my magic, but that is to protect those I care about."

Gwen hugged her. "I'll keep your secret, Merlynn. Promise." As she pulled back, she smiled. "You can stay here until we clear your name, alright?"

"Thank you."

oOo

Arthur was the least bit pleased that Merlynn had run off, and hoped she was safe wherever she was. But, he kept a cool indifference to the matter, and kept his face calm and composed while around his father. Inside, he felt like dancing a bit.

"Merlynn has escaped," he relayed to his father. "It seems she somehow managed to obtain a set of keys."

There was a loud exclamation of anger from Arthur's side. "Escape? How is this allowed to happen? Incompetence!" he complained. Uther even looked confused at the attitude of Gaius. "I didn't mean to speak out of turn, My Lord."

Uther nodded slightly. "Gaius is right, this is unacceptable. The guards should be punished."

"I'll see to it personally," Arthur promised.

"Search the town, I want Merlynn found," he ordered.

He bowed. "Yes, Sire."

oOo

"We need to force the goblin out of Gaius," Merlynn declared. The two had spoken during the night more about her powers and the situation at hand, and then went to sleep. She was so happy that someone knew of her true ability and was glad it was Gwen.

"And how do we do that?" she asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'll try to sneak back to Gaius's chambers. Maybe I can find something in one of his books, a spell or something."

"What can I do?"

"Well, we need to convince Arthur," she pointed out. "Maybe if you speak to him, he might listen to you."

"No, I can't. He loves you; he'll listen to you and you only."

"But I'm not meant to be here," Merlynn reminded her.

"So? If you can get to Gaius', you can get to Arthur's chambers. Besides, you'll do a better job at convincing him." Gwen patted her shoulder. "I'll go to Gaius' chambers, write a few things down for you and meet you back her. You can borrow my cloak."

She sighed. "Fine. I'm never going to win."

oOo

Arthur stood staring at the window in his chambers, wondering where Merlynn was, if she was alright. He hoped she was with someone safe. The door to his chambers opened, and 'Gaius' walked through the door. He was suspicious of Gaius; he wasn't sure if it was the _real _Gaius.

Merlynn may have been telling the truth all along, like always – incompetent girl. "Ah, Gaius, come in," he ushered, breaking from his thoughts to pour the man a drink.

"I believe you wanted to see me," Gaius replied.

"I wanted to thank you in person," he explained. "It couldn't've been easy for you exposing Merlynn like that."

"My loyalty to Camelot and your father comes first," he announced with a slight smile.

"And it is much appreciated. I should also thank you for ridding me of the most incompetent, rude, and lazy servant that Camelot has ever known," Arthur stated, taking a gulp of his drink. He noted the lack of offense on Gaius' face; usually he would at least defend Merlynn in some way.

Gaius snickered. "I'm just sorry you had to suffer her ineptitude for so long."

"And when we catch her, you'll see her hang," he continued. He felt his stomach clench; he hoped they didn't catch her anytime soon. Arthur would die before he was forced to watch Merlynn hang.

The physician's smile was entertained and satisfied; he seemed pleased that it was a possible outcome. "Ah, I shall look forward to that." Arthur just stared at Gaius with narrowed eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"The Gaius I know would never look forward to seeing Merlynn hang no matter what she'd done," he declared, drawing his sword out and aiming it at Gaius' throat. "Merlynn was telling the truth."

In a flash, a short flash of pain hit the back of his head and he toppled to the ground, unconscious.

oOo

Merlynn kept her face hidden as she strolled toward the castle; a basket of Morgana's washing was in her hands, under the guise of Guinevere. Only her smile was revealed, which wasn't very different when Gwen's if someone was truly looking. No-one noticed her; she was even in one of Gwen's dresses.

She reached Arthur's chambers safely, and knocked purposefully. A honking noise was heard from within. "Arthur?" she hissed loudly. "Arthur, its Merlynn. Can I come in?"

Another honking noise. Merlynn crept inside, and shut the door behind her. "Arthur?" she called. There was no reply. "Arthur?" She headed further inside and walked around the bed to see Arthur, hunched down on the floor with a scowl on his face, donkey ears protruding from his head. She gasped. "What's happened to you?"

He began to make a series of braying sounds, motioning to his ears various times and shrugging desperately. Arthur was attempting to explain to her that it was Gaius' fault, and he was sorry for not believing her. But, all he could see was the expression of mirth and adoration on her face and cut himself off with a short wine, a pout formed on his lips. She could only think it absolutely adorable to see him so...there were no words to explain how she felt staring at the donkey-eared Arthur.

"Did Gaius do this to you?" she questioned, crouching in front of him. He brayed. "He's a goblin." Arthur repeated the noise with a roll of his eyes, as if to say that he knew it already. "I told you so, but you didn't believe me."

He glanced up at her with pleading eyes as he released another braying sound. She cooed and ran a hand through his hair, petting one of his ears with a small, absent smile on her face. "Aw, poor thing."

Arthur's eyes rolled back into his head at the strange, delicious sensation and nuzzled into her hand with a low, satisfied growl. His head ended up on her shoulder, snuggling on her collarbone like a dog. Then, he shot away from her, braying indignantly about his reputation as a right, manly prince. She grimaced apologetically and stood. "Sorry. Gwen and I are working on a plan. We'll figure out what to do. Stay here."

She hurried out.

oOo

Merlynn relayed all the information to Gwen, who held back an amused snicker of delight.

"Arthur's a donkey?" Gwen asked with a confused, but mirthful look in her eyes.

She nodded, the same smile on her face. "He has the ears of a donkey. And the voice. He- he's braying. Aw, but he's so adorable. He was pouting and so sad." Merlynn bit her lip and brought her eyes to Gwen. "Did you find anything?"

"I think so," she mused, placing a book she stole from the physician's chambers onto the table. "If the host body dies, the goblin dies with it. So -"

"If Gaius is dying, the goblin will be forced to leave him," Merlynn finished.

"Are we really going to _kill _Gaius?" she asked dubiously.

She shrugged slightly with a small wince. The thought was a sad one, of course, for there was the risk of being too late. "Just briefly. Once the goblin's out of Gaius, we have to trap it in a box lined with lead. It's the only container that will hold it."

"Where do we get a box lined with lead?"

"Leave that to me."

oOo

Gwen kept on lookout while Merlynn cooked up the poison and antidote. She was worried that she wasn't doing it right, but remembered to keep strong and stay confident; just like the real Gaius had taught her. The box the goblin escaped from was sitting next to her on the table.

"Hurry up!" Gwen announced worriedly.

"I'm doing my best. Gaius normally deals with anything to do with poisons." She poured the poison over the gold and jewellery in Arthur's gold chest. "As soon as the goblin's out of Gaius, you must give him the antidote. We only have a few seconds or Gaius will, you know, die."

The two shared a moment of brief fear at the thought. Then, Gwen checked the hall and gasped. "He's coming!"

Merlynn handed over the antidote to Gwen and put the chest back into its hiding place. The pair rushed upstairs into Merlynn's chambers and watched through a small gap in the door as the goblin walked in. Gwen was surprised to see Gaius so slumped over, so sleazy looking. Gaius took the chest out of its place and began to lick at the gold coins.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," the chambermaid muttered.

In seconds, Gaius began to stumble about. Merlynn took this chance to rush from her chambers with his box, heading toward the poisoned, possessed man. Gaius looked at her in shock.

"You've poisoned me," Gaius accused. "You poisoned Gaius!"

"Leave his body while you still can!" she spat. The goblin buzzed out of Gaius' ear, flying about in his little ball about the room as Gaius fell to the floor. "Give him the antidote!"

Gwen rushed toward Gaius, but toppled over into a table as the ball of light forced her down. The antidote along with many other potion bottles fell with her. She gasped.

"Back in the box," Merlynn ordered.

The goblin morphed into its short, green shape and sneered at her. "You'll have to catch me first!" Then, it transformed back into a ball and flew straight into Merlynn's mouth.

Disgusted but prepared, she spat it into the octagonal box and locked it tight. It began to plead and bang, but she didn't care. Merlynn set it down and rushed over to Gwen, who was wildly searching through the sea of vials.

"I don't know which one's the antidote! Which one is it?" Gwen cried.

"I don't know," Merlynn shrugged helplessly.

The other girl glanced up, noticing Gaius paling rapidly. "He's dying!"

She picked up one of the bottles. "I think it's this one." As Gwen gave her a look, she put it back down and searched through the pile. She picked another. "Er...this one."

"Are you sure that was the antidote?" she questioned worriedly as Merlynn poured the potion into Gaius' mouth.

"No," she said with an unsure look. Gaius didn't wake. "Gaius! Come on! Please!" Merlynn shook him. "Come on, you stubborn old goat!"

When Gaius remained pale and unmoving, the two women embraced over the fallen man. "Who are you calling an old goat?" he croaked from the floor.

oOo

Merlynn stood next to Gaius in the court, holding the octagonal box in her hands. She stared confidently at Uther, who seemed to be surprised by the open confession by Gaius. He had admitted that he was the one doing all the evil, amusing deeds, but it was not his fault.

"You mean to tell me it was you who was responsible for the, er...baldness, the flatulence, the boils, and Arthur's donkey ears?" Uther asked dubiously.

Gaius nodded, and clasped his hands in front of him. "I fear I was, My Lord. Or at least the goblin was while I was possessed by it."

"Magic has the power to corrupt even the most honourable of men," he stated.

"Indeed. Though, I must assure you that Merlynn was entirely innocent. In fact, she was the one who released the goblin from me and prevented these ministrations from continuing," he announced, glancing over to Merlynn.

Uther nodded slightly in her direction. "Then she is pardoned."

The goblin struggled and grumbled about inside the box; Uther almost jumped out of his skin. His eyes shot up to Gaius, who grimaced while staring at the box. "May I suggest it is kept where no one will ever open it?"

"See that it's placed in the vaults. Gaius" he paused, "...do you know who was responsible for releasing the goblin in the first place?"

"I'm afraid I've no idea, My Lord," he lied effortlessly.

Uther jumped again as the goblin banged against the box. "Now. Secure it now."

oOo

Arthur and Merlynn walked down the corridor toward his chambers. They were silent, awkwardly trying to bring up a conversation that would inevitably be about the events over the past few days.

Merlynn was waiting for the opportune moment where she could apologise for petting him like a, well, donkey. So, she waited until they entered Arthur's chambers where no one could hear them.

"Merly -"

"Arthur -"

They paused, and waited for the other to speak. Merlynn sighed at the pointed look and kept her mouth shut. "Uh, Merlynn. I just wanted to say – I think it would be best if we forgot about them." She began to help him put on his armour.

"What? You mean the flatulence, Uther's baldness and your, uh, donkey ears?" she guessed with a snicker.

"Yes…especially the last one," he replied.

Merlynn held back another laugh. "Of course. It's completely overlooked. Promise." She finished up with his armour and turned to the door. "By the way, I have full liability to call you an arse now, because you've been one. Literally." Merlynn strolled out with small bursts of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...Gwaine's coming! I'm so excited, because I think what I've done with the whole episode is pretty good. I love Gwaine. I will forever <em>love <em>Gwaine. And I'm sure you will very much _enjoy _the next few chapters :D**


	47. Gwaine: Sir Oswald

**Ireally could not wait another day to update! I hope you enjoy it - this will be split up into three parts, because I did length it out a bit :D **

**Is anyone else experiencing technical difficulties with their Hotmails? Because thats whats been happening to me... **

* * *

><p>It was her least favourite leisure activity of the month. The Hunt. Merlynn would never, no matter how Arthur tried to convince her how 'fun' it was, enjoy the experiences of the hunt. Killing helpless animals were not her forte.<p>

"They're animals, Merlynn," Arthur tried to explain with a small scoff and a roll to his eyes. "It's nature taking it's course. A higher food chain. Besides, they'd happily kill you. In fact, some have the ability to."

Merlynn gave him a look and pointed to the rabbits which limply hung from the side of her saddle. "I'm sure it would tear my face off and eat the flesh of my eyes, Arthur." He sighed, defeated. "Swords and crossbows aren't apart of nature. It's apart of a man-made, forceful acknowledgement of power."

"Men need to show their dominance," he stated condescendingly.

"Please," she scoffed.

The argument ended there; Merlynn just could not be bothered to continue on with the silly fight about the welfare and dominating force of man vs. wild. So, she just kept silent and didn't say a word while Arthur shot off small rabbits and a large doe. It now set on the back of Arthur's horse, for she would not touch it. It was only rational for her to not have the urge to touch the dead mammal. Rabbits, she was fine with, but the larger animals saddened her when she was forced to watch as the light dimmed from their eyes.

Arthur had promptly called her a 'petticoat' and set the deer onto the back of Lamri. Merlynn was surprised that the horses didn't protest from the dead animals; she was sure that all animals at least had some sort of connection with each other.

After Arthur had called in the hunt for the day, he now paused at a hill, which overlooked a small, albeit fruitful village. The prince beamed as he caught sight of the tavern, which seemed to stand out amongst the rest of the village, at least to him. He turned to Merlynn. "You know what you need after a hard day's hunt?" Arthur began conversationally.

Merlynn groaned. "A warm bath and sleep? Amen."

"No. A nice cold tankard of mead," he said, and began to nudge his horse down toward the tavern.

"Mead," she muttered to herself. "Of course. Why not?"

They dismounted in front of the small village, where the wooden beams were set up to park the horses for the time-being. Merlynn tied Firefoot to the log, and motioned for Arthur to do the same. She was dubious about the whole 'tavern' experience; she truly had more expertise in that of a tavern than he did, and she was a couple of years younger. Merlynn was amused by that, but worried that Arthur would end up overexaggerating inside the bar. She frowned.

Merlynn was sure that Arthur would cause a ruckus – he had a superiority complex that the tavern folk would not accept. "No better place to measure the mood of your people than the local tavern," he sighed happily, ignoring Merlynn's hesitance.

"Arthur, you know this is one of _those _moments." He just gave her a look. "You know, the moment when something's a bad idea, but you ignore my foreboding and do it anyway, then I or another have to save your idiot behind and I get no appreciation. It's an endless spiral…do we really have to begin the cycle again?"

"_Yes, _Merlynn," he replied with a condescending note to his voice. "But I'm glad you're learning. Now, remember, in here you're not my servant, I'm just a simple peasant like everyone else."

Merlynn snorted to herself. "Oh, yeah. Of course. Wouldn't think any different."

"The sun's bright, isn't it?" he announced loudly, voicing over the top of her own complaints. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," she nodded with a resigned sigh. "Yeah, it is. Oh Lord, save me from this day."

oOo

As the two Camelot natives took a seat in the small, shabby tavern, a woman waltzed up to them. She was rather robust, with a large mass of dark, frizzy brown hair; her golden teeth gleamed when she smiled. Merlynn returned the smile and leaned her elbows on the table comfortably.

"Afternoon. What'll it be dearie?" the woman asked politely.

"Two tankards of mead, please," she responded.

"O' course." She sent Arthur a wink. "A lucky man you are," she said.

"What?" he asked, looking utterly confused.

"Havin' a lass as pretty as she," she complemented.

"Oh, we're n -" he began, but Merlynn had other plans. She put her hand over his with that innocent-looking, but secretly mischievous smile on her lips.

"Don't be bashful, Artie," she chuckled. "He's a bit of a modest one."

The woman laughed along with her. "You two are such a handsome couple."

"Thank you," she returned.

"I'll be back with yer drinks in a minute," she declared, and scuttled off.

Arthur raised his brow curiously at her. "Why did you say that we were a couple?"

Merlynn shrugged. "Please, Arthur. A man and a woman heading out into the forest, both peasants, they're going to suspect something if they didn't know your rank. Besides, it's better them think that than be suspicious of our motives."

"You have a point." Arthur sent her a strange look. "You seem natural here. Should I be the least bit terrified?" he inquired.

"No," Merlynn scoffed. "I'm just more tavern-savvy than you are. You're a _prince," _she whispered the word, "and you're never in taverns. Only when we head out on our little adventures." She glanced over to the left, and noticed a man seated in her line of sight, eyes locked on her form.

He smiled roguishly and raised his tankard, winking. Merlynn blushed slightly, turning her eyes away from the dark-haired man to return her attention to Arthur. She wasn't used to that sort of attention and decided it best to ignore the man.

"Tavern-savvy? Merlynn, you're a straight lush, but not tavern-savvy in the least," he retorted.

"I have more experience than you," she protested.

"Maybe so, but I'm more experienced in beverages and such," Arthur said.

Merlynn opened her mouth to retort a witty remark, but decided with, "You smell funny." The woman set down their drinks with a smile.

"I sme -"

Suddenly, a man stepped through the door and everything went quiet. He was a terrifyingly broad-looking man with a gold tooth, bald head and an evil gleam in his eyes. It was obvious that the people in the tavern were scared of him; especially the woman that had served them, who seemed to be the owner. Merlynn knew this type; the dark, demanding man. So, she simply put her tankard to her lips and took a gulp. She would not meddle into the affairs of the tavern folk. The man began a slow walk further into the tavern, his dark, murky eyes set on the owner, who seemed just as terrified of him. He pushed a waitress to the floor, sending empty mugs to the ground.

Arthur's head shot up at the sound, whirling around to glare at the rude and abusive man. He was put-out by this abrupt person and wished to throttle him for such disrespectful behaviour.

"Afternoon, Mary," the man greeted coldly. "Business looks good."

"We have our better days, Dagr," Mary replied in a shaken tone, hands gripping the wood of the counter as if it were a lifeline. She tried to remain defiant and strong, but he simply would not allow that.

He snickered. "I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share, then." He slammed the keys down onto the counter. She slid the coins toward him; Mary then stepped back, trying to stay as far away from him as possible. "And the rest?"

"That's all we got," she insisted.

As a response, he grabbed the front of Mary's apron and flipped a dagger toward her throat. "I'll not ask again!"

In seconds, Arthur was up and standing threateningly behind the man, shoulders broad and strong. "Take your hands off her," he demanded.

Dagr then turned and tried to strike at Arthur's face with his mace, which had been gripped loosely by his breeches, but stumbled as the prince ducked immediately from the weapon. Arthur kicked Dagr's back, sending him into a nearby shelf. He stood, huffing and puffing, and glared daggers at Arthur.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that," the man growled.

From where she sat, Merlynn casually crossed one leg over the other and sipped at her mead. A small smirk appeared on her lips as she chuckled at the threat. "I'd like to see you try, you codpiece," she snickered.

Dagr whistled, and moments later a group, about ten or twelve, men stepped through the tavern and formed a small swarm of muscle and air. Merlynn immediately stood and backed away from her table, finding solace in a pillar. Arthur gave her that exasperated look.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you Merlynn?" he declared with a note of irritated calmness he was so fond of.

The man from earlier stood, and made his way over to them with his own tankard of mead. He simply exuded a nonchalant confidence that made him all the more attractive. "You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?" he stated naturally.

Arthur raised his brow at the newcomer. "You should get out of here while you have the chance."

"You're probably right," he agreed and took a swig from his mug, hanging it over to Dagr afterward. Then, he punched him.

A brawl ensued. Merlynn rolled her eyes as a man came at her and simply stuck her arm out, catching him in the neck and sending him to the floor. "Idiot," she muttered to herself. She noticed that Arthur was getting quite a beating and called his name, an attempt to egg him on, encourage him to defend. She supposed Dagr was much bigger and stronger than Arthur, though. His head drooped to the side, eyes widening as they noticed her.

"Merlynn!" he shouted. "Behind you!"

Merlynn whirled around to see a wooden chair heading her way and ducked luckily in time, watching as it crashed into the wall behind her head. She immediately shot up and slammed a bowl into a bandit's head. Two men came at her; in response, her eyes flashed gold and a bench was sent in his direction.

Arthur had finally gained the upper hand, and the man who helped them was fighting off two men successfully. She, on the other hand, was running away from a bulky, scary-looking man with a scruffy beard. Merlynn ducked under the bar beside Mary and threw a mug over his head.

He stumbled, but didn't fall, only groaned in pain. In fact, it only seemed to anger him further. Mary threw her own mugs onto the large man's head, knocking him finally unconscious. Merlynn released a tired breath and leaned against the counter.

"Thanks," she breathed.

"No problem," Mary returned.

Grabbing the pile of plates to her left, she used her magic to throw them skilfully toward the fighting men, but made it look as though Merlynn was throwing them herself. She stopped as the man from earlier approached and knocked the man he had in a headlock unconscious.

"Pass the jug, eh?" he asked with a note of excitement that surprised her. Merlynn handed him the jug and watched as he took a swig, then punched an oncoming attacker. He whirled around, his long hair whipping about his face. He sent Merlynn another wink, and leaned on the counter, a bright, roguish smile appearing on his lips.

"What do they call you, then, lovely?"

"Merlynn," she replied with a small smile of her own.

He shook her hand, then kissed it, eyes never leaving hers. "Gwaine. Pleasure to meet you," he introduced. Gwaine smashed the jug on another attacker's head so casually, and Merlynn sent him a shocked look. He chuckled. "Such a waste, eh?"

She couldn't help but laugh. He was certainly a strange fellow. Her smile suddenly depleted as she noticed Dagr re-reveal his knife and aimed it toward Arthur, swinging warningly toward his chest. Gwaine noticed this and glanced to where she was staring; at noticing the current predicament, he shot forward over to the fray. As he lunged toward Dagr, the bulky man stabbed as defence into Gwaine's thigh.

Merlynn leaped over the counter and headed closer to the fight. She crouched down next to Gwaine. "You alright?" she muttered, putting a hand close to his wound to survey it.

"Don't you worry about me, beauty," he breathed, attempting to get up by putting his hand on the bench above his head. His arm shook and soon, his weight couldn't hold. Gwaine stumbled and knocked his temple against the bench, sending him into a deep, dangerous unconsciousness. Merlynn immediately started to remember what Gaius had taught her about wounds and knives.

She ripped the bottom of her tunic and tore the blade from his thigh, then began to wrap up the resulting wound. Merlynn tried to prevent the bleeding as much as she could, but knew that soon, the blood loss would prove to be fatal without proper binding and healing cream. She did not have enough equipment; she needed to get him back to Gaius.

Arthur stood from a dazed Dagr and glanced at Gwaine. "How is he?"

Merlynn shook her head. "Not good. He's losing a lot of blood," she relayed. "We need to get him to Gaius, and fast. He could die." Merlynn stood and ignored the blood on her hands, instead grabbing at one of Gwaine's arms. "The blade could have hit an artery. I'm not sure."

He took his other arm and the two hoisted him out of the tavern and toward their horses. "Your horse or mine?" he questioned.

"Mine," she replied. "You've got the dead animals on there. I'll keep him behind me." She helped him leverage Gwaine over Firefoot and mounted in front of the unconscious stranger, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Then, Arthur and a few of the conscious men from the 'tavern's side' carried Dagr toward the stocks and locked him in the wooden confinements. In jest, Mary shoved a rotten apple into Dagr's mouth.

Arthur mounted Lamir and the two Camelot natives positioned themselves side-by-side as they spoke to the tavern people. "If this man ever troubles you again, word is to be sent to Camelot," he instructed. "Soldiers will be here within a day."

Mary sent him a dubious look. "How can you make a promise like that?"

"Because I'm the King's son, Prince Arthur," he confessed. With a smile and a wave, the two rode off into the sun back to Camelot.

Mary was elated; she could not believe a royal had just protected their village, and had a tankard in her tavern. "Prince Arthur? Prince Arthur in my tavern?" she exclaimed with a hysterical giggle. "Come on!"

Dagr was then ruthlessly pegged with rotted food and dung, without any chance for mercy or resistance.

oOo

Arthur and Merlynn carted Gwaine the rickety stairs which lead to her chambers, where they set him onto the bed; she shifted the sheets to leverage his thigh so Gaius could look. He trailed after the two and quickly checked over the wound at Gwaine's thigh with careful deliberation.

"Merlynn, fetch me some fresh water, towels, a needle, and silk thread," he instructed.

She beamed. "And honey?"

Gaius sent her a proud, surprised look. "You're learning," he observed as she rushed out of the room in haste. Arthur glanced at Gaius for any sort of explanation; he didn't know a thing about the physician processes, and was curious as to why honey came into the equation. "Helps fight the infection."

He nodded. "Will he be alright?" he inquired.

"Providing he's strong," he said.

"He's that, alright. The man saved my life, Gaius." Arthur made his way to the door. "He's to be given anything he needs."

Merlynn had only half the ingredients when Arthur headed toward her, and smiled slightly as he passed. "How is he?" she asked.

"You and Gaius will take care of him, I'm sure," he replied, pressing a kiss to her head as always. "Good night, Merlynn."

"'Night," she returned fondly and rushed back up the stairs into her chambers.

Gaius motioned for her to hand him some of the ingredients. Then, they began. Merlynn washed away the blood from the wound with the towels and fresh water, while Gaius prepared the needle and thread for the stitches.

Moments later, the old physician cleared his throat. "Merlynn, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he announced.

She raised her brow. "Why?"

"Because I need to strip him of his breeches and I'm sure you don't want to see him naked," he explained.

Merlynn flushed. "Oh, right. Sorry. Yeah, I'll go down and eat dinner then."

oOo

The next morning, Merlynn headed up to her chambers with a breakfast tray, filled with an abundance of berries and other fruit, fit for a prince. She found that Gwaine was still asleep when she entered, and set the tray down on the bedside table. Then, she took a seat next to him, stripping back the blanket to reveal his breeches with the fresh wound bandaged up.

Wincing in sympathy, she checked it over, making sure there were no leaks and everything was healthy and healing. It was then that Gwaine awoke to a pretty woman's hands on his upper thigh.

He grinned roguishly. "Well, hello there, beauty," he greeted, and she shot back in surprise. Gwaine winced as a sharp pain shot up his thigh, the result of attempting to move. "What happened?"

"You were stabbed in the thigh," she explained.

"What am I doing in this bed?" he asked, but hinted at something suggestive that made Merlynn sit straighter. She was a bit shocked by his bluntness and forwardness, as she was never one to meet a man so outgoing in such a way. "Who's bed _is _this?"

Merlynn rolled her eyes at his tone. "It's mine." She tried to ignore the teasing look in his eyes. "Arthur wanted to make sure you were treated by his physician. Gaius truly is the best you will find, that I assure you."

"Arthur?" he echoed in confusion.

"Prince Arthur," Merlynn corrected. He raised his brow. "You saved his life."

Gwaine shifted her pillow so it rested higher up the headboard. "If I'd known who he was, I probably wouldn't have. He's a noble." He stole a berry and popped it into his mouth.

"Yeah, but he's a good man," she insisted.

He snorted. "If you say so."

"You're a hero. The King wants to thank you in person." She watched as Gwaine almost choked on his drink.

"Please, no. I've met a few kings," he relayed. "Once you've met one, you've...you've met them all."

"He'll probably give you a reward," Merlynn pleaded.

"I'm not interested. Besides, I've got everything I need right here." He pet his bag.

For a moment, she stared at him and took a berry for herself. "Why did you help us?" she asked curiously.

"Your chances looked between slim and none." He put his hands behind his head languidly. "I, er..,I guess I just kind of like the look of those odds." Merlynn almost laughed aloud in amazement. He truly was a strange fellow, wasn't he?

oOo

Arthur sat up sleepily as light beamed upon his eyes; he could hear the familiar scurrying of Merlynn's feet about the room, along with her gentle, wistful humming that sung a random tune. "_Good _morning, Merlynn," he greeted, yawning. He ran his hand through scruffy hair, tousling it further. "How's Gwaine?"

"He's, uh, recovering," she recalled with a bright smile.

"That's good."

Merlynn snorted, also remembering that Gwaine wasn't very fond of Arthur and the rest of the royals. She wondered how Arthur would react to that, but didn't tell him. She glanced up toward the window, and noticed three men riding into the Square. The man in front was obviously a knight, due to his armour and chainmail.

"Who's that?" she announced, the crease between her brows furrowed.

Arthur walked up to her, looking over her shoulder to view the men himself. He placed gentle hands on her hips as he did so, catching his chin on her shoulder bone. "Ahh, Sir Darien." He felt her scoff. "He's here for the mêlée."

A small 'oh' escaped her lips. "The tournament where the knights ride around hitting each other with blunt weapons for no good reason," she remembered, a slight bit mocking the sport. Merlynn sent him a pointed, tight smile, revealing her upper teeth.

"A little more to it than that," he defended, allowing her to pull away from him.

"Really?" He still looked defiant, and she rolled her eyes. "Arthur, the sport, or venting-session is for knights with anger management issues to bash other knights with anger management issues with blunt swords until the last idiot standing is called the winner."

"The mêlée is the ultimate test of strength and courage," he declared, then narrowed his eyes at her, recalling her snide comment. "And hey! That 'last idiot standing' is always me."

"I stand corrected," she retorted.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're not a knight," he said stubbornly.

Merlynn scoffed. "Oh, woe is me," she swooned tonelessly. "I don't get to be hit around the head all day – darn! And I was really looking forward to it too."

"Snide comments aren't going to get you anywhere, Merlynn," Arthur brushed off.

"Except under your skin," she reminded him.

He stared at her for a few moments, utterly bested and desperately trying to come back with a witty comment, then decided with as a final result, "I need that lot cleaned by noon." Arthur motioned toward the mass of armour. He cursed himself for the lack of finesse in the remark, but knew it would rile her up; she didn't enjoy manual labour, especially reluctantly so.

She groaned as she watched him leave. "Git."

oOo

Gwaine finally decided to come out of Beauty's chambers. He slid on his boots, opened the window and glanced down at Camelot. It was a beautiful place, he'd admit it. He could find a life here, if he ever decided to settle down and be sustainable.

As he surveyed the town, he noticed Merlynn rushing across the Square and grinned. "Fun," he murmured and headed out of her chambers. He followed behind the girl, watching her movements and waiting for his time to alert his presence. She was carrying some armour in her hands, stumbling about as she struggled for grip with all of them. Gwaine knew she would drop at least one object and kept watch for the opportune moment.

Finally, an arm brace came loose from her hands and toppled to the floor, and she paused to pick it up. In those seconds, he had stolen a flower from a passing girl and rushed to her side.

"Oh, hello, Beauty," he greeted.

She smiled brightly in his direction. "Gwaine. It's good to see you up and about."

"I, uh, believe this belongs to you," Gwaine declared, motioning to the flower with his usual charming smirk.

"I don't think so," she denied with a small, teasing roll of the eyes. "It's not really my colour."

"Ah, well…let us see." As she opened her mouth to protest, his calloused fingers brushed down her cheek and moved her hair behind her ear, hooking the flower in her dark hair. "I beg to differ. Cream is definitely your colour."

"I'm sure," Merlynn scoffed. "You haven't been in Camelot five minutes and already you're trying to charm all the women inside."

"No," he insisted. "Just you."

"Listen, I have to go. I have a whole bunch of this armour to clean and Arthur will get very mad with me if I don't hop to it," she tried to leave, but he captured her hand in his.

"So you're a servant?" Gwaine questioned. He glanced down at her peasant dress, and raised his brow. "You sure don't look like one. Princess Merlynn." He bowed dramatically and kissed her hand.

Merlynn fought back a smile at the absurdity of his flirting, and glanced around to see that people were watching them with whispers escaping from their petty mouths. "Stop!" she hissed, but small laughs still escaped her. "People are staring." She stole her hand away. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go."

Gwaine took some of the armour from her arms. "I'll carry some of it for you," he offered, but didn't leave any room for complaints. "A princess such as yourself shouldn't be carrying around an arrogant prince's armour."

"Unfortunately, I'm not a princess, and I probably never will be," Merlynn remarked, just a bit sadly. There was some truth in the comment, but also used as an explanatory defence to end the relentless nickname.

"You are to me," he pointed out. "I cannot believe you're Prince Arthur's servant, and he's making a divine beauty haul all this weight."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "It's a long story as to how I became his servant. What did you think we were doing in the tavern?"

"Actually, I thought you were a couple," Gwaine admitted.

Merlynn chuckled. "You couldn't have been further from the truth."

"This really isn't working, is it?"

She shook her head truthfully, and bumped her hip to open the door to the armoury. Merlynn then settled the armour down and motioned for him to do the same. "No, not really. I mean, you have a lot going for you and you're very persistent."

"I'm one of a kind," he sighed languidly, widening his arms with a shrug.

"That you are," she agreed.

Merlynn tried to take the flower from her hair, but he caught her wrist. "Keep it," he said. "It makes your eyes shimmer like two sapphire gems." She couldn't ignore the blush this time, and was frustrated by the knowing smirk on his face at her pink cheeks. "Good day, Princess Merlynn."

He kissed her hand once more and walked off, leaving her utterly confused and bashful.

oOo

After she cleaned all of his armour and hauled it back to his chambers, Merlynn decided to take a short break in Arthur's room. She took a seat on his chair and rested her feet onto the dining table. Her thoughts were immediately sent to Arthur, and to the new Gwaine. They were so different, yet so similar to each other, it was insane. The two were both outgoing and handsome, but Gwaine just seemed to be more devil-may-care and mischievous than Arthur. She was in love with Arthur, and she was sure she always would be, but she couldn't help but blush under the attentions of the cheeky fellow.

"Merlynn!" She jumped. Arthur stared her down from the doorway, a disapproving look in his eyes. "One, get your feet off the table and two, come with me. I want to introduce you to an old friend of mine."

"Is he a knight?" she moaned, standing up anyhow.

He scoffed. "Of _course _he is, Merlynn. Hop to it."

The two headed down the main stairs into the Square, where two men rode toward them on their mighty steeds. One had brown hair, a thick stubble and a lean body, but had a strange look in his eyes. The other had a much more feminine face, with short-cropped blonde hair.

"Sir Oswald! Didn't think you'd be brave enough to show up," Arthur greeted the brunette, giving him that strange, manly one-armed embrace.

Oswald smirked. "And miss the chance of putting you on your backside?"

"You've never managed it before," he snickered.

"That was then. This is now." He seemed to stare Arthur down, but the prince didn't seem to notice as he sent him a friendly punch and brought his attention to the blonde man.

"Sir Ethan," he introduced, and the two grasped arms.

Arthur turned, and put a soft hand on Merlynn's shoulder. "This is my servant, Merlynn," he declared. "She loves hard work so, any you need, just give her a call."

Oswald had a dark look in his eyes as he replied, "Believe me, I will."

Merlynn gulped; she didn't particularly like that look, and knew she would be cursing Arthur for thrusting these men upon her.

oOo

**Okay I know - _three _parts! Ridiculous! But I wrote over 15, 000 words and most of my chapters are 5,000 words more or less. **

**I'm so excited to be introducing Gwaine, because he is such a breath of fresh air into Camelot, and he is not evil and out to get the royals...because we really don't need anymore of those. We already have *cough* men *cough* who are more than willing. **

**Review responses: **

**Grapejuice101 - **So was I. I was terrified what people would have thought of Gwen finding out, but it is necessary. I'm not sure I completed the way she found out as well as I would have liked, but oh well. I've been excited about Gwaine since...forever, and so happy to have him there with Merlynn and Arthur and the rest.

**Anissa - **Thankyou for taking the time to review - I have to say, it made me blush and smile like an idiot all day! Let me just reply to this with: Awww, thank you thank you thank you for the sweet comments, and I'm blushing now remembering the complements. :D x

**Thank you all so much, by the by, for not only reviewing, but just reading it or alerting and favouriting :D It brings my spirits up and does alert me to write and update. **

**It's so amazing that you guys really do enjoy this story... truly. **


	48. Gwaine: Rogue Saviour

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Two hundred pounds. Seven flights. Thirty-two stairs per flight. Two hundred and twenty-four stairs in total. Merlynn's first order of business was to haul Sir Oswald and Ethan's trunk up those many, many flights to their guest chambers.<p>

By the time she nudged open the door, she was panting, sweating heavily and her chest was in pain. The dress hadn't helped either; she had stumbled and fell at least four times up every flight, bruising her arms and legs dangerously.

"Merlynn!" Oswald roared from within the room.

"Here…it…is," she wheezed, dropping it down in front of their feet.

They sat languidly in their chairs, snacking on raisins as they watched her with amused grins. "What took you so long?" Oswald questioned with a hazardous brow.

"What?" she retorted, forgetting he was a knight. He had to be kidding though, right? "It weighs a ton. The stairs…" she tiredly motioned toward the door. "Seven flights. That's two-hundred and twenty-two steps."

"That's very kind of you," Ethan mocked. "But we don't need a sob story and a whine. Get over it."

"Yeah," Oswald chuckled. "You can't leave it there, either."

Merlynn released a pained breath as she stood. "Why not?" she groaned.

"It's in the way," he explained, as if speaking to a three-year-old.

She sighed. "Okay, where do you want it?"

"Over there, by the bed," Ethan motioned to the spot.

Merlynn grunted and hefted up the trunk into her arms, carrying it over to the desired position and dropped it.

"Oh, no. The...other side."

She followed orders, her arms stinging and burning from the strenuous lifting. As she dropped it down onto the other side of the bed, Ethan decided to put more pain into her body by exclaiming, "It's going to get in my way there."

Merlynn stood, irritated, and raised her brow at them angrily. "Fine. Where do you want it?"

Oswald snorted. "On top of the wardrobe."

"On top?"

"You're absolutely right, Oswald," Ethan agreed elatedly. "That's exactly where it should be."

Merlynn gasped as she picked the trunk up for the last time and hefted it over to the wardrobe, where she was forced to place it onto her back. She leveraged it onto the edge of the wardrobe. Behind her, Oswald had a smirk on his face as he flipped open the latch. Clothes and other belongings toppled onto her and she fell to the ground with a yelp of pain, the trunk then landing straight onto her stomach. Oswald pulled the tunic from her face and pet her cheek mockingly.

"You can clean this mess up, Merlynn," he hissed, and the two strolled out.

oOo

Every muscle in her body ached. She was going to kill Arthur when she saw him next, as it was really all his fault in the first place for 'offering' her employment to Oswald for the duration of his stay. Gaius gave her a strange look as she lifted her dinner bowl and drank the pea soup.

"It's very hard to work out whether you are eating or inhaling that soup," he observed.

Merlynn put the bowl back down with a smack of her lips. "I haven't had anything all day. Sir Oswald had me at his beck and call."

"How is he?" he asked curiously, as if they were old friends.

"Awful," she groaned. "So very awful. He treats me like dirt, and my body aches like crazy."

"That doesn't sound like the young man I knew," Gaius remarked with a furrowed brow. "He always struck me as a rather kind and thoughtful soul."

Merlynn shrugged. "He must have changed."

"You must remember that not all masters are as good to their servants as Arthur." Merlynn responded by bursting out into hysterical, high-pitched laughter, accidently knocking the bowl over and into her lap. "If you are _quite _finished."

"Oops," she muttered. "I'll go change."

Merlynn was quick to rush upstairs and change. As she did so, Gwen stepped through the physician's chambers, a hesitant smile on her face.

"'Lo, Gaius," she said. "Is Merlynn here by any chance?"

"She's just getting changed. Merlynn!" he shouted back.

She hurried back down the stairs in her male clothing, rolling her tunic sleeves up her elbow, coat forgotten. As she caught sight of Gwen, a smile appeared. "Oh, hey, Gwen," she greeted. "What can we do for you?"

"Merlynn, I think you need to come with me," Gwen announced, that hesitant smile remaining.

Immediately, Merlynn became concerned and followed after Gwen out of the physician's chambers. "What is it?" she questioned.

"Do you happen to know a man named Gwaine?" she returned.

Merlynn groaned. "Oh, Lord, what has he done now? He hasn't flirted with you, has he?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that," Gwen assured. "How _do _you know him, by the way?"

"He saved mine and Arthur's life. He's a friend now," she explained. "But what has he done?"

oOo

"You drank _all _this?" were the words escaping Merlynn's mouth seconds later when she entered The Rising Sun. She looked over the bill with shock, and brought exasperated, deep blue eyes to his drunken ones.

He was being supported up by one of the bulky tenders, and grinned sloppily as he tightened his hold on the man. "With some help from my new friends!"

"Yeah!" the tavern folk cheered.

The Inn Keeper, Taren, crossed his arms over his chest as he motioned to the bill with his head. "He says that he hasn't got any money." He raised his brow. "So it looks like you'll have to pay."

"But...I can't afford this," she sputtered.

"You better find someone who can," Taren growled.

Gwaine burst out into random, incessant laughter and toppled to the floor. Merlynn brought amused eyes to Gwen, who now had a hand over her mouth. "Yeah, this is Gwaine."

"I can see that. Who will you get to pay for all these drinks?"

She shrugged and turned to Taren, handing the bill to him. "Give this to Prince Arthur; he's an old friend and will pay for it."

"He better."

Gwen touched her shoulder softly. "What are you gonna do with 'im?" she motioned to Gwaine.

"I'll carry him back to my chambers," she sighed.

"Do you need help?"

"Nah," Merlynn brushed off. "I'll be fine." She leaned down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, ignoring the sloppy kiss he placed on her cheek, instead grimacing in disgust. "Come on, Gwaine. Let's get you back to my chambers."

He whooped. "I get to go back to my beauty's chambers!" he cheered. "Wish me luck, fine people."

Merlynn flushed as the room jeered and such, and said her farewells to Gwen. Then, she took the long trek through the Lower Town and back to her chambers. The whole time, Gwaine was either laughing or babbling such nonsense that was barely coherent. But, she laughed along, because he was a generally positive person, and that made her positive.

oOo

Merlynn helped a staggering Gwaine into her room. "You're the best friend I've ever had," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and helped him down onto her bed; Merlynn stumbled down with him and the two lay on her small, rickety bed together. Merlynn could not seem to stand, her body not allowing her the leverage to get up. "You seem to have _quite _a few of those," she countered.

"Ah, but none are as pretty as you are," he pointed out, and the two laughed together for a few moments. "I'd love to see Arthur's face when he gets that bill."

Merlynn shuffled further up the bed until they rested side-by-side against the headboard. "What is it with you and nobles?" she inquired.

He was drunk, of course, but not that drunk. "Oh, nothing. My father was a knight in Caerleon's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the King for help, he turned her away."

"You didn't know him?"

Gwaine shrugged. "Just some stories I've been told," he brushed off.

"Yeah, I know how that feels," she hummed. "I met my father just briefly before he died."

"Why?"

"Uh, long story short: he was banished before I was born and ran off to protect my mother and, unknowingly, me," Merlynn admitted. She took the dragon figurine from the draw and revealed it to him. "He whittled this from me shortly before we were attacked." She didn't know why but, despite his cheeky attitude, she felt as though she could trust him with anything and was pouring her heart out to the man she had only known for a day or so. Merlynn smiled fondly at the figurine and let him take it.

Gwaine played with it as he questioned, "What had he done?"

"Nothing," she replied. "He served the King."

"But the King turned against him?" Merlynn nodded. He scoffed bitterly. "That doesn't surprise me." Gwaine leaned back against the headboard further and rested his head behind his head, allowing her to put her own head against his upper arm. Well, more like forcing her.

Merlynn brought defiant eyes to his. "Arthur's not like that," she protested.

"Ha! Maybe. But none of them are worth dying for, eh?" It was Merlynn this time who shrugged, knowing that she had put her life on the line for Arthur more times than she could count.

Gwaine laughed again, sending Merlynn into her own giggling. Soon, they were a symphony of snickers, echoing through the room and out the window. Even Gaius could hear their merriment from downstairs, and he rolled his eyes.

oOo

Gwaine and Merlynn spent that entire night simply talking about their lives; their families, their past and their futures. It was nice to talk to someone different, someone who wasn't Gaius, or Gwen, or even Arthur. But, because of their long-night chat, she was tired the next morning when she carried the breakfast tray up to Arthur's chambers. Unfortunately, she was extremely late for her duties as she tried to get a few more minutes snoozing.

As she entered, Arthur was looking over some notes at his desk. He was absently rubbing his fingers over his chin, other arm crossed over his chest. Arthur straightened when he caught sight of her and didn't glance away until she had placed the breakfast tray in front of him. Merlynn sent him a nervous, confused look; she was unsure how to react to his intense stare. "Sorry," she said. "I'm late, I know. But here's breakfast."

"Not at all," he replied nonchalantly.

"Good," she stated, and turned to leave.

For a moment things were silent, until he called out, "Sure you're alright? You're not sick, unsteady, about to burst into song or ready to confess your love to a tree?"

Merlynn's brow cocked curiously. "No, why?"

Arthur pointedly lifted one of the sheets of paper from his table and cleared his throat. "Fourteen quarts of mead, three flagons of wine, five quarts of cider..." he read out, his voice becoming more irritated with every word.

Her eyes widened in realisation and she rushed toward the table, hands raised in submission. "I can explain," she begged.

"Four _dozen_ pickled eggs," he added; now it was just a calm before the final, raging storm.

"That was Gwaine," she explained desperately. "He went to the tavern and, er..he couldn't pay for it."

"So you said I would, naturally," he quipped with narrowed eyes.

"Mm. You know, if I hadn't, that inn keeper...he, he would've strung us both up," she tried to appease him.

One side of his mouth quirked. "I fail to see the downside."

"You said he should be given anything he needs," she insisted.

"Four dozen pickled eggs?" he exclaimed, shooting up in his seat.

"I'm sorry...I'll pay for it," she suggested.

"You most certainly will."

Merlynn put her hand on his arm, a soft, pleading look written across her eyes and face. "Please forgive me, Arthur," she muttered. "Gwaine just probably didn't realise; he was too drunk. But don't punish us _too _hard. Gwaine was just drunk."

"Don't worry, Merlynn," there was an edge to his voice. "Why would _I _do anything to punish you?"

oOo

They sat on the stairs in the throne room, a boot in each hand, scrubbing away with the tough-bristled brushes used to clean the leather. Gwaine groaned irritably; he wasn't used to the hard labour of being a servant. "Arthur is a thoroughbred little braggart," he remarked spitefully. He wasn't trying very hard, unlike Merlynn who was scrubbing away with skill and determination.

"Why?" she snorted.

"For making us do this," Gwaine stated, cocking a brow as if she couldn't see their job at hand.

"I think it's fair," Merlynn shrugged. And she really did. From what Gwaine spent, they deserved double to what Arthur gave them. She supposed he was going light on them this time; if Gwaine continued to reside in Camelot (which she wished he could) then they may have to make it up to Arthur more often.

"For the entire army?" he pointed out, motioning to the long line of boots that streamed the length of the whole Throne Room.

She sent him a pointed look. "If you admitted your father was a knight, you wouldn't have to."

"Maybe. But I'm not making the same mistakes that he did. Anyway, my father always treated his servants well," he declared confidently.

"You didn't know him, though," she pointed out.

For a moment, Gwaine looked the slightest bit vulnerable, just as he had last night. "Well, I like to think that he did." That smile brightened. "What about yours?"

She paused in her scrubbing. "No, he didn't have any servants. He didn't have...well...anyone, really. He was a cave dweller," she told him.

"When did he die?" Gwaine asked curiously.

"About a year ago," she confessed. Merlynn rubbed away at her eyes, which were beginning to burn with tears. "I, er, just wish that I could have had the chance to know him better. You know, learn from him. There was so much he could have taught me."

"But you did get to meet him," he pointed out, almost sadly.

Merlynn smiled slightly in agreement. "Yeah."

"If there's one thing that I learned from my father's life, is that titles don't mean anything," he declared, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder, tugging her closer. "It's what's inside that counts."

"You're much wiser than you look," she observed. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do," he praised.

Merlynn snorted and rolled her eyes.

oOo

Merlynn couldn't help but be satisfied when she saw Arthur defeat Oswald and held that smug look as Arthur passed her. "Good work," she remarked, handing him the mug of water.

"I could have won a hundred coins from that hit," he told her. "But he just seemed a bit cut up about it."

She snorted. "I'm sure he'll be taking out his anger on me. Thank you, by the way. He's a _lovely _person to serve."

"Is that sarcasm?" she rolled her eyes at the question. "Huh. He can't be that bad, Merlynn. No other servant has had any complaints about his treatment."

"Maybe because they're too terrified," she muttered to herself.

Arthur's expression became deadly serious as he made Merlynn's eyes lock on to his. "He isn't truly hurting you, is he?"

"Not physically," Merlynn reassured when she noticed the dangerously ravenous look in his eyes. "He works me to the bone though. I think my bruises have bruises." As if realising it, she rubbed at her arm.

"So he's not -"

"No! Oh, no he's not abusing me, but just working me harder than I'm used to," she explained hurriedly.

"Okay. Good. Or I'd have to clobber him into oblivion," he declared spitefully.

Merlynn smiled slightly. "My hero," she teased. In truth, she really was quite flattered by his constant need to protect her, despite the fact that it could get a _bit _overbearing sometimes.

He took a gulp of the water, and put the cup back down with a smack of his lips. Arthur raised his eyebrow, motioning toward Oswald and Ethan. "Go on then. Collect their belongings. I don't want them to ruin the practice swords."

She rolled her eyes. Muttering under her breath, Merlynn crept over to the two men, where she caught the last words of their conversation as she bent to grab the practice swords.

"Don't worry, in the mêlée there'll be two of us," Ethan was assuring him.

Oswald spat. "And with the Stalorne blade I will fillet the little brat."

Merlynn's eyes widened, but she stood quickly, accidently stumbling over a rock. The two men turned to her, their eyes dark and ominous as always. There was suspicion lingering however, so she tried to remain inconspicuous as she rushed away from them, mind filled with the knowledge of their treason.

Something was up with those two men, and it wasn't going to prove well for Arthur.

oOo

She hauled the armour and practice swords up the two-hundred and twenty-four stairs into their guest chambers. Merlynn was panting, wondering why the two had requested the tallest room in the entire castle. As she set the equipment down, she noticed Oswald and Ethan's blunt swords resting upon the only empty section of the table. Merlynn smiled slightly and picked up one of the swords; it glimmered and gleamed against the sunlight. She still didn't understand the concept of knights hitting each other with blunt swords, and the reason as to why men continued to do it, but kept her mouth shut and scoffed.

Sighing, she set the blades down. As she did so, however, her finger slipped on the blade and it sliced her finger as easily as butter. Merlynn gasped in pain and surprise; she knew that should not have happened. The swords were blunt and could do no damage.

"What are you doing with that, girl?" Oswald's voice rang out from behind her.

Merlynn slid her injured hand into her pocket. "I was just tidying," she lied hurriedly.

"Keep away from things that don't concern you," he barked.

She quickly nodded, collected the dinner plates and rushed out of the room in haste. Merlynn needed to get away from them, and fast, before they knew of her suspicions.

oOo

Gaius was cleaning and bandaging the wound with speculation; as a physician and had the extensive knowledge of weapons and the wounds they inflicted.

"To the eye the sword appeared blunt, but when I touched it..." she grimaced at the memory. "It was as sharp as a fresh blade."

Gwaine was seated next to her, watching as the physician tightened the gauze over the small, but painful cut. "You were lucky," he commented. "I've seen those blades in action. They're forged using sorcery."

"What would they want with such a blade?"

Merlynn shrugged. "I think they mean to kill Arthur in the mêlée," she admitted.

Gaius furrowed his brow. "But in front of all those people?" he asked in slight astonishment.

"It's the perfect cover. If they succeed, nobody will suspect it was intentional," Gwaine pointed out.

The young servant almost leaped from her seat toward the door. "I need to warn Arthur…!" However, Gaius took her arm and forced her back in her seat.

"Merlynn, Sir Oswald's a knight. He comes from a well-respected family," he informed her. "You can't accuse him without proof."

"Then we need that blade," she muttered.

Gwaine stood, and raised his hand. "I'll get it," he announced.

Immediately, Merlynn stepped in front of him, blocking his entry to the door, uninjured hand pressing against his chest. She pushed him back slightly. "What if they catch you? What reason would you have to be in Sir Oswald's chamber? I'm their personal slave; it'll be safer if I do it."

oOo

Merlynn crept in the dead of night. She could not wait, admittedly so, to get revenge on Oswald and Ethan for their foul treatment of her. They were cruel, murderous knights; none of those were qualities of a Camelot knight.

The two were asleep when she stepped through the door, and was glad for that. Merlynn snuck over to their trunk and flipped it open, checking through the armour until she discovered the sword resting atop the red material it had previously been on. She glanced over to Oswald, who shifted so he was sleeping on his back.

A gleaming, large stone was hooked upon a thin chain around his neck; it was unnatural for _any _man to wear a necklace that feminine and gaudy. Curiously, she crawled over to the bed so she loomed over Oswald and gently lifted the stone from his chest. Merlynn fingered the smooth gem.

It began to glow a dim orange, and soon she saw the face of Dagr staring straight back at her. Merlynn frowned. A hand soon latched onto hers, bending her finger down and up, sending a shooting pain through her entire hand. She gasped from the aching and glanced up into the eyes of Oswald, who seemed wide awake now.

"Merlynn," he growled. "I told you not to meddle with affairs that don't concern yourself." He twisted her hand further, sending her in a pathway to relieve the agony spreading through her arm.

oOo

Gwaine didn't look away from the door, even as he paced. Every few seconds he would pause and check for footsteps, but still heard none after at least fifteen minutes. Surely it would not take that long to steal a sword and hurry back. He frowned in suspicion.

"Merlynn should be back by now," he muttered.

Gaius nodded in agreement, turning his own eyes to the front door. "I know."

"I'm going to go see what's going on," Gwaine declared and hurried out into the night.

"Gwaine!"

oOo

Oswald's hand quickly snapped to her mouth, cutting off her protests as he whirled them around so she was trapped on the bed. He loomed over Merlynn like a dark shadow that one might find in a nightmare; his other arm dug into her throat as his body prevented her from struggling.

"Merlynn, Merlynn, Merlynn," he clucked. "I really do hope you weren't _stealing, _but I suppose I was wrong."

Merlynn desperately shook her head, and he removed his hand from her mouth. "I wasn't – I mean, I didn't – I wouldn't steal anything!" she babbled, trying to struggle from his grip.

"Really?" Sir Ethan's voice came from the door. "Then why is our trunk open?"

"I thought there were blankets in there," she lied. "It's cold outside and I was concerned for your wellbeing. I thought you might have been needing more warmth."

Oswald sneered in her face. "Warmth? I'll show you warm when I have your blood dripping from my hands."

"I'm sorry!" Merlynn cried out.

"Come on, let's not hurt the girl, _Oswald," _Ethan suggested with a sort of leer. "There's much fun to have."

In a panic, she had thrown Oswald from her body and stumbled from the bed, toppling over the fallen form the knight. Merlynn was soon halted by another hand gripping her hair, and she was painfully tugged back against the cupboard. As she was stuck in the hold Ethan had on her, she noticed that Oswald was retrieving a sword for him to – what she realised – slash her to pieces.

Merlynn ducked, sending Ethan away from her just before the sword slid into her chest. Instead, it embedded into the cupboard behind her body and she was left with two men attempting to corner and isolate her like a wild animal.

It was then that Gwaine walked through the door, eyes surveying the situation. He noticed the tears in Merlynn's eyes and the expression of a terrified deer as she tried to steer clear of the two men with weapons. Gwaine also saw the state of her clothes; her hair was almost out of its tie, her tunic torn and mussed up.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked casually, but with a threatening undertone. Gwaine was heading straight for Merlynn and stopped inches by her; it was a move that revealed his intentions to protect her to Oswald and Ethan.

"No," Oswald spat. "Now leave."

He ignored the dark haired knight and instead glanced over at Merlynn. "You alright, Merlynn?" he questioned.

She shook her head; it was not as though he could not see the present situation, so she couldn't truly lie to him, no matter how many dangerous looks the other men gave her. "Not really," she breathed.

"I thought I told you to leave?"

"I wasn't talking to you," Gwaine sneered.

"How dare you speak to a knight like that!" Ethan roared, and swung his sword at Gwaine. In seconds, Gwaine had the blonde knight disarmed and had his sword in his other hand.

Oswald prepared to attack the rogue, but hesitated as Merlynn called out over the harsh clang of metal against metal, "Careful!"

"Don't worry. I can handle this thug," Gwaine assured in his usual light tone.

The fight was two against one, as Merlynn could not clearly fight without a sword to protect her, so simply stood in the sidelines. A few minutes in to the fight however, Sir Leon burst through the door, followed by a couple of the royal guard. Merlynn closed her eyes, defeated, as she noticed that the scene was quite unbelievable.

Gwaine had his weapon aimed at Oswald's throat, and Ethan was on the floor in pain. It would not end in their favour, no matter how much Gwaine and Merlynn begged for mercy. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"What's going on?" Leon barked.

Gwaine paused and turned to glance at the knight. As a perfect dirty-move, Oswald then backhanded him while he was distracted, which sent Gwaine to the floor. "This man attacked me!" he accused. "I demand an audience with the King!"

oOo

Gwaine was brought into the Council Chamber, bound with chains. Two guards stood on either side of him. He was used to the chains, but not a council with the King, especially one such as Uther.

"Sire, this man attacked me, with a sword, tried to kill me," Oswald accused.

"Is this true?" Uther questioned, eyes observing Gwaine in that speculative, suspicious and judging way that proved him to be what all gossiped about.

Gwaine nodded; he would not deny this, for it was the truth. "I stepped in to protect Merlynn. She was in danger, and I was not just going to allow her to be hurt, or otherwise," he said honestly, glancing back at Merlynn.

She gave him that thankful, but worried look, and returned her attention to Arthur, who was looking over her body for inspection of injury. Merlynn moved her eyes away from him.

"You attempted to kill a knight, in my kingdom, because of a _servant?" _Granted, a servant that hadn't failed him in the past, but he had all right to be angry at this man for treachery against a guest in his court.

"She saved me," Gwaine replied. "I saved her."

"I tried to talk to him. He was like a man possessed. I'm sure that Sir Ethan will back me up," Oswald declared.

"Indeed, I can vouch for his every word," Ethan said pompously.

"He's a liar!" Gwaine roared, attempting to struggle out of his hold so he could take a strike at the two men. They were not the way knights were supposed to act; most at least had some sort of honour, but these men were cold, sour and evil.

"I will have your tongue!" Uther bellowed. "How dare you speak to a knight in that way?"

"Nobility is defined by what you do, and not by who you are," he stated. "And these men are anything but. They are arrogant thugs!"

"Gwaine," Arthur interrupted, trying to calm him down. He didn't want Gwaine to die as much as Merlynn didn't.

"Well, you see, Sire, how he behaves," Oswald huffed.

"I've heard enough. For a commoner to attack a nobleman is in violation of the Knight's Code."

He nodded along with the King's words. "I couldn't agree with you more, Sire. He must be made an example of."

"Sir Oswald, please," Arthur appeased.

"Nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction."

"Father, I understand how this must look, it's an embarrassing situation," he agreed solemnly. "Sir Oswald is a dear friend, and our guest here in Camelot. But Gwaine is my guest here, too. And he may not be of noble birth, but I can vouch that he has a noble heart."

Uther turned to his son, looking utterly outraged. "How can you say that when you see the way he behaves?" he hissed.

"Gwaine risked his life to save mine. I beg you, please, if a knight's word is his bond, then I give you my word Gwaine is a good man. He deserves clemency," Arthur replied softly.

After a moment, Uther nodded and raised his head proudly to make his final statement of the issue. "You are banished from Camelot. If you ever return, you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to leave the city."

oOo

**Okay! Last Part up soon :D Sorry about the lack of information and stuff, but I'm really tired :/ Hope you enjoyed the chapter - the last part will be up hopefully in the next couple of days. **

**Love you all :D**


	49. Gwaine: Possession and Jealousy

**Hope you enjoy the chapter... i know I liked writing it ;)**

* * *

><p>Merlynn was watching Gwaine pack his belongings, a contemplative, guilty look on her face. If she had only done something else, he wouldn't have been forced to leave Camelot on her behalf. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, leaning her head on the stone wall behind her.<p>

"Don't be," he shrugged, and glanced up at her. "You looked terrified, and your clothes were ripped. I've seen what happens to young girls and arrogant, strong knights and I wasn't going to let it happen to you."

She looked down at her boots. "Thank you, by the way. I probably could have taken them on had I not been too terrified of being, uh, attacked."

"That's why I should have gone," he pointed out. "But you're welcome. Besides, I never stay in one place for very long. People get sick of me too quickly."

"I certainly didn't," she announced.

Gwaine snorted in disbelief. "After the trouble I caused?"

She then smiled at the image of him drunk and chattering about one thing or another, and the large bill that Arthur had now paid off. "I wouldn't call it trouble. You livened this place up. It was nice to have someone new in Camelot. Someone especially like you, you wasn't…evil and out to kill the kingdom."

"Make sure you look after Arthur. He's in danger," he stated.

"I thought you hated nobles?" she asked with a rueful grin.

"Heh, well...maybe that one's worth dying for, eh?"

She nodded. "Definitely." Then, she did something rather uncharacteristic after meeting someone for only a short period of time, Merlynn hugged Gwaine tightly around the middle. "Arthur will be a better king than Uther, I'm sure, and then you can come back. I'll find a way to smuggle you in."

His warm arms wrapped around her shoulders, and he chuckled against her hair. "At least I know why you turned me down," he said suddenly.

"And why's that?"

"Because you're in love with Arthur," Gwaine stated so casually that it made Merlynn blush.

She scoffed. "I, uh, I am _not!" _

"Please, don't deny it. I saw the way he looked when I spoke my reasons. Not only was he worried, but he was jealous," he snorted. "I suppose he likes to be your knight in shining armour, eh?"

"Apparently you beat him to the punch," Merlynn joked.

Gwaine squeezed her tight one more time before releasing her and pressing a kiss to her hand. "I hope to see you again, Princess Merlynn."

"Hopefully the next time you see me you won't refer to me as 'Princess Merlynn'," she countered.

"Nope. Next time you'll be Queen Merlynn," he retorted, and left with a half-hearted chuckle. When he was forced to leave towns, due to his loud and rambunctious behaviour, he simply shrugged it off and kept going. But he was sweet on the dark-haired, doe-eyed servant, and found himself wanting to stay. He had never really been liked or befriended, and this girl had drawn him in almost immediately.

Gwaine would miss her.

oOo

This time, it was not only Merlynn who was hopeless and useless with discovering ideas for the melee. Gaius also could not think of any way, any sort of alternative to using Merlynn's magic; he had been attempting to prevent the usage rate of her magic since recent events. "I don't know what to do, Gaius," she announced desperately, thumbnail taking residence on her bottom lip as she chewed at it nervously.

"I could try and persuade Arthur to withdraw from the contest," Gaius suggested.

Merlynn dutifully shook her head. "He won't. He's too stubborn for it; Arthur didn't back down last time we asked, and he certainly won't now. Her mind suddenly flittered back to Gwen. "I need to go."

"Where?"

"To Gwen. She'll know what to do."

"Why would she…?" he noticed Merlynn's hesitant expression. "Merlynn, you didn't."

"I'm sorry, okay?" she burst out. "But she had a right to know, and she won't tell anyone. We can trust her." Merlynn sighed; he didn't look pleased. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, we need to focus on Arthur's welfare."

oOo

Gwen listened attentively as Merlynn relayed everything that had happened over the last day or two, eyes widening in outrage as she explained what those two thugs had done to her. "You're alright, aren't you?" Gwen asked, putting her hand over Merlynn's.

"Yeah," she brushed off. "Gwaine saved me. That's why he was banished."

"A noble thing. I think he likes you," she hinted with a wry grin, nudging her.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "He does _not_. Anyway, this is why I need your help. 'Oswald' is really Dagr, this man Arthur and I tussled with at the tavern we found Gwaine in. Ethan is…I'm not sure, but he's one of Dagr's lackeys." She ran a tired hand through her tousled and messy hair. "They've got these swords."

"Well, that is the point of the melee, Merlynn," Gwen stated. "Having swords to hit your opponents with."

"I know that, but they're not blunt! Well, they look blunt, but they've been enchanted to do so. They're sharp as hell and can cut through skin like butter. Now, Gwen. Gaius had no idea what to do, so I'm asking you for help," she begged.

Gwen shrugged helplessly. "Arthur definitely won't pull out, he's darn too hot-headed for that." She hummed in thought. "What about… stealing the swords?"

"That's how Gwaine got banished in the first place," she replied.

"Oh, right. I'm not sure. The only thing I can think of is using your magic during the tournament to prevent them from hurting Arthur," she sighed. "But in front of all those people…?"

Merlynn shrugged helplessly; it seemed to be the only way she could stop Arthur being fatally injured by the enchanted blades. "I really have no choice at this point," she groaned.

"Get some rest, Merlynn," Gwen said, embracing her friend quickly. "You need to be ready for tomorrow. I'll be right beside you the entire time."

oOo

Merlynn could not rest the entire night. Her thoughts were conflicted with the melee battle the next morning; every knight would wear a helmet, but all could see the red tie around Arthur's arm which signified Camelot. Dagr and Ebor would be able to notice who he was and strike immediately. It would be the perfect crime.

The next morning, she readied Arthur for the melee with a hesitant trepidation that instantly became noticeable to him. He caught her wrist before her hand tightened his vambrace. Merlynn glanced down; he didn't allow that, and lifted her chin with his other hand, thumb rubbing at her cheek.

"You're worried about me again, aren't you?" he stated with a small quirk of his lips.

Merlynn nodded. "Of course I am. This melee battle isn't a good idea, Arthur. And you know that when I get that foreboding feeling, something is going to go wrong. You ig -"

"I ignore you about it, yes," Arthur interrupted.

"See? You know what's about to happen and still you continue. I think you should withdraw; I'm scared for you," she admitted. "Please withdraw?"

He sighed. "Look, I know you think the mêlée is some kind of...stupid game, but it's more than that. It's about proving to the people that I'm fit to lead them."

"I know. But -" she broke off with a resigned groan. "Just _be _careful." Merlynn handed him the dull sword.

"I promise," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll give Oswald and Ethan a good kick up the backside for hurting you. I never got to thank Gwaine."

"Hm. Come on."

oOo

It was loud when she entered the tournament grounds. The excited jeers filled with anticipation were all she could hear when she scurried through the throngs of townspeople toward Gwen. She took a seat next to her friend and clasped her hand; both were just as terrified as the other. This was a competition where one could kill without any thought of discovery, especially with Dagr's enchanted 'blunt' blades.

Merlynn sought out the red ribbon on Arthur's left arm, and did not look away from the strong, proud and carefree rider as he calmed his horse. "Breathe, Merlynn," Gwen whispered. "We'll get through this."

Uther raised his hand and swung it downwards; the melee began instantly. Knights from both ends shot off toward the other, blunt blades striking left and right. It was such a dangerous, rough sport. Merlynn was glad she wasn't a participant; it seemed too painful for her liking, and she was now struggling to keep sight of Arthur in the tournament.

Men fell off their horses, most likely injured, every few minutes. It meant they had lost the final battle. Merlynn didn't understand the rules, but considered it to be the last knight riding concept. One knight landed on the dirt with a harsh slam and was then dragged by his horse to the other side of the field. Gwen tightened her grip in surprise; Merlynn squeezed back comfortingly.

The crowd gasped and winced for the knight. Arthur was de-horsing men with expertise; despite her pride for him, she could feel a heavy weight in her chest, a constant warning. Merlynn released a harsh breath of terror, and clenched the wooden beam in front of her. Then, she could see it. Men dying, falling off their horses, injured. Blood pooled under one of their heads and stained the dirt below. Another was struck in the back of the arm.

The enchanted blade glimmered in the light; she had sudden recognition of it, and noticed that the rider was heading straight for Arthur. However, the prince's back was turned. Uther could even see it, the intention to strike for the head. The sword was poised to the back of the skull, a death blow.

"Gwen. It's coming for Arthur," she breathed.

Arthur seemed to have a sudden knowledge of a presence behind him a duck, avoiding the blade by centimetres. One of the two thugs, the colours on his arm acknowledged Ethan's, missed. He toppled from his horse; Merlynn grinned victoriously.

But, it seemed Ethan was not finished with his vengeful endeavour just yet. He strode determinedly toward Arthur and grabbed him by the arm, ripping him from his horse to the ground. The crowd rose to their feet. Those who were knowledgeable with the sport, they knew it was rough play and an illegal move. None could stop it, however. Even the king was powerless. It would not end until the last knight remained. Ethan attempted at a stab to the stomach, but Arthur rolled from the weapon just in time. Then, the two fought. As the battle commenced, men were being carried from the arena due to the distractive one-on-one. Merlynn watched with consternation as she kept her eye on the enchanted blade.

Glancing away from the pair, she found that Dagr in the body of Oswald had turned his horse and was now cantering straight toward Arthur. There was a small burst of silence as they watched the rider creep on their prince.

Gwen leaned to her, but otherwise did not remove her eyes from the current battle at hand on the tournament grounds. "Merlynn, it's time. Arthur's too off-guard to completely come out of the successor. You must do something or he'll die."

She nodded obediently. Her eyes caught with Gaius' across the field and he inclined his head slightly as if he knew what she was about to do. Gwen turned her attention to Merlynn's face to see the familiar colour change. Merlynn's eyes flashed a brilliant gold then quickly flickered back in mere seconds; the girth on Dagr's saddle snapped into twine and he flew from his steed from the sudden pressure. Dagr shook off the fall and rushed at the current fray.

"It's two against one," she muttered to Gwen. "That's unfair."

One of the men who had fallen from the horse stood and began to help Arthur fight off Ethan. Merlynn frowned in confusion. "Who is that?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad he's down there," she mused in reply.

The mysterious man then did the familiar move that Merlynn had seen not a night ago. The blade soared from Ethan's hand, which the opposition caught in his free hand. A wide, gleeful smirk appeared on Merlynn's lips.

"There is only _one _man I know who can do that," she snickered, leaning forward on the beam excitedly. Merlynn felt like jumping, or dancing at the thought of him returning.

Gwaine suddenly stabbed Ethan with the enchanted blade. The crowd viewing gasped in surprise. Uther was in a frozen moment of shock; no blunt sword could slide into a man's skin that easily. Like a knife through butter. The audience was now leaning forward, terrified and enthralled in the battle. Dagr knocked Arthur down with a kick and an elbow to his torso, and poised his sword for the kill. But, Gwaine charged Dagr and blocks the strike, instead using his own enchanted sword to strike him with a death blow.

Both men faced each other. Arthur gazed at his companion with a slight smile, which was hidden from the helmet. He was thankful for the assistance and terribly surprised by the thought of the blades that had previously appeared blunt.

"They'll expect us to fight to the end now," he told the man remorsefully. Arthur removed his helmet, ignoring the sounding resolute of the crowd cheering. "You fought bravely. The field is yours."

Gwaine stuck the sword into the ground and lifted his visor for Arthur to recognise who exactly he was. The prince smiled and shook his head, whether out of disbelief or amusement, he didn't know.

"I should've known," Arthur stated. Gwaine removed his helmet entirely. "Nobody fights like you do."

He turned toward the King's box. Merlynn and Gwen clapped and cheered at the sight of Gwaine and Arthur as the two surviving, but it seemed Uther wasn't as joyful by the reappearance. "Guards! Seize him!" he barked over the cheers.

oOo

Arthur headed toward the Phoenix Corridor, where he knew Merlynn and Gwaine were waiting for his father's deliberation. He was contrite with the knowledge of having to banish Gwaine once more from Camelot, even after all he had done. It was now that he cursed Uther's stubborn mind and way of life. But, as he rounded the corner, all previous regret broke away slightly. Merlynn sat close to Gwaine, and he had his arm looped around her shoulder in a side embrace; they were laughing about something or rather. A deep rumble reverberated through his chest - he tensed, and locked his arms behind his back as he strode determinedly toward them.

Merlynn detached from Gwaine with a sheepish smile Arthur's way. Gwaine chuckled, despite the situation. "The King is prepared to overlook the fact that you fought in the mêlée," he began.

"That's fantastic, Gwaine!" Merlynn cheered, and Arthur clenched his jaw. He was a friend of Gwaine's, grateful for his help and for protecting Merlynn, but could not help his foul mood at all the attention Gwaine was receiving by _his _girl.

"Thank you, Arthur," Gwaine added gratefully.

"But..." he continued sadly. "He's a stubborn man. He will not rescind his judgment. You must leave Camelot."

He nodded with a rueful smile. Merlynn looked terribly upset at the thought of Gwaine leaving again. "Oh, you got to speak to him, Arthur, make him change his mind," she beseeched.

"Merlynn."

Merlynn glanced to him. "I don't want you to leave."

"I'm sorry Gwaine. My father's wrong. If it were up to me..." Arthur trailed off.

"I know," Gwaine stated, holding up his uninjured hand. "You don't need to explain yourself."

"You have until sunset."

oOo

Merlynn and Gwaine stood together in the Lower Town. Arthur watched unknowingly from above; they could not see him, but he could see them. He could not help but be suspicious of their behaviour toward each other. Arthur had no clue as to what went on as they lived together for those brief days. It was a bit too close for his comfort, or particular liking. Arthur narrowed his eyes at them. There was a sudden presence beside him and he turned his head for a moment, noticing Gwen standing there, much in the same position as he was.

"Oh, 'lo, Gwen," he said, eyes refocusing on the chatting pair below.

Gwen smiled knowingly. "Arthur," she greeted. Then, she glanced down and chuckled. "It's a shame he's leaving. From what I saw today, he would have been a great addition to Camelot's knights."

"Maybe one day he'll be one," he mused. Arthur's jaw clenched and his hands tightened on the stone formation as he found Merlynn handing a pretty flower over to Gwaine. They laughed and she slid it behind his ear with a bright smile. He couldn't stop the exasperated growl that left him.

"They seem quite close," Gwen commented to see Arthur's reaction.

He glared. "Very friendly. A bit too friendly for my liking!" Arthur sputtered.

"Why should you care?" she teased.

"I don't," he brushed off. Merlynn then decided to wrap her arms around Gwaine and the two were locked in a tight embrace for a few moments, adding to Arthur's jealous rage. Gwaine glanced up at him and waved. He simply narrowed his eyes. "She could do much better than that…rogue."

Gwen grinned; she had been poking at a precious concealed emotion, and now she wanted to see if he would admit it or not. She didn't have to know to realise it, jealousy was written all over his face. "What? She should be setting her sights...higher?"

Arthur shrugged.

"Oh, but don't you know, Arthur?" she declared mockingly. "She can't." Gwen turned to the ramparts and motioned to the pair below. "A girl of Merlynn's standing, no. She could never consort with a nobleman. It's forbidden. She needs to be looking at the sights of a man of lower status."

"Gwen, shut up. You don't know anything!" he scoffed.

"I know more than I should," she corrected.

Arthur miffed, "Okay, fine. I'm jealous! Are you quite finished with your endeavour?"

"Very much so."

He glanced down to see that Merlynn was now standing alone in the Lower Town and staring back up at him. Arthur pointed back to the castle, instructing that she be in his chambers. She nodded.

"Goodbye, Gwen. I have some business to attend to," he said mysteriously and walked off.

Gwen narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but didn't follow him. She wondered if she had pushed him too far.

oOo

Below, in the Lower Town.

"Where will you go?" Merlynn asked uncertainly. She, once again, had to say farewell to the new, outgoing Gwaine, who seemed to tug at her heartstrings; the two were bonding over familiarities, and formed a strange friendship. It was sad to see him leave.

"I was thinking Mercia," he shrugged with a tone of carelessness she was so fond of.

She chuckled slightly. "It's a tad dangerous, don't you think?"

"Yeah. And you get a lot more ale for your money." Merlynn gave him a look. "I'm joking."

"Why don't you tell the King who you really are, he'll grant you a pardon, you can stay in Camelot?" she suggested, almost pleading with him. "Please?"

He snorted. "I could never serve under a man like Uther," Gwaine replied.

"Yet you helped Arthur," she pointed out.

"He stood up for me," he retorted.

Merlynn smiled. "I knew he would."

"That showed he is, indeed, a noble man," Gwaine stated and her smile depleted. She truly did not want him to leave Camelot; he was too much fun, and they had become close during those brief days.

"Why don't you stay then?" she brought up once more.

"Merlynn, I can't." He smirked to try and lighten up the mood. "Besides, I could never compete with Arthur."

Merlynn fingered the flower that she had put in her pocket before she walked with him out. She removed it from its place and revealed it to him. "Here," she offered. "Keep it. You can remember me."

"I don't think I could forever forget you, Merlynn," he chuckled. "You're one of a kind."

Merlynn tried to hand it to him, but he kept his hand down, determined to keep it with her. But, she slid it over his ear just like he had done to her and pulled back with a victorious smile. "There," she laughed. "Very pretty."

Gwaine rolled his eyes at the childish, playful behaviour of the young servant, but smiled anyway. He played with the flower for a moment then opened his arms wide. "C'mere."

She almost rushed into his arms, and sighed sadly as they wrapped around her tightly. She'd miss him so much. He was like a flirty best friend, an almost older brother. Gwaine was much taller than Arthur was, so her head only came to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat beneath his chest; its thumps lulled her to calm.

"I'm going to miss you," she murmured.

"As am I, Merlynn. I don't think I've missed anyone before," he replied. "You're the first."

She smiled. "How special of me."

Gwaine glanced up and noticed Arthur glaring down at them with narrowed, fiery eyes. The prince's hands were clenched on the stone wall in front of him from the battlements; he was jealous, possessively so, and it amused Gwaine. He chuckled. Both men caught eyes with each other; Gwaine waved. Arthur didn't even pretend to try. He noticed Merlynn's friend, Gwen, standing next to the prince and she smiled at him and waved.

"What?" Merlynn asked, following his line of sight. When she too, noticed Arthur and his livid stare, she frowned slightly. "What's got his breeches in a twist?"

"My, Merlynn," he sighed. "You're a talented, pretty one, but you truly have no knowledge of a man's mind. That look is one of complete and utter jealousy."

She still looked clueless. "Why would he be jealous?"

"Because I'm hugging you, because I'm obviously flirting with ya," at this, she rolled her eyes and smiled, "and he's in love with you. Lucky man, that one." Gwaine leaned in close with his roguish grin. "He better keep you in a tight hold or I'll be the one to swoop in."

Merlynn bit her lip at an attempt to hold back another amused, bright smile. "I'm sure, Gwaine." She kissed his cheek. "Come back some time. If you ever need any help, just call for me or Arthur. We'll come for you."

Gwaine enveloped her in another hug, lifting her from the ground. He then pressed his lips to her hair for a few, brief moments, drawing in her sweet, natural scent and drinking in the sensations of her body against his. He was a man, after all, and she was an attractive woman. He withdrew and did his usual teasing, dramatic bow. "Til' next time, Merlynn. I'll miss ya, love."

"Miss you too, Gwaine," she returned softly. "Be safe." He gave her that look that clearly contradicted the statement. "Well, don't get yourself killed. That's all I'm asking."

"Not a promise I can take. Whatever happens, happens." He waved and began walking toward the gate. "Tell Arthur goodbye." Gwaine winked.

Merlynn watched him leave for a few moments before she turned and looked up to where Arthur was. That tight, angry look was remaining on his face, but all he did was motion her up and toward his chambers. She bit her lip but hurried off to Arthur's room, wondering what he wished to talk to her about. But, she was sure that she had a pretty good idea.

oOo

Arthur waited for her, leaning against his bedpost, arms firmly crossed over his chest. His eyes never left her as she entered; Merlynn sent him a small, nervous, almost confused smile.

"Hey, Arthur," she greeted uncertainly.

"It seems you and Gwaine are a bit too friendly, huh?" he spat back.

She quirked her brow. "What do you mean too friendly? Gwaine and I are _just friends, _Arthur."

"Oh, I saw you two. You were basically fawning yourself all over him when he was leaving," Arthur retorted scathingly.

"I was not!" she huffed. "Gwaine is my friend. I am going to miss him. That's all. We hugged."

"You kissed!"

"On the cheek!" Merlynn pointed out exasperatedly.

"Exactly. There's obviously much going on between you Merlynn, and I can see it. I'm not an idiot, you know. I'm sure all your conversations are exactly the same as something you might discuss with Gwen," he persisted. His shoulders were set and he was now standing straighter.

She scoffed. "You truly must be, because that's exactly what Gwaine and I discuss; what friends talk about. Sure, there is some mindless flirting, but it _doesn't _mean anything – not to me!"

"But maybe to him. I saw it in his eyes when he looks at you," Arthur shouted. "He's attracted to you, Merlynn."

"That may be so, but it does not mean I feel the same way about him," she defended.

"Men like him -"

"What do you mean 'men like him'?" she spat.

He narrowed his eyes and stormed over to her. "Men like him corrupt naïve girls like you into believing things before they ravish and leave you."

"Oh, and that's worse than having to constantly hide what you feel for someone, because it's forbidden. Then, the person acts cold and mean to you all the time, in front of his father – because it's even more forbidden! It makes you feel ashamed of having the feelings in the first place!" she balled her fists. "It's sounds much more appealing!"

Arthur's anger seemed to decompose at what she had said and he leaned back away from her, eyes hidden and cold. "Is that what you feel?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. "At least when I'm around Gwaine I don't have to hide, you know? It's not something I think about – especially with Gwaine because I love _only _you – but the thought of being free with you, hugging you in public and flirting is something I wish for."

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"Because it wouldn't mean anything," Merlynn reminded him. "Your father would kill me and you the moment we ever even gave a segment of a thought of our forbidden relationship." She shook her head quickly. "It's just a petty thought, really." She needed to revert the battle they had previously been in; it was an awkward topic she didn't wish to discuss. "Anyway, we have an argument to continue – can we forget about what I just said and continue on with the fight?"

Arthur raised his hand. "How long have you felt that way?"

"Not very often. Only once or twice, really. It doesn't mean anything." Merlynn was desperate to change the subject.

"Would you prefer to be with someone like Gwaine? Someone you can be free with? Because I'm more than happy to accommodate you," he stated, almost bitterly.

She sighed. "This is why I don't tell you these things, why I need Gwen and Gwaine to talk to, because I knew you'd react this way! Besides, I'm sure that if I ever asked you about it, you would never allow me to leave."

"Of course not," he scoffed. "Not without a fight anyway."

"You're impossible. I'm not leaving you anytime soon. The whole thing with Gwaine was just…he's a friend, alright? Sure, he kissed me on the cheek, flirted with me. I appreciated the attention and returned it. I know. But I lost myself in the moment and nothing will ever happen between the two of us." She put her hand on his. "I promise you that I'm yours until you decide to marry a noble woman."

"That's never going to happen," he said, and possessively took claim of her hips, fingers tight on her skin. "Because all I'm ever going to want is _you, _and neither man nor woman is going to take you away from me. I'll make sure of that."

Merlynn narrowed her eyes uncertainly at this new greedy, aggressive side of Arthur and placed her hands on his shoulders. "And how are you going to do _that _specifically?" she questioned, her tone dubious.

"I'd cut them down," he confessed, nipping at her bottom lip. "I can be a bit of a selfish one, Merlynn -"

"I can see that," she cut in.

"It's a man thing."

"No, it's a prince thing. A prince who has been given what he wanted since he was a little boy. That little boy probably stomped his foot and whacked whoever took away his toys."

"Not exactly," he miffed. "For one thing, you're not a toy."

"Same concept," she shrugged.

Arthur leaned his forehead on hers and drew her closer so their hips were connected. "You can do so much better than him."

"Like you?"

"Of course." She rolled her eyes, but chuckled all the same at his ridiculous behaviour. "I'm glad we had this chat." Then, his lips attached to hers ferociously, and he shoved her into the bedpost, covering her body with his.

She gasped at the sudden force which allowed entry into her mouth, his hand tightening on her hips. Merlynn's arms locked around his neck and tugged a bit too hard, accidently sending them down onto his bed. His hands left her hips and instead came to wrap around her outer thigh, forcing her legs around his waist.

Her teeth slid across his lower lip; he groaned and let his fingernails dig into her flesh. Merlynn ran her fingers over and over through his hair, tugging every so often. It was passionate, rough, but tender at the same time. Arthur had most of his self-control depleted by this point; Merlynn still had a semblance of some sort of restraint.

That was until his hands began to make their way beneath her tunic and across her belly. Merlynn gasped and found her head dropping back from the touch; her back arched off the bed, which gave Arthur space to begin a sweet torture on her throat. She knew it was beginning to toddle on the point of no return; it was a dangerous line they were about to cross, and she knew it was time to halt the ministrations. But, all that left her mouth was a breathy gasp as a hard pressure pressed into the juncture of her thighs.

Arthur nipped at her collarbone, dragging his fingernails down the skin of her stomach. He started to kiss and suck his way down toward the v of her neckline, avoiding the strings, and it was dawning to close to her breasts. Merlynn decided that she needed to stop before all self-will left her. She rolled them over and found herself straddling his hips. Merlynn attempted to ignore the bulge now directly pressed onto her, and instead leaned forward, drawing their lips together. Her hair draped over them; his hands fisted her waist, and tugged her down further onto the sweet pressure, and both groaned slightly.

She could not stop. Addiction and lust overwhelmed her.

Her fingers tightened on the sheets either side of his head and she arched her back so she was firm on his chest, teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Merlynn slid her hands beneath his head and pulled him up to her, allowing his to slide up her back beneath her tunic. His hips pushed up into her; she whimpered, and forced him back down onto the bed.

It seemed Arthur finally gained some control and he pulled back the slightest bit, but his fingers continued to run across her skin. "We…should…we should…stop," he panted, and brought his lips to hers once more, ferocious and desperate to hang onto the moment. The heat in his lower body was burning, teasing and painful; he knew she could feel it too.

"We should," she agreed, reluctant to stop also. Their self-restraint was weaning. Her body was responding to his, her hips rubbing against his, her lips continuing to press against Arthur's. "I believe that we're -" His teeth drug up her throat and locked onto the side of her jaw, hands cupping her bottom. "Arthur!"

Arthur rolled them over so he loomed over her, and kissed her firmly, fingers running over the material over her skin. His mind was hazy with lust, his eyes unfocused on anything but her. Every touch was a drug, a heavy dosage of mead. He removed himself from her lips to bite lightly into the space between her neck and shoulder.

"I think we're," she groaned, "I think we're – we're going too – too far." Merlynn shifted, her body over his once more, and pressed down on his shoulders, breathing irregular. She was dizzy; tipsy on his ministrations, feeling that indescribable urge that she had never felt before. "Arthur, we – we," she gasped for air, "we need to stop."

He moaned in protest, trying to draw their lips together again. Even as she evaded him, he instead locked onto her throat again, using his lips and tongue to tried and dissuade her. Merlynn's eyes rolled back into her head, but she shoved him back down again, her body sliding forward on his body so she wasn't straddling the hard bulge in his breeches.

"We're going too far," she insisted.

Arthur slumped back against the bed, his hands settling on her hips. "I know." He was begrudgingly admitting it, for he wished to go further, as did the pulsing in his pants. He shifted, but found that it did nothing.

"If I hadn't had stopped, we would never," Merlynn sighed. Arthur's fingers crept up her sides again, on their own will perhaps, but never reached her breasts. It seemed they were content with the area between that and her hips. "As much as I wanted to continue."

"You're making it impossible, Merlynn," he groaned pitifully.

Merlynn kissed his cheek and slowly slid off of him, hand constantly running over her lips, skin and hair as an attempt to calm the tingling. She ruffled her hair and smiled breathlessly at him. But, she blushed as she noticed the pitch in his breeches, attempting to remove her eyes from the sight. "I should go," she breathed. He opened his mouth to protest, sitting up. "No. It'll be better if I do."

"If you're around any longer I won't be able to control myself," he agreed.

Merlynn bit her lip at the thought, feeling a small thrill rush through her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She motioned sheepishly toward his breeches. He flushed and tried to cover it up. "Oh – uh – yeah, no problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." She hurried off.

Arthur glanced down at the bulge in his breeches pathetically, willing it to go away. The girl had brought him up to the point of pain and then she had just left him there, alone and still in a deep haze of lust; he groaned and leaned back.

He had to relieve _himself – _again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe. Oh, poor Arthur. I'm going to give him a case of the Lower Blues if I keep it up :P <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the almost, teeter-tot point of no return. What did you think of the new, possessive Arthur? And Gwaine? **

**As per to a review by the NightWhisperersSong, I am going to begin writing a Damon/OC fanfiction. Well, I already am, but I'm going to write it in Season 2, and it will involve a little Klaus/OC. My OC will be a vampire. Alrighty. Hope that sates your interest for a while. **

**Also, how old do you suppose Morgana is? It _is _her birthday. I was thinking around 23, turning 24 in The Crystal Cave. Because she is older than Arthur, despite his over-protective older brother thing he has going on. I suppose Arthur is 21-22, and Merlynn is the youngest at 19, and she will probably be 20-21 by the time Season 3 is over and finished... **

**Anyway - won't be updating til' next week. I'm not gonna be at home, so I need a few days to relax. **

**You'll survive :P x**


	50. Crystal Cave: Birthday

**Hello! So sorry for the late update ... I was away for the weekend, with no internet, and I was just hanging at the beach _a lot. _**

**Anyway, based on various reviews, I have deliberated this: **

**In the very first episode, Uther told Morgana that she wasn't around for the Purge, which was 20 years ago. That meant that Morgana would have had to be at least 20 (i'm just sayin', because Merlynn definitely did not come to Camelot during the early months of the year). I'm guessing Morgana's birthday would maybe be around May, or even June. Okay. So in Season 2, Morgana would have to be 21 and then in Season 3, she'd be turning 23. **

**Arthur - In Excalibur, he just turned 21. (Coming of age, and all). So, in Season 3, he'd be around 24. **

**Merlynn - She came to Camelot as an eighteen year old. So, in Season 3, she'd have to be at least 21. **

**I'm guessing Gwen would be a few months younger than Morgana, so she would be 23 as well. **

**Uther's old, so's Gaius. We don't really need to get in to that; we can just figure it out by their faces. This is what I've decided. I hope it's good thought, and realistic. **

* * *

><p>It was a stick.<p>

Such an inanimate, simple material of the Earth had possibly sent them to their death. And it was Merlynn's fault; she was, of course, the one who stepped on it in the first place. Arthur and Merlynn had been scoping the forest for some word of bandits nearby. Of course, only the two of them were able to go, so they were left to check out the small band of bandits. There were only supposed to be a tiny group of three or four.

About thirty men were in a camp in a large clearing, all snacking away at some poor, dead animal. Arthur had immediately put his finger to his lips for her to remain quiet and then motioned for them to hurry back to Camelot. When Merlynn turned, her foot snapped onto the damned, loud stick and alerted the large troupe of their presence.

"Oh, Merlynn," Arthur muttered irately. "You are such an…idiot."

"Come on, men!" a bandit shouted.

"Run!" Merlynn yelped in surprise, and shot into action.

"We'll outrun them," Arthur called out to her in reassurance; he knew that when she panicked, she became clumsy, and would stumble to the forest floor quicker than an arrow's fire.

The two rushed through the trees, accelerated by the angry roars from the bandits behind them. They were neck-in-neck and using all sort of co-ordination to speed their way toward salvation. It was difficult, but most of the men seemed to be a bit pot-bellied and overfed, so it gave the two thinner pair a proper advantage to gain ahead. Soon, Arthur stopped them at a far enough distance in a small dip in the earth, ducking behind some of the rocks. Merlynn kept her head down while he scoped the surrounding area for any sight of the bandits.

"Are they still coming?" she panted.

"I told you we'd outrun them," he exclaimed victoriously.

She raised a sceptical brow. "You sure about that?"

He sighed. "Why is it you never trust me, Merlynn?"

Instead of answering, she pointed ahead of them, where bandits were rushing at them from that particular direction. Merlynn groaned, and the two bolted to the right, away from the onslaught of bandits coming toward them. After a few minutes of extensive running, Arthur finally stopped them once again in a small crossroads, and searched through a small valley of rock, ivy and moss.

He smiled in amazement. "Come on, this way," he ushered, taking Merlynn's hand and leading her down the valley.

"Where are we going?" she asked in confusion.

"Trust me!"

"Oh, great," Merlynn muttered out of spite. As they continued through the formation of rocks, she sensed something in the winding valley; something dark, powerful. She tore her arm out of his, coming to a stop. "Arthur!"

"What are you doing?" he shouted at her and stole her hand once more, tugging her past two large statues of indistinct men. "Come on!"

She was hesitant but followed him down a stone staircase, clenching his hand tighter and tighter as she tried to hold back the urge to cry out. A pressure was being brought down onto her chest; an overwhelming weight, it crushed her torso. "What is this place?" she breathed, bringing a hand to her collarbone.

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings," he told her.

Merlynn scoffed. "Is it cursed?"

"No. Not unless you're superstitious," he added with a small shrug.

"It is, isn't it?" she groaned.

"It's a myth. They'll never follow us in here. They won't dare. Trust me," Arthur assured her.

"If you say that one more time," Merlynn whispered.

It was silent in the Valley of the Fallen Kings as they treaded further, weaving through columns of rock. Then, the shrill, harsh sound of bandit's roars of anger reached their ears and the two were once more chased by the large troupe. Merlynn stumbled and bent; in that second, an arrow shot over her head and struck Arthur in the back of the shoulder.

Arthur was right – the bandits would not come any further than deemed necessary into the Valley. He stumbled and fell with a resounding cry. Merlynn kneeled down next to him and checked the wound.

"What?" he murmured, disoriented. "What was that?"

"An arrow," she whispered in reply. Merlynn put his arm around her shoulder and tried to hoist him up. "Come on. We have to get you to safety before I can properly take care of you."

"I'm fine. An arrow? Psh. For a moment I thought it was something terrible," he joked. Suddenly, he fell into unconsciousness, falling back down into the dirt and bark; she let him fall. She ran her hair through her hair and groaned.

Merlynn placed her hands under his arms and dragged him through the forest, soon discovering a small hole in the ground, hidden by a few bushes and a fallen log. She pushed Arthur through the small hiding hole, crawling in after him. Just as she had fully brought herself down in the ditch, shifting Arthur against the dirt wall, the bandits rushed past the small hole without any thought to check if she was down there.

She glanced up; what she had thought was a small ditch turned out to be a rather large section of the valley, but was cut off by all the foliage. Merlynn sighed and checked Arthur's forehead. Heat was radiating off of his skin, but unhealthily so. Even as she tore the arrow from his body, he did not move or even groan in discomfort.

As silently as she could, Merlynn scurried about and collected wood for a fire. Then, she stole a few leaves and other natural ingredients to create a herbal, healing pouch for Arthur. She placed it over the small fire, allowing it to heat up and brew together. When it was warmed, Merlynn picked it up and pressed it against Arthur's forehead.

His skin was paling rapidly; the blood loss was getting to him. Soon infection would come, and then death. "Come on," she muttered irritably. "Arthur, you need to wake up. Stop being a prat!"

Merlynn turned him slightly onto his front and felt her eyes water at the sight of the blood-stained chain mail, but placed her shaky hand atop the wound. "_Þurh - haele dolgbenn." _Nothing happened; she began to feel frustrated by this, and clenched her fist over the wound.

"You know what, Arthur? I don't even care." She whirled him around so his face was looking back at her. "You can die. I hate you. Okay? I can marry some other man; maybe someone like Gwaine." She held back tears – even her empty rants weren't rousing him. "You know, someone who doesn't constantly get himself in these situations. I don't need you in my life. There are other places, other princes. But I'm gonna give you one more chance. So if you want me to stay, wake up you clotpole."

Merlynn turned him back over and replaced her hand over the wound. "_Licsar gehæle nu!"_ Once again, the wound didn't heal, nor did she feel the resulting rush of successfully using magic. She scrubbed at her eyes harshly and glanced down; blood covered her hands, and now her eyes.

She stumbled over to a small pond and took a seat on a moss-covered rock, using its essence to wash off the blood. Finally, she allowed herself to cry. In a desperate attempt, she cupped the water and rapidly rubbed at her eyes, forcing black spots in her vision. Merlynn sobbed, drying her hands on her tunic.

"Tell me," Merlynn whirled around to see a concerned, old man staring at her from a position next to one of the rocks, "why are you so sad, child?"

She put a hand over her mouth to calm herself down before she replied, "It's my friend. He's dying and I can't help him. He's going to die."

"Then do not waste your tears," he comforting, walking forward and holding his hand out. "For I can tell you that the time for him to die is not yet upon us." He hoisted her up and pet her hand softly, then led her over to the injured prince. "Don't be afraid. My name is Talieson."

"I'm Merlynn," she replied, crouching down next to him.

"I know who you are. The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years. You are Emrys," he corrected and turned Arthur over. Talieson placed his hand over the arrow wound; she watched as his eyes flashed gold. "_Wel cene hole._"

It was an immediate response. Arthur's colour returned to his skin, turning it the lightly tanned shade he usually had. He stirred, but still did not wake. Merlynn's eyes were wide with amazement as she rested her hand on his. "Arthur?" she breathed.

"He is sleeping," Talieson reassured, helping her stand. "Within hours he will be fully recovered."

"Are you sure?"

"If my memory serves me well," he responded.

Merlynn sent him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I want to show you something, Merlynn," Talieson suddenly announced and began to walk in the direction he had come from.

"What?"

"You must wait and see," he answered mysteriously.

Merlynn stared at Arthur for a few moments, then hurried after the new, strange old man, curious as to what he wanted to reveal. "Where are we going? Why have you brought me here? What about Arthur?"

"In good time, you will discover all. He'll be fine – I know it."

Talieson had directed her to a small archway on a stone wall, and ushered her inside. She hesitantly stepped inside and was soon enveloped by darkness, the only light emitting a white light from down the rock corridor. Merlynn brought her thumbnail to her teeth and nibbled at it.

"What is this place?" she questioned in a small voice.

"This is where magic began," Talieson declared. "It is the Crystal Cave."

There was a powerful hum vibrating through the cavern. Just like the Crystal of Neahtid, the abundance of crystals called to her like sirens, enthralling her in their light and mystical power. Merlynn stepped toward them, entranced; her eyes couldn't focus on just one, flashing at everyone in an attempt to sate the desire.

She saw Morgana as Queen, then Gwen as an old woman, crying in a cage. Morgana smirked; Gwen cried harder. Merlynn tore her eyes away and glanced back at Talieson, panting heavily. A slight sweat was building on her brow.

"What is it you see?" he asked curiously.

"Images. Flashes. I've seen something like this before in the Crystal of Neahtid," she relayed, trying to calm her breathing for the most part.

"What you see here is exactly the same, for the Crystal of Neahtid was hewn from this very cave. Look into them, Emrys," he instructed. "Really look. Much will be revealed."

The urge to look was putting a deep weight against her chest, but she had to resist. Merlynn ran a desperate hand through her hair; maybe one single peek wouldn't hurt? "No!" she barked. "Take me out of here. How do I get back to Arthur?"

"The future is hidden to all but a very few, Emrys. You are one such person," he explained.

"Please don't! I've been through this before and it didn't end well," she cried. "It's too much."

"Perhaps there is a reason you were brought here at this moment in time," Talieson answered wisely.

Merlynn frowned. "What reason?"

"Only the crystals can tell you. They contain futures that are not yet born. The secrets they reveal, Emrys, are unique to you, and you alone. Look into them, Emrys. Really look. Use what you see for good."

Merlynn finally nodded and headed further into the cave, where she looked down into the crystals near her feet. The pull dragged her to her knees; she gripped two of the gleaming, transluscent crystals, and focused her eyes on one of them. Immediately, she was sent into a pensive state, images flashing through her mind.

_Morgana was stroking a rearing, brilliant white horse. _

_Then, she was unsheathing an ornate dagger with a grin of satisfaction. _

_She strolled down a corridor in a red cloak. _

_Red liquid dripped from an unknown person's fingers. _

_Merlynn saw herself shouting at someone near a blaze of fire, eyes vibrating between gold and blue. _

_Red-cloaked Morgana pulled the dagger from her belt in Uther's Chambers, raising it to strike. Uther awoke with a shocked expression. _

Merlynn flew back from the crystals and held her head; her skull throbbed dangerously in pain. She cried out, clutching her hair tighter. "What was that?" she screamed. "What was that?"

Talieson was gone.

oOo

When she had returned, Arthur was still unconscious. Even as he awoke, Merlynn did not move from her catatonic state. Morgana was going to hurt Uther; this time, she might succeed. Arthur didn't speak either for a few minutes; then, he decided that the silence was too daunting for him to handle and tossed a bag in her direction.

She bounced from her seat in shock. Then, she turned her eyes to Arthur, who cocked a brow at her startled expression. "What happened?" he asked curiously. "While I was unconscious?"

"Nothing," she assured. "I just pushed you down into the hole, then I made a healing pouch to, well, heal you. And that's it."

"You look like a startled stoat," he remarked.

"Yeah? Well, at least I don't look like a bone idle...toad," Merlynn retorted. "Let's go."

Arthur sent her a confused look. "You're saying I look like a toad?" he questioned with a small scoff.

She threw on her coat and quickly tied her hair up into a messy bun. "Yeah. And maybe one day you'll magically transform into a handsome prince. Since magic's outlawed, that'll probably never happen," she rambled. "Come on, let's go."

"Merlynn," he interrupted. "I'm the one who gives the orders, remember?"

"Yeah. You ready? Let's go." Merlynn hurried off.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but grabbed his sword and followed her through the valley. The entire trek back was in utter, uncomfortable silence; he didn't really understand what was going on, except the knowledge that Merlynn was going through some sort of inner-emotional trauma. She marched through the field of wheat and long grass, hands gripping at the ends of her tunic sleeves with determination.

He followed behind her at a far distance; reluctantly, of course. Arthur, no matter how many times he had called out her name, she did not turn. Finally, he sighed in defeat and raised his arms, throwing them back down as if it would alert her of the loss.

"Merlynn! Fine. Don't talk, but listen then. You said I had an arrow in my back. How come all I feel is a slight bruise?" He hoped this at least paused her movements for the time-being. But, she stormed on.

Merlynn shrugged. "Don't know."

"Merlynn!" She stopped, tense, and turned, arms crossed over her chest, mouth set in a firm line. It was as if she was mad at him. There was a troubling emotion in her eyes, just as it was badly concealed over her face. He frowned slightly. "Did something happen that you're not telling me about?" Merlynn ducked her head. "Merlynn? You know you can tell me if something bad transpired while I was unconscious."

_She truly couldn't. How could she tell him about Morgana? He loved her too much to see the dark side. _

"No," she lied stubbornly, eyes hooded.

He finally caught up to her tense form and he continued walking, arm hooked around her shoulder to keep her beside him. As an attempt to cheer her up, he kissed her temple. "Come on," he prodded. "I'm missing your usual prattle."

Merlynn walked ahead of him, wishing for the touch again but knowing it would not help her mental state. It wouldn't; it would make the guilt of having the knowledge of Morgana's evil shell much worse. "Well, you're certainly making up for it with all this chatter," she retorted.

He cocked his brow, slightly taken aback by her abrupt behaviour. "There's definitely something you're not telling me – and you haven't answered my question."

Her fists balled irritably. "Fine. The arrow didn't pierce your armour, and when you fell, you knocked yourself out. You were exhausted. I don't blame you." She watched his face; he was trying to piece the things together, trying to find the reality of her lie.

Finally, he looked satisfied with her explanation. "Alright. I don't normally say things like this, but...you did a good job back there. Did you hear what I just said? Alright. Maybe I should give you some kind of reward." There was a suggestive tone to his voice. "What do you want?"

"Some peace and quiet," she stressed.

Arthur frowned. Now he knew something was wrong; never had she completely denied a kiss between them. In fact, they had become more and more affectionate since the brush with self-control, allowing themselves a small token of passion. There were much more touches between them; a casual brush of the shoulder, kisses to the cheek, neck, nose, lips and jaw, and more sweet moments between them.

Now, she seemed detached, cold and slightly off-put by something that might of happened. She may have gotten hurt, or injured, and she wasn't telling him – she never did. Merlynn didn't enjoy the attention of being healed; because it meant all eyes on her, and it wasn't something she particularly took pleasure in.

"Merlynn?" he called out again, and ignored her irritated groan. "Did you get hurt?"

"No," she hissed.

"Then _what _happened?" Arthur took her arm and captured her hip, hand curving around her bone. He tugged her close, releasing her arm to cup her cheek. "Tell me."

Merlynn sent him a frustrated look. "_Nothing _happened. Okay? I'm just…stressed. You just keep getting hurt, and then I get anxious and then you get injured again." She couldn't possibly tell him the truth; it pained her to lie to him, but it had to be done. He wouldn't understand. Hiding her inner conflict, she smiled sultrily. "So, about this reward of yours?"

He chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers. "Yes, Princess Merlynn." It sounded different from the way Gwaine had said it; sweeter. "What rewards do wish for?"

"Surprise me," she teased.

Arthur softly kissed her cheek, trailing his lips up to her mouth, capturing them with his. For a moment, Merlynn let herself lose herself in his arms, melting against him as her own hands shifted up to his throat. When they pulled back, she gently pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw.

"I like these rewards," he chuckled throatily. "I should give them out more often."

oOo

Immediately, as soon as one guard caught sight of the pair treading back into the Camelot's wide gate, word was sent to the kind and they were ushered into the Council Chamber for deliberation. Merlynn was tired. Exhausted; not only physically, but mentally and emotionally. She desired a luxurious bath and a long rest, but was forced to stand behind Arthur in the chamber. Merlynn clasped her hands in front of her, trying to stay quiet and upright as the urge to collapse was slowly daunting on her mind.

"The bandits probably have a stronghold somewhere in the White Mountains. How we escaped, I'll never know. Although, some credit must go to my servant, Merlynn," Arthur announced, motioning to the slightly swaying girl.

Uther sent her a thankful nod. Gwen nudged her proudly, albeit teasingly, and Merlynn tiredly returned it with a small smile of embarrassment; she hadn't really been acknowledged before by Arthur. In fact, Uther had thanked her more times than Arthur had, if she did recall.

Morgana caught eyes with Merlynn and sent her a mocking wave. The dark-haired servant wasn't in the mood for any games, and simply shut her eyes for a few moments. Images flashed through her mind from the crystals; they snapped open to re-focus on Morgana, and she set her shoulders.

"Dispatch a patrol," Uther instructed. "I want these men caught and brought to justice."

Arthur inclined his head. "Immediately, Father."

The King headed toward his son and fondly rubbed his shoulder, a slight grin on his face. "For a moment, we feared you might miss Lady Morgana's birthday." Morgana pasted a grin on her face.

"It'd take more than a bunch of thieves to keep me from such a feast," Arthur declared.

"Tomorrow promises to be quite a night," he remarked.

Morgana's expression morphed back into its original scowl and, as she passed Merlynn, they shared a moment. A brief, but important moment. She knew that Morgana would try something, and Morgana knew that somehow, Merlynn would try to prevent her from harming Uther.

That was what she didn't understand; why Merlynn was so against her destruction of Camelot. She had knowledge that the young servant wasn't fond of the King, from their many conversations with each other, and she frowned upon Uther's views on life. Merlynn didn't find magic evil and that made her a friend, but her constant desire to prevent Morgana from fulfilling her missions had soiled that friendship; in addition to the attempted murder.

oOo

_Morgana. Morgana. Morgana. Morgana. Morgana. _

She was in her mind, every second of every moment. Even while she was in the bath, trying to calm her aching head, thoughts of the King's Ward continued to pulse through her brain like wildfire. Merlynn now sat across from Gaius at the dinner table, damp hair tied up in a bun, chin resting on her lower arms.

"Gaius, I can't get these visions out of my head," she moaned.

He simply sent her a flabbergasted look. When he had seen her earlier in the day, she had babbled on and on about a sorcerer named 'Talieson' who showed her the Crystal Cave, before she went off for a bathe and changed. "You are extremely lucky to have seen the Crystal Cave. Even before the Great Purge wizards would talk about it with reverence," he informed her.

"Yes, well, it didn't make me feel any good about it," she snapped bitterly. "My head is still throbbing from all the images."

"The knowledge of the future is not a light burden, Merlynn," he said. "In fact, many have gone insane with that information."

She sighed. "Good to know. Gaius – that – that man who led me there, who is he?"

Gaius scoffed, reaching forward to clutch her hand in his, bringing her head up to stare at him. "Who was he? He died, I'd say, about 300 years ago." Her eyes widened. "Talieson was a seer to the great kings of old. It is said that the Crystal Cave was a source of his prophecies."

"But he told me...He said there was a reason I was brought there at this moment in time. Why?" She bit her lip. "It must mean the events I saw are imminent. Morgana is going to kill Uther." Merlynn's eyes slid shut as she finally admitted the truth.

"Merlynn, you must be careful. The Crystals are treacherous. What you saw may not be all that it seemed," he answered.

"So I do nothing?" she asked dubiously.

He couldn't help but shrug, and fixed the reading spectacles he wore. "There is nothing to suggest that what you saw is imminent, is there?"

Merlynn hesitated. "No."

"So, I wouldn't let it put you off your soup," he comforted, patting her hand softly.

Releasing a final sigh of defeat, Merlynn nodded and slid her bowl of soup closer to her, cupping the heat radiating from the vessel. "You're right. As always." Her smile was, however, forced.

"Come on, eat up." His eyes looked weary as they watched her lift the bowl and take a deep gulp of the soup. She noticed, and lowered the wood to give him a quizzical look.

"What is it?"

He shook his head, slipping the glasses from his face. Gaius could not tell her; it would only add to the already bubbling stress brewing beneath her composed and tired shell. He also could not tell her he spiked her drink with a sleeping draught.

"Sometimes it's best not to know," he answered, pressing a kiss to her head.

oOo

Merlynn had slept well over the night. She had a lingering suspicion that it was Gaius' doing, and couldn't help but feel thankful that he calmed her and reduced her stress levels. But, as she made her way up the stairs with a breakfast tray for Arthur, her anxiety immediately returned. It was Morgana's birthday. She was turning twenty-three today; the youngest of the two Pendragons. Merlynn dreaded the party.

Composing herself, she nudged open the door to Arthur's chambers and froze. He was awake, ready and dressed, a big smile on his lips. She blinked. "Wow," she whispered.

"What?"

Merlynn was in a daze; she set the tray down and danced over to him, touching his skin like he was a toad and she was Gaius. "It's a miracle. You're actually awake. In the morning. I'm in shock." She fanned herself.

"Very funny, Merlynn," he chortled, but her teasing could not sallow his joyful mood. "It's Morgana's birthday. I have to get her a present."

"What are you getting her?" she asked, cursing herself for her curiosity.

He flicked her nose. "Ah, it's a secret."

"Come on, you can tell me," she prodded.

"A dagger."

Immediately, the smile depleted. _Morgana unsheathed a dagger, a satisfied, admiring smirk on her lips. _"Oh, god," she whispered, watching Arthur rush out excitedly.

It began.

oOo

**Alright. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This was definitely a difficult episode to write. Alright, I have some v. bad news for you guys. Next week is choc-full of exams and trials, so I really need to focus on that. I apologise, but it's a sacrifice that has to be made. I'm surprised I was even willing to write this up. **

**So, I cannot update until next weekend, so sorry. **

**Wish me luck!**


	51. Crystal Cave: Resurrection

**Okay! I've just done two exams (English and HSIE) and tomorrow I have two more - Maths and Science, but I really wanted to write and update to calm all my stresses. During the holidays, I'll be writing more often, but I'll only be updating every few days. **

**This is because soon...the series will end... which will be sad. I need season 4 to come out! D: I may be writing a co-part, but I'm not too sure. I really like, from what I've read, what the creators of Merlin will be doing in the new season... **

**I hope your enjoying it - please tell me if you're not, because then I know what to change. **

* * *

><p>After Merlynn cleaned Arthur's chambers from his quick and indecisive change in the early morning, she hurried down the castle steps for a little air. She needed to calm herself down, she told her mind. Gaius had said it was simply nonsense; the present from Arthur could just be coincidence. Or so she thought. Until she noticed Morgana, attempting to stroke and calm a rearing, brilliant white steed – which was, as she would recall, exactly what she saw in one of the crystals. Merlynn gasped; then, she tried to shove all her insecurities and fears down for the moment.<p>

Merlynn ran to the only person who could understand the innermost thoughts of her mind when faced with Morgana. She ran to Gaius.

Gaius was startled as his 'daughter' burst into his chambers, but became instantly concerned when he noticed her wild and distraught expression. But, before he could even attempt to open his mouth to question her panic, she held up a hand. Breath. Breath, she instructed, then found a few moments to properly calm herself before she exploded in a fiery burst of anxiety.

"It's happening. The future I saw, it's started," she babbled, finding that the breathing technique wasn't enough to sate her alarm.

"Calm down, Merlynn," Gaius comforted.

She desperately shook her head. "I just saw Morgana struggling with a horse exactly as she was in the crystals."

"Are you certain?"

"It was the same image," she declared confidently.

"But she's always riding," he said in an attempt to calm her. "It's not unusual to see her with a horse."

"It's not the only thing. Arthur's present for Morgana," her eyes flashed, "he's told me it's a dagger." She frowned slightly, noticing his unfearing gaze.

"A dagger? Merlynn, I think you're overreacting. It could be any dagger. As for the sight of Morgana with a horse..." he trailed off.

It seemed that Gaius could not understand the delicacy and hazardous danger of the situation at hand. "It was the same," she beseeched.

"It's hardly a rare sight. Certainly not one to be trusted as a harbinger of doom," he remarked, utterly nonchalant.

Merlynn sighed. Could no one realise that Morgana was truly evil, and that Merlynn was telling the truth? It seemed that none could experience the same torture she went through every day; it was lonely, and frustrating.

oOo

Arthur was waiting for her. Merlynn could not help but wonder if she had forgot to _do _something while dealing with her inner turmoil. She froze; Arthur surveyed her with a cool indifference, forearms resting on a small box.

"Ah, Merlynn," he said patronisingly. She _had _forgotten to do something; she could see that role-play of calm, concealing an irritation that would soon be revealed. "Have you done my clothes for the feast?"

Her eyes widened in realisation. "Augh, no."

"No. No. Well, what have you been doing?" he snapped.

"Er…" Merlynn's mind was blank. She searched for a lie, a fib, any sort of excuse, but found none. Even picking flowers hadn't come to mind.

"Hmm? Right. Well, you can start by pressing my robe." He threw it at Merlynn. "And, er, cleaning my shirts." That soon followed into her arms. "And, er, ooh, polishing my boots." In a burst of anger, he pegged the shoe at her head. She ducked in time, luckily.

Merlynn's eyes were noticeably focused on the box beneath Arthur's hands and he smirked with pride, standing. "Ah, Morgana's present. What do you think?" He unlatched the lid and slid a plain dagger out of the box, holding it up for her to see. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he said in admiration. "Feel the balance, feel the sharpness of the blade."

Relief was all she could feel as she stole the blade from his hands, and held it up to her eyes. "Yeah," she agreed. "It's…beautiful. But are you sure it's what every woman wants?"

He sent her a puzzled look.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "As a girl myself, I have become somewhat of an expert in the mind of a female and, from various encounters with the _lovely _Morgana, she's a girl. More girly than I will ever be."

"So, what do you think I should get her?" he asked, hanging on her every word. It was slightly saddening to see him so panicked and dedicated to impress Morgana with a gift, when she probably would not even appreciate it.

"I think she'd go for more, well, pretty things," she observed. "Like, maybe, jewellery? Or something like that. I don't know; you've got a brain. No matter how small, it's still knowledgeable enough to find a gift valuable enough for someone you've known since childhood."

oOo

Merlynn had brushed her hair. Thoroughly. And she bathed before she dressed, deciding upon her lavender gown. In insight of the whole event, Merlynn had chosen to behave rather responsibly, as if Morgana was still her friend. She was so relieved that the dagger wasn't the same intricately designed, jewel-encrusted blade she had seen in the crystals. She stumbled down the stairs, Gaius' locket around her neck and her hair tumbling down her back in waves and curls. Merlynn twirled for her father-figure, and sent him a winning smile.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Very lovely, indeed," he answered with a slight chuckle, out of amusement or confusion, she did not know.

"Thank you."

"You've brightened up," he commented.

Merlynn nodded brightly, and stole a berry from his plate. "Morgana's present. It's a very plain dagger. A bit boring. I thought Arthur had better taste myself; I mean, I'm sure the blade is skilled and worthy of a few kills, but it lacks style."

"And not like the one you saw?" Gaius guessed.

"No, that was sumptuous, ornate. I'd probably disappointed if I were Morgana," she snickered.

He raised a knowing brow. "Oh, I know. You'd prefer something much sweeter, more 'from the heart', eh?" he winked. Merlynn narrowed her eyes. "Well, now you can stop worrying."

That beam on her face returned and she felt like a floating butterfly, twirling and dancing, her legs freed by the skirt of the gown. "Oh, I have. I'm going to continue as if I'd never even met Talieson. I'm going to enjoy this feast like everyone else."

"Even if it's for Morgana," he added.

"Yes. Even if it is for her; I used to be her friend, I could at least pretend to continue that assumption," she declared and strolled out.

oOo

The Hall of Ceremonies were perfectly decorated for Lady Morgana's birthday; bright curtains, long banners of colour and a spectacular feast laid out for the entire attendance. Merlynn was in a fantastic mood, and stole various berries and small pieces of chicken when she knew no one was looking.

Arthur had acknowledged her for a single moment and a quick once-over, his eyes hooded. She smiled knowingly and pet his arm lightly. That was, of course, before Morgana entered, gown flowing like a beacon of beauty and angelic perfection.

But, beneath that angelic exterior was the black spot on the wall - that blurred reality of a bitter nightmare. Merlynn decided to ignore it, and simply pretend as though Morgana was still a doting, sweet woman.

"To Lady Morgana," the nobles toasted, raising their goblets.

Uther pet a small, but jewelled box in front of her with a proud grin. She looked pleasantly surprised as she lifted the lid; she was a very good actress, smiling with delight as Uther clipped the necklace on for her. Inside, Merlynn knew that Morgana was shrivelling in disgust from Uther touching her - she could see it in her eyes.

Arthur winked at Merlynn, motioning for her to lean down. "You should see the gift I bought for Morgana," he whispered. "Even you'll be jealous."

"I hope so," she mused.

He then nodded a knight over and smiled as he presented another elaborate box to Morgana. "Happy Birthday," he said fondly.

Morgana put a gentle, shocked hand onto her collarbone like she always did. "Arthur," she chastisiced. She stood and removed, what looked like, the same sumptuous, jewel-encrusted dagger from the box.

_Morgana slids a elaborate dagger from it's sheath, and smiles with satisfaction._

Merlynn gasped and took a step back. It was wrong; she was sure that Arthur wasn't going to purchase a _dagger _of all things to Morgana. The nobles cheers were fazed out by her drowning thoughts. Arthur, not noticing her horrified expression, got up and took a spot beside her. "It's not often you're right, Merlynn, but this is one of those rare occasions. You helped me loads." He squeezed her wrist. "Thanks."

"I told you to get something pretty," she whined.

"This is pretty," he grinned.

oOo

Merlynn cursed Arthur. For everything. If he wasn't such a war-hungry idiot, who had a knack for weaponry, Morgana would never have the dagger, and never have the idea to strike Uther with it. Her foot was tapping; incessant, hurried, panicked. "Don't you see, it's started. It's coming true," she rambled. Her body was not still, not one bit. It was as though she was hyperactive, every limb was at a quick pace to shift. Her hands constantly ran over her skin and hair for reassurance; her eyes flickered all about the room in search of solace.

Gaius was attempting to calm her, but was finding it tricky to sooth the terrified girl. "We can't be certain about that," he pointed out.

"We have to stop her," she declared, her breath quick.

He cocked his brow dubiously. "How? We don't know when this is going to happen. We don't even know if it will."

She shrugged. "We have to watch her," Merlynn suggested.

"Night and day?" he objectified.

"I was shown these visions for a reason, Gaius. I can't just let them play out right in front of me when I had all knowledge for every one of them," she said heatedly.

"This is madness."

Merlynn's brain was hotwired, re-circuited to simply focus on one thing: Morgana, and her destruction. She should have killed her when she had the chance, that single year ago. Sanity and all rational thought left her mind; nothing could stop her now, not even the contradictory and wise statements of her father-figure.

"We'll take it in turns," she announced then, her voice slightly empty. Her eyes were blank as she glanced up at Gaius. "She cannot be left alone."

oOo

Merlynn hurried down the corridor and took her place behind a curtain, which rested at the end of the hall of Morgana's chambers. She was patient enough to wait until Morgana strolled out of there late at night, clad in her cherry red cloak she was so fond of. Her thoughts were slowly morphing, breaking, til' all that was there was a cool indifference and determination toward Morgana. No pity. No guilt. Only hatred, and a sheer emotionlessness that surprised even her.

She was now the two sides of the coin; herself. One was the kind, sweet Merlynn who dedicated herself to Arthur and those who she cared about. The other, the determind, somewhat dark magical being who now was determined to prevent the King's Ward from Camelot's downfall.

There was a hitch from the door. Merlynn shifted until only her eye was visible through the slit in the curtain. Gwen was making her way toward her, but shot left and away, back to her own home for some rest. She smiled slightly; she was glad to have a friend like Guinevere, but still worried about Morgana's cold and murderous tendancies. The two may be friends, but who knew what brewed in the dark-haired witch's mind.

An half-hour later, Morgana stepped out of her chambers, dressed in a blazing, red gown and matching cloak. The Witch slid Arthur's gift into a notch in her belt, and began to make her way down the hall. Merlynn crept after her; images of the crystals were once more re-inacting right in front of her very eyes, and soon flashes of Morgana killing Uther soon came to mind. She stood straighter and an idea flashed to mind as Morgana headed toward the door which lead out into another corridor.

It happened in seconds.

Merlynn's eyes gleamed gold and magically she shut the door Morgana was approaching. But, she hadn't taken in account that the torch leaning against one of the doors would fall, sending Morgana to the ground. She didn't even see the staircase until the King's Ward fell backwards down the long flight of stone. Morgana disappeared, and there was a sharp scream, then a heavy thump and yelp. Merlynn's eyes were wide as saucers as she rushed to the top of the stairs.

Morgana lay at the bottom of the flight, sprawled on the thick cement. A small pool of blood trailed slightly down the steps in small blotches, and soon led to her head. Merlynn leaped down the staircase and kneeled by Morgana.

"Oh, god," she whispered in horror, checking desperately for any pulse. Small, weak, barely thriving. Merlynn hadn't meant for that to happen, not at all. She just wanted to prevent her from leaving the castle, or killing Uther.

Merlynn stood and bolted to Arthur; she had to tell him, had to help. If Morgana was to die now, the remorse and heavy weight of guilt was too much to bare. She didn't even bother to knock; she burst inside, basically shoving Arthur off the bed in a hurry.

"Wha - Merlynn, if you wanted to join me -?" he began, but she slammed her hand over his mouth.

"Not now. Morgana's hurt, unconscious at the bottom of the staircase a few corridors down," she rambled.

Immediately, Arthur shot up in the bed, almost sending Merlynn to the floor. "What? How?"

"I - I'm not sure," she lied. "I just found her when I was wandering around. Come on!"

He didn't bother with extra clothing; he simply threw his white tunic on and followed Merlynn to where she had said that Morgana was resting. When he saw her, he almost buckled to his knees. Morgana looked so frail, weak, pale, fragile like a porcelain doll. She had never been as such; he had always known her as his strong, younger sister-like who enjoyed teasing him like any sibling would.

"Stay alive, Morgana," he whispered, running a hand over her head.. "I'll take care of you."

Merlynn pretended not to hear it - guilt was racking through her at the sight of Arthur with tears in his eyes. He cared for Morgana deeply. He had no clue of her dark tendancies, only remembered her as someone who was like a sister to him. They had always been close.

"Go get Gaius," Arthur ordered. "Hurry." He pressed a tender kiss to the side of Morgana's head as he scooped her up into his arms, leveraging her head onto his shoulder.

oOo

Gwen had also been awoken during this time period. Merlynn had hurried to wake Gaius, then decided that the young chambermaid needed to be notified also. Morgana and Gwen were also very close. It was only adding to the guilt. She was never able to feel a single emotion, ever. It was always six or seven conflicting feelings, whether positive or negative. She was sure to get some sort of tumor or psychological disorder by the time she turns thirty years of age because of all the stress.

Arthur carried Morgana into the physician's chambers, trailing after the other three participants.

"I need water and bandages," Gaius declared, his voice concerned, clipped.

Gwen nodded. "I'll get that."

"And yarrow," he added. He glanced toward Merlynn. He knew she had something to do with Morgana, by the way that her eyes distracted over to the unconscious girl whenever she thought none could notice. Her eyes flashed guiltily. "We need to stop the bleeding." He cleared the table for Arthur to safely leverage Morgana down; he leaned near her mouth, noticing a shallow wheeze release from her open mouth. "She's having problems breathing."

Merlynn's head cocked in realisation. "Dianthus?"

"Yes, and a preparation of pulmonaria," Gaius instructed. She paused, confused. "Lungwort, Merlynn. Quarter of an ounce, ground fine, and mixed with violet."

"How could this have happened?" Arthur said after a moment of silence. His voice was heavy, thick, as though he was about to cry. He was heavily puzzled as to why Morgana would be out this late, and how she could have fallen. But, worry overcame him, muffling his thoughts.

Gaius put a soft, but persistant hand on his shoulder. "Arthur, I need room here."

"Yes. Of course. Erm..." He glanced around, worried, desperately seeking for something to assist them with. He looked to Merlynn, who was steadily brewing a healing potion. Knowing there was nothing for him to do but be in the way like a bad smell, he sighed. "Anything you need, just tell me."

He left. Merlynn watched him go, a tear trailing down her cheek as she decided that she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Later, Gaius, Gwen and Merlynn crowded around Morgana, watching as the physician cheeked Morgana's head for any sort of injury. He had safely applied the healing balm, and wrapped her sprained wrist. He sighed as he found the sharp crack at the top of her head while he sew it shut.

"Will she be alright?" Gwen questioned worriedly.

Gaius glanced back at Merlynn, and inclined his head slightly, secretly telling her that something was definitely wrong. "We've done the best we can. I can heal her skin, Gwen, but the skull...the cranium is broken. She's bleeding inside."

Merlynn was ready to collapse.

oOo

Gwen soon left to her own devices. Merlynn moped in her chambers, legs drawn to her chest as she rested back against her wall. She decided that the warm comfort of the bed wasn't helpful enough for her; she sat on her window instead. Morgana. Once again, the King's Ward was residing in her mind constantly, but now guilt lingered like a disease or poisonous acid. She had never thought of actually killing her. But now, fate was in control.

As Gaius sat on the bed across from her, she didn't glance from the scenic, dark view of Camelot. All was silent for a few moments, until Merlynn finally spoke. Her voice was thick, choked, remorse ran like oil from her words.

"I had to stop the future. I had to stop Morgana killing Uther. I didn't mean to do it like this," she croaked.

He sighed, and put a comforting hand on her leg. "It wasn't your fault, Merlynn," he soothed.

"I've prevented something much worse from happening. I just...wish it could have been some other way." Merlynn turned and dropped to the floor. "I need to go see Arthur. Apologise. Comfort him, comfort each other."

"You can do that in the morning," he interrupted, and gently pushed her down onto her bed. "Sleep."

oOo

Arthur was up like a candle light as Merlynn walked through the door early that morning. Both of them were dishevelled; hair mussed, eyes red, deep purple bruises resting beneath it.

"Is she alright?" were the first words that came out of Arthur's mouth, heavy from sleep.

She shook her head, bottom lip trembling. "Uh -"

He strode toward her, cupping her face in his hands; his eyes were wild, desperate for information. "Is she alright, Merlynn? Please, you have to tell me."

"Her sku - skull's broken," she whispered. He froze. "She's bleeding internally. She might die, Arthur." Tears entered his eyes, and that then made the same appear in Merlynn's. "I'm so sorry." Merlynn drew him in her arms.

For the first time in a long time, Arthur cried. He gripped her body desperately, face buried in the crook of her neck. Merlynn felt his hot tears damp her clothing and skin, but didn't pay it any mind. She pressed comforting kisses to his cheek, neck and shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Her hands ran through his hair.

"Sh," she muttered. "I'll find a way. I'm so sorry. So sorry, Arthur. Forgive me."

"After all we went through," he hissed. "For her to survive all that." He pulled back, cheeks stained with his tears. "To lose her now, like this...I've grown up with her, she's like a sister to me. I'd sacrifice my place on the throne for her to see another sunrise."

Merlynn nodded, hiding the urge to completely end herself, and brought him back into another hug, letting him release all his stress out. Her own tears fell then, heavy with all the stress and absolute resignation that she felt.

oOo

There was absolutely nothing she could do right. Kill Morgana, the one weapon who could ultimately be the destructor of Camelot, and face the withering guilt of seeing Arthur and Gwen in eternal misery. Or find a way to revive Morgana, and instead leverage Camelot's downfall, but see Arthur and the rest of the town happy.

Conflict. How she hated thee.

Uther stroked Morgana's hair from down in the physician's chambers. He had no knowledge that Merlynn was watching from her own room, peeking through a small crack in the door.

"So beautiful," he whispered mournfully.

Gaius nodded; he stood next to his old friend like a comforting air, or security blanket. "Yes, Sire."

"I cannot watch her die, Gaius," Uther declared in a soft, broken voice. Merlynn had never seen Uther in such a state; he was definitely cracking, slowly breaking down at the sight of the young girl dying.

"I wish there was something I could do." He, too, was rather conflicted by this point. He knew of Morgana's destiny, and was considering simply...as much as it pained him, letting her die. But, he could not stand seeing his old companion in so much despair.

"No, you don't understand," he snapped. "I cannot lose her. No matter what happens, she cannot die."

He nodded hesitantly. "I will do everything I can, Sire."

"No, Gaius. Whatever it takes. Whatever, I don't care. You must save her," he ordered, gripping Morgana's soft, pale hand gently in his gloved one.

"If I knew a way..."

"You're not understanding me, Gaius." Uther sighed in frustration. "Cure her. I don't care what remedy you use. In all these books there must be something." He paused. "Something in the Old Religion?"

Gaius was shocked; he could not believe what he was hearing. He took a glance up at Merlynn's chambers, noticing a small shadow at the bottom of the door. She was listening in, he knew. "Are you suggesting?" he whispered.

"Sorcery, yes," he concluded.

"I know she's dear to you, Sire, but surely you're not going to risk everything for Morgana?" he inquired.

"Gaius, you don't understand. There's something you should know." Merlynn shuffled closer to the door, her interest peaked. Uther hesitated, before he added, "Something I've told no one." There was a heavy silence. "Morgana is my daughter. It was while Gorlois was away."

Below, Morgana's finger began to twitch. Her mind comprehended the previous statement; her eyes moved beneath her lids. She wanted to wake, but couldn't. Her body was still dying. Consciousness regained itself for a few brief moments as Uther explained everything.

"He was fighting on the northern plains. Her mother, Vivien, grew lonely," he confessed guiltily.

"I understand, Sire," Gaius said, glancing up at Merlynn's room once more. He could only imagine what she would be thinking.

Uther stood suddenly. "I've said enough." He turned to his old friend, and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "The people must never know who Morgana really is, for Arthur's sake."

Merlynn felt the back of her knees hit the bed, and she took a seat, elbows resting on her knees, fingers propping up her head. Everything was making sense, coming together. Uther cared for Morgana too much for them not to be related; she had just attempted to kill the child of a King.

"I assure you, Sire, your secret is safe with me," he said, and watched as Uther left the physician's chambers after one long, despairing look at Morgana. His child.

Gaius then hurried up to Merlynn's room. He noticed her wide, worried, thoughtful eyes and sighed. He didn't speak; he knew she had many a thing to say.

"It...explains everything," she muttered. "No wonder he was so determined to find her, why he's so protective and fond toward her. Why he's so _blinded _by her faults."

"Now we know why she can do no wrong," Gaius added remorsefully.

oOo

Uther stood by his window, leaning against the stone archway for support. He was relieved to have finally admitted Morgana's true genes, to someone so trustworthy like Gaius. But, that was not what worried him.

It was her life that worried him. It was hanging in the balance; he desperately hoped Gaius could find some way, anyway, to save his daughter. The only woman, other than Ygraine, that he truly cared for. He acknowledged the door opening to his chambers, but did not turn to greet the visitor.

Merlynn's soft, hesitant voice filled his ears a moment later. "Sire." She was nervous, his confession running through her mind. "This is from Gaius." He finally turned to see a vial filled with a violet liquid in her right hand. "He said it would help ease your mind."

He said nothing, only continued to stare at her with speculation. Uther could see so much love in the way Gaius would care for Merlynn; they were closer than what he and Morgana could ever be. He found himself jealous of their relationship somewhat, their closeness, their obvious love.

Merlynn was uncertain under the thoughtful eye of the King, and decided she would simply put down the potion and leave. She left it on his desk, curtsied, then turned to leave. Uther's voice stopped her.

"You are Gaius' child," he stated, more so than asked.

She whirled around, and nodded slightly in confusion. "Yes. He is my guardian," she confirmed.

"You are like a daughter to him," Uther continued.

She nodded again. "Yes. Just as he is like a father to me."

He looked disheartened as he ran a hand over his salt-and-pepper hair; his blue eyes were rimmed with red, dissipating any previous thought of a wicked, strong king. "I see the way he cares for you. You feel your child's every joy, and their pain. You watch their failings and you see your own. All you want is for their happiness, for them to escape the sufferings of life."

Merlynn wasn't sure what to stay, but she stood there, listening to him speak. She was in a strange position, listening to Uther rabble on and look more vulnerable than a rabbit facing a wolf.

"Wh-why has this happened? I woul- I would do anything. Anyth..." It was then that, for the first time, that she had truly seen a more impossible sight. The King of Camelot began to cry.

She was helpless. There was nothing she could really do by this point. She couldn't embrace him, run her hand over his hair like a comforting mother, as she had done with Arthur. It was awkward, disconcerting, and terrified her slightly. But, she stepped toward Uther, and put a hand on his free arm, the other used to cover his eyes.

"Morgana is strong," she said then. "She is brave, determined, a fighter. She will wake; Morgana will fight until her dying breath to break through this injury. I'll make sure of it."

Merlynn left, leaving the broken king confused, and slightly thankful of her strangely comforting words.

oOo

Arthur decided that instead of crying, he would release his anger using his weapons. He ordered for Merlynn to come to his chambers to help him put on his armour, then the two headed out into the Square for him to unleash his raging emotions out on a practice dummy.

It was raining. This was much suited to the mood of Camelot; dark, mournful, desperate. Merlynn watched, tears mixing with the rain, as Arthur slashed at the training dummy, roaring every time the sword hit the wood beneath the false enemy.

Arthur cried again. It was inevitable, she could not stand to see him cry.

Later, Merlynn left Arthur in his chambers. She basically had to carry him up the stairs, his body weak and exhausted from all the desperation and sadness. Her clothes stuck to her skin, her hair damp and dripping water down her face as she entered the physician's chambers. She didn't want to see Gwen. She, too, looked physically defeated at the sight of Morgana. The unconscious girl was paling rapidly; she was dying indefinitely.

"Her breath is leaving her. She'll be gone by morning," she heard Gaius say.

Merlynn suddenly became determined. She decided that letting Morgana die was the worst thing that she could have done.

She waited til' nightfall.

When it finally arrived, it's dark shadow looming over Camelot, she crept out of her chambers. After collecting Firefoot, she rode out of the city, heading straight for the clearing.

oOo

Kilgharrah heard her call from his cavern. Immediately, he shot off into the night, heading toward their usual clearing. He settled down in front of the young witch, and found himself curious as to why she would call for him on such a night. She looked stressed, tired, dark circles formed beneath her eyes. Her body was weak, he could feel it in his bones. He raised a speculative brow her way. "You summoned me, young witch? And to what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

"I've been to the Crystal Cave. I saw Morgana make an attempt on Uther's life," she announced.

He scoffed, unsatisfied with her answer. "It does not surprise me."

"Well, I stopped her."

"To change the future is no simple matter, Merlynn. To do so is fraught with danger," Kilgharrah told her.

She nodded. "I know, and as a result of my actions, Morgana is dying," she said, looking guilty at the thought.

Now, he was confused. "Then you should rejoice!"

"No. Uther and Arthur and Gwen are in misery because of this. I want you to help me to save her," Merlynn finished.

"Merlynn, have you learnt nothing?" he sighed.

"I did not mean to kill her. All I wanted was to avoid the future that would've unfolded, to prevent Uther's death, to prevent Camelot being torn apart," she explained desperately.

"I will not cure her!" he spat.

Merlynn glanced up at him, eyes pleading with him to bow to her needs. "She is Uther's daughter," she admitted.

"Yes." He was unsurprised by the confession, and Merlynn's eyes widened at the realisation.

"You knew," she accused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It makes no difference," Kilgharrah said, doing his reinactment of a shrug.

Merlynn bit her lip. "Well, whatever she was about to do, I stopped her. There's no need for people to suffer."

"The witch must die, as she should have done long ago. I will not save her," he declared with a hint of defiance in his voice.

"I am a dragonlady!" she burst out. "You cannot refuse me!"

"How dare you treat me such! How dare you abuse your power!" he hissed.

Merlynn set her shoulders, and glared up into those angered golden eyes of hers, cold and strong. "I command you."

Kilgharrah opened his mouth to berate the young witch at her orders, to try and dissuade her, for he knew the future of her actions, but found that the command was too much for him to refuse. "Very well. But I warn you, the evil that will follow is of your doing, and yours alone," he pointed out.

He released his magical breath over Merlynn, washing his dragon power over her body, then left with a grunt. Merlynn, tingling with magic, rode back to Camelot.

She would save Morgana. Merlynn knew she may regret it, but there was nothing else for her to do.

oOo

When Merlynn snuck back into the physican's chambers, she noticed Gwen sitting with Morgana. She took a seat next to Gwen.

"Gwen," she muttered.

Gwen turned her eyes to Merlynn, saddened. Then, she looked suddenly desperate, and somewhat elated. "Merlynn," she breathed. "You have magic, don't you?"

"Yes," she said, hesitating.

"Then you can save Morgana," she declared. "You can bring her back to us, to me, using your power."

"Gwen -"

"Please, Merlynn. She'll die if you don't," Gwen sobbed. "I can't have her die. She's my oldest friend. _Please." _

"Gwen, go to sleep. I'll try whatever I can to cure her, but I can't give you any promises. Magic is a limited resource; there are some things even I cannot do," she stated.

She nodded and quickly squeezed Morgana's hand, before standing. "Just...try. Please. It's all I'm asking."

"I promise."

"If she wakes..." Gwen trailed off, her eyes hopeful.

Merlynn sighed. "I'll call you."

"Thank you, so much, Merlynn."

As Gwen left, Merlynn turned her attention to Morgana and pressed her hand against the girl's cranium. She could feel the crack in her skull, and winced guiltily. Her eyes flickered gold. "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!" she whispered.

The magic thrilled through her and into Morgana's cranium; the effects were immediate. She began to breathe normally and her colour improved greatly, her chest heaving at a healthy pace.

oOo

Gaius found Merlynn in the Courtyard Corridor, looking much like she did when she discovered that Morgana was Uther's child. He sighed; he could not believe that she revived Morgana. She had changed things, thinking of the emotions of others rather than the outcome of her actions.

He took a seat next to her, but didn't touch her, nor did he speak. There were no words for how he was feeling.

"I couldn't watch everyone's grief." Soft, croaked. Her body ached, her mind stung, eyes were steadily filling with tears of remorse.

"I know," he mused, and pressed a shallow kiss to her temple. "But you're playing with things that are beyond you."

"What have I done?" she whispered.

oOo

Arthur looked more happier than she had ever seen him. He was strolling through the Square, eyes lighting up when he caught sight of Merlynn sitting on the stairs leading up into the castle. He took a seat next to her; he frowned as he caught on to her saddened mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked, nudging her gently. "Haven't you heard? Morgana's awoken!"

"Yes, I know," she murmured bitterly.

"Then why so down? Surely this is a happy occaison," he persisted.

Merlynn shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm tired. I was brewing potions all night long."

"So you cured her?" Arthur questioned.

"Sort of. Gaius was there, too," she denied.

He turned to her, a soft, warm smile on his face; he nudged her once more, feeling the urge to capture her in his arms and hold her tight. But he knew it was too public for such an embrace. "Then I must thank you. You have no idea what you've done, Merlynn, for everyone."

"I think I have an idea," she mused.

oOo

Later that night, the warning bells resounded through the castle like a beacon. Merlynn was immediately awoken by the shrill sound and dressed quickly, before rushing down to see Gaius. He, too, was standing from his bed, nightrobe wrapped around his tired form.

"Come on," she ushered, pulling him from her door. She wondered whatever could have alerted the bell. Merlynn grabbed Gaius' medical bag.

A guard was already waiting for them as they exited their chambers. "Gaius, a servant boy has been killed," he announced. "Follow me."

The two trailed after the curt man until they reached the Red Chamber, where the servant boy lay dead. Merlynn sighed; he seemed to be only seventeen, not much older than herself when she began to serve Camelot. Arthur was already there, crouched over the fallen body.

"We need to seal the drawbridge, search the grounds. I'll inform the King," Arthur instructed. He silently gave Merlynn a slight acknowledgement, before he hurried off to Uther's chambers.

Merlynn and Gaius surveyed the servant boy. He was boyish, with a mat of dark hair and reddish-pale skin. It was obviously a quick strike down, as he didn't seem to have struggled. The wound was clean and precise. The pitcher of red wine formed a pool, damping the boy's hand that lay dormant.

As Gaius lifted up the hand in the wine, Merlynn's eyes flashed with recognition. _Red liquid dripping from fingers into a pool of wine. _She had thought it was once blood, but now knew that she had not, in fact, saved Camelot from doom. Merlynn had re-awakened the future.

Gaius noticed Merlynn's horrified, distraught expression and paused in his search. "Merlynn, what's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

She desperately shook her head; her skin paled. "That was the next image I saw in the crystal." Her breath hitched. "I haven't stopped anything. Morgana's still going to kill Uther. Oh, God. I have to go."

"Merlyn - "

Merlynn stood and, ignoring the physician, rushed off in the shadows of the night. She needed to find Morgana, and stop her. Keep her away from Uther's chambers. Killing her was not an option at this point; she had already worked too hard to keep her alive.

As she burst into Morgana's chambers, the King's daughter was readying herself for Uther's murder. She wore exactly the same clothing as she had the moment Merlynn sent her to her death, and slid the blade into the notch in her belt. Morgana's head shot up when she slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

Merlynn's eyes narrowed; she took guard in front of the door, preventing Morgana from leaving. "Arthur sent me to look after you. He's worried about the intruder," she lied smoothly.

"I don't need you," Morgana scoffed.

She stepped in front of her, jaw set. "He was quite insistent."

Morgana growled and snapped forward, attempting to shove her ex-friend out of the way. Instead, Merlynn took hold of her wrist, keeping it in a tight hold that made her gasp. "Get out of my way!" she shouted, eyes glowing gold.

Merlynn was tossed back against the wall; her head cracked painfully, as did her back, and she slid to the floor, unconscious. When she was thrown, her hip hit the table beside the curtain, and toppled over. The candles that perched on the table rested against the fabric, igniting it.

Morgana smirked and stepped over Merlynn, before strolling away toward her destination. Uther's chambers.

Merlynn's hand was slowly catching on fire; it had fallen onto the curtain amongst the crash, and soon the embers were licking away at her tunic sleeve, scorching it away.

It took a while for her eyes to open. Her mind registered a sharp pain in her arm, her body recognised a heat surrounding her. Finally, they snapped awake and she sat up. She glanced down, and she released a breath of fear. Her arm was alight; most of the damage was on her tunic, but her skin was burnt and bloody.

She screamed. _Merlynn screamed, surrounded by fire, eyes vibrating between gold and blue. _She clutched her arm in agony, patting away the fire. Merlynn then stood and, supporting her injured limb, rushed out of Morgana's chambers and toward the king.

It was too late, she thought to herself, as she crept into Uther's bedchambers. Morgana had already raised the knife, poised to strike, and Merlynn could not do a thing to stop her. An idea came to mind.

She raised her uninjured hand; her eyes flashed gold, and the window blew inwards, sending Morgana crashing against the wall. Merlynn slumped in defeat as the blade slid from her hand.

Uther shot awake. "What's going on?"

Morgana's eyes were wide with surprise, but she stood. She pretended to be terrified as a crack of thunder shot through the room and rushed toward him, kicking the blade underneath the bed. "Er...there was a fire, and I was scared," she lied. "I wanted to be with you. You're the only person I feel safe with."

Uther had a soft, comforting smile on his face and he drew her into his arms.

Merlynn scoffed from behind the curtain, and hissed slightly as a shooting pain continued to thrill up her arm.

oOo

Her arm was in a cast. The skin of her forearm and hand was a brilliant red colour, and some of the skin broke from the heat. Gaius had healed it for the most part and had brought her another tunic, which she wore now. Other than that, it was healthy and steadily healing. Gaius said that she might scar, but it would be small, insignificant.

Merlynn knew that Morgana would not give up until Uther was dead. She was ready to leave Merlynn to burn for that very reason.

"You saved the King's life," Gaius assured, noticing her worried expression.

She scoffed bitterly. "Only just. I thought I could alter the future, but instead I caused it. I made it happen."

"What you did was dangerous, even for someone as gifted as you," he admitted. "But what's done is done. There are more important things for us to worry about. I fear that Morgana knows the truth."

"About what?" she questioned curiously.

"She knows the King is her father. That explains why she acted so suddenly. Arthur must be careful," he told her.

Her brow cocked. "Why?"

"Morgana is of royal blood," he explained ruefully. "If Uther were to die, Arthur is all that stands between her and the throne of Camelot."

Merlynn's eyes widened, and she leaned forward on her elbows. "I'll not let that happen. If Uther dies, then I'll have the chance to finally exact what I should have done."

"And that is?"

"Kill Morgana."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll probably be updating either friday, or sunday, not too sure :) <strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**Question: What do you suppose will happen in 'The Castle of Fryian'? I've already begun writing it, and I'd love to hear your opinion, which will help me decide what to flow into the storyline :D**


	52. Changeling: Arranged Marriage

**Okay. ... Hello! **

**My exams are finished (only trials) until next term, where they will begin in the first week -_- **

**However, over the holidays I will be NINJA and completely write and study at the same time, which will ultimately work out for the best... hopefully. Anyways, here is one of my favourite episodes of Season 3. The Changeling. **

**Sorry if there are mistakes. My Microsoft will not let me download the trial version of things, saying that I need to put it in the shopping cart when I _cleary did! _Grr... so I am using the stupid wordpad, which does not include automatic spelling thing-o with the red, blue and green squiggly lines. **

**Season 4 will be out soon - I'm counting down the days! Ah! I have so much planned ;)**

**Anyways - read on! Or, as the fine Joker says, "And here...we...go!"**

* * *

><p>Merlynn's arm had healed for the most part. There was now a long scar on her arm; streaming from her thumb bone and curved around to her elbow. It didn't hurt, and none could see it. Arthur knew that she had been caught in the fire in Morgana's room; she had stretched the truth a little, to be honest.<p>

"_I went to Morgana's room to see if she was okay, but she was gone. There was a fire; I stumbled, and was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, my arm was on fire." _

He was kind to her especially, not making her do strenuous task. Instead, he forced other servants to do her duties for her. She only had to bring him food; that was all she was told to do. Now, she was in Arthur's chambers, preparing him for the day.

"So, what exactly is the big event Uther is so nervous about?" she announced, breaking the pleasant silence between them.

He sighed; Arthur stared down at her from where she stood in front of him, tying his cloak around his neck. "Lord Godwyn is an old friend of my father's, and he is coming down to visit for some unknown reason; father won't tell me. His daughter's coming, Princess Elena."

"Oh, nice. What's she like?" she asked curiously. Merlynn smiled wryly; things had been casual, and pretty good between them - nothing had changed too much for them, except maybe become closer.

"I have no clue. I think the last time we met, I was four," he confessed. "She's not important. You, however, are." Arthur grabbed at her hips, but she skillfully dodged his eager hands.

"No," she said, tapping his nose. "We need to get going."

"Mean woman, you are."

Merlynn walked with Uther and Arthur in the Throne Room. Since Morgana's brush with death, and Merlynn's kind words toward Uther, he had sufficiently become a lot more polite and almost...nice, toward her. He acknowledged her with a slight nod, and didn't yell at her when she did something wrong.

"Arthur," Uther announced. Merlynn snapped from her thoughts. "It is an exciting day."

"The arrival of Lord Godwyn is always a cause for celebration," Arthur replied, slightly sarcastic.

He looked almost suggestive as he added, "And Princess Elena."

"Yes." His brow quirked curiously at the pointed attitude of his father.

"I hear she's something of a beauty," he said airily, nonchalant, but Merlynn caught on to his silent hints. She narrowed her eyes slightly, suspicious now of his motives toward the present situation. Trickery was at foot here, and Merlynn knew it.

"Really?" he scoffed, uninterested. Arthur didn't care about any other woman's beauty but the one standing next to him. In fact, he believed, knew, that Merlynn made many pale in comparison. Except for, as an exception, Morgana.

Uther nodded, leaning into his son to continue, "Oh, yes. Beautiful, charming, witty. Strategic."

"Strategic?" Arthur repeated in confusion.

"I have always thought so." The prince turned to him with furrowed brows. "W-we have always thought so," he explained, slightly stuttering. "That is, Lord Godwyn and myself. That is, he finds you strategic, not Princess Elena." He finished with a slight nod.

He frowned. "He finds me strategic?"

"Oh, yes."

"And beautiful?" Uther opened his mouth to speak, but the Throne Room doors opened to reveal Lord Godwyn, Princess Elena and their robust servant. Arthur turned to his father, voice lowering dangerously. "Father, what are you trying to say?"

"Lord Godwyn is a serious ally. The strength of such a match cannot be underestimated," Uther whispered.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Please tell me you mean a jousting match."

"I mean a love match," he concluded.

"Love?" he snapped, horrified.

"Not love. Love has nothing to do with it, but the other bit. You know, a permanent union."

"Marriage?" he hissed, even louder. Merlynn brought confused eyes up to them, hearing Arthur last word. She frowned slightly.

"I knew you would understand." Uther pasted on a smile to hug his friend. "Godwyn!"

"Oh, it's been too long," Godwyn said.

"Princess Elena, you are most welcome," he greeted.

Elena stepped toward them, but fell flat on her face. Merlynn's eyes widened and she helped her stand once more. "Sorry 'bout that," the young, blonde princess said, and scratched her ratty hair. "I, uh, slipped. These shoes are damned uncomfortable."

"Elena!" Godwyn berated. "Language."

oOo

Arthur, Gwen and Merlynn carried the new visitors' bags through the Pheonix Corridor. Merlynn had been elected to choose the most suitable chambers for each guest; they were, in her opinion, very well selected. Elena seemed like a sunny sort of person, so she put her in the spare quarters facing the east wing, where the sun beamed through the windows during the day.

"You sure you put them in the best guest quarters?" Arthur asked for the third time.

Merlynn sighed. "Yes, for the last time. Everything is arranged. Princess Elena will definitely be impressed." She glanced toward Gwen; her eyes then flickered toward Arthur, silently sending her a message.

Gwen nodded in realisation, and she smiled. "Uh, I'll hurry forward and get most of the bags there before they get to their guest chambers. Want to leave an impression." She then hurried off with a wink in the young servant's direction.

"What's that about?" Arthur questioned curiously.

She frowned slightly. "She's helping me out. What's wrong, Arthur? You seem...strangely troubled about something."

He hesitated, leaning against one of the stone pillars behind his head, and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "My, er, my father had some surprising news for me." She cocked her brow expectantly. "He expects me to marry Princess Elena."

Merlynn froze. _Marry? _There was no warning, no time to prepare. She released a shaky breath, and tried to calm her frazzled mind. "Marry?" she echoed in shock.

Arthur noticed her expression, and took a step toward her. "I'm not going to be, though. Don't worry."

"I - I'm not -" she cleared her throat. "I'm not worried. I, uh, I said I'd be fine with this."

"It's not going to happen," he assured her.

"A - alright," Merlynn said, and smiled, but there was a hint of doubt in her eyes. She stole the bags off of Arthur and rushed off through the corridor toward Elena's guest chamber.

oOo

They hadn't spoken since Arthur confessed Uther's intentions toward Princess Elena. From what Merlynn knew, Elena was exactly the type of woman that Arthur needed to wed. She was of noble blood, next in line for the throne, pretty; she was what Arthur was required to marry, what he should want in a wife. Even as she prepared him for bed, fixing up his sheets as he settled between them, it was silent. Finally, Arthur sighed. He knew she was paranoid, or upset, and needed to reassure her. He would not marry Elena; she wasn't what he desired, what he longed for. For it was only Merlynn.

"You must know, Merlynn, that I will not be marrying Elena," he told her.

She nodded hesitantly, mouth twisted. "You cannot stop the works of your father. Besides, she seems...sweet."

He scoffed, glad that she was slightly happier. "It's strange, isn't it? Elena couldn't be more different to Lord Godwyn," he remarked.

"Yeah. Perhaps she takes after her mother," she suggested.

"I never met her," he shrugged, then his eyes dimmed slightly. "She died when Elena was born."

Merlynn could understand what Elena had gone through, as could Arthur, and she paused in her cleaning. "That can't've been easy. Perhaps you've more in common than you think. Augh, bad breath for example."

"Excuse me?" he scoffed. "I seem to remember you craving my kiss for a while."

"Sacrifices I make for my love," she teased. "Anyway, appalling table manners."

"Er, now, hang on a minute."

"Good sense of humour," Merlynn added, and giggled. "No, no, you're right, you've nothing in common."

Arthur playfully tossed a pillow at Merlynn; she ducked, laughing, and turned to pick it up. She found it at Uther's feet and froze guiltily. Merlynn composed herself with a sheepish smile his way. Uther acknowledged Merlynn with a nod.

"A word," he announced. "Alone."

Merlynn held back a slight snicker at the awkwardness but nodded, bowed, and handed the pillow to Arthur. "Sire," she muttered in respect, and ran out.

"I need to talk to you about Elena," Uther said, shutting the door behind Merlynn. "I realise that this is a delicate situation."

He shrugged carelessly. "There's nothing delicate about it."

"Lord Godwyn, as you know, is not only a very good friend of mine, but a longstanding ally of Camelot," he began.

"I have nothing against Lord Godwyn. I've nothing against Elena," he insisted. "Except marriage."

Uther sat on the bed beside him, eyes set in determination to put his order across. "When we talk about your future, Arthur, we're not just talking about your happiness, but the safety and security of the whole of Camelot. You may one day be a husband, but more importantly, you will one day be King," he reminded him.

He sighed; it was not Elena he wanted to marry, but Merlynn. "But I have no feelings for her whatsoever."

"Then I would encourage you find some," he suggested, pet his arm, then left, leaving Arthur to wallow in his thoughts.

oOo

Merlynn readied hers, Arthur's and Elena's horses to go out for a daily ride. She was very uncertain toward her feelings for Elena's and Arthur's 'love match' but couldn't find it in her heart to be jealous or angered toward Elena. She seemed just as oblivious and uncaring as Arthur was.

Arthur hurried up to the young servant, and put a hand on her arm. "Please don't leave me alone today," he whispered desperately, almost begging. "I don't want to deal with her."

She sent him a wry grin. "Why of course, Arthur." Merlynn then turned to Elena with a welcoming, kind smile; she may have been chosen to marry Arthur, due to the cheeky kings, but it didn't mean that Merlynn had to hate her. She seemed sweet. "Princess."

"Just Elena. I hate that term."

Arthur and Elena didn't have much in common at all, she realised jokingly. Elena was dressed in the same gown as yesterday; bright, sunshine yellow. Her hair was brushed, but desperately tangled, sticking up in every direction. Arthur held up his hand for her as she approached her horse.

"Here, let me assist you," he offered.

"Oh please," Elena brushed off, skillfully mounting her mare even with the dress on. "This is something I can actually do." She nudged the animal into a fast gallop.

Arthur and Merlynn stared after her for a moment, before rushing to follow her lead. She let Arthur speed in front of her, taking a steady pace on the back of Firefoot; she was sure that she could not stop the marriage of the two if Uther willed it, so she didn't want to get in the way. Merlynn released a saddened breath - Firefoot snorted, feeling her depressed mood, and slowly went into a quick run after the two royals.

She couldn't help but giggle delightfully.

In front, Arthur caught up to Princess Elena with stride. "Slow down!" he shouted.

"No chance!" she called back, instead speeding up.

Arthur actually smiled; he hadn't had such a fun ride since he and Merlynn headed out two years ago, when Lady Catrina ruled his father's heart. He found that Elena had dismounted near a cool stream, and was gently petting her speckled horse lovingly. He followed, and let his horse drink as he wandered over to her.

"That was impressive," he complemented. "I'm not easily impressed."

"Oh. Well, neither am I. And I wasn't!" she exclaimed, her attempt at what many people would call 'flirting.' Instead, as she laughed, a loud snort came out as she punched him in the arm.

There was an awkward silence. Arthur glanced back, wondering where Merlynn could be. She was a fast rider; unless she was doing it on purpose. In that case, she would get a flogging so mighty...

"I've been riding since I was a child," she admitted, snapping him out of his mental pursuit to punish Merlynn. "I don't get to do it as much as I'd like, princesses don't, but apparently my mother was an excellent horsewoman. I never met her."

"I never met mine either," Arthur told her. "I...often wonder if I'm like her. I hope I don't take after my father entirely."

"Oh, you don't! I don't mean that in, in a bad way," she assured desperately. Elena was trying very hard to entice him, and make a good impression, but was finding it difficult with her overly strange, somewhat overbearing self.

Arthur laughed awkwardly. "Er...so, the real reason why you beat me here is because I stopped to smell the roses." He pulled out a large, pink rose out of seemingly the air and handed it to her.

"Aw, thank you," she cooed, staring at it with her large, doe-like eyes. "It, it's beautiful." Elena sniffed the rose, trying to be cute, as she had seen it many a time in her kingdom by women seducing men by smelling pretty flowers they offered them. But, she ended up sneezing - all over Arthur, who grimaced in disgust at having the result of her sneeze all over him.

Merlynn brought her horse to a stop; she smiled hesitantly at the two of them, and held up the basket she had for them. "Shall I set up here?" she announced.

Arthur turned to her with a tight, angered smile. "Merlynn! What kept you?" He brought his voice to a low undertone. "Do not leave me again."

"You were riding so fast," she replied innocently. "Your father and hers are so adament for you two to be together, have some alone time, so I really am not in the mood to be pegged with food just because you don't like her."

He growled. "Fine. You can set up."

Merlynn lay the picnic blanket down, along with the basket full of freshly prepared food (from herself, if she were to be so proud). After she was finished, she stood and made a move to wander off. "I'll leave you two to yourselves," she declared. "You may call me when you want to leave, Sire. I'll be somewhere in that...general direction." She pointed down the stream.

Arthur's eyes were pleading with her to stay, to keep him dormant for the time being. He wasn't sure he could endure Elena's appalling manners. Elena smiled brightly in Merlynn's direction; she seemed like a nice person.

"Why don't you join us?" Elena offered. "You must be hungry."

"Oh, no, I shouldn't," she denied. Truly, she did not want to see Arthur and Elena become cozy with each other.

Arthur smiled, thankful for Elena. "Don't be silly, Merlynn. You hardly feed yourself. Sit, enjoy." Merlynn glared slightly as the three took a seat.

"So, Elena, what do you like to do when you're back at your own kingdom?" Merlynn asked politely, legs tucked beneath her.

Elena was sitting with her legs crossed, dress shoved down into her lap to cover her undergarments. "Horse ride. Like I was telling Arthur, even though I don't get to do it often, I love ride horses whenever I get the chance. Also, I like archery."

"Really? Did you beat Arthur here?" she inquired, slightly teasing.

"Yes. I kicked his royal bottom!"

Merlynn couldn't help but smile; the two were getting along famously, and she was taking quite a liking to the Princess. "I did too. He'll never admit it, but I've done it twice."

"Nice!" Elena exclaimed, bringing her hand up for a high-five. Merlynn did so, slightly awkwardly. No one had ever given her a high-five before. Arthur pouted; he didn't enjoy spending time with Elena, and simply wanted some alone time with Merlynn. "Oh, right." She acknowledged Arthur. "What do you like to do?"

"Er...I enjoy training. I do so everyday; to be fit, and because it adds to my skill," he addressed. "I do love horse riding, and hunting."

"The poor animals!" Elena gasped.

Merlynn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. I have to haul them around for him, carrying dead rabbits and even a deer!" She then realised she was talking to a Princess, and hurriedly stood. "Well, I best leave you two alone."

"No -" Arthur protested.

"No, i - it's for the best. It'll give you time to get to know each other more," Merlynn said. "I'll take Firefoot for a swim."

"O - Okay. It was nice to meet you!" Elena called after her.

Merlynn smiled slightly. "You, too."

As she walked off, andalusian in hand, Elena turned to her 'love match'. "She's lovely."

"Hm."

Merlynn lead Firefoot through the trees, following the long stream until she reached a small body of water. There was a little waterfall trailing down into it, which fell from a drop-off in the land. She sighed as a relaxed mood washed over her and she stripped Firefoot of her saddle and other equipment.

Then, she took off her boots and mounted Firefoot from a rock. "Come on, girl," she whistled. "Let's go for a swim." She gently nudged the animal into the small river, laughing slightly as Firefoot snorted delightfully.

She spent her time by the river, either watching from the shore as Firefoot played about in the water, or gently treading alongside her. She didn't go any higher than knee-length in the river; Merlynn didn't want to get her tunic wet. Soon, she heard, "Merlynn!" ring through the trees, and she sighed. Merlynn tied her hair up in it's ever-present bun and, after re-saddling Firefoot, trekked through the forest until she reached Arthur and Elena's resting spot.

Arthur had obviously packed everything. He raised a speculative brow from her damp appearance. "Where _have _you been?" he asked.

"Swimming," she answered simply. Merlynn glanced at Elena, then bowed. "I mean - swimming, _Sire." _

"Did you have fun?" _Leaving me here alone without any protection. _He was sure to have foot particles all over his tunic.

"Much," she returned. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

Elena nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes. It was delightfully delicious! I must pay thanks to whoever made all those treats."

"You're very welcome."

"You did? Wow, you must teach me how you cooked them up," she gushed.

Merlynn chuckled. "Really, I had the firm eye of the chef watching over me, so you'd have to ask him."

"I'll be sure to."

oOo

The three rode back into Camelot. Arthur was broody, because he was being forced to begin a relationship with a girl who was socially awkward and very appalling. He wished she could properly brush her hair, or put on a prettier dress; the yellow velvet wasn't very attractive. It was like mustard. It seemed like Merlynn had simply dealt with his forged marriage, as though she didn't even care.

Merlynn did care, however. Very much. But Elena was amusing, and the two had become fast friends. She hoped that, if the two (the word made her stomach clench) married, then she could remain friends with her despite the fact that she would most probably become very jealous.

"Thank you," Elena said uncertainly as she and Arthur dismounted. "I had a, er, lovely time."

"Me too," he lied.

She then hugged him awkwardly, body bent until her head was smushed sideways into his chest, arms tight around his back. "See you soon I'd expect."

"I hope so."

Merlynn dismounted and walked over to them. Elena sent her a slight, friendly smile. Then, she began to make her way up the stairs, but tripped embarrassingly. Arthur jerked forward for a moment as if to help her up, but Elena stood with a sheepish smile, before tromping up the stairs.

"Oh, dear," she whispered in horror.

Arthur sighed in agreement. "I completely agree, Merlynn."

"I should go help her," Merlynn said hesitantly, then began to follow after the stumbling Elena.

"Merlyn -" She paused, and turned expectantly. "Nothing."

She smiled slightly, disappointed, and continued up the stairs to the guest chambers.

oOo

When she entered, Elena was alone, moping about. She whined and moaned, pacing like a caged animal in desperation. As she caught sight of Merlynn, her eyes lit up.

"Merly -" she stumbled and fell, knocking over a pitcher of water. "Oh, silly me."

Merlynn couldn't help but chuckle as she mopped up the water and picked up all the glass. "Don't worry, I'm just as clumsy."

"Please, you're probably much better than I am," she moaned. "I fell and sent half a table of food all over the Dining Hall in my kingdom. On my birthday. All over the nobles; there was chicken, wine and rice everywhere."

"Wow. Um, I, er, fell in front of Uther. That's a nightmare within itself," she joked.

Elena smiled slightly, thankful for the distraction to rid her embarrassment. "Surely the consequences were dire," she played along.

"Oh, most definitely!"

The two laughed. Elena then sighed sadly, taking a seat on her bed. Merlynn stole the chair at her vanity, and leaned her elbows onto her knees, letting her arms hang limply. "I'll never be good enough for Arthur, will I?" she inquired sadly.

"D - Don't say that," she assured, a bit nervous, considering who Elena was attempting to wean advice from.

Elena shook her head. "No, it's true. When you were still catching up, I sneezed _all over him! _If that wasn't bad enough, I then coughed food on him while you were out swimming. I keep embarrassing myself." She turned to Merlynn, eyes hopeful. "What does Arthur like in a woman?"

Merlynn hesitated, eyes wide and anxious.

"Um - I - I'm not too sure."

"How long have you been servant to him?"

She pondered it for a moment. "Three years," she admitted. She was shocked with the answer - she had lived in Camelot for three years? Time just seemed to fly, she realised.

"Then you must know what he likes in a woman. Surely you've seen him around them; what ones attract him. Please, I would forever be in your debt if you could just answer me!" she begged. "I need to do this for my father."

Merlynn sighed and moved so she sat next to Princess Elena. She could not believe she was basically giving advice as to how to 'woo' her only love; but, she knew that Elena's intentions were good. "Well, I guess he likes women who can amuse him," she began. "He has always said he enjoys the company of those who make him laugh, intentionally. Strong, I guess. He's a prince; he must like women who match him in caliber. He doesn't like docile women. Arthur has lived amongst people like Morgana, Gwen and myself, who definitely do not follow the rules most of the time. Someone who he can truly spend his time with."

She smiled sadly. "He's a good man, Princess Elena. He is the perfect match for any woman, and you are lucky to have him as your match. Arthur will take care of you; he is very protective over those that matter to him." Elena listened attentively. "I'm sure you'll make him very happy."

"I only hope so," she muttered. "I do not love him, neither does he love me. But in time, I'm sure, we can find a way to settle. I don't want to disappoint my father."

"I understand."

And she did.

oOo

Later in the afternoon, Gwen and Merlynn (amongst various other servants) prepared the Hall of Ceremonies for the great feast. Marcus had grouped together a few of the skilled lower class citizens who worked for the kingdom, both which included the two girls, to cook the meals for all the nobles. Now, they were laying them out over the span of the long dining tables. Merlynn and Gwen put the most delectable and large selections of the meals over the royal table; while the two did so, they chatted like the friends they were.

"So, I heard about Elena," Gwen said suddenly, breaking their previous conversation about how they would 'steal the food' for themselves, especially the desserts which would come soon after the main meal.

Merlynn paused, but continued to lay out the porcelain plates. "What about her?"

"Morgana was telling me that Uther wants Arthur and Elena to...marry," she explained, biting her lip; her voice was hesitant, full of trepidation, about the present situation.

"And?"

"I'm so sorry, Merlynn," she breathed.

Merlynn shrugged. "It's - it's troubling, of course. But...Elena's such a sweet, funny girl; extremely awkward, but she and I are becoming friends," she told her. "I cannot hate her like I extremely wish I could've. Besides, I have told Arthur countless times that," she swallowed, feeling her throat thicken, "that when the time comes, he'll have to marry someone who isn't me."

"Oh, it's all so terrible!" Gwen pouted. "You are perfect for Arthur, and you both love each other dearly. It's so heartbreaking to see this happening."

"Well, at least Elena will be an interesting woman." She sighed. "I'll always be there, no matter what."

"I could never live like that - having to watch the man I love sleep next to another woman." She noticed Merlynn's crestfallen expression. "Damn! I've done it again. I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot."

"It's alright, Gwen," she assured.

Gwen smiled slightly. "Hey, let's go ask Marcus if he has any spare treats to steal away."

oOo

The Hall of Ceremonies had been lavishly done up to the point that even Merlynn was awestruck by the design. Reds, pale blues, yellows and greens all hung from the high ceiling; she hadn't been there for the final decoration. She took her place next to Gwen as the royal's personal servers for the evening.

Arthur waited for Elena to take her seat; his eyes strayed over to Merlynn, who sent him a slight nod. He hadn't been able to spend any time with her all day, which is all he wanted to do. He missed speaking to her alone, without the stern, hopeful eyes of his father and Godwyn.

_Arthur strolled down the corridor, and glanced inside the thick, wide doors which lead into the Hall of Ceremonies. He seemed to be the dullest person in the castle; everyone was all bright-eyed and bushy tailed, while he still found it hard to wake up. __He truly, from the bottom of his heart, could not hate Elena. She was a good rider, and a (somewhat) lovely person, other than her bad manners; she wasn't annoying like Vivian had been._

_Even Merlynn was happier than he was, he noted. She was talking with Gwen as the two set up the royal dinner table. Arthur sighed. So beautiful, she was, and the only woman he ever wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His head leaned on the side of the door as he stared at her. __Then, he noticed her sadness. He could see it; he could read her like a book, and in the way she moved, it was slow, careless, and she continuously paused to sigh and play with her hair. He didn't enjoy putting her through all this stress, for he wasn't enjoying the situation either. _

_"Arthur!" Godwyn greeted joyously. _

_Arthur shut his eyes for a few moments, before he pasted an awkward, but polite smile on his face. "Lord Godwyn," he returned. _

_"Just Godwyn, Arthur. There's no need for formalities, soon you'll be calling me father, eh?" he jested, nudging him. _

_He laughed uncomfortably. "Uh - yes." _

_"So, how was your ride with my lovely Elena?" he asked boldly; Godwyn surveyed the Hall of Ceremonies also while he waited for Arthur's reply. _

_"It was - well, it was interesting, to say the least," he admitted. "But I did enjoy myself." _

_"Yes, my daughter has always been a handful! But she is a perfect specimen for a bride." _

_"Hm." Arthur found himself staring, once again, at Merlynn. Now _she _was the perfect specimen for _his _bride. "She's a good rider." _

_He hummed. "That she is. Her mother was just as skilled; that's where she gets all the expertise from." Godwyn pointed out Merlynn amongst the crowd. "Isn't that your servant?" _

_"What? Oh, yes. Her name's Merlynn. Why?" _

_"Elena seems to have taken a liking to her," he said. _

_Arthur smiled slightly. "Yes, she tries to make all the visitors comfortable in Camelot. She's taken a liking to Elena, also. I heard the two chatting like a bunch of old wives while we were out." _

_"I'm glad Elena's gotten a friend," Godwyn remarked; he sighed sadly. "I just want the best for her. She's a sweet girl, but she's just a wee bit immature sometimes. I want to secure her future; she means so much to me. Reminds me so much of her mother." _

_He gave him an understanding look. "Elena and I have a bit in common. We've both lost our mother at birth." _

_"Maybe you can bond over that, eh?" _

_Arthur shrugged, a bit uncomfortable again, then turned from the Hall of Ceremonies to avoid staring over at his servant for the upteenth time. Godwyn decided to walk with him. _

He had soon dismissed himself from Godwyn's company with the excuse that he needed to get ready for the feast, and hurried off. From that moment, Arthur thought of what the Lord had told him. Godwyn was an honourable man, he deliberated, with only the best intentions in mind for the security of his daughter. Arthur could understand that; but he couldn't find it in himself to accept the arranged marriage between he and Elena. They just didn't fit. Besides, Arthur was already in love, and nothing could surpass the feelings Merlynn gave him.

He took a seat quickly, realising that during his thoughts, he had completely flew away from reality. Uther was staring expectantly; he sent him an apologetic look.

"It's a big occasion. The total joining of our two families," Godwyn declared delightfully.

Uther grinned. "Indeed, this union would cement what has long been an unofficial alliance between our kingdoms."

"It would give me great pleasure. I can assure you, my heart lies with yours." He sighed, glancing over at Arthur and Elena. They weren't talking; Arthur looked more than awkward. "As for their hearts, who can say?"

"No matter," he brushed off. "The affairs of state take precedence over feelings. Arthur knows that. I'm sure Elena does too."

Merlynn stepped closer to Arthur and poured his goblet full; she gave Elena a reassuring smile as she looked at the crowd, wide-eyed.

"Oh, 'lo, Merlynn!" Elena chirped. "It's good to see you."

Morgana tensed, and glared at Merlynn as the servant shuffled closer to Elena. The two hadn't spoken since their brush in Morgana's chambers, when she had thrown Merlynn against the wall and scorched her skin. For that knowledge, she noticed the servant girl being checked out by Gaius when she came to collect a sleeping draught.

"You as well, My Lady," she returned, curtsying. As she did so, she winked as to say she was joking.

Elena glanced down her dress as she felt a small object rolling about in her bodice. She retrieved a pea and, after a quick surveyal, ate it willingly. Morgana, Arthur, Gwen and Merlynn all looked on, the slight bit disgusted at the sight. Arthur groaned; he could not believe that _this _was the woman he was being forced to marry!

"Oh dear," Elena hiccuped. "I seem to have, erm...had a little too much," hic, "of what is in that glass." She repeated the noise. "What, erm...what is in that glass?"

Merlynn and Gwen shared an 'oh, dear' glance. Elena was a disaster in the making, and Merlynn was the least bit worried that this would be Camelot's new Queen. The young servant put the jug of mead down; as she did so, she squeezed Arthur's shoulder before she headed toward Gaius.

He was speaking to Grunhilda, looking the slight bit nervous to be around the very forward servant. Gaius' eyes lit up as she put a hand on his arm. "Oh, Merlynn! I'm so glad to see you."

"Excuse me, but we were having a conversation," Grunhilda interrupted.

"Grunhilda, this - this is Merlynn. She's under my charge, like a daughter to me," he introduced and Merlynn snickered as the nurse's eyes widened.

"Oh! Hello, dear," she greeted, her tone immediately friendly at the notice of how close Merlynn was to Gaius.

"Hi. Listen, Gaius, I'm, er, not feeling to well. I'm going to head back to my chambers now. Just thought you wanted to know."

Gaius winked, looking very relieved that she was there. "Oh, poor thing. As much fun as this has been, I really must take care of her."

"Such an honourable man you are," Grunhilda gushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a thing - I love Elena, just like I loved Vivian. Because they're hilarious and a fresh, new female brand to royals, whether in Camelot or not. They seem to be the only female royalty who <em>don't <em>willingly destroy something - they're either too busy being in love under an enchantment, or possessed by a changeling. **

**Also, Grunhilda amuses me. Disgusts me truly, but amuses me none the less. She's so funny - and she has been in some of my favourite movies of all time: Harry Potter, Romeo + Juliet, Mulan (the whole "FAR Mulan", which soon became mine and my sister's nicknames for each other), Happy Feet... etc. Anyway, she's awesome! :D**

**Okay. So, for the 'Castle of Fyrian', I have decided to change it up, and was just wondering: (curious really, not to give anything away) **

**If I were to have Merlynn kidnapped (just an idea I've got in my head), who would you like for Cenred to use as leverage: **

**. Gwaine? **

**. Hunith? **

**Because I can either have it being Gwen and Elyan, or the other options, which you see above. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll be updating as soon as I feel like it :P Cheerio! Review!**


	53. Changeling: Decisions

**WOW! So many reviews *happy dancing* :D 26! Woo hoo! **

**Okay, from what I have seen, the result is: **

**Hunith: 10  
><strong>**Gwaine: 12**

**There are also a few who wish for Hunith, but admit that Gwaine will be more fun. It's up to you by this point. :D hahah **

* * *

><p>The next morning, Merlynn gathered herbs in the forest just as she did every fortnight. She allowed this time to think about her future; she could see it. Merlynn would enter their chamber in the morning to see them sleeping in the same bed, have to watch as the two kissed and acted like a married couple together. She couldn't kiss him, nor could she comfort him like she usually did. That was too much of a closeness for them while he was married; Merlynn loved Arthur more than she loved any man but, if he ended up married to Elena, she would not destroy a strong-linked marriage.<p>

She was not a woman like that. _'I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens,' _she had told him a couple of years ago. And Merlynn still believed in that: no matter what.

Glancing up, she caught sight of Grunhilda stomping through the forest, her back to her. She smiled in amusement as she watched her trip; curiousity peaked, she followed the old, robust nurse, weaving through the trees. When she found her once again, Grunhilda was perched on a rock, feet delved in the water, with a strange choking noise emitting from her.

Her head shot forward. Merlynn frowned at the action; her eyes flashed gold, slowing time. What she saw made her eyes widen. Grunhilda had a long, purple tongue, and was collecting flies and eating them. She gaped in shock and rushed off into the underbrush toward Camelot.

"She's a frog!" she exclaimed to herself as she stumbled over the small bushes.

oOo

Merlynn relayed what she had seen to Gaius. He listened attentively the whole time, trying to decipher what exactly was the cause of the odd tongue, and the strange appetitive. "I've seen some strange tongues in my time," he remarked as she finished. "Maybe she was suffering from an infection. Was it discoloured?"

"Discoloured? Yes." Merlynn shuddered.

He hummed. "Brown?"

She shook her head, and picked up the thick, around metre or so long stick from the table. "Purple. And long, like this." She hovered it in front of her mouth.

Gaius' eyes widened slightly in surprise. "That's not an infection," he stated.

"No. It's magic," she concluded. "Some sort of magical creature has infiltrated Lord Godwyn's household. The question is: why?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling we should probably find out," he mused ruefully.

oOo

Gaius headed out to snoop around in Elena's guest chambers. As he did so, Merlynn was left alone to...wait. For the first time in her life, it wasn't her who had to creep about like a silent shadow in search for knowledge concerning evil beings, now she was Gaius usually in this situation.

She had to sit there, and wait. Merlynn was getting impatient. Moments later, the door opened. Instead of Gaius that she had thought, it was Arthur. She frowned slightly in confusion. Arthur didn't say a single word; however, he simply stormed over to her and captured her lips with his. The kiss was rough, desperate, filled with longing that they had supressed.

Merlynn was quick to grab onto the table behind her in shock with one hand, the other reaching up to grip onto the back of his neck. He pulled back for a moment to catch his breath, before slamming them together once more. Arthur's hands gripped at her neck, waist, thighs, dragging his nails over her skin.

She was pressed into the table; he soon lifted her up, and pulled her closer. A groan left his mouth. Soon, rationality returned to her body and she pushed him back slightly, dropping to her unsteady feet.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" she asked, breathless.

He licked his lips. "I had to see you. I'm sorry, but I haven't been able to spend _any _time with you, and all this marriage nonsense is stressing me out to the point where I could punch a wall!"

"Oh," she replied. "What if Gaius had been here?"

"Then I would have taken you back to my chambers and ravished you there," he muttered.

Merlynn sighed. "With your father and Lord Godwyn watching you like a hawk? Arthur, we need to be _careful." _

"I hate this! I really do. I don't want to marry that..._girl, _have you seen her? She's so horrid," he complained.

"She really can't be that bad," she returned.

Arthur pouted. "Oh, she really is. Did you see her at dinner? Eugh, I have never seen someone so appalling! Even the people in the Lower Town have more manners."

"That may be the case but that's what both your father's want. They will not stop until you two are married, and you know this, Arthur!" she said, almost heatedly.

"It's like you want this to happen," he accused.

"Of course I don't!" she burst out. "But you knew, from the beginning, that we could never be together. I knew there would be a time when you'd be given a marriage choice, and you need to go through with it, Arthur. It's what is right."

Arthur slumped, his arms crossing limply across his chest. "I want to marry for love, I want to marry you. I do not love her; I never will. Merlynn, I couldn't spend my life with that woman. I don't feel anything toward her, and I will not go through with it. Never."

"You cannot change two-hundred years of history, Arthur," she said sadly, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He turned his head; Arthur brought their lips together again. It was more tender, sad, and soon he brought her into his arms, kissing her head gently.

"I need to go, but I love you," he told her fondly.

"As I love you," she returned with a small, dejected smile.

Minutes after he left, Gaius waltzed in. Merlynn pasted on another smile and pretended to be interested in whatever he was saying about Grunhilda and Elena. But, she was solemn and kept glancing at the door as if Arthur was still there. Their lives were in more peril than ever before...Her ears perked when she heard the words 'pixie dust'.

"Pixie dust?" she echoed.

He nodded, and finished pacing. "There's no mistaking it. Grunhilda is a pixie. It would explain a thing or two. Pixies have one weakness, which is for...more...distinguished gentlemen."

"What are you trying to say?" she questioned, cocking her brow.

"Grunhilda has shown a certain interest toward me," he confessed hesitantly.

Her upper lip curled in revoltion. "She likes you?" He nodded. "Oh, that is disgusting." Gaius turned to her, outraged. "Imagine...imagine if she kissed you. Ugh."

"Merlynn!" he barked. "Pixies are the servants of the Sidhe. To them Elena could be very valuable. I think Elena may be a changeling."

"Changeling?" she repeated, confused.

"Inhabited by a fairy at birth," he explained. "It would explain the clumsiness."

"And Elena has no idea this thing's inside of her?"

He shook his head. "And when the time comes, it will possess her entirely."

"You think that time is now," she said in realisation.

"The Sidhe live for more than a thousand years. They're a patient people. It may be that they have created this changeling knowing that Lord Godwyn and the House of Pendragon would one day seek unity through marriage," Gaius declared. "That would give the Sidhe something they want more than anything."

Her eyes widened. "A Sidhe queen."

oOo

Merlynn and Gwen had been ordered to be the personal servers for the Pendragon dinner. She didn't really want to go, but Gwen begged her to. It was becoming stranger to spend her time with Arthur, trying to hide the feelings that brewed within for him. She lay Arthur's plate of food in front of him, quickly withdrawing her hand as his fingers secretly brushed over her skin/

"Father, there is a delicate matter I wish to discuss with you," he began, taking a quick glance at Merlynn, then at Gwen, who nodded.

_Arthur was brooding on one of the stone benches around the castle. His head rested on his hands as he propped himself up on his knees. Gwen carried Morgana's washing through the corridor, and paused slightly when she caught sight of him. She knew the pain that Merlynn was going through; she didn't want Merlynn to go through the agony of seeing the man she loved constantly among his 'bride'. _

_She took a seat next to him. His head raised slightly, and saddened eyes acknowledged her. Gwen frowned. "Arthur, there is a matter we wish to discuss." _

_"Is this about Merlynn?" he asked. _

_"Of course it is! Do you have any idea how depressed she is?" she snapped. "I have to watch as she slowly becomes detached from the world, and I know you love her." _

_"You don't think I'm going through the same agony?" he barked back. "I don't care for Elena, nor do I want to marry her. She knows that; but she also realises the determination of my father." _

_"Well, if you truly love her, like I know you do, then you'll tell your father that you will not marry Elena. You are my friend, Arthur. I don't want to see you in misery and more than I want to see Merlynn in the same state," she announced, and rubbed his shoulder. "Your father might see, all you need to do is ask." _

_Arthur sighed and watched as Gwen strolled away, washing basket in hand. _

"Your proposal. Excellent!" Uther exclaimed joyously. "We must make a fuss. Women like that kind of thing, isn't that right, Morgana?"

Morgana laughed. She was a lot more relaxed, even with Merlynn serving her dinner. However, Merlynn purposely brushed the plate near her nose, so she could check if she had poisoned it. It was a ritual that passed between them, for she knew that Morgana would sniff at the food and look like a troubled rabbit. Morgana nodded slightly and let her lay the food in front of her.

"I have no idea," she giggled. "I'm delighted to hear the news, though."

Uther grinned. "I couldn't be more thrilled."

"She's a wonderful woman," Morgana commented.

"She'll make a wonderful wife," he added.

Arthur sighed; he leaned forward on his forearms and stared dead-on into his father's eyes, determined. "No, she won't." Uther bristled. "Not for me, anyway. Father, I have tried to get to know Elena, but the truth is, I have no feelings for her." He glanced at Gwen, who sent him an encouraged nod. "I'm, I'm sure she's a wonderful person, but I cannot marry someone I don't love."

"You can, and you will," Uther spat finally.

He turned his attention to Merlynn; his heart clenched in his chest as he caught sight of her defeated eyes. She looked away, upset. What the two didn't know was that Morgana caught the exchange between them. She had no idea...This would change things indeed. Morgana had always been curious as to why the two were so close, why they spent so much time together. She never really suspected romance between them. She seethed in her seat; Merlynn, a petty, defiant servant had captured her half-brother's heart, Prince Arthur.

oOo

Merlynn walked through the corridors, moping about. There was no chance that she or Arthur could ever be together, for sure now. Arthur was destined to marry Elena. She sighed. As she headed down the upper corridors which lead to Elena's guest chambers, she heard a high-pitched, pained wail coming from her room. Merlynn lifted herself up onto the small talbe, and peeked through the metal grate into her room. Grunhilda rushed over to the wailing Princess' bedside and sprinkled her pixie dust over her face, making the Sidhe within appear then disappeared.

Merlynn gasped; in that second, she lost her footing and stumbled off the table, knocking it down to the stone floor. It made a loud clang. She bolted away from the scene, Grunhilda catching sight of her tunic as she turned the corner.

"You were right," Merlynn announced as she burst inside the physician's chambers. "Poor girl, no wonder she's got a wind problem. You should see what she's got trapped inside her. We have to tell the King."

Gaius stood. "Merlynn, Lord Godwyn is one of Uther's dearest friends. Accusing him of having a Sidhe for a daughter and a pixie for a nurse is not something that can be undertaken lightly," he pointed out.

"But Uther wants Arthur to marry her," she whined.

"Then we don't have much time," he stated. "We have to find a spell that will force the fairy out of her."

Merlynn thought for a second, then shrugged helplessly. "I don't know anything about Sidhe magic. I know dragon, witch, warlock and sorcery, but Sidhe? No."

"Then it's time we learned." He handed Merynn one of his many Sidhe books.

It was hours. Hours they spent, looking through large, small-fonted books with information about various spells, the history of the Sidhe and all the magical powers they possessed. Merlynn was having to prop her aching head; the small cursive was making her eyes water.

"I think my brain is going to burst, and my eyes just pop out of their sockets," she complained.

"Now, don't make a mess over this one," he jested, handing her another book.

She scoffed. "Why? Is it any more useful than any of the others?"

"It's the last one we looked at, and by the ancient law of Sod, it must provide the answer," he shrugged.

Merlynn frowned; she had never heard anything of the 'ancient law of Sod'. It was one of those gobbledygook stories Gaius told. "What?"

"There is this potion, created long ago by the witches of Marador, which if I am right, will force the fairy out of the girl." He sighed. "I've no idea how to make it. I've no idea what a lot of these ingredients are."

She sighed. "Then we're dead. Arthur will," she gulped, "marry a Sidhe and soon we'll have a blue creature for a queen. Great."

oOo

Merlynn decided to go to Arthur's chambers while Gaius brewed the potion. He was the one who suggested it; but, she found herself wanting to speak to him. As she entered, Merlynn found Arthur standing at his window, leaning against the stone archway. He stared out mournfully, gazing at the happy people walking around the Square, oblivious to his inner turmoil.

He turned, his eyes lighting up slightly at the sight of her. "Merlynn," he greeted softly.

"Hello, Arthur," she returned, and shut the door behind her, walking closer to him. "Everyone's talking about your marriage to Elena. I know you said that it isn't what you wanted, but I also know that you can't always have what you want. I know that very well."

He sighed, and pressed their foreheads together, just like he always did. This time, his eyes shone with desperation. "Is what I want really that insane?" he breathed.

"Yes, Arthur. From anyone's perspective, apart from yours and mine, and maybe Gwen's, it's completely insane," she muttered sadly.

He harshly kissed her temple. "Then I'm happy being insane. Surely it's better than being miserable."

She smiled slightly. "I don't think she will make you miserable. She has a good heart. She and I get along well; we can be somewhat friends."

"But you're more than I could ever want," he whispered.

Merlynn pulled back, and kept a safe distance between the two of them. "We both know it can't be. I've told you this."

"But if I do it." He shut his eyes, before re-opening them. They were stinging slightly with tears. "If I marry her, what will you do?"

"As I've always said, I will be by your side forever, watching you grow into the King that Camelot deserves," she told him softly. "Always." She then left, leaving Arthur to stare after her longingly.

oOo

"Please tell me you fixed the potion," she wailed as she stormed into the room. Gaius jumped from the sudden burst, and took his spectacles from his face. "I can't have Arthur marry a...changeling!"

"Witches of Marador are the worst recipe writers I've known," he grumbled, flicking through one of the books.

She sent him a withering glare. "Gaius!"

"I'm working on it. But we need to find the stamen of the Dropwort flower. They're rarer than a four leaf clover," he returned hastily.

oOo

Arthur waited. He watched as Elena stumbled down the aisle toward him, where he stood with a tense disposition. Elena smiled nervously as she stood in front of him; her hands clasped behind her back.

"I am honoured to be standing before you today in the presence of our dear friend, Lord Godwyn, and his wonderful daughter, Elena. The people of this kingdom are very dear to me. This place is my life. I hope one day to continue the good work of my father, and to make Camelot a place of peace and happiness," he declared immediately; his voice was curt, with no feeling whatsoever, except maybe the ultimate defeat.

He glanced at the crowd for a moment as they applauded. Arthur wondered where Merlynn was but, then decided, it would be easier for him to not see her disheartened face. Arthur gulped and prepared himself; he never thought proposing would be so painful.

"It is my sincerest hope that you, Princess Elena, share these dreams. With this in mind..." he regretfully went down on one knee. "I would like to ask you to do me the honour of being my...wife."

oOo

Merlynn had run like a wild horse through the forest, in search of the required plant for the potion. She was covered in dirt and grass; she smelt of danky water and damp underbrush. Gaius was brewing the potion as she entered and watched, perplexed, when she held up the plant triumphantly.

"I got it!" she cried in victory.

"Grown in boggy and marshy terrain?" he questioned with a critical expression on his face.

Merlynn narrowed her own eyes at the plant. "In the middle of boggy, marshy terrain. _Right in the middle." _

"You did a good job," he observed. "This'll sort things out. Hopefully before tomorrow's wedding." He noted that Merlynn's expression dimmed considerably at the mention of the wedding; he knew of Arthur and Merlynn's feelings for each other, and was sad to see her so crestfallen.

"Will it hurt her when the fairy leaves?" she asked worriedly.

"She'll feel like a new person. She probably doesn't realise how much trouble it's been causing her."

oOo

While Merlynn slumbered in her bed, the Sidhe Elder slid from beneath the door in his little, indescribable blue ball of light and hovered over the girl. He scoffed; this little insignificant human could do nothing to the works of the Sidhe, but knew that she could be a little distraction. Merlynn's eyes caught on the luminescent glow beneath her lids and she groggily awoke as the Elder prepared to kill her with his power. Gasping, she rolled from the bed and reached wildly for the Tir-Mor staff as a scorch mark appeared where Merlynn's head previously rested against the pillow.

She dragged the staff from it's hiding place and aimed it at the Sidhe Elder, rushing down the stairs after it. With a blast of power, the ball of light incinerated; however, she didn't take in account that the anti-changeling potion would be in line of the explosion, and broke it in the process.

Merlynn turned to Gaius, who had shot awake during the ruckus. "Please tell me that wasn't all of it." He sent her a sad look; she sighed.

Hours later, Gaius had remade the anti-changeling potion from scratch. The two were both exhausted from another late night; Merlynn was basically falling asleep from where she sat, watching blearily as he brewed the red, sticky liquid. When he finished, he tapped her shoulder and revealed the vial of potion for her to see.

"That's it?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded.

"Thank goodness for that," she breathed.

"Well, there's one more thing. How are we going to get Elena to drink this with Grunhilda around?" he asked, perplexed.

Merlynn had a knowing look in her eyes as she glanced his way. He frowned - he didn't like that expression. "I think I might know a way."

oOo

They had locked Grunhilda in the Camelot Vaults, magically locked in there by Merlynn's powers. From the moment the two had run off from the isolated cage, she kept her mouth shut, but couldn't help release small snickers at the sight of Gaius' saliva - covered face.

"Never speak of it, Merlynn," he warned. "That's what we agreed."

Merlynn nodded. "Of course. But she eats flies, you know."

Now, the two stood outside Elena's guest chambers; their voices were hushed, Merlynn gripping the Tir-Mor staff in her hands, holding it behind her back as an attempt at being inconspicuous.

"You got your staff. When the Sidhe is released, it might not be very happy," Gaius declared.

Merlynn smirked. "Don't worry, I'll be ready for it."

"You better be ready for me first!" Grunhilda roared from behind them. The servant girl whirled around in shock and fired a beam at her, throwing the rather larger woman/pixie to her feet. However, she got up and growled angrily.

She was quick to turn back to Gaius, and pushed him toward the door. "I'll see how long I can hold her off, you better be quick."

Grunhilda attempted to charge at her, but she evaded the attack, forcing the pixie to crash into the wall. Merlynn snickered; she kept a safe distance between them, not wanting some pixie spell to be cast on her. Grunhilda, for an overweight person, was very agile on her feet, avoiding the beams that were aimed at her. Finally, Merlynn cheated. Eyes flashing gold, she slowed time. She then poised the staff in the direction of Grunhilda and sent a large, fiery ball of energy in her direction. It was stronger than the last - the pixie exploded into small pebbles and dust.

Merlynn stormed into Elena's chambers and noticed that the clumsy princess wasn't passed out at all. She sent Gaius an impatient look.

"I'm trying," he whispered in defence.

She sighed; she had to do everything herself. Merlynn took the vial from Elena's hands. "Elena, this will make you feel better. Okay?" She pinched her nose, hung her head back and forced the potion down her throat.

Elena drooped back as Merlynn let her go and writhed as the anti-changeling potion took immediate effect on her body. She began to writhe, the Sidhe desperately trying to fight it's way through the pain of the liquid. Soon, however, the power was too vast and it poured from Elena's mouth.

Merlynn quickly killed it with the Tir-Mor staff. She sighed in relief and leaned on the staff, watching as Elena awoke. The princess sat up primly with a bright smile; she looked a little disoriented, but otherwise healthy.

"Not to worry, my dear. I think you must've fainted," Gaius reassured. "Such excitement!"

"Fainted? I feel...amazing," she gushed. "I haven't felt this good in years!" Then, she frowned, and looked around the room in confusion. "Where is Grunhilda?"

Merlynn smiled slightly. "We'll look into it. You have to get ready. You're, uh, you're getting married today." Her smile depleted, her eyes dimmed sadly. Her whole body seemed to collapse except for her legs, which remained shaky but stable for the most part. She hurried out. It was her duty to give Arthur the ceremonial sword, but she knew she couldn't. Merlynn didn't want to be a mother sending her son to war; a kiss on the cheek, watching as one of the people she truly cherished was being carried off to leave her.

Merlynn hauled herself to Gwen - she was the only person who could do that for her. Gaius wouldn't; Gwen understood what she was going through, somewhat. As soon as she entered Gwen's home, it seemed like the chambermaid was already waiting for her.

"Oh, Merlynn," she sighed, taking notice of her tear-filled eyes and shaky disposition. "Come here."

Merlynn immediately rushed into her arms, taking solace in what her friend could provide for her. Comfort, reassurance. For the first time in a long time, she truly cried; not out of guilt, but of dispair, the loss of Arthur, everything. Gwen didn't mind, she simply pulled her tighter and let her dampen her dress with tears.

When she was finally ready to pull back, Gwen tentatively kissed her cheek and rubbed away her tears. "I would never wish this on anyone," she said sadly.

"Me neither," she hiccuped. "I can't believe it; I mean, I - I told him that I'd keep by him, but there's so much misery. Oh, god."

Gwen kissed her cheek again. "Don't go then. Just stay here, or in your chambers, and I'll come see you with some treats. We never go to do that like I promised. Or you can go out for a horse ride, clear your head."

"But I must," she sobbed. "Arthur's ceremonial sword. I - It's i - in the armoury and he needs it."

She shushed her softly, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks with a reassuring smile. "I'll do it. You just stay here. I'm so sorry, Merlynn."

Merlynn took a seat on the table and rested her head in her hands as Gwen hurried out to give the ceremonial sword to Arthur.

oOo

Gwen gripped the ceremonial sword horizontally, letting it rest within the blazing red material it was wrapped in. She found Arthur in the Throne Room antechamber, looking more petrified and miserable than she had ever seen him before. "I brought you your ceremonial sword," she announced; Arthur whirled around, looking a little disappointed to see her there.

"So Merlynn isn't here, I presume?" he asked with an empty voice.

Gwen sighed. "Of course she isn't. I wouldn't either; she came to me in tears. Here." She handed him the weapon.

"I hope this is me to fall on," he grumbled, slipping it into its sheath. "Should I marry, Elena?"

"That's not really my place to say so," she answered back hesitantly. Gwen wanted to scream at him that he couldn't, but knew that she really had no say in this.

"I'm asking you, it's your job to answer, as my friend," he begged.

Gwen composed herself to look completely dignified. "If you really want to know what I think..." He gestured for her to continue. "Fine. This royal system is completely bonkers! People should marry for love, for _true _love, not convenience. And if Uther thinks an unhaking makes for a stronger kingdom, then he's wrong. 'Cause you may be destined to rule Camelot, but you have a choice...as to how you do it." She sighed. "But, whatever choice you make, Merlynn and I will be behind you the entire way."

The Throne Room doors opened. Arthur shut his eyes for a few moments, before he turned and hurried inside. She followed after him and took her place near the front next to Morgana; she sent Arthur a pitying, apologetic look.

The whole room turned as Godwyn and Elena entered. Gwen was shocked; she looked more beautiful than she ever expected her to be. The audience seemed to agree with what she saw, and gasped in amazement at the beauty of Princess Elena. Even Arthur was a little surprised to see her walk perfectly, and look clean and beautiful.

Arthur took her hands hesitantly.

"My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Princess Elena of Gawant. Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?" Geoffrey announced expectantly, glancing at the prince.

_No. _"It is," he gulped.

"Is it your wish, Elena, to become one with this man?" he read from his scroll of traditional vows.

Elena glanced at her father doubtfully, then at the floor before she returned her eyes to her soon-to-be-husband. "It is."

"Do any say nay? Then as we gather here today, we are all witness to this rite -"

Merlynn couldn't just let him get married alone. She was still his friend, she still loved him dearly, and he was probably going through more despair than she could ever; he was, of course, the one who was actually going through with the marriage. So, she decided not to wallow in her misery, but go to the wedding as moral support.

She crept into the Throne Room. Merlynn noticed that Elena looked every bit of a princess like she should, and smiled slightly. Arthur glanced toward the back of the room as he heard a slight noise; his eyes caught onto Merlynn's, and he froze. He couldn't marry Elena.

Arthur would never be able to kiss Merlynn, or spend close time with her. Never be able to hold her, or be a normal human around her. That would be expected behaviour around his _wife. _

"Wait!" he cut Geoffrey off.

There was a tense silence. Uther glared at his son; Godwyn just stared at him confusedly. "There's something you would like to say, Arthur?" Geoffrey questioned.

"Something I should've said a long time ago. Something from the heart I dare not speak," Arthur declared. "Elena, you are a wonderful woman, and a beautiful bride, but I cannot deny my feelings."

Elena smiled. "You do not love me."

Arthur shook his head; she didn't seem upset, instead, she glanced over in the direction of Merlynn and her smile seemed to widen. "And I think, if you are honest, you do not love me either."

"No," she agreed.

Merlynn's eyes were bulging from her head. She couldn't believe that he had actually cancelled the marriage between them. Morgana smirked slightly, and looked back to where Merlynn's eyes were glued to the pair up front.

She knew it.

Gwen, on the other hand, was sufficiently delighted that Arthur had been true to his heart and morals, instead of his father's. She held back tears of joy for her two close friends.

"Then we are both here out of duty. Can you forgive me?" he asked with a relieved smile.

Her father looked upfronted, disappointed, but Elena didn't care. "I agree with all you have said. Thank you, Arthur."

oOo

Merlynn was saddened to see Elena go; the two had become quite close in their short time together. She was doning a prettier dress than the mustard, velvet yellow gown she had worn when possessed by the changeling. Arthur hadn't left her side since Godwyn announced that he was leaving Camelot with Elena.

The two walked down the stairs into the Square, and smiled as the princess made her way over to them.

"I wish you well, Arthur Pendragon. I hope one day we both find the love we deserve," she said, sending Merlynn a secret wink. The servant's mouth gaped with shock; how could she _know? _Elena offered Arthur her hand and smirked as he kissed it. "In the meantime, if you ever want to be beaten in a horserace, you know where to find me."

"We can team up on him," Merlynn joked. Elena drew her into a tight embrace; she had never been so close to someone, other than Grunhilda, so it was nice to have someone she could be friends with. "It was a wonder to meet you."

"You as well. I must visit again, or I might invite you down to my kingdom," she responded fondly. "I must say, I'll miss you." Elena leaned in and lowered her voice. "But I'm glad I'm going, I don't want my father to shove me into something that will never be mine."

Merlynn flushed, and pulled back from the hug. "Goodbye, Elena."

They waited until Elena and Godwyn had disappeared from sight before they headed back up to Arthur's chambers. As they entered, Arthur slammed the door behind him before pulling her into his arms, pressing a tender kiss to her hair.

"I missed you," she muttered against his neck, kissing the skin there.

Arthur lifted his head only to capture their lips; he had longed for another kiss between them. He could only imagine life as a married man and having Merlynn around him, but never being able to touch her. She lingered for a few moments before pulling back with a slight smile.

"I missed that," she added, laughing.

"To think that I'd never be able to kiss you again," he sighed.

Merlynn shrugged. "I don't know, I don't think you were good enough for her. She's a really very lovely girl," she remarked.

"Mmm. Well, I had hoped to have forsaken her for one equally as lovely. Who knows, perhaps even more so," Arthur hinted.

"I do not know of such a person," she shrugged with the small suggestion of a grin.

"Me neither. But I guess only time will tell." He chuckled.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "I'm sure, Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I will miss Elena - she was a fun sort, and she and Merlynn are a bit close! So...what did you guys think? I'm almost finished writing the Castle of Fyrian, so I hope you enjoy what I've done with it; hopefully it's not too complicated 0.o<strong>


	54. The Castle of Fyrien: Kidnap

**Okay...so I'm slightly terrified (but prepared) if you guys are disappointed with what I have chosen to do for this chapter. However, I was thinking with a hellova lot of logic - along with the very helpful mind of **xXMistressMadHatterXx **thank you very much :) **

**If you guys don't enjoy it, do tell me, but there isn't very much I can do about it I'm sure. Except, if you guys really don't enjoy it, I can add extra stuff and change it around a bit to the original plan... **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Merlynn left Arthur's chambers with a smile. She was in a much chipper mood than she previously had been in; everything seemed to be fine for the moment, and she allowed herself to simmer in all the happiness her days exuded. As she entered the physician's chambers, she noticed that it was otherwise empty, and sighed. Gaius was probably out tending to a patient late-night again; there was even a note, wishing her a goodnight's rest.<p>

She smiled slightly and put the note down. It was then that she heard a creak from upstairs in her chambers. Merlynn paused, and stared up at the slightly open door of her room; something wasn't right. She slowly picked up the potion vial, which was the first thing that appeared in her hands, and crept up the stairs in trepidation.

Merlynn nudged open the door. "Hello?" she muttered.

There was a man, sitting on her bed. He stood as she stopped in the middle of the doorway, and she noticed his height and weight. The man could easily overpower her, with one quick swift of a limb and she would be down for the count. Merlynn gasped slightly in shock and tensed.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, afraid.

He simply stepped toward her, sinister, threatening. Merlynn stumbled back and tripped on her stairs. She toppled down the wooden staircase, hitting each edge, until she was sprawled on the floor of the lower chambers. She coughed; there was a sharp pain in the back of her head, and she could feel blood begin to trickle down her neck. Merlynn began to crawl back when she heard the tell-tale noise of the man coming down the stairs after her, until her back touched the shins of another person. She was then tugged up harshly by her hair, and a cloth was shoved over her mouth.

Merlynn tried to scream, struggle, do something. She even attempted to use her magic, but the toxins on the cloth had dulled her mind, made her incoherent and vision blurry. With a final, strangled cough, she slipped into unconsciousness.

Darkness.

oOo

Arthur woke up late. He woke up angry. Merlynn wasn't there like she usually was, calling 'Good morning, Starshine! The Earth says 'hello'!' as she did nearly every morning. He quickly dressed and stormed to the Council Chamber for Sunday breakfast; as he took a seat, his father and Morgana seemed to notice his raging mood.

Gwen was serving breakfast this morning, which was usually a job shared by herself and Merlynn, and was a bit curious herself as to where the stumbling servant was. She, however, kept nonchalant about it for the moment. That was until Arthur put his hand over the cup, an angry, sharp look in her eyes.

"No, thank you," he denied curtly.

"Anything the matter?" Uther asked in a casual tone.

He sighed. "It seems like my servant didn't show up for work this morning. Which is rather strange."

"That's not like her," Gwen muttered to herself, catching the attention of the three royals. She swallowed. "Sorry, My Lord."

"I hope nothing's wrong," Morgana exclaimed, hand clutched at her collarbone. Inside, she was giggling like an old wife; her plan was working perfectly. Arthur was worried, which also meant her suspicions were confirmed.

"You needn't worry, the both of you," Uther reassured. "After all, Arthur, if your servant can no longer be relied upon, we can easily replace her."

Arthur ran a hand over his face. "I'm sure she'll turn up soon enough."

"I'm sure," Morgana agreed, the hint of a smirk on her lips.

oOo

After breakfast, Arthur caught up with Gwen. Worry overrode the anger that was quick to well up within his being. "Gwen!" he called, and she stopped with the same concerned look in her eyes. "Can you go to Merlynn's, and see if she's alright, please?"

"Of course, Arthur. I'll be quick," she said, hurrying off through the castle toward the physician's chambers.

When she crept into Merlynn's chambers, she was glad that Gaius was taking care of Sir Grant for the evening, and rushed up the stairs. "Merlynn?" she whispered. "Are you here?"

She pushed the door open; it was slightly cracked, as if something had slammed against it. Merlynn was not in her room, but there was a shift in the bed. Someone had sat down, or mussed up the sheets. Gwen turned and sighed - she wasn't home.

As she made her way back down the stairs, it was then that she noticed the small blotch of blood on the floor. Gasping, she crouched down and felt at it; a bit dry, but it still rubbed off onto her fingers. Gwen noted a small piece of cloth laying nearby the splotch and picked it up.

It was tainted.

oOo

Merlynn was dragged and tossed into a large throne room, where a man sat languidly on his elaborate throne, cutting up an apple. The blade he was using was long, sharp and easily used to slit her throat. She shuffled back, hands bound by rope.

"Merlynn," the man, who she realised was King Cenred, stood from his throne and strolled over to her. He was ruggedly handsome - with piercing dark eyes and an alluring tone to his voice. She glared back fearfully. "I trust you had a _pleasant _journey."

"Why have you brought me here? What have I done?" she asked.

He chuckled lowly, and leaned down, capturing her eyes in his. "I have a guest. I thought you'd be interested in seeing her."

Merlynn turned her head, curious, as to who the 'guest' was. She watched as a woman was dragged into the Throne Room, and tossed to her knees just like she was. Merlynn couldn't decipher her by the bag over her head, so waited until it was torn away.

When it was, she gasped.

"Mother!"

Hunith's red-rimmed eyes widened sufficiently at the sight of her and drew her into a motherly, protective embrace. She checked Merlynn over; gentle kisses were pressed to her forehead. "Merlynn," she breathed.

"Ah, a mother and daughter reunited," Cenred remarked sarcastically. "How quaint."

Merlynn glared up at the king from her position in her mother's arms, and kept Hunith behind her. "What do you want with us?"

"All in good time, my dears," he said. Cenred and his men then left, leaving Hunith and Merlynn alone in the Throne Room, crouched on the floor. Immediately, the servant girl turned to her mother and ran a hand over her face.

"Mother, have they hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

She shook her head, a reassuring smile on her face. "No, Merlynn. They've just kept me in a holding cell. I was just collecting food in the forest when these men came and overpowered me." Tears entered her eyes; a shaky hand covered her mouth. "I tried to run, but they - they drugged me. I woke up here."

Merlynn frowned. She kissed her temple softly, and checked her for any exterior injuries. "You are fine now, mother. I'll get you out of here." She paused. "What does he want with us? Surely we're of no importance."

Hunith sighed, and put her head over hers. "Who knows, Merlynn? How've you been?" her attempt at light-heartedness. "I kind of miss Camelot."

"Really, you don't," she chuckled. "It's not that great."

"Yes it is, because you're there," she said.

oOo

Gwen was quick to bolt to Arthur's chambers, where she knew he'd be waiting for her discovery. She gripped the drugged cloth in her hands and basically shoved it into his line of sight. He jumped back slightly in surprise, and stared at it in confusion. Then, he glanced up at her face, looking the least bit condescending toward the chambermaid, who simply looked horrified at the sight of the cloth.

"What is that?" he asked distastefully.

"I found it in Merlynn's chambers," she explained.

He cocked his brow. "It's a scrap of cloth."

"I know."

"Gaius is a physician, surely he has scraps of cloth around the place." He crossed his arms over his chest. "How could that be important, Guinevere?"

She pursed her lips. "It was near a splotch of blood. Smell it."

"Blood?" he questioned, then frowned further. "And no."

"Smell it, you donk!" she hissed, shoving it into his hands.

Arthur sighed and, after inhaling it deeply, promptly passed out onto the floor. Her eyes were wide as she watched him reawaken in shock of falling; his hand rubbed at his head, and he groaned. Slowly, he stood, then slumped on one of his many chairs in his chambers, his own eyes bleary and unfocused. Arthur coughed.

"What is that?" he croaked.

Gwen shrugged. "I'm not sure. But, when I asked Gaius, he said it was a mixed compound of hogswart and phylarian."

"You could knock a man out with that," he commented in a tired, still disoriented voice.

"Yes. Or a woman?" she hinted.

Arthur's eyes widened in realisation.

oOo

Hunith was carried away from her; she was left alone in the Throne Room with Cenred. They had met before - Merlynn was fourteen, and her mother had tried to beg with Cenred for the resources of Ealdor, but he denied her any sort of help. She hated him from that moment. He handed her a goblet of water and stared at her intensely with those calculating eyes of his. She guzzled the contents down; her mouth was like dried parchment, and needed to sate her throat. When she was finished, she released a much-needed breath of air and returned the gaze of Cenred, gaze darkening.

"Where did you take my mother?" she demaned.

"She's safe. For now," he added with a sinister edge to his tone.

She clutched the goblet tighter in her hands, and struggled the tiniest bit when it was stolen from her grip. "How do I know that?"

"We can talk about your mother later." Cenred circled her and leaned down to her ear, brushing her hair back softly. "I want to talk about you, and what you can do for me."

"What could I possibly do for you?" she snapped.

"You can bring me Arthur Pendragon," he answered with a slow chuckle which reverberated through her back.

Merlynn froze; Cenred felt it, and leered. She composed herself, blinking away sudden tears. "I'm just a servant, I have no influence with the Prince."

He laughed. "I think we both know that's not true."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied smoothly.

"Enough!" he roared and whirled her around, one hand coming up to clasp her chin. "You will bring him here. I don't care how you do it, all I care is that it is done. You have a week."

"And if I do not?" she asked, her last sliver of defiance in her tone.

"Then I'll let you watch while I tear Hunith's heart out," he replied in a casual, but threatening voice. He nodded to the person who had secretly popped up behind her while she was distracted.

There was a sharp pain at the back of her head, and then darkness.

oOo

Merlynn awoke in her own chambers, head throbbing. She absently rubbed at her wrists; the rope that had bound her hands rubbed her skin red-raw, and she had injuries on her ankle and the back of her head. Merlynn tried to ignore the sudden urge to cry as she realised that her mother was still with Cenred, and she had to bring Arthur to the wretched king in exchange for Hunith's safety.

Whatever was she supposed to do? She had to save her mother; she couldn't just _leave _her. Merlynn's mind reeled. Arthur would be out training for the moment, so she had time to collect his clothes to wash before he caught sight of her. She didn't want to see him just yet - she wasn't ready.

So, she quickly changed into cleaner clothes and scurried off to his chambers, hurrying to stuff all his dirty tunic and pants into his washing basket. Cleaning always cleared her mind for the most part. Merlynn then attempted at taking the back route of the castle down into the laundry, so as she could not be seen by anyone.

But, she slammed into a soft body and was propelled to her feet along with the stranger.

"Merlynn!" Gwen exclaimed with a soft 'oof' of surprise. Her eyes widened as she looked her over. "Where have you been? I've been searching the whole town for you. Arthur's been worried sick. He's been using me as his personal look-out minion."

"That's very sweet of him." She chuckled humorlessly. "I just had a cold, that's all. Nothing too big."

"I went to your house, Merlynn, you weren't there," Gwen stated, eyes capturing hers in a strong, worried gaze.

Merlynn sighed. "That was because I was - er - I was out gathering things for Gaius."

"I spoke to him," she countered. "He said he had no clue where you were." Merlynn looked panicked, but had a level of cool reserve which surprised Gwen slightly. That was until she glanced down and noticed the purplish-red bruises which banded around Merlynn's feminish wrist, something that she had obviously tried to hide. "Oh, Merlynn. Who did that to do?"

"Nobody," she denied, tugging her tunic sleeves down over her wrists.

"Merlynn. Tell me the truth. I know when you're lying now," she said.

Merlynn finally stared back at her, and her resolve was slowly breaking down. "It's fine," she assured shakily. "I'm - I'm fine." She didn't cry, but she put a hand over her mouth to muffle the dry sobs that were escaping her lips. Merlynn couldn't take it anymore - she had to expell her emotions, or they'd brew like a hurricane and overflow in bursts of magic.

Gwen was quick to grab her friend by the arm and take her, along with Arthur's laundry, to her quaint house for some tea. She needed the warm liquid, and so did Merlynn. As they travelled through the Lower Town, Merlynn had composed herself for the most part, and smiled reassuringly at those who stared slightly in concern for her. Or, they just simply wanted to find a reason to gossip about the clumsy servant.

Merlynn settled herself at Gwen's dining table. She watched as Gwen brewed some tea for them, and rested her head on her hands; she didn't look up when the chambermaid took her seat, too engrossed in her thoughts of Hunith.

"Merlynn, tell me what happened."

And she did. Everything. From being kidnapped, to seeing Hunith, to Cenred's threat and her final journey back to Camelot. For a moment, everything was silent as she finished her torturous situation, and Gwen simply stared at her.

Then, she finally spoke, her voice soft and quiet. "What I don't understand is how they knew." Gwen looked thoughtful as she considered it.

"About?" Merlynn questioned. She nodded in realisation. "Arthur's feelings for me."

Gwen sighed. "It's common knowledge Arthur would lay down his life for any of his subjects. Cenred could've taken anyone. But, it's strange that he had such confidence in that Arthur would do anything, and use Gwaine, of all people, as a threat."

"Do you really believe that?" she asked dubiously.

Her smile was assuring and her eyes shined with kindness as she rested a hand over hers. "All I know is you're back home safe with your friends. You don't have to face this alone."

"Yes, I do, Gwen," she said. Her mouth twisted bitterly. "I've always faced all my troubles alone. I especially can't involve Arthur now."

"You're forgetting something, Merlynn. Arthur's already involved."

"Not if I don't tell him about it. I can just infiltrate the kingdom, well, after I find it, and sneak my mother out and come back to Camelot," she declared, but there was a doubt in her eyes.

Gwen clasped her hand tighter. "Merlynn. Arthur's always come to you with his problems, don't you think that, just this once, he'd like for you to go to him?"

"Maybe. But," she growled in frustration, "it's just so difficult! It's my mother, but I cannot let a prince die."

"You're a good friend, and Arthur will willingly go, you know that. He's the only chance you have, Merlynn."

oOo

Gwen was by Merlynn's side the entire time that she relayed her story to Arthur. He didn't dare embrace her in Gwen's presence, for that was for when they were alone. Arthur's fists clenched when Cenred was mentioned; since his first attack, he had hidden himself, but now, it was an act of war.

An act of war that his father would only scoff at and disregard without any care.

Merlynn was shaken, he could tell, as could Gwen. He took a seat across from her and smiled as a soft of detached comfort. Arthur then couldn't help but wonder the same thing that they were all thinking of: how could Cenred know? One of his few weaknesses, his clumsy servant. Someone he'd risk everything for, including his throne.

He could understand Cenred's tactics for leverage, using her mother. Cenred knew Hunith, and Merlynn, for they both resided in his kingdom. Smart move, he grumbled to himself. But, he listened to her tale attentively and, as she described the castle from what she had briefly seen, his eyes widened in realisation.

"The Castle of Fyrien, I'm sure of it," he declared confidently.

Merlynn shrugged. "I have no knowledge of it."

"Fyrien was a merchant," he told them. "He built a castle on the sea of Marador as an outpost for trade routes to the east, but when war broke out with Caerleon, the trade dried up. The castle was abandoned."

"And so it's ruined now?" Gwen questioned.

"Well, no. It was built to withstand anything. For Cenred, it's the perfect hideout," Arthur answered.

"I didn't get to see the real outside, except once while I was flickering in and out of consciousness, but it couldn't be an easy place to infiltrate," Merlynn stated dubiously.

Gwen cocked her brow. "And you wanted to go alone."

"Shut up," she brushed off.

"You'll not be going alone. And, as for the question, it isn't. It will be well defended," he agreed, eyes flashing at the thought of Merlynn facing Cenred alone. She couldn't.

Merlynn drew her legs beneath her and began to play with her hair, it's dark, slightly knotted strands somewhat comforting, normal. "I'm sorry, Arthur. Gwen forced me to bring this to you."

"Good. You needed to. It concerns me," he retorted with a soft of 'pft' in his voice. Then, he sighed. "Hunith will come to no harm."

"How can you be so sure?" she snapped, a little defensively. Merlynn was in a panic when it came to her mother; once again her mother was in misery and pain because of her.

"Because we're going to rescue her," Arthur said, a hint of a smile on his lips, coming toward her. He leaned his arm on the table next to him.

Merlynn frowned slightly. "What do you mean "we"?"

"The three of us," he confirmed.

"Need I remind you, Arthur. Cenred wants you dead," Gwen pointed out in exasperation. "That's why he's doing this."

"I know. Cenred's wanted Camelot's throne for as long as I can remember," he commented.

"Then we'll be walking into a trap," Merlynn remarked; her eyes narrowed at Arthur, trying to see how he'd react to the obvious truth.

As always, he paused, and attempted to ignore abformentioned obvious. "Not necessarily."

"Your father's never going to let you out," she reminded him.

He hummed thoughtfully. "That's true. So, we need to hatch up a plan. A good one, too."

Gwen stood. "I'm going to go home and pack, while you two decide how to escape. Merlynn, come back to my chambers when you're finished and tell me what happens, alright?"

"Why are you leaving?" she asked.

"I think you need some time alone," she whispered in her ear, winking at Arthur, then left.

Arthur watched her go, brow furrowed. "She's a strange one."

"More normal than I," Merlynn muttered to herself, and also stood. "Arthur, I'm so sorry for bringing you into this. I really shouldn't have. You have enough going on for me to add onto the stress."

He frowned and drew her into his arms, pressing soft, warm kisses onto her head. "You aren't facing this alone, I hope you know that. No matter how damn stubborn you are," he said.

Merlynn smiled slightly. "I'm the stubborn one? I don't understand why he'd take me, how he knew about...our relationship. He hasn't been around us to see it!" Her eyes widened in realisation after a few moments. "Someone had to have told him."

_Morgana..._

"But who would?" he asked dubiously.

"No idea," she returned, lying.

Arthur pulled back and let her sit upon his dining table, where she leaned against his shoulder. "How was your mother when you saw her?"

"Terrified, shaken, but she was trying to reassure me that she was okay." A wry, pitiful smile was on her face. "As my mother always was." He watched as tears entered her eyes, and he pulled her even closer to his form. "What if - what if she's being tortured while I'm here, sitting like a duck? If she's hurt -"

"Sh," he soothed. "We'll save her, and bring her back to Ealdor. I promise."

oOo

Their idea was strange, but the two knew of the King's very few weaknesses: one being Morgana. Arthur immediately came up with a plan for their escape.

"Father."

They now stood in the Council Chamber in front of Uther, who was looking over his various documentations that kings needed to look through. Merlynn didn't care for that sort of thing, but knew they were important. He glanced up, looking almost irritable at the sight of his son and servant; as if they had disrupted some sort of private silence he had worked for.

"Hmm?" Uther asked. "What is it?"

Arthur hesitated. "It's, er...it's slightly awkward," he replied.

"Oh?"

"I was drawn into a wager," he sighed. "...and I lost."

Uther cocked a brow, his lips pursed at the thought of wagers. "Arthur, you know how I disapprove of gambling."

"I know. I'm sorry..."

"How much do you owe?" he questioned finally, staring at his son with a strange look in his eyes.

Arthur glanced up, looking almost bashful. "Two silk dresses."

"Excuse me?" Uther scoffed.

Merlynn smirked. The prince clasped his hands behind his back from his position next to her, now casual, and exuding a cool disposition. "Well, at least enough silk to have them made, anyway," he said.

"What kind of wager was this, exactly?" the King glanced to Merlynn. "Merlynn?"

She bowed. "It was Lady Morgana's bet, Sire. It involved a sword, and a berry." Merlynn was improvising, thinking off the top of her head; she was a bit proud of herself, to be honest.

Uther laughed loudly. "I should have guessed. Really, Arthur, you should know better than to bet against Morgana," he remarked.

"I know. The thing is, the cloth cannot be obtained in Camelot," he began. "So, I'm going to have to leave the city for a couple days."

"I'd get going if I were you," he ushered. "Don't want to keep her waiting. She'll have your guts."

Arthur grinned and began to steer Merlynn out of the Council Chamber. "Thank you, Father."

oOo

Merlynn told Gaius everything the moment she laid eyes on him. Just as she had with Arthur, and Gwen. Except, she added her suspicion and confirmation of Morgana's further deceit. He was the only one who ever could believe that Morgana was a creature of evil.

"Morgana?" Gaius asked dubiously. "Are you certain?"

She nodded, a confident look in her eyes. "Yeah. She's been feeding Cenred information. How else would he know about Arthur's feelings for - for me?"

The physician couldn't help but have a hint of a knowing smile on his face. "Then there's no denying it," he said, a bit teasingly.

"No. And if I could just go to Arthur and tell him what I know..." she trailed off, staring at him expectantly.

"But you can't," he reminded her. "It'd be your word against Morgana's, and she's the King's daughter. She's found Arthur's weak spot somehow."

"I know," she commented with a bitter tone. "And one of my many."

"Well, Arthur can't sacrifice himself for Hunith. No matter -" he hesitated, worried. "No matter if it is your mother, Arthur cannot die," Gaius declared.

"No, of course not. We're going to rescue her instead," she replied.

"You're going to snatch Hunith from under Cenred's nose? You and Arthur? Morgana knows nothing of this?"

Merlynn scoffed. "No." Gaius still looked doubtful, even as he brought her into a loving embrace.

"Merlynn, look after yourself," he said, and kissed her head.

oOO

Merlynn decided to change out of her usual garb into that of her sleeping tunic, and the breastplate she used with her armour. It provided comfort and stability for her; the tunic also allowed the fresh air to tickle at her skin. She then headed down to the stables, where she grabbed three horses for the ride out. Firefoot was happy to be going out on such a large adventure and stood perfectly still for her rider to prepare her, as did the other two animals. She was glad for that; she'd hate to have to set up a rearing horse.

As she tightened the girth, there was a clearing of a throat from behind her. She didn't turn; she didn't care. That was, of course, until she heard a familiar, Irish-laced voice call out mockingly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Merlynn froze, and finally whirled around to face Morgana, who had a satisfied smirk on her face.

She frowned defiantly. "I don't think so."

"But I'm coming with you. Hunith is close to me, too, you know? I want her safe just as much as you," she laughed, blinking innocently. "Didn't Arthur say?"

"No, he didn't," she hissed.

"Oops!"

Arthur hopped over the Courtyard Corridor ledge, sending Merlynn a grin, clad in his chainmail. He was prepared for battle, ready to face whatever hit them.

"We need another horse," Arthur declared, and a guard hurried off to satisfy the request of the prince.

Morgana smirked and pushed past Merlynn, walking over to Gwen. Merlynn stared after her for a few moments, before she stormed over to Arthur, a distressed look on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming?" she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

He shrugged. "Why should I? What difference does it make to you? Besides, it's better to have more numbers on our side."

"It's a bad idea," she told him.

"She's strong enough to hold her own, Merlynn, lest you forgot," he pointed out.

Merlynn frowned. "But, it'll just be another person we need to protect."

He snorted. "Morgana insisted. Case closed." Arthur then grinned. "Come on."

"I bet she insisted," she grumbled to herself, before she whirled around and mounted her horse.

oOo

The quartet headed down a trail in the woods. It was beautiful, Merlynn realised, to the point where she actually enjoyed herself here. It would be a wonderful day-ride; she and Arthur would have to go through here one day. Merlynn smiled slightly, but frowned when she saw Morgana smirking at her.

"What are you looking at?" she hissed quietly.

Morgana feigned innocence. "Whatever do you mean, Merlynn?"

The two sneered at each other, before Merlynn quickened Firefoot so she was next to Arthur and just in front of Gwen. "I love these woods," she told him.

Arthur chuckled. "You would, wouldn't you, Merlynn?" She rolled her eyes. "I used to be afraid of these woods."

Gwen snorted from her place next to Morgana. "I find that hard to believe!" she jested. Merlynn laughed along with her.

"My father would bring me here when I was a boy, and it seemed every falling leaf was a bandit, every puff of wind was a ghost," he confessed. "You just get used to it in the end." Arthur shrugged.

"I'm already used to it; this place is glorious," she beamed. "I don't understand how anyone could ever hate these woods."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I could never get used to it. Just wait til' nighttime, Merlynn. You'll be normal like the rest of us."

"Yeah," Arthur agreed with a teasing grin Merlynn's way. "And when your knees start making a symphony, you've got me to protect you."

She chortled. "Aw, my hero," Merlynn joked. The two smiled at each other; it was just like they always were. A little teasing, but in the end, the affection was always there.

Arthur suddenly remembered they were not alone as usual, and glanced back to see Gwen and Morgana's knowing grin. He straightened and returned his attention back to the trail ahead of them. "What I mean is, in the event of an attack we'll watch out for each other. Morgana, I think I can rely on your protection?"

"Of course," she responded.

"And Gwen, you'll look after Merlynn, won't you?" he sent a wink in Merlynn's direction.

As Gwen giggled, Merlynn stuck her tongue out to Arthur. "If I recall, I kicked your arse in front of your knights not too long ago. And I've saved your life repeatedly."

Arthur sniffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gwen and Merlynn grinned secretly at each other, while Morgana looked on with narrowed eyes. Morgana could not believe that even Guinevere knew; that woman was a gossiper when she wanted to be, and wondered why she didn't at least bring up the topic of those two. She frowned. Morgana glanced at Merlynn, and looked her over for a few moments. She just couldn't understand how Arthur seemed so smitten with her - Merlynn was pretty, somewhat awkwardly beautiful, she would admit, but Arthur bullied and teased her relentlessly.

How could that form a bond? Morgana was confused, but didn't really care. Any way to bring Camelot to it's demise was enough for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not using Gwaine but, to answer any questions as to <em>why <em>I will answer: **

**Logic. **

**Morgana could never know how close Merlynn and Gwaine are, because of the reason that Morgana and Merlynn _hate _each other, so there would be no reason how Morgana would have knowledge of their relationship. However, Morgana knew Hunith, and could see how close those two were/still are. She would be the better option for leverage. **

**I know: I had originally wrote it as Gwaine, but then logical reasoning entered my mind like a tic and held on... *sigh* **

**But, I did hope you enjoyed the chapter:D xx **

**I love you all. **

**3**


	55. The Castle of Fyrien: Rescue

**Oh, how embarrassing! Yes, I accidently didn't see Gwaine's name where Hunith was supposed to be - it was my first 'Gwaine' draft, and I apologise... **

**EM over! **

**Okay, so I hope you are all having a lovely holiday (for anyone who are on holidays) - Like me :D **

**I have been writing up a storm, so excited that tomorrow is the premiere of Season 4 of Merlin... OH! Have you all seen the promo trailer for it? My mind is blowing with ideas, and the promo is so amazingly, albeit painfully awesome -_- I'm so impatient! **

**Also, on the _same _day - I get to have Doctor Who, Pottermore, and various other things. I love the 1st of October :D**

* * *

><p>Merlynn and Morgana were sent to pick up firewood in the woods for the night. She had tried to beg Arthur to let her stay, suggesting that Gwen go instead so they could talk. But, he forced her to go. The two stayed far apart from each other, quietly hefting the sticks into their arms.<p>

"You know, Arthur and Gwen care for you," Merlynn announced suddenly. "They're your friends; they've always been loyal to you."

Morgana sneered. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't understand how anyone would want to hurt their friends," she answered, leaning against one of the trees.

"No, you just poison them," she retorted.

Merlynn clenched her jaw. "It was the only way I could save Camelot. You were the key to the beginning and the end; you're Morgause's weakness, and I needed to leverage that."

"You didn't have to poison me!" Morgana snapped.

"Oh, but I did," she countered. "I know it was just to kill Uther, but Morgause would have killed Arthur, Gwen, and myself along with many others."

"I don't care!" she cried. "You were my friend and you tried to kill me."

Merlynn shut her eyes for a few moments, swallowing. "You tried to kill me, too. The whole time, I begged for your life. While I know it seems like betrayal, I told Morgause the poison immediately to save your life. I helped Arthur search for you, and I will forever regret the moment I gave you the hemlock." She gripped the firewood tighter.

"You did it anyway, Merlynn. You betrayed me, and I could never forgive you for that."

"You made Cenred take _my mother? _Of all people in the world, you take her? I cannot believe you, Morgana! You know, she cares for you as well. She took you in, fed you, clothed you and she always sees the good in people." She sent Morgana a look of hatred, eyes brewing with angry tears. "A trait I've received from her, unfortunately. My mother is the only family I have left, and you bargained her off, as leverage." Merlynn leaned close to her face, jaw clenched. "If she is hurt, _in anyway, _I will -"

"Will what?" Morgana miffed.

Merlynn composed herself. "I will find a way to return whatever happens to her, to you. That goes with Gwen and Arthur, as well."

She smirked. "You don't fool me, Merlynn. Gwen might be your friend, but Arthur's a little _more _than that, isn't he?" she jested. Merlynn opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. "Just as I expected."

"Is someone a little jealous?" she retorted, a smug smile on her face. Before Morgana could reply, Merlynn turned and walked back to camp. "Which would be disgusting, you being his half-sister and all."

Morgana stared after her, eyes widened in shock. "How?" she whispered to herself.

oOo

The fire was warm and comforting on the four traveller's skin as they finished up their dinner for the night.

"Cenred's chosen his hideout well. Now, the Castle of Fyrien backs onto the sea, we will be vastly outnumbered, and his lookouts will spot us well before we've reached the gates. So, we can't go that way," Arthur finished with a sigh.

Morgana leaned in, interested. "But there's no other way, surely?"

He shook his head. "Yes, there is." Arthur tousled his hair, then continued. "When Caerleon was defeated by my father at the Battle of Danaria, he retreated to the Castle of Fyrien and it seemed a victory would be denied us, but my father knew of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle."

"A labyrinth?" she asked.

"Fyrien was greedy. So, to avoid Camelot's levies, he dug tunnels from the castle to the sea. That way he could smuggle goods into the kingdom without anyone knowing," he told them.

"And you ambushed Caerleon using these old tunnels," Morgana guessed.

He nodded in confirmation. "He never saw us coming. And neither will Cenred," he declared.

Arthur never saw the smirk that appeared on her face.

oOo

Gwen and Morgana settled down for some sleep. Well, Morgana remained awake to listen until Arthur and Merlynn succumbed to their rest. She kept her eyes shut, but her ears open. Merlynn was unpacking her things hurriedly, while the prince snacked on some more beans. He sighed when he noticed her troubled expression.

"Sit down, will you? You're like a rabbit; always moving," he announced, albeit quietly as to not disturb the two sleeping women.

Merlynn finally took a seat, and instead fixed her hair various times. "It stops me from worrying too much."

"About your mother?" he asked.

"Of course. It's all my fault, in the end. My mother wouldn't be in this position if not for me," she said. "Who knows what they're doing to her in there waiting for us to come?" She bit her lip. "She doesn't deserve this. She's too kind to be put through all this pain and misery because of me."

Arthur pressed a kiss to her head. "She loves you, and trusts you. Hunith is a kind woman, she has a lot of care for you. Most like, she's more worried about you than herself, which is a trait you have possessed."

She sighed. "I haven't seen her in so long and, the first time I get to see her again, she's kidnapped and held hostage by King Cenred. He's smart; we've met before, various times. My mother and I, we're the spokespeople for Ealdor, and we always go to him for help, but he used to deny us. He has no care. Obviously. If anything happens to you while we're in there, I won't forgive myself."

He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen, I promise. I'm a big boy."

oOo

Merlynn could hear Morgana leave late at night, and listened until she returned. She knew that the Lady had headed out to visit either Cenred or whoever, because, somehow, she was involved in everything. She was suspicious that it was Morgause she had seen, but didn't look too much into it.

In the morning, all was silent as they packed and prepared their horses. Merlynn glared at Morgana as she passed.

"Trouble sleeping?" she said, slightly pointedly, in her direction.

Morgana simply returned the gesture. "If you have a problem, Merlynn, why don't you try talking to Arthur about it?" They both knew she couldn't. "No? Well, keep your mouth shut, then." She walked closer to Merlynn, leaning over the saddle, lowering her voice. "Hunith is fine. I've ensured her safety."

"W - what?" she sputtered.

"She will be fine to the moment we bring Arthur in. She hasn't been harmed at all either while we were headed toward the castle," she said, slightly regretfully. Morgana couldn't believe she was doing it herself. "So you don't need to be that worried. I'm not doing it for you, I actually do have a heart. Hunith doesn't deserve to be harmed for your wrong-doings."

Merlynn didn't say anything, only mounted her horse with a troubled quiver in her brow. The four travellers headed out to the Castle of Fyrian. As they rode through the woods, Merlynn noticed a snake slithering through the underbrush, and smirked despite herself. It was payback; petty payback, but deserved all the same.

"_Nædre Morganam forgripe," _she hissed.

The snake spat and bared it's fangs at Morgana's horse, spooking it. As the animal reared, Morgana was thrown from the horse, landing on the forest floor with a scream. The snake slithered away peacefully. Merlynn leaped off her horse and grabbed Morgana's arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked, faking concern.

Morgana grunted. "Ow, my leg."

Arthur and Gwen dismounted from their horses and rushed over to Morgana; Arthur took the fallen girl's other arm. "Can you walk?"

"No, it's your ankle. You need to rest it," Merlynn said with a grim nod.

"We don't have that kind of time," he cursed.

Gwen glanced at her friend pleadingly. "We can't go on without her."

Merlynn shrugged. "What other choice do we have?" Morgana caught on to what she was trying to do, and bristled.

"No, no, it's alright. I can go on," she assured them.

"No, you can't!" she countered. Her eyes were hard and uncaring as she tried to convince the other two. "You'll only make it worse."

"I said I'm fine," Morgana barked, standing and tearing her arm from Merlynn's grip. The two secretly glared at each other, brewing with hate.

"You were lucky. It could've been serious," Arthur soothed in a soft, comforting voice. Morgana nodded, a thankful smile on her face. "Come on, Merlynn, don't just stand there." He returned his attention back to Morgana. "You alright?"

She glowered at Merlynn. "Yeah."

Gwen and Merlynn rode side-by-side behind the other two minutes later; the former could see the worried, troublesome and distressed expression on her face and reached over to pat her thigh.

"Your mother will be alright, Merlynn," she acknowledged with a small, reassuring smile.

Merlynn sighed. "I can only hope."

oOo

There was a long rocky shoreline near the castle, dry and almost marble-like with it's design. Merlynn and Arthur tredded out in front, checking the perimeter for any sort of guard near the cave opening.

"Are you sure we shouldn't try to sneak into the castle itself. It might be easier," Merlynn suggested.

He rolled his eyes. "No, the tunnels are a better bet. That way the element of surprise is guaranteed."

Arthur made to stand, but she tugged him back down. "No, no, no!" she cursed.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No, no. Its, it's just, er...an instinct, that's all," Merlynn replied with a sheepish shrug.

"Oh, well, if you got an instinct, we should ignore my lifetime of military experience," he retorted sarcastically.

"No need to be all defensive, Arthur," she sighed. "But, what if it's a trap? What if Cenred knows about the tunnels?"

He scoffed. "I'm willing to bet my life he doesn't."

"You really shouldn't," she muttered.

oOo

They headed deeper inside the cave beneath the castle. Arthur lead the four, hand steady on his sword and the other slightly behind him to direct the three females. Merlynn remained quiet - until her face was caught in some thick cobwebs in the tunnels.

Terrified of spiders, she panicked and yelped in fright, hurriedly scraping off the webs from her face and hair. "Augh!"

"Stop worrying about your hair, Merlynn," Arthur teased.

Merlynn sputtered. "Very funny."

"It's a good sign. Means that no one's been down here," he declared.

Gwen sighed in annoyance, seperating some cobwebs from her view and stepping over the disaster of sticky cotton-like substances. A skeleton shot out at her and she screamed, stumbling back to bump into Merlynn. The other girl simply didn't say anything; he lit up one of the torches resting against the wall, and handed Merlynn the other one. The small access of light allowed them to see the destruction and reality of the tunnel. Arthur's stories had been true; armoured skeletons littered the floor, their boned faces wide with agony.

"Caerleon's last stand," Arthur said solemnly.

Merlynn glanced back at the cave entrance, only to find it empty, with no sign of the Lady anywhere. "Where's Morgana?"

She appeared, slightly out of breath. "I'm here," she called.

"Stick together, everyone. We need to keep moving." As they walked up a sandy dune to a higher section of the cave, Arthur could hear footsteps approach. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Quiet. Quick, this way."

He lead them down another part of the tunnel, but found that they were coming from that direction as well. Arthur shut his eyes for a few moments. "We're trapped."

Merlynn sent Morgana a knowing glare. "How did they know we were here?"

"It was probably my scream. I'm sorry," Gwen muttered guiltily.

Then, Cenred's men, dressed in hooded robes, attacked. Merlynn drew her sword and fought off some of the men with both the torch and weapon. But, soon there was a sharp scream and she faltered, allowing one of the men hold their own blade to her throat. She glanced over to see Gwen in the same position, and frowned.

Arthur, knowing that he had no chance, surrendered.

oOo

Merlynn bristled when she found that she was being lead into the same throne room she was in before. The four of them were thrown to their knees, and Merlynn glared at Cenred. He grinned back and focused his attention to Arthur; Cenred stood.

"Well, well, Arthur Pendragon. How kind of you to pay me a visit," he jested. "And look, you brought some friends with you." Cenred walked along the line and smirked especially when he caught sight of Morgana. "Oh, the Lady Morgana, no less." He crouched and took her chin.

She reeled back and sneered. "Don't so much as breathe on me, you pig." He pointedly stared to the right, where she followed his eyeline until she noticed Morgause grinning at them. She returned it slightly.

"Well, the more the merrier, I say," he remarked. Cenred kneeled in front of Merlynn and gripped her face tight in his hand, a smart, wicked leer on his face. "Ah, Merlynn. Such a good little servant, aren't you? Obeying orders."

Merlynn tried to struggle from his grip but, with the hands on her arms and his grip on her face, she couldn't.

"I'm the one you want, Cenred. Let them go," Arthur shouted.

"You're right, that would only be fair. But fair's for fools. Take them away!" Cenred ordered.

He desperately tried to get out of his confinements, staring after the three women as they were hauled out of the throne room. "I won't let you harm them! They're innocent!"

"Innocent?" Cenred scoffed. "No friend of Camelot is innocent!"

oOo

"I hope they're alright," Merlynn said from where she sat in her cell.

Arthur was next to her, and nudged her knee. "They are. All they want is me, and they've got me."

"I hate all this suspense, waiting to live or die," she complained. "Why don't they just kill us already?"

"Because Cenred will want to torture me first. Find out what I know," he replied, a grim smile on his face.

Merlynn's face crumpled at the thought. "Aren't you afraid?"

"No. Not in the slightest," he shrugged.

"Sorry, I don't understand," she said, shocked. "How, how can you not be afraid of pain?" Merlynn couldn't believe he was simply brushing off the possibility of him being tortured.

"I am afraid of pain, there's just not going to be any," Arthur explained.

She nodded, still confused and a little surprised. "Right. So, you go into some sort of trance?" Merlynn scoffed despite herself.

"What are you talking about? There's not going to be any because we are going to escape from this filthy cell and rescue the others," he told her.

"You have a plan," she guessed.

"Not as such."

After Merlynn helped Arthur up on the ceiling, she tousled her clothes up and slapped at her cheeks, reddening them. Then, she began to bash at the cell door, heightening her voice to a high-pitched screech.

"Help! Quick!" she screamed, pounding the cell door harder. The guard slid open the peep-hole through the iron. "The Prince has escaped." He kicked open the door and two headed inside, searching for Arthur as if he was hidden in the hay. She stood in the doorway. "I'm so sorry. I- I wish I knew where he was, but I..."

Merlynn composed herself and leaned against the archway, grinning up at the ceiling. "Oh, found 'im." The guards followed her line of sight.

Arthur grinned from his position hoisted up on the ceiling, and dropped down on the guards. He ended up knocking one out, but Merlynn finished the other with a swift kick to the side of the head. "Wonders never cease," Arthur commented, wiping his hands.

Merlynn chuckled and rushed out. The two headed down the corridor to Gwen's prison cell, where Merlynn hoped Hunith was too. She didn't care about Morgana; she wouldn't be surprised if she had her own private chambers with a deep bath and bed. Merlynn peeked around the corner to see a big guard keeping watch outside the cell, and motioned for Arthur to do the same.

"Any ideas?" he muttered.

She shrugged. "Just this one." Merlynn crept behind Arthur and, much like he did when they infiltrated the castle for Gwen and Lancelot, shoved him out for the guard, who she realised was the man she found in her chambers, to see.

Arthur stumbled, but attempted a sheepish grin in the guard's direction. He withdrew his sword. "Ha," he began awkwardly. "Hello again."

Merlynn kept safe behind the corner until the guard had Arthur pressed against the wall, sword poised against his throat.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he growled.

She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, eyes flashing gold. The guard's belt promptly broke, sending his trousers to his ankles. Merlynn snickered, but hid her eyes when she realised that he wore no undergarments.

Arthur grimaced, but shoved back against the surprised and embarrased guard as he tried to pull up his own pants. "Know what your problem is? All mouth and no trousers!" He kicked the guard through the door of the prison cell.

Merlynn cocked a brow. "'All mouth and no trousers?' You really need to work on those witty one-liners, because that was just _terrible!" _

"Shut up, you! That was brilliant," he miffed.

She rolled her eyes, and stepped over the half-trousered guard to Hunith and Gwen, who both looked delighted to see her. Hunith was the first to wrap her up in a hug, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Mother! They haven't touched you have they? Since I left?" She didn't trust Morgana.

Hunith smiled, brushing away the stray hairs from her face. "No," her voice lilted with surprise. "In fact, they brought me food and water everyday. A woman came to check on me once or twice. What of you, child? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I had Arthur to use as _bait." _

"Attractive bait, which is why I'm _so _useful," Arthur declared from his place by the door.

Hunith released Merlynn and hurried over to Arthur, where she took him in a motherly embrace. "It's so good to see you again, Arthur. Thank you for this."

"It's no problem. I'll always help a friend when needed."

She winked. "Merlynn's no _friend, _isn't she?"

He flushed, despite himself. But, Arthur calmed himself quickly, and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright, Hunith."

"Where's Morgana?" Gwen asked, interrupting the conversation between them.

Arthur frowned. "I thought she'd be with you." Then, he sighed and glanced through the hall. "They must be holding her somewhere else. Let's go."

The four of them rushed down corridors, racing for their lives in search for Morgana. But, Arthur stopped Merlynn, and took her shoulder.

"Take Hunith and Gwen with you," he instructed. "Guard them with your life."

Merlynn nodded in understanding and headed over to the other two women. However, she turned back and glared defiantly at Arthur. "What about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to get Morgana," Arthur responded.

Merlynn tried to take his arm, but he evaded her. "No, you can't! It's too dangerous," she declared.

"Sorry, Merlynn, I'm not leaving without her," he shrugged and rushed over to the corner they had just passed, listening for any sort of alert.

The guard was distant, but clear. "I think they went that way," the man shouted.

Arthur jogged back to Merlynn, and stared into her eyes. "When you get to the horses, ride straight for Camelot. Do not wait for me. Promise."

"No! I -"

"Promise," he repeated firmly.

She released a breath of air, nodding. "Promise."

Arthur then left, leaving Merlynn to stare after him with a contemplative look on her face. Gwen and Hunith began to run in the opposite direction.

"Gwen!" she called; he turned. "Look after my mother for me? I'm going after him."

"Don't get yourself killed," Hunith instructed. "Be safe."

Gwen gave her a quick hug. "Good luck," she whispered. "Don't be afraid to use magic, yeah?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comment, but pulled back with an obedient nod. "Good luck to you, too." Merlynn hurried off after Arthur.

oOo

Merlynn found him in the throne room, sword poised offensively toward the trio of Morgana, Morgause and Cenred, who had the Lady by her throat. She knew it was an act, and clenched her jaw.

"Hardly," Arthur was saying. "I know what you'r capable of."

Morgause smirked. "Oh, you have no idea." She raised her hand and summoned a pillar of golden, sparked fire, creating a slight barrier between them. Morgause then willed it toward Arthur with the intent to incinerate him.

"_Miere torr sweoloþhat!" _Merlynn whispered, eyes flashing gold. The pillar of fire exploded in a burst of power, sending everyone, including her, back against the wall. The ceiling collapsed on Cenred and Morgause, knocking them unconscious.

Arthur stood and rushed over to Morgana, helping her up. "You alright? Come on," he ushered. Merlynn got up, notifying Arthur of her presence. His face grew red with anger. "Merlynn? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd need some help!" she explained, and took Morgana's arm.

"Get out of here now!" Arthur ordered.

Merlynn tightened her grip on her enemy's arm and began to drag her from the throne room to safety. "Come on, Morgana. You may hate me but you need to live right now, or Arthur would kill me," she grunted.

As they headed down into the tunnels, it was then that Morgana began to struggle from her grip. "I can't go on!"

"What's the matter?" Merlynn retorted, her voice uncaring. "Worried about your friends? Angered that your plan didn't go the way it was supposed to?"

"No! My ankle," she cried out.

She scoffed. "I'm not a fool, Morgana. I know what you're trying to do!"

"You know nothing!" Morgana growled.

"Come on!" she barked, tugging at her arm.

Arthur finally reached them, and frowned at the sight of the two still. "What's wrong?" he asked impatiently.

"My ankle," Morgana whined.

He sighed, and hoisted Morgana up over his shoulder, gripping at her upper thighs as leverage. She squealed. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me, I don't like it any more than you do!" he countered. "Come on, Merlynn!"

Arthur carried Morgana all the way down from the castle and through the woods, ignoring her shouts of protest. Merlynn followed after them, a slight smug smile on her lips. They paused when Arthur noticed Gwen and Hunith waiting with the horses for them.

"I thought I told you to ride for Camelot," Arthur said, slightly in annoyance.

Gwen sent him a slight scoff. "You might be a prince, but I don't always have to do what you tell me to."

Two of Cenred's men came rushing down at them. Arthur set down Morgana and took out one skillfully, while Hunith dispatched of the other. When they finished, Arthur nodded in appreciation. Hunith returned back to her innocent posture, holding the sword she collected from Merlynn's horse.

"Mum?" Merlynn said in shock.

Hunith grinned, and shrugged. "Merlynn, I am a woman who travels the forest by herself. After the event with those bandits, I learnt a few things."

She leaned to Gwen, and nudged her. Merlynn had an amazed grin on her face. "My mother is so cool."

"I told you to leave. What if they had attacked and we weren't there?" she chasticised.

"Then it would end just like this," Merlynn remarked, motioning to the bodies.

They mounted their respective horses, Hunith on the back of Merlynn's, and they headed off to Ealdor.

"What did Cenred want with you?" Arthur questioned Morgana.

"He was trying to extract information. I told him nothing," she assured.

He grinned victoriously. "See, that's what men like Cenred will never understand. Camelot was built on trust and loyalty. We will never be defeated as long as we stay true to those ideals."

oOo

They finally reached Ealdor. Merlynn stared at the village from a distance, a small smile on her face. She found that she missed her life in Ealdor, but knew that she couldn't live there anymore. The other three paused in their trails and glanced back at the pair, watching as the mother and daughter dismounted Firefoot.

"You guys can go on," Merlynn called to them. "I'll take my mother down to Ealdor, I'll meet you back in Camelot."

Hunith walked up to Arthur's horse, and touched his knee gently. "It was good to see you again. I'm so glad that Merlynn is in the hands of someone like yourself. It's what I would wish for her, again and again."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Hunith. She's in safe hands. It was lovely to see you, and remember, if you ever need anything, come straight to Camelot and we'll be there for you."

"I'll hold you to that," she returned with a slight, teasing grin on her face. Then, she went over to Gwen, who dismounted and hugged her.

"Be safe, Hunith," she muttered.

"You as well, Gwen. Always a pleasure to be apart of another adventure." It was then that she finally headed to Morgana, who smiled brightly. Merlynn bristled, gripping the reins of Firefoot angrily. "Oh, Morgana. Please stay safe as well, I would hate to see you harmed. If you ever wish to visit, all of you, you are very welcome."

Morgana kissed her cheek. "The same goes to you, Hunith." Her smile lessened the slightest bit, but otherwise remained on her face as she mounted her stallion.

With a final wave, the trio headed off through the trees, leaving Merlynn and Hunith behind. When they were firmly out of sight, she turned to her mother with a sad smile.

"Shall we head down?" she suggested; Hunith nodded. Leaving Firefoot, the two made their way down the lush, green yet completely trodden on grass hill toward Ealdor. "I cannot believe I've pulled you into another one of these - these fiascos where you end up hurt."

"No, I'm fine, Merlynn. Besides, it's always good to see you," Hunith said with a small smile. "Despite the circumstances." She nudged her daughter, looking much like an old gossiper who chattered in the Square. "So, I see Arthur's still got eyes for you."

"Mother! Let's not get into _that!" _she sputtered.

She laughed. "You two have gotten somewhere then? He loves you."

"And I love him," she admitted.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you have everything that I wished for you," Hunith replied, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, mother. And as Arthur said, if you ever need anything, anything at all, do come to Camelot. We'll be there for you."

Merlynn watched her head into the village before she ran back to Firefoot. "Come on, girl. Let's go home."

oOo

Gaius had given Merlynn some healing balm for Morgana. She was a bit anxious to be alone with Morgana, but knew it would only become more awkward if Gwen was in the room. Just her luck, though, she was alone when she slowly knocked on her chamber door three times.

After a moment, the door was opened to reveal Morgana, who bristled at the sight of her. "What do _you _want?"

"May I come in?" she asked.

There was a brief, tense pause, before Morgana opened the door wider to accomodate her. Merlynn shuffled inside, wincing at the sound of the chamber ultimately shutting. She turned.

"So, what do you want, Merlynn?" she questioned sharply. Morgana limped to her bed and took a seat.

"How's, er, your ankle?"

Morgana sneered. "Well, after you forced me to run all the way through the tunnels, it's faring a bit worse than I'd like."

"Gaius gave me this," she motioned to the bottle. "Tell Gwen to apply it every night for the next four days and it should heal just fine."

"Is it poisoned?" she asked, but there was a mockery attitude to her tone.

Merlynn smirked slightly. "No, it's physician approved. Besides, if I was going to find a way to hurt you, I wouldn't use poison. That was a forced application, I'd use other methods." There was a light spark in her eyes.

"I'll have to watch out then," Morgana retorted easily.

She turned, and began to make her way to the door, before she hesitated and turned. "Morgana..." the woman whirled her head around. "Thank you. Even though it was your fault in the first place, you ensured my mother's safety and I'm thankful for it."

"It won't happen again, I promise you. Despite our hatred for each other, I do care for Hunith, for she has done nothing wrong."

"Well, I'm still greatful," she observed. Merlynn then shook her head, eyes wide with surprise when she left Morgana's chambers. "Eugh, I feel terrible."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...I hope I did this episode justice because, for some reason, I'm not <em>completely <em>happy with this chapter :/ **

**I have some information for ya'll that I've only recently discovered: **

**Both Colin Morgana and the woman who plays Lady Vivian were on Doctor Who, which is really amazingly funny...to me. **

**Also, the woman who played Grunhilda played that lady who says 'Far Mulan' - the really fat one with the tea, who decides that Mulan isn't a proper women; that's an answer to a question asked by a reviewer, who's name I cannot simply remember for the life of me, I'm sorry. **

**Um...to the questions about Elyan - I will weave him in somehow, but I'm not sure yet. He'll be there for The Coming of Arthur: Part 1 - 2 :D **


	56. Eye of the Pheonix: Strength and Magic

**Did anyone else watch Merlin the other night? Excuse me while I scream! We all know Merlin will pull through, but what a damn cliff-hanger? I have so many ideas and little things brewing for season 4. **

**And we're very close, aren't we? ;) **

**I like this episode, and I do hope you enjoy what I've done with it... Gwaine's back! AHH! **

* * *

><p>Such an important ceremony. A stupid ritual that was included with it. It was a soul-searching, transcending of the body to find spiritual revelation of a quest. A quest that will entail whether he is worthy of the throne or not. Merlynn didn't really understand what kneeling on the floor in the middle of the cold, stone Throne Room with his eyes closed gave him any sort of revelation other than the pain on his limbs and back. However, he was very excited and anxious to do the whole thing, so she supported him through it. Merlynn had promised to stay by him til' morning.<p>

Curiously, she cracked open the door and peeked inside, staring at the prince. He was still in his kneeling position, the moonlight casting an ominous silvery glow around him. Gwen shoved her aside slightly to look in herself.

"What's he actually doing?" she asked, her voice a sharp whisper.

Merlynn shrugged. "Thinking."

"About?" Then, Gwen grinned. "Oh, I know. You."

She playfully slapped her friend, then quickly, albeit quietly shut the door behind her, turning her attention to Gwen. "Sh," she tsked. "He has to decide upon a quest."

"Crouching on his knees all night's going to help?" she questioned.

"Yes. He has to transcend his body so that the quest is revealed to him in a vision." Gwen cocked her brow the the statement. Merlynn faltered. "Or that's what he told me. In truth, I really have no idea, except for the fact that it's pretty significant." She rolled her eyes.

Gwen snorted. "And you're going to stay here and watch him?"

"Gwen, this is one of the most important days in a prince's life," she pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh."

Merlynn stayed true to her word. She took a seat by the door and waited until the sun rose, skimming through some books that Gaius had given to her. Other than him, who also offered food and water for her, she was alone in the dark Throne Room outer chamber as she had promised him. B

y morning, she was snoring peacefully against the pillar beside the door, curled up in a little comfortable ball. Resounding footsteps awoke her from her slumber, loud thuds that sounded from above her. As she opened her eyes, the sight of Uther's leather boots were in line with her head. Merlynn shot up, crawling back to allow him entry into the Throne Room. She watched as Uther and the council entered, and followed after them until the group reached Arthur. He was asleep, but still in his kneeling position. Merlynn could only imagine how uncomfortable that was.

Uther then slowly touched Arthur's shoulder, waking him.

"It is time," he said, stepping away from the prince. "What is the quest you have chosen?"

For a moment, all was silent and tense as they waited for Arthur to reply. He stood, and turned to the entire council. There was an enlightened realisation on his face.

"I can see but one path, sir. I am to enter the realm of the Fisher King and find the golden trident spoken of in the legends of The Fallen Kings," he declared, his voice confident, albeit soft.

Uther nodded. "You do understand that if you are to prove yourself worthy of the throne, you must complete this task alone and unaided."

"I do," he returned with a final nod.

oOo

Merlynn was starving by the time she returned back to the physician's chambers, and began to stuff her face with the bread offered by Gaius. She tore it to pieces, then shoved it into her mouth, chewing as much as she could. Gaius gave her a disapproving look.

"You'll get the hiccups," he pointed out, leaning toward her. "How anyone can call you a lady is beyond me."

"Sticks and stones, Gaius," Merlynn retorted; her voice was muffled by the bread in her mouth. She swallowed most of it, before she spoke again. "Who was the Fisher King?"

Gaius blinked at the sudden question, but answered anyhow. "He was a sorcerer who lived many hundreds of years ago."

She cocked her brow. "And? Obviously there's something more to it considering Uther's quick shift in stature when Arthur chose to go to his kingdom."

"Legend has it he was wounded in battle. The wound festered and the infection spread, not just through his body, but through his lands as well. His mighty kingdom was reduced to a wasteland, and it has remained that way to this very day," he confessed.

"Why is Uther so worried then?" she asked in confusion.

He sighed. "Some believe the Fisher King's still alive, kept from death by his magic," he explained, voice somber and low.

"Do you believe it, Gaius?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," he said mysteriously. Merlynn rolled her eyes before she could stop herself. "But the people of the north call the area The Perilous Lands. Few who have ever ventured there have lived to tell the tale."

"So, Arthur's unintentionally sending himself off to peril _again? _Oh, that idiot. I can't catch a break, can I?" she complained, then continued to chomp on all the bread on the table.

oOo

Arthur studied the maps to help him to the Fisher King's realm, while Merlynn made his bed in silence. Neither could really speak; Arthur was too busy trying to concentrate, Merlynn just didn't want to talk, nor disturb him. That was until she hiccupped, breaking the silence they had built.

He looked up, annoyed. She turned to him, a sheepish smile on his face, hand cupped slightly over her mouth.

"I ate too quickly," she explained. _Hic. _Her chest heaved; Merlynn pursed her lips, trying to divert the sound.

"Merlynn..." he growled.

She shruggled helplessly. "I can't stop it."

"I need to concentrate," Arthur stressed, motioning to the maps on his desk. She grimaced apologetically and nodded. _Hic. _He growled; his eyes flashed angrily, and he glanced up at her with an irritated expression. "I am trying to prepare for one of the most important moments in my life."

"I'm really sorry." She held her breath as she spoke. "All these maps -" _Hic "_- none of them are the same."

"Well done, Merlynn," he said, voice condescending, as if speaking to an illiterate child. "Do you know why?"

Merlynn shook her head honestly. "No."

"Because hardly anyone's ever been there," he told her.

She sighed. Taking a seat on his freshly made bed, she sent him her own exasperated look. "Couldn't you have chosen something a bit easier? A bit life-friendly? So I don't have to constantly worry over every moment you're gone."

"I'm meant to be proving my worth to the people. A quick trip to the lower town to collect a bundle of herbs probably won't cut it," he countered.

"But the Perilous Lands are...perilous," she pointed out lamely. "Maybe I should come with you." Her voice became eager; she could protect him on the perilous adventure if she tagged along.

He cocked his brow. "What for?"

"To...help out," she offered.

"You really don't get it, do you? The task must be completed alone and unaided. That's the way it's been for hundreds of years. It's not about to change for you." He looked down at his maps, mouth tight, jaw locked. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some important preparation to do."

Merlynn hiccupped and nodded, then hurried out to give him some sort of peace for his adventure. She'd find a way to keep him safe, she knew it.

While she waited for him to prepare and ready himself for the quest to the Perilous Lands, Merlynn decided to saddle up Lamri. She made sure the equipment was tight and comfortable, stable for the long journey there and back. Merlynn had a small flicker of foreboding in her chest, a trepidation that made her pause for a brief moment. She tried to ignore it, but it only grew and festered.

Something was wrong. This quest was not all it claimed to be. Merlynn blinked and shook her worries away, leading Lamri out into the Square. She ushered over a guard.

"This is for Prince Arthur," she told him. "He has requested to keep it here for him while he finishes packing. He will be down in a moment."

The guard nodded obediently and took the reins of Lamri. Merlynn rushed up the stairs of the castle and didn't stop until she reached Arthur's chambers, where the prince was already leaving.

"Arthur," she called. He turned and sent her a slight smile. "I'll help you carry all your stuff down."

"Of course you will, Merlynn," he said delightfully. She rolled her eyes.

Before they made their way down the Griffin Stairway, Merlynn finally decided to stop him for a moment. As he paused, she pressed a small kiss to his lips, before pulling back with a smile.

"Be careful," she told him.

"Always," he returned.

They carried his equipment for the journey out into the Square and, as Arthur said his farewells to his father and Morgana, Merlynn clasped the bags on in their proper places. She kept Lamri dormant while he bowed to them before mounting the animal. Arthur and Merlynn shared a secret smile with each other. Until, her gaze was drawn to the bracelet that was hooked on his wrist. It hadn't been there moments ago. The jewellry was made of silver, with a large oval gem of a fiery orange sat in the middle of the bracelet, the engraved, raised carving of angel wings surrounding it.

A slow buzzing of energy oozed from the gem. Merlynn released a breath of air as the power overwhelmed her senses.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It was a gift from Morgana," he told her.

Merlynn tensed, and brought her eyes up to where Morgana stood next to her father. She could see it; the look was barely there, but it was noticeable enough for her to acknowledge that the bracelet harboured something else. Merlynn turned her attention away in an attempt not to anger the king by glaring at Morgana.

The Witch looked satisfied, delighted.

oOo

Merlynn immediately went to Gaius with the news of Morgana's gift; she knew that the bracelet wasn't all that it seemed to be. She was worried that it would hurt Arthur, and needed to confide in the person she trusted most in the world. After she described the bracelet to the physician, they searched through Gaius' broad library of books. She now sat on his large, comfortably soft arm chair, legs hanging over the side. On every page was some sort of jewellry or potion for enchantment, but none seemed to match the image of the bracelet.

Gaius sighed, taking his glasses from the bridge of his nose. "You sure it wasn't a jewel?" he suggested. He showed her the picture of the jewel in his book.

She shook her head and returned to her own. "No, it was brighter than that. Like liquid gold fire, or something."

"And you think it was enchanted?" he asked.

"There was magic there, I could feel it," she answered confidently, her mind flashing back to the few brief moments she stared at it.

Gaius raised his eyebrow in speculation. "You sure?"

She nodded. "And if it came from Morgana, it can only mean one thing: Arthur's in danger."

An hour later, neither Merlynn or Gaius could find the gem. It seemed aimless, their search, and she was on the borderline of surrender. She just could not seem to see the gem on any page. They had gone through at least thirty books for the gem, but to no avail.

Gaius tiredly rubbed at his eyes. "I'm not sure I know where else to look, Merlynn," he announced, declaring his defeat on the matter.

"There has to be something," she said desperately.

"We've examined every stone imaginable," he reminded her, flipping through the pages of his current book pointlessly. "Unless...Merlynn." Gaius turned the book around to show her.

Merlynn leaped up from her chair and hurried over, her eyes widening in delight at the sight of the gold gem surrounded by wings. "Gaius, that's it!"

"Then it's not a stone, Merlynn. It's an Eye of the Phoenix," he told her.

She furrowed her brow. "Phoenix?"

"Some call it the Firebird," Gaius relayed. "It's eye burns with a fire that consumes the life force of anybody it comes in contact with."

Merlynn's eyes widened in realisation. It was resting on the bracelet that - "Arthur."

"The Eye will draw energy from him. If it's worn for too long, Arthur will die," he said, voice grave.

"I have to go after him," she declared.

Gaius sighed, and put his hand on her shoulder. "This is not a task to be undertaken lightly, Merlynn. You'll need help."

After a moment, a small smile appeared on her face as she headed upstairs to her room. "I have someone in mind."

oOo

Merlynn went to Mercia. It was the only place she had been confident knowing that he was there; she hoped he remained there for a while, because she really needed him for this specific adventure. She searched through, it seemed, every tavern in Angard until she reached the last tavern, hoping against hope that he was inside, drinking up a storm. The Drunken Wench was her final option. She nudged open the door and peeked inside.

A goblet came flying her way - she ducked.

Merlynn hurried inside and slammed the door shut behind her. Hurriedly, before another object was propelled at her face, she searched desperately for her chosen helper. He was no where to be seen and she was about to give up. Merlynn turned to leave, until a man was tossed harshly in her direction, sliding through plates and mugs alike. She took notice at the dark hair and clothing, then grinned.

"Hello Gwaine," she greeted delightfully.

He stood and smiled back, walking around the table to wrap and arm around her slim shoulder. "Ah! Merlynn! How are you?" His voice wasn't afraid in the slightest, but rather delighted.

"In trouble again, I see?" Merlynn guessed.

"Give me my money," the man who threw him growled. Gwaine and Merlynn paused, stared at him, and returned their attention to each other. They communicated silently; Merlynn motioned toward the door, he nodded.

They ran.

Merlynn laughed in delight as she lead the pair out of the tavern and through the marketing streets of Mercia; they weaved through stalls, barrels of hay and random bystanders, muttering apologies when they slammed into any of them. She rushed to a nearby table of bread and leaped over it.

"Really, Gwaine?" she breathed, exasperated as he landed beside her. He grinned, shrugging innocently. Merlynn brought her attention to The Drunken Wench's entrance door, where she noticed the bald-headed man and his lackies walk out, wielding weapons. She nudged her friend as their eyes recognized their hiding place. "Gwaine? Run."

The pair headed into the battlements, bolting up the stairs. By the time they reached the top corridor, Merlynn was panting heavily and stopped, leaning against the stone wall. She was exhaused, but drumming with adrenaline from the heat of the chase.

"As happy as I am to see you, remind me what you're doing here," Gwaine said, his breathing laboured a little also.

Merlynn took a deep breath. "Arthur's in trouble," she told him. "So I really need your help."

He rolled his eyes, as if he was expecting that exact response. "What kind of trouble?"

"There!" the man roared from below.

The two continued running through the corridor, narrowly avoiding the few people who were walking through there. She could not believe how relentless these men were; but, then she realised, they were tavern thugs. That was a whole new variation of bandit. They stopped when they reached a dead end.

"He's gone to the Perilous Lands," Merlynn said.

He looked the least bit shocked. "What, you serious?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

Gwaine paused, glancing over to the archway of the allure, noticing that the bald man and his lackies were already there and steadily coming toward them. He grimaced. "Just now, sounds pretty attractive. Alright." He leveraged her up onto the stone wall and took a spot behind her.

"What are we doing?"

"Go for the horses," he answered instead, pointing out Firefoot and another horse that was tied beside her.

She gave him a look. "You have got to be joking," Merlynn groaned.

Gwaine shrugged and shoved her straight over the edge of the castle wall; she screamed, landing in a stack of hay with an 'oof'. Merlynn hurriedly brushed off the stray hay as she struggled to get off, shaking her hair to rid the strands of them. Then, she watched as Gwaine pursued her, jumping himself onto the hay. He whooped with happiness when he landed.

"Come on," she stressed, taking her hand.

Merlynn dragged him off the hay and they ran to the horses, mounting them. She glanced back at the castle wall, grinning cheekily at the men who were glaring daggers at the pair. Gwaine laughed.

"Let's go!"

They shot off into a fast gallop away from Mercia and toward the Perilous Lands. Merlynn couldn't help but laugh along with him as they did so.

After about an hour of mindless riding through the woods, the pair reached the Forest of Ander. It had been silent between them during the ride, but Merlynn finally decided to bring up what had been on her mind the moment she saw him.

"So, tell me why those angry men wielding very large weapons were coming at us - well, you," she said, sending him an amused look.

Gwaine hesitated. "It's always the way in gambling. you make a man a fool, he calls you a thief," he relayed nonchalantly. He smiled as she giggled. "How'd you find me?"

"I'm just that brilliant," she teased.

"That _must _be it."

Merlynn rolled her eyes, a lingering smile on her lips. "Just so you know, finding you was harder than I thought it would be. I've been in almost every tavern in Angard."

"So have I," he jested.

They both burst into laughter.

When they calmed from their giggles, Merlynn turned her head to the rogue and inclined her head. "So, what have you been up to for those couple of months?" she asked.

Gwaine grinned. "Do you really want to know, Merlynn?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. I drunk myself into oblivion for most of it, and the other half was spent with a very important official's daughter -" Merlynn's eyes widened with shock and she shot a surprised look in his direction.

"Gwaine! You didn't?" she questioned, her voice coated with disbelief.

He winked in her direction. "Forbidden is always sweeter, Merlynn. Surely you could know that."

She flushed, but otherwise kept her shocked exterior. "I cannot believe it. If her father finds out, Gwaine, you're in _so _much trouble. I don't think even Arthur could save you."

"I like a little danger. Besides, it was just a quick fling, only for a week or so," he shrugged.

Merlynn sent him an exasperated look. "_Gwaine..._you obviously do not know how the female mind really works."

"Sure I do. That's why they are so attracted to me." He glanced at her, eyes shining with mirth. "Why are you so worked up about it? Are you, dare I say it, _jealous?" _

For a moment, she scoffed, but then she really thought of it. Was she jealous of Gwaine and this unnamed from some part of Albion? Merlynn really hoped she wasn't; after a second she realised that she was the smallest bit envious of the unnamed woman. She bristled - she truly was a freak.

"_No," _she replied in the same tone he had previously used. "I'm not, I'm just a concerned friend - yes, a concerned friend. Who's daughter is she?"

He shrugged carelessly. "I don't know. I have no qualms about her."

"Do you just sleep with women without feelings?" she questioned, a little sharply.

"Merlynn, I'm not going to pretend to be noble. I'm not. Yes, I have had rendevous with random, forgettable women who I never really see again. I don't sleep with prostitutes though, well, most of the time," he finished with a wink.

She grimaced. "Eugh, you're disgusting." Merlynn playfully nudged him.

"I forgot I'm talking to a woman who still possesses her, er -" he motioned to her, brow cocked.

Merlynn couldn't have been any redder, and she sputtered for a few moments, completely in shock at the statement. "You don't need to know that! That's unnecessary knowledge, Gwaine."

"Sorry. I'm proud of Arthur."

"And why is that?"

He grinned, looking smug. "Because I don't think I'd ever be able to resist or hold back temptation as much as he has."

She answered with a sharp slap to the arm.

Finally, they reached the border of the Perilous Lands. It looked frightening, a heavy, thick air loomed over it. There was a dark shadow cast above, revealing a terrifying scenic view below. The sunset, a beautiful bloom of reds, oranges and yellows only made the atmosphere more ominous. It released a dangerous feel about it; a 'ye be warned' sign right on the edge of it. The Perilous Lands truly were, as they call it, perilous.

"This is it. On the other side of the forest lie the Perilous Lands," Gwaine announced.

She released a breath of air, taking in the new oxygen of the environment. "Doesn't look too friendly," she remarked, slightly sarcastically.

"That's because it's not. Believe me, it's wretched," he agreed.

Merlynn turned her eyes to him, looking almost dubious. "How do you know, you've never been there."

"I've travelled to many places, Merlynn," he corrected mysteriously.

She scoffed. "Not the Perilous Lands, I know that."

"Why?" Gwaine asked.

"There aren't any taverns," she told him, sounding completely and utterly seriously, before laughing along with him.

"I told you it was wretched."

oOo

Merlynn and Gwaine reached a bridge. The two dismounted their horses and crept through the trees, peeking at the wooden, thin bridge that spanned across the two cliffs ahead. The air was crackling with silence; Merlynn noticed a small, dwindling fire with a chicken cooking above it, so she knew that someone had to be around here. Gwaine motioned for her to stay put while he scouted the bridge for a possible route around it.

She nodded obediently. When he ws out of sight, she stepped out from the hiding place and began to walk closer to the bridge, searching aimlessly for some sort of life. Merlynn gripped the edges of her purple tunic sleeves anxiously. The bridge was empty, as was the area around it. She could hear the gentle trickle of water below in the river, a few crickets and birds chirping their own little songs. Merlynn sighed and crept even further.

"So, Magic has arrived," a voice declared, casual, light-hearted. Merlynn jumped and froze as she caught sight of a short man leaning against the bamboo fence, a knowledgeable smile on his face.

"What?"

The midget smiled. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Your presence is essential if Arthur is to succeed on his quest," he declared.

"How do you know about Arthur?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"The Keeper of the Bridge." He bowed. "I only wish to see the Fisher King's lands restored and prosperity reign again. Until your mission is complete, this cannot happen," he confessed.

Merlynn furrowed her brow, looking confused. "It's not my mission, it's Arthur's," she reminded him.

He chuckled. "That's what you choose to believe. It's no accident that Arthur chose this path or you chose to follow him."

Gwaine noticed Merlynn out in the open as he returned from checking the bridge, and scoffed, walking right up to her. A smile was on his face as he began to tell her what he had seen.

"Ah, Finally! Strength has arrived, the trio is complete," the Keeper of the Bridge said, making Gwaine pause.

The rogue drew his sword, poising it at the short man. "Who's he?" Merlynn went to pull him back, but the man turned Gwaine's sword into a very large flower. Gwaine stared at it, perplexed, and glanced back at Merlynn. She couldn't help but snicker.

"I mean no harm to either of you. And I'd thank you to mean no harm in return," he replied nonchalantly.

Gwaine looked actually a bit mad that his sword had transformed into a flower, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Where's my sword?" he stressed.

"It will return to you once you reach the other side." The Keeper of the Bridge moved aside for Gwaine, motioning to the end of the bridge.

He grimaced, staring at the rather large lily in his hands, before complying with the short man. Gwaine waited for Merlynn to do the same. She headed toward him, but the Keeper put his hand on hers for a brief moment.

"The Fisher King has waited many years for this day. Do not deny him what he wishes," he told her quietly. Merlynn nodded and continued on. "Remember, nothing is as it seems."

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh. Another part sent out. I'm sure I'll eventually get to one hundred. <strong>

**This has to be the longest, most dedicated thing I've ever been apart of. I absolutely _love _this story, and I adore writing it. Embarrassingly enough, sometimes, when I'm writing other fanfictions, I'll put Merlynn's name there by accident and go 'oops'! I also put 'Uther' or 'Gaius' instead of 'Giles' in the Buffy fanfiction I'm writing -_- This fanfiction is changing me. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D x **

**Please review!**


	57. Eye of the Pheonix: Courage

**:) I'm so glad you all are loving my story... I'm very sorry for the lack of Arthur/Merlynn affection, I'll be sure to add it in somehow :/ Maybe in the next chapter, because this isn't all about their love, it's about his rescue...so, yeah. **

**Anyways...**

**V. Soon I go back to school, and the day after I have to do the rest of my trial exams... _then, _two weeks from then, I have the official School Certificate that needs to be done. Which, is viewed by the fricken government! and everything. It's like, the mini-SAT's for Americans. Yeah... :'( so I am officially screwed. **

**Um, so updating might be a little slim, but who knows? **

oOo

The night made the Perilous Lands seem more _evil _than it had previously seemed. Perilous just didn't seem to quite fit for the descriptional purposes of the name; ominous, murderous, terrifying, treacherous... they seemed much better words to describe the Perilous Lands amongst the sharp cast of nightfall. The dark shadow that loomed over the trees now seemed to engulf the forest, creating shapes that outlined that of a fearful creature. Merlynn kept close to Gwaine, hand unintentionally hovering over his free hand for a sort of reassurance, or protection.

She didn't bring her weapon. Merlynn felt like such a bonehead for forgetting one of the most important things that could keep her alive, and not create suspicion with Gwaine about her magic.

The two had set up camp in the middle of a small section of the forest; shifting logs to create seats for them. Merlynn hadn't left Gwaine's side for a single moment; she couldn't help but feel vulnerable in the forest without ability to use magic to protect herself, and only a man wielding a sword. His sword had reverted back into his sleek metal when he crossed the bridge.

Merlynn anxiously poked at the fire. Her senses were raging, eyes continuing to flicker around the small camp as if some beast (mainly Wilderen) would come out and snap her to pieces. She really didn't like the Wilderen. What she didn't like even more was the sudden, albeit distant squealing roar of an undecipherable beast in the darkness. Merlynn certainly hadn't heard _that _particular noise before, and jumped, clutching at Gwaine's arm in fear. He had kept close to her, sensing her fear.

"What was that?" she breathed.

He shrugged. "Pheasant."

Merlynn turned to him, terrified and slightly confused. "Pheasant?" she echoed exasperatedly.

"Very big one," he confirmed, picking up his sword, keeping it by his side for safekeeping, or defense.

After a brief pause, she spoke again, voice soft. "You know, you can turn back now - i - if you want. I don't mind."

He scoffed. "What? And leave you to face off the pheasants by yourself? I think not. Besides, I'm not afraid of pheasants, because I have a sword."

"I forgot mine," she admitted.

"How could you forget a weapon?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

Merlynn straightened, affronted and slightly defensive. "I - I was worried for Arthur, and - and I had to be quick. It was a simple thing to forget." She shrugged, suddenly sheepish. "I could improvise?" He laughed. She composed herself, and sent him an inquisitive look. "Why are you doing this, by the way?"

"Because you asked me to," he admitted.

"You could've said 'no'," she told him.

Gwaine sighed, and straddled the log so he faced her. She glanced at him sideways. "No, I really couldn't, Merlynn. Truth is, you're the only friend I've got, the only person who's truly cared about me." He hesitated, surprising her. "The only person I've truly cared for in return."

Merlynn froze. As an attempt to reply, she opened her mouth, but only ended up imitating that of a gaping fish. She didn't know what to say - what _could _there be said? Merlynn couldn't deny there was a part of herself that was attracted to the flirty, devil-may-care rogue, but she had Arthur. It was her destiny to be and to remain with Arthur; the confident, if not arrogant, handsome and just prince that he was. She buried her face into her left palm. Merlynn had some sort of clue why she liked Gwaine so much, despite her unfailing love for Arthur.

Because he was different, he wasn't afraid to share his feelings; he was careless, he was never stressed, and he treated her so nicely wherever they were. So much more different than Arthur in public. He was what she, admittedly, wanted when she went out, but settled for what she had, because, truly, she could never be with anyone other than Arthur. No matter how bad he treated her some days.

She chuckled, attempting light-heartedness. "How many was that? Three, or four?"

"Definitely four," he returned. His gaze softened considerably, whether he knew it or not.

The air between them crackled with awkward tension and somewhat attraction. Merlynn wanted to burn it away with the fire, correct him that she was in love with Arthur, but couldn't seem to reply.

"I'm, er, going to sleep now. You should get some rest too," she suggested, grabbing her blanket from her bag.

Gwaine smiled slightly as she settled down. "Goodnight, Merlynn."

oOo

It was morning when they reached the Fisher King's tower. They were forced to climb over harsh, sandy dunes in the wind, and clamber through large rock formations. Some were sharper than most, and Merlynn was sure her foot had to be bruised from a particularly jagged rock face. The humid weather was daunting on the pair, as well as the overwhelming size of the dark castle ahead of them. Creatures loomed in the sky, much larger than the average avian.

"There it is," she declared triumphantly.

His eyes narrowed in on the things soaring through the skies around the tower. "What's that in the sky? They're not birds."

Merlynn blinked. "I've never seen creatures like that."

"It's like they're hunting something."

There was a tiny flash of light near the base of the tower below, where the creatures seemed to be swooping quite frequently. "What was that?" Merlynn asked curiously. The reflection seemed familiar, as she could notice another shade of silver and red amongst the colours. It was difficult to see, but nothing was unnoticeable.

"Sword," he told her after a moment.

Merlynn's eyes widened in realisation; panic entered her chest like a snake-bite. "It's Arthur down there."

Immediately, the young servant burst off into a run, trying to find a way to get down to him safely. She needed him to stay alive; if he died, where would she be? Without a destiny and...without Arthur. Merlynn couldn't have that. While she slid down a particularly steep sand dune, she cursed Arthur for his incessant need to endanger himself every time he left his bedroom. And he called her accident-prone...

Merlynn leaped off the sand and rushed toward the tower, where she noticed that Arthur was not there. She hoped he was inside, and still _alive, _or not injured. In moments, they were at the base of the castle; it was more overwhelming at the entrance, the two had to crane their heads upwards to see the beasts screeched and squawking about after the determined prince. Gwaine suddenly stopped her, hand tense on her arm as he gazed up at the creature that soared upwards then swooped back down in the crevices of the battlements.

"I should've known," he cursed.

Merlynn sent him a side-ways look. "What are they?" They continued to run toward the tower.

"Wyverns. Distant cousins of the dragon. They're creatures of magic, so be careful," he warned.

An idea hatched in her mind.

They reached the portcullis, which was barred shut by something. Gwaine and Merlynn leveraged their hands beneath it and began to tug upwards, straining against the massive weight to crawl beneath it. When the gap was large enough, the rogue muttered a quick 'Go!' for her to scramble under the portcullis. She quickly whirled around and returned her tired and raw hands at the rusted metal bottom of the grate, clenching her jaw when the weight was pressed only on her slim, feminine arms. They were toned from all her daily activities, but a portcullis was measured in tonnes; she didn't have that sort of weight capacity.

As Gwaine squeezed under, she let the heavy metal go with a sharp grunt.

"Let's split up," she said after catching her breath. Her plan could make an effect if Gwaine wasn't around, or it could raise various questions.

Merlynn headed to the right. She could hear the Wyverns cawing all over the castle, sending her in every which way in search of Arthur. However, she soon caught on to the direction of the strange squealing roar, and felt the magic in the creature. Merlynn hoped her plan worked; it was her only chance. She could only imagine how exhausted Arthur must have been with the Pheonix Eye bracelet draining the very life essence from his body.

She turned a corner, and found herself staring at the two Wyverns creeping toward a fallen body - Arthur. He was pale, unconscious and murmured distantly; he was dying from the bracelet. Merlynn bristled and braced herself for the creatures, then jumped out in front of them, straightening her stance to make her seem like the Dragonlady that she was.

"_Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!" _she roared, eyes flashing a commanding gold. The Wyverns bowed and promptly exited, their postures submissive. She waited until they were out of sight before she checked on the rapidly fading Arthur.

Immediately, Merlynn quickly tore the bracelet from Arthur's wrist and watched as the gem dimmed from it's previous luminescent shimmer that it had gained from Arthur's being. She shoved it into her breech pocket, breathing a sigh of relief. Merlynn turned her attention to Arthur, her thumbing running across his clammy, but coloured cheek as she waited for him to wake. She leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. As she pulled back, she noticed his eyes blearily open. Merlynn smiled; she was at least expecting a pleasant 'thank you' or some sort of gratefulness for helping him.

But she should have known she'd be expecting too much from Arthur.

Instead, she got: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Her smile tensed, and got a bit defensive. "A thank you would be lovely." Merlynn leaned back away from him, all previous affection forgotten. It seemed nothing could have changed.

"Thanks? What? For completely ruining the quest?" he roared lividly, shooting up into a sitting position. Arthur's blue eyes were wide, shining with rage.

Merlynn scoffed, now a bit mad herself and she tensed her jaw. "Well, it's a good job I was here, otherwise you'd be wyvern dinner by now, and Camelot would have no bleeding prince!" It seemed to be the same old story, over and over. Affection, then anger, then she saves him from peril, he becomes mad, then she forgives him. Merlynn sighed at the inpracticality of it all; it was just, plain anarchy.

He wasn't convinced. "How many times do I have to get it into your thick skull? I am suppose to be doing this alone!" Then, he froze, eyes glancing over her head. Arthur quickly reached out and tugged her back to the wall, his free hand slipping into the hilt of his sword.

The third Wyvern screeched and prepared to attack the two against the stone, isolated castle wall. Arthur squeezed her hand tighter, while she curseld herself for being so stupid. Of _course _there couldn't just be two Wyverns guarding the castle, and she had to control them all to keep them away. However, after a moment it released a gurgling shriek of agony, hissing and spitting as it dropped dead. Gwaine slid his sword from it's back and grinned.

Merlynn smiled thankfully, reaching the hand that had been in Arthur's up so he could help her regain her footing. She nudged him when she was back on two feet.

"Great. This just gets better and better. Are Gwen and Morgana here too?" he complained. "Are we going to have a surprise party?" Merlynn rolled her eyes.

Gwaine scoffed. "There're more wyverns on their way," he informed them. "We need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without the trident. It was the whole point of this quest," he snapped, standing and collecting his sword. Arthur pushed past them and began to make his way out the door toward the Fisher King's residing place.

Merlynn crossed her arms over her chest, sending Gwaine an annoyed look. Then, she paused and held up a finger. "Do you want us to help you? Or do you want to do this alone?" her voice was mocking, clipped with anger. Merlynn knew what his response would be, what it always was when she was being a smartarse.

"Merlynn!" he shouted in reply.

She smiled tightly and took Gwaine by the arm, motioning for him to follow her as she headed after Arthur. "He really is an arse sometimes," she remarked. Gwaine simply chuckled. The two rushed over to the prince until they trailed behind him. "Do you know where the trident is?" Merlynn knew that he didn't, but she wasn't very happy with his behaviour. Rational, no. Understandable, yes, _in her opinion. _

"If I did, there wouldn't be a problem, would there?" he retorted, voice condescending and a little irritated.

She sighed. "Any clues you can give us?"

"This is a quest, Merlynn, not a treasure hunt," he pointed out patronisingly.

A tic in her jaw went off. "Well, fine! I'm sorry for trying to save your bloody life. Next time, I'll let you get eaten by those mutant mini-dragons and you know -" she finished with a growl, and stared daggers up at him as they made their way up a staircase. "The things I do for you. Get no appreciation," she grumbled to herself.

Power radiated from the castle. If it could be a single colour, it would be shimmery gold, or stardust. It swirled around the palace like snow in the mountains, and weighed down on Merlynn's chest; she could feel it vibrate through her skin, melt over her fingertips and toes, curl up in her ribcage and throb like a second heart. The magic was quite...magical, in the tower. She felt at a calm here; she was in a home of her kin. As they passed a particular room making their way up the spiraling staircase, Merlynn froze.

It was the source. She could tell. There was a low hum in the room, a more powerful magic. The reason for the thrumming of a being in the first place. She wiped away the cobwebs and peeked inside, curiously. "Hey! Come here," she called. They hurried down to look through the doorway. "Looks like a throne room."

"If the trident's going to be anywhere..." Arthur began. He gently nudged her in so she could go inside first. Chivalry, she thought sarcastically to herself. _Ladies first. _

Merlynn stepped forward, closer into the large, power-oozing room and found that the stone that she just stood on had pressed down beneath her weight. A groan sounded from above her. She didn't move, too afraid that some axe was going to come swinging down as a boobie trap. Gwaine's eyes widened in realisation as the door, a thick, bone-crushing structure, began to slide down toward her body. He reached his hand out and shoved her inside.

"Merlynn, watch out!" he shouted as the door shut with a resounding, dusty boom.

Merlynn made an 'oof' when she stumbled inside, toppling to the ground from the sudden push of someone. She turned to face the cold reality of one, single fact; she was trapped inside the large, empty throne room.

On the other side of the door, Arthur and Gwaine couldn't hear a single thing come from the inside.

"Merlynn?" Gwaine called. He slammed at the door, but heard no reply from Merlynn, not even an 'eep'. They pressed their ears to the door to eliviate the sound of the servant girl's voice, an attempt to hear her.

Arthur's breathing quickened. What if she was hurt in there? Bleeding? Unconscious? She could be dead from all he knew, and now she was trapped inside and he couldn't hear her. Arthur sent Gwaine back slightly before shouldering the large, stone door. He grunted as he hit thick wall. "Merlynn? Are you okay?"

She could not hear a single thing. What were they doing out there? Were they even still out there? They must have been, or they'd be off trying to find a way for her to get out. "Arthur? Gwaine?" she called out.

They didn't hear her either.

Merlynn sighed in defeat and turned, stepping clear away from the door. What she faced was empty, and radiated a coldness. It was still magical, but it was a cold, harsh iron and stone that decorated the room. However, the only furniture was the single throne that sat in the middle of the Throne Room. Merlynn gulped. However, as always, she listened to the curious side of her and crept toward it, hands shaking with anticipation.

"So, Emrys, you are here at last." It was whispered, raspy, like it hadn't been used in a while. And it probably hadn't. It also felt like he could speak into her mind; the voice wasn't simply coming from one direction.

She took a deep breath; it was the Fisher King, she knew. He was neither dead nor alive, but on the thin borderline of the inbetween. Too old to be alive, too lively to be dead. He still breathed, his still thought, his magic was still strong. The throne was elaborately draped with cobwebs, as was his body. Merlynn walked around to the front of the throne so she could take a full view of the magnificent, magical king, and bowed. He was an ashy grey colour, skin sagged and eyes the epitome of misery; his cheeks hollowed out, accentuating the look of someone who was very, and deeply sad. Veins protruded from his old, skeletal face. However, the golden crown that barely balanced on his bald head still sat there proud and strong.

He finally brought those sad eyes to her, dead, frozen, like glaciers. Merlynn smiled softly in reply. She was unafraid of him.

"You are still alive," she stated.

The Fisher King nodded weakly. "For now."

All of a sudden, Merlynn could hear a thump from the other side of the throne room, and her eyes shot toward the sound. She knew Gwaine and Arthur would be trying to rescue her.

"That would be -"

"Your friends Courage and Strength, I know," he interrupted softly. "Without their help, you would not be here."

Her head cocked with interest. "What is it you want?" she asked, her voice polite and kind.

He sighed. "I want an end to my suffering."

Merlynn had heard those words before; from Freya, from her mother, from her father, from Uther, Arthur, and even herself. Suffering was not something anybody wanted to go through, _especially _her. None would be given right to complain about their lives if they knew what she went through on a daily basis. "You want to die," she stated.

"I have been waiting all these years for the arrival of a new time: the time of the Once and Future King," The Fisher King confessed, limbs trembling. He was absolutely weak, and ready to die.

"I've heard those words before," she told him.

He smiled. "And you will hear them again. For that time is dawning, and my time finally can come to an end," he declared. "This is why you were brought here. For this is not Arthur's quest, it is yours. Arthur thinks the prize is the trident." The Fisher King released a shuttering breath and let the trident fall to the floor. "But the real prize is something far greater."

Merlynn caught sight of a glass vial in the King's hand, looking much like an hourglass filled with a bluish-green liquid.

"Water from the Lake of Avalon," he explained. "I've kept it safe these years, waiting for the right person to claim it. And that is you. You are the one chosen."

Her eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Albion's time of need is near. And in that dark hour you must be strong, for you alone can save her. Your powers are great, but you will need help. And that is what I'm giving you," the Fisher King acknowledged, weakly holding the vial out for her to take. She slowly grabbed it from his hands and clutched it in her own. "When all seems lost, this will show you the way."

Merlynn smiled with gratitude. "Thank you."

"I have given you a gift. Now you must give me one in return," he announced.

"But I have nothing to give," she said helplessly.

The Fisher King stood, and moaned in pain as his body began to protest from the movement. "I think you do," he croaked.

Merlynn hesitated, slipping the vial into her pocket. Then, she took out the Pheonix Eye bracelet from her coat, running her fingers over the silver delicately. She brought her eyes to the defiant, expectant eyes of the king. "If I give you this, you will die," she told him.

Instead of replying, he held his arm out and nodded as confirmation. She knew he wished to truly die. Merlynn closed her eyes and dropped to one knee, taking the offered arm in her hand before clasping the bracelet onto his wrist. The Pheonix Eye glowed a bright gold; the Fisher King perished in a hurricane of wind.

She dropped her head to mourn him for a brief moment.

"_Thank you," _he murmured in her mind. Merlynn smiled slightly as she stood.

The stone door slid half-open and in moments, Arthur had rolled under it and made a steady pace toward her. He pressed a kiss to her temple, then began a quick check of her body for any sort of injuries. "Merlynn," he greeted fondly, running a thumb down her cheek. "Are you hurt?"

She rolled her eyes, but had the hint of a smile on her face. "I'm fine. I was pushed, that doesn't exactly warrant a death sentence." Merlynn kissed the underside of his jaw; the place she enjoyed kissing other than his lips the most.

Arthur sent her one last look before passing Merlynn, searching for the trident he was so desperate to find. As Gwaine rolled under the door, he didn't say a word, only wrapped her up in his warm and comfortable arms. She shut her eyes contently and returned it, head crooked on his shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me," she muttered.

He grinned. "It's no problem, Merlynn. I didn't want your blood on my boots." Gwaine pulled back slightly and playfully tweaked her nose with his fingers. She hit his hand away from her, a happy smile on her face.

"Ha! Look what I found!" Arthur shouted victoriously, holding up the Fisher King's trident as he turned to face them.

He promptly froze, secretly seething. Gwaine had one of his arms wrapped around her waist, his other hand just centimetres from her cheek. Melrynn was smiling up at him, looking almost oblivious as to how the rogue was staring at her. How _dare _he think that he could _shove _her, pretend to be all masculine and heroic, then hug and be affectionate with _his _Merlynn? It was unacceptable. Arthur clenched his jaw, fist tightening around the trident in his hands.

He then pointedly cleared his throat. Merlynn whirled around, that oblivious, yet completely knowing smile on her face. It didn't reach her eyes; Arthur knew that she knew of Gwaine's feelings for her, and wondered what they had gotten up to while here to rescue him. God would only know.

"Let's get out of this place," he snapped, pushing past them and rolling underneath the door. Arthur would yell at her later.

Merlynn and Gwaine exchanged a look.

oOo

They decided to take camp along the way back to Camelot, and now sat by the roaring fire in the familiar, warm forest Merlynn was so used to. It even smelt better; more like the Earth, than of death. She was relieved to be out of such a dangerous place: _The Perilous Lands. _She wondered if she would ever seen the Bridge Keeper again. He seemed important, a vibe that she had received from his cheeky, mischevious, but wise nature. Arthur had soon passed out from exhaustion, leaving Gwaine and Merlynn to their own personal devices. She felt the least bit awkward around him - around the both of them.

For one thing, Arthur hadn't spoken to either of them. Well, he had, but only curt replies and orders that made Merlynn sigh every time. Another, she didn't want to be alone with Gwaine. She felt strange knowing that another man cared about her. A bad kind of strange; she felt vulnerable, awkward...

"That was...fun," Gwaine remarked, snapping her from her stupor.

Merlynn glanced up and wryly smiled, scoffing. "Oh? And what delighted you? Arthur's reaction, or the man-eating Wyvern's that were ready to chomp us to chowder?"

"I can't choose," he said teasingly.

"Thank you, again. For everything." She glanced at Arthur for a moment, before returning her attention to Gwaine, almost nervously. She had to ask him, just to make sure she wasn't just dreaming of it. "Gwaine? Last night - when - when you told me that you cared for me, where you being honest?"

He hesitated, surprising her. "Yes. I - I do care for you, a - alot, admittedly." He watched as her eyes widened, and took a seat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not something I can help, Merlynn. But, I realise that you _love _Arthur, and I understand that. I'm perfectly fine with it."

"You can't!" she hissed quietly. "I mean, how could you? I - I'm not - I've never -"

"Merlynn, it's fine," he soothed. "I understand, like I told you. You were my friend first; I need to hang on to that, because you really are my only friend. Besides, you need friends just as much as I do, and that's what I want you to be."

Merlynn ran a hand over her messy hair, and bit her lip. "You know, if I were to be completely honest, you are the kind of man I should be with. I know you say that you're not all good, but that was how you brought yourself up. You are a funny, kind, brilliant man and you treat me the way I should be treated, make me feel loved and pretty, but -"

"You love Arthur."

"I shouldn't," she agreed. Tears were slowly welling up in her eyes. "I know I shouldn't. You've seen the way he treats me half the time. Like I'm a child; he intentionally bullies me, even after he told me he loves me back, and most of the time I'm so _angry _at him." Merlynn sniffed. "But, there are other days - days when he's sweet, normal, loving and I just fall in love with him all over again." She ducked her head sadly, expression crestfallen.

Gwaine wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pressing a tender kiss to her temple. "He loves you too, much more than you obviously seem to know. You should have seen the way he panicked when you were in that room alone; he adores you."

"I care for you, too. A lot more than I should, and I don't know why," she muttered.

He chuckled. "It's the effect I have on women," he joked. Merlynn slapped his arm. "Don't get upset, Merlynn. I never expected you to fully return my feelings, because I know the extent of you and Arthur's relationship. I am your friend -"

"One of my _best _friends," she corrected.

"Exactly! And I will stay by you, no matter what. I don't want to lose a friend in you, Merlynn. You may not realise, but I am a bit more vulnerable than I show. I've never had a true person to call a friend, and you're that only person," he confessed.

Merlynn brought him into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Tears began to slowly trickle down her face. "Thank you, Gwaine. I'm so sorry."

"You're forgiven." He sighed and pulled back, inclining her chin up so she could stare back at him. "I hope Arthur knows what a treasure he has in you."

She smiled slightly.

oOo

The ride back to Camelot was silent. Merlynn couldn't help but feel the least bit tense as she rode in the middle of Gwaine and Arthur; two men who, admittedly, had feelings for her. She tried to remain oddly nonchalant so Arthur didn't suspect any sort of uncertainty from her, but Gwaine knew. When Arthur wasn't looking, he sent her a reassuring look and a small smile, renouncing that everything was still okay between them.

They stopped at the edge of the field in front of Camelot. Merlynn didn't want Gwaine to leave. Despite his feelings, he was still her friend and she now truly knew the vulnerable side to him. The full Gwaine.

"This is the border. By Uther's decree, I can go no further," Gwaine declared, his smile rueful.

Arthur nodded remorsefully. "I'm sorry, Gwaine. Nothing I can do to change that."

"Maybe one day," Merlynn suggested hopefully.

"Yeah. When Camelot gets itself a half-decent king," Gwaine winked.

"Careful..." the Prince smacked Merlynn as she snickered. "He is my father."

He grinned. "Well, you can't have everything, heh?" With that comment, he glanced at Merlynn.

She frowned, but didn't stare away from him. "Where will you go this time, Gwaine?" she asked.

Gwaine licked his finger and sticked it in the air, before returning his hand into his pocket, the cocky grin returning to his face. Merlynn rolled her eyes at the behaviour. "I think I'll ride south."

"You can't keep living like that," she said.

He nodded. "Yeah, but it's fun trying," he replied light-heartedly.

Arthur nudged his horse forward. Despite the fact that he was angry at Merlynn and Gwaine for _whatever _they may have done while he was off on his quest, he still cared and they needed to get back. He motioned for her to follow his lead but she hesitated, glancing back over to Gwaine. He looked utterly sad at the prospect of being alone again; he may enjoy drinking in every pub offered to him, but he loved the company that Merlynn gave to him. Being able to actually _talk _to someone, it was an amazing feeling for him.

She sighed. "Thank you, Gwaine." Her hidden innuendo to the statement did not go unnoticed by Gwaine. He nodded slightly.

"Hm."

"I'll remember this, Gwaine," Arthur remarked.

Arthur and Merlynn set off toward Camelot, while Gwaine turned his horse and headed south.

"I've got to say, that was a good quest. Did you meet that man on the bridge? And then the wyverns; they were really scary. And, oh! the door to the throne room! That was so close! I was almost squished!" she gushed excitedly, a bright smile on her face.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile as her blue orbs lit up. He nudged her thigh. "You do talk some nonsense sometimes, Merlynn. I mean, what on earth would you even know about it? It's not like you were there."

"Of course I was," she countered.

"You were not there. You have not seen me for days. You've been on a little trip to pick herbs or whatever it is you do in your spare time," he told her pointedly.

She nodded in realisation. "Ah, of course. If your father was to find out you weren't alone..."

"Yes, Merlynn," he confirmed. "So...just keep your mouth shut."

Merlynn chuckled, a cheeky grin on her face. "Absolutely, Sire. I'd do anything you say...for a price."

He raised his brow; he could only think of suggestive prices, to which he would happily consider. "What kind of price?"

"A day off."

Arthur scoffed, a bit disappointed. "Hmm. I think you've had too many of those herbs that you've been picking."

"Oh, come on? Please!" she begged.

"No." He returned his attention to her, eyes narrowed and suspicious. His anger had returned. "What _did _you and Gwaine get up to while you were off on that rescue?"

"What do you mean?"

Arthur glared at her. "You know exactly what I mean, _Mer_lynn. The way he was acting, how he was hugging you - it was all there. I can only imagine what you two did." His mouth curled in anger and disgust.

"As a matter of fact, we were speaking about how much you and I cared for each other," she told him truthfully. "Because despite the fact that I love you, you are the biggest arse to me and you intentionally bully me for your own blinking enjoyment! And you know what he said to me: 'I hope Arthur knows how much of a treasure he has in you.' I didn't know how to answer, because I honestly have no idea."

Merlynn shot off into a fast gallop toward Camelot.

"Come on, boy," he tsked, nudging the horse after his servant.

oOo

Merlynn presented the large vial of water that she had received from the Fisher King to Gaius, a quizzical look in her eyes. She didn't know what the Lake of Avalon water's importance was, but had a feeling the physician might had some knowledge of the water vial.

"It's from the Lake of Avalon?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Well, that's what he told me, before he, er, died."

"Interesting," he mused.

"You think?"

Gaius nodded, raising his spectacles higher as he leaned forward to survey the water more closely. "It must have some significance."

"Do you believe his warnings?" she asked.

"Well, we already know of one enemy within our walls," he stated. "And now, Gwen has knowledge of her magic aswell."

Merlynn's eyes widened. "Gwen knows about Morgana?"

"Yes. Her abilities are growing, Merlynn Whether the Fisher King is right or wrong, we'd be foolish to ignore his words," he said gravelly.

Arthur was hesitant to walk in, but as he nudged the door open, the two inside turned their attention to him. Merlynn looked happy to see him, to which he was very glad for. He didn't enjoy it when she was mad at him. Gaius had long since stood and began to mess around with the bowls by the window.

"Yes?" Merlynn asked expectantly.

"Can we talk?" he returned.

She sighed, stood and motioned to her room. "We'll go up there." As they made their way up the stairs and into Merlynn's chambers, Arthur couldn't help but smile appreciatively at the sight of it. It was exactly suited for Merlynn; the way it was set, not the obvious lack of space. Messy, but probably completely organised to a point. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

Arthur took her hand and they both sat on her small, creaky bed. "I wanted to...apologise, for my behaviour. I only wanted to keep you safe, and you _know _how jealous I can get." Merlynn smiled slightly, snorting. "Shut up, Merlynn. Yes, I was jealous. I know how Gwaine feels about you."

"How?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Well, because of your reply," he loosened his tense jaw. His suspicions were confirmed, "and because of the way he looks at you whether you know it or not. You two didn't do anything did you?"

Merlynn shook her head. "No! Of course not. Gwaine does care for me, but that is only because I'm the only person to ever treat him like a true person. He really is a vulnerable person once you get to know him."

"Huh. Never would have thought," Arthur mused.

"I was surprised, too."

Arthur then turned to her fully, hand cupping her cheek while the other slid down so he was drawing undecipherable patterns on her thigh. "Merlynn, what you said earlier, when you told me that you truly had no idea if I knew, knew what a treasure you were. Well, I do. You're the only thing that's kept me alive these past four years, the one person who has completely gotten under my skin and discovered the real me." He pressed a kiss to her soft, waiting lips, smiling as he drew back. "I love you."

"As I love you," she muttered, and straightened to her knees, capturing his lips into a fierce kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just like to point out, when I uploaded this to the website (not the story) it was three thousand words. Now, there is at least double that as the chapter. I feel a bit proud :D<strong>

**Hopefully, you'll get a chapter soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, story-alerted, favourited or even viewed this story and are loving it! It means the world to me. Almost to 500 reviews! :O Ahhhhhh! That's so amazing... shall we try and make it to 600 ;)**

** I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and cheerio!**


	58. Love in the Time of Dragons: Alice

**Excuse me while I scream! AHHH! **

**Okay - calm. **

**Over 500 reviews! ZOMG! That is the highest ever sort of appreciation I have _ever _received guys, seriously... :D **

**I really love you guys... seriously. **

**Have you all been watching Merlin? Did you see Arthur's face when Merlin #(FS#($* (in case of those who haven't seen it) and I was like 'Ah! Total Merther moment!' Yeah...sorry, I've had _way _too much food, not enough sleep. It makes me hyper as _hell!_ **

**I only have two more exams before (now four weeks in time) my SC comes in. My electives. Eugh... **

**So yeah, I probably should be studying, but I was in 'Merlynn-mode' as I like to call it :D **

**Erm, comments that don't totally bore you: Colin Morgan is coming to my country! WOO! _But, _he's going to the wrong country :/ Also, I really liked this episode, because Gaius got to have a relationship with someone. (Well, someone who wasn't a really awkward pixie)... **

* * *

><p>Camelot had been uneventful.<p>

A sigh of relief had been breathed by Merlynn, who enjoyed the calm days of easy-breezing. All the hard work and stress used on saving the life of Arthur, who was very angry with her because of rescuing him from imminent death, was used on being his ordinary, clumsy servant. And as being his servant, she had to listen to him boast _every single morning _for the past week when he first awoke and noticed the trident hooked on the wall, about how amazing and brave he was. Then, Merlynn was retold the story of how he claimed the trident, when she had been there.

When she told him that fact, he simply replied with: "What are you on about, Merlynn? Now, go clean something of mine."

Merlynn had promptly removed the trident and put it in the Vault. He returned later that day to see it gone and demanded of where it was, then to put it back where it was previously. However, she had told him that it was for 'safekeeping'.

He'd never know.

So, all was well. In Merlynn's opinion, anyway. Gwen had become more and more terrified and anxious around Morgana, as she wasn't sure that the Lady was all that _good _to Camelot, but in fact evil. She knew that Merlynn was a creature of light, but Morgana was now the monster of the darkness. The bond between Merlynn and Gwen grew stronger over their bond of knowledge; however, Gwen just didn't know the true extent of past actions between them. Gwen was suspicious that there was more to the Morgana/Merlynn relationship than she knew.

But, otherwise she didn't mention a thing. For that, Merlynn was very glad.

Something struck in the Lower Town suddenly, completely out of the blue. Uther had been worried that it was something involving witchcraft, or along the lines of that. Merlynn wasn't concerned at all; in fact, she was pleasantly indifferent. She would only get involved if it peaked her curiousity, or became a danger to the people she cared for. However, she and Gaius were forced to go to the Council Chambers to be in the presence of Uther, arms locked in front of them respectively as a sign of inferiority. Arthur was joining them, sitting next to his father and assisting him with paperwork.

"Gaius, there have been disturbing rumours from outlying villages," Uther declared.

Gaius frowned. "Sire?"

"Someone, some kind of physician is offering treatments," he explained. "I fear magic may have been used."

"What is it that makes you suspicious?" Merlynn asked politely, watching as the king's eyes diverted to her. She was involved just as much as Gaius was, and deserved her questions answered. Inside, she was irritated. It was early; also, it was her day off. She deserved to be asleep at this point in time.

He sighed, running his hand over a troubled brow. "There are reports of miracle cures. A boy thrown from a horse, a farmhand mauled by a boar. All hopeless cases it seems, and yet each and every one has made a full recovery," he said.

"It's very hard for me to comment, Sire. I'd have to examine the patients myself," Gaius responded after a brief pause.

"That won't be necessary, as a new case has arisen here in Camelot."

"Who?"

Arthur rose his head from his survey of the crisp parchment. "The innkeeper. He's returned to work." Even Merlynn's eyes were wide as she took in the information. The last they had seen him, he was coughing up blood, barely even breathing. He would have been dead by dawn.

"That's not possible," Gaius exclaimed in shock. "The condition was critical, I saw him only days ago."

Uther hummed in agreement. "So you agree that magic must be involved."

"Well, I couldn't say for sure."

"Then go to the tavern and find out," he ordered. "If sorcery is at work here, we must act quickly."

Gaius nodded obediently and motioned for Merlynn to do the same. "Yes, Sire. I'll see to it right away."

As soon as they left, Merlynn's polite and respectful facade dropped and she rolled her eyes, tossing her hair back. She couldn't believe the nerve of the king; the lengths he would go to to ensure the Pendragon' safety was limitless, but when innocent people are being healed left and right, it is immediately labelled as some sort of treachary. How she loathed him some days...

She scoffed. "That man truly irritates me," she complained. "It's unbelievable. Uther has no problem turning to magic if his family are threatened."

Gaius quickly slapped her arm, and drew her into an empty alcove. "Keep your voice down, Merlynn," he hushed.

"But he's such a damn hypocrite!" she countered, huffing.

"He's also the King," he pointed out. "So, if you value your head, use it."

Merlynn sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, do you suppose we should see the innkeeper? Find out how recovered he truly is? I mean, if Uther's being honest, than it has to be some sort of miracle."

The two headed down to the tavern, the Rising Sun. Evoric, the inkeeper, was setting up the establishment for a long day ahead of him. No longer was he pale, clothes and mouth stained with blood, convulsing on his bed, eyes rolling; his wife cried at his bedside, knowing he was dead. Merlynn had embraced her, said she was sorry, and left with Gaius that night. He was fine. His skin was a healthy pink, limbs firm and he lifted weight easily, without any sort of effort. Merlynn almost froze with surprise as she headed deeper into the tavern mainroom.

There was a trickle of glass hitting each other and she glanced up. An ornament hung from the rafters above the door; it was beautiful, but that was not what interested her to it. The inscriptions on the crystalline figures were totems of the Old Religion, she was sure of it. Merlynn frowned, but morphed it into a kind smile as Evoric noticed the pair of them.

"Welcome. Gaius, Merlynn," he greeted delightfully. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Evoric," Gaius turned in surprise, a tense, fleeting smile on his face.

Evoric set the tray of goblets down and put his hands on his hips. "What can I get you?" he asked.

The physician nervously shook his head. "Nothing. I just dropped in to see how you're doing."

"Much improved, as you can see," Evoric said, motioning to his obviously very healthy physique.

He smiled, body tensing even more. "Indeed. Remarkable recovery."

"All thanks to you, Gaius." He gratefully clapped Gaius' arm.

"Haha," he returned, almost hesitant. He stepped toward the innkeeper. "I think not. Evoric, I am, of course, delighted that you're well again, but I must ask you, from whom did you obtain your remedy?"

Evoric paused, eyes shifting every which way and that. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Now, you mustn't be afraid. I'm not the King, after all." His attempt at light-hearted humor didn't go unnoticed by either Evoric or Merlynn.

The innkeeper leaned toward the pair, eyes pleading with them to understand. "My wife, she was desperate. I was slipping away."

"Go on."

"She met a woman, a healer, in the lower town and she gave her a cure," he explained desperately.

"Well, can I see it?" Evoric handed the physician the cure and watched as he poured it out onto his gloved hand, the contents a shiny dust. "Interesting."

"Am I in some kind of trouble?"

"No, not at all," Merlynn assured with a small smile. "You've been most helpful. I am glad to see you faring well; that's all that matters."

The pair left the Rising Sun quickly after that. Merlynn pondered what the crystals were, or Evoric's sudden rise in health, along with his 'remedy', babbling on to Gaius so as to see if he had anything to respond with. He was trying very hard to keep quiet, old and tough hands clenched into fists. However, soon her incessant speaking seemed to have sparked something in him because he turned, blue eyes uncharacteristically raged.

"Will you shut up, Merlynn?" he snapped.

Merlynn stepped back in surprise and felt her mouth drop open; she had been told to shut up before by Gaius, but never in that sort of tone. "S - sorry."

He sighed. "No, I apologise. That was a bit harsh. Come now. Uther will be waiting."

She quirked her brow in suspicion of his sudden angry behaviour, but otherwise followed the fretful physician toward the castle doors, heading straight to the Council Chambers for deliberation with the King. Merlynn had her arms crossed over her chest, mouth formed into a small pout. Something had wound Gaius up into a tight, little ball and she intended to find out before he got mad at her again.

Gaius was the one who knocked on the door to the Council Chamber. After Uther called for them to enter, the two strolled over to the long table he had spread all his work over. Arthur was nowhere to be seen for the current moment; he must be at training, she wondered. She internally sighed. That meant Merlynn had a lot of rush cleaning for the night.

Uther stood, leaning against his chair. "What was the nature of this treatment?" he questioned.

"Hogwart and fenugreek," Gaius answered.

"Excuse me?"

"Herbs, Sire." Merlynn paused, and sent a quizzical look toward Gaius. What _was _he doing? "Whoever prescribed them was highly skilled. Their grasp of the five principles of herbal conjoinment was..."

Uther held up a hand, interrupting him. "What about the boy and the labourer? Surely they were beyond the help of such remedies?"

"Not necessarily, Sire. A physician's art can achieve great things," he said simply.

"But not miracles. The innkeeper was fatally ill, you said so yourself," the king pointed out. Merlynn uncrossed her arms and found herself feeling nervous; Gaius was blatantly lying to the king, without the incentive to protect her. Something was up.

Gaius nodded. "Yes, that was indeed my diagnosis. But my knowledge isn't perfect. There are many branches of my craft are yet mysteries to me. I could not heal the innkeeper. Someone else could."

"Are you absolutely satisfied that no magic was involved?" he asked for confirmation.

"Entirely, Sire," he lied.

Uther breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Gaius. You've set my mind at rest."

"My Lord," Merlynn and Gaius greeted in unison, simultaeneously bowing and leaving.

oOo

Merlynn couldn't help but smile as the two stepped through the threshhold of the physician's chambers, a thought in her mind. She was a bit proud of her father-figure for the deed he did so easily with the innkeeper; she pet his shoulder, a wide smile sliding onto her lips.

"I think it's great, what you did, protecting the innkeeper like that," she said, taking a seat on the table with her feet on one of the chairs.

Gaius frowned, looking almost actually confused. "What do you mean?"

"He was a sick man," she continued. "It was a matter of life and death. Magic was his only hope."

"But he didn't use magic," he insisted.

"The potion was enchanted, I saw it with my own eyes. We both did," Merlynn retorted, now even more wary of the physician.

He scoffed, his tone the least bit patronising. "What you saw, Merlynn, was a release of gaseous pressure. Entirely normal in a preparation of that kind." Gaius was lying; she could tell, but played along.

"But what about the totem?" she asked suddenly, eyes narrowed pointedly.

"What totem?"

Merlynn smiled victoriously. "The totem in the innkeeper's doorway bore the marks of the Old Religion. I know you saw it; you paused at the doorway just as I did at the sight of it. You're lying to me about something, I can tell. What are you trying to hide?"

"You're speaking nonsense." He sighed, looking at her as though she was a mere child, and put his hand on her forehead. " You are obviously tired, Merlynn. I recommend you get some sleep."

Merlynn sat there for a few moments. "I can't."

"And why not?"

"I need to go to - Arthur," she sighed. "And Gwen's back today, so I'm going to visit her too."

Gaius frowned. "Very well."

oOo

Merlynn headed down to the training grounds. Although she had admitted it to herself before, she always got a bit embarrassed when she realised that she enjoyed watching Arthur train with his knights. He was so brilliant, swift, nimble and skilled against whatever opponent came his way - a thought came to mind. How could she ever care for another (Gwaine) when she was so irrevocably in love with Prince Arthur, her master and destiny? Arthur was fighting against Leon; she took a seat on the fence and simply stared at him, a dreamy smile quirking her lips upwards.

She did not feel the person lean on the fence beside her until there was a nudge to her thigh.

"You need to stop staring at him like that, Merlynn, or even the dim-witted knights will be suspicious," Gwen teased.

Merlynn turned and, after a moment of brief pause, she released a short scream of surprise and leaped off the fence, drawing Gwen into a tight hug. "Oh, God, you're back! How was everything?" she asked, checking her over. "Is Elyan safe? Were you safe?"

Gwen pushed her incessant hands away with a laugh. "Yes, he's very safe and well. I went to his forge and stayed with him for a few days." She smiled softly. "He's really trying to put his life together."

"That's good. I really hope I can meet him one day," Merlynn remarked.

Gwen nodded. "You will. One day." Then, she blushed, looking down at her hands. "Guess who else I saw on the way back?"

Merlynn grinned and nudged her. "Lancelot?"

"How did you know?"

She squealed very uncharacteristically and brought Gwen into another girly hug, laughing into her ear. "Gwen! How is he? _What did you two do?"_

"Nothing, nothing. Get your mind out of the gutter. That's why I was late back. We just caught up and spent some time together," she confessed, a soft, admiring smile on her face. "It was...nice."

"I'm so happy for you, Gwen," she exclaimed.

Footsteps came toward the pair of loud, excited girls. Merlynn turned to face the owner of the feet to see that it was, in fact, Arthur, who was breathing heavily, skin slicked with sweat, but otherwise grinning at them.

"Ladies, can you stop squabbling like birds and give us knights some peace and quiet?" he announced, leaning over the fence. "There are people who are trying to train here." Arthur motioned to Leon and the other men, who waved slightly at them. They returned it gladly. There was a teasing smile on Arthur's face as he inclined his head back to them.

Merlynn grinned cheekily. "Are you sure? Or is this some witty reason to come and talk to me?" She winked.

He chuckled. "No, but I'll have to take that into consideration next time. How is your brother, Gwen? And from what I heard miles away - Lancelot?"

"They're both fine, Arthur. Thank you for asking," she replied. "I'm going to finish packing my things. Morgana probably needs my assistance after so long." Gwen gave Merlynn a doubtful, slightly worried look at the prospect of being alone with the Witch.

Merlynn squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Okay. I'll see you later, yeah?" As Gwen left, she turned back to Arthur with an apologetic grimace. "Sorry if we were loud," she said. "I'll keep quiet while you train?"

"Nonsense. Would you like to help out with the parrying? I could use the assistance," he offered.

She smiled. "Sure." Merlynn headed over to the table which held some practice armour and suited up, before grabbing a sword and walking back to Arthur.

Merlynn couldn't believe how skilled she had become since her first day training with Arthur; she was so unco-ordinated back then, but now she had a adequate amount of experience. The sword was blunt, which was very good when it came to training, because each person would be sliced to bits without them.

Merlynn swung her sword as she stood in front of Arthur. "What are we doing?"

oOo

Hours later.

Merlynn carried off all the equipment to the armoury, before heading up to Arthur's chambers to prepare him a bath before he ate and went to bed. She used her magic (carefully, this time) to heat the water appropriately, and filled it to the brim.

"Merlynn, is my bath ready?" Arthur called from behind his changing screen.

She nodded, but then realised that he couldn't actually _see _her, and scoffed at her own antics. "Yes, it's ready. You can come out now."

He stepped out of the screen. Merlynn paused in her movements, mouth gaping open slightly as she took in the sight of him wearing only a white, crisp towel. And she really enjoyed white on him...she also rather preferred him to only wear things on the bottom half, leaving his golden, muscled chest bare. She gulped slightly; her hand, which was resting on the brim of the bath, slipping into the water to her elbow, effectively soaking her tunic sleeve. She laughed in embarrassment and withdrew quickly. However, she still caught his knowing and cocky grin.

"I have that effect, I see," he remarked.

Merlynn squeezed out the excess water from her sleeve, then backed away from the tub. "You can have your bath now, _Sire. _I'll go and collect your dinner."

He winked at her, knowing that she was appreciating the view of his bare skin. "That'll be best. I feel a bit violated with you eying me like a piece of meat. It's really not becoming," he teased, hand on the knot of the towel.

She flushed and hurried off to the sound of Arthur's laughter.

When she returned with his dinner, Merlynn didn't really take into account of how long she had actually be gone. She took her time especially, hoping that he would be out of the bath and in his nightwear, dressed for dinner then bed. Although, when she opened the door, she clearly hadn't expected him to be in the midst of getting _out _of the bath. Merlynn put his dinner on the table and turned; her eyes widened dramatically. As did his. Both were frozen as they took in the situation. Arthur was standing in the tub, reaching for his robe, rivulets of water slowly rolling down that golden skin of his.

Her mouth dropped open.

Merlynn couldn't move, nor could she speak. Her eyes were fastened to his body, unknowingly taking in every detail of his bare body, from his thighs to shoulders, then finally his face, which was uncharacteristically flushed. But, it was not from embarrassment. In her diluded mind, she embarrassed herself further by releasing a long, slow breath, chest constricting. Her stomach twisted.

The moment between them had only really lasted a second or two, but to them, it was hours on their time. Realisation finally returned her sanity and she turned, mouth still gaping wide like a fish, face red, eyes bulging.

"Uh - I'm so sorry!" she burst out. Merlynn had seen...everything, and, in the small, isolated, albeit perverted state in her mind, she was appreciating the single glance she receieved from that. "I didn't mean to come in whil - while you were getting out - I'm sorry."

"It's," Arthur cleared his throat, utterly embarassed, "fine."

"No, I completely invaded that particular privacy and, er, yeah."

There was a swish of water then, as Arthur got out of the bath and wrapped the towel around his waist, before grabbing the robe hanging on his changing screen. When that was tightened firmly around his middle, he took a glance at his servant; she was shell-shocked, body tense. She hadn't moved from the table, hands fisted into the wood of the desk. He sighed and padded over to her, standing silently behind her for a few moments. Then, he finally took the initiative to put his hands on her hips and rest his chin on her shoulder. His body, still a bit damp, radiated heat into her back.

She leaned against him just a little bit. "I cannot believe that just happened," she murmured in horror.

He couldn't help but grin. "Ah, but you liked it." She sputtered in indignation, fueling his ego. "You liked what you saw, didn't you? Admit it."

"No! I don't want to inflate your ego larger than it already is," Merlynn retorted.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," he assured her.

"How are you so calm about this? You're the one who was just exposed, and you are reassuring me? That's bizarre," she exclaimed.

Arthur smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips after he had turned her around. "I'm very comfortable with my body, if you haven't realised." Then, his smile turned roguish. "So, are you going to admit that you were ogling me?"

"Fine. It was a split - second thing!" Her cheeks reddened. "I'm sorry. I'll just go now, and wallow in embarrassment."

His hand caught her wrist. "No, don't leave. If you're hungry you can join me for dinner?" he offered.

She smiled, thinking about the ham she was not able to eat earlier due to the prickly Gaius. "I'd like that."

Even though she happily ate in silence, it was beginning to bare down on her. She never thought that she'd ever really have to see _that _part of him - well, _yet. _Of course she had had a glimpse of his bum, but never - she blushed, notifying Arthur that she was thinking about the moment between them.

"Merlynn, stop blushing," he announced.

"I can't help it. I'm not all nonchalant about bodily parts as you are," she retorted. "Sorry if I'm a bit embarrassed because I saw _you." _

Arthur grinned. "I find it amusing that you can't even say the word."

"I'm going to go to bed," she declared, standing and pressing a fleeting kiss to his lips. "Goodnight."

Arthur caught her wrist before she could turn, and tugged her down so he was inches away. "I think it's fair that I deserve a little more than that, don't you think? I mean, after my _ordeal _I deserve more than just a small, insignificant peck." He smirked, stood, then slammed their lips together, fingers rapidly running through her hair.

She released a suprised gasp, allowing him entry into her mouth. Merlynn locked her hands under his neck, fighting for dominance with her own tongue, feeling his hands trail over her body passionately. When he reached the back of her thighs, she jumped and released a small giggle. Arthur pulled back curiously.

"Sorry, it's kind of a ticklish place for me," she admitted.

"Usually those places are the ones which cause the right amount of pleasure," he whispered, his voice rough in her ear.

Merlynn let his hands cup the back of her thighs and leverage her up on table, where he hooked her legs around his waist. Arthur moved further between her legs, hips angled to hers, tugging her closer to him. She groaned as he pressed right onto her core; the sound was gutteral, needy, and she kissed him more ferevently. Merlynn felt a strange tingle in her lower stomach, something she had only really felt when she and Arthur almost became lost in the bliss of each other. It was an undescribingly good feeling; Merlynn leaned back, creating a new angle between them.

Her legs became entangled around her hips, and he released a moan as her nails dragged down his chest. They were becoming more and more passionate toward each other, their bodies pressed against one another in every possible way. Merlynn had already seen him naked, her imagination was raging, picturing the two of them tangled together, in his bed. Arthur left her lips and made a trail down her jaw, nipping, sucking at her neck; his hands moved to her waist, angling her back slightly so he could reach every tantalising piece of skin offered to him.

He buried his nose into her neck, taking a long breath to try and control himself. Merlynn could not help but release some sort of annoyed noise that he had halted the assault against her neck and collarbone, and glanced up at him. "Merlynn..." he panted. "I'm sorry. I can't." She frowned slightly. "No, Merlynn, please believe me. I _really _do. You can probably feel it by now. But, I can't. My father - my father would kill me. Besides, I cannot risk the result in you -"

"I understand," she nodded, untangling herself from him.

Arthur's eyes were still heady with lust as he stared; first her face, down to her neck, then her waist, but returned to her eyes when he caught himself in the act. "Even though I truly do not wish of this, it must be done. Until we're married, w - we just can't."

Merlynn kissed the corner of his lips. "I know. We really need to stop this," she stated, running her hand over his jaw.

"Or one day we might never stop," he added. Merlynn couldn't help but smile slightly. Arthur kissed her temple, then stepped away, eyes turning away from her. "I think you should go."

"I'm tired," she agreed. "Goodnight, Arthur."

Merlynn walked out the door - well, more like stumbled out the door. Her legs weren't responding to her brain's commands as much as she'd like for them to, and her breath was quickened as she relived the previous scene through her mind. She smiled softly, running fingers through her tousled hair, making her way leisurely down the hall and through the caslte toward her chambers. As she turned the final corner to reach her room, she noticed Gaius sneaking out. Another uncharacteristic thing she had noticed today.

Obviously he had thought she would be with Gwen, or spending the night with Arthur. It had happened before; Arthur became ill and she was forced to be at his side for the entire night to care for him. Merlynn quickly slipped into the nearest alcove until Gaius passed, so as he couldn't see her. Then, when he turned down the hall she had come from, she began to follow him. She was cautious when doing so, quiet as can be and ducking when appropriate.

He stopped at a house. It was in the Lower Town; it wasn't anything special, much a replica of the rest of the houses on the street. Merlynn ducked behind a small crate and watched as he knocked on the front door - a woman answered. She looked around Gaius' age, but still retained her beauty, from what Merlynn could see. They spoke for a few moments, before the woman hugged Gaius as though he was an old friend, or more than just that. Then, she kissed his cheek. Merlynn couldn't help but smile as she did so. When Gaius was invited inside, she decided that he deserved some privacy and left him to his own devices.

Merlynn slept happily.

oOo

As she made her way downstairs the following morning, she noticed Gaius making a potion in the main chamber. She grinned.

"Morning, Gaius," she greeted.

He glanced up and smiled back. "Merlynn. Did you sleep well? I was under the impression that you'd be staying with Arthur." She shook her head. "Merlynn, I must ask, you and he aren't doing -"

"No! Gaius, that's not the type of woman I am. Not until I'm married, I promise," she assured him.

"Good. What time did you come home?" he asked.

Merlynn shrugged. "Late. But when I did arrive, you weren't here. Did you go out?"

"Yes. I had to get some herbs," Gaius lied.

"Herbs?"

"A...a new supplier just arrived."

She scoffed in disbelief. "Right. Do your suppliers normally kiss you?" Gaius whirled around, eyes staring at her, outraged. Merlynn simply shrugged; as though she had _never _done anything like that before.

"You followed me. How dare you?" he said, his expression disgruntled.

"Gaius, it was the middle of the night, I was worried. I thought you might be in some sort of trouble," she defended.

"There's nothing wrong," he assured.

Merlynn walked closer to him, then nudged Gaius cheekily. "What's her name?"

"Alice. She's an old friend. Well, more than a friend, if truth be told," Gaius answered, a silly little smile on his face. She cocked her brow and motioned for him to explain. "We were once engaged to be married."

"When was this?" She had never heard of that before, but found herself intrigued and delighted at the mention of Gaius being engaged, let alone in a relationship.

"More years ago than I care to remember. I had just been made physician to the King when I met her. It was like finding a kindred spirit, we had so much in common. Our love of science, or healing, and of magic," he confessed, his smile forming into an uncharacteristic love-struck one.

Merlynn was a bit confused. "Magic?" she asked for clarification.

"I was just a novice, but Alice's power and ability was uncanny," he explained. "She had the gift. Soon she had mastered every aspect of sorcery, healing above all. It was wonderful to behold, Merlynn. She saved a great many lives."

Her eyes widened in realisation. "It was Alice that cured the innkeeper."

"Indeed. There was a time when her skills were famous in Camelot," he told her.

"So what happened?"

"Yther declared war on magic. Overnight her world was turned upside-down." Gaius sighed sadly.

Merlynn nodded. "The Great Purge. So you two were together twenty years ago?"

"Uther drew up a list of everyone suspected of using magic. One by one, they were hunted down and executed. As a close friend of the King, I was permitted to see this list. Alice's name was on it," he admitted.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"The only thing I could do. I struck her name off."

She gasped. "Gaius, if you'd been caught..." she hissed.

"I know, but it bought her time," Gaius defended. "Just enough to get out of Camelot, to escape."

Merlynn took a seat in her chair, resting her fist beneath her chin as she stared at him, brows furrowed. "But you...you stayed behind. Why would you do that? If you two were married - If I was in your position - I would have run straight after her. But you didn't?"

"I was scared. I felt I had no choice." He slumped into a chair. "I thought I'd never see her again." His smile returned brightly. "But now here she is, after all these years. I feel we've been given a second chance."

She returned the smile. "I hope you do. You deserve her, Gaius. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

oOo

Merlynn hated training, as well as her overactive memory response.

First, it was the lance training, which comprised of Arthur charging at her with a pointy stick and a horse while she held up a miniscule ring hood above her head. He was to hook the lance into it, while she let the thing go with him. And now, it was defense/offense, or 'shield-ing' as she liked to call it. This particular activity forced Merlynn to be defenseless, apart from a single shield which she had to use to push against Arthur's many strikes her way. His weapon of choice - a mace. She grunted with every blow, her arm weak and sore, but she never stopped fighting, barging against him.

"Come on, Merlynn! This _is _training!" he complained. "You're not doing it right?"

Things between them hadn't changed between them since last night. When she prepared him for training, he had apologised again, they kissed, and went down to the field to start the day Merlynn was happy with that.

She stood and glared at him. "Well, if Geoffrey's got a servant punishing manual in his library with instructions on how to cower and defend at the same time, without making their masters look like total donks, I will read it and get back to you. Otherwise, shove off! There are no guidelines on how to bloody defend."

"Actually, Merlynn, there is. That's what training is! Defending is a key part on war, if you hadn't already realised," he retorted heatedly.

She huffed. "It's bleeding pointless," she grumbled to herself and raised her shield to her chest. "Come at me, then."

Arthur didn't hesitate, and began to slam the mace against her shield, all the while sending her a quizzical look. "You're a bit more prickly than usual. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired," she told him.

"Why? You went to bed pretty early," he pointed out. "It was a while before midnight when you left." Then, the mischevious grin came to his lips. "Were you up all night thinking of me?"

"No, why would I be doing that?" Merlynn retorted with a smarmy smile.

"Because, who wouldn't, when you were able to see _all _of me?" he winked.

She frowned, defensive. "Well, there wasn't much to see."

His ego was bruised, very much so. Arthur's jaw clenched tighter, and he turned to the table, where he picked up the massively daunting and evil mallet that lay waiting to slam into the shield. He whirled back to face her, mace forgotten, the larger weapon raised threateningly in his hands. "What _did you say?" _he hissed.

Her eyes widened as she realised what her retort must have meant. "Oh - n - no that wasn't what I meant! I meant, that - okay, I was being a little bit of a smartarse then, and I - I'm sorry! I haven't seen - seen many of t - those, male appendages, but I'm sure that yo - yours is decent compared to other mens." Her eyes flickered to the large mallet. "Just don't hurt me. Please."

"Thank you, Merlynn." Pondering, he lowered it.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

Until he raised it once more, a wicked, and slightly sadistic grin pasted onto his features as Arthur aimed it toward her. "Oh well, I've always wanted to use this weapon." Merlynn pulled the shield back up, which seemed to be miniscule against the massive weapon.

"Oh, no."

oOo

**A little bit of dirty, a little bit of fun...evil mallets that are coming after poor Merlynn. **

**Hahah! Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially, you know, _that scene _that I know you've all been begging me for. It's not as dirty, or raunchy as the other one, but it is pretty damn good in my opinion. **

**Soon, my readers, soon...they will give into desire! I hope ;)**

**Bye, guys! ANd a lovely goodnight x**


	59. Love in the Time of Dragons: Manticore

**I watched the new Merlin episode, and my heart just _dropped _at the whole thing... I knew my hopeful-ness would be crushed massively with everything. Curse you, writers of Merlin! Ruin all my hopeful dreams. **

_**Anyways...**_

**New chapter up! Sorry, much later than I suspected, but oh well... **

**StuckInTheTARDIS -** _First things first, I absolutely adore your name! When I saw it, I was all, "Ahhh!" Brilliant ;) And haha - that part wasn't even planned, and don't worry, when my mum's in the room when I read things like that, I have to refrain from commenting. _

**BeckyBoo12221 - **_Thank you :D _

**Silveralopix - **_It took me forever to write, so I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind - **_I always love to add humor to angst and depressing things ;) _

**xXMistressMadHatterXx - **_Dirty, dirty... and yeah, __I know - I really do ship Alice/Gaius even though we will never see the poor girl again... -_- and can you repeat what you were talking about,, because I'm not sure I completely understand you? :) _

**FanofSmallville - **_I love Smallville too! Lex is my favourite bald man, apart from, you know, Vin Diesel. Me too, but the laws of **everything **kind of get in the way of that. _

**MissMiniKitKat - **_I'm not really sure, because it was a long time ago, but I think it was just pure lack of wanting to do it, or petty laziness... I know, slaps for me... _

* * *

><p>Merlynn had never felt so sore before, from all the things Arthur did to her during training. The mallet seemed like a weak, insignificant pebble to the many other weapons he had used on her poor shield. Her back ached, her hands raw, cut and scented with the harsh scent of metal from the shield's grip, the backs of her shoulders tight and uncomfortable. She needed to have a bath, to relax those taut muscles of hers. After, Merlynn had all intent to kick Arthur up his royal backside for his cruelty. That mallet, and the entire arsenal he used on her, needed to be destroyed. Merlynn vowed to find a way.<p>

"Gaius, I'll be having a bath tonight especially. I think I'll go to the river. Arthur's a right pra -" she paused in surprise as she caught sight of a woman standing next to Gaius. The smallest of smiles made its way to her mouth. Alice was smaller than she had taken in account for, only reaching up to Gaius' shoulder, but had a sweet, round face, pale pallor and wide blue eyes.

Gaius smiled, his hand placed gently on her delicate shoulder. "Merlynn. I'd like for you to meet Alice," his voice softened, tone lilting to that of adoration when he declared her name, almost as if he was savouring even just her simple name. His eyes shone with love, and a sort of longing.

"Merlynn, it's a pleasure to meet you," Alice greeted. Merlynn shook her hand gratefully, a beam in place of her smile. "Gaius speaks very high of you."

"You, as well. I've heard some stories. I'm very glad to see you returned to my mentor," she replied, catching eyes with Gaius, and sent him a wink.

"Alice will be staying with us for a while," Gaius interrupted.

Merlynn sent him an impish grin. "Oh, really? That's fantastic."

"That's alright with you?" Alice asked.

"Of course," she assured. "I'll make up the spare bed." Merlynn went to do so, but her mentor gently put a hand at her wrist.

"So you won't mind if she uses your room?"

The young servant froze and matched her stance to Gaius. All her things - _magical _things - were in there, along with all her clothes and other stuff that belonged to her. She didn't want Alice to see any of it, at all. However, Gaius and Alice, in turn, stared at her expectantly; she sighed in defeat, a small pout on her face. "Be my guest," she murmured begrudgingly. Then, she grabbed her towel from upstairs and made her way back toward the front door. "I'm going to swim in the creek. Have a bath. I'm having dinner with Gwen."

"Be back before midnight, Merlynn!" Gaius called after her.

She hummed in reply, slamming the door behind her.

oOo

Refreshed from her 'bath', Merlynn felt much better. Necessarily, it wasn't really a bath, but a small creek, a pool of water that she discovered weeks ago. It was a secluded area, hidden behind a large boulder behind the trickling waterfall above a fruitful, plight river. The boulder kept the water in the small cave untainted by animals, unused by creatures of all sizes, except for little fish strived in the river. It was fresh, clean, a shimmering blue from the reflection of the damp rocks that kept it away from society. No one had used it; it was all hers.

A secret hideway.

Merlynn returned to Camelot, hair still a bit wet, skin scented with the soap she used, and a smile on her face. She felt much better; her muscles were calmed, moreso than before, and she wasn't in any pain. She immediately headed to Gwen's house, towel still in hand. Merlynn gently knocked on the door to alert her presence as she entered, waving slightly at Guinevere. The chambermaid was cooking still, two bowls on the table waiting.

"'Lo, Gwen," she greeted contently, taking a seat at the table.

Gwen turned around and sent her a smile. "Did you just go swimming, Merlynn?"

"In my own little river," she answered mysteriously. "I'll have to show you sometime."

"You will. It sounds beautiful," she remarked.

Merlynn grinned impishly. "It really is. It's so quiet and beautiful. My father would have loved to live near there," she muttered, almost to herself. She still thought of all the people she lost quite frequently. Her father, William, Freya... they were all still there in the back of her mind, mocking her, pointing out that without her, they would most likely still be alive.

"Your father?" She wasn't as silent as she thought she had been. Gwen sat across from her. "He wasn't in Ealdor when we went, was he?"

"He's dead," she explained. Gwen motioned for her to explain; she sighed and sat back into the chair, hands splayed across her belly. "Her, er, he left to protect my mother."

"Why?"

Merlynn was silent.

"Merlynn, you can tell me anything. You know that." The chambermaid's eyes widened in realisation after a moment of Merlynn staring back at her, waiting for her to finally come to terms with it. "Was he - was he magical?"

She nodded. "The Great Purge sent him away. Uther's men chased him, he came to Ealdor, fell in love with my mother - other stuff obviously happened - and then he left. He had no idea I even existed."

"Well, how do you know him?" she asked suddenly.

"I found him again. Arthur and I -" she sighed. "You know when that dragon was taking over Camelot?" Gwen nodded. "Uther sent for us to find a dragonlord and -"

Gwen gasped in shock. "Your father was a dragonlord?" Merlynn hummed. "Does that make you one? A, well, you wouldn't exactly be a lord, I'm sure."

"Dragonlady," she corrected.

She giggled, then glanced up guiltily and took her hand. "I'm sorry, but it's an amusing term to call yourself? A dragonlady."

Merlynn laughed slightly, a small, impish smile on her face. She felt her face heat up just the smallest bit. "Shut up! It's a very powerful thing to be," she persisted.

"You stopped the dragon?" she murmured. "And Arthur still took credit for it. That must be tough."

She shrugged. "I get used to it after a while; sure, it's a little disheartening sometimes, but I'll always be in the shadow of Arthur."

"You amaze me, Merlynn. You're so amazing, and yet nobody seems to realise," Gwen declared, almost sadly. "You've got so much power. There's no need for knights in Camelot, when you're all we need."

Merlynn smiled at the comment, and stood, heading over to the pot where dinner was cooking. She was alarmed to find the food burnt and crumbled at the bottom, looking much like heated mud, and grimaced. "Er, Gwen? Your food is burnt."

Gwen gasped and hurried over. "Oh, no no no!" She took it off the heat and tried to salvage any of it, but it was too blackened.

"Gwen, it's dead," she soothed. Gwen groaned pitifully, and Merlynn got an idea. She walked to the front door and opened it, motioning to the open streets. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To eat. Marcus has got to have something there for us to eat," she responded, before taking Gwen's hand and dragging her out the door. "Come on!"

On the way to the castle, they passed guards, but they simply nodded their heads in recognition and let them hurry up into the castle. They walked down to the kitchens to find it empty, with the exception of some food that lay unsupervised on the table. It was leftovers from the royal's dinner. Merlynn grinned and grabbed a large bowl from one of the cupboards; she began to throw food in, cakes, bread, cold meat, fruit, cheese, all of it was there.

"Merlynn, if Marcus were to find us, or what of Joan?" Joan was Marcus' wife and second in command of the kitchens. Marcus was the nicer of the two, but both of them loved Merlynn and Gwen.

Merlynn scoffed. "Oh, please!" she tsked. "We'd get a slap of the wrist, but Marcus would let us take it anyway."

After they collected enough food, the two rushed back to Gwen's home to snack on it and chat. Merlynn was so glad to have such a good friend in Gwen; she didn't know what she'd do without the chambermaid. It was also such a relief to be able to _talk _to someone, other than Gaius, about her powers and troubles involving Arthur and magic.

"So - what? You saw him nude?" Gwen exclaimed in surprise, eyes as large as saucers.

Merlynn swallowed the piece of strawberry in her mouth. "Yes! It was so mortifying, and Arthur was just so casual about it. He was all 'did you like what you saw?'"

"Did you?" she asked suggestively. Gwen squealed when her face turned the colour of fresh beetroot. "Oh, Merlynn! You did, didn't you?"

"Okay, yes I did. Maybe. But, it was my first time _seeing _one, and he's just so gorgeous and muscled! It's a crime for him to be so damn beautiful."

Gwen couldn't help but be curious. "Is he, you know, _big?"_

This time, her mouth dropped open and she gasped, slapping Gwen's arm gently. She could not believe she just asked that! "Gwen! That's not exactly an appropriate question!"

"I know. You're right. I'm sorry," she apologised, then smiled again. "So, is he?"

Merlynn flushed. "Well, there's nothing I can compare it to. But, I _guess _so. It was, er, pretty big." The two girls giggled like small children when she finished the sentence. A moment later, she sighed and stood. "It's been so much fun to do this, but I really have to get back home. Gaius will be expecting me, and I have to set up the spare cot."

"Why?"

"Gaius' old flame has returned to Camelot, and she's staying in my room," she explained. Merlynn leaned down and kissed Gwen's cheek. "Goonight Gwen."

"Night, Merlynn!" she called after her.

oOo

Merlynn went to bed, actually the least bit happy with her day. Gaius was happy as well, obviously, having his love back in his life again. She snuggled up into her bedsheets and settled down to sleep. Merlynn almost succumbed, but was alerted by Alice mumbling in her bedroom from above. Curiosity building, she got up and crept up the small flight of stairs to her chamber door and peeked through a crack in the wood.

"_...That is his name, isn't it? It's -" _she heard Alice mutter.

A creature crawled out from the corner and leapt up onto her table, snarling at the old woman. "So he does not suspect?" it hissed.

"No, nothing," she assured.

"Then you must work hard to keep it that way."

Alice nodded hastily. "Yes. Yes."

"You are doing well. Take some of my venom." The creature lashed it's barbed tail toward her, allowing her to squeeze some watery, black liquid from it. "Do not fail me. Be careful not to hurt yourself."

Merlynn rushed back to bed and tried to fall asleep. The power that vibrated from the small beast was rather large and concerning; it was old, and dangerous.

oOo

Alice was evil.

And it would break Gaius' heart. If it was the way she thought it was, all sort of suspicion would be overwhelmed by his devoted love for Alice. It was much like Morgana and Uther, and just as dangerous. He would brush off all of Merlynn's attempt to inform him of her indiscretion, and simply think her petty and an awful person.

That morning, Gaius and Merlynn were walking through the streets of the Lower Town, collecting herbs and various things for his potions. Merlynn was decidedly hesitant to bring the truth to Gaius, so she wanted to wean him into it slowly.

"When you first knew Alice, what kinds of magic did she practice?" she began conversationally.

Gaius sighed, and purchased some herbs from a cart. "All kinds. It was a time of experimentation, learning."

"Right." She paused. "What about dark magic?"

"I daresay. But those days are long gone," he told her.

Merlynn readied herself for an enslaught of excuses, and turned to face her mentor. "What if they aren't? Last night there was some kind of creature in my room; Alice was speaking to it."

"Creature?" he echoed in confusion.

"I've never seen anything like it." She shuddered at the thought of the beast. "It had the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion."

"Oh, come on, Merlynn. You must've been dreaming," he said.

"No, I saw it with my own eyes and I could feel its power," Merlynn insisted. "It was magic like nothing I've ever felt before."

He scoffed. "What utter nonsense."

"If you don't believe me, Gaius, I can prove it. Come on," she ushered, and rushed back to her chambers.

The creature wasn't there. Merlynn had just made herself look like an idiot in front of Gaius, and made him disappointed in her. That was not her intention. However, she wasn't ready to give up yet. Creatures of magic can hide themselves and get other magical beings to conjure or summon them to objects. So, she headed to the library.

Merlynn still didn't like Geoffrey of Monmouth. He was a smart alec with his collection of books and a crown of knowledge rested upon that bloated head of his. She didn't like him one bit, but he was smart with whatever she wished to know about. So he was useful.

He wasn't a pleasant person, though.

Merlynn flipped through book after book in his extensive library, towers of literature surrounding the chair she had settled into. She found images of the creature, but no detailed explaination of the being. All she recognized was 'poisonous' and 'deadly'. Merlynn also knew that it was called a manticore, but otherwise there was nothing else. That was when Geoffrey decided to loom in front of her, staring down in speculation of her lithe, tall frame engulfed by pillars of books and the oversized chair. Her nose was buried in the book as she slouched down on the comfortable leather.

He cleared his throat. "Can I help you, Merlynn?"

"No," she answered dismissively. Geoffrey looked affronted when she glanced up in alarm. "Oh. Yes. Actually, there is." Merlynn turned the book around to show him the image of the manticore. "This thing. The..._manticore, _what do you know of it?"

"It's a nasty looking beast, isn't it?" he commented, snatching the book from her pale hands.

She chuckled bitterly to herself. "You can say that again. Um, but what exactly is this manticore? I mean, is it any special, or just a little thing with sharp teeth?"

"I believe it was first referred to almost a thousand years ago. The Ancients lived in fear of it, trembled at its very name," Geoffrey told her, seemingly delighted to be oozing his knowledge on a curious person.

"I've never even heard of it," she remarked.

"I'm not surprised," he chuckled. "'Cause as far as I'm aware, the manticore is a legend, figment of the imagination."

Merlynn stood, and sent him an intrigued look. "Are you sure?" she asked for clarification.

"Oh, yes. So, erm..if you were hoping to see one, I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed," he said, patting her shoulder condescendingly.

She couldn't help but smirk. If only Geoffrey knew of the truth.

Merlynn headed back to her chambers for the night. As she shut the door behind her, she had obviously suprised Alice as she was doing something, because the old woman yelped and dropped some vials. Merlynn knew she was doings something she obviously shouldn't have been doing; no one would jump such as that if she wasn't.

"I'm so sorry, Gaius," she said profusely. Alice kneeled down and began to hurriedly clean up the broken vials. The young servant cocked her head suspiciously, slowly walking closer to her.

"Don't worry. Merlynn will clear it up, won't you, Merlynn?" Gaius asked pointedly. Things between Merlynn and him were becoming more and more tense; this woman was creating a gap between them, a black hole that gaped wiper and wider with every meeting between them.

Alice glanced back at Merlynn, and nervously turned back to the broken mess on the floor as the girl's eyes narrowed. "No, no! I can do it," she persisted.

oOo

That night, Merlynn finished with her duties for Arthur and headed to the library. She wanted to do more research concerning Alice, the manticore and the box which the creature dwelled in. She passed Gwen on her way. The chambermaid frowned at the sight of her, then made her pause. Merlynn wouldn't be wandering around unless she had another case of nightmares, insomnia, guilt or doing something she wasn't meant to do.

"Merlynn, what are you doing up?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Merlynn retorted, leaning against one of the stone pillars.

Gwen sighed. "I was on the way back home from Morgana's. So, what were you doing up so late?"

"I was just back from Arthur's actually." She then slumped. "I'm going to the Hall of Records."

"And why would you be going there at this time?"

"Researching."

Gwen's brows shot up in alarm. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," she confessed. Merlynn knew that she could trust Gwen, no matter who she had to work under for the time being. "But don't worry, just some saving lives, keeping the sanctity of Camelot whole as usual."

"Would you like me to come with you?" she offered.

Merlynn shook her head, but smiled thankfully. "It's alright, Gwen. But I'll keep you posted. If I do need help, you're the first person I'll go to. Promise. Have a nice night."

"You, too. Don't stay up too late. Geoffrey gets up pretty early, I've heard," she replied with a wry smile on her face. Gwen wrapped Merlynn up into a quick, friendly hug, then watched as the dark-haired servant rushed off into the dim-lit hallway.

"Promise."

oOo

After a long night of reading, Merlynn stumbled out of the Hall of Records just before dawn, and found that still, sleep could not claim her just yet. She was on a mission to convince Gaius that Alice truly was what she knew she was: evil, or an accomplice to evil. She found Gaius walking down a corridor through the castle and rushed over to him, eyes hard and confident. "Gaius, I need to talk to you about Alice."

He crossed his arms over his chest, and huffed. "Merlynn, this must stop," he said.

"There's a reason the box was empty. It isn't a container, it's a portal, a gateway for the manticore," she explained desperately.

"This must stop now," he barked, voice louder and more firm than ever.

Merlynn's jaw tightened. "No, Alice is up to something, and whatever it is, it isn't good," she insisted.

"You're wrong, Merlynn," he responded harshly. "Alice is the kindest and most compassionate person I've ever known."

"No. You're wrong, you're just blinded by your feelings for her," she exclaimed, a little more angered than she intended.

"I can see perfectly well, Merlynn. And what I can see is that you cannot bear for me to be happy. I cannot begin to guess why that should be, but it saddens me. More than I can say," he told her and, with those words, he stormed away from her.

For the first time in her life. Gaius _walked away_ from her.

oOo

To add to her _glorious _mood, she had more training with Arthur. Which entailed her to run around like a headless chicken with a large, wooden target on her back while Arthur threw polearms and knives at it. She ran, swerved, bobbed and zig-zagged the entire field, huffing and puffing, all the while trying to avoid the weapons that were steadily coming toward her. A knife almost caught her head, but lodged itself into the wood inches below it. She learnt to keep her head down while she ran.

Soon, however, the polearm hit the middle of the target and she was knocked from her feet. Merlynn groaned pitifully, struggling to stand, but finding that she couldn't. Whimpering, she struggled as though she was a turtle sprung onto it's back, legs wildly kicking into the air to roll, but couldn't. Arthur soon came to her rescue and dislodged the polearm and knife from the target, before slipping it off completely. He gripped her arm and leveraged her into a standing position.

"You need to run a bit faster next time," he observed.

Merlynn nodded. "Yes, Sire." He frowned; she only ever called him 'Sire' when she was upset, angry, or around other royals. Even then, the word was rare. Where had his little spitfire gone? She seemed very 'servant-y' today, he realised, keeping her witty, sharp comments to herself.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked in concern. She sniffed in reply. "You can tell me."

"It's nothing," she assured quietly.

"Merlynn, if you don't tell me, I'll have to resort to the lance and hoop activity you enjoy so much," he warned, nudging her. It was only with her that he let his compassionate side out; he seemed to have a soft spot for women when it came to feelings, even though he barely knew the definition of the word itself.

Merlynn took a seat on one of the benches nearby, looking crestfallen as she rested her elbows on her knees, hooking the backs of her hands under her chin. She intertwined her fingers to keep them together. "Gaius and I, we - we had a bit of a falling out," she confession. "We've never really had an actual argument before. I think he's really mad at me - I _know _he is, and I haven't really done anything wrong."

He took a seat next to her, supressing himself from wrapping his arms around her plight form then kissing her head, as it would have looked odd to the people around them. Merlynn sent a knowing smile as he retracted his arms, from their previous movement of inching toward her. "Look, I row with my father all the time," he pointed out with a small shrug. "You should do what I do, just lie low and wait till he comes to his senses. It'll soon blow over."

"You forget, my situation with Gaius is a little different to yours. I really don't think he's going to come to his senses anytime soon, Arthur," Merlynn told him.

"Why? What's happened?"

She shrugged. "It's not my liberty to say. But, all I know is, he's blinded and can't see sense."

For a moment, Arthur was silent, until he said something utterly and completely _stupid. _In fact, it was probably the most stupid thing he had said all week. "Would you like me to cheer you up by giving you a friendly punch in the arm?" he suggested, almost awkwardly.

Merlynn's head promptly shot up at hearing the suggestion, and she sent him a dubious, bewildered look. She was assessing him with those large orbs of hers, as though pondering on whether or not he had some sort of brain deficiancy, or if he was just _that _stupid. "So, resorting to physicial violence is your alternative to being compassionate? I think that is the most stupidest thing, anyone has every really said, well, between the two of us."

"It works with the knights," he defended.

Merlynn scoffed. "Well, they're thick and practically full of muscle and hot air, aren't they?" She noticed his jaw clench and the glare that formed on his face.

"I'm a knight," he reminded, his voice a low hiss.

"Like I said."

oOo

Warning bells sounded in the midst of the night.

Merlynn had been sitting on the courtyard stairs, staring up at the moon and stairs in anguish like a trouble-ridden youth, when the shrill clang of the iron bells rang through Camelot. No one had been taken to the dungeons, so there was no warning for escape. She hurried up to the King's chambers, passing a distraught Arthur along the way. As she entered, the first sight was Gaius. He loomed over Uther; the King was otherwise unconscious. Merlynn ran over to them.

"Gaius, I -" Uther's eyes shot open, but that was not what made Merlynn reel back in surprise. It was the black that completely engulfed his eyes, soulless but incredibly panicked. He gurgled and shook slightly, before closing his eyes. "What was that?"

"Hush, Merlynn," he instructed. Gaius noticed the vial in Uther's hands and pulled it away from him, raising it up to eye level. His face turned grim as he realised that it was the daily remedy Uther took; Alice was the one who brewed it.

Merlynn knew some sort of realisation had returned to Gaius as they exited the king's chambers, meeting up with Arthur. He looked haggard, worried and tired. Arthur's eyes were full of hope as he gripped onto the old physician's arm. "Well?" he asked.

"I am afraid I cannot yet determine the cause of your father's illness," Gaius answered, putting up his defense for Alice. Merlynn sent him a disappointed look.

"Well, he's been poisoned, hasn't he?" Arthur stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

The physician hesitated. "I cannot say at this stage."

"Just look at him, Gaius. What else could it be? "

"We must not jump to hasty conclusions, Sire," he said. "Please watch over him till I return."

Arthur walked passed them into Uther's chambers, taking a glance at Merlynn, who nodded and motioned to Gaius. She hurried after the physician.

"I don't think we need to deliberate anymore than what we've just seen," she told him.

"Since when are you the expert in such matters?" he spat.

Merlynn scoffed. "You don't need to be a physician to see what's happened." She stopped Gaius in the middle of the hallway. "Gaius, Uther's been poisoned, and I think we both know who did it."

"What exactly are you implying?"

"It was Alice. It had to be. She's been helping you with the potions. She's had every opportunity to corrupt his medicine," she persisted.

Gaius glared at her. "Merlynn, you have no proof of any of this," he pointed out.

"How else did he ingest the poison?" Gaius didn't answer. "There is no other explanation, and you know it!"

"Of course there is," Gaius said.

"Oh, come on, Gaius! I understand why you're protecting her. Really, I do, I'd probably do it for Arthur," she sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder. He tore it away from his form. "But in your heart of hearts, you must know what I'm saying is true."

"All I know is that the King is gravely ill and that you're place is by Arthur's side!" he barked, storming off.

Merlynn set her jaw, utterly enraged and frustrated with Gaius, and twirled around to the King's chambers. She really could undertand why he was so abrupt and defensive over Alice; it was an instinct of love, and she knew was that way with Gwen, Gaius and Arthur alike, and had been like that with Freya. Arthur was at Uther's side, blue eyes larger and more vulnerable than usual, remorseful and stricken with sadness as he stared at his father. As Arthur caught side of her, she motioned for him to stand and then wrapped him up into a comforting embrace.

After a moment, they returned to Uther's bedpost and took a seat on either side of the King. Things were silent. Until, Arthur broke it with a sigh, elbows on the sheets beside Uther's hand. "It doesn't make any sense," he said, almost in frustration. "His food and wine are tasted each and every meal. It's brought here under armed guard. No one can interfere with it in any way. So, it can't be his food and drink. The only other thing he's had is..." Arthur paused as he glanced back up at Merlynn. "Gaius's remedy."

Merlynn turned to him, and took a deep breath. Gaius would forever hate her for doing this, but the king's death was not something she could have on her conscience. "Arthur, I think I know what happened. I thin...I know who did this."

"Who?"

So, she told him.

Arthur immediately rushed out and alerted guards to go to the physician's chambers, while Merlynn followed after him guiltily. The way she saw it, it was either Gaius, or Alice.

Arthur stormed into the room, two guards flanking either side of him, and motioned to Alice. "You're under arrest for high treason," he declared as the two men took Alice's arms. "Take her away."

They left.

Gaius stared at the empty doorway for a few moments in anguish, before his eyes widened. Merlynn turned into the room and sent him a grim, apologetic, but firm look. She would not back down; it was the right choice, the correct option of the many. Alice would have sacrificed Gaius for the creature, so she really didn't deserve to have his love by this point.

"I'm sorry. But, I had no choice," she told him. "It was either her or you, and I couldn't take that chance."

Gaius narrowed his eyes and turned away from her. "It wasn't your choice to make, Merlynn. If she dies, it's on your hands, and yours alone." Merlynn was slightly affronted by this, but otherwise remained stoic.

"I know. I'm willing to take that chance." She sighed. "Arthur is questioning her. If she confesses and tells Arthur the complete truth, and a cure to the poison, I'll beg for a full pardon. She tried to kill the king. You know that's an act with the punishment of death. I'm sorry, again."

She exited, leaving Gaius in the empty room.

oOo

"Do you admit to using magic?" Arthur questioned Alice. She was terrified, gripping onto the bars of her cell like they were a lifeline.

"Yes."

"Admit to poisoning the King?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, but it forced me to do it. It, it made me," she explained.

"Who forced you?" Arthur asked.

"The creature. The creature," she begged. Merlynn looked on guiltily.

"You're lying!" he barked. "There's no creature. You're just trying to save your own skin."

Alice desperately shook her head. "No, no."

"Please, my father is dying. If you have a single shred of goodness within you, you will tell me how to cure him," he said, much softer, pleading with her now.

She was silent for a few moments, before she muttered that she didn't know any way to cure Uther. Arthur lost it; he punched the cell door in anger and stormed off.

"I don't know!" she called after him. "I'm so sorry. The manticore..." Her eyes flickered black, and she began to choke for a few moments, much like Uther had, before they revered back to their original green. Merlynn stared at her, then turned to leave. "Merlynn?" She paused. "I'm so sorry. I - I never meant for this to - Gaius, he -"

She nodded and hurried off.

oOo

They had successfully killed the manticore. Gaius had gained supreme and used his magic abilities for the first time in a long time, Merlynn was sure. The box was vanquished along with the beast. She was glad that that was something she didn't have to worry about anymore. Now, all they needed to find was a way to release Alice. Uther was healed, killing the manticore had made it's venom practically useless; for that, Merlynn was glad.

Uther now sat up in bed, sending a grateful smile Gaius' way. "I am fortunate, indeed, that you found an antidote, Gaius," he declared.

"It will take time, My Lord, but you will make a full recovery," the physician assured quietly.

"What of the woman?"

Arthur spoke up from next to Merlynn. "We have her in the cells, Sire. She awaits your judgment."

"She won't have to wait long. She's sentenced to death," he announced. "We'll execute her in the morning."

"Yes, Father." He took a seat at his bedside.

Gaius glanced at Merlynn, before returning his attention back to the King. "Sire, if I may."

"Yes, Gaius," Uther said.

"It seems this woman was in the thrall of some kind of creature. Perhaps, in the light of that, her sentence might be..."

"She practiced magic, Gaius. There are no circumstances under which that is acceptable. Her judgment stands," he replied, eyes firm and voice full of authority.

Gaius and Merlynn bowed and left the royals alone.

oOo

The next morning, warning bells were heard all over the kingdom. Merlynn was awoken by them and rushed down the stairs to see Gaius casually putting Sorcerers' Chimes into a box.

"Something's happened?" she asked, more than stated, and took a seat on the table near him.

He shrugged. "Perhaps one of the prisoners has escaped," he suggested.

Merlynn had a wry, knowing grin on her face. "However could _that _happen? I wonder. The dungeons are so secure," she played along.

"I really couldn't say," he answered. She chuckled.

"You could've gone with her," she pointed out.

He hummed in agreement. "I could've done. But then, who'd look after you?"

Merlynn scoffed. "Who knows?"

"I'm sorry, Merlynn," he said suddenly. "For what I said. About Alice's death. I didn't mean it; I was just angry -"

"I understand. It's alright." She smiled slightly. "It's what happens when you're in love. Completely defensive and blind to the faults of the person. Except for me. I know Arthur's faults like the back of my hand."

"Merlynn!" Arthur roared, storming into his chambers. "My breakfast was not prepared this morning."

She turned and cocked her brow. "I thought you were having breakfast with your father and Morgana?"

"_No, _Merlynn. I was supposed to have breakfast in my chambers, but it seems I'm going to _starve!" _he exclaimed.

"Then have breakfast with your father!" she retorted.

Arthur growled. "Don't you dare use that tone with me? That _woman _escaped, and I am not in a good mood."

"No? Never would have thought of that. Fine. Go back to your chambers and I'll have your breakfast up there in a minute," Merlynn said.

"Hurry up," he replied sharply and strolled out.

She turned back to Gaius, and shrugged. "See?"

* * *

><p><strong>There's something I'd like to point out here, something I've realised over the timespan of Merlin...how many people have blue eyes andor black hair? And what's with all the M's? **

**Morgana - _blue _eyes, _black _hair. **

**Merlin - _blue _eyes, _black/ dark brown _hair. **

**Mordred - _blue _eyes, _black _hair. **

**Morgause - _brown _eyes, _blonde _hair. **

**Uther - _blue _eyes, _dark brown _hair**

**Arthur - _blue _eyes, _blonde _hair. **

**Ygraine - _blue _eyes, _blonde _hair. **

**Gilli - _blue _eyes, _black _hair. **

**Gaius - _blue _eyes, (_young - brown hair) white _hair. **

**Agravaine - _brown _eyes, _black _hair. **

**Nimueh - _blue _eyes, _black _hair. **

**Freya - _blue _eyes, _black _hair. **

**Gwaine - _sexy hazel _eyes, _dark brown _hair. **

**Percival - _blue _eyes, _blonde _hair. **

**Gwen - _brown _eyes, _brown _hair. **

**Hunith - _blue _eyes, _brown _hair. **

**Balinor - _hazel _eyes, _black hair. _**

**Alice - _blue _eyes, _silver _hair. **

**and the list goes on... **

**There is an abundance of dark haired, blue eyed people in Camelot, as you can see. Now, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but that's a lot of blue... is there just a high rate of British/Irish people with blue eyes? Because jeez... **

**More things I have been curious about is Morgause and Morgana's relationship. From my findings, I have discovered that there is a possibility that they really could be sisters, because Morgana's bracelet has the symbol of Gorlois' mark, and Gaius said he (somehow, because he smuggled her out as a baby) knew her. And Vivienne, the mother of Morgana/Morgause, could be Nimueh... just through History, I've discovered. Intriguing, right? **


	60. Queen of Hearts: Visions

**Okay...here it is. **

**The most _anticipated _chapter of this entire fandom, in my opinion. This means _a lot _of pressure, on my part. I'm terrified that I have not lived up to the expectations of you all, so I wait with bated breath for your thoughts. Please do review, tell me if I have done it in a way that is sufficient to how you would have wanted it. **

**Thank you all for reviewing, favouriting, story/author - alerting. It means the _world _to me. **

**Let's not ramble, now. You want to read. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Morgana tossed and turned when the moon rose high. Images flashed behind her closed, fluttering lids, her breath leaving her in quick little pants. She couldn't fully decipher them; they were blurry, unfocused, frayed around the edges. Until finally, she could see.<p>

_It was the Throne Room. The sun shone through the floor-length open windows, creating a beacon of light amongst the hundred or so citizens of Camelot. None were weeping with sadness, remorse for the downfall of the kingdom, but their eyes were alight with joy. Arthur stood at the front, gazing at them with a strong, but otherwise happy disposition. A woman kneeled in front of him, long, billowing dark hair in soft waves fawning over a purple gown made of the finest silk. For a moment, Morgana believed it was herself. _

_She was sure of it. _

_Until, Arthur spoke. _

_"By the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Merlynn, Queen of Camelot," he declared. Morgana, even in her comatose state, froze. _Merlynn? _Arthur placed a silver circlet atop her head, encrusted with jewels then took her hand; as he tugged her up, he met her halfway with his lips. _

_Merlynn pulled back and followed Arthur to the large thrones that were positioned next to each other, sitting down beside him. She looked so regal sitting there, head held high. Much different than the usual Merlynn that Morgana knew was a front. She had seen the malicious, intelligent, snarky side of Merlynn, so different. Much like herself. _

_The audience, not disgusted like Morgana would have suspected, cheered with delight. _

_Merlynn smiled brilliantly at the people and raised a dainty hand. She waved, as Queen. _

Morgana shot awake. "No," she whispered in horror.

Merlynn, the insufferable, headstrong servant who defied Morgana at every turn would become _Queen - _Morgana's rightful destiny? It would not do. She dreamed of that moment every night for a week before she consulted with Morgause. And now, she had a plan. Morgause, her dear sister, would help her. Morgana would eradicate Merlynn, vanquish her from Camelot, and break the relationship that Arthur and her had.

There would be no _Merlynn _after she was finished with her.

A smirk appeared on her face the next morning as Gwen readied her for breakfast. _Oh yes, _she thought to herself, _she would be Queen. Her rightful destiny. _No servant would get in the way of that.

oOo

Merlynn glanced up as Gwen entered her chambers that morning. She was in the midst of getting dress, and threw her normal purple tunic over her white undershirt, breasts held tight against her chest by the usual band. Considering everything that had happened, the past two weeks hadn't been as tiresome as she had expected. Alice was only searched for for a couple of days, before Uther finally deemed her dead and continued on with his life. Gaius was glad for the King's defeat, but Merlynn knew that, deep down, he was heartbroken.

He never got to be with her again, just like he had dreamed.

She hadn't seen Arthur in a week or so, well, apart from the mornings and evenings for breakfast and dinner. Otherwise, he had been busy with training, quests and other prince-ly matters that didn't concern her. Both were feeling the effects of the detachment. Three days prior, he had rode to the northern borders with a few knights for three days; she was not able to go. Uther hadn't allowed it, no matter her connection to his son. He had only just returned, and she still wasn't able to see him.

Gwen noticed her solemn mood and nudged her hip. "Come on, Merlynn. Don't be so down," she comforted. "He's just busy. You know that.

"Morning, Gwen," she greeted, nodding as she registered the comment.

The two made their way down the small flight of stairs into the physician's chambers, where Merlynn waved at Gaius as always. He smiled warmly at the young servant. "Good morning, Merlynn. Done moping for the day?"

"For now," she remarked dryly.

"Ready to leave?" Gwen motioned to the front door. The two had to serve the Pendragon's breakfast for Sunday brunch; it was a chance to see Arthur, of course, but not properly, where she could speak to him _normally. _

Merlynn nodded. "Be back soon."

As the two left, Gwen locked arms with her friend and they strolled down the corridor to the Council Chamber. "So, what has got you so down, my friend? Arthur's back. You should be happy," she pointed out.

"I know, but who knows if he'll just leave again, for who knows how long?" she whined, dropping her head pathetically on Gwen's head. Merlynn was much taller, so that was the highest point she could reach before feeling physical pain.

"I know how you feel. I miss Lancelot like crazy. At least you get to see him more often than not," she commented. Her voice was sad, full with melancholy.

Merlynn sighed. "We're turning into old widows in the Lower Town who whine and cry like bats! We can't have that. I'm sure you'll see Lancelot very soon, Gwen. Just bide your time, alright?"

"And you can be sure to have some alone time with Arthur, so stop moping. We have to be bright and cheery for the Pendragon's right?" she teased. Merlynn groaned at the comment, and found herself dragging her feet.

"Eugh."

oOo

_'Eyes so beautiful, they sparkle like water in a flowing river, forever shone upon by the sun for its beauty.' _He found himself immersed in the way she moved, acted, how the golden sheen of sunlight casted a halo around her soft, inky hair that, every few moments, she ran her fingers through. Arthur noticed that, when his father mentioned something that Merlynn deemed amusing, she'd share the hint of a smile that servants had perfected over the years, the slightest of mockery toward their master. A curve of her pink lips; he was entranced.

An enigma, forever Merlynn.

Her eyes caught with his, those beautiful, almost unnatural eyes. Her smile widened, then glanced down, shielding her eyes from his view with his short lashes. Arthur even found her unnaturally sized ears attractive, utterly imperfectly perfect. He loved every inch of her.

"What news from the northern borders?" Uther asked.

The reason he wasn't allowed to spend time with Merlynn. He sighed, motioning for Merlynn to pour him some water. "There've been a number of minor skirmishes," he relayed absently. As Merlynn poured him some of the liquid from her ever-present jug she held during breakfast, her hand took place next to his at the table. He couldn't resist; he ran a finger down the back of her hand, revelling in her soft skin, and smiled contently when she flushed and pulled away.

"You think Odin is testing our defences?" Uther questioned. His son wasn't listening. Instead, Arthur stared at Merlynn as she began to wander back to her position beside Guinevere. "Arthur, are you listening?"

Arthur blinked and turned his eyes to his father. "What's that?" He reached for his goblet, but accidently knocked it over in his pursuit. Merlynn rushed to clean it up.

Morgana watched the whole thing, her pretty eyes lined with kohl narrowed upon the two. Her dream was becoming clearer and clearer; her suspicions were completely confirmed now. She glared at them. Morgana couldn't believe it still. How could a servant - well, _Merlynn, _of all people - make Arthur fall in love with her? She thought Arthur had more taste. Morgana was a bit disappointed with her half-brother.

"What on _earth _is wrong with you?" Uther barked.

Arthur shook out of it, grimacing apologetically at his father. "Nothing. Sorry."

oOo

Arthur was distracted by _her _again. His little nymph. He wished she was at his side, as she always was. Her footsteps prancing about in the room, tidying away; every movement was a dance, individual somewhat. Albeit, a clumsy dance, but graceful all the same. Arthur missed her. He just wanted to see her - he'd even take the witty banter of empty insults between them above affection.

He twirled his feather quill absently in his hands as he stared at the document in his hands. _Law...more food...Merlynn..._He sighed, widening his eyes as if that would help his constant problem of focus on his servant. She would never leave the recesses of his mind. Arthur was a bowl of mush (Merlynn's cooking) whenever she was around. Usually so suave, cool, always have the right words on the tip of his tongue, he was so... different around her. Arthur became an awkward, somewhat aggressive, and cocky fool around her.

Things came out wrong; he had hurt her intentionally some moments, he knew it, but what else could he say? Arthur could admit that he had no idea how to act around a person like her. Merlynn had changed him. She was clumsy, incompetant mostly, abrupt, and her mouth was rarely attached to her brain. But, there were moments, where she was unceremoniously wise and intelligent.

Unpredictable.

He groaned at his thoughts and tried to concentrate.

The door creaked open. Thinking it was the nymph that was forever on his mind, he glanced up hopefully. He paused in disappointment when he realised it was Morgana.

"Morgana," he greeted.

"Arthur, am I disturbing you?" she asked, a secret smile on her face.

"No. Come in," he ushered and put the parchment down. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Morgana shut the door behind her. "Well, I was worried about you. You weren't yourself at dinner." She passed him, heading toward the table near him and pouring herself a drink. Then, she took a seat at one of the chairs beside Arthur. Her plan was in action.

"Just a bit tired," Arthur told her. Morgana chuckled, calling at his bluff, and felt the sly smile that seemed embedded forever on her face return.

"Really? I thought the reason you were so distracted had something to do with the fact that Merlynn was in the room," she said casually, taking a sip of the water. Morgana watched as his expression changed; it calmed until he was a slab of blank emotion. However, she could see beneath the barrier, watch the tic in his jaw throb.

Just as she thought. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, Arthur. Why can't you admit you have feelings for her? A blind man could see it," she chuckled.

"Is it really that obvious?" Arthur asked after a moment, brow furrowed. He wasn't sure that he wanted his father to figure it out; he didn't want to face the consequences of his and Merlynn's relationship.

"It's only so obvious to me because...I know Merlynn also has feelings for you," Morgana admitted, fingering the goblet.

His eyes lit up and he leaned forward in interest. "Has she said something?"

"Well, I hear her talking to Gwen about you all the time. In fact, she sometimes comes into my chambers and we all chatter like a couple of girlfriends," she giggled for effect.

"What did she say?" he inquired, almost begging with her for answers.

"You're already arrogant enough. I will flatter you no further." Morgana sighed. "She gets so embarrassed around you, poor girl. I think she fears you won't accept her for herself, and doesn't know how else to act around you."

Arthur leaned back into his chair and took a glance at the woman he considered a sister. He had never really poured his heart out to anyone before, except for Merlynn. It was a nice change to be able to do such a thing. "She's not alone. I always catch myself when I'm around her," he admitted. "I love her like I've loved no other. But, nothing can come of them."

Morgana bristled slightly in anger, but leaned in close. "If it's Merlynn who you desire, why do you deny yourself?"

"Because she's a servant. My father would have me marry for the good of the kingdom," he muttered begrudgingly.

"Uther knows nothing of love. You are the future king; you must set your own rules. Besides, he doesn't have to find out," she winked.

Morgana soon left. Arthur was left alone to deliberate what she had said, a contemplative look set upon his face. However, he was not without company for long as soon, Gwen strolled through the door, exuding determination, and he sighed with annoyance.

"Really? Am I not able to spend some time _alone _with all you women chewing my ear off?" he complained.

Gwen rolled her eyes and took a seat. "It seems not. I have an idea. Why don't you go out and spend a day with Merlynn?" He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand. "It'll be outside of the city. I'll organise _everything, _and I can take Merlynn there to meet you. I'm sure she will take the risk, if you are."

Arthur pondered the idea for a moment, before breaking out into a large grin. "That's a brilliant idea, Gwen! Is Merlynn for it?"

"I can go ask her now," she suggested.

"Do that. And I'll organise the food, and I know exactly where we can go," he announced, suddenly inspired.

oOo

Arthur stuck true to his word; he really did organise _everything, _leaving Gwen's only mission was to get Merlynn in on the idea. He had stole some food from the kitchens, tossed it into a basket (borrowed from Gwen), and grabbed a few blankets and pillows; he had even found a lovely, sufficient place to have the picnic. It was a serene little creek with stepping stones and a soft, lush shore made a smooth stone for the two of them to lounge on. He wore white for the occasion. Merlynn enjoyed the colour; he never really understood her fetish with him wearing white, but wanted to keep her happy.

All he needed to do was wait.

Meanwhile, Merlynn was getting herself ready for the outing. She decided on a dress; a dark blue, casual gown she had acquired a long time ago, but rarely wore it. She had always opted for her other dress. The gown had a tight bodice of a lighter shade of azure, and sleeves that fluttered over her arms loosely. Merlynn left her hair down and brushed it thoroughly, before slipping her feet in the slippers she had borrowed from Gwen. She stepped out from behind the curtain; Gwen had insisted that she change in her home so she could personally take her to the private destination.

When Merlynn revealed herself to Gwen, the chamermaid's eyes widened and she grinned.

"You look amazing," she gushed. "Arthur's jaw will _drop." _

Merlynn flushed and gently fingered Gaius' locket on her neck. "I hardly think so, Gwen. So, where are we going?" She locked arms with her friends as they left.

"I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait and see," she answered mysteriously.

They reached their private picnic area to see that Arthur was gazing into a silver platter, attempting to fix his hair and eyebrows to look more presentable. His face was comically morphed by the platter; Merlynn and Gwen giggled quietly as they approached him.

"Sh," Merlynn whispered and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Caw caw! Cah caw!"

Arthur jumped at the sudden noise and nonchalantly tried to drop the platter when he noticed Gwen in the reflection; he turned. At the sight of Merlynn, he felt all air leave him. The blue of the dress contrasted beautifully with her pale skin, setting off her eyes and making them glow more unnaturally than before. She beamed, slightly amused that he was wearing white. The two females headed to the stream that seperated them from Arthur.

"Merlynn, you look..." he trailed off, speechless.

Gwen chuckled. "I think he's trying to say you look beautiful."

"Yes, that's what I was _getting at. _Thank you, Gwen. You may _leave _now," he motioned to Camelot pointedly.

"Have fun you two," she called and hurried off.

Merlynn glanced at Arthur and began to walk over the stepping stones, trying to keep her dress dry and not stumble in. She gently took his hand and let him usher her to the picnic blanket and pillow set-up.

"This place is beautiful," she said in amazement.

"But you make it pale in comparison," he remarked, sending her a dazzling grin. Merlynn rolled her eyes.

"Such words should melt my heart, Arthur," Merlynn teased. "Instead, they make me want to laugh at your cliche'd attempt of wooing." Arthur did not step down, though, and captured her lips in a soft, tender kiss. She relaxed into his loving hold and sighed contently, before pulling back from the embrace regretfully. For a moment, they were simply content with gazing at each other, running deft fingers over the other's skin, before Merlynn finally spoke. "It feels different, doesn't it? Being away from Camelot?"

He hummed in agreement. "Too true." Arthur's hand settled on her hip, and together they settled back against the pillows. "I love Camelot more than I can say, but when I'm there, sometimes I feel I can hardly breathe everyone expects so much of me. Being here with you? I can be myself. I can always be myself around you," he said.

"I like that, you being yourself. It's much better than the usual arrogant, smarmy little prat you can be," she agreed. Arthur raised his other hand to brush away the stray strands of hair and began to run his fingers through it, revelling in it's soft touch. He had wanted to do that since the day previous during breakfast; the dim light made it shine like ink by candlelight.

"Sometimes I dream of leaving Camelot," Arthur confessed.

Merlynn cocked her head. "Really? You've never told me that before. Where would you go?" she asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere where nobody knew who I was. I'd get some land and become a farmer," he replied. She laughed.

"I can hardly see you toiling away in the fields all day."

He shrugged. "Obviously you'll be doing all the hard work, of course."

Merlynn slapped his arm with an indignant scoff. "Of course," she agreed sarcastically. "It's what I live for. _Hard work." _

"So we have come to an understanding," he commented. Arthur chuckled and leaned back further. "It's just a dream. I fear I will never leave Camelot."

"Well, maybe not, but there's always our adventures. We can go wherever we want," she reminded him.

"As long as we're together, I don't mind."

Merlynn smiled and leaned down, capturing his lips with hers. Her hand began to gently run over his cheek as she sighed and let him loom over her; he deepened the kiss, moaning slightly. As if a warning bell had suddenly gone off, the two heard the rough clatter of horses' hooves nearby. Merlynn and Arthur leapt apart to see Morgana and Uther had caught them in the act.

"Arthur!" Uther roared.

Merlynn saw Morgana's satisfied grin from behind him, and ducked her head in shame.

oOo

Arthur found himself pacing incessantly in the Council Chamber, waiting for his father to enter with his deliberation. He was preparing for a verbal enslaught and a few slaps on the wrist, maybe a night in the dungeons would 'do him good'. Arthur hoped Merlynn would get no punishment; he would take all of the blame. Soon, Uther marched through the double doors, a blank expression on his face.

As he approached, however, the King doubled over with laughter and clapped Arthur on the shoulder, wiping a tear from his eyes. Perplexed, but relieved, Arthur began to laugh along with him.

"I thought you'd be furious," he stated.

"I was young once, I'm more than familiar with the temptations of serving girls," Uther replied.

Arthur grinned, relieved. "I'm sorry I kept it from you. I thought it for the best."

"No serious harm has been done," he brushed off, but he composed himself. "I can't allow it to continue, obviously."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned in confusion.

"You can never see this girl again," he ordered. Uther looked completely serious with the order; Arthur drew back, affronted with the demand. _He could never see Merlynn again? _Impossible, he'd never allow it. Merlynn was a drug, an addiction, _his. _There was no way he'd give her up, not without a fight.

"You just said that no harm had been done," Arthur barked.

"You've had your fun, now it must come to an end," Uther said, voice full of authority.

"What does it matter that Merlynn's a servant?" he sighed.

"The survival of Camelot depends on forging an alliance through your marriage," he reminded Arthur.

He crossed his arms over his chest, jaw locked indignantly. Arthur would fight his father tooth and nail to keep Merlynn nearby. "But I can't marry someone who I don't have feelings for," Arthur countered, cocking his brow pointedly.

"Your first duty is to Camelot."

He clenched his jaw, and turned defiant eyes to his father. "I care about her..."

"I cannot allow this. I forbid it," he barked.

"You can't forbid my feelings any more than I can. I won't deny them any longer, I love her. I love Merlynn," he stated, a dazed look in his eyes as he completely admitted his feelings for Merlynn to his father. A sort of smile formed on his lips. _He loved Merlynn. _

Uther stormed past Arthur and headed to the door. "You leave me no choice; she's banished from the city."

"You can't do that!" he shouted.

"She has three days to leave. To return is on pain of death," he declared finally.

"Her, her life is in Camelot."

Uther turned to him, eyes cold and hard. "You have caused this to happen, Arthur. My decision is final."

"Please, do not banish her. I give you my solemn word that I'll never see her again," he begged.

"You have made it clear to me that you cannot control your feelings for this girl," he spat.

"No! I..." Arthur grabbed Uther's arm, then paused when he caught sight of Uther's expression. He let go.

Uther nodded. "This is for your own good."

oOo

Merlynn felt as though she was walking to her deathbed, the cold, harsh hand of Fate resting on her shoulder. Fate was a cruel man, one who picked on her like no other. Eyes red, pallor white, she worried for Gaius' reaction; he would be heart-broken. He had tried, _so hard, _to keep her in Camelot, keep her safe. She had gotten herself banished. As she walked through the door, the old physician was doing the same old routine as he always did, completely oblivious. He turned and began to smile but, at noticing her tears, frowned.

"Merlynn? What is it?"

"I'm banished," she whispered brokenly.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Uther banished me from Camelot," Merlynn said, louder this time. Gaius' face dropped and he opened his arms.

"Oh, Merlynn." She rushed into them, crying into his shoulder. He had never felt so helpless in his life; if someone was banished, there was nothing that anybody could do about it. Gaius could never see her again. He was losing another person he cared about; so was she.

"I'm so sorry, Gaius. Uther, he ca - caught Arthur and I in the forest." Merlynn took a deep breath to supress the sobs. "Morgana lead him there. This was her doing."

"I wish there was something I could do," he muttered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

oOo

Arthur sat in despair in his chambers. Merlynn was leaving him. He fought for her, defended her, for so many years, kept her by his side, but now, she was leaving. He didn't know what life would be like without the clumsy girl by his side, making him laugh, smile, _love. _Arthur knew no other servant could cut it as she did. He would be an absent vegetable without her, a mindless zombie.

Morgana entered, and put on a panicked, sad facade. "Arthur, I heard what happened. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"It's all my fault," Arthur complained.

"You're not to blame," she assured and ran over to him, putting hands on her shoulders.

He ran a hand over his mouth. Morgana took in his red-rimmed eyes with satisfaction. "I- I can't accept that I may never see her again."

"Uther has banished her. Surely you have no choice," she sighed.

"There are always choices," he said suddenly.

Morgana cocked her head. "What will you do?"

"I'll leave with her," Arthur suggested.

"You're leaving Camelot?" she asked in genuine surprise. Morgana certainly wasn't expecting that. "You'd give up your rights to the throne!"

Arthur nodded, and stood. "One day we will return to Camelot together, and Merlynn will take her place on the throne beside me."

oOo

Merlynn tried to stay upright as she packed all her belongings. She remained in her dress, too upset to change, and didn't even hear Gwen open the door until she spoke.

"Merlynn...it's all my fault, I'm so sorry," Gwen gushed, rushing over to her.

Merlynn shrugged. "No. The fault was Arthur and mine. We should have never even started the relationship. I knew there'd be consequences." She groaned. "There's so much to do. I have to find a new servant for Arthur, I need to ensure his safety." She gasped. "What the hell am I supposed to do? He'll face some evil being, and I won't...be...there..." Merlynn took a seat on the bed.

Gwen shook her head and held back her own tears. "Merlynn, calm. Where will you go?"

"I'll go back to Ealdor. Live with my mother," she muttered. Merlynn groaned pitifully. "I love Arthur so much, and it's my destiny to protect him. How can I protect him when I'm miles away in Ealdor?"

"I... don't know, Merlynn."

oOo

The next day.

Arthur would leave. Merlynn didn't know it yet, but they would leave together and travel the world, visit her mother. They'd start a new life together. He pocketed some coins for a new beginning. Arthur and Merlynn would be free, just like they had always wanted; he could be a _farmer, _or anything he wanted to be. He was ready to cross seas and mountains, go on adventures and experience new things. Just as long as he and Merlynn were together.

The door burst open. It was Gwen; her expression was wild, stricken with panic and despair. "Arthur!" she cried desperately, dragging him toward the door.

"What is it, Gwen?" he asked in alarm.

"Some guards were dragging Merlynn to the Council Chamber," Gwen explained, voice leaving her in a haste. She was given more leverage when Arthur allowed her to push him out of his chambers.

His face hardened with anger, eyes brewing with a kindled fire. For the second time in his life, Arthur saw his father as the cruel villain, a harsh man with no heart. Merlynn saved him from that emotion last time; she was not able to stop him now. "What?" he bellowed, and tore off toward the Council Chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, did you like it? . I really hope it was sufficient and enjoyable - sorry, paranoia. <strong>

**I remembered to put in Morgana's dream: there were a few people reminding me (thank you by the way). **

**Lady Blade WarAngel - **Well, if you do finally write it, you must send it to me :D I'm sure it'll be brilliant! And yeah, their seems to be many different versions of everything in Arthurian history. Stupid Geoffrey... -_-

**Anne-Lilian - **Gilli's hair looked black to me - in my opinion, I think he could be Merlynn's brother ;) Morgana's eyes, after much deliberation and awkward stalker-staring into her facial shots, I have to agree. Her eyes are a (really beautiful) shade of greyish-green, but in some lights, appeared blue. Especially when she's in Gaius' chambers looking terrified of her dreams... she makes me jealous.

**Silveralopix - **Thank you very much :) It must be the reason ;) I just really enjoy Gwaine because he's _so _different from everyone else. So much more carefree, which is why I call him 'rogue'.

**xXMistressMadHatterXx - **Hello! I have come to enjoy your reviews haha. Why must you inform me of this _now? :) _It seems much better than the bedroom scene; I can imagine Leon _and _Arthurs face when they see Merlynn, and then when Arthur sees Leon's expression at staring at Nude!Merlynn.

**BeckyBoo12221 - **Oh, I know right? It's going to be a bitch for me, believe me -_- I was like 'GRRRRRR' in the part with Dragoon and Arthur (not the funny one) because, oh, the pain...

**Season 3 is almost coming to an end! Excited, but anxious, let me admit. **

**Side Note: I really wish I could create a video of Merlynn and Arthur, because it would be so cool...but I suck! Sorry, of no importance, but I felt like telling you the innermost turmoils of my random thoughts. **

**Have a lovely day :D Second part will be up soon!**

**Please do review. It would mean a lot to me :)**


	61. Queen of Hearts: Alaryia

**Wow, there was so much positive response from the last chapter I was staring at my computer at every review like O.O **

**Enjoy the second part to The Queen of Hearts my lovely readers. **

* * *

><p>Merlynn could feel the tension buzzing in the room as she was dragged in by the gentry. She could see Uther, sitting menacingly on his throne, looking much like the merciless King he was so noted for. Near him was Morgana. As soon as her eyes caught with the Lady's, she flickered them away. Merlynn knew Morgana had something, anything, to do with what was about to happen.<p>

She was heartlessly shoved to her knees at Uther's feet; immediately, a poultice was waved in front of her face, soon followed by the King's sneer. It had a strange scent to it, something she couldn't decipher. Merlynn gazed up at him in confusion.

"You recognize it?" he demanded.

She shook her head. Merlynn took a glance at Morgana, noticing the smirk she couldn't contain. "I've never seen it before in my life."

"Really? I believe you planted it in Arthur's Chambers to enchant him." He handed the poultice back to the guard and sat back, looking both smug and irate at the same time. How he managed that, she could not know.

"That's not true," she exclaimed indignantly.

Uther leaned in close to her face, an sneer of revoltion on his face. "Why else would Arthur fall in love with someone like you?" he hissed.

She bristled in anger. "I don't expect someone like you to understand that," Merlynn spat in reply. As a response, a shrill pain blossomed in her cheek and she flew back into the stone floor, wincing. She tried to reach up to touch it, dull the pain the slightest bit, but due to her binds she could not, and was left to wallow in her agony.

"My Lord!" Morgana announced in surprise, sounding almost compassionate toward the servant. Merlynn could admit that she was a good actress; she had even taken in consideration of stepping toward her, acting like a concerned friend. "Merlynn has always been a loyal and trusted servant!"

He scoffed. "I have no doubt she's feigned loyalty while using her position to get close to my son."

The door was slammed open and Arthur stormed in, Gwen on his heels. The first thing he took notice of was _his _Merlynn, lying uncomfortably on the floor by his father's feet; she turned her head weakly toward him, and he saw the mark on her cheek. He saw red.

"What have _you done?" _Arthur roared, face turning the exact shade of how he was feeling that very moment. _Rage. _"There is no need for this!"

Uther stood and motioned to the poultice, looking almost casual. "This poultice was found under your pillow. Some kind of love charm. You are under its spell."

"That's ridiculous."

"What would you know?" he retorted.

"Because I know how I feel," he professed. "I'm not enchanted." Merlynn had slowly lifted herself from the ground; her head fell toward her knees, leveraging it against them. She couldn't feel her cheek anymore, except for the feeling of pins-and-needles prickling on her skin, then a strange numbness.

"So can you tell me how it came to be in your room? She is the only person with access to your chambers at any given time," Uther pointed out.

Merlynn's eyes squeezed shut under the veil of hair.

"I don't know, but I don't believe Merlynn put it there," Arthur insisted.

"Until its spell is broken, I can't take anything you say as the truth. She has been convicted many a time of using witchcraft," Uther said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Merlynn turned her head and faced them; Arthur physically began to shake at the full sight of her flaming, sore and very angry mark, along with the obvious print of a hand. "But all of it was proved wrong!" she shouted. She looked defiant even in her position on the floor, terrified and vulnerable.

Arthur never saw it coming. Uther stormed toward her and slapped her again, sending her sprawled on the floor once again. He didn't think, only reacted to it. Arthur charged at his father and shoved him away from Merlynn, aiming a swift punch to the side of his head. Instead, Uther reached up and grabbed his fist, twisting it. They stared at each other a moment, the Prince's eyes wide and ablaze with a fiery ember.

"My Lord, whatever this poultice is, I don't believe that Merlynn is responsible for magic," Gaius spoke up, eyes never leaving the form of his daughter, who struggled to get back up due to the binds.

Uther broke eye contact with his son to shoot daggers at the physician. "I don't care what you believe, Gaius. Your relationship to her has made you defensive. Arthur is under her spell. It's the only rational explanation for his behaviour! The real Arthur would never take a strike at me for a pitiful _servant!" _

"Father, you have to see reason," Arthur begged. "Merlynn has done nothing wrong."

"She has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. She will be burnt at the stake," Uther said finally. Merlynn's mouth dropped open in horror and she turned her eyes to her mentor, silently telling him that she was sorry, for everything. For she was. Merlynn had put him through so much, made him lose Alice, and now, she was leaving him too.

"No." Arthur moved toward Uther, but was restrained by the gentry, who moved swiftly with the wave of a hand. He struggled from their grip; they relatched onto his arms and he cried out. "You can't do this!"

"My Lord! At least give Merlynn a fair trial!" Gaius pleaded.

"I have all the evidence I need," he snapped.

Arthur's eyes widened as he fought against the two guards that kept him away from Merlynn, and stared beseechingly at his father. "I'm begging you! W-we will leave Camelot and never return!" he shouted desperately. "Just, just let us go! I relinquish my entitlement to the throne!"

Merlynn felt herself freeze, and an almost inperceivable gasp escaped her lips in surprise, then turned her attention to Arthur. He was willing to give up the throne? _For her? _Even Gwen was a little shocked from where she stood by the doorway, hand clenched one the wood of the Council Chamber doors. Her eyes flickered between her and Arthur; she wished she could just _move _toward them, rip Merlynn away and run to her home.

Uther stepped toward Arthur with a crazed, little smile pondering on his lips. He gently touched his cheek, then ran his finger absently down the angry flushed skin. He seemed to ignore the flinch and the obvious repulsion that Arthur felt for him, and he nodded, as though agreeing with a thought in his mind.

"My son would never do that. It is proof beyond doubt that you are enchanted," he muttered.

"I will never forgive you for this," he growled.

Uther was delirious; he grinned and took a glance at the guards, motioning toward the guards, then to Merlynn. "She will die. The enchantment will be broken. You'll see I was right. Take her away." He left.

Hands touched her arms. She panicked as she was picked up from the floor, and struggled against the hold. Merlynn released a strange noise, utterly terrified at where the guards would be taking her. Usually, she was so prepared to risk her life and die for those she cared about, but now. There was no thought of sacrifice, only solace, protection even, and all she wanted was to be swallowed in Arthur's arms. She took a glance at him; he was gazing back at her beseechingly and wished she could just speak to him once more before she was killed.

Arthur kicked, pushed and shoved at the guards, desperately trying to break free. "No, Merlynn!" he bellowed.

"Let me go," she hissed. Merlynn could only feel the grip on their hands tighten on her lower arms, obviously recognizing her need to escape. "No! Please, I haven't done anything wrong...! Arthur!"

Soon, the Prince tore away from the gentry and he rushed toward Merlynn, claiming her lips in a final, desperate kiss before he was tugged back into a confined state. The guards dragged him away; he shoved against them in vain.

"I will always love you!" he mouthed as she turned the corner and disappeared from sight. Then, Arthur dropped to his knees in despair, the guards hold loosening.

Gwen watched Merlynn pass her, and sniffed, the urge returning to pull her away from all this. She turned back to the heart-breaking image in front of her, Arthur, utterly defeated. A smudge of darkness stained the image; Morgana strolled past Arthur as he slumped even further, a gleaming, evil smirk on her face. She didn't even notice Guinevere while leaving, heading through the passage by the far side of the room.

The chambermaid's mouth gaped in confusion and horror. Who was this - this heartless creature that replaced her old friend?

oOo

That pyre was a constant reminder of his shame, his guilt, despair. He leant against the window, forehead resting on the cool glass, but it did not cause him relief. Only images of flames licking up Merlynn's skin, her screams of agony like a shrill bell ringing through his ears, pleads to be released, and then, as if it was just under his nose, the pungent odour of burning flesh.

He shot away from the window, his breath now heightened into a heavy pant.

Gwen silently entered. She was thinking of the same thing. There would be no life without Merlynn; she truly was the beacon of light in the darkness of Camelot, a silent protector. Arthur would be nothing, _Camelot _would be nothing without her. She sent him a sad look.

"We'll find a way to smuggle her out of Camelot," she assured.

"My father has me under constant watch. There are guards outside, below in the square. I can't watch her die, Gwen," he said and slumped into his seat. His shoulders began to shake and gentle sobs began to leave his lips.

Gwen hadn't ever seen him cry before, so she couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. She decided to speak to Merlynn, check if she had an idea of what to do. Guinevere realised that the young servant usually was the one to think of something; another thing they would have trouble with. So, she grabbed some food from the kitchens and headed down to her cell. As she stepped through the metal doors, Gwen couldn't help but sigh in misery at the sight of Merlynn, lying there on the floor. All hope had left her. Merlynn didn't smile like she usually did.

"I thought you might be hungry," she explained, motioning to the food. Gwen set it down against the small wrought-iron table.

Merlynn stood, but barely even spared the tray a glance. "I can't even think of eating. How is Arthur?" she asked worriedly.

"He wants me to let you know that he will do everything he can to convince Uther that you're innocent. He won't stop until you're released," Gwen promised.

"You and I both know that Uther will not change his mind. When I am gone, will you take care of him for me, Gwen? Keep him safe."

Gwen walked over to her, cupping her cheeks. "No, you can't give up hope. There is still time. If you were to die, all hope of living will leave Arthur. He'll die if you do. I've seen it in his eyes. He's willing to give up the _throne _for you." Her eyes sparked as an idea came to mind. "I need to find the person who really planted the poultice. Do you have any idea who it might've been?"

Merlynn hesitated, before she leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "It was Morgana. She's been trying to get rid of me for a while."

"I noticed her smirking when you were dragged out," she commented, her own voice heightened with realisation. Then, she groaned. "Well, we can't exactly tell Uther Morgana was the culprit. He'd never believe us."

"I know. If we can not reveal the true sorcerer, we'll have to make one up," she said suddenly. Merlynn couldn't help but grin at her idea.

"But how?"

Merlynn turned them around so her back was to the door. "In my chambers, under my bed, third floorboard, there is a book. In that book is a potion; an aging one. There's a spell for it which is much stronger but neither you or Gaius have the power to do such a thing. Go to Gaius. He'll know what to do," she told her in a low voice.

"Okay. Don't give up hope. I'll get you out of this, I promise."

oOo

Gwen hurried up to the physician's chambers, where Gaius was pacing like a madman. They both had the same thought in mind: Merlynn. Immediately, as soon as she opened the door, she was charged up to by the physician. Gwen had never seen him so hopeful, so damaged in her years of knowing him.

"Gwen! Have you seen Merlynn?" he pleaded.

She nodded. "Yes. And I have an idea. Well, Merlynn has an idea."

"What is it?"

"We must invent a sorcerer, who plants an identical poultice in Arthur's chambers," she relayed. "Uther will have no choice but to release Merlynn."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "And what sorcerer will willingly be so stupid as to be caught?"

"Me."

"I hope you remember, Gwen, but you're really not a sorcerer," he pointed out.

Gwen rushed up the stairs to Merlynn's room and collected the magic book from under her bed, before heading back down, flicking through the pages until she found the potion. "Well, it's not exactly a spell, but a potion. Apparently it can be, but let's not worry about that. If I can age myself, it won't matter if I'm caught."

"How will you revert back?"

"I'm not sure," she replied hesitantly.

Gaius nodded and took a seat across from her. "You must let yourself be taken down to the cells. Before morning, Merlynn will come down with the anti-spell, which will rid you of the, er, aging."

"Can you make an identical poultice to the one Morgana planted in Arthur's chambers?" she asked.

"Well, I believe so."

Gaius had never worked so hard in his life, creating both the poultice and the aging potion. Finally, he finished the most powerful aging potion that had ever been recorded and handed it to Gwen. He gave her some old, shabby robes and motioned for her to change into them over her original dress. Gwen went up to Merlynn's chambers and swallowed the potion whole, grimacing at the tangy, almost acidic taste of it. She felt a strange tremble in the pit of her stomach, and glanced at her hands, watching as wrinkles slowly began to appear. Her eye sigh dimmed, bones creaked in protest of a hunch that formed. Gwen hurriedly touched her face.

Now, wrinkles sagged her cheeks, but not as what her grandmother had looked like in her days when Gwen was a child. There was a small mirror in Merlynn's room and she hurried over to it - she gasped at the sight of herself. She looked so _old, _her hair much rattier and limp against her skull. Gwen decided to not stare at the mirror any longer and scurried down the stairs toward Gaius. As he turned around, she noticed Gaius' eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Do you recognize me?" she asked, her voice raspy and soft.

"There's something of you in the eyes, and your hair is the same but just a tad lighter. But perhaps that's just because I know it's you," he commented, rather in shock.

"I can't believe that one day I will actually look like this. Ooh." Gwen suddenly touched her hip in agony as a strange feeling welled up in the area. Never had she had any hip problems before. "I ache, all over."

"Ah. Well, now you know how I feel," he retorted. Gaius handed her the poultice, and smiled. "You'll be needing this."

Gwen stole a staff from the physician's chambers before she left, and walked all the way to Arthur's chambers. She hated being old. She felt so different, her body was so creaky and stiff. Guinevere clenched her teeth, knowing it was for Merlynn, and kept walking. Peeking around the corner, she found that Arthur was giving instructions to a pair of guards and grinned Gwen pulled her cloak closer around her body and pointedly crept past the hallway toward Arthur's chambers, glancing back every few moments to see if anyone was following her, as if suspicious.

Gwen stood by his bed and raised the poultice, waiting for Arthur to arrive. When the door creaked open, she began to mutter random words that came to mind, turning them backwards or simply gibberish, making them sound like a spell of Old Religion. She paused when Arthur's sword poised at her back.

"Show yourself." She turned and narrowed her eyes at him, an attempt of being menacing. "Who are you?" Arthur growled.

"I am..." Gwen hesitated and turned. "That is not of import."

"Who _are you?"_

She bit her lip. "Alaryia, the Second." Even she was impressed with the name that came off the top of her head. Gwen shrugged,

"Is it you who planted the poultice in my bed?" Arthur questioned, his voice dark. This - this _woman, _Witch, had sent Merlynn to her death and hadn't even known. She deserved to be tortured within an inch of her life for his indiscretions.

"You have caught me red-handed. I have no choice but to confess," she replied in her crackly, old voice. Arthur put her back at sword-point.

"An innocent girl almost died because of your actions," he growled.

"I suppose your father will have to release her now that you've caught me," she cackled.

Arthur's jaw seemed to clench even tighter than before. "I should run you through where you stand," he threatened.

Gwen panicked and took a step back. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you! Because if you do that...!" Arthur stared at the old woman. "You will never learn of my plan."

"What plan?"

"Exactly! That's why you can't run me through!" she exclaimed. Arthur lowered the sword, a strange expression crossing his face. He frowned in confusion and gazed at Guinevere, or 'Alaryia' as if deciphering the old woman's frame.

"Have we met?" he asked, befuddled.

Gwen shook her head, salt-and-pepper curls falling into her eyes. "No, I don't believe so. I never forget a face."

"Your eyes. We've met somewhere before," Arthur stated now, more confident with his discovery.

She scoffed and felt around for an object she could hurl at his face, and grinned when she picked up a small box on the table behind her. "Me? No!" she cried out and slammed the box into his head.

Arthur toppled to the bed, allowing her to scurry off for a false chase. He recovered quickly."Guards!" he shouted.

Gwen ran through corridors, wearing out her old and frail body. She turned a corner and leaned against a pillar for support; she groaned, hearing Arthur call after her. She knew she had to accidently turn herself in, as much as she hated to do so. But it was for Merlynn, Gwen reminded herself, and took a deep breath. Then, when the moment was right, she ran much slower this time and allowed Arthur to take her arm.

She was escorted rather forcefully into the Council Chambers, where Uther was amongst the council members.

"Father," Arthur announced, sounding most smug and delighted.

"Arthur," he returned, raising a brow at the sight of the old woman. "Who is this?"

Arthur motioned to her. "She is the sorcerer." He handed Uther the poultice that he found with 'Alaryia'. "I found her placing this under the pillow."

"Is this true?"

Gwen noticed Morgana's alarmed and disbelieving expression, and narrowed her eyes. She nodded. Morgana glared at the old woman, wondering who in the _world _she was as the culprit, for she _really _knew what had happened. "Yes."

"What did you hope to achieve with this enchantment?" Uther questioned. He had never seen this woman before in his life.

"If Arthur were to fall in love with a lowly serving girl, it would bring shame on Camelot," Gwen explained. It was very much a lie; if a servant girl would marry a royal, she supposed it would bring a higher connection to the people. In her opinion.

The King frowned. "Have I wronged you in some way?"

"You have wronged so many people in so many ways. You're blinded by your hatred of magic. You have tortured and executed innocent people. You, Uther Pendragon, are a stupid, arrogant old tyrant!" she roared. Gwen had been waiting to get it off her chest for so long, and was glad this disguise finally allowed her to do so.

"You will hold your tongue!" Uther shouted.

"And you." Gwen rounded on Arthur. "Oh, I have heard how you...mistreat your servants! They do everything for you, but do they ever get any thanks? No! You're a spoilt arrogant brat...!" Gaius rolled his eyes as Gwen released her anger. "...with the brains of a donkey and the face of a toad."

Guards pulled 'Alaryia' back from Arthur.

"This serving girl. She is your accomplice?" Uther questioned.

Gwen shook her head. "I enchanted her too. The girl is entirely innocent, _Pig. _I kidnapped her in the forest and compelled her. She never knew a thing."

Arthur was grateful for this woman's confession, and wondered who exactly she was, and how she knew Merlynn. For he knew, in his heart of hearts, that he and Merlynn's love was genuine. "My Lord, she has confessed."

Morgana was still confused, crossing her arms over her chest. Her mouth opened to state something, _anything, _but could not find a simple word to emit around Uther, for then he would know of her true self.

"Release the girl," Uther sighed. "Tomorrow at dawn you will take your place on the pyre. Take her away."

oOo

It was the dark of night when Merlynn hurried down to the cells. She had been released with a full pardon, but was not able to go anywhere near Arthur. But, he was not the first thing on her mind. Merlynn knocked the guards by the door opened, and used her magic to unlock 'Alaryia's' cell; she gasped when she saw old Guinevere, then snickered.

"That's what you're going to look like when you're old," she commented, eyes shining in mirth.

"Merlynn? Change me back now. I hate being old," she whined.

"Of course. Take me hand." Merlynn took both of her hands and took a deep breath, letting her eyes flash gold. "_Edniwe min geoguð." _

Slowly, but surely, Guinevere slowly morphed into her youthful self before Merlynn's eyes. The two smiled at each other when the process was finished; Gwen felt much better, more familiar in her healthy body.

oOo

Their plan worked brilliantly. Uther believed that the old sorceress Alaryia had escaped in the dark of the night to never be seen again. Merlynn was safe, Gwen was safe, and Morgana had been defeated again. But, there was one more problem she needed to solve.

Merlynn needed to be close to Arthur. So, she had to get her position as his servant back before another permanently took her place. It was her destiny, after all. She headed up to the King's chambers and knocked on the door, then waiting until he called her in before she completely entered.

"Oh. Merlynn," he said when he caught sight of the dark mass of hair and pale frame, along with the manly clothes that she deemed necessary, a trademark of her personality.

She bowed. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Sire, but may I have a moment?"

"Of course. Take a seat," Uther ushered. As she sat down across from him, he pursed his lips and sent her a look. "I hope you're not looking for an apology."

"Oh, no, Sire. You're not that type of man." He frowned. Merlynn's eyes widened in panic. "What I mean is, I completely understand why you were going to kill me," she rephrased. "You were only looking out for your sons safety, and I commend you for it."

Uther's frown deepened. He certainly wasn't expecting that response, but nodded. "Yes. I'm glad we have an understanding. What is it that you're here for, Merlynn?"

"What I was wondering was, am I able to have my position as Arthur's servant back?" she begged.

He cocked his brow. "Why should I return it to you?"

"Because you know that whatever sort of enchantment that was on us was just the effect of the enchantment," she pointed out. "You know you trust me around Arthur, more than any other servant."

Uther scoffed, and leant back in his chair. "And why do you suppose that?"

"I have helped you and Arthur stop magic time and time again, My Lord. I have kept Arthur safe these four years," she pointed out. "It would be, in my opinion, disadvantageous to not allow me to be Arthur's servant. I apologise for being a bit bold, but I know you trust me. When have I ever failed to keep Arthur, or anyone else, safe?"

For a moment, things were silent between them, before Uther hummed and nodded. "I do agree with you. I don't know why you want to be a servant again, but yes, I find that you are an important ally against the trickery of magic. You may return as Arthur's servant, Merlynn."

She smiled and stood, bowing once more. "Thank you, Sire. Have a lovely day."

He took notice of the bruise on her cheek, which had become a purplish-red colour. Uther winced, almost a slight moment of remorse, but did not mention any sort of apology. Instead, he said: "Make sure you get Gaius to put some salve on that bruise. It looks rather nasty."

"Yes. You have a good right hand, My Lord. It would prove useful against an enemy," she murmured.

"I am...grateful, for all that you have done, Merlynn. I am not one to admit that to many, but you have been so helpful. You helped me while Morgana was on her deathbed, gave me faith. For that, I am truly grateful," he announced as she reached the door, and she turned in surprise.

Merlynn blinked, eyes wide. "T - thank you, Sire."

oOo

Merlynn walked straight to Arthur's chambers and pushed open the door to see Mika, his new servant in there, setting down his breakfast. When he caught sight of her, he grinned and waved slightly. She returned it and motioned for him to leave.

"You're fired," she whispered.

He shrugged. "Oh, well. You're the only one who can handle him. See ya, Merlynn," he muttered and left.

"Mika?" Arthur groaned from the bed. "Is my breakfast ready?" She hummed. "You had better have gotten me the right breakfast this morning, or I'll whoop you over th -" He turned in his bed and blearily opened his eyes to see the gleaming white smile and familiar blue eyes of Merlynn.

"He didn't understand the difference between Wednesday and Thursday breakfast?" she mused.

Arthur grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into the bed beide him. He snuggled against her neck and breathed in the scent of pomegranates and fresh wild flowers; he wouldn't let her go, no matter what. His breath left him in quick, short pants, relief filling his very bones, knowing he had her back.

"I thought I would have lost you," he breathed.

She giggled as he began to press his lips all over her neck and shoulder, then attempted to push him away. "Arthur! Stop. Your father has given me a chance to become your servant again, and he'll have a constant eye on us. You know this."

"Hm. I don't care right now. I'm not letting you go for a few minutes," he murmured into her ear.

Merlynn lifted his chin up and languidly pressed a kiss to his lips, relishing in the feel of his skin against hers once more. She sighed and pulled back. "What you said to your father...would you really have given up your place on the throne for me?"

"Still would," he admitted instantly.

She scoffed, and sat up slightly. "Your place is here in Camelot."

"My place is with you," Arthur replied.

"This isn't just about us. You must stay for the sake of your people. You will be a great king. And then you can change these ridiculous customs," she said, kissing his cheeks, forehead, then finally returned to his lips.

"I promise you that when I am King, things will be different. We can be together," he swore.

Merlynn grinned and fingered his cheek gently. "I'll be counting down the days til that moment comes."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cheese-fest, guys -_- That wasn't really meant to happen, but oh well... FLUFF!<strong>

**Grapejuice101, MirrorFlower and DarkWind and x-menfan1000 - **_Thank you so much!x_

**Agent iz hyper: **_Thank you :) I hope you enjoyed what I did with it. I will always miss Dragoon, I have to say. He's amusing. I cannot wait until the fem!Merlin old!person comes in. I have plans for her *evil laugh*_

**Clulessone96 - **_Aww, thank you:) That's really sweet. Haha, I act the same way with all the stories I've subscribed with. _

**Whirlwind421 - **_I know :( I never really liked this episode (I loved it) because I just really hated Uther especially, and I'm usually amused by him. But grr he angered me in this chapter. _

**French Reader - **_Je vous remercie beaucoup. Je trouve cela vraiment douce que vous avez essayé de me faire comprendre en anglais. Certes, ce n'est du traducteur de Google parce que je ne connais pas une autre langue vraiment. Donc, si je me suis tout de ce mal, tellement désolé._

**Evil E. Evil - **_Haha, thank you :D x_

**Ahsilaa - **_Stealing this from Doctor Who: Spoilers. _

**TwiliteFan - **_:D_

**Thebestbookworm - **_You're review made me burst into laughter! Yes, yes, you are now my evil reading minion. Caught me. But I REGRET NOTHING! _

**Lady Blade WarAngel - **_Yes, yes it did :D I know, right? Gosh, Season 4 is irritating me with all its... there's just no word for it. _

**Silveralopix - **_Hope I didn't disappoint you this chapter ... -_- *paranoid*_

**Animalfangirl - **_I.I wow! Thank you so much, that's so very kind of you. :D xxx _

**Beckyboo12221 - **_Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! Hope you loved the chapter :D_

**Skyla123 - **_Well, happy belated birthday! And one can only hope... _

**xXMistressMadHatterXx - **_Mm, you've given me ideas ;) haha_

I do hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the new ones should be coming soon :D xx Love you all.


	62. The Sorcerers Shadow: Legendary

**Wow...so much response! 6,000+ visitors to my story - _this month! _Oh my god I could just about cry right now. Hopefully I've read those numbers right, because then that'd just be sad. **

**Anyways...enjoy! I was going to put this up Wednesday, but I really couldn't be bothered to wait another - you know - _day, _or so. **

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that he allowed Merlynn her job back, he still watched them with a firm eye whenever they were in sight. Uther particularly stared at the pair at dinner; he even halted in his eating to calculate their interactions with each other. They tried to remain detached, and it seemed to suffice Uther's worries. Merlynn even became as subservient as she could become to keep him satisfied. He never noticed any sort of thing between them; albeit, they were 'normal' whenever in a five mile radius of him. They're relationship was that of a platonic, servant:master, but then, when the prying eyes would leave them, it would become what they truly were.<p>

She enjoyed those moments.

'Alaryia' was never found. The Pendragons had no clue who she was, and Arthur certainly was confused as to what Merlynn's relationship to her, along with why she was so willing to sacrifice and lie for the servant. He had questioned Merlynn, but she remained simply oblivious.

He soon stopped asking. For that, Merlynn was glad.

oOo

An open tournament came into their midst a week later. To add to the 'open', it had all intents and purposes to rank as murder during those battles. And, to raise her spirits about the whole thing, Arthur had enrolled in the event immediately. She could only imagine what he would have done had she not been there to speak to him at least once. Merlynn tried, but of course, he didn't listen.

They walked through the Square toward the training grounds, where all the opponents were waiting around and practicing for the big event. Arthur was training down there, obviously, and also to scope the competition. Which, she knew, he didn't care for. He wasn't scuffed by the mass, or weight of his opponent, but he wished to watch their movements with a calculating eye, see where their weaknesses lie. Merlynn, on the other hand, kept near his back with her hands full of his sword, and various armour, trying not to stare lamely at the threatening-looking men that were signing up for the open tournament.

Merlynn grimaced. "Did anyone think this tournament through? A contest open to all comers worth the price of a hundred gold coins. Hmm," she turned exasperated eyes to him. "I wonder what kind of people are going to turn up?"

"It's tradition, Merlynn," he said. "The tournament's been held every ten years for centuries. Nothing to worry about."

They reached the grounds. Merlynn couldn't help but be a bit anxious to walk amongst all the men with throwing knives, axes and even scabiors. Once again, Arthur was her sufficient shield. Her eyes caught onto a sight a few metres away; a boulder of a man was stabbing viciously into a dummy, before he slammed his giant axe into the wooden head covered by cloth, completely decapitating it.

It went soaring over her head and landed with a thud near the middle of the target. Merlynn gasped and moved so she was by Arthur side. "Tell me he can't use that in the contest," she begged quietly. Arthur could _die, _especially with that beast of a man as his opponent.

"He can use what he likes, it's an open tournament," he explained with a nonchalant shrug.

"What about the...Knight's Code?" she offered.

Arthur scoffed. "Counts for nothing. The only rule is: there are no rules." He motioned for her to follow him toward his docking station.

Merlynn stood there for a few moments, trying to comprehend how the man she was so in love with was so _stupid. _A hatchet came whirring past her nose, just missing her face and lodging itself into the target beside her. Merlynn jumped, turning her head to the culprit. A heavy-set man, standing beside his bald companion, were standing there with satisfied leers on their faces, hatchets gripped in their hands.

She released a soft groan of annoyance, and continued on toward Arthur with all intent to clobber him over the head. "Yeah, you're right. There's nothing to worry about," she grumbled sarcastically. "No ones gonna be killed. _No, _Merlynn, you must be stupid. Oh, wait. There's your head, rolling to the ground right beside your body. _God." _

oOo

Merlynn stormed through the Lower Town tiredly, arms tipped to the brim with armour. She needed to fix, clean and completely make it shiny and new for the tournament the next morning. She kept her head low; she didn't want to deal with beggers, shopkeeps, _anyone. _Stress was making her head throb.

A body suddenly slammed into her, knocking Merlynn and the entire pile of _Prince Arthur's _armour, to the muddy floor below. She moaned, staring at the armour pitifully. The man didn't even apologise, and snorted, before he kept walking.

"Ugh, another trip to the stocks for me. _Thank you, _you rude little cretin," she muttered begrudgingly to herself.

"Here, let me help," a soft voice offered, and pale hands came into her view, helping her pick up all of the metal.

Merlynn sighed. "No, it's fine."

"Really. You look like you'll need it," he replied. She glanced up to see a boy with short, dark hair and blue eyes that glimmered innocently. Merlynn smiled thankfully and stood, letting him heft the stray pieces into her arms.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem," he returned.

She looked at the armour, which was now stained with mud and dirt, and groaned again. "Arthur's going to _kill _me. I really have to go. Thanks again." Merlynn rushed off, leaving the boy to his own devices.

In the armoury, Merlynn plomped down on one of the benches, an irritated, tight expression on her face as she scraped and scrubbed the grit from the large breastplate. Her movements were quick and fast-acting, with the same skill that any servant had learnt by themselves. She rubbed the dirt from her cheek and sighed, using the scrubber at a more rushed pace.

"I hate this tournament...makes no sense...stupid git," she muttered, grabbing a wire brush from the small box to her right.

After that was cleaned, she grabbed a vambrace from the pile and began to clean that. Two men strolled into the armoury; she recognized them as the rude men who through the hatchet by her face, and rolled her eyes. Merlynn pursed her lips and clenched her jaw; an attempt to remain silent as she did her duties.

"Now, who's this pretty lil' thing?" the larger one remarked to the bald man.

Merlynn tensed. "I'm a servant," she murmured in annoyance.

"I've always wanted a servant," he mused, and brought his boot up onto the bench next to Merlynn. She just wanted them to leave her alone - what was it about her that attracted arrogant, mean braggarts who found it enjoyable to boss her around? She certainly didn't _like _the attention. "Here. Clean them."

"What?" she asked, affronted.

He motioned to his boots. "My boots. Hurry up."

"I'm not your servant, I'm the personal servant of Prince Arthur. It's not in my position to tend to any other apart from him," she spoke up bravely. "I apologise. If you really are in _that much _need of a servant, there are plenty that would do the duties you wish of them for a price."

The rude man harshly gripped her chin in his hand and inclined her head up into a painful arch. She grunted in pain, hand gripping into the wood of the table. "You will do as I say, or I'll cut you up and feed you as hay to the horses."

"They're herbivores. I don't think they'd like that very much," Merlynn spat.

He chuckled, and the bald man snorted from behind them. "A little bit of a sharp one, Nollar. I think we need to teach her a lesson."

She groaned. "What is it with men and trying to teach me a lesson?" she muttered to herself. Merlynn raised her voice. "I'm sorry, Sir. I will get your boots cleaned. Please, let me go."

Nollar released her, forcing her head down onto the table with a sharp flick of his wrist. Merlynn internally moaned in pain and stood, walking around the man to search for the proper cleaning cloth, absently rubbing her sore head. As she did so, Nollar snickered to his pal, Tindr, and lowered the whip that was wrapped around his wrist. He lashed out, the snap of the leather stricking into her arm.

She hissed. He sent the whip out a second time, slashing across her lower back. Thankfully, it did not draw blood the second time. Merlynn whirled around, sore and livid. "I'm looking for a cloth!" she shouted.

"I don't care if you use your tongue! Clean 'em!" Nollar ordered.

The boy from earlier stepped through the door, wary blue eyes surveying the situation. Merlynn didn't want him to get hurt and prepared herself for a use of magic to defend herself. She brought her uninjured hand to her tunic, hissing lowly when she felt the tender slash to her left arm.

"Stay where you are," the boy warned.

Nollar turned around, noticeably acknowledging the smaller, lanky boy. "Oh, so you've decided to join us after all," he observed.

"I think you should put that down, sir," he said politely.

Nollar and Tindr laughed mockingly at the threat, and didn't seem to worried. "Did you hear that?" Nollar questioned.

"Oh, I heard it alright," Tindr chuckled.

"Why don't you say it again?" he growled, stepping closer to the boy.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault," Merlynn called apologetically to him and walked back as Tindr turned. She watched as the bald thug headed toward her.

"I'm not hearing you," Nollar said.

The boy ducked his head. "I've said what I had to say."

The thug grinned, thinking he had one, and prepared to snap his whip toward him. However, as a trick of luck, the boy grabbed a sword and forced the leather around the sharp blade. Nollar slid a dagger from his belt.

"Watch out!" Merlynn cried.

He snapped the dagger from Nollar's hand and turned it on him, slashing him in the hand. "Now, get out."

The two men left with a sneer. Merlynn gazed at the boy in amazement; he had to be around her age, but didn't look extremely capable of doing much harm. Then again, neither did she. She took a step toward him.

"Thanks for the warning," he said, putting the whip down.

Merlynn grinned. "It's me who should be grateful. For earlier, and for now."

"It's alright. I've already had a run in with those two," the boy admitted, sliding the sword back onto the rack. He turned to her, offering a small smile.

"You have?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know what it's like to be picked on." Merlynn lowered her eyes the slightest bit; she could feel a connected with the boy who she didn't even know the name of, and she felt like she knew him. _Somehow. _

"Merlynn!" she heard Arthur call from down the hall.

"Well, thanks again. I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, but I'm -"

"Merlynn!" he repeated, his voice irritated. Merlynn could only imagine the vein on his neck throbbing against his flushed skin; obviously he really wanted her for something (_need _was out of the question) or else he wouldn't be yelling at her.

Merlynn rolled her eyes and held out her hand to the boy, a welcoming, kind smile on her face. "Merlynn. That's me." She turned to the door and cupped her hands over her mouth. "I'm coming! Calm your breeches!"

"I'm Gilli," he introduced, shaking the offered hand.

"It's lovely to meet you, Gilli. Welcome to Camelot."

"_Merlynn?" _Arthur bellowed.

Merlynn shut her eyes for a moment, clenching her fists, then reopened them to motion to the door. Gilli watched her with sympathy; he knew what it was like to be pushed around, and never getting a chance to fight back. But, he could now, and he would.

"I really have to go," she groaned and ran out.

Merlynn met Arthur at the end of the hall. He was waiting for her, arms crossed over his chest, face red from screaming, eyes blazing. She cocked her brow, crossing her own arms; she had a feeling he would have looked like that.

"What?" she snapped. "What is it that you want?"

He shrugged lamely, scratching at his ear. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Really? So you screamed and yelled at me to say 'hi'? I don't believe it for a second," she remarked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Have you finished all my armour?" he asked.

She sighed. "Yes. I have. Is that all?" Her voice came out in a quick snap, jaw locked.

"You're very moody today," Arthur remarked after a moment.

"Because you have officially irked me with all your yelling and hollering, because we both know it wasn't necessary," she explained. "Now, let us head to dinner. All that screaming would have had to made you hungry, and I'm serving it tonight."

He grabbed her wrist before she passed, and sent her a small, sultry smile. Arthur caught her chin in his other hand and inclined her head up softly, finger absently running down the curve of her jaw. "Do I get a kiss?"

She rolled her eyes and glanced down both corridors. "What if someone sees?" His response was to drag her behind a pillar, trapping her against the wall. "Well, that answers that question."

Arthur leaned down and caught her lips with his, cupping her left hip, his free hand tightening slightly on her chin. There was a sharp flash of pain with the movement; Nollar had gripped especially tight on her chin before, and it must have bruised. She hurriedly pulled back with a hiss.

Arthur glanced at her in concern. "What is it?" he asked, brow furrowed.

She smiled reassuringly. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

"You sounded like you were in pain. What happened?" Arthur questioned. His eyes hardened over with that stubborn edge, and she knew she could never get out of that pillar without admitting the truth; she sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I had a run-in with one of the contestants, he ordered me to clean his boots and I was... abrupt and completely myself," Merlynn answered honestly with a helpless shrug.

He raised his brow. "So you told him to bugger off?" Merlynn nodded; he released a deep breath. "Merlynn, you can't keep -"

"I know, I learnt my lesson." She motioned to her chin, where there was an outline of blue that Arthur hadn't seen before. Then, she showed him her arm; a long, thin cut that trailed down her forearm, halting jaggedly at her wrist "He had a whip. Very handy."

Arthur's mouth gaped as he took in the bruise then the result of the whip, his face turning even more angrier than before at the evidence of her hurt. "Which one was he?" his voice was a low growl, fingers grasping around her hand.

"Don't worry, Arthur. Another contestant came in and sent them running," she assured.

"You don't seem to hear me, Merlynn. Which one _was he?"_

Merlynn sighed. "He was big, a bit round, um, looks real tough and has a bald man as a lacky. His name is Nollar. The other guy, not so sure. Pretty positive you don't really care about the other man."

He cursed, "I'm not fighting anyone called Nollar... are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The slash hurts a bit, but not by much." She pulled him down for another kiss, smiling against his lips. "Stop worrying about me."

"I have to," he told her, kissing her temple. "I'd go mad if I didn't. You should get Gaius to look at it."

Merlynn shook her head stubbornly, then sent him a look. "No, it's fine. Arthur, I'm just a servant. Servants definitely don't get treated as the cream of the crop, and I'm sure that others have been through worse. I think what's happened to me is pretty tame compared to the other punishments."

"You keep forgetting; you're not just a servant, Merlynn. And, being hurt is not something to take so lightly. If that Nollar creature survives the tournaments, I'll tear him to pieces before he can step off the field," he declared. "Now, let's go see Gaius.

"No, I don't have time," she insisted. "I am serving dinner tonight, so I have to do that. I don't want to be late again."

oOo

"Remind me how many times you've won this tournament, Uther," Morgana began, taking a grape into her mouth. She had a plan; Merlynn knew, from the way her voice lilted at the statement. Merlynn rolled her eyes.

Uther grinned proudly. "Three."

She smirked, turning her attention to Arthur. "That's a lot to live up to, Arthur."

"Indeed," he replied tightly.

"I remember your last victory. You were a master in the arena," she praised. "It's such a shame we won't see you compete again." Morgana secretly clapped in delight when Uther paused, his expression changing.

"Who says you won't?" he countered.

She raised a brow. "I thought you said you were too old to take the field?"

"Not age that stops me. I'll still prove a match for any man," Uther said cockily, taking a sip from his freshly poured goblet.

"Well, we won't be finding out," Arthur declared abruptly.

"Why ever not?"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt."

Uther snickered at the comment, eyes glittering with mirth. Merlynn always felt strange when she was around the 'happy' king, as she was used to him being the merciless, harsh person that he became.

"Do you think you could still win the crown?" Morgana directed to Uther.

Arthur spoke up, "The kingdom needs him to rule, not to fight." The King raised his brow, challenge accepted.

"Do you think I can't do both?"

"Well, you're not as young as you used to be," Morgana pointed out. "Besides, I need someone to keep me company in the stands."

Uther took a glance at the servant. "I'm sure Merlynn can accompany you during the tournament." Merlynn froze, and turned her head from serving some chicken to the Lady. "Right Merlynn?"

Morgana bristled; she didn't want that _fool _by her sides, but she couldn't exactly say that to Uther. She gazed pointedly at Merlynn, who looked very flustered under the attention of the royal family. The servant grinned hesitantly, setting the jug and platter down on the table in a free, open section.

"Uh...It would be my, er, delight, Sire, to accompany the Lady in the stands," she replied, inwardly insulting Uther for every aspect of his very being.

Morgana grinned tightly. "Well, we'll just have to see what tomorrow brings, eh?"

Arthur stood and set down his napkin, making his way toward the door. "If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for the tournament. Merlynn?" She nodded, set down the pitcher, bowed at the other two and then hurried out after him.

oOo

The next morning, it was time for the tournament to begin. Merlynn still had an underlining note of hesitation in her actions as she prepared Arthur for his matches for the day; she knew he was strong, and skilled, but was it enough to face the various opponents that were fighting against him?

"How are you feeling?" she asked, handing him his sword.

Arthur nodded, and sent her a reassuring smile. "Confident," he responded, sounding a little quiet. Merlynn wasn't convinced; she tightened her grip on his vambrace and sent him a look. He tried to dissuade her vision by gazing out the window, falsing interest, but that didn't halt her knowing mood in the slightest.

"You sure about that?"

He repeated the nod. "_Yes, _Merlynn."

"Really? Because the last time this tournament was held, three men died. And that was on the first day," she told him with a nonchalant shrug.

"Thanks for that, Merlynn," he snapped.

"And on the second day -"

He put a hand on her shoulder, and narrowed his eyes on her cheeky form. She was loving what she was doing to him; they both knew it. "Let's just...get through the first," he sighed.

She hummed in agreement. Merlynn checked for any sort of loose tying of his armour and shone with pride when it was all perfect. Then, she flickered her attention back to his face and tsked. "You're perfectly right, Arthur." She paused. "Because that's when most people die."

Arthur clenched his jaw. "Shut up, Merlynn." She pouted mockingly in reply and kissed the underside of his locked jaw to loosen it.

"Aw, you'll do great, Arthur," she declared, her voice confident and sure.

Merlynn begrudgingly followed the orders of the King and took the elected seat by Morgana's throne for the tournament. She didn't particularly want to spend the entire time beside her enemy; she knew, however, that if Uther lost, there would be no need for her up there. So, she regretfully wished he lost his battles. The chair wasn't elaborate, or large, but comfortable all the same. She waved at the small boy, Gilli, who stood amongst the competitors. Merlynn knew he had to be skilled to send Nollar and his pal off, but couldn't help but feel some sort of trepidation for his skill against bigger and bulkier men.

She wished he fought against Arthur, as he never killed an opponent. Uther, she wasn't so sure. And Merlynn definitely did not trust the other men that had taken part of the tournament. The aforementioned prince was in the front row on the right and, when she noticed his eyes staring back at her, she winked teasingly and waved. Arthur rolled his eyes at her behaviour. Merlynn then leaned back languidly, but stood when Morgana entered the royal box, which was a motion soon followed by the rest of the audience.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you all to Camelot. This is a contest like no other. It is open to all comers. Including out reigning champion, the King," Morgana declared with a gleeful smile on her lips.

Both Merlynn and Arthur froze in unison when Uther came out from the gateway, looking proud with his shining dragon emblem thrust upon his chest. She glanced at Morgana; she looked delighted. Merlynn sighed in annoyance.

"There are no rules, no weapons are banned. The last man standing takes the prize. Let the tournament begin." Morgana then took her seat beside Merlynn, and glared at her. "How _delightful _it is to see you here, Merlynn," she sneered.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "There's no need for sarcasm, Morgana. We both know that we hate each other, and no one can hear us. I'd be just as happy as you are if I wasn't sitting here next to you of all people, but I'm following the orders of the King. He didn't want his _precious Lady _to be alone."

"He is quite annoying like that," she mused.

She snorted. "I have to commend you on your intelligence; any of these men would be glad to kill the king. Smart to egg him on into the tournament, rather than do the dirty deed yourself."

"I do my best."

Uther succeeded in his battle, raising his fist in victory. Merlynn had the hint of a smirk on her face as she listened to the forced clapping of the woman beside her. She was feeling a bit satisfied at the moment, and relished in it.

"Ah, the King is a skilled man," she commented nonchalantly. "A bit rusty at first, but he pulled through."

Morgana sent her a withering glare. "We shall see."

Arthur's opponent was too cocky, twirling his blades with finesse to try and deter him. He didn't move; Merlynn could see him thinking, though, to use the opportune moment to send him down. The man shot forward, and Arthur retaliated with a quick punch to the face, sending him to the ground. She whooped and clapped for her prince. Morgana glanced at her.

"Don't make your affections too obvious, Merlynn. Uther might get suspicious," she remarked pointedly.

"You tried to get me killed, didn't you? Using a false poultice?"

"No. It was that _woman _Alaryia," she hissed. Morgana was still mad at that; she knew that the servant had knowledge of her plan, and didn't know how she got that woman to defend her. But, she would find out. _One day..._

"Shame she ran off. You have to be really skilled to escape and succeed with leaving Camelot," she mused, a secret smile on her face.

"Yes," she agreed absently.

Merlynn paused in her verbal spat to watch Gilli make his way out into the battlefield. She was worried for the boy; he was only young, wasn't as toned and muscled as the rest of the competitors, and only used a single sword and rusty shield as his defensive mechanisms. As she watched him fight, she felt a sudden whirr of magic bloom in her chest. It wasn't from Morgana; Merlynn would have felt it more prominently, but she was sure it came from Gilli. She could feel it. She wondered if Morgana could feel it too.

"Did you feel that?" she muttered.

Morgana answered with a sharp, "What?"

"Never mind," Merlynn sighed, and returned to staring at Gilli. He had won.

"That's a surprise. Weak little boy, never even stood a chance," Morgana said with an uncaring shrug.

Merlynn chuckled weakly. "Don't judge a book by it's cover, Morgana. You never know what might unravel in the pages."

"Obviously when it came to you," she hissed.

"And you," Merlynn retorted. "You turned out to be something completely different from the first moment we met. A cruel, bitter woman."

"And you became a murderer," Morgana bit back.

She scoffed, then crossed her arms over her chest. Merlynn didn't reply, but instead turned her attention back to Gilli, who was walking off the battlefield with a spring in his step. She stood and sent a false bow to Morgana. "If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Gaius," she said.

Morgana shrugged. "Such a shame to see you leave."

"I'll be back tomorrow. _Promise." _

Merlynn rushed out of the stands and searched for Gaius. She found him watching Gilli walk past him, a troubled expression on his face. As she approached him, Merlynn nudged his shoulder to announce her presence.

"Gilli's using magic," she stated immediately, voice quiet under the loud hum of excited chaos around them.

He hummed. "I suspected as much. The ring bears a mark of the Old Religion. Such rings are very rare, but they act as a conduit, a...a channel for magical powers."

"So he does have magic like me?" Merlynn asked curiously.

"He doesn't have your powers, Merlynn, but as to wield a ring such as that would need considerable gifts," he explained.

"Well, he's braver than me, using magic in front of all those people," she remarked, rather sarcastically.

"Brave or stupid," he sighed. "If Uther finds out, he'll have him killed."

Merlynn crossed her arms over his chest. "I'll have to speak to him."

"And soon. So, how was your time spent with Morgana?" he questioned.

She groaned. "Eugh, don't remind me. I have to go back tomorrow, as well. Uther's orders."

"Yes, I also imagine that she has something to do with Uther fighting?" She nodded, a pained grimace on her face. Gaius sighed. "Of course."

oOo

There had been a use of 'sorcery', as Uther claimed, in one of the guarded corridors of the castle. Merlynn had simply scoffed when one of the guards came after her and Gaius to survey the damage, but followed the physician anyway. It was a scorch mark formed in one of the three doors in the corridor; there was a small outline of something indistinguishable, but Merlynn was suspicious that it was Gilli. Once again.

She always had some sort of eye out for the newcomers into Camelot.

"Sorcery," Uther declared darkly. "It's the only explanation."

Gaius sighed, and sent Merlynn a look. "You mustn't jump to conclusions, Sire," he defended.

"What other explanation could there be? The guards report seeing a, an unnaturally bright light, its heat so intense they could feel it at the end of the corridor." He sent the physician a glare and motioned to the dark, crusty patch in the wall. "These scorch marks would seem to support their story."

He pressed his fingers against the marred wood, feeling it fresh and still warm beneath his fingers. Gaius knew this was the work of Gilli. He, however, did not want the poor boy in trouble for something he clearly didn't realise was wrong. "But they appear to have been there for some time," he lied. "Did the guards get a good look at this man?"

"No, it was too dark," he replied in frustration.

Gaius then noticed Gilli's ring by the doorway, just behind Uther's black cape, and tensed slightly. He motioned to Merlynn and she blinked. "Unfortunate. I can see no evidence of magic."

"There's a strange odour. How do you explain that?" Uther asked.

As Merlynn casually stepped around Uther and bent to retreive the ring from the floor, Gaius distracted him by motioning to the door down the corridor.

"Well, it's coming from the grain store there. It's a alecost for the tavern. They use it in their brewing," he explained with a shrug.

He sent the physician a dubious look. "Brewing?"

"Indeed, Sire," Merlynn spoke up, hand behind her back. "It imparts a special flavour. It becomes the more popular of beverages at the tavern, Sire."

"Very well," he muttered. Uther stormed off with a billow of his cape.

Merlynn held the ring up to show Gaius, a grim look on her face. Gilli was getting into much more trouble than he may had intended.

oOo

Gilli couldn't have been older than twenty. Even so, maybe. She felt very sad for him; he may have not known the risk of being in _Uther's _kingdom, but he would still be kidnapped and trialled for witchery in Camelot. And that was something Merlynn did not want. Too long she had seen her kind be sacrificed under Uther's hands, and she was forced to step back.

They always glanced to her. If they knew, of course, always would they take a glance. Many a time it would happen - to sorcerers over the years. One knew their kind, if they were strong enough to tell. Merlynn had to turn her eyes away; she could already feel the shame, the betrayal that was unspoken.

Kin.

Merlynn sighed as she followed tautly behind Gaius into his chambers, and look a well-earned seat on her comfortable chair. She began to run her thumb over her lip, a trait she had picked up from Arthur.

"It's clearly Gilli, judging by the scorch marks and the odour. There's an old healing spell. It's crude, but it works. You heat the skin to coagulate the blood and it cauterises the wound," Gaius explained, a troubled frown in his brow.

She nodded. "His shoulder then?"

"Yes. It was no wonder he didn't want any treatment," he responded. "You'll have to talk to him before it's too late."

"Don't worry," she stood. Merlynn made her way to the door, the young boy's ring in her hand. The cool metal was comforting and sharp against her clammy palms. "I'm way ahead of you there."

In minutes, Merlynn was standing in front of Gilli's guest room at the Rising Sun. Evoric had directed her up the stairs with a curiously confused look. Merlynn had lied, claiming that the boy was her distant cousin and she wished to visit him, wish him 'luck'. In truth, she wanted to throttle the little buffoon for using magic in the first place in public.

She knocked. Once, twice.

"Who is it?" his soft, hesitant voice called from inside.

Merlynn pushed open the door and walked in, shutting it behind her. She sent him a hesitant smile; the ring in her hand thrummed at the prospect of being with it's master, but she ignored it. Gilli was sitting on the floor, eyes wide and glazed with tears. The answer was right in the palm of her hand.

"It's me," she muttered. "How are you? Your shoulder, I mean."

"It's a lot better," he replied, a pale hand hovering over the stained cloth protectively.

Merlynn stepped closer to him. "Can I see?"

"There's nothing to see," Gilli bit out. It was not that he wanted to be mean to her, but it was the only way to keep her distance from him. He didn't want to have to hurt her. Besides, he was panicked, stricken at the thought of her discovering him.

She smiled casually and took a seat on his bed, her fingers twirling the metal ring out of sight, thumb brushing over the rune in the centre. "The way you fought earlier, that was incredible," she commented.

"Yeah?"

"For someone your size to be able to beat a man like that." Merlynn whistled, albeit badly. She was never talented at the art of whistling. "I'm sure a lot of people are going to think you're using magic." She turned to him, her expression serious. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"I'm not using magic," he denied.

Merlynn finally held up the ring to his view, that casual, almost nonchalant look remaining on her face. Gilli, terrified, felt at the finger that the ring had been on and found it bare. His red-rimmed eyes came in contact with her. "You don't have to fear me. It bears the mark of the Old Religion. Where did you get it from?"

Gilli sighed. "My father," he admitted begrudgingly. "He left it to me."

"Did he have the same powers as you?" she asked curiously.

"He was a gifted man, but he would not touch magic. He vowed never to use it. He feared it, wouldn't even let me talk about it," he responded.

She frowned. "Why?"

"He was scared Uther would find out, that the King would discover he was a sorcerer. Even when he was attacked, he had three men on him, he still wouldn't use this," Gilli explained, motioning to the ring that was still in Merlynn's possession. She handed it over, still curious, but saddened. They had much more in common than they realised.

"Is that how he died?"

Gilli didn't answer directly, but it was implied. "I'm not going to be like him," he declared.

"Because you want to be proud of who you are?" she asked. Since forever, Merlynn had wanted to be like that, proud and shameless of being so gifted.

"Why all these questions?" he snapped.

_"Were you born a druid?" she continued._

_The druid glanced up at her, eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"_

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Merlynn apologised. "I'm just...curious."_

_"I'm sorry." Freya hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but she hadn't really had anyone talk to her like a normal person, or speak so nicely._

_"I understand."_

_She laughed bitterly. "You could never understand."_

Merlynn smiled slightly at the memory of Freya, and took a glance at Gilli. They were much more alike than ever; she vowed to herself that she would not allow the same fate to Gilli. "You remind me of someone I know," she told him.

"Who?"

She didn't reply. Memories of Freya's death were now circulating through her mind, and she couldn't mention the druid girl, lest she begin to cry. "You saved my life, and I'm trying to save yours. You need to withdraw from the tournament," she ordered.

"It's an open competition. You're supposed to be able to use whatever skills you have," he pointed out.

Merlynn rolled her eyes and stood, focus completely set on him. "Fighting skills, and you're not a swordsman, or a warrior. I'm sure you haven't had more than basic training against an old tree. Fighting is not your talent. Magic is."

"Then why can't I use it?"

"Because it's banned," she practically shouted.

"Without magic, I'm a nobody," Gilli barked. "People think they can kick dirt in my face."

"You're not a nobody! You're special," Merlynn assured him.

Gilli crossed his arms over his chest and sent her a defiant, stubborn look. "Then let me prove that."

"If you continue to use magic here, you will be caught. Uther will have you executed," she warned, her voice a sharp hiss.

The door behind Merlynn opened. She turned to see two other men walking into the room, and she clenched her jaw. Merlynn turned and sent him a withering look, silently repeating the threat using her fiery blue eyes, like the sea during a storm, before she strolled out in a haste.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Maiqu - **_Haha 'Merlin with boobs!' :D Thank you x _

**xXMistressMadHatterXx - **_My idea provoking FF friend! God, the Uther/Merlynn interactions... . That'd be the most awkward couple ever! But, it does interest me ... hmmm ... LOL! I can only imagine. And you know, now I have _two _ideas for scenes in Season 4. Go Leon! In truth, I actually don't find him attractive at all, but he's a sweet soul. Not like Lancelot, but sweet enough. _

**Powerofthreeandfour - **_Maybe. Even _I _haven't discovered yet when the 'reveal' will be. I think I'm just going to wait it out a while and see how Season 4 starts going, before I even think of it. Because, since I'm like a psycho-analyser (not really) I have to watch things and see if what I put there would come out as a contributing factor, or just turn it all to dung. And thank you :D _

**Thebestbookworm - **_Oh, haw! We meet again. Soon, my dear minion, soon that time will come for Arthur and Merlynn to fight. Which, I suppose there was a bit of bickering, but mostly between Merlynn/Morgana. More affection on the formers part ) _

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind - **_Thank you :D_

**Ariah23 - **_Aww, thank you. And I see you have a picture of Gwaine as your dp. You get brownie points :O_

**Prydian - **_Haha, it seems to be everyone's favourite by far, I suppose! Even more popular than Gwaine's appearances!_

**BeckyBoo12221 - **_There was a lot of love in that review haha :)_

**Stillnotcool - **_Wow! You have commitment, my friend, and I'm surprised you got through all 60 chapters. It at least takes me two days, but I can only start reading at 3:30 on weekdays. I'm glad you're loving it :Dx_

**Silveralopix - **_I'll try, but you can only wait and see, eh? :) I will always miss Dragoon (RIP - even though he didn't really exist in my fandom) but I cannot wait to introduce Old!Merlynn, because I believe she'll be quite a character. _

**Acklesaddict - **_It's really weird, because I tend to watch specific movies and add my own characters in. I don't even register it; it's confusing, but I don't even do it intentionally. So, yes, I do picture female Merlynn, especially this season! Haha, I am loving season 4, but I'm suspicious that the writers are purposely trying to mental-mind f**k with me because of what they did with Dragoon, Arthur and Merlin -_- grr. _

**Grapejuice101 - **_haha, old lady Guinevere, or Alaryia... ;)_

**So, a few questions:**

**1. What did you think of Gwen's old lady name? You'll never see it again, but just a question. **

**2. Who's your favourite knight? (of the round table)**

**3. What did you think of Morgana and Merlynn's interactions with each other? Like/Hate**

**4. Any thoughts for Merlynn's old lady name? **

**5. Finally, if there were to be a 'relationship' development between Merlin and Morgana in the show, how would you feel about some of that incorporating into The Golden Effect? **

Have a lovely day! :D


	63. The Sorcerers Shadow: Gilli

**Wow, guys! 600 reviews! I hadn't even realised it... Oh. My. God. That is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me since, you know, ever. I never even thought this fic would be good enough to even get 200, let alone 600. Thank you so much to _everyone_ who has stuck by this story since the beginning and enjoyed it, hated it, whatever. **

**Thank you :) **

**Here. We. Go!**

* * *

><p>Gilli would be facing Nollar for the tournament. In her heart of hearts, Merlynn hoped that Gilli would win, for she knew that if Nollar gained supreme, he would kill the young boy without any hesitation. But, she also knew that if Gilli won, he would have to use magic. And now, Arthur and Uther would fight off against each other, and she was not sure that any of them would back down from that fight. Merlynn could not have them harmed.<p>

As she sat next to Morgana, she knew that she was not herself, unusually tense and silent, gazing out at the empty field for the intermission before it begun. Even Morgana was a bit confused as to why she was acting like that; there was no back and forth comments, not even a single threat. Just simple silence.

"What's with you today? Arthur not give you a good morning kiss?" she jested, watching for a reaction.

Merlynn didn't even spare her a glance. "Morgana, don't you have Uther to schmooze? I'm sure he'll be looking forward to some kind words from his daughter." Even though she did not return her gaze, her fists clenched into the wood of her arm chairs.

Morgana smiled, delighted that she had gotten to the young servant. "I will go do just that, Merlynn."

"You have fun destroying Camelot, Morgana," she replied airily. "We all know you're not going very far."

Minutes later, Morgana returned, looking utterly satisfied with himself. She turned to glance at Merlynn; she hadn't moved from her seat, eyes now fastened on the gate that let the contestants come and go from the arena. Morgana wondered why she was so tense and, as a curious and determined woman, wanted to know why.

"Okay. Not like I truly care, but what is up with you? I've never seen you so tense. Well, not unless you're trying to kill me," Morgana stated, brows furrowed.

Merlynn sighed. "Will you please be quiet, Morgana? I have to deal with my inner turmoil, I do not need you're voice annoying me even more."

"Come on. You can tell me," she prodded.

She finally turned her head, face blank. Merlynn managed a scoff of disbelief. "Oh please. Half the time, we're trying to kill each other. Why in the world would I discuss with you my problems, of all things?" Morgana shrugged.

"Try something new."

"No."

"Touchy," she murmured to herself. Morgana noticed the young boy from the other day, Gilli, walk into the arena. Then, she returned her attention back to Merlynn. The young servant had straightened; she wouldn't take her eyes off of Gilli. Morgana smirked. "Oh, so the reason you're tense is because of another male in your clutches. I see it now. You really are a strange one, Merlynn."

"Shut _up, _Morgana."

"Though, I have to say, he's a bit young don't you think? I bet he's much younger than you." She hummed, looking thoughtful. "I guess he's attractive, in that boyish sort of way. But, Arthur has to be a much better candidate, more attractive. You can do much better than this _boy_."

Merlynn rolled her eyes, but grimaced. "Okay, that's a bit gross. He's a friend."

Morgana scoffed. "I see the way you treat your friends."

"The friends I still have, I look after them. I'm worried for him. He's not a real good fighter," she admitted. "The other man is much too big, strong."

"Let's see how this plays out then."

Gilli's eyes were alight with excitement as he turned his attention to the spectator box and waved at Merlynn; she returned it hesitantly. He felt _wanted _underneath the cheers in the middle of the field, and shut his eyes in nostalgia as he breathed in all the respect and love. The positive air beneath the warm sun distracted him from the task at hand. He almost was killed by the axe that came steadily toward his head. Gilli whirled around and defended himself with his shield, slamming back against the weapon that swung at him. Nollar grunted every time his axe hit the metal shield, pounding harder and harder with a fierce disposition.

With every hit, Nollar was backing him up to the rim of the battlefield, where Tindr was waiting for the finale of their plan. He smirked gleefully as the bald man took hold of Gilli, keeping him trapped against the wooden border.

"Hello again," he hissed in his ear.

Gilli panicked. Merlynn leaped forward in her seat, eyes wide and set on what the young boy would do when put in the position. Her fingers gripped at the wooden pole, nails digging sharply into it. Gilli's eyes flashed gold as a response, finding that he didn't care that Nollar had just viewed him as a magical being. The bandit was tossed back against the hard sandy base of the field. Gilli then used his magic to escape from Tindr with a slam back to his head. The young boy rushed toward Nollar and, with a quick glance to the crowd, slid his sword into his back.

Merlynn winced, but found that she held no remorse for Nollar's death. Only a cold indifference that Morgana would be proud of; she sat back with pitiful eyes, watching as Gilli turned his attention to her. He gulped. Merlynn nodded in understanding.

"Huh. He's a very surprising character," she remarked. "I wonder who will face him in the final."

She hummed in agreement. "I will be off now, Morgana. I have done my civic duty for the day, spending it with you."

"I would say it was almost fun," she admitted, then grinned with painted lips. "But then I'd be lying."

"Always a pleasure."

oOo

Gilli sat alone in the armoury, eyes wide as he gazed at the ring on his finger. The one thing he wanted, respect, was being given, but at a grave price. Nollar had been a cruel, evil man with all intent to kill him; however, he still felt remorse for the death of the man. He didn't move, but knew that Merlynn had walked in and took a seat next to him. For some reason, he felt calmed by her presence, as if she were a familiar, or old friend that had stuck by him since they were children. But he knew that was not true. She exuded peace, welcoming forgiveness and no judgement toward him.

Gilli finally spoke. "I've never killed a man before. I just wanted to feel...what it was like to be...respected," he confessed softly. He felt her hand on his shoulder. "But this...I'm not a killer. This isn't me."

"You need to withdraw," Merlynn told him.

"I'm going to," he insisted.

She smiled softly. "Like you said, you are not a killer, and you never will be. Please, Gilli, withdraw soon, or another life will be on your conscience. Believe me, you do not want that guilt. It's overbaring."

Merlynn then left him to his thoughts. Gilli could only think about what she had talked about. Had she killed?

oOo

Arthur was brooding.

The result of this emotion had turned his chambers into a dark and depressing atmosphere, making even the ever persistent and bubbly Merlynn quiet. His hand troubled at his bottom lip, eyes staring off into nothing in particular as he sulked. Arthur sighed and took a glance at his servant standing across from him, who was sharpening his battle sword for the semi-final match.

Against his father. The _King. _

"What do I do, Merlynn? If I fight my father tomorrow the way I can, I'll show him up." She snorted despite herself. "I'll humiliate him in front of his people," Arthur complained. "Or worse, I could wound him, even kill him."

After a moment of deliberating silence, Merlynn looked up at him, her expression serious. He immediately knew she'd say something intelligent. Arthur didn't know whether he liked or loathed these _rare _moments. "Arthur, you know he's not going to back down. He's _Uther Pendragon. _As you might know, he's clearly known for his extensive stubborn-ness and lack of backing down. Uther is determined to prove himself." She sent him a look. "I know you might not want to, but you have to let him win."

Arthur sighed and stood from his chair, pacing nearby. "You don't have to put up with the gloating. Do you have any idea what it's like to live with a man who constantly thinks he's the best?" he whined.

Merlynn scoffed. "Oh, you have it _so _hard, Arthur," she mocked. "It must be so difficult to be the son of a great king," she sarcastically sighed, "and with a personal servant who tends to your every waiting moment. So terrible, your life is. Truly. It's so irritating to have such an arrogant man in your midst."

"What are you trying to say?" he miffed.

"The apple never falls too far from the tree," she shrugged, then kissed his cheek. "Good luck tomorrow. You won't need it, but you will need the ego boost because you're going to be Prince Nasty Trousers when this is over."

"_Thank you, _Merlynn," Arthur huffed, watching as she strolled out.

oOo

Merlynn once again took her seat beside Morgana, then waited for the semi-final tournament to begin. She was tired, but relieved that Gilli had promised to drop out of the battle, leaving him safe and not under risk of injury, or worse, exposure. Merlynn still didn't want to deal with the Lady, for she _irked _her. So, she kept her focus on the battle that had yet to commence.

"So, how do you think will win?" Morgana asked casually, almost too casually.

Merlynn sent her a sideways glance. "How is it that you're always the one who begins the conversation, when you clearly hate me more?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm bored, I like getting under your skin, Merlynn. Your reactions amuse me."

"Good to know," she retorted dryly.

"So, who do you suppose will win this battle?" she questioned.

Merlynn sighed, and tried to seem just as nonchalant as she was. "I don't know, but I don't think you entirely care. Just as long as one ends up dead, right?"

"Hm, you seem to know more about me than I had previously thought, Merlynn. You really do have a brain up there," Morgana remarked, a wicked smirk sent her way with those red-stained lips of hers.

"A trait which you coincidentally don't seem to possess," she bartered.

Morgana actually found that she was enjoying the back and forth threats and jabs toward their egos; she hadn't really ever had a verbal sparring partner, so it actually felt rather good to release all her anger and showcase her wit. "Ouch," she laughed.

The battle between father and son commenced. After sliding on their helmets, Arthur took his shield and prepared for a serious bruise to his already proud self. Uther was quick to strike toward him, and he parried back, a little late. He grunted as he was sent stumbling back away from his father.

Uther grinned beneath his helmet. "I thought you said you were ready?" he jested.

Arthur locked his jaw and fought against his father. Merlynn watched them from the box, nails digging into her armrests; they were both equally as skilled, but she knew that Arthur was just that little bit better. He was youthful, in practice and one of the best swordsmen Albion had ever seen.

"Need a breather, Father?" he retorted.

Morgana was leaning forward in her seat, hands set wickedly in front of her, fingers pressed together, an evil smirk on her lips that only Merlynn could see. She ignored it though, and returned her attention to the battlefield.

"Use the advantage, Arthur," she muttered to herself. "Use it."

Uther was used to being set upon a horse, or running full force towards that of his opponents when in battle. When he was young, he fought bravely against those who opposed him; he used his strength and defiancy to defeat them. Now, after so long of sitting back and controlling other men into doing his work, he had lost some of his skill. He clearly needed to retouch on his fighting roots.

Arthur had those roots implanted in his brain, nerves, impulses. He used that to parry against him, using his trained steps to keep his father away from the moment. Uther was becoming weaker, Arthur could tell. He shoved him to the ground.

"Footwork. Always was your weakness," Arthur stated.

Uther still got up, swinging frantically. His expression was wild, but all the more determined to defeat his son. He staggered, then hurriedly shook off his helmet and tossed his shield to the ground. Arthur paused; he noticed the fierce defiance and will to win, and removed his own helmet. His father would soon fall from exhaustion - panting and sweating heavily, hands almost shaking.

Arthur knew what he had to do.

So, as he shot toward Uther, he ducked under his swing easily, but allowed himself to be disarmed by the much older man. He toppled to the floor, arms raised in surrender. Uther's sword was centimetres from his chest, poised to strike a death blow. Then, he smiled proudly and took his hand to help him up. As he did so, the crowd cheered in delight for the good-play between them.

Merlynn smiled triumphantly, albeit a little smugly, to Morgana. "It seems, once again, you can't always get what you want," she said.

Morgana shot her a withering glare. "Oh, shut up, Merlynn."

"Go congratulate Uther, for his wonderful victory against Arthur," Merlynn persisted with another grin.

The Lady huffed, stood and strolled off with a billow of her gown. Merlynn rolled her eyes and did the same, although not with the same flourish, off to find Gaius once again. She missed standing by him for these events; she missed speaking to Gwen even more. Merlynn couldn't believe that she hadn't really had time to talk to her closest girl friend at _all _during the span of the tournament.

She sighed and searched for Gaisu through the waiting lawn with all the weapons, equipment and training supplements for the previous components. When she found him, he ushered her over and pointed out Gilli in the field.

"The King's through to the final. You need to worry about who he might be facing next," he declared in concern.

The two watched as Gilli used his magic obviously to win against a much larger opposition to him; Merlynn's eyes widened at the sight of him, and she frowned disapprovingly.

"I thought you said the boy was going to withdraw?" Gaius questioned, almost pointedly, in her direction.

She shrugged, a confused look on her face. "That's what I thought," she told him.

"We'll have to warn the King," he suggested.

Merlynn placed a warning hand on his arm, jaw set. "No," she retorted. She turned her attention back to Gilli, where he stood in the middle of the field, soaking in all the glory he was receiving by the eager crowd.

She was returned with a look of frustration. "Why are you protecting him?" Gaius barked.

"You know what Uther will do," she sighed.

"Gilli is using magic for his own gain," he pointed out. "It's corrupting him, poisoning him."

Merlynn brought her thumbnail to her lip, eyes troubled but her stance was still strong and rebellious. "Just let me talk to him," she pleaded.

"I fear it's too late," he said.

"Gaius, please," Merlynn begged. "You taught me what magic was for. You gave me the opportunity to be the person that I am today. I've had you to help me." Her hand went to his shoulder. "Give me one more chance to talk to him."

Gaius frowned, a disapproving look set in his face. "We'll have to put an end to this. If he fights tomorrow, either his magic will be found out, or worse...the King will die."

She nodded.

oOo

When she walked into the Rising Sun, there was a crowd of people surrounding something that Merlynn could not see for the moment. They were all cheering and drinking, sharing their goblets. Then, she heard the familiar, soft voice of Gilli, which now sounded cocky and confident.

Merlynn pushed through the audience.

"Now, a lot of people have asked me, "How did he fall on his back?" I just tripped him like that. I mean, I'm strong, you don't realise it," Gilli boasted, imitating his movements with his body.

He glanced straight ahead, and noticed Merlynn standing there was a disappointed look on her face. Gilli wasn't guilty at all for disobeyed her; after all, she wasn't his mother. She had no say in what he did and didn't do. Merlynn motioned up the stairs to his guest room. He nodded, said his farewells and followed her to his chambers.

"What's this about?" Gilli asked, frustrated when the cheers were dimmed.

"Your opponent. I thought you might like to know he is," she snapped back angrily.

His eyes shot toward her. "Is he alright?"

"Gaius thinks he'll pull through, but...he might not have been so lucky," Merlynn added, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gilli was in denial; that was the first thing she knew, and she was angry. Maybe Gaius was right. The magic may have corrupted his mind, poisoned his actions. She didn't want another one of her kind dead at the hands of Uther. "It could've been me that got injured," he defended.

"I thought you weren't going to fight?" she retorted heatedly. Gilli paused, considering the response. Despite the fact that he knew she was very true, he was overwhelmed by all the praise he was receiving.

"You've seen the way people are now," Gilli said with a dazed expression. "They're showing me respect." He composed himself and gazed at her angrily. "And you don't know what that's like for me."

"I do," she insisted.

"No. No, no one does."

Merlynn turned to close the door, leaving Gilli a bit worried about what was about to happen. She faced him once more and cupped her hand over her mouth.

"_Forbearnan," _she whispered into her hand. Then, she closed it into a fist as she walked toward him.

He took a step back, but curiousity overtook him and he leaned in to see what was awaiting within her fist. When she opened it, he was amazed, in awe, about what he was viewing. Within her fist was an ignited, small flame blooming like a flower on her palm. He glanced up at her with wide eyes.

Gilli wasn't alone.

"It's lonely," she admitted sadly to the unanswered questioned. "To...be more _powerful _than any other person here, to have the ability to fight and save those in need, but live like a shadow in the sidelines, without any sort of appreciation." He nodded, now understanding why she was so protective over him. "To be _so _special, gifted, and - and have to pretend you're some sort of fool. I _know _how it feels, believe me."

"Then you understand why I have to fight," he responded. "If Uther is killed, so what? How many of our kind have dies at his hands? How many more will? It's time those with magic fought back!"

"Gilli," she muttered, an attempt to calm him. Merlynn wished she could just kill Uther some days, but it would crush Arthur and mold him into a cold-hearted, harsh man, just like his father. She couldn't allow that.

"You can't tell me what to do!" he shouted.

She sent him a glare, finding that she couldn't stay calm herself. "You need to learn to use your magic for good! That is its true purpose! It's not meant for your own vanity!" she barked in reply.

"I'm not going to apologise for who I am! You can be a servant and, and pretend you're less than them, but I'm not going to..." Gilli replied, voice spitting venom at her.

She was taken aback for a moment. Was that really what she was doing? She couldn't be. Merlynn only kept her duty to her destiny. "No, that's not what I do!"

"No? You're defending the King! Protecting a man that would have you dead!" he persisted.

"I'm protecting you!" she corrected.

"You've been pretending for so long now that you've actually forgotten who you are," Gilli miffed, his expression almost to that of disgust.

Merlynn took a deep breath and clenched her fists, the nails digging into the skin of her palm. She was beginning to doubt herself; a trait that she had the unfortunate pleasure of having more often than usual. "That's not true."

"Isn't it?"

"No."

"It's time someone struck a blow for the likes of you and me. And if you're too weak, then I will," Gilli told her, voice calm and defiant, as he made his way to the door.

Merlynn was left alone in his guest chambers, left to ponder what revelation Gilli's harsh words had possessed her thoughts with. Was she weak? No, that was impossible. According to most who knew her as _Emrys, _she was much stronger than other sorcerers.

Had she been pretending, for such a long time, that she actually forgot her morals as a magical being? Protecting the King, going against everything she ever believed in...had she forgotten? For so long, it was always about Arthur, how to keep herself away from his suspicion, acting so as to protect him. The future was always revolving around Arthur.

Always, _always. _

Merlynn couldn't answer the question that was now plaguing her mind. Had she forgotten who she was, _what _she was, because of all the lying, all the pretending, putting on that happy face even when she was tortured inside?

That night, she couldn't sleep. Merlynn hadn't come to dinner, nor had she gone to seek help from Gwen. Gaius had asked what was wrong, but she was very vague, so he simply asked about Gilli instead. Merlynn told him, of course, but otherwise she was utterly absolved in her silence. Gwen tried to speak to her, comfort her, but she just waved her away. Merlynn felt guilty at the detached way of pushing her away; otherwise, she was abnormally indifferent to the chambermaid's reaction. How could she truly know what Merlynn went through _every single day_, when the only problem she had to face was whether Morgana wanted to have her hair up or down?

She felt herself become unbridled with anger.

No one she knew could understand, except for Gilli, who she could never speak to due to his irrational behaviour? Then, Merlynn knew. Her eyes snapped open and she rose from her bed, forgetting about her coat. It lay untouched on her chair by the desk. She didn't care for such things at the moment; now, she was left only in her trousers, boots and white night tunic which revealed the skin of her stomach in certain lights. The wrap she had around her breasts kept them moderately covered.

Merlynn ran from her room.

It was late, she could tell. The stars were bright and luminescent in contrast to the murky, dark blue sky. Merlynn let the cool air was over her thinly-covered skin as she ran, letting the wind breathe her troubles away. No one was walking around, except for a few guards who patrolled the halls. She passed them easily. Merlynn snuck from the archway and pushed herself, faster and faster toward the large clearing. She never stopped, leaping, using the trees by her sides for leverage to run even quicker. Her eyes cleared, and blazed a brilliant gold.

"_Butan þæt cwalu. Hrðe þon aidlian. Hrðe þon eðian. Bot ond tile," _she roared into the sky, never ceasing in her bolt through the forest.

By the time she reached the clearing, Kilgharrah was already swooping down to perch on the lush grass in front of her. Merlynn finally halted when she was in good sight of him, panting as the exertion finally weighed down on her body.

"I was beginning to hope you'd forgotten me," he remarked, his tawny eyes gazing down at her reproachingly.

She smiled bitterly. "I don't think so," Merlynn called up to him.

"The problem is, young warlock, that you wish to talk, but you don't wish to listen. The last time we met, you chose to ignore my advice and overrule me," Kilgharrah reminded her with a voice of liquid fire.

"I'm sorry," she said, very quietly, ducking her head.

"A dragontamer should never abuse their power." Merlynn glanced up at him once again with a pleading look. He 'sighed'. "What reason do you have to summon me this time?"

Merlynn ran a hand through her hair and mussed it up, feeling more stressed than ever. However, it was good to be able to talk to someone who had _useful _advice to give her, no matter how cruel the comment.

"You are a creature of magic, and only a creature of magic could hope to understand," she explained. Kilgharrah nudged his head, motioning for her to continue. "Uther is to fight a young sorcerer in the tournament tomorrow. Gaius wants me to prevent him from using magic, but if I do that, there is every chance he will die."

Kilgharrah hummed, his chest rumbling. The sound reverberated through her ears at the close proximity between them. "Your choice is a hard one, young witch. Yet you, like I, must hold hope that Arthur will bring about a new age. An age where the likes of you and I are respected once again." His head lowered from it's proud angle so his jaw was in line with her face. "If he sees his father killed through the use of magic, it will harden his mind forever."

"No. There, there must be some...other way," she suggested, almost desperately.

"To see one of your kin die is never an easy thing, but all great struggles demand sacrifice," he mused. "I am sorry, young witch. I wish I had some words to help you."

Merlynn nodded, a sad, false smile on her face. It never reached her eyes. "Some choices are easy, some...stay with you forever. I guess it will have to be one of those times."

The Great Dragon sighed.

oOo

Morning had arrived, and Merlynn still was overwhelmed by the stress and conflicting thoughts whirring through her mind. However, to add to her fantastic mood, she was now forced to sit beside Arthur just like he requested. Not that she didn't enjoy spending time with him, but there was a few things in the way of that. Morgana's keen eye, the audience, along with his father, but also the responsibility she felt when she took sight of Gilli walking into the field.

Gilli's eyes came in contact with her. She shook her head, silently pleading for him not to do it. As a response, he raised his eyes menacingly and smirked as he turned to face the King. Arthur turned his attention to Merlynn.

"What was that?" Arthur questioned, with a slight indignation to his shoulders.

Morgana leaned forward and smiled at Merlynn. "A boyfriend, I presume?" she winked.

"No," she responded. "He's a friend of mine. I told him to back down against Uther, but he declined. Stubborn little braggart."

"Reminds me of someone I know," Arthur commented good-naturedly, sending her a loving smile. Merlynn couldn't help but smile in return; he always lightened her mood, well, when he tried to.

"For glory!" Uther cried, saluting the younger, slighter boy with a nod in his direction.

The crowd cheered.

Gilli's moves were slow, calculating as he returned it. "For glory," he echoed, almost spitefully.

They began to fight. From the start, Merlynn could sense the weaker of the two (Gilli), and knew that he was losing rapidly to the King. She could only imagine what thoughts were going on in his head; now that she realised, they were the same that had whisked through her thoughts sometimes. A moment, when she was in complete authority, the power she felt, being in control of the situation. The magic inside brewed through her fingertips; the urge to use her powers, be the superior, was overwhelming.

Gilli was thrown to the ground by Uther, his sword sliding inches from his hand. He grunted and willed his magic to bring his weapon closer; the King's own sword came swinging down toward him. Gilli rolled backwards, ring flashing gold to lodge the sword into the dirt. Merlynn ducked her head and used her own powers to send Gilli's shield flying toward the stands. The boy froze, and he brought his attention to her. She quirked her brow in a quick moment, telling him in that move that she was willing to fight. Gilli clenched his jaw, betrayed, but kept fighting.

Uther slid the sword from the ground before he was injured, fighting back against him. Gilli couldn't lose, not for his kind. He was soon in a wrestling match with Uther, forced in an angular back-bend to press against the weapon that was targeted toward his throat. Eyes and ring flashing it's ember glow, Gilli swung his sword around and knocked Uther's from his hands with a triumphant smile. Merlynn brought a thumb to her teeth and began to nibble on the nail. Gilli fought the shield, slamming against it with a fierce determination to cut into the King.

Finally, he knocked Uther to the ground, and slid his sword into the wood of the shield, missing the King's face by inches. The crowd gasped with anticipation. Arthur leaped forward in his seat, hand unintentionally gripping Merlynn's hand. The aforementioned girl felt her power leave her on it's own accord, using her basic instinct, and left the sword stuck into the shield.

In that moment, Arthur felt something whirl up his arm, almost like pins and needles shooting up the limb that attached to Merlynn's arms. He brought his eyes to hers, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, except for the reassuring smile his way. After a few seconds of intense and confused staring, he turned back to the battle at hand. Gilli desperately pressed his foot into the shield to dislodge his sword from it, but found that he couldn't. He whirled around with panic, catching his attention to Merlynn, who once again shook her head.

His eyes were rimmed with red. Gilli was then thrown off his feet by a powerful kick from Uther. The King staggered to his feet. Merlynn squeezed Arthur's hand to keep him calm. Gilli stumbled, then made a quick bolt to his shield. He froze when he once again glanced at Merlynn. She looked disappointed in him, but otherwise she looked determined and strong, especially sitting next to Arthur. Merlynn looked like she belonged there; head held high, eyes strong and staring him down, calculating his every movement to see what exactly he could do, and what could she retaliate with.

Gilli's head dropped in defeat. He would not be able to win with Merlynn there, keeping him away from his goal. He narrowly missed the sword that came by his shoulder; Gilli turned, and slammed against Uther's blows with his shield. Soon, though, he lost his footing and fell to the ground, shield discarded.

He found himself staring up into the raging eyes of Uther, and the swift, sharp weapon that was poised at his throat. Gilli panicked; what would become of him? He hoped Uther would not kill him, even though he was more than ready to kill him in return.

Uther lowered his sword and turned to the cheering crowd, raising his arm high to acknowledge them.

Tears rimmed her eyes, and she released Arthur's hold on her hand as she watched Gilli stand. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

oOo

Gilli was packing when she walked into his guest room, and she lowered her eyes. She had wiped them free of any stray tears that had fallen; was she ever allowed any magical friends, other than Kilgharrah, who wasn't very happy with her for the moment? First Mordred, who vowed to avenge his kind toward her. Morgana, then, but now she hated her with a fiery passion. Freya was dead. All that was left was Gilli, who probably also hated her. Magic and friends were never a good combinations, she recognized, and loathed her life for it.

"I didn't have a choice," she began.

Gilli shrugged carelessly, his voice indifferent as he replied, "You did what you had to do. And you betrayed your kind." Merlynn clenched her jaw as she considered it, and found that the answer was false. In fact, she had done what was good for their kind.

"No, that was you," she corrected, quick and sharp as a serpant. "You are the one who betrayed us. Gilli, you could have won, you would have, but you were going to kill Uther anyway? How is that an honourable defense against our kind? I have seen who you truly are and this is not it; you are much better than this. You aren't petty, and cruel. You're just a boy. Magic is not meant for fighting." Merlynn sighed. "It's not a tool for glory and fame, although many use it for such. Surely you have enough common sense to know this."

After a moment, Gilli nodded and slumped into his chair, resting his hand on his fist. "I never understood my father. I thought that he was afraid of magic. But he wasn't. He was afraid of what it can do, how it can corrupt. I know now that he was, he was strong," he said, almost in a realisation. "Well, he was stronger than me. I'm sorry."

She smiled slightly. "Now, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but one day magic will be permitted once again. I promise you that. And when that day arrives, you'll no longer have to hide who are. Your gifts will be recognised. Our kind will be respected just like we used to be," she declared, her smile widening. "And who knows, maybe then our paths will cross again."

"I hope so," he responded fondly.

"Oh, they will. We're kin," Merlynn pointed out.

Gilli had a wry smile on his face as he held his hand out. "Kin?"

Instead of taking the hand, she brought the young boy into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his slight form. "I don't shake. I hug," she told him with a small laugh.

"Good to know," he returned.

They pulled back, and she squeezed his shoulder. "Be safe, Gilli."

"You two, Merlynn. I should have listened to you in the first place," he added as an afterthought.

"Many make the mistake of not doing so, so I'm used to it," she shrugged. "I hope to see you soon."

"One day," he swore.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Season 3 is almost over, which means that Season 4 is coming soon! Yay! <strong>

**So, what'd you think of the chapter? **

**Um... Just a few things. **

**When I asked about Merlynn/Morgana, I may not have completely meant FemSlash, but I understand how you may have misread that. Um, I kind of meant a strange sort of thing between them, like in this chapter. Kind of like Arthur and Merlin's verbal backslash, except, you know, hurtful, spiteful, witty and you know, what happened above. Haha**

**Alaryia. I really do like that name. And the funny thing is, I made it up from the spot. I'm not even sure how I did it. Still not sure what I'm going to name Old!Merlynn, haha. **

_**I was watching a move, and guess who I saw. None other than Santiago (Lancelot) there as the main love-interest. He's still kinda unattractive to me, kinda like Leon. I mean, they're cute, but compared to my three babies (Gwaine, Arthur, Percival) they don't compare :P**_

**So all our favourite knights are Gwaine and/or Arthur? I have to agree with the Gwaine thing (Because Arthur doesn't count) because he is sexy fine! And he's very beautiful, and funny. _Love him. _But, my close second would have to be Percival, because he's so sweet and cute and yet so muscled. Kinda like a big teddy bear that you want to cuddle. I know I do ;) **

**BeckyBoo12221 - **_Haha, yeah I did! Awww Aithusa is so adorable... did you get an Eragon moment with that, because that's what I got when I saw it? I am loving the season, but Merlin just keeps on lying, much more than usual. -_- _

**Anne-Lilian - **_I'm so glad someone else loves Morgana, too! I adore her. No matter what she's done. :D_

**Silveralopix - **_Morgana wouldn't be the same without her bitchiness. Her and Merlin have a really cool hate/hate secret relationship which I _love _to incorporate into this story, because it's so fun to write about. Haha_

**SarahMDillon - **_So, do you know how much I want to hug you right now? Thank you so much! When I saw your review, my mouth dropped open and I was showing it to my friends going, 'yeah, look how amazing my reviewers are!' I will, hopefully, when I actually write Oldie in, I will choose from one of those, or one from whatever comes to mind. THANK YOU SO MUCH! _

**xXMistressMadHatterXx - **_Yeah, I guess you're right. I wanted some interactions in here, but I guess I'm just going to wait until, you know, season 4. Cuz I have plans *nods* big ones. Go the Percival love! _

**Aranhilwen Princess of Arda - **_I love your penname by the way!_ _And thank you :) yeah, everyone keeps saying that, but my mother's all 'you must study!' and all -_-_

**Ahsilaa - **_Admittedly, I don't even know what I'm really going to do for season 4. I mean, I've got some kind of scenes for it, but otherwise, I've got squat until I begin writing Season 4, which I've only just finished writing season 3. So, yeah... _

**TheSheepEnchanter - **_LOL to you're name! Love it :3 Lancelot is too nice, too noble...I call him the 'noble one' from the knights, because that's what he is. Even more than Sir Leon. And thank you :D And yes, you understood my question completely! I hope I can sort of do something like that in the future, but otherwise, yeah... _

**Thank you to all of you who responded to my questions, reviewed, favourited, story-alerted, read, loved, hated ... you know, everything is awesome to me, because at least you're feeling something for my story, and yeah. Just, thank you guys oh so much :D**

_Anyone else excited for 'His Father's Son?' Cause I am! Woo Hoo! _


	64. Coming of Arthur: Cup of Life

**Wasn't going to update til' Mon. - Tues. but really wanted to do it tonight, because I really had stuff to say to you guys and yeah...didn't want it to be an Author's Note, because rarely people read those... As always, at bottom of page. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of months, things were fine. Nothing had happened. Quiet, peaceful, <em>normal. <em>But, always, there was a lingering darkness, a small flicker of something dangerous, amongst the absolute normality of Camelot. A biding of time, perhaps. Merlynn wasn't sure, but, somehow, she knew it was there. There was a strange feeling at the back of her neck and a churn of her belly; _it _was coming. The variant of 'it', she had no clue.

But, every time she glanced at her enemy kin, something passed over her eyes.

Something _odd. _

To add to her increasing suspicion, not so much as a word came from Morgana's lips, which unsettled Merlynn greatly. She was so used to threats, or even a snarl every time or two, but there was nothing. It was so strange.

She worried. Endless days, she worried. Especially when the knights left for patrol, day in and day out, disappearing from Merlynn's protection. Gwen reassured her that her concern was normal, considering the many times knights left the kingdom. Merlynn wasn't convinced. Uther had sent out the patrol later that week to spot for any magical, unlawful or death-resulting activity.

Arthur, luckily, was allowed to stay back, as he had to deal with some other business that Merlynn hardly bothered to pay attention to. She had more than trivial royal business on her mind to care; Merlynn spent most of her time staring out windows to the Square, more often than usual.

_It was paranoia, _she had argued. _Nothing will come of it. Calm yourself. _

It was then that her troubles decidedly caught up with her and, reality, fate, and back luck seemed to be on her bad side. Merlynn had been picking berries and herbs from the forest as she did every second day when she noticed a man on a dark steed riding toward Camelot, which seemed rather fitting for the occaison. _Dark. _He sent her a glare as he galloped past.

He wasn't of their kingdom, she was sure of it. So, Merlynn gathered her basket, shoved a cloth over it and ran as fast as her legs could allow toward Camelot. Merlynn had to know who he was; there was just something about him that carried the foreboding she felt every moment of the day through a month.

By the time she arrived in Camelot, already whispers had begun.

"_Messenger...Cenred...dead," _broken words surrounded her, bringing thoughts of the worst case scenario to mind.

Merlynn tossed the basket at the physician's chambers door before rushing toward the Council Chambers, where she was sure that man had gone to. All visitors from outlying towns, or kingdoms, immediately were sent to the council to have audience with the king. As she nudged the door open, she caught sight of Arthur speaking to the man. Uther was nowhere to be seen.

"I have a message from King Cenred," he declared proudly, but seemed to shrivel at the sight of Arthur's glare.

"And?"

"Your knights trespassed into his kingdom, so he had them taken care of," the man said. He sounded as though he was simply reading off a scroll, or echoing a personal reply.

Merlynn couldn't see what was happening very well, but even she could see Arthur tense up. "They were doing no harm," he pointed out.

"King Cenred said that they had no permission, and by _decrey, _trespassing is on the risk of instant death in the kingdom," he told him.

Arthur sighed, then nodded. "You may return to your King now," he almost hissed.

Merlynn hid behind the pillar beside the Council Chamber door, watching as the man hurried out and rushed from the scene, black robes billowing behind his quick, spindly legs. When he had finally left, she snuck into the chamber and stared at Arthur, who had a hand on his forehead.

"I heard," she announced, albeit softly. His head slowly lifted to gaze back, eyes troubled.

Arthur clenched his jaw. "I just don't understand! It was not as though our men were doing anything wrong. They were going to the border of Cenred's kingdom, then to Bayard's." He growled quietly. "They must have stopped for the night, for some rest. Never would have suspected it."

"Cenred's been claiming war since Morgana's return," she responded. "A year of random fights; obviously he wants something, and I'm guessing that thing is the downfall of Camelot."

"He has never truly fought with us before. We had a treaty," he argued.

"You saw. Morgause has corrupted him, or poisoned his mind to believe that what he's doing is right. She's a manipulative woman, and very smart. He's gullible," she remarked.

Arthur frowned; his eyes clouded over with anger. "Be that as it may, Cenred's going along with it. He's broken laws just as much as any other. We have to tell the King. Call the Council."

"Alright."

Minutes later, the council huddled into the chamber, awaiting Arthur's announcement. Uther stood in front of the room as always; his expression continued to change throughout Arthur's explanation, and soon it stayed permanently on rage. "It was Cenred who did this, you're certain of it?" Uther questioned, voice a low growl.

"Yes, My Lord. His messenger has only this minute departed Camelot. Cenred said that the patrol trespassed on his land and an example had to be made," the prince explained.

Merlynn dropped her head, sad at the prospect of the death of the knights. She wasn't very close with many, only really Leon, but despite that, it was always a blue day when people from the town died.

"How many dead?" he asked quietly.

Arthur sighed, and ran a hand over his hair, soon returning to crossing over his chest. "All of them, Sire," he muttered. "Every last man."

"The knights?"

"All lost. Edric, Oldof, Osric, and Sir Leon," Arthur finished with a mournful, dejected tone for the loss of his old, fond friend.

oOo

A few days later, news of Leon's return hit Merlynn's ears when she was mucking out the stables. Immediately, she had ran off to the Council Chamber once again. All members of the council were already there, including the royals. Merlynn swiftly crept through the door and took her place next to Gaius as Arthur wrapped Leon up into a manly, fond hug.

"We thought you were dead for sure," Arthur said, an amazed, but happy smile on his face.

The two had grown up as young lads; Leon had always been respectful of their titles, but they remained friends even at that young age. It was a _brotherly_ moment between the old companions as Arthur pulled back and smacked his shoulder lightly.

"I was dead, or as good as," Leon admitted. His eyes, which seemed more green than brown, turned hesitant as he took a glance at Uther. "Until the druids found me."

"Druids?" Uther echoed.

He nodded. Leon, as much as any other man, knew the consequences of dealing with magic, but in his defence he was on the brink of death, and he hadn't necessarily asked for healing. Those particular druids were of the nicer, best kind. They had shown him hospitality, kindness and care even though he was under law of Uther Pendragon, the feared magic-hater. His opinion on magic had changed the moment it saved his life, and it would never change. No matter who he worked beneath.

"Yes, My Lord. I owe them my life," he responded.

"How did they heal you?" Uther demanded. "You were as good as dead, you said."

Leon opened his mouth to answer, but paused. In truth, he didn't truly know if they had used magic. That _cup _could have been anything at all. "I don't know."

"Did they use magic?"

"Well, I..." he sputtered.

Uther narrowed his eyes, suspicious, and took a step toward the newly-healed knight. "Yes or no, it's a simple enough question," he snapped.

"I only know that I drank from some kind of cup, Sire," Leon said, lifting a shoulder up into a shrug.

"Cup?"

His eyes lit up at the mention of it; that glorious cup, it was like sunshine and happiness in a carved ornament of bronze. "It was extraordinary, My Lord. I have known nothing like it," he breathed in wonder. "From the moment it touched my lips, I could feel my life return to me."

For a moment, Uther spared a glance at Gaius, who inclined his head. He could see the wheels turning in the old physician's head, as though the description was familiar to him. He returned to Leon. "Well, your trials have left you weary, I'm sure." He squeezed the knight's shoulder. "We must let him rest."

oOo

Merlynn had never seen Sir Leon's chambers before; it was much better than the physician's, but that was to be expected. The guest rooms seemed nicer, however. _This was the upkeep of a knight, _she mused to herself. Gaius was looking the aforementioned man over, that familiar crinkle in his forehead. Merlynn stood next to Uther and Arthur; she watched the King in particular, read his expressions. He seemed perplexed by the whole thing.

Surely he couldn't just feel grateful for the return of his best knight?

"Is that it?" Leon asked, almost in surprise.

Gaius nodded and sent him a reassuring smile. "That's it," he confirmed. He stepped away from the knight, making his way over to the trio by the door. However, he only addressed the King. "He's exhausted, Sire, and severely dehydrated, but given time he'll make a full recovery."

"Thank you, Gaius," Arthur said gratefully.

Merlynn collected the physician's things, hefted the bag over her shoulder and departed with the two elder men. She knew that Arthur wanted some alone time with his old friend, and so she granted his wish. Besides, she had all intent to casually eavesdrop on Gaius' deliberation of Leon's spurt in health.

"Well?" Uther demanded when they were far away from Leon's chambers.

"It's remarkable, Sire. He bears no sign of any kind of wound. He's in perfect health," Gaius responded, looking just a bit overwhelmed himself.

"And the cup he spoke of?" he prompted.

It was then that Gaius paused, before he finally answered the King. "From his description, I would say it was the Cup of Life."

Merlynn's head shot up in surprise, and she gazed at him, eyes wide. "What?" her voice was soft, barely comprehensible, but otherwise alerted Gaius of her presence. She was sure that, when she struck Nimueh with her magic, the cup had disappeared with the Priestess' life.

"You are aware of its power, Gaius," he stated curiously. Uther was just as curious as any other person, Merlynn realised, in fact probably more than she ever was.

"I am, indeed, Sire," he mused. "But the druids are a peaceful people. They would only ever use the Cup for good. Sir Leon is surely proof of that."

"Be that as it may, according to Sir Leon's description, the druids' cave lies within Cenred's kingdom. It is imperative that we get to the Cup before he does," Uther declared.

"My Lord, druids are secretive by nature. They will have the Cup well hidden. Might it not be wise to leave it where it is?" he suggested. Merlynn nodded, pleading silently with the King to leave it be. But her agreement and his suggestion fell to deaf ears.

"I'm not prepared to take that risk."

oOo

How could a druid discover the Cup of Life? Unless they had travelled far and wide for it, to claim it for their own, to keep the sanctity of life safe in the balance. Loyal, kind, peaceful folk. They had the best intentions at heart. But did they travel to the Isle of the Blessed? Now, as she sat in the physician's chambers, she pondered, wondered:

How?

"I thought the Cup was destroyed with Nimueh when I defeated her on the Isle of the Blessed," she voiced her confusion to Gaius.

He put a hand on her shoulder. Gaius had a suspicion she didn't really know the true power the Cup held. "The Cup cannot be destroyed. It's magic is eternal, unbound by time or place."

"But why does Uther fear it so much?" Merlynn asked curiously.

"Because the Cup can be used for evil as well as good," he explained with a heavy sigh.

Merlynn frowned, turning to him. "But that doesn't make sense."

"It is just like magic, Merlynn. There are always two sides. Many centuries ago, it fell into the possession of a great warlord," he said. "One night, he gathered his army before him. He took a drop of blood from each and every man and collected it in the Cup. Such was the vessel's power that the soldiers were made immortal where they stood." Gaius blinked, then glanced down towards his hands, as if fearing history repeating itself.

"So they were an unkillable force of darkness?" she guessed.

"The carnage they wrought was beyond all imagining. The King's no fool. He knows that the forces of the Old Religion are rising against him once more. Heaven forbid that the Cup should fall into the hands of Morgause."

"Morgana," Merlynn added. "We must make sure that she doesn't find out about it."

Gaius nodded in agreement. "Wiith Such a weapon at their disposal, Camelot would be all but lost."

oOo

As soon as she had stepped over the threshold and scrambled into Arthur's chambers, she was immediately ordered by the prince to pack his things for a venture. Merlynn, of course, had suspicion of _what _the quest entailed, but she had to remain oblivious of everything.

_As usual. _Foolish, braindead, hot-headed Merlynn. However, she didn't know where they were going exactly in search for the Cup.

"You will be ready by sunrise, won't you Merlynn?" Arthur questioned, lifting his head from its intent focus on his dinner, biting into a chicken breast.

Merlynn shrugged helplessly, then rounded on him, holding various pieces of clothing in her pale hands. "I would be, if I knew where exactly we were going?" she countered, raising her brow. "How am I supposed to know what to pack? Will it be hot? Cold? Will it be wet, or dry? Will the sun shine down from the heavens, or will we be trekking through harsh snow storms? I need to know these things Arthur!"

He couldn't help but snort at the distressed manner of her behaviour. "You're such a girl, Merlynn. We're not going on a holiday." Merlynn narrowed her eyes, looking almost confused, but he could see through it. She was pretending.

"_H - _holiday?" she echoed, as if in wonder. There was a heavy note of sarcasm beneath it, though. "What's that?" Merlynn lifted his freshly-cleaned red Camelot cape from the cupboard and began to fold it into his bag.

"Not that. Nothing bearing the crest of Camelot. We're going under cover," he finally sent her a clue.

"This is ridiculous," she complained, tossing the cape back. "Are you going to tell me where we're going or not?"

"Well, I can tell you it will be dangerous," Arthur told her.

She sighed. "Great."

"And I can tell you we will be travelling through bandit infested lands," he added, watching as she crossed her arms over her chest, an annoyed look on her face.

"Terrific," she snarked. "Then where exactly? There are many bandit infested lands in Albion."

"I can't tell you that."

Merlynn rolled her eyes and raised her arms, dropping them back down to her sides in frustration. "You don't know where we're going," she accused.

"No, Merlynn. I know where we're going," he returned. "It's just, I can't tell you, that's all."

"Right - well, I love surprises. Who doesn't love surprises?" she muttered to herself, shoving some clothes into his knapsack. "Oh, you know, we'll be wondering through bandit-infested lands and all of a sudden, something will pop up and say 'Surprise!' and all will be well, because _I love surprises." _

Arthur snorted once more, and rolled his eyes. "Do stop complaining, will you?"

oOo

By dawn, they rode out of Camelot.

Merlynn wondered how _exactly _they were going to find the Cup of Life, when clearly Arthur had no clue where he was going himself. No direction, nothing but a kindled secret that she wasn't in on and words that his father had told him in the heat of the night. She brewed silently, waiting for the opportune moment to call him on his bluff. Merlynn was the least bit irritated; he could trust her, she had showed him that in the past. All she knew was, Cenred's kingdom was ahead, and they would be stepping on treacherous lands the moment they crossed the border between the two castles.

Merlynn was ahead of Arthur a couple of paces. Their horses remained close; her knee by Lamri's eye, and her body was almost next to Arthur's. She sent him a knowing smile, smug in it's nature. "We're going to Cenred's kingdom, right?" she guessed, giving him the hint that she knew all.

Arthur sniffed, remaining cool and stoic. "What makes you say that, Merlynn?"

"We're in the Forest of Essetir and we're clearly not stopping any time soon," Merlynn explained with a casual shrug. Her arrogance was peaked in the moment, and she was proud of it.

"You can think what you like," he brushed off.

"Oh, come on," she complained, throwing her hands up in frustration. "You can tell me."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but kicked his horse forward, ahead of Merlynn now. "Then I'd have to kill you."

"Go ahead," Merlynn challenged, glaring at his back. "Try it. Empty threats, Arthur, and you know it. Besides, I'm probably gonna die anyway, considering an entire patrol were murdered! Dead."

"Sir Leon survived," he pointed out.

"Whatever. So what if Sir Leon survived? Leon and I are very different people, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed. He's not persistent and tiresome, unlike you," Arthur countered. "He knows when to shut up."

Merlynn rolled her own eyes. "Then marry him if you admire him so much."

"Are we jealous?" he teased.

"No, annoyed."

"What ails you, my love?" Arthur questioned, sounding sarcastic and a bit mocking.

She chuckled dryly. "Always the comedian, Arthur, really. _I'm annoyed _because I don't know where we're going, except that we happen to be going into Cenred's kingdom, where he will more than likely slaughter us to little chops of meat for the birds to nibble on," Merlynn ranted.

"Stop being such a pessimist, Merlynn. We might actually get through this without any trouble, who knows?" he suggested with a mindless shrug.

In seconds, something had hit Arthur on the neck and he slumped forward on the saddle. Merlynn hadn't noticed; she was too busy staring warily at the trees around them.

"If past experience is _anything _to go by," she remarked.

Soon, she, too, felt a strange piercing sensation in the side of her throat. Before Merlynn could reach up to feel the sting, she slipped off Firefoot and hit the ground with a thud.

oOo

"Pretty, young thing, ain't she lads?" the voice was rough, cruel, and filled with a leer of mirth.

There were murmurs and cheers of agreement around the barely conscious girl. She felt a strange pounding in the back of her head, which she soon realised was a small bump that must of happen when she - _fell off her horse? _Her eyes fluttered open at the harsh tapping at her cheek; she lazily slapped the hand away and, slowly, she began to focus on the world around her.

Merlynn was in a strange room, surrounded by men she wasn't familiar with. The stone floor was chilled to the touch, and seeped through her attire, causing her to shiver. Standing over her was the leader it seemed. He wore a fur, animal skin coat, which only added to his dishevelled, unclean appearance. His gold tooth gleamed in the dim light of the room.

"Well, well, well, has Sleeping Beauty finally awoken?" he teased, reached down and grabbed her hair. Merlynn winced and tried to tug away from him, but her back met a pole, to which she was tied to with thick rope.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, trying to get away from his tight grip.

The man pulled her up, and angled her head so her eyes could catch onto the black orbs of his. Another spoke from the crowd of leering men. "What are we going to do with her, Jarl?"

Jarl looked her up and down. "A woman pays more price than any ordinary man ever could, lads. We could get a bargain for her." There was some mutters. "But who's to say we can't have a bit of a play with her first?"

Cheers could be heard.

Merlynn could only focus on Jarl, the bald leader with that glint in his eyes. "It would be nice to have a warm body to curl up to in the night," he remarked, pulling her close. The binds on her hands prevented her from completely pulling free from him, but she continued to struggle.

"If Boric gets a turn, she'll be dead afterwards," a deep voice jeered.

Jarl snickered. She could feel the throb in her head take its tole on her consciousness, and she blinked to remain awake. Who could know what these men would do with her once she closed her eyes? A blossom of pain flared against her cheek as Jarl slapped her against the face, his ring cutting into her flushed skin.

"Keep lively, girl!" he barked. "Can't have a corpse 'round here. Wouldn't pay much." Jarl then tapped her nose. "And you'll be getting me a pretty penny for my keeping, girl. Lest you know."

Merlynn said nothing. She glanced around the room, searching for any sign of Arthur. Before she could open her mouth and demand to know where he was, Jarl took her by the back of the neck and began to drag her in an unknown direction.

"Arthur!" she called out. Jarl's thumb jammed against the middle of her throat, and she choked, finding the tightening of his grip suffocating.

"Quiet you," he snarled.

Jarl finally stopped her at a door, where she could hear the muffled voices within. She was terrified of what lay ahead; Merlynn tried to step away, but he clamped on her neck once more, before kicking open the wooden door. He stepped inside, dragging her behind him now by the rope on her hands.

She was thrown to her knees by his side. The room opened up into what resembled a clock tower. They were set upon a ledge, a stone block which cut off into a deep pit. Below, twenty men stood in the small area of the pit, one of which she recognized as Arthur. What shocked her even more was that Gwaine was next to him.

"Right, you filthy vermin. Which one of you's ready to face my champion in the arena?" Jarl declared to the peope below.

"Arthur!" she called out for the second time.

His eyes shot up to the ledge, where he could see his servant peeking over the side, a dark red patch on her cheek. "Merlynn! What have you done to her, you retch?" he roared up at the ledge and shoved forward, trying to climb up the wall.

Gwaine rushed forward and grabbed Arthur's arm, keeping him away from the stone wall for the time being. He, too, stared up at Merlynn from her position on the ledge, hoping she was alright and mostly unharmed, untouched by those men.

"Isn't this interesting?" Jarl mused and kicked her with his foot. She was nudged closer to the edge of the slab; Merlynn gasped and gripped the ledge, preventing herself from falling. "Would you like to face my champion for your girl?"

"I will face this so called 'champion', but only if Merlynn remains unharmed," Arthur barked.

Jarl grinned, his gleaming, rotten, blackened by his lack of hygiene, and pulled Merlynn up by her hair. The prince listened to every sound of pain she made, fists clenching tighter. He would slice through this champion, then he would take Merlynn and they would gladly leave.

"Very well." Jarl pulled her back tighter, then placed a rather large, dangerous looking blade on her neck. "But, if you lose, I will make you watch as I ravish her body, then cut her up into little pieces. My dogs will have their dinner."

Arthur, from what she could see, was shaking with rage, a fierce fire in his eyes. He gazed at Merlynn, and he nodded. "Deal," he said with confidence. She shook her head pleadingly. Merlynn had no idea what skill level his 'champion' was, and wasn't too sure if Arthur was of a higher caliber.

"Are you ready my champion?" he called down into the pit.

"I am."

All eyes turned to Gwaine, who found himself avoiding both Merlynn and Arthur's eyes, instead keeping steady contact with Jarl. Her mouth gaped open in shock; Gwaine was the champion? _No. _When his eyes finally came in contact with her, they were guilty, apologetic.

Arthur and Gwaine were hauled off to the room she woke up in, a fortress of a chamber with high walls and fire lamps hovering by chains. Cheering men pushed them into the centre of the crowd; Merlynn was held near Jarl by another burly man, arms trapped behind her back.

"Gentlemen, the rules are simple. One man lives and one man dies. If you cannot or will not finish off your opponent, I'll kill you both, and you know the rest," he jeered, sending a wink to Merlynn. Jarl tossed swords by the men's feet. "Let the battle commence!"

Arthur and Gwaine shared a look before grabbing their swords. Merlynn's eyes went wide; were they really going to kill each other? _For her? _She didn't want either of them to die, but couldn't voice her opinion, due to the hand squeezing her mouth shut. Then, they began to fight. Metal clashed metal, brawn versed brawn, Strength and Courage fought for Magic's salvation. Gwaine rammed against Arthur's parries, sending him into the crowd. The jeering men shoved him back, making him narrowly miss Gwaine's sword.

Arthur swung his weapon around his and forced them together. He nudged his shoulder harshly. "Take it easy, will you?" he snapped.

"It's got to look real, hasn't it?" Gwaine hissed back, shoving against Arthur. He poised his sword into an offensive position.

"Fine. If it's real you want..."

They continued fighting, parries, blocks, swipes. Merlynn had trouble keeping her eye on who was reigning supreme, or which sword was who's. Soon, weapons were forgotten and they locked arms, wrestling each other to the ground. The crowd encircled them even closer; Merlynn was shoved against three men, staring down at Gwaine and Arthur as they exchanged punches.

Merlynn pushed back further as Jarl made his way to the front of the jeering men, and she couldn't see a thing. All she heard was Jarl roar, "Finish him!"

She struggled against the man holding her, and the binds which kept her arms locked ahead of her. Merlynn's eyes caught onto the lamps above the crowd; she relaxed into the arms holding her so she could focus. _"Forbaern aeltaewlice," _she whispered.

The fire that kindled on the metal pots spread over the ropes and chains, igniting the upper part of the room quickly. Merlynn shoved against the man; she was let loose by him in shock, and she pushed him into the crowd. She was already by the door to escape. Merlynn noticed Arthur and Gwaine rushing toward her and grabbed Arthur's arm, tugging him further out the door. The trio left in a haste, without even notifying Jarl of their depature just yet.

They bolted far from the fortress and deep into the lush foliage of the forest, burying themselves in a sea of bark and grass. Merlynn leant back against one of the trees; she was exhausted, and just wanted to go home. However, her moment of relaxation was suddenly snatched away from her, when Arthur grabbed her by the shoulders and ran his hands over her arms.

"Did they hurt you?" he demanded, eyes wild with rage and panic.

She shook her head reassuringly; in truth, his definition of 'hurt' would be to do more than just a petty slap to the face. "No, they didn't. Jarl just slapped me, that is all."

Still, a low growl escaped his locked jaw. Some anger left his body, shoulders relaxing, but Merlynn could still see shame in his eyes, regret for letting them hurt her. She reached up and put a hand to his face; his eyes closed, and for a moment, they forgot Gwaine was there. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Arthur."

A hand suddenly came about to her shoulder. In seconds, Gwaine was forced away from her, and she was pushed behind Arthur in a protective stance. "Get your hands off of her!" he shouted.

Both Merlynn and Gwaine's eyes were wide as they took in his behaviour. It was Merlynn who spoke. "Arthur, calm down!"

Gwaine's hands were up in surrender. "I meant no harm. Just trying to see if she was alright."

Arthur settled, running his fingers over the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths. "I know. Sorry."

Things were silent between them, and they began to walk through the woods without any sort of direction.

"Well, that's somewhere I'll not be in a hurry to see again," Gwaine said a few moments later.

"Best stay out of trouble, then," Arthur remarked.

"I could say the same to you," he shot back.

Merlynn had to keep close to Arthur, for he would barely let any space come between them. The moment she even seperated them by slowing her pace in the slightest, Arthur would follow suit, push her foreward and walk in time with him. She was irritated, and flattered by his possessiveness.

"Oh, come on. You must have done something to end up in a hole like that," Gwaine continued, keeping a loose hold on the sword that he had used during the battle.

Arthur sighed; he strolled in the middle of the trio, leading them. "Actually, we're on a quest."

Merlynn nodded her head eagerly. She was happy with the change in topic from Jarl and that _fortress. _"We're looking for the Cup of Life," she told him, an excited lilt to her voice. Arthur paused, and sent her the meanest look he could muster for the moment. "What?"

"What part of the word "secret" did you not understand?" he snapped.

She shrugged, then pointed to the rogue. "It's Gwaine. Besides, we could use a little help, don't you think? He has the other weapon here."

For a moment, the two shared a silent sparring match of the eyes, challenging the other to defy them. Then, Arthur's attention strayed to the blossoming bruise that discoloured her face in a vibrant, angry red and blue. He sighed, turned, and kept walking.

"So, where is this Cup?" Gwaine questioned, in step with Merlynn.

She shrugged and motioned to the prince. "He won't tell me. _It's a secret," _she lowered her voice to an obnoxious whisper. "If we know, he'd have to kill us."

He frowned. "According to Merlynn here, if you tell me where this Cup is, you have to kill me," Gwaine called out to Arthur.

"That's correct. Without hesitation," he replied darkly.

"You may as well tell me, then. I mean, let's be honest, you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to," he chuckled.

Gwaine and Arthur were now ahead of the three of them, Merlynn lagging in the back. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? Try me," Arthur scoffed.

Gwaine grinned, shrugging in a casual, yet completely cocky manner. "I already did. Back in the arena. I had you banged to rights, did I not?"

"That was just a game."

"Oh, a game, right," he mused. "I won that game, did I not?"

"No, you didn't. One more minute..." Arthur insisted.

Gwaine rolled his eyes; he turned to the prince, a sly smirk on his lips. "Oh, you flatt..."

It was Merlynn who stopped them, stepping forward and pressing a hand on either one of their chests. She had a droll look on her face, not impressed with their behavior. "Ladies, ladies, you're both very pretty and your dresses are lovely. There's no need to fight. One more minute and you both would have been dead. Neither of you really won. You're plan was a half-baked disaster, admit it. And, if I do recall, if it weren't for that fire, you'd be dead and I -" she hesitated, thinking of Jarl's words - "I would have been fresh meat for the animals."

She stormed ahead of them, arms crossed over her chest, her expression exasperated.

Arthur and Gwaine glanced at her, then at each other, than back to the young, fiery servant who continued to be further and further from them. "She's a strange one, isn't she?" Gwaine stated.

Arthur sighed, but couldn't help but agree. "Hm. If only you knew."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Part 1 of The Coming of Arthur: Part 1. :) <strong>

**Alrighty. **

**Beckyboo12221: **Yeah, that was more of a relationship I was trying to bring... I'm glad it looked that way. :)

**: ***Blush* Hopefully. I'm not that good.

**MirrorFlower DarkWind: **Thank you :D

**Maiqui: **Aw, thanks. x

**Sianikins: **Thank you so much =]

**Whirlwind421: **That's sort of what I meant. Their hate/hate relationship, purely hate and spite and lingering betrayal and grudging against Merlynn...

**TheBestBookworm: **Haha, thank you :)

**TheSheepEnchanter: **Yeah, I've been watching Merlin online, because I have no patience to wait. After I'm update, I'm gonna start watching 'His Father's Son' then Supernatural. Same. Nobody watches Merlin at my school except for a small group of my friends, so I'm happy that I have them. Hehe

**LilPrincess95: **Erm, If you're looking for some elven mythology, then I really do suggest you look at some LotR wiki's cause they have really detailed info on elves and stuff, which is, like, one of my homes. And, you could always have her as Uther's maidservant, because then she'd be able to be close to good ol' Artie, and Uther could maybe suggest, you know, to help Arthur out with his stuff. And aw, thank you. It gives me a little smile when people say I, somehow, inspire them, because I'm not that good of a writer.

**LivingInTheClouds: **I miss Morgana, and I miss her and Merlynn/Merlin's relationship that they did have. I do like Kilgharrah, and I don't really like their relationship on the show, because they're still really detached from each other, even though Merlin goes to him for a lot of crap. In my opinion, they really should have been closer than they are, which is what I've tried to do. :)

**LadyBlade WarAngel: **I miss her dresses, but she's still oh so jealously beautiful. Agravaine is Morgana's bitch. Point blank. She's like a dominatrix and he's her little lap dog, because he's a bit of a pussy if you don't mind my language. :D

**Global Conquest-er: **Oh, I'm not even sure what I'm going to do, but I really don't want to disappoint you guys :( And aw, thank you. That means so much to me.

**Aranhilwen Princess of Arda: **I love LotR and the Hobbit (I had to read Hobbit in year 5-6, because I was a smarty-pants in English) Yeah, from what I've seen season 4 is going to be the most difficult season I've ever written, and ever going to write. Because so much is happening and my brain is crying. Admittedly, I haven't begun to study yet, because this FF is so distracting -_- but I want to. I need to take some of my books home and study. GRRR!

**CoffeeJunkie33: **Haha, thanks :D

**Heart of Diamond: **Hey, you're the reason you made me want to update so I could reply to you haha. Erm, alright. So, it would be amazing if she could tell Arthur about her magic, but, from what I've seen in Season 4 (if you haven't watched it yet, I won't give you spoilers) it would be really difficult for Merlynn to tell Arthur that she had magical powers. I understand where you're coming from: she loves him, he loves her, they've been through everything, and in season 4, stuff will happen. But, it's just that all the plots that are being shoved at our faces from the current season, telling him about her magic would be _so _difficult. She will tell him, but just, not now. Sorry :(

**So. I have a few things I'd like to ask. **

**Would you like for Merlynn to tell Arthur (this is for those who have _seen _season 4, alright? because they will hesitate) about her magic? COnsider this, logically. MadHattress, if you're reading, this is aimed toward you especially, my logic FF friend. **

**Also, in the coming season, would you like for me to add a male OC, because I watched Crazy, Stupid Love and I got an idea involving someone who looks like Ryan Gosling?**

**Erm, I think that's it. So, have a lovely day, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Will update soon. Promise. **

**:) x Love you all. **


	65. Coming of Arthur: Queen Morgana

**Hope you all really like this chapter. :D**

**oOo**

They reached the druids cave a few hours later. It was under a mostly fool-proofed disguise by moss stained rocks and small shrubs, easily disguarded as nothing really to be concerned about. Merlynn's eyes were as wide as saucers, but her two companions simply thought it was awe. Which, in a case, it was; but it was not the only reason. Her magic had reacted with the power that the druids radiated, calling to her, fizzling against her very begin. Just like most magical beings. Their kind had a close magical link to her, she pondered, as the trio took a tentative step toward the cave.

"Wow," she breathed. Merlynn felt the swell begin in her chest, then tingled down her fingers as though she had sat on them for a while. She rubbed the pads of her fingertips together to douse the feeling and smiled with grim satisfaction as it slowly disappeared.

As they made their way toward the cave, Merlynn stumbled down a particularly mossy rock, letting out her breath in a whoosh of air. Gwaine immediately took her arm, his other hovering over her shoulder blade. "Easy, Merlynn," he said with a small chuckle. "Don't want you injuring yourself, eh?"

She simply shrugged off his hand, too engrossed in the druid cave ahead of her, and trekked on into the opening of the cave. Arthur clenched his jaw, but otherwise followed, taking his place by her side. He sent a warning look to Gwaine, who simply raised his hands in surrender. Merlynn didn't even pay attention to their secret warning glances. She wasn't in her 'agile mind' as the other two, almost eager to see her kin again. It wasn't very often she got to see her kind; the _good _kind anyway.

"It has to be here somewhere," Arthur hissed to his companions, sheathing his sword.

As they headed deeper through the cave he could see a cloth shake through the valley and paused for a moment. After a moment, Arthur ripped off the cloth to see a small druid boy huddled in the corner; without hesitation, he grabbed the boy and tugged him closer.

"Where is it?" he snapped without care for the boy's welbeing. "Hmm? Where's the Cup? Tell me."

Merlynn hurriedly stepped closer to them and tried to pull the druid boy away from Arthur. "Let him go and leave him," she told him firmly. "He's just a boy."

He shrugged her off, set on his mission. "Where is it?"

The druids seemed to form from the shadows, surrounding them in a silent circle. The trio froze and watched as the leader stepped out amongst the dozen or so, looking dormant, but eyes narrowed accordingly as he took in the boy scared and frightened in Arthur's arms.

"Arthur," she barked, glancing behind her. Druids came in from the back, completely keeping them trapped. Gwaine unsheathed his sword as a warning; he took a step forward, back to Merlynn toward the magical beings.

"Stay out of this, Merlynn," Arthur responded, eyes never leaving that of the terrified child's.

She raised her foot and nudged his back; she kept her focus on the leader of the druids however, but continued to push against him. "No, Arthur, you really don't understand."

Arthur looked up and, at noticing all the druids who had isolated them in a small little circle, raised his sword to the boy's neck. "One step closer..."

"There is no need for violence, Arthur Pendragon," the leader said. "The boy has done you no harm. Release him."

"Not without what I came for," he growled.

More druids stepped up on the rocks. Merlynn took a step back into Gwaine's back, knowing that if they attacked, it would be on Arthur's fault. The leader glanced down back toward the boy and, for a fleeting moment, panic dwelled in those previously cool green eyes.

"You seek the Cup of Life, do you not?" he asked, voice wise.

"I do."

The man pulled out the Cup from his robe and held it out to Arthur. "It is yours. Please, now, the boy." Arthur let the boy go, then grabbed the Cup, tugging against it in confusion when the man didn't let go. "You mettle with a power you do not understand, Arthur Pendragon. By taking the Cup of Life you risk more than you know."

"I'll take my chances, thanks," he dismissed easily. "Let's go."

The trio turned to leave, but Merlynn paused when a flicker went off in her mind.

"_Emrys," _she heard in her head. She turned to face the man. "_The Cup is in your care now. Guard it well. The future of this land depends on it."_

Merlynn nodded hesitantly. "_I will do whatever I can. Thank you for sparing his life." _

_"He spared my son's. I will honour the day Arthur becomes King, and you his Queen." _

The briefest of smiles appeared on her lips as she turned to hurry off after the pair. "_You will be welcomed into Camelot when that does happen, as an ally of the kingdom." _

_"We will wait, Emrys. Our kind have been patient for hundreds of years. We can wait a few more." _

_"Goodbye..." _

oOo

Merlynn felt like she was _stealing _from the druids somehow, like snatching a precious part of their livelyhood. It was theirs to Merlynn; she believed that they would keep it safer than she, or Arthur, ever could. They were heading toward Camelot through the forest trail, their salvation. Their only hope resided in Arthur's satchel.

"Hard work this quest business," Gwaine commented.

"Trust me, it's a great deed we did here today," the Prince reassured, hand on the Cup of Life in his satchel proudly.

Merlynn rolled her eyes, and motioned to the Cup of Life, her expression nervous. "Arthur, as much as I know you enjoyed upping-one on the druid kind, are you entirely sure that wasn't safer with them? I mean, they've kept it guarded for a long time, if you ask me," she protested.

_Around three years..._

"They can't be trusted, Merlynn," he said, his voice a tad condescending. "No one can. The only safe place for the Cup is the vaults of Camelot."

She scoffed. "Oh yes, because that's been _oh so _reliable in the past," Merlynn remarked sarcastically. Gwaine had a smile on his face in response to the comment, and she couldn't help but return it.

He nudged her, she nudged him back. Merlynn was glad to have some sort of comedic relief in this time of anarchy, and even more ecstatic that it was Gwaine elected as that relief. He was a good friend; to her, to Arthur, and, of course, to everyone else that was important in her life. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, glancing up toward the broad trees. The sunlight cracked through the thick leaves, gazing down upon them with a bright sheen.

"We're approaching the border of Cenred's lands. Beyond the forest lies Camelot," Arthur declared. He had obviously ignored Merlynn's smart retort, and instead focused on the mission at hand.

"And food and water and a nice hot bath," Gwaine added with a long sigh of contempt.

Suddenly, Arthur splayed both his arms out in the way of his companions, halting them for the time-being. "Quiet." Gwaine frowned, but complied. "Listen."

"I don't hear anything," Merlynn whispered loudly.

"Exactly."

Gwaine crossed his arms over his chest and grinned, looking almost amused. "Never satisfied, you city types. It's too noisy, it's too quiet..."

Men shot out of their disguises in the shrubbery and charged at them, wielding swords, daggers, any sharp weapon they could use to kill them with. Arthur shoved the Cup into his knapsack and began to push the other two in the opposite direction.

"Run!"

The trio went their seperate ways to avoid the soldiers that were steadily coming after them. Merlynn's guess that the ruler of the men was Cenred. She was the only person in the entire forest, it seemed, that did not come with any exterior weapon. All she could use was her magic, which needed to be done away from the two others. She clambered up a small hill to see one of the men trifling through the now unconscious Arthur's knapsack to retrieve the Cup from its hiding place. Merlynn raised her hand toward the man and used her magic to send him flying back into the thick tree behind him; the cup was thrown from his hand, soaring through the air.

Her eyes followed it. Until it disappeared down the rock face and...into the arms of the enemy. Merlynn leaped toward it, as if she could catch it from where she stood. She watched the men rush away from her beseechingly, silently begging for them to turn back.

"Merlynn!" she heard amongst the low hum of defeat. It was the distinct voice of Gwaine. She sighed, but turned and rushed toward his voice.

oOo

Merlynn had dressed Arthur's arrow wound accordingly, hurriedly, before both herself and Gwaine set off to business. They had a mutual agreement not to move Arthur's body, lest the wound become distressed or worse than Merlynn could ever hope. So, the two collected firewood and set up a small camp in the middle of the small space available that Arthur had fallen unconscious in.

The arrow had struck his back, lower right thigh. Merlynn could only hope it didn't stray too deep to hit an artery before she had tugged it out.

By night, Arthur was shaking, pale hand unconsciously gripping onto his overcoat, which Gwaine had taken off of him to use as a comfort for his head. They used the light that they fire provided to check his wound. She bit her lip as she took in the gory mess; it was deep, and bloody, but clean.

"Right," Gwaine cursed. "That doesn't look too great."

Merlynn ran a hand through her hair, then loosened her up-do, retying it soon afterwards into a bun. She was thinking. What had Gaius told her? The wound seemed much too clean to cause Arthur to be pale, unless it hit a nerve. Otherwise... "It must have been poisoned then," she muttered, both to him and herself. Merlynn pressed a hand to his damp forehead. "He's got a fever. It's the only explanation. Cenred's smart. He's got Morgause, but he has his own servant. He creates remedies and potions; surely he has to create a poison."

She had seen that servant once; when she worked under the hand of Cenred, as a slave to get money for her mother. Merlynn was young, only around ten years of age. He never would have recognised her now. But, she went into that room in his kingdom, saw all the potions. The servant's name, she could not recall, but he had been kind. Very old, much older than Gaius. He was either dead, or still working for Cenred. There was always Morgause; a talented, strong woman who meddled in the art of sorcery.

"How are we going to fix it? We're in the middle of the forest at night. It isn't the warmest conditions," he pointed out.

She took off her jacket and draped it over Arthur's shoulders. "Gwaine lift his upper body up for a moment, will you?"

As he complied to her orders, she settled herself where his folded overcoat had been and motioned for him to put him back down. Merlynn then took Arthur's overcoat and used that as another blanket. Arthur's head rested on her chest, hands now gripping into her arm, the other she used to push back his hair from his face.

"There we go," she whispered. "We need to keep him warm."

"I don't have to do that, do I?" he remarked with the smallest of smiles.

She shook her head. "If the case was more dire, I would have forced you, but since it's not, no."

"I don't get it," Gwaine said after a moment of pregnant silence. "Why all this bother over a cup?" He watched as she wrapped her arms around Arthur's shoulders, hooking her chin on his head. Her body leant back against the nearest tree.

"The Cup, in the wrong hands, can become a terrible weapon," she replied, biting her lip.

"Not so great Cenred's got it, then."

Something flickered in Merlynn's eyes; Gwaine could not decipher it. "It's worse than you can possibly imagine."

The night carried on. The fire had dimmed down into small flickers of embers, that struggled to make a brighter light, but couldn't due to the lack of wood providing them with any sort of supplement. Gwaine was uncharacteristically silent; that worried Merlyn a little bit. She pressed a kiss to Arthur's damp hair. He was her main focus. She could imagine, _hope, _that by using her magic, she could cure Arthur of the poison that ran like liquid fire through his nervous system.

Merlynn could feel his heartbeat fading. She had to work fast.

"We need more firewood," she stated.

Gwaine nodded, a blank look on his face. "You're right about that," he mused.

"Do you want to go and get some?" Merlynn offered, cocking a brow pointedly.

"Not really. Thanks for asking."

"There's wolves out there, bears, boars..." she said. But, Gwaine did not budge in the slightest. She was beginning to get a bit frustrated.

"Exactly."

Merlynn let out a huff of air in exasperation. "I'm not a warrior, I can't defend myself like you. And I don't have a sword."

"Never too late to learn. Besides, there is a thing called sharing," he pointed out. Gwaine smiled slyly after a moment, hooded dark eyes resting on hers. "Merlynn, don't you know when someone's joking with you?" She couldn't help but chuckle. "If I die collecting firewood, keep it to yourself." He winked. "I got my reputation to consider."

As soon as he was out of sight, Merlynn slid her hands down Arthur's body to his arrow wound and let her eyes fall shut. She focused on the raw energy, the _power, _pulsing through her very being toward the single hand that rested over his leg. "_Geh'ælan." _Nothing happened._ "Geh'ælan." _She took her hand away and pulled him closer. "Come on. Arthur, come on. Fight for me."

Gwaine soon returned with the firewood and plomped them down into the fire. He noticed her, the way she clutched Arthur close, such love and worry in her eyes. He wished that she would look at him that way, but knew, since the moment he knew of their feelings, that he'd never get that pleasure. He also knew better than to meddle in others relationships, except positively. Of course he cared for her, but, in his mind, he wanted her to be with the one she wanted most. Which was, obviously, Arthur. It saddened him, but he needed a friend, as did she.

"Stop worrying, Merlynn," he found himself saying. "He'll get through this."

"I know he will, but...I have to worry. It's like my job to be concerned for him, because he's more of an idiot than I'll ever attempt to be," she sighed. "Arthur always puts himself in danger without recognition of the consequences and I have to save him. _Every time. _It gets tedious, but the moment he gets hurt, all thought of his strength leaves me."

Gwaine shuffled over and cupped her cheek, thumb running over her flushed skin. "Go to sleep. He'll be fine by morning, complaining as usual. I bet a tankard on that."

"Hold you to it, Gwaine," she returned and shifted forward until her back lay on the forest floor.

Merlynn kept Arthur close, foreheads resting against the other, her arm clenching his waist, as if he was a pillow, or something special that she wanted to keep away from the prying eyes of others.

The first sight Arthur was welcomed to was Merlynn's tunic-clad back gazing back at him when his eyes opened that morning. But, that was not what registered first. Memories of the day previous flittered through his head. The Cup. His mission, the only reason he was out in the woods, the only sort of salvation of Camelot. He felt around on the floor around him for it, then hurriedly glanced about the small slab of forest they were resting in. There was no sight of it.

"Where's the Cup?" he exclaimed, coughing soon afterwards.

Merlynn groggily awoke and turned, her hair littered with small leaves and twigs. "What?"

"Where's the Cup?" Arthur repeated hastily. This woke Gwaine, who battered his eyelashes as the sun hit his sleepy lids.

She shook the pieces from her hair, then scrunched it up. "Cenred's men," she told him. "They took it."

"Then what are we still doing here?" he shouted.

"You were unconscious," she said, as if he was stupid to even ask the question. However, there was no confirmation, only a scoff.

"Always an excuse, Merlynn," Arthur retorted. He tried to get up, but yelled in pain as the wound in his leg protested against the sudden movement of muscle. Merlynn and Gwaine rushed to help him stand. "We have to get back to Camelot before it's too late."

They trekked miles it seemed, before finally they reached the hill that led to one of the bordering villages of Uther's kingdom. Arthur limped up the slope of lush grass, and stopped.

His eyes widened.

"What the hell happened?" Gwaine breathed, voicing the question that Arthur had been internally thinking of himself.

The village was up in flames; all the trio could see was the tops of the huts, crumbling in on themselves. Merlynn could not comprehend what sort of monstrosity had hoarded their way through the town but, in her heart of hearts, she had an idea of _who _the monstrosity was.

_Morgause. _

From the moment Merlynn had seen her, she was intrigued with this strange blonde woman's finesse, courage and slightly standoff-ish attitude. At discovering of her powers, Merlynn was excited at the prosperity of another kin. But, after what she had done, hate began to override everything. She was one of the reasons why magic was feared, why it was not respected, admired or considered 'natural'.

"I don't know," Arthur said grimly. "We need to hurry."

They began to make their way down the hill toward the burning village. Gwaine and Arthur kept close to Merlynn in case there was an attack, for she was without any means to defend themselves - as much as they knew, anyway. Nothing attacked them. The only living thing they had encountered was a terrified chicken who sought solace amongst the reckage. Merlynn had lifted it from the tangled rope it had isolated itself in and carried the poor animal out to the borders of the village, where she then let it run free.

But soon, as they headed toward Camelot, more bodies were strewn over the forest floor like leaves. It was one of the patrols in Camelot; all were dead.

"There's not a single enemy body," she stated, her voice no louder than a breathy whisper. Her jaw strained worriedly.

Arthur glanced at the clean wound of one of the knights. "She's right. This wasn't a fight, this was a slaughter," he declared in shock.

"Who could've done such a thing?" Gwaine questioned; he was just as dismayed as the other two, his eyes solemn as they took in all the innocent men that lay dead before them.

For a moment, things were silent. Pondering. Dark. Merlynn knew, though. Of course she did. A silent piece to the lives of Camelot, all knowing, and all seeing. She did not say a word. For that was not her purpose. She was forever muted, her azure eyes calculating, taking in the world around her. It was what she was always meant to be. Merlynn wished she could tell them. Everything. They were two of the men she trusted most, and knew that, if they accepted her, they would admire her help and think of her more of an ally, than a useless girl.

"An army of men who cannot die," Arthur said, his rough voice breaking her from her thoughts. She took a deep breath and began to trud over the strewn bodies with a hint of remorse toward their overlining kingdom.

"Come on," she ushered quietly.

Arthur and Gwaine didn't notice the internal battle she had with herself, nobody ever did. Except Freya. But she was gone now. A whisper in the wind; she missed her greatly. She knew she'd be a better, calmer person if she had Freya back. But, it was a hope that would only cause her great pain and send her to madness. As she walked ahead, even then could they not notice the smallest of changes. The clench in her fists, the white of her pallor, her breath hitching more than necessary, and the stray tear that fell from her eye.

Despite her love for Arthur, the friends that she had, all the love that was given to her, Merlynn knew that she was truly alone in the world.

And it killed her. Every day.

oOo

Smoke rose from Camelot when they caught sight of the previously magnificant castle in their midst. It was a tragic beauty, the ignited Camelot, from where it stood amongst the tall oak trees. Colours set off the blue sky, red and orange billowed from the stone of the castle. Merlynn closed her eyes and prayed that all she cared for was safe and untouched inside those burning walls. The walk to the castle was obstructed with more knights, more citizens of Camelot's armies. Leon wasn't amongst those dead bodies, and for that they were glad, but it did not stop the sadness that welled within at the sight of fallen comrades.

"They never stood a chance," Arthur muttered, his voice tinged with annoyance. She gently touched his arm, comforting him silently. His muscles contracted beneath his skin, then relaxed, and a hint of a smile came to her face. Even now, amongst the madness, she could still calm him.

The image was quite the same in the Lower Town; bloody, a massacre of red, silver and the dull, sharp tone of grey that Camelot had become. Innocent lives, unknown faces, disfigured by blood and slashes, haunted them.

"Gwen," Merlynn muttered when she noticed the quant little home there, untouched and unusually clean, as usual. She hurried toward the door and tried to open it, but found herself struggling.

"Here, let me," Gwaine offered and nudged her back softly with a warm hand. He sent her a wink before kicking the door open with a mighty foot; it flew off its hinges and to the floor.

"Nice one," she commented, rather sarcastically.

He shrugged. The trio crept into the dark, silent home, swords drawn and weary. There was no way to tell what coud be dwelling in the shadows. They remained silent as they made their way into Gwen's house, but kept their eyes focused for any sort of movement.

Arthur took a step forward.

A battle cry came from out of nowhere it seemed, and soon the face of an unknown, dark-skinned man shot out from under a cloth, sword poised toward them. Gwaine and Arthur both took defensive stances, but recognition flashed in Merlynn's eyes. He seemed familiar; she had never seen him in her life.

Could it be... "Elyan?" her voice came out a sharp, albeit questionable tone. "Gwen's brother?"

"Who're you?" he snapped. His eyes turned to her. Gwen's chocolate orbs reflected off of his, and she knew that it was truly Elyan. But what could he be doing in Camelot?

"I'm - I'm Merlynn," she said, motioning toward herself.

Elyan's posture immediately settled and he nodded, name recollecting in his mind. "Gwen's mentioned you before. I'm sorry." She smiled softly.

Arthur returned the attention to himself. "Where is everyone?" he demanded, but his tone was otherwise kind.

"I- I thought that..."

"Elyan, please, What happened?" he asked.

"They came out of nowhere, a mighty army," he said heatedly. "Weapons were useless against them. Th-they were men, Sire, but not men. Nothing could kill them. Nothing."

Merlynn bit her lip.

"Where's Gwen?" Arthur questioned for her.

"She was in the citadel when they attacked," Elyan admitted.

"Then there's still hope," she whispered by the door, eyes lighting up. Gwen could still be _alive, _safe, mostly unharmed by the undead army.

He paused, expression dejected and broken. "The citadel's been taken."

Arthur turned his attention to Merlynn, and watched as her shoulders slumped, eyes falling to the floor. The small bout of vulnerability was a rare sight to see from her, but he could see such a difference in her when that side of Merlynn appeared in his sights. Her finger reached up and brushed against her eye. All he wished to do was draw her into his arms and tell her that all was alright, that there wasn't a need to be distressed, but he knew comfort would not console her loss. She was so much different than what she used to be; stronger, but oh so more tender than usual.

"Let's go," he said. As he passed her, Arthur gently took her arm, squeezing the limb gently. She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes, telling him it was otherwise forced. He didn't like those smiles.

However, he didn't let go of her as they headed out into the Square toward the castle. His limp was worse; Merlynn knew that for sure and, as she pulled her limb away from his grasp, it became noticeable. Arthur didn't falter from the loss, only kept moving toward the castle, toward his father.

"How much longer can he keep going like this?" Elyan asked, walking into step with her.

She shrugged. Truly, she did not know the answer. "I'm not sure. I keep asking that myself, actually."

In the citadel, Arthur could not take walking anymore and paused in the corridor, gripping onto the stone wall for balance.

"Where now?" Gwaine spoke up.

"Now, er... Now we, er..." he stuttered, struggling to stand.

Merlynn's eyes flashed worriedly. "Arthur, you can't go on. You know this. You must rest."

"We must," Arthur breathed. Sweat was forming on her brow. "We must find the others..."

"You can't go on without treatment," she persisted.

He shook her concerned hand away. "...Guinevere and my father."

Merlynn pursed her lips at his stubborn behaviour; an idea suddenly came to mind, and she turned to the arrival to their group. "Elyan."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know your way to the dungeons?"

"Yeah, I think so," he replied, turning a bit more confident than before. For that, she was glad.

Merlynn pushed Gwaine after him. "Gwaine, go with him. See if you can find them, and any other survivors of this massacre."

"Sure."

They hurried off, leaving Merlynn and Arthur to watch them disappear in the dark of the citadel. Merlynn, who knew exactly what Arthur would pull, stuck her arm out in his way, keeping him from moving even an inch in their direction.

"I'm goin -" he began.

"Huh uh," she interrupted, sending him a look. "You're not going anywhere but to the physician's chambers." It seemed her magic was not working for the moment.

"That's an order," Arthur declared indignantly. She rolled her eyes and slung his arm over her shoulder, before leveraging him down the corridor toward her chambers.

Merlynn scoffed. "Your orders are sod right about now. I'm in control right now and I _order you, _to come with me."

"When we get out of this, I'm going to whoop you," he threatened.

"Looking forward to it." Her voice was careless, not even hesitant about his words, which were empty to her. "See, if I even let you go, you'll fall. Then where will you be."

"On the floor?" he guessed, sounding sarcastic.

She nodded firmly. "Exactly. Don't want to be there amongst the dead, now do we?" He didn't answer. "Of course not. Now, shut up and let's keep moving."

Merlynn dragged him into the physician's chambers and set him down on the bench by Gaius' desk. She had to hear him ramble of how she was going to be 'punished' for her rude behaviour, and was getting sick of it.

"You're disobeying orders, Merlynn," he growled. Merlynn would never admit the thrill she got when she heard those words used in that angered, heated, gruff voice of his. "I'll have you in the stocks for this."

All thrills left her. "Fine," she sighed in annoyance. "Please, just stay put and do not move that leg of yours or I swear to God -" there was a rattle from the cupboard.

Merlynn grabbed Arthur's sword from the floor and crept toward the door, eyes focused on the door ahead of her. It was silent; Arthur quietly watched from his seat, terrified for her if there was an undead knight behind the cupboard. But, before he could voice his concern, Merlynn yanked open the door and poised her sword into the room.

"Merlynn!" Gaius cried from his huddled place in the cupboard.

She grinned and tugged him out, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Gaius!"

"All the better for seeing you," he remarked. He pressed a soft, loving kiss into her hair. Arthur groaned from his bench, breaking the tender moment between the pair. His attention was turned to the injured prince. "Arthur."

Gaius made a move toward him, but Merlynn put her hand on his arm. "I tried to use magic, but it didn't work," she whispered. He nodded and headed over to Arthur.

"This may hurt a bit, Sire," he began, tenderly inspecting the wound. It was dressed hurriedly, with part of Merlynn's undershirt, and completely stained with blood. Arthur hissed. "The wound's infected. I'll have to redress the leg to reduce the inflammation."

"No, no, no, no. We haven't got time," he insisted. "Just give me something to keep going."

"Yes, Sire," Gaius said hesitantly. Both he and Merlynn wandered off to search for the potion bottle, but searching for a cure was far from the young servant's mind.

She leaned on the table and took a slight glance toward Arthur, before returning to the man she considered a father. A trust-worthy man. "It's the army of immortals, isn't it?" she asked softly, preparing herself for the answer.

He didn't reply directly, which was what she expected from him. "We'll be lucky to get away with our lives, any of us."

She nodded. "I should go pack then. Well, again. For a quick getaway." Merlynn turned to Arthur and motioned toward her chambers. "I'll be right back."

"I'm still not happy with you," he grunted.

"Oh, you'll get over it."

The first thing she grabbed was her magic book, her most essential object for the battle, she believed, apart from the magic itself. Merlynn knew she wasn't the best at remembering spells, only the ones she needed to use frequently. Then, as she crouched down on the floor by her bed, Merlynn glanced at the hiding space which was now exposed. There was a shimmer, the faint glow of water. Merlynn reached down and grabbed the large vial of water that the Fisher King had given her not too long ago.

"_When all seems lost, this will show you the way."_

She slowly placed it in her knapsack, which never seemed to leave her hip, and headed down the stairs into the main chamber.

"The effect will be instant, Sire, but I cannot guarantee how long it'll last," Gaius told Arthur as he handed the suttobrn prince a vial.

Arthur sculled it down in one go and gasped. "Thank you, Gaius," he breathed. He could feel the strength returning to him, the pain slowly becoming numb, but nevertheless remaining there as a constant reminder of his infected wound.

Gwaine and Elyan burst through the door.

"The King, Sire, he's alive," Elyan gasped out.

Arthur stood, a disbelieving, but thankful smile on his face. "Where is he?"

"They're taking him to the throne room as we speak," the rogue spoke up, sounding grim.

"This may be my last chance," he declared. Once again, Merlynn stopped him before he shot off without a clause.

"Arthur, there's too many of them," she reminded him, eyes pleading with him to understand. "You'll never make it."

"I won't leave my father to die here alone," Arthur retorted heatedly. He then turned to the other two. "Gwaine, Elyan, take Gaius and make your way to the woods beyond the castle. I hope we meet again."

The three left in a haste with a small wave in Merlynn and Arthur's direction. She watched them go sadly; Merlynn could only pray that they remained safe until they reached their destination. Arthur brought his attention to his servant, and put a heavy hand on her cheek.

"Merlynn, you should go with them," he told her firmly. But, deep down, he knew her stubbornness could match him in a fierce battle until Judgement Day.

She smiled knowingly. "You know that suggestion will never be answered with a 'yes'. I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

He slowly rested his forehead on hers, then kissed her lips. "Thank you."

"Oh, I'm not doing it for you," she teased. "I've seen the woods before. They're not exciting."

He chuckled.

oOo

Merlynn and Arthur made their way up into the balcony above the Throne Room. She had never been up there before, but marvelled at the perfect view it gave them of the chamber below. The two crawled to the edge and silently watched. Immortal soldiers forced Uther to his knees in front of a smirking Morgause.

"Well, Uther, how the mighty have fallen," she remarked with a tinkering laugh, her eyes shining with a dark mirth as they gazed down upon the previously proud king.

Arthur shuffled forward furiously, but paused when Merlynn put a warning hand on his back. She could not reach his arm in case of making a noise. "The guards are immortal, they'll cut you to ribbons! What use are you dead?" she hissed in his ear.

"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore," Morgause said from below. The young servant was also amazed at the clarity of the conversation. She watched as the sorceress removed Uther's crown; even her mouth gaped.

Uther still remained strong, even in his trapped position, kneeling in front of the woman. "This is unlawful. You cannot do this. You have no right to the throne!" he bellowed defiantly.

All was silent. Until, a familiar voice spoke up from the depths of the shadows.

"No, she does not. But I do," she stated, revealing herself, proud.

Merlynn knew what glee she must feel, finally showing her father the creature she truly was inside. She felt Arthur freeze and took a glance at his expression; he was horrified, shocked that Morgana would simply stand there and _mock _Uther. She wondered what Uther looked like for a brief moment. He must have been broken, shattered by the final deceit of Morgana. She sympathised with him; how he must feel in this moment of discovery.

"I am your daughter, after all," Morgana hissed. His expression must have seemed comical, because she chuckled. "Don't look so surprised. I've known for some time."

Realization and shock dawned on Arthur's face. _She was his sister? _Half sister he supposed, but a sister no doubt. He was disgusted with himself for bordering some attraction to her in their younger years. Morgana perched herself on the throne, looking very satisfied with the outcome of events. She took a glance to Morgause, who nodded toward another soldier. Geoffrey of Monmouth shot out shakily from behind the throne; the Queen's crown was in his hands. It was very beautiful.

Merlynn could only imagine what a glamorous being Ygraine must have been when wearing that object of art.

"By the power vested in me, I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot," he declared shakily.

The crowd of the surviving seemed to slump in defeat all at once. For now, all hope for a just Camelot was out of their hands. Immortal soldiers shoved Uther into a bow, truly exclaiming the destruction of the king.

Camelot now had a Queen.

Arthur watched in horror. Merlynn only clenched her jaw, not surprised in the slightest of the ordacity of Morgana.

For now, the battle had ended.

_The war had begun. _

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. :) Coming of Arthur: Part 1 is complete. Part 2 will come soon, promise. After my school certificate, which is next week on monday - wednesday, I'm sure. :S <strong>

**Erm... okay. **

_**So, we all loved possessive!Arthur, eh? Haha. I'm glad :) **_

_**For the OC: **Okay, mixed answers. I'm not sure it's gonna happen, but it was just a question in case I decide to. If I do add an OC character, it'll either be female, or male, but not completely a major character in the fanfiction. It'll be strictly minor. For the most part. _

**For the magic: **_Mixed aswell. Okay, in my opinion, as much as Merlynn and Arthur adore each other, it wouldn't be logical for her to tell him of her magic. Because, as you may know, (sorry to swear) shit goes down in season 4. And Arthur is 'betrayed by magic' alot more than in previous seasons. For Merlynn to let him know that, this entire time, she was a magical being, especially before/after (really early) Uther's death, he would be so angry with her. (Oops. Sorry to those who haven't seen season 4.) -_- _

**LadyBlade WarAngel: **I'm not from England, sadly. :( I live further south; I watch it online, along with Supernatural and Vampire Diaries. Because they're not airing that quickly in Australia. Well, Merlynn is, but it's (I think) an episode behind me. I've already watched His Father's Son, and this weekend, 'Aithusa' will be airing. Yeah.

_As a side note, Sorry if any of you are disappointed in knowing that Arthur will not be knowing about Merlynn's magical destiny in the near future, but it's just not logical. The season wouldn't be as interesting, nor funny, and it wouldn't span on very far. Because Arthur wouldn't be his 'oblivious' self, and things would drastically change. I'm not trying to make this too AU. _

_But, I hope you still want to read this. Because other things will happen; things I'm sure will please you. _

_:) _

_Have a lovely day. _


	66. Coming of Arthur: In Hiding

**Okay, so far: **

**Maggie Smith = 19**

**Helen Mirren = 18**

**Vanessa Redgrave = 2**

**Meryl Streep = 2**

**Julie Walters = 1**

**Julie Andrews = 15**

_LOL to all the Betty White's though :D_

_Bit saddened that there wasn't any more votes for Julie Walters :'( but oh well :) _

_Maggie Smith: _Alright, I adore this woman. She was gorgeous when she was younger, and has aged beautifully no matter what anyone says. As an actress, she's an icon and one of my many inspirations to become an actress. A natural beauty; pure. I love her so much :) When she was Mcgonagall, I loved her even more. I mean, come on? Who doesn't love Prof. Mcgonagall and her going 'I've always wanted to do that spell!' Aww... see, I could picture her as Merlynn, especially in the final Harry Potter movie. Also, her in Downton Abbey, I sorely do want to hug her. As a person, she seems awkward, and sweet, also very kind, so I can see her as a Queen in every aspect.

_Helen Mirren: _She seems very regal-looking, and I absolutely adore her as well. While she looks so calculating and mature, in some interviews (especially Arthur) you can see a sort of soft, playful edge to her, and she also seems sweet. Helen would be a fabulous queen, and she has been once as Q. Elizabeth, in fact haha. She's also a very beautiful old woman, one of those women who stay beautiful and in shape in their age, which contradicts all stereotypes of all women. And the fact that she has done a nude photo shoot in a bath (and I don't mean when she was, let's say, in the youth years) means she's a little racy and eccentric, as well as adventurous.

_Julie Andrews: _Oh, let me just say, I've been a complete fan of this woman since I was four. I saw The Sound of Music (a film I'm still obsessed with, and sing. Frequently.) and absolutely loved Maria... haha. As a woman, she's so completely beautiful, and elegant, and kind. In Princess Diaries, (which I was watching the other day) I could see something quite reminiscent to that; a Queen, in every aspect, but ever so fun, and confident. _Oh, I love her :) _

_Meryl Streep: _Yeah, another love. While I put her there, I don't really see her as Merlynn except for her kindness and aloof tone in real life. In It's Complicated, I could see Merlynn as her when she's a mother (if, of course, they have kids ;P) Otherwise, not really, but I do love her.

_Vanessa Redgrave: _I probably have watched movies with her in it, but otherwise I really don't know much about her. -_-

_Julie Walters: _Okay, she's another actress I love. Seriously, she pulls off such a motherly, yet completely kind vibe, and has such humor :D I do love her, but I am going to focus on the top three.

I will get back to you on my final result. It was always going to be in the majority of votes, and then I'd make the final deliberation :) 

_So, I hope you enjoy my choice when I make it. _

* * *

><p>Soon before the crowning ceremony had finished, Merlynn and Arthur escaped into the forest. Camelot now ruled beneath the words of Queen Morgana Pendragon, and her 'sister' Morgause. Arthur couldn't believe it; Morgana, the quirky, stubborn, hard-headed girly girl, who wielded a sword skillfully (taught by himself and his father) was his sister, no less evil at the same time. She, all along, had conspired with Morgause.<p>

Their enemy.

She was now their enemy.

He didn't speak the entire run, and he supposed Merlynn understood his silence. Arthur had entrusted Morgana with more of his secrets, his pain, his doubt, his love for Merlynn, and the entire time, she was planning against the demise of his kingdom. She was not the person he believed her to be. Or perhaps, she had never been _that _person, but... - Arthur had never been more confused, nor betrayed in his entire life.

When they reached the sanctuary that Elyan, Gaius and Gwaine had discovered, Arthur pushed past them and slumped in the corner, resting back against a large stone, never uttering a single word. Merlynn was left to tell the tale to to them.

Arthur was trying to remain strong for his men, putting up a wall he was so knowledged for building. But, Merlynn knew he was more upset than he appeared.

_One week later. _

Officially of age.

Merlynn could now call herself, finally, officially, a woman. Today, she turned twenty-one, and she was spending it in isolation. Much like her other birthdays. Merlynn didn't tell them about it; not many, anyway, knew of the celebration of her birth. Only Gaius, and, probably, Kilgharrah, for he knew many things of the future, past and present. It was not their fault, of course. She didn't like broadcasting it. There was too many other things going on when it was her birthday, always. The four people with her that she was in hiding with had enough on their shoulders to worry about something so trivial; she didn't mind.

They had turned into scavengers.

Well, Merlynn mainly, but all the same. She was sent out, every few days, to patrol the perimeter and scour for food for all five of them. Merlynn also didn't really mind about it either, for it gave her a chance to escape the isolation of the cave. She got to play with the sweet animals in the forest, the ones that would approach her, the ones that she would never kill.

On her way back to the cave, Merlynn noticed some of the immortal guards who searched the forests for any 'intruders' that stepped foot into Queen Morgana's kingdom. She acted fast, and clambered up a nearby tree, waiting for them to pass. One thing that she was particularly good at (well, rather _improved _at) was hiding, and it put her at an advantage against the immortals.

She reminded herself a bit like a mouse with that skill. But, she thought to herself, amused, they always ended up squished or slaughtered by foot or blade, the latter mainly in her knapsack. Merlynn leaped from the tree and made a zig-zag formation around the cave, never leading them toward the hiding spot, before she jumped down the small ledge toward the cavern. Gwaine slid out from behind his large boulder which he used to scope out the surroundings, and smiled in relief at the sight of her, then motioned the tired servant inside.

"You alright?" Gwaine asked once they were in the safety of the cave.

She nodded, breath coming out in small, quick pants. Elyan noticed this and handed over his waterskin; she tipped it toward her mouth, disappointed to find it empty. However, she did not complain, nor did she voice her opinion. Merlynn simply handed him her bag of fresh, hurriedly collected supplies and made her way deeper into the cave, mouth slightly dry.

"I'll get some more," Elyan offered.

Merlynn waved him off. "Don't. It's too dangerous out there."

"What happened?" Gwaine questioned worriedly.

"Morgana's men are everywhere," she told them, crossing her arms over her chest. As she turned back to Gaius, Merlynn lowered her voice. "We need to do something. They'll find us soon."

Merlynn had found a small pheasant and managed to find at least six rats before the immortal army caught up with her. She was surprisingly pleased with herself for her findings. So, she cooked rat and pheasant soup, which was more appealing than it sounded, though not by much.

"Eugh, my stomach is going through hell for this," Gwaine commented, taking a seat beside her on the log.

She smiled slightly and nudged his side. "Surely it can handle a bit of soup? Come on, you're a rogue. You've probably been through worse."

"Soup, I can handle. It's the rat that worries me," he said with a charming smile. "The pheasant isn't that bad, though."

"Don't worry. It's just a bit chewy, and not at all appealing. But, it's packed with protein and not _that _bad."

"I'm sure. You've eaten it before?"

Merlynn took a glance at Arthur. "It's...complicated."

"Obviously we've got time," he replied, raising a brow.

"Well, Arthur killed this unicorn and..." she proceeded to tell him the tale as she cooked, turning her eyes to Arthur every few moments to see if he would react in any way. He didn't; all he did was bring a hand to his lips and run a finger over his lower, expression sad. Arthur was broken by the realisation that Morgana truly was against him, and she was never coming back.

After the story, Gwaine looked almost shocked. "Wow. He forced you to eat rat?" She nodded. "That sly braggart."

"Yeah..."

The soup had been cooked all the way through, and now simmered over the fire, a slight steam brewing from the top of the pot. Merlynn collected a bowl from her side and filled it with the soup, then motioned to the pile.

"Grab yourself a plate," she declared. Merlynn wandered over to the silent form of Arthur and held the plate out to him. "If you didn't hear me before, it's rat and pheasant soup." He didn't respond. "You've had rat before, and I'm sure I've fed you far worse. You would probably wolf down a beetle if you hadn't eaten in three weeks."

"Merlynn, for once, leave me in peace, please," he begged quietly, dejected eyes lifting up to meet hers.

She sighed and plomped down onto the dirt, the plate forgotton nearby. "I know how you feel, believe me. When I found out of Morgana's intentions and her relationship with Morgause, I felt _so _betrayed."

Arthur paused and his expression darkened. "Did you - did you know? About Morgana?" His fists clenched. "For how long?"

"I -" she sighed. "For a while. Since before she disappeared." Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief; he slumped further on the rock behind his back.

"She's been on _her _side for that long?" he breathed. Once again, his anger returned to him, and he focused it on Merlynn. "Why didn't you tell me, Merlynn? I mean -"

Merlynn clenched her jaw. "Would you have believed me?" He didn't answer her question. So, she continued. "I knew you would have discarded the idea, or sent me to the dungeons for treachery. She was, as much as it pains me to tell you, the one who plotted me as a sorcerer and led Uther to us some time ago." He released a deep breath.

"I've known her all my life. How could she do this to us?" he spat.

"I can't answer that, but you have a duty to your father, to your people. You can't give up on them now," she said, squeezing his hand.

Arthur sighed, and pointed out, "You cannot defeat an immortal army."

She shrugged. "We don't know until we try," Merlynn countered easily, a small smile on her face. "Now eat. I don't want to be shoving it down your throat."

oOo

Merlynn and Gaius sat away from the rest of the group.

"We need to act before Morgana gets any stronger," she said gravely, running a tired hand over her hair. She could feel the stress pulsing on her temples, but new rubbing the area would not sate her pain.

"Have you sent word to Lancelot yet?" Gaius asked, voice soft.

She shrugged. "I sent a letter to Haldor days ago. He's probably moved on."

"Give it time," he assured.

"We don't have time," Merlynn snapped, and set her bowl down indignantly. "We need to act now."

"I know, Merlynn, but how?"

She bit her lip. "There was an immortal army before," she replied. "How was it defeated?"

"The Cup of Life had to be emptied of the blood it contained," Gaius relayed and released a small sigh. "Once that had happened, the enchantment no longer held."

She nodded, confidence and defiancy flashing in those azure orbs of hers. "Then that's what I have to do."

"They're immortal, Merlynn. You don't know the power to defeat a soldier, never mind an army," Gaius said softly.

"I have fought battles before, Gaius. Beside Arthur and his knights. I know how to use my feet and my sword to hold off this enemy, and I will find a way to use my magic. Gaius, what Arthur does not see will not be known," she whispered in determination.

He slowly put a hand on hers, and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry we could not celebrate your birthday, Merlynn," he told her. Her eyes sufficiently widened.

"You know?" she asked in slight surprise.

"You sound surprised that I could forget such a significant moment," Gaius responded. "I was not able to get you anything; I had left it hidden in our chambers for weeks, but obviously it was not the first thing on my mind."

She smiled. "It doesn't matter. There are more important matters at hand."

"When this is over, we'll celebrate it, right and proper," he remarked. "You're officially of age. It's not something to take lightly."

"I know, but we musn't think of such trivial things," she said, patting his hand. "We need to focus, Gaius." Merlynn stood, collected the two bowls and headed over to the crackling fireplace, setting the ornaments down beside it. She noticed Gwaine secretly gazing out of the mouth of the cave upwards into the surrounding area and walked to him, taking a peek herself. "What are you looking at?"

"Patrolling, as usual," he shrugged.

She sighed, and turned to face him, leaning her back against the wall. "This whole thing - I hate it. I mean, I know my life has never been entirely _normal, _but I just wish that once, _once, _I'd get a chance to have a day where I wasn't afraid, or on guard."

"You're only a child, too," Gwaine agreed.

"A child who you're affectionate for," she shot back. "I wonder what that makes you?" There was a teasing glint in her eyes.

"A right, dirty pervert," he replied; now, that charming grin of his returned, and she couldn't help but smile crookedly. Gwaine always knew how to make her smile. Merlynn giggled. Even though she had admitted, a bit loudly, that Gwaine had feelings for her, neither truly was serious about the matter. Arthur had heard though, and glanced up at them suddenly, jaw clenched.

Merlynn crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, I'm not a child. I stopped being a child when I first came to Camelot. And now, I am a _woman." _

"You're not a woman until -" she held up a hand.

"Don't finish that sentence, Gwaine. Really," her voice was firm.

Gwaine laughed, and leaned forward so their faces were at a much closer proximity than before. "It's true," he pointed out. "And what do you mean, you'e now a woman?"

She paused - Merlynn had told Gaius that they had more things to worry about than something so _unimportant _as her birthday, but she also knew that Gwaine would bug her like an incessant fly until he annoyed the answer out of her. "It's my, er, birthday," she admitted quietly. "Today."

His eyes were wide. "Really? Oh, my girl," he wiped a tear from his eye and brought her into a tight hug, "she's finally grown up. Soon, she shall learn the pleasures of the flesh, and drink at the tavern."

"I do drink at the tavern!" she said indignantly.

"Well, my girl is very naughty, isn't she?" he flicked her nose; she swatted his hand away like a fly.

"Shut up." Merlynn sighed once again, and pulled back from his warm embrace.

"How old are ya turnin'?"

"I'm officially of age; twenty-one," she told him, the briefest of smiles on her face. Even Merlynn couldn't believe it.

Gwaine almost seemed to pout and, at the same time, both slid down the archway of the mouth so they were sitting on the floor. "Aw, if I'd had known, I would have gotten you a gift."

"I don't need one. We have an evil sorceress to focus on," Merlynn pointed out. "As you might know."

"Oh, I do know, but in my opinion, we should be finding some way to distract ourselves. And celebrating your birth could be that one thing," he said.

"I can't."

"Why not, Merlynn?"

Merlynn ran a hand over her forehead, sliding upwards to shake her loose hair distractedly. "Because. Everyone is in misery, so much pain and regret, people are dying...How can we celebrate when innocent lives are being destroyed only miles away? We have to save Gwen, Leon -" she broke off, leaning her head back. "If they're still alive, that is."

Gwaine ushered her over to him. When she didn't move, he sighed and grabbed her arm, tugging her to his side, which was on the inside of the cave. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, then pressed a tender kiss to her head. "So much worry is put on your shoulders, Merlynn, and half of it is unnecessary. We are all working together; why must you carry the burden?"

"Let's just say it's a part of my destiny," she remarked with a bitter grin.

"I think you need to relax."

Merlynn's head flopped to his shoulder. "It feels like I could have done something to prevent it, or it's all my fault," she admitted.

"You are a good person, Merlynn. You're in fact one of the sweetest, most caring girl I've ever met. And I've met a lot of girls -"

"Huh, not surprised."

"_Anyway, _this isn't your fault. I don't know why you feel that way but you aren't alone. You've got me, Gaius, Elyan and even droopy Arthur over there. We'll defeat the Witch-y bitch before you know it," he comforted, nudging her with the shoulder she rested on.

Even she couldn't hold back an amused snort at the nickname. "Thank you, Gwaine. You always know how to make me feel better," she muttered.

"Always here, Merlynn. You know that."

Merlynn sat there by his side for a moment before, suddenly, an idea popped into her head like a shockwave. Her eyes flickered to her knapsack. "Gwaine, I need to go do something. Keep watch still."

"'Kay," he responded. "Happy birthday, by the way."

Arthur had watched the entire thing from his position. He could see them as clear as day, but could only hear snippets of the conversation. Admittedly, he could not remember the last time Merlynn confided in him for something, and he felt a flash of jealousy run through him that she had now decided to speak to Gwaine about her troubles. Why, did she not trust him?

_Maybe she's leaving you to your own contemplation, _his mind reason.

But, his jealous streak had overtaken all other thoughts, and he silently bristled. Arthur watched as she smiled at Gwaine with that same smile; he had come to think of that as _his _smile, but apparently he was wrong. He certainly did not like how close the two were - how close they were becoming, even. Merlynn hurried off into the shadows without a word to Gwaine, retrieving her knapsack to the floor before she did so. He wondered why she had been so secretive lately; he had had enough of all the secrets and lies in his life.

Merlynn trifled through her knapsack desperately, pulling out all the contents inside with the exception of her magic book.

"Merlynn, what are you doing?" she jumped, but relaxed when the familiar voice of Gaius was recognized in her mind. Merlynn didn't turn.

"Looking for something," she answered briskly.

Gaius cocked his brow from behind her, head shifting curiously to peek over her shoulder. "What?"

Finally, she tugged the vial out from the bottom of her back and held it up with a small, albeit triumphant smile. "This," she declared. "When I met the Fisher King, he gave me this. He told me, in Camelot's darkest hour, when all seems lost, it would show me the way."

"Yes. But how?"

She shrugged. "That's what I've got to find out," she said, narrowing her eyes at the large vial in her hands.

Merlynn moved off into a crevice in the depth of the cave, which she used as her 'private bedroom', as it were, propped against the smooth wall. She turned the vial of water in her hands inquisitively; Merlynn had absolutely no clue what to do with it, or how she was supposed to use the water in the vial.

Everyone was asleep, so that made things much easier.

"Magic always helps," she muttered to herself. Merlynn held the vial up to her eyes and took a deep breath. "_Geriht læc me." _The water remained the same. "_Fultume me!" _Her voice turned the spell into more of a question; nothing happened, once again. Merlynn rolled her eyes irritably. "Fine, I'll try again." She glanced up at the ceiling of the cave. "Thank you, Fisher King, for the instructions. Been a lovely help. _Geondlihte gesweorce min!"_

Merlynn sighed and relaxed against her small, smooth rock space, drawing her blanket up. She supposed she could try in the morning when the headache that was steadily beginning to form was gone.

As the night dreaded on, she had fallen asleep. A grunt from behind her made her suddenly shoot awake; her hand let go of the vial instinctively. She gasped as the water from the vial dribbled out from the broken glass and slid over the stone.

"Sorry," Gwaine muttered. "Nature calls."

"Oh, no!" she whisper-cried, helplessly watching as the water rolled away from the broken vial. But, then she noticed something.

The water seemed to shimmer, glow with a blinding, iridescent light. It formed a small puddle against a curve in one of the stone formations; the glimmer formed a moon, almost. A reflection. The puddle rippled, and then, she saw it. _Her. _The face that had haunted her nightmares since the moment she lost her. Merlynn felt tears brim her eyelids, almost immediately, when those familiar orbs gazed back at her with a joyful smile.

"_Freya?" _she breathed in awe.

"Hello, Merlynn," Freya greeted from inside the puddle. "I've missed you."

"You're..." Merlynn could barely speak, let alone breathe. She was sure that she would never see her again, the person who understood her and trusted her.

"Merlynn, we don't have long," she sighed.

She wiped away the stray tears from her eyes and sniffed. "It's really you?"

"I swore that one day I would repay you. Now is the moment," she declared with a bright smile. The same smile she used when Merlynn promised her that she would help her escape.

Merlynn frowned. "I don't understand." Freya winked.

"There is but one weapon that slay something which is already dead."

"A blade forged in the dragon's breath," she said in realisation.

Freya nodded. "That weapon lies at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon," she replied. "Where you hid it."

"But Morgana's army are not dead, they're very much alive," Merlynn pointed out.

"Anyone who toys with the cup pays a terrible price," she told the young servant wisely. Freya seemed much happier than she was when she had been alive. "The moment they entered their pact with Morgause, they became the living dead. You must come to the lake."

"And you will give me the sword?" she guessed.

Freya nodded again. "In your hands it has the power to save Albion."

"Thank you."

"No. It's giving me the chance to see you again," she admitted softly, gazing up at her with those big blue eyes. Merlynn sniffed.

There was a scrape of rock against shoe, and she whirled around to see Gwaine returning to his spot in the cave, a satisfied smile on his face. "That's better," he remarked, then took a glance to her. His smile turned to a concerned frown. "You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She had one of the largest grins he had ever seen on her in the past few days on her face, reaching her tear-filled eyes. "I'm fine," she assured. "Really. Go back to sleep, Gwaine."

Merlynn called for Kilgharrah to carry her to the Lake of Avalon, for she knew that there were hectares of an undead army in the way of that. She enjoyed travelling by dragon, she would admit, but Merlynn would never refer to Kilgharrah as a means of transportation. By morning, they had arrived at the Lake, and she slid off of his scaly back, landing on the floor with a small thud. She hadn't been to the large body of water since Freya's death, and it still looked the same as it had that day; the water was a crystal blue, the sky almost white.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"I warned you before that, in the wrong hands, this sword can do great evil," Kilgharrah announced from behind her. His warm breath washed over her, almost comforting. "You must promise me, Merlynn, that once its task is done, you will place it where none can wield it."

She turned her body slightly to face him, and nodded. "I promise." Merlynn noticed the boat she had sent Freya out with. But, she clearly remembered igniting it. Kilgharrah disappeared into the back of her mind. "How?" she whispered.

Merlynn headed over to it and clambered on inside, pushing it off deeper into the water with her body. "_Gesigle." _The boat floated through the Lake of Avalon toward the middle; as it did so, the air seemed to crackle with magic, suspense.

Excalibur burst from the depths of the water, the gold inscriptions seeming to shimmer from the water rivulets rolling down the metal of the glorious weapon. It was still in perfect condition, like it hadn't even been touched. Her smile widened when she noticed Freya's pale hand and arm shoot out with it, gripping the hilt of the sword out for Merlynn.

"Hello, Freya," she whispered. "Thank you."

Merlynn collected the sword from Freya and rushed back to shore, where she mounted upon the Great Dragon once more, Excalibur in her possession.

oOo

Merlynn slipped back inside the cave and covered Excalibur with her bag and blanket, keeping it from the prying eyes of Gwaine, for she knew he would be the one most likely to do so. Arthur had watched her run past him and stood, crossing his arms over his chest. He hadn't seen the sword, but pondered where she had been all night. His mind had been going wild for the duration of that night, before he finally decided to get up and win back the affection of Merlynn. Before she decided that Gwaine was the nicer man - which was completely perposterous.

"Merlynn?" his voice was much quieter than intended, but it got her attention. She turned, and smiled that same smile he was so fond of.

"You seem better," she observed.

For a moment, he frowned. More of his vulnerable side had come out over the past few days, and hadn't seem to seep back inside his mind. "What were you doing out all night?"

"Oh, nothing," she brushed off.

He closed his eyes. "Please, don't lie to me. I can't take the lies anymore," he beseeched.

"I went for a walk," Merlynn admitted. Which, partly, was true. She hated lying to him, hated the way he stared at her when he was in these states of mind, with such trust. "And, those undead soldiers came by, so I had to hide up in the trees. I'm sorry."

Arthur nodded in understanding, and took a step toward her. "Just as long as you're safe," he said. "They didn't see you?"

"No. I, er, jumped out of the way in time. All the undead-ness really made them stupid," she tried at a bit of light-hearted humor.

Things were silent between them. Before, he asked another question, full of curiousity. "Why did you want to go for a walk, anyway? And so far away?"

"Why do you keep asking so many questions, Arthur?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Curious. I haven't spoken to you as much as I'd like, and I just want to...talk to you."

"Insomnia. Boredom. I couldn't really sleep, too caught up in my thoughts," Merlynn spewed the lies out easily. It was something she was getting better at, she believed.

He sighed. "I've been having that problem, too."

"Hm." For some reason, she could feel a sort of awkwardness between them, one that hadn't been there in a while. Merlynn frowned, and plomped down unceremoniously on one of the stone seats that naturally formed in the cave. "Why do things feel so _different?" _

Arthur sat across from her. "Because things are different, Merlynn. Morgana has taken over the kingdom, all of our friends and loved ones are in danger, and who knows whats really happened to Camelot," he explained, then furrowed his brows, hand coming forward to rest on hers. "Through all this, you still love me?"

He looked so fragile, more vulnerable than she had ever seen him, even more than when Morgana had been on the brink of death. Her eyes widened; how could he think that any of these events even dented her feelings for him? Merlynn squeezed his hand in return. "I love you," she confirmed. "I will always love you. You should know this. I've stuck by you for many years, Arthur. What makes you even begin to comprehend that I could ever _not _love you?"

"You've been spending a _lot _of time with Gwaine," he began innocently.

She rolled her eyes and came forward, blatantly and boldly straddling his lap, forehead resting on his. "Really? Again," she breathed. "Stop worrying about Gwaine. Nothing is ever going to happen between us. I only love you, and that will never change."

His hands had come to rest on her upper thighs, shutting his eyes in bliss at having her at such a close proximity once more. "I love you, more than this world will ever know," he whispered into her ear, before pressing a tender kiss to her jaw. "And I overheard by the way. You and Gwaine."

"How much did you hear?" she asked in surprise.

"The fact that it is your birthday today," Arthur said, leaning back with a frown. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Merlynn sighed. "Must I repeat it again? There's too much going on, Arthur."

"Well, since I can't obviously give you a gift, I'll have to give you something else instead."

"This will suffice," with that, she kissed him, running her lips softly over his.

There were distant shouts from beyond the cave and they drew apart, standing in unison but, still, they remained close. Gwaine rushed in and paused at the sight of them; his smile had become slightly forced, but otherwise serious.

"Did you all here that, too?" he questioned. Merlynn's head shot to him and she nodded. The trio headed out of the cave and hustled behind a large rock; Merlynn was once again in the back, protected by the two wielding swords. Excalibur would be too much of a questionable topic to bring out for the moment.

Arthur shot out from their cover first and almost tackled Gwen to the floor, but paused when he realised it was her. "Guinevere!" he exclaimed in surprise. Gwen smiled and brought him into a hug, her face filled with relief. As they drew apart, he took notice of the man behind her, and his grin widened. "Sir Leon." They clasped hands.

Merlynn wrapped her arms around her friend in a tight embrace; she was so glad that Gwen was alive, and safe, with her again. She could protect her fully now. "Gwen. Oh god, I had thought something may have happened to you," she muttered in her ear.

"Like you, I am becoming quite the liar," she winked. "I have fooled Morgana."

Merlynn frowned for a fleeting moment; _fooled Morgana? _She became very doubtful that Gwen had even thrown the Witch off for a single moment, especially while Morgause was there. They were good at spotting liars. Although, she reasoned, they hadn't discovered her secrets just yet.

"We've been found!" Elyan shouted from his watching post, leaping from it. He bolted toward them with his weapon drawn. "They're almost upon us!"

Arthur snapped into action and turned to Merlynn. "Get Gaius," he ordered, turning to the others. "We need to get out of here. Run!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did we think of the chapter? <strong>

_BecStar94 - _Aww, thank you. And, sorry to disappoint, but that won't be happening soon :(

_Silveralopix - _I know! It has to be in one of the episodes before the finale, or in the season afterwards. It would be brilliant :)

_Becky - _Thank you for enjoying the story! x

_KayeBell - _Thanks loads :D

_Ariah3 - _Thank you, and I am so glad you've had Gwaine as your dp!

_Dragongirl Enna - _Aw, that is lovely of you to say! Thank you so much!

_Acklesaddict - _Haha, long live Queen Morgana! :)

_Maiqui - _thank you :) haha

_Lady Black WarAngel - _I've already got my own website that I use to watch Merlin, but thank you anyhow! :) And yes, it would just demolish all the progress that the lovely writers had made for the series (nod). :)

_xXMistressMadHatterXx - _Yeah, I think that even if Agravaine is an influencial character to Arthur's thought progress, he still wouldn't have killed that poor man. I wanted to kill Arthur, but he showed himself in the end as being, you know, _Arthur. _Which was sweet. Ah, our brain-child is healthy and well, and awaited its arrival into the fanfiction :P

_The Sheep Enchanter - _Thank you! I have never laughed so hard in a Merlin episode as much as Servant of Two Masters. I think, it was the _funniest _ever of this season. I mean, evil!Merlin? I love him. He's so funny. Aw, I'm laughing right now thinking of him!

_StarryNight359 - _Thank you. Though, pretty sure I'm going to fail :( I studied four hours today, and have all my notes in seperate labelled folders. But, Science will evade me tomorrow, because I suck at it, even though I'm doing Bio next year -_-

**. What do you suppose will happen next in season 4 for Merlynn and the rest? ;)**

**. And for The Wicked Day: Part 2, who do you think will sacrifice themselves for the Cailleach? **

_Next chapter will be up probably on Thursday, or Wednesday, after my exams. :) __Just as a side note: Will be failing Science exam. Probably Maths. And Geography. English will be a-ced. History will be fine. _

Also, how amazing was Servant of Two Masters? It was brilliant, the writing was brilliant, the plot was brilliant, and...evil Merlin. He was the most amazing thing. Is it just me, or did he sound different, sorta? Like, his voice?

Anywho, will be updating soon. Look out ;)

Have a lovely day, or night. x


	67. Coming of Arthur: It's Over, Morgana

_**So **_**orry to all of you.** _I did update, but it seemed that Fanfiction was being a cruel little bastard, and decided not to properly upload my chapter 0.o so I had to delete, then re-add, then it _still _didn't work, and so, I just forgot about it. It should work now :) _

**Exams ****sucked. **

**Grr... they were terrible, especially Science. But, I never have to see them again, which is _brilliant, _because I really am disappointed with what I got for that _blasted _subject. However, I do believe that we have a story to continue. **

**So, I'm back!**

**:) **

**Made a side-drabble. Called 'Monsters', about Morgana. Read if you want...**

_**Also, o**_**MG! It is the last episode of season 3, the last _chapter _of season 3. How exciting! Okay, won't be updating for, like, a week, because of it... *sigh* Can you believe it, guys? The _last _episode of season 3... season 4 coming up! There will be a surprise epsiode, the result of mine and** _xXMistressMadHatterXx_ **brain-child! It's gonna be amazing!**

**Updating a _litte _earlier than expected, but oh blinkin' well! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if the dialogue was a bit, let's say, _cheesy... _**

* * *

><p>Merlynn ran, as fast as her feet would allow her, to the cave, almost running into Gaius, who had been about to check out all the commotion that awoke him from his nap. Immediately, she burst into action and began to tug at his hand. "They've found us," she exclaimed hurriedly. "We need to go."<p>

"I'll slow you down," he declined and pushed her incessant hand away. "It's Arthur you need to protect, not me."

"I won't leave you!" she protested.

Gaius sent her a reassuring look and tried to get her to run away from the cave, toward some sort of hididng spot. "Camelot needs you."

"Camelot needs us both," Merlynn barked. "Go!" She rushed into the cave, then shoved him in the direction of the others. "I'll be right behind you!"

Merlynn jumped down to her little section of the cave and tore Exalibur from beneath her bag, then slid the satchel over her shoulder. She rushed out; Elyan had been true to his word. Undead knights had swarmed the area in minutes, confirming her suspicion of Gwen's alleged 'foolery' scam. No one but her had ever fooled Morgana, and _that _had been a single fault of strength. Morgana had followed her here.

Despite the realisation, a smirk came to her face as she glanced down at Excalibur, then at the knights. She remained out in the open, begging them to notice her. Merlynn stepped up from the cave, leading them away from their hiding cave, and waited. Excalibur; the one sword that could defeat something that was called 'indestructable'.

It was begotten in Dragon's breath, after all.

Merlynn _desperately _wanted to try it out for size, see if Kilgharrah truly was correct in his word. One of Morgause's minions shot out in front of her with a mighty battle cry, but she was ready. Their swords clanged together with a loud crack; she ducked as his weapon swung near her neck, and grunted when her body slammed into his. Merlynn kicked out forcefully toward his legs.

As he fell, she slammed Excalibur into his chest.

The immortal soldier exploded with a pop, in a mass of dust. Merlynn whirled around and slashed at another, it too bursting to pieces. She released a deep breath and relished in the knowledge that the defeat of the 'immortals' rested in the palm of her head. Then, she finally decided to find the others, sated with her bloodshed for the moment.

oOo

Merlynn followed the trail that they had made to a small clearing in the woods; all were safe, that she could see, alive, with two additions. The first one, a tall, tanned man, handsome with short-cropped blonde hair and thick, bulging muscles. The other...a large smile pasted onto her face.

"What were you doing here?" she heard Arthur ask as she rushed over.

Merlynn nudged his shoulder. "It was me," she confessed. "I sent for him."

Arthur glanced at her, silently checking her over for a moment for any injuries, before he nodded. "Well, we owe you our lives. Thank you," he said gratefully to the two newcomers.

Merlynn shot forward and drew Lancelot into a tight embrace, arms locked around his broad shoulders, before she kissed him fondly on the cheek. She missed him; much more than she realised. It was only the truth, for she hadn't seen him since she rescued him from those bandits. Merlynn had wished for her friend by her side for such a long time. "Lance - a - lot!" she chuckled. "You received my message after all."

"Of course I did, Merlynn. I always keep out for word from Camelot," Lancelot assured then, as they both pulled back, he motioned to the mountain of a man beside him. "This is Percival."

She grinned as she looked him over. He looked like - _well, _a bear, what with his looming form and bulging muscles. But, his crooked, nervous smile, along with his almost innocent bluish-green eyes told her otherwise. "It's lovely to meet you, Percy. Thank you for helping my friends earlier," she said.

He glanced down, almost bashfully, before he glanced up and returned her smile. Percival was a shy one. Merlynn never would have realised it; she would have supposed he'd be a womanizer like Gwaine, and a sweet-talker, but he was quite the opposite. "It was no problem, uh, Merlynn." She immediately liked Percival.

Merlynn suddenly stopped, turned to the group, then back to them, a wide-eyed look on her face. She grasped Lancelot's hand, and sent him a look filled with such desperation that even he was worried. "Gwen - you. You haven't been able to speak to her yet, have you?"

"N - no," he returned, scratching the back of his neck.

"Then what the _hell _are you doing here, eh? Go _talk to her, _loverboy!" Merlynn snapped, shoving him over in the direction of Guinevere.

Lancelot smiled and ruffled her hair, but otherwise rushed toward Gwen and drew their lips together in a small, albeit passionate kiss. Elyan frowned at the sight of them, affronted a bit about this _strange, _new man who had laid a kiss down upon her, and she was returning it. Before he could storm over there and demand who the _hell _he was, Arthur took him by the arm and began to explain his sister's relationship with Lancelot.

As the two 'lovebirds' parted, they began to speak in hushed voices. Lancelot tugged up Gwen's hand to her lips and kissed the underside of her palm, a loving smile on his face as he drew her in. Merlynn grinned; she new they loved each other, and was happy that they were able to stay in love with each other even in the dark times, and the separation.

oOo

The sanctuary was not safe for them anymore, for obvious reasons. So, Arthur had suggested a new place they could stay, recooperate, strategise; it was a place his father had mentioned to him as a child.

The Castle of the Ancients.

It was a rather magnificant castle, almost making Camelot seem small and insignificant compared to this particular kingdom's grace and beauty. But, her attention wasn't soley on the castle, but rather on the couple that had walked in front of her for the hours it took to walk there. They were the most inseparable couple she had ever seen; which was surprising, due to the memories of Uther and the troll, Lady Catrina that had sprung up in her mind at the thought. They were much worse than herself and Arthur.

She put herself next to Percy as they walked through the castle. "So, how'd you meet Lancelot?" she asked inquisitively.

"I met 'im in Haldor, at a tavern," he admitted. He was beginning to open up from his shy shell a bit more around her, to which she was glad. Merlynn wasn't intimidating, was she? "We chatted and became mates, then he got the message from you, but not sure how. There was no parchment, no nothing. He just said he received a message from you seeking help, then off we went."

Merlynn had admittedly used her magic to contact him. It took a lot of her willpower to use telepathy toward someone who didn't have magic, but the message was received well.

"How noble of you," she observed.

"I wanted to help innocent people. They don't deserve this treatment," Percival declared passionately.

She turned her penetrating gaze to him, and her mouth quirked downwards in a small frown. "You do realize that you're risking your life, Percy?" Many accounts had he attempted to get her to call him his full name, but to no avail. She was adament to call him 'Percy'. "You can back out if you want."

"I was never one to give up fighting what I believed in," he told her. His eyes turned sad for a moment. "My family, well, also my village, was burnt to pieces because of Cenred's men. From that day I swore to avenge them, and when he mentioned this, I knew I had to come."

Merlynn put a hand on his large arm, observing in surprise how small her hand look compared to the thick muscle. She, too, had gone through loss, but it had to have been awful for him to experience that. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Percy," she said quietly. "I had no idea; it must have been terrible."

"It was," he agreed solemnly. "But I know they're supporting me, every step of the way. They didn't like Cenred very much either, so I'll be giving him a swift kick up the backside for them."

"When we go to kill him, and the knights, your family will be avenged. That, I promise you."

She took a glance to the front of the line, to notice Arthur, once again, frowning in her direction. As she passed him, she whispered a fleeting, "Oh, no Arthur. Not again," and kept walking inside a large chamber. What it was used for was undistinguishable, but it intrigued and worried her.

"Are you sure we'll be safe in here?" Gaius asked hesitantly as he glanced up at the old ceiling and walls, coated with thick layers of dust. Cracks slithered through the stone like water; Merlynn's doubt flared.

"This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It'll do for a while," Arthur assured.

Elyan shrugged, not worried at all. "Can't be worse than that cave," he noted.

"Search the place, see what you can find."

Cobwebs covered every surface available over the pillars and furniture; in thick layers, they spanned over the the entire chamber. Merlynn grimaced uncomfortably as she had to swipe her hand through the cobwebs that obstructed her way. It was almost sickening, all the webs and dust, and it didn't make her feel any safer in the large room. So, she grabbed some stray wood from the floor and lit a fire in the fireplace, while Gwen ignited candles all around the room for warmth and light.

When the chamber was properly alight with an orange-reddish glow, Merlynn observed that it was still quite beautiful, and didn't look as dreary and repulsive as it did before. It had a strange wonder about it. She rubbed her hands together and hovered them over the fire to warm them, hissing as the warm flame reacted with her cold flesh.

There was a series of clangs behind her. "They must've been left by bandits," Gwaine said, motioning to the weaponry he had discovered around the empty room.

Arthur, on the other hand, remained silent while he gazed at the people who stood amongst him. He glanced down at the table that Gaius sat at and frowned, brow furrowed. A long cloth haphazardly covered the face; he curiously tore it from the table to reveal that it was made of stone. The stone table was perfectly rounded, intricately carved with various symbols written in unfamiliar language.

"Here!" he called, motioning to the table. "Come and join me."

Hesitant but willing, the troupe complied and each took a seat around the stone table. When they were all seated, Arthur stood at the head, hand resting on the beautifully smooth stone. "This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now."

Arthur sighed, and his eyes wandered down to Merlynn, who sat by his side. _As always. _He smiled; she returned it encouragingly. "Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him," he declared. "Are there any around this table who will join me?"

Lancelot was the first to stand. "You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life," he proclaimed. "To fight with honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build."

"Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur," Elyan said next, also getting to his feet. "It is now my turn to repay you."

"I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for," Leon professed.

Gwaine stood, that charming, mischievous grin remaining on his face even in the seriousness of the moment. "I think we've no chance," he admitted, but winked. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Your enemies are my enemies," Percival nodded respectfully.

"If you need an old man," Gaius said, taking a stand. Arthur had the briefest of smiles on his face, and he felt tears come to his eyes as he stared over at the loyal people around him, his closest friends. Then, it was Guinevere who stood, patting his hand.

"You know the answer."

Everyone was standing, with the exception of Merlynn, who had leaned back languidly in her seat, a grin on her face. He raised a brow. "Merlynn?"

She shrugged. "Eh. I don't really fancy joining you. Think I might give it a bit of a pass this time," she declined, but there was a teasing lilt to her voice.

"You don't really have a choice, Merlynn," he pointed out.

"Oh, okay then," Merlynn chuckled, getting to her feet amongst the others. She was playfully nudged by Leon, who sent her a smile. "It'll be fun to crack some skulls."

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need," Arthur acknowledged. He drew his sword from its sheath, and the corners of his mouth quirked slightly. "I'll do something that my father won't approve of."

In moments, the four men kneeled in a line before Arthur, who had raised his sword accordingly for the occaision. Merlynn and Gwen huddled together nearby, silly little smiles on their faces; she felt like such a girl.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot."

"Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot."

"Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot."

"Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot."

They stood in unison. Gwaine noticed Merlynn grinning at him from beyond Arthur's shoulder and rolled his eyes at the teasing expression she had; he knew that she was very satisfied with herself, now that he was a knight. He watched as she took a glance to Lancelot, and waved adorably in his direction. Gwaine, admittedly, was a bit jealous of their relationship; since they could only be friends, he was under the impression that he was her _best _friend, not Lancelot. He was a bit possessive, he knew it, but he couldn't complain.

Gwaine couldn't help but realise that he was _excited _to be a knight, as Arthur made eye contact with each and every one of them.

"Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known," Arthur announced proudly.

Later that night, Merlynn and Lancelot excused themselves from their significant others and went off into a different section of the chamber, where they wouldn't be heard. She didn't care that Arthur might feel jealous, for she knew the feeling was ridiculous.

"You're a knight. At last," she teased, bumping his shoulder with hers.

He sighed. Lance's head slid down so it rested on the side of Merlynn's. "But for how long?" he asked.

She shrugged, forcing his head to slightly bounce with the movements. "Who knows?"

Lancelot removed his head and turned his eyes to her, suspicious but knowing. "What'you planning?" She opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand. "And don't even think about lying; I know you too well."

"Of course," she cursed. "I forgot you, you know, _know. _It's too difficult to explain, Lance."

"You can tell me," he pointed out.

"Not really..."

Lancelot nudged her again. "Yes, you can. I know, and you can trust me. Come on, I know you always wish to discuss your powers. With someone other than Gwen, or even Gaius."

She nodded in agreement, then sighed. "Morgana has the Cup of Life," she admitted. "If I can find it and empty it of the blood within, then the army will be destroyed, and Morgana will be powerless."

"Aren't you forgetting something? It's guarded by an immortal army," he said, as if she had actually forgotten that fact.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "Aren't you forgetting something? I have magic."

"It doesn't make you immortal," Lancelot reminded her.

"No."

He was silent for a brief moment before, finally he completely faced her, brow furrowed. "You know, Merlynn, you're the one Arthur should knight," he muttered. "You're the bravest of us all and he doesn't even know it."

She smiled slightly. "I'm a girl, that'll never happen." He didn't find it as amusing as she did. "Arthur can't know. I have to remain foolish, and off the radar. That's why I need to find a way to get to the Cup without Arthur knowing."

"Leave that to me," he replied, eager to help her out with her mission.

oOo

"There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons," Arthur announced the next morning. "It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm."

"We need to take out the warning bell. That way the warriors have no mean of communication," Lancelot suggested.

He nodded. "Good idea."

"I'll need someone with me who knows the castle," he added, taking a pointed glance Merlynn's way.

Merlynn uncrossed her arms, and raised one of them upwards. "I'll go," she offered.

For a moment, Arthur hesitated, gazing at the servant for a few seconds, before he gave in, and nodded. "Alright."

While the knights readied themselves for the battle, Merlynn and Arthur stood a little bit away from them. Arthur had his hand on her cheek as hers caught onto his chainmail. He wasn't surprised she wasn't going to back down and stay back from the battle; the stubborn little harpie, she was.

"I knew you wouldn't settle to be here with Gaius and Gwen, so I'm not going to offer," he began.

"Glad we understand each other," she mused. "Do not worry about me. Lancelot will keep me safe, that I promise you."

He chuckled dryly, then calmed, his expression rather solemn. "I want you to know... If I never see you again..."

Merlynn's hand immediately came over his mouth. "You will, Arthur," she promised.

"Please, just let me finished."

She nodded in defeat.

"If I never see you again," he repeated, a sad smile on his face, "I want you to know that I love you more than anything, and that if you weren't here, then I wouldn't be. And I never thanked you for that."

Merlynn shifted so both her hands cupped his face. "And I you, Arthur." He smiled softly and leaned toward her, but she shifted backwards, taking a nervous glance at the group nearby. "They'll see," she whispered hesitantly. Merlynn could see Lancelot and Gwen having their own private moment, which made her feel the least bit better.

"I don't care," he persisted and, before she could utter a single word, crashed his lips to hers. She let out a small noise of surprise, but settled in his arms; her hands intertwined behind his neck, tangling into his short hair, and felt his grip her waist.

"Does anyone else feel a little left out?" she heard Gwaine say loudly from the distance.

She quickly departed from Arthur with a blush; Gwen was doing the same, a deep cherry red, more flushed than Merlynn had ever seen her. The young servant couldn't help but giggle slightly in amusement. Gwaine winked in her direction.

"I should go say goodbye to the others," Merlynn excused herself, and hurried off in the direction of Gaius.

He immediately took her hand and drug her off into a secluded part of the Stone Chamber; Gaius had a solemn look on his face, eyes shining with concern. "You really need to be careful, Merlynn," he muttered in her ear. "This is no joking matter."

"I never said it was. But, I've got the easy bit. The warning bell is nothing compared to the cells," she lied easily, her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

Gaius sighed. "I overheard you, Merlynn." Her hand dropped. He sent her a look. "If Morgause catches you, she'll kill you."

"I have no choice," she insisted.

"I remember the bumbling idiot that came charging into my chamber all those years ago, clumsy and completely foolish," he told her.

She smiled slightly. "I still am, Gaius."

Gaius almost seemed to have tears in his eyes when he brought her into a tight hug, kissing her temple. "Who would believe that you would become such a strong, beautiful, independent woman who saved us all," he said.

Merlynn felt her own tears brim her eyelids. "Thank you, Gaius."

"I love you."

"You, too," she said fondly.

oOo

When they were inside the castle, Lancelot and Merlynn departed from the rest of the group up the stairs toward the warning tower. She was glad that she was around someone who knew of her magic, for she didn't have to hide. Merlynn gripped Excalibur tightly; Arthur hadn't even noticed the magnificance of her weapon. As they made their way down a corridor, a shiver, a strange pulse, rocketed through Merlynn's very being. She gasped, her hand shooting out to take Lancelot's arm in a tight hold. Her eyes unintentionally flashed gold from the extent of the power. When the feeling had subsided, she took a deep breath and released him.

"I can sense the Cup's power," she explained softly, and motioned further down the hall. "This way."

A guard stepped out from another hall, soon noticing them. He charged; Lancelot pushed Merlynn back and drew his sword, parrying with the immortal soldier. He was knocked to the ground by the guard's sheer strength. Merlynn slashed immediately into the immortal's neck. He exploded with a small pop.

"What...is...that?" Lancelot panted, getting to his feet.

She smirked. "It was forged in a dragon's breath," Merlynn responded with a casual shrug, slung her sword into its sheath, and kept walking.

Lancelot and Merlynn took on two more guards before they enclosed themselves into the Council Chamber, locking it swiftly and leaving two more immortal soldiers 'alive'. Merlynn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," she turned to face the chamber and froze. "Bugger."

Six more guards stood there, guarding the sacred Cup of Life. They drew their swords in unison, silently threatening and deadly. Merlynn and Lancelot shared a glance. They shot into action. Lancelot would fight three, and she would take on the other, but use her sword to kill them completely. Merlynn kicked one in the shin, drawing her sword to its arm. She stumbled from the force of the explosion. With a twirl, she fought another, her mind replaying every sort of training she had ever experienced, with or without Arthur. _Back step, left strike, duck, parry, kick, slash, push - _the soldier burst into a fiery inferno with a swift pop.

Beside her, Lancelot was suddenly injured by one of the immortal army, who slashed him across the shoulder. He cried out and gripped the injured area; it was deep, and long, blood already beginning to stain his chainmail. But, he still fought, never backing down. Merlynn lessened his load by fighting against the same soldier, finishing him off. Lancelot soon could not fight any longer and leaned against one of the pillars, cursing himself for getting injured. He watched as Merlynn slashed and fought against the immortal soldiers, dispatching all of them in a few minutes with surprising skill.

She glared at the Cup of Life and charged toward it, Excalibur poised to eradicate it. But, before she could reach the cursed Cup, the doors to the chamber were shoved open and Merlynn was flung into the nearest wall by an unknown force. Merlynn hit the floor with a harsh thud and a sickening crack.

"I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again," Morgause sneered, looming over the young servant. She clenched her fist over her and prepared to kill the blasted girl for the final time.

"No, you won't!" a familiar voice cried from behind the sorceress. Morgause turned to face Gaius, who looked utterly determined, eyes locked only on her. "_Oferswinge!" _

Morgause was tossed onto her back; she grunted, but otherwise stood, limping a little on an injured foot. Her eyes flashed gold. Before she could utter a word, Merlynn raised her unharmed hand, sending Morgause soaring into the pillar behind her. She flopped to the floor, unmoving.

"Merlynn!" Gaius exclaimed. "The Cup!"

She nodded and tried to get up as fast as she could, cradling her arm to her chest. Merlynn then grabbed Excalibur and rushed over to it; as she slashed the Cup of Life from the pedastal, the blood from the soldiers spilled like a waterfall, splashing over the smooth stone.

Merlynn laughed in relief as the power of the Cup disapperated.

"No!"

She paused and turned to see a distraught Morgana rushing toward Morgause, dropping to her knees by the unconscious, or otherwise, body.

"No!" She cradled the body close. "Sister!"

Merlynn found that even though she loathed the very sight of the inky-haired woman, a small burst of remorse welled within. It was in her nature, she guessed, as she stared at Morgana sobbing over the lifeless form of her sister.

"It's over, Morgana," Merlynn declared, putting a cold sheen of detachment over her face to hide her slight pity.

Morgana's eyes, cold, but dejected ice-green, glared up at her. "No, you're wrong," she snarled. "This has just begun!" Then, she began to scream.

Over and over, Morgana screeched in agony, a high-pitched symphony of wails. With every scream, the Council Chamber began to crumble, topple down upon the trio. Every window in the chamber exploded, glass and metal crashed into the ground. The roof broke off in pieces. But, the noise from the disaster could not be heard, because all they could hear was Morgana's powerful scream echoing around the room. Merlynn tried to brush it off as she grabbed Lancelot and Gaius and dragged them from the scene, but she could feel it, every burst of magic, as Morgana used her magic.

She felt _all _of it. All the pain, the agony, the _anger, _in the magic.

oOo

Camelot had been restored for the most part. The survivors of the horrid reign of Lady Morgana Pendragon had returned to their homes with smiles on their faces, happy that the rightful ruler had returned. But, it was the king who was not as well as the rest of his kingdom. He had locked himself in his chambers and had not let anyone see him for the next two days.

"How's your father?" Merlynn asked the young prince.

The two sat on the stairs in the courtyard in much the same position; they gazed out at the people who walked past them, as if it hadn't even changed.

Arthur sighed, shoulders lifting into a small shrug. "I don't know. All this. Morgana. It's hit him hard."

"Perhaps we're heading for a new time. You may need to take charge, become...become King," she suggested. Her eyes turned to his, and she smiled.

"Who knows what the future will bring," he said.

Arthur leaned toward her and pressed his lips to hers, in front of the entire courtyard to see. She could feel the prying eyes of the townspeople watching them, but she didn't really care. All she cared about was that now, Camelot was safe, and a new age would come about the glorious kingdom.

She drew back as the sound of hooves hit her ears. Merlynn turned to see Lancelot, Percival, Leon, Gwaine and Elyan ride up into the Square, all wearing their proud Camelot knight wear. Gwen was also amongst them, riding up beside her love. Merlynn smiled at the sight, took Arthur's hand and began to make her way toward them.

Gwen dismounted and crashed into Merlynn's arms. The two girls muttered incoherently to each other, not being able to form proper words at the reunion of them. "Lancelot told me everything," Gwen whispered finally being able to say something. "I'm so proud of you."

Merlynn drew back with a smile. "Thank you. You almost looked like a knight yourself up there." Then, she remembered something, something rather important, and frowned. "There's something I need to do. Tell Arthur I'll be back later, alright?"

oOo

_"In the wrong hands, this sword can do great evil."_

Merlynn rushed to the forest, Excalibur in hand. She knew what needed to be done, and couldn't help but know that it would be needed someday. But, for now, it needed to be unavaible and unusuable to the hands of evil. She found a secluded part of the woods, where a single boulder stood, a sheen of sunlight pooling over it.

"_You must promise me, Merlynn, that once it's task is done, you will place is where none can wield it."_

With tears in her eyes, she raised the sword begotten in dragon's breath and slammed it down into the stone, implanting it there permanently for none to take.

"Goodbye for now, Exalibur," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have some new fanfictions in mind. <strong>

**Yeah... -_- last time i did this, didn't post any up. But, that is because I am sorely dedicated to this story. _And _I just want to have a few opinions on what you guys want :) **

**So: Game of Thrones, Teen Wolf, Doctor Who, Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Twilight, Supernatural, The Dark Knight, Alice in Wonderland, Inception, Modern Merlin (in the world of 'Merlynn'), Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, Transformers, Fantastic Four, Skins, Glee, Smallville (maybe... 0.-), Lost, (maybe) Heroes, Buffy & Angel, Misfits, Chronicles of Narnia, X-Men: First Class, Transformers, Sherlock Holmes, (maybe) Zombieland, Lord of the Rings, Gossip Girl, Inkheart, Camelot etc. **

**These are some fandoms that I may write about, or have saved on my computer in the near future. The Golden Effect will not end until Merlin has, so you have nothing to worry about. But, if you have any ideas about any other fandoms you might want to see, or any of the above that you're interested in seeing an OC fanfiction (because I really cannot write fanfictions about the actual character with other characters. I don't know why ":(). Just a side note though: it will most likely feature during the said fandom season/or movie. **

**Anyways ... **

_Silveralopix: _Haha, yeah... I love jealous Arthur :) he's my favourite sort of Arthur. He's so overprotective *drool*. And yes, we do need to find him a girl, but if the plot escalates (like I've seen in some promos between Gwen/Lancelot) then I will need to _incorporate _that into Merlynn/Gwaine ;) Yeah, glad I wasn't the only one with the whole voice changing. It seems clearer, lighter, 'matter-of-fact' kinda... haha

_Acklesaddict: _Don't worry... don't worry, my friend. I would never do that to you...or would I?

_Baelfire: _Hi! Thank you :)

_Chibitomodachi: _I've seemed to get a lot of that: 'Lancelot's fine, anyone's fine...except Gwaine' hahahaha :D What if it was Arthur, would you still not mind? lol

_Becky: _Yeah, I meant that o.o The Darkest Hour, not Wicked Day. Whoops on my part! You'll just have to wait and see who sacrifices themselves for the sake of the kingdom? ;)

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :) I'm sure you got my review! I love your story, I think it's great so far :)

_Corey Youngblood: ;) _perhaps they will haha

_Wolfgirlrules: _I'm beginning to get slightly concerned that if Gwaine leaves, then no one will read my story anymore :( but, oh well, because I love Gwaine, too. Much more than Lancelot. Does it show in my writing, lol?

_Prydain: _Yeah, I realised the mistake when everyone started mentioning it. oops...

_Ariah23: _haha :) thank you.

_Hazelbunny: _I think the triangle is more of a triangle than you think ;P I just haven't developed said triangle yet; it's more construction lines right now.

_Whirlwind421: _Why does eveyone think that I was going to sacrifice my little Gwaine-ster? I'm a bit affronted (;P) But, I am glad you're enjoying it.

_Narutoske: _Thank you very much :)

_Ahsilaa: _Okay, bit of a plot-bunny for you, and for anyone reading this - it will turn M by season 4. Just sayin' ;) And, aww thankyou *blush* Hopefully, I can bring it up to the same par that the writers had done.

_Clulessone96: _Clumsiest Assassin. Love it. :D Yeah, what's with Gwen this season? I'm actually finding myself _hating _Guinevere so much in this season. Okay: I'm going to rant a bit in this review, but oh well. She's supposedly Merlin's _friend. _He went to the ends of the Earth searching for her when she was kidnapped, yeah? _So, _when Merlin's been missing, she's like 'oh no, Arthur, don't go.' Boo. I mean, so what if you're in love with him, that's his and _your _best friend out there woman! Also, what's with the massive knockers poppin' out the top of her gowns? They weren't there before XD _Sorry about the rant...Gwen's making me crazy this season. _

_StarryNight359: _Just finished them! Yay! I suck at studying too, don't worry -_-

_Global Conquest-er: _I know! AHhhhhh! I loved it :) fan girl-ing it! Yeah, Gwen's a lot different in my story, I've come to realise. I mean, she has the same dialogue and mannerisms, but she's a lot more naive about many things. Like magic (while understanding, she's just...yeah), and thinking that she's smarter than the illustrious Morgana Le Fay? Bah! Haha, thank you for the compliment also, by the way :)x

_The Sheep Enchanter _or _The Enchanter of Sheep: (_Though, if you were an enchanter of sheep I'd be the slightest bit concerned) _Wow, _you have given me the longest review I've ever received! Thank you:D Haha, thank you. Cannot wait for it either, honestly. For Lance to come back and, you know, be all _there. _Oh! Plots!

_Emerald-Hime1987: _Aw, thank you :) I know, which is sad...I don't want him to, but logically, yeah... but would I do that to Gwaine fanners? Not sure yet XD

**So, what did you guys think of season 3? ;) **


	68. Pleasures of the Flesh

_Wow!_

_Hey, guys. Long time no see, eh? Sorry about that. _

_Busy. _

_Anyways, this chapter is a result of an inspirational 'thing' with xXMistressMadHatterXx - her suggestions had inspired me to write this :) So, I want to thank her for developing this with me. _

_Hope you enjoy our brain-child!_

_Story now officially M! Hahahaha :)_

* * *

><p>King Uther Pendragon, who was known for his strength, not only in himself, but in the entire kingdom he proudly ruled over, hid in his chambers. He hadn't left since the moment he was placed there, and hadn't spoken since either. Such vulnerability he showed, but he hardly cared. Not since Morgana betrayed him. Uther was only lucky he had Arthur to call his son, and what a son; he would make a fine ruler, he knew. Arthur had shown him, countless times, that he would be the king that Uther had failed to be, and it made him proud.<p>

He hoped his son would bring about a new generation of Camelot, and he would not be overcome or bared down by guilt, or pain. Uther wished that he would find love in the world he had boarded with hate.

Ygraine had been the beginning. The moment the life dimmed from her eyes was the most difficult moment he had to experience. But, he rejoiced now, happy that his son had gained the finer sides of her genes, rather than his traits that seemed to bring oppression and death about his kingdom.

It was how the Purge started, the massacre began.

Because of his foolishness, his desperation to have an heir with the woman he adored. Uther had already been full of guilt at the birth of his daughter, Morgana, the child of Vivienne, who possessed the magic he had sought so hard to eradicate. He was sure she had gained it from her; somehow, deep in his bones, he knew. His dead eyes gazed out the window of his chambers, at the otherwise lively townspeople below.

Uther missed Ygraine, every single day. He could admit that to himself, for it was his fault he even had a moment to miss her in the first place. Uther regretted the moment he decided to confide in the sheets of her sister's bed; he had committed a great betrayal, and now his karma had returned tenfold.

_Morgana. _

His sweet daughter, someone who he would bend the very centre of the Earth for, had tried to kill him. _Hated _him. Uther could imagine why; for so long, she had grown around such hate, for her kind, and he slaughtered without mercy nor hesitation. But, still, he could not fathom it. He adored her, cherished the very footsteps of her, and she loathed him. Uther could not hate her. Only feel anguish, remorse, agony; he did not deserve any love, from her or from his son.

"Sire?"

He hadn't heard the door open, nor the feet of the young servant come near his large chair. Uther didn't speak, either. He was breaking, crumbling over the ache of his broken heart.

Merlynn tucked her hair behind her ear, tray balanced on her hip. The smallest, most forced smile came to her lips, eyes flashed with uncertainty. "Good morning, Sire," she repeated, voice soft. "I hope that you at least got some sleep."

He didn't answer.

"W - well, I brought you some breakfast. Obviously. I baked the muffins myself, because Joan had already handed them out to the knights, and they scoff them down like air," she said, attempting to seem light-hearted and joking, when she truly felt hesitant, a bit nervous about his behaviour. She had never seen a broken king before.

Uther took a glance at Merlynn. For so long, he had mistreated her, had even raised his hand to her once or twice, and still, she remained so kind, and friendly toward him. Strangely wise and sweet, so much like his wife, his beloved Ygraine. She reminded him of her in some ways. It was so strange.

"W - why?" he rasped out.

Her eyes, so wide, shot up to meet his. He looked so much older than he should, not like Merlynn had seen him the very first day she arrived in Camelot. Uther had been so much stronger then; much like the king he had strived to be.

"Pardon?"

"W - why are you so - so kind to me?" he asked, very much confused. Merlynn was only glad he was finally speaking. "I've -"

Her hand came down upon his, which was resting on the arm of his chair. He flinched when they made contact, but did not shift.

"I know why you hate magic so much. You were guilt-stricken, upset, because you unknowingly caused a great pain on your life," she said, slightly hesitant. Merlynn wasn't sure whether or not he would strike out at her. "When you struck me, you were trying to protect your son from the magic that destroyed his mother."

"How do you know such things?" he asked. His voice tremored between a shake and a snap.

Merlynn sighed, then stole her hand away, leaning back in the chair across from him politely. Her eyes flickered toward the door, nervousness bordering the unflinching expression on her face. "Because I'm always there, by Arthur's side. Morgause told him, as did the false form of Ygraine of what you had done, but you reassured him that it wasn't. I had lied to protect you, as well as him. I know you are heartbroken over Morgana -" he flinched at the mention of her "- but you must have hope for Arthur."

"How can I?" he rasped.

"Because he idolizes you, wishes for your approval day in and day out, every single time we're out on missions. Arthur loves you, and he wants to to pull through, to return to being what he desires of you: a father," Merlynn told him, and stood. Her voice was solemn as she added, "I will leave you to yourself. Eat, please. You need your strength."

Uther watched as she left his chambers; he could not believe how a servant, of all people, would send him into a whirlwind with such knowledge. He returned his eyes to the window, and rested his head against the soft cushion behind him.

The King let a tear escape, then, his thoughts consumed by the wrongs he had done.

oOo

Merlynn couldn't find Arthur. Not in his room, and none of the maids had seen him since morning, so she headed down to the training grounds. She knew that the knights would be rough-housing like a group of dogs in the field. When she saw them together, she couldn't help but smile.

Gwaine and Elyan were in a headlock by Percival, who had a triumphant grin on his face. Lancelot wasn't apart of the group, but rather chatting with Gwen; the chambermaid had a blush on her face. Meanwhile, Leon watched with a smile, which widened once she saddled up beside him on the bench and rested her forearm on his shoulder.

"Hey, Leon," she said fondly.

He nudged her leg. "Merlynn. How are you?" Merlynn shrugged.

"Had to give breakfast to Uther, was a bit depressing," she told him shortly. "Came down here to lift my spirits."

Leon's smile formed into that of mischief, while his eyes flashed with something unfathomable. Then, she was slung over his shoulder, attention in contact with his lower back.

"Let me go!" she squealed.

She felt his shoulders shake with laughter. "Hey, boys! Merlynn's feeling a bit down. Cheer her up, eh?"

"Put me - oof!" Merlynn fell in something wet, and slushy. Her hands gripped loosely on the mud around her form; she pouted, then grimaced as the feeling of mud soaked through her pants. "I will kill you!"

It began.

She tackled Leon to the ground, burying him in the mud. There was a cheer from around them; there were laughs as she plopped the thick sludge on his face with a giggle.

"There!" she exclaimed proudly. Her voice shorted into a scream of surprise as she was lifted from the knights body, and pressed against a warm, hard chest. Merlynn glanced down, and immediately knew it was Gwaine. "'Lo, Gwaine," she greeted innocently.

"Take 'er down," he remarked with a dark tone, and she immediately began to struggle in his arms, but found that she couldn't.

Merlynn and Gwaine were assaulted with mud by the rest of them. The rogue had soon let her go from that point, and she used his body as a shield. No longer was it a simple battle, but an all out war of sludge and grass. Chunks of mud flew everywhere, and shouts of surprise could be heard from the field.

"What the _hell _is going on?" the voice wasn't mad, but very confused, and full of mirth.

Merlynn glanced up from slamming a mudpie into Percival's face, her own caked with sludge. She smiled. "Arthur! What a surprise," she exclaimed.

"I repeat. What in the _hell _is going on?" the prince echoed with a cocked brow, hands on his hips.

"We - well, we were -" Elyan began, wiping some mud from the top of his bald head with a sheepish smile.

"Yes?"

Merlynn shrugged delightfully and attempted to stand on shaky legs, but instead fell and landed straight on Percival's chest. They all burst into laughter, with the exception of Arthur, who was still confused as to why his comrades were covered in mud, along with his servant.

"We were trying to cheer ol' Merlynn up," Gwaine explained, patting Merlynn's shin, which was right near his line of sight.

The rest murmured in agreement.

"Why?"

"She was feeling a bit down," he explained nonchalantly.

Merlynn hummed and, finally, stood on two feet and trudged out of the mud pile that she had been tossed into. "Yeah." She looked quite a sight. Her hair was tangled and clotted with mud, and every part of her body visible was caked with the dark sludge. Merlynn's eyes were still very blue, set off by the black of the mud, and bright amongst the mess. She wandered over to him, arms crossing over her chest.

"Why would you need cheering up?" Arthur questioned.

Merlynn shrugged, a grimace returning when her hand caught in the thick tangles in her hair. "Just wasn't feeling my greatest. I gave breakfast to your father," she admitted quietly.

Her eyes flickered to the left. It was then that she noticed that Lancelot and Gwen had disappeared, nowhere to be seen. She was curious as to where they had gone off to, for Guinevere was never one to leave without at least saying goodbye. But, she supposed, the entire troupe were _indisposed, _as it were, during their mud battle.

"Oh? How was he?" he asked, his expression concerned.

"He spoke. A few words, but he spoke," she told him.

His eyes lit up accordingly. "What did he say?"

Merlynn sighed, taking a spot on the fence beside him. "Nothing really. He just asked why I was so nice to him, and I did that thing you always get annoyed at me for."

As if thinking the worst, those eyes of his widened and a look of horror came about to his face. "Oh, you didn't -"

"What?"

"You didn't insult him, did you?" he begged. "Or start talking absolute nonsense about the tavern, and bad things, right? Oh, Merlynn -"

"No! I was wise, and I gave him honest advice." His hand ran over his soft, inviting lips with a small sigh.

"I'm not sure which is worse," Arthur said with a small frown. "Well, at least he spoke. Not sure he'll do it again though." He looked crestfallen.

Merlynn smiled reassuringly, putting dry-mud crusted hands on his cheeks. "I'm sure that you just have to give it time, Arthur. He did just lose his daughter, and you know how much he loved her," she replied softly. "Just believe that one day, he'll pull through."

He returned her smile slightly; his hand ran down her cheek, then pulled away, crumbling the dry mud that came with his fingertips. "I think you need to go bathe."

"Hm. I'll go do so. In my secret place," she added with a wink.

Merlynn hurried off with a flash.

oOo

The water was cool on her back.

Merlynn felt the mud break away from her flesh in thick clumps, and follow the small stream which lead down into the river below. She used the waterfall at her secret hideaway instead of the pool behind it; it was so much easier to rid her body of the mud without being disgusted by it floating along in the pool with her. Merlynn released a content sigh as she arched her neck, letting the water flow through her tangled hair and rid it of the sludge.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Leon wandered into the forest after the blasted servant, who had been gone for _hours. _The prince had begun to worry for her; there were bandits, and God knows what throughout the forest. Who knows what might attack her at any given moment. The knights washed in their own baths, as they preferred the bath over the natural water systems that nature offered them in fresh bounties.

Me"Where could she be?" Arthur growled to himself. "Who knows where she'd go off to."

Leon chuckled to himself; he could hear the frustration in his friends voice, along with an undertone of panic. He, too, became a bit concerned for her welbeing. He had come to think of her as a friend, or even a small sibling. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. You know how she likes to wander off, Arthur," he pointed out. "She'll turn up; she always does."

They reached a nearby river, and paused for a break. Leon bent to scoop some water into his mouth for a drink. As he did so, he heard a distinct humming from the left, and craned his neck to the noise; he choked. Smooth, creamy skin came into his view. The clear water ran down taut buttermilk skin; his eyes drug up the form of the creature beneath the waterfall, entranced by her naked form. He nudged Arthur, trying to not notify her of their presence as he stood slowly.

"What?" the prince questioned, when he got not explanation or response from Leon. He turned his eyes to where he was gazing dumbly, and became rigid.

Such beauty. Almost like those mer-creatures he saw in the books at Geoffrey's library. There was a small dimple at the base of her spine, right above a small, curvy behind. The female's skin looked smooth, ever so soft. Merlynn left his mind for a clear moment as he gazed at the naked flesh of the being before him. Hands came up and entangled themselves in dark, thick hair, before squeezing out the water that had collected through it. Arthur's hands twitched with longing to run his fingers through that hair, and run down her back. Her head arched back, and a small laugh escaped her.

Arthur froze.

He _knew _that laugh. That unfathomable, amused chuckle that he heard many a day, and loved to listen to, especially when he was the one to force it out. But, it couldn't be...

"Merlynn?" he rasped, his breathing quickening with realisation. It was his servant, the one woman he craved for in every sense of the word, and every way possible that one could want another, right in front of him as bare as the day she was born.

Merlynn had been hiding what Arthur dreamed of more than he could admit. Her waist curved down into child-baring hips. He didn't want her to turn around, but a sick, depraved part of him did. Wished to see every inch of her. Arthur's head angled to the left for a millisecond and he noticed that Leon was beside him, _also _staring at Merlynn.

He clenched his fists and brought a hand up to slap over his eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed quietly, so as not to disturb her.

"Si - Sire, I - I," Leon stuttered, a heavy blush forming on his face when he, too, realised that it was Merlynn. The clumsy, awkward, boyish Merlynn who looked ever so appealing without those manly clothes on. He immediately escaped the thought from his mind, and turned around quickly. "I - I - sorry, Sire. I didn't mean to - I mean, I - I di - didn't know."

"We should go," Arthur said, clearing his throat. He turned his eyes back to his servant's lithe, naked, wet form and felt his breath catch. Then, he released a breath, grabbed Leon by the shoulder and began to make his way to Camelot.

Merlynn opened her eyes and glanced around for a moment, turning, a small frown playing at her lips. It had felt as though eyes were watching her; she stepped back beneath the veil of the waterfall, grabbing at the robe she had brought with her.

oOo

Something was odd.

When she returned from her hideaway and put Firefoot back in her stable, Merlynn bumped into Leon on her way to the castle. She had opened her mouth to greet him but, before she could get the words out, he flushed a bright pink and ran away from her. She was confused. Merlynn frowned; she let it pass, and headed up to Arthur's chambers with his dinner. She didn't really understand why Leon had acted so strange around her just moments ago. As she nudged the door open, she noticed Arthur looking strange.

He looked almost _ashamed, _his skin flushed a bright pink and resting back against the pillows of his bed. Arthur had his head arched back to the headboard, trousers beltless and loose about his hips. She smiled softly and cleared her throat.

"Arthur, dinner is served," she said lavishly, bowing in a teasing fashion.

Arthur's head shot up and he seemed to go a deeper red than before, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he tried to form words. His eyes unceremoniously ran up and down her form, greedily taking in what she offered. "Put it there, then you can leave," he responded briskly.

Merlynn frowned. He was acting strange, too. He couldn't even look her in the eye. She set the tray down on his table, and glanced up at him. "What's wrong? I mean, first Leon, and now you. I really don't understand." She took a seat on his bed and leaned toward Arthur. "Please, tell me. If something's the matter, I have a right to know."

His breathing quickened the slightest bit at the movement toward him, his eyes focusing on the v of her tunic. Then, his attention was brought to her forehead instead of her eyes, where she desperately wished he would take his focus to.

"N - no. Leave," his voice came out in a rush. "Merlynn, please go. I beg of you."

"Why, what's -"

His lips descended on hers, hand entangling into her dark locks, as he had so desperately wished since he had seen her naked. Arthur felt a straining in his trousers as she kissed him back; he brought his other hand around her waist and drew her onto his lap, pulling her closer. Arthur whirled them around so he loomed over her, and hooked her legs around his hips. He began to make a slow trail down her neck, making her whine. "I...saw...you," he admitted, voice a slight, breathy pant.

"W - what?" she rasped, inclining her head back to offer him full admittance to her neck.

He complied, using a mess of lips, teeth and tongue to ravish the coloumn of her throat. "At the waterfall. I _saw _you."

"Oh, god," Merlynn groaned out.

"So, very, beautiful. Supple, soft," he whispered in her ear. "All I could think of was you, and what I wanted to do to you. For so long, Merlynn. My sweet, lovely Merlynn." Arthur took her lobe into his mouth and pressed down the slightest bit with his teeth; she whimpered in return.

Her hand gripped into the sheets, eyes rolling into the back of her head. "I guess you liked what you saw, then?" she panted, breasts straining against the cloth that kept them together as she arched her back.

"You have no idea." His mouth drew onto her collarbone, hands inching up to the ties of her tunic.

"I guess it's only fair," she mused, ever so full of mirth during the moment of passion between them. "I've seen you, I guess it was only due time until you saw me."

"And did I see. I have envisioned you many a time, but I didn't think you were so, utterly, perfect," he muttered. Arthur finally untied the ties of her tunic to reveal more of the column of her upper chest before her breast, and brought hesitant, but lust-filled eyes to hers. "May I?"

She gave an unperceivable nod. "But I thought you didn't want to do this until marriage," she whispered, brows drawn together.

"Intercourse, Merlynn, does not always involve the sexual appendage, but we can do other things instead," he reminded her huskily. He kissed her lips softly, before tossing her tunic from her head, his soon following.

Arthur smiled softly and pushed her, almost gently, back toward the pillows, letting her head rest upon them. There was a small tingle in her lower belly as he looked at her; it was with such adoration and passion, as he drug his warm hands up her thighs to play with the skin of her soft stomach.

"I do love you," she muttered.

"As do I, more than you will ever realise," he returned, kissing her cheek.

Then, he began to unwrap her breasts from their thin confiments. He could already see her nipples peaking beneath the fabric and, when they were free, Arthur brought his lips down upon her. Her mouth snapped open and a choked, unperceivable noise escaped from her lips. Merlynn's hands shifted to his head, gripping onto his skull with her short fingernails. She had never been so intimate with a man before; it was so pleasurable, she never wanted it to end. His hands began to slowly make their way down her stomach toward the tops of her breeches, his mouth still sucking, nibbling and licking his way around her upper body.

It was then that he began to undo her breeches. She froze. Merlynn had no idea what he was about to do with her, but it was a terrifying thought that he would see her womanhood. It had been four years, which, as she knew, the two would be married and probably already have children, but it was different between them. Merlynn hadn't even told him of her magic just yet.

The day would come.

Arthur, sensing her trepidation, shifted back up her body to press a few kisses to her parted lips. "It'll be alright. Trust me," his breath fanned over her face soothingly.

She nodded and rested her head back, letting his hands once again span down her body. He shimmied her breeches down her thighs; she angled her hips upward to make it easier for him. Soon, he got rid of her boots, trousers and undergarments, and she was left bare for him again. Arthur slid up her body and kissed her firmly, comforting her before he continued.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly.

Arthur, truthfully had only ever been with one other woman, but that was before he had met Merlynn. He had been young and curious, as all boys were. His father allowed it for that one; he wished for his son to become 'a proper man'. It was fulfilling, but not sweet, nor as intimate as it was with the servant before him now. The woman had left in the morning; her name had been Clara, he vaguely remembered. She hadn't know he had no previous experience; Clara only had knowledge that she was spending the night with Prince Arthur, and that was all she needed to know. Arthur had thought her pretty, at least.

Now, he wished that his first time touching a woman intimately was with Merlynn. It would have made it all the more special, especially for her. But, he used the momentum of experience he had to put her through all kinds of pleasure. His fingers trailed down her thighs and toward the soft juncture, then slid across her already damp mound. Arthur breathed in her gasp. Merlynn kept her eyes closed through the whole ideal, letting the sensations of his ministrations take her away. She felt a strange build up in her lower stomach as he continued to stroke and prod about, and released a small groan.

Sparks flashed beneath her closed lids, and she knew her eyes had gone gold during that moment of explosion. The magic heightened the feeling Arthur gave her; she cried out in absolute pleasure. When she finally calmed, her skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and Arthur was gazing at her in a new light.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked her with a small smile.

Merlynn sat up and drew their lips together, wrapping her arms around his neck.

oOo

The night had been filled with them touching each other, revelling in each others bodies time and time again. Merlynn had learnt many knew things; where Arthur liked to be touched, where he was ticklish, what made him shiver and shake in pleasure.

They slept in each other's arms that night.

Arthur was the first to wake, and soon, his eyes focused on his surroundings. There was a soft flutter at his chest and he turned his gaze downwards; Merlynn had her leg hooked over his hips, body curved into his side with her head resting on his chest. He pressed a fond kiss to her lips. A soft smile came to her lips in her slumber. She snuggled closer and released a small murmur. He ran a hand down her still-flushed cheek; he, admittedly, was very happy. Arthur had been wanting to do such a thing for a long time, and he wasn't disappointed. He had always longed for more, but he knew that he couldn't have been able to completely consumate their relationship. Merlynn was, technically, still a virgin, as the sheets on his bed were still the same pale colour.

Arthur licked his lips, then kissed his way across her jaw, trying to slowly rouse her from her sleep. His strong, thick thigh slid in between hers. Merlynn groaned when she finally fluttered her eyes open, and brought his lips to hers.

"Morning," she whispered when they pulled back from the kiss.

He smiled. "Good morning."

"Wonderful, is a better word I'd use, considering," Merlynn retorted with a small laugh, then glanced down. "I fell asleep naked, didn't I?"

"Yes, as did I."

"That's something new," she stated.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at her absurd conversation topics. "Well, one generally sleeps nude after such activites, Merlynn."

"Shut up." Merlynn yawned, and sat up, bringing the sheet with her. She ran a hand through her hair and glanced around the room, almost puzzled. Her clothes were in a stay pile on the floor by the bed and, as she reached down to pick it up, a thud made her freeze.

Someone had knocked on the door.

"Oh, no," she whispered in horror and shoved her tunic over her head.

"Arthur?" Gwen's muffled voice came from outside. "Arthur, Joan sent me up with your breakfast, because Merlynn hadn't come down. May I come in?"

"Er, one moment, Guinevere!" Arthur called out, hurriedly slipping his trousers on.

Merlynn ran behind the bed and ducked, huddling down out of view. She was mortified; how could she have been so stupid, as to not realize that someone may have come in and caught them? She rested her head back with a wince.

The door opened. "Morning, Arth - oh. Not completely decent, I see," Gwen said.

"Gwen. Set the tray down on the table, will you?" Arthur replied, standing casually by said table so as to not notify Gwen of Merlynn's presence.

"Of course." Merlynn heard a clatter. "So, where do you suppose Merlynn could be? It's not like her to completely disappear, unless something's wrong."

Arthur scoffed. "I'm sure she's fine, Gwen. Don't worry. Just, I don't know, wait around a little. She'll show up out of the blue."

"Oh. Well, she didn't give breakfast to Uther, either. I'm a bit worried about her," Gwen sighed.

"Check her room," he suggested.

"Alright. Thank you, Arthur." Then, she released another 'oh'. "Would you like me to send your laundry down, before I go do that?"

"No, Gwen -!"

Gwen rounded the corner of his bed and caught sight of Merlynn, crouching on the floor, pantless. The young servant smiled sheepishly and waved. She pieced two and two together; her mouth snapped open. "Wow. O - oh. I - I see. Merlynn, can I speak with you for a moment?" her eyes narrowed down upon her.

She nodded, slipped on her breeches and hurried out after Gwen, hair still a curly mess. "What is it, Gwen?" she asked, almost innocently.

"I cannot believe you. Neither of you are married. What if someone else had caught you? Oh, what if you get pregnant? Uther would have you killed!" Gwen rambled, eyes wide in a fright.

Merlynn settled two hands on her shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly. "We didn't, you know, _consumate. _Not completely. Just -" she blushed. "Gwen, all we did was touch. Nothing else."

The chambermaid also flushed, mouth closing abruptly. "O - oh. Well, then. As long as there's not risk. It's still bad, though. You realise that."

She nodded. "I'm not even sure how it happened," she admitted. "I mean, one moment we were talking and the next, you know, _that." _

"Well, at least no one caught you," she reasoned. "Would you like me to leave, or -?"

"No. I should go back to my own chambers. Go clean something or rather." She smiled sheepishly, and couldn't help but release a small giggle of amusement. "Oh, Lord. I cannot believe it happened."

"Neither can I," Gwen agreed. She tapped her cheek with a small grin. "Get decent, and come to my house. Have some breakfast. Lord knows if Gaius left you any."

"Thank you, Gwen." Merlynn slipped back inside Arthur's chambers, and sent him a grin.

"What did she have to tell you?" Arthur asked casually. There was a hint of curiousity in his tone, however, and it amused her.

Merlynn leaned toward him from where he sat eating breakfast and kissed his lips. "Just wanted to know if we had, done anything. So, I told her the truth. I'm going to her home now."

He pouted. "Must you? I was thinking you could stay here all morning."

She shook her head, then ruffled his hair. "No, you know I can't. Your uncle is coming soon, isn't he? Agravaine? I think you'll want to look presentable for his arrival. Besides, can't let anyone know."

Merlynn shifted around so she was at his side but, before she could utter a word, he tossed her onto his lap. She released a small shout of surprise, which soon turned into a groan when he kissed his way up the column of her throat. Arthur gripped her close to him until she had to move so she was straddling him; then, he brought their lips together.

Her tongue inched it's way into his mouth and soon, he moaned, forcing her down upon his already half-swollen member. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, and pulled her lips away. His hands clenched at her fists, jaw clenching in disappointment.

"We shouldn't get carried away, again," Merlynn gasped, resting her forehead against his. "Gwen might send Lancelot up here. And, no matter who he serves under, he's like my older brother and may cause some corporeal punishment."

Arthur sighed, but nodded, squeezing her hips one last time. "Fine. I'll see you soon, though. Gotta have lunch, eh?" He winked.

She rolled her eyes and slowly clambered from his lap. "Alright, Arthur. Promise." Merlynn grabbed her shoes, slipped them on and hurried out the door.

oOo

After changing, she rushed down to Gwen's house. Merlynn supposed that Lancelot was living there, for his shoes awaited out the front. She picked them up as she entered, and almost dropped them in surprise. Gwen and Lancelot were in a heated embrace, right in front of her.

She cleared her throat. "Am I interrupting, perhaps?" she teased.

Gwen pulled back with a flush, but rolled her eyes, a slight smile on her lips. "Like you can talk," she shot back.

Lancelot, confused, took a glance at Merlynn, his elder brother intuition slowly creeping into his senses. "What does she mean?"

Merlynn smiled innocently. "Nothing." She held up the boots, glad for a means of distraction. "You left your boots outside. I wouldn't leave them there if I were you. Some people like to steal 'round here, for your information."

"Oh. Thank you, Merlynn," he smiled, accepting the shoes.

"So, breakfast?" she clapped her hands together.

Gwen, Lancelot and Merlynn took a seat on the table, the young servant facing the other two. She could sense something strange between them; they were much closer than normal, and had secret smiles on their faces. However, she did not mention it as she bit into the ham and cheese combination on her plate.

Until, she had enough of their very not-so-secret gazes toward each other. "Okay, what is going on?" she asked, eyes narrowed. "I know you two know something that I don't know. So, tell me."

"Well, we weren't going to tell you now. We were actually going to tell everyone when we were all together. All the knights, you, Gaius and Arthur, but we really wanted to tell you first," Gwen told her, her smile brightening. "I mean, you are the one who brought us together, and our best friend."

Merlynn's eyes widened. "You aren't _pregnant, _are you? Because that's just hypocritical -"

"No," she said firmly. "I'm not pregnant."

Lancelot smiled and leaned forward, taking her hand. "Gwen and I are getting married, Merlynn."

It took a moment or two, but then, she released a small, shocked gasp. She didn't speak, almost seemed to be frozen in her seat. Gwen became worried and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Merlynn?"

"I'm sorry, what? You two are - are getting _married?" _she echoed, sounding almost _angry. _But then, she stood up and beamed. "Oh my God, you two are getting married!"

Merlynn muffled her scream with a bubble of laughter and rushed around to capture the two in a hug. "About time!" she exclaimed. "Jesus, I thought you'd never get married."

"Asked her last night," Lancelot admitted.

"I'm so happy for the both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...New developments. Story is now rated M! Woo hoo! <strong>

**Sorry for the lack of explicity in this, but I am trying to remain decent and stuff...while I have a dirty mind, I have an innocent face and it makes me kinda embarrassed to start writing dirty, then posting it up... -_-**

**Hope you enjoyed the lemon, or lime. Or erotica. Erm, fill me in, eh? **

_How was tonight's episode? I was like - OMG what if Morgana truly found out about Merlin? 0.0 Okay. Also, I really am beginning to be irritated by Agravaine. He keeps meddling with Arthur, and now Gwaine... eugh, they need to be smarter. He's a smarmy little freak, and I hate him. -_- Arthur is an idiot; he's so 'awesome' and yet so oblivious... *sigh* _

**So, the fanfictions I'll try to work on is: Game of Thrones, Doctor Who, Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Modern Merlin, AU Merlin, Inception, POTC, Chronicles of Narnia and X-men. **

**:) **

_Please review. It would mean the world :D x_


	69. Weddings and Converstions

**So sorry guys for the late update. Had things to do. **

**Okay. So, this is my second one-shot for the time-being. **

**Hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p>Gwen looked beautiful.<p>

More so, she seemed to glow with such happiness, that it blinded all those who gazed at her. In the tent that Arthur and the rest of the knights had assisted in setting up, she sat at the wooden vanity, touching, but never altering, her hair that Merlynn had intricately braided and curled into an elegant bun. Small tendrils of her dark curls flittered out to frame the dusky skin of her face. The servant had also applied whatever makeup skills she had to the event, and had brought Gwen's brown eyes to the colour of chocolate with the materials of Morgana's previous collection.

Morgana wouldn't mind. _Much. _

Behind her, Merlynn wore her own purple dress, simplistic in comparison to the new bride. Obviously, it had to be. Gwen's gown only reached the bottom of her white slippers, and had sleeves that flowed down, covering her entire hand in sheer, silky white material. She truly looked like the portrait of one of the angels in the Throne Room, the picture of innocence and perfection.

Merlynn smiled softly, leaned down, a pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You look beautiful, Gwen. Lancelot will drop to his knees when he sees you," she remarked with a small giggle.

"Let's hope not. I forced him to wash his breeches and _keep _them clean," Gwen said.

"Already ordering him around? Nice," she laughed.

The chambermaid smiled, then rolled her eyes. "It was necessary. I don't want particular odours entering my house. I keep it clean, and would like for that to continue when he lives with me."

"Righty then," Merlynn muttered beneath her breath as she fixed the shoulders of Gwen's dress.

"I wonder if he's having doubts?" Gwen murmured uncertainly.

Merlynn rolled her eyes at the comment. "As if. He adores you, and does _not _shut up about you. It's getting rather annoying, by the way. Tell him to stop." Then, she smiled softly, and reached into her dress pocket, pulling out a small, black velvet bag, before handing it over. "My luck to you."

Gwen pulled open the bag and reached inside; she retreived a rabbit's foot from the bag, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh - oh. Thank you, Merlynn."

"Don't look too disgusted, Gwen. It does bring good luck, and it has many times for me. I just wanted to give it to you, to help you and Lancelot in the future," she said with a shrug. "Gaius gave it to me; I'm sure he'll be alright with me giving it to you."

Gwen finally smiled, turned and wrapped her up in a hug. "Thank you so much, Merlynn. I love it."

o

"What if she's having doubts?"

Lancelot was in the same predicament, right at the head of the small amount of people present at the ceremony. The Round Table Knights were all there, along with Gaius, and a few of the survivors Gwen was associated with. There weren't many people; only a few, making it a small celebration. But, Lancelot, nor Gwen, cared about the amount of people that were there, as long as it was all the people they cherished in their lives.

Gwaine whacked his shoulder. "Merlynn's complained to me enough about how you never shut up, which I agree with. So don't even begin to doubt yourself, mate. You'll get wrinkles." He had to wear his cleanest clothes for the event; he felt uncomfortable in the completely mended, blue tunic and dark trousers, his nicest outfit. Even his boots had been cleaned by a couple of servants.

Elyan snickered from beside him. "Yeah. It's not as though she hasn't loved you from the start."

Gaius waited for Gwen at the start of the aisle; he had been pleasantly surprised when she asked him to walk her down to her future husband. It was an honour, so he agreed. He knew that if her parents were still alive, they would be proud of the daughter they had raised, and the man that she was destined to fall in love with.

As she reached him, she smiled and hesitantly took his arm. "I'm so scared," she whispered.

Everything seemed to stop.

They all turned to her, gazing at the bride with wide smiles. Then, Gaius and Gwen began to walk her to the end of the aisle, over where Lancelot stood, a look of awe in his expression.

"Don't be. You'll be fine. Thomas and Moira would be so proud; you look beautiful.

As Merlynn watched the ceremony take place, amongst friends, she took a glance at Arthur. He stood next to her the entire time, a small smile on his face. She imagined what it would have been like to get married to him, wear a dress tailored just for her.

_White - _the colour of innocence and purity. Or purple - the colour of royalty and magic. She wasn't sure. And then they could finally - Merlynn blushed and turned toward the pair in front of her, trying to settle the images that were popping up into her head. Gwen and Lancelot would probably have children. If they weren't careful which, she knew, they both wanted children for themselves.

Merlynn, once again, wondered what _her _children would look like. Her eyes, Arthur's hair; if it was a boy he would be desired by every female in Camelot, and the outlining cities. Merlynn wasn't sure hypothetically which gender she wanted for a child first. Maybe a girl. They _were _the more independant gender, and she would be taught to be strong-willed, while inheriting both of her parent's stubbornness. Although, Arthur would probably desire for a boy, so he could be just like his father, learn how to fight, _be _a soldier.

Merlynn smiled slightly at the thought of children.

"You are now man and wife," Geoffrey declared. "May God bless our community and all here present. Go now to greet our happy couple and be of good cheer and celebrate!"

Gwaine was amongst the loudest of cheers, just the slightest bit boisterous as Merlynn, who bounced in the spot beside him.

The couple kissed before their audience.

oOo

Merylnn and Arthur lay in bed, after some particular strenuous activities earlier that evening. It was after the ceremony, much after, and they rested back against the pillows, bodies naked and tired. One of the windows were open, creating a soft breeze over their bare skin. Sweat covered their bodies in a soft sheen. Arthur's mouth was still slightly open in a small gape, quiet pants escaping every few moments.

Merlynn had almost begged for him to take her completely - finally devulge themselves completely into each other, but she knew that it was not allowed, even more than their relationship with each other. She sighed contently as she snuggled into Arthur's side, her hand absently making patterns on his chest.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to have to repeat myself," he purred into her ear, and she smiled.

"Oh, how terrible," Merlynn remarked.

Arthur rolled them over and let his fingers dig into her outer thigh, a small smirk on his face as he kissed his way over her collarbone. "I cannot believe I spent years not being able to do this," he rasped, sliding his tongue over her breast, his mouth slowly weaning downwards.

Merlynn gasped and dragged her hand through his hair; she loved these moments between them. She could only imagine how much better it would be when they finally 'consumated' fully. His hands slid down her stomach, his mouth following. Merlynn sighed as there was a knock on the door, and pushed at Arthur's shoulders, forcing him back up. There was _no way _she would participate in that when someone was at the door.

"Yes?" Arthur growled, teeth nipping at her shoulder. She pressed her lips to his with a small smile of amusement.

"S - sire?" It was Leon.

The prince sighed. "Leon, What do you want?"

He cleared his throat through the door. "May I come in? I - if you're not busy, that is."

Merlynn kissed him once more before sliding from beneath him, grabbing her clothes and slipping them on with the briefest of pouts on her lips. Once it was all on, she began to walk toward the door, but Arthur grabbed her hand, tugging her back against his chest. He had stood in almost a millisecond.

"One moment, Leon!" He leaned down, voice lowering, "You're leaving?"

"I must return to my own bed, Arthur," she responded. "Gaius will begin to worry about me, much more than he already does."

Arthur groaned into her hair, but otherwise nodded. "I'll see you in the morning, then. I love you."

"I love you," she returned. Merlynn made her way to the door, opened it, and waved Leon in with a smile on her face. "Hi, Leon! Hope it's not something too troubling."

"N - no," he assured. "Just something I want to ask him about. Nothing more."

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight, boys," Merlynn called.

oOo

Merlynn found herself, a week later, in Gwen's home. The newlyweds had left for a little trip for the entire week, and only returned that day. Lancelot went to speak with Arthur, so Merlynn took her chance to chat with Gwen.

"So, what's sex like?" Merlynn asked suddenly, as the two sat over tea.

Gwen almost choked on the mouthful of warm liquid she had in her mouth, eyes bulging. When she finally settled, a pretty flush made its way to her cheeks. "Erm, why ever do you ask?"

"Well, I've never actually done it, per say," she admitted. "And since you two are married now, I just assumed -"

"Which is true. Merlynn, I can't really explain to you what it's like," Gwen told her with a shrug. "It's just something you have to experience."

Merlynn sighed. "I want to experience it - really bad. Arthur and I have only touched each other, with our hands and, erm, our mouths," she confessed bashfully.

"Oh, Merlynn. I've never thought you one to blush!" she exclaimed, giggling.

"Shut it! I'm just not comfortable talking about sexual experiences of myself."

"But you're more than happy to ask about mine?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Because you're more experienced, which is really strange, but oh well. So, can you just give me some advice? Like, for future reference."

Gwen nodded, reached over and grabbed her hand. "It's going to hurt a bit. When he first, you know -" she nodded. "- it will hurt. I cried, admittedly. But Lancelot was really sweet about it; he was still a virgin as well, so it was very special."

"Arthur isn't a virgin," she informed.

"Wow. Was it before, or af -?"

"Definitely before I met him. I don't even remember what he said her name was, but he told me that he didn't enjoy it as much as he should," Merlynn said.

"Well, at least he has some sort of experience. Lancelot and I had to kind of work it out ourselves," Gwen replied.

She snorted. "Wow." The chambermaid slapped her on the shoulder, silently berating her to be silent.

oOo

**I really hoped you enjoyed my second one-shot for this part of the story. :) I'm not sure how many chapters will be in between season 3 and 4, but oh well. :) **

**I've started to write Percival's, Guinevere's, Agravaine's and Gwaine's. **

**Also, to everyone who asked, I have begun to write and Merlynn/Gwaine story: I got the inspiration from the Gwaine one-shot, and just began writing it last night. Haha. It is going to be AU, after season 3 and won't feature season 4 in it. It's probably not gonna be very long, like 20 chapters or so, but it depends on what I can write about, because I'm shite at doing that sort of thing. **


	70. Sir Percival

_I've realised something. Every one-shot I've devised has featured Merlynn in it -_- _

_If you could, after reading this, tell me if that's alright, or you just want it basically featuring the character without our lovely heroine in the mix. _

* * *

><p>Percival once had a sister. A mother, a father. A little brother and sister, too. They all lived peacefully in their little village on the outskirts of Haldor; poor, but otherwise happy. It seemed almost like a sort of fairytale his mother had told him and his siblings as children. Then, those <em>creatures <em>had attacked.

Mutilated. Destroyed. Slaughtered everything in their sights.

He had been out grabbing breakfast for himself and the children who often came by their home for food, as they had none. When he came back, all he saw was smoke rising thickly from the top of his village. Every home was beaten, bodies were strewn carelessly all over the muddy, debris covered floor. Percival had grabbed the first person he could find, food forgotten, and turned them over to see that one of the victims was, in fact, his little sister.

_"No..." he whispered, running a finger down his ten-year old sister's face. "Harlow." _

_She had been a optimistic, wise little girl. With hair the colour of the sun, and eyes so green, they reminded him of the trees on a sunny day. Now, they gazed at him, lifeless. Percival turned his eyes up to the rest of the village; he could see his parents, his family, his friends, all disfigured with slashes through their bodies. _

_His hands were stained with blood. Harlow's blood. _

_Percival had heard news of men, men who could not die, infiltrating villages and striking down everyone in their path who wouldn't bow down to the new Queen. The Lady Morgana. _

Percival gave them all proper, dignified funerals. Then, he left, face dirty with mud and tears falling from his face. He could not believe that the village he had grown up in, all the people he loved, were dead. From that moment, he vowed to avenge them, and fight for what was right.

Lancelot was the key.

He remembered meeting the noble knight in the tavern. The man sensed something was wrong with Percival, and struck up conversation. He ended up telling him the entire story; there had just been something about Lancelot, something he trusted, and he admitted _everything. _

_"I am very sorry for your loss," Lancelot said, eyes sad. He fingered the brim of his goblet. "Do you know who did such a thing?" _

_"Queen Morgana's men," Percival answered roughly. _

_His eyes widened. "_Queen _Morgana?"_

_"Yes. Do you know of her?" _

_"O - of course. In Camelot."_

_"You've been there?"_

_"Yes." _

_Lancelot suddenly froze and seemed to stare blankly at the open space to Percival's right, fingers absently clenching and unclenching at his goblet of beer. He then, as quickly as it begun, shook and blinked in a daze. With a snap, the briefest of smiles appeared on his face. _

_"Well, Percival," Lancelot had said, "I must be on my way. The Queen has set off to kill my friends, and I have to help them. They need it."_

_Percival stood along with him. "I want to come with you!" _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yes. For my family." _

From that moment, his life had changed drastically. For the better, it seemed. He made new friends, and lived beneath a kingdom which was ruled by a kind man he had grown to think of a friend. He would have thought that his parents might have been been proud of him, for all the noble deeds he had achieved since the moment he declared war on the people who killed them.

Percival strolled through the Lower Town and his patrol points, hold loose on his torch to see through the dim-litted night. He soon found the training grounds, where he noticed a woman sitting on the fence nearby.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" he called out. "You do know it's dangerous to be out this late at night."

"Surely I can protect myself, Percy," the woman responded, and inclined her head toward it.

Percival smiled at Merlynn, who seemed so much more different in a dress, and her hair braided down her back. He felt a small blush form on his pale cheeks, and turned his head downwards. "Oh, Merlynn. The message still stands; it's not safe out here at night."

"I'm fine," she assured. "Some nights I like to come out here, stare at the stars. As though all the people I care about, the ones who have left this world, are gazing down back at us." Merlynn had a bitter smile on her face. "That includes Morgana."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "She isn't dead."

"The moment she became Queen was the moment she became dead to me," she told him. "We used to be such good friends. Like a sister, she was. She even trusted me with her magical secret. Then, she betrayed me - all of us."

Percival sighed and leaned forward on the fence. "People change."

"For a while, I actually believed a part of her was still Morgana. The scared, friendly woman that I befriended so long ago. But, time passed and, you're right, she changed. Completely," she said.

He nudged her side comfortingly, and purse his lips. The two had a lot more in common than he realised. When he met her, she was so smiley, bright, even in the dark times they had been in; her eyes, as mesmerizing of the sea, welcomed him in without fault. He had a crush on her, he would admit it; everything about her intrigued him, and he felt so _loyal _to her.

"You've lost people, too. More than Morgana."

"Yeah. It seems we share a common feature," she chuckled.

Percival nodded. "I think the person I'll miss the most is my mother. No matter what we went through, she'd always see the bright side of things. We were poor, you see, and had to hunt nearly every day to feed our family and the village," he confessed absently, playing with his fingers. "She hated seeing people starve; even if she was starving, if my sister was hungry, my mother would give her the last of her meal."

"One day I'll take you to see my mother," Merlynn uttered. "Hunith will love you."

He was thrilled at the prospect. "I'd love to. Where is she?"

"In my home village. Ealdor. It was much like your village, small, close. Everything I needed; you might like it there. It's not too far from Camelot, actually," she replied.

"Who have you lost?" he asked suddenly.

A frown came in place of the beam he always enjoyed to see. "So many people it's hard to count."

"They are watching over us, Merlynn," he told her softly. "Those stars, they're not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pour through and shine down upon us, to let us know that they are happy."

"Where'd you learn that? Because I know for a fact you didn't make that up on the spot," she asked with a small chuckle.

"My father," he admitted. "When I was a young boy."

Merlynn touched his hand, gripping it in hers. "Well, he was a wise man. I'm sure you got that from him."

"Optimistic, is what we called him."

"Same thing," she shrugged. Merlynn jumped down and wrapped him up in an embrace, head nestled softly onto his chest.

His bare arms wrapped around her much smaller form, his own head leaning down to rest on hers. Percival allowed himself in those few moments to revell in the servant; he didn't know why he had such a crush on her. Usually he didn't go for pretty girls very often, it had never been a main focus. But now, he just found himself protective over her, much more than he had ever been toward a woman who wasn't his family.

"You give the best hugs," she murmured. "It must be the arms. You're like a teddy bear."

"If you ever need a hug, anytime, I'm free," he laughed.

Merlynn grinned and pulled away. "Thank you, Percival. You are a good friend; you never deserved any of the pain you received."

oOo

Percival returned to the chambers he shared with Gwaine with a smile. He always enjoyed speaking to Merlynn, and found that the time they shared was a delight. When he walked through the door, Gwaine was cutting up and chewing on an apple, shirtless, on his bed.

He grinned when he caught sight of the muscled knight, then raised a brow at his behaviour. "What's got you so chipper?" he asked, voice distorted due to the food in his mouth.

"I just had a conversation with Merlynn," he relayed, taking off all his chainmail and Camelot emblem, leaving him in his breeches. Arthur had promised to find a tailor who could create a few shirts specifically to fit over his bulging arms.

Gwaine groaned. "Oh, no. Please don't tell me you _like _her?" Percival blushed, then nodded. Surprisingly, he shrugged. "Well, it's not that hard to get a crush on Merlynn. I mean, she's smart, funny, quirky, and -"

"Beautiful," he added.

"Exactly. But, sorry to break your heart, mate, but she's not going to return your feelings anytime soon," he remarked.

"Why not?"

"She's taken."

Percival frowned. "By who?"

"You haven't realised yet, have you?" he questioned, almost as though he was honestly confused with it. "Wow."

"What? Who is Merlynn taken with?" he asked.

Gwaine raised a brow. "Arthur, of course."

Percival froze, and sat up from the bed, eyes wide as he gazed back at his friend. _Arthur? _He couldn't believe it. Sure, they were close, and everything. "_What?" _

"You didn't see the kiss between them, right before we left to fight the army?" he snorted.

"No. I was off, checking the equipment."

"Oh, mate. Sorry." Gwaine sighed, walked over to the bed, and squeezed his shoulder. "I had to go through the same problem. We share something else in common. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah..."

Everything started to make sense. How protective Arthur was of Merlynn, all the moments they shared together, the jokes that the knights had about the 'lovebirds.' Percival was a bit disappointed, but he didn't fret about it. It was only a crush; he knew why he liked her so much. Because she was so kind, friendly, always ready to listen and give advice, joke around. Just like his sister. Merlynn reminded him of his sister, and it drew her to him. It wasn't a crush, he realised.

oOo

Percival found his eyes discovering things that he had never really noticed before. He stood, beside Leon and Elyan, in the training grounds. Arthur and Merlynn were ahead of them; she was helping him put on his armour in the open.

Now, he could see it.

Whenever Merlynn would walk around his body to pick something up, Arthur would gaze after her with a small smile. Their hands constantly brushed; they were in their own little, indistinguishable world. He smiled slightly.

"Stop staring over at them, mate," Gwaine said as he walked up to his much taller friend, clapping him on the shoulder. "Arthur'll get suspicious and give you a big lecture. He's already suspicious of me."

"Oh, it's not a crush, Gwaine," Percival replied quietly.

"Oh? And what was all that last night, then?"

"A misunderstanding. It wasn't a crush; she reminds me of my little sister, and I became affectionate for her, mistaking it for a petty infatuation," he explained in his gruff voice.

Merlynn flicked Arthur's nose playfully, screwing up her own with a laugh. He retaliated by snatching her wrist up and kissing the palm of her hand; she paused, blushing, then glanced around. She retracted her hand with a smile.

Gwaine grinned. "That's great, mate. Good for you. Merlynn's a good person, she'll be here for ya."

"I know. Just like Harlow was."

* * *

><p><strong>okay, do tell me what you think. <strong>

**I'd really appreciate it :) **

**Also, if you have any suggestions of anything you want to see, featuring the knights, Agravaine, Morgana, Uther, Gaius etc, please do send me it in a private message or review. **

**x**


	71. Sir Gwaine

_Okay. Here's a chapter you've all been awaiting - it's Gwaine's story. I know that it may have turned a little OOC, but oh well. _

_I hope you enjoy it :) _

_Also, as a side-note: I have an idea for what I'm going to do in season 4, based on many reviews and what I've been playing about in my demented mind. I do hope you think it's awesome because I don't want to let you down in this, especially after all this time of you guys reading it and waiting for it. _

_Thank you to all those who have reviewed and PM'd me, thank you so much for your ideas and support. I love you all!_

_Here. We. Go. _

oOo

Gwaine had never been much for sentiments.

He hadn't been around too many _families _for the majority of his life. From the moment his father died and his own family became poor and mulnurished, he gave all of his findings from what he stole, what he could find, to his mother and little brother, and left.

They needed it, much more than he did.

He was fifteen when he left home.

Gwaine experienced much of his sword-fighting skills from his father; the _knight. _Especially the trick that made him well known around Camelot, mask or no mask.

He pondered as he sat in the tavern.

Women always sent him suggestive looks.

It had been that way for a long time, so now, Gwaine was very much used to all the appreciative stares he received from the opposite, and sometimes same, sex. He accepted it, welcomed it even on some occasions. But, there was a part of him, a very small part, wished for more than a simple night in bed with a bird who was willing enough for it.

Already, Camelot had word of Gwaine's romps. He had only slept with three women since arriving; it was surprising, really, for him. Usually, Gwaine would end up with a much larger amount of women in such a period of time.

Gwaine wondered what his mother was doing this very moment, as he took a swig of mead. Or his little brother. Were they even alive now?

He wished to go back to his home village, see his family if they were still fighting as all the members of his blood usually did. But, would they accept the son that had to leave? Or had they forgotten all about him?

"You're particularly frowny today, Gwaine," a light, friendly voice said as there was a shift beside him.

His dark eyes turned to Merlynn, and he smiled, reaching up to entangle his fingers in her curly hair, revelling in it for a few moments before tousling the strands teasingly.

"Can I have a pint of mead, please?" she asked Evoric, who nodded and began to prepare her order.

"Aren't you a little young, Princess?"

Merlynn rolled her eyes and nudged his arm. "You know I'm not, Gwaine. I am now," she put on a dramatic face, "_a lady." _Then, she stuck her tongue out at him. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh yes, absolutely lady-like," he remarked sarcastically, taking a frothy sip of the mead. She smiled in amusement and reached forward to wipe away the white, bubbly substance from around his mouth with her thumb. Gwaine gazed at her for a moment; why did she have to do this? The innocence, the obliviousness, it was killing him.

She needed to _not _touch him. _Ever. _

Or one day, he may lose control, lean forward and slam his lips to hers. Merlynn would respond, he knew she felt the same way as he, just not as much. Gwaine had begged, pleaded, with the gods to send his infatuation away, but it never did. His thoughts were always plagued with _Merlynn. _

She was a drug.

Merlynn was an addictive person, like gravity. He was drawn to her. Every move, touch, caress, smile. Gwaine drank it all in. But he could never _completely _divulge in his deepest of fantasies; she loved Arthur more. He knew that. He _hated _that. If only he had been there, just a little earlier, before feelings developed between them, would things be different?

She smiled. "So, what's got you so upset?" Merlynn asked.

Gwaine sighed at the question, and fiddled with the mug in his hands. "It would probably be my, erm, my brother's birthday today," he admitted. "He'd be fifteen - the age I was when I left my house."

"Would be?"

"I'm not sure if he's alive or not, same as my mother. I left when I was so young, to save them from starvation," he continued. "I haven't seen them since then."

"Oh Gwaine. That must be terrible," Merlynn said, gripping his hand. He smiled in return, almost sadly, and returned the gesture.

He sighed once again. "I do miss them." Gwaine watched as her eyes seemed to almost light up; she turned to him, and twirled in her chair to stare directly at him.

"Why don't we go see them, then?" she suggested with a smile.

"Wha - _no. _No, I couldn't do that, Merlynn."

"Why not? It's obvious you want to see them. And, if they're not alive, you can say your farewells justly," Merlynn explained.

Gwaine sighed. "I'm happy that you want to help, but I really don't think that's a good idea."

"It's a great idea. Come on."

oOo

After gaining hesitant permission from Arthur, Merlynn, Gwaine and Percival headed out to Caerleon. Gwaine felt excitement and apprehension creep inside as they gained closer and closer to his old home. He wondered that, if they were still alive, maybe his mother had re-married, had more children perhaps.

As they made their way through the gates, three guards stopped them in their tracks, hand raised toward them.

"Where do you hail?" one demanded.

Merlynn was the one who spoke up. "We're from Camelot. But, do not fear, this is not a business transaction, nor any ill will in our arrival."

"I come from here, and I wish to see my family," Gwaine declared.

The guards finally nodded and allowed them to make their way deeper into the town.

"Do you remember where your mother lived?" Percival questioned. The rogue shook his head.

"I dunno. We'll just have to look around, yeah?"

They dismounted, and set their horses to a long nearby. Merlynn lead the way, letting her senses take over as she searched for anyone who resembled even a small amount of Gwaine.

She crashed into a body, and was almost send spiralling to the ground had the person not grabbed her arm. Merlynn was faced with a younger looking Gwaine, without the stubble and long, shoulder-length hair. The same sultry smile was there though, and she returned it brightly.

"Excuse me, my lady," he apologised. Marrok glanced back at the two men behind her, his eyes lingering on Percival's. "What brings you to Caerleon?"

"Personal matters," Percival answered hesitantly. The man smirked at the tall, muscled knight and crossed his arms over his chest.

Merlynn rolled her eyes; exactly like Gwaine. " What is your name?"

"Marrok," he bowed. "And yours?"

"Merlynn. We're from another kingdom, and I was just wondering if I could use your hospitality, just for a few minutes?" she asked hopefully.

Marrok nodded toward the three visitors with a friendly grin; his eyes lingered on Gwaine for a moment, sizing him up. He looked almost familiar. He was sure that he had seen the older man before, but he wasn't sure where. Gwaine, too, recognized the smile, and froze; he couldn't believe it, not now. Not until he saw his mother again.

"Ma'am's making dinner. She loves having guests," Marrok said and began to walk toward his home.

Gwaine and Percival flanked the young servant, speaking in low tones as they followed the adolescent man.

"See? Told you we'd find them," Merlynn said pointedly.

"You don't know that yet," the rogue denied.

Percival shrugged with a sort of scoff. "Oh, please. You can see the resemblance between you two. The smirk is the same."

"His name is, too," Gwaine grumbled.

Marrok finally stopped at a small, but cozy looking home not too far off from the castle. A pleasant scent wafted off from the house, reminding Merlynn of Gwen's house during dinner time. He didn't knock, but simply burst through the door.

"Mum!" he called out.

There was a huff from within the house. "Marrok, what have I told you about -?" A woman appeared through the space the door gave them, and she pointed a finger at Marrok, a scowl on her face. She then glanced toward the doorway and paused. "Oh."

"We have guests. They're from out of town," Marrok explained.

"Come in, come in," she ushered. "My name is Clarine, I'm sure you know my son, Marrok."

Percival cleared his throat with a secret smile. He, too, could see the likeness of their looks. Gwaine had purposefully put his head down, so uncharacteristically of him. "Percival, ma'am. It's lovely to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

Merlynn seemed to glow from excitement, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "I'm Merlynn," she introduced. "I have to say, it's a marvel to finally make your acquaintance after all this time."

"I'm not sure what ya mean, girl," Clarine said in confusion.

"Oh." Merlynn turned her attention to Gwaine, and nudged him. "Go on. It's alright."

Gwaine hesitated for a moment, before he finally raised his head, and revealed to the woman his face. Clarine almost seemed to freeze; she glanced between Marrok and him, shock in her eyes. Then, she reached up and cupped his cheek.

"_Gwaine?" _she muttered.

He smiled. "Yes, mother. It's me."

Clarine released a choked cry and took Gwaine in her arms, sobbing into his shoulder. The rogue returned her embrace, head buried in her hair. He couldn't believe, after all this time, that he finally got to see his mother all over again.

"My boy," she croaked. "Oh, my boy. You're alive."

"As are you."

Merlynn and Percival shared a smile with each other. Marrok frowned slightly but, as soon as Gwaine and Clarine separated, he gave his brother a brotherly hug for a few moments.

"_Sit," _Clarine ushered when they were all parted. "Where have you been, after all this time?"

Gwaine shrugged. "Many places. All I did was travel, gamble, fight anyone who gave me reason to," he admitted. "Then I met this one," he motioned to Merlynn, "and got stabbed in the thigh. Long story short, I became a knight of Camelot."

"Your father would have loved that," Clarine said fondly. "He'd be so proud of you."

"Yeah." Gwaine smiled slightly at his mother. She looked almost exactly the same way she did when he saw her all those years ago; her hair had more grey in it, but otherwise, she was still beautifully aged as always. Her dark brown eyes, mirrored in his, were filled to the brim with tears of happiness. "Merlynn, Percy -?"

Merlynn nodded and stood. "We'll leave you two alone. Hey, Marrok? Want to show us around?" Marrok led them out.

As soon as they were alone, Clarine gripped Gwaine's hand in hers. "I'm so glad you're alive. I looked for you for so long; I know, in the note, you told me not to, but how could I not? You are my _son." _

"I'm so sorry, mother. We would have starved had I not left then," he told her. "You know that. I couldn't sit by and watch the family wither and die. So, I gave you all the food I could steal and ran off."

"I hope your life was well," she whispered.

"It was. I had a lot of fun, a lot of taverns - a lot of _women, _as well. Admittedly," he shrugged.

Clarine rolled her eyes. "So much like you're father. He was quite the charmer before he and I got together." He grinned. Then, his mother glanced toward the door. "How did you meet that lovely girl, Merlynn?"

"In a tavern. She was with the Prince Arthur - she's his servant - and they got into a fight with a couple of bandits," he relayed. "I helped them out, then got stabbed in the leg. Merlynn brought me to health again."

"She's very pretty, Gwaine," Clarine said with a twinkle in her eye. Gwaine couldn't help but flush slightly, even in the smallest amount.

"Oh, no. Mother, she's very much taken by another."

"You care for her, though. I can see it in your eyes, son," she declared, reaching forward to rub his arm. "You seem so happy. It brings me joy."

Gwaine smiled. "I am. Being a knight is so different than what I expected. I see now why father enjoyed fighting for his kingdom so much. I enjoy being a knight, mother. I used to _hate _all sorts of royalty, until I came to Camelot."

"It seems like a wonderous place," Clarine stated.

"It is. There's a lot of acceptance in Camelot, especially when Arthur's taking control."

The woman grinned and stood, then waltzed around the table to kiss Gwaine on the head and hug him again. "I'm so happy for you, my child." Clarine sniffled and removed herself, wiping away the stray tears from her face. "Now, I'm sure you must be off."

Gwaine shook his head. "Merlynn's going to be distracting Marrok for as long as possible. She never shuts up, so she's always an ideal tool. Can we talk for a while?"

"Of course, Gwaine."

About an hour later of the two talking, the other three returned to the small home, lead by Merlynn, who hadn't lost her bright smile. She knocked on the door, then nudged it open. Gwaine and Clarine sat across from each other, laughing. She was so happy that he finally reunited with his family again.

Percival cleared his throat once again. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I think we should be leaving, Gwaine. Arthur will be expecting us."

"Yeah. I know how he is," Gwaine remarked.

Clarine nodded and kissed her son's head with a fond smile. She took his arm and turned to the others. "Marrok and I will walk you to the gates."

They reached the drawbridge which lead out of Caerleon. The three awaited by their horses, but never mounted them as they prepared to say their farewells to Gwaine's family. Clarine hugged Percival first, then kissed his cheek; she moved onto Merlynn, while Marrok turned his attention as well to the tall knight.

Marrok winked at Percival. "If you ever want to visit Caerleon, any time at all, my bed is free."

Percival looked affronted, taking a step back as though being behind Merlynn's very much smaller frame would protect him. Clarine wrapped her arms fondly around Merlynn, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you so much for giving me back my son," she muttered in her ear. "I am in your debt."

"No, please. It's the least I could do for him, for he has done so much for me," Merlynn returned.

Clarine smiled. "Take care of him."

"Of course."

Marrok stepped over to Merlynn and said his goodbyes to her as well, wishing her a safe trip home and such. Finally, he reached Gwaine and clapped his shoulder.

"It was good seeing you again, brother. Come and visit soon. Mum's seems so happy with you hear, so much more so than usual," he said with a grin.

Gwaine returned it and grabbed their father's ring from his hand, holding it up for Marrok to see. "It seems unfair that I have both heirlooms from our father, so here," he handed it over. "He died wearing it. I'm sure he wanted to give this to you, even if he didn't get a chance to meet you."

Marrok slipped it on his finger with a smile. "Thanks, brother. Come back soon, yeah? And bring you're attractive friend with you."

"Merlynn's taken," Gwaine pointed out.

"I wasn't talking about her," Marrok replied.

Gwaine's eyes widened for a moment, mouth slipping into an 'o' shape. Then, he chuckled and said, "Never would have guessed, but alright." He moved onto his mother and kissed her head. "I'll come back soon, mother. I promise."

"You better. Or I will come after you and whack you into smitherines, boy," she warned, then, with a smile, ran a hand down his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, mother."

Percival, Merlynn and Gwaine mounted their individual horses and rode off toward Camelot. Gwaine glanced back to see his mother and brother both waving with their arms wrapped around each other. They were alive, and they would continue to be for as long as he fought for them.

He would be back.

Gwaine returned the wave with a smile. As they set off to Camelot at a fast pace, he couldn't help but turn to Merlynn and say, "Thank you, Merlynn."

"It's no problem, Gwaine." She sent him a wink. "Race ya!"

oOo

_So, what do you think of the new chapter? I really wanted Gwaine to see his family, considering he really was alone in the world. _

_Did you like this chapter? _

_The next chapter - Agravaine's turn to take the spotlight, with some features of Morgana and Morgause ;) _


	72. Lord Agravaine De Bois

_Hey, guys. I wanted to bring you, Agravaine's story :) I hope you think I brought him up to par and brought him to a peak of interest. If that made sense. _

_Do give me your feedback and I hope you enjoy the story. _

* * *

><p>Lord Agravaine De Bois was alone in the world.<p>

His sibling had left him, all beneath the fault of one man. One man that he had grown to hate.

_Uther Pendragon. _

Ygraine loved him; every fiber of her being had been locked on the charms and charisma of the king. It seemed their sister felt the same for only brief moments.

Vivienne was always a flirtacious girl. Ever since she was only just beginning to form into a woman, she flirted with the other men of the town. Mainly the soon-to-be knights. They came from a wealthy family, it was allowed. Agravaine and Tristan tried their hardest to be protective, but it didn't seem enough for Vivienne, then Ygraine a year or so later. Two men, in high royalty, caught eyes with their sisters.

Agravaine had been delighted with Ygraine; a king, a strong, just king at that, had fallen for _his sister. _He welcomed the prospect of marriage immediately. How could he not? He had high position in the court, and he and Uther were close as friends. But, he was always suspicious.

Nimueh was always a close ally of Uther's. She was almost like a guider to his council, and Ygraine thought of her as a friend. As did Vivienne, Agravaine supposed, considering the two women always spent time together. He was the first to know of Vivienne's power; he didn't think of her as evil, but as a creature of beauty. Agravaine held her to his highest pedestal. Still, every moment he saw Morgana with Gorlois, suspicion arose to his sights.

Morgana looked nothing like Gorlois, Vivienne's husband. She had Vivienne's dark, black hair, the De Bois' pale skin, but the eyes...they had been so shockingly familiar. Not Gorlois', but Uther's.

Best friends, they had been. Uther and Gorlois. Agravaine could not seem to comprehend the betrayal, for he knew that deep down, blood and bond ran thicker than any sort of petty emotion like lust.

The worst experience, however, was to watch as Vivienne died right after the dark-haired child had been conceived. Gorlois never even mentioned the resemblance in the eyes, nor did he seem suspicious of the blood that ran through her veins. Then, he had to see his youngest sister be killed by birth.

_Uther clutched Ygraine's hands in his with a shaky smile. "You're going to be just fine, Ygraine," he muttered. "Just fine." _

_"Save the child," she croaked. _

_"No, no. You'll die." _

_"Then let me. Let my baby survive," Ygraine said. "He deserves this life much more than I." _

For a moment, Agravaine didn't care for the child. He wanted it gone, if he were to choose between Ygraine and the spawn of the adulterer. Still, to this day, he somehow put the blame on not only Uther, but on Arthur, the child who ended up destroying his dear sister.

Then, he had no one.

Tristan died in the Purge, which began immediately after Ygraine's death (which he soon found out was because of Uther's blame on Nimueh), and he was the last of the De Bois. It was almost fitting, considering he was the most independant and precisive of the four of them; but, he missed them dearly. More than life itself.

News of Camelot was always notified to him, but he usually hadn't cared, until he received word of the King's utterly weak state. Agravaine felt no remorse, he actually felt _satisfied _hearing the words.

He sighed and washed his hands in the bowl beside his dinner plate, movements silent and void of all emotion. Agravaine used to be a more expressive man but, after everything, he became numb. Absolutely and utterly numb.

There was a knock at his door.

Agravaine paused and, with a stern and cautious eye, headed toward the decaying wood and pulled the door open. His eyes widened at the sight of the visitor.

"Hello, uncle," the woman said.

Agravaine gaped. "Morgana?"

"Yes. May I come in?"

"O - of course. This way." Morgana turned and helped an injured Morgause from the horse they happened to be on, before heading inside Agravaine's quaint home. She looked much like she had when she was a little girl, except more mature, _darker, _but still very beautiful. Enthralling, even.

The two sisters took a seat on his large lounge. Agravaine was repulsed by the markings on one side of Morgause's face; it looked as though the right side had been crushed. The skin was redder, and veins protruded from it grotesquely, as if it hadn't healed properly. He wondered what would have caused such an injury on her person.

"What happened?"

"_Merlynn _happened," Morgana hissed.

Agravaine, confused, took a seat across from them and frowned. "Who?"

"Arthur's servant," she explained, voice low. "Always meddling; she ended up distracting Morgause enough for Gaius to send her into a pillar."

"Oh, my dear, niece," he muttered, taking Morgause's hand. "I am so sorry."

"It is alright, Agravaine. Soon we shall get revenge on all those that dwell inside Camelot, especially Uther and Arthur," Morgause replied.

"Which is why we are here," Morgana said. There was a familiar glint in her eye, one of which had been featured in Uther's long ago. "Agravaine, you have all reason to wish death on Uther, for he had your entire family killed. He murdered both sisters during childbirth, even though it was not his intention. Uther Pendragon brings pain and destruction in his path."

Agravaine, slowly, felt anger and heartache creep up inside, replacing the numb feeling he had for such a long time. He clenched his fists; he had no one. "That is true. But I don't understand, what is it you wish of me?"

"Just your help. I want you to go to Camelot, to be Arthur's council and guidance on his path," she explained.

"You want me to help Arthur?"

"Oh, yes. But not in the way you must be expecting. I want you, to send him on a dark spiral, to send him crashing down. Turn him into his father; a ruthless, heartless killer," she said. "Of course, whenever you have information, you may come and find me."

Agravaine smiled. "It would be in my best intention to help you, Morgana, but how will he trust his estranged uncle?"

Morgause was the one who replied, "The De Bois' are a very influencial, charismatic folk. You can get him to trust you with simply a word, and you know that. Go to Camelot, gain Arthur's trust, then bring him down."

"I will oblige you, my dear nieces. But, where will I find you?"

"We have found a hovel, not too far away from Camelot. Probably and hour or two's ride," Morgana said.

Agravaine smirked, and stood. "Well, I best be off, my dears. It seems I have an important job to do."

"We will be seeing you soon," Morgana stated.

He nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for all your support and responses to my questions. :) <em>

_Also, to SheepEnchanter2, who I think probably still doesn't know how to get to their PM thing-o, I have sent you an email through fanfiction. If you've got it, awesome, if not, well there is a link in the top right hand corner of the normal site, and when you click on it it logs you in and yeah? When you click on it, it should say Private Messaging in one of the links. Then, go from there :) _

_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Season 4 should be up soon; need to decide whether or not I want to add more little one-shots. :)x_


	73. Arthur and Merlynn

_School finishes in two days! Woo hoo! Then I have weeks upon weeks to write and post. _

_Sorry for the late update. Had things to do. :)_

_Anyways, did ya here? There's going to be a Merlin Season 5. Which means more brain-f**kery for me! Yay... :S_

_What I'm thinking is, once that's over (because they have said that, sadly, there will only be five seasons of Merlin) that I will just continue writing, but as a sequel. What do you guys think?_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 77: Arthur and Merlynn. <em>

* * *

><p>They say two times the charm.<p>

So, Merlynn and Arthur headed out for a picnic in the forest, at the base of her hiding spot. She rested between his legs, his body elevated by the mass amount of pillows he brought with him for the day. Merlynn had brought all the food she could put together; fruit and dessert rested by Arthur's hip, and she occasionally brought strawberries up to his mouth.

Hands lifted and removed her hair from her shoulder, and sticky lips began to put attention to the revealed skin. Merlynn smiled slightly and settled against his chest, allowing him to leave a stickty trail over her skin; his tongue flickered out to snatch up the mess.

"Arthur, stop," she giggled. "I'll have ants crawling on my skin by day's end."

"We'll just have to wash off, won't we?" he muttered in her ear, arms locking tight around her waist. Merlynn chuckled, whirled around and pressed a kiss to his lips, before removing herself all together.

Merlynn sent him a wink when she was standing. "You're going to have to catch me to be able to have that sort of pleasure," she called, then rushed off through the trees.

"Merlynn -" he shouted.

Arthur sighed; he'd never be able to talk her out of it. A thrill went through him. Chasing Merlynn through the forest seemed almost fun. He stood and raced after her. Minutes passed, and he still could not seem to find her; the forest was an extremely large place, with many accessible places to hide.

He found himself surrounded by rocks and trees as he entered a trench. Arthur tracked her footsteps to that very spot, before they just completely disappeared before his eyes.

"Smart," he murmured. "Come on, Merlynn. Where are you?"

There was a snicker nearby. He didn't shift his head, but his eyes were the only part of him that showed his recognition of the noise. Arthur remained quiet, and listened. A shuffle of bushes. He whirled around to see two blue eyes gazing at him from within a large bush.

"Found you," he grinned.

Merlynn shot out from the bushes and sprinted away; he was, in fact, slightly quicker, as she was laughing so hard. He caught up to her and swept her up from beneath her feet, twirling her around, joining in with her laughter. Arthur tripped on a nearby rock. As he fell, he whisked their bodies around so that he faced most of the impact on the soft forest bed, groaning slightly.

Merlynn couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he coughed. "You alright?" He groaned again. "Want me to kiss it better?" Arthur nodded with a small smile, his hands shifting to rest on her hips.

She snorted, her hair trickling down to frame his face, and brought her lips to his, hand cupping his cheek. Arthur pressed up against her, leaning himself up by his elbows. Merlynn sighed against his mouth; she languidly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the embrace.

Arthur finally pulled back for a bated breath. "I've missed that," he said with a smile.

"Me, too. I wish we were back in your chambers," she told him, lips trailing down his throat and focusing on her collarbone. "Because then, I could do much more than just kiss you."

Arthur's eyes slid shut, and his neck offered itself to her on its own accord. "Oh, Merlynn. Must we have to wait? I mean, the forest offers itself its own comfort."

"I am _not _doing anything like _that _in the middle of the forest," she scoffed.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" he grinned. Arthur forced her to stand with him, and they wandered back to their picnic blanket. "Why don't we go for a swim?"

oOo

By the time they had arrived in Camelot, the two were smiling crazily, sated and damp from the river. Arthur dismounted his horse first then, as a guard took the reins of Merlynn's, he helped her down with a grin. He touched her hand for a moment, then motioned toward his chambers. She nodded and rolled her eyes with another smile sent his way. Arthur groaned when he caught sight of all the documents on his desk, then rested his head on Merlynn's shoulder. She tsked at him and removed his head, cupping it in her hands.

"I'll help you with your work, Arthur," she assured. "Now hop to it. Agravaine will be expecting it tomorrow morning."

"But, I wanted to -"

"_No." _

He sighed and handed her a quarter of the documents, to which she shuffled over to his bed and took a seat, cross-legged over the sheets. Merlynn leafed through them slowly; they were mainly taxes, food rations, written documentation of any capture and, or trespass into Camelot over the past week or so. She paused on a particular part of the parchment, and glanced up at Arthur.

"Agravaine wishes to raise the taxes of the people?" she questioned in disbelief.

He nodded airily. "Yeah, it was a suggestion."

"Not a very good one," she remarked.

"You don't think it's reasonable, I gather?"

"Of course not," Merlynn exclaimed. "The people are going through enough already, what with all the damage of the Lower Town and all the trouble with business."

Arthur finally looked up at her, brow furrowed as he considered the statement. "Has word been going around?"

"Yes. People talk. Sue, the dress-maker, is rarely making money, as is. She's thinking of selling it to you for some coins," she told him.

"Really?"

"Giving them a tax higher than they could _possibly _afford would be suicide. They'd all starve from deprivation."

Arthur finally nodded, then motioned for her to go to him. As she did so, he crossed out Agravaine's suggestion and signed it, then kissed her hand. "See? This is why I need you around, why you'd be an amazing Queen." She flushed.

"Shut up," she shoved him away with a teasing grin.

* * *

><p><em>Would you like for me to make more one-shots or should next update be the beginning of season 4? ;)<em>


	74. The Darkest Hour: Samhein

_Hello, my lovely readers. :) I know I uploaded yesterday, but oh well. I really couldn't wait to introduce my take of season 4 to you guys. I also realise that you may have enjoyed the one-shots, but they were getting a bit tedious, yeah? _

_Okay. Please don't judge my perception of season 4...too much. It has been the hardest, most deliberating weeks of my life, of constant arguments with friends, many emails with readers, a few charts/lists (I can show you photos... -_-). _

_As a side note, I would not have been able to do this without all of you, who have supported and helped me through this whole venture. I just want to thank you, and say that I love you all xx. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 78: The Darkest Hour: Part 1 of 1.<p>

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie_  
><em>The moment to live and the moment to die<em>  
><em>The moment to fight<em>

_To the right, To the left _  
><em>We will fight to the death! <em>  
><em>To the edge of the earth <em>  
><em>It's a brave new world <em>

_"This is war" - 30 Seconds to Mars. _

* * *

><p><em>In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young woman. Her name, Merlynn. <em>

A whole year. 365 single days since the battle between Queen Morgana and the Knights of the Round Table. They had since conquered their rights to Albion, as Uther as their King once again, and began to repair their lost kingdom. Arthur sent soldiers all over the lands, the rivers, mountains in search of Morgana and Morgause, who had disappeared amongst the rubble of the Council Chamber as a result of Morgana's screams.

But, now it was not a time to mourn, or be sad, but a moment to rejoice.

It was Samhein. The single moment of the year where the people of Camelot, and outlying kingdoms, mourned the deceased and those who had departed from the Earth over the past year. And there were plenty to lament. It was the End of the Year Eve.

Camelot was in full swing; one could not walk at least a centimetre without having a servant rush by, decorations or food in their arms. Orders, laughs and chatter was laced throughout each hall of the castle. It was so bright, lively, _lovely, _as Merlynn clambered up the stairs toward the kitchen. She ducked underneath a long vine of woven leaves, smiling politely at the two servants who had raised it accordingly when they caught sight of her heading their way.

Every resident in Camelot knew of Merlynn's antics now, she supposed.

She swerved out of the way of four tray-carriers, and twirled around one of the butlers with a laugh of delight. It hadn't been such a joyous atmosphere in such a long time; she was excited to finally be _excited. _Merlynn slipped into the kitchen. The frantic, busy kitchen, filled with servants and apprentices everywhere. She quickly tied her hair up into a bun - she had learnt the _hard _way to not have her hair flowing freely for any quick hand to accidently pull on her locks. Food rested on every surface and Joan hustled about, shouting orders at her servants for the day.

Merlynn smiled, slipping a doughnut from the tray nearby and biting into it.

"'Ey! Merlynn! Wha' are you doin' in _my _kitchen?" Joan shouted, slapping her wrist with her towel.

Merlynn slipped her hand behind her back with the pastry treat in it, and smiled innocently, swallowing the mouthful. "Nothing. Arthur's shirts in here."

Joan narrowed her eyes, then nodded. She was usually much nicer, but the requests for a fine feast had turned her panicked and frustrated. "Don't touch the food. You can have it tonight, just like everyone else." Merlynn's eyes turned almost pleading, her lip shooting out into a puppy-dog pout. Joan sighed, then motioned to the tray of biscuits by the window. "_One. _You may have one, but keep your grubby hands away from the rest of my food."

Merlynn grinned. "Thanks, Joan. Tell Marcus I said 'hello'."

He was probably out in the back, making more of the poultry and beef meat for the feast. She stole a biscuit from the nearby tray and chewed it down, then moved on to the powdered pastry she already had. Merlynn skipped further into the kitchen, where Arthur's white shirt was crisped a brilliant white above an array of golden chickens. She reached up and lifted it from the bronze pole that it hung from. Right by her eye, she noticed a long hook floating down - she glanced up to see that Percival and Gwaine were the culprits to the hook.

"Help," Gwaine begged, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Please, Merlynn?" Percival added.

She rolled her eyes, but returned their smiles and slid the hook into one of the chickens, giving it a tug when it was in. Merlynn then backed away, licked her fingers, and ran off away from the scene of the crime. "Have fun boys!" she called up to them.

"Hey!" Joan shouted from the distance. "Oh, you two troublemakers! I'll have your heads!"

Merlynn laughed and made her way through the corridors, swerving and ducking away from all the hustling servants that were transporting objects for the Samhein feast. She glanced back for a moment. In that single moment, she collided with someone, and felt something wed her midsection, more appropriately, the shirt that rested in that area of her body. Merlynn ignored the apologetic look from the cook apprentice (who had been carrying spiced wine) and glanced down at the shirt with a groan, noting the dark purple stain.

She let out a whine of annoyance. "_Augh, _piss off!" she snapped at the stain in anger. "_Why?" _

"You could try a little bit of salt," commented a voice from near her ear. Merlynn whirled around to face her friend with a grimace; Lancelot seemed a lot happier lately, but she was just suspicious that it was because he spent the majority of his time with Gwen.

She pouted. "Yeah, right. He needs it _tonight, _Lance," she emphasized, shoving the tunic into his face. "He will _slaughter _me."

"Oh, I know you can dissuade him with your _talents, _eh?" he winked.

She flushed. "Oi! How do you - how could you -?"

"You and Gwen aren't very quiet gossipers," Lancelot explained with a shrug. "Besides, I'm sure a woman like yourself can come up with something more effective than an apology and a smooch on the cheek." His brows lifted knowingly.

Merlynn grinned, then raised the shirt to her eyes. "_Fordwin wamm!" _she whispered. The stain disappeared in a flash, and she released a whoop of joy. "Lancelot, I love you!"

He turned around and shrugged. "Told you so. Love you too, Merlynn."

She laughed the entire way to Arthur's room.

oOo

Merlynn slipped through the door to Arthur's chambers. Since his father was not completely stable, all the responsibilities of the king were carried down to him. Except, he was still classified as Prince. He was at his desk, brow furrowed in concentration as he scribbled on a long piece of parchment. She smirked; he was absolutely shite at writing planned speeches, and had spent the majority of the night writing one up for him.

He was _so _lucky to have her at his disposal.

He was _so _lucky to have her.

"Morning, love," she greeted, kissing him on the cheek.

He didn't raise his head, but she noticed the hint of a smile forming on his lips. "Good morning, Merlynn. If you don't mind, I _am _trying to write a speech here," he motioned to the parchment in front of him.

She rolled her eyes. "Want some help?" Merlynn offered.

"No. My speech, I have to write it," he said firmly.

Merlynn put his shirt down and slid the speech she had written from her belt, revealing it to him. "So, you don't want to take a look at this then?" she asked innocently.

He raised a speculative brow, but took it from her. Arthur unrolled it and read over it for a few moments, almost looking impressed with the detail and expression of the speech. Then, he glanced up and shrugged. "It'll do."

She scoffed. "Of course there will be no 'thank you's' today, right?"

"You know me so well," he mused. Arthur opened his arms and turned sideways in her chair, motioning for her to obviously make her way over to him. "I don't think you gave me a proper kiss this morning, either."

"If you think I'm going to kiss you after this treatment, you are very dim indeed, Arthur," she chuckled, tapping his nose. Merlynn grabbed his clothes for the feast later in the afternoon and strolled out of the room with a flourish.

oOo

Gwen hadn't been too adament to tend to the King, due to everything he had done to her for many years. But, after a few beseeching pleads (mainly Merlynn), she had decided to help out Merlynn with taking care of the ill and seemingly comatose Uther. Merlynn headed up there now; she and Gwen took turns taking care of the King, but the previous maid-servant had decided that Merlynn already had too much on her hands, and took most of the position.

Merlynn passed Gaius on her way to the largest bedroom in the kingdom, and sent him a nod, before continuing inside. Uther hadn't spoken since the single day he had asked her why she was being so kind. She could slightly understand why, considering the act of betrayal that was basically tossed upon him in seconds. Despite her hatred of Uther, she felt a bit sorry for him.

"Gwen?" she asked softly, glancing at the chambermaid who was bustling about in Uther's chambers.

She turned around with a small, pleasant smile. "Merlynn. Hi. How are you?"

"Good." Merlynn took a glance at the silent Uther gazing out the window with a detached expression. "How's he doing?"

Gwen sighed sadly. "Not so good. He won't eat, he rarely sleeps. Only when Gaius gives him something that's so strong, it would knock out a dragon."

"We just have to keep trying," she comforted.

"One can only hope for so long, Merlynn. Are you going to the feast tonight?" she questioned, desperate to change the subject.

Merlynn nodded. "Of course. As Arthur's personal servant and apart of the staff, I'm required to be there. You?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm going to stay with the king," Gwen replied.

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall, a small, sad smile on her face. "Thank you, Gwen, for helping me with him. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Well, I only did it for you and Arthur."

"Still, thank you. I'm sure Uther's very grateful," she said, kissing her on the cheek. "Lancelot sends his love. He'll be sure to miss you tonight at the feast."

"Tell him I love him, too," Gwen muttered.

Merlynn rolled her eyes playfully. "_I'm not an owl, _Gwen." She chuckled. "I'll see you later tonight when I check on the king again."

"Alright. Have fun."

oOo

The council was called together about an hour later. Patrol had returned, but only two were left from the four that had originally left Camelot's walls to have their monthly check on the borders. Luckily, Leon and Elyan were those two survivors. Merlynn wished to hug them, check them over like the mother-figure she was, but they were almost immediately sent to the Council Chambers to deliberate with Arthur.

"The reports are true, Sire," Leon declared, a grim look on his face. "We caught up with Morgana on the Plains of Denaria."

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest; a tic went off in his jaw in frustration. But, he couldn't help but be glad that at least they knew the whereabouts of the wicked witch, his _half- _sister. "Was she alone?" he demanded.

Sir Elyan hesitantly nodded. "There was someone else, but they were hidden by a wagon of some sort," he answered.

"Morgause," he guessed.

"Couldn't be sure."

His voice came from the shadows, cold, calculating. "Where was Morgana heading?" Merlynn's eyes shot to him. Agravaine, she had always felt nervous around, ever since she had met him many months back.

"To the Seas of Meredor," Leon said obediently.

Both Gaius and Merlynn froze in their positions next to each other, both sharing a glance. But, it was the old physician who spoke. "Isle of the Blessed," he muttered loudly.

Arthur's uncle stepped out into the light. "I'll send out patrols at first light."

"Thank you, Agravaine." The prince nodded gratefully.

"Sire," Leon interrupted, "you should know her powers have grown. Sir Bertrand and Sir Wontague are both dead."

For a moment, Arthur hesitated, hand coming up to his lip in that troubled fashion, before he sighed and waved his hand. "Keep me informed of any developments."

oOo

Merlynn loved spending time near the knights during the big feasts. They were always fun to be around; she had organized with the other servants for the evening that she would be specifically around the knights table, just because she had the most influence out of all the staff in Camelot. She leaned down and served half of them wine.

"What a lovely bride you'll make, Merlynn," Gwaine commented teasingly. "Serving the food and the wine."

Merlynn rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head discreetly, chuckling at his yelp. "Shut up, you. Or I shan't talk to you again." She turned to Leon, and ruffled his blonde hair affectionately. Leon had gotten over the events of seeing her nude (but he hadn't looked her in the eye for almost a month afterwards.) "I'm so glad you're alright, Leon."

"Me, too," he agreed with a crooked smile.

"Hey, what about me then?" Elyan exclaimed from down the table, and indignant look on his face. "What am I? Hog's tusk?

"Come now. There's always the other tusk, too," Gwaine joked.

Merlynn snorted, but went around to the dark-skinned knight and poured a refill into his goblet. "Belive me, I'm relieved you're safe as well. I'd hate to have to deal with one less brother in my awkwardly strange family."

He chuckled.

Arthur and Agravaine were at the head of the Banquet Hall, either side of Uther's throne-chair. They watched over their 'subjects', occasionally conversing with each other, but otherwise remaining silent to eat. Until, Arthur stood and cleared his throat.

The laughter promptly died down.

"Samhain," Arthur announced, his voice echoing throughout the entire hall. "It is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors. It is a time to remember those we have lost to celebrate their passing." He raised his goblet in a toast. "To the king."

As the bell struck, everyone stood and raised their own goblets to the Prince. Merlynn smiled softly, but did not move an inch from her position on the other side of the room from the knights. She gazed at Arthur with pride; he would be such a magnificant king.

Then, something strange happened. It was almost immediate.

What began as a flicker, soon morphed into an utter blossom throughout her chest. Everything seemed to slow, pulse with a strange beat, as her eyes went out of focus, and her surroundings became distorted by something odd. It was magic, she knew, but more powerful than she had ever experienced before. She heard _it _moments later.

Screams. A thousand dying souls, all begging for mercy while they were slaughtered against their will and put to the most painful death of all; the after-life. Echoes of their agony rang through her head; she released an unfathomable gasp of pain.

"To the king," the voice was distorted, muffled by the throbs in her head.

Merlynn raised a hand to her temple and rubbed it in an attempt to soothe the ever increasing ache. But, as she raised her throbbing eyes back to the room, another anomaly was brought to her attention. It didn't seem like anyone else could see the arrival of the old woman, fashioned in a black, hooded cloak. The woman looked _dead. _Her glassy, inhumane, almost transluscent orbs gazed sorely on her. She looked so ominous, and yet so very sad.

"Emrys," she whispered. Her voice flittered in her mind, rather than voiced. It echoed through her entire being, racing through her nerves as though her words carried ice that pierced her veins. "Emrys." Merlynn slipped away with each syllable. "Emrys."

Merlynn's pitcher dropped from her hand; all attention turned to her. Lancelot took one glance at her and knew something was wrong. Arthur, on the other hand, perceived it as her simple clumsiness and rolled her eyes. She fell in seconds, too fast for Lancelot to react.

Her head hit the tile with a dull thud and her eyes fell shut. Lancelot crouched beside her. "Merlynn? Can you hear me?" he asked worriedly.

She shivered on the floor, an unknown cold air hovering over her in a thick sheen. Lancelot, eyes filled to the brim with concern, scooped her up in his hairs and hurried from the room, Gaius on his tail.

Arthur frowned, then, and watched them leave.

oOo

Lancelot gently placed Merlynn down on her bed, running a hand down her face. It was icy to the touch, more frozen than any other living being he had ever encountered, and her flesh was tinged with blue.

"What happened?" he questioned the physician worriedly.

Gaius loomed over her, seemingly dumbstruck and almost _terrified _at her condition. "I don't know," he said truthfully. "I've never felt someone so cold before."

"Will she be alright?"

"I'll need Hawthorne to improve the blood flow. And blankets." Lancelot nodded and rushed off to fetch them. Gaius turned to his fleeing figure and added with a determined edge, "Lots of blankets."

Around an hour later, Arthur stormed into the physician's chambers, eyes wild and concerned. Gaius was grinding up some of her potion, and jumped when he burst in unannounced. But, he sent the prince a kind smile, noticing the care in his expression. "Gaius, is she alright?" he asked desperately.

Gaius sighed, and nodded. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's been exhausted lately, and had a bit of a cold. Merlynn likes to swim in the lakes, no matter the temperature. She caught _something _from that," he diagnosed, lying swiftly. "She'll be fine by morning, Sire."

"May I see her?"

"Of course. She's resting, though, so be quiet."

Arthur nodded and rushed up the stairs toward her bedroom, before he crept inside to see his pale servant snoozing restlessly under layers upon layers of blankets. She was shivering, teeth chattering in her slumber. Her body shifted every few moments, seeking warmth she so desperately required. His hand slid beneath the blankets and clasped hers, releasing a swift breath at how cold her skin was.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner," he said guiltily to her sleeping form. "I actually thought you were being overdramatic, or clumsy. That was until Lancelot and Gaius rushed you out of there."

Gaius clambered up the stairs, her hawthorne potion in his weary, calloused hand. "Excuse me, Sire," he said, bustling past the prince. Arthur stood awkwardly in her chambers; he watched as he slid the contents of the potion down her throat, and saw her breathing return to a normal pitch a few seconds later. "I think it's best you get some rest."

"No, it's fine. I can stay here with her," Arthur assured.

"Please, Sire. She'll want you to get some sleep, and I advise it as well. You need your strength," he pointed out. Gaius also was curious as to what she had seen to make her react thustly. "I'll send her to you in the morning."

"Thank you, Gaius." He pressed a soft kiss to her head and fled from the scene.

...

Merlynn was still cold when she awoke from her sudden faint spell. She was much warmer than she had been when she was faced with the old woman, but still very chilly, and still filled with tremors. She wrapped two blankets around her pale form and stumbled down to stairs, taking a seat on the table by Gaius, slumped over the wood. He took a seat beside her. Merlynn was slightly sweaty, but she didn't want to remove any sort of warmth from her body just yet. Exhausted, she dropped her head to Gaius' shoulder.

"I saw a woman," she confessed quietly. "In the Banquet Hall, on the stroke of midnight, she appeared out of nowhere."

"What did she look like?" he asked, voice also very much a mutter, but remained curious.

Her eyes shut, trying to return the image of the woman back into her mind. "She had a long, torn black cloak, and such sad eyes...there was _so _much pain in them. Her voice, Gaius, it was like it came from the depths of the earth and echoed through my mind." She sighed. "Who is she?"

"The Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world," Gaius told her a moment later.

She frowned. "Why was she there?"

"It was on the stroke of midnight of Samhain's Eve, the very moment when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest," he explained. "It cannot be a coincidence."

"Why was I the only one to see her, though?"

"You have great power, Merlynn. For someone so gifted, such visions are not uncommon," he reminded her.

Merlynn sat up straight and ran a hand through her tangled locks, wincing as she felt a small bump on the back of her head. "But it wasn't a vision, Gaius," she insisted. "She called me Emrys. The way she looked at me, it was as though she knew me personally." Gaius was silent, pondering. "I don't understand. What does it mean?"

"I don't know," he said, his expression one could only describe as uneasy. "But, Merlynn, if someone has torn the veil between the worlds, then God help us all."

oOo

Merlynn entered Arthur's chambers with his special breakfast tray. He was still snoozing in his bed, snuggled up beneath his thick blankets despite the warm weather outside. She set the tray down onto his table, and winced as it made a sharp noise.

"Merlynn," Arthur murmured sleepily.

She ignored him, and tore open the curtains to let the golden light of the sun beam inside the previously dark chamber with a happy smile. Merlynn loved waking Arthur in the mornings.

Arthur shoved his pillow over his face and released a growl of annoyance. "Merlynn!" he shouted.

"What?" Merlynn said obliviously.

There was a knock at the door.

"Merlynn!" he cried out, voice muffled by the thick pillow.

She glanced at the door curiously. "That wasn't me, Arthur."

As the door opened, Arthur slipped the pillow from his face and sat up, greeting Sir Leon with a nod. He was still irritated at being woken up, but knew that, if one of the knights were bursting in, it wasn't good news.

"Excuse me, sire. You're needed in the council chambers as a matter of urgency," he said hurriedly.

oOo

Five minutes later, Arthur, flanked by Merlynn and Leon, rushed inside the Council Chamber to see the entire council gathered around a weeping woman. He frowned at his uncle.

"What's happened to her?" he questioned, taking a glance at the villager as the council parted for him. Gaius had a hand on her shoulder, silently comforting her.

Agravaine turned. "Her village was attacked," he said coolly, but he had a hint of remorse in his voice, just enough for Arthur to sigh.

"By who?"

"Not entirely clear, sir," he replied with a slight shrug.

Arthur approached the weeping woman as Gaius stepped back. "What's your name?" he asked her kindly.

"Drea," she told him in a small, quiet voice.

He stepped closer to the girl, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, a small smile forming on his face to calm her. She tensed. "Drea." She brought her eyes to his uncertainly. "I'm Arthur. Don't be frightened. Tell me what happened."

Tears formed in her eyes. "My mother, my father, my litter sister, they're..." Drea began to cry softly.

"It's all right," he murmured tenderly. "It's all right." She nodded. "Someone attacked them." Once again, Drea nodded. "Who?"

"There was no one," she admitted shakily. "Just...shapes."

Arthur frowned. "You didn't see their faces?"

Drea was silent for a moment, then once again, she raised her eyes to his, more terrified than she had been before. "They had no faces."

There was a noise from behind Merlynn, almost like an incessant fly that had zoomed past her ear. But, she knew it wasn't. It reminded her of the shrieks of last night when she had seen the Cailleach, but dimmed, muffled, out of focus. She turned toward the sound, as though the old woman would be behind her again. But, all she saw was the door to the Council Chambers and the gentry that guarded it.

She turned back. No one else had heard it, for they didn't search for the source of the noise either.

"I- I keep telling you. They were there, but...they weren't there," Drea professed. "They moved so quickly. It was as if they weren't real, but...they must've been. I could hear the people screaming. And then...silence. They were all...dead."

Drea began to weep once again, burying her head in her dirty hands. Arthur rubbed her shoulder and turned her over to Gaius. "Thank you," he said to her, before turning to Leon and Agravaine. "Where is this village?"

"Howden. It's to the east of the White Mountains, no more than half a day's hard ride," Agravaine relayed as they made their way to the door.

"Ready the men," he ordered Leon, who nodded.

oOo

Merlynn was at her breaking point. Every sound, every snap of a twig, made her jump and stare wildly around the woods. Something was wrong; ever since she felt that magic, seen the Cailleach, she _knew. _Firefoot could sense it too for, every time Merlynn became frightened, she would pause for a moment and release a snort of discomfort. Merlynn kept close to the front, near Arthur and Lancelot. The latter noticed her trepidation since she mounted the andalusian; he continuously squeezed her arm whenever she jumped.

Merlynn was glad to have him with her again.

As they slowed down, it was silent, except for the casual chirp of birds up in the trees. At the sound of a woodpecker in the distance, Merlynn visibly became startled by it, gripping onto Firefoot's mane.

"Merlynn, stop it," Arthur said with a frustrated sigh.

"Stop what?" she retorted defensively.

He turned, facing her with a raised brow. "You're making me edgy by you being edgy. So, stop it."

"Sorry, I ca -" Lancelot's chosen horse whinnied suddenly, and she jumped from the saddle, wincing as she landed much harsher than expected. "Bugger."

"That's a horse, Merlynn, not a creature from the darkness," he told her with a condescending tone to his voice.

She glared at him. "Shows what you know, _clotpole." _

"Again with the clotpole? Are you kidding me?" he asked exasperatedly.

"It suits you perfectly," she shrugged, careless. Merlynn was glad that having verbal spats with Arthur distracted her perfectly from her paranoia.

They reached the border of the village. It was so quiet, a black shadow cast over the smoking buildings as sunlights precious light was depraved from it. None could see it, but there was a smell of death emitting from the village; there was such darkness, an unfavorable omen.

"It's too quiet," Arthur commented quietly.

He motioned for them to dismount and, soon, the troupe headed into the village on foot. The only sound that they were able to hear was the sound of their footsteps; Merlynn withdrew her sword in a spat of apprehension. She had a sense of foreboding that something was about to happen, leap out of the crack of darkness.

She stepped back, and hit Percival's broad chest. "Sorry, Percy," she mumbled.

"It's alright. Stay close," he said, widening the arm that was wielding his sword so she was huddled in the crevice. The two had become close over the past year; he reminded her of a valient bear, and she was the little sister/mother of the Knights of the Round Table. "Don't be scared, Merlynn."

A door creaked loudly to the right of them; they froze in accordance. Merlynn's eyes shot over to the door, expecting a wild beast to burst from the wood and attack them thustly. Instead, a goat bleated and stumbled out. She released a sigh of relief.

Arthur motioned silently to split up into pairs. Lancelot nodded to Merlynn, and she returned it, heading to the right with him. He knew that, if push came to shove, she could use her magic in a dire situation. So, she needed to be by him.

There was a sudden crunch.

All heads whirled around to see Gwaine, who had bitten into an apple. He looked just as surprised as the rest did, and raised his hand apologetically. "Sorry," he mumbled out, mouth full of food.

Merlynn rolled her eyes, smiled slightly, and continued into the village with Lancelot.

"Such an idiot," Lancelot remarked.

She chuckled. "Can't help but love him, eh?" she countered instead, scratching at her cheek.

"Here!" Elyan shouted from the distance.

They all rushed toward the knight's voice, soon finding themselves crowded in a small hut. The people inside, were otherwise dead. Eyes wide and unseeing, forever frightened. It was not the odd thing about them, however; their skin was, literally, frozen, glazed over with ice. Snow clumped on various parts of flesh and clothes.

Something whipped past behind them; they whirled around to see a flitter of transluscent white disappear into the darkness.

"You saw it?" Arthur guessed slowly, as if coming to terms with it himself.

Gwaine laughed hesitantly, sword poised at eye-level. "We are literally chasing shadows," he observed, voice breathy.

"Comforting, Gwaine," her tone was quiet, but all the while sarcastic. "Very comforting."

Arthur gazed at her for a moment, before stepping forward and nudging her arm. "Come on."

The group exited the house. Each pair took a torch each; Percival and Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Arthur, and Lancelot and Merlynn.

She kept behind Lancelot, as he was the one wielding the torch. They passed a barn and, for a moment, they stopped, before he motioned silently for them to continue on searching for any other bodies. Merlynn went to go with him, but paused when she heard a door shut in the midst of the barn. After taking a glance at Lancelot, Merlynn slipped inside the dark room and waited until her eyes adjusted to it before she headed deeper inside. The moon was a small source of light, but was only strong enough to cast a bluish glow over the dead village.

Hay ruffled behind her.

She turned hesitantly, glaring at the pile of hay that sat in the corner. A chicken leaped out from seemingly nowhere and she stumbled back in surprise. Merlynn then, as she stared at the clucking poultry, couldn't help but release a small laugh at her stupidity. "I'm going mad," she muttered to herself.

The distant shriek returned, and she froze in her spot. It had come from behind her. Merlynn turned to see a glimpse of white once again, but the strangely eery screams had become louder, more prominent. She watched the iridescent shadow disappear through the back door. Fists clenched, she rushed after the thing, determined to discover what exactly it was. Soon, Merlynn had lost the creature, finding herself alone in the dark in the back of the village. She clenched her jaw and swallowed her paranoia.

"_Leoht," _she muttered into her hand. An orb glowed in her hand, but dimmed moments later. Merlynn frowned. "_Leoht." _Her magic hadn't even seemed to flitter down to her; she couldn't even feel it circulating. "_Leoht." _

Merlynn wildly glanced around, as though the source of her sudden lack of magic would be amongst the lush field. Screams echoed around her; her eyes couldn't see what was making the noise, but it circulated, surrounded her.

She turned as a wisp soared straight for her. "_Fleoh nu on moras!" _Her eyes glowed, but nothing appeared. "_Fleoh nu on moras!" _

The wisp took shape, forming a demented skull at the base of the being, sharp, transluscent talons reaching toward the defenseless servant.

"Merlynn!" Lancelot shouted, and waved his torch at the creature, repelling it for a moment. He whirled to face her; his hands gripped her shoulders, gazing into her wide, glassy eyes. "What happened?" He had never seen her so scared before, and it terrified him.

"I couldn't use it," she whispered in horror. "My magic. It was _useless." _

Lancelot glanced behind her at the sound of footsteps, and waved the rest of the group over to the pair. "There's something out there!" he declared.

"You saw it?" Arthur asked. Merlynn hadn't even looked over at him; she stared, silent, out into the distance, struck with panic. How could she defeat them when she was practically defenseless against the creatures?

He nodded. "When it saw the light, it fled."

"It scared the horses," Gwaine announced.

Merlynn, voice distant, said, "It's not something you can chase, o - or kill. Like a ghost."

Shrieks echoed around them, but she still remained in her original position.

"We need to get out of here," Arthur ordered worriedly, wrapping an arm around Merlynn. He steered her in the direction of the horses; he, too, had never seen her look more terrified in his years of knowing her. Pressing a reassuring, comforting kiss to her temple, he took off faster.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. What did you guy think of the new chapter? Do you likehate this new beginning to Season 4? _

_:) _

_Also, question. I'm going to write an American Horror Story fic - my obsession with it has risen rapidly with every passing episode. So, I just wanted to ask all the other AHS fans out there: should my character be a ghost, or apart of the Harmon's? Obviously, Tate would be the love interest :P _

_Thank you for reading - the next chapter should be up soon. _

_Love you all. x Have a lovely night/day. _


	75. The Darkest Hour: Before the Dawn

_1, 000 reviews. Oh my goodness. :D :D :D That is one of the biggest achievements I have ever received. Thank you, all of you. _

_Anyways, this is the next part of the 1st part of the Darkest Hour. Confusing, but amazing ;) I hope you enjoy the chapter. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 79: The Darkest Hour: Part 2. <em>

_"Wish that I could cry  
><em>_Fall upon my knees  
>Find a way to lie<br>About a home I'll never see_

_It may sound absurd, but don't be naive_  
><em>Even heroes have the right to bleed<em>  
><em>I may be disturbed, but won't you concede<em>  
><em>Even heroes have the right to dream<em>  
><em>It's not easy to be me."<em>

_"Superman" - Five For Fighting. _

* * *

><p>They returned to Camelot in the finale of the night's chaos. The scent of ashes and burning wood hit their noses almost immediately; however, as soon as they made their way into the Square, a new sight and smell greeted them. Dozens of bodies were being carted off toward the morgue, corpses frozen in place. Gaius ordered to keep the flesh warm inside the morgue to preserve the body so, when it was defrosted, he could fully survey them.<p>

As he pulled a cloth over the face of one of the victims, Merlynn slipped inside and sent him a hesitant smile. "Gaius," she said.

"Merlynn." One look and he knew she was terrified. He came toward her, hand clamping down on her shoulder. "You saw them." She nodded. "Here, help me. Give me some more sheets."

Merlynn handed him the sheets directed and assisted him in putting them over the frozen bodies of the townspeople. Her eyes were strangely wider than usual, pallor pale, hands still shaking. She was acting strange, different than she ever had been. It sent him on edge.

"Merlynn?" he asked.

She sighed and took a seat on one of the stones. "My magic, it's useless against them. I tried, so hard. I've never felt so powerless, defenseless. It came for me and I said the spell, I felt the magic, and then nothing. Such emptiness that I've never encountered before. My magic left me, Gaius." Merlynn glanced up at him, tears brimming her eyes. "I'm terrified."

Gaius walked over and wrapped her up in his arms, pressing a comforting kiss to her temple. "It's alright, Merlynn. We'll figure something out," he assured. "And don't worry, this is, in no way, your fault." He had an inkling that she was thinking about it, all the bodies lying on the beds, frozen, almost dead.

oOo

The next morning, Arthur, Gaius and Merlynn gathered with Agravaine in his chambers for deliberation. Arthur had decided of Agravaine to be his 'personal advisor', someone who helped him with most of the business thrust upon him as a sort of ruler.

"We've suffered fifty dead, maybe more," Agravaine relayed. "Mainly in the Lower Town."

Arthur ran a hand over his bottom lip, pain expressed in his eyes as he thought of his people suffering. "And there's no way of fighting them?"

"No, our only weapons are torches. And the light doesn't kill them, it only repels them," he responded, a hint of frustration in his tone.

"What _are _they?" he growled and slammed his fist into the table.

Gaius glanced at Merlynn, before he spoke up, "They're Dorocha, Sire. The spirits of the dead." He stepped forward, hands clenched in front of him. "On Samhain's Eve in the time of the Old Religion, the high priestesses would perform a blood sacrifice and release them."

"But who'd do such a thing now?" Agravaine questioned.

"Morgana," Merlynn offered. "She was heading toward the Isle of the Blessed, Sires, which is where the sacrifice would usually take place. It's the only reasonable explanation."

Arthur sighed in annoyance. "How do we defeat these creatures?"

"I don't know, sire," Gaius declared. "No mortal has ever survived their touch."

oOo

Night fell quickly.

As soon as the last bits of natural sunlight had fallen from Camelot's peaks, every single person in the kingdom took salvation in their homes, hiding from the merciless Dorocha that plagued them when the moon dominated the skies. Merlynn lit nearly every surface of Arthur's chambers with candles; she was becoming increasingly paranoid as shadows casted in small portions of the room, as though the Dorocha would be there, awaiting her defenseless form.

She heard one of the eery, piercing shrieks in the distance and jumped, promptly dropping the basket of candles; one rolled near the curtain by the window. In a section she hadn't thought to light yet. Arthur glanced up from putting on his armour, and watched as she remained frozen by the wick she had already lit up.

"What is it?"

"Thought I saw something," she said, eyes never moving from the candlestick that lay idly by the curtain.

"What was it, a spider?" he guessed. "Or maybe a snake. Always scared of those."

"One, snake couldn't come up here and two -" the curtain shifted, and she broke off, taking a hesitant step back.

Arthur raised his brow. "Just pick it up." Instead of going toward the lone candle, she bent down and picked the basket of candlesticks up. "Do you want me to get one of the children to do it for you?"

"It's not a joke," she snapped heatedly.

He scoffed. "Yeah." Arthur approached the curtain and lifted his sword, reaching forward to rip it open. All he was met with was the creamy, painted wall that was positioned behind the printed curtain. Even he released a sigh of relief. "You see, Merlynn, I could never be like you. I could never let myself look so spineless."

She took the offered candlestick with unneeded snatchiness, jaw drawn tight in anger. "At least I could never let myself look heartless," she retorted.

"What?" He had come forward to rest his hands on either side of her hips, a pointed look in his eyes.

Merlynn rolled her own. "Fine. Sorry. I meant, thoughtless." He was coming closer, until he was a hair's breadth away from her.

"Never," his voice was quiet, his blue orbs darkening as they glanced down to her parted lips.

They both turned at the sound of another chilling shriek; she stepped closer into Arthur and felt his arms wrap around her. As the sound disappeared, she raised her head to gaze at him in confusion.

"You're not scared?"

"Oh, I am, Merlynn," he replied, kissing her forehead. "Maybe more than you."

Merlynn let her head fall on his shoulder, her hand resting on his other. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she mumbled into his shirt.

"Of course. I was about to ask you the same thing."

Merlynn slipped off her pants and boots, leaving her undergarments and tunic on, and crawled into bed beside Arthur, who had taken his tunic off for sleep. Her head naturally went to his bare chest, hand curled into his arm furthest from her.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight."

oOo

The villagers from the outlining towns of the kingdom had hauled their way to Camelot overnight, and arrived by morning in the Square. All were dirty, scared, and looking for protection within the stone walls of Camelot. Arthur gazed out the window of the Council Chamber at the hundreds of villagers crowding the Square. He wanted to help them, every single one of them. If those who had the pleasure of residing in Camelot with full protection, then they had all right to it as well.

"They're coming from across the kingdom," Gaius announced from behind him. "They're looking to Camelot for protection."

Arthur nodded finally, and turned. "And we will give it to them," he professed.

"We cannot house them all," Agravaine pointed out.

"We have to try."

He stepped forward from the trio that stood in line, dark eyes sorely on the form of his nephew. "How? We cannot live like this forever, Arthur. We must find a way to vanquish these creatures."

Arthur dismissed the comment on the villagers, instead focusing on the apparently indestructable, nocturnal beings. "Somewhere in all your books, Gaius, there must be something," he suggested. "All I'm asking for is a way to fight them."

"I fear the Dorocha cannot be defeated by swords and arrows, sire," Gaius responded. "If I am right, and the veil between the worlds is torn, then there's only one path open to us. To travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it."

"And how do I do that?" he asked, voice taking on a pleading tone.

Gaius shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew only of one way, but the consequences would be dire. "I'm not sure. But for the tear to be created would've required a blood sacrifice. To seal will require another."

Arthur nodded confidently. "We ride before nightfall," he declared.

Merlynn was surprised at such finality in his tone and decided she, too, would speak up to the prince. She had much right on the council (which now comprised of Agravaine, Merlynn and Gaius) as the other two. "And who do you suppose the sacrifice will be? _Sire." _

Agravaine took a glance at her. He was shocked that a servant, of all people, had such influence on the decisions of Arthur. Or, such words to him.

"If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, then that is what I must do," he answered.

Merlynn clenched her jaw, but nodded.

oOo

She soon found him in his father's chambers, gazing at his absentminded king with glassy eyes. "...I hope that this time you'll be proud of me," he finished with a crack in his voice, head drooping down as tears finally fell from his eyes.

Merlynn hesitantly entered the large room and gazed at him silently. He stood, cupped Uther's chin and kissed his forehead softly. As he turned to leave, Uther grabbed his arm, the first manual movement he had ever made in the whole year.

"Don't leave me." His voice was raspy, as it had not been used for a while, and slowly, his green eyes raised to plead with him.

"I have to, Father," he said, choking back a sob.

"Please..." he begged in a broken whisper.

Arthur squeezed his hand, then wiped a tear from his eye and walked toward the door. As he caught sight of Merlynn waiting for him, he walked toward her and let her tenderly kiss his cheek as a sign of comfort. She took his hand and interlocked their fingers, before heading out the door alongside him.

"He's right. You shouldn't leave. It'll only break him further," she told him quietly.

"I have to do what's right for the kingdom, Merlynn."

She sighed, squeezing his fingers. "And I'll be by your side the entire way."

oOo

Merlynn hurried to pack, shoving whatever she could into her old knapsack, for she had forgotten before to do so. She prepared herself for the sacrifice she had to make; Arthur couldn't die, he had a future as one of the greatest kings in Albion, and it was written in her destiny to protect him at any cost. Which, she believed, included her life. Merlynn didn't want to die; but, if she had to, then she couldn't deny it.

"Merlynn, what are you doing?" Gaius asked, notifying her of his presence. She turned, but didn't stop packing her satchel.

Merlynn shrugged. "It's in my destiny to protect Arthur."

"How? Your magic is powerless against the Dorocha," he pointed out, a furrow in his brow. She once again shrugged, then ran a hand through her thick locks.

"Then I'm going to sacrifice myself in his place," she told him. Merlynn sounded too casual; it was as though the topic point was the weather in their discussion.

Gaius paused, horror etched over his features. "No."

"My life has always been marked out by destiny. If this is meant to be...I'm not afraid. I will gladly die, Gaius, knowing that one day...Albion will live," she professed, a small, confident smile on her face.

He had never seen her look stronger in his years of knowing her. Speechless, he brought her into a tight embrace.

oOo

Gwen and Lancelot stood a little way aways from the group, hands interlaced with another.

"I will miss you greatly," Gwen said sadly, reaching up to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

As she withdrew, he smiled and captured her chin in his grip. "As will I. But, there won't be a moment I won't think of you."

Gwen turned her gaze to the group, where she noticed Merlynn chatting with Percival with a small smile on her face. She returned her attention to her loving husband, and released her grip on his hands. "Will you grant me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Keep Merlynn safe," she begged. "Who knows what she'll do while she's out there. You know what she is like. Please just help her, look after her for me."

Lancelot sighed, a breathy chuckle emitting from his throat. "I do that anyway. But, yes, you have my promise. I love you."

"I love you, too."

oOo

Night was coming quicker. Arthur had called for setting up camp for the night; it was a long, tedious day, and the group were tired. The ride to the Isle of the Blessed would take more than just a day. He supposed perhaps three, or four, given the rests between each ride. Merlynn dismounted and almost fell. Her feet and calves ached from the strenuous gallop, and the pressure of the ground dissuaded her previous strength.

"Elyan, look after the horses, they need watering," Arthur ordered. "I need someone to volunteer to get wood."

Merlynn raised her hand tiredly, happy to be doing something with her feet. "Off now," she said, and left through the trees to search for some decent firewood.

Lancelet dismounted from his stallion and watched her hurry off for a moment, before he ran after the servant. He found her further away from the group than he had anticipated, hesitantly picking upt the stray pieces of wood. He sighed, stopped at a tree and leant back against it; he had a disapproving look on his face as he gazed at her. Merlynn dismissed his presence and continued to collect firewood, her back to him.

"You shouldn't be here, Merlynn," Lancelot stated. "You have no powers. How will you fight them?"

Merlynn whirled around, eyes a fiery blue. "Oh, and you have such defense against them. All we have to fight the Dorocha are torches, and I can wield one of those with surprising finesse, thank you very much," she barked.

"You aren't a warrior, and you barely use swords," he replied.

Immediately, her weapon slid from her belt, and she poised it at him, jaw uncharacteristically clenched. He only imagined that was what her enemies got the pleasure of gazing at. "Would you like to see my swording skills then, Lancelot. I assure you that since you saw me, I can use a weapon faster than meets the eye."

"I don't want to fight you, Merlynn. Please, lower the weapon," he implored. As she slid the sword back into its sheath, he continued. "I just don't want you to get hurt. If you leave in the morning, I'll cover with Arthur."

Merlynn chuckled bitterly; she picked up some firewood, crouched on the forest floor. Her head slowly rose to glare at him. "It's your duty to protect Camelot, no matter to cost." Lancelot hesitantly nodded. "Well, my situation is sort of like yours, but involves Arthur. To protect him, at any cost. So, surely you can understand."

"I can understand that very well."

oOo

Morgana shifted in her small cot of a bed. She couldn't help but miss the thick mattress and warm sheets of her bed in that blasted kingdom, despite the people residing beneath it. Her hand absently rubbed at the flesh beneath her healing bracelot, and she released a small sigh in her slumber.

_Red and black. _

_The skies were thick with clouds, dark, blood red in colour, streaming over the battlefield. Bodies littered over her view like rocks; flags of black and red were strewn around the deceased. _

_Her attention shifted as a ink black raven took flight, soaring off like an unfavorable omen. Amongst the bodies, a shadow loomed over her. _

_A woman, old but regal looking, chilling, familiar blue eyes gazing down at her with such hate. She wore robes of a deep, blood red, and a cane carved by bone was gripped tightly in her left hand. _

_Morgana felt a strange sense of familiarity as she stared back at her and, from her position on the ground, she reached toward the old woman. Her hand was wrinkled, just as the other woman's. _

_"Help me, Emrys," she begged, voice raspy and pained. "Please." _

_"Why aren't you more happy?" the woman, Emrys, spat. Her grey hair spiralled over her shoulder, hanging down in a thick braid. "Isn't this what you wanted, Morgana?"_

"Please..."

Morgana shot awake. Her heart was thudding in her chest, and she felt a strange fear creep up to her very soul. Then, anger overtook it, and she glared into the darkness.

"Emrys," she growled lowly. She now had a face to the name.

_Emrys is your destiny, and your doom. _

oOo

They reached Daelbeth by nightfall. It was a crumbling fortress, equip with large sections of open, wide space with fallen debris, perfect for protection and fending off the Dorocha.

"Pair off. Find any wood you can. Get the fires burning," Arthur demanded.

Merlynn hurried off with Gwaine, letting him hold the torch while she collected any pieces of stray wood on the floor.

"So, lovely night, isn't it?" Gwaine began. He wanted to rid the subject from the oncoming doom of the Dorocha's appearance, and decided a little harmless flirting would calm his nerves.

She rolled her eyes. "If this is you, flirting, than I wonder the size of the amount of women who fall into your bedchamber," she commented teasingly.

"You seemed to fall under my charms just fine," he retorted.

Merlynn laughed, and nudged his shoulder. "Shut up, Gwaine."

"I cannot believe of all the things in this world that frighten me, these _Dorocha _would be at the top of the list," Gwaine sighed.

"Oh, that's not true."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's a woman who wants to stay longer than a night," she joked, standing up with a smug smile.

Gwaine was glad that she was one of the few people who could make him laugh; laughing distracted him from the reality of the situation. He tweaked her nose. "Cruel."

A man's scream, filled with the pain of a thousand deaths, reached their ears and Gwaine stumbled into her, making Merlynn drop all the useful firewood. She slapped his shoulder and hurried to pick them back up, movements hastening as the shrieks grew closer. Gwaine grabbed her arm and shoved her through the open space they had jumped into to collect firewood, leaping out after her. The knights gathered together, Gwaine, Elyan and Arthur a step forward as they wielded the torches. They moved in sync at every scream, shifting to the left, right, upwards, then, finally, as a Dorocha soared toward them, Arthur shot forward.

He desperately waved it away, stabbing at it with his torch. "Let's go!" he shouted.

"We haven't got enough!" Percival insisted.

"Go!"

They all returned to their meeting place in the middle of the stone field in the base of the fortress; the group dropped their collected firewood in the pit they had created. Merlynn crouched down, scratching at the flint with expertise.

When it wouldn't light, she glanced around, and lowered her voice. "_Bel Onbryne," _she whispered.

The pile of wood ignited at her words. Lancelot reached down and smacked her head softly. He had heard her clearly; in his mind, he could not believe she had used such magic in front of the rest of the knights, including Arthur. What if he had heard? She stood and sent him a shrug, twisting her mouth, in what Arthur would probably describe as, cutely.

"It won't get us through the night," Percival said, motioning to the fire.

Arthur sighed. "It will keep the area safe for a while."

Later, Gwaine tossed the final log they had onto the slowly dimming fire. He glanced at it, then at the rest of the knights. "The last one. Maybe we should draw lots, see who gets some more."

"I'll go," Arthur offered.

"You'll need help," Lancelot said, unsheathing his sword.

Merlynn, however, stood and sent the noble knight a defiant, pointed look. "No, I'll go."

The prince raised his brow. "You sure you're the right person?"

"Well, since when have you known how to collect firewood?" she retorted. Lancelot pursed his lips and withdrew his weapon.

The knights chuckled at her comment.

"Hey, if we have to come find you, we better not find you having a bit of a snog, eh?" Gwaine spoke up with a wide grin.

Arthur and Merlynn rolled their eyes at him and walked off together. She wouldn't, _ever, _in the present situation. If their lives weren't in the balance, _maybe. _Then again, Merlynn reasoned, when weren't their lives in anger? Merlynn collected the firewood while Arthur stood guard with his torch; he glanced around worriedly for any sort of ghostly being coming toward them. Suddenly, a Dorocha charged them from behind, its eery, heart-piercing shriek echoing around them.

"Merlynn!" Arthur bellowed. He dropped the torch to tackle her out of the creature's way, for she had been completely oblivious before the shriek, and they toppled off the wall. "Let's go!"

He helped her up and the two rushed through the passageways. Until, they found an open chamber and rushed in, slamming the door shut behind them. Merlynn grabbed his hand and tugged him away from the door. She had an inkling that they had lost them for the time being. They hid behind a corner. She tore a piece of her tunic off to wrap around Arthur's arm, which had gotten a nasty cut from the fall. He released a shaky breath. Merlynn sent him a confused look; he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"It's cold," he explained.

Her mouth went into the shape of an 'o'. "Right."

"You're not feeling it?"

"I can't really feel the cold when I'm faced with such adrenaline," she told him with a shrug and a shake of her head. For a moment, his brave facade faltered and he lowered his eyes, looking very much frightened. Merlynn went to her knees and cupped his face in her hands. "Hey, we'll get through this. Alright? Lance or Percy's probably gotten paranoid and come after us."

He smiled slightly. The screams began to bellow around the fortress, surrounding them. It was almost as though the shrieks had come from the depths of the earth with the power the noise exuded.

"All the things I've faced...I never worried about dying," he admitted quietly.

Merlynn kissed his forehead and settled back against the wall. "I don't think you should worry now."

"There you go, puzzling me again," Arthur said.

"I'm an enigma, what can I say?" she joked. Then, her expression turned serious, and she set wise, blue eyes on his. "We will defeat the Dorocha. We will, Arthur, together."

He nodded. "Because you never let me order you to stay back in Camelot. One day I'm going to invest in physical binds to keep you there."

"Oh, sounds fun," she winked. "I'll enjoy that. And I think you will too."

Arthur chuckled, finding that a blush bloomed on his cheeks slightly. "I suppose I will. The prospect of you listening to orders. Oh, yeah."

"Not what I meant. You'll love tying me up."

"I love you," he laughed.

"You, too, love."

The Dorocha's screams began once again, but only much closer and more determined, it seemed, to find them. The two stood, each clasping the others hand unintentionally.

"They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn," he gasped out.

She turned her eyes to the door, her fear finally creeping out. "Feels pretty dark right now." Merlynn had an idea of what she needed to do if the knights didn't find them in time, before the Dorocha did. She prepared herself and took a deep breath.

"Well, it can't be long then."

The Dorocha swept through the door, shrieking its way toward them, transparent claws reaching toward the pair. Arthur began to make his way toward it, but Merlynn tugged his shoulder back and rushed straight for the Dorocha, facing its eye sockets with her own determined ones.

"Merlynn, no!" Arthur's voice was muffled, but otherwise desperate as he watched her leap toward it.

It caught her as she jumped through it's chest. Merlynn felt all her life, happiness, pain, magic, disapparate and an agonizing pain flitter up her hands toward her torso. She was suddenly tossed back into the stone wall and dropped with a sickening thud.

Lancelot burst through the door and warded off the Dorocha with his torch, before handing it to Percival. He turned to Arthur. "What happened?"

Arthur didn't say a thing, only bolted over to the unmoving form of Merlynn. He could not believe what she had just done. She had always said that she would be with him forever, _together, _and she just _sacrificed _herself. For him. He gulped as he took her shoulder and turned her over.

All hope left him.

Merlynn gazed back at him, skin frosted and covered with ice. Her eyes were a glassy blue, dim and lifeless before him. Body heavy, his arms cupped beneath her back, Arthur felt his eyes widen in horror at the sight of her.

"No."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I know the chapter is shorter, but I wanted to keep things exact. I'm sorry for the late update. Holidays have made me distracted. <em>

_Thaliab:_ Thank you so much! I'm so excited. I literally bounced in the library when I got that 1000th review.

_Twiggy31: _Haha, wow, a lot of committment. I hope you've enjoyed what I've updated thus far, and what I hope to bring up soon. And thank you for the compliments; it's very sweet of you :)

_Global Conquest-er: _I've searched too, believe me. There's only one, which is really sweet. I forget the name of it, but it's good. If I find it, i'll be sure to broadcast it to you! Very yes, I love Percy, and I don't think he or Gwaine should have as little screen time as they do. So, I'm trying to bring them further into the story. And yes, you will see more of Arthur's point of view in the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it!

_The Sheep Enchanter 2: _As much as all the 'bro-mance' (even though Merlynn is a girl) is cute, I can never see Merlynn and Lancelot together. At all. Out of all the knights, he's my second least favourite. I mean, list wise.

_Female Ninja22: _Aw, thank you :)

_xXMistressMadHatterXx: _Mhm ;) next chapter is when all the fun begins, believe me. haha. Then the glorious plan will come to play.

_Angelbutt: _I'm curious about you're name. Did you get that from Supernatural, by any chance?

_Raine44354: _I'm beginning to write it now. What with the new idea and all, not too sure how to start it, but it's coming along at least! It should be out, as sad as it is, early next year... And woo hoo to the Harry Potter reference! :D

_AcklesAddict: _:) Thank you! And yeah, it's a big relief, because i wasn't sure what else I could've written for the one-shots. haha.

_LyssaGibbs15: _thank you :) x

_Becky: _Hey! Happy Birthday! I'm so sorry, I had it all planned out. I was going to update on your birthday as a sort of present, but I kind of couldn't because of my computer problems, but yeah...Happy Belated Birthday! x Hope you had a wonderful day.

_Karen Weasley: _Yes, yes it was :D I am the biggest Harry Potter freak ever, so yeah...It kinda just came to me. I think you were the

_Allsecrets2: _I love you too! Haha, you'll just have to see, won't you? ;)

_Corey Youngblood: _Sorry :D hope you enjoy the chapter!

_Silveralopix: _I hope you will enjoy it. Things have been changed a lot, well, not much, but a lot in my standards.

_SecretlyAGryffindor: _You are the 1000th reviewer! Woo Hoo! That's so exciting; thank you! :D And me too; they're really my favourite out of the entire show.

**So, next chapter will be The Darkest Hour: Part 2: Part 1 ... 0.0 Anyways... I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Review if you have something to say, if you want to critique me on anything. **

Also, as a side note... I want to apologise for my terrible writing and grammar in early chapters. I am, embarrassingly enough, reading through my own story to see why you all like it so much. So, as I read through it, I want to die. Writing 'he' instead of 'she', 'son' instead of 'daughter' etc. So yeah, I just want to apologise _profusely _for all that! But i'm glad you've stuck with the story long enough to get over my terrible grammar. The English freak inside me is plotting their vengeance right about now!


	76. The Darkest Hour: Shadows

_New chapter. I hope you actually enjoy the idea that I've put into this; I wasn't too sure about it, but I hope you like it. Haha. Anyways, thank you all for reviewing and showing me your love, it's very sweet and makes me smile. Which is good, especially near Christmas. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 80: The Darkest Hour: Part 2. <em>

_"S__ometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
>but it's never enough<br>cause my echo, echo  
>is the only voice coming back<br>my shadow, shadow  
>is the only friend that I have.<em>

_Listen, listen_  
><em>I would take a whisper if<em>  
><em>that's all you have to give<em>  
><em>but it isn't, isn't<em>  
><em>you could come and save me<em>  
><em>try to chase it crazy right out of my head."<em>

_- "Echo" by Jason Walker. (I was watching a video of Merlin and Arthur in episodes 4X01 and 4X02 and it was so fitting)_

* * *

><p>Arthur always considered himself a man who could control his emotions, for the most part. Especially in front of his men. He had grown accustomed to only showing emotions that didn't come off as weak. But now, he was struggling to keep himself upright, to stay strong as he cradled her in his arms. He didn't belive that she could be gone from his life; she had always taken care of him, been his comfort, and now the roles were reversed. Arthur leaned down and pressed a kiss to the flesh of her cheek, watching as a small drop of water fell to her skin.<p>

Frost littered across her skin, and her wide, glassy orbs gazed up at him, unseeing into his own puffy ones. Arthur couldn't speak, let alone think. Gaius' words pounded through his head - '_no mortal has ever survived from a Dorocha's touch'. _Merlynn had basically leaped at it; it caught her in the chest, and tossed her back against the wall. Arthur remembered the sickening thud her body made as it made contact with the stone, and gripped her tighter.

But, she couldn't be dead. Not now. Not yet. Not while he was still on the Earth.

As the night went on, he didn't move. Arthur sat with his back on the ridge of the well, Merlynn cradled on his chest, three blankets engulfing her frozen form. Percival had kindly come forward his his extra-large blanket for her to use, along with Arthur's and her own, which covered her entire body except for her head. Arthur wiped the majority of the ice from her face before dawn. Merlynn remained still, not even a sound escaping from her discoloured lips.

"Arthur, do you need any -" Lancelot came forward. He focused on Merlynn, crouching down toward her, but stopped as Arthur raised a hand.

The prince shook his head. "No. Leave us." He nodded and left the two. Arthur swallowed the thick lump in his throat and shut his eyes tight, pressing another kiss to her head. "_Please, Merlynn. _Love, wake up. Come back to me. Please. You can't leave me here. Not like this." He ran his fingers down her throat, scraping off any excess ice, and he felt it.

_Thump. _

She was alive.

Barely.

For a fleeting moment, despite his relieved rejoicing, he pondered. _How? _No other human ever survived the ghostly creatures, and she was alive. Albeit fading, but alive. Breath, in short, broken puffs left her frosted lips, sounding much like a strangled wheeze. Arthur rubbed her shoulder and turned his head back to the other knights.

"Men," he called out, facing his servant once again. "We need to get Merlynn back to Camelot. She's alive!"

The knights rushed over, all gazing down at her curiously. Even they were in shock at the knowledge that Merlynn was alive, even though they were more than happy that she was. It was a suspicious thing, but they didn't focus on it for too long. It was the fact that she was alive that was the important thing. Various stages of concern were written on their faces as they crouched around her.

"It's a miracle she's still alive," Elyan commented.

"We need to get her back to Camelot, back to Gaius," Arthur said, and shifted so her knapsack became a pillow behind her. He stood.

Lancelot crouched next to the frosted servant and put a hand to her forehead, grimacing when he felt the temperature radiating from her skin. "She's so cold," he muttered, whether to himself or Gwaine, who was on her other side.

_She's a hero, _he believed. From the moment she helped him become a knight those years ago, Lancelot knew she was someone special. He blinked as a tanned hand came into view, and he watched as Gwaine slid a hand down her cheek, thumb rubbing against her skin. His expression was uncharacteristically soft, tender, as he gazed down at Merlynn.

Realisation came to him.

_Gwaine. _Loved Merlynn? He should have seen it long ago; the way the flirty knight always seemed to watch her as she walked by, and why he always rushed to chat whenever she was in sight. Gwaine also seemed to attempt at charming with her more than usual. Lancelot had seen something flicker in the rogue's expression once, when Arthur had kissed Merlynn on the cheek, but dismissed it as nothing.

Now, he could see it.

Gwaine, on the other hand, didn't even notice Lancelot. His gaze was sorely focused on Merlynn; he touched her cheek, immediately missing the warmth he emitted, when he was allowed the pleasure of feeling her skin against his. Her eyes had long since shut when life had returned to her, but he still felt a painful tug at his heart as he stared down at her blue-tinged eyelids. Her discoloured lips remained slightly parted, but he longed for it to form that bright smile he always loved to see. Gwaine clenched his jaw and retracted his hand as he caught Lancelot sending him an odd look.

"Arthur, as much as I want her well, we cannot abandon the quest," Leon insisted.

"I'm not going to let her die, Leon," he snapped heatedly, taking a glance back at Merlynn. Gwaine and Percival loomed over her silently, tending to her as Lancelot stood and turned to them. "She saved my life; she _is _my life."

"Sire, if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed, hundreds more will perish," he argued.

Lancelot raised his hand slightly. "Let me take her."

"Carrying the wounded alone, it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot," Arthur pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. _And she doesn't have that time, _it was unspoken, but all knew the hidden meaning of his statement.

Gwaine sighed from beside Merlynn. "Come on, Princess, fight for me. Wake up," he muttered to Merlynn, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek. He stood and walked over to Elyan.

"Not if I go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings," Lancelot told him. "You cannot give up on the quest."

Leon glanced down at the cold, barely-alive servant, before returning his attention back to the prince. "Sire, he's right."

Arthur nodded reluctantly. Percival scooped Merlynn up in his arms and carried her paralysed body to Firefoot, who whinnied in distress at the sight of her master being hauled up onto her saddle. He set her down so one arm hung off the side, while the other leveraged beneath her head; her legs were balanced on either side of the saddle.

Arthur bent slightly and, as Percival moved, he pressed a small, but passionate kiss to the spot right beside her lips. He then wrapped her blanket around her shoulders, watching as she blinked herself awake and tried to shift. He squeezed his eyes shut and ran his hands through her hair, resting his forehead against her temple.

"This is my fault," he muttered into her hair. "I'm so sorry. It should have been me."

The hand that had hung limply from her body reached up lamely, tried to reach for him, but her hand barely moved. The pain she felt in her body was almost the same as jumping into an ice lake, the chilling agony of blood cooling, nerves reacting to the cold, muscles aching. Merlynn couldn't move.

"Take me with you," she muttered, lips barely forming the words. "_Please." _

He sighed, shaking his head. "You'd die, Merlynn," he said as he tied her safely to Firefoot.

"No," Merlynn croaked. "You don't understand. Please, Arthur."

Arthur pressed another kiss to her hair. "Please, for me, Merlynn, do as your told and get better."

"I have to come with you."

"Merlynn -" he began.

Lancelot spoke up from his own horse, which was tied to Firefoot with some rope, signalling that they needed to head off to Camelot quickly. Nightfall was soon, and they needed to make camp in a substantial part of the forest. Arthur nodded and, after telling Merlynn that he loved her, watched as she was carried away from him.

He hoped she survived the ride to Camelot.

oOo

The Valley of the Fallen Kings awaited them as night cast over the forest. Lancelot dismounted and hoisted Merlynn from her horse and into his arms, her head slumping back limply from his strong forearm. He carried her over to the nearby stream and set her down, his blazing red cloak soon settling over her. Lancelot slipped off his gloves to gather water from the stream and cupped some of the liquid to splash across his face.

Then - _drip, drip. _He noticed something in the water, a ripple effect as though someone had prodded it with their finger. Lancelot turned his head, and saw that Merlynn had put her hand into the water, almost subconsciously it seemed. But, that was not what made him gasp. It was the shimmer on her skin, almost reflecting from within her flesh and, as he tugged her limb gently from the water, the odd, almost transluscent shimmer remained.

"_Lancelot..." _a soft, alluring voice called from the stream.

The same effect, as though he had tapped his finger into the water to create small ripples, began across the span of water. Small drops of water floated upwards, hovering in mid-air, eye level to Lancelot. A woman's face reflected in the drop of water closest to them. She was beautiful, and her dark eyes gazed straight through him, as though he was the transparent one.

"Lancelot," the woman called again. He absently reached for his sword, and shuffled toward Merlynn in a protective stance. "Lancelot. We bear you no harm. We wish only to help."

He frowned, but set the sword down. "What are you?" his query bore curiousity, rather than suspicion.

"We are Vilia, spirits of the brooks and streams," the woman in the bubble replied. "The tear in the Veil has upset the balance of the world. Good spirits as well as bad roam freely. But this perilous state cannot continue for long."

"Prince Arthur is riding to the Isle of the Blessed. He intends to heal the Veil," Lancelot said. He had taken a glance at Merlynn. Her pallid skin had regain its colour, and her eyes had slid shut, the tremors deceasing suddenly.

"He will need help. From both of you."

"But, my friend is sick," he protested. "I need to get her back to Camelot."

The Vilia seemed to smile, then, and she floated toward Merlynn, dark eyes gazing down upon the servant. Magical beings were fond of the witch; she, written in every book, every generation, they spoke of the single woman who would change the lives of every creature in Albion, and it was the woman before them.

"Merlynn is much stronger than you give her credit for," she said. "The young witch has great power, and a destiny that has been written since the dawn of time." Said witch had begun to glow with a bluish-white light. "Do not worry. Even now, my sisters begin to heal her."

Lancelot glanced at Merlynn and, as he took in her glittering skin, he smiled softly. A lethargic feeling began to well within and he drowsily ran his hand over his eyes.

"You are tired. You must rest," the Vilia leader soothed, floating back to her companions.

He shook his head. "I need to find shelter," he insisted.

"You are safe here," she assured softly.

"The Dorocha -!"

The woman reflected in the drop of water shook her head, saying, "We will stay with you and protect you two through the night."

The water drops that had hovered from the stream began to glow an iridescent white, and floated so they loomed near the upper trunks of the obstructing trees. Lancelot smiled in awe and settled down to sleep.

oOo

The knights reached the Tunnels of Andor by nightfall. Arthur smiled slightly as he pictured Merlynn, a grimace on her face as she was reminded by the Wilderen within. She'd have crossed her arms across her chest and halted to argue with him.

"_Oh, no. Really, Arthur? I mean, I understand Camelot is in the balance, but there is such a thing as going _around _the tunnel," she would have said, glaring at him._

A faint smile came to his lips as he ordered his men to splatter their face with the foul-smelling Gaia berries, then lead them down the small dip toward the tunnel mouth. "By dawn we'll be on the other side of the mountains," Arthur told them. _Beside him, Merlynn scoffed. _He was going mad, hallucinating that his young servant was beside him, but he didn't care. Arthur could only be glad that she was still beside him now.

"You can't be serious," Gwaine complained, nose scrunched up in distaste. "These tunnels are crawling with Wildren."

_"See? Even he sees the stupidity of going back in the tunnel. Arthur, have you not learnt about the Wilderen? Two encounters is enough thanks," she sighed, running a hand through her dark hair. _

'Well, you're not here now so you can't say a thing.'

"_I'm always here, Arthur, as long as you want me to be," Merlynn retorted. _

"These tunnels will take days off our journey," Arthur declared to his men.

Gwaine rubbed some more of the berries on his face. "If we make it out alive," he hummed to himself.

"These berries that we've put on our face will deter the Wilderen. When Merlynn and I had to go down here long ago, they didn't sense us at all," the prince informed them.

_Merlynn rolled her eyes. "Almost got eaten, because _someone _wasn't sure that it would even work." _

He glared at the spot next to him, where there was simply open space to the other men but, in his mind, the ghostly, pale form of Merlynn sat idly on one of the rocks, arms crossed over her chest. She smirked at him; Merlynn looked so much like herself, except more of a shadow then a corporeal body.

"Sounds great," Gwaine remarked.

Arthur shrugged. "It's your choice, Gwaine. Wildren or Dorocha," he responded.

"I know which I'd rather go for." Elyan passed Merlynn's shadow, and walked straight through her to get to the berries. Arthur's eyes went wide for a moment; she wisped away then returned, never changing her position on the rock.

"Me too," Leon agreed.

After a quick encounter with a stray Dorocha, they rushed into the tunnels, one torch to guide them through the dank darkness. As the group traversed through the passageways, Arthur couldn't help but ponder: was the only reason he saw Merlynn with them was because she had died?

_"Oh, please," she snorted. "Focus. There are deadly beasts in here." _

"Remind me again why we're wearing this disgusting paste," Percival groaned, making an 'ugh' noise in the back of his throat.

"_Tell them, oh greatly prince." _

He much rather enjoyed corporeal Merlynn instead of the one his subconscious had imagined up; she was _much _nicer. "Wildren are completely blind, they rely totally on their sense of smell," he relayed, his voice sounding monotone, as though he was reading it from the pages of a novel. "Gaia berries will mask our scent."

"What are the chances of us getting through here without seeing a Wildren?" Gwaine asked, gritting his teeth.

Merlynn and Arthur replied in unison, "None." But, of course, only the prince heard the young servant's response. He rolled his eyes at her voice, wishing she could leave for only a moment.

In seconds, he turned his head to the side and she was gone from his sights. Arthur frowned, and almost stopped, but kept moving. Behind them, Gwaine stumbled across a skull. He gulped and rushed from the back of the line to follow right behind Arthur. He seemed the most terrified of them all.

A strange squeal echoed through the tunnels, fierce and ear-splitting.

"Sh!" Arthur hissed.

The torches were stamped out and, quickly, they huddled behind a length ridge of stone. The group of men peeked their heads out from the top. Squeals rang throughout the darkness, filling the passageways with suspense and danger. Two Wilderen approached from the seperating tunnels, their large snouts sniffing about. Their hearing was their most advantageous sense, along with smell, and could have probably heard their conversation, or the skull cracking from miles away. They were also impossibly fast and, wherever they had been when they entered, it had only taken them seconds to arrive in the small section they hid in.

One shuffled toward the ridge and squealed, snout sniffing at the open space while blind, almost non-existent eyes stared out.

"Keep still," Arthur muttered.

"_Not even a breath," she added, appearing beside him. _

The Wilderen soon wandered off. Gwaine smiled in relief, turning his head to his comrades with a wiggle in his brow. But, his grin faded when the others stared at him, wide-eyed. They even seemed to shuffle away from him the slightest bit. A wet, sticky snout hovered centimetres from his cheek, sniffing profusely at the foul Gaia berries that splayed over his skin. Gwaine clenched his jaw, wincing as slobber from the beast stuck to his skin. It squealed by his ear and pressed a large foot onto his chest. He grunted, turned, raised his sword and slashed it in the belly. The Wilderen dropped with a piercing whine, landing straight onto Gwaine's much smaller form.

The rogue shoved the beast from his body and grinned triumphantly, sliding his sword back into the scabbard at his hip.

"You fool," Arthur cursed.

"It's dead," Gwaine retorted with a casual shrug

The prince rolled his eyes. "That one is, yes," he agreed, his voice edged with anger. "They hunt in packs."

Shouts and squeals as an answer to the cry of agony.

"Run!" Elyan barked.

One by one, the men bolted through the tunnels and passageways as the Wilderen pounded after them.

oOo

Lancelot groaned as he woke up from a peaceful rest and, for a moment, smiled. The Vilia had been truthful to their word; all night, not one scream was heard around them, or even a sight of the ghostly beings. It was as though they had created a cloaking orb of light, warding off any sound or movement. Not even the horses made a single noise during the course of the night.

He suddenly sat up, eyes widening. The spot nearby where Merlynn had fallen unconscious by the stream was empty, save for his cloak which had been carelessly strewn where she had been. "Merlynn," he muttered, then made his voice louder. "Merlynn?"

"Stop your racket, will you?" she hissed from behind him. Lancelot turned.

She was standing on two adjacent stones, a sharpened stick in her hand as she poised it toward the water. Merlynn, when she had rose from her comatose, dropped rocks on a part of the narrower area of the stream to block some of the fish in, and waited a while. Then, she began to fish.

Two already hung by a string at the top of the stick.

She stabbed the hand-made weapon into the water and cursed when she missed, but turned, her ever-present bright smile on her lips as she held up the fish. "Breakfast?"

"Merlynn, what -? Why...?" he sputtered, shocked.

"What?" she asked, oblivious. Her voice was light, carefree, her pallor healthy and glowed a creamy tone.

Lancelot frowned. "Well, you're meant to be dying."

"Sorry. I could get back on the floor if you really want me to, or..." she suggested with a shrug. "But I suppose it would be much more productive to catch up to the others." Merlynn chopped the head and tail off, then began to wrap the middle in leaves, covering it entirely. "This'll keep them fresh, if you don't want to cook 'em now."

"Wait!" she paused, and glanced at him with a cocked brow. Lancelot stood, jaw clenched. 'You're going back to Camelot."

"If you want to go back, go ahead. Go back to Gwen; she'd like that. In fact, I insist you do. Say 'hello' to Gaius for me, will you?" she said, almost melodically.

"Merlynn!"

Merlynn stood, turned, the fish in her hands. The leaves kept the flavour and left the fish healthy for a while; it wouldn't turn bad for a while (after a bit of magic, of course). "Arthur can't finish this without us," she protested.

He chuckled and picked up his cloak and sword. "Arthur's right about you. You don't ever do as you're told."

"You're learning," Merlynn cheered, patting his cheek. "So, breakfast now, or later?"

"Later."

oOo

By morning, the Knights had left the Tunnels of Andor, and washed off at the nearby stream. The exact place where Arthur and Merlynn had done the same after their own encounter with the Wilderen. It was when he truly began to have nightmares of her in pain, and panic at the sight of it. He loved her much before then but, it was only weeks after they had first kissed. In her chambers.

Arthur sighed.

_"We were so young then," Merlynn commented from beside him, lying back against the pebbled shore. _

'We were,' he agreed mentally. 'But I don't love you any less.'

"_Gosh, I hate those Wilderen. Fiesty bastards, aren't they?" _

'Gwaine certainly showed them,' he remarked.

_She giggled, tossing her head back. "Oh, yes. Ha. That was amusing, despite the circumstances." _

'Are you alive, Merlynn?'

_"I can't answer that. I'm your subconscious, Arthur. I have no idea where I am, or what I'm doing," she sighed. "I could be in Camelot, in the woods, or yes, dead. But, only time will tell." Merlynn sat up and kissed his cheek. "But no matter what, I'll be by your side." _

'I thought you were my subconscious.'

"_I will slap you, clotpole. Shut up. Leon's coming, don't want him to think your bonkers." _

She disappeared.

Leon cupped some of the water in his hands and splashed it from his face. "They need to rest, sire. Even Gwaine's gone quiet."

"Sounds like a good reason to keep going," Arthur said, standing.

oOo

Hours later, they rode up to a lodge in the woods. Lancelot and Merlynn dismounted warily. She wondered who, _or what, _was inside the square home camouflaged by long, thick leaves and large trees. Lancelot nudged open the door with his sword. He grimaced. Animals; rabbits, birds, rodents, all hung in a row on the ceiling.

"The owners a pleasant person," Merlynn commented.

He slapped her arm gently. "Hello?" he called out, but found no response, only the cold, chilling eyes of the stuffed animals gazing back at him.

They delved deeper into the medium-sized hut; the hunter was found sitting at his table, dead. With a remorseful sigh, Lancelot set him to the floor and tossed a blanket over the deceased hunter.

"We can't stay here," she spoke up, voice quiet. Merlynn stared around the hut; if the Dorocha had already struck, they were either nearby or waiting to come back.

He sighed. "There's nowhere else, Merlynn," he pointed out. Lancelot slipped off his cloak and set it down onto the table. "We'll make a fire. It will keep us safe and dry. And there's more than enough fuel to get us through the night." He motioned to the grate that sat in the middle of the room, putting a piece of firewood into it.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "Hm. _Bel onbryne," _she whispered. As her eyes flashed gold and her hand retracted from the grate, it ignited high, emitting immediate warmth from the flames. She sent him a look, a sad, bitter smile on her face as she recounted what he had said days prior. "I'm not entirely useless, you know."

He nodded apologetically, and took a seat. Soon, they were snacking on the fish she had caught earlier that day, and swallowing down the alcohol they had found in the hut.

"You don't have to continue on this journey with me," she said, all of a sudden. Merlynn wiped her mouth and sent him a serious look.

Lancelot chuckled. "Try and stop me." He leaned forward and refilled her small cup they also discovered with the water-skinned alcohol.

"Why? Because you're a knight, you feel honour bound?" Merlynn retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest, setting the cup down. Her voice bore curiousity, but also a bit of sarcasm.

"You wouldn't understand. It doesn't make any sense to me either," he sighed.

"Gwen?"

"She told me to look after you. And, of course I do it anyway, because I know you'll do something stupid otherwise," he explained.

Merlynn hummed. "Just so you know, me being stupid is me protecting Arthur. So, I'm glad I 'act a little stupid' sometimes. You don't have to look after me, Lance. I'm a big girl. I can look after myself."

"I know that." He watched as she crouched beside the fire and poked at the wood, igniting it further. Lancelot frowned. "Why do you do it like that? Why don't you just..." he mimicked her using magic.

She rolled her eyes and took a seat beside him. "Habit. I mean, Arthur or the knights, or guards are always around me, so I have to do it the 'human' way."

"It must be hard," he commented.

Merlynn shrugged. "I used to think of my magic as a curse," she admitted slowly, eyes flickering up to meet his. "But now," a smile lit up her features, "I know that I was blessed with a gift that no one could ever comprehend. Magic's not just within me, it's a part of me. It's who I am, it's the reason I am this way."

Lancelot smiled slightly; he could see such delight in her eyes, gestures of her wrist and hand further proof of it. She actually looked happy, which was so unlike what she used to be all those years ago.

"That's how I felt the first time I picked up a sword," he told her. "I understood what my purpose in this world was. To fight." Lancelot furrowed his brow. "Will you ever tell Arthur?"

Merlynn hesitated, then sighed. "I would love to tell him that magic is something so very beautiful and wonderous, to show him what I really am."

"What d'you think he'd do?"

"There's no point in thinking about it," she said sadly. "It's never going to happen; not, at least, in the near future. I'll just live my life beside him as a shadow until the time is right."

As they slept through the night, the candles and fire had slowly begun to blow out from the draft seeping in through the window. The Dorocha loomed closer, flittering in and out of the shadows. Merlynn tensed in her sleep, gripping onto the cup of alcohol.

One eye slid open.

Then, she heard the familiar eery screech and leapt to her feet, tossing the cup of alcohol into the slowly dying fire. It burst up, shooing away the Dorocha. "Lancelot!" she roared.

He, too, stood and the two rushed out of the door with the element of surprise. Screams echoed inside the hut; for a moment, Merlynn smirked, then she felt her eyes blaze a bright amber tone. As they ran through the pitch darkness, her bond with her kin awakened. "_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd 'hup' anankes!" _Merlynn bellowed into the night sky.

Dorocha chased them through the woods. The pair ran as fast as they could; Lancelot, slightly, confused as to what exactly she was doing, considering her magic was useless against them. A fireball shot out of seemingly nowhere, disapperating the Dorocha in seconds. There was a might roar, and Kilgharrah flew from the distance, warding the ghostly beasts off with his fiery breath. Merlynn held her arm out; she halted Lancelot in the middle of the field, gazing up at the dragon with a bright smile.

He glanced at her, stunned at her apparent lack of fear at the sight of the feared creature. Lancelot drew his sword. The dragon landed in front of them, glaring down with eyes the same colour as Merlynn's whenever she did magic. Liquid gold.

Lancelot leaped forward to strike him, but Merlynn, once again, turned and stopped him, putting two hands on his shoulders. "It's alright," she soothed. "It's alright." Merlynn then turned to Kilgharrah and smiled, bowing slightly. "Thank you so much."

Kilgharrah didn't look pleased. "Who is your friend?" he bit out, a bit affronted to see a _mundane _ in his sights. In Camelot's robes, no less. _A knight. _

"I'm Lancelot," he introduced, calming sufficiently when he saw the friendship between the young witch and the dragon.

He nodded, seemingly pleased at the relevation. "Of course," he said. "Sir Lancelot, the bravest and most noble of them all." Lancelot blushed at the compliment.

"I'm not sure that's true."

"We shall see. For now, there are more pressing things at hand. The Dorocha cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The sundered veil must be restored," Kilgharrah said, mainly to Merlynn. She gazed up at him with a firm nod.

"We're on our way to the Isle of the Blessed to help Arthur heal it," Lancelot supplied.

"Indeed," he mused. His jaw lowered closer to the ground, his large, golden eyes staring into them much more prominently. Expression, almost solemn, Kilgharrah asked, "But at what price?"

"I have been told that the spirit world demands a sacrifice to close the veil," Merlynn called up to him.

Kilgharrah scoffed, his head shifting back up high. His foot seemed to stomp into the lush field. "It demands nothing. It is the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world who asks such a price."

"And there is no other way?" she beseeched.

"There is not."

Her jaw clenched, and she nodded. "Arthur intends to sacrifice _himself _to heal the veil." Kilgharrah blinked. "As it is my destiny to protect him, I will be taking his place."

"Merlynn, you must not do this," he replied, his voice a near plead by this point.

"You, Kilgharrah, taught me the value of keeping him alive and well. For the future of Albion," she reminded him softly. "I have no choice."

Lancelot felt as though he was intruding on a reunion of old comrades; he took a step back, watching them silently. He saw such strength in Merlynn, her stance defiant as she told the dragon her destiny: death.

"When I first met you, I saw something that was invisible. Such determination, such power. I've watched you turn into something I'm proud to call kin. And now, the spark within you that was invisible, it is there for all to see," he remarked, almost fondly.

Merlynn smiled slightly. "Never though you'd be the one for the mushy stuff, Kilgharrah. But, you must know, old friend, is that alot of what you see is what you have taught me."

Kilgharrah leaned down, the tip of his jaw nudging against her form. Then, he raised himself and sent her an affectionate look. "It will be an empty world without you, young witch."

He flew off.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. Had to end it there. What did y'all think? ;) <em>

_Aranhilwen Princess of Arda: _Aha, thank you :D Yes, it will most likely be the most angsty I've ever gone. Which will probably be the main range of emotion in this season because, come on, have you _seen _the stuff happening? It's crying and angst everywhere!

_Karen Weasley: _I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yay, Harry Potter fan ;)

_KayeBell: _Thanks. And, with a little help from a few people (_xXMistressMadHatterXx, Lovestar44 and Sorceress of Insanity along with all the other readers who sent me wonderful ideas) _I have concocted a plan that I hope everyone will enjoy.

_Silveralopix: _Happy belated Birthday! Haha. Thank you. Hope you enjoyed the update!

_Angelbutt: _Aw, sad. You have Tumblr, too? Awesome :D What I meant by the name, was the angel, Castiel, said 'Hey, assbutt' to Michael. So, yeah... that's where I got the reference. Haha.

_TheSheepEnchanter2: _God, you have the longest reviews! :) Thank you, by the way. This will have five parts. Two for The Darkest Hour: 1, and three for The Darkest Hour: 2. Don't ask why; spoilers ;)

_Twiggy31: _Haha, thank you. Yeah, I love the knights, but they don't get enough screen time, so I want to give them more screen time, and what better than 'bromance', but with a girl... if that makes sense? :S

_Jayley: _I won't give anything away ;P You'll just have to wait and see what I've written, eh? Hopefully you'll enjoy it!

_A Very Very Excited Anon: _Hello, Very Very Excited Anon. Lovely to meet you! Aw, that's sweet. I don't even realise how long it had been since I updated until I got the review and went WOAH! It is a pleasant change, I think, because I've depicted her as a female Merlin, who usually has to do everything alone, and can protect himself perfectly. It's good to see that she needs her boys to help her out. Yes, they're words, and very true. I'm glad you're overexcited, rather than underexcited. Haha. I might make a one shot, just for you, if I get the time. Or, it could be the beginning of one of the episodes ;)

_She Who Must Not Be Tamed: _Haha, I'll try :D

_Corey Youngblood: _Bloody oath about Arthur. He confuses even me, his puppet master.

_Scheming Ravenclaw: _Haha. Hope you did well! I think your review made me smile the most. I'm already on the dark side ;) but I will accept the cookies anyway.

_xXMistressMadHatterXx: _I know T_T

The next chapter should be up soon; I hope you enjoy this part of the episode, and the next should be up next week, on monday or tuesday. Then the last part will be before Christmas. :) xx


	77. The Darkest Hour: Isle of the Blessed

_I'm so sorry about the whole chapter uploading thing. :S I had decided to switch it up a bit, so I had to put it back down so I could re-write the ending. But, it's up now and won't come down. :D_

_New Chapter. Right before Christmas. I'm so excited! After a long diet, which had been very cheated on (but if you heard about my diet, it's rather ridiculous. I'm supposed to eat some bad food) I will be pigging out all Christmas long. Plus leftovers. _

_:) _

_Anyways. News at the bottom, as well as some review responses. As always. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 81: The Darkest Hour: Part 2. <em>

_How long will this take?  
><em>_How much can I go through?  
><em>_My heart, my soul aches  
><em>_I don't know what to do  
>I bend but don't break<br>And somehow I'll get through  
>'cause I have you<em>

_- "Crawl" by Superchick. (Do tell me if this is annoying, or it doesn't really match up. Because I can stop it.)_

* * *

><p>As they slept, Lancelot and Merlynn were not attacked once by the ghostly creatures that haunted the shadows. The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah kept nearby, watching out for any sight of the Dorocha. He made sure they were safe until the familiar trickle of the golden sun burst over the horizon; only them did he leave the sleeping pair, with a small message for his master as he flew off.<p>

"_I will forever miss you, Merlynn." _

Merlynn awoke with trepidation. They had retreated to the hut before falling asleep, comforted by Kilgharrah, who had promised that not once would they be harmed.

"You have a mighty band of followers," Lancelot had joked.

She supposed that was true. Magical beings, the ones who were not after Arthur's head, seemed to have too much faith in her ability, in her destiny. It warmed and put pressure on her heart when she realised that she had people who believed in her enough to trust their lives on her. Merlynn ran a hand shakily across her tangled locks and took a glance at Lancelot. He was snoring quietly beside her, comfortable and unplagued by inner turmoil unlike she was. She felt tears unknowingly build at the bottom of her lids - she was too young for all the pain and drama she went through daily.

Merlynn hadn't even been a woman when her destiny was revealed.

Only a girl.

She stood and crept outside, taking a deep breath of the earthy, fresh air. Merlynn clenched her jaw and tried to remain strong; she shut her eyes, attempting at pushing down her emotions. A fleeting thought passed through her mind. _Why did it have to be her? _Women her age were thinking about marriage, raising a family, while her thoughts were consumed by death, regret, how she could keep Arthur safe each and every day. It wasn't fair, and it certainly wasn't easy.

Merlynn sighed.

But, she supposed she couldn't sob about it. It was time to fight. Sacrifice herself for the one man she was sworn to protect since birth. Merlynn composed herself and stormed back inside, woke Lancelot, and packed their things. Then, they shot off through the trees, straight toward the Isle of the Blessed. As they gained closer, a strange sense of calm flittered through her chest.

Merlynn was terrified, but she was accepting of what she was about to do. What she was _meant _to do. For Albion, for Arthur, for Camelot. For the future of the five kingdoms. Only curious thoughts filled her mind, when she should have been panicked and shaking.

_Would it hurt to die?_

_Was it painful to have to walk through the Veil?_

Merlynn bit her lip and nudged her andalusian into a faster gallop, more determined than she had before. It was no time to concern herself with those matters. It would only make her more scared; she needed to remain focused. About two hours of intense riding, Lancelot called for a small break for the horses, and slowly brought the animals into a walk.

"When we get to the Isle of the Blessed, do you really intend to sacrifice yourself?" he asked her curiously. It had been a question he'd been dwelling about in his mind, and it was a perfect opportunity to get a response from the brave witch.

She sighed. He didn't need her answer. They both knew the unspoken will of her devotion to Camelot, to the future ruler of the kingdom, along with the importance of her destiny. Lancelot thought it was all rather silly, her _supposed _destiny, but he had experienced it first-hand, and listened to many speak of such a destiny, that he finally believed it to be true. It was written, in every tongue, throughout every magical creature that could use verbal conversation, that she was the key to the future.

Perhaps it was time for her to _become _the key. Truly.

He didn't particularly want it to be true, however. Merlynn was one of his closest friends, and the two knew basically everything about each other. Their troubles, insecurities, feelings, actions. They were bonded as brother and sister, in every way but blood. It wasn't right for her to die.

"What do you want me to say? You know the answer," she responded coolly.

He sent her a quizzical look. "It doesn't seem right."

"Well, nothing you can say can stop me."

"I look at you and I wonder about myself," he said. "Would I knowingly give up my life for something?"

"You have to have a reason, a motive," Merlynn advised. "Don't go jumping in without a clause. It's something you think is more important than anything else in the world; something you will risk _everything _for, just to keepit, or them, safe. Mine is, obviously, for the most part, Arthur. Yours would probably be Gwen."

She then nudged Firefoot into a gallop.

Soon, they reached a small hill, which overlook another fortresss. Smoke rose from a section of the castle; it billowed up, fresh, new, a wispy black colour. It darkened the White Mountains ahead, where the Isle of the Blessed lay amongst them. Merlynn remembered, years ago, when she first lay her eyes on the daunting mountains, twin peaks which seemed to rise up into the heavens. Beyond it lay the Great Seas of Marador where, to the north, the Isle of the Blessed awaited their arrival. It was also the first time she was - technically - killed.

"Looks like someone beat us to it," Lancelot observed.

"Bandits?" she guessed. He tilted his head, then shrugged as if to say 'maybe'. Merlynn ran a hand through her hair and shook it, before blowing some air from her lips. "Think we'll make it before nightfall?"

He shrugged. "There's only one way to find out." He kicked his stallion into a run. "Ya!"

oOo

The fire crackled between the knights.

Percival and Arthur sat on one side, while the other three lounged on the opposite log. Things were quite silent between them, all too worried about the dying Merlynn and Lancelot. They could be anywhere at all; it was a worrying prospect. Arthur, particularly, seemed paralysed in his thoughts. He could only imagine where Merlynn was - she could be absolutely anywhere in the forest. His subconscious hadn't brought her incorporeal form to his sights since leaving the tunnels. Arthur wasn't sure which was the scarier thought.

_Please, please be in Camelot, Merlynn. Please be safe. _He was silently pleading with her, _begging, _that she was alright. Arthur knew that, in retrospect, he would be dying anyway, but it would calm him to know that she was alive and well. If he saw her in the afterlife... hell would be paid. He slid his hand into his pocket and played with his mother's disc that had been given to him by Uther when he was a belligerent teen. Arthur sighed.

Across from him, Gwaine slid off his right boot with a satisfied sigh, his sock soon following it. He flexed his foot languidly, enjoying the freedom his boot never supplied. Elyan and Leon gagged as the odour reached their noses.

"Has something died?" Elyan choked, slapping his palm over his mouth and nose to block the pungent scent.

The rogue scoffed and proceeded to take off the other boot and sock. "Why am I always the butt?" he complained.

"Can't think," Leon remarked, voice filled with sarcasm, but slightly muffled, as he had promptly held his breath.

Elyan and Leon then stood and rushed over to the other side, joining the two knights who already resided on the log. Arthur shuffled closer to Percival, due to the short expanse of wood that was provided to them, then sent him a slight smile of mirth.

"Pick on Percival," Gwaine protested.

Percival scoffed indignantly and crossed his muscular arms across his chest. "Why me?" he retorted.

"He washes," Elyan defended pointedly. In truth, Gwaine rarely washed on trips, waiting until they returned home to Camelot to do so. But, his body didn't smell; his feet, however, was the worst part of him. It collected all the smell. "Maybe we can use your feet to ward off the Dorocha. Hey, do the Dorocha have nostrils?"

"It's not something I look for, no," Percival responded.

"Well, they're lucky bastards if they don't. They don't have to lay victim to the evil of Gwaine's foot odour," he jested.

Leon raised his brow at Gwaine and motioned to his socks, which were now alight from being too close to the fire. "Erm, Gwaine? Socks."

"Wha - ugh! No!" Gwaine pouted as he grabbed his socks and began to shake the fire from it, while the other knights grinned in amusement.

There was a clang from the distance, and the familiar creak of a gate opening nearby.

"Quiet," Arthur hushed.

The knights all took a defensive stance, including the barefoot Gwaine, swords poised at the open archway which any living being could stretch their way through. Finally, Lancelot stepped into the light with a sad look on his face, his eyes remorseful as he glanced at them.

"Lancelot?" Arthur questioned, voice baring curiousity as much as concern, and a small amount of fear. "How's Merlynn?"

"I am... so sorry, Arthur," he said.

The prince's jaw clenched, and he lowered his eyes to the ground. All processes, all hope he had before, left him. The other knights froze and there was a clang as Gwaine dropped his sword. He pressed his fist to his mouth, willing himself not to make a noise. Gwaine could hardly breathe; he glanced at Arthur with sympathy. If this was the way _he _was feeling, the rogue knight could only imagine what agony Arthur was going through.

"I'm still alive and kicking, unfortunately, no matter what Fate says," her voice held such clarity, and there was a small giggle that sounded much like hers.

Arthur decided to fleetingly glance up, thinking it was going to be the shadow of Merlynn, but instead, her body, just as it had been before she took the leap of fate toward the Dorocha, stood before him in place of Lancelot. The biggest smile formed on his face; he almost felt like he would crumple, his legs were so unsteady. Creamy skin, the familiar twinkle in her eye, and the bright, toothy smile he loved was in front of him. Full blood, muscle, bone and flesh.

The knights took a glance at the shocked prince, then at each other, all silently wondering who would pounce first. In seconds, Gwaine took the initiative and cried out her name, a joyous laugh emitting from his throat. He wrapped his arms around her and twirled, spinning her clumsily.

"Thought you were dead. Almost had a bleeding heart attack!" he exclaimed dramatically as he set her down.

Before she could utter a word, Percival had scooped her up into his strong, muscular arms, squeezing her tight into his chest. "Missed you. So glad you're alright, yeah? Body of steel, you have. Fighting the Dorocha like that. Musn't do that again, though, alright? You made me so worried."

She was then given hugs by Leon and Elyan, who also made comments, along with jests along the lines of: 'You didn't have to deal with Gwaine's terrible foot odour.' Or rather. Then, she was brought right in front of Arthur, gazing at him expectantly, while he just stood there and watched her. Merlynn didn't know what she was waiting for - a slap, a hug, perhaps a kiss. She just wanted him to _do _something.

"Turn around, lads. Lovers reunion," Gwaine whistled, and they all turned so that they weren't facing them, but rather the archway they had entered through.

Merlynn chuckled tearily, her teeth sliding over her lip as she smiled. "Hi," she greeted, awkwardly waving a hand.

"Oh, kiss already!" Percival shouted. "You almost died and the most you can say is 'hi'."

"Sorry Percy that our conversation isn't like those romance novels you read while everyone else falls asleep," she shot back, pulling a face at his back.

The knights, including Arthur, laughed at her retort. Then, Arthur gently took her chin in his fingers and turned her attention back to him, running a calloused, rough thumb over her cheek. It was warm to the touch; he released a breath at the sensation of her flesh against his. He had missed her skin, and her eyes, which he caught with his own. Arthur stepped closer to her, resting his forehead against hers as he gazed straight back into the blue orbs which, not too long ago, had been glazed over and practically lifeless.

"I thought I had lost you," Arthur rasped.

"Couldn't lose me. Not yet. I'm too stubborn," she remarked. "Besides, I was worried you'd trip and fall into a ditch, so I had to come back. You're way too clumsy to be left alone."

Arthur rolled his eyes, then crashed his lips to hers, hand swooping into her hair. She melted in his grip, reacting immediately to the embrace; her wrists interlocked behind his neck, body arching into his. Their bodies melded together perfectly. His arm wrapped around her waist, locking her to him permanently. Arthur never wanted to let her go, and she wasn't willing to pull back just yet.

Percival glanced back toward the pair and grinned, motioning the other knights to them. Gwaine felt his smile falter for a brief moment, before he pasted it back on. He was only happy that she was alive; he had hated the days without her sarcastic comments and happy mood to keep him smiling. They whirled back around as the two parted and caught their breath back.

"You can turn around now, men," Arthur called. The knights turned in unison, all with smug grins on their lips.

"Have fun?" Elyan winked.

Merlynn scoffed. "Hm. You really are enjoying mocking our relationship, aren't you?" They nodded. "Righty then. I'm sure we're all tired."

"Exhausted," Gwaine corrected.

"Then get to sleep, Gwaine," she teased. "Can't have you cranky in the morning. We have a quest to follow, you know? Can't have you being a lazy daisy."

He winked, then ruffled her hair with his ever-present smirk. "Good to have you back, Princess." His eyes were soft as he stared at her for a few moment; none but few knew the true extent of his words, or the hidden emotion present behind it. She smiled in return with a slid incline of her head, before she retreated to one of the logs to eat.

As the others soon succumbed to their slumber, Arthur and Merlynn remained awake, snacking on the leftovers of dinner. They sat on alternative sides of the log, bodies stretched out on the ground comfortably. He had her hand in his, his other drawing patterns over her skin; Arthur couldn't stop touching her, revelling in the warmth her body emitted, instead of the harsh cold that had only days ago radiated with frost. She didn't mind at all. In fact, she was more than content to have him do whatever he wished.

Although, Arthur couldn't help but wonder - what in the world was his thoughts doing, when she had been so far away from him? Never had she appeared in his mind as a ghost-like creature, or even a mind of her own when he was on quests, or while she was injured or indisposed. It hadn't ever happened before. Not at all. So why would it happen like that? He sighed. Should he tell her?

_No, _his mind reasoned. _She'll think you're crazy. _

Merlynn misconstrued his silence for trepidation, and rested a hand over his, squeezing it gently. "Everything will be alright," she assured.

"No, that's not why I'm being quiet. I'm just tired," he assured, running a hand over her hair fondly.

"I'm actually going to beg you right now," she rebuked. "You musn't sacrifice yourself, Arthur. You're to precious, to Camelot, to your father, to those men, and to the people who await your return."

Arthur had a bitter smile on his face as he replied, "Oh, but I really must, Merlynn. To save my people."

"No. I'll take your place. The Cailleach won't mind a little servant blood instead of the blood of a Pendragon, I'm sure," she said with an absentminded shrug.

His eyes darkened, and he glared straight at her. For a moment, he felt like slapping her for her suggestion, but settled for squeezing her hand tight. Arthur shook his head firmly. "No, Merlynn. I'm not going to watch you leave me, again. You won't die; I cannot lose you."

"And you think I could watch you leave me?" she retorted. "Besides, what is the life of a servant compared to that of a prince?"

"You are much more cherished in this world than you give yourself credit for," Arthur said heatedly, pressing a firm kiss to her forehead.

Merlynn sighed. "I've been getting a lot of those sorts of comments lately." She cupped his hands in hers. "Arthur, you've got more people who depend upon your return than I. Agravaine, while he is strong, I do not believe he can rule better than your father, or yourself."

"It is my decision; Camelot is my kingdom and, if a sacrifice is needed to save her, then it will be my blood that will bring her to fruitition," Arthur told her, a firm note to his voice. After a moment, he reached to a bag by his side and brought out a small pouch; he revealed a steel disk no larger than her palm, and as thick as his finger. It slightly resembled a shield. The carved metal had a figure of a bird. "It bares my mother's symbol. It was hers before she died giving birth to me."

Her eyes widened. "Arthur, I can't -" she sputtered in disbelief.

"Just...take it," he insisted, hand resting over hers.

Merlynn ran her fingers over the cool metal absently, before a smile graced her lips, regretful. "I don't really have anything in return to give you," she said sadly.

"I don't expect you to. Merlynn, you being alive is one of the greatest gifts you could ever give me, especially now," he assured. "I just want to give this to you. You mean more to me, than anything in this world." He kissed her lips softly.

When he had finally settled to sleep, Merlynn picked the bowls from the floor and carried them over to the fire, where she set them down nearby for her to collect in the morning. As she did so, she noticed Gwaine was staring at her with hooded eyes, arms crossed over his chest. He beckened over over; she sat beside him with a sigh.

"So, you probably heard, huh?" Merlynn scoffed, leaning onto his shoulder.

"O' course I did. Being a rogue, always have to sleep with one eye open," he explained.

She rolled her eyes. "How you can manage that and still snore like a pig is beyond me."

"One of my many skills," he chuckled, before his expression calmed and he glanced at her, a furrow in his brows. His eyes, dark and full of emotion, pierced her and she gulped beneath the gaze. "Were you being truthful when you offered to sacrifice yourself?"

"Of course I was, and I still am," she said. "Arthur won't be sacrificing himself to the Cailleach tomorrow night, I will."

Gwaine frowned. "How -?"

"With a little force. Arthur will live on, and I will bring peace to the kingdom for sure."

"You're a lot smarter and braver than anyone gives you credit for, you know," he told her.

"Oh, _I know," _she mused.

Gwaine leaned his head on hers. He felt her settle on his broad shoulder and smiled the briefest bit; he could live like he was, by her side, as her best friend, as long as he was granted time with her. "Merlynn, you're my best friend," he muttered.

"And you're mine," Merlynn replied softly.

He scoffed. "You have too many best friends."

"It's hard to have just one, alright? I love you all, and you all mean more to me than anything," she defended with a small laugh. "But I love something special about each and every one of you, if that's any consulation."

"Oh yeah? And what's my special thing?" Gwaine questioned her teasingly.

Merlynn smiled and angled her head sideways, fist resting on his chest as she wrapped her other around him in a hug. "You always manage to make me feel better, even when I'm in my darkest of days," she admitted.

"That's good."

"Aren't all the boys your best friends, too?"

"Well, yeah. But I trust you with more than I've entrusted anyone else with," he explained.

Merlynn chuckled, echoing his words. "That's good."

"I remembered first meeting you," he said suddenly. She sent him a slightly surprised look. "Yeah. You blushed _so hard _when I sent you that wink. It was adorable."

She shoved at his chest, scoffing. "I was surprised, is all! I hadn't ever been flirted with before, not really. I mean, Arthur and I, it was subtle flirting. You came around all abrupt and out there. I wasn't prepared."

"Sorry, I should've sent a letter or something to prepare you," he teased.

"Shut up, Gwaine."

"Life's going to be hard without you, Princess. Us boys here, we may be strong together, but we're united when you're with us. You bring us together. We're each other's weakness," he told her solemnly. He touched his lips to her dark hair for a few moments, swallowing the unintentional lump that swelled in his throat. Gwaine hated the feeling of knowing that she would be gone.

He couldn't allow it.

oOo

The Seas of Marador awaited them; it was terrifying to return to the very place that Merlynn and Gaius had been willing to sacrifice themselves before Nimueh for Arthur. A sense of deja-vu ran through the witch as they dismounted and headed toward the old, rickety dock used to cart them off toward the Isle of the Blessed. The fortress remained a daunting, black object amongst the thick fog and mist which hovered over the murky water beneath the boat. It was eerily silent at the lake; the ferryman awaited them, his cloaked figure hunched dormantly beside the boat.

He sent Merlynn a nod, acknowledging her and her power. She returned it respectfully behind Arthur, eyes sliding shut as she bowed her head to the man. Arthur handed him a gold coin and the group hopped into the wooden boat.

"This is _not _creepy in the slightest," Gwaine commented as they travelled over the water and through the smog.

Merlynn smacked him swiftly to keep him quiet, her eyes flashing with warning before she turned back to gaze at the Isle, which was slowly forming into the broken castle it was. She kept herself stoic, unaffected by the sight of her dying place. The location where she was resurrected by her power. Merlynn didn't want to be back here, in the fortress, it scared her to be back.

But, another thought became the dominator, branding itself into its brain amongst the others. '_You died there once, you can do it again.'_

There was a faint screech as they loomed closer, but the owner of the sound was unseen in the thick, grey fog that rose up into the broken columns of the tower. The group turned their gazes upwards toward the noise. Gwaine was the first to recognize the screech; he groaned to himself. The ferryman stopped at the opposite dock to the Isle of the Blessed. The shrieks had become louder, closer, excited, as they stepped out of the boat and headed through the small archway into the fortress.

"What _is _that?" Leon asked hesitantly. He knew it wasn't the Dorocha, for they sounded much different. And it wasn't dark. This creature sounded alive, and hungry. The knights drew their swords.

"I really hope I'm wrong," Gwaine remarked with a small growl. Merlynn let out a puff of air as realization came to her.

"I really hope you're wrong, too, Gwaine," she said quietly, gripping her weapon tightly in her hand.

Suddenly, Arthur caught sight of it above them. As it, too, noticed the group, the beast's wings spanned wider and then slid closer to it's body, before diving down toward the group.

"Wyvern!" Arthur cried.

The wyvern swooped, catching Percival in the arm and sending him to the ground with it's momentum. It then returned to the skies to prepare for a fatal strike toward the remaining soldiers. Merlynn hid behind Lancelot, hand pressed into his back to notify him of her position, then focused her eyes on the black-winged creature now soaring toward them again.

"_S'enthend' apakhorein nun epello!" _she whispered, eyes glowing a fiercer golden colour. With a caw of disappointment, the wyvern flew off in defeat under the control of their leader.

Gwaine laughed. "See? That's how you deal with them," he said proudly, oblivious that it was, in fact, Merlynn who had warded the being away.

Lancelot glanced at Merlynn in realisation. Over the course of the night after meeting Kilgharrah, she had explained her relationship to the dragon, and admitted what she was. A dragon-_lady. _From a young age, stories of the great Dragonlords had been a particular favourite of his, but he had never heard of a dragon-lady before. "_Dragontamer, if anything. Dragon-lady sounds too much like catlady for my tastes. And if you have seen the woman in the Lower Town with all the cats, you would snicker." _

Merlynn could rule the world if she wanted to; she had so much power, whether over dragons or otherwise, and was respected amongst her kin. He watched sadness flitter over her eyes. _"I'm not entirely useless, you know," _she had said, nights prior. Lancelot could only imagine the pain she felt at being so underrated, treated with such dismissal.

"We need to keep moving," Arthur demanded shakily. He, along with the others, rushed through a nearby passage and exited into another open space.

Wyvern flittered overhead, screeching as hunger and predatory instinct took over.

"Sire, you must go on! We'll fend them off!" Leon shouted.

Percival, Elyan and himself remained out in the open space, swords prepared to fight the wyverns. The other four nodded in consent and hurried off toward the Isle of the Blessed main chamber. The large space was sufficiently darker than the rest of the fortress, and looked much like an open, very huge cathedral. The Veil loomed before them, spanning the size of the space in length. It was, in all sense of the word, a _veil. _Almost resembling a curtain, with a slash wound that glimmered with what lay beyond it. Merlynn wasn't too sure what lingered there, but all she could hear was screams.

_Agony. _It was what emotion flittered through every innocent soul that were trapped in the Veil; they tore through loudly from the gash, their screams echoing throughout the large enclosure. Lancelot walked toward the Veil and stone alter, hestiance, yet a sort of determined edge to his walk. He had prepared himself for what he was about to do on the boat ride to the Isle, Merlynn's words echoing through his mind. 'T_hink of the single thing you would fight for, what you'd risk anything for, even your own life.'_

_Gwen... _

He would miss her. But, if push came to shove, he knew that Merlynn and Arthur were much needed in the world, much more than they needed him. He took a deep breath. Lancelot longed to see his wife, one last time, before he stepped over the Veil to heal it; he could only imagine her in his thoughts, at her happiest moment.

Arthur strolled, exuding a stern defiance, over to the sacrifical alter, eyes set on the shimmering, black veil ahead. He'd leave the world admittedly, with the knowledge that his people were alive and safe, and Merlynn was as well. It would hurt her, of course he knew that, but she would live through it, perhaps find another love. He knew what he had to do for the sanctity of his kingdom; he was ready.

Merlynn took a glance at the three men who accompanied her. She couldn't ever imagine her death without her three boys by her side; they were always there, comforted her, showed her care and love, protected her. She would return the favor, completing her birth right as the protector of Camelot. Merlynn didn't want to leave them, but it truly was her destiny. Her fists clenched in anticipation for the next few moments. Gwaine, also, had thoughts of sacrifice. He didn't want Merlynn to leave the Earth, and especially didn't want to see her if Arthur left, for he knew she would collapse and become a vegetable. He was terrified, unprepared.

"It is not often we have visitors," the familiar, chilling voice declared. Merlynn steeled herself for the image of the old woman who haunted her dreams. The Cailleach appeared before the Veil, her dark cloak billowing from the slight breeze the slash in the Veil emitted.

"Put an end to this," Arthur beseeched. "I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds."

The Cailleach's cold, blue eyes gazed into the four in front of her, never moving from her position. "It was not I who created this horror. Why should it be I that stops it?" she countered simply.

"Because innocent people are dying," Merlynn barked.

"Indeed," her voice was ever so light, without remorse or even pity for the people who would die at the hand of the dreaded Dorocha. Then, she began to laugh, a chilling, manical laugh that echoed amongst the screams. It made the four shiver.

Gwaine, ever the valiant one, charged her with a violent war cry, sliding his sword from the scabbard to strike her straight through the middle, or decapitate her head. The Cailleach rolled her eyes and tossed him back with her magic; he landed hard on the floor, falling unconscious before he had even made contact. Merlynn gaped at him and made to check if he was already, but paused and returned to her original position, staring defiantly at the old woman.

"Is that the best you can do?" she mocked, a hint of a giggle in her tone.

Arthur glowered at her; he could not believe the heartlessness of The Cailleach! "I know what you want."

"Do you?" she raised a speculative brow. "And are you willing to let me have it?"

"I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary," he declared with a confident nod. As she motioned for him to come over to her, he began to walk, unafraid for the events that would soon take place.

Merlynn's eyes flickered gold. "_Forb fleoghe." _

Arthur froze mid-step and he was thrown backwards, slamming into the ground by her feet. She sighed sadly as she nudged his shoulder; he would have damage to his cranium soon enough if she kept on knocking him unconscious with her magic. Merlynn then turned to Lancelot, and gauged his reaction to his own realisation as she raised a hand toward him.

"Merlynn, do -!" with a flick of her wrist, he was sent flying back, crumpling to the ground.

Merlynn stepped over Arthur's body without hesitation, movements cool and calculated, and made her way over to the Cailleach. The two women approached the alter table, glaring across the slab of stone, each determined in their own right. "So, Emrys, you choose to challenge me after all," the Cailleach began, her sad eyes sizing the witch up. "Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?"

She nodded resolutely. "It is my destiny." Merlynn watched as she tugged a knife from beneath her robes; she frowned, concerned and a little scared. She had thought she would be walking _into _the Veil. "W - what's that?"

"I would have thought that living amongst mortals that you would recognize a blade when you see one," she stated, voice mocking and not unlike the chilling poison it was.

"B - but I thought -"

"Oh, no, child. A blood sacrifice was given to break the veil, and another must be given to mend it," the Cailleach said.

Merlynn nodded and slowly, but surely, clambered upon the stone altar, her body splayed across the top. She had a blade graze her abdomen before, and it was painful, but for one to be stabbed straight through her mid-section was sure to be agony. Her eyes slid shut in preparation for the moment, head inclining back onto the cool stone; the icy temperature of the altar seeped through her clothing, but she ignored it. All she focused on was the blade that had begun to hover above her abdomen.

"_O spiritus, commendo tibi hanc cruore. Sanguinem dimitti tenebris et sanguinem libenter emendare te eam!" _

Arthur groggily awoke at the sound of the chant in Old Religion. He was confused. How did he fall unconscious? He had been walking toward the Cailleach, but his body had been tossed back. He slowly got to his feet and found himself staring at Merlynn, who was now slumped on the altar, a blade with a hilt of onyx crystals and steel, about to be stabbed straight into her. His breath left him, his body froze; how could that happen? He wouldn't allow her to leave him again, not after everything they've been through.

"M - Merlynn, no!" he shouted desperately.

Her eyes slid open as the knife buried itself into her abdomen. Merlynn choked on whatever scream that was about to escape, focusing on the excrutiating agony of the blade cutting through her flesh and muscle. She took deep breaths, trying as hard as she could not to shift or create more pain. As soon as her blood began to ooze onto the stone altar top, the Cailleach removed the knife. It was then that Merlynn couldn't hold the cry of pain that emitted from her lips. Arthur rushed over to her, his weapon slipping from his fingers, as the old sorceress made her way over to the Veil.

"You're so stupid, Merlynn," he muttered, tears in his eyes as he pressed kisses to her sweaty cheek. "You're so stupid!"

"You or me, Arthur," she whispered. The loss of blood was acting with her mind; her life was fading, she could feel it. She was sure Arthur could probably tell. Merlynn took a quick, needed breath, feeling the wound pulse with the movement.

Arthur sobbed as he touched the bloody mess of her abdomen; his hand came back soaked with the sticky, red liquid. "N - no. You can't leave me. Not again. I - I can - can't."

The Cailleach stood at the large gash in the Veil, the blade coated with blood in her hand, gazing at the pair. She watched the exchange between the two lovers silently. The act of love was not one she was unfamiliar with, as she had seen it featured in every one of the souls that resided in the Veil. But to see this, the couple that had been written long before they were even born, was a marvel to behold. She had the pleasure of watching Fate take it's toll. Arthur's fiery gaze shot to her, and focused on the old woman not too far from them. He grasped his weapon and began to storm over to her.

"She's dead - because of you!" he roared.

The Cailleach froze him before he could come any closer to her. "The one you call Merlynn is not yet dead. She will live, if you're fast enough. A strong woman can always fight against even the worst of wounds," she said with a twinkle in her sad eyes. "But hurry, Arthur Pendragon."

She stepped into the veil, disappearing into the black abyss; the veil slid shut with a crack.

* * *

><p><em>Weren't really expecting that, eh? ;) As always, review! I'm probably gonna get a lot of hate andor immense confusion... oops. Oh well, I have a plan!_

_Now, the message I wanted to send to you guys was this: okay, You know how, previously, I chose Jaime Alexander as my lovely Merlynn. Which is fine. Because I love her. But, I have been advised by a close friend, who also reads the story and watches the show, that Jaime doesn't quite look like Merlynn to her. She soon began to point out some things, that she wasn't Merlynn. Exactly. Which, you know, is difficult, because I've presented her very strangely. But, through this time span, I've come to see some things, and Jaime is looking a little less like Merlynn each and every time i see her. So, what I've done is create a list - it's on my profile, but I'll put it here as well. _

_This is in order of preference._

_1. Jessica Brown-Findlay.  
>2. Emilia Clarke.<br>3. Kaya Scodelario.  
>4. Anna Popplewell.<br>5. Emily Browning.  
>6. Krysten Ritter. <em>

_So, choose one. Because I love them all. But, if you prefer Jaime, tell me :) There is an image of Jessica which I adore, and has become my profile picture, but not too sure if it's shown up yet. But it should also be on my profile, because it really seems like a Merlynn photo to me. _

_Ahsilaa:_ Not yet. I'm thinking about it, but haven't really decided yet. It really depends on how long they're having Merlin drag it out. If it takes too long, or there is a moment where they could, I may, but like I said, it all depends on the correct situation.

_Silveralopix: _Do you mean Mithian is how I depicted Merlynn? Actually, I need to make a confession. I didn't actually like Princess Mithian that much. I know 0.0 and she seemed so nice and sweet, and she wasn't after Arthur's head, but his heart. In a good way. But I didn't like her. I think it was because I'm way too attached to Merlynn, and I was thinking about how she'd feel to have to see that happen in front of her, see how perfect she was in every sense. So yeah, I didn't like her all that much... which is sad, because she was a good character. Oh well. She ain't coming back. I agree though, she is the perfect Gwen in the canon series. I'm not an Arwen shipper at all - their relationship is false. Lancelot and Gwen have more chemistry.

_Birdie: _As you can see, Lancelot is not dead. :P

_Ariah23: _I know! I don't even realise that I leave it too long until I look at it and freak out. Then I have immense editing to do, because some of my words are spelt incorrectly and I always edit my work. No matter what. To expand and such. Hope you enjoyed it, though! The next should be up before Christmas. Like Christmas Eve, or Friday, or Thursday.

_Sick-of-dreams: _The season finale of Merlin and the long gap between it will allow me to have some time to write some of the other stories that I've been attempting at writing but never really being able to. I will continue to write The Golden Effect, though I'm not sure if I should turn pre and during season 5 as a sequel, or not. Aw, thank you! I will try to write True Blood; I mean, I have one that begins at Adele's death and continues on like that, but unfortunately I don't watch Torchwood, and I stopped watching House a long time ago. (for reasons I'm not too sure.) Haha :D

_As I said before, update should be soon. Either Thursday, Friday, or Christmas Eve. Perhaps and early Xmas present :P I already have two; purple flats and Assassin's Creed: Revelations. (Yes, I am an x-box nerd, even though I'm a girl... sad...)_

_Love you all. xx Have a lovely day/night. _


	78. The Darkest Hour: Healing

_Um. Merry Christmas, my dear friends. I hope you enjoyed the twist :) It was much better than, you know, Gwaine or Lancelot dying. Because that would just be sad... _

_Another note:_ **Emilia Clarke **_is my decided Merlynn, because 1) everyone else seems to have agreed upon it 2) she's my Queen and 3) I believe she's a pretty good, almost perfect Merlynn. If her white-blonde hair was dark brown in Game of Thrones, she'd be Merlynn reincarnate :P _

_Also, another note: the quote "_What do we say to the God of Death" - "Not today." _is not mine because yes, it is from GoT... I think the quote is very inspirational, and something I think Balinor would say. _

_Chapter is rated especially M. Just warning you ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 82: The Darkest Hour: Part 2. <em>

_"When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
>When you were waiting in the edge of the unknown<br>And with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now  
>You were there impossibly unknown."<em>

_"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_  
><em>You build up hope but failure's all you've known<em>  
><em>Remember all the sadness and frustration<em>  
><em>And let it go, let it go."<em>

_- "Iridescent" - Linkin Park._

* * *

><p>Merlynn's eyes slid open.<p>

For a moment, she believed she was back in the stone, crumbling cathedral, but it was structured by shadows. Her fingers dug into the floor; it didn't feel correct, despite the fact it had the same hard concrete. Merlynn slowly got to her feet. Her gaze was obstructed, never really seeing anything beyond what she could already see, as though her vision was the same diameter as a candle, and everything else was complete darkness.

There was no pain prominent in her stomach; she felt at the spot where a bloody, gruesome wound was supposed to be, but instead it was mended, pale skin. Merlynn wondered where she was; was she dead? She stepped forward. Beneath her feet, the ground seemed to hum. Merlynn gasped and glanced down in surprise. The screams weren't heightened, as she would have expected from dying, but muffled, barely even a worrying noise. It was then that she noticed she wasn't exactly alone in the chamber.

Her father stood before her, a large smile on her face that she hadn't seen since their conversation the night prior to his death. He hadn't aged a single day, except he seemed _happier, _happier than she had ever viewed him. Merlynn choked on her tears as Balinor opened his arms for her; she crashed into him, allowing his surprisingly warm arms to capture her in a loving, fatherly embrace that she hadn't ever really recieved before. Her hair became damp as his own tears fell.

"Oh, child," he breathed. "It is a sad day to see you here, and so young."

"I know, but I had to," Merlynn sniffed. "For Arthur. I couldn't let him die, father."

Balinor kissed her forehead. She allowed herself to calm from the feeling; Merlynn had always wanted him to be her father, truly. She wished he wasn't dead. He didn't deserve the life he was forced into. "I know. All the people who love you, who care for you, are watching over you, Merlynn."

"_All _the time?" she inquired, expression suddenly nervous and a tad suspicious.

"No. When we wish to see you, we'll see you," he said with a small chuckle. "I have missed you, my child."

"You as well, father."

Balinor smiled. "It is not your time to leave the world."

"What do you mean? I thought I was dead."

"_You are not, Emrys," _The Cailleach said from behind them, voice cool and otherwise nonchalant as she stared at them. But, her sad eyes gazed at them. Merlynn felt pity for the old woman; she was forced to ordeal millions of soul's pain, every single moment of her existence. "You still have time. Your body is still in the Isle, but your mind is here. With us."

"Then what am I? I - I did the ritual, everything."

"In the bind between the world of life and death. Your time amongst men is not over, Emrys, even if you want it to be," she responded.

Merlynn turned back to Balinor, her hand cupping his scruffy cheek. "But you're alone here, father. I don't want to leave you."

"I'm fine. Happy. More than I have ever been since I met your mother. I am at peace now." Her father then sighed and gently placed his hand over the one that was at his cheek. "I should have gone back to your mother, Merlynn, all those years ago. But I'm so glad that, before I died, I got to meet you," he muttered, then kissed her head. "What do you say to the God of Death?"

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"_Not today." _Balinor smiled.

"I love you, father."

"As I love you, Merlynn. Stay alive for me," he instructed.

oOo

Arthur rushed back to Merlynn's body; he was in catatonic shock, watching as she slipped in and out of life, hand weak as it touched at the knife wound. It was not the same when the Dorocha's touch had paralysed her to a frosted statue; she was able to 'defrost'. He could keep her warm, alive with just his body heat. But, now she was actually dying, with every moment her blood escaped from her body.

"Sire!" Percival shouted as he, Leon and Elyan rushed into the main structure. The trio slowly came to a stop as they noticed the prince quickly scooping a bloody Merlynn up in his arms, hand pressed tightly to her mid-section. Their eyes widened. "What's happened?"

Arthur's gaze hadn't left her face as he made his way toward them. It was his oldest friend, Leon, who could see through the wall Arthur always built up. The devastation and concern in his eyes. "Merlynn -" he choked back his tears for the moment, hope still within him that perhaps, if he was fast enough, he could save her - "Merlynn, she - she sacrificed herself for us. For Camelot. Wake up the others. We need to get back home. I'll quickly bind her wound for the time being while we're not near Gaius, then I will head off without you."

"Sire -"

"That was an order."

When Arthur reached their temporary campsite, he gently set Merlynn down on his cloak and lifted her tunics til' it was just beneath her breast binds. Her eyes were shifting beneath closed lids; he shakily released a breath and ran his blood-stained hand over her forehead, feeling the unhealthy heat that radiated from her skin. "It'll be alright," he assured the both of them. Arthur tore off a piece of his tunic and quickly took off the gauze binding, the latter used to wrap around her abdomen to keep pressure over the wound; his red tunic he tied around the gauze. "Please, Merlynn. Fight for me."

There was dead silence amongst the knights as they made their way to the camp, staring at the prince who was once again looming over his fallen companion. It was a sense of deja vu, one that still sent their hearts dropping low into their stomachs at the sight of their sister dying before them.

"Sire," Lancelot declared. Merlynn was pale, trembling, but not from the cold, but instead the loss of blood that was steadily effecting her chances at surviving the injury. Arthur's head shakily shot toward him. "You should leave now. Take the boat back to land and set upon Firefoot; she's the fastest, and doesn't need much controlling. We'll pack and then we'll set off behind you."

"But what of my -"

"I'll tie it to my horse," Leon offered. "Just go. Merlynn's life is in the balance. She needs to get to Gaius. Now."

Arthur nodded, wrapped Merlynn up in his cloak as he lifted her in his arms, and turned to his men. "Thank you. Stay safe. I'd hate to think you'd all be hurt on my account."

"We'll be fine," Percival assured.

Gwaine stepped toward them and lifted Merlynn's satchel, hooking it over his shoulder. "I'll come with you," he stated. "At least to the horses. You'll need the help getting Merlynn on the horse."

The trio set off to the boats, where the ferrymen carried them across the murky lake. The silence was threatening, almost daunting, as they saw the trees in their horizon. Arthur gripped Merlynn closer to him, running a calloused, rough thumb down her cheek.

"Don't you die," he muttered hoarsely in her ear. "Don't you _dare _die on me, Merlynn."

They reached the dock in minutes. Arthur immediately stood and jumped off the boat, his servant cradled in his chest. He carried her over to Firefoot, who whinnied and stomped her foot in protest at the sight of her master in such a state.

"Here, Sire," Gwaine offered.

Arthur reluctantly let him take Merlynn out of his arms for a moment as he mounted the black andalusian, before motioning the knight to hoist her up in front of him on the saddle. As she was placed in his grip again, Arthur's arms wrapped tight around her to keep hold of the reins. He hooked his chin to her shoulder and let her body settled against him.

"Thank you, Gwaine. Keep the others safe."

"Good luck," he said.

He nudged Firefoot slightly; with a mighty whinny, the horse shot off into the trees, making Arthur jolt slightly from the shock of the speed. Arthur kept a strong grip on Merlynn's body. He was slightly grateful that the horse didn't need much controlling, as Lancelot had mentioned, and focused more on keeping the servant upright. Hours had passed. Firefoot continued to push herself, it seemed, as they came closer and closer to their destination, but Arthur could sense the exhaustion of the horse. So, reluctantly, he brought her to a pause and dismounted, making sure Merlynn was able to remain on the saddle as he lead Firefoot to the nearby lake for a drink.

As the horse sustained itself, he lifted Merlynn from the saddle and set her gently on the ground. Arthur then made a small fire to keep her warm while Firefoot relaxed for an hour or so. He lifted her tunic to check on her wound, and grimaced at the sight of the bloody mess the gauze had become. He shifted his eyes to her face and swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry, Merlynn. It should have been me," he said.

Merlynn weakly opened her eyes and attempted to send him a smile, but it looked pained and uncomfortable. Her hand, also stained with her own blood, reached up to take his cheek. "N - no it shouldn't," she whispered.

Arthur was startled by her sudden voice, but otherwise placed his hand over hers and kissed her forehead. "You're awake."

"And alive," she added.

"Firefoot just needs to relax for a moment or two, then we'll set off for Camelot again. Can you remain alive til' then?"

Merlynn chuckled, then groaned at the strain and agony it sent through her stomach. "I'll try." She tried to maintain a smile as she continued, "Do you know what you say to the God of Death?"

He frowned. "What?"

"Not today," Merlynn answered for him. Arthur smiled slightly, feeling more tears swell in his eyes at the words.

"Where'd you learn that?" he asked.

"My father told me."

Arthur leaned down and pressed a kiss to her feverish skin, moving to her lips to capture them softly for a few moments. "I love you."

She smiled. But then, he could see pain flitter across her expression, and her face smoothed out as she succumbed to unconsciousness. Minutes later, Arthur had her back on Firefoot and they were setting off to Camelot, without care for the horse for the time-being. He needed her to be alive; the horse didn't matter to him. Camelot was in their sights soon enough. They rejoiced at the sight of the prince returning, all cheering and rushing toward him. But, the entire group of villagers all stopped at the sight of the crying prince, and watched as he dismounted, servant in his arms.

"Get Gaius," he ordered one of the sentry with a shake in his voice.

The sentry nodded and hurried off to retrieve the physician. Arthur carried Merlynn up to his bedchambers; he wasn't going to let her out of his sight, and wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. In his bed. Without the prying eyes of others.

oOo

Gaius had immediately rushed to Arthur's chambers with his medical bag in hand; he was followed by Guinevere, who had been with the physician prior to the call. The pair burst into the bedchamber to the distraught prince, and Gwen almost cried out from the shock of seeing Merlynn so bloody and weak before her.

"My God," the physician breathed.

Arthur whirled around with desperate, beseeching eyes. "I'm so sorry, Gaius. Sh - she sacrificed herself. The Cailleach pulled out the blade before I could say a word."

"Let's hope there's enough blood in her," he remarked. "Arthur, would you -?"

"I'm not leaving her," Arthur proclaimed.

"We'll have to remove her tunic," Gaius told him.

He simply pursed his lips and took a seat on the opposite side of the bed, hand clasping the unconscious girl's. "It's nothing I haven't seen before," he said. "Like I said, I'm not leaving her."

Gaius sighed, but let him stay in the room. He quickly took off her purple over tunic, but left her flimsy, almost sheer under-shirt on when he realized that healing the wound would only require her ribs to hips to be shown. Her skin was pale, unhealthily so, but the area around the wound was a deep purplish-red. It was tender to the touch. She groaned as his finger prodded the skin. Gaius grimaced and motioned for Gwen to fix up a bowl of water for him. When she returned with the water and a damp cloth, he gently touched the wound again.

"Okay. I'll need to wash off the blood, then put some antiseptic on it. Do you perhaps have any alcohol in here, Arthur?"

Arthur nodded, retrieved the bottle from the cabinet and hurried over. "Will it hurt her?" he asked in concern.

"I won't lie to you. It will cause her some discomfort, but it's best to fight off the infection," Gaius told him, then turned to the distraught girl behind him. "Gwen, would you please go to my desk, grab some dianthus, lungwort and violet. Only use a quarter of an ounce of the lungwort, and mix them together with some water. Oh, and some gauze. Lots of it."

"Would you like a needle, honey and thread as well?" she questioned.

"No. I've got those right here," he touched the medical bag.

Guinevere nodded and hurried off.

"How bad is it, Gaius? Honestly," Arthur pleaded. He might as well know the worst instead of having high hopes about the best.

The physician began to wipe away all the blood after he had unwrapped the gauze. "It's bad," he said. "But thank god you put that gauze over it. She wouldn't have lasted without it."

"She'll live, right?"

"I can only hope. She's a strong woman, Arthur, but this wound is very deep. It could have punctured any of her internal organs if the Cailleach has struck too far," Gaius told him. "I'm sorry, Arthur."

"No. Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry. She wouldn't have been in this position had it not been because of me," Arthur replied bitterly.

"This is not a time to wallow in your misery, Sire. If you want her to survive, the least you could do is assist me," he acknowledged.

The prince wiped his eyes, stood and shifted around to the other side of the bed to watch Gaius remove all the blood from the small, but gaping, still rather gruesome wound. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get a fire going," Gaius instructed. "Then, I want you to warm up the needle for me. It'll disinfect it and make it easier for me to get through her skin."

When the blood around the wound had been completely wiped off, the physician gazed at the wound with a stern, professional eye. He couldn't get distracted by the small fact that he cared a lot for the person he was helping, for his emotions could get him momentarily befuddled. He grabbed the bottle of spiced wine and slowly tipped it over her wound. As the alcohol touched her healing, gaping flesh, Merlynn gasped and arched her back from the sudden increase in pain. A soft, choked cry left her lips; her hand shot up to grasp Gaius' wrist.

"It's alright, Merlynn," he soothed. When he usually dealt with her wounds, it wasn't unfamiliar to him for her to do something akin to that. So, he wasn't surprised. "It'll make you better. Just hold out."

Merlynn released her grip and slumped back down onto the bed, hand now gripping tight onto Arthur's bed sheets. Stars flashed past her closed lids from the _agony _she hadn't really ever felt before, not for a long time. Magical pain and mortal pain were two very different things; she supposed magical wounds hurt more, but it didn't matter in those moments of Gaius' antiseptic procedure. She just wanted it to stop.

Gwen soon returned, a large, second bowl in her hands, a stricken expression on her flushed face. "The knights are all back," she announced shakily. "I've told them not to come up."

"Good. They'll just crowd the room and make it more humid. Open some windows, if you could, Gwen?" Gaius requested.

Gwen obeyed, unlocking the furthest windows from Merlynn, just in case. The fire crackling in the other side of the room, while small, still heated the room more than necessary. Arthur was huddled before it, hovering the small needle nearby, a grimace on his face as the fire heated his skin, but ignored it until he deemed the needle hot enough.

"Her wound should be ready to stitch up now."

Gaius had prepared it; the injury was now clean, and wasn't infected in the least. He silently granted the Cailleach a thanks for caring for the witch - in actuality, she should have died half way to Camelot. But he couldn't have told Arthur that. He didn't want to tell Gwen either.

He slipped the thread through the needle and tied it. "I think you should take her hand, Arthur. She is prone to react," he said.

Arthur grasped her hand in his, pressing a soft kiss to the skin. He watched with an uncomfortable look on his face as Gaius quickly slipped the needle beneath her flesh and began to slide the string through the hole he made. Immediately, Merlynn, despite weak, squeezed Arthur's hand tight and released a strangled cry. He whispered things in her ear; what he said, not even Arthur really knew, but it was his voice that seemed to calm for the time-being. Gaius stitched her wound up as quickly and painlessly as he could, wincing at every noise that escaped Merlynn's mouth.

When he was done, Gaius cut off the end of the thread and smiled slightly at his work. He then dipped gauze into the remedy Gwen brought up and wrapped it around her midsection, adding some honey to the damp material. The physician then grabbed some more of the gauze, two strands, both which to wrap over the first layer. Gaius sighed when he was finished. "It is done. She'll need water, some rest and, when she wakes, food and a bath."

"Yes, Gaius."

"I'll come check on her in the morning, see if she's alright then."

As Gaius left, Arthur took a spot next to Merlynn on the bed, his hand set gently in front of the bandages on her stomach. His body curled into hers as he settled down to sleep.

oOo

When Merlynn woke, it was late in the day. She could tell, from the bright sunlight that shone through the open windows. She tried to sit up, but groaned from a dull pain that pulsed through her abdomen. Merlynn glanced down with a wince at the sight of the gauze wrapped tight. Events from the nights previous flashed through her mind. The Cailleach, the blade... it all went through her thoughts all at once. She touched her head.

"You're awake!" there was an exclaimation of shock from before her, and she saw Gwen standing by the table, setting down a tray. "I had hoped you wake soon, but I wasn't sure."

Merlynn smiled weakly. "Yeah." The girl made to rush over, but she held up a hand to stop her. "Don't jump on me please. I have to deal with enough pain."

Gwen rushed over and took her in a loose, but nevertheless comforting embrace, crying into the witch's shoulder. Merlynn ignored the pain and curled her arms around her shoulder, returning the hug with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Sorry, Gwen," she whispered.

The young girl pulled back and glared at Merlynn. "How could you just _do _that? Leave us all worried and traumatized about you dying?" she snapped. "Do you know how upset I was? I thought you would have died!"

"Sorry," she repeated. "It was for Camelot's safety. If I hadn't, then you two, Arthur, and everyone else wouldn't be alive right now."

Gwen sighed. "Lancelot kept reassuring me that you'd survive throught this, that the world wasn't ready for you to leave us all, but I almost lost hope. Sorry." She wrapped her in another hug, eying the gauze at her belly. "Do you want me to re-dress your wound? Gaius brought up a batch of remedies and gauze for Arthur to do it."

"Alright. The stitches should be cleaned twice a day."

"Gaius does it while you're sleeping. It'd be best to get it done now."

After it was finished, Merlynn gently clasped Gwen's wrist as she sat down on the bed; she leaned back against the pile of pillows that had been put there while she slept, and smiled. "I met my father again. When I was unconscious in the Isle of the Blessed."

Gwen's eyes widened. "Balinor? The -" She nodded. She squeezed Merlynn's hands excitedly. "How is he?"

"Dead. But, he's happy. Happier than I ever wished for him to be," Merlynn confessed.

"Did you see anyone else?" she questioned.

"N - nobody," she responded. "Just him, and the Cailleach."

Gwen hurriedly stood all of a sudden, grabbed the metal tray of food, and rushed back over to place it over Merlynn's lap. "You must be starving! I'm so sorry for not thinking of it before."

"It's alright, Gwen."

"I can't believe you've been unconscious for almost three days."

She gaped. "_Three?" _

"Yeah. It was ridiculous, but Gaius reassured us it was all too natural. Just eat."

Merlynn began to shovel the meat, fruit and fresh bread that was splayed before her on the plates, moaning in delight of food entering her empty stomach. She was then handed a goblet of water, which she guzzled down in a single gulp. Merlynn wasn't sure one could consume food as fast as she had; she'd probably get hiccups. But, for now, it wasn't a concern.

"Your wound should be healed in a week, by the way, or less. You'll have a scar, but it's healing pretty fast."

"Magic," she guessed.

"That's what I said. Your body is doing all the work, which is good, because it means no unnecessary pain."

Merlynn sighed happily. "Knew it would help me in life," she joked.

oOo

Arthur returned back to his chambers, still-stressed, frustrated, but eager to see if Merlynn was alright. He had spoken with Gwen before he made his way over, who told him that she was awake and walking. When he entered through the door, she was not in bed, but there was a mess of sheets where she was supposed to be. But, he found her leaning over a drawn bath, gazing softly into the steaming water, hand drawing patterns in the liquid. Her trousers were off, leaving her simply in her under-tunic and garments; at the sound of his footsteps, Merlynn turned to greet him, surprise and happiness in her expression.

"Merlynn," the way he said her name, it sent shivers down her spine.

Arthur waited only seconds before he stormed over and captured her in a passionate embrace. His mouth and tongue delved into hers, their bodies recognizing the others. Merlynn body arched against his, forced back by the force of his kiss. They clutched to one another, barely allowing themselves breath as they smashed their lips together once again, panting, tears escaping their closed lips, hands clenching and touching wherever they could. A few moments later, the two pulled back, Arthur's hands cupping her cheeks.

"You scared me so much," he croaked.

"I know," she said softly.

His thumb ran down her cheek, before a thought passed through his mind, and a slight anger passed over his expression. "I thought I'd lost you," he accused harshly.

" I'm so sorry, Arthur. I just did what I had to do."

His forehead rested against hers as he uttered, "Don't ever leave me." Her hands ran over his neck, then settled on either side, making him close his eyes at her touch.

"It was you, or me," she whispered. "So many people would be subjected to the horrors of this world without you under control. The entire kingdom would be in anguish at the loss of their rightful king, your father would die from a broken heart. I couldn't allow that."

"I think I almost killed Firefoot getting you back," he told her.

Merlynn smiled slightly. "She'll forgive you. I'm sure of it."

"Don't do it again, please. You've been subjected to almost-dying twice. I will surely break if I have to watch it a third time."

"I won't, ever. I could barely take leaving you myself," she muttered. "Can I take a bath now? I must smell like sweat and just...yuck."

"What about your stitches?" he questioned.

"They're fine."

Arthur took off all the gauze from her body and together, they slipped into the steaming water. Merlynn hissed slightly from the feel of it, but found herself cradled in his arms as he gently used the washcloth over her body. His lips trailed around the exposed flesh of her throat and shoulder; she released a content sigh.

"You know, I kind of like this whole relaxing thing," she commented softly.

"What do you mean?" he murmured against her skin.

Merlynn smiled. "I mean, I do nothing while you, dear, do everything."

"Don't get used to it," Arthur chuckled.

After she was completely clean, she slumped against his chest, drawing patterns over his forearms, which had been tinged pink from the heated water. Arthur took both of her hands in his, interlocking their fingers, head resting on the back of hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Arthur," she professed. "I'm so sorry."

"Just never do it again. I'm not letting you leave my sight," he promised. "You keep getting fatally wounded. Soon, you might go, and never come back."

"I'll never do it again, alright?"

Merlynn smiled slightly and kissed the underside of his jaw. She turned completely in his arms and touched her lips to his, arms locking around his neck. He responded almost instantaeneously, his own resting either side of her waist, trapping her to the rim of the tub. Arthur groaned low in his throat as their naked lower bodies brushed against each other as her leg hooked around his hip. He jerked toward her unintentionally, grinding against the juncture of her thighs. She gasped and let her head fall back against the padded rim, allowing him access to the pale, slick flesh of her throat.

His hands anchored her hips as he forced them closer to his, and Arthur's lips slowly trailed down toward her breasts, capturing a pebbled nipple in his mouth. Suddenly, he was twirled around and his servant loomed over him with a soft smile, her fingers sliding across the hard plane of his chest. Her lips moved to his ear, where she gently bit the lobe. "Arthur, I know we promised to wait til' marriage. But, I can't. I want you now."

"But, your stitches -"

"_I don't care. _They don't hurt too much. Gaius is a _very _good physician. Besides, it's almost better."

"But -"

"Arthur," she whispered. "Please."

Arthur had quickly scooped her up in his grip and put her down onto the bed, his hair dripping more water on her already damp body. Slowly, he slid his fingers into her, whispering sweet nothings against her skin, readying her for the next part of their activities. She had long ago admitted her virginity, her untainted maidenhood, and he knew sex for women was painful for the first few minutes, as his father had embarrassingly told him when they spoke about marriage to an untouched woman. He gently nipped her lip as her hands slid down his back, nails digging in slightly, and curled his two digits within her.

Merlynn moaned and jerked toward his fingers, tugging him downwards by his neck. He chuckled and removed them from her body, kissing her soundly before he lined himself up at her entrance. Arthur was hard, and ready for her, but he sensed her hesitation, amongst his own. It was something he had wanted to do for a very long time, longer than he would admit, but he couldn't help but be a bit anxious, especially as her eyes flickered up to his face nervously. Her hands slid down to his wrists, which were resting either side of her hips.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "You don't have to do this. We can stop if you'd like."

Merlynn smiled slightly and leaned up toward him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. "I'm ready. I have been for a long time. I'm yours, entirely."

"As I am yours," he said hoarsely.

As gently as he could, he slid into her slick walls, hands immediately grasping at the soft flesh of her outer thighs at the sensation of finally intertwining their bodies together. Merlynn winced and her mouth gaped slightly at the uncomfortable throb her lower body produced; she had been informed by Gwen that the first sexual encounter was always the most painful, but she wasn't exactly prepared for it. Arthur remained still, taking deep breaths as he tried not to move within her. He groaned as she wriggled a bit, his head falling to her shoulder.

After a moment, the pain seemed to dim away to a much more pleasant hum low in her belly. Merlynn kissed the corner of his mouth. "Okay," she told him.

Hands holding onto her thighs to keep himself steady, Arthur began a slow thrust, head remaining on her shoulder as he tried to keep his control, hold back from thrusting too hard. The last thing he wished to do was hurt her, or do something he was worried she wouldn't enjoy. But to feel her warmth engulf his member so completely...he made a low, raspy noise in his throat. Merlynn soon began to move against him, matching his movements in par, every nerve reacting to the pleasure that cast through her each shift in their hips.

"Don't hold back," she breathed, her legs keeping him weighted over her.

At her words, Arthur shuddered in delight and nodded against her skin. His hands shifted to her hips and lifted his head from her shoulder, instead locking his eyes to hers as he brought up a fast and hard pace. Arthur moved her hips toward his as she did so herself, causing more pleasure for the both of them. Her fingers threaded through his golden, still damp hair, bringing him down to soothe his bottom lip with her tongue, before biting down on the soft skin.

Merlynn came undone before him - she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her in this state, wild, carefree, eyes blazing, skin flushed red and lips swollen from heated kisses. Arthur gazed down at her with nearly black eyes. He wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and interlocked their fingers either side of her head.

"Let go, Arthur," she rasped softly, arching upwards into his hips.

With a final thrust, Arthur soon brought himself to euphoria, triggering her second. They rode it out together as bursts of pleasure rocked through them, their bodies completely intertwined at every nerve point.

"_I love you." _

oOo

Merlynn woke with a strange, slightly painful throb in her thighs, and slowly leveraged herself up with her elbows. She found herself wrapped tight in Arthur's arms, pressed against his side, face buried in her neck. With a smile, she tried to detach herself from him, but he growled in protest and only brought her closer. Merlynn rolled her eyes at his behaviour.

"Arthur, let me go," she whispered.

"_No," _he said stubbornly. "I let you go once, and you almost died. If you think I'm going to let you leave, then you are sorely mistaken."

Merlynn kissed his cheek. "Everyone else must want to know that I'm alright. I need to go see them."

"No one wants to see you. They already saw you when you were unconscious. That's enough." he countered. "So stay with me." She laughed.

"Come on. I'll come back straight after, I promise. With breakfast. We can spend all day together, yeah?" she offered.

He groaned. "_Fine. _If you're not back in at least an hour and a half, I will come looking for you."

"No, Arthur. I'll come back when I'm finished," Merlynn said firmly, then pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Merlynn stood from the bed and gasped when she noticed the blood that stained his usually crisp, white sheets. "Arthur! I'm so sorry. I didn't -"

He sat up and glanced at the spot, smiling reassuringly. "It's what happens when you have sex for the first time. It's not a problem, really. I'll get another servant to get them washed."

"But what if they ask?"

"I'll tell them I tripped over a boot and cut myself. I will even wrap my hand in gauze for you if you'd like," he teased.

Merlynn changed into the fresh clothes Gwen brought up before she had left to return back to Lancelot, and went to Gaius before everyone.

Merlynn dressed in her dry, but still dirty clothes and ignored the pain so she could reach Gaius before everyone. Because she really needed to change into proper wear before she even went anywhere near the others. She sighed as she snuck into the physician's chambers and noted that it was empty; the place was more scrambled and haphazard than it had been before.

"Gaius!" she called out.

There was a shuffle from above her, and a creaking of wood. Merlynn inclined her head upwards to see Gaius on the upper level bookcase; he had leaned against the railing to greet her, but it snapped over his weight. With a cry, Gaius began to plummet to the ground.

Merlynn's eyes flashed gold and moved his mattress beneath him before he crashed into the floor. She crouched down beside him with an amused smile, eyes shining with mirth. "Deja vu, huh, Gaius?" she laughed.

"Y - yes, I suppose it is," Gaius said a bit shakily. He allowed her to pull him up, to which he wrapped her up in a hug a few seconds later. "I missed you. I'm so glad you're alright."

"I missed you too."

He leaned back and kissed her forehead, hands cupping her cheeks. "Thank god the Cailleach decided to spare you. You would have died had it not been for her."

"Yeah. I guess she wants me to help her when the time is right," she replied.

"When did you wake up?" he asked her.

Merlynn paused for a moment, debating whether or not he'd be cross with her for not visiting first. "Erm, yesterday. Around mid-afternoon."

He frowned. "Then why didn't you come visit?"

"We - well, I needed food and a bath, and more rest. A - and Arthur's bathtub is very nice, and yeah," she stuttered.

Gaius' eyes widened in realisation and he took a step back from her, feeling very awkward. It was a fatherly emotion, to be fiercely protective and very uncomfortable with anything concerning their daughters and sexual relations. He had felt the same way from the moment he discovered that Merlynn was sleeping in Arthur's chambers. "Oh, Merlynn. You didn't -"

"Gaius, let's not make this more awkward than it is."

"You understand there is risk of _pregnancy, _right?" he barked.

Merlynn blushed; despite the seriousness of the situation, she was deeply embarrassed with the topic of conversation. "Can we not talk about this now?"

"Fine. But I will be discussing with you the issues of sex with someone you're not married to," the physician warned. "I have a book."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. I'm going to go visit the others now. Bye, Gaius. This has been a pleasant conversation. I hope we never go near that again."

oOo

Merlynn made her way to the training grounds, where she was sure all her knights were down there. At least, that's what she hoped; she wasn't exactly sure what they'd all be doing. But, she hoped against what she knew and hurried down there with haste. She grinned as she saw them - they were all in the first field. Percival and another knight were together, sparring, while Leon and Gwaine were mucking around as they usually did. Merlynn stopped at the fence and climbed atop it, where she watched them for a few moments. They looked happy but didn't _look happy, _which didn't really make sense. Not to anyone but her. She could see it in their eyes, even as they laughed.

Her mouth twisted uncomfortably. Merlynn hated hurting people, especially those she cared about. She sighed and lowered her eyes to the dirt and grass below her hovering feet, watching as ants scurried about with their findings to their nest. As she returned her gaze to the training field, Lancelot was among them, watching over them as he passed; she was reminded of Arthur when he was in guardian mode.

Merlynn smiled slightly and called out, "Hey, my boys!"

They paused for a moment, glanced over at her, then they all seemed to gape. Merlynn gripped onto the wooden fence and prepared herself for an enslaught of tackles as they all rushed toward her; she was torn from the fence and hugged by large, muscled arms. She had little to no clue who was mainly holding her, for there was about six pairs of arms crushing her. Merlynn returned it anyway.

Soon, she discovered it was Percival who had his bulging arms locked around her back. "Merlynn! You're alive. Can't do that to me, Merlynn," he exclaimed, kissing her cheek.

In seconds, Merlynn was passed onto another set of arms; Gwaine. He seemed to hug her even tighter, his nose buried in the dark tendrils, inhaling her scent as though reminding himself of it. There was a moment between them, where the boys stepped back and allowed Gwaine to have some time alone; she let her head fall to his shoulder and she sighed. "Don't do that again. God Princess, we thought we lost you," he muttered in her ear.

"Sorry, Gwaine," she mumbled, leaning back. The two smiled at each other.

Lancelot was obviously the next one. Merlynn leaped at him, smiling childishly as her arms and legs wrapped around him, and a small giggle left her lips. She felt his arms lock tight on her waist; he laughed at her behaviour. "It's good to see you too, Merlynn," he chuckled. "I _knew _you couldn't be dead. I just knew it! No one believed me."

"Of course you knew, Lance. How many years have you known completely about me?" she retorted.

He kissed her cheek. "I missed you, Merlynn."

"Missed you too."

* * *

><p><em>So, this is the final part of The Darkest Hour. What'd y'all think?<em>

_Baelfire:_ I couldn't :( he's too important; he's Gwaine.

_SecretlyAGryffindor: _:) hello! I love Kaya, really. I mean, she's another Queen of mine. But, I think Emilia would be suited better. Sorry. But, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

_Ariah23: _I'm so sorry! I never meant to cause any drama, but I knew that it would... but, I'm sure you would have preferred the updated chapter that I put up, instead of the original. Me neither! I love the knights - love Merlynn too, but there's too much for her to do to die. Of course. Or else we wouldn't have Merlin.

_WriteYourOwnStory: _My friends have too, all the ones who have read it. :) I think it's really sweet; thank you! Again, I adore Kaya, but, not sure if it's because I, like, am addicted to Emilia, or something, because Emilia is my Merlynn. Sorry if that upsets you :S

_xXMistressMadHatterXx: _I do that too...actually, I watch movies and tv shows and think about what I could do. Like, add an OC to it, all that stuff...I'm weird like that. Haha. I was thinking that too :)

_Goldilocks: _Lol haha. I hope not! I've been busy lately, and got distracted, but I wanted to add another chapter before Christmas day. As a present to you all!

_Annie: _I like the name :P (A Very Very Excited Anon) Mm. I haven't dealt with angst in a long time; I'm not used to it, so yeah.. hope it was good enough! :P Haha - I want her with all of them, including Elyan - he's my least favourite knight..

_Aranhilwhen Princess of Arda: _Aw:3 I don't think I've made anyone cry from my story. No, no, the angst is not over yet! God, so much angst... -_- I so don't usually use angst, nor prefer it, but I love it in the show because it makes me suspensful and I do cry...a lot. It's like Supernatural; a bucket of emotions. Merry Christmas to you too!

_Silveralopix: _I love this version better than the other. You'll just have to see, won't you? :3 I get teased a lot by some of my more 'popular, girly, boy-that-isn't-fictional crazy' friends because of it; they think it's funny, and i laugh, but it's not - stuff like 'never having a boyfriend because of it, warped into my own fantasy etc' stuff like that. I love gaming! I love games; x-box, wii, kinect (I even put into use an old ps1 for Spyro2). And about Assassin's Creed: Revelations, I haven't played the others either, but it's not really that confusing. At all. I just hate all the stupid citizens who get in my way... hahaha.

_Birdie: _Aw, thank you! :D xx

_Torns-no-kitsune: _Ha, that's not true! There are better ones, believe me. :D Haha, thanks!

_Amones of Magic: _Thank you. You'll just have to wait and see, my dear reader, won't you? ;)

_Narnia365: _It was an early birthday present. The citizens are the worst; I actually hate them. I'd kill them if I could. And I suck at not being detected in sync missions (where it's important) 86% of the time.

_Itsyourlife: _Haha, your welcome! Aw, thank you and I hope you enjoyed the update!

_Okay. So the next chapter should be late after Christmas, or early in the New Year. So, I want to wish you all the merriest of Christmas', filled with food and awesomeness, and a Happy New Year. :) I love you all; this is my present to you. xx _


	79. Wicked Day: A Single Moment

_Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year! I did pretty much nothing either of those days, and the space between, but eat and write. My family's small, so yeah... anyhow! The next chapter of Merlynn's adventures are in go! More angst to come for our lovely heroine... angst... ugh._

_I got some pretty awesome things for Christmas: x-box games, money, dymocks giftcard (OMG! My ex-boss got it for me $50 woohoo for me!), lots of teddy bears, perfume, a Pillow Pet :D, body wash, wii game etc. I think that's it. But anyways, yeah good Christmas of eating; made my mum and sister laugh with my X-mas cards lol. They almost cried; I took amusement in this... _

_How was your Christmas? :) What did you all get? _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 82: The Wicked Day. (I actually couldn't find anything; have any suggestions of music that would be worthy of listening to? Suggestions! haha.)<em>

* * *

><p>It was Arthur's birthday today. The celebration of his birth; twenty-six. It seemed everyone in Albion had word of the new King's celebration, so entertainers came from all over the land to entertain him on his special day. As the festivities arrived through Camelot's gates and displayed their talent before the villagers, Merlynn was creating her own uproar inside Arthur's chambers. She decided to wait until mid-morning to spread her joy throughout his room; Merlynn burst through the door with plates of chicken, cheese, fruit, yoghurt, bread etcetera. A bright smile was spread across her face as always, and there was a particular skip in his step.<p>

She tossed the curtains open and laughed gleefully as an annoyed, tired groan sounded from behind her. "Wake up, birthday King!" Merlynn giggled. Arthur was peeking out from beneath his pillows, glaring at her with tired, blue eyes.

"Go..._away," _he growled.

Merlynn rolled her eyes and pounced on him with a devilish grin. She leaned down and began to press soft kisses to his shoulder blades, legs straddling his bottom, hands sliding down his sides. "But it's such a special occasion," she whispered.

His body slumped beneath her ministrations; thoughts of weeks before flashed through his mind, and he released a small breath of air as his lower body began to tighten with each and every memory. "Merlynn, let me sleep," he whined, but his voice was hoarse. She noticed the change and grinned against his golden flesh.

"Fine. Then you don't get your birthday kiss," she told him began to get off and away from him but, seconds later, he had rolled over onto his back and drew her lips to his, hand tangling in her hair. His other was tight against her hip, forcing her right above his hardened member. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat, and began to place kisses to his jaw, making her way down his neck. "I have other presents for you, but I just wanted to give you this."

"You didn't need to get me anything," Arthur said.

Merlynn grinned and put her chin on her arm, which was resting on his chest. "Of course I did. You've given me enough gifts; I want to give you things in return."

"You being alive is the best present I could ever recieve," he responded softly.

Arthur was, in every sense of the word, protective over her. She was barely left out of his sight; Merlynn had been forced to endure most of the council meetings, and was near him at any feasts. She wasn't sure how many times she'd been sleeping next to him in his chambers, but it was more than ever it seemed. Finally, Arthur allowed her some time away from him, but she had to remain in Camelot. Or, if she were to leave for missions for Gaius to collect fresh supplies, she was forced to be accompanied (she brought Gwen and/or Lancelot for that). The two women had weekly chats in either her home or just outside the gates of Camelot right at the treeline.

It was beginning to become quite bothersome, but she let it be, for Merlynn knew that she had put Arthur through enough agony.

"Happy Birthday, Arthur," she declared, before she finally slipped away from him. Merlynn glanced over at the sound of cheering from outside; she hurried over to the window and peeked out to see groups of performers pausing in the Square. Her eyes lit up at the sight of an acrobat flipping backward off a wagon, landing with a flourish on his feet. Merlynn smiled in amazement - she'd always dreamed of seeing shows like this. The lights, the energy, all the colours and surprises; magic without the actual power. "The entertainers. Arthur, this is amazing! You have to come see this!"

"Yes," his voice had turned void of any emotion. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't get too excited, Merlynn. It's a man throwing sticks in the air."

"Well, you're certainly grumpy. I thought -"

"I'm not grumpy, I'm just not excited about all the festivities outside. I'd prefer it, if it were just you and I, together, in this room. For the duration of my birthday," he said with a sigh, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

Merlynn fake pouted, and pet his cheek. "It must be such a terrible burden to have a huge feast in your honour about the celebration of your birth. I mean, entertainment, a lot of food and people who admire you all around you in one night. Such a terrible life you lead."

He pulled a face. "Very funny, Merlynn," he said dryly.

"Only being honest," she retorted.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her from behind and hooked his chin on her shoulder. He kissed the shell of her ear; she smiled and let her body lean back against him. He grimaced at the sight of all the performers outside. "Ugh, I have to get ready, don't I?"

"Of course you do, sweetie. Big night ahead."

oOo

Arthur always viewed his father as a strong man, one of those who couldn't falter, nor be considered weak. He was a man who stole respect with his sword; Arthur thought him as a role model. He once had wished to be one of those men, when he reigned the throne; which, he grimly thought, could be sooner than he'd like to admit. Now, he didn't want to be like him, not after everything he'd seen. But, Arthur still admired his father. To see him, so withdrawn from reality, so broken and vulnerable and _weak, _was one of the hardest things he'd ever faced.

He gazed at the vacant expression on his face as he watched the closed window. Uther was looking, but he wasn't really seeing. Gaius had told him it was as though he was a shell, a shadow of what he used to be; Arthur regretfully agreed with him. He sat in the spare seat beside him and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"The Court discussed the annual levy this morning. The council has suggested we raise it. I feel the people are already overburdened..." he began. It was the same ritual he did most days, discuss with the king of Camelot's troubles, as per what he heard at council meetings. It was also an excuse just to speak to him, even though the majority of the time he didn't get a response.

It was this time, however, that Uther finally spoke to his son, "We should not talk about matters of court today." Arthur paused in surprise, mouth gaped in a small 'o' and gazed at his father with wide, glassy blue eyes. The broken King fixed the boy with a look of melancholy, but a faint smile slowly made its way to his lips, contradicting the sadness in his stare.

"Father?" he whispered.

Uther smiled softly. "You think I could ever forget that today is the anniversary of your birth?" He pulled out a small, decorated gold lined box from the table beside him, hands shaky but otherwise firm, and held it out to Arthur, gesturing for him to take it.

Arthur slowly took the box from his hands and opened it; buried gently in cushions of red silk lay a gold ring, engraved with small rubies. Detailed on the small piece of jewellry was a fierce dragon, the Pendragon crest. "I shall treasure it," he said fondly. "Thank you."

"It was your grandfather's." He watched his son for a moment as he slipped the ring onto his finger; Uther licked his lips and cleared his throat in an attempt to sooth the dryness as a result from not speaking. "Despite what you all think, I haven't completely lost my mind," he said, leaning forward in his seat slightly.

"No one thinks that," he assured. "Least of all me."

"Thank you, Arthur." He weakly reached over and took his son's hand. "I take it a suitable celebration has been arranged for this evening?"

Arthur couldn't help but smile at the thought of the festivities from the evening. He knew that Merlynn had been particularly keen and arranged with the kitchen-steads and the majority of all the workers in Camelot to devise one of the largest feasts ever made in all his years; Arthur hadn't been informed what food was going to be there, but he knew, just knew, it would be his favorites. She was always so over-eager about these things.

"A feast." He chuckled. "A big one, and some entertainment. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

Uther made an objective noise in the back of his throat. "Nonsense. You think I would miss my son's anniversary?" he questioned rhetorically.

"Are you sure you feel strong enough?"

"Nothing would stop me," he declared with a reassuring smile.

oOo

Gaius noticed the large, almost blinding smile on his Prince's face as they passed each other in the corridor. He glanced down the hallway; Uther's room was just down the hall to the left, guarded by two men who stood watch almost every moment of the day. He could only imagine why Arthur looked ever so excited after a visit with his father; it could only mean positive news. Arthur couldn't have been _more _delighted that his father decided to leave the cool isolation of his chambers, especially on the day of his birth. He touched the ring on his fourth right finger fondly.

"Arthur," the physician greeted.

Arthur paused for a moment. The most recent encounter he had with Gaius had been an awkward, downright unsettling one. It was only a few days after Merlynn had awoken and the two of them joined finally as man and woman; Arthur hadn't known whether or not Merlynn had told him, or he had figured it out. He remembered it almost like it was yesterday, and he never wanted to remember it ever again.

_There was a knock at his door. _

_"Come in," he called, thinking it'd be one of his men or his uncle. Arthur knew it wasn't Merlynn; she didn't knock, because she was his servant and didn't really have the proper manners to do such a thing when it came to him. He turned to greet the visitor and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Gaius accompanied by his servant, who looked extremely ashamed and strangely more awkward than usual. "Ah. Gaius, Merlynn. Hello." _

_Gaius held the book in his hands; he seemed much too professional and stoic for Arthur to be completely relaxed around him. "Sire. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you," he said. _

_Merlynn frantically turned to the man she considered a father with wide eyes and a furrowed brow. "Please, Gaius. This isn't completely necessary. You've already told me; there's no need to inform him also." _

_"Shush, Merlynn." The physician returned his gaze to the Prince. "Arthur. Take a seat." _

_Arthur sent Merlynn a troubled, confused look but otherwise sat at his desk, motioning for his two guests to follow suit. Gaius did so with a stern expression on his face and set the book on the table before them. Merlynn ran her fingers through her hair and slumped down into her chair, sliding forward as though she wanted to hide from him and the rest of the world. _

_"Oh, Lord," she mumbled. _

_"What is it, Gaius? Is something wrong?" he asked. _

_Gaius nodded. "Yes, yes there is. I have accepted your relationship with Merlynn since the beginning, and I have even rejoiced at the two of you finding love. But, as of the other night, I have realised that you two may have not realised what exactly you two are getting into; you are not being careful, that I know."_

_Arthur ran his hand over the scruff of his neck awkwardly, then cleared his throat. "Erm -" _

_"I am doing this, not only as a sort of father, but as a physician," he interuppted. _

_Merlynn sent him an apologetic grimace. "Sorry, Arthur. I tried to stop him, but he's very persistent. He's already done this once; to me." _

_Gaius flipped open the book to a specific page (the number Arthur wasn't sure, nor did he necessarily want to know how many pages lay in the book in Gaius' hands) and cleared his throat. "Now, is this the first time you two have had penetrative sex?" _

_The lovers choked in unison, both sparing glances of shared uncomfortable nerves. "Um," Arthur said. "Are you sure this is what you want to know, Gaius? I mean, it's a bit personal." _

_"With the threat of Merlynn falling pregnant, personal matters is something I don't particularly care about. Now answer the question, Sire." _

_"Yes! Yes, alright?" _

_"Okay. We shall begin..." _

It had been definitely the most awkward experience of his life; afterward, Gaius had sent him a professional, stern nod and ushered Merlynn out with a swift goodbye. Arthur had sat there for a few moments, utterly shocked by the experience. The physician read out every single concern of his, and the ways they could prevent or be sure that Merlynn did not fall pregnant before marriage. Arthur found he didn't particularly care whether or not Merlynn became impregnanted with his child; the thought actually thrilled him in the slightest.

The last words spoken to him by Gaius were: "Try not to make that a habit. I will forbid it if it becomes a regular commonplace; she may sleep here, but if I discover that she is with child due to your recklessness, punishment will be dealt." The words were not addressed to Arthur as a Prince, but as a simple, full-blooded male who was besotted with the physician's daughter; thoughts of various potions and poisons that dwelled in the home of the physician being 'accidently' poured into his food came to mind.

"Hello, Gaius," he returned. "My father seems much better. This will be the first time he left his chambers in _months!" _

"We must be cautious. I have seen cases like your father's before. Periods of lucidity are not uncommon, but I have to warn you. It may not last," Gaius responded, slightly hesitant. He sighed at the thought of Uther; so troubled, he was, reminded of his old friend.

Arthur nodded, but his spirits didn't die. He was finally excited about his birthday, and no 'may' about his father's health would lessen that. "No. I'm sure this is the start of his recovery. He will soon be his old self."

Gaius smiled, albeit uncomfortably.

oOo

As night fell over Camelot, the celebration began. Merlynn stared around the chamber with gleaming pride; not _only _had she helped decorate and organise with the councilmen for all the specific arrangements (aside from the entertainment - that was Agravaine and some other council members) but she also assisted with cooking every single masterpiece that splayed on every square surface of the room. Piles of pomegranates were stacked up on golden plates; servants hurried around the room with trays, carrying small plates of food; jugs of spiced wine and the finest liquor were placed in the middle of every quarter table; a large cake sat on a separate table near the large, double-doors. Merlynn fetched two slices of it (it was sufficiently softer than the original Simnel Cake, no thanks to the spectacular work of Joan) and added dollops of thick cream, before hurrying over to serve her superiors.

She set them down before Uther and Arthur. "Happy Birthday, My Lord," she chuckled; he returned it with a slight wink and eagerly dug into the pastry. Uther sent her a faint smile and nodded with acknowledgement.

Merlynn regarded the King for a moment as a trumpet sounded around the room. It was so strange to see him out of his room, walking, talking, _smiling, _but it was pleasantly surprising indeed. Merlynn was just glad he decided to wake up for if only a brief moment, for Arthur. She picked up a jug of spiced wine and shifted over to serve the knights.

Suddenly, the doors were thrown open and acrobats back-flipped through them. Dancers and jugglers followed only seconds behind; their energy created a sort of glow throughout the room, which almost hummed and crackled with all of the positivity and joy. The Hall was filled with entertainment in a few moments. Guests cheered in delight at all the festivities. Performers were at every corner of the room, impressing their audience with their talent. Arthur took in Uther's smile, and watched with a beam as he applauded a rather skilled juggler performing before them. He caught his eye; Uther raised his goblet, and he returned it with a smile.

The performers froze and a hush descended over the Banquet Hall. One man stepped up and opened his arms to the royals with a gleam in his eye, and a sly smile made its way to his face. Those who surrounded him spread like the Great Sea; he was obviously the leader of the troupe. With a flourish, he tore a brightly shaded sheet from the object behind him to reveal a large, circular board. A ripple of trepidation and excitement ran through Merlynn as she gazed upon the spinning board - she had a feeling about what was about to happen.

"Knife throwing," Uther muttered. "Excellent."

The man gazed out over the audience, prying, dark eyes the colour of the murky depths at the Isle of the Blessed, piercing into every member. "We will require a volunteer..." he settled on Arthur. "Prince Arthur." Merlynn frowned, and suspicion prickled in the back of her head. "What better and more fitting occasion to demonstrate your legendary bravery." Arthur shifted in his seat. "Do you accept the challenge?"

The crowd turned their prying eyes to their Prince, calculating his next move. Arthur swallowed whatever food remained in his mouth was swallowed; he knew that they were waiting for him to stand up and be brave, or back out. If he decided upon the latter, the people would silently judge him and mock him for his fear, and his men would heckle him later for it. Arthur decided to stand.

"Of course," he said confidently.

The applauded as the Prince made his way through the Banquet Hall toward the tall man and the spinning board. Before he could reach it, a hand stopped him in his tracks, gripping tight onto his arm. Arthur turned to an anxious Merlynn, who's jaw was set firm. "Is this safe. I mean, are you sure you should be doing this?" she whispered.

He rolled his eyes, sending her a reassuring smile. "It's knife throwing, Merlynn. Of course it's not safe. I could hardly refuse his challenge," Arthur muttered in return.

"That's what I'm worried about," Merlynn groaned.

He noted that the entire room seemed to be piercing holes in them with their gazes and grimaced. He hated feeling like an insect beneath the prying eyes of a scientist or physician; it set him on edge to know that he was being assessed by the dozens of people that spilled over the tables in the Banquet Hall. Arthur cleared his throat and emptied his pockets as a diversion, then handed the little contents over to Merlynn.

"Just emptying my pockets," he declared loudly and sent his beautiful, slightly exasperated servant who took the hankerchief and small, hidden blade with pursed lips. He playfully nudged her arm; she didn't return his smile. "Try not to steal anything, Merlynn."

Merlynn ignored the laughter near them from the audience and slipped the objects in her hands to her own pockets. "I just don't think it's a good idea to let someone strap you to a board and throw knives at you," she remarked quietly. "_Especially _when you have a target and bargaining price on your royal head."

He cocked a brow. "Perhaps I should have you take my place?" he suggested.

"Would you let me?" she countered, challenging him.

"No. But it's a thought, though. Your bravery never ceases to amaze me, Merlynn. I just wait to see something new," he admitted with a slight grin. Arthur's hand trailed down her arm out of the view of the guests to slowly clasp her hand in his; his fingers laced with hers.

Merlynn bit her bottom lip, still hesitant. "They want you to do it more than I. Besides, it might be fun for your father to see you put in your place," she joked, pushing him in the direction of the table. She'd give in, but if anything were to go wrong, Merlynn would be more than willing to use her magic to prevent any harm.

"I'll be fine, Merlynn. It's just a fun little activity," he assured. "Stop worrying."

She remained unsure even as Arthur squeezed her hand and headed over to the circular, spinning board laced with silky red ribbon around the edges. Thick rope hooked through ridges in the wood, on the four corners of the board. The leader with the gleaming blue cape maintained his grin as he gestured for the Prince to begin the fantastical trick.

"Sire, if you will...?" he said with a flourish of his hand.

Arthur used the upper left ridge to lift himself off the ground and set his foot onto the bottom stirrups, then turned his body around to face the audience. Midgets on stools and ladders tied the rope and restrained him against the wooden instrument. He grimaced at the uncomfortable strain he felt in his body at being stretched from every limb; he let out a breath of air to calm his nerves and tried to remain confident.

The leader grinned, sensing the trepidation that riddled the Prince. "Do not fear, my Lord. I never miss my target," he assured.

"Good," said Arthur. "Glad to hear it."

With a dramatic flourish that pleased the audience, he whipped out a shiny, fresh and no doubt crunchy apple from his robes and held it up above his head. The candles made the red of the apple gleam and glimmer under the amber glow. He turned to Arthur with another smile. "May I?" Before Arthur could even respond, the man forcefully shoved the fruit into the Prince's open mouth and silenced him. He grunted in surprise, teeth locked around the fruit; his jaw made a creak at the stretch.

One of the female dancers clad in thin, tight material gripped the upper right stirrup and tugged downwards with a harsh pull. It began to spin in a clockwise direction at a fast pace. For Arthur, the room began to blur in and out of focus and he released a faint groan as dizziness coursed through his head; it was muffled by the juicy fruit stuffed in his mouth. His fingernails dug into the wood and fingers tightened their grip on the metal stirrups to keep from lurching forward.

Maybe he should have listened to Merlynn...

Gwen had been constantly glancing over at her friend for the course of the evening. She offered to assist Merlynn for the evening (the other servants had been rather suspicious and confused by the eagerness of the dark-haired servant to devise such an event for her master, but helped anyhow) because she knew that _time _was something that Merlynn didn't have a lot of to herself. Besides, she was more than happy to do such a thing for Arthur. Now, she realised, the knife-throwing was really beginning to worry the young witch.

Her hand touched the pale one beside her as she silently made her way to Merlynn. "Stop worrying. He'll be fine," Gwen whispered.

"He's an idiot," was her short answer. "The leader makes me suspicious; he isn't right. How could I not be worried?"

"He'll be fine," she repeated.

"I'd like to think so. But I know any false hope is stupid, because that's what it is when it comes to Arthur's safety. False."

The leader had been walking away from the spinning Prince to begin the knife-throwing event but, without any sort of warning, spun on his right foot and skillfully tossed a small blade at the board. It lodged into the wood centimetres from Arthur's face. A simultaeneous gasp sounded from the crowd, then wild applause as the apprehension and crackling excitement rose. Arthur continued to stare at the knife warily as he spun.

Merlynn squeezed her friend's hand tightly; she couldn't help but be more concerned than ever, despite the obvious skill of the man. Gwen happily returned it, eyes wide and set on the red blur of Arthur. "Okay. Now I'm worried," she muttered.

"Great."

The man took the next knife from the case. The tension in the Banquet Hall seemed to animate itself, almost like electricity, until the blade was aimed at Arthur once again. It created a dull thud as it embedded itself into the board on the opposite side of Arthur's head. There was another round of applause. Finally, the leader collected the final blade and raised it high to the crowd.

Merlynn felt the same suspicious prickle in the back of her mind. Her keen eye watched the way the white-haired man gazed at the Prince; the dark-haired man who stood beside him with a cheshire grin as he lifted the blade; the glance the two shared. She was unnerved by it. Gwen understood almost instantly as she was tugged closer, slightly in front of Merlynn and followed willingly. The final weapon left the white-haired man's fingers. The witch's gaze slipped into that similar to a hummingbird as her eyes flickered into the colour of glowing embers - she could see everything move at the slowest point, while she knew her body would have moved faster than any speed of light.

Her magic coursed through every nerve and vibrated beneath her skin in preparation for use. The amber of her eyes was hidden by the tendrils of Guinevere's hair as she focused onto the twirling blade, waiting for any moment that would suggest it go anywhere near Arthur's body. Instead, it slid into the apple with a crunch. Arthur's teeth slid further into the red fruit in shock; his eyes ere crossed, glaring straight down to the brass hilt of the knife. For a single moment before the blade lodged into the apple, he seriously doubted the knifesman's skills.

The hall erupted into whoops, jeers and applauses at the great talents of the knifesman, and the survival of their great Prince. Merlynn and Gwen both sighed in relief and the servant let her eyes slowly shift back to their original blue as the girl before her stepped aside. "See?" Gwen chuckled, feeling rather silly for being so concerned. "Nothing to worry about!"

The dancers unbound Arthur as the leader of the troupe took an extravagant bow to the crowd. He grinned when his feet firmly hit the ground, grabbed the handle of the knife and bit into the apple in his mouth as he sauntered back to his seat cockily. Arthur handed the knife back to the midget on his stool. Merlynn rolled her eyes when he wiggled his eyebrows before her and slipped his arms through his coat filled with his pocket contents. She knew that the ego-injected comments would soon commence after he swallowed the crunchy mouthful of apple.

"See, Merlynn," he mumbled. "Nothing to worry about."

She rolled her eyes. "Better to be safe, than sorry."

Arthur returned to his seat next to Uther, who congratulated him warmly with a pat on the back. He grinned in return.

oOo

The party had been a rather fantastical event. It ended with drunken guests, cheers of delight and lots of laughter; the celebration was indeed spectacular. Merlynn didn't believe one could eat as much food as she and the others devulged in. Of course, she could not wait to hurry down into the kitchens with Gwen (and the knights who would more than likely be already down there) to feast on the leftovers. She supposed the best moment of the night was the knife-throwing with Arthur, despite her worry.

Merlynn glanced over at the aforementioned Prince as he walked - well, she noted, _staggered - _through his chamber door, soon trailed by her. She kept a steady hand hovering over his back in case he fell; she'd never seen him so drunk. An amused smile fell to her lips as he unsteadily stumbled over to his bed. "I didn't think you drank _that _much," she commented.

"I haven't; I'm not drunk!" he protested, turning and almost falling to the floor had he not slammed his palm into the stone pillar to steady himself.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Anyway, you're telling me you weren't even the slightest bit scared?" Merlynn asked with a raised brow.

Arthur drowsily shook a hand in her direction. "Of course I wasn't, _Mer_lynn. I am a warrior," he replied, running his other hand down his chest. "You learn to control your fear. To channel it -" He lost his balance and teetered toward the floor; Merlynn rushed forward and took his arm with a smile

"_Right. _Like you're channeling you're inner drunk right now?" she countered.

"I'm _not _drunk. How could you even suggest such a thing?"

"Because you almost fell," Merlynn answered simply.

"There was an altered step in the floor," he brushed off.

"Uh huh."

Arthur let out a wide, jaw-creaking yawn as he began to undress before her without any care. She just leaned back against the stone, smooth pillar and crossed her arms over her chest while watching him settle down onto the bed with a childlike gravitas that not even she could force back her amused smile. He buried deep into the recesses of his pillow and inclined his head clumsily toward her. "It was good to see my father enjoying himself." His brow then furrowed, looking concerned. "He was a little quiet toward the end of the evening. Perhaps I should go and see him."

He stood and began to shuffle over to the door with his pants trapped around his fine polished boots; Merlynn raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean -"

"What are you _implying?" _he slurred.

"You really shouldn't be wandering around the castle, especially with all these women about," she suggested.

Arthur frowned. "And why is that, Merlynn?"

"Because you aren't wearing any trousers, Arthur," Merlynn chuckled. "Well, not technically anyhow."

He glanced down and noticed that his pants weren't, in fact, in place at his hips, but tangled in the belt of his boots instead. Arthur looked back up at Merlynn with a firm, albeit drunken nod. "Good point," he stated, tugging up his trousers.

Merlynn hurried out of the chambers after Arthur when he left, watching after him in concern. "You sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Merlynn," he scoffed. "Get some beauty sleep. It'll be good for you."

She pulled a face behind his back with a scowl, then winced as she realised something rather important as he disappeared from her view. "Watch out for the stairs!"

There was a loud shout of surprise and a bang. Merlynn smiled smugly to herself and strolled away in the opposite direction toward her own bed.

oOo

Arthur released a large, tired yawn and blinked hurriedly as he realised that he was struggling to remain conscious. Perhaps he should have stayed back in his chambers, instead of making the decision to go to Uther's to check on him. But, he pushed on and stumbled past the two guards watching over his door and headed inside. From that moment, everything was a blurring reality that sent him spinning and toppling over to the chair and relaxing against it; he couldn't see a thing. It was as though he was attempting to see through a thick glass window and squinting his eyes.

The next moment, when he reopened his eyes to the world, he noticed the white-haired man with the crimson, red cape creeping from behind with a sharp sword that seemed to glimmer off the reflective surface of the jug by his side. Arthur took a breath to steady himself and turned with his own sword to attack in retaliation; it seemed like seconds, but he was sent flying to the floor after he missed a parry from the drowsiness that washed over him. He vaguely realised that he must have been drugged somehow and struggled to stand at the sound of distant clangs.

"It will take more than a coward like you to kill my son," he could hear his father declare bravely.

Arthur watched with fuzzy vision as the battle ended; he saw his father, his old, brittle father, standing tall above the white-haired man as his blade buried deep into his chest; a smile of relief came to his face. "Father," he mumbled.

Uther hadn't responded. The sword had fell from his pale, wrinkled hands and he staggered to keep balanced on his feet; but soon, his legs buckled beneath him and his father collapsed against the foot of his bed. Arthur crawled toward him frantically as he tugged a dagger coated in blood from his nightgown. He stared, horrified, as the sticky red liquid covered stained the crisp white of his nightgown; it reminded him of red paint splattering upon a white canvas, so abstract and bold. He fought the urge to slip into unconsciousness and pressed his hands against the wound without care for the blood.

"No... Guards!... I will get help..." he croaked, motioning to stand. Uther grabbed his hand, pulling him down beside him.

"Stay with me..." he muttered drowsily.

Arthur nodded in consent and pressed a kiss to his greying, receeding hair. "I'm here," he assured and turned his head to the door to raise his voice. "Guards! Someone! We need help!" He wished he hadn't let Merlynn off for the day; she would have heard him, she would've gone and gotten help.

"It is my time," he whispered.

"No..." he beseeched. "You can't die."

"I know you will make me proud, as you always have. You will be a great King."

Arthur shook his head frantically as he uttered, "I'm not ready..."

"You have been ready for some time, Arthur," he assured.

"No!" he sobbed. "I need you."

"I know I wasn't always a good father. I put my duty to Camelot first. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that," he begged. Uther gripped his son's hand with the remaining strength he had; he could feel the life leaving him slowly, and he was not saddened, but he rather rejoiced at the ending of his time; the end of his days were a blessing. He didn't have to remain in the reality of pain and anguish, but rather the clarity of the afterlife.

"Know one thing," he whispered. "I always loved you, Arthur."

Uther Pendragon welcomed the black depths of his eyes sliding shut as though it was an old friend, with a fond embrace. His son sobbed even harder, his body lurching forward with every dry wheeze, as he gripped onto the hand speckled with age that had long since become slack.

"No... Father... Father!"

oOo

It seemed Uther Pendragon was not yet destined to depart from the world of the living; his body fought the injury desperately, despite his mind's submission. When a guard had finally heard the desperate cries of Arthur, he had immediately demanded Gaius to hurry over to the King's chambers and tend to the injury. Merlynn, Arthur and Gwen looked upon the scene; Gwen and Merlynn stood together, hands interlocking and tears brimming their eyes. The Prince had not yet given up hope that his father would live on and survive, so he didn't relish in the comfort that his servant and lover offered; it would only reduce him to the pitiful tears he knew would spill if he allowed her to hold him.

He fixed Gaius with a desperate look as the physician gazed upon his father with finesse. "Gaius," he beseeched. "Can you fix him?"

Gaius sighed mournfully. "The knife pierced an artery. He is bleeding internally."

"There must be something... there must be something you can do." He felt her hand, so warm against his seemingly frozen skin, clasp his and squeeze comfortingly. Arthur's eyes slid shut and he willed whatever semblance of strength he had to push against the despair that was swelling inside. "Please, Gaius."

"It's just a matter of time. I am sorry, Arthur," he said.

"How long - how long has he got?"

Gaius put his hand gently on the sweaty forehead of the King, before stepping back. His eyes just wouldn't meet Arthur's, no matter how hard he tried. "I fear he will not last more than two days."

"No," he whispered; he hadn't felt so broken and filled to the brim with grief since his rush back to Camelot with a dying Merlynn in his arms. He felt the small strength he had struggled to recover slip away and he almost crumpled to the floor, had he not been supported by the dark-haired woman beside him, allowing him to clench her hand as tight as he wished without even a wince. In fact, she turned and wrapped her slim arm around his neck and she pressed her lips to his ear. His head fell to her shoulder; his hand let go of hers and instead, his nails dug into the flesh of her back as he gazed at his fading King over her shoulder.

He knew his father didn't have long. He just didn't want to believe it.

oOo

Merlynn had kept at Gaius' every beck and call for the majority of the following day. Arthur was more than happy to have her do so; he wished to be alone, and he wanted someone to care for his father, someone that he completely trusted other than Gaius. She didn't want to admit it, but she could see his life slowly withering away from him. She didn't want the King to die. Not now; not like this. But, under his orders, Merlynn went to her Prince every two hours to relay his progress.

She trekked over to the Council Chambers, passing Agravaine and Leon on the way. Agravaine sent her a withering glare, while her sandy haired friend squeezed her arm reassuringly and smiled in her direction; the two paused. "How is he?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Not too well," he sighed. "You can see the distress clearly. Uther's condition is killing him."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

"How's Uther?" he questioned.

Merlynn crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side, forcing her tumbles of dark hair over her shoulder. "Not too well. He's dying. I can see it, Gaius knows it, but everytime I see Arthur, he's in denial."

"Hm." Leon wrapped her up in a one-armed embrace. "You know how to keep him sane. Go do your job," he said fondly, and excused himself, hurrying after Agravaine.

She smiled bitterly and walked through the guarded doors; Arthur leapt to his feet as he caught sight of her approaching. The hope present in his gaze almost killed her, but she steeled herself for her honest deliberation.

"What news of my father?"

Merlynn knew she had to be straight with him; there was no use in giving him the false hope he craved so. "There's no change," she answered solemnly. She could see the change in him immediately, in his behavior, in his eyes; his jaw wound tight, fists clenched, and his eyes, now the colour of a brewing storm at sea narrowed upon her.

"Why isn't Gaius doing something?" he barked.

"Because there's nothing he can do."

oOo

Arthur stared at his father and swallowed the thick lump that filled his throat. There was a time, long, long ago, that he put Uther Pendragon on the highest pedestal; he desired to be exactly like him, a mirror image. But now, he was filled with despair and chagrin at the sight of him. Arthur noted absently that this was the first time he completely regarded his father as _weak. _He looked much too old, too frail; as though it Arthur clenched too tight on his hand, the bones would crumble and turn to dust beneath his fingers.

Gloriously inglorious. King Uther Pendragon. The King who always seemed mighty, strong and tall, was lying on the bed and relying on the talents of the physician to keep him alive.

He silently begged for him to open his eyes and tell him that everything was fine, that he would be _fine. _

Behind him, Arthur heard the faint creaking of the door opening. He didn't care to turn around and greet the visitor. Arthur didn't have the mind too; he was too focused on the dying form of his father. Not even did the familiar footsteps padding over to him make him use his small amount of strength to even incline a head in their direction.

Guinevere felt as though she was intruding on a private moment between them, despite the lack of conversation; she paused and battled with herself whether or not to turn. But, she glanced down at her bandages in her hands for a sparse moment, bit her lip, and decided that she had to do so. She couldn't help but sigh in frustration, however, as she cleared her throat delicately.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I can leave if you want, but I was going to change the dressing on your father's wound. I'll come back -?"

Arthur turned and nodded, raising a hand idly. "It's all right. Come in."

Gwen passed him to the bed where the King lay. She, as quick and skillfully as she could, removed the bandage from Uther's frail chest. He was once a strong man; she could see it in the sinewy muscle that lingered on his form; the shape of his shoulders, of his hands. But now, grief and age had burdened and withered away what once was. He was still, no doubt, a handsome man, but his stress had riddled him to the old King he looked this very day. Gwen grimaced at the large, blotchy, dark red stain on the bandage, but ignored it so she could clean away the area around the wound, then tied fresh gauze over it.

She felt awkward with Arthur there. Gwen preferred to do these duties alone, or with Merlynn, because then she'd have someone to chat to about something other than Uther's health. But, with him sitting only feet from her, it made her uncomfortable, for she didn't know what to say. He was fragile, he was prone to act out if he were to misinterpret anything she said; she may hurt him more.

Arthur played with his grandfather's ring as he tried to come up with some small-talk. He touched the ruby dragon for a moment with a resentful sigh, before glancing up at the chambermaid, who forcefully evaded her eyes from his. "Thank you, for everything you've done for him," he muttered. "It's very kind of you."

"I do it for you," Gwen said simply. "And Merlynn. She asked me to do it long ago, and I couldn't refuse. Besides, every man deserves some sort of kindness. Even the ones who cause misery and pain through our kingdom."

He opened his mouth to speak but, despite her slightly harsh words at the end, he was touched by her loyalty; Uther had done countless things to her, damaging her life, she was willing to tend to him, to keep him living. Arthur felt his jaw clench.

"Arthur?" her voice was further away than he expected, almost muffled by the low buzzing in his ears.

"I cannot see him die..." he closed his eyes, allowing a few tears to squeeze out. "Without him, I have no one."

"You have people who care for you, _love _you. You're friends, Merlynn," she replied.

"He's my father," he muttered, pained. "There is still so much I want to say to him, so much I want to learn. He cannot die."

After a single moment, Arthur stormed out the door, watched after by a concerned Guinevere.

oOo

Every person who resided in the kingdom of Camelot gathered in the Square that evening; candles were held in the hands of men, women and children alike to mourn and pray for their King. They had created a candle-lit vigil that formed a dim, amber glow through the black atmosphere that was the Square, showed their hope with their low hums. Merlynn stared down at them from Arthur's window, and shut her eyes for a silent moment to join them with their prayers, feeling a tear escape from an eye.

Arthur stormed inside and tossed off his jacket carelessly. He frowned as he noticed his servant, seemingly frozen by the window, silvery light washing over her and illuminating her pale skin. "What's going on?" he asked curiously, void of any emotion other than the raw grief he felt. Still, his hands found her hips and his lips pressed a kiss on the bare flesh of her collarbone before leaning over her shoulder to gaze out the window with her.

Merlynn vaguely remembered only a day before, where they had been in the same position; it was a happier time then. "The people are holding a vigil for your father," she explained. "The people wish to share their grief as a community."

Arthur frowned, slightly unsettled by the notion. "Why are they behaving like my father is already dead? There is still life in his body," he insisted.

"They're preparing themselves for the worst," she said.

He shook his head. "They can give up hope, but I will not," he declared.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur, but there is nothing that can be done," she told him sadly. "I know it's hard to accept, and I wish it wasn't so; he's dying."

Arthur drew away from her; immediately, guilt rushed through her and she turned to beg for forgiveness, to tell him that she was utterly sorry. When he finally spoke, his voice was so confident, that even she, for a brief moment, believed in him also. "There is a way to heal my father."

"How?" she asked, confused, yet enthralled by his answer.

He hesitated, then fixed her with a poignant look. "With magic." Merlynn felt all air leave her; her eyes widened, and she couldn't help but teeter backwards in shock. She couldn't believe what he had even suggested. _Magic? _Arthur _Pendragon, _who's father loathed magic's every form, suggested they use _magic _to heal _Uther _Pendragon?

"Really? You would be willing to use magic?" Merlynn gaped.

Arthur nodded. "Any way to bring my father to health."

An idea came to mind, and she smiled softly. "I can talk to Gaius for you, see if he knows of any sorcerers nearby."

oOo

"Arthur plans to use magic?" Gaius echoed, just as dumbstruck as she was when she was told.

"He's desperate," she explained. "He knows it's the only hope he has of healing Uther."

The old physician watched as she began to fidget beneath his penetrating gaze; she'd glance up at him, look away, wring her shaky hands and shift in her seat; a spark of nervous behaviour that he deciphered as hesitance and a slight bit of guilt. Gaius knew what she was mutely telling him, just by her body language. He sighed. "Please tell me you're not thinking of doing this, Merlynn," he begged.

"I have to," Merlynn said simply.

"You can't risk exposing yourself like this. It's too dangerous," he warned.

"Well, I've thought this through. I can go into an old woman state, just like Gwen did for me with the aging potion. Arthur won't recognize me when I'm eighty years old," she defended.

He raised a brow, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You think Uther will thank you for healing him with magic? He'll most likely have you hanged."

"Uther will never change his attitude to magic. I know that," Merlynn said, almost dejectedly. "But if Arthur allows it to be used to heal his father, his attitude will be changed forever. He will see that magic can be a force for good."

"You of all people should know that using such powerful magic is fraught with dangers."

A faint smile quirked the corner of her mouth. "But if it works, I won't have to hide my magic anymore!" she persisted. "Arthur will soon trust me for who I really am, and he will finally know everything about me."

"And if it doesn't? I cannot stand by and let you do this Merlynn," Gaius exclaimed.

"Don't try and stop me, because you can't." The pair then shared a dangerous look between each other, waiting for the other to raise an argument. Merlynn was not going to back down; she felt right about this. Arthur would finally realise that she wasn't useful, and she was a good ally; he would know everything. That was her largest desire for such a long time. Gaius knew that, as did Gwen and Lancelot, the latter especially.

Gaius frowned. "You are playing a dangerous game, Merlynn."

"I've been playing a dangerous game since the first day I set foot in Camelot. Maybe this is my chance to change that."

oOo

Merlynn hurried into Arthur's chambers; he was pacing impatiently for her arrival, his fists clenched and appearance dishevelled. His hair was utterly ruffled, obviously the result of him running his fingers through it tirelessly each moment. "_Well, _what did Gaius say?" he asked, voice on the verge of desperation. "Did he have any information?"

Her lying skills were improving each year; she wasn't sure whether she should be proud, or deeply concerned by it. Merlynn supposed it would be better if she was a brilliant liar, for she could hide her secret much better than she had - too many people already knew. Gaius, Lancelot _and _Gwen; it was one too many. It had been risky even with the physician knowing about her gift. Merlynn shook her hair with a sigh and dug her fingers through the material of her tunic. "He didn't know much." Merlynn glanced up at him throught her lashes. "But he has heard of a sorcerer. An old woman; her name is Etheldred. She lives in the Forest of Glaestig. Gaius thinks he may be able to help you."

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest with a clench of his jaw; his resolve, his will, was tested and teetering off the edge with every moment. "Will he be able to take us to her?"

"He has told me all that he knows," she said instead. "We have to find her ourselves."

He nodded, but seemed almost _surprised _at his own thoughts. It suddenly dawned in on him about what exactly he was about to do. He was about to use the single thing his father vowed to destroy twenty odd years ago. Arthur glanced up at Merlynn, eyes wide. "If you were me Merlynn, if it was your father, would you use magic to save his life?"

Merlynn gazed back confidently. "Of course. I'd do anything to keep him alive."

oOo

Lancelot softly kissed his wife's cheek and smiled lovingly as she crooned and leaned into his touch in her slumber. He never thought that he could ever be so happy, so _loved, _when he had lived in a world of hate his entire existence. He had to owe it to Merlynn for introducing him into the life he had, for so long, dreamed to have; in fact, he owed everything to her, his life, everything. At the sound of a knock at the door, Lancelot rose hesitantly and almost unconsciously put a hand to the hilt of his sword (he had only just come back from patrol).

A pleasant smile appeared on his lips at the sight of the aforementioned girl standing in his doorway with her own smile. Although, hers seemed forced, stretched across her teeth but never reaching her dark eyes, which flickered with hesitance. "What's wrong?" No words needed to be said, for he knew something was the matter; he knew her too well. Something was troubling her.

Merlynn sighed in defeat, but laughed irregardless. "Can't get past you, eh?" She quickly slipped inside and whirled to face him. With her magic, she forced the door to slam shut and ignored his jolt to continue, "I need you to remember something."

"What?"

"Remember when we found that cottage? The one with the dead charcoal maker?" He nodded. "I need you to remember where that _was." _

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed that! Rather long, wasn't it? Oh well, the longer the better. Tell me what you thought! <em>

_PS: I really wish that Merlin had sexual themes in it; my life would be much happier if it was like Game of Thrones, with swearing and sex and blood and just ... everything! If only it wasn't a family show filled with just innuendo :(_

_... _

_Silveralopix:_ I got to watch Merlin on Christmas, lol! My mum was peeling prawns and making lunch so me and my older sister went upstairs into her room and watched it on her TV (she downloaded it on her computer) so yeah. I cried; I think it was more because I thought of what it'd be like if Merlynn and Arthur were in the same situation as Arwen at the end. I was screaming. Haha yeah, that's what I play - I wanted the first Spyro, but she only found the second one :( even though I was so looking forward to all the levels that were going through my mind, even though I've played all of them... lol.

_KeepcalmbecauseMerlinisgay: _I love your name by the way: Ophelia. I've always liked that name (hopefully it is your name; saw it in the review... 0.o) Aw, thank you! :) Merry Christmas to you too (I accidently wrote Merlynn Christmas the first time I wrote that...)

_Slashfilled-mind: _I got distracted by your icon for a moment...mmmm...Benedict Cumberbatch - his voice is like *drool* I love that man. Sorry! I just had to write that...

_Sam0and0hannah: _Aw:3 thanks! I show my friend all the things I write, pretty much the majority of the time: she felt the same way about the bathtub scene. I thought it was pretty adorable too (just because I could picture them in my mind, and that is why I don't like this show being Family genre-d).

_Allsecrets2: _I wasn't too sure if your first sentence was sarcasm, bullying, or just written wrong... but thank you for your second line! :)

_Anyways. _I know I said I'd wait til' they were married, but I just think they needed it, and it would be good for what's going to happen later in the series. By the way, do you have any suggestions as to what I could do between seasons 4 and 5 - like what could happen, if it should be a completely different story... ? etc. Because I'm kinda worried that if I continue in a different direction to what may happen in the next season, it would be really cruel...and irritating...and just plain grrrr.__

__Hope you have a Happy New Year; I thought I'd update tonight so I could make my next update next year... :) even though I haven't even made a dent in Secret Sharer 0.o__


	80. Wicked Day: Long Live the King

_Happy 2012, my dear readers! Did you all have a good new year? I didn't; I did absolutely nothing except eat and watch tv (not the fireworks, but good old fashion horror-flicks because I couldn't be bothered to see anything else.) I have decided on something - I'm going to draw this out as long as possible (the season 4) and then, what I'm going to do is, put my between 4 and 5 as another story all together. Because I'm paranoid that if I write it into the story and season 5 comes along and f's me over again, then I'm screwed, eh? So, I'll put it into another story and, when season 5 comes along, I'll start writing that on here. :) How does that sound? _

_I've been watching Doctor Who's Jack Attack New Years Day thing. God, I love the Master; he's so crazy and amusing and evil. He's one of my favorites. Sorry, rant moment. Spending hours just watching Jack Harkness episodes of DW. ;) Mmm...Captain Jack. Love him too. _

_Anyway. _

_..._

_God sorry, another rant. This year, thus far, has sucked. I tell you why? All my tv shows aren't on! I mean, Vampire Diaries starts again on the fifth, and Supernatural on the sixth; have to wait til' April for Game of Thrones, True Blood's in June, Merlin is f - all until the end of the year, and Misfits - new season, but who knows when? American Horror Story is finished for now; with new season WITHOUT TATE AND EVERYONE I LOVE! God, seriously? So angry -.- _

_Okay. One last thing. I'm going to be re-writing some of the chapters I think can be better (the majority), somewhat to take up some time between chapters :P So, yeah. They're not completely different; just the formats changed and it sounds better, more info. There may be some additional scenes._ **Oh. And I think I might write Remedy to Cure All Ills, but I'm not sure how i'm going to add it into the fanfiction; unless I put it after this but write that it's from season 1, but that might be a bit confusing. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 84: The Wicked Day.<em>

* * *

><p>Merlynn was utterly lost. She continued forward in whatever direction she decided on, but nothing looked correct. Lancelot had told her everything he could remember; but, then again, they had gone from the Isle of the Blessed to the hut, rather than beginning their travel in Camelot. She wasn't sure whether he had said <em>left <em>or _right - _she pulled Firefoot into a stop as she stared at the fork in their path. Merlynn would deny it if Arthur asked; which, he decided to do when he noticed her hesitance.

"You're lost," he stated. Arthur should have expected it even before they even left the sanctuary of the kingdom. She was always a perceptive, intelligent girl, but - he sighed and also put his own horse, Lamri, to a pause.

She scoffed indignantly. "No. I'm not lost, Arthur. I'm just not sure where I'm going at the moment," her voice sounded off into a mumble.

"_Lost." _

Merlynn promptly ignored the comment and nudged her mare to the left, deciding that the left was always the best choice. She hoped she was correct, anyhow. She'd been wrong before. If only she could just use her magic now and get it over with; _soon, _Merlynn reasoned with herself. Very soon. Of course she'd be in disguise of a woman four times her age, but it was basically the same thing. But one day she could use her magic before him, as herself, as _Merlynn _and he wouldn't care; he'd embrace it. At least, she hoped so.

"It's this way."

Through the thick leaves, trees and bushes, Arthur could see a small hut set out against two, very large trees that seemed to drape over the roof of a little hut. It was old, run down, with it's wood rotten out a bit from rain and insects. He frowned curiously, then flickered his eyes over to his oblivious servant; that was most likely the direction they should have headed in.

"So what's that hut over there?" he questioned, a pointed and smug look in his eyes.

She covered her embarrassment with a condescending look. "Right." Merlynn nodded and slowed her words down as though she was speaking to a belligerent, young child who had asked an extremely stupid question. "Arthur, the sorceress could have probably heard us from miles away if we headed straight toward it, so I was going to take this path, loop around, and set foot to the hut. Or, if you want, we could risk it and just go that way."

He stared at her in disbelief, before shrugging and nudging Lamri in the direction of the hut, completely disregarding her plan. Well, her quick lie of a plan, which, she supposed, was much better than she could ever really realise. Her lying skills were _definitely _getting better.

"_Men." _

When they had finally reached the field where the small hut lay, Arthur's strong wall he had previously put up began to crack, and his hesitance shone through. He eyed the house with suspicion as the two dismounted. Was he right in doing this, or was he being incredibly stupid?"Are you sure this is the right place?" he grumbled. "It looks like a charcoal maker's hut."

Merlynn had to give him credit; he was able to deduct what the owner's profession was just by the style of the house. She was sufficiently surprised by it, but otherwise huffed. "A sorceress - well, a _woman _can hardly make a living by practicing magic, now can they? They probably could, but there would be too much risk of getting caught and killed. I think there may be a lot of magical beings in the charcoal business; they're a funny lot, them."

Arthur returned the gaze of the servant, less than convinced, before making his way to the rickety, half-broken door. Meanwhile, Merlynn scratched at her head, brow furrowed, as she wondered what excuse she could use to leave Arthur so she could turn into the 'great' sorceress she had mentioned. He turned to her in confusion when he realised she wasn't trailing behind him.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

The question broke her from her stupor for a moment, and she winced as a plan began to brew. "We don't want to overwhelm her, do we? I mean, who knows how old this woman is." Merlynn tried to remain completely serious as she took a step back, further into the horses. "We could give her a heart attack; then where'd we be? Without a sorceress, that's what. I'll stay out here with the horses. Keep them company," she offered and ran her hand down Firefoot's flank.

"Scream like the girl you are if there's any trouble," he waved her off. Arthur nudged open the door and peeked inside. "Hello...?" He couldn't see very much, but he could tell that there was absolutely no one inside the hut. Arthur sighed in irritation and emerged from the hut to see that Merlynn was hurrying toward the trees; he frowned. "There's no one here." Merlynn had turned around to face him with an innocent smile, hands locked behind her back. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yep. Of course this is the right place. I'm sure she'll be back soon," she replied. "She's a doddery old woman; can't get too far. If you want her help, you'll just have to wait til she gets back."

"One more thing." Merlynn clenched her fists irritably. "Where are you sneaking off to?"

She rolled her eyes as she thought of an excuse; she'd always have to use her embarrassing womanly habits to get him off her back, didn't she? Merlynn ran her hand over her neck and blushed. "I need to pee," she admitted bashfully.

Arthur drew back, suddenly embarrassed also by the confession. He just had to ask; always. It wasn't his fault he was always worried about her. "_Oh. _Okay. You go do that."

"There's the hut," she ushered. "Make yourself at home." Merlynn hurried off until she found a particularly safe spot on a small hill and slid down to the bottom, where the fallen twigs and dirt lay in piles; she took a deep breath. She'd never done it before in her life, turning into an old woman. She just hoped Arthur wouldn't recognize her; well, if it even worked. She took a deep breath and hissed out the words she'd been practicing for hours earlier before they set off, "_Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie pisne gast min freondum ond min feondum!" _

Her eyes glinted with the shimmering amber of a witch who'd been graced with magic since birth; her powerful magic coursed through her veins like a pleasant poison, leaving every nerve and muscle tingling. Merlynn grunted as she slowly got to her feet. Her bones shifted uncomfortably; her shoulders hunched forward; her vision went out of focus, not as vivid as it had been five minutes ago; her spine creaked; she glanced down at her hands and gasped in horror at the wrinkled flesh, then reached up to touch her face. It didn't feel as bad as she had thought. Perhaps she'd touched Gaius' face too much to really care. Merlynn felt strange being so old so quick.

Her appreciation for Gaius grew as she struggled up the hill with every creak in her bones and flash of pain from straining herself. Merlynn hubbled toward the hut with an old hand pressed against her lower back; she groaned. She didn't want to be old anymore.

oOo

Arthur wrinkled his nose at the vile odor of the hut, but decided he could sacrifice his nostrils for his father as he headed deeper inside. He lifted a few of the bottles in curiosity and checked the labels (one of which he was rather surprised and slightly amused to see spiced wine there) before putting them back down. He was bored, curious, and nervous as to what lay inside a sorceress' home. He leaned over the table to reach for a particularly intriguing bottle, but happened to knock over a clay pot. It went crashing to the floor, bits of the pot flying across the wood.

He grimaced. "Oops." Arthur quickly kicked the broken pot beneath the table in an attempt to conceal it in case she walked in and cursed him; he hoped she didn't like it. He needed her to be happy to help.

There was a grumble from outside, distinctly female. He paused, tensed, and flickered his eyes to the door. It seemed she was returning from wherever she came from; he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst. The door opened to reveal an old woman with blood red robes shuffled inside, holding a large rock in her hands. Arthur felt a flash of recognition flash in his mind; there was an air of familiarity about her, he just didn't know why. Perhaps it was the distinct colour of her eyes as she turned around and caught sight of him.

"Oi! What are you doing in my house?" she barked. The rock in her hands rose up; Arthur instinctively reached for his sword. A bitter smile came to her face. "Come to kill me then, Arthur _Pendragon?" _

"No. That was not my intention," he assured. "How do you know who I am?"

"Everyone knows _you, _Pendragon." The old woman took a few steps closer, unintentionally stepping on one of the stray pieces of the broken pot. She glanced down in surprise, before scowling up at Arthur.

He bashfully ran his hand over the scruff of his neck. "I broke a pot." She narrowed her eyes, unamused. "Sorry."

"Clumsy fool, as always," she muttered to herself, pushing past him. Her voice, while slightly raspy and riddled with age, it was familiar to him, just as her eyes had been. Arthur frowned curiously.

"Do I know you?"

"No_. _Of course not. I only know you from what I've heard, the stories. I may be a hermit, but, under my disguise as a charcoal maker, you are the star of many stories on my travels." She set the rock down and turned to him. "So, if you haven't come to kill me, what is it that brings you here?" Arthur remained silent and crossed his arms over his chest. Internally, Merlynn rolled her eyes at his nature and decided to take things into her own hands. "I thought you may have come to ask me to use magic to heal your father?" she suggested nonchalantly.

Arthur glanced up, taken aback by her question; how? "How did you know?"

"I know more than you could possibly comprehend," she said mysteriously.

"I most likely have had a wasted journey coming here. You hate my father, and all that he stands for," he spat.

"Do not suppose that you know my mind!" the old woman snapped.

Arthur then fixed her with a desperate look, regretfully revealing his vulnerable side to this unknown sorceress who could possibly want to kill him and his father. "Will you help me?"

"You are asking me to save the life of the man that would have me executed," she pointed out.

"I know what I am asking of you -" he paused, glancing up at her expectantly, silently requesting her name.

"Etheldred," she supplied suddenly with a triumphant smile.

Arthur nodded; it was an odd name, but he had seen stranger in his time. "I know what I am asking of you, Etheldred, and you have no reason to help me. But...You are my father's only hope," he beseeched. "I will give you anything you ask. Land, gold - name your price."

A dejected expression etched her features and she took a seat in the nearest chair, her pale hands interlocking on her lap. "I do not want your gold; all I've ever wanted is to have people like me to live in peace with mortals," Etheldred admitted. "That those who practice magic are accepted, rather than hunted. We are not _all _evil and I want the innocents, the kind souls who never got the choice to be magic, to be able to walk around without fear. That is all I ask." Arthur looked unsure. "That is the only price of your father's life."

"You have my solemn word, that when I am King, things will be different," he declared. "You will not have to live in fear."

_Merlynn only wished that he was actually saying it to the real her; that, she had told him, and he accepted her. But she knew that would be too good to be true. _Etheldred smiled in delight and nodded. "Then, I will help you."

"There is not a moment to spare. We must ride for Camelot immediately," he ushered.

She hesitated. "Now?"

"My father grows weaker by the hour."

"But I have no horse."

Arthur shrugged; he glanced toward the door, then back at her. "You can have Merlynn's horse. He will have to walk." Etheldred glared at him, outraged.

"You would make your poor servant walk back to Camelot? I've a good mind not to help you," she barked.

He sent her a look of irritation. "I don't care whose horse you have. We have to get to Camelot before it's too late."

She began to spew out whatever she could think of, the inner liar roaring to life as she shuffled about the hut, as though she was searching for something. "First, I will need to gather some herbs. They are an essential part of the cure," Etheldred told him. "I shall be in Camelot by nightfall. If you want my help, that is how it needs to be."

Arthur nodded. "I will meet you at the lower gate outside the town. Give me your word that you will come."

"You have my word," she announced confidently. "Now, just wait here one moment."

"Why?"

"Questions. So many questions. For once in your life, will you just do as your told?" Etheldred snapped. Arthur felt like he was been chastised as though he was a small child, a bit affronted.

But, he nodded in compliance to her oder. "All right. I'll wait here."

Etheldred pushed past him and hurried away from the hut, back to the small hill she'd emerged from in the form of the old sorceress. She swallowed down the reversal potion and pocketed the vial; in a few seconds, she felt youthful as the liquid took its desired effect. It was euphoric, almost, to turn back to her original age; she glanced down at her hands with a smile to see the pale, smooth flesh staring back at her. Merlynn slipped off the red robes and folded them into a small ball.

Arthur was growing steadily impatient inside the hut and stormed out, brewing angrily at the fact that he had _listened _to Etheldred. He felt the familiar worry creep into the back of his mind when he noticed that neither Merlynn or Etheldred were in the vicinity of the hut; why had the sorceress forced him to stay in the hut for a few minutes? What if she'd done anything to Merlynn. Uneasy and distressed, he reached for the hilt of his sword. "Merlynn...?" he called out lowly.

Merlynn burst out of the trees with an innocent smile and twigs in her hair; her face was flushed, as though she'd been running. (Which, she had). "Yeah?" she replied, poising her brow.

"What were you doing?"

"I was _meditating." _

"Oh? You were meditating - in the forest, while I was talking with a potentially dangerous sorceress? I thought you had to go to the bathroom," he reminded her.

Merlynn crossed her arms over her chest, a disturbed expression coming to her face. "You were in there for at least twenty minutes - if I was doing that for _that long, _I would need medical assistance."

"Right. So why were you meditating?"

"I dunno. Felt right," she shrugged. "What did Etheldred say?"

He shook his head. "She's coming at nightfall to help my father. Oh, by the way, there is something deeply wrong with you," he finished, raking her body up and down.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "If I wasn't, you would have fired me years ago."

oOo

Camelot loomed in their sights quicker than they had left. Merlynn felt the trepidation she'd prolonged since leaving the fine kingdom, and gripped tight on Firefoot's reins with a sigh. She whinnied in distress as she pulled too tight and kicked her back feet a bit; Merlynn released her clasp with an apologetic whisper. When they finally stopped inside the Square, Merlynn immediately dismounted Firefoot, handed her off to the sentry, and made a move to bolt off to the physician's chambers for some planning. But, Arthur swiftly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Where are _you _going?" he questioned.

Merlynn turned in his grip and pasted another innocent, false smile on her face. "I have some errands to run." Her eyes flickered uncertainly. "For Gaius."

"That'll have to wait, Merlynn," he said, determined. There was no getting in his way, no pausing his mission; his jaw was set and his eyes hard. Arthur began to drag her in the direction of the stairs, rather than her shortcut to Gaius. "I want you to prepare hot water, fresh bandages and anything else you think we might need. Everything has to be ready for this evening."

She sighed. But, there was no denying a man who was crazed with the desire to save his own blood. So, Merlynn hurried off to collect the items Arthur (and Etheldred) would need for the night ahead.

Merlynn was half-mad when she burst through the door to the physician's chambers. Gaius jolted in surprise; he'd been placing a magnifying glass over a fossilised butterfly, peering at it through a spectacled eye. She must have looked a sight; hair tousled from constantly running her fingers through it; eyes wide; constantly moving, pacing. Everything seemed much more difficult, but what she had planned to do was never supposed to be easy.

"Merlynn," he said, ignoring her distress for a single moment to put his arm around her shoulder. "I was worried something had gone wrong."

She paused, then smiled slightly. "Well, apart from the fact that Arthur thinks I'm mentally disturbed, everything went to plan. But that's not what I'm concerned about right now. I have so many things to do!" Merlynn pulled away from him and began to search through the shelves, tossing whatever titles she considered could help her with her mission to heal the King's fatal wounds.

"I take it this means you're going through with it?" Gaius questioned, concerned. He stared sadly down at his books that had crashed to the floor - his _precious _books - before glaring up at the young witch who had begun to travel up the narrow, steep staircase to the upper level, where his book room resided.

"If I heal Uther, Arthur has given me - well, _Etheldred _- his word that when he is King, magic will no longer be outlawed," she exclaimed excitedly. "This could change everything; _this _is my destiny, Gaius!" Merlynn continued to hurry about the room, collecting the books from the floor and dumping them on top of Gaius' work table.

"And if something goes wrong?" he retorted pointedly, crossing his arms over his chest. "What of Arthur's attitude to magic then?" Merlynn slammed the final book down and fixed him with a serious, slightly frustrated look.

"I live with the risk of being exposed every day," she reminded him. "If I don't take this opportunity, maybe I'll spend the rest of my life having to hide who I really am." She shrugged. "Like I said, perhaps it is time that my destiny comes to fruitition. I've already sacrificed myself for Arthur, might as well try and help the other part. The _magic _part."

Gaius sighed; he couldn't find it in himself to argue with her just this moment. She grinned at his defeat, gathered her books and stormed up to her room for some privacy to prepare for the daunting night ahead. Merlynn had the books spread out all around her; she could feel a headache brewing at her temples and the space between her brows as she searched mercilessly through each and every hand-written novel Gaius owned. Gaius made his way up the small flight of stairs at the sudden thump and irritated groan. He nudged open the door, shifting the book Merlynn had thrown against her door.

She was searching through another book but, when she couldn't find what she was looking for, tossed the book away. Merlynn looked away from the physician when she noticed his presence in the room. "I gave Arthur my word that I could heal Uther. I can't even find the right spell," she grumbled.

He smiled slightly. "That's because you're looking in the wrong books. Here..." Gaius handed over a small leather-bound book, and she took it in her grip, eyes running over the pages. "Gwillem of Cambria was as mad as a coot, but there has never been a better healer."

Merlynn returned the smile gratefully. "Thank you."

oOo

Arthur didn't trust easily; but when he did, he trusted each and every one of them with the hope they didn't break his trust. One of those people, one of his most trusted in the kingdom, was Guinevere. He revealed to her his plans when he found her tending to his father in his bedchamber. Other than Merlynn, he knew, Gwen was the only other woman he trusted in Camelot with his problems and basically everything. Her eyes went wide when he finished telling her his intentions, mouth agape.

"You're going to use magic?" she echoed in shock.

He nodded, solemn. "It is my father's only hope." Gwen bit her lip; her worry was not for Uther, but for Merlynn. What if one of her spells went astray? Her magic was not always accurate. He mistook her concern for apprehension. "You think I'm mad, don't you?"

"_No, _of course not. I think that, whatever you choose, it will be the right one. If I could have used magic to save my father, I probably would have," Gwen admitted.

Arthur sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Magic has cast a shadow over my life from the moment I was born. Perhaps it is time to step out from under that shadow. I don't believe everyone who practices magic is evil."

She had to force back her excited smile as she stood near the Prince, and covered her mouth with her hand slightly to muffle her giggle of delight; _finally, _Merlynn had a chance to reveal herself to Arthur. "Perhaps that is true," she said after clearing her throat and forcing a solemn look on her face.

"Then isn't it time we stopped treating them like they are?" he continued. "Sometimes I feel our judgement has been clouded by hate, and fear."

"I agree, Arthur. We do not understand their kind, and that is what separates us. Humans fear what they do not know of; it is just in our nature." She sensed his hesitation. "You are not a fool; you have a good heart. And good instincts. You have to trust those instincts. Sometimes that is all any of us can do."

oOo

_Night. _

Gaius handed the young witch a small pouch of hogswart and a small smile of apprehension. He wasn't sure how tonight would go, or what the repercussions of her decisions would be, but he knew that Merlynn was determined, and thinking with her heart rather than her head. He didn't know whether that was a good thing, or not. Gaius' eyes flickered to the necklace he'd given her seemingly centuries ago, which in reality was only a few years.

"Keep that hidden. Arthur will know," he warned. Then, he turned his attention to the hogswart pouch in her hands. "You must use no more than four drops. Any more could be dangerous."

Merlynn nodded in consent and took one final glance at the spell; Gaius had been right. Gwillem of Cambria _was _a genius. "I just hope I can make the spell work," she mused.

He kissed her forehead. "Trust in your abilities, Merlynn," he said softly.

"Merlynn?" Arthur's voice sounded through the door. He sounded extremely persistent and frustrated, probably because he was the one who had to go find her, rather than her heading up to his bedchamber. The two shared a worried look; Merlynn crept over to the cupboard.

"You have to get rid of him," she insisted lowly.

"_Merlynn?" _

Gaius headed to the door while she consumed herself with the darkness of the cupboard and pressed back against the shelves. He greeted Arthur with a kind, nervous nod as he opened the door. "Arthur -"

"Gaius, have you seen my servant? She keeps disappearing," he grunted.

"I'm afraid not," he lied.

Arthur almost seemed to stomp his foot irritably. "Where on Earth can she be?"

Gaius nervously gripped his robes and said the first thing that came to mind: "Have you tried the Tavern?"

"The tavern. Of course. I am going to make her wish she was never born." Arthur stormed out determinedly.

Seconds later, Merlynn emerged from the cupboard, an outraged expressed etched over her features as she glared at the physician, who looked a bit guilty. "_The Tavern? _Gaius, everytime you bring the Tavern into conversation, I get stuck mucking out the stables."

"Sorry. It was the first thing that popped up into my head," Gaius defended.

She rolled her eyes. "Next time, go for the second, or third thing that pops into your head. Anything but the tavern."

"Good luck, Merlynn." He smiled faintly.

oOo

Arthur waited impatiently by the gate at the back of the kingdom, tapping his feet in frustration. He couldn't believe the audacity of Merlynn; she wasn't in the tavern, nor at Guinevere's home, he didn't know where she was. But, when he found her, she'd be spending as much time as possible cleaning the muck out of the stables. He hand a hand over his lank, blonde hair. Etheldred was nowhere to be seen, and he was getting worried that perhaps she had lied to him, that she wasn't coming. He had no hope of saving his father without her.

He heard a snap of leaves behind him and whirled around to see the familiar face of Etheldred. She had a small satchel slung over one shoulder, and a nervous glint in her eye. Etheldred crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'd started to think you weren't coming," Arthur stated.

She sighed, and took a step toward him, blue eyes stern and determined. "I gave you my word," she reminded him. "I never break my word."

"We must hurry," he said, then rushed away from the palace. Etheldred huffed in surprise; she glanced back toward the obvious castle behind her, then returned her attention to the Prince who was melting away into the shadows.

"I'm lead to believe that the King's Palace is that way?" Etheldred hissed.

He turned to her with a raised brow. "I can hardly be seen walking through the main gate with a known sorceress." She scoffed.

"I'm hardly known, _Pendragon. _And already, you go back on your word," she snapped. "You promised that I would no longer have to live in fear."

"You're forgetting that you have yet to heal my father. When you have, I will give you all that I promised," he replied. "Besides, you being in the light would raise questions. I don't need questions right now. We'll get in through the tunnels."

Etheldred gaped in indignation but hobbled after him. "You sure know how to treat a lady, young man. It's a wonder why any woman would flock into your arms with all your chivalry," she complained.

"Watch it," he warned.

Arthur hurried through the dark, damp passage of the tunnels, but his footsteps weren't echoed by the old woman's. As he turned around, he was caught with the sight of Etheldred lagging behind, out of breath. He stopped, frustrated, until the sorceress finally caught up with him, panting. "Is that really how fast you can walk?" he complained.

She sent him a withering glare; he frowned for a moment, taken aback at how similar it was to Merlynn's. But, he dissuaded the thoughts when she snapped back, "When you're as old as I am, we will race and see how fast you can walk, _Pendragon. _I need to rest for a moment."

"There's no time!" he insisted desperately.

Etheldred sent him a look. "Then perhaps you should carry me?"

"Fine," he cursed. "Fine. If it means we get there quicker, I'll carry you."

Etheldred grinned and hopped onto Arthur's back, his hands gripping her knees tightly. She settled down upon him gleefully; Merlynn wondered how many times she could become the old woman, to have some fun out of town. Arthur headed off. To play with him a little, Etheldred released a 'ya!' and nudged his side with her heels, as though he was a horse.

Arthur stopped, outraged. "Did you just kick me?" he sputtered.

"Come on, let's not waste for the mold to grow," she called.

When they reached Uther's bedchambers, Arthur silently told Etheldred to remain quiet and in the shadows until he had completely dismissed the guards from their posts for the evening. After they were completely out of sight, the old sorceress followed Arthur into the King's chamber. Etheldred shuffled after him nervously; she wanted everything to go absolutely perfect, to have Uther wake up and Arthur learn to love magic, to see it for what it truly was: a thing of beauty.

She'd never seen Uther so vulnerable, so weak and placid before. He struggled to breathe as his body fought off the death his mind was willingly complying to; his skin was covered with perspiration, and oh so pale. _Sickly. __Dying. _Arthur grew anxious as he watched her remove her ingredients from her satchel and lift a specific pouch with a nozzle to his father's mouth; she tipped four drops of the clear liquid on his lips; she pulled out a small bunch of sage and held it over the body of the King. She took a deep breath and, after glancing at Arthur for a brief moment, let her eyes glow the gold it was born with.

Excitement whirred through her. She was using magic in front of Arthur, and he wasn't shouting, nor yelling at her! But, then she reasoned, he didn't think it was actually _her _beneath all the wrinkles. Etheldred opened her mouth to chant the ritual, but Arthur held out a hand, knawing at his lip. "Wait!" She paused. "My father has taught me never to trust magic, and now I am using it to save him," he stated, to himself or to her, she didn't know.

She sent him a look. "Your own life has been saved by magic more times than you can possibly imagine."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I merely mean to say that magic is all around you," she rephrased, cursing herself for almost giving it away. "It is woven into the fabric of the world."

Arthur looked almost unsettled at the prospect of it. "How can I be sure it is the right thing to do?"

She stepped toward him and put a hand on his shoulder, a soft look in her eyes. "I know you have suffered because of magic, as many have. But not all magic, and not all sorcerers are the same. I wish only to show you that magic can be used for good. I hope that one day you'll see me in a different light."

Arthur felt himself trusting her; he wasn't sure why, perhaps it was the compassion and honesty in her eyes, or the fact she was willing to help him for the sake of her people. But, he nodded and took a step back to allow the old sorceress to heal Uther. Etheldred held up the sage once again; her eyes glowed like the coal in the fireplace. The sage began to smoke - she wafted the musky incense over Uther and began to chant the spell she'd been practicing since earlier in the day.

"_Efencume ætgædre, eala gastas cræftige: gestricie pis lic forod." _

Etheldred lowered the sage uncertainly and stepped away from the bed. Silence was crackling throughout the room as Arthur took his father's hands, hoping to see some sort of life. The truly magical words that the old woman had spoken, he began to worry, may not have worked. Perhaps he'd been wrong, perhaps - Uther's eyes snapped open, cutting off any thought that had been knawing at his brain. Etheldred slumped in relief.

"Father..." he breathed.

Uther managed a weak smile. "Arthur -" he grunted. He was only granted with a few seconds of precious euphoria, before his face contorted with pain; his breath began to labor, hand clenching tighter on Arthur's. Arthur's eyes widened.

"What's happening?" he cried.

"I don't know," she exclaimed, alarmed.

Uther's eyes slid shut and his body went completely still.

"Do something!"

Etheldred desperately felt for a pulse along the vein in Uther's neck, then his wrists. There was nothing; not even a weak throb. It was empty, _cold, _touching his flesh, when she knew the inevitable. She swallowed, before hesitantly meeting Arthur's gaze. "He's dead."

"No...He can't be," he croaked, shaking his father. _"_Father... Father!... No...Please... Father..."

Arthur stood and stared at Uther, mind swimming, broken and horrified that his father was actually dead. He had done the worst possible thing he would ever do; _use magic. _To save his father, who'd long ago sworn to destroy every living magical creature in the realm. And he thought that, for once, someone would show him mercy and heal his father. He had been _so _wrong. He whirled to the old sorceress who, at a single glance, was shaking, a hand over her mouth. She muffled a sob when she caught sight of the pain in his eyes, overwhelmed by the ferocity of his anger.

"What have you done?" his voice was calm, but it shook with rage.

"I -" Etheldred took a step toward Uther, raising a hand over him. "This was not supposed to happen. I did the healing spell. It had worked every other time I used it. I - I don't understand. I'll try again." She closed her eyes. "_Licsar gehæle nu!"_

Uther didn't move. He was gone. He was dead; she had _killed _the King.

"You killed him," he muttered.

"No -"

Arthur drew his sword and advanced on Etheldred, raising a sword to her back. She froze; after gazing at the dead, frightfully calm face of the King, tears had long since spilled down her cheeks. Etheldred - _Merlynn _- turned and sunk to her knees before the Prince, burying her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry," she croaked. "So sorry. I never meant to hurt anybody; I've never killed anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone. All I wanted was to have magic accepted in this world; the spell was supposed to work. I'm so sorry, Arthur. I don't know wh - what happened."

His own tears running down his face and staining the collar of his tunic, Arthur let the sword fall from his grip. He, too, dropped to his knees and forcefully lifted her head up by her hair; she muffled her cry of pain. All he felt for her was hatred. "I will give you one chance. _Run. _I will never forgive you for what you have done, but I assure you that I will not kill you."

"Uther was a good man, no matter his wrongdoings. I only wanted to bring him back for you, for the sake of magic," she sobbed. "Please don't lose faith in magic, Arthur."

"_Go. _Before I change my mind," he hissed.

Etheldred nodded and got to her feet; she hurried out in a haste, wiping the tears from her face. She huddled behind the nearest pillar and swallowed another vial of reversal potion; now, it just tasted vile, as though she'd swallowed the darkest substance known to man. Merlynn almost stumbled and fell when she was back in her own body, but ignored the urge and tore off the ruby robes, before rushing back to Uther's bedchambers. She paused at the sight of Arthur's head on Uther's chest as he sobbed; it was the most pained sound she'd ever heard.

"Arthur..."

He lifted his head at the familiar sound of her voice and crashed into her arms, falling to his knees much like she had moments ago as an old woman, tugging her down with him. His weeps filled her ears; it was the only noise in the entire chamber. Merlynn pressed kisses to his hair and pulled him closer. It was truly _her _fault this time. She'd been stupid, she should have listened to Gaius. She should have known something would go wrong; but what had gone wrong? She had done everything correctly. Merlynn was the sole person to the killing of the King.

"He's dead. My - my father's dead."

"I'm so sorry, Arthur."

oOo

Merlynn and Gaius shuffled into their chambers after leaving the late King's bedchambers. She felt decades older than she should have; bags rested beneath her eyes, appearance haggard and exhausted. Gaius was worried for her. She kept the pain of guilt close to her heart at all times - every single friend who had left or died, she felt responsible for. Solely. He didn't know how to comfort her. Who could comfort a person who had accidently killed the King?

"The spell was working. I'm sure of it. I did everything right. I don't know what happened," she babbled.

"I think I do." He opened his hand to reveal the small silver charm necklace he'd collected from Uther's neck. It twinkled in the dim lighting of the candles, almost white in colour and delicate. The large oval pendant, as Merlynn touched it, hummed with magic. "I found it around Uther's neck. It appears as though it's been enchanted and such an enchantment would have reversed the effects of your healing spell. Uther didn't stand a chance."

Merlynn clenched her jaw. "Morgana."

"I believe so."

"How did she get past the guards?" she asked.

Gaius pondered for a moment, before setting the charm down onto the table, his movements mournful. "Perhaps it wasn't Morgana who placed the charm around Uther's neck."

"You think it was Agravaine?" she suspected.

"I fear so."

oOo

Merlynn hadn't always liked King Uther Pendragon. In fact, he was one of the stupidest men she'd ever encountered, one who she loathed every day for causing such anguish and fear in her kind. But, to know that it was _her _who had brought the downfall and ultimate slaughter of him, it killed her. All the people she stopped, she _killed, _for the safety of the King and the land of Camelot, would be proud of her. Merlynn was just like them; a killer. If Arthur knew that _she _was the one, he would kill her. She was sure that she deserved it; then again, it was only in her best intention to help Arthur. Merlynn couldn't tell him now.

She nudged the door open with more hesitance than she ever had before, hand hovering over the handle. Arthur was slumped in his chair, ice-blue eyes gazing out the window; _grief. Pain. Anger. _It was written across his face, even though he tried to hide it. He was _so _angry, not only at Etheldred and himself, but at his father. How could he just _leave _him like that? Without any guidance, support; he was alone in his new role as King of Camelot.

"I am _so sorry," _he heard from behind him, the voice small. "I - I should've. I should've been there... I wish there was something I could have done."

Arthur shook his head, raising a hand. "Merlynn. No one but me is to blame for this."

"Don't believe that," Merlynn came forward and took a seat across from him. "This isn't your fault."

"I am entirely to blame. My father spent twenty years fighting sorcery. To think I knew better. I was so arrogant. My arrogance has cost my father his life," he muttered.

She gripped his hand, pressing a kiss to the skin. "You were only doing what you thought was right. Etheldred must not have meant any harm; the spell went wrong, perhaps. I don't think she intentionally wanted to kill the king. Uther was dying."

"I let her go out of pure mercy," he admitted. "But, all I know now is that I lost both my parents to magic. She may not have meant it, but her actions have made me remember what it really is. An object of revenge."

All hope left her. "No. Don't believe that. I know that some things have gone awry due to magic, but I believe it will help you in the future. Do not lose sight of that."

"You're telling me that, after _everything, _I should consider magic as an object of good?" he almost shouted.

"It's not the magic that's bad, it's the people who bare it," she insisted. "They abuse it, defile it, turn it into poison."

"I don't _care, _Merlynn! It killed - it _murdered _my father," he snapped. Arthur then began to make his way to the door.

"Arthur -"

"No, Merlynn."

He left.

oOo

Arthur remembered watching his men carry the limp form of his father out of his bedchamber; he had sat there, frozen, unable to lift a finger. His eyes never left his father, remaining locked on his face until the body was removed. Arthur then prepared himself for the final night with Uther, who would then be burnt at the pyre in a noble funeral. He found himself alone in the Throne Room, gazing at Uther's body set up on the smooth-cut table created out of the finest wood, arms crossed in a v over his chest. Arthur couldn't help but notice how regal he looked, even in his dead.

Merlynn and Gaius watched from the doorway.

Arthur stared down at his father's face. It was peaceful, serene; after all the pain, the anguish, the agony of his daughter's deceit, he was finally calm for the first time in a long time. He began to weep, sobs racking through his body and echoing in the large, dark chamber.

Gaius, as quietly as he could, shut the door to all the future King privacy, and turned to tell Merlynn to offer that they go back to their chambers for some much-needed rest, but she had already settled down at the bottom of the staircase, head inclined back along the panel.

"We must leave him to mourn," he stated. She didn't reply; her eyes wide and skin pale, she stared off into the distance, hands shaking. "Merlynn...?"

"I killed the king - I _killed _him," she whispered.

"You didn't kill Uther," he assured her. "Morgana did. Uther's spirit died when she broke his heart." Merlynn absorbed the information, running her hand over her hair. "We must look to the future. Uther's death will allow Arthur's progression to the throne. We must hope it brings peace and stability to the land, with you beside him."

"But magic will still be outlawed," she reminded him. Gaius nodded sadly. Her gaze finally turned to him. "I turned Arthur against magic, made him view it the same way Uther did. I'll never be able to show him who I truly am. This is all my fault."

"It isn't your fault, Merlynn. You are overcome by the need to do good, to all those that you love," he said. "It may not work out, but it is in your best intention. The time for you to reveal your magic will come; I'm sure of it. Arthur will be under even more pressure now he is King. He will need you now more than ever."

Merlynn nodded. "I know that. But, -"

"No buts. There is nothing more to be done. Come and eat your supper."

She denied the request and told him that she would sit and be a silent comfort for Arthur until morning, when he would leave the Throne Room to begin his journey as King of Camelot. Gaius couldn't help but be proud of her devotion to him; he always knew the extent of her loyaltly, but not many would wait the length of an entire night for their master. Then, he supposed, Arthur and Merlynn were not _just _servant and master.

"Alright. Get some sleep, though," he ordered softly.

It didn't seem like very long, but soon, sun rose over Camelot. It was a bright, fresh and beautiful day; the start of a new age of Albion already. A new beginning. With a new King. Arthur finally crawled out of the Throne Room, shoulders and legs aching, eyes burning from the bright sunlight that had shone through the floor-length windows. His heart felt heavy but he knew that it was not the correct time to lose will, for it was his time to be King. Such good weather on a depressing day could only bring good news. Arthur was surprised to see Merlynn curled up into a ball outside the door for him, just as she had during the Quest Ceremony years ago. He smiled at how _good _she was, in body and sould.

"Merlynn?" he muttered, reaching down to run his finger down her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled lazily at him, taking in his appearance. Arthur certainly looked better than he had only hours ago; much more composed, _confident. _Merlynn shuffled to her feet and glanced toward the golden window contemplatively. She, too, knew the definitions of such whether and her smile widened. "It is a new day," he stated quietly. His voice took on a more curious note. "Have you been out here all night?"

She nodded, ruffling her hair. "I didn't want you to think that you were alone."

Arthur wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled the servant closer, resting his cheek on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured, kissing his jaw. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

"Me too," Merlynn agreed.

He grinned wryly and began to drag her off with him to his chambers. "You can make us some breakfast, then."

oOo

The Throne Room, once so empty and full of despair, was alive with colour and thriving with courtiers, knights, sentry, the townspeople and members of the council. They all filled the room in two sections on either side of the room, leaving a pathway from the door to throne. Anticipation and excitement filled the room as they all chattered about. Then, everything went silent as Arthur Pendragon strolled down the red-carpeted path to the front of the chamber, where Geoffrey of Monmouth awaited him; he kneeled before the throne, eyes set determinedly.

Merlynn stood amongst the knights by their side. She felt out of place in her normal clothing while the men all wore chainmail and red cloaks, but didn't particularly care. She ignored the playful nudges they sent her, teasing her silently, and instead focused on her Prince turning into her _King. _Another piece of her destiny was being fulfilled, right before her eyes. Merlynn was so proud of him.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?" Geoffrey declared.

Arthur nodded. "I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

Merlynn had always though the crown was ugly; almost as though it was a false crown created of wood. It truly was a hideous crown to behold. But, as Arthur put it on, she couldn't help but smile at how handsome he seemed standing so tall as King of Camelot. The entire crowd could barely hold in their cries as they waited impatiently for Geoffrey's final announcement.

"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Arthur, King of Camelot!" he finished.

Arthur stood and turned to take a first glance at _his _people, his knights. He couldn't help but feel slightly excited at the fact that he was now King of the Realm; it was something he'd wanted to be for a while, but knew he wasn't ready _then. _Now, he was ready. To take charge, to make things _his _way, to create a world that's without war, but peace and unity of the five kingdoms. He caught Merlynn's eye; she stuck a thumb up for him with a bright smile, then winked. They shared a keen look. Soon, they'd rule Camelot _together. _Just as he'd always wanted.

"_Long live the King!" _

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Arthur is now the King :) Kind of excited for this season to finally head forward into the most angsty direction possible (I mean, not as much as Supernatural but whatever). So, what did y'all think? <em>

_Haha. _

_Silveralopix:_ Yeah, all my shows are just ... so gone right now. I've been watching reruns of _everything _so far; Doctor Who, Spongebob, Family Guy, American Dad, Supernatural, Merlin, True Blood, Game of Thrones, American Horror Story, Sherlock. Oh! But I'm going to start watching Grimm and Once Upon a Time. Supernatural, VD and Sherlock start again soon so I'll be occupied with those. They're pretty good; and, if you want to watch Supernatural, it's a time flyer because there's seven seasons ;) Oh, try Torchwood; it's really good, I just _hate _Gwen with a passion; she's a bit of a whore. Thank you! xx

_Scribbler95: _haha, thank you :D Hope you didn't cry too much!

_Karen Weasley: _aw, thank you so much... I'll try to prolong the chapters as much as possible to span it out over time, but eventually it will end and I'll have to start pre-planning the 4-5 story which will be considered a side-story XD So glad you're enjoying this! x

_SecretlyAGryffindor: _I really like their songs "Howl" and "Heavy In Your Arms", but otherwise I'm not too Florence + the Machine savvy; did take a look at Shake it Out, and i love it! :D I've now got the majority of their music on my I-phone now; thank you ;) Hope you had an amazing New Year, as well!

_TheSheepEnchanter2: _haha, thank you. Hope you had fun on your vacation! :D

_Ahsilaa: _I did; I'm in love with Doctor Who! I, erm, I only got to watch the last half of it, but I have it recorded on my foxtel for a rainy day. I knew Morgana wasn't going to die; she's too important to the legend (which, I know, Lancelot was too but they killed him off) and they couldn't just _kill off _Katie Mcgrath! I'm glad she's alive; my heart stopped a bit when I doubted myself. The fact that Aithusa was the one who brought her back from death just gave me ideas for the between 4-5 side-story.

_xXMistressMadHatterXx: _Yes, knowledge is Gaius' weapon, and his books are his ammunition :P Um, about that; I accidently wrote Percy's name there, and when I got your review, I quickly deleted it off because that was just a mistake. Haha. My muse for old Merlynn is, I'm pretty sure, Maggie Smith. With long hair; which she never seems to have, but oh well. Or was it Helen Mirren? Not too sure; I'm just gonna say Maggie, because she's so sweet yet regal. I mean, did you see her in the final Harry Potter? Me, too. Or, I would've thought Arthur or Morgana would've figured it out; _somebody. _Even Tristan or Isolde!


	81. Aithusa: Julius Borden

_Changed my name to KhaleesiStormborn - how bout it? :D_

_So, you know how I said I was going to do Remedy to Cure All Ills - I watched episode, and then was like "...meh..." and decided that it would remain non-existent to my fanfiction. In other terms, whatever happened in that episode, is just a puff of dust. So, yeah... sorry. I'm sure you're all disappointed *sarcasm*... lol :P But, we continue on with the Golden Effect, with Aithusa; he's now considered as "The Little Shit" on Tumblr, because he brought Morgana back to life; but, I love Morgana too much to be disappointed in the dragon. _

_Note: I watched Vampire Diaries last night, and can I just say: OMG. It was, well, just pure amazing-ness and I was squealing at the end. :) _

_Haha. Another thing._ **Nathaniel Parker **_who plays Agravaine is in Haunted Mansion, and also another movie that just isn't coming to mind yet. And he had feelings; I was very surprised to see compassion on his face. Lol. But, if you do see the movie, you'll be very surprised considering I saw it again this year and was like '..WOAH..!' _**And, I put this in bold so you can all view, there is this mini-series coming up, Labyrinth, which, at first, I thought it to only feature Tom Felton out of my collection of people I adore, but Katie's in it! Ah! As well as Jessica Brown-Findlay and Tony Curran. I was having a panic attack when I realised this.**

_Another note: This chapter doesn't feature Arthur much, only for a couple of seconds. This sucks, but oh well; this episode is more Merlin-centric, anyhow, and his right as Dragonlord. _

_Yet another note: Yeah. I'm really sad; I told my sister that if i ever get a boyfriend who likes Game of Thrones, I want him to call me "Moon of his life" and I'll call him "My Sun and Stars." She laughed at me and called me a ruh-tard (Hangover pronunciation.) :'( I really want that. Very badly. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter: Aithusa. <em>

* * *

><p>Ever since she sacrificed herself at the Veil, Merlynn found that the spirits of her past haunted her dreams. But, in a good way. She was surprised at first, to see her father return to her in her dreams not too long ago, but she began to get used to it. It was William, this time, who came to her in her mind the moment she fell asleep that night.<p>

_Ealdor looked exactly the same. The grassy pastures, the small huts in line and the two big barns that occupied empty spaces in the perimeter offered to the villagers. He sat beside her on their rock, the one they had sat on and chatted about the many things in life ever since they were young children. Merlynn smiled in content as she gazed over at her home, before she turned her eyes to William. He seemed the same; his face was alight with a bright smile, just as he used to be; no hate or anger, nor hurt passed his eyes, just happiness; he was _her _Will this time. _

_"Hello, Merlynn," he greeted. "Long time no see, eh?" _

_Merlynn rolled her eyes. "Duh."__. _

_Will sighed. "So, how've you been? What's been happening in the real world?" _

_"That's what you ask? How have I been?" she questioned dubiously. "Even after you've been dead for such a long time; you ask that _stupid _question? God, I can't believe you."_

_"What else is there to ask?" _

_Merlynn frowned. So much had happened since he died that fateful day, so many deaths, rejoices, moments of importance; she wasn't sure how to answer that, nor how to begin. "Uh - well, a lot. It's been years." _

_"You with poncy prince, Arthur now?" he guessed. She nodded guiltily. "I should'a known, with the way he looked at you. God." _

_She flushed. "Yeah, I know. I'm still a servant, by the way. He just became King," Merlynn admitted with a small smile, gleaming with pride. _

_He nudged her playfully. "And you're going to be his Queen. Oh, how I wish I could see the day that a simple peasant from Ealdor put on a crown and became Queen."_

_"Yeah, especially since the highest rank I've been is Queen of the Rock," she laughed, motioning to the large boulder they were sitting on. A childhood game; she was Queen of the Forest, her castle was the rock, her husband was a tree and William had been her slave, who ate bugs. It was stupid, but fun at the time. _

_Will grinned. "So, what else happened since you were resurrected from death? I know you almost died, Merlynn. I saw you in the afterlife," he said solemnly. _

_"Yeah. I stabbed myself to save Arthur." Merlynn sniffed, resting her head on his shoulder. "It was so strange to die. I wasn't in pain, such calm rushed through my body; all the troubles and worries I had, were gone. Not even my stress about Arthur were there. I had never felt so peaceful in my whole existence." She smiled sadly. "I almost wished it didn't end," she admitted. _

_"Dying isn't all that great. I mean, you don't really exist anymore. Not really," he replied. "If there's a heaven, I haven't been there." _

_Merlynn motioned to Ealdor. "Heaven is whatever you want it to be. You could be in heaven right now, in Ealdor." _

_"With you," he added. She rolled her eyes. _

_"Sure." He nudged her again. "I miss you, Will; there's not a day that I don't."_

_Will was the one who rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't miss me, Merlynn. From what I've seen, you've got enough on your shoulders, a destiny that no mortal could comprehend. Not even Gaius, nor Arthur, could understand, not matter how much they care. You need to learn to forget, at least for a while. You'll die from stress if you keep it up." _

_"I know." _

_There was a bang; like cannon fire, but it was distant, as though away from where they were, off in the trees. The pair frowned and stared off into the direction of the noise. _

_Merlynn furrowed her brows. "What was that?" _

_"That was the signal to wake up now, Merlynn." _

_She wasn't sure she wanted to leave just yet. "Alright. Goodbye, Will." _

_"You're going to make a beautiful Queen." He touched her cheek, winked, before he disappeared in a cloud of ash._

Merlynn's eyes fluttered open. She was in her bedchambers, that was the first thing she deduced. _Bang. _Sitting up in her bed, she glanced at the door as though it would reveal to her the noise; it sounded like footsteps as she listened further.

"Hello, Gaius," an unfamiliar voice croaked; distinctly male, and haggard. "Surely you remember me?"

Merlynn could hear the doubt in Gaius' voice, his hesitation as he replied the strange man. "Only too well," he bit back. She shuffled, as quietly as she could, from her bed and over to the door, peeking through the cracks in the wood down into the physician's chambers below. A dim golden glow beamed through, but she could not see very much, only the edge of Gaius' work table. "What are _you _doing here?"

"_Please. _I could do with drying myself by your fire," the man implored.

Gaius stepped aside and let the man pass; he glared at him as he walked inside. He could only bring trouble to Camelot, that Gaius was sure of. Merlynn let her eyes fall shut as she focused on the conversation, muttering a few choice words she'd learnt from one of her many books. It was as though she was in the room with them, seated at his work table. She felt like she was intruding, as she could see the contempt in the physician's eyes as he stared at the man with thick, layered clothing.

"You have some nerve coming back here," Gaius snapped. The man seemed to chuckle. "You left me in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry about that," his voice didn't sound as apologetic as his words did. "Let's just say that execution didn't really appeal to me." He turned to him, noting his silence. "Don't pretend you supported Uther."

Merlynn, in the depths of her bedroom and subconscious of her mind, realised that the man was her kind; a sorcerer. She was sure he was not a pure-born magic; at least, she guessed. Her curiousity in the man heightened as she noted Gaius' angry glare that had not been set upon any man in a long time.

"Tell me why you are here," the physician said coldly.

In response, the man did not utter a single word, but slipped a piece of cloth from his water-speckled coat, and held it out to Gaius. As he pulled open the cloth, his eyes widened in amazement and he took an object from the cloth. Two spirals interlocked in a weave of pure gold, gleaming with an air of magic. The physician touched the rune-carved surface and peered closer to it.

"Save your eyesight, Gaius. It's the triskelion of Ashkanar," the man stated.

"You're sure?"

He nodded. "I'm certain."

Gaius made his way over to his desk. "Let me see." He checked it over with his magnifying glass, his mouth gaping at the sight of the hand carved words that dented the surface of "It is written in druid tongue. Bind runes are in threes, that's rare."

"I can save you the trouble," he scoffed. "They guide the bearer to the tomb of Ashkanar." Gaius glanced up from his searchings to gaze at the man in shock. "_Yes. _We both know the legend. We both know what he hid there."

Gaius nodded. "A dragon's egg. And you have come to steal it."

"I wouldn't say steal..."

"If you're forgetting one thing, you're missing a part of the triskelion," he barked.

"Oh, no. I know where that bit is," the man stated confidently.

"Where?"

He smirked. "In the vaults, beneath your feet."

"In Camelot?" the physician asked in surprise.

"Where it has lain safe and secure for the past four-hundred years," he told him.

"And you want me to help you get it?" he guessed.

"Together, we could bring this wonderous creature back to life!" he exclaimed with a delighted smile. Merlynn shuffled closer to the door subconsciously, eager to hear what the creature was; what _could _it be, anyhow?

Gaius shook his head. "I want no part of your plan."

"You don't want to release the last living dragon?"

Merlynn's hand slapped quickly over her mouth to muffle the gasp that immediately breathed out. _Dragon? _Kilgharrah was the last living dragon in the five kingdoms and beyond that. Or, so she thought. She could only imagine the reaction on the old dragon's face if he knew about this dragon egg.

"The old ways should be left to die," Gaius answered simply.

"That's not what you taught me!" he argued.

He sighed. "That's what I feel now. I believe in the King Arthur will become and the future he will build."

The man looked shocked, if not a little hurt by Gaius' abrupt and disgruntled behaviour. It was not the Gaius he knew, the one who taught him to be a man who was confident in his sorcery skills. "Think about it," he hissed.

"I've given you my answer. Now I think you should leave Camelot, sooner rather than later. Arthur may not be his father, but he isn't a friend of the Old Religion," he dismissed, storming over to the door.

The man followed after him, but turned in the doorway before he could completely leave. "I will be in the tavern in the Lower Town, take your time. Oh. Gaius, I know I caused you trouble before, but I'm a changed man. Believe me." He then left.

After the door had slammed shut, Merlynn brought her focus back into her bedchamber and hurried down the stairs; curiousity, as usual, consumed her body as she crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her brows at the physician. "Who was that?" she questioned.

Gaius rolled his eyes; he didn't expect any less of her snooping habits. "No one. Don't worry."

"Tell me, Gaius," Merlynn demanded.

He sighed. "He was a pupil. His name is Julius Borden." So, he was not, in fact, a pure-born magical being, but one who practiced the art.

"Why wouldn't you help him?" She frowned at his look. "This is a chance in a lifetime, Gaius! We could revive the second living dragon in this world; Kilgharrah could preserve his kind, he could live on."

"Borden is not a man to be trusted," Gaius informed her.

Merlynn brushed her long, dark tendrils from her eye and shuffled closer to him; how could he not think that releasing a dragon, the _second _dragon in the entire world, was a glorious thing? . "You don't think the triskelion is real?"

"That, I have no doubt."

"Then _what?" _

He sent her a look of exasperation. "His motives, Merlynn. Even as a young man he was prone to dishonesty. Who knows what path he is on now?" She gaped at him.

"You want to egg to remain lost forever!" she accused.

"_No, _I don't want it to get into Borden's hands," he shouted. "The tomb of Ashkanar has remained untouched for over four-hundred years. It is my belief that it should remain that way! Now let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Merlynn was not about to get an ounce of sleep, she knew. Thoughts of the dragon egg, hidden in a castle, forever to remain isolated from the world, were constantly in her mind. It kept her awake enough to realise this. So, she escaped in the dark of the night, mentally calling her advisor and dear friend to their field. When she arrived in the clearing, Kilgharrah was already waiting for her, his large, scaly body stretched out on the grass. She couldn't help but grin when she saw his golden eyes and rushed closer, her arms splaying across his large arm - they didn't even wrap halfway.

"I missed you, Kilgharrah."

"It is good to see you alive and well, Merlynn. I felt the bond between us break momentarily," he admitted. "I was worried. Then, when it rekindled, I knew that the Cailleach had decided to bring you back."

"She needed blood, that's all. I would have died had it not been for her power giving me the time needed to get back to Camelot," she told him as she stepped away from his leg. "I am forever grateful to her. But that's not why I'm here." The Great Dragon looked curious and motioned with his jaw for her to continue. Merlynn told him everything; about Borden, the triskelion and the dragon egg mystery. By the end of her tale, Kilgharrah seemed to be bouncing on his haunces in delight, amber eyes swimming with excitement.

"I have _only dreamt _of such a moment, Merlynn," he breathed. She smiled. "Until now I believed the egg would never be found, that I would be the _last _of my kind."

"So the legend is true," she stated in wonder.

Kilgharrah nodded, his warm breath washing over her. "This is a chance in a thousand, Merlynn. You must retrieve the egg."

Merlynn hesitated. "I know."

"What is wrong?"

"Gaius says that I shouldn't, that it should remain in the tomb for the rest of its existence," she told him, sounding much like a child reading a rule that a parent had given her; defiant, but nervous. "He has forbidden it."

"_Merlynn," _he practically growled. "You are a dragontamer; it is a gift, passed down from your ancestors. Your father gave up everything in his life to save me, what do you think he would say?"

"I've spoken to him. He says that he's proud of me," Merlynn snapped. "Who do you think you are, trying to put me into that position? Kilgharrah, I understand the seriousness of this task, but _do not _use my father as a weapon against me."

"I am sorry, Merlynn," Kilgharrah calmed, sounding sentimental. "This egg harbours the last of my kind. I _beg _you to rescue it, Merlynn. Do everything in your power."

She would have to ignore Gaius' pleads for the time-being. He was _not _her father, merely a guardian. He did not have all control over her; besides, she was an adult, she could make her own decisions. Merlynn knew the importance of the egg; it was truly the last tie to the dragons, the single thing that could re-create the species of the most fantastical creature to ever thrive in the Earth.

"You have my promise," Merlynn swore.

oOo

_The Rising Sun: Morning. _

Merlynn sighed as she gazed up at the slowly waving sign that was set above the small, two-storey building. It was the only insignificant detail of the conversation between Gaius and Borden that she remembered. She strode inside confidently and greeted Evoric; he was the only person who would know where exactly the mysterious stranger was.

"Tan fellow?" she listed. "Tall? Dark hair? Wears a leather coat? A bit scruffy?"

Evoric winked. "Interested in the young man, eh, Merlynn?" She couldn't help but blush at the comment, despite its falseness.

"No_, _Gaius asked me to check him over. Apparently he had some infection in his hand that he healed last night and, since he's so busy, he wanted me to take his place," Merlynn lied easily.

"O' course. My apologies. Third room to the right, lass," he told her with a warm smile.

"Thank you. Tell your wife I said 'hello'," she returned, and began to make her way up the stairs at the side of the establishment to the lodging rooms.

Merlynn nudged the door open slightly and noticed that a bundle was dozing in the bed available in the quaint chamber; she sighed at the fact that Borden was asleep but crept inside and decided she would forcefully wake him. As she began to close the door, a hand shot out to grasp tight at her throat and she was shoved against the thick wooden panel of the door.

Borden's blade replaced the hand, it moving to the spot beside her waist. "What do you want?" he roared.

She gasped and raised her hands in surrender. "I want to help you," Merlynn insisted.

"Who are you?"

"A friend of Gaius," she said nervously. Her eyes flickered downwards toward the vicious looking knife that dug into the flesh of her collarbone without drawing blood. Any wrong movement, any _word, _and she'd be dead within the second. _Again. _"I heard what you told him. I want to help you get the dragon's egg."

"Did he send you?" he asked curiously; there was hope laced within the words. Merlynn noted that Borden still felt bonded to the physician, even after all the trouble he'd caused for him. Merlynn shook her head. His expression darkened. "No. Then get out."

Merlynn resisted and began to babble excuses about books and knowledge about dragons, but Borden continued to shove her out the door, knife forgotten at his belt. She bounced back, crossing her arms over her chest. "How do you suppose you're going to get into the Vaults?" she questioned quickly. Merlynn hated herself, and Kilgharrah, for making her betray Arthur in such a way; sometimes, being a dragonlady _sucked. _

He scoffed. "How is a little girl like yourself going to help?"

Ignoring the sexist comment, Merlynn grinned smugly as she began to take a step away from him. "Because I have a direct line to King Arthur. I'm his personal servant. Which means, I have access to all the keys of the kingdom." Then, she turned away. "But, if you really don't need my help -"

"_Wait." _Borden sighed from behind her. "Sorry. Would you help me get this dragons egg?"

Merlynn whirled around with a childish smile on her face. "Of course."

oOo

Arthur was so peaceful when he slept. After those troubling weeks of Uther's death, his face, even when asleep, was riddled with grief and the stress of being such a young King; he was a shadow of himself. Now, he was relaxed, calm, face smoothed out and mouth gaped slightly. Merlynn was glad that he reverted back to - somewhat - his previous state. Memories of having to keep a tight hold on him in his bed as he cried on her shoulder, almost unconsciously, on the many nights he'd asked her to sleep in the same bed as him.

She sighed sadly; she was adding another lie to the equation of big lies that could possibly vanquish her relationship with him. Merlynn ran her fingers through her hair, and crept over to the key hanger. She crouched down low and began to search through each brass key, searching for the familiar one that unlocked the Vaults. Arthur shifted in the bed next to her. Merlynn paused in horror and turned to face him, watching as he - still snoozing - turned to face her. She glanced at him nervously before continuing her search; Arthur blearily opened his eyes and gazed at her in tired confusion.

"What on _Earth _are you doing?" he questioned in a thick voice.

Merlynn turned to him and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Arthur. I snuck in here to give you a morning kiss. I didn't get to see you last night," she lied, an innocent smile gracing her features.

"That is flattering, but why were you searching through my keys?" Arthur asked her, sitting up slightly in his bed.

"There is word of a wood-worm outbreak in the castle. I was checking if the panel had any signs of infestation," she told him matter-of-factly.

He blinked. "I'm in love...with a complete and utter idiot," he muttered, although she was not sure if he was stating it to himself, or to her. Either way, Merlynn rolled her eyes.

"Well, you won't be insulting me when your bedframe collapses over your royal head," she retorted.

"Leave. I'd like to get some sleep."

"Alright," she sighed. "I'll just go do my chores." As Merlynn began to make her way to the door, she found the key. Her eyes widened delightfully and she snatched it and the rest of his clothes.

Just as she had thought that the key was rightfully in her grasp, Arthur grunted from behind her and she paused. "Merlynn, I'll need my belt."

Frustrated, Merlynn tossed the belt down at the foot of the bed and rushed off with his other clothing.

_Alright, Plan B. _

oOo

It mocked her; the key. Shimmering in the golden sunlight from the tall, stain-glass windows of the Council Chamber as it dangled from Arthur's belt. It called to her, drawing her closer, almost teasing her with the way it swung back and forth from it's hold. Merlynn glared at it as Kilgharrah's words flashed in her mind.

"_Do everything in your power," _he had ordered.

Merlynn nodded in consent to the mental voice of her friend, which melted into a mask of indifference: it was the signature look of a servant, one that they were taught to have at a young age. Obedient, quiet, completely non-committal to their master's events unless ordered to do otherwise.

"...But it is the Northern Borders that are particularly vulnerable," Agravaine relayed, gesturing them to the new king.

"There's always been so, and the reason's obvious. If you look at the terrain here," Arthur responded.

The meeting was generally extremely boring, as it always has been for Merlynn to view. She waited; she had thought of simply dropping his pants, but didn't want to embarass him too much on his early ruling. He'd kill her if he ever found out. When the meeting was over, Arthur dismissed himself from the council and motioned for Merlynn to follow him, which she did so silently all the way to the King's bedchambers. He remained in his chambers he had used prior being King, which was for the absolute best in her opinion. She liked his room just fine.

As they entered, Merlynn quickly shut the door and slammed him against it with a sly grin.

"Merlynn, I have to say I'm enjoying this new side to you more and more," he chuckled, hands gripping her hips.

She smirked and leaned in until their lips were a breath away; one shift, and they'd be kissing, but she never moved any further than that. "I think it was you who brought it out," she told him.

With an irritated growl, Arthur smashed his lips to hers, reversing their positions so her body was completely pressed against the surface, trapped by his hips. Satisfaction and want stirred to life in her very being but, amongst the passion, the desire of having his body against hers, regret flared. _What was she doing? _Toying with his mind, his body, to betray him, to _steal _from him, even though he'd probably never discover it nor realise the reason behind it. He'd never do a thing like that to her. Merlynn didn't deserve him, not even in the slightest. _What would he think, if she ever told him what she'd done, what she was about to do? _

Probably kill you, her mind answered. Arthur would be horrified that, for five years, she'd been lying about the single biggest part of her life; betrayed, angry, horrified. Her logic was correct, he would kill her in a rage. Merlynn ignored it and pressed closer; she _had _to do this; it was for her destiny. Not as the other side of the coin, or Emrys, but the Last Dragonlady, the only one alive in this universe. Her hand slid down the hard plane of his chest to his belt, where she fished for his keys. Her hand locked around the metal and tugged it away from him, then slid the key up the sleeve of her arm.

Merlynn pulled away from the kiss abruptly and shakily found her feet. Arthur sent her a frustrated look. "Why are you stopping?" he growled impatiently. His mouth turned to her neck, where he began to press hot, open-mouthed kisses upon the length.

Her eyes rolled back in her head but, still, she refused him what he wanted (what she wanted, also) and gently shoved him back. "You know what will happen if we keep going."

"Exactly. And what's so bad about that?" he grinned. Merlynn smiled, flushing unwillingly at the look in his eye.

"We both have things to do; you with your document- things, and I have chores to complete," she told him.

"Chores can wait," he brushed off.

"From three days ago. Everytime I tried to do them, you'd bring me up here and we'd get carried away," Merlynn said. He sent her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry. Five years, get a bit overwhelmed."

She kissed him once more, before heading out for the day. Merlynn had to build herself up for the night, where her loyalties toward her father and the dragonlords would be proved.

_Night. _

She was really beginning to regret ever deciding to go against Gaius' word. In the end, he was more than likely always correct. But, she'd gone and told Kilgharrah about the one thing _she knew _he would become eager about, and now she was stealing from Arthur and hurrying down to the Vaults with a man who Gaius hated. She was such a stupid, _stupid _girl; what if she were caught amongst the chase, if Borden abandoned her? Merlynn had no doubt he would. Sure, she could use her magic and escape, but still...if Arthur discovered her magic now, or thought that she was a betrayer... it terrified her.

She met him at the side door of the battlements. Borden grinned in slight surprise and appreciation when he saw her, obviously not believing she had the gall to do such a thing. _Gods, she hated herself. _Merlynn unlocked the side door and nudged it open to reduce the noise, before creeping inside with the stranger following in behind seconds later.

"I'm beginning to like you, Merlynn," he said.

She smiled falsely in response and lead him through the winding system of tunnels toward the Vaults. The two hurried down the steep staircase that, years ago, Merlynn had used to visit Kilgharrah many nights. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, she reached her hand out and put it at his shoulder, effectively stopping him.

"This is as far as I go. And this key opens the last gate. But you have to get past the guards," she instructed, handing over the key.

He had a mischievous smile on his face as he pocketed the object. "That won't be a problem."

As he rushed off into the shadows, Merlynn let out a dejected sigh. _What was she doing? _She ran her fingers through her hair and plomped down onto the second stair, dangling her arms from her knees. Merlynn had to wonder when Kilgharrah could understand her limits of betrayal; it couldn't exactly be _betrayal, _could it? It was for someone, just not Arthur. Her life was too complicated for its own good.

What seemed like only seconds, but was really a few minutes, Borden returned to her. His knife slid back into its sheath (she noticed it was stained a bit in blood) and nodded toward her in a completely professional way, telling her that his mission was complete. Merlynn returned it begrudgingly and stood, taking the key that was offered to her. Shouts sounded in the distance; what was first pattering footsteps, soon became torchlight from above and shouts of alarm.

"This way," she whispered quickly.

Borden rushed after the nimble servant. He had to give her props for her bravery; he thought her naive, a bit light-headed, but helpful and resourceful to his task. He was glad that she was naive, for then she wouldn't have helped him in the first place. She wouldn't have the chance to see a dragon's egg, for he'd be off and reaching it before she even realised it. Oh, the money he would make. People would crowd all around the word to see the last dragon of this world; he would be paid millions. And when the dragon grew, he would rule kingdoms, lands.

They exited out of the side door, and burst into the cool night air. Borden panted beside her, slightly out of breath from running. His hand touched the triskelion in his pocket before turning to face her. "Thanks," he said gruffly.

She smiled slightly. "Anytime."

His eyes sparked with a plan, and he turned so as to isolate her toward the door. "So, are you a particularly good liar, Merlynn?" he questioned curiously. She shrugged.

"Sure. I guess. When needed," she answered.

Borden grinned, before he slammed her head into the wall and let her body slump in the gap of the door. "It's needed."

_Morning. _

Merlynn's eyes slid open painfully to be greeted with beams of sunlight shining down upon her face. She groaned; there was a familiar throbbing in her head and, as she reached up to touch it, a small lump was present beneath her hair. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her own bed as she had been expecting. Merlynn was, in fact, still at the castle wall.

Memories of last night came to mind.

_Borden..._

He had knocked her out. The _right bastard! _She was there the entire night then, which meant she could've been discovered during the length of the evening. Merlynn clenched her jaw irritably and stumbled to her feet, shutting and re-locking the door; Kilgharrah owed her for this. She then skedaddled off to Arthur's chambers with all intention of returning the key and pretending it never happened.

Merlynn was crossing a line.

She knew that.

Gaius knew that; well, he would most probably figure it out. He always knew what was going on in her thoughts.

Merlynn crept inside the King's bedchambers and made her way over to the key hanger, belt in hand; she placed it down as quickly and quietly as she could. However, in her haste, she knocked over his goblet and sent it soaring over Arthur and toward the floor. To avoid the inevitable clang, she leaped onto the bed and caught it mid-air with her magic. Merlynn snatched it up and stood triumphantly. Her satisfaction was short lived, as the weight on Arthur's stomach had alerted him and now, he sat up, glaring daggers at his servant and lover for waking him up for no apparent reason. _Again. _

"Merlynn," he said slowly, like the calm before a storm, "what are you doing?"

She pressed her fingers to her lips and put the cup against his headboard, resting her ear against the end. Then, she knocked. _Once, twice. _She shook her head, looking disappointed, while Arthur just stared at her dumbfounded. Merlynn moved lower on the headboard, knocking against that. "Wood-worm," she explained with a shrug.

"Sometimes, I worry exceedingly for your mental state," he stated, blinking at her.

The warning bells sent a beacon of terror through her. Merlynn's eyes flickered up toward the door, then to Arthur, who had gotten to his feet. She had an idea of what the warning bell was for.

"The hell is that?" Arthur muttered.

She nervously ran her fingers through her hair and helped him dress. Merlynn didn't know whether she was more angry at Borden, or herself. She trailed after Arthur as he bolted down to the Vaults (the guards had alerted them soon after). Gaius and Agravaine awaited them already; the former sent Merlynn a disappointed look, knowing she had something to do with it.

"What's happened here?" King Arthur questioned, sliding his belt tighter through the metal clasp.

Agravaine responded, voice cool and clipped, "The lock hasn't been damaged, which would suggest whoever it was had a key."

Gaius, once again, turned his attention to Merlynn, who ducked her head guiltily beneath his calculating gaze. "Strange," he murmured, his voice hinted with sarcasm. He made his way over to Arthur; he was standing nearby a small, golden box with blue velvet lined inside. The physician sighed. He should have known word of dragons would have made her more curious than necessary.

"Of all these treasures, this is all they were interested in," Arthur stated, motioning to the box. "What was in here?"

Gaius sent the servant another look before answering the new King, "I believe, sire, one third of a Triskellian, a type of key. A key that, according to legend, opens the ancient tomb of Ashkanar."

He couldn't believe the _nerve _of Merlynn, deceiving him like that, going against his orders. Didn't she see the impure intentions of Borden? Of course she didn't, he reasoned. She trusted people too easily, believed that there was such good in everyone she met, until they revealed their true side. Like Morgana, Gilli and now Borden.

"I remember my father talk of such a tomb," Arthur declared. "It contained a dragon's egg."

"It has been said," Gaius cryptically replied.

He raised a brow at his words. The physician could see so much of his father in that expression, that single look in his eye. "You don't believe it to be true?" he inquired curiously.

"Well, it is possible, sire. The wealth and wisdom of Ashkanar are without equal," he shrugged.

Agravaine's interest had been peaked at the thought. A _dragon, _of all things? As a boy, he had been particularly curious in the workings of the creatures, and the small child within him woke up in delight at the prospect of a dragon. "Is the egg still there?"

He tried to word his response, to make it seem as though he was telling the truth, but not really lying. Gaius did not want to provoke Arthur to do something rash; for example, going after the egg, one thing he wished to sorely avoid.

"I can't be certain," he said hesitantly. "But, to my knowledge, no one has disturbed the tomb for more than four hundred years."

"But with But with this triskelion, someone could," Arthur pointed out.

Agravaine frowned as he remembered facts from his research. "Sire, a dragon's egg can live for a thousand years. Even today, it could still hatch, and another dragon would be born into this world." He watched as the king's expression morphed into that of anger and somewhat horror.

"So, all my father's work to rid the world of these monsters would be undone."

Merlynn's fists clenched. _Monsters? _Dragons were not monsters, but marvelous creatures of beauty. She hadn't wanted to injure Arthur in a long time. Of course, Kilgharrah had sent a reign of fear throughout Camelot, but she could understand why he did it.

"That must be our fear," he declared.

Arthur sighed. "Then we have no choice. We must hunt down this intruder, destroy the egg," he proclaimed.

Merlynn's head dropped, terror written across her features. Her eyes slid shut; _so stupid, _she cursed herself. If she hadn't had helped Julius Borden in the first place, Arthur would never want to go and kill the creature she was sworn to protect.

Merlynn could almost feel the rumble of Kilgharrah's roar echo through her chest.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. So? What'd y'all think? I know it's not as high quality as the rest of my chapters, but this is because a) I edit every single one of my chapters before posting on the actual editupdate section of the site and on my crappy writing program (wordpad -_-) I'm up to the end of Lamia, and just starting Lancelot Du Lac, everything is confuzzling. Yeah... and b) since holiday-ing, I have not had any contact with anyone in the outside world except for my mother, sister, father, and two of my friends (the last two over the phone) because i am, if you have not realised it, a vampire. No, I'm a teenage hermit; who will return to school in weeks. I hate it; but I also hate most of my friends, with the exception of the two above and some others... _

_If you haven't realised it yet, I am a very anti-social person who enjoys drama. Yep. Story of My Life. _

_Demon-girl15:_ I loved Sherlock. I really want to have Stayin' Alive as my ringtone now, that was just hilarious. And Sherlock's face when he was infiltrating Irene's home; I almost cried from laughter! You may be very happy with my finale then; not telling what, or who, but something will happen :P

_Silveralopix: _Decided not to write it now ... it bored me. Yay! Another Sherlock fan in morph stage! :D

_Dreamwalker-Biliophile: _I do watch Torchwood. I am depressed that Ianto died; I loved Ianto/Jack. I wasn't able to get into the show until late last year (hehe 2012 now) because my family hate Doctor Who-verse and anything in relation, so I was not able to watch it until my mother converted to upstairs. Here's what I deduced from the show, and thought it was reasonable enough to keep in my story: the plot of oblivious!Arthur to Agravaine's betrayal is a big one, considering it does not even get to the heightened point until Arthur sees him walking with Morgana mid-episode, so it needs to be a slow build. It would only bring suspicion; more than necessary. So, yeah...

_emily8116: _Kin! I love you :)

_Karen Weasley: _I wanted to add the feminine element to the whole moment, and the love between Merlynn/Arthur to shine through; I'm glad you felt that :D xx thank you.

_TheSheepEnchanter2: _Planned all that. It's been taken care of, and i haven't even written one of the most life-changing episodes in the series (cries). I just finished Lamia; so happy. I think it's pretty good, well written; in fact, it's one of my best drafts ever. :D At least, to me. There's probably spelling mistakes... sigh.

_xXMistressMadHatterXx: _I really hope Agravaine is dead; even though I have a strange acceptance for Nathaniel Parker. You need to tell me about these Merlynn children of which you speak of! Haha. It's weird because when I spoke to my friend about the future, we were discussing children of my characters too! And, Yoda, I've got plans - big plans, for the future. :P

_Okay. I know that I have female readers (obviously) but are there any male readers out there? Or is this site run by women? I mean, there must be some testosterone around here somewhere...right? RIGHT? If you're a man, give me a shout out; so I know I'm not writing to a completely female audience. It would make me smile. Like Vampire Diaries, which has a population of male and female viewers. Haha. _


	82. Aithusa: The White Dragon

_Hello, guys! :) Sorry about the last chapter; it was a bit boring, to be honest. I didn't really like this episode apart from the confrontation at the end between Julius Borden and Merlin, and of course Aithusa. But, hopefully this chapter will be better because it includes those things. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in so long since the first part of Aithusa, and the gap between that and The Wicked Day; I was going through some shit, and practicing for stuff, and dealing with my bastard of a grandfather who decides that it's alright to be a complete asshole and tell me that I look fat, and I'll fail at everything in life... so, yeah. _

_One more thing: If you want to go to the movies and am not sure what to see, watch War Horse. I have never been so captivated about a tale of a horse before, and I was reduced to tears for 98% of it. It is a beautifully done, just fantastic film that will blow your mind. I loved every single scene; the actors were brilliant. Beyond perfection!  I'm sorry, I watched it today (11/1/2012), and _God _I enjoyed it. My mum and I have this thing that when one of us cries, the other does too; which is why we suck at watching sad flicks together. So, she cried, I cried, she began to sob, I laugh/cried ... ugh, it was an ugly mess. But, I recommend it a million times. I want to write a fanfiction, but I won't be able to capture the film in such a way to ever give it the appreciation it deserves. Tom Hiddleston, Jeremy Irvine, Benedict Cumberbatch (the few who's name I could remember off by heart) did this movie so well. _

_I'm ranting; sorry, I love this movie. _

_New Chapter! Let's get on with that... _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 86: Aithusa. <em>

On the way back to the physician's chambers, Merlynn knew that sometime during the night, she would get berated, or yelled at; she was even preparing herself for a beating. She could feel the rage radiate from his skin in boiling waves, and saw the expression on his face from the moment they left the Vaults. So, keeping behind him, she kept her head down and mouth shut; she didn't need him to embarrass her in the middle of the corridor which, if she made him angry enough, he would.

As soon as the door to their chambers shut, Gaius exploded and whirled to face her. "How could you be so stupid! What were you thinking?" he exclaimed in a fury.

"I am the last dragonlady," she defended. "It is my sacred duty to protect the last of the dragons."

"The tomb could've remained closed for another four hundred years and the egg would've been completely safe. Now Arthur's riding out intent on destroying it!" he countered, voice as potent as snake's venom.

Merlynn crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath; it was an, albeit failed, attempt to not falter beneath the physician's harsh words. She didn't like facing his wrath, and especially didn't enjoy the look in his eye. She made sure her eyes never left his face. "Well, perhaps Borden will get there before Arthur does," she insisted.

He scoffed. "You trust Borden? You really think he's going to release that dragon? I fear to think what he intends for the poor creature." Gaius clenched his fists to avoid slamming them into something, like the wall. He didn't want to injure his knuckles; he was old, and would probably break them into twine. "Why couldn't you leave things alone!" he barked.

She gulped, hands shifting so that they locked behind her back. "Kilgharrah told me to do whatever it took," she nervously explained.

"You took orders from _Kilgharrah, _and disobeyed me?" he snapped.

"_Yes. _Yes, I did. I went to him, and I asked him what I should do," she shouted back.

Gaius glared at her. "I told you specifically about Borden's character, but instead you got advice from the dragon! I cannot believe you didn't listen."

"You aren't my father!" Merlynn almost screamed. "So stop trying to be. I am doing what needs to be done. The dragons need to live on. I will go out there and i will fight for my destiny -"

"Your destiny is here." His voice had mellowed; despite his change in his exterior, he flinched, eyes filling with remorse.

"One of them is," she corrected him sharply, eyes now a bright gold in her anger. Gaius took a tentative step back. "I know you think it's wrong, and yes I may have screwed up, but just trust me. And stop thinking that you know everything, because you don't."

Merlynn grabbed knapsack from beside her, and stormed out.

_Later. _

They headed out toward the tomb of the dragon egg almost immediately after King Arthur gave his orders. Merlynn felt awful, leaving Gaius so abruptly after an argument. She truly didn't mean all the things she had said, not really. She'd just been so _angry; _a dragon, and actual living dragon, was dormantly waiting for her and she was forbidden to take it and raise it as her own. It hadn't seemed fair, so she took the initiative and ruined things more. Besides, all everyone did was yell at her, tell her that she was stupid and useless, and she had enough of it.

Arthur kept an eye on the muddy pathway in search of this mysterious thief that had infiltrated the Vaults so swiftly. He was a keen tracker, so it was not too hard to discover the hoof tracks of the stolen horse. And it was _his _horse too, Lamri. He had taken Lamri; his favourite. Arthur couldn't wait to wring the thief's neck for stealing. Then, he would take the treskilion object and destroy the dragon egg. He had made a promise, when his father died, to himself that he would listen to logic instead of his childish instinct - he had made that mistake once, and he learnt from that.

He called for a stop at the top of a lush hill on the country-side. Arthur gestured to the hoof tracks he'd been following since discovering them a couple of hours ago.

"Same hoof tracks. We must be closing on him," he declared.

Merlynn turned her gaze to the horizon, where she noticed a pillar of smoke rising from the trees. It had to be Borden; it was the only sign of life in the track of the hooves. She narrowed her eyes. She wanted to kill Borden - for hurting Gaius, for betraying and lying to her, and for riding off to collect the dragon egg without allowing her to tag along. But, she also wanted to warn him to back down, or to give _her _the triskelion. "Look," she called, motioning toward the smoke. "He made camp."

She nudged Firefoot into a fast gallop, leaving a cloud of dust and surprised companions behind her.

oOo

Borden was gone by the time they reached his haphazardly made camp in the middle of a small opening. He had heard them coming obviously and hurried off in a haste. Merlynn dismounted with a sneer and kicked at the twigs beneath her feet; _so close. _The shadows of the night began to melt in the orange hues of dusk, and hung low in the trees, casting darkness over them. She sighed as she glanced up toward the colourful sky. She could use her magic to track him, use any sort of power that she had to find out where the thief was.

Beside her, Arthur checked the campfire ashes, gloved hand hovering over the blackened wood. "It's still warm," he said.

"He can't have more than a few hours lead on us," Elyan insisted. Arthur nodded and stood.

"We need to keep moving," he stated.

They mounted their horses and set off after the hoof tracks that were steadily before them; Borden had swerved Lamri through the forest, which meant it took a lot of Arthur's concentration to keep following him. What seemed like moments later, Arthur stopped the troupe once again by the hillside and glanced down to the grassy pastures to see smaller, slightly forked tracks in the leaves.

"Deer tracks," he called, jaw clenched in irritation.

Leon let out a frustrated sigh. "We lost him?"

"It's getting too dark to see. We have to find somewhere to hole up for the night," Arthur told them.

"But we're so close to him," Merlynn insisted.

He shrugged, making his way back up the hill to his steed. "Unless you can see in the dark, Merlynn, there's not much else we can do."

They moved a little ways down the pathway until they reached a reasonable enough clearing for a campfire. Merlynn fixed together the vegetables and meat that Joan had wrapped up for her to cook. She stirred it slowly in the pot with some boiled water, using her magic here and there just to spice it up; she was always a bit proud of her cooking, regardless of where she was. There were many sets of eyes on her back, she soon realised, as the lovely scent and smoke rose from the large pot. The men gazed longingly at the preparing stew, all the while complaining to each other about their stomachs.

Merlynn rolled her eyes and suggested they help, to quicken the process, but they denied her quickly. Including Lancelot, as to which she was surprised a bit and glared at him. Finally, when dinner was ready, she lifted the pot with her hand wrapped in a cloth to prevent burnt flesh and carried it over to them. Gwaine rubbed his hands together in delight and smacked his chops. In seconds, the knights all had their bowls raised for her to pour the stew inside.

Merlynn poured Leon's and made to move onwards, but he gripped her wrist and pulled her back. "I'm famished," he stated. She sighed and poured him some more, which gave her less and less in the long run. He smiled and sent her a wink. "Thank you, Merlynn."

She continued on with the rest of the knights, and finished with Gwaine. As she began to make her way to her plate so she could eat for the first time since hours before they had departed, when she grabbed an apple, the rogue knight also decided to kidnap her wrist. "I'm hungry as a horse," he motioned toward his plate.

Merlynn begrudgingly served him some extra stew before she scurried over to her bowl where she could finally sat her aching stomach. She ladled some soup and went to place it into the bowl, but Arthur called out her name and effectively made her pause. She sent him an irritable glare. "_What?" _

"Have you fed the horses?" he questioned pointedly, shovelling some of _her _soup into his mouth; he snatched the spoon out of her hands, but forced her to hold the pot.

"Well -"

"Come on, they must be starving," Arthur pointed out.

The knights all grinned, amused. Merlynn, however, was not and glanced down at the bowl, which was almost empty as is. All she wanted to do was _eat. _"But -"

"On your toes."

He was treating her like a _servant, _something he hadn't done in five years. It upset her. So, as she passed him, Merlynn shoved his shoulder and sneered in his, then the knight's, direction. Arthur watched her go for a moment with furrowed brows, but shrugged and continued to eat the soup from the bowl. He would not be getting any sort of endearment from her for a while, she knew that. She fed the horses some grain, smiling softly as they snorted in pleasure from their food.

"I wish I could join you in your delight," she murmured bitterly. "But I have _men _for friends, you see. Men who are bastards. You are so lucky that you aren't human."

There was a snap of twigs behind her; she froze, and turned nervous eyes to the treeline. She felt as though someone was watching her, like she was a dear and the eyes of a predator were waiting to pounce. Merlynn willed herself not to shiver as she turned around and glanced at the trees once again. There was no one there, nor any sort of sign of anyone being there. The paranoia was getting to her, she tried to convince as she ran her hand down Firefoot's flank comfortingly and made her way back to camp.

The knights had finished their meal by the time she returned from feeding the horses. Her stomach for the upteenth time growled in protest, wishing for even a morsel of food to quench her hunger; she had, for a brief moment, thought about eating the grain if they continued to starve her. Or, she would have to go out and hunt for her food, which she wasn't exactly enthused about. Merlynn held back her spiteful comments toward the men as she collected her plates like the servant she was, all the while cursing them in her mind.

"Mm. That was lovely, Merlynn," Gwaine commented, handing her his empty plate. "Thanks."

"Er, I loved it," Percival remarked with a soft smile. He ruffled her hair.

"Me, too," Leon added.

Arthur was the last and, as he put his plate to the pile, he also motioned to the cooking pot in his hands. "If you're gonna wash those, wash this, too," he ordered with a cocky smile.

"_Thanks," _she snarked, clenching her jaw.

His eyes lit up. "Hang on, there's a bit left." Arthur scooped up the last bit of whatever sort of edible treat there was in the pot and ate it in front of her, relishing in the glare she sent him in return. . "Mm. Mm."

"Good, was it?" her voice was venomous.

"Little bit salty, though." He made to kiss her cheek, but she completely shifted from his line of access, and began to sulk her way to the river so she could wash the plates.

"Merlynn?" Leon called. If this was the way the _entire _trip would be, then she would damn them all and head off without them, no care for the consequences. They had no right to treat her in such a fashion, and she was sick of it already. But, Merlynn still pivoted to face them, an expectant brow raised. The scruffy knight revealed a hidden bowl from behind his back with a large grin on his face. "Did you think we were going to let you starve?" The knight's chuckled in unison.

"Yes, actually," she retorted in irritated relief as she made her way over to them. Merlynn rolled her eyes, but accepted the food and took a seat. Coincidentally, she had placed herself next to Arthur; he made to wrap his arm around her shoulders but, never losing concentration from the food she was shovelling in her mouth, stood and squeezed in between Leon and Gwaine.

The men snorted at her behaviour.

"Oi, what's up with you?" he asked, slightly frustrated. "It was just a joke."

"You were especially cruel, which means you get the pay-back of no touching," she told him, voice muffled by the stew. "Mm. You're right. A bit salty, but _good." _

Percival grinned and stretch over to ruffle her hair. "That's my girl."

_Night. _

Merlynn had hoped that, for one single night, she would be able to get the full hours of sleep she so dearly craved. But, it seemed that the druids had other options for, as the knights peacefully slumbered in their thick blankets, _he _called to her.

"_Emrys...Emrys..." _

Her eyes fluttered open. It was not a voice she could hear through her ears, but a voice in her mind; it was familiar, calming. Merlynn groaned and tiredly stumbled to her feet, rubbing at her sleep-ridden eyes.

"_Emrys," _Iseldir whispered in her mind again.

She made her way through the forest in, what she hoped, the correct direction to the enthralling sound of his voice. Merlynn hoped that one day, she could learn from them and gain some of their skills; especially mind projection. She felt for the familiar sense of the druid's magic she had become so accustomed to; it was a strange signature, a druid's magic, almost like a warm whisp in the wind.

"_Emrys." _

"Where are you?" she muttered quietly, her tone portraying much more irritation than she would have liked. But, she was tired, and they had woken her in the middle of the night to travel through the forest.

"_Emrys." _

Merlynn found them finally. They were always such eerie creatures in the dark of the night, with eyes that gleamed with the power they didn't care to hide. At first, she had only thought that Iseldir was alone, but soon, the others had begun to melt in from the shadows. Iseldir lowered his hood and gazed at her through impossibly blue orbs that seemed to be luminescent in the dark, his movements precise and quick.

"Do not be afraid," he assured. "We know your quest."

Merlynn frowned. "How?"

"The man you seek also stole from us. He passed through these woods not three hours before you," he answered.

Her eyes widened in curiousity. "Which way did he go?"

"To the east. But you must be wary, Emrys. The legends tell a tale that only the druids know," Iseldir told her.

"What do they say?"

"Ashkanar was a wise man," he explained in his soothing, cool voice. "He knew one day men would come seeking to disturb his rest. The triskelion is not just a key. It is also a trap."

"What do you mean? What kind of trap?" she asked.

"I do not know. But the legends are very clear, you must beware, Emrys."

Merlynn nodded. Her eyes flickered over to the silent druids who loomed around them; they were threatening, even when they probably weren't meaning to be. She returned her gaze to Iseldir, who nodded toward her for a single moment. She returned it, before turning her back to them to make her way back to camp. Her mind was already reeling with a plan for Julius Borden.

"Emrys," Iseldir called. She paused. "There is one other thing the legends say. Only when the way ahead seems impossible will you have found it."

_Morning. Forest. _

On their journey toward the dragon egg, Merlynn discovered her father's old cave in the midst of it all. Tears slowly filled her eyes as she stepped inside the mouth of the cave and followed Arthur through; the memories of their time there poured through the barrier of her mind that she had tried to keep dormant. But, she pushed through the agony and delved deeper and deeper into the cave.

"Merlynn, this is ridiculous," Arthur grunted in frustration. "Where's he heading?"

He had begrudgingly settled for trusting her to find the mysterious thief. In his mind, and in the mind of the rest of the knights, she had lead them on the correct path since Arthur had lost sight of any sort of tracks. Merlynn noticed a flicker of blinding white light amongst the gloomy darkness before them in the cave, and motioned to it.

"There's light ahead," she ushered.

Soon, the rushing sound of a waterfall lay before them as they reached the end of the cave. Arthur sheathed his sword and slid his hand through the waterfall for a brief moment, gazing through the gaps the crashing water made as it fell toward the rocks below. He crossed through and found himself in another world; everything was bright and colourful, sharp.

"No wonder no one's ever found it," Gwaine remarked in wonder.

They were dry by the time they discovered the tower's daunting figure amongst the hillside. It was tall, dark and crumbling over the edges, standing out in the quite beautiful atmosphere they had discovered only a few hours ago. Merlynn could almost hear the dragon's heart throb in her ears, but it could have been mistaken for her own that pounded loudly in her chest with her steadily growing anticipation. She needed to find the perfect way to escape from her comrades and infiltrate the tower before Borden could steal the egg.

oOo

A tall trench awaited them. Trees hung off the steep edges, concealing the moss-covered rocks from their view; it was a scarce place. No life had been in the area for a very long time, Arthur noticed. "Men, be weary," he ordered quietly.

They all nodded in consent. As they continued on, Percival suddenly let out a pained cry and crashed to the ground, his hand squeezing on his leg above his fresh arrow wound.

"Take cover!" Arthur declared. He took Merlynn by the arm almost immediately and pressed them against the wall, away from the aim of the assailant.

An arrow was shot by his feet. Percival let out a groan of discomfort as the arrow shifted in his leg when he attempted to move; he pressed back against the rock nearby and hoped that the hidden attacker wouldn't aim at him again. He didn't feel like dying today.

"You alright?" Arthur called out to him.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah." An arrow lodged in the rock beside his head; he gaped, and shuffled away from it quickly.

"Where's he firing from?" Arthur murmured. He turned to Leon then, motioning to Percival. "I'll draw fire, get him to safety."

After taking a deep breath, Arthur leapt out from his hiding spot and rushed to the other side of the trench, expertly dodging each and every arrow struck his way. Leon collected Percival and helped him to safety. Meanwhile, Merlynn kept her eye on the trees, waiting for the opportune moment to sight Borden anywhere. For a moment, there was nothing, not even a flicker of movement in the bushes but, in a split second, Borden stood and ran to another part of the ridge to strike them from the dips in the trench.

"_Arthur," _she hissed. As he looked over at her, Merlynn directed his line of vision to the man up in the trees.

Arthur sent her a grateful smile and motioned a plan to the knights, using quick motions of his fingers and hands. They all nodded. He then released a small breath of air before sprinting to the other side of the trench. Borden prepared to shoot. The young witch glared up at him, sending his crossbow flying from his hands with her magic. She smirked slightly with satisfaction as Arthur made it across safely.

As he reached the thief's shooting spot, Arthur kicked at the bushes in irritation when he realised he had escaped in the heat of the battle. He turned to the people below with a frown. "What happened? Where's he gone?"

"Perhaps he ran out of bolts," she suggested with a secret smile.

oOo

Arthur called for the troupe to make camp for the evening; he found that tracking someone at night wasn't the best thing to do, and preferred to follow the thief at dawn. It was inevitable that the knights would beg for Merlynn to cook them some supper, and promised to let her have some. They then all reclined into their make-shift chairs created from logs, idly chatting while she stirred up their dinner. Arthur gazed at her in irritation from across the clearing, an unmistakable pout on his lips; he hated it when she tried to exact revenge on him.

She hadn't spoken to him directly, not once, and he hadn't been able to touch her since leaving Camelot. He _loathed _it. Merlynn sensed his eyes on her and turned her head toward him with a smirk on her face, before returning back to the pot.

"Well, two can play at that game," Arthur muttered to himself.

Merlynn finished up creating their dinner with a pleased smile; she felt very proud of her stew, and decided it was one of the best she had ever made. She glanced up at her comrades and noticed that they were all distracted by their conversations. So, with another grin, she served herself a portion quickly and made to eat it before the others even noticed. The plate was snatched out of her hands before she could even lift the spoon.

"Merlynn, can you get some more firewood?" Arthur asked, scooping up some of the stew.

"Well -"

"Mm. Mm. Mm. Mm. This is good. Guys, you got to try this."

The knights scrambled over to the small fireplace and surrounded the pot with their own plates, serving themselves to their hearts content and leaving Merlynn with nothing. She grumbled as she stood and pushed past Arthur and Leon to collect the firewood.

By the time she had returned, she found her companions unconscious on the forest floor, snoring peacefully. Merlynn rolled her eyes.

"_Men," _she scoffed to herself. "Woman cooks and cleans, while the men sit on their arses and do shit all."

No one stirred in her presence. Merlynn dropped the firewood forcefully at Arthur's feet and crouched down to the stew pot, a smile of amusement on her face. She scooped up the last of the food for something to quench her hunger, but noticed an strange, round object inside. It was much larger than the rest of the vegetables she had been able to use for the stew; she sniffed it curiously. Her eyes widened.

It was a poultice. _Borden. _

As she looked up at the knights, she noticed things that she had mistaken before. The snoring was not, in fact, _snoring, _but heavy wheezing, pained and choked. They were persperating, _suffocating _on whatever spell Borden used to sabotage her meal. Merlynn scrambled over to Arthur first and tentatively pressed a hand over his respiratory system; beneath her fingers, she could feel the weak throb of his heart but, as she focused deeper, there was a whirr of magic pulsing through his veins.

"_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare!" _she whispered.

Arthur took a single breath. His chest rose and fell normally as the poultice's effects diminished from within his body, and now it was as though he was just sleeping. She kissed his damp forehead before healing the other knights in the same fashion. Merlynn then grabbed her knapsack and ran off toward the tower - _toward Borden. _

She found him climbing up the broken base toward the entrance, which was set higher than the ground; she ducked into the bushes until he was inside, before she scurried up the tower herself. Tunnels laced the entire building, twisting and turning until they reached the top. Merlynn would have gotten lost if she didn't know where the central area was. She took the route to the left, even though Borden had rushed through the right one. He was already at the door to the tomb by the time she reached him, triskelion in hand. She watched as he pressed the object into the available carving in the door and turned the lock.

The door creaked open.

Borden raised his torch higher to accomodate his eyes and began to make his way through the door.

"_No!" _

The words had come out unintentionally, but she didn't bother to even care for her mistake. Borden inclined his head toward her, a smirk of surprise on his face; he had almost expected her to follow him, well, if she hadn't eaten the soup. He sent her a wink, before stepping through the entrance and closer to the dragon egg. He didn't notice the gas that began to float from the mouths of the four gargoyles that lined the door.

Smoke flooded toward Merlynn; she raised her jacket to her mouth, listening to the pained chokes of Borden before her. "_Þrosm tohweorfe!" _

The smoke dissipated, leaving behind a clear walkway toward the tomb. Merlynn stepped over the body of Borden carelessly, picked up his torch and continued on inside; she felt little to no sympathy toward Borden anymore. He was a cruel, greedy creature.

Nothing more than a monster.

She found a large staircase awaiting her as she went around the corner, meticulously carved in white sandstone. Merlynn stepped up them carefully, torch raised, eyes wary for any sign of booby-traps. A rectangle of light instead beamed down upon her; she was at the top of the tower, she guessed, as she reached the end of the staircase and entered the next chamber.

Merlynn gasped.

It was a ginormous room. She wasn't sure how long the chamber stretched, only that it lead downwards until it was invisible by the shadows that graced the other section. But, that was not where her eyes were drawn. It was the egg that was perched on a sunlight pedestal which captured her attention. The dragon egg was shaped like a raindrop, and the colour of the clouds in a summer sky.

A large smile lit up her features as she let the torch fall to her feet and stepped toward it. Her fingers were only able to touch the shell of the egg before she was stopped by a clearing of a throat. Merlynn couldn't help but sneer as she turned to face Julius Borden.

"Give it to me," he rasped, panting. He was shaky on his feet, but otherwise confident as he strode up the stairs toward her.

Her eyes flashed angrily. "It's not yours to take," she spat, voice sharp.

"You give it to me and I will grant you a half-share, Merlynn," he bargained.

"No," she denied. "It must go free." Borden's fists clenched at the words, and he snarled at her.

"Don't be such a fool!" His voice calmed and tried to sound persuasive, eyes gleaming with a hidden fire of excitement. "Think of the power it could bring us! The lands we can rule over, the riches."

Merlynn shifted her position so she guarded the egg with her body as he loomed closer, his hands held up in front of him in surrender. "I don't want that," she told him.

"With this dragon at our command, we will live like royalty," he persisted. "We will have the freedom and power to do as we wish!"

She was angry, more than that; _livid. _Her blood-born magic pulsed through her body like a snake coiled to strike at it's victim, building up and urging her to strike. It continued to her hands, where it remained there dormantly, waiting for a moment to strike. The rage had triggered her power. "Dragons cannot be used like that! They must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth," she countered heatedly.

Borden clenched his jaw. "But this is your chance, Merlynn." His attention flickered to the dragon egg behind the servant for a brief moment. "Your chance to escape your meaningless life, your worthless existence!"

"It isn't my life that is worthless. It's yours. Wasted, for nothing but a greedy wish that will be diminished," her voice was cold, piercing, and he felt rejection shoot through him. _Just like Gaius, _his inner-voice whispered.

Borden snatched the torch from the floor and aimed it at Merlynn, eyes wild with greed, obsession and determination. "I pieced together the Triskellian. I found the path that led us here! The dragon belongs to me!" he roared. "Now, hand it over!"

She remained defiant. "_No." _

He snapped. With a fierce disposition that surprised her, Borden swung the torch at Merlynn, almost scorching her face had she not bounced back to avoid it. "You are not gonna stop me, girly!" he grunted with every jab.

"Dragon's are magical creatures!" she shouted back. "They belong to no man; they are benefit for all!" Merlynn tripped and fell on her back, but still, she kept her strength and defiance.

He scoffed. "What do you know? Huh? You are but a serving girl!"

"I am the last dragontamer," she declared in a voice of authority. Borden's face fell, shock written across his features. "I am warning you." Merlynn slowly got to her feet; before his eyes, her own turned a brilliant gold, like molten lava, glaring straight at him. "Leave the egg _alone." _

He took a quick glance toward the egg then, as a last ditch effort to beat the dragontamer, he took one final strike at Merlynn with the torch. She was ready for that. Her mouth formed a smirk; with a simple flick of her wrist, Borden was flung back toward the sandstone pillars. She heard the crack of his skull; his body slumped to the floor; a dark stain coloured the sandstone, and trickled down to the marble floor. She felt a morbid satisfaction creep into her chest as his lifeless eyes gazed back into hers. He was dead, and he wouldn't touch the precious dragon again.

Merlynn dismissed him then, and turned her attention to the egg. Her hands cupped the base of the skull and, as gently as she could, lifted it from the pedestal. A faint click sounded in the distance. It was only until the wall near Borden's corpse began to crack did she noticed the tower collapsing around her. She burst into action, keeping the egg as stable and safe as possible as she sprinted away from the chamber.

She ran as fast as she could, dodging rocks and falling debris of Ashkanar's temple. Merlynn finally leaped out of the entrance and toward the trees. Her satchel awaited her; she quickly deposited the egg inside the brown bag and hoisted it over her shoulder.

The knights bolted to the scene, swords drawn. She stood and cleared her throat.

"What the hell happened?" Arthur shouted. Their eyes were all drawn to the rapidly tumbling tower.

Merlynn sighed. "The tomb is a trap. He set it off. He never got out."

"What about the egg?" he questioned desperately.

She shook her head and shrugged, but her hand unintentionally shifted to rest over her satchel. "It would have perished with him."

"Are you sure? We need to be certain."

Leon motioned toward the building; large chunks of the stone fell haphazardly into the base. "Nothing's going to survive under all that."

oOo

As soon as the troupe arrived in Camelot, Merlynn excused herself and the offer to drink in the tavern with the knights to return to the physician's chambers for supper. The dragon egg hadn't moved once in her satchel; she worried that perhaps it might have died from all the sudden moving. But, once in a while, she could feel the distant whirr of magic, and reassured herself that life still harboured in the raindrop shell.

"Shame about the egg," Gaius remarked as the two ate supper. He glanced up at her knowingly, but she didn't catch it as she, too, returned his eye-contact.

"Hm," she agreed distantly.

"You weren't able to save it?" he questioned.

Merlynn shook her head regretfully. "No."

Gaius stared at her for a few moments with that look in his eyes while she attempted not to look at him in any way. Finally, Merlynn sighed and met his gaze; he tilted his head, a smile on his face. She returned his grin, clapped her hands excitedly and rushed over to her satchel.

"All the jewels, all the treasures, Gaius, they don't compare," she breathed, lifting the egg from its confinements. Merlynn carefully cradled it over to the physcian, who's mouth had gaped in wonder.

He ran his hands over the egg softly. "And it was nearly lost because of you," he pointed out.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "I was too quick to act."

"You have to think things through. Ashkanar did exactly that. He had the foresight to conceal this for more than four hundred years. And now it's down to you, Merlynn," he said, then handed it back over to Merlynn. "For you to decide what you intend to do with it."

"I have been thinking this through, from the moment I left Camelot," she confessed. "After what you told me, and what I saw Borden doing to try and stop Arthur, I knew that gaining alliance with him was wrong. So, I've decided that I will make sure that it goes to its kind. Where it belongs."

"Kilgharrah will be delighted," he commented.

She smiled slightly. "I know. He's not exactly alone anymore." Merlynn began to make her way toward the door, but she stopped right before she left. "Oh, Gaius? I'm sorry for what I said before I left. I didn't mean it. You are the closest thing I have to a father, and I don't appreciate that enough."

"I know you didn't mean it," he assured. "I forgive you. Now go, before you get caught."

_Forest. Night. _

Merlynn balanced the egg on a tree stump before Kilgharrah. With a wide grin pasted across her face, she watched as his gold eyes sparkled with a light she hadn't ever seen before. At least, not for a long time.

"You are no longer the last of your kind," she called up to him.

Kilgharrah chuckled; he turned his smile to the young witch, gazing down at her with admiration. "It would seem not."

"When will it hatch?"

"Young dragons were called into the world by the dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlynn," he explained with a twinkle in his eye.

Merlynn's expression was one of bewilderment, but, as she turned her eyes to the egg, excitement flickered like a candle inside her. She would hatch the egg herself? "How do I summon it?" she asked curiously.

"You must give the dragon a name. _Think, Merlynn." _

Merlynn closed her eyes. In her thoughts, various names ran through her mind, but fizzled away when they didn't stick. What seemed like a few minutes, but was only a second or so, a name blazed a bright white and plastered in her mind. She slowly opened her eyes, and breathed one word, "_Aithusa." _

Her voice was like a rumble in a volcano, the air that soared through the sky on a windy day; it was raw power. Before them, the egg began to crack and fall apart. Then, there was a strange gurgling noise, almost the same frequency as a purr. The top of the shell broke off and a small, scaly creature, the same shade as snow popped up. A baby dragon. Merlynn pressed a hand to her mouth as tears of joy began to trickle down her face at the sight of the beautiful moment. She was actually able to experience a moment that only came once in a lifetime.

It chirped toward her, biting off pieces of the shell to free itself further.

"A white dragon is, indeed, a rare thing...and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, you named him after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning," Kilgharrah stated. "Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together."

Aithusa, when finally free of the egg, splayed its wings toward her and almost seemed to smile. Merlynn giggled slightly and took a step toward him; he didn't flinch away, but accepted the touch of his master, purring into her hand. He had luminescent blue eyes, slender limbs and an almost transparent membrane on his wings as they flapped and clung to his body.

"Hello, Aithusa," she said softly, crouching down beside the stump. Aithusa hopped into her lap and snuggled into her stomach. Merlynn smiled and began to run her fingers over the dragon's soft, albeit scaly skin.

* * *

><p><em>Narnia365: <em>I know, but it would still be nice regardless. At least I know that if I'm in a relationship with someone they won't get cut in the chest and have some creepy voodoo woman slit a horse's throat, kill my child and leave him as a vegetable. Haha.

_Demon-girl15: _Oh, really? Well hello, **Fighter54! **Haha, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry; apparently it didn't load correctly, which sucks because I had to check it over and re-update. So, yeah sorry about that :D Oh, I've finished Assassin's Creed ages ago as well, I'm finished Enslaved, and now I'm doing Fable III - which, when you become Queen/King, life sucks because it's all about money and morals ... -.- And I gave my Queen an STD because I took her to the whorehouse and made her have unprotected sex... oops... when I'm finished, I'll take a crack at Skyrim because my sister's been playing it and I get really irritated when I watch people play games I haven't because then I don't feel like playing it myself; why bother?

_Silveralopix: _Haha, thanks :P Um, why do you ask? It's not that I'm worried or anything, but I'm just curious? :)

_Starrynight359: _I'm a really weird person, and i enjoy looking up things _way _too much. Like random things that pop into my head. And, in my search for names for old!Merlynn, I went to Behind the Name and kinda went on a spree. Etheldred is derived from the old English elements "noble" and "strength." Wasn't too sure if i ever chose it for it's definition; I was with my dad for the weekend and I had my heart set on three. We chose that one in the end. It was the prettiest, and the coolest. Haha.

_Don'tstopbelieving123: _Aw, hi! It's no problem; I spend too much time on tumblr, and strangers and I have a connection where we tell each other that we love each other. Haha. Oh my god, I just realised who you are. I love your Darcy series with the Doctor; sorry I never reviewed. Haha. And thank you very much - some of my friends wouldn't classify me as 'nice' so I guess it's a refreshing change :P

_Aranhilwen Princess of Arda: _I love cute baby dragons, and cute baby everything; except bugs. And thank you! :D x

_I'm so glad that you're all still with me for this story; I would've thought people had abandoned me on the pretense that it had gotten boring. But, thank you all for your support and sticking by me through thick and thin. You guys have gotten me through a rough, otherwise tedious year because of all your views, _re_views, favourites and story alerts. You've given me so much! Thank you for everything. I love you all xx. _

Oh, also. I'm going to be in a play this year; which, sadly, means that I'll not be able to write as often as I'd like. I'm very sorry about that. It'll be a much slower experience for all of us. I don't even want to be in the play anymore... sigh... But, oh well. Also, I'm in year 11 this year, which also means that I need to spend a lot of time bordering homework and balancing the play with it. So, I might have to disconnect from my home in fanfiction in lengths at a time. Hopefully I'll be able to upload and keep writing as much as possible, but I'm not too sure.

:I Just stick in there with me, guys.


	83. His Father's Son: For the Better

_Um, hi guys. Not too excited about this particular episode; I didn't like it much. Too focused on the next one, which'll be His Father's Son. I didn't really enjoy writing this one as much as I did The Darkest Hour, but I guess it'll have to do. I think it's because I've gone on a _Walking Dead _rave, and have watched basically nothing but that since. Two days of zombie-fied awesomeness, so I'm in zombie mode; which, as I soon realised, wasn't the best for editing a Merlin episode. Sigh. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 87: His Father's Son.<em>

"A great revolution in just one single individual will help achieve a change in the destiny of a society and,  
>further, will enable a change in the destiny of humankind."<br>**- Daisaku Ikeda**

* * *

><p>Merlynn wasn't sure the last time she had worn proper knights armour. She was sure it had been at least three; perhaps this was the fourth, but she was too focused on her surroundings to care about the mathematics. It was a heavy set, but used much lighter chains than it's male comparison, as it had been especially tailored for <em>her <em>in time of battle. Arthur had long since given up trying to keep her away from the throng of the battle, so he was adament to keep her as safe as possible; he ordered the best in Camelot to create appropriate protective wear for her.

She raced across the hillside. Her heart thrummed in her chest, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Merlynn was panting, legs were aching, but she didn't give up. Not once. She always enjoyed running but, when one is being chased for at least ten minutes, it was beginning to get a bit ridiculous. Bandits roared behind her like a collective tune; she was sure that she could hear the metal of their weapons sliding against each other.

_Ignore it, _her mind shouted as she forced herself to enjoy the adrenaline, divulge in the thrill of the chase.

They may have had the advantage in numbers, but they were faulted by their lack of tactic, speed, both of which she was equpped with.

Her vision was continuously obstructed by her crimson red hood that she used as a blazing emblem. She'd run across the bandits, wearing the cape with the Pendragon crest, and they had come running just as the plan had detailed. Merlynn couldn't help but feel the least bit _giddy _that she was being included in the main plan; she was always _included, _but Arthur entrusted her with leading the bandits. She was the fastest, the most nimble.

Merlynn rushed straight into the high trench, then pivoted slightly to check if the bandits had followed her all the way. An axe came soaring toward her face; it was off-centre, but she barely caught it by the handle before it, more than likely, took her ear clean off. She already had enough scars. Merlynn abruptly stopped, turned completely and lowered her head in defeat. Beneath the hood, she smirked.

Her pursuers all jeered in triumph, thinking that they had successfully caught the lanky knight from Camelot. Merlynn raised the throwing axe defensively, holding it limply, uncertainly; at least, to them. It made her appear weak, defenceless. _He, _if they hadn't yet realised that she wasn't the correct gender of an ordinary knight.

They snickered at her poor attempt at intimidating, brandishing their own large, sharp weapons.

"Trapped, are we?" the leader sneered.

Slowly, but surely, the bandits began to circle in on her. For a moment, doubt began to creep in the back of her mind that perhaps Arthur and the knights hadn't made it to the trench in time; she _was _a fast runner. There was a pained cry and a bandit dropped dead at the leader's feet, an arrow lodged in his back. The people in the trench glanced up in brief horror to the knights of Camelot who all stood above the trench, all wielding either crossbows or swords.

Merlynn finally lowered the hood; she watched as the leader's face fell, and grinned in satisfaction, "That's the idea." She winked at her king.

Arthur nodded in response and, just with his eyes, motioned for the knights to follow their pre-planned action. "On me!" He then flung himself over the edge of the trench and tackled one of the bandits.

The battle ended much quicker than Merlynn would have thought.

Arthur ordered to have the living brought back to Camelot and put into cells, as prisoners for their trespassing. It had been a two week long affair of effectively tracking their destinations and looting habits; reports of nuisances, a few troubled villagers, and a plan had begun.

Merlynn remained with the other knights who were not participating in carrying the living and the dead around; the living were blinded and set together, while the dead were placed in piles to be buried. She hated seeing people carted around like they were simply boxes. She grimaced when she noticed the throwing axe she had used to embed it into one of the bandit's head; she'd missed her mark by at least a centimetre, but he was dead nonetheless.

Agravaine took hold of the leader of the group and dragged him over to his king with a hard, yet smug (a look that only _Agravaine, _the Vice-Regent of the realm could master) look on his face. "Your Majesty. Look what we have here," he declared, almost proud that he was the one who discovered it.

The man, despite a bandit, had a strong, thick body covered by armour crafted of leather. Merlynn surveyed the armour for a brief moment; it was expensive, far too expensive for a _bandit _to acquire, even if he was a master of looting. It was not a piece that was easily pierced by a weapon - it would have to be great precision, speed and strength to get through that sort of armour. His comrades had a somewhat altered version of it, and it was not as undamaged as his. He had dark, thick hair and a salt-and-pepper beard to match, along with tanned skin which meant (if she was correct) he had to be from the sunnier countries in the realm - _North, _near Caerleon's kingdom.

Arthur didn't pay him any mind and waved a dismissive hand. "He comes with us. We'll deal with the prisoners when we get back to Camelot."

"I fear this is no ordinary prisoner, Your Highness." Agravaine tore the necklace which rested around the man's neck and handed over to the king.

His eyes widened, and he barely surpressed a gasp of surprise as he stared at the piece of jewellry in his hand. It was a wide, horseshoe-like shape with swirled carvings and various dangling bells without their ringers attached by a thick piece of thread. _Caerleon. _Gwaine froze from beside Arthur, and turned his dark brown eyes to the man before him; his mind registered the recognition of the king he had once seen when he was ten, right before his father went off to war.

"Well, well," Arthur mused.

"What is it?" Merlynn asked, dreading the answer.

He held up the necklace. "This, Merlynn, is the royal crest of Caerleon." The king turned his eye to him. "Is it not...Your _Highness?" _King Caerleon simply glared back and did not utter a single word to his defence; Arthur ordered for him to be kept under constant supervision while he thought of what to do with him. He was hoping to at least speak to him under _his _terms, in _his _castle, but was forced to set up camp for the night to help his men regain their strength.

**[][][][][][]**

"This is not the first time he's trespassed on our lands?" Arthur questioned his uncle as they sat before the steadily rising fire, exasperation in his voice. He ran his hand over his hair and sighed, grimacing at the feel of the blonde locks. He _desperately _needed at bath; he didn't want to think of what he smelt like. War would come upon them if he were to punish the king for a single trespass, especially if he had reason to his crimes.

"No, sire. Only last week he seized the village of Stonedown on the western borders," Agravaine replied.

_What was he up to? _A sense of foreboding crossed her body for a brief moment as she suavely tried to eavesdrop on the two while making dinner. She kept her eyes down, but could not stop the furrow in her brow as she listened. Merlynn knew that Agravaine's intentions were anything but decent and productive for Camelot, so what could he be planning to do in that twisted mind of his? He was apart of an intricate web, a fly connected to the many strands of Camelot; Morgana was the bird, zooming in to capture the spider; Arthur was the spider, protecting its only home; and the others were the thick, protective strands, all standing together to fight against the bird.

She was the tree branches. It was the only place she could visualise herself, keeping the web together. Merlynn smiled strangely at herself; _how _did she come up with things like that? As she tried to decipher her inner workings, she realised that, during this time, she was sure that she had missed some of Arthur and Agravaine's conversation and cursed herself.

"We're not on the borders now, Agravaine. This is the heart of the kingdom. He took a grave risk coming here," Arthur stated.

"Perhaps he doesn't see it that way," he suggested. "I fear it's no coincidence that all this has happened since Uther's death. "

He frowned, glancing at his uncle. "What do you mean?"

"Arthur, your father was a strong king. His enemies feared and respected that strength," he explained. Agravaine had to hide his smirk as his nephew reacted to that statement.

"Are you saying I'm not worthy of that respect?" he asked, affronted.

Agravaine put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, eyes shadowed over with a false comfort that Arthur so easily believed. "No, sire, not at all. There isn't a citizen of Camelot who would not lay down their life for you," he said. "But your enemies...to the enemies of Camelot, you are still untested as a king. You must send a clear message that any action against Camelot will be met without mercy."

"Did we not achieve that here today?"

"No, sire. Not enough."

Merlynn swiftly turned her eye to the pair; she had hoped that Arthur would not fall so easily under his uncle's persuasions, but knew that by hitting his weak spots would bring out a dangerous, hot-headed side to the usually smart, young king. She rolled her eyes and returned to her extra large pot of stew - it was all she seemed to be doing while out in the forest. Cooking, then cleaning, then repeat. _All _the time.

"Not enough to deter the likes of Odin and Bayard and the countless others who covet Camelot's wealth," Agravaine finished with a sigh.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Arthur questioned.

The Vice-Regent, breaking his concerned uncle facade, turned his eyes to the servant, pausing for a brief moment. He watched as the servant tried to hastily gaze over at them but, as she noticed that he was already staring at her, she tensed her back and returned to her stew. The faintest of smirks appeared on his lips; he had suspicion about her keen ear (all servants were renound for their excellent ability to keep their mouths shut, ears open and tongues loose), but was only beginning to learn new things about the dark-haired _slattern _who'd bewitched King Arthur.

He cleared his throat and returned to his nephew. "I suggest... I suggest that we force him to accept a treaty on our terms. He must withdraw his men from our land, return our territories to us. He must surrender Everwick."

"He'd rather die than agree to such terms," he remarked.

"Then you are left with no choice," he pointed out.

Arthur clenched his jaw reluctantly. His hand reached up to slide through his hair once again, but he forced himself to stop and brought it into a fist, which fell limply to his lap."I can't just kill a man in cold blood," he declared in disbelief.

"Arthur, you must do what you need to do to assert your authority on this land."

"Well, there must be another way," he suggested.

Agravaine shrugged. "There's no other way. Think on it. Decide by tomorrow." He stood and left Arthur to mull over his 'advice'.

His hand retreated to his bottom lip, troubling the sensitive flesh as he always did when he was worried. Merlynn could see the struggle in his eyes, whether he should follow the compassionate instinct he'd always had, or to listen to his much older, supposedly wise uncle that had 'helped' him through his hardened times. The onerous tasks of being a king were finally weighing over his shoulders. Merlynn took a deep breath and stood, wiping the dirt from her trousers, before keeping the courage to take a seat next to him.

"Arthur -"

"Not now, Merlynn."

"Well, that was a failure," she muttered to herself as she retreated to her stew.

Merlynn touched it and took a taste; if it was too hot, the knights wouldn't eat it, because it burnt their tongues. She'd long since learnt _that _lesson. She served a small bowl of the brown-ish stew and made her way to King Caerleon, who was bound to a tree and heavily guarded by Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot. Merlynn perched on a rock across from him with a small, albeit hesitant smile and presented it to him; she knew how to act around royalty. Well, most of the time.

"Sire." She nodded respectfully. "You must be famished."

Caerleon glanced at the bowl almost nervously. "No. I don't eat poisoned food."

"It's not poisoned, believe me. I would never do such a thing." Merlynn took some into her mouth and ate it with a pointed look. "See? It's safe."

He sighed. "I can't eat with my hands bound."

She stared at his face for a moment, before turning her eye to Percival. "Untie his hands," she ordered.

"What? But Arthur -"

"Untie it, Percy. I'm not going to let the King of Caerleon starve, and I'm sure he won't want a servant girl to force feed him."

Percival reluctantly un-bound the rope around his hands, but crouched down close in case he wished to strike out at the closest (and most likely, vulnerable) person - which was Merlynn. The servant offered Caerleon the bowl from her hands and began to eat feverishly, spooning the stew like a man half-starved. When he was finished, he allowed the burly knight to re-tie him to the tree.

"Thank you...?"

"Merlynn," she introduced.

He smiled slightly. "Thank you, Merlynn. Not many from Camelot would show me a kindness."

"It's no problem. We have enough to feed all of the people in the forest. So, how was it?"

"Quite satisfactory," he remarked. The king watched as she beamed with pride from the compliment; he glanced her over for a second. She was young and, at a glance, naive, but as he watched concern shadow the childlike compassion in her eyes (which, he noticed, looked much older than her face did), he knew she was more than a child. He'd always had a firm eye for those who were strong, externally and internally, and this was one of those times.

A shadow casted over her. It was Gwaine, who pressed a large, strong hand over her left shoulder, squeezing gently. "Merlynn, can I talk to you?" he bit out. She nodded carefully and, with a smile to Caerleon, followed the rogue knight a few paces away. There was a fierce anger burning in his eyes, along with a slight hurt that confused her. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

"You remember what I told you? About my family? About _what he did _to my family?" he hissed, a little louder than necessary. "He's a heartless man, and he would kill you in a split second given the opportunity!"

Gwaine glared at Caerleon for a moment, before storming off in a fit. Merlynn sighed and trailed after him; she found him seated on a rock nearby, back against a tree. He was facing away from the knights and prisoners, a small pebble running between his fingers.

"Gwaine -"

"Not now, Merlynn."

She pursed her lips and took the seat regardless of his glare. "Listen, I understand wha -"

"No, you don't know how I feel," he snapped.

"Oh, you think I don't? I you don't recall, I once told you that my father was outlawed by Uther, which then he _abandoned _my mother," Merlynn retorted heatedly. "I _know _how you feel, believe me. But you don't really have the right to get angry at me for feeding the man."

"_Sorry, _if I'm still a bit angry for what that man did to my family," Gwaine scoffed. It was so unlike him; usually, even when he was upset, he'd cover it with smiles, drinks and women, but now, he was shaking with his rage, his bottom lip curled up in a snarl. She didn't like this look on her friend.

"You _do _realize that it was his _father _who committed those things, took your father to battle, right?" she said. He paused. "Exactly. You can't exactly judge a man who's done nothing wrong to you; this is _just _like Uther and Arthur. While Uther has done things to the entire realm, people who still blame Arthur for those things are just stupid."

He hesitated. "But -"

"Gwaine, he's not _King Caerleon the first. _He was a person who was ruthless, set out to fight battles left and right. This man's completely different; he may not be smart for terrorizing villages under Camelot's control, but he's not as evil as some of the men we've encountered through our adventures, right?" she said. "I'm sure Percival and Lancelot can handle keeping Caerleon under surveillance for a while so you can think through a few things. Arthur won't be too mad."

Merlynn squeezed his fingers, before leaving him to his own thoughts.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur couldn't find it in himself to fall asleep that night. He hadn't been able to. His body protested, his eyes ached in their sockets, but he remained in his position for the duration of the night, using the excuse that he was 'keeping watch', when in reality he'd been thinking. Every possibility, every thought that referred to what Agravaine had suggested. Punishing King Caerleon. There hadn't been ill will between Uther and Caerleon and their two kingdoms; neither had sought out to contact the other, preferring to stay in their separate kingdoms, only fighting once for the land of Everwick.

Killing him could bring war between Camelot and Caerleon.

Perhaps Agravaine was right. Perhaps it was his only option.

_No, _his mind reasoned.

Caerleon reminded Arthur of his father. Ruthless, too much of an ego, iron-fisted; determined and proud. He would _never _simply _hand _the rights to Everwick over, especially in such a position. King Caerleon I father had claimed it during war, but that was an honourable action, one that could be admired. Arthur sighed. Doing it in this way would be misinterpreted as defeat, and King Caerleon was not a man to admit it; just _like _his father.

There was a shift from nearby. He knew it was Merlynn, even before he saw her boots move against the log. She'd taken to sleeping close to him, even though he promised he would retreat to bed soon. The dark-haired girl sat up warily, rubbing at her tired eyes for a moment before she caught sight of him smiling softly in her direction. Her lips quirked and she grabbed her waterskin from beside her and handed it over to Arthur, who took it with a grateful look.

"Thank you, Merlynn," he said quietly.

As he grasped the neck of the waterskin, his fingers brushed hers. She almost withdrew from shock. The chill of his flesh was alarming. "You're so cold, Arthur," she muttered, glancing down at the fire. "Have you not slept at all?"

"Not really," he muttered. "I've been thinking."

She pursed her lips. "About what Agravaine said?" Arthur didn't want to but, at the knowing look in her eyes, he nodded reluctantly. Instead of muttering her disapproval, she sighed and took his hand, wincing at the icy feel of it. "So, what are you going to do?"

"My father was a great king, but I don't have his wisdom or his conviction. I can only follow his example and do what he would've done," he admitted, almost in resignation.

"I'm guessing you are going to draw up the treaty?"

"I have to show my strength. Show that I'm worthy of my father's name."

Merlynn could feel the urge to slap him silly and tell him that Agravaine was evil, but she was sure the finished result would be completely negative on her part. Instead, she began to run her fingers over his freezing palm, hoping to warm him up just a little bit. "Caerleon will not sign that treaty; he'd rather die than simply _hand _Everwick over to you. You know that. He's a lot like your father in that way, too proud to ever admit defeat."

"Caerleon brought this upon himself," Arthur said, jaw tense.

"_Arthur," _she sighed. "You have _never, _in all my years knowing you, sought to humiliate your enemy this way. This isn't like you. This isn't who you are."

"You have no idea what it is to make these decisions. Decisions that will shape the future of this land," he snapped.

She almost had to hold back a snort. _If only he knew... _"Arthur -"

"So, stay out of this, Merlynn."

He withdrew completely, even taking the opportunity to turn slightly away from her. Merlynn stared at his back, then at the small patch of his face that was visible, before standing. "Fine. I'll just leave you to make the _worst _decision you've ever made," she huffed.

**[][][][][][]**

King Caerleon was released from his confines on the tree when the knights woke for the oncoming trial. Despite this, he remained on the floor, under the firm arm of Percival; he winced as his knees began to ache from his weight pressed so much against them. Agravaine tried to remain stoic, professional, but not even he could guise his smug smirk for what was going to happen and, what inevitably, _would _happen in repercussion to this.

Morgana would be proud...

He offered the scroll he had written up last night to Caerleon.

"What is it?" he barked instead. Agravaine handed it over to Leon, who rolled it open and held it down to the king. Caerleon quickly read over the presented scroll; his face struggled to remain defiant, but shock crossed his face for a brief moment as he glared up at the Vice-Regent. "You expect me to sign _this? _To humiliate myself before you?"

"You invaded our kingdom and took what did not belong to you," he spat.

"And if I do not sign?" The question was heated, riddled with anger, but if one looked closer, they could see the resignation in King Caerleon's eye, the knowledge of the consequences if he were to refuse the request of the Camelot king. Merlynn sighed; she felt Lancelot beside her, closing in on her hand softly.

"Then you will pay with your life."

Caerleon scoffed. "Who made these terms?"

Arthur strolled up to the trio with a clenched jaw, "Arthur Pendragon." His movements were what a child would do if they were playing 'Kings&Queens': stiff, forced, head held high impossibly to seem stronger than what he truly was. Arthur did not want to do a single harm to the man, but he knew that by letting Caerleon leave without even a slap on the wrist, he could be considered a weak king, unworthy of his title. "_King _of Camelot."

Caerleon shoved off Percival's grip, then pushed passed Leon's arm to the king. He kneeled before Arthur, allowing his arms to splay either side of him to offer his chest. "Very well," he eyed the man. "Then make it quick."

"Think what you're doing, Caerleon," he stated desperately. "This treaty could seal a truce between us. There would be peace. Like there was between your father and mine."

"I am not my father. And you are not Uther. Do you really have the guts to kill me?" he asked.

"You leave me no choice," he said.

"You do not choose anything, _boy." _Caerleon glared at the new King of Camelot and his eyes lowered, flickered shut as he prepared for the swift pain of dying. "It is I who choose to die, and I alone. Now, get on with it." He bowed his head; there was a clear access to his neck.

"So be it," Arthur barked finally.

He took a fleeting glance toward Merlynn, to see that she was staring anywhere but him; even so, he could see the disappointment. He tried to ignore the stab, but it was inevitable that her opinion would affect him. He turned back to Caerleon and aimed his sword at his throat. The blade sliced easily across the sensitive flesh of his neck; Caerleon slumped limply to the forest floor, his blood staining the earth, like a permanent declaration of war.

Lancelot felt Merlynn squeeze his hand tight and returned it. She found herself struggling to hold back tears of horror as her head fell to his shoulder; her eyes were frozen on the form of the dead king before them.

"Arthur, what have you done?" she whispered so softly, he had to strain to hear it.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn had never been more disappointed in Arthur in her _entire _life. There had been brief moments of his stupidity, times where she'd wanted to slap him, _curse _him, but now it was a different matter entirely. He'd done something that would not only affect him, but it could cause thousands of deaths, just by one, single action. He broke peace between the two kingdoms, an alliance that was created thirty years ago.

She hadn't uttered a word to Arthur the entire trip back home, and she remained quiet as she unpacked his belongings and set them away in his cupboards. Merlynn didn't know what to say to him, nor did she want to. She could feel his eyes on her, but ignored it dutifully and sought to be a proper servant who didn't chatter away to her master about trifling things like how disappointed she was in him, how he should have known _better. _

Arthur could sense something wrong with her, from the moment they left the forest. He watched his servant, taking in every motion, every small little nervous tic that would put her out from her normal regime. Speaking, was one of the things she lacked. He wanted to talk to her, he _needed _to talk to her; she was the only person keeping him sane, and without her talking to him was driving him mad. He opened his mouth to speak, but it seemed she was ready, for she cleared her throat.

"Can't have been easy having killed a man like that." Her voice was covered in thick disapproval.

Arthur sighed. "I had no choice. Show of strength was necessary," he defended.

"Don't you think compassion can also show strength?" she questioned him pointedly.

"Not for the likes of Caerleon, no," he rebuked. "No, an example had to be made for the good of the kingdom."

Merlynn set his sheathed sword down and pivoted to face him, arms crossed over her chest, eyebrow raised, a hard look in her eyes. "So, you don't regret what you did?"

"My conscience is clean, Merlynn, which is more than I can say for my room," he snapped. "So, just do your job, will you?"

"Arthur, I _know _you. If Agravaine hadn't forced you, you would have calmly discussed with him his intentions in the kingdom and you'd have parted as gentlemen," she countered. "Even you must realise that."

"Merlynn, I have told you time and time again to not insult my uncle," he snapped.

She scoffed. "I wasn't insulting him. I was purely putting out my opinion. You shouldn't listen to him; _you're _the king, _you're _the one who should be making those orders, not him." _Not that traitor. _

"He's not -"

"He is, Arthur. He's been brain-washing your thoughts to go his way, instead of what I _know _you'd do," she barked.

Arthur's fist clenched by his side, and his jaw locked tight with anger. "Don't you _dare _insult him again, Merlynn! The kingdom is _my _responsibility, and it is mine to bear the burdon of. I only ask for his guidance."

"But -"

"Merlynn, _leave. Just go." _

Merlynn stormed out, clearly upset.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur hadn't spoken to Merlynn since the argument. She'd left, and hadn't tried to speak to him once; George was the one who gave him his dinner that night! The itch to talk to her, to just be with her for a few minutes of much-needed peace, was turning into an ache each passing moment. He sat at his desk, reading over the court documents that Merlynn would usually help him with; it had become a cumbersome and irritating task without her.

_Knock. Knock. _

He glanced up hopefully. "Come." At the sight of the pasty flesh and slicked back hair he grimaced, but otherwise allowed his uncle to enter. It wasn't the person he'd wanted to be in his company but, at the look on the Vice-Regent's face, it was an important matter than needed to be discussed.

"I am sorry to disturb you, My Lord," Agravaine stated. Arthur frowned. His actions were hesitant, as though he was not comfortable bringing up the subject; it had been a tone of voice that had been rare to hear from his uncle.

"Something the matter, Uncle?" he questioned, hinted with worry.

He shut the door behind him with a soft click and further entered the bedchamber. Agravaine needed to approach the idea softly, _tentatively, _not as eager as he felt to destroy the relationship between the slattern and the king. He set his palms on the table across from his nephew, forcing a hopeful look on his face. "I dare to hope that my advice has been some use these past months," he said.

"Of course it has, you know that."

"There is something I wish to discuss with you." He glanced up, noting the interest and trust in Arthur's eyes; so naive. "But...it is a delicate matter."

Arthur cocked a brow. "Yes?"

"It concerns Merlynn," he explained, refraining from calling her anything other than her name. Agravaine noted the immediate defensive wall that built up around Arthur, his face hardening.

"What about her?" he miffed.

"Sire, she is a beautiful woman -" even he noticed a woman's appearance once and a while "- and she possesses many fine qualities. Merlynn is intelligent, and she is obviously very much devoted." Agravaine tried to not anger his nephew too quickly; he needed to _ease. _"But, she is a servant."

Arthur crossed his arms across his chest. "That doesn't matter to me."

"Nor to me," he reassured hastily. "I assure you. No, i - it's your people that concern me."

"Well, surely as King, I can do as I see fit," he scoffed.

He hadn't meant for it but, at the response, Agravaine's expression darkened, his fingers curling against the polished wood of the table. "No, sire, you cannot. You must do what is _expected _of you. You must...present yourself in an appropriate manner." His voice was stern. "The people - well, they do not wish to see their beloved king with a simple _peasant _girl." There were so many more adjectives he could use to describe Merlynn, but he did not wish to offend Arthur.

"This isn't a matter of state," he found himself defending his actions a second time that evening. "This is a matter of the heart."

"You cannot rule the kingdom with your heart, Arthur. Your father understood that," he told him, hitting him low with the mention of Uther. Agravaine, now knowing that he had the king by the reins, took the seat beside Arthur. "You didn't want to kill Caerleon, I know that. But you were strong. You didn't let those emotions cloud your judgement. You rule with your head like a strong king must."

"Yes."

Agravaine touched his hand comfortingly for a single moment, before removing himself. He smiled, but it held no compassion. "And now you must show that strength again. Set aside your personal feelings for the good of your kingdom."

"Set aside my feelings for Merlynn?" he questioned doubtfully.

"I'm afraid so, My Lord. She may have been your first love, Arthur, but she is definitely not your last."

**[][][][][][]**

Killing King Caerleon would bring a shadow over Camelot. She had been correct the entire time. Merlynn had her assumtions but, for the first time, she hadn't wanted to be right. Queen Annis had called for war against them to avenge the death of her husband; she could only imagine the pain she was going through with the loss of Caerleon. Merlynn sighed, ruffled her hair, and watched her new king set out orders.

Her disappointment in Arthur was rapidly increasing each second.

"At a forced march, Caerleon's men will reach Camelot by sundown tomorrow, which means we have no choice," Arthur declared to the council. "We must intercept them before they reach the ridge of Lenshire. That way, we hold the high ground. The knights of Camelot make ready as I speak. We ride at dawn."

Agravaine felt himself hum with satisfaction as he stood with the rest of the council. He hadn't been able to speak to Morgana once since before Arthur killed Caerleon in cold blood, but he was sure she would be delighted to hear that he was destroying Camelot from the base. Every king in the five realms would be after Arthur's head after he was finished with him. "Long live the king!"

"Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!" the rest of the council chanted along.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, my lovelies! <em>

_I go back to school soon; so, as a final holiday present, I wanted to give this to you. Because, I do believe it was one of the hardest I've ever tried to edit something in my life. You should've seen the first draft; eugh. It was_ awful! _But, luckily, my mindframe turned quite brilliant, and I am a bit proud of it. _

_I'd love to know what you think about this. Sorry about the lateness between updates. It is, not to sound selfish, because of the lack of review responses; it is not as though I am simply judging my chapters based on the response, but I end up thinking that perhaps not many people have read it just yet. I could just be paranoid, and you guys have nothing to say; so, I'll stop doing that! haha. _

_MirrorFlower and DarkWind: _haha, thankyou! I love Aithusa; he's a bit adorable. I want my own dragon :(

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _It's a play my drama teacher co-wrote a few years back. I'm not sure if I can say the name, but I can tell you I will be playing a rocker British spider named Loud Legs Mcgee - if you haven't realised from the name, it is for little children. I even have to mention the Wiggles! Ugh. Kill me now; annndddd I have to play the drums well! I can only do round the world and the basic beat. Hopefully she'll cheat and put a voice recording; the children won't know (they're from 3 - 9, i think). :D

_Salvatore Rina: _awww. I think that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me: Merlynn's not a Mary-Sue. Ah. I shall revell in that for a few seconds, because it is a seed of doubt that's always at the back of my mind that Merlynn could be one of _those. _I hope she wasn't in this chapter! Thank you xxx

_WriteYourOwnStory: _sorry, but we need to discuss the amazing-ness of War Horse! It barely won any awards at the Golden Globes, but I'm glad at least it was the Artist that triumphed. I know; my hand squeezed my mum's to death when he did that gasp. I was like: _nooooo! _and the German boys? Ah. Crying. Hope your fingers are still intact to scroll! :P Also, about the fanfiction: if I _were _to right one, it'd either be with Albert, or Tom Hiddleston's character... because _mmm. _I loved Benedict Cumberbatch, but the moustache made me laugh a little bit.

_Lunary: _First thing, thank you so much! :D Second thing: I've written a GwainexMerlynn lemon, unnattached to this story; it doesn't really have a plot, other than mindless smut. If I were to write about the others, say Merlynn and Lancelot, would you like to see a friendship, or _romance? :P _Mhm, for your last comment :D I'll make sure; I have some special things in mind for The Sword in the Stone: PArt 2. Just you wait!

_don'tstopbelieving123: _My tumblr name is magical-mischief-maker, and I am on it more than I should be :P and thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, my dear cyber friend! xx

_ariah23: _it's a play with music, not a musical - my teacher was _very _adament in saying that. But, I have to sing; two lines. And, I have to be British; and not Harry Potter British, like Rolling Stones, 90's rocker "can ah have a pint of largah, please?" kinda way. haha.

_Karen Weasely: _thank you very much! Hope you have a wonderful year, aswell :D

_grapejuice101: _yeah... i hate their stress! But, there has to be drama, or else their relationship would be boring. It wouldn't be finger-aching (when I have romantic moments in fanfictions I'm reading, my fingers ache weirdly) good. Haha :D

_Demon-girl15: _I know, right? God, and _then _I found out the husband I married obviously had an STD because it said I had _two - _ugh, so I killed him. Now I've turned her into a lesbian, but I'm not getting married; I don't think. Because she's irritating. Haha. Skyrim is really awesome; my sister's a vampire now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D

_Thaliab: _Yeah. I know it's meant to be family friendly, so there's not much blood or possible wound damage; if someone dies by being tossed against the wall, you just see them lying there; if they're stabbed, they fall with a grunt. I want it to be a bit more vicious, considering i've introduced sexual stuff into the fanfiction, more bloody. So, making him die that way seemed fit, because I didn't like how Borden insulted Merlin in the TV Show. :)

_Silveralopix: _Well, I'm a senior now, if that gives you any indication... XD

_To all of you; I am beginning to write other things. And, I know, everytime I say this there has been absolutely no notification of ever updating it... I'm getting there. I'm a very strange person who harbours a slight perfectionist syndrome when it comes to writing, even though there are some mistakes in there. Yeah... So, what I've written and (hopefully) plan to post up is: _**The Walking Dead, Vampire Diaries, Merlin!AU / Merlin!Future / Merlynn/Knights, Supernatural (unlikely), American Horror Story, True Blood.**

Hope you all have been having a wonderful January so far! I would say holidays, but those in the US are back in school, yeah? Because you guys have that six month summer holiday, right? I don't know; I looked it up one day. Hahaha.

x


	84. His Father's Son: Annis' Revenge

_So, I'm updating early because I'll be having shit internet until Sunday afternoon, and I wanted to update. Soo...here it is. _Oh, _and if you haven't already gotten the notification, I've uploaded a Gwaine/Merlynn AU!lemon one-shot that was requested by _loads _of people. Haha. So, go read it if you have the chance. It's called: Predictability. _

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn could feel the silence vibrate in the room. She couldn't bare to disrupt it; enough noise travelled through the halls of the kingdom, the main topic of discussion the war between two kingdoms who were once a part of a peace treaty. Her hands were pressed lightly against her belly, fingers tapping at her material-covered skin as she pondered how exactly she could help Camelot this time. It seemed that, with Agravaine around, her world was becoming more and more difficult. Arthur had too much faith, he was too naive to realise the true intentions behind his uncle's advice.

It was irritating.

"_Oh. Hello, sire. What brings you to my home?" _she heard Gaius say from downstairs. His voice was muffled by her door and the distance between them, but she could hear the uncertaint curiousity in his tone.

Merlynn shuffled over to the door and peeked through the small gaps that had been rotten away over the years. Arthur tipped back his light blue hood - the same one, she realised, he wore when the two kissed for the first time - and sent Gaius a forced smile.

"_Gaius_," he said softly. "_May I speak to Merlynn, please_?"

"Of course. But she might be asleep, so please be wary of your footsteps," he instructed in his fatherly tone.

Merlynn scrambled back to her bed and returned to her original position, trying to calm her racing heart. She made sure to gaze pointedly out the window as three knocks were placed at the door; nonchalant, she called, "Yes?"

"It's me," he said. "Listen, I need to speak to you."

"Fine," she sighed. Merlynn wasn't in a mood to speak to him, not after the foolish things he'd done, but she would listen to what he had to say.

Arthur felt his throat close as he entered her small bedchamber. His hand, unsteady, released it's grip on the wooden door and shut it softly behind him; he was enclosed, _isolated _in the too small room. He watched as her eyes, blue - they were so _blue, _so beautiful - and unsure, slowly flickered up to meet his own. His chest tightened painfully at the sight of her finally looking at him in anything other than disappointment. He didn't want to hurt her, and he especially didn't want to see her _hate _for him, her pain. Arthur had had no intention of leaving her from the moment he fell in love with her; in fact, from that moment all he'd wanted to do is keep her by his side. The thought of her not being around gave him physical agony.

But, perhaps Agravaine had been correct. She faltered his judgement, made him reckless; she _distracted _him. Would leaving her set him on the right track of becoming a better king?

"What do you want?" she asked, sitting up on her bed.

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his already tousled locks he'd been tugging earlier due to stress. "Merlynn. Please believe me when I say that -" he took a deep breath "- please believe me when I say that none of this has anything to do with you."

Merlynn frowned. "What in the hell are you on about? I don't understand."

"When I fell in love with you," he sat down on the foot of her bed; she withdrew her legs closer to her chest, "I was a boy. Naive, reckless; you made me feel things I'd never felt before. I was _besotted. _But, now I am king. Things have changed; for me, for us, after all this time, all these years." Her face fell as she began to realise what he was getting at. "Now that I am king, I have more responsibilities, more expectations. I must think of the kingdom, the the people within it." He swallowed back his own pain; his fists clenched tight. Each word was like acid burning his throat. "I'll be judged, on my actions, who I choose to be a suitable queen...who I'm seen with."

She clenched her jaw and held back the inevitable tears that stung her eyes. "And who would want to be seen with a petty servant who lives in a _bog _in the middle of nowhere, right?" she remarked spitefully.

He didn't even try to deny it! Merlynn noted with shock. Instead, Arthur nodded. "It's not appropriate, our relationship."

"So, what? After all these years you've finally realised that our relationship isn't appropriate?" she questioned in disbelief. "After everything -"

"It seems so. Things are different now."

He was _actually _doing this. She couldn't believe that he, only now, was deciding that them being together was indecent. Suddenly, she looked up, eyes wide. "Arthur, have you been talked into this?" she asked. "Has Agravaine forced you to do this?

"I haven't been talked into anything, especially not by Agravaine," he snapped, irritated slightly at the mention of his uncle. "I'm my own man. I make my own decisions." Arthur wasn't sure if the last sentence was for her benefit, or his. "And this is it."

Merlynn pressed her hand into her belly to prevent from throwing up. A seed of doubt had been planted in her mind; he could see it in her expression, even as she sought her gaze to the back of her hands, which were wrapped around her knees. "Gwaine had been right in saying the rich take what they want, and then they decieve you," she muttered, almost to herself. "I - I'm sorry I made you wait so long. But, _now _you've decided that we can't be together. Even after I gave _everything _to you - I.." she released a breath.

He'd never seen her look so _broken, _if that were a way to describe a person. Arthur couldn't tell her that his pain was cast ten-fold; if she listened hard enough, she'd hear his heart breaking in twine. "Yes."

"I see," her tone was pitched, crackling at the last syllable. "Get out."

"Merlynn -"

"I don't care that you're my king, or any of that bullshit. Get the hell out of my room!" she barked, forcing him out the door.

He obliged, head casted low.

Merlynn held a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. But, it didn't seem she was quiet enough, as she heard the door open. "Go -!" she cut off at the sight of Gaius. "Oh." The physician hurried over to the bed and took a seat; it was then that she succumbed to her tears and nestled her head on his shoulder, allowing him to wrap her up in a tight embrace.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn decided that, despite what had happened only hours prior, she'd still go to the Ridge of Lenshire. Her loyalty to her destiny as his dutiful protector had not diminished, even after he told her that he didn't desire her companionship anymore. It pained her to be around him, but she had to suck it up. Kilgharrah wouldn't accept her _'childish' _sadness to allow Camelot to be in jeopardy.

Gaius had comforted her over the course of the night; he, too, had suspicions that his decision wasn't a thought of his own, but rather an egg planted by a fly, a repulsive, manipulative _worm. _There was only one worm in the castle, he'd told her: Agravaine.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, before returning her hands to the reins. Merlynn didn't enjoy crying in front of others; she preferred to wallow in her sorrows on her own, without the prying eyes. She enjoyed doing the majority of her things by herself. It was a curse in her destiny; she was _supposed _to be alone.

Gwaine had brought his stallion, Gringolet, to walk beside her in the line of soldiers; she, technically, was forced to be near the front as Arthur's personal servant, so she was among the five main knights. He put a soft, warm smile on his handsome features as he noticed her puffy, red eyes and red cheeks. "Now, I hate to see my Princess so upset," he said, reaching across to nudge her. "I must know what's wrong!" he tried to sound demanding, but it came out as a light chuckle. "So?"

"It's nothing, Gwaine," she assured. But, even she could tell that her voice gave her away - it was thick, raspy, half-hearted, as though she had only recently stopped crying. Which, she had.

He scoffed. "That is a load of horse shit, and we both know that. _Tell me." _

Merlynn sighed. She could barely keep her secrets hidden from him nowadays; of course, Lancelot knew about ninety-nine percent of her secrets because of an accidental moment with a griffin; Gwen knew because Merlynn had trusted her; and Gaius had always known. When it came to Gwaine, it was becoming increasingly harder to keep some of her darkest secrets away from him. He had told her every inch of her thoughts, no matter how blatent or deep. She knew _everything _about him, while Gwaine only knew sketches, brief patches of her history that didn't involve magic.

She supposed it was the same when it came to Arthur, but he had more of a liability to kill her.

"Arthur has decided that as King of Camelot he must show maturity and responsibility," she admitted. "Apparently, I am not a smart choice for the future. He said -" Gwaine noticed her squeeze her eyes shut for a brief moment "- he said that our relationship was not appropriate, and that any possibility of continuing it would be stupid; basically in those words."

Gwaine's animated face contorted into rage as he listened to her, his eyes darkening to the shade of the night during a storm, the deepest shade of black. He glared daggers into the back of Arthur's head. "How dare he, the dog-hearted maggot pie!"

"Dog-hearted maggot pie?" she grimaced in disgust. "Now, how'd you come up with that one?" Merlynn couldn't help but snort.

He paused for a moment, then shrugged. "It came to me just now, as I looked at the back of that -"

"C_lotpole," _she supplied.

"- clotpole's head. I should clobber him!"

"Don't do that, Gwaine," Merlynn sighed. "Don't you even _dare. _If you think about it, he's kinda correct. I mean, our relationship was anything but decent from the beginning but, I just thought that, when two people were in love, it didn't matter. It was my first real relationship, you see; I was only with one other man, if you could call it even that. I guess I was young, still only a girl. Gaius tried to tell me otherwise, but I couldn't care less. I didn't mind the hiding, or the teasing, because it was being with him." Gwaine nudged his white bay to shuffle closer to her mare, so he could wrap his warm arm around her shoulder for a moment. "I mean, we already... you know..."

If it was possible, his anger only heightened at the mention of it. "Oh! And he's going to just leave you, after that?"

"Like you haven't just loved a woman, then leaved them," she retorted; she couldn't help it.

"Merlynn, that's different. I wasn't in a relationship, or whatever you want to call it, for years. And, some of the time I don't _love _the women, I _fuc -" _

"Okay, I get it."

"God, if I was in his situation, I'd never let you go, no matter my status," he declared.

"_Gwaine." _A pretty blush blossomed across her cheeks, embarrassment passing her previously sad face. "Stop it. Really. _Please." _

"Sorry." He didn't look apologetic in the least. "He's such a stupid human being. He's been fightin' for you for _years _and, after what happened at the Veil, I thought he was going to kill himself with the grief of you on the brink of death. Then, when you woke up, he was _so _happy. Why would he want to give you up, now that he has you back?"

"I don't know. Because he's king now? And he'll find a noble woman, suitable to be queen, and I'll be his servant for the rest of my life," she said with a shrug. Merlynn sounded so resigned, it almost sent him on a murderous rampage to the king and punch him in the face.

Gwaine ruffled her hair. As he did so, he lingered a bit and let his fingers run through her thick locks, before retreating and sending her a playful wink. "That won't be happening. But, if he does settle down with another bird, my home - _and my bed - _will always be welcome to you, Merlynn." He leaned over to mutter, "And, if you don't want me, there are _plenty _of other men in Camelot who would happily take you if Arthur gave you up."

"That's good to know," she snorted. "Thanks, Gwaine. You always know how to cheer me up."

"That's 'cause you're my best friend, and I like to see that gorgeous smile, Princess," he told her, a grin pasted on his previously livid features. Merlynn sent him one, nose scrunching up in the adorable way that he loved.

Arthur heard her laughter. It was brief, slightly forced, but still amused; curiousity overwhelmed him and glanced back to see Merlynn and Gwaine chatting to each other. He wished that the knight would just _leave her alone_; he'd long ago discovered his feelings, and he didn't like them. At all. Why was he feeling like this? He didn't have any hold on her, at least, not anymore. Arthur had made his decision to leave her - which his conscience continuously called him an idiot for doing so - and it would benefit him in the future. But, he was still jealous.

Gwaine would probably move in on her now that she was without him, he thought bitterly to himself, watching as he leaned over and dragged his fingers through her hair for a moment. He sighed in resignation. He hated not being near her, not being able to smile at him with _his _smile, or feel her kiss him. Arthur missed her. He just could not accept that gazing at her longingly from afar would sate his desires enough.

Merlynn glanced up, feeling eyes on them. She collided with Arthur's own blue ones. They found themselves staring at the other for a few moments, both calculating the other's gaze, challenging them to turn away. It was Merlynn who diminished the contact and turned her attention to Lancelot, who's horse was diagonal from hers, to strike up a conversation between them.

**[][][][][][]**

They arrived at the Ridge of Lenshire a few hours later. The sun was only beginning to disappear behind the mountains, casting a pretty pink and orange masterpiece over their heads. Merlynn dismounted Firefoot and grasped the reins of her and five other horses' reins, while Lancelot took the others. It was just an excuse to speak to her in private, but he could hardly care.

"So, I noticed that you and Arthur aren't riding close together anymore," Lancelot said as they walked over to the resting spot for the horses. It was a sad thought that some of them would not make the battle in the next couple of days.

"That is correct," she muttered.

"Why?" He frowned, tying off the first horse to a low tree branch. "He just keeps staring at you; obviously he wants to talk. From the moment we left Camelot, I suspected he was an owl for a while, his head was turning so much! Did you two have an argument?"

"It's his fault!" Merlynn huffed. "He was the one who said that he didn't want a relationship with me; he's the one who decided that we weren't appropriate; he was the one who told me that I wasn't acceptable company for him!" Tears had begun to sting the back of her eyes and she repressed them as best she could.

"What?"

His shock made her smile bitterly as she finished tying up to the first lot of horses. "Mhm. He came to my room last night, and told me."

"But - but he - he loves you. I don't understand. What about your destiny? I thought -" Lancelot began, only to be cut off by the now angry servant, who held up a hand to stop him.

"Who knows, Lancelot?" Merlynn served the horses their grain for the evening, before shrugging. "All I know is that it'll take a _lot _of grovelling for me to go back to him so easily."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," he teased.

She grinned slightly.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur remained in front of his large tent as he watched the Knights of the Round Table from afar. They all sat as a group, huddled together over the crackling fire, laughing and drinking together. In only a year, they had become the closest of friends; _brothers. _That's what he believed every single one of them were to him. A comrade, a friend, family. He trusted all of them with his life, along with the lives of those in Camelot.

Leon tussled Merlynn's hair; all the knights chuckled as she pouted and shoved at the scruffy knight's shoulder. "Don't make me toss you in the mud again," he threatened playfully. The others snickered harder.

She rolled her eyes. "We all know I won that battle," she declared with a egotistical shrug.

Merlynn felt content with her closest friends by her side. The circle would have been complete if Guinevere had been among them; but, despite her begging to join and help, she would serve much better in the castle. Merlynn knew that she needed to enjoy every moment she spent with them, for she needed them, to keep her sane, to keep her rooted to the Earth and among the side of the angels. She worried that she would become what Morgana was, morphed into a creature of darkness, hate and revenge without their support.

As she sat among them, she felt a stare burning into her back. Merlynn knew who it was before she whirled around to send the person a steady glare, silently asking why he was gazing at her so much. The knights soon followed suit. Arthur, who looked pensive with an expression of chagrin on his face, noticed them and quickly lost eye contact with them.

"We should all get some sleep," he said abruptly and retreated inside his tent.

Percival frowned, turning to the servant who sat beside him. Surely she knew what was wrong with their king. "Is he alright?" he questioned.

She decided not to inform Percival of their argument. He was too kind a soul for that and she knew that he might act rash against Arthur, no matter the consequence of status. "He's our king," she answered instead, honest with her words despite that it wasn't the correct response. "If anything were to happen to us, he'll hold himself responsible."

They all took in her words for a few, brief moments, before standing together. Each understood and agreed with the thoughts in their minds; the knights knew what the other was doing, even without speaking a single word. The knights of the Round Table headed toward Arthur's tent. He turned in surprise as the space he'd pitched was crowded by the six people he cared most about in the world. Elyan stood ahead of them as the elected speaker.

"Elyan?" Arthur questioned pointedly.

"Sire," he began, hesitantly glancing back at the other knights before returning his attention back to the blonde-haired man before him. "We just want you to know there isn't a man among us who would not die for you. We made our pledge, and we wear the Pendragon crest with pride. Tomorrow, we fight in your name, sire. For freedom and justice in this land."

Arthur smiled. His blue eyes glistened with a fondness that surprised them. For a moment, he looked at his hands. "Thank you, Elyan," he said finally, voice thick. "Thank you all."

They all nodded in consent and exited the tent. He expected - _hoped _- Merlynn would remain and surprise him with another wise sentiment but, to his chagrin, she grabbed the pile of armour on his table and scurried out. Arthur let out a resigned sigh. He was, however, surprise that it was _Lancelot _was the knight that stayed behind, his kind, brown eyes staring confidently back at him. He was the most noble, loyal human being Arthur had ever encountered; he was the most trusted of his knights.

"We mean it, sire. Every single word," he declared.

"I've never once questioned their loyalty. I do wonder if I deserve it, however," he confessed, finger absently caressing his lower lip, the other loosely gripped onto a goblet of spiced wine.

"If I may speak out. Arthur, none care for their men like you do. We are treated with the utmost respect, and thought of as comrades, rather than soldiers," he said. "To send us into battle is not a decision I know you wouldn't make lightly, and we know that. And that is the reason we are willing: we are your friends, and we will defend you at every corner."

Arthur took a seat in front of the table that had once been occupied by armour. Lancelot noticed how _tired _the king seemed these days; purple bags hung beneath his sad eyes, his skin was an unhealthy shade lighter, and he was sure that his shirt hadn't been so loose on him before. He'd seen him look much the same when Merlynn was on the brink of death.

"But was it the right decision?" the question was murmured, but he could hear the guilt laced clearly. "I had a choice...to let Caerleon live or die. I should have listened to my own conscience...to Merlynn. I made the wrong decision. And now I've brought this war upon Camelot myself."

"Sire, no one is prepared to sacrifice more for the sake of this kingdom than you. Your decision was made in the best interests of Camelot," he assured.

Arthur shrugged, not convinced. "Maybe. Now you along with the rest of my men will have to pay the price with their lives."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn was adapted to the night. Living in an open village that was always prone to be attacked at any given moment, there was a time when she had to teach herself to be a light sleeper, wary of her surroundings even in a state of unconsciousness. It was a talent; albeit, one she only used when she was out in the forest now, but a talent nonetheless.

So, as Arthur snuck out of his tent into the trees, a ratty, brown camouflage cloak disguising his figure, it alerted her immediately. She muffled a sigh and trailed behind him, using the tents and darkness as an advantage to do so stealthily. Merlynn had followed him to the enemy camp, she soon realised, when the golden glow of torchlight flittered in the shadows before them.

She hid behind a clump of bushes; he stood in the line of the light, standing tall and confident, not an ounce of fear in his stance.

"Halt!" the sentry shouted, aiming their swords at his throat.

"I'm unarmed," he assured them. Arthur dropped his cloak to the ground; their weapons never faltered. "You know who I am. Take me to your queen."

Merlynn followed him dutifully in the shadows, and remained hidden as she spied on them through the seam in the tent. She watched as Arthur was shoved in front of the Queen; she was a woman who had aged wonderfully, with hair the colour of hay, and eyes cold and full of pain. Her face stretched into a sneer.

"What is the meaning of this?" she hissed, voice a hill.

"Your Highness, I'm here to -" Queen Annis slapped him, cutting off any sort of response. Merlynn just watched - as much as she loved him, he definitely deserved that slap. He rubbed his cheek with a grimace. "Your Highness, I know that you feel nothing but contempt for me. You feel I've done you a grievous wrong, and you would be right. I'm ashamed of what I did. It was cowardly, it was unjust, and I am deeply sorry."

Annis didn't falter. Her glare seemed to harden even further. "Sorry does not bring back my husband. Sorry does not give my people back their king," she snapped.

"I realise that," he said solemnly. "I know there's nothing I can do to repair that loss."

"Then what are you doing here, Arthur Pendragon?" she asked, her tone haughty and full of hate.

Arthur hesitated, before he responded, "I want to call off the battle."

"It's a little too late for that."

Merlynn couldn't help but sympathise with the woman. She was obviously heart-broken over the death of her husband; if someone were to kill Arthur (which she would _never _allow), she would go on a murderous rampage until the person was in pieces. No questions asked.

"I don't propose a truce, but an alternative," Arthur explained. "I invoke the right of single combat. Two champions to settle this matter between them."

"And why should I grant you this favour?" she barked.

He sighed. "There's been bloodshed enough already, Your Highness. Many hundreds of lives will be saved this way."

Annis nodded for her men to release Arthur's arms. Despite her action, she remained stoic, harsh. "And your terms?"

"If my man wins, you must withdraw your army," he said.

"And if mine is the victor?" Her brow rose confidently.

Arthur crossed his arms across his chest loosely. "Then half of all Camelot is yours," he offered.

Merlynn suddenly felt a hand grab at her arm and tug her to her feet. She grunted, but allowed the sentry to drag her into the tent, head ducked low guiltily. She was tossed to her knees beside Arthur; she tried to keep her gaze away from him but, when her head was jerked back, her immediate response was to look his way. He was returning the stare with wide eyes, absolutely dumbfounded.

_Oh, Merlynn..._He should have known that the snap of twigs behind him hadn't been a squirrel. Arthur had to learn to expect her to know his every move; nothing could get passed the servant. He should've been more alert. Merlynn would've found out regardless. He sighed inwardly.

"Sorry," she mumbled to him.

"You know her?" Annis asked sharply.

Arthur glared at the girl beside him, then returned his attention to the queen. "She's my servant," he explained. "She must've followed me here. I - I knew nothing about it."

"Kill her," she said, voice fleeting.

He shuffled so he was slightly in a protective stance in front of Merlynn, hands raised in surrender. "Wait. Please. Let her go. She's just...a simpleminded fool." Behind him, she scoffed.

"That is two favours you've asked of me this night, Arthur Pendragon," she pointed out. Annis took a seat in her throne, considering the woman that kneeled before her with a furrow in her brow. Blue eyes glared back, defying her, but her stance remained obliging to the guard's request. She finally looked back up to Arthur with a benevolent sigh. "Very well. You shall have your trial by combat."

Arthur sighed as relief flooded through him.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur waited until the two were far away from enemy camp. He had his fists clenched at his sides, fighting back the urge to slam her against a tree and shake the idiotic recklessness out of her. When they were out of sight, his hand clapped over the back of her head. Merlynn yelped.

"Really? Was that absolutely necessary?" she barked, rubbing the sore area.

Arthur glared at her. "Oh, believe me, that's only first on the list of things I wish I could do to you right now. Merlynn, you almost got me killed in there!" he hissed.

"You seemed to be doing a pretty good job yourself," Merlynn retorted.

"What is wrong with you?" he roared, grabbing her by the shoulders tightly. She soon found her back pressed tight against the closest tree, his face inches from hers, contorted with rage. "Why can you never just let me be?"

She winced at the constricting grip he had on her shoulders and shoved him away, crossing her arms loosely over her chest defensively. "Listen, I was only looking to help. You had a death wish going in there!"

"Don't help again, Merlynn. You could've gotten the both of us hurt."

He began to walk away, but he heard her mutter, "Oh, like you care."

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur watched the expressions on his mens' faces as he told them what exactly was going to happen. Various stages of outrage and disbelief crossed over them a few times each minute of his explanation. He couldn't allow them to die, not for doing something so stupid; he'd killed a man in cold blood. It was _his _mistake, his fault to make up for. An act of humility, one he needed to embrace.

"But, sire, we can win this battle," Leon declared. Arthur smiled slightly at the confidence in his tone. "I know we can."

"I don't doubt it. But at what cost? How many men will be slaughtered?" he rebuked.

"And what if we were to lose this trial? We can't give up our land," Elyan argued.

Arthur nodded. "That's the deal I've struck. I believe it to be fair, and I'll stand by it," he said.

The Vice-Regent's face was a blank canvas as he stepped forward in front of the red-caped knights, his arms locked behind his back. "Well, then. All that remains, my lord, is for you to choose your champion."

"It would be a privilege, sire," Percival announced. He took a glance at the other men and nodded.

"Sire," Elyan added.

The king shook his head. "There can only be one choice. One choice which is just and honourable. This fight's mine."

Agravaine lowered his head to look as though he was saddened by it, but it was only to hide his smirk.

**[][][][][][]**

The moment had come for the final battle between the young King Arthur, and Queen Annis' chosen champion. He was the best fighter in all of Albion, but it may have not been enough, as they'd been kept in the dark on who exactly Annis had decided to fight for her.

Merlynn had also decided that, despite his reluctance to have her near him, or have any sort of contact with him, she had to help him. He needed the comfort, the support; it was something that, she was convinced, only she could do at this point. Besides, it was always the nerves that seemed to disrupt any attempt on doing up his own armour, as his fingers were the one to take the brunt of the tremors. It seemed that Merlynn was also nervous for Arthur, for she accidentally tugged his arm brace tighter than it should have been. Arthur winced; she smiled apologetically.

"Not too tight, Merlynn, you don't want to kill me before I've even started," he remarked light-heartedly.

"Sorry," she sighed.

Merlynn touched the necklace Gaius had once gifted her with when Morgana was missing for a moment; she smiled sadly. Then, she unclipped it and forcefully turned Arthur around, holding out her hand with the jewelry dangling from it. He frowned in confusion.

"I want you to have this," she said. Arthur stared at it, before closing his fist around hers and pushing it away.

"No, Merlynn. I can't accept this," he denied. He stared at her for a few moments, trying to gauge whether or not she'd withdraw if he touched her; he decided to risk cupped her cheeks with his hands and pulled her close to his body. "You've given me more than enough, already, and I've been _rotten _to you. I _will not _accept it."

"You will," Merlynn insisted. "It'll give you luck; and, if you don't want it, you can return it to me when you win. You rotten bastard," she added as an afterthought.

He sighed. "Fine." Arthur felt her fingers slide around his neck to clip the necklace together, then felt her press a light kiss to his cheek. He released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding; his arms acted on their own accord and slammed her against him, his face leaning back to capture her lips with his. "I'm so sorry, Merlynn. For _everything."_

"It's all right. You were just doing what you thought was best," she replied. "But don't think you're going to worm your way back so quickly; I'm still _very _angry with you."

He kissed her forehead. "Good. I want you to." Then, he smiled. "For the first time since I became king, I know in my heart I've made the right decision." Arthur smiled.

"Good luck out there, alright? Who knows who Annis chose to be her fighter," she said.

Agravaine clenched his jaw as he entered the tent; his nephew's arms were wrapped around the servant's waist, his forehead pressed against hers. His plan had faltered, if not for the moment. He hated it when his plans didn't work. Morgana would be angry with him for the development. The Vice-Regent cursed himself for not pushing the idea of them separated; perhaps he should've forced it onto Merlynn instead. Holding back a sigh, he slipped a solemn expression on his pale face. At least, one of his plans would work, he thought as he eyed the enchanted sword on his table.

"It is time, My Lord," he declared.

"Very well."

"Is all in readiness?" Agravaine questioned when his only nephew didn't budge, arms still circling his servant.

Arthur cleared his throat and stepped back, splaying his arms outwards for her to survey him. "Merlynn?" She nodded her approval. "Right, then."

**[][][][][][]**

Camelot's army swarmed the upper perimeter of the ridge. Queen Annis' vast soldiers were situated below, rows and rows of men willing to fight for their dead king. Merlynn felt her throat close up at the size of the opposition. The man had stepped up from the black cloud and stood alone on the field, standing at least four feet taller than Arthur. He was a giant, he had to be! No man could _ever _be that tall.

Arthur had to angle his head backwards just to see his face. His dark, curly hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a short beard covering his cleft chin. Percival had nothing on this man, he thought warily, his pectoral muscles bulging from the tunic he wore. The giant grinned menacingly down at the shorter man, and gripped his overly large weapon in his hand tighter.

"That's not fair," she murmured.

"Arthur did say anyone," Percival pointed out. Merlynn sighed. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." His voice shook with hesitation, however, for he did not know if Arthur _could _defeat the monster of the man.

"Let's hope so," Merlynn said.

The fight began.

The pair matched up every parry, striking, blocking, sending blows that were caught off by the other. It was intense, for sure, but Arthur was lacking in terms of physical size. He had speed, though, which he used at every advantage to strike against the slow-moving giant. As Arthur blocked upwards against his sword, the pressure returned forced him to his knees, grunting and groaning at the discomfort it sent to his legs. He was weak in this position. Suddenly, the heavy weight lifted from his weapon and he gasped out in relief; looking up, his relief was cut short as the man had instead risen his sword to strike downwards.

He rolled out of the way and slashed blindly, cutting deep into his cheek.

The giant touched his flesh and howled, enraged, at the sight of his own blood trickling from his cheek.

From Caerleon lines, Morgana clenched her jaw, her misty eyes flashing darkly. She knew that precautions had to be made for a reason. As determined she was to say that her half-brother was weak-minded, she could admit that he was skilled in the art of sword fighting. The large oaf, Derian, had strength on his side, as well as size, but Arthur was agile, quick and small, making him a harder target. _All it took was one blow to the king, and he'd be dead, _she thought wryly to herself.

"This has gone on long enough," she hissed. Annis turned her head to her dark-haired companion in confusion. "Time to turn the tide. I've enchanted Arthur's sword. It holds the weight of a thousand ages. No one could bear it for long." Morgana smirked and felt her eyes glow gold.

The magic within the sword activated; Arthur cried out in shock as it dropped hard to the ground beside him like lead. He struggled to lift it, feeling the muscles in his arms strain from the weight of the sword. It had never felt like _that _before. Derian grinned maliciously and swung at him, but missed him by millimetres, instead catching the grass beside Arthur. He retaliated with a punch; Derian lifted his blade, catching the king's arm in the upsweep. Arthur cried out in pain.

Merlynn narrowed her eyes at the sword that seemed glued to the ground behind Arthur; she focused on it for a few moments. It took a long time, considering the distance and lack of contact but, as she forced her magic to clash with the weapon, she felt it. A magical signature, a strange taste in the back of her mouth; _Morgana. _Her expression darkened at the sight of it.

Blood was already staining his chainmail.

Derian had begun to lift up his wide sword to strike again. Lancelot turned to the woman beside him to give her the support and comfort she needed in a situation such as this but, as he took her hand, her eyes flickered into the colour of honey; he turned back to the battle below to see the giant's sword freeze mid-swing. Merlynn sighed in relief and calmed, glancing at him with a reassuring smile. He squeezed her hand.

Arthur left his heavy blade behind and rammed his shoulder up into the giant, knocking him over. Derian recovered quickly and kicked out; he was sent flying backwards by the large, heavy boot that slammed into his chest. He groaned and clenched at his torso, wallowing in agony. The giant stood and raised his mighty weapon, poised directly above Arthur's chest.

Merlynn took a shaky breath and her head lower slightly. "_Frysta þetta blað. Stöðva manninn," _she whispered, almost as though her voice was apart of the wind around them. Lancelot knew this was cheating, but he supposed that the sword being that heavy was anything by fairplay. The king had no idea how much he needed Merlynn to keep himself alive.

The sword slipped from Derian's hands and he froze, immobile and helpless to defend himself. Arthur rolled up behind the giant, grabbed the sword and sliced across his back. Merlynn erased her magic from his body and let him slump to his knees, a small smile of success on her lips. Arthur positioned the blade to strike a death blow, but glanced up at his men at the ridge. He couldn't face another death; the toll would be on _his _conscience. He nodded to himself, then embedded the sword into the ground by Derian's head.

The army cheered.

"Long live the king!" Percival began the chant. Merlynn grinned down at Arthur, waving at him from the front of the ridge.

Then, the mass of soldiers all lined up across the top of the ridge screamed out their chant, only just the slightest bit louder than the clapping. Queen Annis stormed over to the champions while Morgana disappeared, a look of defeat casing her expression.

"You are victorious, Arthur Pendragon," she declared when she reached him. "And you may rest assured that I shall comply absolutely with the terms of our agreement." Arthur nodded. "My army will be gone by nightfall."

"Thank you, Your Highness," he responded dutifully.

The two clasped hands. "Tell me something. You spared my champion. Why?"

"Because it's not victory I seek," he explained. "It is peace. I hope that today will mark a new beginning for our kingdoms."

"There is something about you, Arthur Pendragon. Something which gives me hope for us all," Annis stated, then turned and walked back to her camp.

**[][][][][][]**

Camelot celebrated their joyous success. A messenger from the army had returned to the kingdom long before the others and announced it. So, when they returned to their kingdom, streamers, banners, _colour _and joy was all on display. Cheering crowds surrounded the horses, patting each knee of the people who passed. It was a loud percussion of screams, bells and claps; the knights embraced it with proud smiles, despite not having fought a single battle.

Merlynn dismounted, and was greeted by the hugs of the townspeople whose names she couldn't seem to remember. She smiled anyhow and returned them, despite the fact that she wasn't even a member of the battle. She turned to her comrades and watched as King Arthur stood tall amongst them, grinning at all the people who screamed out his name.

Perhaps he still had a brain on him.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn headed into Arthur's chambers with a grin set over her features. The attention had long since gotten into the knight's heads, and they were all drinking down at the tavern with, no doubt, women flocking them like birds. Arthur, however, was content to obviously drink alone in his bedchambers like an 'old, boring sod' as Gwaine worded; she giggled at the thought as she shut the door behind her.

He was sitting alone at his desk, but there was another goblet across from him, a pitcher in the middle. When she entered, he grinned and motioned to the seat opposite to him. Merlynn nodded at the offer and sat down.

"Merlynn, I'm so sorry."

She nodded. "I know you are," she replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And you should know that simply saying sorry isn't enough. I mean, I've forgiven you _loads _of times for doing stupid things to me. What makes you think that apologising and offering to drink with me isn't going to guarantee a guilt-free pass?" Merlynn watched as the king's face fell slightly.

"Okay. I understand that. I also wanted to say that you were right, as usual; Agravaine told me that it would be best. He knew the royals and the do's and don'ts much more than I cared to learn about." Determination was in his eyes as he reached over and took her hand. "This is a new age. A new time; and I am a new king. I'm different from my father, from my forefather, because obviously I found you," she rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile at the - what could be considered - cheesy words. "And I don't want to be king, to have all these responsibilites and expectations without you by my side. I don't care if I'm rebelling against the norm of the system; I think that my ruling will be about a matter of heart, not one of state. I _will _do what I see fit, and what I see fit is being with you."

Merlynn sighed. "I hate it when you win me over with _the most _silly things," she remarked with a smile.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Not completely, but you're getting there."

* * *

><p><em>It seems nobody really liked this episode: I can understand why. In my point of view, it was totally OOC for Arthur to <em>ever _consider killing someone in cold blood, even if his uncle is one of the most trusted. But, hey... whatever. _

_WriteYourOwnStory:_ Haha, I hope you enjoyed my interpretation. I didn't really like how Gwen forgave Arthur, so I decided to do it a bit differently. :D I never really enjoy Arthur/Gwen scenes, and it's not because i ship Merlynn/Arthur, it's just a very hollow relationship they have; I mean, all their kisses involve sunlight, and all of a sudden Arthur was in love with her. _Sigh. _Anyways, so, are you going to write a War Horse fanfic? Because I will read it if you do! :D haha. And thank you x

_Gagougae: _Wow! I'm extremely shocked; I wouldn't even dedicate so much time to a story, because I sometimes read four at a time :P And thank you so much, that means a lot to me! xx

_StarryNight359: _I was too, and I'd go into full description as I always seem to do when something ever irks me, whether fandom or reality wise, but I'm cutting low on internet and I'm afraid it'll cut out at any given moment... :)

_Baelfire: _See, I actually like Mordred more than I do Agravaine; but, see, then I change my mind because Agravaine is sort of impressive in a way. I mean, he fooled Arthur for months until his final reveal; he's dead now anyway, so boo him. I cannot wait to see Mordred return. It's sad that I'm excited for the evil people to come back, but then again I seem to always be on the evil side, rather than the side of the angels. (Sorry, Sherlock reference) :P

_SarahMDillon: _He's made a few right choices, with many shoves made by Merlynn. Haha. You're review made me laugh so much! He really should, and he soon does, although he's under a spell made by said servant... -_- Even as a writer I can't help but make Arthur deny common sense.

_Twiggy31: _Aw, thank you! :) Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope it comes out in Australia soon; I'll buy it with no regrets.

_Silveralopix: _I hope you weren't disappointed with what I've done to it. Arthur needs to make mistakes, many, before he becomes the man that he's famous for being, so it only means a few stupid things he will do to Merlynn.

_Aranhilwen Lady of Arda: _Ha, I hope you enjoyed it! I did try to add that element in, especially for the future episodes! I am, but I go back to school _very _soon :(

_Iris DarkFlower: _Aw, thank you. I don't think it's _beautifully _written; I mean, there are grammar mistakes, and some parts of it suck, so it isn't, but thank you anyway :) I watch them online too! I've never been a patient person, anyway.

_Hope you're enjoying this story so far. I will not be able to upload anything for a while, considering the new school year and my play and stuff. So, hopefully, I'll be able to get _something _up every week or so. :) _

_I love you all, as always. x_


	85. A Servant of Two Masters: Sneak Attack

_I'm extremely sorry that I don't seem to be updating enough, but Year Eleven is a strange process for me. For one, the Adv. English class I'm taking, we don't do anything but take notes, which I wasn't aware of until the second lesson. Sigh. You probably don't care, but I'll tell you anyway about my classes: love Drama, finding Maths easy (but i've been moved permanently away from my friends in the second lesson for asking her a grammar question), is a total nerd with my friend in Ancient History, don't know about Hospitality, okay with Adv., Biology is ugh..., and I don't actually mind Religion. I'm not too bad at it; but, I know that when annotated bibliographies come in, I'm royally fucked. _

_But, otherwise, yeah, my life is good. Everything's fine: I have not died! Haha. Also, my play is good; everyone loves my British accent! :P _

_Anyways, on with the chapter. As much as I love the episode, not too sure about my interpretation. I didn't really enjoy writing it for some reason. _

_**Also, does anyone have any music to recommend me? It doesn't have to do with Merlynn; I just really need some new music. Probably not much mainstream (aka. Justin Bieber, Gaga, Perry, LMFAO...). Like, I don't mean all mainstream, just not those ones. :) Thank you. **_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 89: A SERVANT OF TWO MASTERS. <strong>

To say that Guinevere was surprised that Merlynn would arrive that night at their house was an understatement. They hadn't spoken to each other for two weeks at most, save for a few, quick 'hellos' in the corridor as they passed, and when the knights were training. Gwen knew that she wasn't being avoided; it was just that the servant was constantly busy, what with the two main men in her life always ordering her to spend time and help them.

She smiled hesitantly as she leaned on the doorframe. "Hi, Gwen," Merlynn said. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For not spending time with you. I didn't mean to; Arthur would barely let me out of his _sight. _And _then, _with every free moment I had, it was spent helping Gaius with all of my patients." Merlynn rolled her eyes. "I'm so tired."

"Aw, come in," Gwen wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder and lead her over to the table, where she was forced to take a seat.

She let her head fall to her arms. "Can I have some tea, please?"

"Of course. Lancelot's out on patrol, so he won't be back for a few hours," she said, heading over to the counter to serve up some of what was left of the tea into a cup for her.

"I suppose that's good. It means that we won't have to deal with a male while we have a long, deserved chat. Just like we used to," Merlynn remarked with a slight smile as she accepted the tea.

Gwen grinned and sat across from her. "How've you and Arthur been? I mean, servants have the _worst _gossiping habit. Apparently you've been leaving his room almost every single morning." Her grin widened into a smirk.

"It's not what you think," she protested, taking a sip. "He just keeps me locked up in his room; we're not having sex. We've only done _that _once, Gwen. Servants and maids are ridiculous, I tell you; I think we were the only two who didn't gossip about everything to everyone." Merlynn sighed. "Arthur and I, god, after that whole Agravaine fiasco, I thought that he was stupid enough to truly keep believing that not being together was right. I just want to tell him that Agravaine's a stupid liar and get stabbed in the chest. Then, and only then, will I be happy."

"Then why don't you just tell him?"

Merlynn paused, then rose her head. "Oh, sorry. What I _should _have said was: if only Arthur wouldn't be so blind by Agravaine's wonderful acting to know that his uncle is a lying traitor and kill him. Or, banish him. Either one. As long as he leaves Camelot for more than a couple of hours."

"I actually hate that man; more than Morgana, _which _is saying something."

"Mhm."

"What's wrong?" she asked lightly, yet her voice carried concern.

"I do nothing right. Arthur never listens to me and, day and day again, he takes Agravaine's word over mine," she whined softly. "It was only weeks ago he thought that it was best to end our relationship for the betterment of the kingdom. I mean, what if next Agravaine tells him to banish me? He might even go along with it, albeit guiltily."

Gwen frowned. "Well, I don't think Arthur will be _that _naive to do such a thing at his uncle's words."

"Mm. You never know," she mused. "Perhaps I'm not right for this _duty, _you know. As Arthur's protector; he doesn't listen to me anyway." She broke off; the former chambermaid swore she saw tears in her eyes. "Gwen, there are people who have died because of me, there are people who've died by _my _hand. So many have so much faith in me, faith that can be broken so easily. I'm only now a woman; sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating here, with all these people who want so much from me. I hate it, because I know I'll never be able to make them happy. Someday you'll die because of me."

As she stared at the woman in tears before her, she could see an unmistakable glaze over her eyes, yet not from the tears. Gwen had seen the look countless times when Lancelot would come home from the tavern. She hadn't dealt with a drunk Merlynn before, especially one who was so open with her emotions; she usually hid them away until the last moment possible. She reached over and took her hand.

"Do not cry," she whispered. "We have faith in you because you give us that hope that you'll make the world a better place. I have _such _admiration for you, Merlynn. I mean, I'd never be able to deal with half the things you are forced into. It does not matter if you make mistakes; despite your magic, you are human and we are prone to make mistakes." Gwen moved to her side and wrapped an arm over the taller woman's shoulders, then let her head fall on her arm. "You don't have to do this alone, you know. You have friends and people that love you, that are always by your side."

She sniffed and smelt the slight alcohol on her breath. "How much have you had to drink, Merlynn?" she asked, sounding like a mother scolding her child.

Merlynn rolled her eyes in response, "Not much. I'm not allowed to get drunk once and a while now? God, I have to do something when I'm not saving the world; Gwaine does it all the time and _he's _fine."

"Oh, Merlynn," she sighed.

**[][][][][][]**

One Week Later.

Arthur woke with his nose buried in the dark tresses of his lover's hair, and felt a warm body pressed against his. He was a bit disappointed to feel the rough material rubbing against his chest rather than her naked back. The previous nights events ran through his mind and he smiled, tugging her form closer and hooking his chin on her shoulder instead. Merlynn began to stir awake; she blinked tiredly and looked toward the window ahead of her, noticing the sun gleaming through. She winced, but her tired mind registered that it was morning.

She turned in Arthur's arms and pressed her lips to the first part of him available, which was his neck, and bit down slightly. He groaned and returned it by kissing her temple. "Morning, love," she murmured. He murmured incoherently and snuggled closer to her. There were things to do; there was the fort-nightly patrol with the two of them with the knights. It was also just an excuse for the group to spend time together. "We need to get up." He shook his head stubbornly. "We have to go out, remember? For the, uh -"

"Border patrol?" Arthur asked blearily.

"Yeah. _That. _We need to get up for that, or else they're gonna come up looking for us," she warned.

"I don't care. Can't we just ignore it?"

"No, Arthur. Now get up!" she grunted, shoving at his body until he, reluctantly, let go of her. With a smug grin, Merlynn stood; she was only in her tunic, her long, dark hair tumbling over the purple material in knotted curls.

Arthur's gaze raked over her body with a languid smile. His arms slung behind his head. "You should dress like that more often," he purred seductively. But, unswayed by his flirtatious behaviour, she rolled her eyes.

"Get up," she ordered, voice firm.

He pouted. "You aren't very fun, Merlynn. You should loosen up a bit."

"I do, but not when there is possible chance that Percy or Lancelot could come up here and possibly injure you. When it comes to these things, I'm not even sure they care about status. Only Gwaine actually knows about our endeavours," Merlynn retorted. "Now, get up and get dressed."

Arthur almost felt like ignoring her and snuggling back down into bed but, after a few minutes of her glare, he left the warmth of his bed. He was as naked as the day he was born as he walked around the room toward his changing screen. He'd long since decided to not bother with wearing clothes while in the safety of his bedchambers, especially when Merlynn was around. She noted that he walked with a bit of a strut in his stride; she would admit that she became slightly distracted, though not completely fazed.

"That's not going to make this day go any faster, sweetheart," she muttered, crossing her arms across his chest.

He sighed in defeat and changed into his chainmail, then allowed her to strap together his armour and such. When he was dressed and ready, Arthur grinned and tugged her forward, hands sliding beneath the edge of her tunic to her bare bottom, then leant forward and pressed a kiss to her awaiting lips. Merlynn protested silently.

"Arthur, I need to get dressed!"

She pulled away, but he took her arm and smiled. "I've got something for you. It isn't much of a change, but it's nicer," Arthur remarked; he walked behind his changing screen and came out with a nicely folded bundle of clothes.

Merlynn raised her brow in speculation, but grabbed the first piece of material from the pile. It was a tunic, a lighter shade of purple than her current one, and made out of a much softer, more pliable material. Just by the sight of it, she knew it would fit her figure better. "Arthur - why do you keep giving me things?" she asked in wonder.

"Because, you've been wearing the same thing basically for five years. I think maybe you should have a bit of a change. Look more like the woman I know you are. I knew that you wouldn't accept dresses to wear daily, but I got you two anyway," he declared proudly. "I hope you like them. Two of each, really. I didn't get you boots because I know you like yours."

"Thank you so much," she breathed, kissing him quickly.

"It's more than I can offer you. Hurry up, though. We've got things to do today." He winked.

Merlynn couldn't help but roll her eyes at the retort, but hurried to change into her new clothes. The materials were much smoother on her skin, and fit her better than her old ones had. Sure, she had bought a couple of things as the years went by, resorting to a pair of much smaller breeches, but never had she had the pleasure of _ever _wearing clothes that felt the way they did. She gazed at herself in the floor-length mirror for a moment, her head cocked; they truly did fit her. Her fingers touched the neckerchief that had been a second skin to her throat for so long.

In a last second decision, she untied it and discarded it onto the table. She didn't need it anymore. It had been five years - she was a woman now, well, in many ways but in her mind. The neckerchief was only something she'd chosen to wear before leaving to Camelot, and hadn't seemed to be able to be rid of it. Now, she could. Perhaps it was a way to change.

A hand wrapped loosely around her waist. "It suits you," he commented, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Gwen said it would."

Merlynn sighed, but smiled. "I should have known you'd need Gwen to help you find clothes for me."

"She's a woman, and your best friend."

"True. Come on, we have to leave."

**[][][][][][]**

The knights noticed the immediate change in her clothes. Merlynn could just see their expressions change the moment she left the citadel walls, and tried hard not to flush; though, she wasn't sure why she was fighting away the colouring. It wasn't something to be embarrassed about. Merlynn dismounted her andalusian and ran her hand down Firefoot's flank. She was watching them, waiting for one of them to speak up against the silence and comment on her wear.

"Ah, being the king's _servant _has its quirks, eh?" Leon nudged her with a wink.

"Are you insinuating something, Leon?" she asked coolly.

Percival smiled and reached over with his large hand to touch her leg. "'e's not. You look great," he comforted.

"Thanks," she said. "And I didn't ask for this, Arthur just gave it to me this morning."

"It does suit you, Merlynn. You look like a girl now, really." Elyan turned his eyes away from her cold look, and nudged his horse off toward the gate.

"That's what I thought," Merlynn murmured to herself.

**Later. **

They hadn't stopped for at least an hour since leaving Camelot. It was a long session of galloping through the forest, but an enjoyable one nonetheless. A beautiful, sunny day certainly allowed for a lovely adventure. The golden gleam of the sun burned over their backs as they rode deeper through the trees; the flowers were in bloom; there was a light breeze that cooled their skin.

Merlynn couldn't imagine a more beautiful day. But, of course, there was always a black spot on a clear, white canvas. She soon began to notice that Arthur had lead them off the usual trail, and the path they were currently taking was much more familiar than she liked. She knew where they were immediately at the obvious sight of the stone head of a previous king buried in the grass.

"Arthur, is this a moment where I have all reason to slap you?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Whatever do you mean, Merlynn?" he asked innocently.

"You're not serious right now. You are teasing me," Merlynn almost begged. She glanced around the pathway, noticing each familiar stone figure amongst the foliage and trees.

He shrugged. "What else do you have in mind?"

"_Anything!" _

The others, confused, looked around at each other and frowned. "Are we missing something, men?" Gwaine questioned them.

"Nothing ever good happens in the Valley of the Fallen Kings," she announced to the entire troupe. "I can give you a list, written or otherwise, of all the times that going in here went terribly wrong. It was about ninety-nine point nine percent of the time."

"True," Percival agreed. "No one in their right mind would go in there."

"Exactly. Lucky for us, our leader obviously _isn't _in his right mind," she said pointedly.

Arthur ignored the snarky comment and instead turned his gaze to her, challenging her to defy him. "The route's a secret, Merlynn," he assured. "That's why we chose it."

"You mean _you _chose it. We did nothing," she pointed out.

A sudden loud, angry band of armed men raced down the hillside of the Valley of the Fallen Kings. They had obviously planned the attack, at the shout beforehand to ambush unsuspecting victims who passed; thirty or so men wielded axes, bows or swords shot toward them.

Instead of dismounting and defending her life, Merlynn decided to take the moment to turn to her king with an almost smug look on her face. "See? I told you. Bad, bad place."

"No need to get cocky!" he called back to her, tossing off his red cloak.

The rest of the bandit rushed down the hillside from the left, effectively trapping them in the confined space available. It was a well thought-out ambush; the knights were slightly concerned. But, unfazed by the numbers disadvantaging them, they drew their swords as more charged from behind.

"Ya!" Percival roared, charging at the men before them, finishing off two with a slice of his sword.

Merlynn finally dismounted and swiftly released her weapon from its saddle sheath, whirling around just in time to block a sneak attack. She cut him down, then turned to the second man who rushed at her from the side. As she slid her sword beneath the armour of the man's chest to hit his heart, she noticed a horseman preparing an axe with Arthur's head as a target. With a simple flick of her wrist, the man was tossed off his horse and killed immediately as he made fierce impact with a tree.

She heard Firefoot whinny and turned to face her, worried that perhaps one of the bandits were attempting to take down the horse also. But, it was not what she was prepared for. Merlynn hadn't expected the attack until a heavy, sharp object slammed into the vulnerable area of her chest and threw her from her feet. Everything else melted away until all she felt was pain. Her face was buried in the fallen leaves and dirt, but she could scarcely feel it. There was a throbbing in her chest, then complete emptiness in the rest of her body. She couldn't even cry out, the shock was so terrible.

Arthur finished off his opponent and turned; he froze at the sight of the young servant sprawled across the forest floor. He ignored everything else and rushed toward Merlynn. It was his worst nightmare - she couldn't be hurt, she couldn't be in pain. He lifted her up to her feet and supported her in his grip as they raced through the forest. They continued to be pursued by the bandits; they could hear them not too far behind. Arthur turned off from the pathway and down behind some tree roots, then quickly pressed his hand slightly over her mouth as she groaned in pain.

"Why are bandits so aggressive?" she questioned faintly as they passed. "Can't they just punch a tree and get over it? Not everything's about attacking people. They need to sort out their priorities."

"Very true." He laughed, but it was weak and forced.

Arthur swallowed deeply and ran his hand over her forehead; a cold sweat was beginning to form on her brow. He was beginning to panic. She had left him twice, and he wasn't about to let her leave him again. He could only thank god that she had forgiven his stupidity and remained with him; he didn't want to know what could happen now. He wrapped Merlynn's arm around his shoulder and hauled her upright, mindful of her wound. Arthur winced as she whimpered in agony at the strain; he pointedly ignored the blood that was beginning to stain her new tunic and continued on through the forest to a safe point.

"I'm ruining your new tunic," Merlynn said with a pained chuckle. "Sorry. I really liked it, too."

"Don't worry about it. You can always clean it when we get back to Camelot," he joked lightly, but there was determination in his voice. He would get her back to Camelot _alive, _even if it killed him.

Night was falling fast over their heads. Arthur finally found a - what _he _considered - reasonable spot to rest for the short amount of time they had before a particularly curious bandit strayed from the pack, and eased his servant down against a fallen long. He then tore off his glove with his teeth and, as gently as he could, peeled back her tunic; he swallowed and felt his throat close.

The mace hadn't been too sharp, so it hadn't left significant damage to her externally, only a thin line that cut diagonally across her chest. Internally, something was definitely wrong. If her unsteady and weak breathing wasn't any indication, it was the slight caved in section of her chest. He could imagine that a bone was broken, or crushed, beneath her skin. Blood vessels had popped, and her skin was a discoloured red and purple.

He grimaced, and tried to remain calm, as though it wasn't too much of an injury. But, inside, he knew that, if the mace had crushed something important, she wasn't going to survive. Not like last time.

"I've seen worse," he assured. "I've definitely seen worse."

"So, I'm not going to be dead in a few minutes?" Merlynn asked with a small smile on her face. She took a deep breath and, as it released, even she could hear a shaky wheeze in her voice. The wound was a dangerous one, she knew that; she could die from it. Arthur was sugar-coating it. It could have pierced a lung - she wasn't sure. Merlynn needed Gaius.

Arthur didn't find it as amusing and frowned, cupping her cheek with a blood-stained hand. "You aren't going to die, Merlynn. You aren't leaving me again," he promised.

Merlynn shifted, and gasped as more agony pulsed through her body. "Mm. I shall go back to Camelot when this is over, and we'll have a mighty feast," she remarked, rather light-headed. "For some unknown reason. You can figure that out. And perhaps I can take a seat, instead of just stealing food from Joan before it's sent out."

"Sorry. Doesn't work out that way. You'll serve me, as always, but you can continue stealing food," he played along, trying to ignore the tears that were building in the back of his eyes.

"Not until we get married," she added. "Until then, I shall remain the best servant you've ever had."

He smiled slightly. "You by my side has some advantages."

"Of course. Not just my cleaning skills," she laughed. "I have other skills as well, ones your body particularly enjoys."

"True," he agreed.

Merlynn weakly reached up and ran the pad of her thumb across his cheek, eyes blinking, tired. "I don't want to go to sleep," she muttered.

"Exhaustion will take over your body," Arthur told her. "You'll eventually sleep anyway." She nodded.

"Will you wake me up?" Merlynn asked. "In the morning, or if something happens?"

"Of course. Just close your eyes and rest. It will help," he said, kissing her forehead.

She allowed him to ease her around comfortably and fell asleep, head on his lap, as he settled his back against a tree. Arthur played with her hair until he, too, succumbed to slumber.

**[][][][][][]**

A twig cracked. A bird took off in fear of the noise, retreating to another safe point. Arthur's eyes snapped open. He felt an empty weight on his lap, and quickly sat up further in concern of Merlynn's whereabouts. She had crawled away from him, and had a hand covering her mouth as her body racked with coughs; she could taste blood as she choked down on the pain coursing through her system. Merlynn groaned weakly and removed her hand. He saw it stained with the sticky, red substance that covered her left shoulder.

He scrambled over to her and pressed his hands gently on her back, leaning down to kiss her head. "It's all right. You're going to be fine," he said gruffly. "But, we have to go. We need to get back to Camelot, before..." he trailed off, unable to finish the words that were on the tip of his tongue. _Before you leave me. _

Arthur lifted her up into a standing position; she leaned on his body for support, weak. Her eyelids fluttered. She wasn't able to move, nor could she barely lift a foot that wasn't assisted by Arthur. Merlynn had never felt so _useless _before. He sighed and, instead of complaining or letting her go, he cradled her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her temple. Her head fell limply to his shoulder.

"Just leave me, Arthur," she whispered. "I'll be fine."

"Now's not the time for jokes," he retorted simply. Arthur shifted her slightly, then hurried off; he was still quite agile and quick despite the extra weight on his arms. The two travelled through the forest as quiet and careful as they could.

"I'm no help to you," she argued. "I'm just a dead weight."

He sighed. "Merlynn, _shut up. _I am not going to just leave you alone and defenceless in the woods, when mercenaries are after us."

"You should."

Arthur ignored the comment. As he turned into a set of stairs to the entrance of the Valley, he noticed a bandit on the other end of the crevice. He, too, seemed to notice them, and made his way toward the pair quickly. Arthur set his servant down and drew his sword to fight the oncoming man. He cut him down swiftly, then kicked him away. During the small battle, another bandit rushed him from behind, running straight past Merlynn. She stuck her foot out and watched him tumble to the ground at Arthur's feet; she grimaced triumphantly.

He successfully killed off the two men but, as he glanced around the previously quiet area, more seemed to loom in from nowhere. They didn't even notice Merlynn huddled close behind a rock as they passed her.

She slowly sat up, hand on her chest to muffle the pain. "_Gewican ge stanas!" _

The rock formation either side of Arthur began to crumble and fall in large boulders, cutting off the bandits. He almost sighed in relief, but caught sight of Merlynn there with them; his eyes widened. He'd never be able to get to her quickly enough for the bandits to remain unknown of her presence. Arthur would have to backtrack around the entire Valley to get to her.

"Merlynn!" he roared.

The boulders completely filled the crevice. Arthur was free from the oncoming hoard of bandits, but she was not. In fact, she was in the direct line of view, all they had to do was turn around. But, she could not find the strength to move. Merlynn fell back limply on the rock behind her, her breathing laboured and body exhausted. In her delusioned and agonised mind, she swore she could see the men running at her, but she lost all consciousness before she could do anything about it.

**[][][][][][]**

The plan _should _have been easy.

Morgana supposed it was practically fool-proof. But, of course, under the eye of Agravaine, something was sure to go awry. She had wanted her half-brother's body, _alive, _on the floor at her feet, but she was given nothing. The death rate was pathetic, and the least bit concerning; it was the people she had expected to do what they were told. But, she supposed having Merlynn, unconscious and dying on the forest floor was enough to lift her spirits in the slightest. _Still. _It was _not _what she requested, not what she wanted. Eyes tinged with the slightest bit of gold, she glowered at Agravaine.

"You lost how many men?" she spat. "And you bring me how many men? Or should I say, how many servants?"

"Arthur was within our grasp," Agravaine tried to explain.

Morgana scoffed. "Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"The rock fall was hardly our fault." He sighed. "I must show my presence in Camelot. The old physician already suspects me."

"Oh, Gaius is shrewd, you should take care," she mocked. "After all, if your true nature's revealed, I really don't know what use I'll have for you."

He drew away from his young niece with a hurt expression on his face, barely concealed. Agravaine stared pleadingly at her; he felt worse when she simply clenched her jaw in response. "Morgana..." The Witch glared at him. He felt a sudden urge to redeem himself and, glancing at the servant at their feet, smiled evilly. Agravaine reached down and took Merlynn by her hair, then placed a knife by her throat. "I'll just dispatch of her. She's been a nuisance for so long, for the both of us. It'll be good to have her out of our way for once and for all."

For a strange reason, Morgana had a strange flash of anger and panic pulse through her and she kicked the knife away; her gaze focused on Merlynn. "You will do _no such thing," _she hissed. "Merlynn can be proved useful, what with her direct connection to Arthur." She smirked and ran her fingernail down her cheek.

Agravaine gripped the servant's hair tighter in his grip and, tucking one arm under hers, dragged her to the hovel. Under Morgana's orders, he tied her up to the ceiling in shackles, tightening them to the point of agony. As he released her roughly from his grip, she fell forward limply, eyes fluttering; he grinned in pleasure at the sight of Merlynn so defenceless and weak.

His desire to see what Morgana's plans were for the dark-haired servant was strong, but he knew that he had to return to Camelot and resume the role he had become accustomed to since arriving to the glorious kingdom. So, Agravaine left with a short farewell and hoped she would do something sinister.

Morgana felt herself simmer in the glory of finally having the servant under her control, in her grasp. The _slattern _couldn't do a single thing; her bonds her too tight, and she'd be in too much agony to consider moving. But, she didn't enjoy the brief hesitation she always seemed to feel when it came to truly killing Merlynn. She wanted to (oh, _how she wanted to) _but somehow, every moment she become centimetres of finishing the deed, the feeling shot through her. It was small, but she _always _paused, and she didn't like it. Not at all. Morgana loathed it; she wanted Merlynn dead, once and for all.

She tossed a bucket of water over the servant girl. Merlynn jolted awake, grunting from the uncomfortable feeling of being strapped up by her wrists. Her body fell forward slightly, and she winced at the strain it gave her.

"Good morning," Morgana sang.

Merlynn simply glared back. "Is it now?" The Witch pouted and toyed with the blade in her hands.

"Oh, don't be like that," she said coyly. "We have a lot of catching up to do. After all, I haven't seen you since you condemned my sister to a slow and painful death, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot, and forced me to live in a hovel." Her eyes flashed darkly.

"Don't whine, and especially don't blame me for your current residential status," Merlynn retorted weakly. "Besides, you would have lost anyway. Cenred is a bit of a slimy bastard, in case you didn't know, and his guards are very stupid, even with the added improvement of immortality." She grunted. "Can you do me a favour? Hurry up and kill me, because seeing you is putting me through enough misery without the pain of dying and this uncomfortable position your minion put me in."

Morgana felt her smile tighten. "Oh, you're not going to die. Oh, no. I'm not going to make it that easy."

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur couldn't comprehend it. He hadn't spoken from the moment he returned to his men, who had been fighting off the remaining bandits while he had been with Merlynn. The first question they asked, once they were successful in their battle, was: "Hey, where's Merlynn?" He didn't know how to answer them, but he knew that the best option was the truth, rather than sugar coat it.

As far as he was concerned, Merlynn was either dead or kidnapped, and they needed more people; provisions, search parties. Arthur vowed to himself that he would never stop searching for her until she was found, alive or - as much as he didn't want to admit it - dead. He knew that everyone, the knights, Guinevere, Gaius, the council and even his uncle would be on his side, and agree that she was the most important issue; at least, he hoped they did. Because, despite that _he _was the one who made the decisions, he needed the support.

He stood with his men and most of the other knights in the Council Chamber. Guinevere was among them, taking orders just like the knights were; she _was _handy with a sword and more than happy to help find her best friend. Gaius, however, did not seem to realise that there was a missing person until he stepped into the chamber and noticed his niece was not by Arthur's side. He voiced his confusion, gaze sorely focused on the king.

"She's alive," he promised. "Last time I saw her she was alive." Arthur turned to Leon. "Dispatch patrols at first light. Scour every inch of that forest."

"Yes, sire," Leon declared, eyes filled with concern for his friend, and hurried off with the rest of the knights.

Arthur made his way over to Gaius and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, Gaius. We will."

"I trust you," he replied softly. "Just bring her home."

**[][][][][][]**

Morgana had torn apart most of Merlynn's tunic, (not without sarcastic commentary about her 'new' status in society with her new clothes, which were covered in blood and mud), and cleaned the wound that was present on her upper left torso, right below her collarbone.

"You know, there's one thing I could never understand, Merlynn," she began conversationally. "Your relationship with Arthur; I mean, he's a prince, you're his servant. There shouldn't be anything. But, that's not what I don't understand. Time and time again, you have risked your life for him."

Merlynn didn't respond, but instead glanced down at Morgana's fingers expertly cleaning the wound and frowned. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Have you never seen Gaius clean a wound before?" The Witch fixed her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Of course I have. My question is: why are you doing this? This is the last thing you should be doing to someone you vowed to kill," she said.

Morgana gripped her face suddenly, hand locked around her jaw. "I believe I asked you first. Why are you so loyal to Arthur?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Morgana. You have no sense of duty, no sense of loyalty. I don't even think you have knowledge of love," she hissed.

She released her clasp and felt her eyes lower to the ground, brow furrowing. "You're wrong. Don't think I don't understand loyalty just because I've got no one left to be loyal to. And do not get me started about love." Morgana placed a hand over Merlynn's wound. _"Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ. Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda!"_

Her eyes began to glow, the distinctive sign that differed between those born with magic, and those that practice the art. It was the last thing she was able to view before she fell unconscious.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur was restless. He sat on his throne, listening to the reports of Agravaine and Leon, but he found that his mind was otherwise occupied. Bandits were well known for raping their female captives, as well as cutting them up for their own enjoyment. His fingers tapped against his chin, jaw clenched so tight he heard it creak. One thought crossed his mind: what if they were hurting her? He didn't want to find her, broken and bloody, body defiled, nor did he wish to see her dead.

"We've scoured the forest," Agravaine announced.

"Scour it again," Arthur snapped.

Leon sighed. "Sire, there is no sign of Merlynn."

"None, but this," the older of the three said, revealing a piece of Merlynn's new tunic that he ripped off before leaving the hovel. It was coated in blood. His face was slicked over with concern. "I am sorry you've lost such a loyal and..."

Arthur blinked away from it, raising a hand as he clenched his jaw. "The mercenaries, what news of them?"

"We found no trace," Leon said.

"Surely sent by that snake Alinor," Agravaine suggested.

"It can't be. How? Our route was known only to a few within Camelot," the king said in frustration.

"Then there's only one conclusion we can draw." The entire council turned their attention to the knight. "We have a traitor in our midst."

Gaius turned his eyes to Agravaine, who had a hint of a smirk on his face. He felt his fists clench.

**[][][][][][]**

The first sight she was greeted with was, once again, Morgana. The evil witch was looming over a metal bowl of flames, while hovering a golden medallion; the pendant was designed with a tree with branches, which distinctly resembled snakes. Merlynn used her shackles to tug herself up into a standing position. The rattle of the chains and leather notified Morgana that she was awake; she smirked, but didn't turn to the now-conscious servant.

"_Astige ðu wyrm fah ond geþéowe ðæt mod ðisse þeowes. Hine bind ond ða heold. Awendaþ he ealle!" _she chanted, and cast the medallion into the fire.

The flames grew higher and higher until, suddenly, it disappeared. The servant gazed at the bowl in amazement; she hadn't really done anything such as this before, nor had she really ever had the chance to properly watch someone use magic. It really was quite magnificant. As the flames simmered away, a hiss sounded from within the metal bowl. Out of the bowl rose a snake that reminded her of the medallion, with seven heads attached to a single body.

Merlynn gulped.

She wasn't too terrified of snakes but the sight of its multiple heads worried her.

Morgana smiled. "I take it you've never met a Fomorroh before." She giggled as it hissed. "Aw, he's a little grumpy. He's not used to being out in the light. No, my friend, I've called you from your depths for a very good reason." She slipped a dagger from her dress and sliced off one of the snake's heads.

It remained alive, writhing and hissing in her grip. The six other snake heads seemed to stare at the decapitated body of their companion until another grew in its place. Merlynn clenched her binds, unsettled by the creature before her.

"Fomorroh are creatures of dark magic," she explained gleefully. "Even if you cut off their heads, you cannot kill them. Another will just grow in its the days of the Old Religion, they were revered by the High Priestesses as they allowed them to control people's minds."

Morgana approached her, the snake head still writhing in her grip, revelling in the glare Merlynn sent her. "The Fomorroh will suck the life force out of you. Everything that makes you Merlin will be gone. And in its place there will be just one thought . One thought that will grow until it's consumed you completely. One thought that will be your life's work. You will not be able to rest until it's done. And that one thought is simple. 'You must kill Arthur Pendragon.'"

Merlynn used whatever semblance of strength she had to lean away from her. "No, Morgana. Please. Anything but this," she felt herself panic, despite her attempt to be strong and defiant. "I _beg _of you."

The Witch smirked; she had finally gotten a rise out of the servant, and felt victorious. Merlynn usually fought back with her wits, and now she was pleading with her to not continue with her plan. She hit a nerve. Morgana tugged back her shirt by the neck and placed the Fomorroh at the exposed, pale skin; it used it's sharp mouth to quietly burrow into the scruff of her neck, making her writhe and cry out from the agony of the creature literally getting under her skin.

Merlynn's eyes slid shut.

**[][][][][][]**

Athur stirred awake at the sunlight hitting his eyes from the window. He could hear rattles, clangs and soft, padding footsteps circuling his bedchamber before coming to a halt nearby. He hadn't slept in days since returning to Camelot without Merlynn; his dreams were riddled with nightmares, images of the servant in pain, dead; anything, other than with him.

_All he could hear was screaming. _

_Arthur didn't know where he was, only that it wasn't a place he ever wanted to return to. The hallways were carved, dark and damp, and smelt of death. But, he trekked through, following the sounds of the screaming. As he dwelled closer, he could hear grunts and jeers along with the other noises. He swallowed; he could feel nothing at his waist, which meant he was unarmed. _

_He turned into an absolute massacre. _

_Bodies of dead women surrounded the large antechamber, torn apart and bleeding. Men, dressed in ratty, thick clothing all stood in a circle and cheered; it was where the screaming and crying was resounding from. One man turned to him. _

_"'Ey, look boys. King Arthur 'as come to join us," he snarled. "Come take a look." _

_The men -_ bandits - _parted like the Red Sea for him, and he almost threw up bile. He knew it was Merlynn, before he even got a look at her face; he could barely see her around the man who was roughly violating her. She was sobbing, pleading for him to stop, to kill her, _anything _to escape the pain. _

_"Merlynn..." he breathed. _

_The single bandit turned his head, hips still slamming straight into her from where her legs were chained, and grinned at Arthur. He was given a chance to see what they had done to Merlynn when he headed closer; she had long, deep and thin, cuts streaming over her chest, arms and thighs, and her body was coated in blood. Arthur took a shaky breath and dropped to his knees beside her. _

_"I'm so sorry," he whispered. _

_She had gone quiet once the man had slid away from her. Arthur got to his feet and stared at her face for a moment, before touching it; her skin was cold to the touch, her eyes unseeing to the right, away from him. He shifted his hand to her chest, feeling for a heart. There was none._

Arthur blinked his eyes open quickly, trying to rid himself of the dreams, to see a shape looming over him in, what resembled, Merlynn's old clothes. He sat up on his elbows and frowned. The person before him was _not _Merlynn, but rather a male servant with pale skin, short, dark brown hair and dark eyes staring down at him with a tight, yet unbelievably polite expression on his face.

"_Who _are you?" he questioned.

"I am your new manservant, sire. I have polished your armour, sharpened your sword, selected your clothes," the servant declared proudly. "There is a slight chill in the air today, sir." He motioned toward the table. "And now, if you would allow me, I would like to serve you breakfast." He said it with such honor and gratitude that it shocked him.

Arthur glanced over to the table to see that it was covered in an abundance of bread, fruit and meat. "What's your name?"

"George, sire, at your service," he said. George unfolded a napkin and placed it delicately over Arthur's chest as he lay in bed.

"George. Listen George, this is all very impressive." The manservant placed an extra pillow behind Arthur's head. "Very impressive, indeed, but I already have a servant. She's my servant, and she's not perfect, of course, but I wouldn't ask for anything else."

Arthur tossed the napkin back to George and scrambled out of bed. In minutes, he was dressed and rushing out into the Square, horse prepared. Gwen had noticed him in the main staircase and followed out after him.

"Arthur!" she called. "I want Merlynn back as much as you do. But, I don't want you to go alone. You're as much of a friend to me as she is."

"He won't be going alone," a voice declared. Gwaine rode up, ready to leave. He wasn't going to sit back and allow Merlynn to remain in the forest.

"See? Now you've condemned me to a day of mindless chatter," Arthur whined.

"Good," Gwen smiled slightly.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll return, with Merlynn."

"Just bring her back to us," she begged.

* * *

><p><em>Silveralopix: <em>I hope you enjoyed reading Servant of Two Masters; wasn't too sure about it, to be honest. :/ But, otherwise, I really enjoyed leaving school work for the time being just to write a bit and update. This is my favourite episode ever, my next title for the chapter is "The Servant of Two Masters: What's This?" Lol, because it's my favourite line out of the entire episode.

_AcklesAddict: _I knew I wanted Gwaine bits for the future (wink wink) but I'm glad I made you giggle! I laughed too when I was writing it. Aw, you called me Khaleesi :3 I love it. I want to change my name to that... really... not really, I wouldn't have the lady balls to do it. :P

_Karen Weasley: _Thank you so much :D x I'm glad it wasn't too confusing; but do not fear _Weasley, _things are about to get a helluva lot more confusing. :)

_Thaliab: _Me too! I always do that; but, in my view, I'm like: now, what is going to happen when _this _happens? I do that with everything I watch.

_Dr34ming: _Thank you very much! Yeah, my writing style has improved tremendously; I'm surprised people are reading this story from the beginning; it really is a terrible piece of work at the start, but I can't be bothered re-writing it... Aw, I'm glad you love her! I love her too, and ship Merthur (my story) more than I should.

_Twiggy31: _Oh, I really want it! Are there commentary and stuff? I love hearing Colin, Angel, Brad and Katie do their thing for each episode lol.

_Gagougae: _Yeah, I thought Gwen was a bit stupid to be all "aww, he's come to his senses. Kissy in the sunlight, with it in the background to give us an erethreal glow because that's how all our kisses end up being." Aw, I don't think it's rated "Jewel" level; but thank you! x I hope that means something good, not sure...let's hope I interpreted that correctly haha.

_Ahsilaa: _No, he proposes in Lancelot Du Lac. :)

_Don'tstopbelieving123: _Haha, thank you :D Yes, I am a 'Cumberbitch', but there was a whole evolution process involved in that :P Okay, I'll look into it. And, I started to follow you back, but since I go by blog I can't reblog any of your things (right-click) :( it saddens me.. but I'll keep following you!

_SarahMDillon: _I don't want to crush any hopes, but she isn't pregnant... and isn't going to be for a while. :S

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed, read, story-alerted and favourited my story! I really love you all for keeping faith in me for such a long time; soon this'll be a year. And, we shall have an anniversary for our one year! Yay! :P _


	86. A Servant of Two Masters: Whats This?

_Hello, all my lovely readers. How art thou? :P _

_Um, sorry for the late update. Homework in the first week is kinda a bitch to get used to, and yeah... stuff is just_ crazy _all the time with all my subjects and stuff. I hope that I did this episode justice in what I've perceived as a situation in which Merlin is a female Merlynn, for this in particular. _

_If that makes sense. _

_Anyhow, enjoy! _

_**Also, does anyone have any music to recommend me? It doesn't have to do with Merlynn; I just really need some new music. Probably not much mainstream (aka. Justin Bieber, Gaga, Perry, LMFAO...). Like, I don't mean all mainstream, just not those ones. :) Thank you. **_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 90 - A SERVANT OF TWO MASTERS .<strong>

**.**

As much as he viewed Gwaine as a friend, there was nothing more that he would wish to do more than to clobber him 'round the face.

Arthur was subjected to the rogue knight rambling on about nothing and everything (Merlynn, the tavern, Camelot...), and he could barely even concentrate on the matter at hand; finding the aforementioned servant. He had to block it out eventually. Which, surprisingly, wasn't as hard as he had previously worried about, for his focus became easily focused on where Merlynn was, and how he could find her.

But, then he heard: "So, why did you end it with Merlynn all those weeks ago, before the whole Caerleon incident?"

Arthur sighed. "You know, then?"

"Of course I knew! She's my best friend," Gwaine sputtered, which he scoffed at. "She was so upset on the way to the Ridge; did you happen to see her?"

"I couldn't look away from her," he said softly.

"You broke her, just a little bit. Especially since you left her _after _taking away the one thing that was pure in her," he barked. He didn't care that Arthur was king, nor did he care about the way he was speaking; he was angry and, before finding Merlynn, he wanted to say a few things.

"Oh, and you're so innocent with your rendevous with women?" Arthur retorted.

The rogue knight rolled his eyes. "But I'm not in love with those women, and I don't give them the false hope, which you obviously did. You're so stupid, Arthur Pendragon."

"I am not! I was doing what I thought was right!" he defended.

"Well, obviously you were wrong. Thank god she didn't go right back to you immediately after you decided that you were being a clotpole -"

"Hey, _don't _call me that. Only Merlynn gets to call me that."

Gwaine chuckled. "Whatever you say."

He heard a twig snap in the distance.

Arthur held out his arm for silence and sat still for a moment, listening for any other sound. A branch was shoved away, followed by another crack of twigs. Gwaine and Arthur dismounted and drew their swords, their argument forgotten.

"Declare yourself," Arthur called out.

Soon, he could see an unmistakable hand stretch out onto the leafy path. It was covered with mud, but it was nonetheless a _hand. _The rest of the body struggled out from the mud, stumbling to their feet and turning toward the pair. Then, a familiar laugh hit Arthur's ears, one he had craved to hear, and he realised that the creature doused in dirt, leaves, twigs and mud _was _Merlynn. Her tunic was torn to bits; the mud had, luckily, clung to her skin and covered her chest, to which he was steadily glad of when he remembered Gwaine behind her.

Arthur dropped his weapon in surprise. "Merlynn!" he cried and rushed toward her, wrapping her up in his arms. "You're safe. I thought we'd lost you!" Arthur pressed a kiss to her mud-covered lips, not caring for her appearance. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

As he stepped back slightly, Gwaine swooped in and captured her in his arms with a bright, friendly smile. Not even he noticed the glint that was apparent in her brilliantly blue eyes, nor the dark look that slid over her features as she continued to gaze at the back of the king's head.

**[][][][][][]**

Gaius could see a slight change in Merlynn. She sat silently, unmoving other than a random twitch every few moments, and gazed at the empty table before her from where she sat. She'd been bathed, cleaned, checked over and changed into another pair of her new clothes. The others were being thoroughly washed (and re-stitched) by some of the maids in the castle. He glanced at her eyes once again; they were unflinchingly dangerous, the clearest of blues. He could not see a speck of exhaustion, or even an _emotion _in her gaze. He brushed it off as shock.

"Don't do that again, Merlynn," Gaius said, touching her hand. "My heart cannot take the strain."

"Yeah, you are gettin' a bit old, aren't you?" she agreed conversationally and tore his grip away from her. Merlynn took a bite of the soup and curled her lip in disgust, forcefully shoving the bowl away from her. "What in the five kingdoms is this?"

"It's a special welcome home. Your favourite," he replied, slightly in surprise at her abrupt and rather harsh behaviour.

"Well, it's bloody disgusting, and you shouldn't be allowed to cook. _Ever. _It tastes like a dung pile."

Gaius chuckled uncertainly. "So, how did you escape?" He desperately wished to change the subject.

"With great skill," she said lightly. Her brow furrowed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

Merlynn glanced around the room, eyes inexplicitly bright and eager. "What is the strongest poison that you posses? I had this great opportunity to lace the bandits' food with poison and nothing to do it with," she finished with a laugh. "It was really a shame. I had to go with plan B."

"Well, that would be aconite," he informed her.

She searched through the table of potion bottles and saw the written words over a long bottle filled with blue liquid. "Oh. Lovely colour. Would it appear on, _say, _food?" she asked.

"No. It doesn't colour."

"Even _better," _she remarked. "I think I should pocket this around from now on. You never know when you might need to maim or kill someone." Merlynn sent Gaius a secretive smile and strolled out, slipping it into her breeches.

Merlynn collected King Arthur's lunch from the kitchens and poured some of the aconite over it; she glanced at the bottle, and grinned as she realised that she had used about half the bottle. "Oh, well. It'll do the job much more splendidly," she chirped. No actual, _coherent _thoughts went through her mind, except one: kill King Arthur Pendragon. She made her way to his bedchambers, humming a strange, off-beat but otherwise merry tune with a skip in her step.

As she walked down the Pheonix Corridor toward the king, she bumped into Gwaine, who's eyes lit up at the sight of food. Merlynn tried to evade him, but he prevented her from moving every time she shifted.

"Ah, Princess. You look much better than you did when we found you in that bog," he commented with a smile.

Merlynn scoffed and, as he reached for some of the breakfast, she slapped his hand and sent him a cold glare. "This is food for Arthur, and is not meant to be soiled by your filthy fingers!" She began to make her way down the corridor, but stopped and whirled around. "Your attempt at charm is pathetic and I suggest you stick to dealing with those easy harlots who are down at the tavern. They're in your league."

Gwaine stared, confused and affronted, by the girl who stormed off grumpily. He was shocked by her words; he hadn't done anything to really make her mad. It was how he always acted. He gaped at her back, before brushing it off and continued on.

Merlynn entered Arthur's chambers, and promptly sneered. The girl, _Guinevere, _was already there, serving him lunch. She had absolutely no right to do so; she was the servant, his _personal _servant, and didn't require any _pesky _former chambermaids to assist him. Her grip on the door handle and plate tightened.

"Thank you, Guinevere," Arthur said. "That's very kind." Gwen poured him a drink with a friendly smile. He turned to the door; his eyes lit up at the sight of Merlynn, who just stood by the door with a tight look on her face. . "Oh, Merlynn. You're up."

"What's this?" her voice was slightly choked, as though she was holding back a hiss.

Gwen smiled and made way over to her, but stopped when Merlynn held up a hand, preventing her from going any closer. "M - Merlynn. It's good to see that you're well."

"I ask _again. _What's this?"

"Lunch."

"I thought it would be better if I were to give him some lunch, since you need time to recooperate," Gwen explained with a unsure look on her face.

The servant glared at her. "So that's what you've been doing since I was captured and dying? Doing my _duty? _This is ridiculous. Maybe I should just quit. You seem more than happy to take my place. You'll be pouring his bath water next."

"What's wrong, Merlynn?" Arthur questioned, confused.

"This is what's wrong," she barked and motioned to the dark-skinned woman serving him.

"I was just trying to help. I know what it's like to be captured by bandits; one needs rest," Gwen said comfortingly.

Merlynn fixed her with a steely glare. "Rest? Oh, no, I don't need rest. See, that's the way I work. Unlike you, I can adapt to situations such as this and I don't need _rest. _What I need is something to do, like my job." She turned to Arthur. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to prepare this glorious meal?"

"No, I don't. Merlynn, I think this is just a case of simple misunderstanding." Arthur stared at her softly, reaching out to take her hand. She retracted it from his grip, cold and unfeeling. "You must be tired. You've been through quite an ordeal."

"I just want to resume my normal duties," she hissed.

"Well, I'll be pleased to have you by my side and preparing for the knighting ceremony later," Arthur said.

"Yes, _sire," _Merlynn said.

She stormed out.

"What was that all about?" Gwen questioned, gazing after the servant with a furrowed brow. Something was wrong with her, she could see it.

The king shrugged, looking forlorn. "I'm not sure. I don't know why she's so mad at me."

"Like you said, she's tired." Her hand squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

**[][][][][][]**

After tossing the meal into the pigsty, Merlynn retreated to the physician's chambers to think of a new idea about how to kill Arthur. She found herself pacing behind Gaius, expression dark and concentrated. She had her hands locked around the small of her back, fingers tapping against the opposite wrist as she began to think. Poisoning was out; what else?

"Merlynn, are you alright?" Gaius questioned uncertainly. He was worried about her - she hadn't been the same since she returned from being kidnapped. It wasn't just her cruel, uncharacteristically harsh words that alarmed him, but simply the look on her face, the way she moved; it wasn't _her. _

"Shut up. I'm pacing," she snapped.

He frowned. "I can see that."

"Well then, you should learn that a person who paces is not alright, and one should keep quiet, Gaius," Merlynn notified him menacingly.

"Oh, that was why I asked."

"I am wrestling with a problem and there are many factors to take into consideration, and I have not yet come up with a solution," she admitted. "The solution seems harder to discover than the actual _problem. _It irks me."

Gaius glanced at her. "Can I be of assistance?"

Merlynn scoffed, seemingly amused at the question. "Oh, no."

"Would you like to share the problem with me?" She simply raised her eyebrow at him. "Sometimes two heads are better than one."

"Yes. But like you said earlier, you're getting old. That ancient cranium of yours isn't going to help me at all." She strolled to the door. "Why don't you just stick to being a physician? It's the only thing you are good at."

Merlynn shut the door with a resounding slam.

**[][][][][][]**

Leon ran his fingers through his hair and grimaced at the knots that riddled his sandy blonde locks, along with the slick feel of it. He reached for the towel beside him in the armoury and rubbed at his neck and face; he didn't mind sweat, but it was a discomfort he was more than happy to get rid of when there was the chance to. He set his weapon down back on the rack. There was a strange, familiar noise from behind him, almost the sound of an arrow notching onto it's string. He turned toward the sound to see Merlynn preparing an old, dingy crossbow.

"What are you after, Merlynn?" he asked curiously.

The servant turned to him with a smile that didn't quite seem to reach her eyes. But, of course, he never noticed it. "Arthur wants a crossbow."

"That one's ancient. Probably wouldn't hurt a fly," Leon told her with a chuckle.

Merlynn cocked her head and considered him for a moment, before the smile widened on her lips. "So, if you did want to hurt a fly, or a human being, possibly kill them, what would you use?"

"You would use a thing of beauty like this," he said, delighted as he whirled around to collect a large, almost glimmering crossbow from the wall. Merlynn's eyes lit up as she made her way over to him. "Carved from fifty-year-old ash." He handed it over to her with a smile; she aimed it toward the wall. "Erm, be careful with that -"

Merlynn accidently touched her finger to the releasing notch and the arrow went flying. It made contact with a barrel and it exploded. She gazed at it, open mouthed. Merlynn could only imagine what it would do to Arthur's head when the arrow shot out like lightning toward it.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Will that do the job?"

Merlynn beamed at him. "Yes. That's perfect. Thank you, Leon." She kissed his cheek and retrieved the quiver from behind them.

"Er, what are you doing, exactly?" Leon questioned.

"To kill Arthur," she answered him with a gleeful laugh.

He winked. "He's driving you mad, is he?"

"Not for much longer," Merlynn countered.

Merlynn set up the crossbow booby-trap in Arthur's wardrobe, triggered to go off when he opened the door to retrieve his shirt. The element of surprise. She was bouncing on her haunches around the bedchamber; she was so excited for the execution of the king. The Fomorroh twitched beneath her skin - every single minute she became further away from completing her mission, it sucked away her life essence. Merlynn swayed unsteadily for a moment, before she continued to tie rope to the part connected to the handle of the door.

She then moved aside and swung open the door; the arrow went flying into the bedpost. Merlynn cheered and rushed over to it. Arthur strolled through the door, and she swung up the bed curtain to hide the arrow while she tugged it out, sending a smile his way.

"Talk about a bad use of time," Arthur announced with a sigh. "There's a potential traitor in our midst and I have to prepare for a knighting ceremony. Maybe it's one of the knights who wants to kill me."

Merlynn hurried over to the wardrobe and quickly set up the trap, before slamming the door shut. "Oh, how terrible," she muttered.

"Maybe it's you. Ha." Her smile strained. "Don't look so worried, Merlynn. I don't really think you want to kill me."

"That's good." _And completely idiotic of you. _

Arthur strolled over to her and ran his fingers up her arm before cupping the base of her neck, drawing her close for a kiss. Her hand gripped the door as she tried extremely hard to hide her revoltion of the man who was kissing her, the man she was supposed to be murdering. Merlynn felt her hand move up on its own accord to entangle her fingers into his hair, tugging him closer. He groaned and ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

She hurriedly pulled away with another forced smile. "Go get changed for the ceremony, yeah? You, er, you don't want to be late." The Fomorroh twitched in her neck, hissing in a language only she could hear and understand, as though it was only a voice in her mind: _hurry. Kill Arthur Pendragon. _

**[][][][][][]**

As soon as Gwen saw the pigs dead in their sty with King Arthur's plate of breakfast, she collected the leftover food and royal plate, then rushed to Gaius to get to the bottom of the issue.

Gaius held a piece of chicken up to his nose and sniffed, his eyes widening at the familiar scent. "Aconite," he said. When she continued to look confused, he sighed and let the chicken fall back to the plate. "Wolfsbane to you. The most deadly poison known to man."

"What was it doing on Arthur's food?" she asked.

"Merlynn took some from here earlier," he stated worriedly.

Gwen bit her lip. "She did look rather angry when she realised Arthur wasn't going to eat it. Very rude, so different from what she usually is."

"She has been behaving very strangely," Gaius agreed.

"But why would Merlynn want to kill Arthur? I mean, she's spent five years protecting him from dead. Why would she want to kill him now?" she questioned in confusion.

"Merlynn wouldn't," he mused. "Not if she was in her right mind."

**[][][][][][]**

While Arthur dressed, Merlynn quickly checked over her booby-trap once again to make sure that it was in _pristine _condition, and would go off without a problem. She wished for silence while he changed, but it was not offered to her; she hated the prolonged suspense.

Arthur, on the other hand, was confused and frowned at his changing screen as he tugged on his trousers. "Are you mad at me, Merlynn?" he called.

She rolled her eyes. "Now, why would you think that?" Merlynn answered, almost sarcastically.

"Because you got really mad when I didn't accept your food, and hadn't been too accepting of any of my affections. I'd hate to think I did something wrong," Arthur said, slipping on his breeches.

"Oh, no. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm just a girl; we're emotional people," she shrugged. She glanced at the changing screen and pulled a face.

He chuckled, then his face calmed behind the screen. "So, what do you think of Percival?"

"Bit of a giant, really," Merlynn admitted. "Kind of makes you think of a tree. A big, bulking tree. Like -" the servant spread out her arms and furrowed her brow, ducked her head and tried to make herself look as large as possible.

"Does that make him a traitor?"

She slammed the palm of her hand against the wardrobe in irritation; why wouldn't he just hurry up? Merlynn didn't really care for what he was talking about. She hadn't realised how difficult it was to kill someone. "Are you _going _to get dressed, already?" she barked.

"Have you got somewhere to be?" he retorted, stepping out from behind his dressing screen.

Merlynn sighed frustratedly. "Percival's family were killed by Cenred's army. Obviously, he hates everything to do with Morgana, and would only touch her with a ten-foot pole if it were to shove it through her beating heart," she said impatiently.

"You're right. And he has pledged his allegiance." Arthur finally made his way over to his wardrobe, but paused and turned back to her. She clenched her jaw. "I'm wrong to doubt him. I need to put it from my mind."

The Fomorroh writhed, impatient and seeking, at the scruff of Merlynn's neck. She choked a bit. "You must get dressed," she said forcefully. "You don't want to be late to your own ceremony."

Arthur opened the door slightly and retrieved his tunic. Merlynn leaned forward in anticipation, awaiting the moment when the arrow would embed itself into his skull. But, that did not happen. Instead, he shut the wardrobe and walked away, back toward his changing screen. She gaped at him in surprise, before rushing to the cupboard. Merlynn swung it open, narrowly missing the arrow as it shot toward the bedpost; she slapped her forehead. _Of course. _He hadn't opened the door wide enough.

"Could you get me my ceremonial sword?" Arthur requested.

A sly smile slid across her lips. "Of course," she breathed to herself, slowly walking over to the cupboard, where she collected the sword. Merlynn admired its swiftness, testing it out. "The ceremonial sword."

Arthur made his way over to his bed, tying his belt. "It seems I can't trust anyone," he complained, back to her. "In fact, I think you, Merlynn, are the only person I can trust."

Her eyes seemed to be glistening with a reptilian edge as she poised the sword toward him from behind. Gaius and Gwen burst through the door, gazing at Merlynn in shock as she rushed to strike the King.

"I know, I'm late," Arthur apologised.

He moved just in time; Merlynn tripped over the carpet and fell, her sword slipping from her fingers. Arthur frowned at her, but picked up his sword and strolled out, too late to consider her clumsiness. Gwen sent Arthur a hesitant smile; as he left, she grabbed a pitcher and slammed it across Merlynn's head.

She slumped down further, unconscious.

**[][][][][][]**

Gaius carried the servant over his shoulder and dropped her, as gently as he could, down onto his table once it had been cleaned; her hair had been pulled into a loose bun before she left to assassinate the king, so he had a clear view of her neck from her position face-down. Gwen grimaced and held a hand over her mouth as she noticed a creature wriggling beneath the first layer of her flesh, the skin covering and surrounding the area a murkish, bruised black.

"Oh, God," she whispered. "Merlynn, what have they done to you?"

Gaius, on the other hand, was searching through his books, particularly one that considered magical reptilians, creatures of the Old Religion. He sighed when he caught sight of a snake-tree, and made his way over to the pair. "I feared as much," he mused resentfully. Gaius touched Merlynn's shoulder softly as unneeded comfort.

"What is it?" Gwen questioned.

He handed her the book, taking a seat beside the unconscious witch. "It's a Fomorroh. Whoever put it there was very highly skilled," he observed.

"What does it do?"

"In the days of the Old Religion, they were used by the High Priestess to enslave the minds of their enemies," Gaius explained, watching as the snake head writhed beneath her skin. "Once a thought was planted, the victim would not stop till they'd accomplished it. First we must paralyse the serpent." The physician ordered her to fetch him some ingredients and, when he had put together the liquid, he dabbed some over the mark on Merlynn's neck. The Fomorroh grew still, completely paralysed. At least, he knew, for a few moments.

"Is it dead?" the dark-skinned girl beside him asked hopefully, staring down at her friend with worry.

"Sadly not," he sighed. "Merely dormant. Now for the tricky bit. Pass me the blade."

Gwen handed it over and winced as the physician cut out the snake head, then tossed it into the fire. All that was left was a thin line and the dark bruise that remained on her skin. "That's it?"

"I believe so," he said hesitantly.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "So, we have the old Merlynn back. Thank god. Arthur's safe."

"Let us hope so."

**[][][][][][]**

Gaius awoke in the morning at the sound of glass rattling against each other. His first sight was the smiling face of Merlynn, who had begun to place a few things into her knapsack. She looked fresh and new; her chosen wear was one of Arthur's dresses he had given her. It was still styled for a peasant, but made out of soft and fitting fabric, like silk, and coloured a forest green.

"How do you feel?" he questioned eagerly.

Merlynn shrugged. "Never better."

The physician was delighted! He had never been more relieved and happy in his life to see that Merlynn was back to the way she was. "It's great to have you back. What do you remember?"

"About what exactly?" she returned. Merlynn whirled around and tied up her hair, gazing down at one of his books for a few moments as she did so. This gave Gaius the perfect opportunity to see that the Fomorroh was back, wriggling more prominently beneath her skin.

His eyes widened. "Uh -"

"Today, Gaius, will be a great day. Full of victory, and success," she declared, tugged her bag over her shoulder and left.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn finished pouring Arthur's bathwater. The idea had come to her in a dream; it was truly a work of brilliance. It was the perfect opportunity to kill him, and what a sight it would be to watch as his skin melted and boiled away to the bone. She released a blissful sigh at the image her mind produced.

"My father prepared me well for being king, but he told me nothing of the loneliness of the job," Arthur rattled on, making her roll her eyes, but hum in agreement to keep him happy. She didn't want him _whining _again. "What it is like to have all eyes on you, waiting for you to provide the answer."

"Oh, yes. Terrible thing, that," she mused. Merlynn undid her knapsack and retrieved the vials of poisonous salts she had collected from Gaius. Then, she began to pour them into the bathwater until the bottles were completely empty.

"He was strong, he was sure. And I'm not in that place yet," he continued.

The water began to bubble viciously, reacting with the salts. It would settle, then look completely harmless. Merlynn grinned. She reached for the blade beside her and gently dipped it into the water. It sizzled upon impact and, as she withdrew it, her eyes lit up at the sight of it crumpled and melted away.

"I value the guidance of others. Maybe I've been foolish to do so," Arthur sighed.

Merlynn, once again, rolled her eyes and glared at the screen. He never did shut up, did he? All she wanted to do was kill him. She'd never even imagined that doing it so discreetly would be difficult. But, she knew the reason. He just never quiet down and get in the bath.

Gwen and Gaius burst through the door once more unannounced and noticed Merlynn by the brewing, foaming bath, deformed sword in hand. The former picked up the pitcher and slammed it across the servant's skull once more; her body slumped back into Gaius. He dragged her behind the pillar nearby at the sound of footsteps stepping out from behind the screen, completely naked.

"Do you agree, Me -" Arthur went still and his eyes widened. "Guinevere!" He quickly cupped his hands over his privates with a blush colouring his golden skin as he saw himself in the present company of Gaius and Guinevere, with no Merlynn to be seen. He was so used to simply strolling out naked to get into the bath.

"Arthur!" she averted her gaze awkwardly. Guinevere sent a smile his way, as to keep up the guise that nothing was wrong. She'd seen Merlynn do it plenty of times; it couldn't be that hard, could it?

Arthur reached for one of his pillows and effectively covered himself, clearing his throat. "Gaius," he sent a nod of acknowledgement his way. Then, he frowned: "_You're not Merlynn." _He sounded so confused. Which he was. Arthur glanced around, searching for his servant. She had completely disappeared.

"No," Gwen agreed with a slight laugh. "There was a problem with the, uh, the bath water." The physician nodded in agreement, keeping a hand around Merlynn's upper back from behind the column.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes. It's cold. Very cold," she continued. Gwen didn't understand how Merlynn could do the lying game so easily; she was obviously very rubbish at it. Arthur stepped forward to look at the bath water, but she held up a hand, pausing him. "Merlynn's gone to remedy it. I don't think you can have a bath today!"

Arthur looked up at her sharply, surprised by her shrill tone. She tried to smile, but it seemed more like a grimace than anything. Gwen rubbed her shoulder and turned to Gaius with a panicked look. "Right," the king said. "Good job I'm not very dirty, then."

She laughed, still a bit shrill and nervous. "It's a good job indeed!" she agreed.

Gaius chuckled alongside her, hurriedly fixing the unconscious form of Merlynn, who had begun to slide toward the other side of the column. Arthur stared at them, waiting for the pair to leave. They just gazed back at him hesitantly. After a moment, he awkwardly stepped beside his changing screen, body angled toward them in case shifting any other way would reveal to them more of his form than he'd like.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn was once again unconscious on the table in the physician's chambers, neck bare. Gaius gently touched the wriggling flesh; the Fomorroh began to writhe more at the thought of it being threatened. He gently began to dab some more of the paralysing liquid and it froze instantly.

"So, let me get this straight," Gwen said in disbelief. "If you kill one, another grows in its place."

He sighed. "I've heard such stories in the past, but never thought they were true. That will silence it for a while." Gaius popped open the metal cannister filled with smoke and held it near Merlynn's nose; she shot upwards, gagging on the odour.

"What the hell is going on?" she shouted. "Ugh, that's disgusting! What are you trying to do - _kill me?" _

"No, but you're trying to kill Arthur," Gwen told her pointedly.

Merlynn sent her a confused look. "Wha -" a sharp pain in her neck and her eyes became unfocused stopped her from completing her sentence; she jerked forward, suddenly dizzy.

Gaius softly took her arm to keep her steady. "Woah, there. You've gone through an ordeal."

Merlynn hadn't eaten since before she was kidnapped, and the Fomorroh were only focused on the mission their master gave them. So, Gaius gave her a heaping bowl of berries, bread and some cold meat. Gwen also joined them, but declined to eating, as she wasn't particularly hungry after seeing the snake in Merlynn's neck.

"So, you don't remember anything?" Gaius questioned.

"Not really," she answered through her chewing. "Morgana healed me, conjured the snake, and then...nothing. It was all just a blur. I mean, I could kind of see some things, like trickles through the Fomorroh's control, but other than that, no."

Gwen smiled slightly. "Well, at least you're terrible at killing someone."

"I'm actually not that bad. Perhaps it's the Fomorroh's control. Maybe _they're _terrible at being assassins."

"You're really arguing with me about your assassination skills?" she snorted. Merlynn rolled her eyes at the question.

"Sorry." The servant then grinned, swallowing down another pile of berries. "But, I suppose we have nothing to fear now, except for Agravaine and Morgana's serious disappointment."

"I hate that man. Even more than I did Uther," Gwen remarked bitterly. Merlynn hummed in agreement.

"_Girls," _Gaius said firmly, interuppting them. They sent him sheepish looks. "The serpent is dormant. For how long, I'm not entirely sure. But what I do know is that, when it wakes, your mind will be Morgana's once more and nothing can stop you from killing Arthur."

"Except my killing skills, which has been proven to be seriously awful," she joked. Gaius glared at her. "Sorry. How do we get rid of it, then, if it keeps growing back?"

"There's only one way, I'm afraid. You have to kill the mother beast," he responded.

Her expression turned deadly calm, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You mean, the creature that dwells within Morgana's hut?" Gaius nodded. "_Great." _

"Merlynn, I would guess that you would only have a day, at most, before the Fomorroh comes back to control. And I wouldn't face Morgana alone," Gaius advised.

"I'll go -"

"No, Gwen. It's alright. I'll be fine," she suddenly grinned, and snatched her aging potion from the table nearby her bedroom door. "Besides, it won't really be me there. Morgana won't recognize me when I'm eighty years-old."

"Merlynn!" Gwen called. The servant hurriedly turned around expectantly. "What should we say when Arthur comes looking for you?"

"Erm, tell him that I am _anywhere _but the tavern. Like the forest, or even Gwaine's chambers. Anything is better than the tavern," she instructed, tone forceful, and she set a steel glare Gaius' way. "Say I'm in the tavern and I will hurt you, Gaius. I may be terrible at killing Arthur, but I have no qualms in exacting revenge."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn found a particularly hidden spot in the woods and dismounted the horse she had quickly aquired from the stables. If she were to use Firefoot, and anyone would catch her, they'd be concerned that she was stealing from Camelot. She morphed into the form of Etheldred, then changed into appropriate clothing that she had used when she first disguised herself as the old witch. Merlynn took a deep breath. It felt so strange to suddenly become so old in the blink of an eye. She supposed that those who normally aged by the day wouldn't get an instant reaction to the symptoms of old age.

"Oh, god," she rasped. "My back." Merlynn rubbed at the base of her spine; it was strained, and creaked and groaned whenever she moved.

She hobbled over to the stallion and awkwardly hooked her foot into the stirrup, her hand gripping onto the front of the saddle. As she tried to pull herself up, Merlynn's arms began to shake and she dropped back with a slump of her shoulders, exhausted with the small amount of strain.

"Jesus," she breathed.

Elyan, Leon, Gwaine and Percival all strolled up behind the struggling, old women, looks of disbelief and confusion on their faces. At the sound of their footsteps, Merlynn whirled around and smiled in the direction of the knights, hiding her sudden anxiousness; would they discover her?

"Ah. Hello gentlemen," she rasped. "What a wonderful surprise. Really."

Leon narrowed his eyes; the description of the woman was enough for him to be angered. Arthur had told his men to keep an eye out for a sorceress, with the exact same description as the old lady before them. "Move away from the horse. Please," he said quietly, voice dangerous.

Merlynn narrowed her eyes, but she retained the smile and strolled toward them. "What _lovely _manners. I do quite _admire _a man who says 'please'. Why -"

"Now," he growled.

The knights drew their swords; she willingly moved away from the steed, hands loose and before her in surrender. In her mind, Merlynn groaned. Out of all the people who had to find her, it had to be _them. _Her boys. They surrounded her with their swords raised threateningly toward her.

Merlynn focused her icy, blue eyes on Percival, lips pursed. He seemed to be _taller, _almost. "Ah. Percival, is it?" He nodded, a sneer of repulsion on his face a he gazed at the sorceress. "Ha. You're huge." She jumped as a sword prodded into her back; she turned to face Leon with a fierce glare. "Leon, is it completely necessary to jab that thing into my back? It is a sword and yes, it does hurt."

"Arthur would like to see you _alive, _I think?" Gwaine hissed.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm getting irritated now."

Merlynn held up her hands either side of her and sent Elyan stumbling into Gwaine. Leon let out a war cry and attempted to charge; she turned her power on him and he too was subjected to the harsh pain of crashing into a tree. Finally, Percival was the last, and he poised his sword in preparation to run her through.

After he was knocked unconscious, Merlynn magically lifted all the bodies on top of each other and grinned despite herself. "Oh. I do say I enjoy this a little _too _much, perhaps." She hooked her foot on Elyan's back and began to climb up their bodies, ending with Percival, who groaned slightly from the pressure. "Thank you, gentlemen. So considerate to help an old bat like myself."

The horse whinnied as the old, disguised Merlynn set herself completely on her horse and nudged him into a gallop.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn made her way to Morgana's hovel. It wasn't too difficult to find, despite that she had only been there once, and had awoken inside of it. When she finally discovered it, she made sure to scope first, eying the front door. It was Agravaine who exited the little shack first. Merlynn gasped; she'd always known he was a sneak, but to catch him in the act seemed more like betrayal, than her suspicions. Morgana soon followed after him, but turned in the opposite direction and hurried off into the forest. She took her chance.

As soon as she snuck in, Merlynn was searching every surface for the Fomorroh, and its holding area.

The hovel door swung open. Morgana shifted the firewood in her thin arms and grunted softly; she hated the _mundane _duties of living in a hovel, alone, without anyone to do anything for her, but it made her all the more independent. She glanced up; an old woman was standing behind one of the shelves she had in the small hut. Morgana recognized that face, _those eyes,_ anywhere: they, after all, haunted every waking moment of her life since that _dream. Emrys. _The old woman snarled - Morgana barely stifled a terrified scream and retreated quickly, dropping the firewood.

Underneath the disguise of Etheldred, Merlynn frowned quizzically. Never had Morgana look so terrified of _her _in her entire life.

Morgana couldn't believe it; she wouldn't. It was her mind playing tricks on her, taunting her with nightmares. She took one final breath before she reopened the door, cursing herself for the unnatural shake of her hand, and entered hesitantly. Tears blinded her vision, scared, full of trepidation. "You're not real," Morgana whispered, trying to convince herself.

Merlynn nodded; she'd play along. All she wanted to do was steal the Fomorroh and leave. "Whatever you say, sweetheart!" she cackled.

"You're just my imagination," she said.

"That's correct," she agreed. "I'm not really here. We'll pretend, while I just grab this," Merlynn ripped off a cloth to reveal the hissing Fomorroh trapped in a jar of water, "and go." She picked up the jar and made to leave.

Morgana tugged her knife from the belt at her waist and raised it to strike the fear away; in seconds, she was tossed off her feet and crashing into the nearest shelf behind her. Merlynn watched as she writhed and gasped on the floor, struggling to remain conscious from the fierce blow. Her eyes returned back to chilling blue as she grinned bitterly.

"I'll be leaving now," Merlynn rasped condescendingly, looming over Morgana for a few moments.

The collapsed witch just shook with fear as tears escaped her fluttering eyes; she waited until _Emrys _disappeared from her vision before she attempted to stand. Merlynn hurried off away from the hovel with all intent of destroying the Fomorroh and killing the sleeping beast which lay somber in her neck. The slamming sound of the door notified her, but she never turned to face Morgana who was now pursuing her.

"_Ablinn ðu, forlæte ðu!" _she cried, raising her hand.

Merlynn felt a strong, magical pressure in her back and she was forcefully lifted from the ground and thrown forward into stone and leaves. She heaved and gasped for breath as her ribs faced the brunt of the landing. The jar had long ago left her hand; it rolled off toward a pile of rocks and leaves, the Fomorroh hissing in distress. Morgana almost laughed in relief from her success. _Emrys _was real, but she had conquered her nightmare. She watched with satisfaction as the monster from her nightmares weakly rolled over onto her back, chest heaving. Drawing her blade once again, Morgana hurried toward her confidently toward the fallen body of the old woman.

"So, Emrys," she tauned, "it seems you'll not be my doom after all." She prepared to kill her once and for all.

"_Forþ fleoge!" _Merlynn roared.

Morgana was sent crashing into a pile of leaves. The two women took deep breaths from where they lay, fighting against the pain that was running through both their bodies. Etheldred was the first to stand; she glared down upon the shaking body not too far away. She raised her hand, hovering it over her.

"If I'm to die by your hand, you can at least tell me who you are," Morgana declared. "Did Arthur send you?" Something flashed in the old woman's eyes; Morgana nodded and sat up slightly. "But you're no friend of his. Magic has no place in Camelot. It never will. Not until I take the throne."

Merlynn cocked her head. She didn't believe it, not even for a second but, for a moment, her ultimate weakness softened and forced her scowl into that of a grimace. _"You see only goodness in people; that is your greatest weakness." _Merlynn's strong, old woman facade faltered slightly, not in appearance, but in mind. She took a deep breath.

"Please spare me. I only want what is rightfully mine." Morgana watched as _Emrys' _expression changed. No longer was it sympathetic, but angered, almost offended, defensive. But, it was all the time she needed to regain whatever strength she had. "Perhaps it could still be so."

The dagger was sent twirling toward Merlynn's head from behind; she turned her head just in time, watching the blade fly past her face and embed itself into the rock by her cheek. In those few seconds, Morgana's eyes flashed gold and, with a swift turn of her head, the old woman was sent flying to the side. As Merlynn gasped on the forest floor, Morgana fetched the Fomorroh jar and began to stroll back to her hovel. A smug, happy little grin was pasted across her face as she watched the snakes hiss in their water cavern. Merlynn slowly shuffled to her feet and felt the dragon within her spur to life and spread fire through her veins.

"_Ic her aciege anne windræs!" _Her magic conjured a twister of smoke, which crackled with power. "_Færblæd wawe! Windræs ungetermed - ge hiere!" _Morgana gaped in horror as she whirled around to face the whirlwind; she tried to force it away with her own magic, but found that she wasn't strong enough to fight off _Emrys' _power. "_Ic ðe bebiede mid ealle strangnesse ðæt ðu geblæwest ond sierest strange! Ge spurne þeos hægtesse!" _

Merlynn collapsed from the effort. The twister forced all air out of Morgana and she was consumed by fierce, harsh winds of smoke, before the twister sent her flying backwards, unmoving. The old woman gazed at the fallen form of the dark-haired witch for a moment, a sad look on her face, before she turned to retrieve the Fomorroh from the Autumn floor.

**[][][][][][]**

The Fomorroh was destroyed.

Merlynn was only glad she was no longer harbouring a reptile in the base of her neck, and the small reminder that she was no longer a slave to their mind power. She wasn't sure if Morgana was dead, or not; her magic was strong, but perhaps it was not strong enough to kill her? All she was truly concerned about was if she had a scar on her neck from the snake head's writhing.

"Gaius, please don't tell me I'm going to have a scar," she complained. "I have enough. I don't need another one."

Gaius smiled from behind her, knife poised at the bruised lump at the back of her throat. "No, it should heal perfectly fine," he responded. "But, I must say, this is becoming a bit of a habit."

"Shut up," Merlynn grimaced.

The physician finally sliced a line through her tender skin and dug the blade into the flesh, feeling beneath the dead Fomorroh head. He then extracted the head, slightly disgusted by the sight of the slimy reptilian. "It's gone now. Won't be growing back."

"Good." She watched as Gaius put the snake head into a preservation jar. "Ugh. I can't believe that was inside my neck. It's disgusting."

Gwen burst through the door and almost tackled Merlynn with a hug, mindful of her neck. "Merlynn. You're back!" she squealed; the other girl smiled in return.

"Yeah. I have no actual desire to assassinate Arthur," she assured.

She paused for a moment, before taking a seat across from her, hand clasping hers gently. "While that's good news, I'm afraid he wants to kill you."

Merlynn pursed her lips and slowly whirled around to face Gaius with a questioning glare on her face. "I wonder _why," _she growled, knowing the exact reason behind Arthur's intentions. "Gaius." He blinked innocently. "You didn't happen to tell him I was in the tavern, did you?"

"Oh _no..._of course not, Merlynn."

"Then why oh why would he want to kill me for _any _other reason than if he thought I was in the tavern?" Merlynn said pointedly.

"No idea."

"I thought I specifically told you -" she cut herself off with a tight smile. "It's good I decided on provisions if you did happen to make him angry by telling him I was in that blasted hell-hole. _Thank you, _Gaius. Such a great help." Merlynn made her way to the door. "But next time, I'll confide in Gwen for cover."

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur looked too relaxed for her to be comfortable when entering his bedchamber. When he was scarily calm, as he was now, _that _was when she needed to be concerned. His glare was enough to convince her of his inner rage; there was a fierce glare in his eyes, along with a tight beat in his fingers against the nub of the arm rest. His other hand was near his mouth, troubling his lower lip, which he did whenever he was angry or upset. Merlynn sent him her best smile; it faltered at the sight of no reaction.

"_Two whole days _in the tavern," Arthur stated. She opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand to stop her in whatever argument he was sure she'd begin. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't get rid of you on the spot."

Merlynn stood slightly straighter. "I wasn't in the tavern for two whole days."

"Oh?" he mocked. "Well, can you tell me where you had to be for two _whole _days."

"Erm, my mother had some stuff she wanted me to help her with; so, without any word to anyone, I decided to rush over there with quick haste," she lied with a smile. "Sorry."

Arthur raised his brow. "What was so troubling that you had to go there without even informing me of your whereabouts?" Her eyes flickered left and right in an attempt to find any inspiration for an addition to her lie.

"Erm...there was something she needed in the cave nearby, but she didn't know where to find it. I did. S - so, I erm, made my way over and yeah," Merlynn told him, slightly unconvincingly.

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"No."

"Because if you are -"

As she dropped her eyes to the ground, they flashed gold, and her hand snaked behind her back to retrieve the conjured bouqet of flowers that hooked in her belt. Merlynn held them out to him with a smile. "I picked these for you, on my way back." She set the bunch of multi-coloured flowers down onto the table between them. "Besides, you couldn't fire me. You'd have no one to clean your room, polish your armour, give you your breakfast, organise your clothes."

He sent her a wry grin. "That's what you think. George!"

The man in question, George, strolled into the room primly, stopping only feet from the King. His nose stuck high in the air, signalling to her the posh attitude of the _servant. _She eyed him up and down dubiously; what he wore was a rendition to her old clothes, with a brown coat, purple tunic, breeches, boots and a neckerchief. The only difference was that his coat was clean and tight together with white thread down the front. And, Merlynn noted shrewdly, it looked much better on her. She wondered if he was being a 'kiss-ass', as he clearly wished to impress Arthur with his exact clothing and regally obedient behaviour.

"Merlynn, meet George. George is, perhaps, the most efficient servant I've ever seen," Arthur told her. The servant practically gleamed from the compliment. "He'll be spending the rest of the week teaching you."

Merlynn scoffed. "Teaching me?"

"If you wish to remain in my service."

"What if I don't want to _remain _in your service?" she retorted.

"It's an order then, Merlynn. Get on with it," he said, not unlike the mockery of the situation.

George snapped his fingers; she turned her gaze on him, noting a spark of joy in his eyes at all the attention he was recieving. Merlynn had always enjoyed the company of the other servants, despite their loose tongues and knowing eyes, but she had a sudden urge to punch the prim servant before her. "We will start in the armoury. Lesson one is my favourite. Polishing," he declared, sounding very honest and passionate about the task.

Arthur tried not to burst into laughter at the unbridled anger written across his servant's face. She narrowed her eyes to him, before returning her attention back to the man. "Yes. Of course. It's my favourite, too." The two servants began to leave, but Merlynn paused at the door. She hurried back to Arthur. "Tell me something. If he's so good, why don't you just give him the job?"

He rolled his eyes, dropping the serious act. "He's seriously boring. I've never met anyone so dull. The man makes jokes about brass." The two shared a look of disgust. "Anyway, off you go. It'll be fun."

Merlynn suddenly grinned and leaned down closer to him, so that her face was inches from his. "You do realise that I'll be spending my entire week with him? So that means no time with you." His smile dropped. "Yeah."

"But you'll still have to give me my dinner and - and breakfast! And all my other chores."

"Hm. See, that's where _you're _wrong. I think you deserve the luxury of a proper servant for the week. Which means, I've got the week off. I won't be spending any time with you, you see. I'll be having a week of rest and fun with my friends. Ta ta!" she hurried off before he could utter another word.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. So, how did you enjoy <em>that _chapter? _**Review!**

_Demon-girl15: _Oh my god, I know right? Harley Quinn is one of my favourite female villains, and she's even funnier in the game! :) Also, yeah, Skyrim's going good; I haven't been able to play it 'cause my sister's on it 99.9% of the time, so yeah... but still, it's fun. When I get the chance to play it that is.

_Silveralopix: _Oh, I won't be doing so well soon. Believe me. I'm going to be on here like: ah, my life sucks! everything sucks! So, yeah. Not so happy anymore. I hate Bio, it sucks donkey ass, and my religion teacher is a bitch.. ugh, don't get me started. Lol. :P

_Global Conquest - er: _I've been enjoying adding more Agravaine into the whole...vibe of things, instead of just having him there like a silent dracula, ya know? In later episodes, his character will be more out there, I guess, and I will be adding more scenes with him as the main speaker; so, that'll be cool. Glad you're enjoying it! xx

_Gagougae: _Haha, I still love the old guy. It might be because Nathaniel Parker seems like such a nice, sweet guy in real life... erm, I'm going to have his death a lot more than what it is in the show. The next few chapters of the episodes may be confusing, but they are leading up to what I call "Dark!Merlynn". Haha.

_Natasya Ivashkov: _Obviously a not-so-good one, even though she's a good fighter? The Fomorroh made her terrible, lol.

_StarryNight359: _Hope i did it justice! xxx

_AcklesAddict: _yeah, I'm in Year 11. How's your year going so far? Mine sucks ass... -_- I mean, it's better than I thought it'd be, but still... sigh, I miss Year 10, and I _hated _Year 10. Oh! Do. Because then, we'll be like the Game of Thrones peoples (ugh, grammar) and it'll be awesome :P haha. Really? I loved the show's version, but thank you :3

_Dr34ming: _Sometimes, it's _really _difficult to write them: because, say in the future, stuff has happened, it can become difficult to have scenes between them, because most of them are not the playful fights they once were, but real arguments. Ugh. I hate my Merthur, but I love them _sooo _much.

_TheSheepEnchanter2: _I hope to write a fanfiction about it soon, hopefully. If I can find the time. Oh, also, if you are able to, or want more recommendations on what to watch, then start watching The Walking Dead. It's actually amazing, and that one I _will _be writing about.

_DoomedUnicorn: _Wow, is it awkward if I say 'I love you'? I mean; come on, commitment right here! Sorry about my terrible grammar, but I must say that I am really happy that you looked past all the terrible-ness and came to the better written parts of the story! But, yeah... thank you so much :3 and i hope you had fun x haha.

_Angel Of the Oblivious: _Thank you. xx Yeah, I've got a plan! Do not fret, _Angel, _for i do have something that I have discussed with all of my friends about the 'reveal' and I think it's pretty logical. I mean, Arthur will react, and it will get messy, but it will be _nothing _compared to what's yet to come. Aha. :)

_Thank you all for reviewing, favouriting, story alerting - reading. I love you all, and hopefully I can update soon. _

**Also, like I said before; not to sound like a broken record, but I need new music; so, my dear, lovely, readers. If you have **any **suggestions at all what to do, then please...put it in a review, or a PM. Because I want new music. :P **

**xx**


	87. A Secret Sharer: Lies

_Hello, my lovely readers. I was so close to updating it with the Lamia chapter, then I realised...oh, this one comes first! Ugh. I always get _so _confused. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 91: A Secret Sharer. <em>

* * *

><p>It was a new day in Camelot.<p>

Arthur was tired, his body exhausted from being up to the early hours of the morning. He had been awake pondering about the traitor in Camelot's midst. A mental list had drawn him to exhaustion; he was lucky enough to reach the bed before he collapsed. A bird sung near Arthur's window; he fought back the urge to grab his sword and decapitate it where it perched innocently. He groaned in his pillow.

He knew he only had an hour or two before Merlynn came a'knocking, and then he'd be forced to wake up and face the reality of king-hood. Arthur shoved one of his pillows atop his head and settled back down to sleep. He'd soak up those two hours as though they were his last, and sleep them away.

_Two hours later: _

Arthur heard her before she had even entered his bedchambers. Merlynn was too loud when she had no reason to be quiet. Her voice was cheery as she greeted the two sentry guarding his door; her footsteps skipped to his door; as she opened aforementioned door, it made a resounding thud against the wall. He groaned once again and tried to ignore how loud she was being. The tray in her hands clattered as it was placed against the table and her humming echoed throughout the room. She was doing it on _purpose. _Merlynn was never _this _unnaturally loud.

Light suddenly blinded him as Merlynn tore open the curtains closest to his bed; Arthur released a groan of irritation. He heard her laughter next in retaliation to his ire. She was _amused _by him. "Come on, love," she cooed, gently prodding at his body which was covered by his thick, soft blankets. "Up you get."

"Why?" he whined.

"You need to have a bath. A lot of things to do today; can't have you smelling like the stables after a feed," Merlynn chuckled.

"But - but what about _breakfast?" _

She rolled her eyes at the question and motioned to the tray of his regular breakfast; he couldn't help but wonder if Merlynn had even paid attention to George while he was 'teaching' her for the duration of the week. Arthur had asked, but she never responded. "On the table. But there's no time for that now; get _out _of bed!" she huffed.

Instead of answering her, Arthur sat up and reached for the tray. Merlynn could not help but watch his struggle with a poised brow, a smile quirking on her lips as his behaviour. As he finally caught the silver handle of the tray, he grinned triumphantly and dragged it toward him. Arthur began to feast on the food, ignoring her humoured stare.

Merlynn sighed; she decided to deal with that particular task later. She headed over to his desk and checked through every single document that splayed across the cherrywood top with a stern eye. "Arthur, you'll need to set aside some practice time today," she told him with a sigh.

"Ah, wonderful," he mumbled around a mouthful of bread. "What for? Quarterstaff? Battle axe?"

"Your speech," she said matter-of-factly.

Arthur frowned. "Who to?"

"The Guild of Harness Polishers."

"The guild of who? I don't know anything about polishing," he complained, eyes wide and tired still. Arthur glanced over at his servant and watched her unravel an impossibly long scroll that he would, no doubt, have to read.

She smiled and sent him a wink. "Fortunately I do."

"That'll take hours to learn!"

"You don't have hours," Merlynn replied. She set the scroll down and picked up a second piece of parchment along with his feather quill. "First, you have to receive Odin's envoy."

"Do I have to give a speech?" he asked begrudgingly.

She snorted, "No. You have to listen to one." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Then you need to inspect the guards, perform a freeman's ceremony, oh." Merlynn couldn't help but chuckle. "...and to be a judge."

"Preside over a trial?"

"A garland competition," she said cheefully.

Arthur rolled his eyes a second time and grabbed his second pillow, shoving it over his head to muffle his groan of irritation. "Will I ever have time to myself?"

"Welcome to my world," she retorted. "I'm being absolutely serious, Arthur. Get your royal arse out of bed before I force you out." He grumbled in response, letting out a serene sigh as he snuggled deeper into his cavern of blankets. "Alright then. Guess I'm going to have to force you out."

Merlynn heard an odd squealing sound - like a pig who was lifted from the ground without warning - as Arthur toppled off the bed and hit the floor with a dull thud. She smiled in success and crossed her arms across her chest; she'd had to do this more often than none, and he always seemed more surprised each time we did it. "Come on, love. Stop pouting on the floor - you're doing fine," she asssured.

"I don't think so," he replied, voice muffled by the pounds of blankets that covered his face.

Merlynn rolled her eyes again and fetched his red tunic for the day; she couldn't help but agree with him. Being a King was too much pressure, too much to do in a single day - no wonder Uther went mad. "Everyone's saying it, though."

"Ha. Who is 'everyone'? Your friends down at the tavern?" he scoffed.

"The people down at the tavern are very nice! Besides, I'll have you know that I speak to the people of Camelot quite often, and they are all enjoying your reign as King," she told him. "You're a natural."

Merlynn hooked her arms beneath Arthur's and forcefully tugged him to his feet, then wiped his back free of any dirt he had collected from the floor - which, she realised, she had yet to clean. Her lips pressed to his shoulder blade; in response, he relaxed against her. Arthur was handed a shirt and felt a cold air breeze over his back as his servant retreated to his desk.

"Thank you," he said fondly and slipped on his shirt. There was a knock at his door; he sighed, but nonetheless called for the visitor to enter. He might as well get business over and done with while the hours were still early - he still had so much to do.

The visitor revealed himself to be his uncle, Agravaine, who smiled tightly at the sight of the blasted servant who seemed to always infiltrate Morgana's plans. "Good morning, My Lord," he greeted. "May I have a word?"

"Of course," Arthur said with no disregard of the woman who hovered behind him near his desk.

"Er, the matter I wish to discuss is a delicate one, sire. Perhaps it'd be better if we talked alone."

Merlynn straightened at the obvious look sent her way. How she _hated _that man. He was even worse than Uther, a conniving snake that had Arthur and the knights blindfolded by his evil intentions. She clenched her jaw, but nodded toward her king and hurried out of the chamber. She decided that she would not, this time, eavesdrop on their conversation like she had done time and time again. If the news was important enough, she would know within the day anyway.

Merlynn wandered around Camelot for a while, before she found herself standing on the border of the kingdom. One more step and she'd be on the bridge, on her way out of the castle onto the lush fields right before the forest. Freedom.

She hated the feeling of isolation, of being trapped. It wasn't as though she didn't like being in Camelot, or wished to leave, but it was so unlike her previous life before it. There was freedom in Ealdor, to do as she pleased and without a care; it was home there. Here, it was home away from home, a place where her destiny lay. In Ealdor she could do magic with more ease, with no resistance.

Here, she was forced into hiding with risk of being caught if she used her magic in the wrong situation. Merlynn stared down at the bridge, guarded by four sentry on either corner. The people of Camelot passed over it everyday, along with visitors and citizens coming and going to their destinations. They all passed her, baskets filled with whatever supplies they needed; before her, a mother kissed her son as he set off to someplace important, most likely to visit a family member.

Merlynn's eyes went unfocused for a moment. She wanted to escape, if not only for a few hours; not to any place, just to leave. It was so different than when she lived in Ealdor; that was home, she could do as she pleased, she could use magic whenever she wished. But in Camelot, it was home away from home, the place she was destined to rule, where her destiny lay. As much as she loved the castle and all its inhabitants (save for a few) she wanted to explore the forest, to release all her anger and stress of her life by using her magic, without care of the consequences.

No one would find her, not if she tried hard enough. Merlynn didn't enjoy the way her life had turned out to be, constantly chasing a destiny without explanation as to why it was _her _who had to be apart of it, but, admittedly, she would not change a single thing.

She loved Arthur too much to loathe her life.

It was not until there was a harsh jab to her ribs and a growl of "move" that she broke out of her stupor and regained focus of reality. Merlynn smiled apologetically at the rushed man and left the bridge; she turned down the grassy path that sat between the battlements and the stone wall that surrounded Camelot's castle.

The loud dongs and chatter of people the melted away to a distant hum as Merlynn travelled further and further away from the Lower Town. She could understand Morgana's persistent need to be away from the kingdom, without the trifling worry to be caught, to escape the fear and the hate Camelot had for the magical. But, she and Morgana reacted to their troubles in two very different ways. It was written that they were polar opposites.

_The darkness to her light; the hate to her love. _

It was much the same with Arthur. He disregarded any sort of bad in those he cared for, and believed that they were entirely good, until they displayed an act of evil before his eyes. That was his weakness, it would be his downfall, as it would be Merlynn's. She'd made that mistake throughout her years and things would have ended differenty if she had done otherwise.

Gods, how she missed Morgana. Despite everything they'd been through, after all the evil things she had done to her (had forced her to do), she longed to have the friendship they'd once cherished. Merlynn didn't want to admit it, but she knew it was true. She plopped down onto the lush, barely touched grass and rested her head back against the barracks.

Her face cradled in her hands, she released a stressed sigh that forced her shoulders to slump. "Oh, God," she groaned.

Elyan and Leon walked across the battlements on their daily rounds; it was their session for the day. They greeted the citizens that passed by as a quick gateway to their homes with friendly smiles and wiggled their eyebrows at each other as pretty girls cooed and waved at them. Leon glanced down and furrowed his brow at the sight of their 'sister', as it were, huddled in the grass. He nudged his companion and motioned to her.

"Hey! Merlynn!" Elyan cried out. Her pale hands were removed from her face and she smiled at them with a wave. "You alright there?"

"Yeah!" she called back. "Just sitting around."

Leon grinned. "Spending too much time with Arthur made you a bit lost without him, eh?"

"Shut up, Leon," Merlynn scoffed. "I just want some peace and quiet; which I had, until you both interuppted me."

"You'll get over it." The two knights laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted; she looked so small from where they stood so tall on the battlements.

She stood and dusted whatever dirt stuck to her clothing, sighing. Obviously her life never allowed her privacy or peace of mind; she should just stick to hiding in her own bedroom so she could read, or go to the library. Merlynn sent the two knights a wave and left the calming area of the path to head back to her own home.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn had been reading a book of animals that were handy to use when in need of creating poisons (she'd stolen it from Gaius' bookcase: _Uses of Animal Poisons_) when there was a knock on the door. She lowered the book from her face and stared at the old wooden door with curiosity and suspicion. Nonetheless, she yanked open the door and greeted the servant boy with a tight smile.

"Yes?" she asked. "Gaius is not here, if you're wondering." Her brow furrowed. "Actually, not too sure where he is."

"No. Lord Agravaine wants your presence with him tonight after you serve the king his dinner," the young man told her with a professional nod. He wasn't too much older than she, with a mop of orange hair, freckles and bright green eyes.

Merlynn frowned. Why would Agravaine want her to come see him? He _hated _her; obviously Morgana had told him about her, and her success with destroying her plans. "Why?"

"I - I'm not too sure," he replied.

"Okay. Thank you."

Merlynn shut the door and leaned against it in confusion and a hint of suspicion. He obviously had no idea the power she possessed, only that she was a problem to Morgana. Perhaps he wished to be done with her secretly. A hint of a smirk appeared on her lips; he could try all he wished. She wasn't dying anytime soon, that she knew of.

**[][][][][][]**

Lancelot and Gwen wandered hand in hand through the streets of the Lower Town. He was free of his duties as guard for the day, and he only wished to spend his time with his wife. But, if Fate would have it, he spent the time not thinking of Gwen, but his best friend. Leon had told him that he found her sitting alone in isolation; he was worried for her.

Stress was a killer.

"I'm worried about her, too," Gwen said soothingly, reading him just by his facial expression.

"Let's not think about her for a night, eh?" he muttered and shut the door of their home behind them. Lancelot drew her into a tight embrace, lips capturing hers passionately. As they withdrew, he grinned. "I'd like to focus on you this evening, love."

She smiled in return and led him over to their bed.

**[][][][][][]**

"Something's troubling you," Arthur noticed as she served him his dinner for the evening. Her eyes, so deep and dark blue, flickered up to him and she forced a smile; he could see through it, however. "Don't try to deny it, Merlynn. I can tell."

She sighed. "Agravaine wants to see me after I do this." He matched her frown with one of his own; Merlynn nodded at his expression. "Yeah, worried and confused."

"Don't be," he assured. "I'm sure he just wants to have a bit of a chat about our relationship, or something. Maybe to congratulate all you've done to help me and the council."

"Let's hope so." Merlynn would be really irritated if he tried to kill her; because then she'd have to kill him. Despite his betrayal, it would deeply hurt Arthur if he was killed, especially if she was the one doing it; who would believe her? She leaned over the table and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I'll go now."

"Why don't you sleep here tonight?" he suggested, somewhat hopefully.

Merlynn rolled her eyes and sent him a wink. "That could lead to some unproper things, My Lord. We don't need Gaius having that talk with us again, do we?" He visibly blanched; she smiled. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Arthur pouted.

A few moments later, she found herself in Lord Agravaine's chambers, staring at the open doorway he'd obviously left open for her. Merlynn licked her lips subconsciously as a trickle of nerves coursed through her system. His smile was kind, but his eyes spoke otherwise; at least, to her. But she'd been wrong before.

"Come in," he ushered. "Close the door, would you?" Merlynn hurried inside and shut the door behind her, hand leaving the doorknob uncertainly, before turning to face the uncle of her King. "Merlynn. I realise what a loyal, trusted and beloved servant you are," she forced a smile, "so I have a special errand for you."

Agravaine unwrapped a dagger from his desk. It's sheath was embroided with silver and metal; the weapon itself was a marvel to behold. Her eyes lit up unintentionally at the sight of it. She'd gained her appreciation for beautiful weaponry from spending too much time with Arthur. But, Merlynn took a step back when she realised he was looming closer and closer with the dagger in hand.

"What do you think?"

"It's very beautiful," she said uneasily.

He smiled. "It's a present for Arthur." Merlynn nodded in realisation and relaxed the slightest bit. "It's been crafted by the sword smiths of Gedref, but unfortunately, the blade has become somewhat dulled during the journey." Agravaine sheathed the weapon and handed it to her. "Would you sharpen it for me?"

"Of course," Merlynn replied with a smile.

"Leave it for the King to find in the morning, will you?" he winked.

She chuckled and headed to the door, dagger in her hand. "It would be my pleasure."

Merlynn spent the majority of the evening in the armoury; she wasn't going to deny the request of a man who was, in nearly every sense of the word, her superior. She wondered why Agravaine would want to have _her _deal with his gifts - it wasn't cursed or riddled with magic, for she would have sensed it at the first touch. It was an ordinary, very beautiful dagger.

She ran the whetstone over the blade at a consistent speed, the only sound in the room the constant scratching noise of the stone against steel. The constant use of the whetstone made the pads of her fingers calloused, along with all the other strenuous activities (weapon training, horse riding, writing) that added to it. She wasn't feminine in the least; Merlynn didn't have womanly hands. They weren't dainty, nor smooth as silk.

When Merlynn had deemed that the dagger was sharp and gleaming enough, she slipped the blade back into its sheath and made her way to Arthur's chambers. She crept inside and found herself smiling at the snoozing King; no matter how many times she saw him sleeping, she couldn't help but think how much calmer he looked. She'd seen it once or twice as she woke in the night from a dream and tried to go back to sleep by drawing patterns across his chest.

She bit her lip and silently placed the now sharpened dagger on Arthur's bedside table. As she did so, the warning bells echoed through the entire kingdom, alerting sentry, guards, citizens and royals alike. The King shot awake at the loud ringing and glanced around wildly; his eyes set on Merlynn with a frown. She returned it with an awkward smile.

"Hi..."

**[][][][][][]**

Guards tossed Gaius' valuable possessions carelessly about his chambers; they crashed and splayed across the wooden floor like dirt on a table. His favourite pot, the one that he told Merlynn that Alice crafted for him a long time ago, with ivy vines and scattered insects, was a pile of rubble at her feet. She bent down with a trembling lip and lifted one of the pieces; he couldn't have left. If he had, Gaius would have at least said goodbye, or explain his reasonings in a letter. Merlynn didn't believe that he left willingly. She glared up at Agravaine in suspicion, who held a book with the title "_Witchcraft, Sorcery and Magic" _in his hands.

It wasn't Gaius'. He would've showed her to help her with her own power. Merlynn stood, crossing her arms over her chest and tensing her jaw as she willed herself not to lash out at Agravaine. "My Lord, he was seen riding away from the city," Agravaine declared.

Arthur stood by the door, hands on his hips. He had a troubled look on his face; he, like Merlynn, just could not fathom that his father's most trusted ally could have just left them in the most suspicious way. Behind him, Leon hurried inside, torch in hand, and pursed his lips.

"That can't be true," the servant whispered.

"Sire," Leon said, referring to the dark-haired man who had a twinkle in his eye. "You were right. A white stallion has been taken from the royal stables."

Arthur crossed his arms across his broad chest. "Well, where would he be going? Why leave at this time of night?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Well, I could hazard a guess, Sire, but I think a thorough search of his belongings may well provide us with the truth."

Merlynn felt the hand on her back, but didn't turn to face who she inevitably knew to be her King. "Come on. You can rest in my chambers," he offered quietly, hand grazing down her arm to take her hand.

She tore away from him and turned, a sneer on her face. "I will do no such thing. I'm going to watch as they destroy my uncle's belongings under false pretenses."

[][][][][][]

They had destroyed _everything. _

She had sat on the table and did not move once as numerous guards went and returned to toss more precious things on the ground. Most of his books were non-existent now; _his _hand-written, authored books that he treasured more than anything. He had written them long ago, and now, he could never get them back. Merlynn did not now of a repairing spell for inanimate objects.

Merlynn's eyes _especially _did not leave the form of the Vice-Regent's. He looked so smug, standing there, calling out orders and even having the gall to search her own chambers. They had found nothing, of course, due to how intelligent she was compared to him. Agravaine could have searched high and low for her magical belongings, even under the floorboards in their previous hiding spot, but he'd never find them. Not with her concealing charm.

By morning, Agravaine collected all of his incriminating evidence of Gaius' betrayal and joined his nephew and Merlynn in the Council Chambers. He set the belongings down with the faintest of smiles. His plan had gone by meticulously, without fail.

Merlynn couldn't bare to stand any longer and slumped down against the pillar behind her, thumbnail locked between her teeth, free hand tangled in the side of her knotted hair. Her sleep-ridden eyes glowed fiercely with anger at the flowing, black cloak of the Vice-Regent. She had long since realised, while Gaius' bookcase was shoved to the floor, that the dagger had been a distraction mechanism for her, and cursed herself for it.

Arthur flipped through the books his uncle had planted not too many hours before. "And this was found in Gaius' chambers?" he asked, shock and disappointment etched on his features.

"I am as disappointed as you, Sire," he professed. Merlynn noted that he should trek off to life in the theatre; he put off a convincing performance. "Someone so close, so trusted. And it's not merely the discovery that he was a sorcerer, is it? It's... it's the lies." She found her eyes latched onto Arthur's form, watching as he too began to fall for Agravaine's lies. "The lies and years of betrayal."

Arthur's tongue pressed into his upper lip as his eyes slid shut; sadness swelled into his heart, just as the chilling pain of deceit. How could Gaius had done such a thing?

"I know it's hard to believe, isn't it, Sire? But we both saw him refuse to condemn magic. We both knew he was hiding something. And neither of us want to believe it, but now, with this...hasty departure in the middle of the night? These are not the actions of an innocent man, Sire. There can be no doubt." Agravaine pushed down the urge to grin as anger formed on his nephew's face; he glanced over at Merlynn. She saw through his guise - smart girl. How stupid and naive and oblivious Arthur was. He'd obviously gained it from his father, Agravaine remarked. "Gaius is the traitor."

"No," Merlynn muttered to herself.

Arthur leaned back in his chair. He was struggling to believe that Gaius, the man he'd known practically since birth, who had helped him grow, tended to him when he was sick, helped his father in every time of need, was a betrayer.

"I'll send a search party as soon as possible," Agravaine suggested.

"No," the King said tiredly. "What purpose would that serve?" He touched his throbbing forehead with a wince of discomfort. "Let him run."

He bowed. "As you wish, Sire."

Merlynn waited until the bastard had left before she rounded on Arthur and stormed over to his throne; her palms slammed down to the smooth wood of the long table, an expression of pure anger written across her usually soft features. "How can you believe this?" she spat.

Arthur looked down for a moment, before attempting to reach over and take her hand. She pulled away from him and instead crossed her arms over her chest, completely detaching herself from him. He ignored the stab of rejection that passed through him. "I know how you must feel, Merlynn. You and him are like father and daughter; I understand. But we questioned him," he tried to reason. "He's been consorting with sorcerers. He more or less admitted to it."

"And that makes him a traitor." Her lip curled in disgust.

"Why run if you have nothing to hide," he pointed out.

"He's given his life to this kingdom," she argued. "He would never betray you; he'd die before ever committing an act of treachery."

Arthur fixed her with a challenging look. "Then explain his actions."

For a moment, she looked away from him, before glaring down at him with fierce, almost black eyes. "Lies. All of it. Complete rubbish. Gaius would _never _run off in the night."

He sighed and stood, finally being able to touch her by putting his hand on her shoulder. Merlynn remained stoic and fuming, however, unfazed by his attempt at comfort. "I understand, Merlynn. But there was no sign of break in; his possessions are missing; a _horse_ has been stolen!"

"He would not leave without saying goodbye to me," she cried finally. Her bottom lip trembled and she clamped her teeth into the flesh, pushing back the urge to cry. "Agravaine has made this story up."

"I'll ignore that," he said quietly as he flipped through one of the books.

"Because he's your uncle, you will not see who he really is!"

Arthur glared at her. "And you don't think that it's the same with Gaius? Perhaps you don't know him as well as you thought you did," he retorted. Merlynn drew back, jaw tensing. He sighed. "Merlynn. I've had my heart broken enough today. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry, but Gaius is a traitor; you'll have to live with that. He condemned himself."

"_Fuck you," _she spat. Arthur glanced up at her in surprise at the profanity; he'd never heard her use the word before, ever. She simply returned it with a glare and stormed out of the Council Chamber.

* * *

><p><em>So, what did y'all think? :) <em>

_Silveralopix:_ Haha, thank you :D George, regretfully enough, will still be apart of this fanfic whether I like it, or not. I have found that, despite his unnecessary posh-ness and unbelievable need to become Merlin's reincarnate (lol), I will need him... George. I. Love. Muse! :) BTW, have you never noticed that Matthew Bellamy looks somewhat like David Tennant in his Barty Crouch Jr. days?

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _Okay: so, I like all things (except for too much country...ugh) I love Placebo, too. I fell in love with them because of Vampire Diaries, but meh. I think I'm kinda looking for indie (...I think) and some rock, but all around general. Like, if you were to go on itunes and see your top 10 favourite songs...that kinda thing. Because i get bored with my own music sometimes, and need more. Lol

_StarryNight359: _Mmmm...cookie. Erm, instead of cookies can I have Rasberry-and-cream macaroons? I loveeeeee them :P And thank you for the music suggestion! I have a couple of her songs now on my ipod.

_Ariah23: _So sorry about the late update! Believe me, time is just flying here; I can't believe I'm already onto my third week of school!

_AcklesAddict: _I know, right? I think I'm going to get some assignments already; struggling to keep homework going, and it's only been a couple of weeks. Gr!

_Giselle Pink: _Lol, thank you :P

_Velvet-Tales: _I do that, too. When I was supposed to be studying for School Certificate, I was on here: writing, reading, procrastinating... Is it weird that, when I was watching Merlin on tv, I felt almost defensive that Arthur and Gwen were having scenes together? I'm too invested on my Merthur to even imagine an Arwen possibility. Thank you so much for your compliments; while the most of my writing is on my own, I do have some assistance with aspects of my story, from readers, and my close friend who is _also _a massive Merlin fan. I promise to keep Gwaine the way he is. I would hate to ever turn him into an OOC. I'm glad that I'm keeping him in the fun-loving, carefree man that I saw him as in the television series. Haha, I ship Lancelot and Gwen together, much more than I would Arthur and Gwen; they have _loads _more chemistry.

I am trying to pursuade my friend, Sorceress of Insanity, to become my Beta Reader, but she is more invested in her senior study than I am. So, she's a little unavailable for hire at the moment :P

As for the legend thing, this is what I've planned. While i have not completely decided what I'm going to do yet, I have decided that, while season 5 is being filmed and produced, to write a 'side story'. It will continue on from the end of season 4, but will not affect the next season. I don't think that makes sense: whatever happens in that side story, will not proceed into season 5. If that now makes sense? It'll be kinda like an AU fic.

Thank you very much for your review. It is, by far, one of the more productive and sweetest, comments ever posted on my story.

_Okay. Erm. Thank you all for reading the chapter. If you would, please review and tell me what you thought about it. _


	88. A Secret Sharer: Finding Gaius

_Hey, guys. It's been a week, eh? I think that's going to be my new 'thing': upload every Sunday. I think it's a good, organized schedule, don't ya think? :P I do. I mean, I know it deprives you of six days of no update, but it gives people a chance to read and review, and gives _me _a chance to be involved in my study. _

_So... how y'all been? _

_Anyway. I'm glad you all loved the chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one all the same. _

_As for a little 'thing', you have all been giving me suggestions of_ your _music; now, I guess, I want to give you _my _music. It's a bit of a collection of songs that, to me, are more for this fic and the wonderful television program. _

_So, here's my top 10. _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 92 - A SECRET SHARER. <strong>

_Snow Patrol - What if this storm ends?  
>Birdy - Skinny Love.<br>Mat Kearney - Ships in the Night.  
>Christina Perri - A Thousand Years.<br>Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love.  
>The White Stripes - Seven Nation Army (Glitch Mob Remix).<br>Ryan Star - Losing Your Memory.  
>Florence + the Machine - Shake It Out.<br>Ross Cooperman - Holding on and Letting go.  
>Dan Black - U + Me (fun-loving, their relationship. Lol). I think it's one of the happiest songs in this playlist of depression.<br>Band of Horses - The Funeral._

**My Top Ten - well, Eleven of Merlin songs that I would wish for you to try out. You've given me suggestions, it's only fair that I give you guys some. Don't judge me by how depressing this music is. It's just...Merlynn that has influenced the songs. It wasn't just my fic that inspired me to download these songs; they just seemed to relate to my show, and the fanfiction. **

* * *

><p>It had been several hours since her encounter with Arthur and, surprisingly, she found that she didn't regret a single word she had said. Which included the profanity she had never used before. Merlynn had heard it plenty of times through the street, as well as from the knights, but it was something she hadn't ever really thought of using. She felt, instead, proud that she stood up for her father-figure, and not immediately think him a traitor.<p>

For, she knew he was not.

Arthur was too easily justed by false proof. She could not believe how quick he had believed that Gaius could have betrayed them all.

When she returned from the Council Chambers, Merlynn had set duties to clean up the destroyed chambers and attempted to return it to it's previous glory; but, she had quickly realised how liberating the task would be, and was now sitting on the floor, head in her hands. The pot, Alice's gift, was in shatters by her side. She had once wished for silence but, now that she had it, she didn't want any part in it.

The door creaked open.

At the sound of it, she whirled around and hoped that it was Gaius. But, she could not help but be disappointed that it was her two closest friends. The married couple's eyes circled the whole room, taking in the massacre, before finally settling on her defeated form on the floor.

"Oh," she muttered, dejected. "I thought you were him."

Lancelot was the first to reach her, immediately taking his place beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. His wife took to her left, joining the embrace, kissing the side of her head comfortingly. Merlynn leaned her head on Gwen's shoulder and felt herself begin to weep once again. She hated crying; it made her feel weak, less than what Kilgharrah all said she was. A strong woman with a destiny. It was something she preferred to do in the comfort of Gaius, or herself.

Sometimes even with Arthur. But, the only thing she wanted to do with _him _is curse his hair so he went bald.

"Agravaine's behind this," she told them, obscuring her pathetic sniffle by clearing her throat. "He's done something to Gaius. Kidnap him, frame him - I - I don't know."

Lancelot squeezed her shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Merlynn. I promise. You know Gaius; he's a strong man for his age. He's gotten through some of the worst of times unscathed. We'll find him."

"Arthur won't listen to me," Merlynn groaned, choking on a sob.

"I'll do what I can," Gwen said, her sweet face set in determination. "But, you have to remember, Agravaine's his uncle. He trusts him more than anyone."

"I knew he was an idiot," she remarked.

"Just keep searching; for something, anything, that could give you a clue. I'll go speak with Arthur, see if I can get through to him somehow."

Lancelot nodded. "And I'll help you, Merlynn."

**[][][][][][]**

Night fell.

It was perfect, almost like a God-send. Agravaine had left to dine with the king for the evening, as he wished to discuss with him the repercussions of Gaius' 'betrayal'. It gave Merlynn the best opportunity to snoop around. As some of her other acquired skills, it had developed quite well considering her natural clumsy behaviour during daylight hours. However, she hadn't had the best experiences with infiltrating someone's bedchambers before.

Merlynn searched through the room, making sure not to leave a single thing out of place or littered with smudges and fingerprints. Her boots soundlessly turned with her movements as she ducked by Agravaine's bed and tugged out a medium sized chest; she jiggled the lock, rolling her eyes slightly at his pathetic use of keeping something obscured. A simple use of her natural-born talents and it popped open to reveal books, _piles of books, _with each title mentioning something to do with the art of sorcery or magic.

She quickly slammed it shut and shoved it back into place, a frown settling over her features. "Bastard," she hissed quietly.

Near the wardrobe, a pair of boots lay, covered in a reddish dirt. Merlynn hurried over to it and ran her finger over the toe of the boot; she lifted it to her nose and sniffed it. It didn't smell familiar (and she'd been accommodated with the variety of scents throughout Camelot and the forest), almost bitter.

The door unlatched and swung open.

Merlynn rushed behind the changing screen.

The Vice-Regent entered the room with a swirl of his midnight black cape and a content sigh. There was a mirror to her right, strategically placed so she could see specifically where he was. He began to undress; she grimaced in disgust as she had the unfortunate view of seeing his pale chest. He was midway untying his breeches when he made his way to the modesty screen where she happened to be. As he turned in from the left, she scrambled out of the right and crept out as silently as possible.

Agravaine had placed on his white tunic when he noticed a trail of dark hair and a plae hand shut the door from the outside. He left the changing screen and stared at the door, flabberghasted. He knew who it was without even beginning to consider _how _she had been able to get inside his bedchamber; _Merlynn. _

Quickly, he flitted through the room in search for something, _anything, _that would confirm his paranoid suspicions. Agravaine crouched on the floor (sighing in relief to see that his box of 'evidence' had been undiscovered) and, suddenly, he saw red dust near his knee. He glanced at his boot, and gritted his teeth.

Definitely a smart girl.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn returned to the physician's chambers as quickly as she could in search for what exactly the strange, red substance that had been on Agravaine's boot was. It now sat on her finger, which she tried desperately not to rub off.

She paused in surprised at the sight of Gwaine sitting on the bench inside. He smiled, so friendly and sweet, when he saw her. Her opposite hand, which was not withholding evidence that Agravaine was a sneak, latched tight and dug into the corner of the door. Merlynn had always wondered if her life would have been happier if she had fallen in love with Gwaine; he was considered the perfect candidate for what she wanted in comparison.

"What are you doing here?" it came out harsher and colder than she'd expected, but it was what she needed. Merlynn didn't want any more help; she needed to do things herself. Just as she'd always done.

He sent her another smile. Gwaine had been longing to visit her, comfort her in the least, but he'd been busy in his rounds and training had become much more frequently than before. It seemed like he hadn't spoken to her since she'd snapped at him a week ago. "Got bored of playing soldiers and dealing with easy harlots who are still too good for me." Her brows furrowed quizzically at the comment, feeling as though he was directing at her. But, she could not remember why. "And I thought I'd come see how you were."

Merlynn took her knapsack from the hook on the front door, leaving the door purposefully open for him to leave at any given moment, and stormed further inside to the work table. "I'm busy. If you could leave now, Gwaine."

"You just seem to get angrier with me everytime we come into contact nowadays," he remarked with a bitter grin. She didn't even react; usually, he knew she would have rolled her eyes and smiled his favorite smile. But now, it was a blank, crisp canvas. "What are you doing?"

She finally lifted her head to give him a patronising look. "What do you think?" she retorted.

"Looking for Gaius," he stated.

Merlynn clenched her jaw. "I know everyone believes he's a traitor, but I _know _he's not," she announced with an edge to her tone. "Gaius has been abducted, Gwaine. He may even be dead."

Gwaine watched as she brought a candle closer to her thumb, which was darker than the rest of her hand. He sighed. "Probably don't need my help, then," he said. He sounded almost dejected, eyes crestfallen; she turned her gaze to him and softened.

"Do you know what this is?" she held up the dirt-covered hand.

He shrugged. "Might do." Gwaine hurried over to her and cradled her hand gently in his; he didn't even try to hide his eagerness at helping his friend, spending time with her for the first time in _months, _it seemed. "Let me see." He swiped off some of the dirt and sniffed it. He frowned at the familiar scent. "That's iron ore. Where'd you find this?"

"That doesn't matter," she replied, slightly heatedly. "Does it help us at all, Gwaine?"

Gwaine sat; they faced each other on the bench, both straddling it. "Iron ore's pretty rare in Camelot," he told her. "In fact, I've only seen it once on a patrol."

"Where?"

"Er..." he scratched his head, "The Ridge of Kemeray. They've been hewing iron from rocks there for hundreds of years."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Thank you, Gwaine. _So _much."

"No problem. More than happy to help. Come on." Gwaine stood and tugged her up with him. "We need to leave before dawn, or else we'll be pulled up and questioned."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn and Gwaine reached the Ridge of Kemeray in a few hours. It was a large trench, dipping in steeply into a grassy plain; small caverns covered the ridge, all blackened by the night. Gwaine grabbed the torch by the lower right mining shaft and ushered for her to follow after him. As they headed deeper inside the cave, Merlynn glanced down at her boots and noted the same reddish-brown substance on her sole.

_Iron ore. _

She swiped some off and rubbed it between her fingers with a grimace on her face.

"Come on," Gwaine whispered, tugging at her other hand. She sighed, but continued on.

The two searched through the perfectly arched tunnel they'd turned down into, for any sign that Gaius could have been kidnapped and taken there. There were about a thousand caves dug in the span of the Ridge, but they had no time to search every single one. However, the cave they had decided upon seemed empty; there was not even a sound, nor light to help them on their search.

It was only moments before a loud shout echoed through the hollow space and a tattooed man leapt from the darkness, swinging a curved blade wildly at Gwaine. Merlynn scrambled back and watched as her companion fought the man off with his own long blade. It was not as quick or swift as the opponent's, so the man soon gained the upper hand and kicked him down into the sand, the curved blade poised at an angle to strike downwards through the chainmail and directly into his heart.

Gwaine watched as he was shoved forward by a seemingly invisible force and grunted when the body landed on top of his. Then, the tattooed man was shoved off of him and Merlynn's smiling face appeared in his vision. "That was fun," he commented.

She locked her hand around his arm and pulled him to his feet with a snicker. "Try not to fall next time," she teased.

"Shut up, Princess." Gwaine grabbed the torch, relieved it was still burning.

They continued through the mine shaft, finding themselves delving deeper through the dark, achingly silent tunnels of the Ridge. Merlynn knew, not from experience but out of common knowledge, that mines were dangerous places to be in, as they could collapse at any moment without warning. She eyed the ceiling warily and huddled closer to Gwaine.

They reached a fork in the road. To her, neither looked acceptable enough. There were no clues, not even footprints, in their path. "We should split up," she said, knawing at her lower lip.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"If you find him, don't wait for me," she ordered.

Gwaine nodded hesitantly, unsure whether, if he _did _find Gaius first, he'd even listen to her. "Be safe, Princess."

"You too."

Merlynn turned down the left pathway. She did not care for the darkness, for her eyes had long since adapted to the murky black and she'd spent too much time walking around in the night to be completely bothered by it. She kept as silent as possible as she jumped and swerved through the narrow cavern. Light flickered from up ahead; she knew it wasn't Gwaine. His footsteps weren't loud enough.

She slid under the wall in an available hole and waited for the stranger to pass. Instead of a tanned, tattoo-clad guard she'd been expecting, it was a bald man with worn robes and a wooden staff clearly enscribed with words of the Old Religion. Her brows furrowed in confusion; he looked like the most _unlikely _man to ever be scouring the dark tunnels in the Ridge of Kemeray. But, she had seen stranger things. Merlynn remained silent and hidden until he had passed, then scrambled out and headed in the direction he had come from.

The tunnels were never-ending spirals, a place in which one could get lost in and die of starvation. But, with the thought in mind, she continued on until she found herself in an open room, with no way of going but back. Merlynn sighed irritably; she hated being wrong. She headed deeper into the cavern, hoping that, perhaps, Gaius would be there, injured but alive. The cavern was lit by an open crevice in the wall, which beamed through the early glow of dawn.

Gaius was not there. No matter how hard she wished, _begged, _that he would, he wasn't. She had no idea where he could be; there were thousands of tunnels, routes, access pathways, and he could have been in any one of them. Merlynn turned to leave, to use her magic to find him, but an invisible force tossed her back on her bum into the iron ore beneath her feet.

Morgana sneered at her, watching as she gasped and arched in pain with smug satisfaction. It was a rare pleasure to see her arch nemesis in agony by her hand. "You _really _are a thorn in my side, aren't you?" Everytime she wished to accomplish something, the servant appeared and found a way to stop her; _how? _How could a worthless girl such as Merlynn continue to stop her? It was a question that she vowed to have answered one day. Before, of _after, _she ended her. Morgana tugged out the short dagger from her belt. "When will you learn not to meddle with things you couldn't possibly understand?"

All she had wanted was to discover who Emrys was. After finally realising that the woman - the _witch - _was real, she had made it her mission to, not only defeat Arthur Pendragon, but to figure out who the old woman was. It had to be someone in Camelot, someone young. Her age. For, she knew, the old woman she would be if she was kept alive was not who she was now.

Morgana threw the blade and controlled it with soundless magic to remain at Merlynn's throat as she scrambled to avoid it from piercing her vulnerable flesh. A gasp of surprise left her lips, without her knowledge, when she hit the wall and felt the dagger nick her neck slightly. She tried to hide her fear but, by the smirk on the dark-clad woman's face, she had failed. "It's difficult, isn't it?" she mused. "When there are so many different and painful ways for me to be finally rid of you."

"I couldn't care less how you _dispose _of me," Merlynn sneered. "I just want to know what you've done to Gaius; where is he?"

"Well, Gaius had some information I needed. The whereabouts of the sorcerer Emrys." She didn't even notice the look that passed the servant's face that the mention of the name. "If he gave it to me willingly, his suffering would not be prolonged, but if he did not..." she smirked, trailing off pointedly for her to figure it out.

Despite the blade at her throat, poised to strike and possibly kill her with a single blow, Merlynn felt her fists clench as rage fueled the magic coursing through her veins. It had always been there, dormant and ready but, at the mention of her harming Gaius, it began to fizzle like acid, begging to be released; sweat formed on her brow from the strain of keeping it back.

"If _you _have harmed him..." she could barely keep the tremoring growl from her voice.

"Why are we discussing his fate when it's time to decide yours?" she asked, voice light. The lighting from the room showcased her thin body and pallid flesh, but highlighted the hate and malice, along with the hurt that never seemed to fade from her wrongdoings in her eyes. "Not whether you're going to die alone here in this godforsaken place. That's gonna happen anyway. But how. Or more precisely, how painfully."

"Why are you so interested in finding Emrys?" she asked.

Morgana's eyes hardened, and her body tensed. "That is _none _of your business." Then, she suddenly crouched down from her distance from Merlynn, mouth gaped. "Wait a minute. Emrys came to steal the Fomorroh; why would she want to save you?"

Merlynn shuffled back so she was pressed flat against the smooth column of stone behind her, eying the blade that was hovering dangerously closer with every passing second. "I - I don't know."

"You _must! _How do you know her? What is your connection to Emrys?" she almost screamed, more pleading than demanding.

"I don't know!" she lied. "I knew nothing about Emrys until you mentioned her, believe me."

Morgana calmed as the bald man entered the chamber, his face blank. "Alator, this is Merlynn." She took a deep breath.

Alator froze. _This _was Merlynn; _'For the druids' legends are true. Merlynn is...Emrys. A woman destined for greatness. A woman who will one day unite the powers of the old world and the new, and bring the time that the poets speak of. The time...of Albion.'_

He blinked and peered closely at the girl. She seemed too young, too innocent to have a destiny so gigantic. Her eyes, which truly revealed the power, the knowledge, wisdom and compassion, she possessed gazed up at him fearfully. This was the woman who would help him and his kind be respected, be treated as they were: human beings.

"She's just a servant, but she's the most troubling servant I've ever known," Morgana continued, speaking to deaf ears. She flickered her attention to the bald priest with hidden eagerness. "I take it your time with Gaius was fruitful?"

Alator stared at the Witch with a blank expression on his face; she would only bring horror and death upon the races of the five kingdoms if she knew that Merlynn was the key to Albion. She would be killed instantly by the dagger at her throat. So, he lied. "Gaius told me everything."

"So you know who Emrys is?" she asked, her tone betraying the fierce expression on her face.

"Indeed I do." Alator headed over to Merlynn and crouched beside her; she shuffled away from him, while Morgana took a few steps forward with her mouth agape. The servant girl glared at him, challenging the bald priest to tell Morgana who she _truly _was. "Not only do I know who Emrys is, I know exactly where she is."

"Then tell me," she almost shouted, desperate to know the answer to the mystery that had plagued her for the long, painful year she'd endured since leaving Camelot.

"Never!" Alator stood and aimed his wooden staff at her. "_Forþ fleoge!" _

Morgana screamed as she was tossed backwards against a large boulder and collapsed, unconscious. The dagger at Merlynn's throat dropped; she scrambled to her feet, hand pressing into her skin. It was only a small dot with a trickle of blood escaping from the indescript wound.

"Merlynn, I am Alator of the Catha. I am honoured to be of service," he said, bowing his head.

"You have magic!" she shouted, more out of surprise surprise than anything. Morgana didn't usually deal with those who possessed magic, for she preferred to be the most powerful (save for Morgause).

Alator nodded. "I understand the burden you carry. I have lived with it all my life. I have been shunned, persecuted, and sometimes even hunted in every corner of the five kingdoms. I understand what that feels like. You're not alone. From what Gaius told me, I do not have your great powers, Merlynn, but I share your hopes. For I, and others like me, have dreamt of the world you seek to build. And we would gladly give our lives to help you do it."

He kneeled before her; she gazed at him in amazement. Perhaps she did have more allies than she'd previously thought. Perhaps not all people thought she was a useless trifle of the world. Merlynn crouched in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I promise you, one day our kind will not be hunted, treated like cattle," she declared. "You will be able to travel from sea to sea, without being shunned, nor burdened by fear. I will unite the bond between magic and human kind; there will be peace."

"I will wait til' that day," he told her.

Merlynn smiled.

**[][][][][][]**

Alator had offered to escort her part of the way back to Camelot, an offer she could simply not refuse. She decided that she liked his company, and she was interested to learn more about him. Besides, she had absolutely no idea how to leave the tunnels without getting lost, but he did. The two walked in partial silence; Alator chatted, while she listened eagerly about his life, his magic.

Finally, he grabbed her arm gently as they stood in a field, high to their waists in lavender. "This is as far as I go." He had an interesting accent; it certainly wasn't from a land too close by, or else she may have encountered someone similar.

Merlynn smiled softly. "It's all right." Before she took off to the castle, she turned to him, her smile never faltering. "Arthur will change, one day."

He said something in a strange language. "Hold on to what you believe. And when the time of Albion comes, remember my name," Alator responded with a firm nod, but there was hope in his eyes.

"I couldn't forget, not even if I wanted to. I'll always remember Alator of the Catha."

He smiled, then muttered those same words again. She vowed that, one day, she'd figure out what he was saying.

They parted ways.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur had barely left the battlements since Agravaine had informed him that Merlynn and Gwaine had escaped. For a while, he'd been suspicious that there was something between them, as did his uncle, but the thought quickly passed his mind. He was worried about them; more specifically, _her. _So, he stood there, ignoring the chill of the wind or the throbbing in his head from lack of sleep, and waited, staring at the horizon in hopes that he would see the familiar dark hair and blue eyes heading his way. He had to apologise, to her and to Gaius.

The physician now lay in his bed, tended to by Guinevere; he had been diagnosed with burn wounds and small cuts littering his body. He _had _been kidnapped, Agravaine and Gwaine told him when they returned from the mines, just as Merlynn believed; she'd been correct. For the millionth time. They also informed him that they had absolutely no idea where Merlynn was, only that she and Gwaine had parted ways once reaching a fork in the road. Arthur swallowed his rage and returned to the battlements, where he stood now, waiting, watching...

Then, he saw her. She looked haggard, tired, but otherwise calm as she walked over the drawbridge and into the Square. Arthur's heart leapt intohis throat and he bolted down to join her, the words of a thousand apologies on the tip of his tongue. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Merlynn was already heading in the direction of the physician's chambers.

"Merlynn!" he called out; she stopped unwillingly and turned to face him. A look of exhausted irritation was present on her face. Arthur finally made his way over to her and touched her arm gently. "I just wanted to apologise, for believing that Gaius was a traitor, for not believing you."

She tugged away from him yet again. "You shouldn't be apologising to me. You should be, however, saying sorry to the man that's currently injured from being abducted and tortured."

Arthur's face fell, and he nodded as guilt spread through his body. "Of course."

He followed after her with his arms hanging limply on his sides and head dropped low; he felt like a prisoner, dragged on rusty chains toward the axe. Arthur just couldn't believe, just for a second, that he had _doubted _Gaius' loyalty to Camelot, when in fact he'd been tortured by monsters the entire time.

Merlynn couldn't have been more eager to climb up the tall staircase toward her uncle. She _had _to see him, see if he was truly okay. "Arthur, can you give us a moment, please?" she asked shortly. After seeing him nod, she hurried inside and slammed the door in his face. Arthur headed down the stairs once again and took a seat at the bottom obediently.

Guinevere was with him when she made her way over to the bed. Without words, she stood and left the pair for some privacy (she only _really _moved over to the work desk to fix up some more potion and salve for the physician and, perhaps, to eavesdrop).

Gaius took Merlynn's hand, grateful to see her alive and well. She smiled at the look on his face and rolled her eyes; of course, in his time of dying, he was worried for _her _safety. "I'm ashamed."

The words alerted her. "Why?"

"Your secret. A secret I thought I'd protect with my life," he groaned. His hand squeezed tighter on hers and his eyes slid shut, angry with himself for betraying the promise they had made years ago.

"What are you talking about being ashamed?" she scoffed. "You could have _died, _Gaius. When it comes to my secret and your life, bugger all to my magic."

Gaius coughed; he could still feel the fire licking at his skin, burning through his mind, the flickering embers blinding his vision. He heard Merlynn hiss in slight discomfort at the grip he had on her fingers. He hurriedly let go. "But if Morgana had found out..." he muttered faintly.

"She didn't," Merlynn assured. "She didn't count on Alator's true loyalties. Which is, as I found out, _me._ I have more allies than I accounted for. Morgana is losing."

"Thank god for that!" Gwen said, a bit too loudly. It alerted the other two that she was eavesdropping; they turned their eyes to her. She blushed. "Sorry. I - I didn't mean to."

She grinned. "It's alright, Gwen; not as bad that you know."

She picked up the bucket and cloth she had doused in some of the healing potion she discovered and hurried over to the pair. Gwen began to press the cloth into Gaius' forehead and face softly. "I can't believe Morgana would do such a thing."

"I can only thank Alator for saving me, without having to reveal my magic to Morgana," she muttered. "Alator is a kind soul; I will be happy to see him again."

"I'm sure you will," Gaius said.

"God," Gwen whispered, suddenly frozen and horrified.

"What?" the servant girl questioned in confusion.

Wide, terrified brown eyes flickered up to hers; she looked truly frightened of whatever had popped into her thoughts. Her hand shot over and clasped Merlynn's, squeezing tight. "What if Morgana tries again to find Emrys? She seems pretty convinced that she's a friend of Camelot, o - or a friend of the citizens. She'll try to find out through others. I'm terrified that I'll let you down."

"It doesn't matter, Gwen, not now. We're safe until she strikes again. If worst comes to worst, if she is on the brink of harming one of you, _then _I'll have to reveal myself," she said with a shrug. Merlynn knew that, if it came down to it, she would sacrifice anything and everything for her friends; they were the only things keeping her sane. "Besides, my worry now is Arthur."

"We can't tell him about Agravaine," Gwen declared.

She scoffed, affronted. "He has a right to know."

"We don't have any evidence," the physician argued. "And you've seen how dear he is to Arthur."

Finally, it seemed that Arthur had become impatient waiting for Merlynn's call to go inside, so he knocked and entered into the chamber with a small, hesitant smile. Merlynn evaded his gaze. "I think I owe you an apology," he announced, to Gaius.

"That is _very _true; come on Gwen, we'll leave you to it," Merlynn smiled tightly and tugged Gwen forcefully out of the room, but stopped before she had left, turning to her king with a mischievous look. "And I'll be having the day off, if you don't mind."

Arthur glared at her but didn't reply, before he nodded in consent. He watched the two women hurry off with a sigh; even now, he loved her. More than ever it seemed. But, that was not the main thought on his mind at the moment; he turned his eyes to the weary physician and took the seat his servant had previously occupied, taking his hand gently.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Gaius nodded. "I'm just glad it's all over." He just wished for the fire, the burning, fierce flames that had surrounded him every second of his tortue, to leave his mind completely. But traumatic events would stay in one's mind for a period of time, his physician knowledge reminded him.

Arthur sighed, the guilt returning tenfold. "I made...a mistake."

"I've looked after you since you were a nurseling, Arthur. You should've known I love you far too much ever to betray you," he said, squeezing his hand with a slightly disappointed look in his eyes.

"Gaius, who abducted you?"

Gaius swallowed. He had to consider the question before answering, for if he were to say that Morgana had ordered a priest of the Old Religion to force information out of him about the sorceress, Emrys, it would raise questions. Questions he and Merlynn did not need. "I couldn't say," he answered hesitantly. "But I'm certain they were in league with Morgana."

He felt the stinging pain of betrayal strike his heart at the mention of his evil sister. "What did they want?"

"Information. About you...Camelot...to help bring down the kingdom," Gaius admitted, which was half true.

"Did they get it?" he asked softly. Arthur would not be mad if he had admitted it; torture could force anything out of it's victim. He didn't expect for Gaius to fight through unimaginable pain for him.

He shook his head. "Morgana got nothing from me."

Arthur chuckled, then sighed in amazement at the strength of the old physician's strength. No wonder he had been able to survive for so long; he was so very strong, brave and compassionate. Everything he'd ever wanted in a father. "I'm grateful." Like Merlynn, he considered Gaius a father-figure. Arthur braced his arms on his legs. "But there's a matter that still concerns me. When you were asked about the sorcereress who killed my father...you lied."

"I did, Sire." He couldn't deny that.

"You admit it?"

"I chose to protect her," Gaius professed honestly. Arthur just didn't know that the person he was truly protecting was Merlynn. "I feared you would seek her out and execute her. That would've been a grave mistake." The King frowned. "The sorceress did _not _kill your father. Uther was dying. She tried everything in her power to save her." Arthur was only half-convinced; the topic of _Etheldred _was still a sensitive one.

"Contained within this great kingdom is a rich variety of people with a range of different beliefs. I'm not the only one seeking to protect you. There are many more who believe in the world you are trying to create. One day you will learn, Arthur," he said. "One day you will understand just how much they've done for you."

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur had to speak to four different consecutive people in question to Merlynn's whereabouts. Since speaking to Gaius, he decided that speaking to the next person who wasn't his fan at the moment would be best. Even Gwen didn't know where she was.

"I'm not sure," she had said as she headed back to her home, a small basket of fruit in her hands. "Um, after we hurried out, we chatted for a bit and then she said she was going to be alone for a while."

He knew there were many places around the kingdom that one could be alone in, but he wasn't sure which one. Merlynn had a tendency to escape into the forest when she wanted privacy; he only hoped she hadn't decided to do so today. But, after meeting with Percival, he had an idea where she was.

Arthur found her at the edge of the training grounds, where the lush untouched field lay. It was not riddled with manure or dirt patches, as people didn't really go that far behind the training fences. He saw her leg swinging from a distance; she was laying down in the grass, hands behind her head, eyes shut. He smiled and took a seat beside her, burying his own hand into the grass.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" her voice surprised him, so light and carefree.

"It is," he agreed. "Perhaps you'll get some colour on your skin for once."

"I enjoy being pale," Merlynn argued.

"As do I."

She heard the sexual undertones to his response and smiled slightly. But, she knew flirting was not the reason he was sitting beside her. "So, why are you disturbing my peaceful moment with nature?"

"I know I apologised earlier, but I really wanted to do it properly," Arthur said, eyes never leaving her face.

Her eyes remained closed. "Oh. Okay." He couldn't help but chuckle at her cool composure.

"I'm so sorry. It's just, so many people have betrayed me, gone against me; my trust in others is becoming thinner. I'm so paranoid," he admitted, tearing out the grass beside him.

Merlynn sat up, her jaw clenched, and opened her eyes. Without warning, there was a sharp pain in his cheek as she backhanded him across the face. Arthur yelped out of shock and clenched at the raw, already reddening flesh. She sent him a sweet smile. "You're an arse, who needs to learn to trust more often. Especially me. I have not lead you astray more than a couple of times, and you _know _this. Yet you continue to not believe me when it comes stuff like this. And, to even consider that Gaius was less than what he is was stupid. Surely, after all these years, you must know that he would, and could _never _betray this kingdom."

"I -"

"I'm not finished," her voice was sharp at first, but it softened as she continued. "You have to realise that, despite the minority of evil in Camelot, these people care for you, so _much - _particularly the knights, Gwen, Gaius and myself... we would sacrifice everything for you. We love you, all of us do."

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>Yay, cheese for you all! :P I didn't realise how cheesy it was until I went through my editing process... sigh. Hope you all enjoyed it; please, review and tell me if it was Crapville, or not. Haha<em>

_Now..._ **A question for all my UK readers. Have any of you ever met One Direction? If you have, please tell me. Because I know they're coming to Sydney in April, but I just wanted to ask you what it was like to meet them... **

_Jayley:_ I know, it is more difficult than some realise. I'm trying to make it as un-AU as possible, but it does get a bit hard to take the whole "psh, how can I believe you, Merlin?" aspect into account considering their romantic relationship in my fanfiction. I hope I've made Merlynn as un-pushover-ish as possible in this chapter (the ending), because I don't want it to be total hate-fest when there are other events coming up that are rather important. Hope you enjoyed the slap; I know I did haha.

_Scribbler95: _I will have a defibrillator on hand during that episode, I assure you. It was the _hardest _episode I've ever had to write, and one of the most debilitating experiences in my life. I won't tell you what will happen, but I will tell you that I am now writing The Sword in the Stone: Part 1, only now, because it took me two weeks to finish A Hunters Heart.

_Demon-girl15: _What, like those one shots I did pre-series four? I will try and do that in the upcoming 'episodes', but not during Lamia, because of ... yeah. But, I assure you that there will be some in between episodes like A Hunters Heart, and possibly Lancelot Du Lac.

_Natasya Ivashkov: _You could try, but you'd have to get through Merlynn first? Lol. Um, he's a dick and, if I was Merlynn, I'd more than likely shove a cactus up his arse and tell him to f - off. But, you know... love makes you do stupid things, and I ship my Merthur... more than I should.

_Angel of the Oblivious: _I happen to adore all these songs! Haha, you get your music from TVD as well, huh? I think most of my music is from that series, I tell you. They seriously influence me to download their stuff, just because of the scenes that go with it! haha. Especially, _Broken, The Lonely, The Kill, _and anything from the Fray I liked.

_Ahsilaa: _I know, because Merlin is so G-rated, right? Or maybe because my swear words are all censored by their British-ness, like 'arse' and 'shite'? Ha. It was a little strange, but I was itching to find a way for her to explode, and this was my perfect opportunity to do so. :P

_Gagougae: _Yeah, fanfiction's been a bit iffy with me too, so.. yeah. Thank you so much :) I always try to write things to get such a reaction, so the readers can connect with Merlynn like I have... gods, that sounded odd, didn't it? Ha. I'm glad you felt it. :P

_SheepEnchanter2: _aha, thank you :P I don't think I have the time to comment on all the things in your review, so lol.

_Starrynight359: _Don't worry. While my mother and older sister both have an obsession for what's 'new' right now, I don't. While I do like One Direction (which I was unwillingly pulled into - literally, I was brainwashed/subliminal-messaged into loving them), my music isn't in the top 40, though it may have been like 7 years ago. Some of them will never be... I usually get my music from youtube fanvideos, because they always have some interesting songs that I've grown to love. And, yes, I agree, hollow songs that are repetitive and irritating with a computerized effect... I hate it too. My dad, who studied the Arthurian Legend, told me that King Arthur was too trusting on people, he said that he kept those who was his family especially close. So, only when he _saw _someone betray him did he react. Like, I know he believed the lies about Gaius, but he was also going through a stage of suspicion, with word of a 'traitor' in Camelot...

_Um, so... how have you all been? Your week good? Mine's been a bit irritating. Got burnt on my Bio excursion - on my arms! Who in the Seven Hells gets burnt on their _arms? _Tell me, readers, who gets burnt on their arms? Like, their forearms? I've never had it happen until Friday. UGH..._

_Anyways, have a lovely week and hope to speak to you all again on Sunday. :D_


	89. The Bakers Daughter

**Okay. So, please - tell me if you like Thea, or not. This is sort of experimental, one that ended in a way that - in a word - could be considered a fork. On one path, there is shipping and couple, whereas on the other, there is a big 'NO!' So. I wanted to upload this before I do Lamia, just because some have been asking to do mini-chapters between that have _nothing _to do with the main plot line so... here goes. **

* * *

><p>Thea always watched him. It was subconscious but, every day, at almost the same time, he would pass her bakery on his daily rounds. For years it had been a ritual between them - only, he had no idea that he was participating.<p>

Leon De Grance. The most noble knight in the whole of Camelot. Perhaps, even in the whole world.

Her sisters called it a petty crush, but she'd had those before, on other men - _boys. _So, it could not be a simple crush. Thea would admit to herself that she loved him. He would never notice her, however, and it was something that she, sadly, accepted. A baker's daughter. One of _three _other women who looked alike. She was poor, and he was in direct line with the king.

Thea's heart stopped as he walked past her shop, as he always did at exactly midday. He sent her a smile from where she stood behind the counter; she almost melted into a puddle at the sight.

"Leon!" a feminine voice shouted, and soon he was being tackled by a woman with impeccably curly dark hair.

Merlynn. She was someone who knew everyone. No matter the status, she became friends with every man, woman and child in Camelot. Everybody knew who she was; personal servant to the king, and possible lover - well, at least that was what the _rumors _said. The citizens of Camelot knew not to injure, tease or belittle the servant, as she was the person that would rain hell over them if they did so. Well, more specifically, Arthur.

Thea clenched her jaw as the scruffy, handsome knight returned the hug and laughed in that way that she only got to hear once or twice. She wished to, one day, make him laugh like that because of her.

He kissed Merlynn's head. "How are you?" he asked.

She smiled - the baker's daughter sighed. How could a servant, who looked more like an elf from the books she collected, be so pretty? Her youngest sister, Anna, said she reminded her of an elf. Or a fairy. Something mystical, odd, but _magnificant. _Thea was jealous of the Merlynn. But, she knew not to be, as there would never be a thing between them. At least, it was what she hoped, as she did with every woman that Leon came in contact with.

"Good. Gaius wants me to collect some supplies, considering I'm the mule of both him and Arthur," she snorted.

"Have fun with that, Merlynn," he teased, ruffling her hair. She slapped his hand teasingly. "I'm off."

"Bye, Leon," Merlynn shouted. She chuckled to herself as she entered the bakery and sent a smile to Thea. "Hi."

"Hello," she replied, trying not to sound nervous, or clipped in any way.

"I've not ever got the chance to meet you before - I'm Merlynn," she introduced, holding out a hand. Even without touching it she knew it would not be smooth and soft, like her hands, but slightly rough from all the manual labor she was forced into.

"Thea," she replied, shaking it. It _was _just as she expected.

"Wow, that's a pretty name," she complemented. "And soft hands." Thea was surprised by her boldness. "I used to have hands like that, then I came here and became a servant - the rest's history." Still, that ever-present grin remained on her oddly pretty features, as though she didn't mind being a _slave _to the king.

"Th - thank you," Thea said. She had never met a girl so bright, friendly and so _bold _before. Women of Camelot were usually dormant, compliant, but would chew an ear off with gossip and whines; they were not Merlynn, in a word.

"So, I saw you staring at Leon. Do you like him?" she asked, completely out of the blue.

The blonde girl stuttered and stammered, choking on whatever saliva was in her mouth. "Uh -"

"Because, if you do, I think you'd be really sweet together."

"I don't think that's appropriate talk," she finally stated, her cheeks the colour of the apples she used to create apple pies.

Merlynn flushed, embarrassed. "Sorry. I sometimes forget that I'm supposed to be polite around strangers," she laughed. "You don't have to answer. It's alright. But, can I get three loafs of bread and - oh, two sweet rolls, please. Arthur - I mean, _the king - _will enjoy that."

Her older sister had been pining after Arthur Pendragon ever since he was sixteen years of age. They were the same age, so it was only in her right to be utterly besotted. But, Thea had told her that the prince would never fall in love with a commoner; Bronwen had been persistent. Then, the dark-haired girl came along, and supposedly they had been having a secret relationship - Thea didn't like to listen to gossip, but Bronwen had hated the very _sight _of Merlynn because of a few rumors. She still did, often muttering beneath her breath at how she did not deserve to be in the very _room _of Arthur.

"Thank you," she handed her a few gold coins. "You know, I could speak to Leon for you. I mean, just to give him the _idea. _Or, perhaps I could help you talk to him? Leon deserves a woman in his life - god _knows _enough's happened to him."

Thea had spoken to him once. When King Cenred's army had come in, he had escorted her and her family to a safe house - his hand had never left her back until the very moment they reached it. "Oh - I don't think so. I - I mean -"

"Well, whatever you think. I only want to help out a friend_. _I think you'd be good for him."

"But, I'm just _ordinary," _she finally admitted.

Merlynn smiled, almost sadly. "You don't know how lucky you are, then. Perhaps Leon needs some normality in his life, something to keep him grounded. You should _see _the stuff we have to experience...Anyway, I'll go. But, if you wish of me to help, then come visit me. Anytime," she sent her a wink, and left.

**[][][][][][]**

Thea had not _once _gone to Merlynn. But, the servant had decided to take things into her own hands. So, on Leon's daily walk, she approached him.

"Leon!" she said, and tugged him to a stop. "I want to introduce you to someone. You know that sweet roll I gave you the other day?"

There was a brief, "Yes."

Thea's mouth gaped as she tried to make sense of things; she wanted to retreat back into her bedchambers, crawl into a ball and be left for dead. She wanted to throttle the living daylights out of Merlynn!

"Well, I want you to meet the skilled chef behind it," she declared sweetly. And then, in only her worst nightmares, the servant shouted, "Thea!" She could only remain frozen, shell-shocked. She couldn't believe it. "Thea, don't make me come get you."

Thea slowly made her way out, like a criminal would as they made their way into the gallows. She kept her head down; her fingers tangled into the flour-doused uniform she was wearing. Her teeth locked down into her lower lip.

"Leon, this is Thea. Thea, meet Leon," Merlynn said with a bright smile illuminating her features.

Leon eyed the girl suspiciously. She was up to something; he knew it. It was completely obvious as she continuously glanced between himself and the girl - _Thea. _It was a pretty name. "It is lovely to make your acquaintance, Thea," he muttered in an attempt to be friendly and, at least, go along with Merlynn's diabolical plan.

Thea lifted her head, and he came in contact with hazel eyes that were quite beautiful in the sunlight. Blonde, impossibly straight, hair framed her pretty face and she bit into thin lips that cautiously pulled into a smile at the sight of him. Her cheeks flushed extremely dark when he smiled in return.

"H - h - hi," she stammered nervously.

"Well, I best be off. Stables to muck, and all that jazz," Merlynn winked and scrambled off before either could say a word.

"I think she's up to something," Leon snorted. "No doubt - I mean, it is _Merlynn." _

"Yeah," Thea whispered. "I think I might g -"

"Why don't we go for a walk?" he suggested. She was pretty, and seemed sweet enough. Leon had not once been interested in any other woman, but this one captured his eye.

Her heart leapt into her throat, and she could barely hold back an excited squeal. Thea would have fainted, had not he linked his arms with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>This is odd. Um, this is a piece that I made up randomly because I could - because Leon needs someone, yeah? <strong>


	90. Lamia: An Illness Like No Other

_Hi, guys! So, I know I only updated a couple of days ago, but I thought, considering that was only a short chapter compared to my others, that you'd still get your Lamia chapter anyhow. _

_How are you guys? _

_A/N:_ I wish I owned Merlynn; in some way, I do. But, in another way, I do not. Which is sad, because I love her; like, I don't think you understand my affection for the only character I've really developed in such a way. And i wish I owned Gwaine, and the knights - oh, and Arthur. But, I don't. They belong to their respective legends, the writers, and all that jazz.

Oh - 27/2: oh, uh, sorry! I was supposed to update yesterday, but I saw The Woman in Black and then watched Trading Places...then went to bed... so I forgot. But, here ya go! xx

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 94 - LAMIA.<strong>

"So, what did Gaius happen to say?"

Gwen peered over her mug of tea at her best friend, watching as the girl groaned and leaned against the large pile of armour that had been placed unceremoniously on her table. She had offered Merlynn to spend time in her home while she cleaned the armour - it was, at least, better than being alone in an old armoury that smelt of body odour and wax. She also desired the company. Lancelot was sparsely home during his duties, only popping in once or twice and, now that she was accustomed to married life, she felt more lonely than ever.

"Gaius is the _strangest _man to ever grace the earth!" she whined, reminding Gwen of a three year old. "When I came back the next morning after Arthur's and my time together, he flipped out, and started reading me '_The Book'."_

"What's, '_The Book'?_" Gwen questioned curiously and set down her tea to finish folding one of her blankets, then moving on to the next one.

"It's an evil book that Gaius used to explain to us the consequences of sex, and the fact that I could get pregnant and conceive a bastard child," Merlynn said. Her voice trembled with the horror she still felt from that _very _moment. It had been a topic of discussion that she was reluctant to continue but, she supposed, she needed the occasional gossip; she had to act like an ordinary woman _once _or twice in her life.

She snorted. "Oh my God. That must have been awful!"

"It really was. Embarrassing, humiliating, shameful, all those horrible emotions. But I've never seen Arthur more terrified of Gaius before," she couldn't help but grin at the thought. "He threatened him, Gwen. It would've been amusing had I not been wallowing in misery."

Gwen giggled, and put the blanket into the second basket, then grabbed another from the pile. Suddenly, she paused and her eyes fixed onto Merlynn with a serious look. "What's going to happen if and when you're queen?"

"What do you mean? I don't think I'm going to be queen anytime soon, Gwen," she scoffed.

"I mean, your duties as servant. Will he still force you to clean his chambers and stuff? Because that is his threat mechanism, right?" she asked.

Merlynn set down the cloth and small bottle of wax she had used time and time again to clean Arthur's armour and chainmail. "Gods, I hope not. I guess he'll get another servant. Of course, they will not travel around with him on his adventures; _that _will remain my job. George wasn't _that _bad."

"And you will?"

She simply raised an eyebrow, challenging her. "Really? You think I would sit here in Camelot in pretty dresses and prance around? I'll be going with him."

"That'll be an argument of the ages," she mused.

Merlynn grinned. "Yeah. Although, it'll be good to be above George. He is so rude to everyone that isn't a royal. He's the most stuck-up servant I've ever met."

"Is he the one who wore clothes that looked like yours?" Gwen questioned, brows furrowed.

"Yep. He's a weird one." She curled her lip in disgust. "I'm concerned for his mental health. Not only is he boring, but he's a much better servant than me, and he wears my clothes. He's like, anti- Merlynn."

The two women laughed.

"I can't wait til' you're queen, Merlynn."

"I can," she sighed. "My magic - I'll have to tell him one day. But his trust in people is _so thin, _Gwen. He's been betrayed by a lot of people; they've lied to him so much. Even me. Arthur trusts me, he told me I'm the person he trusts the most because I haven't lied to him. I don't want to see his face when I tell him that's all I've been doing for five years!"

Gwen sat down and took her hand, a sad expression crossing her pretty features. "You will have the opportunity one day. Right now, the world we're living in is dark and full of pain and greed and revenge; there'll be a chance, when Morgana and Agravaine are defeated and you take the throne beside Arthur."

"If I do take the throne though, I'm going to lower the ridiculous tax Agravaine raised. It's too much."

"I know. Thank god I have Lancelot, or else I'd be broke," she admitted.

Merlynn smiled slightly. "You know, if you were kicked out, you could live with me or talk to Arthur about staying in the citadel."

The former chambermaid, now wife to a knight, blushed. She felt appreciated under all the kindness handed to her by people she did not deserve by blood to converse with. Had she not met Merlynn, had Merlynn not come to _Camelot, _she would not know where she would have been. Dead, most likely. She opened her mouth to reply, but a knock at the door silenced her. "One moment."

She hurried over to the door and smiled politely at the woman standing at her doorstep. The woman was robust, pale, with a round face and laugh lines crinkling her eyes. "Gwen?" the voice - it was familiar.

It couldn't be... "_Mary?" _Gwen hadn't seen her since she was a child. Mary Howden and her husband John were old friends of her parents, who visited her and her father long ago, before his passing.

"I was told I might find you here," she said nervously.

"Mary!" Gwen happily tugged the older woman into her home, a bright smile illuminating her face. "What a wonderful surprise!"

Mary noticed Merlynn in the room, who grinned warmly at her, and stopped with a slight frown. "I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, no, not at all," the servant assured. "I'm Merlynn."

"What brings you to Camelot?" Gwen asked, curious.

"I don't want to trouble you, Gwen," Mary replied, eyes watering. "John and I, I- I know we haven't seen you for many years, but...there was no one else we could turn to."

She frowned as fear took over the woman she had known since the age of five, now worried for the safety of her friends. Gwen had never seen her so terrifed in her life. "What is it?" she took her hands with a comforting squeeze.

"Just...we're just so scared," she sobbed.

"Oh, Mary..." she drew her into her arms.

Merlynn watched the two for a moment, before she headed toward the door. "I'll go tell the king you'll be having a meeting with him."

"Oh, no - I - I couldn't -"

"Nonsense. Whatever this is, it may cause a threat to his people. Arthur cares more about the safety of his people than anything. Besides, I'm very close to the King."

**[][][][][][]**

It hadn't taken long for Arthur to cave. A few minutes of prodding and begging for him to have audience with Mary, the villager that was close with Gwen. He was tired, the thoughts of a traitor in his midst was enough for him

It had only taken about two minutes of prodding and begging for Arthur to finally accept Merlynn's demand to have audience with Mary. He had been very tired, so he wasn't in the best of negotiating moods. But, at the mention of danger, he had shot up in bed and dressed, ordering her to collect Gwen and the woman to his chambers.

Moments later, Gwen and Mary were in his room and seated at his table. His servant was not among them, as she had to attend to her duties as the physician's assistant. Arthur listened attentively to the older woman as she spoke about where she dwelled and who she was; when she had finished, he leaned on the back of his chair, arms dangling over the front.

"So you live in Longstead in the Fiore Mountains?" he questioned.

She nodded, head bowed in respect for her King. "That's right, sire. Our village, we're blighted by a sickness. Three good men it has taken now." Mary took another shaky breath. "We have no physician, Sire. It is beyond our understanding."

"I see." His gaze flickered over to Gwen, who returned it sadly, before returning his attention to Mary.

"Forgive me. I have no right to bring such a small matter before the King," she said, swallowing.

"You have every right," Arthur assured and took a seat on the chair he'd previously been leaning on, instead resting his arms on his table. "It's my responsibility to protect the people of this kingdom, whoever they may be."

Mary stared at him in amazement and awe. "You'll help us?"

"I'll do whatever I can."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn sometimes felt that, if she didn't have magic, she'd remain in Camelot as the physician's assistant until her dying day. Which, considering the death toll in Camelot - what it _would _have been had she not stopped that witch all those years ago - would not be very far away. It was what she did when she wasn't making sure Arthur was not dead or being plotted against.

She pressed the damp cloth against Gaius' current patient's forehead, grimacing at the thick sheen of sweat that covered the sun-kissed skin. A virus was going around, one that make the victim light-headed, sweaty and nauseous. Lancelot had been affected; he groaned beneath her touch. She pressed a kiss to his cheek comfortingly. Merlynn faintly listened to Arthur question Gaius about if he was able to travel to Longstead to care for the recent brush of illness there, while he brewed up potions for the long list of patients that required them.

"This is the forth case of sweating sickness I've seen today. In normal circumstances, I'd be happy to travel to this village to investigate, but -" Gaius sighed and referred to Lancelot.

"Of course," Arthur said. "I understand."

He glanced over to his pupil and suddenly had a thought. "Might I make a suggestion, sire? Why not send Merlynn in my place?"

"Merlynn?" Arthur and Merlynn echoed in confusion. She may have a bit of talent in the art of healing and alchemy, but she wasn't as skilled as Gaius.

"She has a lot of knowledge of the healing arts," Gaius remarked. "If the diagnosis is straightforward, she can prescribe a remedy, I'm sure."

"And what if it isn't?" Arthur rebuked. The servant sent him an affronted look - _thanks for having trust in me, _she scoffed.

"Then she can come back to Camelot and bring her findings to me," he stated simply. "She's capable of much more than you can imagine, Sire."

Merlynn grinned at the physician. "Thank you, Gaius." He returned it with a warm smile.

"Do you really think she can do the job properly? I mean, she has no experience as a practicing physician," Arthur argued. Of course he loved Merlynn, entrusted her with his life, but this was different. This was not him, nor the people they held dear, but a whole village that _depended _upon a professional, not to mention skilled, physician. It was a disease, a virus, something she did not have much knowledge in. He was only thinking logically; what if she miscalculated, or did something incorrect?

"I have complete and utter faith in her, sire."

**Later.**

She studied. As much as she loved Gaius for having such faith in her, a small part of her wished he hadn't suggested it. Merlynn loved to learn, but studying was something she'd prefer to avoid if she had the chance. It was as though she was preparing for a final exam in which the result would name her a legal and practicing physician; she hated it. She felt frustration creep into her mind as the words began to blur together into one dark mass of ink and a painful throb began in her left temple. Merlynn was reading one of Gaius' self-written novels about medicine and, despite his highly competent and easy-to-read handwriting, staring at it too long made her vision fail.

"Gaius, can I have a break now?" she whined.

"I never forced you to read nearly every single novel I have in here, Merlynn," he pointed out. Merlynn groaned and slammed her head down onto the thick book. "Don't ruin the book, please." He emitted a wistful sigh. "You would have never even touched these pages five years ago."

Merlynn scoffed. "Yeah, well I'm not exactly willing. You're the one who suggested I go all the way over the Fiore Mountains to Longstead."

"Well, do you not want to go?"

"That's not it, I -" she sighed. "I just don't think I can go there and be the physician they need. My talent is magic, not medicine." She waved the book at him with a pointed look.

Gaius smiled. "I know you can do this. You've worked with and for me for many years, Merlynn, and, while it may take a while to sink in, you are quite a natural at it. Must be your renowned compassion for others," he mused.

"I just do what you tell me to do," she told him weakly. "I hardly ever make the decisions for myself. I always ask you if it's correct."

"You're a naturally curious person," he retorted.

"_So? _That doesn't mean I'm going to be able to discover what is effecting these poor people!" Merlynn felt like an impatient child, pressing her fist into her cheek and groaning in irritation.

"I put my life in your hands every day, Merlynn, as does Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot and all of Camelot, though some might not know it," Gaius said, taking a seat across from her. He set a plate of food down in the space her book had previously occupied; she immediately began to chew down the bread and chicken. "You're the one who holds the fate of this kingdom in the balance."

"Yeah, but that is different, Gaius. That is my destiny, something I've been forced into. _This _requires a lifetime of learning and studying, and -"

"Intelligence, courage, compassion. All the things _I know _you possess." Merlynn scoffed, but couldn't help but smile. "As I told Arthur, I have complete and utter faith in you."

**[][][][][][]**

As she packed for the journey the next morning, she noticed a definite tremor in her fingers. Merlynn tried to remain confident - a physician never doubts their abilities, as Gaius had once said - but she couldn't help but have a small flicker of apprehension lower whatever self-esteem she had for Longstead. What if something went wrong? She was a intermediate at best when it came to deducing symptoms, but she was usually irrational, reckless...she'd misinterpreted a disease once or twice.

Gaius quietly entered her bedchamber. In his hands was his medicine bag; it was medium sized, with the exterior as hard as a walnut and shaped as such, with a leather strap that could be transported by the shoulder. "Merlynn. Before you go, you'll need this."

Her eyes widened in shock. _He was giving her his medicine bag? _It didn't seem plausable; he needed it, for his patients inside Camelot. "Oh," she said softly. "I can't take that, Gaius. That's _your _medicine bag."

"Don't worry. I've got plenty of spare supplies." The physician held it out to her with another warm smile.

Merlynn took it gratefully, thumb running over the smooth exterior of the lid. "Thank you, Gaius."

"Are you ready?"

_No. _"I guess."

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur was not allowed to go. The argument had taken up the majority of the morning as she planned to set out before lunch toward the village of Longstead. There was no real reason as to why he could tag along; it was originally her, Gwen, Mary and the knights. Excluding Arthur and, of course, Lancelot. She had deduced that he was feeling a bit left out - so, she told him so.

"I am not!" he scoffed. "I'm just worried for your's and Gwen's safety."

"So four highly skilled knights, one woman who can wield a sword very well - who also happened to beat your arse - and another who can do so competently can't survive without you there?" she stated with a raised brow.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"You're not coming," Merlynn told him.

"Who are you to give me orders! I am the King of Camelot," he sputtered.

The knights grinned at each other and watched the couple argue before them, hiding their snickers, while Gwen shrugged toward Mary. The farmwife looked scandalised and concerned with the attitude the servant was showing her king but, at the look that her old friend gave her, soon realised that it was a regular occurance.

"And as king you should remain in your kingdom to look after your people. I'll be fine," she assured. "You know this. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. Besides, all I'm doing is looking over these people, deciding what the sickness is, and coming back to Gaius to figure it a little more if I have trouble." Merlynn squeezed his hand for a brief moment; he frowned. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry."

"I love you," he said softly, wishing he could kiss her right before she left. Merlynn grinned, leaned forward and pecked his cheek. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I love you, too." She hurried over to her horse - which was, in every sense of the word, _her horse _- and kicked off out the gates after the others, who had begun to head out during their argument.

**[][][][][][]**

Villagers gathered as the troupe arrived in the small village. Merlynn was fondly reminded of Ealdor; a small-knit community who branched together as a unit. They thrived on love and shared their collections of food. _Just like Ealdor. _She couldn't help but smile softly as they all stopped their horses.

Mary dismounted and was almost immediately drawn into the arms of - what she guessed - was her husband, John. Merlynn glanced over at Gwen to see that she was already being helped off her horse by her brother, who made sure she did not slip and fall into the mud. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at the protective nature of Elyan and prepared to dismount herself, but there was a sharp tap on her thigh.

Brown met blue. "Are you going to get off that horse anytime soon, Merlynn?" Gwaine grinned.

"Yes," she retorted.

"Let me help you," he offered. Before she could decline, he had already begun to wrap his arm around her waist and tugged her off the horse. When her feet hit the ground, Merlynn stumbled slightly; his grip tightened to keep her grounded. "You all right there, Princess?"

Merlynn shoved his arm away from her with a reproachful sneer, smacking his arm. "Would you stop that?" she growled.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

She scoffed, but did not reply. Instead, she focused her attention to Gwen, who had hurried over to John to hug him. She hadn't ever heard of the couple, or the village, so she wondered how long ago they had spoken.

"It's good to see you. We came as quickly as we could," she said.

"Words cannot express our gratitude, Gwen." John glanced up at the group, and frowned. "Where's Gaius?"

Merlynn stepped forward with her medicine bag and an apologetic expression gracing her features. "I'm sorry. He was needed in Camelot, but I will help in any way that I can."

He ignored the pale girl with hopeful eyes and turned his gaze to Gwen. John looked frustrated, angry even that Gaius was not among them. "We're living in fear for our lives. We need a skilled physician, not a _girl," _he spat the word out, like it was poison.

Elyan, with a fierce glare that surprised her, touched Merlynn's shoulder and took a defensive position slightly ahead. "Her name is Merlynn," he barked. Merlynn smiled thankfully.

"She was appointed acting physician by King Arthur himself," Gwen lied.

After a moment of eying the woman in men's clothing, John sighed with a regretful nod toward her. Merlynn tried not to look too giddy or excited as she held up the medicine bag that settled comfortably at her right hip. "Where have you placed the patients?"

John begrudgingly motioned to a barn to the right of them, slightly out of line with the rest of the village. Merlynn and Gwen followed him over to it; she was, out of all of them, the most trusted with her abilities - as she was the only person who knew about her magic, of course. The _'physician' _entered the barn and made her way over to the first patient.

He was a man, middle-aged, healthy. As she looked around the temporary ward, she noted that they were all men. Her eyes flickered over to Gwen, who nodded. She'd noticed it too. Merlynn popped the latch of the medicine bag and searched through the contents. It was a second nature as she found the small mirror with ease and hovered it near his nostrils.

A moment later, she drew it away from the patient and held it up to her face. There was a small, condensed puff of air on the mirror. "They're alive, but only just." Merlynn turned her gaze to John. "How long have they been like this?" Her voice was confident, stern, inquisitive, just as Gaius' was when he was asking questions.

"Two or three days. We've tried to feed them, keep them warm, but nothing seems to make any difference," John answered.

"And you've no idea what happened to them?" Gwen asked.

"No," he said with a shrug, a sad look in his eyes. "It just strikes suddenly, without warning." John glanced at the supposed physician, who was strangely silent as she stared at each one of the patients in the barn.

"Well, we need to stimulate the blood flow," Merlynn said, staring at the other woman in the room, handing her the ingredients. "Poultice of betulial should work, and a tincture of belladonna to stimulate the heart." Gwen nodded at her instructions; she could see the stern, calculating look in her eyes, and knew not to speak up or argue. She wouldn't in the first place, regardless of anyone's lack of faith in her.

"Will it kill them? Will it...bring them back?" John asked hesitantly.

"Let's see what the morning brings," she replied. "Right now we need hot water and plenty of blankets." Gwen and John hurried off to complete her orders. When they were completely out of sight, Merlynn turned to the second patient and pressed her hand into his chest. "_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare!" _

She felt her magic flow into the man, trickling in like water from her fingertips, she she also felt _it. _A strange, _unfamiliar_ magical signature on the body that rejected any other sort of power. She stood straighter and frowned; she needed to tell Gwen.

**Later.**

Merlynn spent the majority of that evening alone, spending the night tending to the two men. She could not use her magic to heal them, which she'd hoped would be an option when she arrived, so she had to wrack her brain for the basic skills of a physician to discover if she could cure them. It was a curse, a _spell - _magic was at hand.

"God, I sound like Uther," she groaned to , it was not Morgana. Merlynn would have sensed it if it had. She wondered if the woman ever felt the same when she came across a magical object; she seemed to be the only one who noticed it.

Gwen had long since retired to bed, quite reluctantly as she wished to help Merlynn out. It was a strange habit for the former chambermaid, to want to be involved, but it was something that she had come to accept as the years went on.

Now, Merlynn was alone in the temporary ward and was beginning to feel the familiar whirr of exhaustion creep into her mind. She read through the notes she had written over the course of the night; again, the words were slowly began to form a black blur as her eyes drooped. "Damn it," she whispered, rubbing at her eyes. "Stay awake, Merlynn."

A strange hissing sound from outside alerted her senses. She froze where she sat and glanced toward the window (which was a square cut in the barn and barred by three cylinders of wood), where she noticed a black figure cross the bluish-white glimmer of the moonlight. Merlynn crept over to the door and picked the nearest weapon which, she didn't register until she'd left the confines of the barn, happened to be a fishing rod.

She listened for the noise again. It abruptly stopped. Merlynn released a tense, shaky breath and tried to calm her racing heart at the thought of being attacked, and turned the corner into the pathways of the village. She'd amost crashed into Gwaine, who had been heading in the opposite direction. Merlynn might have screamed, had not the shock froze her so much that not even a comprehensible sound left her lips for a moment or two. When sense finally returned to her, she used the movement in her body to slap Gwaine silly with the fishing rod.

"Gwaine!" she whisper-screamed.

"Sorry," he grinned. "Call of nature."

"I could've killed you!" Merlynn said, smacking his arm with her hand this time.

He raised his eyebrow at the object in her hand. "With the fishing rod?"

She scoffed. "These _can _be dangerous you know. I mean, if I whacked you in a dangerous place, o - or poked you in the eye!" she sputtered in defence.

"With the fishing rod?" he echoed, sounding just as dubious as before. "'Sir Gwaine was slain...with a fishing rod?'" She couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "That's the stuff of the legends, eh?"

"Yeah..."

"What did you think was out here?" he questioned, suddenly curious.

Merlynn shrugged. In truth, not even she knew. "No idea. I heard _something _- which was, as I found out, you peeing - and decided to go investigate."

"This sickness and exhaustion has made you paranoid. Get some sleep, Merlynn. It'll do you good," Gwaine told her and headed off to the hut that the people had set out for the knights on their visit.

The hissing returned, but she could see nothing. Whatever the noise was, she now realised, it certainly wasn't Gwaine urinating. That was for sure. Merlynn sighed and decided to heed his words and go to her temporary cot for the rest of the evening. She could still feel it though, almost as though it was at the corner of her eye; a place she couldn't see, but knew it was there. A dark presence followed her all the way to her cot and seemed to linger by her bedside until morning.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn had hoped that, perhaps, with the belladonna and belutial would at least fix their comatose state and alleviate blood flow, but obviously she'd been monumentally wrong. She felt at the men's chests and throats, desperately hoping that there would be a strong heartbeat and steady breathing; but, there was nothing. Horrified, she pressed harder, and was relieved (and disappointed) to find a faint throb that barely passed through their veins. It hadn't worked.

"They're getting worse," she muttered to Gwen. "I can barely feel a pulse." Merlynn knew that it was John who entered long before he asked about the condition of the two men. She sighed mournfully and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, before she turned to face the man who still stared at her with doubt. "I'm afraid the treatments have had no effect."

"You mean they're dying," he spat.

_Intelligence, courage...compassion - _she was feeling the latter of the three emotions strongly. It was the emotion that constantly weighed her down, as even Kilgharrah agreed that it was her biggest weakness. She nodded. "I'm sorry. There's something at work here that I don't understand." The last statement was a lie. Merlynn couldn't bluntly make it noticeable that she could sense magic just by touch alone.

"Are you suggesting sorcery?" John questioned.

"Yes," she said.

"I feared as much," he remarked. "The other night, when I found Aldref, I felt a...a presence. An evil in the air."

Merlynn had felt it, too. She knew then that her suspicions were confirmed. She turned to Gwen with wide eyes. "We need to get back to Gaius. _Now. _Only he can explain this."

**[][][][][][]**

The troupe had set off to Camelot in only minutes at Merlynn's orders, with the promise that they would return within the next two days with a way to cure the men of the illness. Merlynn only hoped that no other villagers would be affected by it before they returned. She had absolutely no _clue _what the creature - or person - it could be, but knew that Gaius (or Kilgharrah) could help her figure it out.

As they made their way through the forest, delving deeper and deeper into the thick brushes and tall trees toward Camelot, Leon reaised his hand to call for a stop. He had the most experience at being a knight, so he was named unofficial leader while Arthur was not among them. He smelt the harsh, familiar scent of burning wood long before he could see the white-ish smoke rise from the bottom of a small hill.

"Dismount and muzzle your horses," he ordered quietly. "Not a sound, any of you." He specifically eyed Gwen, who was - technically - new to the whole experience.

On their toes, they listened to his instruction and crept closer to the edge of the ditch, where they all peeked over to see men surrounding a campfire. Merlynn knew who they were just by their clothes alone.

"Bandits," she whispered.

Elyan nodded. "Looks like it."

"We'll skirt their camp. With any luck, we'll reach the plain unnoticed," Leon suggested, just as silently as before.

Gwaine noticed in the distance, not too far away from the camp, a girl being shoved around a group of leering bandits who took pleasure in her fear - like predators circling their prey. "Over there," he growled, vision red with anger. He drew his sword and leapt down to the bandits.

The other knights and Merlynn joined the fight. They were truly a team; left and right, the soldiers of Camelot struck, parried and fought against the men who were disadvantaged by the element of surprise. Gwen remained at the top of the hill, hidden by the thick mangroves and bushes. She did not have the immense skill or equipment to fight off a group of _bandits. _She watched as one very large, bulky man charged at Merlynn and gasped in fear of her being hurt before her eyes and not able to do a thing.

Merlynn simply grinned and sent her fist flying across the bandit's face. Gwen muffled a horrified gasp as the man's head snapped at an impossible angle. As he collapsed, his face mangled, Merlynn glanced up at her with gold eyes. She winked. Gwen swallowed the bile that had begun to creep up in her throat at the sight of the dead bandit.

The rest fled, the ones who could get away in time.

"Over here!" Percival called. The group hurried over to the location of his voice, where he sat against a tree, muscular arms cradling the girl from before. She was now unconscious, pale, almost unhealthily so. "Looks like we're too late," he said sadly, fearing the worst.

Merlynn glanced at her for a moment; despite her still appearance, he could see the gentle throb of a heartbeat against her throat. She shook her head. "No, she's -" she made to touch her, but she woke with a terrifyingly high-pitched squeal that echoed through the trees. She jumped back in shock, accidently knocking into Elyan's knees. He put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Hey," Percival shushed, voice gentle and soft. "Hey, it's all right. It's all right." Gwen crouched next to them. The girl settled down as he loosened his grip on her slightly, hand running down her face once to soothe her. "We're knights of Camelot. You're safe now. You're safe."

"Here," Gwen offered, reaching over to untie the girl's bonds. She squirmed restlessly, as though afraid of her. "My name is Gwen. What's yours?" She finished taking off the thick bonds across her wrist.

Merlynn noted the dark purple bruises that graced the girl's unnaturally pale skin and began to search through her medicine bag in search for some bandages and creams to dull the pain.

"Lamia," the girl said shakily. "My name's Lamia."

"What happened to you, Lamia?" Gwen asked, careful not to upset her too much or frighten her.

"I was travelling home and the bandits took me." Lamia sobbed and pressed herself into Percival's embrace.

"Your hands," Merlynn observed, hand stretched out to help her. "Did they do this to you?"

The strange girl recoiled from her touch, desperately trying to get away from her, wide, fearing eyes glaring into hers. Leon reached down and put a hand - none too gently - on her shoulder, squeezing harder than necessary to stop her. Merlynn emitted a hiss of pain; he seemingly ignored it and removed the hand to softly touch Lamia's arm.

"Are you strong enough to ride?" he questioned. She only looked up at him, staring at Leon with big, mesmerisingly grey eyes. "Then let's get out of here. Before they return."

**[][][][][][]**

Since the group was one horse short, Leon decided that they would trek through the forest on foot in search of some suitable camping grounds. He did not want to cause attention to themselves at the sounds of the horses' hooves. Lamia was placed on Percival's horse; he seemed a bit _too _protective of her, Merlynnn noted with curiousity. Surely he did not fall in love at first sight?

None of the knights had spoken to her since saving Lamia. Not even a tease nor a smile her way. She hadn't done a thing wrong; she was sure of that. Gwen had continuously sent her worried looks, but she simply responded with a smile of reassurance. She did not understand her concern - she wasn't around the boys as much as she was.

"We'll be safe here till the morning," Leon declared.

Merlynn tied her horse to a tree. She was curious about Lamia. Why did she not like her? As Percival tied his reins around a separate tree, she reached her hand out to the pale woman with a kind smile. "Here," she offered.

Lamia recoiled with a terrified gasp. Merlynn hadn't expected Percival's reaction to it until his hand shot out and shoved her away forcefully; had Gwen not caught her around the torso, she would have fallen. The two women gazed at him in shock at his actions.

The glare she received was not one she had ever seen from him, nor did she wish to see it again. "Get away from her, Merlynn," Percival growled low in his throat. His other hand went to the hilt of his weapon. Merlynn unintentionally gripped her friend's hand; she had never been terrified of the gentle giant before, for he'd always been so nice and kind to her. _His little sister, _as he'd always said. But now, he stared at her with a look of hate, as though she was scum of the earth. He disconnected the look only to lift Lamia into his arms and cradle her against his chest. "And stay away," he warned finally.

Percival stormed off with Lamia. When he was finally at a safe distance, Merlynn released the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Quick, shaky pants left her mouth from the sudden fear that coursed through her veins. She had thought that perhaps the knight would strike her. Her hand cupped her mouth as she tried to control herself.

"Merlynn, he didn't mean it," Gwen assured lowly, but it fell to deaf ears. "They're just tired, that's all."

Her voice was muffled by the focus Merlynn had on Percival. Her eyes never left him, not even when he sent her another chilling glare. She didn't like - nor did she understand - why he was acting in such a way toward _her, _especially due to a woman they had known for only a few hours. Merlynn could not possibly find a time in which she'd said something to offend, or upset him.

There was a feeling in her chest; it was strange, off. Like she was being crushed, compressed by a heavy weight settling over her. It left an odd, unpleasant taste in her mouth; like sulphur.

**[][][][][][]**

He had mused on the same question over and over since they left: why hadn't he gone? Because he lost the argument with Merlynn. Despite that she had made valid - and accurate - assumptions, Arthur shouldn't have listened to her.

It had been two days since the knights, Merlynn, Gwen and the village-wife Mary set off to Longstead; they (more specifically, _she) _were supposed to have returned by now, safe and sound, to inform Gaius about the disease. But, there hadn't been a single sighting. Not even a messenger had come to tell him about it.

Arthur was so worried. A cold terror washed over him on the morning of the second day. Different scenarios, each worst than the last, played through his mind like a constant, horrifying tune. He stood before Agravaine and Gaius, his two most trusted men in Camelot, in the Council Chamber, clammy palms pressed flat against the impossibly cold table.

"It's been two days," he declared. "They should be back by now."

"There must be some delay at Longstead, Sire," Agravaine suggested softly, arms propped up by the back of the chair.

Arthur stubbornly shook his head; he wasn't going to believe - wasn't going to _accept _- that. The thought had once crossed his mind before the nightmares had begun to plague his mind every waking moment. "If there was a delay, they would have sent word," he argued.

"Then it must be the bridge is down at Brekfer River," he replied.

"No, I already checked." He wasn't sure why he'd asked for council with them in the first place, his angered, worried mind spat. He was already one step ahead of his uncle. "Patrol passed through there yesterday."

"Well, should I send some scouts out to search for them?" Agravaine offered.

Instead of responding, Arthur turned his attention to the physician, who had remained silent up until this point. "Gaius, is your work done here?"

"Yes, Sire," he replied. They shared a look; both had the same thoughts on their minds. Worry. "I'm satisfied the sweating sickness is all but passed."

He nodded in affirmation. "Then we leave for Longstead at first light."

**[][][][][][]**

Gwen was wary of the girl, as it was Merlynn who planted the seed in her mind. It was the way that Lamia acted around anyone female, as though they were the enemy. In a situation of kidnap by bandits, Gwen would have _depended _on female company. Merlynn didn't trust her; therefore, neither did she - at least, she did not feel comfortable around Lamia. She had long since realised that trusting in Merlynn's instincts were a good way to keep alive.

"Would you -" she had been attempting to hand Lamia a bowl of soup, but she simply flinched away in fright. Gwen smiled hesitantly and placed it on the fire-pit rocks nearby. As she made her way back to Merlynn, she noticed that the girl could not stop staring at Lamia with narrowed, dark eyes. "She still won't eat," she remarked in pity. "No appetite at all. Poor girl."

"Mm, tragic," she agreed, but her voice didn't have the emotion to match the sentiment.

Merlynn had been subject to viewing a near-kiss between the girl in the tattered dress and Percival; in short, she was concerned for, not only his feelings, but for _him _as a person. Perhaps he was getting too attached to Lamia; she, too, had experienced of becoming a bit too close to someone she'd only known for a few hours. _Freya. _Lamia was different, though, she told herself. Merlynn had trusted Freya, but she could find nothing but suspicion and anger for the 'poor' girl who already seemed so comfortable around the knights.

She hated Merlynn. That was obvious enough; if not for the fear she had every moment she came near her, or the sparse glances she would send her every once a while. Now, Percival seemed to hate her too because of that, which she realised when he refused to talk to her.

"Pack your bags. We ride east with the rising sun," Leon declared.

She frowned. "Wait...east? Camelot lies west of here," Merlynn pointed out.

"Lamia has asked that we take her home," Elyan told her.

"No, we need to get Gaius," she argued.

Gwaine scoffed. "Gaius can wait." The knights all stood, defiant and intimidating, against the seated form of Merlynn. They were all glaring at her; but, she would not ignore the task at hand.

"We were sent to help the people of Longstead," Merlynn said, standing and crossing her arms over her chest. "Their lives depend on us."

Leon finished taking down his knight's coat from the haphazard tent he had made for himself, and turned his head to glare at her. Again, she was surprised and no less frightened by the ferocity of his stare. Gwen was even shocked. "You _dare _to question our judgement?" he roared. "You are not a knight! You're not even a physician! You're nothing but a servant! In fact, you are even below the right of a servant - a King's whore." She shrunk back, feeling unwanted tears fill her eyes. "Come on." He forcefully shoved his cape into her arms.

Gwen gaped at the behaviour of the former noble knight and rushed over to them to continue the argument. "Please! Listen. Merlynn's right, we have to get back to -!"

"Stay out of this, Gwen," Elyan ordered. "It's none of your business."

She was surprised, hurt and confused, but she could only imagine how Merlynn was feeling. They were usually so sweet and kind to all, especially the two women, but now they were cruel and rude. Gwen watched as the knights all helped Lamia and coddled her the entire way to the horses, and promptly scoffed in disbelief.

Despite her tears, the ache in her chest that never seemed to go away since being shoved by Percival, Merlynn had her suspicions that something wasn't all that _good _and innocent about Lamia. She felt Gwen's arms wrap around her, and she fell into the warm embrace.

"I don't know what's going on, but we'll figure it out. Together," her closest friend whispered into her hair.

**Later.**

They had set up camp again.

_'King's whore.' _The words were branded in her mind; was that all she was. The private whore to the King? Was it the one thing that everyone thought of when they saw her? The people of Camelot were nice, mainly to face, but she had an itch that the whole of the kingdom were gossipers; perhaps the word had gotten around, or someone had begun the insult.

No longer Merlynn, the servant, or Merlynn, the keeper to the king... but Merlynn, the _King's whore. _

"Merlynn, stop thinking like that," Gwen soothed. She could see the emotions passing across her dear friend's face, along with the fresh tears that were already building in her blue eyes as they gazed into the distance.

Merlynn blinked out of her stupor and turned her attention to her; she was thinking too much into it. Leon just wasn't himself, _right? _"I - I'm fine, Gwen."

"You're not. Leon -" she sighed. "I'm not really sure _why _he said it, but I know he didn't mean it."

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" she asked, voice soft. Her gaze flickered up to the aforementioned knight, who seemed to completely ignore her. They all were. "The way they're all looking at me, or not looking at me? It's like they hate me. I haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

Leon made his way over to Lamia, waterskin in hand, a silly smile gracing his lips. Gwaine suddenly intercepted him and stole the waterskin; he began to hurry over to her, but was shoved.

"Why don't you watch what you're doing?" Leon snapped.

The other man returned the shove and the glare. "Why don't you watch your damn tongue?" Gwaine barked.

"You'd do well to learn some manners," he rebuked.

"Nothing I can learn from you, Leon." He shoved him once again.

Merlynn and Gwen quickly turned their attention to the pair who were slowly becoming angrier with every passing moment. Chests heaving, muscles tensing, they reminded her of two alpha males of the pack fighting for the female. It was very relevant to the scene, she soon realised as Leon rammed his chest into Gwaine's.

"We'll see about that."

In retaliation, the rogue knight drew his sword and poised it at him. The two men stand in one place, trading thrusts and parries of their weapons; it wasn't like training. That was the first thing Merlynn noticed. In training, they weren't trying to kill each other. In this fight, in this moment, it was the complete opposite. There was no teasing in their eyes, but cold competition; first to draw blood, first to die.

"That's enough!" she screamed out. Merlynn had long ago dubbed herself to be the motherly figure of the troupe, which included keeping them in order. It was another one of her many jobs in life. "What has gotten into the both of you?"

They didn't listen to her. In fact, they barely registered anyone else but themselves. It was an animalistic battle of strength. Percival and Elyan glanced at each other with a nod, before leaping forward to intervene the fight, which would soon turn bloody if they let it go too long. As Percival drew Leon away from the battle, Merlynn noticed the blood that was hurriedly staining the chainmail at his upper arm.

She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Oh, that's bloody fantastic." She hurried over to check the injury while he was still struggling in the arms of the bigger man.

"I'll get the medicine bag," Gwen said, rushing over to Firefoot to collect it.

Merlynn grabbed Leon by the scuff of his neck and began to lead him off away from the scene. For now, she didn't care that he hated her, or that he'd called her names that still made her terribly upset, because he was injured, and he needed her assistance.

"Come on."

* * *

><p><em>So, how did I do? Because, you know, I didn't really want to have it <em>exactly _the same, and, because of the much closer relationship Merlynn has with the knights, it would make what they say, or what they do, much more evil and hurtful than normal. You'll see especially in the next chapter. Haha. _

_I didn't get many views last _real _chapter (A Secret Sharer) and I was wondering - why? Like, not in the sad sense, or the bitchy sense, just in the curious George way that I am. _

_Anyways... Reviews!_

_Jayley: _It was funny, because I only put it in _after _I saw your review. Haha. And, when I did, I edited it so it looked like I had made it happen in the first place :P The Lancelot remake will be one of angst, confusion and total madness... it was really difficult, lol. Even I was going mad from it. So, hopefully, y'all will enjoy it when the time comes to post.

_AcklesAddict: _Yeah, they're coming to Australia soon, and I'm going with my best friend - who was the one that brainwashed me :S. Well, please, don't cry, but they will be double as mean as they were in the episode. I just thought it'd be better.

_SarahMDillon: _I have a plan for that sort of thing, so do not worry. All is figured out :)

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _Yeah, I've seen it. I hated the first couple of episodes, to be honest; I thought it was really boring, but now, I love it. Especially Monroe. I'm not sure, but I think I only watch it for the tales, and Monroe. Lol. Also, (the Thea/Leon fic) Leon does tend to fall into the background a bit, and he seemed to shine a lot in this episode, but otherwise he's just _there, _and I think that he deserves more than that - as do the other knights.

_Baelfire: _I know! I'm sorry. I never used to like them, then I was - in all literal sense - brainwashed... yeah... now, I have to love them. But, anyways, thank you so much! It wasn't my favourite, but I definitely loved this episode; I thought it was brilliant, the way they developed Morgana like that :) x And bahaha, sorry flatmate!

_Ahsilaa: _Soon. That's all I can give you. :)

_Ausday Rose: _Yeah, Merlynn loves to weasle her way in there. It's just the way that I perceive her, as someone who just wants to help everyone in any way that she can. And I'm glad you like the spin-offs :)

_My Name is Anon: _Thea was actually a name that I was going to use for another fanfiction; I almost called her Tess, because I was going to use _that _one for a Walking Dead ff, but yeah. Leon definitely needs someone! And, in my spin-off at the end of season 4, which'll have nothing to do with season 5, I think I might give some of the _other _knights a love interest too.

_don'tstopbelieving123: _Lol, yeah. I guess that's a way to put it: someone who just likes shipping people with your crush. Haha. I love it! Yeah, me too, don't worry. I guess she will; she's a shipper on the prowl.

_StarryNight359: _I think it will. Everyone seems to like her, and the person I paired her with, so you know, they might. She will be featured in the next episode, but only briefly. Kinda like a cameo.

_Dr34ming: _Then I'll be sure to write more in the upcoming chapters :)

_ariah23: _Yeah. Of course... only Merlynn would invade other people's personal lives in an attempt to better them...

_Infinite'x'me: _Thank you. That's really sweet of you to say :) xx

_I'll be sure to update next week! Thank you all for your support, and your reviews :) _


	91. Lamia: The Search

_Hey, guys. Another chapter for y'all! :) This is more _evil _than I would have made it, but oh well - I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy! Also, I didn't get One Direction tickets, so I was a bit unable to get into my 'writing vibe' but my sadness has gone and now I am alright. I'm going for the competition now! :P_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 95 - LAMIA.<strong>

Arthur had ridden into the small village with the intention of tearing it up from the roots until he found Merlynn, and the rest of the party. But, from the moment he had entered Longstead, the small village that seemed so homely, he knew she wasn't there. It was cold, and the air was stale. Merlynn wouldn't have been there, and the atmosphere was so off. So, he dismounted and began to call demands out to his knights.

"Spread out and speak to everyone," Arthur ordered his knights. He didn't have the absolute necessary patience to speak to the rest of the villagers. "Someone must know something."

The knights nodded and departed to follow the orders of the King. Agravaine hurried up to Arthur when he was alone. He immediately rounded on the older man, stern, but slightly desperate. "Did you speak to the village elder?" he asked.

Agravaine nodded. "It seems they left yesterday morning."

"Where are they headed?"

"Camelot, My Lord."

So many scenarios passed through his mind. His men dead, the women kidnapped; all of them kidnapped by ruffions, or slave traders; all dead. Arthur's eyes slid shut. Sometimes he wished Merlynn was a prim, stuck-up, girly princess who didn't want to get dirty - but, of course, he fell in love with the accident-prone, adventure-loving, compassionate servant girl. Who knew where they were?

"Something must've happened," he said.

"We can't go after them tonight," the Vice-Regent reminded him.

Arthur sighed begrudgingly. "Then we ride at dawn. See that the men are prepared."

"Sire," he bowed.

In the barn, Gaius surveyed the patients that his pupil had previously attended to. As always, he was proud of her ability; her prescription was textbook to a perfect 'T'. But, her method had taken no affect to the sickly bodies of the three young men that had been taken by an odd illness.

"They've been like this for four days?" the physician asked.

"And each day they grow weaker," John replied.

Gaius nodded. The belladonna and belutial should have worked perfectly - it was, he knew, what he would have administered to them. "Merlynn is right." The other man looked almost surprised. "This is no ordinary illness. There is sorcery at work here."

**[][][][][][]**

Even as she was stitching up a potentially fatal wound that could get infected if not treated properly, Leon was still sending her hateful glares. Merlynn rolled her eyes, but ignored the looks; in rebuttal, she'd used the largest needle possible - not entirely out of spite - and immediately had to deal with a struggling, groaning knight as she closed his injury.

"That needle's the size of a spear," he complained.

Merlynn did not reply, instead tearing the end of the string with her teeth. She sent him her own glare. He may have not been acting on his own regard, but the way he was looking at her, the things he'd said earlier, it had truly hurt her; even in her conscious thoughts she knew that she'd probably still be angry after they stopped the curse. "Sorry," she said sarcastically. "It's all I have."

"There," Gwen finished wrapping it with gauze. "Done."

"Thank you," he spat. Leon stood with a huff and tugged his tunic back on as he stormed away from them.

She took a seat across from the younger woman and reached over to take her hand, but she barely even noticed it, instead staring out at the others with suspicious, darkened eyes. "Leon and Gwaine never act like this," she said absently.

"Elyan's the same," Gwen whispered in agreement. "I hardly recognize him."

"I think it's something to do with her," Merlynn's hand barely moved toward the form of the girl who was smiling toward Gwaine. Her fists clenched; strangely enough, despite having suspicion that they were being forced under a love spell by Lamia, she felt an odd, barely there stab of a familiar emotion she dare not place. It was hate, an anger so deep at the obliviousness of the knights who were not so dimwitted, along with frustration at their behaviour.

Gwen was surprised. "_Lamia?" _

"The knights are like brothers. Yet, they fight and quarrel like foes?" She watched as Gwaine gently placed a blanket around Lamia's shoulders. "It started the exact moment we found her; along with their hate for me."

"But look at her. She's just a girl. How could she affect them this way?" she asked. Gwen noticed the look in her eyes. "Oh. You think she could have magic?"

"Yes. I don't know. But I do know that they're effected by something, and it's not spiced wine."

**[][][][][][]**

Gaius finished checking over the still-live man from the rubble in the forest. In the middle of a massacre stood a single cage, the door busted open, claw marks evident in the inner surface of it. He dreaded that the knights and the two women were near the creature that killed men for the joy of it; the knights would be slaughtered. The physician sighed and set down his equipment, before making his way inside the temporary room of his king.

He noted the stress lines, the evidence of a headache and exhaustion. Arthur was too young to be plagued by such things so heavily, to have the weight of so many on his shoulders. Then again, as was Merlynn.

"Any luck with the Southron?" Arthur asked as he caught sight of the physician with his medicine bag.

"I've done my best, sire," Gaius responded. "His condition is perilous, but he lives."

He sighed. "Was he able to tell us anything?" He was beyond desperate at this point; he feared that if they waited any longer, one of those he truly care about would be in danger - or dead.

"He is a slave trader, as you suspected. They were travelling south with a girl," he told the king.

"Did he say what happened to them?" he questioned with a frown.

Gaius took a seat, resting the medicine bag on his lap. "He claims they fell under some kind of spell. Quarrels and fights broke out among them. They began to suspect the girl of bewitching them. Seems they were right," he remarked.

"Why What happened?"

"The girl escaped and killed them all but him."

"How's that possible?" he asked dubiously. "She's just one girl."

"Not a girl, sire. A Lamia," Gaius corrected.

"A Lamia?"

"A creature of magic. In their wars with the ancient kings, the High Priestesses of the Old Religion took the blood from a girl and mingled it with that of a serpent," the physician said. "The creatures they created had ferocious powers. They could control the mind of a man, suck the life from him with a single embrace."

Arthur nodded in realisation. "Which is why none of the traders had a mark on them," he guessed.

"But the Lamia proved more deadly than their makers had ever imagined." Gaius could see the creatures from his books as a young training physician. Such beautiful women they chose to morph them into beasts of nature; they had no soul, or no care for anyone but themselves. "They could transform at will and become hideous monsters. And they kept on killing, sire. They would not stop," he finished solemnly.

"So this girl, this creature, is still out there somewhere." Where his friends and loved ones were, out in the forest, dead or alive, alone. _Without him. _

Gaius nodded. He, too, feared the worst. "I'm afraid so, Sire."

Arthur should have gone with them.

**[][][][][][]**

The forest seemed too bright on a day such as this. Merlynn could sense a cold presence in the humid air as she woke to the sun's glorious rays beaming down upon the travelling party. It was like a thin layer of ice over her skin, which chillingly reminded her of the Dorocha. She touched her arm, almost surprised to find warm flesh, tinged with brown from so much sun, beneath her skin.

"Elyan?" Percival shouted, when he realised the knight was no longer on guard and nowhere in sight.

"He was supposed to be on guard," Gwen said hurriedly, voice full of worry. "He should've woken us long before now. Elyan!"

"Elyan! Elyan!" Leon called. When there was no reply, he turned to the female beside him. "Gwen, stay with Lamia. The rest of you, come with me. Spread out."

The knights drew their swords and hurried off through the trees in search of their lost companion. Merlynn glanced at Gwen, silently asking if she was alright being left alone with a girl who could have done gods knows what to their friends. Gwen hesitantly nodded in consent. She took off, and she was alone with Lamia. The girl was by no means ugly, but she wasn't a particular diamond in the rough, she noted. So, she could not understand why the men were enamoured by her. Her pale eyes were smiling as she glanced at her; she evaded her gaze as best she could.

"Elyan!" Leon shouted again.

"Don't worry. They'll find your brother soon enough," her voice was cool and alluring.

Gwen didn't even turned toward the girl, instead her eyes searched the trees for her brother. She hoped he was alive and unharmed. Moments later, they returned with her unconscious brother, carried in Leon and Gwaine's arms. "Oh, g— Elyan! What happened to him?"

"I don't know. We found him like this," Leon told her and set him down.

As Merlynn returned, Gwen wrapped an arm around her and tugged her down so that her mouth pressed against her ear. She whispered, "She did this. I know she did."

"We need to get him back to Camelot now," Merlynn declared, ignoring her rage.

Lamia stood; she couldn't have her toys leave her now. Not when she was so close to devouring them all. "I know this area. There's a castle not far from here. We could take shelter there. You—you could tend to your friend." Her wide grey eyes captured them into her enthralling power.

"Then lead the way."

Merlynn clenched her jaw and decided she'd had enough. No longer would she step back under the power of the knights; Elyan could be dead soon, and so he needed help. She would risk the consequence of an enchanted friend before she ever let a man die. Merlynn stormed over to the wretched beast. "We don't need shelter, thank you, you monsterous creature. I know you did this!" her voice rose.

Lamia flinched back with a gasp, but she did not look terrified. In fact, she look smug as a thick arm wrapped around Merlynn's throat from behind and she was harshly torn from the ground by her neck. She choked in Percival's grip. "You have _no _right to insult Lamia in such a way!" he roared as her hand pried at his arm in an attempt to free herself. "Apologise."

Gwen watched, horrified, as she saw her face redden, her mouth open and close as she struggled for breath. She was suffocating. "Stop this madness, all of you!" she cried out. She slapped at Percival's shoulder.

"Apologise!" he ordered, tightening his grip. He could barely even feel the abuse on his arm from the former chambermaid.

Merlynn choked out the apology and she was released from the grip. She fell to the forest floor before Lamia on her hands and knees, coughing and panting as she tried to get her breath back. Gwen gently brought her to her feet and winced at the already bruising skin; she would surely have a lasting mark there, for at least a week or so. Arthur would kill them when he found out, she thought to herself with a grimace.

"We need Gaius," she beseeched.

"You have no say in these matters!" Leon roared, angrily pointing a finger at them. "You come with us, or you stay here. It's up to you. Let's go."

Leon and Percival lifted Elyan and began to carry him off to the horses, while Gwaine took Lamia's hand and followed them. She saw the glare, but also the satisfaction in her gaze as she stared at the two defeated women.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, touching the sensitive skin of her neck.

Merlynn shook her head and winced. "No. I won't be alright until she's dead," she replied darkly and stormed off to her horse.

**Later.**

As the outsiders of the group, the two women decided to stay up back. The knights certainly didn't care as they much preferred to watch for Elyan and Lamia's welbeing, especially the latter. Merlynn absently rubbed at her throat, hissing in pain as she prodded discoloured and tender flesh. She needed to find a way to rid them of Lamia, and return to Arthur. Then, of course, she had to decide whether or not to tell him about what had transpired out in the forest.

"We could try reasoning with them or tell them Lamia's responsible for what's happening," Gwen suggested in low tones.

She scoffed. "They won't listen to reason. You've seen how they are." She motioned to her neck. "It's like they're under an enchantment."

"We have to do something!" she protested.

"Arthur's our only hope now. We've been gone too long, he must know something's wrong," Merlynn told her confidently.

"They'll never find us now. We're in the middle of nowhere," Gwen pointed out.

"We need to give him some help." She grimaced as she ripped the bottom of her new tunic; it produced a long, white rectangle riddled with mud. "He's going to kill me for that. He really liked this one." As they passed a tree, Merlynn quickly tied it to the branch and moved on, tearing off a fresh piece.

**[][][][][][]**

The Castle was an old, yet proud thing, remaining tall even though it continued to crumble into pitiful piles around it. The structure would have once been a magnificant sight to behold, but now one would gaze upon it in sadness. It was abandoned, Merlynn knew. If it was occupied, even by bandits, there would at least be a sign that it had been touched in the last few months, or so.

She should have expected that the knights would notice that no help would be had at the castle, but could not help but be disappointed to find them oblivious and doting upon each and every word of Lamia. Gwen swallowed thickly at the daunting size of the castle; one could get lost in a place so large, or perhaps it would fall on top of them and they would be lost to the world forever. But, she was not so terrified of Lamia anymore. She had been reassured that she would not be harmed, as Merlynn would protect her, so she did not feel as terrified as one would have been.

They all dismounted. Merlynn tied her's and Gwen's horses to a low branch, and took her hand. She had promised to protect her, and protect her she would. Gwen meant too much to her for her to die by such a pitiful creature such as Lamia.

A cave sat beneath the castle. Lead by Lamia, they entered, all wielding torches. The woman smiled brightly as she turned back to stare at Leon, who returned it dumbly. Lamia returned her attention to the front with a smirk; she had them eating out of the palm of her hand. Except the women, who were not as easy to fool. Women were usually killed off, so she had no need for them. What she liked were men, and the power they had curled within them, like a snake poised to strike. All it took was a kiss.

Merlynn, once again, ignored her conscience to take Percival to the side. Perhaps if she mentioned Eyan's safety, and the risk of going into an abandoned castle, he would consider returning to Camelot. "This is madness, Percival. Elyan needs help. You know nothing about this girl. You have no idea where she's taking you," she tried to explain in a hushed voice.

Percival tore his hand out of her grip and glared at Merlynn, looming menacingly over her. "You heard Sir Leon. We've no interest in your opinion. So keep your mouth shut, or I'll shut it for you." His eyes flickered down to her neck; he didn't look remorseful, only pleased. "Don't make me show you again the consequence of breaking respect." He continued on.

Merlynn managed to follow them after she'd regained her breath. She couldn't take much more of the abuse, though; she would fight until her knuckles were bloody, but if she was going nowhere, what else could she do?

As they delved deeper into the cave underneath the black castle, the lit torches suddenly blew out, washing darkness over them. There was a rustling from up front, then a patter of feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Leon asked.

Non-verbally, Merlynn lit her own torch with magic and brought it up to light Leon's. He was ungrateful, but sent her a nod. He hovered the torch on the path ahead and his eyes widened in panic as he noticed that Lamia was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Lamia?" the knights all stood to attention. "Lamia!"

They ran through the cave after her. Gwen was forced to keep up with Gwaine, as the two were carting her brother over their shoulders, but they were still lagging behind with Merlynn - she didn't care about Lamia. All she cared about was that they were running head-first into a trap and wouldn't realise it until Lamia was through with them. She found herself bumping into Gwen as the group stopped in a great hall. It would have been glorious, she noted, a fantastical sight that was lit by candlelight, with tables that spanned the whole chamber, food from the north and filled with laughter. It _would _have, had it not been strewn with a thousands of skeletons of soldiers, bandits, thieves... whoever Lamia could get her hands on.

At least, that was what Merlynn believed as she gazed upon the room in horror. "What is this place?"

"Whatever it is, it isn't safe. We need to find Lamia. She could be in danger," Leon stated in concern.

"We're the ones in danger, Leon," she snapped. Merlynn had had it with the men and their attitude under enchantment; the only way they would see Lamia's true nature is when they were on the cusp of death. "She's brought us here to - she's led us to a trap."

"That's a lie!" Percival shouted.

Gwaine eyed her angrily from where he stood with Gwen, as the two had Elyan's arms wrapped around their shoulders.

"She's poisoned your minds and you can't see -" she continued.

"Enough!" Leon spat.

"It was Lamia that attacked Elyan!" Merlynn insisted desperately.

Leon grabbed Merlynn. "I said enough!" He shoved her to the ground. "I've had it with your lies, Merlynn!"

"Please! My brother's hurt! We need to find him somewhere warm!" Gwen cried, attempting to keep Leon away from Merlynn before he killed her. From the ground, the dark-haired girl glared defiantly up at Leon, despite the slight ache in her back. She wasn't sure how many injuries she could take before Arthur would suspect; Leon was in danger. Not only from Lamia but, if he survived, from Arthur as well.

Leon, barely able to contain his blind rage, rushed out in search for Lamia. Percival and the others followed. Merlynn remained on the floor for a few moments to regain the feeling in her limbs and calm her racing heart. When she finally found them again, Gwaine and Gwen had set Elyan down in a small chamber laced with vines.

"I'll make us a fire," Gwaine said.

"Percival and I will search for Lamia," Leon declared. At the sight of Merlynn, he loomed close to her, snatching her chin in his grip. "You will stay here and you will do as Gwaine says. Do I make myself clear?"

She faintly heard the noise of the rogue knight crushing a wooden box as she replied, voice a low, angry drawl, "Crystal."

Gwen sat with her brother's head cradled on her lap as she stroked his rough head softly. What had Lamia done to him? she wondered. It was then that she thought of the possibility that Lamia had been the cause of the sickness in Longstead. Her eyes flickered up to Merlynn, to see her gazing coolly at Gwaine from across the fire. Gwen had never seen such a feeling in her eyes before, and became worried that she would force herself to be hurt again. She silently pleaded with her to stay quiet - but, she could understand that Merlynn was not such a person to _back down. _It was not in her nature, or else she would not have survived so many years of torture.

Merlynn did not like this new side to her. It was a darkness inside she wasn't familiar with. Of course, it had always been there, showing itself rarely on occasions of anger, or when in contact with her enemies, sometimes without even realising it. Perhaps she did have an evil to her - unlike Kilgharrah expected - much like how Morgana had a good to her, somewhere, deep inside.

"You need to know, Gwaine. Lamia does not care about you," she said, voice cold and strangely detached. Merlynn needed to get through to him; _compassion _and _empathy _would not help her now. "She's using you for something. Your life force. That's what happened to Elyan, and soon it'll happen to yo -"

Gwaine released a mighty battle cry and charged over the small fire to slam her against the wall. His hand whipped over her left cheek, and her head snapped to the side with a resounding cry. Merlynn wasn't sure if she'd ever been slapped before, _but it hurt. _Unwanted tears began to fill her eyes again at the fact that _Gwaine, _her best friend and someone who understood her better than she herself, had slapped her with hate in his eyes.

"_Stop lying!_" he roared. "You're so pathetic, just vying for our attention by accusing poor Lamia of being a monster. God, how could people care for a liar like yourself?"

"Look deep inside, you'll figure it out," she spat in return, cradling her pulsing cheek with a wince.

Gwaine let her crumple to the ground. "I'm going to get some firewood."

Merlynn noticed that Gwen was crying as she touched her brother's face. "Merlynn. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. How's Elyan?"

She sobbed, "We need to help him. H - he - he's dying."

"So are they," she said.

"I don't understand it," Gwen whispered. "Why have only the knights been enchanted? Why not us as well?"

Merlynn shrugged and ran her tongue over her split lip, hissing at the pain. "We're women?"

"Perhaps. But the way she looks at you, Merlynn...it's like you're the enemy," she remarked in confusion.

"She might know _what _I am?" Gwen's eyes widened. "She's obviously a creature of some sort. One of the evil kind, obviously. Only the innocent ones like me, Gwen. The others hate my guts because they are, of course, _evil." _

There was a distant yell. It was one of the knights, but which one, she wasn't sure. Merlynn scrambled to her feet. "Whatever you do, don't leave this room," she ordered and rushed out before Gwen could utter another word.

She searched through the halls, following the sounds of the familiar hissing she'd heard in Longstead. Whatever Lamia was - she had figured that she had a natural enchantment to her, obviously, as well as some sort of life-fore engulfing power - the sound was coming from her. As she turned a corner, she noticed the long hair and sighed in relief at the sight of Gwaine leaning against a nearby column.

"Gwaine?" she whispered. "_Gwaine?" _Merlynn touched his shoulder; he slumped limply onto her body, jaw slacked and unconscious. She sighed and softly removed his hair away from his face, running her thumb down his cheek as she supported his body. "I told you so."

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur had no stopped since leaving Longstead those two days ago. He searched tirelessly through every corner of the forest, it seemed. His knights and his uncle had realised that the young king was not going to give up hope, not until he at least found proof that they were alive; or dead. If one hair was out of place on Merlynn's head by this _creature, _this Lamia, he would slaughter her, and whoever had hurt her.

His eyes lit up at the sight of a piece of material tied on a thin tree branch. "Agravaine!" He tore it from the tree and felt it between his fingers; it was covered in mud, but it was still white, smooth and had a familiar feel to it - Merlynn.

"Sire?" Agrvaine lead his horse over to the King.

Arthur held up the scrap of her tunic. Her _new _tunic. He didn't care now, nor would he care ever. As long as she was safe. "It's Merlynn's."

Agravaine mused, "How can you be certain?"

"It's from her tunic. I'd know it anywhere. We must be close." Arthur galloped off into the distance.

Soon, a castle came into their sights from the hillside. Arthur could take his chances and search through there for her and his friends; they had to be somewhere. It was his only hope at this point.

**[][][][][][]**

She soon found Lamia crouched over Leon, lips pressed to his. An ethereal, light green, glimmering air transferred between the two - Leon's life force, Merlynn guessed.

"You won't find me such easy prey," Merlynn hissed.

Lamia removed herself from the knight and stood, standing unafraid and threatening above him. "Your magic holds no fear me. I could've killed you anytime I wished."

Her brow cocked. "Then…what are you waiting for?"

Her eyes were black slits surrounded by glimmering embers, reminding Merlynn of a cat, or a snake, and she hissed; the servant was tossed backwards. She grunted but managed to leverage her body up by her elbows. "_Þurhdrif hie ecg!" _she shouted. The sword by her side slid through the vulnerable flesh of Lamia's stomach. The girl collapsed with a grunt. Merlynn hurried over to Percival and checked his pulse, then did the same with Leon.

They were both alive.

Lamia suddenly hissed from the shadows. Merlynn jumped, surprised and, admittedly, slightly terrified, that she was still alive. Her eyes searched wildly through the darkness in search of green, reptilian eyes. But, instead, a tentacle shot out and smacked her side painfully. Lamia - well, what _used _to be Lamia - crawled out of the dark. In her place was a creature, an octopus - resembling monster with dozens of tentacles that moved on their own accord by it's sides.

"Oh my god," she whispered in horror. She swivled on her heel, and bolted out of the chamber.

Merlynn's eyes flashed gold and the ceiling collapsed on top of the Lamia-creature, hundreds of rocks and pieces of concrete squished her. Or, so she hoped. First a hiss, then a tentacle and, finally, the entire, slimy body burst out of the rubble with an angered shriek. So, she ran from the Lamia-creature. She did not know how to kill her - _it - _and that terrified her. All she could do was run for the time-being until she found a way to be rid of her, once and for all. She would worry about the knights later.

Back in the small chamber where she was hidden with her brother, Gwen could hear the sound loud and clearly. It sent a shiver through her body. Fearful, but determined to help her friend, she grabbed the sword beside her and decided to investigate. She found Merlynn running her way, almost tripping and sliding from the sheer force of each and every corner. Relief flooded her body. "Merlynn," she muttered, running toward her.

"Not now, Gwen!" she shouted. Gwen finally noted the fear, and the panic, on her face, as she was dragged in the opposite direction.

She glanced behind them, curious as to what they were running from, and saw a tentacled creature with green eyes pursuing them, squeezing itself through the tight corridors. Gwen gaped but allowed herself to be tugged along; she was suddenly shoved forward as a tentacle snapped out and wrapped around Merlynn's leg. With a quick pull, she was dragged across the floor toward the Lamia-creature's mouth, which gaped in preparation.

Merlynn was whipped around onto her back, painfully, and she groaned from the force of it. A razor sharp, thin stinger snapped out from a tentacle near it's mouth; it was transluscent, filled with an odd substance that she could not decipher due to the fact that it was looming close to her eye now.

"Get away from her!" Gwen bellowed. She charged forward and forcefully stabbed at the creature's stomach. The sword was thrown out of her hands and she was shoved to the ground by one of it's many tentacles. Her hand locked around Merlynn's for support as the two quickly slid backwards on the floor to try to avoid the tentacles and gaping jaw of the creature.

Her eyes flashed gold in preparation to use her magic, and - the Lamia-creature suddenly lurched forward with a strangled scream of agony and toppled to the women's feet. It revealed Arthur and two knights behind him, his body still poised in the throw of the spear. He stepped forward cautiously, eying the creature for any movement and sighed in relief when it didn't move. Then, he noticed the two women on the floor. Arthur opened his mouth to utter her name, but she was already ahead of him.

Merlynn scrambled to her feet and jumped into his arms. His warm, _safe _arms wrapped tight around her, his face buried in her neck. It was so good to have someone - besides Gwen, of course - who didn't hate her. She could barely surpress the urge to cry, but managed it as she realised that _crying _at a time like this was too girly, too weak. Arthur peppered kisses on her neck and shoulder, before he drew back and saw her smile.

"It's so good to see you," she breathed, then stretched up to kiss him.

When she had her feet placed back on the ground, Arthur pressed his forehead against hers, his grip tightening on her waist. "God, you have _got _to stop worrying me so much. I'll end up dying from a heart attack soon."

Gwen chuckled from the floor. "You carry on. Don't worry about me." The couple bashfully parted to lift their friend to her feet; she hugged the both of them tightly. "Thank you _so _much, Arthur. We would have died."

"I know," he agreed.

Merlynn slapped his shoulder. "We need to get the knights out. They're all unconscious."

**[][][][][][]**

Another day was spent in Longstead so Gaius could heal the knights from whatever injuries they had gained from the Lamia. It was not as though Merlynn did not like the small village, but she wanted to return home as soon as possible and sleep. She steered clear of the barn; she wasn't ready to face the nights, nor did she want to. Even if she _did, _Arthur would not allow it, as he wanted her to be with him for the night in his temporary chambers. He decided to clean her wounds up himself, considering Gaius was busy with the knights.

He was beginning to get suspicious, especially about the long reddish-purple bruise that spanned her throat, she could tell. But, she remained silent; she didn't want him to go crazy and slaughter them - which, she knew, he would. "How did you get these?" he questioned, running his hand over her bruised cheek. "I know the Lamia did not do this to you."

"How do _you _know what she did?" she miffed defensively. Merlynn wanted to deal with the knights in her own way; ignore them for a week or so, perhaps a little teasing with magic - she was mad at them.

"I don't. But, you're the one who seems to be injured the most," he retorted. Arthur, from his place across from her, touched her neck gently and cupped her jaw. "So, please. Tell me what happened while you were gone."

Merlynn sighed. She _could _lie to him, but it would be futile; he'd wonder why she would not talk to the knights and, besides, she was too tired, too emotionally drained, to lie. "Listen, I'm going to deal with them when they wake up -"

His body immediately changed at her words. His eyes turned murderous, the colour of a storm, while he tensed and clenched his jaw. "The knights did this?" he growled low in his throat.

"Arthur, they were under the spe -"

"I don't care. Look what they did to you!" he shouted. His fist slammed into the table nearby; there was a crack that came from the bones in his hand - most likely a knuckle fracture - but he didn't seem to care. "They actually put their _hands on you!" _

Merlynn hurriedly stood and captured his cheeks in her hands, forcing his eyes on hers. "Arthur. Don't. Please. Don't force physical pain on them."

"Why?" he pouted in the slightest.

"Because they were not in control of their own actions," she pointed out. "What they did, what they said - it was just...under the Lamia's control. I'm allowed to be angry at them, I am. Despite the fact that they weren't aware of their own actions, I won't be forgiving them for at least a couple of weeks."

Arthur sighed. "Fine." Suddenly, he grinned. "Though, when we get back to Camelot, there will be more training sessions with the knights. With maces and mallots and ... crossbows..."

Merlynn rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the quirk of her lips at his behaviour.

**[][][][][][]**

Gwaine was the first among the knights to wake from his Lamia-induced coma. He was groggy, unfamiliar, the blur of his vision masking where he was. The last thing he remembered was Lamia rushing toward him, that relieved look on her face, before she drew him in to a kiss...then nothing. He'd completely blacked out. Gwaine rubbed his head and groaned, confused.

"Oh, you're awake, Gwaine," the familiar voice of the physician declared from a place he could not see just yet. But, when his sights returned to him, he was able to see Gaius, sitting across from his bed with a professional look in his eye.

"My head...is killing me. It's worse than a headache," he complained.

Soon, the other knights began to wake up, much in a similiar fashion to him. All slightly drowsy and heads throbbing, they glanced at each other in confusion, before turning four sets of eyes on the physician.

"How are you all?" he asked.

Leon moaned. "What - what happened?"

Gaius had been informed by Merlynn - who'd been slightly reluctant - what exactly the men had done under the influence of the Lamia's embrace; he wondered if they remembered any of what they had done, or said, while with Lamia. So, he asked them. He got a mixed response.

"I'm not sure -" Elyan began.

Gwaine shook his head. "Sort of -"

"A bit -" Percival added.

Leon simply nodded his head, which was cradled in his hands.

Then, as the physician continued to raise a white brow at them, his lips pursed distastefully, the muscled knight's eyes suddenly widened and his head shot up; he winced at the pain. "Merlynn..." he breathed. "Oh, gods."

"What did we do?"

"I don't think you have any chance to talk to her today, men," Gaius told them. "She's pretty mad at you. Even Arthur will be a bit troubling to speak to. Just wait till you get back to Camelot."

**Later.**

All dressed in their chainmail, the knights left the barn with thanks toward the owners, and the elders of the village for their hospitality. Leon was the first to notice the woman they had not been able to _stop _thinking about since coherence had returned to them - her medicine bag slung over her shoulder, face down with her dark hair concealing her face from them. He hurried over to her.

"Merlynn!" he said, a little too loudly. She flinched at the sound, surprised, and turned to face him. "I want to -" her head inclined upwards, giving him a view of the bruise around her throat and across her left cheek, as well as her split lip. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Merlynn."

"I'll forgive you one day," she told him with a small smile, as the cut would not allow her lips to stretch too far. "I mean, over the next couple of weeks or so." He opened his mouth to speak. "Listen, I understand that you were not in control of your mind, mouth or hands; you were under the Lamia's control. But, the things you said, the things you _did, _I can't let that go. It hurt; _a lot. _Everytime I see you, I see the hate in your eyes as you looked at me. So, give me a week to cool down before you grovel for forgiveness, alright?"

Leon sighed in disappointment, but nodded. He trudged back over to the other knights, who looked hopeful. "She's not forgiving us anytime soon."

"Damn," Percival cursed.

The scruffy knight ran his fingers through his slightly matted hair; he was the one who'd hurt Merlynn the most, that he knew. He hated the guilt that coursed through his body as the memories of her fear, her hurt, at the things he'd said, the threats. They were all to blame, but, in his mind, it was _he _who deserved whatever punishment he received for his wrongdoings. Gwaine clenched his jaw as he watched her from the distance. He wanted to run over to her, wrap her up in a tight hug or go down on his knees and beg for forgiveness (something he certainly did not deserve) - what he'd said, or done, was not him.

They all froze when Arthur slowly made his way over to them, standing intimidating and cold before them. "Hello, men," he drawled, voice betraying the cool expression on his face. It was vibrating with anger.

"Listen, Arthur -" Leon tried to explain.

He held up a hand. "I know. You were not under the control of your actions. I'm glad you're safe." They all slumped in relief. "_But, _it is inexcusable that you injured Merlynn and if any of you injure her again -" a predatory grin graced his usually compassionate features "- I'll skin you alive."

"Yes, Sire," they all mumbled, eyes averted in fear of their King.

"Good lads. Now get upon your horses. We have to get back to Camelot." Arthur walked over to Merlynn and, with one eye on his men, gently lifted her up onto the saddle of Lamri.

"I _can _ride my own horse," she pointed out.

He raised his eyebrow and mounted the saddle behind her, his arms locking around her waist. "If you think I'm letting you out of my sight, you're very mistaken," Arthur responded.

She rolled her eyes, but slumped back against him in defeat and let her head fall to his shoulder. Then, it appeared, like a brand in her mind - _King's Whore. _Merlynn almost leaped off the saddle to get away from him, to Firefoot, to ride on her own. But, Arthur did not allow it, and simply held on tighter. As she finally ceased her struggle, he loosened his hold and angled her chin to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"N - nothing. Just something Leon said while under Lamia's spell," she told him with a shrug. "It's nothing. I just think I want to ride my own horse to Camelot."

"You're not going anywhere, love. Now tell me what he said. It's obviously making you upset," Arthur ordered softly.

Merlynn sighed. "He called me 'King's Whore.'" She winced as his grip tightened on her waist. "Arthur, don't."

He growled against her shoulder blade. "I can only imagine what you went through over those days; what they would've done," he muttered bitterly. "I should've been there."

"If you had, you would've been just as bad as they were," she pointed out.

"Irregardless," his lips pressed to her hair, "I'm so sorry for not getting to you sooner."

Merlynn smiled softly. "It's alright." She continued to squirm in the saddle. "You know that the people will stare at us," she mumbled.

"I don't care. I want you in my arms for the next few days, if not eternity." She blushed as he grabbed her hips and pressed tighter against her. He nudged Lamri into a walk out of Longstead. "You never was, and never could be a whore, Merlynn. I love you, and I am yours, just as you are mine and you love me."

"That is all true," she chuckled.

**[][][][][][]**

It only seemed like a few hours but, by the early flickers of twilight, they reached the glorious kingdom of Camelot. Merlynn had never been more relieved to see the castle before; she was home, safe, as were the people she held so dear. Arthur had not once let go of her body, even keeping hold of her hip as he dismounted Lamri then helping her down.

She was tired. She wanted to curl up into bed and just sleep for days, a week, perhaps. Arthur touched her bruised cheek, noting the way her eyes rolled with exhaustion; he sighed.

"Come on. You're going to bed." He began to lead her to his chambers.

"No," she protested weakly. "I should go to sleep in my _own bed." _

"Like hell," Arthur scoffed. "I'm not letting you out of my sights, love, not even if you begged me too. My bed is a lot more comfortable than yours."

Minutes later, the couple were in the king's bedchamber and Merlynn was forcefully shoved into his large, warm bed. She would have liked to be in her own bed but - oh, the sheets were so smooth and thick, the mattress so soft, and the pillows were fluffy as clouds. The young woman sighed in content and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Arthur watched as a tired pair of blue eyes peeked out of a mane of dark hair and smiled, taking a seat on the bed beside her; he wasn't tired, a bit peckish, but he'd stay until she fell asleep, or order another servant to fetch him some dinner.

"I'm so glad you're home," he muttered.

She smiled softly. "So am I. I missed you, so much, but I was glad that you weren't there." Merlynn reached over and grazed his cheek with her hand. "It would've killed me to see you all obsessed with Lamia and so against me; it was bad enough with the boys."

"What do you have in plan for them?" Arthur had his own ideas. But, his included physicial torture, which he knew he'd regret long term.

She sighed. "Not sure. I just won't talk to them for a week; then, they'll ask for forgiveness and I'll give it to them."

"I think you're being too easy on them," he scoffed.

"Well, like I said, they weren't under their own control so, legistically they did't realise what they were doing," Merlynn told him. "They don't deserve punishment."

Arthur pouted. "I'm still going to have extra hard training sessions."

"Whatever."

He stood and made his way over to his long table, where a mug of spiced wine sat awaiting him. Arthur poured a goblet for himself and turned to offer her some, but she was already fast asleep, head buried beneath his pillows. He smiled and took a seat at his desk.

**[][][][][][]**

_**One week later.** _

They had tried to talk to her numerous times during the week since returning to Camelot, but she evaded every possibility of conversation. Merlynn even avoided contact during meal times; a deep dark part of her wanted them to suffer, just the slightest bit, just as she had. By the time the week was over, she decided to finally stop acting like a child and confront them. Merlynn also figured to wait until they approached her; sure, she was acting a bit childish, but the bruises on her face were consent enough. Without Arthur's permission, she took to thoroughly washing his horse, Lamri in the grass near the training grounds. She would have done it in the courtyard, but she would've had to deal with complaining citizens for the duration.

Lamri seemed to enjoy it. At every toss of the water, he whinnied and stomped his foot. She knew he liked it, for he was not even tied to the branch. Merlynn was beginning to have fun with it herself; she giggled as a bubble of suds floated her way, and she popped it.

"H - hello, Merlynn," Percival muttered quietly from across the horse, hands locked nervously behind his back and head down. He was nervous.

"Hi," she returned, running her fingers through her hair then sighing as she realised her hand had been covered in soap. Merlynn would need a bath, herself.

He sighed. Her bruises had faded, including the one around her neck. _She was his sister, _and he had hurt her. Percival wished he had the chance to kill Lamia himself for forcing him to go against his family. He hated not being able to talk to her for a whole week - it seemed like years. Percival unfortunately remembered every single moment, albeit faintly. But, he knew he'd seen the fear in her eyes, as clear as day, and it killed him.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

Merlynn shrugged. "Same old, same old. You know. You?"

"Want some help?" She sent him a noncommittal look. He picked up the brush beside him and began to run it over Lamri's flank. "I've been thinking about you," Percival admitted. "About what I did to you - yell at you, call you horrible things, and hurt you."

"I know. But, Lamia - as you've realised - is a cold hearted monster bitch who takes pleasure in turning men against each other and then sucking the life force out of them," she told him simply.

He nodded, eyes still full of shame. "But it still doesn't excuse me putting my hands on you like that. I could've killed you."

"True, but you didn't. You would have died long before me," she grinned, attempting at humor. "Percyl, I forgive you, okay? I forgave you when Lamia was dead; I just felt like making you all suffer a bit."

Percival chucked. "You mischievous little minx," he teased. He threw some of the suds her way.

It hit her in the face. Merlynn's mouth popped open and she gasped as the white bubbles slid down her cheek; then, after a brief pasue, she tossed some at him. It became an all out war.

Until, Percival rushed around the horse and captured her in his arms, keeping her own locked either side of her. She struggled mercilessly, a large grin on her face. "Percy, let me go!" she squealed. "Please."

He turned her and instead drew her into a tight, brotherly hug; she smiled softly and let her head fall on his chest. "I'm glad you've forgiven me," he muttered in her hair.

"Me too. I missed you, Percy."

Percival kissed her head once and released her, a happy smile illuminating his boyish features. "You should see what the others have in stall."

She frowned. "Should I be worried?" Merlynn asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On how you take what they're going to do."

Now, she was concerned.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn wandered through the lower town. She'd spoken to the Thea, the woman from the bakery, who'd said that Leon hadn't been able to concentrate around her, due to the fact that he was worried about her - it made her a little guilty. Merlynn was the one who'd hoped they would get together, but she was the reason they were no longer close; she'd fix that. But, she'd been reassured that everything was fine between them, and it lessened her guilt, only a little bit.

She was relieved, however, that she and Percival were, once again, as close as they were before the Lamia incident. Merlynn would have hated to not be able to spend time with her boys. Now, it just left the rest of the knights.

She passed the Rising Sun, with no little amount of notice toward the tavern. That was until someone called out her name. "_Merlynn!" _she knew immediately that it was Gwaine. Merlynn swivled to face him, crossing her arms over her chest. Her brow raised as she noted that he looked ever so determined standing there, without his knight chainmail and cape on, and slightly desperate.

"I will make this announcement loud and clear," Gwaine declared. "Until this woman forgives me," he motioned to her, who was already hiding half her face in her hand, "I will not take pleasure in any maiden. Do you hear me? Not even my hand will be of comfort." He noticed her not looking very convinced, and continued quickly, "Nor will I join my mates for a drink. Not until you say those words. This is for you, Merlynn! Hear my plead."

Merlynn refrained from rolling her eyes at the 'sacrifice' he'd made to make her forgive him. She also tried to muffle a grin with the thought that he had probably thought long and hard about his decision - and chose that this was the best one. Gwaine looked so desperate, so utterly boyish, hands splayed either side of him, wide brown eyes focused sorely on her. She noted that the women who'd joined the crowd were shooting her disapproving looks; women who, probably, wanted to warm his bed and were disappointed that they would not be doing so.

But, she couldn't just leave him in front of the tavern. He'd get attacked - not that he couldn't fight them off, but he would be alone. And he _would _stay out here, he was not a man to do things half-assed. Merlynn sighed. His mouth opened to speak, but she rushed over to him and covered his mouth with her hand.

"I forgive you, alright?" she said exasperately, a grin spread across her face. As her hand removed itself from his face he let out a happy yelp and brought her into his arms in a tight hug, forcing her off the ground slightly.

"Yes! She forgives me!" he announced to the crowd surrounding them. Merlynn rolled her eyes.

"Can you let me down now?" she asked meekly.

Gwaine shook his head and swung her around so she was on his back, legs locked either side of his waist. "Nope. Taking you to the next knight," he told her.

"Who?" she groaned.

"Leon."

As he began to walk off toward the castle, she asked, "So, you're all planning this? Like, the order in which you apologise. Well, shouldn't Leon be last, because he's the one who did the most damage?"

"No. Because Elyan isn't sure what to do yet," he admitted.

"Oh. I can walk; I'm not incapable."

"I know. I just want to carry you," Gwaine replied with a shrug.

Merlynn rolled her eyes again and reached down with one of her hands to find the sensitive spot on his lower back. He yelped and let go of her; she dropped to her feet with a grin, and waited until he recovered before she continued on toward the castle.

"How dare ye!" he said with a false look of anger on his face. "After all I did for you, you respond with that?"

Merlynn laughed. "After all you did for me? Not drink nor have sex for a week - oh, Gwaine, you've really outdone yourself."

"Shut up, Princess."

"So, where is Leon?"

He shrugged. "Waiting for you, of course."

Merlynn sighed, but otherwise allowed him to lead her all the way to the physician's chambers, where Leon supposedly awaited her arrival. She could only imagine what he had in store, despite him being one of the more modest of the knights, having been one since the youngest possible age. When they had reached the closed door, Gwaine opened it and shoved her inside, before closing it behind her. Merlynn faced Leon with a smile; he, too, did not wear his chainmail and cape, a rarity for him as she always seemed to see him with it on. He held a basket in his hands, and a whole bouqet of flowers in his hands.

Leon cleared his throat. "I, er, I didn't know how to ask for forgiveness, so I just wanted to give you these." He held up the basket and the bunch of white lillies, a hopeful expression on his face - he looked adorable.

Merlynn rushed forward and drew him into a tight hug, a large smile on her face. She couldn't believe that Leon, of all people, would do something so sweet for _her_; she drew back from the hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much!" she cooed.

"So, am I forgiven?" he asked softly.

Merlynn nodded. "Yeah. You're so forgiven. I would've forgiven you even if you just asked for forgiveness in the first place." Leon rolled his eyes and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm really sorry for causing you pain," he muttered. "I don't think you could ever be a King's whore. You're too smart and wonderful, and Arthur loves you too much. Oh! Here."

She grinned and took the flowers and basket of goods from him. "Thank you, Leon."

After a few minutes, she and Leon exited from the chamber and went their separate ways. Merlynn had to get to Elyan; she didn't want to wait for some _elaborate _act for forgiveness, because he hadn't actually done anything to her (except ignore her) so, after asking Leon where he would be, she headed to his chambers, snacking on a small sweet pastry treat that was in the basket of goods from the knight. She knocked and slowly made her way inside. Elyan was seated at his desk, head in his hands, a frustrated expression on his face.

At the sound of her footsteps, his head shot up and he sent a weak smile her way.

"Merlynn, I -"

"Save it, Elyan. I forgive you. In fact, there was nothing to forgive," she took a seat. "You are my best friend's brother, which means you're like my own brother. All you knights are. I can't stay mad at you for long and, admittedly, you were the one I wasn't mad at. Despite agreeing with them and ignoring me, you did practically nothing." Merlynn reached over and took his hand gently in hers. "You don't need to worry, alright? I forgave all of you in Longstead; Arthur just thought that I'd make you suffer a bit." He smiled. "So, don't worry about it. Water under the bridge, really."

Elyan stood and leaned over the table to scoop her up in an _extremely _tight embrace, hands locking across her back. She winced at the hold, but returned it gratefully.

She had her boys back.

* * *

><p><em>I kinda hoped I did this okay. Because, I thought, in the show they finished it rather terribly. I mean, I get the whole "Arwen" development and all (rolls eyes), but really? Really? I mean, the knights treated Merlin like dung and they don't even apologise to him? Don't you think it would have been better to have the knights say sorry and have a sweet, bonding moment rather than a 'sunshine kiss' between Arthur and Gwen... I was really irritated by that. <em>

_So, I give you that. ^ Hope you enjoyed it :) I was going to have Leon write an_ awful _poem, but I couldn't come up with them... having goods from Thea would be the second option, so that's what I wrote. _

_Aranhilwen Princess of Arda: _Um, what did you mean, sorry? Did you mean Merlynn _wouldn't _hesitate in front of Gwen to use her magic because she already knows? Um, I didn't use the magic because I knew Arthur was going to be _right _behind her - so, I made it as though she panicked so much that she completely forgot about her magic, if that makes sense?

_Karen Weasley: _I know! That's why the men won't have relationships as much in my story; perhaps, in my side-story fanfic I'm going to do while we wait for season 5, but otherwise... the knight will remain single. Except for Leon, who will have Thea (a very minor character).

_Demon-girl15: _Lol, I know! I _hate _Lamia :( The Woman in Black was good; it was kinda creepy, and made me jump... a bit weird, too, but I loved it.

_Summonthecat: _Aw, that's fine! Thank you very much xx

_WorldOnlyIKnow: _Thank you so much :) What seems to happen is: if I read really well-written and good quality fanfictions, or books, I end up catching on to some of their writing styles and morph it into an improved version of my own. It's weird, but it happens; I've been reading Game of Thrones lately, so that's why. :)

_acklesaddict: _Um, I hope that was okay? I mean, my friend thought that the whole thing was hilarious. I love Merwaine - oh, I'm writing two different modern!Merlynn fanfics, and they both feature a bit of Merwaine in them. Love the ship name, by the way! :)

_blueangel1415: _That's fine. I'm just glad that there are people who actually enjoy reading my story! And thank you for your compliments xx :)

_Narutoske: _Oh, uh, Lancelot - as I wrote in the chapter - is sick from the 'sweat sickness' or whatever, which was the reason why Gaius had to stay in Camelot, and the reason why Lancelot couldn't come with them. It gave me a reason to _not _damage my Lancelot/Gwen, and to keep Lancelot away from Lamia at all costs. :)

_Ahsilaa: _Um, I don't believe that I'm not "putting much into it" lately. I do work on each chapter for an entire week, and I do put alot of thought into what's going to happen, or what I'll write - so, if it looks like that, I must not be as good a writer as many think I am. But, thank you for your other compliment - it's why my friend thinks I belong in Hufflepuff.

_Dancing Darling: _Wow! That's dedication, I tell you. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far, and my depiction of a female Merlin. I hope I've done this chapter justice :) xx

_Angel of the Oblivious: _Haha, I already listen to that song - frequently.


	92. Gwaine Lotsson: The End

Hi, guys. Before you start to read the chapter _please _just **read this:**If you could, perhaps, take the time out to just _watch _this video. I know it's long (about 30 mins) but it's about something really serious, and, if you do not know what it is about, then... please. .com/watch?v=Y4MnpzG5Sqc It would mean a lot to me, and thousands of others who support the **Invisible Children (Stop Kony) campaign.**

Um, yeah. Anyways... this is where the shit begins, eh? This was really difficult, and if you don't understand what happened, _do _tell me; I know it may get a bit confusing at first, but it _will _make sense. I mean - yeah.

But, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 96 - GWAINE LOTSSON. <strong>

_What if the storm ends and I don't see you  
>As you are now ever again?<br>The perfect halo of gold hair and lightning  
>Sets you off against the planet's last dance<em>

_Just for a minute the silver-forked sky_  
><em>Lifts you up like a star that I will follow<em>  
><em>But now it's found us<em>  
><em>Like I have found you<em>  
><em>I don't wanna run, just overwhelm me<em>

Snow Patrol -_ What if the Storm Ends?_

* * *

><p>Arthur remembered the day he met Merlynn well. That elvish-looking girl with the tangled hair and the blue eyes; the one who had no idea who he was, or his status. She'd never really cared about that. Merlynn saw him as a man, not a prince, and he had respected her for that even when she became his personal - and permanent - servant. And now, she would not be a servant anymore; actually, she hadn't been his servant for a long time. She'd been his lover, his beloved... his everything. And now was the day he would ask <em>the <em>question.

He'd been waiting years, it seemed, for this. Arthur had thought about it in his dreams, his constant thoughts, even though he hadn't really admitted it bluntly to her. _Ever. _Now was the time. Losing her too many times had convinced him that perhaps it was now that he would do this.

Agravaine, confused but otherwise willing, entered the king's chambers. His nephew was standing by the window, looking rather pensive and calculating as he gazed out the glass panel. He was sure nothing had gone wrong in Camelot, for he would know about it; thoughts flittered through his mind with excuses if he was accused of betrayal.

"Uncle," Arthur greeted.

"It's late, Arthur. What's troubling you?" he questioned.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. But I've made a decision and I felt it only right to inform you right away. Though, I feel you're not going to like what I have to say." Agravaine frowned. The King took one deep breath before he said, "I'm going to marry Merlynn." It was so silent one could hear a rat sneeze from the dungeons. The two men sized each other up; Arthur challenged his uncle with his eyes, waiting for his response. "That is, if she says yes."

Agravaine would not allow it; he'd head off to Morgana almost immediately, if he could. "Sire -"

"No. I know what you're going to say. 'She's a servant. I'm the king. It's not the done thing," he remarked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I fear it's a little more serious than that," he replied, stepping toward him.

Even though he had decided to inform his uncle prior to the actual proposal, Arthur truly did not care for Agravaine's opinion on the matter. He _would _marry Merlynn, whether he liked it or not. "Merlynn has proved herself worthy of such a title, with valuable support and assistance these past months."

He was getting desperate. "You don't need a woman for support, Sire. I'm your counsel."

"I fear you have rather too much stubble to be my wife," he rebuked. Arthur leaned on his chair. "I don't want a Queen who spends her days floating around the castle agreeing with my every word." He smiled faintly. "And Merlynn is not a woman to agree with my every word; she challenges my opinion, thinks for the better of the kingdom, and she -" Arthur stopped before he could continue gushing over her. "I want Merlynn to be my Queen, and I want you to accept her as such."

Agravaine nodded in defeat. Inside, he brewed, _boiled; _he needed to get to Morgana.

**[][][][][][]**

Agravaine crept inside. He didn't want to alarm Morgana, as she was prone to attacking blindly when startled. She was asleep in her rickety chair by the fire, thin shawl pulled tight around her shoulders, hands splayed across her belly. His eyes softened when he gazed upon her; such beauty and intelligence was plagued by darkness. He only wished the best for the last ties to his family.

He approached slowly and, as gently as he could, placed a hand on her back. Her skin was cool to the touch. "My lady -"

Morgana gasped awake and in seconds her dagger was at the sensitive flesh of his throat. "You better have a good reason for scaring me like that," she bit out as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"I'm afraid I do." He pulled up the chair beside her. "Arthur is to make Merlynn his Queen." Agravaine watched as her eyes widened in horror, her skin paled further than possible.

"It's just like in my dream. I will not see that woman upon my throne!" her voice raised by the end of her sentence, riddled with desperation. Too many times had Merlynn become the successor; _not this time. _

"I don't see how we can stop her."

Love. Love was a weapon, a weakness that could be manipulated with the correct devices. Morgana's eyes fell shut as she tried to find a way to destroy Merlynn and Arthur's relationship.

"Tomorrow, I need you to watch Merlynn," she instructed. "See how she acts around others. Then, come back."

"I still don't -"

"That is an order. You do not want to disappoint me again."

**[][][][][][]**

Agravaine remained oblivious as he stalked the young servant through the Lower Town. He watched her interact with many of the townspeople, always smiling, greeting them, making the children laugh. He had to admit; she _would _make a fine Queen of the realm. Many would be pleased with the decision. Not Morgana, however. Which meant he, too, did not agree with Arthur's decision. Besides, she was a _servant, _one of unimportant blood, most likely a bastard child; _she _was the woman who Arthur deemed worthy enough to stand beside him on the throne? Blasphemy.

He made himself inconspicuous; she didn't notice a thing. Well, if she did, she didn't make it obvious. Agravaine followed her to the training grounds. He knew she had a sort of '_bond' _with the knights; curious, albeit bored, he took a place not too far away from the main field and watched as the lithe servant hopped up upon the fence surrounding it.

Sir Gwaine was the first to drop his weapon and rush over. Agravaine took no real interest in it, until he noticed the smile that graced the usually womanizing, carefree knight. It was the same one he saw on his sister's face the day she wed Gorlois. His own smile fell to his lips, but out of intrigue and a plotting evil. Agravaine shifted his position so he could see the pair side on, watch their expressions. He had always been rather keen on the responses of the face, the emotion that crossed features, deduced how exactly they were feeling.

Which was why he was an excellent liar.

Gwaine's hand locked around the wooden fence panel beside Merlynn, leaning on it. Even from where he stood, Agravaine could see the love expressed in his eyes, despite hidden by a carefree persona he'd perfected over the years. And Merlynn, she obviously knew of his feelings, but did not feel the same, her body angled slightly back away from him as a sign of friendship. He smirked from his position; oh yes, they had a plan.

Gwaine was the key. And, as he watched the young servant grin in return and shove him away playfully, Agravaine knew the plan of his beloved niece long before she even graced him with the words.

**[][][][][][]**

Morgana didn't want her dream to come true. It was _her _right to the throne, _hers _and _hers _alone. That was all she wanted, all she aspired for; that and the downfall of her dear half-brother, the half-_wit _Arthur. He was not a good King; he turned too much of his thought on compassion alone, and only thought with his heart, not his mind. He would be killed before his first year.

And she would be the one to do it.

She wanted to slowly break him down until he was a shadow of himself; he would be a cold-hearted, merciless king, just as Uther. All those who cherished him would _loathe _the man he'd become, all with one person. _Merlynn. _

When Agravaine opened the door, she eagerly got to her feet, eyes alight with her barely concealed desperation. One woman could cause her to become a complete wreck; well, _two _women. One her doom, and the other the destroyer to her plans.

"Well?" she spat.

His smile made her desperation lessen; it meant good news on their part, something he had done right for once. "There is a knight," he said. "Sir Gwaine."

"Ah yes, the hothead?" she guessed lightly. "What about him?"

"It seems what lay beneath his tough exterior is a man who pines for a woman who will never be his," he told her, his smile widening. "But, I can't be sure if she returns those feelings; we might still be at a loss."

Morgana smirked, but couldn't help be curious. What was the intrigue behind the meddling servant? "A little push in the right direction and with the generous help of me, she will," she responded. "Camelot will be expecting you, Agravaine. Come back later tonight."

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur stood anxiously at the door of his own bedchamber. He would not ask the question itself inside his own bedchamber, despite their many memories, happy and sad, inside. Instead, he wished to do it in her safe haven; her chambers. He had already discussed with Gaius to leave for a couple of hours to give him enough cover to set up the physician's chamber for it. His hands shook with anticipation as he entered quietly.

Merlynn was setting up his bed for sleep, hair tumbling down her back. He snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands, then pressed his face into her hair. She tensed in shock. "Sh," he whispered comfortingly. Merlynn relaxed, thankful and made to turn, but he shook his head. "No. Keep your eyes closed." Arthur took the long, thick folded strip of material from around his neck and put it in place of his hands, tying it loosely behind her head. "Come with me."

"Arthur, please tell me you and the knights aren't going to practical joke me?" she asked in exasperation. "I don't want to be scared or pranked today, if that's alright with you."

"No, that's not it. Just come on." Arthur took a tight hold on her hand and began to lead her toward the physician's chambers he had decorated personally for her.

Merlynn followed in apprehension. She could only imagine what he had in store for her, and no happy scenarios passed her mind once. She tightened her grip on his hand, which he squeezed back comfortingly. Faintly hearing a door open, she bit her lip in preparation.

Her hand was lost on his, all she felt was empty air. "Arthur -"

His hands pressed softly on her shoulders and lips touched her ear. "Close your eyes, even as I take the blindfold off."

"I hope this isn't some fetish you've been planning -" he snorted and covered her mouth instead.

"I should have put something here to muffle you," he teased.

Merlynn protested blindly, "Hey!"

Arthur took off the blindfold and placed it back over his neck. He wore white; it _was _her favourite colour on him, and a ceremonial colour of which many wore when they proposed to marriage. She wore a dress - he smiled at that. It was the colour of the forest, the trees in the summer time; a dress fashioned for a courtier. She hadn't done strenuous activities today, as he would not allow such a thing on a day of importance.

His hands touched her waist. "Open your eyes," he muttered.

Merlynn opened her eyes, and gasped. Before her were candles and flowers placed on every surface of the physician's chambers; what was before a professional seeming room, filled with jars and books of interest, was now a place of wonder. She was in awe; Arthur smiled against her neck.

"Arthur, this is..." she breathed. "Beautiful."

He took her hand and lead her over to a single chair which had been placed in the middle of the room. Arthur kneeled before her. At the movement, all air left Merlynn, and she could barely contain her excited smile.

"Merlynn, I love you more than anything else in this world. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Wife. _Queen. _Just last month she was discussing with Guinevere the possibility of being Queen of Camelot, and had laughed at the idea. But now, he had actually done it. One word, one syllable - _yes - _and she would be the Queen of the realm, and Arthur's wife. But, could she do it? Arthur didn't know about her magic still; she wasn't sure when she should tell him. Everything was so good between them for the time being, and perhaps admitting to him that since birth she had been using magic was not something to bring up.

Arthur kneeled before her, waiting for her answer. Her eyes had long since flickered away from him. Doubt filled his heart; _what if she didn't want it? _He drew his lip between his teeth. Until, she shot forward and pressed her lips to his, hands cupping his jaw.

He pulled back with a slight smile. "Is that a yes?"

"Oh! Of course. Yes, a thousand times yes," she professed.

Arthur hadn't ever been this happy before, he realised. He embraced her a second time, his arms locking tight around her, lips pressed to hers in a soft kiss. She responded eagerly, smiling in the kiss as they drew back. Arthur took off the ring on his pinkie and slid it over her first finger; it was a gold ring about the width of her finger, with a smaller band over it which was decorated with small, almost miniscule diamonds.

"I love you."

"I love you, more than you'll ever know," she replied softly.

**[][][][][][]**

Morgana handed over the simple necklace fashioned with an oval ruby she had enchanted moments prior to Agravaine who, if she were to admit - which she had, especially to his face - was practically useless unless it came to being a messenger boy.

"Put the necklace on Gwaine," she instructed. "His love will heighten, and it will be his only mission. To win her heart and deceive his King." Morgana smirked. "The necklace is enchanted with _my word _and my word alone; it shall be my voice that occupies his thoughts to declare his mission."

"A compulsion spell?" he asked.

Morgana nodded. "You're learning. At least you have half a brain." His smile faltered. "Yes, but stronger. It will only lose it's effect when taken off; which, you will do once our plan has taken effect."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn didn't think she had ever felt so awkward before as she sat beside Agravaine in the King's box. A jousting tournament, in celebration of her engagement to the king, was today. She flickered her eyes over to the Vice-Regent and was confused to see an overly-warm smile on his face as he turned to face her. Merlynn returned her attention to the field, fingers entangled in the skirt of her gown.

Her hair had been brushed by Gwen, who'd said that sitting up in the box meant that all eyes were on her, so she had to look 'acceptable' and 'royal'. She had fashioned it into the glossy curls it was in now; Merlynn hadn't been able to argue, about what she wore or where she sat.

Arthur caught the decorated ring used for the current practice jousts; the crowd cheered in delight. He kicked Lamri over to the royal box and removed his helmet from his head to smile lovingly up at his bride-to-be. Merlynn leaned over the edge to remove the ring from his lance with a smile of her own; she looked like she belonged there, which she did. Watching him compete, a smile of pride on her face, _not _getting herself into trouble. By his side. The crowd clapped louder, and she flushed as she sat back down.

The king rode off toward his tent and dismounted the horse, handing the reins to his temporary servant. George would play the part until he found a more suitable servant, which he sorely hoped was soon. Arthur sighed and tossed the helmet to the servant also, running his fingers through his damp hair. There was a person beside him; Gwen had taken a place beside him, eyes set on her best friend who sat beside Agravaine. She could only _imagine _how uncomfortable she was up there in the royal box.

"I've got to hand it to you, Arthur," Gwen commented sarcastically. "If nothing else, it's certainly an original engagement present." George sent her an affronted look for her 'attitude' toward the King; she promptly ignored it. "Well, as romantic gestures go, you could've given her flowers. You could have had a song written. Instead, you've given her two days of sweaty men knocking the sense out of each other."

"Exactly as it should be. My father had a tourney before his wedding," Arthur defended, taking a gulp of water from the goblet handed over to him by the posh servant. "It's tradition."

She scoffed. "Ah, so it's not even an original gesture, then. "

"I think my future wife understands." He motioned to Merlynn, who seemed happy to accept the metal rings decorated with mult-coloured ribbons of silk from all the knights. Arthur watched as she took it from Percival's lance, blowing him a kiss. He smiled softly.

"Thank you," Merlynn mouthed to the muscled knight, before taking a seat happily.

It was Gwaine's turn. Agravaine shifted in his seat in preparation for their plan to finally commence. He was a bit excited that finally, Arthur's love for Merlynn would be ruined. He galloped forward and collected the ring with his lance. As in tradition, Gwaine tugged his horse so it stood beneath the royal box, his lance outstretched toward the slim railing. As Merlynn reached over to take the decorated ring from him, she noticed the intense, almost smouldering eyes of her fellow companion with a furrowed brow. He winked. Merlynn took a step back, slightly confused by his attitude. He'd never really looked at her like that before, not since..._the night _he admitted his feelings.

She sat back in her chair, fingers entangling into the ribbons as she tugged at her bottom lip.

**[][][][][][]**

"I'm keen to hear your news," she stated as Agravaine hurriedly entered the less-than-acceptable hovel she was isolated to. Soon, she'd be dozing off in blankets of silk, feasting on dinner created by the finest cooks and ruling over a kingdom she deserved. _Soon. _

"If she was flustered, she certainly didn't show it. I fear she truly does love Arthur. Any feelings she may have had for Gwaine are in the past," Agravaine told her.

Morgana's mouth twisted bitterly. "I had considered that eventuality." She shuffled over to one of the shelves and lifted a bracelet; it was narrow, silver, simple. _Perfect. _"_Beclyppe þinne idese þæt heo hine lyste!" _The piece of jewelry illuminated with an unnatural white gleam for a moment, as though cast beneath moonlight, before returning to its previous state. "I think it's time to reawaken those feelings."

**[][][][][][]**

She was once again left alone in the physician's chambers as Gaius was forced to treat his patients from their homes all day. She leaned back in her chair, buried in the thick, squishy material of the seat, content with reading over the medicine book that she had previously used to study for her mission in Longstead - but never had the chance to finish it. The art of healing was becoming an interesting topic; Gaius had been right, she _was _an enthusiastic learner.

There was a sudden knock at her door; she sighed in irritation, leafing the book and setting it down in place of where she'd been sitting. Merlynn was surprised to see that it was Gwaine standing at the doorstep, a teasing smile gracing his handsome features.

"I hoped you would still be here, and not already in the King's chambers," he began, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned sideways against the doorframe.

She smiled and ruffled her hair. "No. I want to stay here as long as I can; I mean, there are memories in this place. And I won't get a chance to just wake up and grab one of Gaius' books ever again."

"Are you going to let me in, or -?" Gwaine said. She nodded quickly and let him passed, closing the door behind him.

"So, any reason why you're here?" she asked, resuming her place in her chair.

He took the seat across from her and leaned in it languidly. "Can't I visit my best friend who's getting married very soon without reason?"

"Sorry," Merlynn said with a sigh. "I've been so stressed lately; and I haven't been able to talk to Gwen or Lancelot, and -"

"It's fine, and expected for a bride to be - well, queen to be, anyway," Gwaine winked.

"Shut up, Gwaine!" she huffed not unkindly.

He stared at her for a few moments in silence. Merlynn shifted uncomfortingly beneath that gaze; it was the same smouldering intensity it had been at the jousting tournament. She didn't like it. It made her feel two very different things at the same time; at first, she felt like a small child under the scrutinizing gaze of an elder, the other was as though she was under the gaze of a lover - which was _not _pleasant.

"You're going to make an amazing, _beautiful _Queen, Merlynn," he told her softly. She averted her eyes; she didn't like this sort of attention from anyone other than Arthur. "You love the people, the kingdom, so very much; your intelligence and intuition will bring Camelot to a rule that will be spoken about in generations to come." Gwaine slipped something out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. "I want you to have this: as a wedding present."

Merlynn unwrapped the cloth to reveal a bracelet: it was silver, thick banded with an emerald placed in the middle. It was beautiful, too beautiful for her to accept. So, she passed it back. "I can't have this, Gwaine. I won't accept it," she said firmly.

He laughed in response. "Take it," he insisted. "It's the least I can offer you. Here." Gwaine lifted the bracelet from the cloth and gently grasped her hand in his, before sliding the delicate piece of jewelry over her wrist. "Perfect."

She gazed down at it uncertainly; suddenly, as though a flash of recognition, all she could focus on was the warmth of his hand against hers, the strangely thrilling look in his eye, the way his fingers softly brushed her much paler flesh. Merlynn could not comprehend these feelings she was having. They were all so quick and passionate, and she didn't know _why _she was feeling the way she was. The only other time she'd ever felt like this was when she was with Arthur.

Shakily, she removed her hand from his. A strange spark of reluctance crossed her mind; she frowned and drew away quicker. Merlynn shouldn't be feeling like this, especially not with Gwaine. She'd already gotten over the slight care she had had for him. He was like a brother to her now; so _why? _

Gwaine had a smirk on his face, like he knew _exactly _what she was feeling, and leaned slightly away from her. "I will leave now," he told her, standing. "Goodbye, Merlynn."

**Night.**

She dreamt, strangely enough, of Gwaine that evening as she settled down for sleep. It was one of the final nights she would sleep in her bed in Gaius' home before she would become Queen of Camelot. And she was thinking about _Gwaine._

Merlynn didn't know what exactly she dreamt about, only that it was Gwaine. She couldn't mistake that voice of his anywhere. She woke in a cold sweat, eyes wide and full of fear. What was this? She shouldn't have been dreaming of him, nor had she been ever before yesterday.

Sleep would not claim her once for the rest of the evening.

**[][][][][][]**

Marriage was supposed to be a spectacular time for the woman. She would be pampered and fitted for her gown, and other girly matters one would treat themselves to when getting married. Gwen certainly had a ball organising her wedding. But, it was not the case now.

Gwen watched her best friend's head fall tiredly to her folded arms at her table, eyes fluttering as though she hadn't slept. Bags rested beneath her pale eyes, and the added stress had made her look much older than her youthful twenty-two years of age. Her hand reached over and softly lifted up Merlynn's chin, eyes brimming with concern.

"What is troubling you, Merlynn?" she asked softly.

The young witch sighed and rested her chin on her arms instead. "I dreamt about Gwaine last night," she admitted, voice cracking.

"What?" she exclaimed in alarm. That was something she had not expected in the slightest. "You dreamt of -" Merlynn nodded. "Oh, my. What happened?"

"Not too sure; don't really remember," she scratched at the skin beneath her new bracelet. Her flesh had become irritated under the jewelry; she wasn't sure of the reason, but kept it on until she could discover why - it was, after all, a present. "But all I know is, it was about Gwaine and not Arthur." In a panic, she took Gwen's shoulder. "Why is this happening, Gwen? This _should not _happen! I love Arthur with all my heart; any feelings I had for Gwaine are long gone."

"Calm down," she soothed. "It's probably just panic. I mean, this is a big thing, Merlynn. Marriage. Spending the rest of your life with someone. Maybe you're just dreaming."

"I don't know what it is," she whispered. "But I don't want it. I don't want _Gwaine; _only Arthur. He's the only man I've ever loved, the only person I've thought about spending my life with. I've been dreaming about this since I was eighteen, Gwen. Something's wrong."

Gwen frowned in worry for her friend. She looked actually terrified at the fact that she had a dream about Gwaine. In truth, she was also extremely concerned about the dream. It didn't seem right. "Do you want to be fit for your wedding gown today?"

"No, Gwen. Not now," she sniffed.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn was getting desperate. She had fought against every fibre of her being. She'd fight until she was dead, and ignore every ache that passed through her body when she denied what it requested.

She wasn't going to allow herself to think about Gwaine, or talk to him.

The dreams were getting worse. More powerful, more _real. _Merlynn hadn't been able to speak to Arthur for more than a few minutes, because she felt too awkward being around him.

Even now, as she sat in the King's box with Agravaine, she thought of _him. _Merlynn shifted and scratched at the still-itchy flesh beneath the bracelet; she hadn't looked to see how bad it had gotten. It must've been an allergic reaction to the metal - she wasn't sure. Agravaine glanced down at her wrist, noting the squirming bride-to-be out of the corner of his eye, and almost gasped at the state of her hand. The sleeves of her dress were loose, giving him a perfect view of her left wrist. What was pale was now a very angry red and spreading across the back of her hand; it was a ghastly sight. Surely the bracelet was not meant to do such a thing?

His gaze flickered up to her face as Gwaine headed out to the field, waiting for her reaction. She sat straighter, her hands gripped the smooth arms of the chair, eyes set forward and jaw locked. Merlynn was fighting it. He'd have to speak to Morgana.

**Later.**

"The rash is because she's denying the magic, and it will continue to burn her until she complies," Morgana told him airily.

"But what if she never complies?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Then her arm shall shrivel and charr until nothing but a stub."

"I do not think the plan is working; she is forcefully fighting the call of the bracelet, who knows if she will ever give in?" Agravaine said, trying to reason with her. He could just kill the girl.

"Give it time, Agravaine. She is a strong woman, but she is not that strong."

He sighed. "Alright. I cannot help but wonder: what does Arthur see in the servant? I do not see anything special."

Morgana would not answer him.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn snuck into Gwaine's tent. She had to get to the bottom of her feelings; perhaps if she spent time with him, the ache would lessen and she would be perfectly content with her life. He was shirtless as she shut the flap of the tent entrance. Her mouth went dry, eyes roaming the available, tanned flesh revealed to her.

"Uh -" she cleared her throat, flushing. He turned to her, a smirk on his face. Merlynn's eyes averted to his face. "Hi."

"Hello, Merlynn. How are you this fine day?" he asked in a soft, alluring voice. Had he always sounded that way?

She shuffled closer to him, hands interlocked with the smooth material of her dress. "I - I'm fine. And you?"

As his tunic covered his chest and arms, she felt slightly disappointed, but otherwise tried to remain normal around him. _No, Merlynn. Do not feel this way. You cannot. You are about to get married. _Her wrist began to itch again; she scratched at it absently.

"Lovely, just as you look in that gown," he told her. Merlynn smiled hesitantly and lowered her eyes to her feet. Gwaine sighed; _Merlynn. You must woo her, make her love you just as you love her, make her feel wonderful around you. She is yours for the taking. Arthur has taken her from you. She is yours. Yours alone. _Mine. "How is Arthur?"

In fact, she still hadn't gotten the chance. Merlynn had felt too guilty, but she was glad for the tradition of the tourney before marriage of a King. Well, in Camelot. It meant she did not have time to spend the day with Arthur. Despite this, she answered, "Fine. _Good. _Great, actually. I'm excited. I mean, I'll be marrying the man I've been in love with for years."

Gwaine had a hint of a frown on his face as he turned around. "Can you help me with my coat, _My Lady?" _

She blushed slightly. "Please don't call me that. It's going to take some time to get used to. I wish everyone could just call me Merlynn."

"It's terrible; I won't get to call you Princess anymore," he flirted.

Merlynn took his coat and slid it through one arm, unintentionally finding herself running her hand up the firm length of his arm, before doing so across his back to the other arm, which she also placed in the coat. Her palms splayed out across his shoulderblades then, staring at the dark material of his jacket with utter confusion written across her face.

_What was she doing? _

No. No, she couldn't.

She hurriedly stepped away from him and made her way to the exit. "I must go. Good luck, Gwaine."

**[][][][][][]**

Gwaine had lost the joust. It was now down to Lancelot, Leon, Sir Robert and Arthur. Merlynn was glad that Gwaine had lost - she would not have to look at him for the rest of the day. A strange part of her ached at the thought, but she swallowed it. Regret and guilt blossomed as well from her conversation with him earler. Her wrist was now beginning to sting from it's constant itch. She'd take it off as soon as she returned to her bedchamber.

Merlynn watched as Lancelot won his joust against Sir Robert, then as his wife cheered and clapped for him, sending kisses his way. She sighed; it was what _she _should be doing the very same when Arthur won his tourney. Instead, she continued to sit there, silent and still like an unused puppet, only clapping and smiling when advised when, really, she wanted to scream and cry and punch a wall because of the pain her body was going through. She pressed back against the comfortable chair she was placed in, and tried not to react to the steady pulses of agony that was sent through her nervous system - it was all in her head, but _damn _if it didn't hurt.

She wished she could be like Gwen as she waited for Arthur to line up against Leon in the semi-final tournament. Blow kisses and genuinely smile and cheer - instead, she pasted on the most happy smile she could muster and tried to be excited for her husband-to-be. Speaking of, Arthur and Leon both waved up at them with smiles hidden by their helmets. She returned it with her right hand, the other resting limply in her lap. The king poised his lance toward his old friend and fellow knight; they had long since come to an agreement not to show any hesitation toward each other, mainly Leon.

They kicked their horses off, racing on either side of the fencing between them, lances poised for hitting their target. It was Arthur who became the successor, knocking Leon fiercely off of his horse and sent summersaulting to the hard ground below. Merlynn clapped her hand over her mouth in sympathy for her dear friend, but lowered it to cheer for her king, as did the rest of the audience.

Arthur passed the King's box, waving his lance and grinning up at her with a flushed, but excited face. His eyes lit up, both at the sight of her and the thrill of winning. Merlynn couldn't help but blow him a willing kiss and wave in return. Despite the throbbing pain that flashed up her wrist, she felt better about herself - she loved Arthur. How could she not? Of course he acted like a total dollophead, but he did care about her, and she in return.

"Ah, hello Sir Gwaine," he greeted with another overly-warm grin.

The rogue knight returned it with a nod in respect for his superior. He took the seat provided next to the King's box, eyes flickering over to Merlynn, who's smile had become tighter since his arrival. "My Lord," he returned respectfully, lowering his voice as he said, "My Lady."

"Gwaine," she replied, voice hard.

"It seems Lancelot and Arthur are facing off together in the final," he stated.

Merlynn nodded. "Yes. It seems so."

Agravaine frowned from next to her; she was truly a hard egg to crack, considering that, despite the probable pain in her arm and rest of her body, Merlynn still fought against it. Both himself and Morgana had underestimated her.

"I wonder who will win," Gwaine commented.

"I don't care who wins, just as long as neither get hurt," she retorted.

"It's a jousting tournament. Someone is bound to get hurt," he said.

Merlynn scoffed. "Just like Sir Leon. I never understood the point of these games. That's all they are; games to show off against the people."

"It is a test of strength, My Lady," Agravaine cut in. "One to show superiority and respect. It is how a King shows his people that he is strong enough to fight."

"By banging long sticks against each other? Oh yes, that is reasonable indeed, Agravaine," she replied sarcastically.

The flag rose for Lancelot and Arthur to begin their joust. Both riders smashed their lances against their opponent, but it was Arthur who gained the brunt of the injury. The lance had smashed against the vulnerable area of the gap between his armour on his arm. Merlynn lurched forward in her seat with concern; had it been any other day, she would have been down there helping him with his injury, beg him to back down. But she was stuck in a box, unable to assist him.

"Arthur should withdraw," Gwaine remarked, breaking her concentration on the King and returning it to him. The necklace burned fiercer through him, ordering him to fight harder for her affection. "He's in no fit state to continue."

Her eyes focused on his; the pain in her arm lessened. "He won't withdraw, not even if he was beheaded. He'd keep going until he won or loss; Arthur's not one to give up."

He reached into the box and took her hand. She felt immediately calmed by the presence of his skin against hers, and released a soft sigh. Agravaine smirked. "Do not worry. Stress lines do not become your beautiful face."

Merlynn turned her attention away from him, removing her hand. But there was an unmistakable flush on her cheeks. She watched as Arthur stole his second lance from George, still gripping his arm in agony. As the joust began its second round, she could see that Arthur could barely keep the lance upright, struggling through the pain. He wouldn't poise it in time. He'd be thrown off his horse with a single hit, and perhaps break his arm. Merlynn's nails dug into the arms of the chair. The lance hung low, while Lancelot's remained in the attack position. She could see the worst happening before it'd even begun.

As they came within range, Lancelot held up his lance, yielding to the battle. The crowd cheered for the act of mercy. Guinevere stood and clapped for her husband, a bright smile on her face. Merlynn sighed in relief, slumping in her chair.

"Thank god he's alright," she whispered to herself.

Arthur dropped the lance and stumbled off his horse, all the while holding his side and arm in pain. Lancelot also dismounted and hurried over to his King with worry written across his features.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, wincing at the look he was returned with. "I am very sorry, Sire. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"No, it is fine, Lancelot," Arthur assured. "I'm actually proud that you achieved such a hit. Although, I thank you for your courtesy. I will not forget it."

Lancelot moved to Arthur's better side and, as gently as he could, raised his good arm to the crowd. They cheered wildly.

**Later.**

Merlynn tore off the bracelet in a haste as soon as she entered her chambers. It had been _burning _by the time she had returned home. She surveyed the damage it had left on her wrist, and gasped. Had she really not noticed it? Her wrist, the back of her hand and some of her forearm, was a deep red colour, with wiry purplish lines sprouting from the rash, spreading further up her arm. She lifted the bracelet carefully with her finger, wincing as it emitting a burning heat. How did she not feel it before? It had only caused some discomfort. Surely -

The emerald in the middle of the bracelet began to glow a bright green, almost unnaturally, as though it was cast beneath the moonlight. Merlynn closed her eyes and focused entirely on the bracelet for a moment; there, she sensed it. _Magic. _Not just any magic, but the signature was familiar. Morgana.

Merlynn usuaully noticed magical objects when they were active, or when magic was cast in Camelot. "How?" she whispered. She'd been so blind, so oblivious.

But, she reasoned, it was only because it was Gwaine who had given it to her. Her eyes widened. Gwaine. He was the one who had given her the bracelet and, immediately after that, her thoughts were consumed by him, she dreamt of him, her emotions fiercer for him. He couldn't have gone to Morgana to make her fall in love with him. That was absurd. Couldn't he? Of course he couldn't. He hated Morgana too much, and he wasn't that desperate.

The way Agravaine had been looking at him - it was as though he _knew. _And, if her suspicions were confirmed, he probably did. She had to get to the bottom of this. So, wrapping her poor wrist in some gauze (even though it would not alleviate the pain), she crept downstairs and made her way toward the front door to find out for herself what was happening with Gwaine. There was a note pushed beneath the door.

_Meet me in the Pheonix Corridor. _

_Gwaine._

She crumpled the piece of paper and headed out.

Merlynn was adept to being silent while sneaking through the corridors; but, she would not make her way to the place directed first. She trekked through the back way, sliding through the corridors unseen and unheard by every passerby. As she turned a corner, she noticed Gwaine standing beside Agravaine in the balcony set apart from one of the corridors.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Everything is prepared," Gwaine told him. "Merlynn is on her way to the Pheonix Corridor as we speak."

"You've done well. Lady Morgana will be very pleased with you." Agravaine reached over and touched the thick-chained necklace that hung from around the younger man's neck with a victorious smirk. "Merlynn will be yours," he said, patting his shoulder.

Gwaine nodded. "She will be mine."

Merlynn scrambled away from the scene. She decided to confront him in the Pheonix Corridor, try to figure out what exactly was going on with him. Perhaps it was the necklace she hadn't seen until moments ago? She made it to the corridor long before he did, slightly out of breath from running. When she saw him, he had a large, loving smile on his face, his arms open for a hug - or perhaps something else. Merlynn held up her wrapped hand to stop him, eyes hard, glaring.

"Gwaine, _what _are you doing?" she spat. "Whatever you think you'll gain from helping Morgana and Agravaine is empty; they only care for themselves. You do not need to help them."

"Merlynn, what are you talking about?" he loomed closer. "I only want to be with you, just as you long to do the same."

She shook her head. "That is not true," she said sternly. "And you know it." Her eyes zeroed in on the necklace that still hung freely, unhidden by his tunic. "Is that the way they're controlling you? Take it off, Gwaine. It doesn't have to be like this."

Gwaine continued to come closer, a tricky smile on his face, yet his eyes expressed love and passion that made her uncomfortable. Made her belly churn - and not in a good way. "You know what I think? I think you're afraid."

"Of course I am, what with the way you're acting beneath their power!"

"No," he took her chin and held tight when she tried to struggle. His body pressed firmly against hers, forcing her eyes to lock onto his. "You know that together, our hearts and bodies intertwined, we'd be like magic. And it terrifies you, so you deny it constantly. Stop resisting. Just feel."

"Gwaine, stop it!" she gasped out, pushing against him. "Please. Just take off the necklace. Don't do this. I _beg _you. I love Arthur more than anything in this universe, and you know this; the real Gwaine _knew _this. Now, let me go, and I'll take the necklace off, and we can go about -"

Gwaine cut her off by slamming his lips against hers forcefully, shoving her tight against his body. Her hands immediately shot out to his chest in an attempt to shove him away from her. Her mouth locked shut, and she didn't reciprocate the kiss. She had, when she was younger, thought of kissing Gwaine - it was not as pleasant as she thought it was. It may have been because she was unwilling. His lips were warm, but his touch was nothing like what she enjoyed, what Arthur did. It was the kiss of a madman under an enchantment - if there were lack of a better description.

She continued to fight against it until she heard a man roar in the distance.

Gwaine let go of her for a brief moment to slam his sword against Arthur's. Merlynn hadn't realised she'd had tears running down her cheeks from the fear of the embrace until she watched as the two men fought. She could see Arthur's own tears, heard the crack in his voice; he'd been the brunt of betrayal before, and she could only imagine what he was thinking. From the angle he had stormed in on, he didn't see her fight against the kiss, nor her struggle from Gwaine's arms that had wrapped tight around her back. All he had seen was the woman he was so devoted to kissing another man, and it broke something inside of him.

Merlynn finally stepped in when she noted the look in Gwaine's eye as he poised to strike into Arthur's vulnerable stomach. "Stop!" she shouted, back to Arthur, glaring at the opposite man. "Please, you have to stop. Please. Stop." Her shoulders shook with barely concealed sobs.

She couldn't allow Arthur to kill Gwaine, or vice versa. She was _sure _that he barely had any thought of what he was doing - was under the control of another; which was just like the Lamia incident. It would only cause pain on all parties, and she knew that Arthur would regret hurting Gwaine, as much as the other would about doing the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. All the feels. All the problems. I know it was confusing, or whatever - do tell me. I hope it wasn't <em>too <em>confusing. I mean, yeah... Anyway.**

_Kayebell:_ Thank you :) Um, well, _this _is what I have planned for this very irritating episode. I hope I haven't confused you, left a plot hole... or anything like that. I, ugh - this episode. I don't think i've ever had a more _liberating _experience writing this damn fanfiction -_- Well, yes, it does screw up future episodes, but (instead of my original plan of having Merlynn reveal her magic), I decided to continue on with this. Both options just make everyone go _NOOOOOOOO! _but meh. Things do get confusing, but please, bare with me - this was hard, and I hope I've made some sense. haha.

_Demon-girl15: _Exactly. I was really irritated by the whole thing. Literally, I yelled at my computer screen - "Why you no apologise?" because of how angry I was. Stupid BBC writers who ship Arwen_ way _too much that they completely ignore Merlin - the main character of the show.

_MirrorFlower-DarkWind: _Glad you enjoyed it so much! Hope you're alright hahaha :)

_acklesaddict: _I know, right? *eye roll, with grin* yeah... But, it was what I - and my dear friend, Maddie - thought would be best for Gwaine to do. Considering it _is_ what Gwaine would think was a 'sacrifice'. I was originally going to have Leon have a badly written poem and read it out to her...but couldn't make one up, so I gave up... oh, well.

_Pghj2005: _Aww, thank you. Although, it's kinda untrue - I mean, ugh *blush*. Um, it isn't the best out there, I mean, I've read some _high-quality _Merlin fanfics out there, and they definitely trump mine. But, thank you anyways :)

_Karen Weasely: _Hahahahah, thank you so much! That's really sweet :3 Oh, no pressure? Well, I've been feeling the pressure for this episode since I had the 'pleasure' of writing it - god, it was difficult. Hope you enjoyed it, though! :)

_Corey Youngblood: _Please do not stop reading if the outcome becomes what you don't want ... it will make sense in the future, believe me. I mean, their relationship is obviously much closer than Gwen/Arthur's in the show - to me, that is. So, the repercussions may be worse... but better, almost. At the same time - that does _not _make sense. But, to me, it does haha.

_Ahsilaa: _No, it's fine. I perfectly understand. It's fine :)

_Quantum01: _I hadn't realised it until you mentioned it - and, I completely understand. I'm going to change it up a bit from what I had it as in the next couple of chapters (Just not the Du Lac episode, because... yeah...) I don't believe it to be a flame _at all _to be perfectly honest, and really good constructive critism. I will - because, it can become pretty obvious (well, to me - but that's my mind haha) that she's not as close to Elyan as much as the others, which I'll sort of make _obvious _in the later chapters (mainly, er, A Herald of a New Age).


	93. Gwaine Lotsson: Blind Eyes

So, this is where stuff starts to _really _happen, isn't it? Wow - I hope you don't all come at me with pitchforks and knives and stuff because of how I've chosen to write this, or the direction I've decided to take the story.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 97 - GWAINE LOTSSON. <strong>

_"Oh  
>You can't hear me cry<br>See my dreams all die  
>From where you're standing, on your own<br>It's so quiet here and I feel so cold  
>This house no longer feels like home<em>

_You caused my heart to bleed and  
>You still owe me a reason<br>'Cause I can't figure out why  
>Why I'm alone and freezing..."<em>

_"So Cold' -_Ben Clocks. (My current song obsession)

* * *

><p>They had been thrown into two separate cells. Merlynn locked her arms over her knees and buried her head in the gap provided by her kneecaps. She could only imagine why Morgana would resort to such cruelty; she hated her. But, she didn't know why she was so <em>against <em>her marriage, her love for Arthur. She would find out one day, that was for sure.

One thought passed through her mind as she was reminded of the past night's events: Why hadn't she used magic?

She didn't know.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur had a bottle of heavy liquor in his hands (the strongest spiced wine created, Evoric had bragged) and was taking it without a single flinch. Beneath his concerned uncle facade, Agravaine almost laughed with delight to see such pain on his nephew's face. He had stopped crying now, his eyes bloodshot and puffy, and now a blank look molded his features. His eyes...Agravaine had accepted he had his mother's eyes but, as he glanced at them, he recognized the same dark blue Ygraine's had been when she fought with Uther. The same broken, vulnerable gaze that had forced him to coddle her and reassure her that things would be alright.

"Far be it from me to advise you on personal matters, sire, but this is also a matter of state. You've been made a fool of, and you must respond robustly. Of course, in the days of your father, adultery in noble families was punishable by death," Agravaine declared. "But as for Gwaine, death's too good for him. He must die, but...painfully."

**Later. **

The council were spread out in two separate sections of the Council Chamber, all weary and tired. The knights stood with their heads down, save for Lancelot, who kept his arm around Gwen as the couple glared at the door. This was the same for Gaius - despite his firm stance, his face was full of disappointment and sadness for the punishment to come. He had seen women be put to death _in front _of the council for all to see as punishment for a crime smaller - but no less forbidden - as this.

There was a rattle of chains as Merlynn was forcefully shoved into the room by two guards. Gwen gasped at the sight of her tears - she was vulnerable, more than she ever had been, or ever allowed herself to be. She, among a few others, had been able to see this side of her, but to view it in the _open, _to see her as a broken woman, was surprising. Merlynn's dress was rumpled, face red, hair askew. Agravaine nodded, and she was sent forcefully to her knees. Instead of fighting, or even sending a defiant look his way, all she did was let her body slump forward, head hung low in defeat. The Vice-Regent smirked with satisfaction.

Gwen hated seeing her like this. She knew that Merlynn could _never _do a thing to hurt Arthur; all she'd been doing for these five years is protect him, and love him. _Especially _about something like this. She wanted to run over to her, comfort her, tell her that everything would be fine and they'd find a way to get her out of it, but she couldn't. Lancelot kept a firm grip around her waist, preventing her - and him - to do anything that would cause a riot.

Everyone turned at the sight of the king entering the room. He was no longer _Arthur _now, but the King of Camelot, the enforcer of punishment and law. He walked resolutely to the throne, dressed in chainmail. Back tense, face etched with barely concealed pain, he spoke, "Leave us, please." Agravaine nodded to the two guards and they departed with consent. "All of you." Nobody moved a muscle. "Now."

Merlynn hated herself for doing it, but she couldn't stop herself as she glanced over at the knights. They all sent her disappointed glares, with no pity, or sympathy for her. Lancelot, Gwen and Gaius all nodded toward her with small, reassuring smiles on their faces. She was glad for the support, if only little, their faith.

"You, too, Uncle," Arthur ordered.

"Sire -"

"Now."

Agravaine bowed and exited, not without a satisfied smirk at the pathetic-looking servant who was on the floor. She glared in response but, as he left and Arthur turned, her eyes dropped to the floor.

"What are you still doing on your knees?" he spat, voice coarse. "Am I just your king? Get up for goodness sake." She stood hurriedly, almost tripping on her dress. Her hair was loose and tangled and it fell into her eyes, but she hardly cared for it. "I was to be your husband," he said finally, standing before her. Merlynn finally dared to hold his gaze. "What happened, Merlynn?"

"I didn't -"

"For years, we've been together. Faithful, happy. Despite all our hardships, we were happy and in love. _Right?" _he finished on a desperate note, as though trying to make sense of what was going on.

She nodded, taking a step toward him. "Of course."

"But what of Gwaine? I _know _you cared for him once - have you two snuck away together? How long has it been going on?"

"No, that was never the case. Arthur -"

"Have you been with him in that way any other time?" he asked gruffly. Jealousy and anger and _betrayal _coursed through his veins, cutting into him like millions of daggers.

Merlynn shook her head desperately. "No," she beseeched. "I only love you. It's only ever been you. I never wanted that kiss, I still don't want that kiss."

"You seemed to be enjoying it," he snapped.

"No - I fought it!"

"Tomorrow...was our wedding day."

Merlynnn nodded and her eyes slid shut; sobs rocked through her body, no matter how hard she tried to force them back. "I know," she whispered. "I've been thinking about that day since I was eighteen, Arthur. I never doubted for a second that you weren't the man I was supposed to be with. Once I fell in love with you, all my doubt disappeared; I _love you." _

Arthur clenched his jaw. "Then, forgive me, Merlynn! Because I must be really stupid not to see why _you were kissing him in the first place?" _he roared, reaching forward to viciously shake her.

She took it with her head down. Arthur quickly let go of her when he noticed the pained wince that appeared from how hard he was shaking her shoulders, and stepped away. He hated seeing her cry - even now, even after all she'd done. She deserved so much pain for betraying him...but still, he couldn't find it in himself to be the cause of her agony, and wanted to bring her close. He clenched his fists, knuckles turning white.

"All these years, I was waiting for you. For us to finally admit to the world, not hide beneath the shadows. You mean everything to me, Arthur. More than life itself; I'd die before I hurt you, but it seems I already have. I'm so sorry, Arthur."

"It was one day," he told her, voice cracking with the pain he had once tried so hard to conceal. "_One more day _before we could be together completely, just like we dreamed of." She opened her mouth to speak, but he silently raised a hand. "Do you know what they're saying?"

"That I'm a whore?" she mumbled.

"That in my father's day, you'd be put to death," he confessed with hard eyes. Merlynn's gaze shot to his; _would he kill her? _For something she hadn't even wanted in the first place? All she needed to do was tell him. "I don't want to see you dead, Merlynn. But I can't look at your face for a single moment without seeing you and him together. You will leave Camelot at first light -"

"Arthur -" she panicked.

"You return upon pain of death."

"No! Arthur, please! You must understand; I didn't want that kiss, nor will I ever desire anyone but you. You have to see that!"

Arthur regarded her for a moment, but shook his head and headed toward the door. "I am sorry. You can take Firefoot with you; she will not ride with anyone but you."

She knew this would hurt him more, as though she was shoving a wood splint underneath his fingernail, but she had to do it. "I - Arthur." He paused, back tense once again. "Please, don't kill Gwaine, whatever you do. He didn't know what he was doing."

His eyes, again hard, gave her one final glance before storming out.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn headed to Gwen and Lancelot's home. She should have returned to Gaius, to say her goodbyes and pack for her leave for the time-being. As soon as the door opened, she was brought into two embraces; Lancelot hugging her from the front, her head buried in his chest, while Gwen wrapped her arms around her shoulders, her own cheek resting against her back.

"It's going to be alright, Merlynn," she whispered comfortingly. "We'll get Arthur to see sense. Come inside, have some tea."

"N - no," she whimpered.

Lancelot tugged her inside and softly forced her down into the seat. "You need to relax, and breathe. Don't cry; this'll be over soon."

"B - but, how? I mean, how is he going to see sense? You should've seen the look in his eyes. I broke him. He wouldn't believe me even when I told him I didn't want to kiss Gwaine," she cried.

"Sh," Gwen soothed. "Go to Ealdor. We will find a way, do not worry. Gaius will help us."

A steaming cup of tea was placed in front of her. Merlynn sipped it tentatively, sighing softly as liquid heat slid down her throat, infused with honey. The burning sensation on her tongue and root of her mouth did nothing to stop the numb feeling. But, as she continued to drink the tea, her eyes began to droop and soon, she slumped on Lancelot's shoulder.

**Morning.**

Her eyes shot open.

She wasn't in her own bed, nor was she in Arthur's - the room was familiar. Merlynn had fallen asleep within Gwen's home and she only had a few minutes before she was forced to leave her home away from home. She hurriedly leaped from the comfortable spot they'd made for her in Gwen's old bed, tied her hair and rushed out to return to the physician's chambers to pack. When she stumbled inside, Gaius was already awake, seated at their dinner table with a withdrawn look on his face.

"Gaius, I -" she barely got the words out before he had enveloped her in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm just glad you're alright. I feared the worst," he mumbled, pulling back. "I'd thought he may have sent you to death."

Merlynn frowned. "No. But he's doing so for Gwaine, I think." She bit her lip. "Gaius, you must understand. Morgana is doing this; t - the necklace around his neck, it's controlling him. He doesn't know what he's doing. I'm not sure _how _it's controlling him, but it is. A - and -" she ran upstairs to collect her bracelet and shoved it into his hands "- this. Somehow, she ordered Gwaine to give it to me."

"How did you resist it enough to take it off?" he questioned in shock as he gazed at the bracelet.

She unwrapped her arm and showed it to him with a grimace. "It fought against me enough." His eyes widened but, before he could touch it, or try and mend it, she withdrew her arm. "Listen, I have to pack and go. I have only minutes before my time is up and he sends guards to kill me."

"I'm sure that -"

"Just - figure out a way to get the necklace off of Gwaine and convince him that it was an enchantment. I need to leave. I can make it to Ealdor by sundown on a fast ride," she said hurriedly and bolted upstairs to pack whatever she could.

Merlynn left the clothes that Arthur had given her, and took comfort in her old tunic, breeches and coat she once wore like a second skin. She also packed a few of her books, and the dragon figurine her father had carved for her. She stared at it in earnest for a moment, before gently sliding it into the front panel of her knapsack. When she was finished, Merlynn sighed and gazed at the room she'd called her own for so long. Still, things remained that she would have loved to take with her, but knew she couldn't. She folded the clothes Arthur had given her neatly on the bed, before placing Ygraine's sigil on top.

She kept Arthur's ring on her finger. Strangely, Merlynn could not part with it just yet. So, she kept it as a comfort. She hooked her knapsack over her shoulder and made her way downstairs to say her final goodbyes to Gaius.

He stood with grim look on his face, a small bag of food hanging in his hand. "Take it. You'll be hungry on your journey," he offered, unzipping her bag and placing it inside. Gaius then wrapped her up tight a second time; she felt him release a pained sigh against her shoulder. "You will return once I discover a way to bring you back, but I will miss you dearly until then."

"Me too, Gaius."

"I promise I will find a way to keep Gwaine alive, and convince Arthur to allow you entry back into Camelot," he swore.

Merlynn nodded. "I believe that. Until then..." she trailed off, kissing his weary cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Merlynn."

She left the physician's chambers. Firefoot whinnied and nudged her shoulder when she entered the stables; tears once again filled her eyes as she ran her hand down her nose. "It's alright, girl. We'll come back one day. I hope." Merlynn saddled the andalusian, settled her knapsack against the hook on the saddle and lead her out of the stables.

Lancelot and Gwen were still asleep. That was fine with her. She didn't want to deal with anymore heartbreaking farewellls. So, she mounted Firefoot and, with one final glance toward Camelot's magnificant castle, kicked her into a fast gallop.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn stopped Firefoot in a small clearing far away from Camelot, where they couldn't hear her, or see the effects of what she'd be doing. She made sure that the horse was out of the way of her magic, tied to a low branch.

"Okay, girl. Don't be scared. I need this," she whispered, kissing her nose.

The horse whinnied, but lowered her head to graze on some grass, seemingly bored. Merlynn stood in the middle of the clearing, glancing up toward the bright blue sky, shown through the thick, green trees that surrounded them. She released a breath of air, and felt it. Her magic, the raw energy she'd hidden for so long, unable to use it, boiled beneath her flesh and crackled at her fingertips, ready to be at use.

She let go.

"_Dimittam hoc potentiam me. Morbi in caelo tonitruum fiat lux mea. Erue me dolor meus dolore. Amabo. Rogo," _she screamed up into the heavens.

As she cried and wailed, a distinct roar of thunder burst out in the distance; the beginning of a thunderstorm. It appeared in seconds, under the influence of her magic. When she finished screaming, her words burst up from her body like white energy, into the black clouds that formed over her head. Then, it began to rain. Heavy, fast rain, with thunder and lightning. She raised her head once again and felt the water wash over her body; she embraced it. Her pain never left her, but her tears left her with the rain. She smiled. The relief of being able to use her magic _finally _was enough to give her a small spark of happiness at the feeling.

In her hovel, Morgana felt a steady pulse of magic tug at her chest amongst the sudden, abrupt thunderstorm. She sat up in her rickety bed and frowned at the ceiling in confusion. She hadn't ever truly felt such a thing, another sorcerer's magic before. It was odd, like a forceful pull to join them. But, it could only be one person - Emrys. Morgana drew her knees together and waited for the feeling to pass.

Gwen glanced up at the sky. She knew it to be Merlynn; no storm had ever been so full of anger and pain, with purplish, jagged strikes of lightning that shot across the sky and threatened to land. Lancelot wrapped his arm around her again and kissed her head, reassuring her that it would be over soon.

**[][][][][][]**

It had taken over a day, but Merlynn couldn't have been more relieved to see her home village in her sights as she galloped into the familiar field in which it was located. She slowed Firefoot to a slow walk down the small hill; she whinnied and stamped her foot eagerly. With a shaky breath, she dismounted her horse and tied the reins to the first available wooden post.

She then filled up a bucket of water and set it before her. Merlynn smiled as Firefoot buried her head into the bucket eagerly. She headed toward her old home immediately. Now was a time in which none but her mother could comfort her, and she needed it. As the door opened to reveal her mother, Merlynn immediately rushed into the smaller woman's arms and began to cry against her shoulder.

"Oh," she muttered in surprise, but lead her inside with her arms wrapped around her daughter. "Sh. Sh. What happened?"

"Something bad happened," she whimpered. "I - I didn't - I - I wou - wouldn't -"

"Okay, just cry, sweetheart," she soothed. "Just cry. We'll talk later."

**[][][][][][]**

Gaius, Gwen and Lancelot kept inside the physician's chambers as they brainstormed ideas of how to save Gwaine and return Merlynn to Camelot. Gaius was studying the bracelet that had been given to his pupil as a gift; there were no runes from what he could see, nothing _truly _special about it other than the emerald in the middle which seemed to glow unnaturally every few minutes.

"We need to get to Gwaine somehow," Gwen declared with an irritable sigh. The trio had not gotten a wink of sleep since morning, when Merlynn had left.

"The king will not allow anyone to visit him; he is isolated, and is probably still under the control of Morgana," Lancelot told her.

Gaius stood, packed his medicine bag, pocketed the bracelet and made his way to the door. "I will have to go to him directly. This is not a time for dilly-dallying. You may go home."

Arthur had not left his chambers since morning. His Uncle had informed him that Gwaine's trial would be soon; he offered first light, so he was preparing himself for sending his dear friend to death. But he had betrayed him, as had the woman he'd been in love with for five years. At the knock of his door, he absently called for the visitor to enter. He was surprised, only slightly so, to see that the person was Gaius. Arthur sighed.

"Gaius, if this is about Merl -" he began.

"No, sire. Well, perhaps. I am under the belief that perhaps they were enchanted at the time," Gaius told him.

Arthur turned to him, crossing his arms over his chest. His brow furrowed. "Enchanted? Just because they kissed does not mean it was a work of magic."

"Actually, Sire, it is extremely possible. Before Merlynn left, she told me that she had no feelings for Gwaine until he gave her this bracelet," the physician handed it to him. The emerald continued to glow unnaturally at not being in contact with the instructed person. "But, she resisted it as best she could; if she were here now I could show you the damage it caused on her arm."

"But, what of Gwaine? Why would he give her such a thing?" he asked. He still wasn't convinced that the kiss between them wasn't something they cognitively desired. "Unless -"

"He was under an enchantment, too. It is the work of Morgana, if I am correct," Gaius said.

Arthur's eyes slid shut. _Morgana? _Why did she hate him so? All he ever did was cherish her, protect her; she was like a sister to him, a best friend. He hadn't done anything wrong to her. "Why would Morgana do this?" he muttered.

"Perhaps she could not suffer the ignominy of seeing Merlynn on, what she considers, her throne," he suggested.

"Oh, God."

"I am not saying that you should immediately forgive because they were not in their right mind, but I do believe that you shouldn't send Gwaine to death, Sire," Gaius pleaded softly. "I understand what betrayal you must feel; I do."

Arthur collapsed into his chair, his hands covering his face. "I saw them, Gaius. They - she had her hands on his chest, I - I thought that perhaps she never loved me. What if, after meeting Gwaine, she fell for him instead. I always knew she deserved better."

The man he considered a second father sat in the chair across from him and reached over to put his hand over his. "Arthur, Merlynn took the bracelet off the night of the kiss." Before Arthur could argue that fact, Gaius shook his head. "She went to Gwaine to plead with him to return to himself; he kissed her. She fought. Then, as she told me, you walked in on them."

"How did she know that he was enchanted, though? Perhaps he was desperate for her affection; he's been in love with her for a long time," he spat bitterly.

"Sire, it was what she told me. Perhaps it was the thought that Gwaine was not a bad person who would resort to magic," Gaius shrugged.

"Fine. We will go talk to _Gwaine." _

The rogue knight sat in the shadows of his cell, hands hung from his knees, his face angled back on the wall. The glow of his necklace illuminated in the moonlight, the ruby the colour of blood. At the sound of the cell door creaking open, he turned a dark gaze over to the two.

"How is Merlynn?" were his first words.

Arthur refrained from slamming his fist across his face and instead responded with, "She is banished from Camelot for her adultery."

Gwaine, as he opened his mouth to speak, touched his head, releasing a small sound that reminded him of a dog in agony. "N - no. I - I -"

"Gwaine, what did Morgana tell you to do?" Gaius asked softly.

_Tell them nothing. Your time will come soon for your final mission, _her voice echoed through his mind. _Soon, Sir Gwaine. _

"N - nothing."

The physician, without saying another word, tore the necklace from his throat with a stern eye. After a moment, Gwaine toppled to the side unconscious with a grunt. Gaius stood with the piece of jewelry in his hands and held it up for Arthur to see.

"Sire," he motioned toward it.

The King of Camelot took the necklace in his own hands, running it between his fingers. For a brief moment, it was almost as though he could see his sister's face gleaming through the glimmering ruby stone, but it was gone as soon as he made to focus. Arthur took a deep breath and turned his gaze to the unconscious knight on the dirty, hay covered floor.

He couldn't allow Gwaine to die in his sister's name. Arthur sighed and leaned out of the cell to wave over the guards. "Please carry him to his chambers, if you will. This man is innocent," he said with his mouth in a thin line.

Reluctantly and a little confused, the two guards leveraged Gwaine and began to carry him off to his bedchambers. Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and ran his hand over his mouth.

"I can't believe - god."

Gaius touched to his shoulder. "Come with me, Sire. You need a nice, hot cup of tea."

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur slumped down into the table, watching as his three companions all took seats across and beside him. A cup of tea was placed in front of him; tentatively, he wrapped his fingers around the warm cup and took a sip. Gwen was seated next to him and comfortingly squeezed his shoulder.

"I _banished _her, without even thinking. She was trying to tell me - tell me the entire time that she didn't want that kiss, but I didn't believe her," he whispered in a pained voice.

Gwen wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. "Arthur, you were thinking like a man who just had his heart broken," she assured him. "It was a rash decision, but she will forgive you, you know. She loves you more than anything; she's waiting for you. And she'll wait until you're ready."

"But -"

"Just give it time, Arthur. When you are ready, Merlynn's in Ealdor," Gaius told him.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn lay beside a warm crackling fire, wrapped up in a thick fur blanket, her head resting on her mother's lap as she ran her fingers through her hair. She had long since stopped crying beneath the soothing hand of Hunith; she had her own hand wrapped around her dragon figurine. Her thumb slowly ran over the smooth wooden carving, eyes focused on the blazing inferno before her.

"Mother, I don't know what to do now. I mean, what if Arthur never sees sense? I trust Gwen, Lancelot and Gaius, but he is a stubborn mule when it comes to swaying his personal belief. Who knows what he'll do to Gwaine," she whispered.

Hunith leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to her temple. "You and Arthur, I haven't seen a love like that for a very long time. You're two sides of a coin."

"I've heard that before," she mused.

"When I was kidnapped, and I saw the two of you together; I'm so proud that you found someone like him, someone who adores you like no other," she said softly. "Merlynn, he'll come to you. One day. Just wait patiently, love."

Merlynn sighed. "You know how I am with patience," she joked.

**[][][][][][]**

**Two days later.**

Hunith gently pried herself away from her sleeping daughter. They had dozed off beside the fire, which was now dim embers, talking about everything just as they had done long ago. It was early dawn, the time she usually rose to do her jobs. She'd let Merlynn sleep in; she needed it. After finishing her chores for the morning, she collected food for both herself and her daughter (living in Camelot had made her hungry when she first woke in the morning). Hunith sighed softly at the thought of her. She loved spending time with Merlynn, but she would love seeing her smile more often than she was; Arthur had left a deep scar in her daughter, and it would take a long time to heal. She only hoped that Arthur would come soon and whisk her back to Camelot, so she could be truly happy.

Hunith wished for happiness, just as she had experienced for the four months spent with Balinor before he left. She turned her eye to the door of the barn to see that Merlynn had risen and had shuffled toward it, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Just as she had done for the past couple of days, she glanced down at her ring, frowned and turned her gaze back up at Hunith with a sad smile.

"Morning," she greeted softly.

"How did you sleep last night?" Hunith asked.

Merlynn shrugged and grabbed a bag of oats for Firefoot. "Nightmares. Just as usual."

They were about Arthur, about Camelot. She dreamt about things that could happen while she was not there; to her friends. Monsters, deaths, poisons, all were possibilities of evil that would take over Camelot without her being there to stop it. It may have made her sound conceited but, without her help, the fair kingdom would be run into the ground and overruled by Morgana already.

Together, they made their way out of the barn. "I wish I could give you something," Hunith sighed.

"It's fine," she assured weakly. "Really. It'll go away soon enough."

"No, it won't. If anything, it'll grow stronger," she countered.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, mother."

"I hope Arthur comes soon; god knows I'll kill him when I see him for putting you through so much agony," she said, voice harsher than it had ever been before.

Merlynn sighed, hooking the bag behind Firefoot's ears and smiling when she dug in eagerly. "If you don't remember, I also caused him pain; he didn't see me fight off Gwaine. What he saw was a kiss shared between me and his dear friend. I think it was plausible enough for him to be mad. And by the way, I thought you'd be happy with me here!"

"I am," she replied. "I just hate seeing you so unhappy."

"Mother -"

"You're unhappy. You're worried. You'll go mad here."

"Not true. I'll stay here till he's ready, mother."

"Exactly. And you'll go barking mad," Hunith told her.

Merlynn ran her fingers through her hair and pursed her lips. "We'll just have to wait and see, eh?"

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur was going half-mad. Agravaine had been giving him documents to do to get his mind off of Merlynn, when all he wanted to do was to go to Ealdor and bring her back to him. They wouldn't be getting married, but damned if he didn't miss her. His uncle told him that it was for the best, perhaps destiny had made it's choice, but Morgana certainly wasn't Destiny; she was destruction and evil.

Lancelot stood behind him, but he hardly noticed. He was despondently watching as his knights trained before him; if it were a normal day, Merlynn would more than likely be standing beside him, calling out helpful tips that wouldn't go unheard by his friends. Gwaine wasn't among them. He was still recovering, unconscious in his chambers.

"How is he?" Arthur asked, voice a dull, low empty thing that made his friend sigh.

"Short amnesia, Gwen told me," the noble man responded. "Morgana's enchantment on the necklace made him forget everything if it were taken off, from the moment it was put on him."

"I don't understand; how could someone get it on Gwaine without him noticing?" he questioned, now frustrated.

"He could have been drinking heavily the night before; god knows how he sleeps when he's drunk," Lancelot shrugged.

"But _how, _is my question?"

"While he was at the tavern, or when he was sleeping - either one."

"So there's still a traitor among us," Arthur stated rather than asked, eyes sliding shut. He was good to his people, he cared for them more than life, and still some thought it proper to deceive and hurt him.

"Yes, Sire. I can only imagine who it could be." Lancelot's mind immediately focused onto one man: Agravaine. He wasn't blind, he knew about Merlynn's suspicions and words and believed them to be true. He trusted her over anyone (except Gwen).

He sighed shakily. "It's been over three days, Lancelot. If it were me, I would've given up hope that someone was ever coming for me. I wouldn't blame her; with the punishment I gave her, it was unfair. God." Arthur ran his hand over his mouth, pausing at his neck. "Is it time? Should I go get her?"

"Only when you're ready, sire. Are you ready to see her again?" he asked.

"I don't know. I love her, I love her more than anything - but, if I see her again, will I be angry? I don't want to hate her. I couldn't stand seeing her and hating her; that's why I banished her in the first place."

Lancelot squeezed his shoulder in a brotherly manner. "I would be mad at Gwen if I found her kissing another man. But, I could never hate her. I love her too much to _hate _her; furious, yes, but to say that I hated her would hurt me more. But, your situation's different. If I was in your place, I'd bring her back."

"But what if she doesn't want to come back?"

"Oh, she will. She'd wait for you till the end of time until you came to Ealdor to bring her back; or, if she got impatient, she'd sneak into Camelot. You know how she is."

Arthur nodded, and suddenly stood straighter. "Of course."

"Do you want to go get her?" Lancelot asked.

"No. No. I - I think you should, o - or better yet, Gwen. She won't come back with me, and I'm not ready to see her." He frowned; Arthur turned to the knights who were fighting. "Leon!" The knight hurried over. "You, Lancelot and Gwen will go to Ealdor to retrieve Merlynn."

Leon grinned.

**[][][][][][]**

**The next afternoon.**

Hunith spotted Gwen first. She had been leaving the barn, basket of supplies pressed against her hips. The chambermaid was among two knights of Camelot - which, even Hunith could not deny, she was a bit disappointed about. But, she was excited and happy to know that they were going to take her daughter back! Of course, if she had the option, she'd never let Merlynn leave Ealdor, but she was much happier in Camelot.

She waited until the trio had dismounted before she rushed forward, basket forgotten, and captured Gwen in a motherly embrace. "Gwen, it's so good to see you again," she whispered.

"You too, Hunith," Gwen returned, a smile on her face. As the two pulled back, her smile was replaced by a furrow in her brow. "Where can we find Merlynn?"

"Is King Arthur too important to come collect her himself?" Hunith's voice was harder than necessary; her eyes flashed a darker blue, reminding the woman of an angry Merlynn.

"He was busy, and a bit afraid to be honest," she admitted with a frown. "Please, Hunith. Can you tell us where she is, so we can take her back to Camelot on full pardon?"

She sighed. "Fine. She's by the lake picking berries. Always eats them when she's upset." Hunith pointed out which exact direction to go in, as one could get lost on any part of the lake and end up going in circles. "Good luck." She kissed Gwen's cheek. "Make sure she's happy in Camelot, Gwen."

The dark-haired man with slight stubble on his chin stepped forward with a hearty smile and put his hand out. "Hello, I'm Lancelot," he greeted.

Hunith's eyes widened and, instead of accepting the hug, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Oh, Lancelot! Merlynn has told me much about you. It's such an honour to meet you."

"Please, the honour's all mine. We'll keep Merlynn safe; I promise." Lancelot sent her another smile, before stepping back.

"And, I'm sorry that we haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet, but I'm Leon," he stuck his hand out with a smile, which was more hesitant than his companion's had been. Leon wasn't sure whether or not Merlynn had told her mother about all the things he had done while under the Lamia's curse.

Hunith hugged him as well, ignoring the awkward grunt that left the knight's mouth at the affection. "It's lovely to meet you. It's always a pleasure to see the people Merlynn acquaints herself with. Hurry. Who knows what she'll be doing out there; swimming even."

At this, Leon's ears tinged pink. He vaguely recalled the last time he'd caught Merlynn 'swimming' in a lake, or as he saw, a waterfall; he didn't want that to happen again. "Okay. Thank you, Hunith."

Gwen was in the lead heading into the forest. Even if it was terrible that Merlynn was banished, she was excited to see her again. She found Merlynn sitting against a tree, hand occasionally digging into a small basket of juicy, red raspberries as she stared out toward a flowing river. A smile of relief and amazement pasted on her lips as she crept up behind her best friend.

Before she could stop herself, Gwen blurted out, "Merlynn!"

Merlynn jumped to her feet in surprise and turned to face the voice. She was, no doubt, shocked to see the trio standing nearby with nervous smiles on their faces, but no doubt happy to see familiar friends. Instead of leaping toward them, she took a step back - more out of the sudden overwhelming emotion that burst inside of her - and frowned slightly. "Hi." She was relieved, of course, to see them, but not even she could hide the strange sense of apprehension about their reasoning for being there.

Gwen could not immediately spot the mixed emotions and rushed over to capture her in a tight hug, slim arms wrapped firmly around the taller girl's shoulders. Tears that couldn't be held back fell freely down her cheeks. "I've missed you so much," was sobbed against Merlynn's tunic.

"I've missed you too, Gwen," she mumbled. Merlynn suddenly tugged back and frowned. "What are you all doing here, though? I thought you were mad at me." She motioned toward Leon, who nodded.

"I was, but then we found out the truth; we couldn't be mad at you for something that was entirely out of your control," he admitted with a smile. Despite everything, she loved Leon like he was her brother, even though it had taken years for them to have a coherent conversation longer than two syllables.

"We're here to take you back, Merlynn!" Gwen exclaimed in delight.

Her frown deepened. "So, I'm no longer banished?" She was answered with three nods. "Where's Arthur? Too guilty to see me then, or does he still hate me?

"He's confused," Lancelot explained. "He loves you, he does, he's just...so confused. He wants to speak to you when we get back in the Council Chamber."

"Of course he does," she rolled her eyes. The men could not see what exactly she was thinking, but Gwen could. She took her friend's hand and smiled in comfort. Merlynn, even though relieved that she was allowed to come back into Camelot, was a bit offended that she could just be collected whenever Arthur deemed it right. "Okay. I have to go get my things."

"We'll help," he offered.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn and Gwen lay huddled against a tree facing each other near the campsite; the former reached over and took her hand. She needed the comfort of her female friend, for Lancelot could not help her emotions at this point. The two men of the travelling party were taking their turns of keeping watch while the women slept.

"What's troubling you, Merlynn?" it was whispered, barely comprehensible to any other ears but hers.

She sighed. "It's just...what's going to happen once we get back into Camelot? Arthur won't take me back immediately."

"You know what I don't understand about this?" Gwen questioned, voice a slight angrier than it had been. "You found Arthur kissing Vivian while _he _was under a spell, and you forgived him immediately; _why _does he get the right to banish you? It doesn't seem fair."

"I know," she murmured. "It could be because we're closer now; we were a few hours away from getting married, that's why. Gods, if Morgana hadn't have done any of this, I would've been his wife, Gwen. I would have been married to Arthur, instead of _this. _I hate it."

"I don't know what you did for her to hate you so much."

"Tried to kill her to stop Morgause from overtaking the kingdom," Merlynn mused with a slight smile.

"What? Oh, wow."

"Yeah."

"Let's not get sidetracked. All we need to do now is focus on the positives, right? Gaius'll be so happy to see you, as will all the knights," Gwen said.

"How's Gwaine?"

She frowned. "He woke up before we left. He doesn't remember a thing, Merlynn. All he knows is he went to sleep and woke up in his bed, apparently a week later. How could Agravaine do such a thing to Arthur? I mean, he's family too, isn't he?"

"I've stop trying to understand why evil people do such horrible things," Merlynn shrugged. Her dragon figurine hadn't left her hand since they left for Camelot - her hand was clammy, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed the comfort.

"I hope all this madness ends soon. Camelot deserves peace."

"When this is all over, and I do say _when _this evil is done with, a new light shall rise over the kingdom."

Gwen sighed from next to her. "Sometimes I forget you're younger than me, Merlynn; you seem so much wiser."

"You should have told Arthur that, he'd have laughed in your face and asked if you were on the cidar," she snorted. "Probably even do that now."

"What do you think he'll do - when you're in the Council Chamber with you?"

"I just don't know, Gwen. It kinda scares me a bit, to be honest," she confessed, thumb running over the curved surface of the dragon figurine. "He can tell me that we could start anew, get married and live life like we were supposed to. Draw me in his arms and tell me that everything's alright. But, I'm smart enough to know that's the least likely option; so, I - I don't know. I just hope I can still spend time with him. God knows what'll happen if he doesn't."

"He'll end up dead," Gwen chuckled a bit.

She, too, couldn't refrain from smiling. "Yeah. Probably. If it weren't for me, Arthur would've died five years ago."

**[][][][][][]**

Lancelot noticed that Merlynn had kept her head down as soon as the drawbridge into Camelot came into sight. Her long, dark hair fell like a curtain over her face, covering it from view. He reached over to her horse and gently squeezed her arm.

"It's going to be all right. I promise," he said comfortingly.

Her head rose, and she sent him a smile. "Thanks, Lancelot. Though, I sincerely doubt it."

As soon as they entered the kingdom, the rumors and whispers began. They could hear them being muttered around their horses, Merlynn especially. The people wondered _why _the 'adulterer' was back, and if she were to be killed in place of Gwaine. The women in particular sent Merlynn heated, angry looks, as though they were affected _personally _by the whole scenario. Merlynn could not find it in herself to glare at them, or defend herself, so instead, she averted her eyes to the saddle. She just wanted to talk to Arthur, then return to Gaius so she could spend time with him. Her hand touched her knapsack and felt for the dragon figurine her father carved for her, feeling a sense of calm at having that one symbol of family by her side.

When the quartet had reached the Square, she quickly dismounted, handed Firefoot to the first available sentry and began to make her way up the wide flight of stairs toward the Council Chamber. Merlynn fumbled with her hands for a few minutes, unconsciously rolling her wedding ring between her fingers. Behind her, as the door to the Council Chamber opened, she felt a comforting, hidden hand touch her back. It was Leon; he sent her a smile.

"Sire?" she was hidden behind Lancelot as he spoke. She wasn't sure whether it was completely accidental or on purpose.

"Lancelot. Have you returned with Merlynn?" he asked. There was a note of hopefulness in his voice that warmed her heart in the slightest.

"Yes, Sire," he replied and stepped aside to reveal her.

Arthur froze. He was alone in the Council Chamber, but piles of documents were splayed around him; the familiar furrow in his brow told her that he had not too long ago ordered for the councilmen to leave. Merlynn's hand stopped playing with the ring, which caught Arthur's eye for a brief moment. _She'd kept it on, _he thought in amazement. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had thrown it into a bog somewhere.

She looked beautiful, as always. But, he could see beneath the barrier of her wonderous appearance; bags the colour of her tunic almost were under her eyes, giving her a haggard look, and she was pale, unhealthily so. Merlynn lowered her gaze quickly to avoid his staring. Her elvish look highlighted how damaged she was, how _gaunt _she had become.

"You can leave now. I'd like to have this conversation alone with her, please," Arthur said.

Her three companions left, not without squeezing Merlynn's shoulder in support as they exited and shut the door behind them. They were alone now, and she wasn't sure what to do. "Can you just tell me what's going to happen now? It's all I want to know," she declared mmediately, crossing her arms over her chest with what she hoped looked like confidence.

Arthur leant against the table. "What do you want to happen?"

"Whatever I want doesn't mean shite, does it?" Merlynn retorted.

"Tell me; what do you want to happen between us?"

"I don't know, Arthur! For a moment, you had banished me and had all intention of putting Gwaine to death," she shouted.

Arthur clenched his jaw, eyes flashing a darker, much more menacing, blue. "Because I _saw _you kissing him; which, as I soon found out, wasn't what I thought it was. So, Gwaine is alright, and you're back."

"But it doesn't answer my question, does it?"

He sighed. "Take a seat, Merlynn."

"Oh. Is this going to be a _business _discussion then? Alright." She took the seat near his, and waited for him to say something as he followed suit.

"I am not sure if it is wise for us to get married now. I think we need to wait until Morgana is defeated, or this whole mess is over our heads," he told her.

"So, are we not together, or what?"

"Merlynn, I love you. I will _always _love you; but, I'm not sure that us being in a relationship will be the best thing. For this kingdom, and for us." He grimaced. He hated not being able to treat her as he usually did; now, she was not his. Now, she was only Merlynn, the woman from Ealdor, not the one who captured his heart and sent him on a whirlwind.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. She wanted to scream, shout, bash him with her bare fists until they were raw and bloody. But, being his servant was the only thing she could use to be close to him, to keep him safe and have contact with him - she had to think of her destiny first, no matter how much it pained her. She took a deep breath, before she said, "If I may, I - I would like to return to my post as your personal servant. I mean, if you haven't already appointed George." She was almost choking on her words.

He was shocked; he hadn't expected the request to be his servant again. He would have thought that she'd leap to the heavens at the thought of being free of him. In saying that, he couldn't help but be a bit relieved. He wouldn't have to speak to George again, and he enjoyed her particular way of doing things. "I - if you wish it," he responded hesitantly.

"Good." She got to her feet, her gaze suddenly hard. "But know this, the roles have been reversed before, Arthur. Between us." He lowered his eyes. "And I still wanted to be with you, no matter what." Merlynn tore the ring from her finger and held it out to him. "Take it," she snapped.

"No, it's yours. Keep the ring, and all the other things I've given you. Please. I don't want it."

She sighed then, with a clench of her jaw and a pivot of her feet, she stormed away from him, the ring gripped tight in her palm.

* * *

><p><span>Okay, <span>so I _know _the previous chapter was trippy; like, seriously so. And this is what happened...they're not together anymore. I _know; _ugh. My OTP is broken for the moment, and I know you all are probably _really _mad but it has a point to it. Believe me; I don't do anything half-assed, and there was a lot of planning going into this. There _has _to be angst and drama; they've gone through a lot, but they've never really 'broken up' before. And it's an odd dynamic, don't you think? I mean, Merlynn is _sworn _to protect him and - even if she loathes being in his presence now - she _has _to because of her destiny.

Haha. Don't come at me with pitchforks *cowers*.

_Whirlwind421: _I know :( my poor baby Gwaine. But, I think it'd be best if he _didn't _know what happened; I mean, he remembered the Lamia incident; he doesn't really need to go through _that _again. Hope you enjoyed it!

_Iris Darkflower: _Aw, thank you! :) Writing this story, putting so much into it, keeps me sane and processing life, to be honest - that's kinda why I do it. It justs keeps me _thriving, _something to care about... so, yeah haha.

_TheSheepEnchanter2: _Definitely one of the longest, most pointless reviews - but it was no less amusing! Um - where to begin? I'm glad you like the name (despite how late it is), as well as the way I've depicted the scenes, and Thea. I'm glad you do, haha! I'm excited for Game of Thrones as well; it's only a month away. It doesn't matter about the 'nerdy' thing (even if I don't agree with the science); I'm obsessed with every x-box game known to man, as well as many fantasy series. I've realised that my main tv shows are _all _rather 'fantasy': GoT, SPN, VD, WD, AHS, Merlin, DW, TW, etc... so, don't worry! haha

_Baelfire: _I have got a plan; don't worry! I know it'll piss everyone off about what I've done, but there _is _a reason for Arthur's douche-baggery. Obviously, he went and banished Merlynn - but he brought her back! :)

_Quantum01: _Thank you so much! That's really sweet of you to say. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, as much - if not more - than the previous one. :3

_Giselle Pink: _Haha, aw! It's like I've created my own fanbase :P and have made an otp - lol. Yeah, that's why I hated Princess Mirian so much, because I just couldn't _deal _with her. She irked me so much! Glad you're loving my story xxx :D

I have a question for y'all: So, when season 4 finishes, should I make this story *complete*? Because, what i'm thinking about doing is sort of like an alternate season 5 while we wait for the BBC season 5 of Merlin, which i'll interpret as well. And, what I was wondering was, when season 5 starts, should I turn it into a sort of 'sequel' to the Golden Effect, instead of adding it to this story? (NOTE: anything that happens in my alternate season 5 of the story does not affect what happens in the interpreted version of s5. For example, say, if Gwaine were to be married in my alternate one, his wife may not exist in my interpreted one... if that makes sense)


	94. A Herald of a New Age: Ghost

_Okay, hello there my lovely readers :) _A new chapter for y'all. It was not one of my favourite episodes, if I were to be honest, but none-the-less, I wrote it and I hope you enjoy it. My otp is currently full of awkward-ness and tension, which is fun for me because now they're not just together, they're kinda back to basics now - except with more bitterness and stuff. But, there is a reason why Arthur is the way he is, which will become apparent very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 98 - A HERALD OF A NEW AGE. <strong>

_"Come here _  
><em>Pretty please <em>  
><em>Can you tell me where I am <em>  
><em>You won't you say something <em>  
><em>I need to get my bearings <em>  
><em>I'm lost <em>  
><em>And the shadows keep on changing<em>

_And I'm haunted _  
><em>By the lives that I have loved <em>  
><em>And actions I have hated <em>  
><em>I'm haunted <em>  
><em>By the promises I've made <em>  
><em>And others I have broken <em>  
><em>I'm haunted <em>  
><em>By the lives that wove the web <em>  
><em>Inside my haunted head"<em>

Haunted - Poe.

* * *

><p>Elyan set himself down onto the smoothest rock as the rest of his companions spread out around him. Their king had called for a break before they continued on through the forest on their group scope out. Not only was it to survey the grounds, but it was also a chance for them to spend some time together without being around the gossiping townspeople. Although, it was not as fun anymore, considering what had transpired only two weeks ago.<p>

He sighed and raised his flask to parched lips, inclining his head back slightly; only a drop trickled out and dampened his tongue. Elyan clenched his jaw and lowered the only source of sustinance to his lap. His eyes narrowed toward the knights, who were all looking away from him and chatting to each other - without him. He'd always felt like he didn't exactly belong with them - he was not as big, nor handsome (if he were to admit), and he certainly didn't feel like a brother to them. Only to Gwen, who he rarely got to see because she either spent her time with her husband, or Merlynn.

"All right, who drank my water?" he asked.

Gwaine belched, then sent him a slight grin of mirth. Not much had happened since he woke from his supposed coma; he had a small case of amnesia, and didn't remember a thing other than Lancelot announcing to the boys that Merlynn was getting married. He turned his attention over to the aforementioned servant for a brief moment as she chuckled and leant back against a nearby tree.

"I believe you have your answer," Arthur teased.

They hadn't gotten married in the end. It was madness in his eyes. Despite disappointed at Gwaine and Merlynn for what they had - supposedly - done, he was even more so when he discovered that his king had decided not to get married to her, even after finding out that it was the result of an enchantment. Persay, he was not as close to Merlynn as the others were, but he still valued her, and her feelings. He could see that she was affected by it more than she let on. Elyan was now subjected to - as were the rest of the knights - watching their extremely obvious and uncomfortable looks toward each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

The knights saw it. And it was irritating.

"You said I could have some," Gwaine defended, and he snapped back to reality, his mouth tightening into a thin line.

"I said you could have _some. _I didn't say you could drink every last drop," Elyan retorted, tossing the flask at his friend angrily.

"I was thirsty!" He dodged the flask with a grin.

"Here. Have some of mine." Leon threw his arm forward, but let it fall back so he could let the flask in his hand fly backward to Percival. They laughed together.

Elyan pouted. "Ha-ha. That's very funny," he said sarcastically.

"Here. Unlike these ignorant fools, I share with my friends." The muscled knight stepped toward him but, withering whatever hope he was stupid enough to have, tossed it over to Merlynn. She laughed and caught it, before taking a swig.

Arthur smiled at his companions. The knights had been mucking around and teasing each other since meeting; like brothers. They were, in retrospect, the few people he trusted with his life and some of his secrets. He watched as Percival wrapped an arm around Merlynn and tugged her close, kissing her head while retrieving his flask. She scrunched her nose up as she smiled and nudged at his stomach with her elbow. A slight frown replaced his smile. Merlynn had only spoken to him as a servant would, or sometimes even as a friend. It was a bit awkward; he was reminded to a few days ago.

_"What do I have to do today?" he groaned, sliding on his tunic. _

_Merlynn had fixed his sheets while he changed. If it were any other day, she would've been lying languidly on aforementioned bed with a teasing grin on her face. She turned toward him with a slightly tight smile. __"A lot. I'm just going to give you the list; it's too much," she handed it to him, before quickly correcting herself. "Sire." _

_He ignored the uncomfortable feeling of her not saying his name and read over the list a few times, a grimace appearing on his face. "Really? Knight training? I am not in the mood to deal with over-confident boys who think they're better than they actually are," he grumbled. _

_"Maybe because it reminds you of yourself?" she joked. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle in amusement; then, suddenly, she cleared her throat and averted her eyes. "Sorry, sire." _

_"Merlynn, just call me Arthur, please? We're still friends." _

_"Uh - of course. Friends," even he could see the obvious force behind it. _

_"Fine. I'll start training the children first," he murmured, grabbing his weapon and sliding it into its sheath at his belt. "See you at lunch, then." Arthur leant toward her, preparing for a kiss. He froze half-way, flushed and made his way toward the door. "Sorry." _

"Guys, sh!" Merlynn suddenly hissed.

"What is it?" Arthur questioned. He blinked back into focus.

"I saw something in the trees," she explained, motioning to the pieces of clothing that hung from a line from the tree branch near them. "There."

As silently as they could, the group crept over the small hill where the coloured clothing seemed to flourish like flowers in ash. The tatters of material hung in criss-crosses through the trees, held together by thin string. It was eerily silent as they made their way down into the leafy ditch. Merlynn looked up; all she could see was the various clothes, green, blue, red, yellow; a rainbow of memorials for the dead. In the middle of it all stood a small monument created by sticks and twigs, decorated with small dots and red material.

"What is this place?" Percival asked, unnerved.

She rubbed her arms as the atmosphere around them dropped, as though their presence disturbed the very nature of the area. She knew what the place was, as well as what it was for. "This is a shrine," Merlynn told them, swallowing thickly. She didn't like the feeling it gave her; she was intruding, they all were. Gaius' lessons brought memories to her mind, knowledge kept in the back of her head that only came out when necessary. "In the time of the Old Religion, they built shrines like this to appease restless spirits. We shouldn't be here. Like, we _really _shouldn't be here."

They were all silent, listening to the piece of cloth that waved eerily in the wind, creating a sound that sent chills through their bodies. There was a sudden touch to her shoulder; she gasped in surprise and leapt away from the hand. It was Gwaine's. The knights smiled in amusement as she elbowed him in the ribs with a reproachful look. "I'm serious! It isn't funny. Gaius told me about places like this and they're cursed. Any disturbance to this is a mark upon the person who does so; we don't need the terrible luck," she insisted.

A raven burst out from within the thick leaves of a tree, cawing to break the silence. They all jumped in unison. Merlynn hated the familiar chill of death around her; she felt like she was back in the Veil, surrounded by the darkness.

Leon smiled and ruffled her hair. "There's your spirit, Merlynn," he teased.

Arthur stood ahead of them, eyes never leaving the dark red cloth that billowed in the draft that seemed to waft in from nowhere. A cold terror crept over his form, the hair at the back of his neck standing on end at the feeling. He needed to leave, to turn to somewhere safe and warm. "There's nothing for us here," he said, voice unsteady. "Move out."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn could feel that something was wrong with the king the moment they left the shrine in the Forest of Essetir. He hadn't spoken, and the blank look in his eye worried her. His face was a white sheen, pale. She shuffled over to him, hands intertwined in her tunic, as they entered the armoury. They hadn't spoken comfortably with his each other since - well, it seemed like forever. She was mad at him, all kinds of anger, but it did not mean she didn't care. Merlynn kept silent until he began to unbuckle his vambraces.

"Arthur? Are you alright?" she asked hesitantly.

He slowly turned his head to face her as he set down one vambrace and focused on taking off the next. "What do you mean?"

"I just mean, you were very quiet. You're usually battling Gwaine for speaking time on these trips," she pointed out, smiling faintly. "But you didn't say a word. I was a bit worried."

"Don't be stupid, Merlynn," he scoffed. "What I was doing, I'll have you know, is thinking. You should try it sometime." Arthur then moved away from her to remove the rest of his armour, or to avoid her. She wasn't sure.

Merlynn sighed.

"Merlynn?" As she turned to face the voice, a bag was tossed toward her. She caught it clumsily and frowned in Gwaine's direction.

"What is this?" she asked in confusion.

"Salt. Pour it in a circle at the foot of your bed, helps to protect you from evil spirits," Gwaine informed her casually, stripping himself of his chainmail and armour.

Her eyes widened as she gripped tighter onto the bag of salt. "Really? Does that work?" she sounded a bit too hopeful. It made the rogue knight smile slightly.

"Absolutely. And if it doesn't, Gaius can always put it on your supper," he teased, ruffling her hair.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "Very funny," she murmured sarcastically.

Elyan stared at the bag in the servant's hands; would it _actually _work? The piercing, dead green eyes still haunted him this moment, and his thoughts were consumed by the thoughts of the little boy he thought he'd seen in the water's reflection.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn could still feel that icy chill whispering across her skin even as she ate dinner with Gaius. It was as though she had never left the shrine. She sighed, and brought tired eyes to the orange goop in her bowl. It had been a month since she'd returned from banishment, and not once had she touched the king's meals - not even stolen a strawberry or two when she was hungry. Merlynn supposed that now, it was truly over - their relationship. She should have expected that life would not allow her happiness, or any sort of affection; her destiny was not one that was affiliated with comfort, or warmth, but war and blood.

She was _meant _to be alone.

Merlynn took a mouthful of pumpkin soup and grimaced slightly, before turning her gaze up to Gaius, who had spoken. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention; what were you saying?"

He sighed. "I _said, _I'm surprised that such a shrine exists so close to Camelot."

She hummed in agreement. It was odd, but there was no mistaking the pain that still hovered over the pieces of material, the shadow cast on the place. "It was cursed," she told him. "I could feel it. _Gods, _Gaius, it reminded me of the Veil all over again."

"You were right to be wary. The druids built shrines to bring rest to tormented souls; souls that were so badly wronged they could find no peace in the other world," Gaius said, eyes clouding over with sadness.

"Why do they hang all the ribbons and flags?"

"The ancient rituals heal the ground so the souls of the victims can find rest, but the magic that binds the earth is delicate and is easily undone," he answered. "So the ribbons and flags act as a warning."

"Should've known that earlier," she mused. "Would've saved loads of teasing from the knights."

A strange look of panic crossed over his features for a brief moment as he held her gaze once more. "Did anyone touch anything?"

Merlynn frowned. "Uh, no, I don't think so. Why?" Her frown deepened. "What is it?"

"Anyone who disturbs a resting place risks releasing the spirit. Merlynn, you must promise me you'll never return to that place," Gaius warned.

"Oh, don't worry. I've no intention of going back there." His eyes narrowed on hers, and she smiled in reassurance. "And for once I'm not lying to you. I promise. That place terrifies me enough for one visit; there's too much pain in a place like that for me."

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur had fallen asleep at his desk, his face buried in the plate of stew - now cold and a murky green - she had given him for dinner the night prior. A faint smirk of amusement appeared on Merlynn's lips, but disappeared as she slammed his breakfast down onto the corner of his desk with a loud bang, forcing him awake. He shot upright; she had to hold in the bubble of laughter that built up in her throat at the sight of him. The stew had stained the right side of his face, small bits of herbs and vegetables stuck to his skin. His hair was sticking upright, tinged green, because of spending the whole night soaking in the stew.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she lied easily.

"You didn't scare me, I was asleep." Arthur didn't even seem to notice the food that was spread all over his face. This time, she couldn't hold back a silly little grin. He frowned at it. "Why have you got that stupid smile on your face?"

"It's nothing. Why were you sleeping with your head on the table?" she quipped.

"I fell asleep while I was reading," he replied. Arthur couldn't tell her the real reason behind why he had stayed up all night with the shrine on his mind, or the fact that he had collapsed in the early hours of the morning, and forgot to drag himself to bed. Which, he knew, he had been doing for the past few weeks.

Merlynn's eyebrow rose and she glanced at his table, which was empty save for the stew and platter. "So, what were you reading?" She motioned to the paperless table.

He huffed. "I am the _King_ of Camelot, I do not have to answer to the likes of _you."_

She rolled her eyes at his behaviour. "Well, I, as your servant, only wish for the best of my master. It is only reasonable that I am concerned about your welbeing." She set his breakfast down. "You obviously got out of the wrong side of the table." Merlynn laughed, amused by her own joke. "_Get it? _Wrong side - side of the - of the table - you know, since you slept on a table, not a bed, and the expression is -"

"That is, as always, extremely clever and funny, Merlynn," he said sarcastically. "There really are no limits to your wit."

"Oh, sarcasm. You're in a _lovely _mood this morning," Merlynn retorted. "Well, what do you want me to do this morning - considering I can't turn down the sheets because you haven't slept in them."

Arthur rolled his eyes at her tone. "You will be coming down to the training grounds with me."

"Oh, will I now? For whatever reason?" Despite their relationship now only being servant and master, she couldn't help but maintain her regular witty banter with him.

"Because the knights are your friends; they asked for your company. Said they would like some kindness amongst my 'harsh' training," he scoffed.

"Of course I will, then."

Arthur glanced down at the plate of stew on the table, then at Merlynn, who was now collecting his clothing for the day. He touched his face and frowned when he felt a strange substance attached to his cheek. With a tic in his jaw, he removed the bowl from the platter and glanced down at the reflective metal.

"Merlynn," he said slowly, anger bridled beneath the calm.

She turned to him. The king had the platter risen to see his face; he'd seen the stew. Merlynn drew her lips together, willing herself not to laugh at the expression on his face. As slow as his voice, Arthur stood. She could see the ripple of the muscles in his forearms and, in a split second, knew he was going to chase her.

"Arthur, you never asked," she defended.

He began the chase. Merlynn scrambled around the room, swerving through the pillars in an attempt to get away from him. She made to leap over the bed toward the door (Arthur would _never _leave his room with his face smeared with food), but he grabbed her foot at the last minute and sent her crashing down on top of the covers. Arthur then forced her on her back, where he captured her arms and kept them over her head.

"Apologise," he ordered, almost with a flicker of mirth in his eyes.

Merlynn almost smiled cheekily in retaliation, but then she finally made sense of the position they were in. The last time they'd been in a situation like this, the end result had been anything but responsible. Her eyes flickered down to his mouth, then back to his eyes, which had darkened considerably since their chase. She _wanted _to reach up - she _longed _to reach up and entangle her hands in his hair, and other things that made her body ache, but she couldn't allow it. And, she knew, neither could Arthur. Their legs were tangled together, and his body was tightly pressed against hers.

"Sire?" she breathed, clenching and unclenching her hands.

For a moment, he said nothing, just staring at her parted lips. His grip tightened on her wrists, body pressed closer to hers; then, it went away. Arthur quickly drew away from her like she had the plague, hands running through his hair and over his jaw. He looked _angry, _but not at her, at himself.

She stood. "I'll be going now," her voice was still rather hoarse. "I - I will see you down at the training grounds."

Arthur took a seat on his bed and groaned. He hadn't wanted it to end that way but, by the gods had he craved for it never to stop. It felt right to be so close to her, to have her in the position she had been in many times before. He had other committments now and, he reminded himself, an agreement with the kingdom of Nemeth which was steadily becoming a plan of action. He sighed in frustration.

**[][][][][][]**

Gwen wasn't going to allow herself to leave with Lancelot until their best friend came to say their farewells. It had become something of a promise, a ritual, between the two friends that, if they were leaving, they would say their goodbyes. Well, Merlynn had begrudgingly made the promise when she had returned from banishment and got a right talking to from the married, older woman.

Lancelot kissed her cheek and smiled. "You do know that night comes rather quickly nowadays," he remarked.

"I know. But, we need to say goodbye to Merlynn _first. _Even if you haven't been around as long as I have. She's our best friend, Lancelot," she rebuked, returning his kiss.

"She better hurry up," he grumbled good-naturedly.

Merlynn came bolting up to them from the distance, wildly waving her hand as she pushed through the townspeople to get to the pair. "Guys! I'm sorry. Just - just had to give - breakfast - Arthur," she panted.

"It's alright," Gwen grinned and catapulted into her arms, kissing the taller woman's cheek. "I'll miss you."

"I hope you have fun on your little trip," she winked. "Remember. Stay safe. Firefoot's a good horse. She'll keep you safe. But, if you need me, if you get into _any _trouble, just call me. Lancelot; the voice works both ways. I'll always keep an ear out for you."

"We'll only be gone a week," the knight assured, wrapping her up in a hug. "And you be safe, too. I know what sort of shenannigans you get yourself into regularly, so try not to do anything stupid."

"Stupid is what I live for," she teased.

Lancelot rolled his eyes. "I know, believe me."

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur noted immediately that his servant was not among his knights as he made his way over to them. He mentally rolled his eyes; she was _always _defying him, no matter the reasoning behind it.

"Pair off!" he declared to his men. "Concentrate on counter - cutting." Merlynn raced over to them, shield and bag of supplies balanced in her hands. She was sweating a bit, cheeks tinged with red; a big, albeit apologetic smile lit up her features as she set the things down and turned to them. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence," Arthur remarked sarcastically. He wasn't sure, but he saw his men, particularly Leon and Percival, send him disapproving glances.

"Sorry, I was saying goodbye to Gwen and Lancelot," she bit out, tone light.

He frowned. "Why were you saying goodbye?"

"Oh, didn't you know? They're going on a bit of a holiday; my suggestion. Needed to get out and away from all the madness," Merlynn admitted.

"And why wasn't I informed of this?"

"No idea," she retorted easily.

Arthur glared at her for a moment, before returning his gaze to the knights who were all waiting on his word. "Alright. Counter - cutting. Gwaine, you're with me."

Considering Gwaine had no idea of the things he had done while under the enchantment of Morgana, Arthur really had no reason to be mad at him. So, he had forgiven him. _Then, why are you still so upset with Merlynn? _his inner voice asked him. He wasn't sure; perhaps it was trust. That moment, the single moment he saw her, his heart had crumbled into oblivion, leaving a cold, empty shell behind. It was not something that healed easily.

Gwaine frowned, brow furrowing. "What's that in your hair?" The knights all turned to stare at it.

Arthur had had trouble scrubbing out all the stew; he may have missed some by mistake. He reached up and felt at a small portion of his hair that was hardened by the food.

"It's stew," Merlynn answered for him.

"Why do you have stew in your hair?" Leon asked.

She inclined her head and stared at the scruffy knight as though he should have realised it in the first place. "_Because _he was reading."

The knights sent Arthur confused looks. He, in return, glowered at Merlynn as she smiled his way. "Change of plan," he said, voice low. "I think we'll try something different."

Merlynn soon found herself alone in the middle of the training arena with Arthur's helmet hanging over her face and a shield gripped in two hands. She could barely see through the metal cuts in the helmet, and her arm was being weighted by the wooden shield. She grimaced and prepared her left arm for the brunt of the beating as Arthur approached her menacingly, his longsword gripped tight in his hand. She didn't expect him to go easy on her, but she never certainly expected _this. _Arthur began to slam his sword repeatedly into her shield, each more aggressive than the last.

She let out a grunt as it sent her a few paces backwards, but never once faltered. Merlynn could sense some underlying anger in each strike, and she fought against it; it was a battle of, not only their strength, but their minds. He was beating off his bitter anger for her, and she was defending her own belief of what had happened - it was more than it seemed to the average eye and, more than likely, the knights. Merlynn was also too stubborn; she didn't go down easily. But, he struck a killing blow and she was sent to her bottom in the dirt. Arthur grinned down at her in triumph, while she nursed a sore arm as she got to her feet.

"How was that?" he asked mockingly.

Her hand rubbed at her throat and touched the ring that graced her neck; his eyes were drawn to it for a moment. It was _his _ring, but attached to a piece of thread. Arthur returned his gaze back to her and watched as she hurriedly put her hand back to the shield. He cleared his throat and allowed Elyan to take his place.

"Elyan," she offered, preparing her shield once again.

Elyan began hesitantly; he didn't actually want to harm her as Arthur had. But, as he began to beat against the shield, listen to her hiss in discomfort, he began to feel something. A darkness crept up his back and made the hairs on his neck stand up. A flash of anger crossed his face and, with a shout, he made Merlynn collapse to the ground. He didn't stop. He continued to whack against the shield she held up as protection, more and more aggressive and full of hate. At first, Arthur was smiling in amusement but, as he realised that Elyan had no intention of halting his assault anytime soon, he began to worry.

"Elyan," he called.

Elyan kept striking the servant who was now huddling on the floor, using the shield as a defensive mechanism so as she wasn't fatally wounded. Percival began to trail after Arthur as they made their way over. The knight raised his weapon for a final strike, the sharp blade poised downwards for a killing blow, but Arthur grabbed his arm and effectively stopped him.

"Elyan, I think she's had enough," he said forcefully. Elyan nodded, relaxed and walked away from Merlynn.

Percival crouched down beside the now limp servant and, as gently as he could, pried the shield away from her. She let out a gasp of pain at the movement and allowed him to help her sit up; eyes brimming with concern, he touched the sore arm gently.

"You alright, Merlynn?" he asked, voice soft.

She nodded, rubbing at her upper arm - it ached terribly, and seemed out of place. Merlynn would definitely have bruises tomorrow, if it wasn't already bruising. Arthur watched as Percival grabbed her around the waist and helped her to her feet, never letting her go. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the dependency and friendship she had with him, not to mention completely ignore him as she passed. Which, he supposed, he deserved. Rightfully.

"I think I'll need Gaius to perhaps crack my shoulder into place," Merlynn laughed, squeezing Elyan's arm with her good hand. Her laugh sounded a bit forced, which it was; she was a bit concerned for her friend's sibling, and saw a fierce anger in his eyes when he was using the sword that she had not seen before. It was as though he was trying to get through the shield and actually hurt _her._ "It was a good blow, Elyan. You'll be sure to win on the battlefield."

"Percival, help Merlynn to Gaius, if you would," Arthur ordered calmly.

"Yes, sire. Come along, princess," he grinned, hooking her arm in his. Gwaine sent him a mock-affronted look for using his affectionate name for her, but smiled regardless and winked in her direction. Merlynn allowed Percival to help her all the way to the physician's chambers; if her feet weren't trailing on the floor beside him, she would be suspended in his arms. "How are things between you and Arthur?"

She grimaced. "Must you ask that? It's all ugly business."

"I would've thought he'd be glad to have you back, what with all the nasty things Morgana did," he remarked, a frown on his face.

"He was, but he doesn't want to be with me. It's like we've gone back five years, and I'm just his servant again. I thought that he hated me, sometimes, the way he looked at me, but he's so bi - polar sometimes. One moment he's mad and the next, it's like nothing ever happened," she admitted with a sigh of frustration. "It's such a difficulty to be in love with him."

Percival kissed her temple in an effort to make her happy. A woman in passing gasped in shock and sent Merlynn a disapproving glare; she tried to ignore it, but it didn't take much to know what was going through her mind: _Adulterer. Whore. _She swallowed her urge to shout at the woman and defend herself, and instead turned her eyes back to the street as Percival said, "Don't worry, Merlynn. He loves you, whether he wants to admit it or not."

"Well, he's preferring not this time," she grumbled.

"He was a bit of an ass back there, I have to say. Has he always been so _spiteful _before? I only knew him when he was teasing and completely smitten with you," he questioned.

Merlynn smiled slightly as they swerved into the corridor that lead to the physician's chambers. "Just about. When I met him, he was such an arrogant ponce; he thought he was the _best _of the best. But there were times when he was kind, friendly; that was when I fell in love with him. I kinda fell for both, to be honest, Percy. But, when I tease him, he does get back at me in painful ways. He's just a bit more forceful now."

"He needs to calm down and stop it, before I give him a right beating," Percival commented, releasing her good arm.

"You won't touch him; he's the _ki__ng, _remember?"

"That's the only thing keeping me from smashing his head in for the way he's treating you."

"Oh, my hero," she teased, nudging the door open and smiling slightly at Gaius. "I think I may have damaged my shoulder a bit today."

The physician rolled his eyes and made his way over, tugging the arm of her tunic down so he could survey it. There was already bruising over her pale skin; he sighed. "What have you done now?"

"Elyan got a bit carried away during training today," Percival told him.

Gaius frowned. "I've never known Elyan to be an aggressive type."

"I know; he may just be a bit stressed lately," Merlynn suggested. "What's the damage, doc?"

"I will need to crack your shoulder back into place. He sent a fierce blow, I have to say," he said, putting his hand beside her shoulder and on her upper arm.

She gritted her teeth and prepared for the oncoming agony that would be sent through her arm at the sensation of having her bones put back into place. Her hand found Percival's; he squeezed it comfortingly.

"I've had this done _loads _of times. My mother used to have to do it. It feels good after a bit," he assured.

She scoffed. "That's because you've got pounds of muscle covering your bones. I've got nothing."

As they were chatting, Gaius quickly cracked her shoulder back into place. She choked on whatever saliva was in her mouth and emitted a strangled sound of pain. "_Ow." _

"There. All better."

"_Thanks, _Gaius," she muttered begrudgingly, rubbing at her shoulder.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur found that, when he was alone at night, his deepest and most hidden thoughts appeared at the top of his mind and forced him to endure every suffering moment of them. Of course, _she _was on his mind: he was recalling a time when he and Merlynn were awake in his bed for the entire night, only talking to each other as though what they were doing was not forbidden. She, for the most part, listened and soothed him as he babbled on about his secrets and his ideas and whatever was on his mind, her fingers running softly over the toned flesh of his chest and drawing patterns. He missed it. Her leg hooked over his hip, thigh against thigh, her big, blue eyes watching his mouth move and, once or twice, she responded and asked him more.

He heard a faint clearing of a throat, and knew it to be the woman who was currently in his thoughts.

"Would you like me to make up the bed, sire, or will you be sleeping on the table again?" she laughed a bit at her own joke. He knew she only meant it good - naturedly, but he winced at the referral of his title rather than his name.

He didn't answer.

"Okay. I see you're in a _fabulous _mood again; you just radiate happiness," she jested.

"Leave," he muttered. He didn't like it when she was mad at him, nor did he particularly enjoy the ache in his chest at the thought that he was pushing her away. But, it had to be done.

"What?"

"I said leave. Get out."

Merlynn frowned at his back. "I was only teasing, sire. There truly is no need to get so aggravated," she said.

"You heard what I said; _leave me!" _his voice rose to a shout then. His eyes were wide, _wild, _full of an emotion she was too shocked to decipher.

She nodded then, clenching her jaw to refrain from yelling back. "Of course. Good night, _my lord." _

**[][][][][][]**

Gaius had hoped for peace and quiet as he studied the book from his shelf which would tell him about possession and the undead spirits of druid shrines, but knew he wouldn't get any when the door to his chambers were slammed open. It bounced off the wall and knocked a satchel from its hook; he sighed to himself. Merlynn stormed inside and kicked the door shut once again with her foot. He was too focused on his book to ask what had happened - no doubt it to be about Arthur. Besides, she would voice her ire soon, anyway. She needed to rant, and had, on more than one occasion, since returning to Camelot.

Merlynn paced silently for a few moments, her fingers clenching and unclenching, her jaw tightening, before she stopped and exploded, "I am so sick of his behaviour!" He hummed. "I wasn't particularly mad at him for basically _hating _me when I returned from banishment; which, might I add, I forgave him for. I didn't even return Gwaine's bloody kiss! Gods, he's so conceited, I swear. I'm always there for him, and I'll always be there for him. Why? Because it's my _goddamn _destiny! Pardon my language. All he ever does is hurt me and I repay him with my life, and everything else. He only thinks about himself."

Gaius didn't respond; he had his full concentration on the book cradled in his hands.

"So, you ignore me too now? _Great. _I might as well not even exist," she muttered to herself scathingly. "Don't worry about me, I'm not even here. Just ol' Merlynn here, always alone." Her tone ended on a sad note and she let the bag in her hands crumple to the table.

The physician sighed and shut his book. "Merlynn, I understand you're upset, but I fear we have more important things to worry about than your relationship with Arthur."

She furiously rubbed at her stinging eyes, before making her way over to him. "What's wrong?" She, as bitter as it sounded, never had her feelings accounted for. What was going on internally didn't matter, as long as she did her job. Merlynn breathed deeply a couple of times; she still wanted to scream and shout and use her magic to keep her calm. But, it would never be allowed. She had things to do, a destiny to consider.

"Did Elyan disturb anything yesterday at the shrine?" he asked instead.

Merlynn shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"I need you to be sure, Merlynn."

"I don't know. He may have done. I tried to warn them. You know what they're like. They don't listen," she grumbled. Merlynn sighed and ducked her head between her arms from where she sat.

"I'm sorry, Merlynn. It's just that I'm deeply concerned for Elyan," Gaius stated. "He hasn't spoken a word since he regained consciousness and I can find no physical symptoms to explain it. The only thing I could find was a pile of salt at the foot of his bed."

Her eyes widened at the last sentence and her head shot up; he _had _been around when Gwaine told her about the effects of salt and repelling evil. "Oh, no," she groaned.

"What is it, Merlynn?"

"He's - he's trying to ward off an evil spirit," she told him.

Gaius scoffed. "With a pile of salt? That's utter nonsense." At her look, he sighed. "Then I fear that Elyan may have disturbed the spirit at the shrine."

"What will that do to him?" Merlynn questioned, eyes alight with concern.

"I dread to think what horror it might unleash. You must tell Arthur what happened at the shrine. You must tell him that Elyan is possessed," he almost seemed to order her.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You _do _realise he's in no fit state to talk to me. He won't believe me in the slightest."

"You must _make _him believe you."

**[][][][][][]**

The guilt was getting to him, and it was getting all the more harder to hide his emotions. The moment he had stepped onto that shrine, saw all the colours, recognition flashed in his mind. Arthur _knew; _he didn't want to believe it, not at first - it _couldn't _have been - but, as he stepped onto that broken soil, he knew what had happened. He'd been only a boy, determined to make his father proud by eradicating the single thing that he hated most. Sightings of a druid camp were sent to him that day, and he was eager to impress Uthur. Arthur still heard the screams, saw the blood running down his longsword as he slaughtered each and every druid in that camp. Women and children died as well - he ordered his men not to touch them, to let them run, but they hadn't listened.

It was one of the reasons why he helped the druid boy, Mordred, in the first place; guilt.

The silence was no comfort. In fact, it only kept the heavy weight over his shoulders less bearable. It was a loud silence, and he wanted to disrupt it. This was a time when he wanted Merlynn to come in and never shut up as she tried to be funny until he told her to - but, secretly, he never wanted her to stop. She would _hate _him. Loathe him; she would leave, if she ever found out what he did before she arrived in Camelot all those years ago. He looked up, startled, as the door opened. But, when he saw it was only Elyan, he sighed in relief and smiled.

"Elyan, you startled me. Is everything all right?" he asked kindly. Arthur frowned when he saw the look on his friend's face; it was dark, determined, and full of an angry malice that he hadn't seen before on him. Elyan drew his sword. "Elyan? What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Arthur tipped back in his chair and let it crash to the floor to avoid the recently sharpened broadsword that had slammed down where his arms had been moments ago. He rolled out of the way as Elyan stabbed at the back of the chair, embedding the steel into the cushioned wood. Arthur stumbled to his feet, grabbed the first thing he could see (a stool) and used it to block every single strike parried toward him until it broke in half.

"Guards!" Arthur cried, tossing the stool legs at Elyan. He grabbed a much larger, sturdier, square stool.

He continued to attack blindly at his target. Only one thought passed through his mind: _Kill the king. Kill him. _The door slammed open behind him; he hesitated. _Run. _Arthur threw the stool at his back and bolted forward to tackle him to the ground, but, before he could even leap toward him, Elyan had run from the room. Why would Elyan try to kill _him? _He certainly hadn't done a thing wrong to the man, nor had he said anything to offend him. Arthur was confused, and a little hurt that someone he considered a close friend attempted murder.

There was a sudden flash of pain in his upper arm. Hissing, he checked his tunic. Without him noticing, Elyan had caught his arm with the sword, and blood had already stained the white material. It was not as deep as Elyan would have hoped, but deep enough for it to bleed this much. Arthur grimaced and slumped down in his seat.

**Later. **

Merlynn had been called to Arthur's bedchamber to clean and wrap a wound. Guards came to collect her minutes ago, and she was almost shoved to his door. But, she didn't complain, and hurried inside with all the essentials required to heal the injury he had acquired. Gaius told her, before she'd been carted off, that it was the perfect opportunity to talk to him about Elyan's possession. She didn't know why she had to be _alone _with an injured and angry Arthur, but she dreaded it. He was already shirtless, sitting on his bed with his legs hanging over the edge.

She tried not to stare as she took a seat on the bed beside him and put all her equipment around them. "What happened?"

"Elyan," Arthur answered. "He attacked me."

Merlynn sighed and dipped the cloth into the bucket of warm water, then began to wipe away the blood from his arm with a grimace on her face. "Uh, I know this is going to sound _stupid, _but I think he's possessed."

"What do you mean 'possessed'?" he almost scoffed in disbelief.

"The shrine - when we went there, he must have disturbed a spirit," she explained. "I think _that _spirit is possessing him." Her gaze flickered up to his face; he was _actually _considering her. "Why else would he attack you?"

"Well, when we catch him, I intend to ask him that very question. Now, hurry up, will you?" Arthur turned his eyes to hers; quickly, her own gaze retreated to his arm, a heavy look of concentration on her face. He hesitated. He had to know _why _she was sitting there beside him, as his personal servant. "Why did you want to return as my servant, Merlynn?"

"I had to," she said softly.

"No, you didn't. You have no attachment to me. You had the chance to escape the position as a servant, you could have been Gaius' assistant - _just _that. Instead, you return from banishment, and you _ask me _if you could regain that. It's like you want to be my servant. Why?" he asked her, brow furrowed.

Merlynn pursed her lips slightly. She had to lie to him again, but no words were coming out. It was as though she had forgotten how to lie again. "Uh - I just had to. And it's not all terrible being your servant; I mean, there are many benefits of being servant to the king. You may not know this, sire, but there is a higher amount of respect for the personal servant of someone like yourself. And, I did it for you. You're going through dark times, Arthur, and you need people behind you. Besides, someone needs to keep you alive, don't they?" she sent him a tight smile and finished wrapping his arm in gauze. "If that'll be all, sire."

Arthur could do nothing as she basically ran out of his bedchambers as though there was a fire, and simply watched the door slam shut. He sighed and still couldn't help but wonder _why _she was willing to put herself through so much pain being around him to be his servant. She was an enigma in an intelligent, mad woman. Arthur ran his fingers through his hair and slipped his tunic back on, wondering how he was going to deal with now _three _problems in his life.

It was the troubles of a king, for sure. His father had never warned him about this - any of it.

* * *

><p>I'm wondering; something went wrong with my stat - thing, and it said that <em>no one <em>read my story on Sunday and Monday, and yet I still got reviews all Sunday and Monday 0.o so, did anyone else go through the exact same thing? But, anyways - off with the reviews, then! Thank you all for reviewing :)

_DoomedUnicorn: _Yeah, when I went through the episode, that was the thought that came up in my mind. It would be what I would be thinking about. And, haha, thank you :D x

_Kiraclara: _No, don't say that! Because I started writing it and now I'm afraid that it won't be good enough. Gahhh, so much pressure -_- I've got like a whole document just dedicated to what I could _do _in the story. Haha. I'm glad you enjoyed how I wrote the episode, btw :)

_Bubblepunk12: __I _was a bit worried about how the chapter would turn out. Because, when I was writing it - well, whenever I write anything - I tend to doubt how good it is and get confused and stuff, so yeah... but, it seemed to get a positive response, so I'm happy.

_prydain: _Me neither. It was less than a year ago that I started writing this, and now it's 2012 and it's almost over. Wow o.o I'll be doing both. Albeit, there definitely won't be as many chapters in both my alternate and my interpretation of season 5 of Merlin, because, well, it'll only be one season and this is four.

_My Name is Anon: _Bahahahahahahaha. Awww. I have nothing else to say to this review but: awww :3

_jayley: _This is the way I see his reasoning for what he did: the whole season 4 has been a constant whirlwind of people betraying Arthur. I mean, Agravaine, there had been rumors of a traitor in the castle, etc. And he has lain all his trust in Merlynn, right from the beginning; even though he could probably see that she didn't do it, I think it's just the _thought _of what her doing something like that, betraying him, had completely ruined him. Even though he now knows about the enchantment, and he may have forgiven her secretly for it, he is still upset over the thought of her doing that. _And, _there's also a hint in the next chapter about the reasoning behind why he isn't getting back with her *hint hint* Aw, my otp isn't enjoyed anymore? sad. But, I guess I can understand that; there are times when I'm absolutely pissed at Arthur and want Merlynn to go find some other guy to be in love with, but that's not going to happen, because I have put too much effort into their relationship and I actually love them together. Haha.

_LEGEND007: _Another person with too much hope? I really hope I don't disappoint you -_-

_Corey Youngblood: _Hahaha, yes. Very awkward. So awkward. Elephant in the room awkward. I'm glad someone still ships them together :D

_XD: _Well, yeah. I guess you do make a good point, regardless of the cat-thing haha. I think he's just been through a lot regarding betrayal and deceit that seeing Merlynn (even though she wasn't _actually _a willing participant) in that situation had just made him see red and not think logically. If that makes sense.

_Pghj2005: _Hahaha, thank you :D x

_Quantum01: _Yes, Gwaine needs love, but I dunno if I'm willing... it's just, every moment I try to picture him with someone, I think of Merwaine and their possibilities for the unrequited love and it makes me go "awwww :3". -_- *sigh* I really love them. Merthur is my fanfiction otp, but then there's Gwerlynn (made that up), Mercalot, Merwaine, Perlynn, etc. I can ship Merlynn with everyone and be happy with my life, because I do love her. As a person, and everything; I'm too invested in this story, I swear.

_I'll be uploading the next chapter - as always - next week. :P Hope you enjoyed reading, and _please _review - if you like, or don't like. I don't mind flames, only if they're constructive. But, yeah. Love you all x _


	95. A Herald of a New Age: Monster King

**Okay, so I was watching Othello in Adv. English - 'cause that's part of our syllabus - and who did I happen to see on my screen as Cassio? Why, my dear Nathaniel Parker, of course. Hahaha. I laughed so hard when I saw him as a bearded, skinny fellow, who wasn't that bad lookin', to be honest. My teacher was like o.O and I was like :$. Embarrassing, but true. It was so funny. _Then, _I saw Prof. Lockheart as Iago, which was even funnier. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 99 - A HERALD OF A NEW AGE. <strong>

_Is anybody out there?  
><em>_Is anybody listening?  
><em>_Does anybody really know if its the end of the beginning?  
>The quiet rush of one breath Is all we're waiting for<br>Sometimes the one we're taking  
>Changes every one before..<em>  
><em><br>It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't  
>It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed<br>Some prayers find an answer  
>Some prayers never know<br>We're holding on and letting go_  
><em><br>Sometimes we're holding angels  
>And we never even know<br>Don't know if we'll make it,  
>But we know,<br>We just can't let it show_

**Ross Cooperman -** "Holding on and Letting go."

* * *

><p>There was still no sight of Elyan. No matter where they looked, the knights could not simply find their brother. To say that Percival was concerned for him was a bit of an understatement; he had never known Elyan to be someone to attack Merlynn, and then their king. He was usually quiet, faded off into the background - he never really realised how quiet he had tried to assassinate Arthur. It had only been four days ago that Elyan had been laughing and joking around with them; one visit to that <em>shrine, <em>as Merlynn had put it, and he was practically another person.

It was worrying him. What could've happened to him?

And, to try and kill Arthur was a direct defence against himself, the rest of the knights and the whole of Camelot. He'd be sent to death if he were caught without a justifiable reason to do so. Percival couldn't think of any reason why Elyan would want to kill the king. From what he'd seen, no ill will was between the two.

"I never thought I'd see the day we'd be hunting one of our own," Gwaine's statement jolted him out of his thoughts and raise the torch higher out of surprise.

"I just can't understand why he would attack Arthur," Leon sighed in frustration.

Percival shrugged. "There's no reason. I mean, Arthur hasn't done anything to Gwen, nor has he offended him."

"Perhaps he's angry about Merlynn; I mean, she's like our little sister," the scruffy knight suggested.

"Yeah, he's not as close to Merlynn as we are, to be completely honest," he scoffed. "Even so, we would _never _try and kill Arthur!"

Elyan dashed out from his hiding place at the end of the corridor, took one glance at them, then hurried off.

"There he is!" Leon shouted.

It was reluctant, but they chased after him regardless of their friendship with the man. Whirling the corner, Elyan picked up a nearby bench and tossed it at him with newfound strength; they easily jumped over it and continued to tail behind him. They found him at a locked door, dagger drawn and raised toward them. The four all did the same with their swords. Leon, from where he was standing, could see the wild look in his eye, slightly glazed over, as if he were drunk. No man could be drunk enough to try and kill someone with such dangerous intent on their face.

"Elyan, we don't want to hurt you," he soothed.

Gwaine nodded in agreement. "Just put the knife down."

Why don't we all just put our weapons down and sort this out like friends?" Percival, the calmest of the trio, suggested and sheathed his sword, returning his hands in front of him in surrender. The others did the same.

"I had to do it," the half-crazed man beseeched to them.

"Of course you did," he soothed. He stepped closer. "We're your friends." Elyan lowered the knife and sighed in relief. But, that relief was short lived as darkness filled his world in only seconds after.

Percival glanced at the pair behind him with a regretful expression, glancing down at the unconscious man at his feet. He had to do it; it was either that, or he'd have to run him through. And, he was sure that Elyan didn't have a problem with Arthur. He just _knew _it. Besides, Gwen couldn't come back from a holiday to find that her brother was murdered after an attempted assassination of the king.

**[][][][][][]**

Elyan had been hauled off to spend a great deal of time in the cells while his punishment was being established by the king. Thinking about it, Arthur wasn't sure if he could ever have the courage to kill off one of his own; it was blasphemic, almost, to ever think of harming someone he thought of as a friend, or a brother. He didn't have many friends - even he could admit that. He had trust issues, had for a long time. Now, it had become worse due to rumors of his closest companions plotting against him.

_Why did everyone hate him? _

He wasn't that terrible a king, surely. Of course, he'd made mistakes - too many to count, now that he thought about it - but it was not as though he was cruel or unjust, or unfair to the people. He was only thinking of them; Arthur had made it clear that their welbeing was his first priority as king. Agravaine had always said that being a king meant that all other personal emotions had to be put aside for what was right for the kingdom, but was it really? Surely, a king was entitled to his individuality? His father focused more on the kingdom than himself, and he had never felt more detached to someone in his entire existence. Uther had become cold, like stone; it was what destroyed him, his emotional detachment to the world, his hidden emotions.

Agravaine wanted Elyan dead, for attempted assassination was a crime against the king - which, Arthur did agree with. But, he could not make sense of _why _Elyan would want him dead. He had been fine a week ago, joking around with the rest of the knights. Something had changed in him; perhaps, truly, he had been possessed, like Merlynn said. What she told him, tried to get him to believe, usually turned out to be true - so, maybe he should believe her. He had done enough to harm her, make her hate him, and yet she was still there, hanging over his shoulder like a small voice in the back of his mind trying to send him in the right direction. She was _still there, _even after all the things he'd done to her - those terrible, terrible things.

"Elyan _must _be tried and punished in accordance with our laws."

Arthur shook his head. It was out of the question, letting Elyan die. Of course, he was a little betrayed and irritated by Elyan - "But that would mean putting him to death." He had to make sense of the 'possessed' man, however, because it was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"Well, so be it," the Vice-Regent stated. "You can't afford to show favouritism."

Behind him, by the pillar, there was a scoff. It drew the attention of the young king for a moment and he was fixed with a hard stare from Merlynn. It was clear that she didn't care what Agravaine thought, and she would fight until her throat was coarse and her fists bloody until she could get Arthur to believe her. He sighed.

"What if Elyan wasn't acting of his own volition?" Arthur suggested. He noted, as his gaze returned to Merlynn, the hint of a smile on her lips, and felt pride spark in his chest at the thought that he had been the one to do it - make her smile again.

He frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Merlynn believes that Elyan has been possessed by some kind of spirit," he told him.

Agravaine inclined his oiled head toward the girl in question. Her dark, yet incredibly clear blue eyes flickered toward his, and he watched as they flashed an almost black shade. He was surprised at the person who came to mind as he continued to stare into those eyes: _Morgana. _Whenever she was irritated, especially with him, her usually clear and crystalline (like her mother's) eyes become dark, like a completely different colour. Merlynn's were the same; it brought an unsettling chill down his spine. She never even flinched in the presence of someone of higher status, which surprised him, for he had seen servants almost fall from the shock of making eye contact with a lord. She was different - something else.

Blinking to rid himself of the comparison between his niece and the king's slattern, he returned his attention to Arthur. "Oh, I have no doubt that she believes something completely unrealistic and silly. She's just trying to protect her friends. Arthur, can you not see? She defends her friends time and time again, regardless of the deeds they have committed. If I may refer back to the fiasco with Sir Gwaine, as an example." Arthur clenched his jaw in irritation at the mention of that time, and Merlynn lowered her gaze to the floor. He could barely contain a smug smile.

"Yes, but what she told me was the truth, as we soon found out. If you do not remember, Agravaine," he argued back, which surprised Agravaine for a moment.

The Vice-Regent sighed. "I meant no offence, M'Lord. I only wished to state that there are times when friendship and love mustn't blind the eye to the harsh reality."

"Very true, Agravaine," Merlynn murmured. She couldn't help _that _one; it was all to close to the heart and concerning him. In her mind, she pictured grabbing the knife from beside her on the table and slamming it into the back of his head, but held back to smirk slightly in his direction. Agravaine frowned again, shocked to see the similarities once again. It was almost uncanny. He didn't like that - not one bit.

"Why else would Elyan attack me?" Arthur questioned pointedly.

"His motive can not be clear at this point an time but, rest assured, a few hours of _persuasive _hearing should reveal all."

Merlynn was smart enough to understand what that meant: torture. She stepped forward to plead her case, and found herself directly beside her nemisis' assistant. They glared at each other simultaenously. "No! I know Elyan. Honor is the number one priority on his list, and he cares only about what is right. He is not a man to betray, or to deceive another - unlike many others." She glanced at Agravaine quickly. "After we visited that _shrine _he became something else - Gaius found a salt circle under his bed, my lord! Surely you must believe this, no matter how silly it may seem, that he is not himself."

"You must see, Arthur," Agravaine remarked. "All this talk of possession and spirits, it's just a ruse to save Elyan's neck."

"But what if it is true? I'd be executing an innocent man. More than that, I'd be executing a friend," the king rebuked. Merlynn couldn't have been more proud of the man standing in front of her; he was finally thinking on his own, arguing against the matters his uncle presented him with. Soon, he would see.

"You cannot be seen to allow someone to try and kill you and then escape punishment. You will appear weak. That puts the whole of Camelot in Peril."

Arthur returned to his seat in the Council Chambers. He hated arguing with his uncle, but he just couldn't seem to face the fact of killing one of his closest friends. Perhaps he had too a compassionate heart.

"Arthur..."

He could not deal with them. _Either of them. _

"Leave me."

Arthur knew she was returning the order with a look of irritation and disappointment, but did not once glance up to see it first-hand.

"_Both of you." _

Agravaine stormed out behind the servant.

**[][][][][][]**

She decided that, as soon as she left the Council Chambers, that she would go to the kitchens and be overwhelmed by the delicious scents from the food, and hopefully get some free snacks. But, she didn't expect the Vice-Regent to follow her, grab her roughly by the arm and drag her into an empty chamber. Merlynn wasn't terrified, but she could not deny her nervousness at the thought of being in an enclosed space with someone she hated and, in turn, hated her and wished her dead. She didn't know what he was trying to pull, or what he was going to do, but it was _not _a pleasant thought.

"_What?" _she hissed.

"That is no way to speak to a man of my class! I've had servants flogged for _less _than that." Agravaine gritted his teeth. "It's a wonder Arthur keeps you."

Merlynn refrained from rolling her eyes. "I wonder: what _do _you want with me, Agravaine? To kill me? We both know you're the slimy, little traitor in this kingdom, so why try to be anything other than yourself around me?" His mouth gaped for a moment, out of pure shock. "I suppose Morgana has told you that I am a burden to your plans; obviously you must have realised that I am _not _an idiot, and figured you out a while ago."

The slattern had a silver-tongue. He didn't like that, either. First her eyes, and now her behaviour. She was too much like Morgana, well, at this moment. "I would have liked for you to burn at the pyre, but we also both know that Arthur is too stupid to realise that he could do _much _better than you. Then again, he probably won't live long enough to gain a queen," he smirked.

"Oh, I'd be concerned, but every time you and Morgana have tried to destroy Camelot, you've failed _epically," _she retorted. His smirk faltered, and instead a sneer came into place. That little -! "Agravaine, you do not threaten me, nor intimidate me; I've seen scarier things in the form of a rat." _Wilderen, _but that wasn't something she'd say out loud. "Oh. Wait. You are one. A fat, mischevious rat who will soon become Arthur's dinner."

She was terrified now. The words spilled from her lips like vomit, and she could scarcely stop it. Her role as a simple servant was becoming breached, for sure; it wouldn't be long before _someone _discovered who she _really _was. Her fingers began to tremble as he loomed closer, out of shock and anger. Merlynn knew he had killed before - he was on Morgana's side, of coruse - and she thought he would not care if she was disposed of quickly. She could defend herself, but for how long? Agravaine both angered and terrified her. His ability to go behind Arthur's back so well, with such confidence, and the smug smiles he sent her way whenever he attached himself further under his nephew's skin. It annoyed her - she wanted to pin him to the wall like the bug he was and keep him there until he announced his true intentions and revealed to be the slimy traitor he was.

Meanwhile, Agravaine was in his own shock. He hadn't expected the conversation to end on this note; his previous plan had been to threaten her life into keeping her dirty nose out of everything, or else the consequences would be dire, but she was quick-minded, smarter than most servants, and had actually surprised him for the second time that morning.

"If that'll be all, _sire, _I'll leave now. I have a chamber to clean; which, coincidentally, is less irritating than this conversation," Merlynn sent him a clearly false smile and skipped out of his chambers, hiding her fear under a false mask of confidence.

**[][][][][][]**

Morgana simply rolled her eyes as Agravaine stormed into her non-descript hovel in a flourish. She had long ago realised that the man was somewhat, if not always, useless, though, he had proved to gain some of the information she needed. Only one request had been given to him: get the maps for the castle. And, if she was correct, they were not given to him, nor was he even close to gaining such a thing. So, she was slightly confused, if not a little irritated, that he had arrived at her doorstep. Was he that unintelligent to not realise that she did not enjoy his company?

"What is your purpose here, Agravaine?" she sneered.

"Our plans with Merlynn has, regretfully, faltered in the slightest," he told her, patting his forehead dry with a cloth he had grabbed from his coat pocket.

Morgana's jaw clenched just at the mention of the name. Her choices of lifestyle would soon change, and she didn't want the miscreant in her kingdom. The deeds that had been dealt toward her at the hand of Merlynn still hurt deep inside her; some would say the grudge was too heavy, but it was completely necessary.

"And what _exactly _does that mean?"

If only she could snap his neck and be done with it; but, she knew she couldn't. At least, not yet.

"Arthur is agreeing with her sense, it seems; I am still one of his most trusted, but it seems that his trust in her is growing once again," he answered, sounding a bit nervous.

Morgana set piercing grey-green eyes on him; he forced himself to keep eye-contact, though he sorely wanted to avoid her gaze. "So you've failed me. Again."

"No! That's not it; he is still bitter over her _adultery, _and she is not taking that too lightly. There is still a rift in their relationship," Agravaine sputtered. "Besides, the king has plans of marrying another anyhow."

"Anything is better than that _monster," _she spat. "The woman will be disposed of easily when I take over what is rightfully mine."

"And, there is something else. It seems that Merlynn has discovered my true allegiance."

Morgana's fingers gripped tight onto her shawl. Then, in a split second, his head snapped to the side from the force of her blow. Agravaine cupped his cheek as pain shot through the area; his eyes bulged in shock. "That girl, always in my way! As soon I get the chance I _will _dispose of her, just as she had thought to do the same all those years ago," she hissed, eyes lit up like embers.

Agravaine noted this. At the mention of the servant, or even the old Emrys, she became a different person. No longer was she the cruel, calculating and mysterious Morgana, but a woman who was almost terrified, angrily so, toward either. Merlynn brought a side out in Morgana that he never enjoyed seeing.

"Is that the only reason you came to my hovel, Agravaine? To irritate me?" Morgana barked.

"N - no. I am making progress toward getting the maps; they shall be in our clutches _very _soon."

"Good. I will only be happy when I see that for _myself. _Now leave me, Agravaine."

As soon as he left, Morgana dropped into her chair by the small fire and wrapped her shawl tighter around herself for warmth. If she were in Camelot at this very moment, and hadn't become the independent woman she was today, she'd seek comfort in Arthur, for he'd always been there. No matter what.

But, it was no time to ponder in the past.

She could not think of such things.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn buried her fingers in her hair and grimaced at the slick feel of it beneath the calloused pads. She needed to wash it, soon, before it turned into something akin to Agravaine's oiled hair. She had spent too much time consumed by Agravaine's poisonous advice and Elyan's possession, that she had barely had time to think about herself - it was something, she reminded herself, that she would just have to get used to. Her fingers ached often, her head was not a stranger to a pulsing headache, and her bones cracked more than they should. She was _tired. _

She stared down at the dinner plate, finding no solace in the bread, cheese and fruit that were splayed across her plate. Merlynn just wanted to go to bed and sleep for a while - if only for a little while. She was barely getting three hours anymore, consumed by her thoughts each night, plaguing her mind and never allowing her to completely rest. Merlynn didn't want to eat, or talk - to _anyone, _including Gaius - she just wanted to close herself off to everything. She didn't know if Gaius could see it, but she hoped not: she was hiding it as best she could. Because, Camelot needed her right now, and she couldn't just _ignore _it, could she?

"Arthur's getting more sense," she admitted softly. "He hesitated a bit, but he is ultimately fighting against Agravaine's 'advice'. He's just _pushing _for Elyan's execution."

"Arthur may have no choice but to sentence Elyan to death." Gaius looked crestfallen, regretful, but it wasn't his decision. He could not sway the mind of the king; it was Merlynn's duty for that.

"No, he wouldn't. I don't think he's the type of person to just _kill _someone - he's done it once, and he still can't get that out of his head, so why would he do it again? But, I guess we can't allow that option to even be there in the first place," she stated.

"What do you propose we do, Merlynn?" he sighed.

She answered with, "There has to be a way to get rid of the spirit that's possessing Elyan. I mean, no one can be permanently possessed, _right?" _

"It would require very powerful magic."

She shrugged. "I'm a very powerful person," she retorted easily.

"And you intend to expel the spirit in the cells under the noses of the guards?" Gaius asked pointedly; his barely-there brow rose in accordance to her response.

He was surprised to see her remain confident, if not a little uncaring, about the consequences of what she would have to do to free Elyan from his demons. "Of course not. First we need to break Elyan out of the cells."

"Risking the possibility of Arthur trusting you less?"

"He already hates me; at least I can do something right," Merlynn said.

**Later.**

Merlynn had come to realise that sleep was not going to be available to her for quite a while, so she sucked it up, swallowed a few potions, and spent the majority of the afternoon and the beginning of dusk to retrieve the perfect spell to rid Elyan to the spirit of the druid. She only hoped it would be easier than the physician had warned her of for two reasons - one, she hadn't slept properly, so she was not too sure of her ability, and two, she didn't want to _harm _Elyan during the process of eradicating the spirit. She just wanted him back, safe and sound, especially before Gwen returned.

She treaded down the stairs of her bedchamber and found that the physician was already waiting for her, a flask in hand. "Elyan will have to be unconscious when you expel the spirit," Gaius instructed carefully, handing her the slightly heavy flask. "I put a powerful sedative in this water." She pocketed it in her coat. "And Merlynn, remember, Elyan is not himself. You cannot trust him."

She nodded. "I know," she said, voice firm.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn didn't understand _why _Arthur even tried to hire guards to patrol the dungeons at night. They were so easily fazed, and were none the wiser to her distraction methods. She rolled her eyes as she shut the gate behind the guards (who, moments ago, were following a moving barrel like a moth to a flame) and locked it. It was stupid, having men like that watch over prison cells. But, she supposed it was less harder for her to infiltrate the area, and did not complain.

Merlynn grabbed the keys to the cells from the spot one of the sentry had previously sat on and hurried over to the knight's cell to unlock it. Elyan gazed at her with a furrowed brow, his expression that of surprise.

"_Merlynn?" _he breathed.

"I don't have time to explain," she said quickly. "You'll just have to trust me."

He allowed the servant to take his hand and they rushed away from the dungeons, through the tunnels she had long since become accustomed to travelling through. Merlynn now knew every pathway, every corner of the area to find wherever she needed to go. She unlocked the grate that lead into the Forest of Essetir. "We need to make it to the cover of the woods."

Her hair bounced over her shoulders and back as they ran through the forest, using the trees and the night to cover them. She wasn't sure where she was leading them, but she needed to get his trust first; well, trust enough for him to follow her to a place unknown in the middle of the night in the forest.

Finally, they stopped.

Elyan wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "You know, Merlynn, you're much braver than you look."

"Oh? And do I look a coward?" she joked.

He chuckled, before his face smoothed out; his eyes, looking more critical than she'd ever seen them, pierced her own. "There's not many people with the courage to break someone out of the cells," he said.

"I had to do it," Merlynn shrugged. "They were going to execute you." She stepped toward him and put her hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. "I _know _that you would never hurt Arthur. Not of your own volition." His gaze, which had settled to their feet, returned sharply to her face in shock. She retreated slightly. "After all that running, you must be thirsty."

Merlynn handed him the flask. Her acting skills were definitely becoming more developed, for she didn't even glance toward it _once. _Her expression was cool, controlled, yet the worry she felt had shone through. Elyan took it with a thankful smile. Suddenly, his eyes became unfocused as he looked a little over her left shoulder into some bushes. She frowned, but didn't turn. Instead, she watched as he quickly offered the flask back, returning his attention back.

"Where are my manners? You must be thirsty, too."

"No, after you."

"No, no, after you. I insist. Ladies first," he sputtered, on the brink of desperation.

Merlynn shoved it toward him. "No, I had something to drink earlier, before I left to help you escape. I'll have to pee if I have too much water; I've dealt with that before when away from Camelot. It's not the best thing to do when on the run. Ask Arthur, it's terrible. I always wondered why he -" she noticed him looking over her shoulder once again, and followed his line of sight. There was nothing.

He must have been seeing the druid ghost. Calmly as she could, she turned to him. "What are you looking at?" Her voice betrayed her exterior; she was disturbed, a bit shaken by the thought of a soul of her kin standing only inches away, and she was unable to see it. There was something there, she could feel it; it was cold, _dark, _full of malice.

"I'm _sorry, _Merlynn," Elyan muttered.

"For what?"

He slammed the flask over her head and watched as she immediately slumped to the ground. Elyan felt a stab of regret when he looked at the servant, who had only ever wished for him to be safe. But, as he returned his attention to the druid boy, everything melted away. It was only himself, and the poor boy who's life had been stolen away so early in his existence. He needed to make things right; his allegiance with Arthur meant nothing.

"I won't fail you again," he promised.

**[][][][][][]**

She awoke in the forest, groggy, a slight pain in her head, and confused. What happene - then, she remembered, as she slowly got to her feet. Blood matted part of her hair and crusted over her forehead. Merlynn didn't stop once as she trekked back to Camelot, makig sure to avoid the knights or anyone who knew more about her than just her name, for she knew they would ask questions, questions her pulsing head could not deal with. Gaius hadn't said a word when she stumbled inside, but immediately began to tend to the wound. He carefully washed away the blood and checked over the small gash on the left side of her forehead; it wasn't deep enough to scar nor require stitches, he noted with relief.

"There was something there, Gaius," she whispered to him as she struggled to stay on her feet. "I could sense it, a presence. Gods, it was terrible. Then, he knocked me over the head and presumably escaped." Merlynn couldn't help but roll her eyes at her own stupidity.

"It was Elyan who was supposed to be knocked out, not you, Merlynn," Gaius tsked.

As soon as he was finished worrying over her, she returned to the matter _she _was concerned about. Which was, as always, her king. "I need to find Arthur. Elyan could make another attempt to murder him."

"After Elyan's escape, Arthur was put under heavy guard. There's little more you can do to protect him." His brow furrowed. "This shrine...do you think you could find it again?"

"I'm not sure I want to," she admitted. "You said I was never to go there again."

"We have to find out all we can about this spirit. Unless we know what we're dealing with, we won't be able to help Elyan or Arthur," Gaius countered.

Merlynn rubbed at her healing wound and mumbled her disapproval in returning to the place that started the whole thing. But, after another purposeful stare, she sighed in defeat.

She _was not _happy.

**[][][][][][]**

Gaius could soon notice the flickers of cracks in her obvious defensive wall as they stepped onto the lush forest soil, her trepidation, but he could also note her concentration on the forest. Occasionally running her fingers against the bark, backtracking, her focus sorely on their destination. The physician had never been able to completely see what she did when she escaped into the world to help Arthur, but it made him proud.

She stopped suddenly. He bumped into her back. "Merlynn?" Gaius questioned in confusion.

Merlynn's voice was meek as she said, "It's just through those trees."

He set a comforting hand on her shoulder blade as the two made their way inside the shrine. Gaius could feel the air shift as they stopped in the middle of the shrine, almost as though they had disturbed a presence unlike any has ever known before. Merlynn had been right: there was a dark, agonised energy pulsing from every crevice, clinging to the torn pieces of cloth hung up.

"What are we looking for?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. But remember, don't disturb anything," he warned in response.

She sighed, then tucked her hair behind her ear. "Trust me, I won't."

They separated. She felt like she was _alone _while walking through the tall, jagged rocks, covered in moss, avoiding the ribbons of material that signalled the dead. Merlynn _loathed _being at the shrine again; it was as though the deaths of those - who knows how many years ago - were affecting her personally. She supposed it was because she, being a natural-born creature of magic, and had a bond with the druids, but it did not mean she accepted it in any way. It was painful, and set a heavy weight on her chest. It was too quiet. She could no longer hear Gaius and his mindless humming as she found herself wandering closer and closer to a well hidden by one of the boulders, set deep into the rock. Everything tuned out except for faint whispers, of women, men and children alike, incoherent and broken.

Then, she could understand what she could hear - druids suffering, sobbing, crying for help. Merlynn held onto the damp, yet sturdy edge of the well for support as she fought back tears - their pain was like her own, pulsing through her body. Her eyes made contact with the murky water inside, and the cries turned to wails, loud and begging for the agony to stop, to let them live. She broke and let the tears fell. Merlynn fell to her knees before the shrine, forehead to the well surface in an attempt to control her breathing.

_What could have happened here? What sort of _monster _would do such a thing?_

Uther.

"Gaius!" she cried out, voice breaking on the last note. Merlynn stood and wiped away her tears hurriedly.

The physician hurried over to her. "What is it, Merlynn?"

"I - something horrible happened here," she managed.

Gaius crouched down and studied the well she was standing so close to. His fingers traced the carved designs along the edge; he suddenly stood, gripping tight onto an arrow in his fingers. "These runes are in the druid tongue. I also found this." He held up the weapon. "There are crossbow bolts scattered all around."

Her face hardened, jaw tightening. "This was Uther's doing, wasn't it?" she spat.

"It is revenge for Uther's crime that the spirit seeks."

"But, then why is the druid spirit going after Ar - oh, he's the replacement. The druid doesn't care; he just wants revenge." Merlynn rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, sighing in frustration.

**[][][][][][]**

A guard called for her to see the king in the Council Chambers the moment they returned from the forest. Merlynn had to comply; Arthur would end up dragging her in shackles for whatever reason he wished to speak to her. It was in her best interest to talk to Arthur, anyway. She had to tell him about the shrine, about Uther. Perhaps then he could understand.

He was looking over documents as she entered. The guard returned to his spot outside the door to the right, standing dutifully. Arthur glanced up and frowned, eyes hard. Her gaze unintentionally dropped to the table. "Merlynn, good of you to join me. Perhaps I should fill you in on all that's been happening while you've been...that's a good question. _What the hell have you been doing?" _in his annoyance, she could almost hear the note of worry that betrayed him.

Merlynn tried to hide the pathetic hope that welled inside her. "I was -"

"Choose your next words carefully. They may be your last."

She scoffed; she couldn't help it. "I find that hard to believe." He sent her a glare. "I was out in the forest."

"Doing _what?" _

"I was in the forest looking for some herbs - I'm not only your servant, you know, I'm also Gaius' errand slave - and then, I got lost looking for them. So, it took me a while to find my way back and here I am!" Merlynn raised her arms and shook her hands, before letting them fall.

His brow furrowed as concern flittered across his face. "You mean to tell me that you've been wandering around in the woods all night?" She nodded. "Do you know what sort of thingd are in the forest, Merlynn? Gods, you could have been killed!"

"I know," she replied softly. She took a glance at the guards, who were looking straight ahead, never showing an inch of interest toward their conversation.

Arthur seemed to note where she was looking and cleared his throat. "Yes, well. Take my breakfast to the kitchens," he ordered suddenly.

"So that's why you wanted me? To clear your _breakfast?" _she asked, voice dubious.

"Yes," he said much in the same fashion.

Merlynn rolled her eyes and collected his plate. "Good day, sire."

**[][][][][][]**

When she saw the guard, the plate of half-eaten food had been forgotten. He had been shoved haphazardly behind a pillar, but there was a blood trail that unmistakeable lead to his dead body. Fear pulsed through her as she raced back to the Council Chamber, her worn boots slamming against the smooth marble, almost stumbling over her own feet. Elyan was there - he had to be. He was the only person who would have the intention to kill a guard; at least, today.

The doors were locked.

_"No!" _she shouted. "Arthur?"

The corridor was empty, she couldn't hear anyone nearby. So, risking it, she used her magic to blow the door open. As the doors rocketed against the wall either side of it, she winced and rushed inside. Merlynn found herself in a mass of anarchy. Elyan, who seemed to be soaked in water, was fighting Arthur, his sword inches from his throat. The loud bang that emitted from the door was enough to distract the possessed man for a single moment while Arthur shoved him to the floor. His sword was poised to his chest; a single blow, just one, firm strike, would bury it into the flesh and stop the madness.

But, he hesitated. It was not Elyan's voice, but his eyes that caught him off guard. Despite the hatred in them, they were exactly like the knight's. And, he couldn't kill a friend.

"Stop!" Merlynn shouted from the door, which shut on its own accord due to her magic. "That's not Elyan!"

Arthur regarded the possessed man for a moment, a hard look on his face; his hands shook on the handle of the sword. He could feel the servant's gaze burning into his back, silently pleading with him to not finish the blow. He stepped back and let Elyan retreat.

**[][][][][][]**

There had been no sight of Elyan - or what _was _Elyan - since Arthur let him escape from their battle. It was as though he disappeared under a cloak of invisibility, and right now, in his mind, it was a possibility. Guards searched through the entire castle, from the edge of the forest to the lower tunnels - he was nowhere to be seen.

Agravaine had to admit that the sudden attempted assassination would prove helpful to his and Morgana's plan to overthrow Camelot. If Elyan succeeded in his plan, then they would have to worry about one less person to kill. It would be much easier for Morgana to claim the throne she rightfully deserved. But, he had to play the concerned and protective uncle role and hurried to the idiotic king's bedchambers to report to him.

"The palace is secure. No one is able to get in or out, and we're searching the lower town even as I speak. Fear not, my lord, Elyan will be hunted down and slain. I'll see to it personally," he told him as he entered.

Although, _if _Elyan was killed - especially by Arthur's hand - his faith in himself would be broken, and he would be vulnerable to all. Merlynn would provide no solace for him this time. Then, they would strike. He took a wary glance at the people behind the king; Merlynn and Gaius. They both stood in similar positions, with their arms behind their backs and faces neutral. The servant sent him a cool, calculating look, while Gaius simply stared with those eyes that pried too far into another's. Agravaine had a feeling that Gaius knew about his alliegance, for it seemed that whatever Merlynn knew, as did he. But, he could never tell with the old physician. He clenched his jaw and returned his gaze to his nephew.

"Thank you, Uncle," the king sounded like a tired, old man, nothing like his exuberant self.

Agravaine nodded and left.

As soon as his uncle was out of his chambers, Arthur turned to his two most trusted in the whole kingdom. He loved his uncle, but he hadn't known him for as long as Gaius, or even Merlynn. He opened his mouth to speak; he couldn't. He didn't know where to begin, or what to say. It seemed like he didn't have to, for Merlynn knew what he was thinking before he even uttered a word. She nodded, a small, comforting smile appearing on her kind face.

"You _know _that it wasn't Elyan, or else you wouldn't have let him go," she told him.

He nodded. "When Elyan spoke to me, it wasn't with his voice. It was the voice of a boy, a child," he admitted softly.

"That is the voice of the spirit that now possesses him," Gaius said.

Arthur turned his tired eyes to the wise physician, "What do you know about the shrine, Gaius?"

"I believe the site was once a druid camp. There is evidence that the camp was attacked. Your father was relentless in his persecution of the druids. Many died." The king swallowed as realisation dawned on him. "I believe it is one of those tormented souls that now possesses Elyan."

_Your fault. All your fault. The cries, the screams; the fire afterwards. All your fault. _"And that's why he seeks his revenge," he could barely contain the tremor in his voice.

"The spirit craves peace. He wishes to find his proper place in the other world, but the unjust nature of his death has denied him that," Gaius explained.

"Is there anything that can be done to change this?" Arthur asked desperately.

"In druid lore, only the atonement of the perpetrator can bring the spirit peace."

Merlynn frowned. "But Uther's dead," she protested. "He can't atone for what he did."

For the first time in a long time, Arthur noted bitterly, she was wrong. Actually _wrong. _He didn't want her to know that, however; she already hated him. He should want her to hate him, or want to resign as his servant, but there was a part of him that longed for her to stay - his own selfishness. But, if she knew what had happened at that shrine, all those years ago, his worst nightmare would come true.

"Indeed," the physician mused.

"What about Elyan?"

Gaius sighed at Arthur's question. It was no telling what could _truly _happen to Guinevere's brother; he could only pray that he could, someday, return. "Elyan is no longer the man you knew. The spirit has a hold on him that may be too powerful to break. All we can hope is that he'll be found before he has a chance to enact his revenge."

"And if we do find him?" he questioned, dreading the response.

"Then I fear you have no choice...but to kill him."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn felt so selfish.

When her best friend's brother was possessed and out in the forest, most likely cold and alone, she was busy arguing with herself the reasons why Arthur could not find it in himself to forgive her. She went through various scenarios, but each turned out to be illogical and impossible; so, she was left without reason and increasingly confused. It just didn't seem fair that she forgave him, but he simply couldn't do the same to her. But, Arthur was someone who acted stupid; it was in his character to not forgive her.

She sometimes felt that she hated him - when she thought about it, it was almost inconceivable. _Hating _Arthur? Psh. It was like hating herself, or otherwise. Perhaps, somewhere, she did. But it was not something to think about. Merlynn couldn't think about herself, or her own problems; she had to think about Elyan, and his. She glanced up at the king, who sat brooding at his table, and sighed. It was becoming more and more difficult to get through to him, due to their detached relationship, but it wasn't for lack of trying.

"It's not your fault, you know," she muttered as she cleared his dinner plates away. "You can't be held responsible for everything your father did."

If only she knew how much of a monster he was. "That'll be all, Merlynn. Thank you. I think I'm going to get an early night tonight," he responded. Arthur wanted to ask her to stay the night, but it would be uncalled for and immediately rejected. And, he didn't need her around to discover what he was trying to do and attempt to stop him.

"If you're sure," she said uncertainly. "I suppose that's good; it means I'll get one too."

He scoffed. "No one said anything about you getting am early night, Merlynn. In fact, you can make up for your little escapade by polishing my armour."

Merlynn clenched her jaw. "Gods, you really are an _arse, _aren't you? Even now, you are the biggest clotpole in the world!" she huffed and stormed out.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn finished scrubbing the armour in less than two hours - her fingers were raw, though, and ached every time she stretched them. While the task was rather simple, and Arthur had been reluctant to train since the training session with Elyan a few days ago, it still was a task she didn't particularly enjoy. It just added to the rest of the pains in her body - her creaky bones, her stinging muscles, the aches in her shoulders, fingers and neck and the constant headaches. She felt like she was in the form of Etheldred again, too old for her age and feeling the affects of it.

She groaned as her shoulder cracked while putting the equipment away. She wished Arthur would just give her a break, or she could at least get some time to herself. Merlynn ran pale, shaky fingers through her lank hair. She hadn't eaten in a while - food didn't fill her anymore (she guessed it was stress) - and was beginning to lose more weight than her body should have. But, now it was more noticeable. She wasn't sure if anyone would ever notice, but when they did (especially Gwen and Lancelot), there would be hell to pay. She actually couldn't remember the last time she ate something - properly. Her stomach suddenly growled at the thought, and she pressed her hand against it with a grimace.

Perhaps Joan would allow her to steal a morsel or so from the kitchens? If she could hold it down, that is. She stood and made her way out of the armoury toward the kitchen, half-hoping that Joan would not be around to slap her wrist with a wooden spoon. The old, robust woman would give her the food anyway, but a scolding would come first.

As she turned the corridor, there was a flash of blue from the corner of her eye. Merlynn froze and slowly, _silently, _turned. A tall figure in a blue cloak was walking away from her; the cloak was Arthur's.

She followed him.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur had gone into the woods.

Merlynn could only imagine why he was heading out into the forest late at night. It had something to do with the shrine, or Elyan; that was for sure. His constant need to sacrifice himself for the betterment of the kingdom added to her promise to protect him until the day he died as an old man. She would fight until that day. Her eyesight was beginning to fuzz around the edges from exhaustion, but she could still see his torch ahead. It was slowly becoming a part of the shadows, and soon she could no longer see it from her place a few paces back.

She panicked in the dark. Merlynn could see the trees clearly, as well as the bushes and the night sky above, but there was no sight of Arthur. She had lost her way, and now had no idea which direction the shrine was in.

A crack of twigs.

Merlynn whirled around. There was nothing behind her, not even another hint at a sound. _It was too quiet. _

"Merlynn," his voice was low, angry. She almost jumped ten feet in the air as she turned and sent Arthur an awkward smile.

"Oh. Hello. What brings you here to the woods...come here often?" she squeaked out.

"What the _hell_ are you doing creeping around in the woods?" he ordered. He had extinguished his torch to keep him hidden and taken off his cloak.

"I'm following you," she said, as though it should have been obvious. "What the hell are _you_ doing creeping around in the woods?"

"It's something I should've done a long time ago," Arthur told her softly.

"Elyan could be out here," she pointed out."Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I have to face him. Feel free to go back to Camelot anytime you like." He hoped she would; if she were anything like he sometimes wished she was, Merlynn would turn around, go home and wait for his return. He could hear her footsteps behind him, soft and barely there, and paused. She bumped into his back. "You're not going back then?" he asked.

"Thought I might join you," she shrugged. "Don't want you getting lost and scared. In the woods. Alone. In the dark."

Arthur smiled slightly and continued on, glad to have her company. He didn't want her to watch him die. What he _wanted _was to have the opportunity to apologise to the druid, then perhaps be forgiven for the terrible things that he did and would be allowed to live. Perhaps then the druid would leave Elyan's body and pass on. But, he would rather take the latter than the former.

"You sure you want to do this?" the protesting voice of Merlynn came from behind him, asking the same question she had been asking for the past five minutes.

"_Yes, _Merlynn. You can leave if you're _that _against it."

She scoffed. "It's funny you think I'll be leaving you here, alone. All I'm saying is, it might be better when it's light. You know, so _you _have the advantage." He ignored her and continued on inside the camp. "Or, we could just do it now. Whatever you think. In the dark."

They stood in the centre of the shrine. Merlynn didn't even have to look to know that the well that seemed to hold more pain than any other was only to her right; the air was colder than it was the other times she entered the abandoned druid camp. Darker, filled with a presence that was not there before.

Arthur drew his sword and lay it flat on a nearby rock. "I'm here!" he called out. Behind him, Merlynn's eyes went wide. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

The king sighed, then turned to finally face the person he had never wanted to admit the one thing he was truly ashamed of to. He watched as the horror on her face from his outburst slowly morphed into confusion, her wide blue eyes terribly bright against the darkness. His voice was forlorn, and remorseful as he began, "Everything Gaius said about this place is true except for one thing." Merlynn's frown deepened. "It wasn't my father that led the raid on the druid camp. I did."

Merlynn didn't know what to think. _Arthur _had been the one to slaughter all the druids in the camp? It seemed impossible to think, but from the look in his eyes when he told her, she had to believe it. She couldn't speak. Merlynn had cried over this camp, cursed the monster who caused all the pain, and that turned out to be the person she loved most. She had called him a 'monster'. Perhaps, upon a time, he was.

Arthur watched as her eyes dropped, then refocused to a spot behind his right shoulder. He sighed and turned to face Elyan, who was inevitably behind him. The man was still impossibly dripping with water, the sound elevated in the silence of the camp.

"My blood is on your hands. I cannot rest because of what you did," the boy's voice from Elyan's mouth accused bitterly.

"I know," Arthur whispered, holding his hands out and kneeling before him. He felt tears build behind his eyes and could not care to hold them back; they began to trickle down his pale cheeks. "I am responsible for what happened to you. And for all the violence that happened here. When I led the attack on your camp, I was young and inexperienced. I was desperate to prove myself to my men, to my...father."

The boy possessing Elyan leapt from his rock and made his way closer to the kneeling form of the king.

"I told the men to spare the women and children, but I know that some of them ignored the order. And there was so much happening. I wanted to stop it...I froze. I didn't know what to do," he sobbed. Arthur sniffed and turned his eyes up to lock onto Elyan's; they were, if one were to look deeper, not his own. There was only hate. "I can still hear the screams. I cannot right this wrong. Nothing I can ever do will change the horrors that happened that day. But I can promise that, now that I am king, I will do everything that I can to prevent anything like this ever happening again. From this day forth, the Druid people will be treated with the respect they deserve. I give you my word."

A sword was drawn and poised at his neck. Arthur clenched his jaw and took a shaky breath, staring at the weapon in fear. Merlyn felt her own tears fall from her eyes as she watched the scene; she could not find it in herself to step forward and use her magic. It was not her time, it was not in her power to stop it.

"I am truly sorry for what happened to you," his voice was barely a whisper.

The man before him dropped the sword and took a surprised Arthur by his shoulders. Merlynn lurched forward in the slightest, but held herself back when the possessed Elyan caught eyes with her and nodded. She returned it slightly. Elyan stared at the king for a moment, before slowly wrapping his arms around his back in an embrace.

"I forgive you," the boy mumbled in his ear. Arthur released a heavy breath of astonishment and swallowed.

Elyan stepped back. His head inclined backwards slightly and, as though a whisper, a luminescent white smoke wafted from his mouth toward the sky. Arthur watched in awe as the spirit left the knight's body and floated away into the sky.

"Elyan?" he asked softly and, in response, the man staggered forward and fainted in his arms.

**[][][][][][]**

They had not spoken since returning to Camelot. Merlynn took Elyan from the king's arms and took him to Gaius, so he could be properly taken care of. From that moment until the next afternoon, there had been no contact between them. She wanted to see if he was alright, though, if he'd heal. So, as she entered his bedchambers with his laundry, she came in expecting answers.

Instead, she was asked, "Is Elyan all right?"

"Gaius says he's going to make a full recovery," Merlynn told him with a slight smile and set his clean clothes down onto his bed. She began to unfold and hang them in his wardrobe. "So, how are you?"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Really? You seemed pretty upset at the shrine," she remarked. "I have to say, I really hope you were being honest about the druids. If I see you mistreat them, I will hurt you."

"I wasn't lying, Merlynn," he protested heatedly. "I was being entirely honest about what I said last night."

"Good," she muttered.

Arthur glanced up at her from the book he was pretending to read, and watched her jaw tighten. "You don't believe me," he stated.

"O' course I do."

"Then why do you look so angry?"

"Because I want answers!" she hadn't meant to explode in such a way, but she could not help it.

Arthur was taken aback by her abrupt behaviour, and frowned. "About?"

"You, Arthur Pendragon! I want answers about _you, _you insufferable bastard!" she cried out. Merlynn knew that, once in a while, she was able to become a bit irrational. "I understand that you went through some what of an ordeal last night, but I need to have some reassurance. _Right? _I don't understand you!"

"And what don't you understand?"

"Ugh! I have forgiven you for your behaviour on more than enough accounts, including an incident with Lady Vivian, but you can _not _seem to find it in yourself to forgive me? You forgave Gwaine, for god's sake!" she shouted at him, not caring how she was acting only hours from Elyan's attack. "Why can't you forgive me, Arthur? I won't wait forever. You cannot expect me to just wait around for you, at your every beck and call, pining after you until you're _ready!" _

"I don't expect you too," he was lying. He wanted her to. He didn't want to see her with anyone but him.

Merlynn shoved his shirts into the closet and slammed the door shut. "All I want is you to forgive me, and I cannot comprehend why. _Why _can't you find it in yourself to do so, for something I have not even done?"

"I do forgive you, Merlynn!" he burst out. "I have. But, I can't be with you, not in the way we used to be. Not yet. And...and I don't know why. Everytime I see you two, smiling at each other, I see you kissing him -" her mouth opened to protest "- that's what I saw. And I just can't - I just - I can't."

Her glare darkened. "It wasn't even my fault!" He could see the unshed tears form in her eyes. "I understand that you're feeling this way, but you must also realise that it was _not _a mutual kiss, Arthur." Merlynn's fists clenched, and he saw her body almost shake with the rage that was most likely rolling through her entire being.

Arthur lowered his eyes. "I can't forget it, Merlynn," he said, voice barely a whisper.

It took a moment, but then she just nodded. Her eyes lowered and her fists fell in defeat to rest limply on her sides. "Good day, my king," her voice was resolute.

Merlynn turned on her heel and stormed out, letting the door make a resounding slam as she left.

"Merlynn -" he called after her, but she never turned back.

Arthur felt his own fists clench and they went flying into the first thing he could see, which was his bedpost. He could barely feel the pain, but knew that he would have bruised knuckles in the morning. But, he didn't care.

He was sure that he had lost her.

_He loved her. _

It was for the best.

_She's the only one. _

Arthur did not want to get her hopes up, especially for the oncoming weeks.

_He hated the look in her eyes. _

He only wanted to see her happy; he could not give her the happiness she deserves.

_Of course you can. You're the only one, you fool. _

Arthur sighed and threaded his fingers through his thick blonde hair which seemed terribly greasy. He needed a bath. Perhaps he could call - _no. _He was a bully sometimes, but he would never be that cruel. In his rational mind, he knew that lying to her was the best he could do. It was the _only _thing he could do. He was to be married soon, and to rejoin with her would only bring both parties agony. Princess Mithian - a fine suitor, and a needed ally to the kingdom. Agravaine was the one who suggested it, while Merlynn was away - said it'd be 'proper' - and he reluctantly accepted. He had to cause Merlynn pain, shove her away. If he returned her affection, tried to reconnect their old relationship, it would be awful for him and her both.

His eyes stung as he stared at the door, almost hoping she would return.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. How was that? It's just... it doesn't go into much detail, if you think about it, how Merlin really feels about everything in the show. You know, that he doesn't take a break, that he's <em>always <em>doing something for someone - surely he would feel the after-effects of that? I've decided to add that in, because I do believe it would happen. I mean, if I had to deal with what Merlynn/Merlin has to deal with everyday, I wouldn't sleep, nor eat, or anything really. To be honest, I'd _probably _end up going evil!Morgana on their assess due to the stress. **

_Scribbler95: _Haha, yes :) sexual tension indeed. *insert manical laughter here*. This isn't as much sexual tension as it is frustrating tension. Sorry. But, haha awesome! I'm glad they enjoy it, as well as you :D x

_Demon-Girl15: _Me too. I cackled - like a witch, that's how funny it was for me. I'm not going to enchant him again, that's for sure. He's been enchanted enough. Also, awesome! I'm only on level 20, cause my sister was playing it, but i'm already part of the Thieves Guild (the leader, but I can't complete that until I return my Skeleton Key), a Bard, a Dark Brotherhood Assassin and a few other things I can't remember and I haven't even started the main storyline (not really). I can suggest - Dante's Inferno, Fable 3, Wet, COD and Assassin's Creed: Revelations, or the other Assassin's Creed.

_Ryn of Magic: _You'll see ;)

_jayley: _Yes, through blood and pain comes beauty and love. There will be massive spikes in their relationship, but hopefully they'll pull through. I've finished season 4 and thinking about my alternate season 5, so _I _know what's going to happen, but _you guys _don't. Hahaha :) Thank you, and I hope you enjoy how I've done things.

_Giselle Pink: _I can't promise that Arthur's going to get nicer - he's going to turn into a bit of a dick, if i'm to spoil things a bit. And I guess you'll just have to see what I've planned; it's going to be a bit irrational, and painful, but all in all understandable.

_RomaFelton3331: _Oh my gods, thank you so much! This review made my day when I recently received reception today :D xx

So... what'd y'all think? Review, and I'll update next week! Until then... xxx


	96. PLEASE READ! Prompts

Hi!

So, I was wondering if you wanted to have a little, I dunno, **challenge: **

A prompt challenge, 'cause I was reading through drabbles and prompt things and they seem fun to do. Tell me if you want to do it! Like, if you have an idea (for example, Merlynn's sick and Arthur has to take care of her, yadda yadda yadda), just message me :)

Or, if you don't, tell me.

I just thought it'd be fun: I'm going to post them all _here (link is on my profile). _Sorry about the dorkiness of the name, guys, however. It's 10:30pm and I am tired.

Anyway.

It's to your heart's content!

Here's how it's gonna go, _if _you think this'll be a good idea.

**Tell me your pairing: **it honestly doesn't even have to include _Merlynn. _It could be Gwen/Lance, Percy/Gwaine, Agravaine/Arthur, who cares?

_Oh, little note: it will inclue "Merlynn" not "Merlin" if you want it to include her, because I can't seem to write male Merlin. _

**It doesn't have to even **_**include **_**a pairing: **for example, it could be "Agravaine's thoughts in A Hunter's Heart" or something like that.

**Era: **Canon, AU Canon, AU Modern, Reincarnation, etc.

**Prompt: **what you want to have the one-shot/drabble based around :) It could be a sentence, a word, a little more than that. eg. Soup, or breakfast in bed, or, as mentioned above, Merlynn's sick and Arthur's taking care of her. Or, something like: Gwen being Hunith's daughter, or - ugh, lol, that'd be odd.

**Rating! **;) if you want, there could be a lemon.

**Any object you wish to have particular significance: **Spoons, baskets, etc. Don't have to, though, this is just giving you options.

**Warnings: **Dark! Arthur, Rape, torture, etc.

These don't even have to include the core characters: it could include Uther before the Purge, Hunith, Mordred, Morgause, Kilgharrah, etc.

I think I sound a little desperate, eh? But, I guess I think this'll keep y'all dormant til I figure out what to do for season 5. So... what do you think?

**_Thank you! x_**


	97. A Hunter's Heart: Heartbroken

Hello, there :) I hope you all enjoyed my idea for the prompt thing (I still don't know what to call it). But, here's the thing - _half _the ideas you have all given me, some of them were going to be apart of what was the alternate version of season 5. So, I have a question: **do you still want me to do my own version, or are you happy with the various one-shots I'll be writing? **By the way, it's called In a Land of Myth and a Time of One-Shots. Haha, I know; dorky name, huh?

Anyway, _read and review!_

askffgjfelkfdcmvtgj5idelv by the way, to the fact that I now have over 1,500 reviews! You don't understand how much your support means to me, even if you aren't one of those people who review and tell me what you thought. Just the fact that you're _reading _my story, favouriting, alerting, exetera, it means the world. So, thank you so much for ... I dunno, _being _there!

Happy Easter, guys!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 101 (OMG) - A HUNTER'S HEART. <strong>

The ring. It was a sign of her attachment to him. She couldn't take it off, no matter how much she wanted to. It was a constant reminder of her failed relationship with Arthur, but she still just _couldn't. _It branded her skin from where it hung from leather thread, marking her forever as his. And the worst part was that he didn't even want her - not anymore. Merlynn tried to return it, but he denied the offer with a stern hand.

She sighed, fingers running over the engraved design of the piece of jewellry.

It was time to deal with _her _issues now. Nobody was in mortal peril, and there were no threats to the castle - she had time to be alone, to deal with her own problems, and she felt worse than ever. The pain in her body got worse, as did her exhaustion and irritation, but she still could not eat, or sleep. She wanted - no, she needed - Gwen, her oldest and dearest friend. But the one time she truly needed her, she was off in some wonderful, pleasant village with her dear husband, enjoying the advantages of married life. Meanwhile, she was trapped in Camelot like an insect in a jar.

Gaius didn't understand her - he had tried, but he never could. All he would say, if he _truly _knew what was going on in her thoughts, he would pat her shoulder and say that everything would get better. He was no help.

Merlynn was envious of Guinevere Du Lac. She married a man that would, and could _never, _betray her or make her feel anything other than adoration and devotion. What a lucky woman. Once upon a time it was she who had dreamed that, when she was able to, she would marry a man like Lancelot. But, as Fate would have it, Lancelot was not the man she was 'destined' to be with. The man she had fallen so irrevocably in love with did not seem to care anymore.

He brushed her off with a cool indifference, but she could always feel him watching her, even when she pretended not to notice. It was so confusing; she wished that he would stop looking at her, or - or - she didn't even know anymore. She just wanted it all to end - the pain, the frustration, sadness and remorse. The lack of sleep, along with the added stress of her relationship (or lack thereof) with Arthur, only made matters worse.

The wind whispered through her hair from behind, almost like a lover's caress, but only made her feel as though the bony, cold fingers of Death were brushing the dark tendrils from her ear, in preparation to end her life. From where she was up in the battlements, seated between the risen, rectangle intervals, feet dangling over the edge, the possibility was there. One push, a strong jump, and she would plummet into Death's arms, greeting him like an old friend.

A slight smile came to her lips.

Death seemed so _easy. _She had thought about succumbing to death once or twice, but it was not as simple as it seemed. Her death would cause so many because of it. She wouldn't be able to complete the destiny that controlled her existence, keep Camelot safe, help the needy. Albion would fall by the hands of Morgana and her accomplices. So much depended on her being alive, alongside a man who did not wish to be with her.

_Her life... _was a curse.

**[][][][][][]**

Murmurs.

Whispers.

Confusion.

It was a Sunday. And, unless there was some sort of danger or threat hanging over Camelot, or the king decided that there was important information to be discussed with the members of the council, there were no meetings on Sunday. So, obviously, rumors sprung through the whole of the court about _why _there was a council meeting as Merlynn quickly crept inside and took her place next to Gaius. The old physician sent her a soft smile, which she returned with a bit of force behind it. He could see a significant change in the woman he considered a daughter from the moment she burst into his chambers after her banishment was announced.

He loved the young king, almost as though he was a son, but it was not right what he had done, no matter the cost. But, he noticed a difference in the Arthur before the incident, during, and then after. He, too, was a dejected, defeated version of what he used to be.

Arthur entered the Council Chamber, and an immediate hush settled across the room like a chain reaction. Every eye was on the young king, who seemed to inexperienced to be a good king, but proved all wrong with his compassion and brain. "My lords, fellow knights, gentlemen...as you are all aware, Camelot's claim to the lands of Gedref has long been in dispute. Today I can announce that, after many months of confidential negotiations, the kingdoms of Nemeth and Camelot have reached an agreement," he announced.

Murmurs began once again through the court.

"There's nothing to fear. It is a fair and honorable agreement that befits two great kingdoms. Furthermore, our friendship will be cemented by a union that cannot be broken," Arthur quickly glanced over to Merlynn for a moment, raking his gaze over her for a single moment, before he took a breath. She frowned in confusion. "My hand in marriage to Her Royal Highness, Princess Mithian."

Merlynn was sure she heard something snap in two - her heart? Logically, that was impossible, but she couldn't think straight. She froze, her eyes locked on Arthur's face in front of her. He couldn't have said what she thought he did - _marriage? _So soon? Around her, the court began to applaud. It was slow, but slowly built up as their confidence in their king's decisions for the future. But, she could see the eyes on her, in particular the knights. Tears built in the back of her eyes, and her jaw clenched. She could feel the emotions, the raw, unbridled, anger and shock take a tole on each part of her body slowly.

Her hands shook, lips trembled - her legs were becoming so heavy and she felt like she could collapse.

It wasn't like last time, it was a surprise. Arthur hadn't wanted it. But, he looked so sure up there, so confident in his choice that it was almost as though he hoped it would pull through.

She heard Gaius faintly, "Smile." His hand wrapped around her shaky one, and squeezed comfortingly.

"_What?" _she breathed out, feeling a few tears slip out the corner of her eye.

"Smile," he whispered again. "Smile, Merlynn. Do not show your heartbreak."

Merlynn took a deep breath and, after a few moments, a large fake smile was pasted across her features.

Arthur turned and looked at her; she was smiling. _Smiling. _It wasn't the smile that disarmed him, but the absolute emptiness in her gaze, the hand gripping tight onto Gaius' for support. He hoped that she wouldn't feel hurt by it, or at least she wouldn't feel the blow that badly, but he'd been wrong, and he _hated _it.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur hoped she wouldn't confront him, that she would just leave him alone to be unhappy by himself. He knew that she would demand answers. And, as selfish as it was, he didn't want to never see her again - he'd go mad without her. He clung onto the one thing that made him most happy, and he couldn't let go. He clenched his fist against the table in his chambers, and waited for the knock that would soon come with the arrival of the servant. Her fist was tentative on the wood of the door, right above the handle.

"Come in," he muttered, knowing it was her.

Merlynn's blue eyes - _gods, _he would hate to not be able to see those every morning. He'd miss those - gazed at him through the gap in the door, her dark, curly tresses tumbling around her thin face. Arthur remembered running his fingers through her hair, gripping tight to the crown of her head and tugging her to him. He would never be able to do that again.

"Yes, M - Merlynn?" he cleared his throat to cover the stutter.

She was thinner now, he realized, as he watched the sunlight frame her body. Her clothes hung from her body, much looser than they used to be; it was unhealthy. It made his guilt worse knowing he was most likely the cause of it. But, she was still beautiful - oh, so beautiful. That unique-looking elvish creature with the odd ears and the too-wide smile. Her chapped lips slowly pursed and he could see the cogs turning in her mind; her brow furrowed in the middle, out of frustrated curiosity, as her fingers twisted in the hem of her tunic.

"So, were you ever going to tell me?" her voice was soft, but there was the undeniable tremor of anger - such _anger - _and pain barely concealed by the calm.

"It was a confidential discussion that was between me and the king of Nemeth," he answered.

"Oh." Her gaze finally turned to him, and she narrowed those eyes at him. "I - I -" she bit her lip. "I don't think I fully understand what's happening."

"What's there to be confused about?" he asked. "I'm getting -" he cleared his throat once again "- married to Princess Mithian. It is the right decision as king, and it will join our two kingdoms together."

"When did you decide this?" Merlynn rested her palms flat against the table, leaning down slightly to stare straight into his eyes. Now, he could see the tremble in her chin.

"It was an ongoing discussion with the king before I had, er, proposed to you," his eyes flickered away awkwardly for a moment, before returning. He felt strangely nervous, under pressure, around her. _Why couldn't she just hate him? _"And now that we are no longer in that - that part of our lives, it was the opportunity to unite two opposing kingdoms that were not as close as they should have been during my father's rule."

"So our break in relationship was the _perfect _time to get married a second time?" she scoffed.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. "That's not what I meant."

"You can't do this," Merlynn whispered, barely coherent.

"I have to," he told her. "It is my right as king."

She opened her mouth to defy him, to shout and demand that he relinquish his decision to marry a woman he didn't even know, but cut herself off. He could see an obvious struggle in her; he wanted to reach out and console her, that part of him that would never disappear completely speaking above the others.

Merlynn let her mouth fall shut in defeat. "Alright. You win," she mumbled, and walked out slowly, head down.

**[][][][][][]**

It seemed all in Camelot was eager to see who this Princess Mithian was. Apparent rumors of her beauty spread like wildfire amongst the crowd; she was apparently one of the most glamorous princess in all of Albion, with hair like spun silk and features so deep and brown that they would put the gods to shame. Merlynn didn't want to believe it, hoped that she was an old, ugly hag so Arthur would be forced to live with it for the rest of his life.

She stood behind her four knights, forehead resting against Percival's back. She was using it for two reasons: comfort, and because, without some sort of support, she feared she would fall to the ground. Her fingers were wound tight in both his and Leon's capes, and was glad that they allowed it. It was the only thing she could possibly focus on while her mundane life was slowly crackling away in pieces.

"It'll be alright," Percival whispered comfortingly, reaching behind him to touch her wrist, the only thing he could reach from the angle he had twisted his arm.

She sighed, her breath fanning across the back of his neck. "I don't think so, Percy. I've never felt so useless and defeated in my life."

"I'll laugh if she's ugly," Gwaine supplied, in hopes of lifting her spirits.. Merlynn snickered slightly in amusement.

A hush settled over the crowd once again. A woman in all white rode on a dark mare into the main Square, armed guards preceding her. The princess was barely seen by the knights that covered her on all sides.

"Knights of Nemeth, Camelot welcomes you and extends the hand of friendship," Arthur declared, his uncle by his side.

The guards nudged their horses to the side to allow the princess to approach on her horse. Arthur swallowed the saliva in his mouth and stepped down onto the stone, trying to prepare himself for his future bride.

_What if she was mean - a cruel Queen? _

He would never allow himself to marry a woman who would do awful things to his people. Arthur hoped that she was at least a kind woman with a good soul - he did not care about her looks, because there was only one. None could compare to _her, _as she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world to him. Blinking, he returned his attention to the woman in white as she stopped her steed in front of him and, slowly, pulled the veil from her face. Arthur's jaw dropped, as did the other male crowd members, and even some of the female.

She _was _beautiful.

Merlynn groaned low in her throat and buried her head in the back of Percival's neck. "She's gorgeous."

Leon scoffed quietly. "Oh, please. Look at all that _white - _it makes her look like she's trying too hard. It is not attractive."

"Yeah, and have you _seen _her eyebrows?" Gwaine grinned.

Merlynn felt a smile creep onto her sad features, but she tried to ignore it. But, as the rogue knight's hand tickled her side slightly, she did not try to hide her smile and lifted her head. Her smile promptly dropped at the expression on Arthur's face. He looked _enamoured _with Princess Mithian.

"Princess Mithian, you are most welcome," he greeted, slightly awkward.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I have heard much about you, and you are more handsome in person than reports suggested," she flirted in return.

Arthur wasn't sure how to respond. "Erm..." the only person to ever compliment him in such a way was, of course, _Merlynn; _he wasn't used to other women doing the same.

To his face, at least.

An illuminating smile graced her features, "Are we to stay in this chill all day?" her voice was light and teasing. She was handling it better than he was.

"Forgive me," he answered, puzzled. He took her hand and turned to face the welcoming crowd that had gathered only moments before her arrival. "Tomorrow there will be a great feast to welcome our worthy friends."

Everyone applauded and smiled at the sight of the future bride. The only people who didn't seem to be happy were the four knights and their sister, who did nothing but hook her chin in Percival's shoulder and sigh.

**[][][][][][]**

Silence.

Usually, at the breakfast table, there would at least be _some _sort of conversation between them, it did not even have to have a point to it. Now that Gaius was used to this, he hated the silence that had become a close friend over the past couple of weeks. He wanted it to end, as well as the fact that Merlynn barely ate anymore, just played with her food with the utensil provided with it. Right now, she stabbed at her fruit - her _favorite - _as though it was dung on her plate and uneatable.

He wanted it to end.

"Are you going to sulk around all day?"

Her eyes, puffy and bloodshot, flickered up from her fruit to stare blankly. "No. And I'm not _sulking." _

"You have not said a single word during breakfast _or _dinner for the past two weeks to me - let's not forget the fact that you're not even eating it," he pointed out. "You're upset, but don't stop talking. It is only worse when you don't communicate with someone, Merlynn. You should know this."

"The first rule of my destiny is that I need to be alone. That's how it's meant to be; at least, that's what reality is telling me now," she muttered bitterly, rubbing at her cheek. "So many have told me that it's also in my destiny to marry Arthur and create a new Albion."

"Yes," he nodded.

"But how? When he has agreed to marrying another woman?" she sputtered.

Gaius sighed and stretched over to touch her hand. "The rules of fate and destiny are not set in stone, not even to those who study it. If it _is _your destiny to rule as Queen, which I believe it is, than everything will fall into place."

"I want to believe you, but I cannot. Not after this," Merlynn replied. "Everything is so _wrong, _Gaius! I cannot believe it has been two months since Arthur had asked me to be his wife; since then, the world is different. I wish I could rewind time. Things would be different. I would do things differently."

"Everything you have done cannot be changed, Merlynn. These things, this arranged marriage, has happened for a reason and, if it ends, that will be for a reason as well. I believe that, one day, you will be Queen of Camelot, but perhaps now is not that time. _Wait, _Merlynn, and eat something." The wise physician squeezed her fingers before forcing some fruit on his fork to her mouth with a pointed expression.

"You know how I am with patience, Gaius," she mumbled, reluctantly chewing into the strawberry.

There was a loud knock on the door, before Leon appeared in the archway, slightly distraught. "Gaius, I have a message from Lord Agravaine. He requires your presence," he declared.

"Go," Merlynn ushered with a firm nod.

**[][][][][][]**

A wondrous feast, Joan had boasted while she prepared all the meals for that evening. Merlynn had assisted in cooking for the feast; she had decided not to go anywhere _near _the king's bedchambers, and knew that this was the best place to be. Gwen wasn't around, and the knights were training with Arthur for most of the day. She wanted to avoid him at all costs. Merlynn didn't care how _obvious _it seemed.

The knights - namely Percival and Gwaine - suggested that she remain as their personal server for the evening, so she didn't have to wander near Arthur and his princess. But, they tried as hard as they could to make her feel better, mocking the oh-so-beautiful Mithian.

"How unbelievably plain she is," Elyan remarked. "I mean, those rumors about her beauty are completely false."

"She is beautiful," Merlynn protested. "At least, Arthur thinks so."

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Arthur is a giant idiot who does not deserve a woman like yourself if he's so keen to move on with a strange bird like her. I mean, _all _white? Psh." She nudged his shoulder playfully and poured him some more spiced wine.

Her hand had been on his shoulder, and he winced as the grip became as tight as steel suddenly. She was frozen and glaring over at the flirty couple at the front of the room. Gwaine followed her eyes to them; his, too, narrowed. Princess Mithian had her hand on Arthur's arm, and was leaning in close to chat with him. Her lips stretched into a sultry smile.

"What a _clotpole," _she hissed, almost to herself.

He watched as Arthur lifted his spoon of soup to his mouth, and promptly spill it all over his chain-mail. Gwaine laughed and turned his eyes to Merlynn to see her reaction, only to see her grinning also. Oh, how she enjoyed using her magic to sabotage Arthur sometimes.

"Oh," Princess Mithian giggled.

"Er...sorry, I, erm..." he stuttered in embarrassment, cheeks flushed, and stood to clean the orange liquid from his chain-mail, but stopped at a hand on his arm.

The princess had tugged him back down and began to wipe away the soup with her napkin. "No harm done," she assured sweetly.

Arthur grinned, glad that she was not the sort to embarrass him further. Their conversation had been surprisingly pleasant; he hadn't had much expectation from her, but it was as though that he had been blessed with his arrangement. She was beautiful, kind and not to mention unbelievably down-to-earth.

He could find himself, once he decided to push his feelings for Merlynn to the back of his mind for good, to love her one day.

_Speaking of... _

Arthur subconsciously found her, almost as though he'd always known where she was at the back of his mind, standing with the knights. They barely left her side in public situations since he'd revealed his marriage; he only hoped they didn't hate him for his decision. Her eyes suddenly met his. For a moment, she returned his gaze, but soon, he was denied of those blue orbs he adored so much. He sighed silently.

A hand suddenly clapped down on his shoulder. "The vaults are secure, my lord, and, er...there were no plans missing," Agravaine muttered, low enough for him to hear.

"Thank you for performing your duties with such haste, uncle. Now you have to make up for lost time. We're to have dancing and I hear that your jig used to be something to behold," Arthur teased.

The Vice-Regent was slightly taken aback by the suggestion and, for the first time since his arrival in Camelot, he began to stumble on his words, "Er..."used" is the word, sire. A-alas I am not as nimble as I once was."

"Nonsense."

"I do feel that dancing is best performed in youth and appreciated in age."

King Arthur and Princess Mithian both laughed as he departed hastily, glad to have avoided _that. _

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn didn't want to deal with Arthur on her own. So, collecting three maidservants who were more than happy to fill the king's bathwater, she headed up to his bedchamber. She knew he loved his privacy when dealing with matters such as bathing and felt uncomfortable doing the task around people he was unfamiliar with, but he'd have to handle it.

"Merlynn - ah," he frowned, confused as to the women by her side. "What are they doing here?"

"Well, it took _forever _to fill your bath water, my lord, so I simply brought help," she explained with a shrug. "Surely you do not mind this?"

Arthur did. Of course he did. She knew that; she knew that he enjoyed his privacy. But, as she hid a smile, he could not get angry. It was the first time she had shown him anything other than hurt and sadness; he wanted her to be happy. Oh. No, she would definitely get mad at him after the request he would soon ask of her - well, _demand. _

"No, of course not. Hop to it," he ushered.

"Yes, m'lord," the three other women curtsied and scurried off to follow their king's orders.

Merlynn did her own thing while the maidservants filled his bath, setting his towel and clothing on the changing screen for easy access. But, his eyes never left her, no matter where she was. He found himself staring at her more often than not now, the urge to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness becoming stronger. She was the only thing he'd ever _wanted _as his wife, and queen.

Arthur waited until the maidservants had completed their duty before he dismissed them quickly. He needed this conversation with Merlynn alone; he couldn't allow the servants to hear, for they had the loosest tongues in the whole kingdom.

"I will leave you now if you wish to bathe," she muttered and began to make her way toward the door.

"Merlynn, wait," he called. Her back tensed, but she stopped irregardless. "Look at me." The servant turned to face him, her jaw clenched tight. "I am a selfish, _terrible _man for asking this, but I want you to come with me on my picnic with Princess Mithian tomorrow morning."

"_What?" _she practically hissed. "You're not serious, right?" Her politeness forgotten, the flame returned to her eyes.

"I am perfectly serious, Merlynn. You will be coming with us, as our helper. Carry the basket, the blankets, pillows, all that."

"Are you _trying _to kill me, Arthur? Why couldn't you just as George? He's a perfectly capable servant!" Merlynn barked, but her voice was riddled with exhaustion and hurt, rather than anger.

The king pursed his lips. "You make some of the most amazing meals, when given the correct ingredients. I want Princess Mithian to be impressed."

"Oh, so you ask your ex-lover, or whatever I was, to do this. You are a heartless, merciless man. You're becoming like your father everyday." It was a low blow, but she was _seething - _she certainly didn't deserve this!

He shot forward, his teeth bared. "How _dare _you say that?" he shouted. "I am _nothing _like my father!" The anger made him stupid, reckless. "You will show me respect, and you _will _come with me and Princess Mithian on our picnic tomorrow morning."

"I don't want to go," Merlynn almost begged.

"Please, do this for me. I need you to come."

"_Why?" _

"You seem to make people comfortable, and I want you two to become friends."

"If you _even _think I'm ever going to be anything but polite, well, courteous, to Princess Mithian," she spat the word out, "then you are surely mistaken, _sire. _I will not befriend her, surely you must realize." Merlynn frowned. "Or perhaps you don't, considering you find it perfectly reasonable for me to go with you on your _woo _date with her."

Arthur sighed. "You're still my friend, Merlynn. We were friends first."

"I don't know why I hoped for forgiveness, when it should have been you begging for it," she snapped, and stormed out.

**[][][][][][]**

Morning came.

Merlynn hated the sunlight today.

She wanted it to rain, in retaliation to her constant depression and view of the dark world around her. The sun could never rise again, and she would be perfectly content with her life. Merlynn _especially _hated the bright smile on Princess Mithian's regal face, or the dress that looked so ugly and baggy on her - at least, in her eyes. She needed Gwen, and Lancelot. She needed her two best friends; she hated that they were oblivious to her pain, that they were happy and content with their lives, while she was in proverbial hell.

The four knights, dressed in their casual tunics and breeches, stood behind her and waved their goodbyes, not without glares sent continuously toward their king. Regardless of their anger, however, they still bowed their head in respect for the royals.

Merlynn felt a definite tremble in her fingers as she carried the large basket, bag of pillows and rolled up blanket toward Hadrian - her temporary steed. The loss of her horse was disappointing, but she knew that Firefoot would keep her safe.

"That is a beautiful horse," a soft, kind voice declared from next to her.

Princess Mithian was shorter than she was, petite. Her skin was flawlessly pale, with a cherry tinge on her high-set cheeks that set off her dark brown eyes. And the smile on her face, stained with red, was one that could bring a nation to its knees. Merlynn clenched her jaw, and nodded, but offered no response.

"What is it's name?" she asked, touching the horse's flank.

Sensing his master's dislike in the woman, Hadrian stumbled back, ears folded against his head. He whinnied slightly. Merlynn hid a smile. "Her name is Hadrian," she told her, hoping that her hatred was not revealed in her voice. "He is beautiful, indeed." The horse stamped his foot in indignation.

"What a name," Princess Mithian remarked.

"Hm." There was a glare on her forehead, and she rolled her eyes, knowing it to be Arthur.

The fair-skinned woman smiled once again, almost awkwardly, and held out a gloved hand. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced," she said, voice like pure honey. "My name is Mithian."

"Merlynn," she replied, taking the hand with caution. She didn't like the feel of the glove against her skin.

"It's a pleasure."

_Oh, she wished she could say the same. _

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur had obviously planned where they would be riding to. But, he had kept it a secret. Merlynn felt so dejected when she was reminded of a time when _he _had done the same for her. She groaned silently and dismounted Hadrian at the forest ridge, before tying the stallion to a low branch. Merlynn then grabbed all the equipment and hauled it over the the designated spot staring over the horizon. She was given the perfect view of Princess Mithian interweaving her hand with Arthur's, and felt like dropping the stuff and running away.

_Why did he bring her? _

Did he wish to torture her?

Did he find _pleasure _in seeing her in obvious pain?

After setting up the area for the picnic, the royals settled down on their comfortable set up while the servant was forced to sit against a tree. She had to watch as the man she was in love with flirt incessantly with another woman, and it was painful.

Mithian took a bite out of a pastry and let out a strange noise. "This is delicious. Who made this? I have to thank them," she declared.

"That would be Merlynn," Arthur motioned to the servant.

Merlynn's head was buried in her knees, her arms covering her head and her hair spread over her form like black water. The princess's brow furrowed in concern.

"Oh, my. Merlynn, are you alright?"

Slowly, her head rose and the most false smile Arthur had ever seen on her appeared, "Why, yes. Of course. Just tired. Long night, you see." _Lies. _All lies. And Mithian seemed to believe every single one of them.

"Well, your food is delicious. Did you make it entirely by yourself?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes, my lady," she said.

Arthur had hoped the compliment may have softened her up a little bit, but there was defiance in her eyes, a reluctance to befriend the princess who had no idea of his previous relations with the woman.

"I could never imagine ever cooking anything like this," Mithian complemented.

Merlynn only smiled in return, even tighter than before. Arthur, to diffuse the conversation from the servant, poured both himself and his bride-to-be another cup of sweet wine, and the two quickly dissolved into conversation. All of a sudden, he released the loudest belch in existence. "I'm sorry, I, ahem, really don't know what came over me. I..." he belched again, louder and longer this time.

Merlynn covered her mouth to muffle the laughter that was creeping up her throat, and watched as he stuttered and stumbled, flushed with embarrassment. It was her sweet revenge.

"I don't know what to say," he said awkwardly.

With a wry smile, Mithian let out a long burp and winked in his direction. The king laughed in surprise, which she soon joined in on.

Merlynn cursed inwardly. 'Oh, well, yeah. That's just great,' she mouthed in irritation.

Mithian touched Arthur's arm and lingered in for a kiss to his cheek.

_Blast. _

**[][][][][][]**

As soon as Merlynn dismounted, she ignored all of the calls for her to stay, and ran up the stairs to her chambers. She could barely contain her tears as she burst inside and buried herself in Gaius' arms.

"Oh, what happened?" he muttered, kissing her head.

"I - I can't do it anymore, Gaius," she sobbed. "I have t - to le - leave. I can't stay here. Not right now."

"What do you mean?" Gaius questioned softly.

Merlynn shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. She probably looked like an ugly hag, but she could not care less. "Seei - seeing them, I can't watch them, Gaius. I can't see them get married, not right now. I need to recover; I'm meant to be strong, _I know, _but I don't want to be here."

"But -"

"Gaius, no. Please, don't make me stay. I want to escape; _please." _Her fingers gripped tight into the coat of his robe, her bloodshot eyes boring into his. "I just - no."

He nodded and drew her closer, kissing her temple. "It's okay. I understand. It's fine. Just don't leave forever."

"I won't. Only for a little while. I need to just... _leave." _

"I'll prepare your things," he told her. "You need to resign and tell Arthur."

"But, can't I just -"

"No. You can not. Now, go. It'll be best to resign, rather than having me spontaneously tell him that you've left."

"He doesn't care," she spat.

"_Merlynn." _

"Fine."

**Moments Later. **

Merlynn hated the feelings she had. She felt worried that he'd be mad at her, the fear that was hidden behind a mask of indifference. Her fingers were trembling again, but not out of exertion, or pain, but apprehension. But, she had to face this - _him. _Merlynn knocked on his door, before entering the bedchamber of which held so many fond memories. The king was seated on his desk, a look of concentration on his face as he fiddled with his quill. Her fingers latched tighter on the small piece of parchment in her hand: a resignation letter.

She was doing it. Merlynn was actually going to _escape, _if only for a little while. Gaius didn't understand the way she felt, despite _acting _like he did; he just could not comprehend what she was going through.

The despair.

Hurt.

Betrayal.

_Agony. _

Oh, the agony she felt, when no one could see her. When she was locked up in her small, cramped chambers, she was an isolated ghost; she couldn't move, breathe, think...only wallow in her sorrows. She was drowning in her emotions. Merlynn had never felt so much pain in her existence.

"Oh, Merlynn. Take a seat," he motioned to the chair across from him. She smiled falsely and followed his orders, parchment in her lap. "You're obviously here to chat - but, I wish to say something. Please, in future, do not just brush Princess Mithian away like that. She _genuinely _likes you, and wishes to befriend you."

"You will not have any problems with that anymore, my lord," she answered, surprisingly calm.

His brow furrowed; he frowned. "What do you mean?"

She handed him the piece of paper, hand shaking slight despite her calm expression. "I am resigning as position of your personal servant, and am going to leave Camelot as soon as possible.

Panic struck him.

She couldn't _leave. _

The thought sent a strange shiver down his spine, a cold, painful one that made his fingers twitch. "What?"

"It is not permanent, but I cannot remain in Camelot. Not now," she admitted, sniffling. "I can not bear to see you with her, Arthur. Please."

"You're not leaving," he snapped.

"I am!" her voice rose.

"I will not allow this in the slightest! You aren't leaving," he ordered, tone full of authority.

Merlynn scoffed, "You seem to have moved on pretty fast, I must say. So why do you need me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You judge _me _for trying to fight off a kiss, while you're fawning over this woman you've barely known for three days!" she shouted. "You are a hypocrite, and a fool! I can no longer be around this."

"I am trying to move on from you," he retorted.

"Oh? And who's fault is that? That I'm someone that needs to be 'moved on from'? Huh? You! We could have been together! But, you had to be stubborn, and instead you are marrying someone else, and _expecting _me to just sit back and watch. It's like you don't think I love you," Merlynn cried.

Arthur clenched his jaw, stormed around the table and took her shoulders tight in his hands. "You _promised _me. You promised that you'd stay _by my side, _no matter what happened, no matter who I ended up with."

"Well, obviously promises have been broken," she snapped. "And, if we're going to go there, whatever happened to: 'I'll never leave you'?"

"I -"

"Exactly!" tears were, once again, appearing in her eyes, she begrudgingly realized. "You are in the wrong, and you know that, but you're just being a stubborn _clotpole! _And I said that I'll come back, I just need to _escape _all this - you! You with your behavior, and how you never seem to allow me to go, and prancing your new wife around me as though you wish to physically hurt me. Is that what you wish to do, Arthur? _Take revenge out on me?" _

"No!"

"I'm leaving, Arthur, whether you like it or not. I've appointed George as your personal servant. When I return, I will fulfill the duty if you wish, but I must leave. I can't look at you," she said, repeating the same words he had said to her when she was banished.

"Merlynn -"

"Give me this gift. It's all I want," she murmured.

Arthur looked distraught; guilt-stricken, _terrified. _He didn't want her to go - he could not bear the thought of her not being around. It would be as though she had died, and he could never, _ever, _want that.

But, he could not stop her.

He had made his bed; it was time to lay in it.

"Alright," he said slowly. "You may leave."

"Thank you," she whispered.

**[][][][][][]**

The damned tears had returned again. She had never cried so much in her life; she'd never felt more like a _girl _in her entire life. Merlynn hated women that cried all the time. They sickened her, those kind of people. _She was one of them now. _One of those women who sobbed and moaned and bitched. She didn't like being like this, but what Arthur had done was not something she had taken lightly. Merlynn may have had a destiny that could change the whole of Albion, but she was still a girl trapped in a woman's body.

"M - Merlynn?" a tentative, annoyingly familiar voice called from down the hall.

She took a deep breath. "_Yes, _Princess Mithian?" Merlynn replied.

The woman was standing there, a hopeful, awkward smile on her lips. "May you join me in my chambers for a few minutes? I'd like to have a talk."

_Oh, gods. _

What if she knew? She couldn't have. It was inconceivable. She nodded and followed the princess to her guest chambers - she was upgrading to the king's bedchambers soon, she thought bitterly to herself - which was only a floor, or so, below Arthur's.

"What do you wish to discuss with me, my lady?" she muttered respectfully.

"Take a seat, please, Merlynn," Mithian said, motioning to the table in the middle of the room. Her chambers were quaint and, while not as large as Arthur's, still quite sizable. Merlynn took a seat and nervously fiddled her thumbs. "Okay, I only ask you this because..." she sighed.

"Because?" she drew out, raising a brow.

"I need your help."

Her eyes went wide. It seemed to be worse than her worries that Mithian might have been intelligent enough to figure out her 'secret' with Arthur. She remembered when Princess Elena asked her for the same thing; but, then again, she actually liked Elena.

"With what, my lady?"

"Please, call me Mithian," she insisted.

"I'd rather not," she responded delicately.

Mithian sighed. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

"I -"

"You don't. I saw it the first moment I met you. And I understand why," the kind princess said.

"You do?"

She nodded. "From the short amount of time I've spent in the castle, a lot of people hold you in high regard. Especially Arthur. Even the knights seem to think of you fondly, which is something I have never seen before in my entire life, to be perfectly honest. Usually, where I come from, servants and knights _hate _each other: or, at least, the latter does."

"Mm. Things are different here, I guess, my lady," she told her.

"They are. And I quite enjoy it here. This is why I need your help. What does Arthur enjoy? I mean, you've been his servant for how long?"

"Six years," she mumbled, in surprise by the answer herself.

"Exactly. So you must know what he likes. Surely he's taken a particular shine in certain women."

_Me. _"Erm, my lady, I do not think you should ask this of me, because I only know what my experience as his servant is." _Lies. _

"Then you know everything. Please. I beg of you," she pleaded, reaching over to touch her hand. Merlynn forced back her flinch. "From woman to woman. I really like him, Merlynn. I didn't expect to, but he's really sweet under all that... _well, that." _

"Okay. Well, okay..." It was all going to spill out. But, she couldn't disrespect a princess, could she? Not to her face, at least. "Do _not, _under any circumstances, wake him before sunrise. He will clobber you with a pillow. He will only wake if it is mid-morning, at the most. He will take baths during the day, but he prefers it at night because baths usually make him fall asleep that much quicker," she told her quickly. Mithian's eyes went wide at all the information. "Erm, do not judge his weight. He's sensitive about his physical appearance; insult it, and you have gained yourself and enemy.

"Don't try and take his food, or ask to share. He does not share his food. _Ever," _she breathed, knowing it was a lie. Sort of. "Do try and make him feel good about himself; but, _not always, _because he's extremely arrogant when he wants to be. So, if you're ever out, challenge him."

She could not believe she was giving advice to the woman who was going to marry the man she was in love with.

Mithian could only think: _should I write this down? _

"He's very charming, and very sweet; deep down, he's a kind man. He just likes to hide it. Let him bring out that side every once and a while; too much of it, and he'll close up completely," she rushed. Merlynn wondered what else there was to say. "Oh. Yes. Massages. His shoulders; loves it. Give him one once a week."

"Okay," she said, slightly shocked.

Merlynn smiled slightly. "I know it's terribly difficult, but some of these, like the baths and stuff, is more for a servant's point of view than a wife's, so do not take some of these seriously," she shrugged.

"Thank you," Mithian told her gratefully, squeezing her hand. "You're a good person, Merlynn. I hope to see you more once Arthur and I are married."

"Oh. Perhaps. When I return, that is."

She frowned, looking almost disappointed. "You're going? Why? You seem to be the only normal woman here."

Merlynn almost burst out laughing, but help it back and instead pasted a smile on her face. "It's only for a little while."

"Well, I hope to see you soon. Thank you so much, Merlynn. I am eternally grateful."

"It was no problem."

**[][][][][][]**

After her goodbyes to the knights (who made her promise that she return, lest they go out and search for her), she made her way into the forest. No horse, despite the insistance of the others. Merlynn wouldn't need a horse where she was going. All she needed was her knapsack, and her magic.

"_O draco veni ad me in tempore necessitatis. Me ad salutem. Hinc auferas me in domum dracones. Ego opus vobis. Amabo. Draco aurei, venito!" _she cried into the slowly darkening sky.

He would come. She knew he would. Then, she could see Aithusa again, and spend time with them. People seemed too difficult at the moment. She needed her kin now. As she reached the field that was their usual meeting place, Kilgharrah stood there, golden scales glimmering under the pink sky. His amber eyes glimmered with happiness and slight concern when he saw her, but his reptilian mouth stretched into a strange smile.

"Merlynn," his voice seemed to rumble into the earth and beneath her feet.

When she saw him, she could feel tears well in her eyes. _Again? _Merlynn hated herself, but she could not care as she ran toward him and wrapped her arms around his leg as best she could.

"I missed you so, Kilgharrah," she mumbled into his scales.

"As did I, _meum draco," _he replied. "But I do wonder why you were calling for me?"

Merlynn sniffled and pulled back so she could gaze up at his face. "Take me to the cave, please? With Aithusa? I need to spend time away from this world."

"But what of the young king?" he asked.

"He's fine. He has another woman for his amusement; she'll be his distraction for long enough," she told him, wiping away a stray tear.

Kilgharrah sighed; he felt a strange, paternal concern for her. If he were human, he would have embraced her. But, instead he stretched his face down and nuzzled his jaw against her. "Get on," he told her. "Let us leave this place." Merlynn smiled in thanks and clambered up to the back of his neck, right behind the bone of his skull. "You may sleep if you wish. You will not fall."

Her eyes slid shut.

**[][][][][][]**

There was a strange heat nearby. And, another pressed tight against the entire length of her body. Merlynn fluttered her eyes open and gaped in amazement. Aithusa, who was six times larger than what he had been the last time she saw him, was asleep beside him, his body tucked into hers with his head nuzzled beneath her chin. Her hand came up and gingerly ran it down his surprisingly soft blue-white scales. He let out a small whine and blinked awake, his warm breath fanning across her throat. His blue eyes, she noted, were almost humane in their shape and colour, as they focused on her. She smiled slightly.

If dragons who could not talk could laugh, that is what Aithusa did, before leaping on top of her.

"Aithusa," she breathed in wonder and giggled as he chirped. "How are you?" It was a maternal instinct on her part, her love for the white dragon. Technically, it was her title for Aithusa. She had been the one to open the shell; he was _her _dragon. And, she loved him. He was too young to speak - he reminded her of a small babe. Kilgharrah sighed from above. Merlynn glanced up and a slight smile. "And you, Kilgharrah? I never asked about how you were?"

"I am well," he responded. "Having another dragon around is quite the company. I am reminded of you sometimes when I spend time with Aithusa."

"Good," she retorted, not caring if it was a compliment or an insult. Kilgharrah, she noticed, looked strangely melancholy, or pensive, as he returned to simply staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I forget you're only a girl," he murmured. "You have such a large life ahead of you, a destiny and fate that has been planned since before your parents were created themselves. And yet, you have barely passed your proper womanhood. I can barely comprehend it."

"Mhm. Sometimes I forget as well," she mused.

Aithusa licked her cheek and she giggled.

"He is quite the handful," Kilgharrah remarked.

"I see that," she laughed.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur was miserable. He hadn't had _her _leave him to his own devices in so long that the kingdom was cold without her. She was _gone. _Actually gone. Of course, she had every right to leave - he knew he was an arse, a complete and utter _clotpole - _but he didn't want her to be gone. The one person who drove him mad and kept him sane at the same time, had left him. She'd stood before him, stance strong and her voice confident; she would have left with or without telling him.

He didn't like the idea that she was gone.

"_I'll come back," _she had said.

Arthur wanted to believe her, but she was as unpredictable as a storm. She hadn't told him when she would be coming back. He cursed himself. He should not be concerning himself with matters such as this; he was getting married soon. A week. He could scarcely believe it. When he had asked for Merlynn's hand, he'd been filled with a _good _anticipation and excitement; now, he was just…nervous.

Mithian was beautiful, she truly was. A good soul, someone he should have wanted to marry. If his beloved servant hadn't arrived in Camelot on that fateful day, he was sure that, if it was possible, he would have _wanted _to marry a woman like Princess Mithian. It wasn't fair on her that he would never love her in the way that he could imagine she would once time went by. Sure, he enjoyed their conversations and felt nervous, like he was a young boy in the presence of a much older, pretty woman, but he knew that he would never _love _her. At least, not in the way he loved Merlynn.

He'd be content – that was the best he could do.

Arthur sighed as he watched his men fight each other in their training session. They were using more aggression on each other than required, but the opposition would only give as well as it was received. He knew why; _Merlynn was gone. _Their 'sister', the motherly figure, had left them. Had left _him_. Gwaine was pouring all his anger and frustration on Elyan's shield; he only forced back on the shield, allowing the abuse to happen.

"Stop!" Arthur shouted, his voice a billowing command. The men stopped and stared at him, all twenty or so eyes focused on him. He trained in batches; there were too many men to train all at the same time. "Okay. Your combat skills are good, impressive. But, I want to test your archery. There will be time in battle that you will not be using your brunt strength and sword, but your skill in distance fighting. So, pair up, and get to the targets."

As he taught them more than basic skills about archery, he could feel angry gazes on him, but ignored it. Arthur would speak to them _after _training practice.

It finished quickly. He dismissed the other men, but called for the four to remain. They all crossed their arms across their chests, a sign of defiance, but bowed their heads respectively in the presence of their king.

"I know you're angry," he began. Gwaine scoffed. "But, I have to tell you that it was not my decision to have Merlynn leave. That was _her _choice."

"Yes, but you're the reason she had to make that choice in the first place," the rogue knight muttered spitefully.

"The marriage between Mithian and I is purely a business transaction," he told them. Then, he sighed: "Listen, I understand your care for her, but can you please stay by my side? You are my friends, too."

Percival nodded. "Yes, we are. Which is why we're disappointed in you. As your friends, if I am to be so bold to say, we believe that you are making the wrong decision in marrying Mithian."

"How so?"

Leon cleared his throat; not once had he ever spoken out to the king, always raised to respect the more successful man. "Arthur, while Mithian may prove to be a useful ally in her kingdom, you will not be happy. At least, not as happy as you were with Merlynn."

"It is not my happiness that matters, but the kingdom. I am king, which means that the people come first, not my feelings," he argued.

"Your happiness affects the kingdom," the scruffy knight retorted.

Arthur blinked; he had to see the reasoning in what he said. If he was upset, his judgement lacked and he would be vulnerable to attack, especially in a depressive state. "Mithian will bring me happiness in time, I'm sure."

"How could you do this to Merlynn?" Gwaine spat. "All she's ever done is love you, and you repay her with the marriage to another woman? You do not deserve her."

"You are more right than you realize, Gwaine," Arthur muttered softly. "You may leave, gentlemen."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn spent the majority of her time inside the cave with her dear Aithusa. She had gotten an adequate amount of sleep; the ache in her bones and muscles had lessened, and exhaustion no longer weighed heavily on her body. And, she was eating well, too - fruits, meat, any kill that Kilgharrah, or herself, had caught and brought back to share. When she hunted, she had to think much bigger than rodents - the largest she'd killed was a buck. Color returned to her skin, and now it was a healthy glow. Aithusa lifted her spirits more than the small dragon would ever realized. He barely left her side, and never failed to make her happy.

She loved him, Kilgharrah, and the cave. Merlynn would be sad to leave. She was amongst her kin; _this, _right now, was where she wanted to be. The cave always smelt of hot coals, the trees, wet grass and the flowing rivers beneath. It must have been why her father had enjoyed his own cave so much, the atmosphere.

Kilgharrah, for the most part, retreated to sleep in the higher, hidden sections of the cave. Old habits die hard, she guessed, since he slept up high when he was trapped beneath the castle. She missed Camelot, she realized. Through all the relief and calm, she always felt a strange, small pulse of longing break through the happiness.

Merlynn sighed as it returned for a brief moment, and whistled for the white dragon to follow her down to the river. She had become accustomed to her old clothing once again, which she was able to grab before leaving the castle. Aithusa was walking merrily by her side down the narrow tunnels down into a small opening behind a waterfall, on the other end of the cave.

She burst out from the opening and felt the cool, fresh air playfully tousle her hair and bring a wonderful breeze over her warmed body from the tunnels. Merlynn especially loved the swimming time she was able to have; she was rarely allowed to return to her spot to bathe after the Lamia incident, so to be able to access to an empty lake was more than enough.

After having her swim, she left the depths of the water and was content with watching Aithusa splash around in the water. He was more like a son to her than an actual dragon; she smiled slightly, feet in the water. Behind her, a twig cracked beneath a foot - or hoof. She froze. Aithusa stopped in his place too and perked his ears up. He glanced to a spot behind her and growled; there was nothing, but there would be in a few moments.

"Aithusa, hide. Go behind the waterfall," she ordered quietly, toweling herself down for a moment in her wet clothes and shoving her boots onto her feet. He chirped. "Now, Aithusa. Do what I say."

He lowered his head in defeat and scrambled behind the waterfall, but she knew he was still there, waiting for her word.

"_Sicut dico. Currere. Ad kilgharrah, mea albus draco," _she mumbled.

She heard a rustle of wings and then a strange scratching sound, before all there was was the looming footsteps coming from the treeline behind her. Merlynn grabbed the knife she had taken with her on her escape, and held it by her side defensively. A tall black man with tattoos spiraling down his arms and on his bald head stepped out into the open, his curious frown turning into a sultry smile. She could only imagine why, she thought to herself, as she glanced down to her soaked appearance.

"It seems that there is pleasure to be had here, men," he stated, sending a flash of fear through her.

Her grip on the knife tightened. _Do not use magic until the last minute; they may escape. _

Merlynn didn't see the two men that had taken their positions either side of her, slowly creeping out of the trees. Until, suddenly, they grabbed her arms and pressed a cloth against her face.

* * *

><p><em>So, don't kill me. <em>

_He he. _

_*hides* It was what me and my dear friend, Maddie, planned. It took about two weeks to plan what was going to happen, and even then I was adapting things during the writing process. _

_Arthur's a dick. I know. I can't defend him. He's probably being a bit OOC, huh? :'( tell me if he is?_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed :)_

_The Animal Monster:_ Sorry about the awful grammar and some punctuation issues back there. They were just ugh...but I can't be bothered to edit them, because there are 100 chapters and it seems too much, don't you think? I know Arthur's a dick; he can be sometimes, but can't everyone? He goes a bit too far in this chapter, but oh well. I can't even explain his reasoning - it was my friend's suggestion. As much as she irritates me, I do hold a special place in my heart for Lady Morgana, but I don't know why :/ Anyway, have fun! And please ignore the _horrid _errors in my story.

_RomaFelton3331: _Haha, aww thank you :) I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter, and Arthur's prattishness - he just needed to push her over the edge, and make her leave. That was my initial plan; I just didn't realise how much of a _dick _he was until I was editing the chapter - for the third time. But yeah, please do tell me if it doesn't make sense, or if he's being OOC. I am known for changing and re-uploading things if readers don't understand something or it seems illogical, or out-of-character.

_Fanofsmallville: _Don't cry! *hugs* Yeah, me neither :( But this chapter was going to happen, we all knew it; it hurts, I know :'( Just read on - things will get better.

_SarahMDillon: _I like you, lol :)

_Evy Orton: _Aw, thanks :D x As you wish! haha

I just have to say... thank you. Like, the new readers, the old ones, you stuck by me through the terrible grammar (I realised that I was spelling compliment wrong for about four chapters) ugh. And I'm a grammar nazi, too now, which makes it worse. But, you read through all 101 chapters and ... yeah. Just, _thank you _and _I LOVE YOU all _so very much! :)

_Um, _


	98. A Hunter's Heart: Return

Uploading early because I can! :D Also, because I think y'all deserve it :) Hahaha. And because I'm terribly pissed off at the world and reviews always make me happy, so... yeah.

Ummm... guess what?

I was given an idea by _Giselle Pink_ for my one-shots, and loved the idea so much I actually ended up writing so much of it that it turned into a real fanfiction. And I'm in love with it. It's probably a bit too much like Game of Thrones, but I don't care, because I am adoring what is happening and ... yeah. It is absolutely crazy, but it should be up soon! :D I still have no idea what's going to happen - I'm kinda writing as it goes by, then seeing if it's too confusing or whatever.

Haha.

Enjoy this chapter! And please, don't kill me ;) x

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 102: A HUNTER'S HEART.<strong>

Merlynn didn't know what they were.

Thieves, bandits, slave traders...

She couldn't be sure as of yet. When she regained consciousness, she found herself in - what looked like - a chamber. But, it looked like it could have been a part of a cave. It was fashioned with a small bed, which she'd been lying on, candles, a vanity and festooned with various trinkets and boubles. Two women, moments after she awoke, entered and began to change her into odd clothing that she'd never seen before. They wore sheer, black veils to cover their faces, but she did not know why. She was unfamiliar with the traditions of these people.

Not even the harlots at the tavern wore the clothing she was being changed into. Merlynn was unaccustomed to showing so much skin that the outfit revealed. It _should _have been a dress, but there was a large gap between the top half and the bottom. The material was soft and thin, moreso on the skirt than the strange top.

"Where am I?" she had asked for the umpteenth time.

The woman on the left, who was brushing her unruly and terribly knotted locks, tsked, "You are in with one of the Southron tribes in the whole of Albion. Helios is our leader."

"Oh," she mumbled, her eyes widening. _Southrons - _thieves and slave traders, sometimes renowned rapists. One of the most feared across the land.

"Now, be quiet. We must make you ready for our lord," the one on the right hissed, smacking her wrist gently.

Merlynn clenched her jaw, but said nothing, refraining from clobbering the woman over the head. A hand reached for the necklace holding Arthur's ring; her hand immediately latched onto the wrist and twisted. "Don't you _dare," _she growled low in her throat. The woman, visibly shaken, nodded and continued. She was a follower, afraid to anger her master/mistress and was unable to stand up for herself; she was probably brought up that way.

The skirt of her outfit was low on her hips with a detached gold chain that was wrapped an inch above it; it only just brushed her toes, which were bare. The top, matching the skirt in the same blood red hue, was cut too low to be considered proper and covered in swirled designs. It didn't cover much skin, she realised, touching her completely bare navel as she troubled at her lip.

Merlynn wanted it gone. She didn't want to see any man seeing her so _naked; _it was certainly the most uncomfortable she'd ever been.

"I was not mistaken," Helios said as he entered at the hole in the tunnel wall. "Even baggy clothing cannot disguise such beauty." Merlynn clenched her jaw and tried not to use her magic. The dark-skinned, tattooed man bowed. "My name is Helios. I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumstances." Merlynn only glared back in return; she would not falter. "Tell me your name, if you please," he said softly. Her jaw tightened. "Please. I want to put a name to such a lovely face."

"Merlynn," she gritted out. "What were you doing in that part of the forest?"

"Times are hard, I need new recruits," he explained. "We were pillaging a village in search of them. Some men are more..._willing, _under certain cirumstances. But, enough about me." Helios smiled, coming closer to touch her arm gently. His flesh contrasted greatly against hers. "What were you doing out in the forest all alone?"

"Nothing," Merlynn answered. "Swimming."

"Yes, but a woman such as yourself would never leave the safety of her family unless she had reason to."

"I am not like most women," she retorted, more like a warning than anything. But, he seemed to take it as a sign of playfulness, and his smile widened.

"Forgive me," he said softly. "Now, would you do me the honor of dining with me?"

She pursed her lips in defiance, but curtsied none the less.

**Later. **

The set-up was not what she was expecting when Helios lead her into another section of the tunnels; his chambers, she soon realized, at the sight of a bed in the far corner. A large boar was set up in the middle with an apple set in it's mouth, and around it was an array of cheeses, fruits and breads - most likely stolen.

He noticed the look on her face, and grinned once again, his eyes light, "Were you expecting something different? Perhaps campfires and raw meat."

"Yes, I suppose I was. I didn't think savages were civilized," she spat.

Helios did not mind her attitude. Instead, he embraced it. "Ha. I love a woman with fire, and you have it brewing in those glimmering eyes of yours. Please, though, sit. I want to know everything about you."

"There isn't anything to tell. I am no one," Merlynn told him, sitting down on one of the lavish pillows on the opposite side of the table.

"You never answered my question from earlier: why were you out in the forest, all alone?" he asked, reclining in his seat.

She sighed; it was time for her lying skills to shine. "Well, my family were not too fond of me. From the moment I was born, I was considered a hindrance on my family's name. I come from a small village in the east, sir, right near a sea." Thank you, Freya, she thought silently to herself. "It was such a beautiful place. Anyway, one day, I heard my mother and father talking to themselves. They were going to send me away, or kill me."

"Why would they ever want to do that?" he questioned curiously.

"Erm, I'm not too sure. I didn't want to marry, I _refused _to, and all I did was cause trouble. So, they made a plan to kill me," she admitted, feigning sadness. "I had no choice but to flee; I was not going to allow my parents to die. I found the river and waterfall, and never wanted to leave."

Helios' almost looked a little angry. "You have suffered so much for someone so young. Now those days are truly behind you. You have me to protect you."

Merlynn smiled falsely.

A small man scrambled inside, his dark skin covered in a nervous, cold sweat. "My lord," he stuttered.

"I said," he growled, "we were not to be disturbed."

"The Lady Morgana requests an audience."

_Morgana? _Oh, no. Merlynn squeezed her eyes shut and wondered if it was actually happening; that, her arch nemisis was only metres away and she was practically defenceless where she sat.

"She's here?" Helios smirked. The servant nodded. "Make her welcome. Tell her I will see her right away." He scrambled off; the leader turned to her with warm eyes, but he frowned in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm just tired, a bit sickly," she lied, standing.

"Please, stay. Lady Morgana will be gone in a few minutes anyhow," he pleaded slightly.

Merlynn shook her head. "No, I _really _do not feel well."

"But we've just begun getting to know each other," he seemed to pout. She mentally rolled her eyes as she scrambled over to him and took his large hands in hers.

"There will be plenty of time for that," she told him sweetly. "Thank you for your kindness."

"Until next time then."

Merlynn hurried out and hid her face with the veil that hung from her dark tresses, head drooped low in fear of Morgana discovering her. The woman simply strolled past her with a look of determination on her face, ignoring the sight of her.

**[][][][][][]**

Morgana had the plans. She had complete access into the castle with that single war plan-map, and Camelot was doomed because of it. Merlynn stumbled back, ultimately making a loud 'oof' noise, and began to do the only thing she _could _do: run. She could hear Helios calling out for his men, but she didn't turn back. Not once did she even give into the temptation to look behind her and check how far away they were; she'd learnt far too long ago that doing such a thing would be disadvantageous.

Morgana trailed after Helios into the girl's sleeping chambers. She was disarmed to find the familiar purple tunic, old pants and coat lying folded on the bed: _Merlynn. _The girl had charmed another man, and had obviously discovered what her plans bristled. How did this _slattern _have the ability to do such a thing - to be at all the most important moments? Morgana clenched her jaw and slapped Helios across the face.

"Does this woman have a name?" she hissed out.

"Yes. Merlynn, but she's just a plain village girl," he brushed off with a frown.

"Your appetite has betrayed you," she barked. "She is more than just a silly village girl. We must find her now!"

Merlynn raced as fast as she could through the trees, using her keen sense of smell to figure out where she was going. She had to get to hiding; to water. It was her best chance of survival. It did not take long to reach the river and she immediately leapt into it, sinking down into it's murky depths to hide from her pursuers.

Using her magic, she could hear their hooves and footsteps passing the river, completely dismissing any sort of possibility that she was hidden in there. Once she was sure they were gone, Merlynn burst up for air and gasped.

She had to tell Arthur.

Blast the expense of returning to a world of misery; she had a right to tell him, as his 'protector'. Merlynn swam over to the shore and climbed out of the water, using the low-set riverbank to raise herself. She struggled to get onto land completely but, once she was finally out, she immediately got to her feet and set off toward Camelot.

**Later.**

It hadn't taken long for Morgana to find the servant. It only took a tracking spell and a few minutes on horse-back until she quickly caught up with her. Morgana immediately used her magic to knock the unsuspecting Merlynn unconscious.

She now stood over her, feeling triumphant. It was a rush of adrenaline to watch her _true _enemy lying there, vulnerable and under her full control. She had felt the same when she had Merlynn tied up in her hovel. Her eyes darkened at the sight of the necklace hanging around her throat; she tore it from the pale girl's neck harshly. The engagement ring was like a beacon of opportunity. Morgana snarled at the servant below.

Stupid girl.

She removed the knife from her belt and crouched low beside her enemy. "I have been waiting for this moment. But I shall not give you the pleasure of a quick death," she hissed with a smug smirk. "Oh, no. You will bleed out, slowly. _Alone. _Like you deserve." With a mighty thrust, the blade embedded into her stomach, before it was quickly removed, allowing the blood to gush out from the wound freely. "Goodbye, Merlynn."

One last look, and she was gone.

**[][][][][][]**

"Deer!"

He was depressed; he was angry, bitter and guilty all at the same time, and that made him the worst person to be around. But The Hunt was the perfect stress release - Mithian joined them, excited to be apart of it. She, unlike Merlynn, enjoyed hunting. Arthur perked up immediately at the call and nudged his horse into a canter through the woods in search of the animal that was ahead of them.

Leon was the first to rediscover the deer that had run off at the sound of the looming hooves, and was now grazing amongst the trees. "Beauty," he breathed in amazement at the sight of the doe. It was one of the most magnificent animals he'd ever laid eyes on. He aimed his bow toward it but, at the sight of the king beside him, lowered it in resignation. "Sire, she's all yours."

Arthur smiled gratefully and poised his own crossbow at the doe's neck. The animal pounced out of the way as he released the arrow, but he never would have touched it. The arrow embedded itself into the tree trunk beside the deer instead.

Beside him, Mithian laughed in amusement. "I thought you were a good shot, my lord," she teased, aimed and fired. "Gold sovereign says she's hit."

They chased the animal, but could not seem to find it on horse. So, Arthur dismounted in search of the deer. He followed the tracks with skilled provision, using slow footsteps and a keen eye to discover where the deer had skipped away to. But, it was not what he discovered. Something shiny was in the ground. Just resting there, as though tossed carelessly at the last minute.

Arthur frowned, curious, and made his way over to it. He lifted it from the dirt and brushed away the grit; his eyes widened. The inscription, the colour, the black leather strand that formed it into a necklace... It was Merlynn's. Well, his, but it was the ring he had given to the woman when he asked her to marry him. He ran his fingers over the ring, feeling the familiar designs carved into the white-gold piece, and slid his eyes shut.

She had probably thrown it away from herself in anger. Merlynn hated him. She well and truly hated him. Arthur bit his lip as he felt tears build in the backs of his eyes, and clenched his fist tighter around the band. His men - especially his four closest companions - were gazing at him in shock and concern, but he did not once look up from the ring. Not once.

"Have you found the trail? My lord?" Mithian's eager voice chirped, her voice sounding distanced and muffled due to the buzzing in his ears. Her voice dropped in confusion, "My lord?"

He swallowed the thick lump in his throat and glanced up, his wide, clear blue eyes catching onto Leon's. His oldest friend released a breath and opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it as he noticed the horror on Arthur's face.

"_My lord?" _

He stood, his eyes unfocused and his skin three shades paler. "There'll be no more sport today," he mumbled and completely ignored Mithian as he passed her.

"I didn't take you for a poor loser," the princess chuckled, but noticed the look on the king's face and her frown deepened. "Sire?"

Mithian turned her confused eyes to the knights, who shrugged in response.

**[][][][][][]**

It had been longer than she'd ever expected, their holiday. Gwen hadn't even realized how long they were on their 'holiday' away from Camelot until she thought of the wondrous kingdom and missed Merlynn and her brother dearly. She spoke to her husband, and they were off to Camelot by the dawn. Lancelot sat behind her, hands resting comfortably on her hips with his lips attached to her throat and cheek constantly. She giggled as he pressed a tender kiss to her jaw.

"I wonder what's happened while we were gone," she commented all of a sudden.

Lancelot smiled. "Probably the end of the world, if the past is anything to go by."

"I hope everyone's alright," she muttered.

"They are. Merlynn's with them; she keeps everyone safe."

Gwen sighed at the thought. She hadn't meant to stay away for too long; there would be a lashing for the both of them. The woman leaned back against Lancelot's chest and began to play with her fingers. She could only pray that Merlynn did not need any emotional comfort that only another woman could bring; because, then she'd feel the guiltiest she had ever felt in her entire existence. Beneath them, Firefoot suddenly whinnied and she halted, ears perked up high. She neighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Gwen muttered, touching the head of the mare. As a response, the Andalusian forcefully went against the loose hold on the reins and began to trek in the opposite direction. Lancelot grunted in protest.

"What is the _damned _thing doing? It's going in the wrong direction," he grumbled.

"She knows something's there. If it was danger, she'd have gone in another direction. Just let her go," she soothed.

Firefoot began to walk by herself, without the hold of Lancelot, while the two just let the horse go off in hopes of finding something important. She would not have gone anywhere in the direction of something dangerous. She stopped again soon, her ears now flat and head focused in one direction.

"Firefoot?" Lancelot asked anxiously. She stomped her foot. The knight dismounted and told his wife to stay with the horse while he went off to investigate. He drew his sword hesitantly, but made his way over to a large rock near where Firefoot had stopped them. All he saw was blood, and white skin - _so white, _like the snow in the north. He gaped and felt the sword fall from his fingers. He turned and cupped his hands around his mouth: "Gwen! Come quickly!"

Guinevere immediately dismounted with practiced ease and rushed over. She fell to her knees beside the body he had discovered and could do nothing but stare at her. She was sure that she was dreaming at first, due to the odd outfit she wore and the sight of her so vulnerable, but she had to believe it to be true. Merlynn had obviously been running, for her feet were torn and bloody from the forest floor - but from what? She didn't know; all she cared about now was the still-bleeding wound in her belly.

"Lancelot, what do we do?"

"I - we need to get her to warmth. Uh - erm, oh. There's a hut nearby, a place we've been before, Merlynn and I," he told her. "You two sit on the horse, and I'll direct you there."

"But - what about the wound? Who knows how long she's been bleeding for!"

Lancelot tore a piece of his tunic and wrapped it around her stomach to staunch the bleeding for a few moments. He noted that Merlynn's hand was covered in the sticky red substance, so she'd been awake if not for some time after the injury. He then quickly lifted the servant in his arms. "Go to Firefoot."

The horse whinnied as she noticed her master injured, and stayed completely still as Gwen mounted the horse, then assisted Lancelot in doing the same to Merlynn. She was cradled in the woman's arms. When they reached the old hut they had once stayed the night in on their way back to the Isle of the Blessed, Lancelot pulled Firefoot to a stop and helped Merlynn off. She was still unconscious, paler and he was sure she had lost more blood.

"What are we going to do? I mean - Merlynn needs to heal... how? We don't have the correct equipment, Lancelot," she panicked, allowing him passage through the door.

He set her down onto the small, rickety bed available in the hut. It was the same as it had been those many months ago, yet carried a thicker layer of dust over every surface. As he placed her on the bed, a puff of dust lifted from the sheets and doused them with it.

"Gwen, it'll be fine. She just needs to wake up," he assured her. "Wake her. I'll collect water, and whatever we can use to make her better."

Gwen kneeled beside Merlynn and kissed her forehead, then ran her hand down the other woman's cheek. "Merlynn, please wake. We need you to be awake; you need to heal. You need to tell us how. _Please. _I don't know what's happened to you, but we'll know if you open your eyes."

She murmured in response and shifted on the bed; her eyes slowly fluttered open, pupils dilating. "Where -? _Gwen?" _

"Oh, Merlynn. What happened to you?" she breathed out.

"I - Morgana. Arthur...Mithian...ugh," Merlynn rubbed her head with a grimace, then cried out in pain as she shifted. "Is that a - oh."

Gwen took a breath. "What happened, Merlynn? I mean, when we left everything was fine."

"God, so much has happened, Gwen. You're not gonna believe a word," she replied.

"Tell me."

Lancelot hurried in, a bucket (which he had discovered outside) filled halfway with water, and sent the girl a relieved smile as he noticed that she was awake and, while in pain, fine. "Merlynn, you gave us such a fright," he said, kissing her forehead gently.

"Sorry. How'd you find me?"

"You have a very loyal horse," he chuckled. Merlynn smiled slightly, but winced when she decided to turn over onto her back and rest against the wall. "What happened, Merlynn? And don't lie; I know when you're lying."

She sighed. "Mithian."

"Who?" Gwen asked in confusion.

She knew their reaction before she answered the question, and rubbed her blood-stained fingers over her eye. Momentarily, swirls of white, red and blue mixed together in the murky depths of the backs of her eyes, and she relished in the color, before she reopened to her grey tinted reality. "Arthur's -" she swallowed "- his bride-to-be."

It was immediate: two sets of eyes widened in unison, and they both gasped in shock.

"Did you just say - Arthur's bride-to-be?" Gwen exclaimed. "He's getting married?"

"Yes, to a woman named Mithian. She's the only princess of Nemeth," she explained softly.

"Why? How?"

"Too long of a story. I'll tell you another time." However, Merlynn told them everything they needed to know about the maps that Morgana now had access to, and her plan to infiltrate the castle. She finished with, "That's what happened when you were gone."

"Jesus..." Lancelot breathed.

"Oh god, Merlynn. I'm _so _sorry for not coming back quicker," Gwen apologized, feeling herself on the brink of tears. "I didn't - I mean, we didn't even think that so much time had gone by."

"No, it's fine. Really."

"All this reconciling is good and everything, but you've still got wound that is rather dangerous and needs to be healed immediately," Lancelot interrupted.

Merlynn grimaced. "Oh. Right. Yeah -" he touched the area nearby, and she cried out. "_Ow! _Don't _do _that."

"We need to take it out, then you'll have to...use your magic," he told her.

"I don't even think -"

"You're going to have to try. It could easily get infected, if it isn't already now."

Merlynn sighed and let them wash away the blood and check over the wound. It wasn't very large; the sharp knife dug in deep, rather than wide - which wasn't necessarily a good thing. She knew it was bad. It would kill her if she let it have the chance. She told them exactly what to do (they didn't exactly have the appropriate ingredients, so she had to improvise) and how to stitch it up with the threading of Lancelot's tunic. When it was done, she released a deep breath and collapsed back onto the bed. Waves of pain pulsed through her body, but she tried her hardest not to show it as Gwen took her hand. She tried to speak, but her voice was incoherent.

"How do you feel?"

"B - better," she responded softly.

"Good. We have to get you back to Camelot. We must tell Arthur of the siege tunnel plans that Agravaine gave to Morgana!" Lancelot urged.

"You two go," Merlynn ushered.

"What about you?" the knight questioned, brows furrowed.

"I can't go back. Not yet. Leaving Camelot was good for me; you two should understand that. Besides, I need the wound to heal a bit."

"But -"

"No buts, Gwen. You can go to Camelot without me, and tell him of the news. But, I cannot return just yet. Please. Don't make me," she begged.

Lancelot sighed. "But - what of you?"

"I'll keep in contact. Just go. Hurry! Before something else happens. Oh, and please do not tell Arthur that you have seen me."

"A - alright, Merlynn," the former chambermaid sighed.

**[][][][][][]**

Gwen and Lancelot arrived in Camelot atop the great black andalusian with fervor. As soon as the sentry took hold of Firefoot, they dismounted and rushed up the stairs to the king. It was not a time to return their bags to their home, or to reminisce about how wonderful the trip was; it was business. Lancelot wanted to get to Arthur as quickly as possible, and reveal to him of Agravaine's true alliance. Noble, he wanted to make things right with his best male friend, and felt it was best to do it now while he had proof. Agravaine was now a bug, an enemy to himself and all those he cared about - he needed to be stopped.

He knocked on the door to the king's bedchamber, his other arm locked around his wife's waist, hand steady on her hip. She was his comfort, the one person he could not be sane without. There was no reply. Lancelot and Gwen decided to enter regardless. Arthur was sitting on his bed, running his fingers over a ring. The latter soon realised what it was, and almost gasped; it was the wedding ring.

Of course she'd remember. Gwen spent the majority of her time swooning over it when it was given to Merlynn before all the anarchy had begun. It seemed like a much happier time then.

"Sire," Lancelot cleared his throat.

The king turned, and frowned. "Oh, you're back. It's good to see you're well," his voice lacked enthusiasm.

"We need to talk to you," Gwen stepped forward, her tone determined. She had gotten through to him once; she could do it again.

"If you would, please leave. I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Arthur, it's important. It's very important!" she exclaimed. Arthur glared in response, and opened his mouth to argue, but she continued, "You know I would not be so persistent unless the situation was grave."

Minutes later, they were on their way to the Scroll Vault, Lancelot informing his king of a _very _altered version of Merlynn's tale.

"The idea is preposterous! I've known my uncle since I was a child! I refuse to believe that he would ever betray Camelot!" he argued immediately. "I don't know _where _you got your information from, but it is undeniably false!"

They reached the vault. Gwen had always been rather interested in the Scroll Vaults; it held the most _important _information concerning Camelot, and had had an urge to sneak down there once or twice. Maps had interested her, even when she was a child.

"Plans for the siege tunnels are kept here," Arthur said, motioning toward a particular cabinet furthest away from the gate.

He reached into the shelf and stretched his entire arm in, feeling about the seemingly empty area for a few minutes. Gwen's hand squeezed her husband's; she was worried. Worried for everyone: Merlynn, Arthur, the other knights, Gaius...Everyone was in danger, and were none the wiser about it. Then, Arthur pulled out the scroll. His jaw clenched as he glared at them pointedly.

"I don't understand. He -" she looked to Lancelot for help.

Agravaine entered, a confused look on his face. He noticed the couple; his eyes narrowed slightly. "I came as soon as I could, my lord. Is there a problem?"

"No, Uncle, not at all. I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you," his voice was low, his eyes in slits.

"Can we please -" Guinevere stretched forward to touch the king's arm.

"One more word and I will send you into exile," Arthur growled. "The both of you."

Agravaine could see something in them; their distrust in him was completely obvious. They were on Merlynn's side. They believed in her. The girl in particular, _Guinevere, _was more of an issue than previously believed.

He smirked at them.

**[][][][][][]**

Gwen had to see if he was alright. He may have been an idiot, a man who made a lot of wrong decisions, but he was also her friend. It didn't seem like marrying Princess Mithian was his choice; well, a choice he wished to make. She knew he loved Merlynn. Which was why she needed to talk to him, wean him into the prospect that marrying the princess was the best idea. When she entered his chambers once again, he was seated at his bed like he had when she'd arrived two days ago. Even the bedchamber seemed to carry a lingering sadness, one that wasn't present when _she _was around - she effected the world more than she knew.

The engagement ring was in plain sight, the jewels twinkling beneath the candles in the room as it bounced off the light. Her necklace, the one Merlynn had given to him when he was to fight Queen Annis' champion, hung around his neck, unhidden by his chain-mail. Gwen knawed at her bottom lip.

"Arthur...?" her voice was timid, hesitant. He could have been a lion in a cage for all she knew; restless, ready to strike. So, she decided to take a calm approach.

"I love her so much, Gwen," his voice broke. "I was _so _cruel to her. You don't understand. You weren't there." She hesitantly sat next to him on the bed. "I - I forced her to watch Mithian and I with selfish intentions. I wanted her there; and, it was not because I wanted revenge. I needed her there. And, I was so merciless."

"You were selfish, yes, but you need her. Just like she needs you," Gwen told him.

"She had every right to leave. I had forgiven her, Gwen, so long ago had I forgiven her." He laughed bitterly. "I had no right to 'forgive' her; there was nothing to forgive. She doesn't deserve me. All I've done is disregard her, treat her like she's useless, when I know she isn't."

"Sometimes, you can be an arse," she agreed. "But, you love her, Arthur. I've never seen you act the way you do around _anyone. _You'd die for her."

"I once said that I'd die before I _hurt _her. But, it's all I seem to be doing. Hurting her, making her cry - Gods, I hate myself. For doing such terrible things to her, for never believing her... so many things I've done that I shouldn't have to her. She's the only person I care about more than anything," Arthur muttered.

Gwen sighed and squeezed his shoulder. "Even through that, Merlynn has never lost her love for you. For so many years, she has fought to be with you; obviously she is ready to stick with you through thick and thin."

"You know what she said to me, the day she asked to leave? She told me that allowing her to leave was a 'gift'. How can she forgive me for what I've done?" he asked.

"She was upset, extremely so. When a woman is jealous, she can say terrible things. Some she does not mean. Perhaps she was bitter and angry over your behaviour," she suggested. "She'll be back. She just needs to escape. You don't understand how much Merlynn goes through every day."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter," she dismissed. "The point is: she still loves you, and will be willing to be by your side no matter what."

"What do I do? I'm marrying Mithian tomorrow; she will be Queen of Camelot. But, I do not love her, and I never will," he said, sounding so confused and devastated.

Gwen smiled slightly. "You have to do what your heart tells you. You know what it tells you, so go with it."

"But, what if people do not accept what my heart tells me?" he questioned.

"They do, and they will."

Arthur sent her a smile and squeezed her wrist. "Thank you, Gwen. You're a good friend."

**[][][][][][]**

The wedding was called off, after all. Arthur knew that it would cause him pain to marry this woman he barely knew - while he was fond of Mithian's company, he knew he would never love her, and it was not something that either of them deserved. He couldn't be a part of a loveless marriage. Besides, the marriage between them caused the woman he loved to leave him, and he couldn't have that either. The conversation with Gwen had given him that extra push. Now, he needed to right his wrongs - firstly, with Princess Mithian.

The court, along with the rest of the kingdom, stood along the staircase to watch the departure of the princess. Arthur knew she was hurt by his abrupt request to cancel their marriage, but in time he hoped she would forgive him. She stormed down the stairs to her horse, a look of anger and hurt on her face. He could not deny it; he, too, had shared an attraction to her, but it could have never _ever _escalated into love. He called for her to stop.

Feeling a need to redeem himself, he called for her to stop. She did so reluctantly, but did not turn.

"Forgive me," he said.

Mithian turned to him, her lips pinched, as she put on her riding gloves. "The time for words is over, _sire," _she spat.

"I understand. And it is for this reason that I hereby offer you and your descendents all the disputed lands of Gedref," Arthur told her.

He did not need Gedref; while it was a fruitful piece of land that could prove useful, it was something that was not needed. If it meant war, he didn't _want _it. It was pointless to fight over a piece of land that was closer to Nemeth, anyway.

She paused, her expression shocked. "You would give up your ancient claims?" she questioned dubiously.

He nodded. "I have no desire for war. Or to grieve you any more than I already have," he explained.

"Such an offer cannot be rushed into," Mithian breathed.

"I've had my scribes draw up an agreement," he said, tugging out the scroll from behind his back. It had been hidden in his belt; he had learnt a thing or two from Merlynn. Arthur smiled faintly. "If you're happy with the terms, I'll sign forthwith."

"And if I refuse?" she asked, quirking a brow.

"It's all I can offer," he shrugged. "I do so most humbly." Arthur bowed, but glanced up at her, scroll held out for her to take.

Mithian considered him for a moment, but nonetheless took the piece of parchment. "Tell me...who is it that trumps a princess?"

"No one," he answered. He paused. "And everyone."

"What great family is she from?"

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle, "None. A daughter to a villager."

"And for her you would risk your kingship?" she questioned, her eyes widening after every moment. "Your kingdom?"

"Without her, they're worth nothing to me," he admitted.

Mithian had her suspicions when she first learned of Merlynn's contempt for her, but had brushed it off as - well, she'd simply thought it was jealousy, or suspicion. Of course, she figured out quickly that the servant cared about the king, but she had no _idea _that he returned it. It was impossibly forbidden to have a courtship with a servant, if it was more than simply physical. She knew her father had taken a maid or two to his bed, along with a few other nobles in their kingdom, but it hadn't escalated to more. But, the more she watched them interact with each other, the way Merlynn looked when she spoke of him, she knew it to be true.

Merlynn loved Arthur and, if she was correct, then he loved her in return.

"I would give up my own kingdom to be so loved," Mithian said with a sad smile. "Give Merlynn my wishes." Arthur looked surprised, but he smiled gratefully at her acceptance. "Farewell, Arthur."

"Farewell, Princess."

**[][][][][][]**

"Now what?"

Lancelot released a frustrated sigh as he glanced at Arthur, then turned his eyes to the woman behind him, who also looked slightly irritated. The king had come to their home not two minutes ago, demanding answers of what to do next.

"Surely you can figure it out on your own, Arthur," Gwen said.

"I don't know what do do, Gwen. I don't even know where Merlynn _is_, let alone what to say when she returns," he responded, running his fingers through tousled and knotted hair.

Lancelot shrugged. "Give it time, Arthur. She'll return. I'm sure she'll come back soon. Merlynn isn't the type to leave for long periods of time."

"And how do you know that?" he raised a brow pointedly.

"Because we're her best friends and we know more about her than anyone," he retorted flatly.

Arthur could not oppose the tone in his voice. It was straightforward and completely serious; he understood the trio's bond just as much as he understood why his father had such hate to magic (which wasn't much), but he was in no condition to argue.

"Alright. So, how do you suppose I speak to her when she returns?"

"Well..."

**[][][][][][]**

The wound hadn't healed completely yet, and gods did it still ache whenever she moved, but it was sufficiently better than what it had once been. Merlynn wasn't strong enough to hunt, so she survived on water and berries, the only things she could find nearby. She wanted to speak to Kilgharrah, or Aithusa, tell them that she was fine. But, she just wanted to return home.

Suddenly, there was a strange tap at the back of her mind, almost like the prodding of a finger. It reminded her of whenever Mordred tried to contact her, but it was different. It wasn't natural, but forced; unsure.

'_Merlynn?' _it was Lancelot's voice. '_I - I don't know if you can hear me, but Gaius used some magic on me to allow me to contact you. It only lasts a minute, so I don't have long. But - you need to return to Camelot. In a few days, if possible. Please. Arthur's denied Mithian, and sent her off. He loves _you. _Please. Come back. If you can't hear me...well, me and Gwen will have to find you.' _

She smiled slightly, but it vanished at the news of Arthur and Mithian. It had been crucial to the alignment of the two kingdoms, their union; why did he deny her? For Merlynn? _He loves you. _At least now she had the option to return. She understood why Lancelot had said 'a few days'. Returning right after Princess Mithian left could look somewhat strange. Merlynn took a seat by the river near the hut, where the river spirits had healed her once upon a time. She knew they only appeared at night, where the people did not travel. She stretched out by the calm rushing water and placed a hand over the healing wound.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech. Merlynn shot up into a sitting position, before crying out in pain as the movement tore the stitching. Fresh blood poured from the wound and stained her skirt. She tried to muffle her agonized noises as she cupped the water and let it spill over her stomach. Glancing up, she saw a blue-white figure soaring toward her from the skies. It landed in front of her: Aithusa. The dragon chirped with concern brimming his humane blue eyes and slowly made his way over, nudging her thigh with his chin.

"I'm okay. Did Kilgharrah send you?" she asked softly. He made another noise in the back of his throat. "I'm fine. Just a little sore."

Aithusa glanced down at her bleeding stomach and blew a golden breath toward the wound. Before their eyes, her stomach began to heal and closed shut. A warm feeling brewed in her stomach and filled her body as though she had consumed hot soup, and the pain left her body completely. She gaped in amazement and touched her smooth belly.

"Wow. Aithusa, you wonderful dragon, you!" Merlynn exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his scaly skin softly. "You have healing abilities. That's unbelievable! Thank you."

He chirped and nuzzled her cheek, then took off.

**[][][][][][]**

When she arrived in Camelot, she wondered what would happen. Would she turn immediately to Arthur's arms, forgiving him for what he had done without a second thought? It was no doubt she loved him, but she could not just simply forgive his behaviour. What he forced her to do was unjust and cruel - she couldn't, and wouldn't, forgive him. Not yet. He deserved to feel the way she felt; confused, lost.

After a few days had passed, she decided to trek back to her home away from home. Merlynn could see the castle in her sights, and hesitated; she was so nervous. To see Arthur again, to speak to him - everything, all at once. She did not know how she would react around him. Merlynn was glad she had decided to wrap the old blanket from the bed in the hut around her, lest she get more than necessary eyefuls of her body. Merlynn scrambled inside the gate, slightly nervous, and made her way to the home of her two best friends.

She was immediately brought into a tight embrace as the door swung open to their home. Another set of arms, large and more muscled, wrapped around the two of them.

"I'm in a sandwich," she giggled.

Gwen laughed and kissed her cheek. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to be back," Merlynn replied. "I cannot believe that I spent so long away from this place."

"Neither could we," the knight stated from above them, detaching himself and dragging them inside along with him.

They shuffled together; the servant slash witch pressed tighter against her friend with a sigh. "How is everyone?"

"Well, the knights are all a bit depressed that you're gone," Lancelot told her. "Angry depressed. They were really mad at Arthur for doing such a thing, but they forgave him quickly. And Arthur..."

"He's a wreck," Gwen admitted. "I think you should go see him."

"I will, but not now. I need to speak to Gaius; he's probably missing me, like I've been missing him," she sighed to herself.

**A few minutes later.**

Merlynn didn't know how he was going to react.

Would he be angry?

Sad?

Relieved?

She didn't want to face an irate Gaius at the moment, so she hoped he would show her a bit of mercy. Merlynn nervously nudged open the door and slipped inside. He was at his desk, mashing away at some newt; he glanced up at the sound of her intrusion, and promptly froze.

"Merlynn..."

"Gaius, I -" she was drawn into his arms, and his head fell to her shoulder. "So, you're not going to kill me?" she questioned meekly.

"No, I'm just glad to see that you're _alive. _Gwen and Lancelot told me that you were, but... I just worry," he admitted.

Merlynn smiled slightly and stepped back. "Well, I'm okay. Alive. _Better._"

"That's good. Are you hungry?"

"Starved," she said.

In seconds, she was seated at the table, a bowl of fruit set in front of her. Merlynn munched on the strawberries in particular as he asked her questions about her time away from the castle.

"Where did you stay?"

She swallowed the sticky, sweet fruit. "With Kilgharrah and Aithusa, for a bit. Then, I was kidnapped and was forced into...well, this -" she opened the blanket "-which, I need to change out of as soon as possible."

Gaius nodded, his eyes wide. "Kidnapped? By whom?"

"A man named Helios. He's in allegiance with Morgana; they have access to the siege tunnels now."

"Ah, yes. I was also informed of that, _too." _

"Then what, may I ask, do I need to tell you?" Merlynn cocked her brow teasingly.

"Well; are you _alright? _Truly."

"Yes. I just needed a little 'away' time, you know? It was for the best."

Gaius sighed, but otherwise nodded. He could accept that. "Now, I know this isn't the best timing, but -"

"I need to see Arthur? Yes, I've been informed of that, too," she said, repeating his previous words. "I'll do that now, I guess. _After _I get changed."

**[][][][][][]**

She realized that she didn't have her coat; her _mother's _coat. The one given to her before she'd gone off to Camelot. Now, it was gone, forever lost in a Southron cave in the middle of the forest. Merlynn didn't doubt that Helios probably ripped and burned it when he discovered who she _really _was. She felt a bit sad, and a little silly at the same time - upset, over a coat? Surely there were larger things to become teary-eyed about.

However, she swallowed her sadness and changed into one of the dresses that Arthur had graced her with a long time ago. Merlynn couldn't have been more relieved as she tugged the sleeves down to her wrists, the material comforting. Having her stomach bare was uncomfortable, and to have a dress that covered almost everything was very _good. _She brushed her hair, grimacing at the beads and ribbons that still remained in her hair from the Southron maids. She removed them quickly, then headed to Arthur's bedchambers to finally face him. Once and for all.

Merlynn knocked on the door.

"Come," he called, his voice nervous.

As she opened the door, she noticed that he was already smiling hesitantly at her, as though he knew it was her. Undoubtedly, he had been informed by Gwen, or Lancelot, or even both. Those cheeky buggers. Arthur didn't know what to do when he saw her. She still looked beautiful, if not a little more thinner than she had been before she'd left. His first mission: to feed her, after he got her to forgive him. He didn't deserve it but, gods, was he a liar if he said that he didn't want it.

"Merlynn," he breathed out.

She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her fingers twitched, felt strange, from where they stood behind her back. Merlynn wanted to run to him, to kiss him. But, she forced herself not to as she tried to remain a stubborn mule that she was.

"Arthur," she said curtly.

"Sit. Please," he motioned toward the chair across from him. She nodded curtly and did so. Arthur sighed at her indifference, but took his seat. "Okay. I know we need to talk. I would like for you to listen, not to interrupt. _Please."_ She nodded once. "Alright," he took a breath, "let me begin by saying that I am eternally sorry. I was an _arse, _and I was the worst person in the world to you.

"I love you, and I was manipulative and cruel; you didn't - you _don't _deserve that. When you left, I realised how _much _of a terrible person I was being. I disregarded you, was a...well, a clotpole, to you." He watched as a hint of a smile appeared on her lips, and a shot of relief passed through him. "I have been for so long; I don't know how you stuck by me. What I wanted to say was," he reached over and took her unwilling hand, "I'm sorry. I - I'm _so _sorry and, even though I don't deserve it, I'd like you to, at least, return to Camelot and forgive me."

Merlynn's jaw tightened. It was not his option. "I am returning to Camelot, of course." He couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. Merlynn - _his _Merlynn - would return to him. "But not for you." His face fell. "For my friends, and my family," she told him, feeling an odd satisfaction at his chagrin. "And, just so you know, I will not be forgiving you anytime soon."

He nodded. He should have expected it, but he winced irregardless; it must have been what she felt. The desperation, the panic. "O - oh," his voice came out softer than he had meant for it to.

"And you want to know why, Arthur?" Arthur nodded hesitantly. "Because you put me through _torture _everyday you made me feel like a bug on the bottom of your polished boot. I felt awful. And then, you forced me to watch as you wooed another woman, just for your own spite. _Then, _you have the _gall _to order me to stay and continue to watch. Surely you must understand why I feel it in my rights to not forgive you this very moment and leap into your arms like some dim-witted harpy. What? - Did you expect me to?"

"I didn't expect you to forgive me. I can wait," he promised her. His hand retracted from hers, allowing her the space she desired. Which was, even he could admit, the _opposite _of what he wanted to do. He wanted to bring her close and never let her go, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed such a thing.

"Good. Because it may take a while for the wounds to heal," she said. "I do still love you, Arthur, there's no doubt about that. But, I just can't forgive you. Not yet."

Arthur was using his own words on him, and it hurt. He sighed, but nodded. "I understand."

She had changed, almost. She had always been one of the most hard-headed, strong women he had ever encountered, but her fire was more prominent now. Like the spitfire of a dragon; he could have sworn even her eyes had changed. No longer was an innocent girl covering a stubborn oxe beneath shining in her gaze; the innocence had disappeared. And, instead, was the person _he _knew when behind closed doors.

He was glad. Arthur didn't know what had made her become more confident (well, more confident than she had been), but he couldn't help but be a little proud of his little nymph.

**[][][][][][]**

Ten days.

Gwaine never understood why Arthur had put so much pain on Merlynn. From the first moment he saw the two together, he was a bit unsure, but otherwise confident that they had a high level of attraction, if not love, for each other. His feelings for Merlynn were more than simple flirtation and brief touches; it was much more than that. It was love. Which was, he knew, more than he could ever imagine he would feel for a woman.

It had always been lust. But, it was not his feelings for the servant that influenced his judgement on Arthur. It was their friendship. Gwaine knew that Merlynn deserved better than how the king treated her. Their relationship was thinly veiled by spite, insults and orders. But, he had always considered himself able to judge a person after a few days of knowing them. It had _not, _in fact, been the case with the people he now considered family. Arthur loved Merlynn and, he was sure enough, that she returned those feelings.

It was a blow, but one he accepted. Besides, he had been apart of her life longer, and had gained a heart that would not be easy to rid oneself of. Despite his acceptance of their relationship, what he was miffed about, was the way that the king treated his beloved. It was not fair.

Gwaine wasn't stupid. Merlynn had been through much more than she let on, she had lost more than anyone could ever realise, even him. She was good with a sword, but it was surprising to know that she had faced every single battle that Arthur had been in for six years and came out of it - mainly - unscathed. He had some suspicions, ones that he didn't want to believe, but he was waiting for the moment that she would admit it to him to conclude his troublesome thoughts. Despite everything she'd gone through, she pushed through it with a bright smile on her face and a skip in her step, only to be shoved back down by Arthur who mocked her endlessly and treated her like a common servant.

Which, he knew, she was anything but common. Gwaine could see it in her eyes, her true hurt, her pain. When she returned to Camelot, saw him and took him by the shoulders into a tight hug, he saw in her eyes something else. Fear, and agony - they had lost a bit more light. She was a candle, slowly flickering out. He just wanted her fire to re-kindle, burn as bright as it had been since they first met.

Saying this, he was proud of her reaction from the moment she set foot in the kingdom again. If she hadn't denied Arthur of immediate acceptance, he would have been _very _disappointed in his princess. Her return had brought a _good _wildfire to Camelot; the knights, including himself, had returned to their fun-loving ways, and each were much brighter. Merlynn was also regarding Arthur with a cold indifference that made him snicker whenever they were in the presence of him.

"Merlynn," Arthur said, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Merlynn had, obviously, come to the training grounds to watch them - well, _train. _She turned to him with a tight, false, almost _teasing, _smile. "Hello, m'lord." Her grin went wide and much more realistic, touching her brilliant eyes. "Boys."

"Merlynn," himself, and the rest of the knights greeted with their own smiles. Gwaine sent her a wink, which she returned, moving to her place on the bench. He couldn't help but chuckle in the slightest at the crestfallen look on Arthur's face - he deserved every bit of it.

[][][][][][]

Gwaine was the one who initiated the idea, but was glad for all the support. Especially from Gwen, who was more than happy to organise the whole thing with the other knights and some of the people because he didn't really want to. He was lazy, and wasn't the most organised of men. He was told by Gaius that Merlynn would be resting in her chambers and made his way over there to begin his plan. She was reading a book when she entered, the most adorable expression on her face. Gwaine hated himself for being so in love with her; most expressions on her elvish face turned his brain, either to mush, or thoughts of romantic poetry.

Her brow was furrowed in concentration, the tip of her tongue slightly out of her rosy lips, dark blue eyes focused entirely on the words on the page. She sat cross-legged on the large lounge chair, and glanced up with a smile as the door opened. Gwaine loved her smile, then; it was the most real smile than any other she had managed over the past ten days.

"Gwaine," she greeted.

"Get up," he ordered instead.

Her brow cocked. "Why, _my king?" _she teased.

"Because you're going to come drinking with me," Gwaine stated. That was both a truth and a lie.

"I don't _want to," _she pouted, her voice a childish whine that made him grin in amusement.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her to her feet. "Well, ya have ta'. And you know why?"

"Why?" she asked mockingly.

"_Because _you've been completely boring since you came back to Camelot," he told her.

Merlynn scoffed. "Oh, _thanks." _

"It's true. Cooped up in this room, or you're defying against Arthur. Which, while funny at first, has just become tedious. Because you should be enjoying the life of a, well, single woman."

"I'm not a -"

"Let's just pretend you are. We'll get drunk and have loads of fun. C'mon. The other knights are going to be there," he prodded.

After a moment, she sighed. "_Fine. _Gods, sometimes I want to slap you."

"Doesn't everyone?" he winked.

**A few minutes later. **

It was suspiciously quiet at The Rising Sun. Usually she could hear the sounds of drunken laughter, giggling, dancing feet and whatever other madness that was hidden behind the wooden door of the tavern. Merlynn narrowed her eyes at the man who lead her toward it by her shoulder.

"Something's off," she stated. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," he replied innocently, arm tightening around her shoulder. "Loosen up, Merlynn. We're here to have fun."

"This place seems abandoned," she retorted. Gwaine motioned for her to go in first, his lips widening into a smirk. "Why is it so -"

Her voice was cut off by the massive, collective shout of: "MERLYNN!"

Merlynn would have screamed, had not for the fact that any sort of sound that could have emitted from her throat seemed to die out. Her hand had been raised in front of her, as though in preparation to use her magic. She was glad that she hadn't decided to as she watched the crowd of people - people who _didn't _know about her magic - all standing before her with smiles on their faces.

"Holy..." she breathed.

Gwen was the first to step forward and draw her into a hug. "I know you hate things like this," she muttered in her ear. "But you can get over it, because you deserve this."

"Thanks," she whispered in response.

A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, and a kiss was placed to her cheek. Merlynn smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing it to be Gwaine. As his arms disappeared from her waist, she felt something being placed atop her head. She touched it curiously. Beneath her fingers was a wreath of purple flowers, exactly like the one he had given to her during their encounter in the Lower Town after their first meeting.

She turned in his arms and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Gwaine. You're the best," she grinned up at him.

"I know," he teased. "Now, go enjoy your celebration."

"What are we celebrating?" Merlynn questioned, brow furrowed.

"Your return, of course," Leon stated, tugging her close by her neck. He kissed her head. "It's good to have you back, Merlynn."

The woman grinned and flicked his nose, watching as he drew back and wiggled it with a laugh. "I'm going to get some mead," she announced.

Merlynn slipped through the throngs of people, feeling lips touch her hair and hands squeeze her shoulder in greeting. She smiled at them in response, but continued on to the bar to grab a goblet of mead for herself. With a wink to Lancelot, who was sitting beside her chatting with his wife, she downed half the liquid in a solid gulp.

She grimaced as the mead burned down her throat, and felt a hand clap her back. "You a'right there, Merlynn?" Percival chuckled. "Don't drink it all at once. You'll make your throat sore."

"Ugh, I'll -" she coughed "- I'll be fine." Once her breathing had settled and her throat stopped hurting, she faced the tallest knight of the entire army curiously. "So, why'd you decide to do all this?"

"Erm...well, Gwaine had been wanting to have a celebration in your honor for a long time. You know, 'cause you aren't treated as well as you should have been. For a while now," he mumbled bashfully. "When you came back, it just seemed like the perfect timing. We all pitched in."

"Aw, thank you," she stretched up on her toes and kissed his stubbled cheek. Merlynn was tall, but Percival was much taller than she could ever imagine. "You guys are all so sweet."

The celebration continued on. There was dancing, singing (which involved Gwaine belting out tunes in a loud, _awful, _boisterous voice) and more drinking. More drinking than Merlynn was capable of consuming, but did so anyway. She had never really gotten _drunk _before. There had been a few times in the past (one of which that resulted in her complaining to Gwen about how pathetic she was, and another where she ended up dancing on a table), but she hadn't got the point that Gwaine had more frequently than not.

Merlynn was stumbling over her feet as she danced clumsily with Elyan, laughing and tripping every few seconds. She twirled; her body collided with someone who wasn't Elyan. Glancing up, she found that it was not her dance partner, as she'd expected, but Arthur.

He was staring at her with concern. Arthur could see how intoxicated she was just by a single glance, and sighed. "Come on. Let's get you home," he muttered softly.

"No," she protested.

"_You _are drunk beyond words, and you need to get rest before you cause damage - to yourself and others," Arthur told her, his hand touching her shoulder.

"But - bu - I - I wan' talk to my _friends," _she slurred.

"You need to get home," he insisted.

Gaius joined them, his professional gaze surveying her. "Arthur's right, Merlynn. Let him escort you home."

"Ugh, you two - you two are _boring," _she said, blinking unsteadily.

In only minutes and a forceful tug out of the tavern, Arthur and Merlynn were on their way back to the physician's chambers and to her bed. Well, the latter was moreso _leaning _on the former, her feet tripping over seemingly nothing once in a while.

She relished in the feeling of the cool air brushing her face and smiled slightly. "I like the air. The air's good," she muttered to herself.

He chuckled. "Yes, the air is good. Come on."

Once they were inside her bedchambers, Arthur helped her down onto the bed and began to remove her shoes, unlacing them and slipping them off with ease.

"How do you even know how to _do _that?" she questioned.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "While I have a servant to service my every whim, I do know how to do basic things."

"Then perhaps you should put on your own clothes in the morning," Merlynn rubbed her head and licked her lips.

"I have been," he admitted. "For a long time now. Even when you were my servant, I'd been getting dressed by myself. Mainly because I didn't want you too close to me, and because I knew that forcing you to do it made me a bigger arse than I was. And, I've been doing more things ever since I sent Mithian away."

"Oh, big boy," she snorted in amusement of herself. "Why did you make Mithian leave anyway? I thought she was the - the _perfect _princess?"

Arthur should have realized that she'd be an angry and curious drunk. He sighed. "Because she wasn't you, and I've never loved anyone but you," he told her.

"Me neither," she mumbled.

"Then why don't you forgive me?" he inquired.

Merlynn tiredly settled back against the pillow, then said, "Because you deserved it, and because you didn't forgive me."

Now he knew. It was revenge; to show him how she was treated during his spiteful warpath of indifference and cruelty. Arthur wasn't angry as he probably would have been had it be anyone else, because he knew he deserved it.

"Merlynn -" She was asleep. The king smiled slightly and leaned over her form for a moment, his lips brushing her cheek. Merlynn shifted in her sleep so she was facing him; for a moment, he was tempted to let himself to kiss her, but held back. Now was definitely not the time. "I love you," he whispered against her skin.

Arthur departed from the bedchamber, leaving a snoozing servant in his wake.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn nervously rung her wrists as she arrived at the king's bedchambers early in the afternoon. She awoke to a painful headache; Gaius was forced to bring her potions until she was able to get out of bed well enough. When the headaches disappeared, the memories of the night before came roaring back. She remembered everything. No matter how drunk she had been, she still remember every aspect of what she'd done and said - in vivid detail. She couldn't believe what she admitted to Arthur, that she was only mad because he was the one who didn't forgive her so soon.

She dressed quickly and hurried over to speak to him.

_Idiot, _Merlynn berated herself as she entered his chambers. Arthur was, of course, inside, seated at his desk with piles upon piles of documents placed around him. He smiled crookedly when he caught sight of her.

"Hello, Merlynn. How - how are you?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Fine. Gaius gave me a couple of potions. I feel much better," she assured with a hesitant smile.

"Good. Was there, uh, any reason why you're here?"

"Yes," she sighed, biting her lip. "I wanted to discuss with you about last night."

"There really was no -"

"I remember everything!" Merlynn declared, louder than she probably should have, but she could scarcely care.

The king started, but he nodded, his fingers twirling the quill in his hands. "Oh."

"And... I wanted to talk. About what I said. Listen -"

"I understand why you decided to give me a taste of my own medicine," he said with a reassuring smile. "And, now, I know how badly you were treated, how horrible you _felt _from the way I was treating you."

Merlynn nodded, a slight smile now gracing her pretty, slightly odd features. "I forgive you," she let it out in a rush so it sounded like one word.

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"I. Forgive. You," she said again, pronouncing each word with much added emphasis as possible.

Arthur lost his grip on the quill. His jaw gaped, and his mouth went dry. He hadn't expected that from her - of course, he'd _hoped _she would forgive him, but not so soon, and certainly not now. What he had expected was shouting, a little lying, perhaps, excuses...but not her telling him that she forgave him. Arthur waited for her to laugh, send him a wink then stroll out the door. But, it didn't happen. Instead, she just stood there, her fingers entangled with the sleeves of her tunic nervously. He blinked in surprise.

"You're serious," he whispered.

"Yep," she replied. "I don't forgive you completely because you're an asshole and I still want to clobber you to death, but I am sick of ignoring you, and staring at you and thinking about you. Gods, I should keep you suffering but I just give up on all these games! I love you, I do, and..." she sighed. "Yeah."

Arthur stood from his chair and, slowly, made his way over to her. _Make the moment last. _He needed to know that she wasn't just saying things she didn't mean, or if she regretted it; his hands cupped her cheeks, and he released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Merlynn hadn't flinched, but leaned into his touch. His lips inched toward hers slowly. She suddenly became extremely impatient and latched her fingers onto the nape of his neck, then drew him close into a searing kiss with a force that surprised him.

As the suprise diminished, he reacted almost immediately. He moved his hands up to entangle his fingers into the long curly hair he'd been longing to touch since... he couldn't place how long ago. The heat of her body so close to his and her addictive taste rocked him to the core. He'd waited too long for this. Arthur released a low groan and sweeped his tongue across her lips, conquering, and felt her yield to his demands. Her back arched from the pressure of his warm palms against her hips, anchoring them. Merlynn removed her lips from his to run a burning trail down his jaw; she was lifted onto his table and forced into another hungry kiss, his hands wrapped around her knees and placed them at his waist.

Then, he began to bite and suck and kiss down the pale column of her throat.

"Arthur - I need to make some ground rules," she said with a moan, hands unconsciously sliding down to his upper arms.

"Mm," he muttered against her flesh. "Whatever you say."

"I'm being _completely _serious," Merlynn stated, her voice rather firm and, to her success, did not emit as breathy or dazed.

Arthur nodded. "As," he kissed her collarbone, "am," one to her shoulder, "I." Finally, a kiss to her jaw.

"Well, you'll need to not kiss me as I tell you them," she chuckled, forcing his chin up. His forehead fell to hers, his fingers reaching up to play with the spot just beneath the right side of her jaw. "Fine. One, you do _anything _like that to me again and there _will _be hell to pay." He nodded. "Two, don't think that, just because I've forgiven you, you're in the safe zone. And, finally, I love you, and you can trust me. So, I'd like you to consider my word once or twice."

"I promise," he swore, kissing her lips once to seal the deal.

* * *

><p>So, don't hate me please? :) I know... she should hate him, should never talk to him again... but she loves him, he loves her, and they're both regretful and ... yeah. They're my OTP okay?<p>

Review! Haha.

_AceinWonderland: _Well, hugs for you! :) No, she's not pregnant haha. Sorry to burst a bubble, but yeah - she's not gonna be pregnant for a _very _long time. Merlynn's just extremely emotional. :)

_CoffeeJunkie33: _Hope I didn't disappoint!

_jayley: _Yeah, me neither. After all this crap I would've been like 'gurrlll please, you don't need him in your life!' but then again, this is Merlin world and things are different. Arthur was being a massive dick, but it would be in his character to be slightly possessive even though he and Merlynn weren't together. I hope you're not disappointed in Merlynn as a character, though.

_ariah23: _thank you so much! :) hahah thankyou x

_KaiserPheonix92: _Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And aww, don't cry x

_Thaliab: _What my thought was that she has been drained both physically and emotionally through the past few chapters, as I've made as a sub-plot kinda with mentions of it loads of times, and that she hasn't been able to use her magic as well as she should have been able to. So, when Helios attacked, she couldn't defend herself with magic like she usually would, because she's more vulnerable and weak... that's my reasoning for why she hadn't been able to be stronger against Helios.

_Kage Hasu: _Merlynn sort of gave up, I guess, on trying to make him upset. Like I mentioned above, she's exhausted from all the weight of her 'destiny' and everything else. And yeah, I realised that when you told me. Sorry about that :/

Sorry for not responding to as many reviews - I wanted to update this today, because I can... and because I'm just in the mood to. Haha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

x


	99. The Sword in the Stone: Simpleton

_So, hello everyone! Hope you've been enjoying life and your holidays (for those Aussie's out there). I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and will now enjoy _this _one haha. I can't believe it's almost over! It's ridiculous that Season 4 is almost done, and season 5 is so far away. _

_Now, for the whole my own alternative season 5 thing, I haven't really got any idea of what I'm going to do, since I've been spending my time with an AU story (the one I mentioned last chapter)... but I'll try. It won't be updated as frequently, because I'm in Year 11 and I already spend too much time on here as is, so yeah... I put too much pressure on myself with this. Also, as for the other one-shot chapter story thing, that won't be updated much either because of the very same reason. I do have to think about the education my mum spends $4000 on each year. _

* * *

><p><strong>103 - THE SWORD IN THE STONE: PART 1.<strong>

The knife made a crude noise as it pierced the tough leather. Merlynn grimaced and hoped Arthur could not hear it. When he didn't say anything, she quietly sighed in relief and continued to dig the blade deeper into the thick material. She had tried to make it as inconspicuous as possible, but he had returned from his meeting earlier than she planned and now had to do it quickly before he left the modesty screen to collect the belt. Arthur was a sensitive man, with a lot of bottled feelings that were brought up, mainly, around her. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

The reason she was cutting new holes in his belt? He was gaining weight fast. Not weight that could be considered 'fat', but he was getting a bit thicker around the edges, a combination of both food gain and muscle. His belly was more prominent - however, due to his daily excercise, it was strong. As a king, it was inevitable that he was to be gaining a few kilos, but not as much as he had. Arthur ate too much nowadays, whether from stress, or perhaps it was because Joan was one of the best cooks in the whole of Albion. Either way, he was gaining weight and she wanted to hide it as well as she could.

She had told Arthur that someone stole the war plans and must have returned them - he still couldn't believe it was Agravaine - and so he had constant guard on the hidden entrances and back ways they would use in case of a siege. Extra protection was placed on every corner of the castle, and even the knights were put on more patrol in case of an attack. Arthur wasn't going to take any more chances.

"Merlynn, what is taking so long?" Arthur grumbled from behind the screen. He had been standing behind the screen for five minutes like an idiot, waiting for her to join him and hand him the belt. A stupid idea, for he could just change out in the open - she wouldn't mind. She'd seen less of him many times.

"The Feast of Beltane is a formal occasion - I want you to look your best," she told him, hiding a pained grunt as the blade dug through the other end of the belt and pierced her palm. Blood seeped out of the small wound, and she wiped it on the cloth on the table to stop it from staining her dress, or the belt.

"I'm hardly going to look kingly in my undergarments, am I?" he retorted.

"Have a little patience," Merlynn tsked. "Think of something pleasant."

Arthur became impatient and peeked around the screen to see what she was doing. She was standing with her back facing him, hunched over, and fiddling with something in her hands. "You going to tell me what exactly you're doing?" She gasped quietly and whirled around to send him an innocent smile, the objects hidden behind her back. "What _have _you got there?" he inquired suspiciously.

"Nothing. My hand," she quickly pulled out her right hand, collecting the objects in one, before quickly returning them behind her back. Then, she did the same with the left. "And my other one."

He stepped out from behind the changing screen, wearing nothing but his tunic and chainmail. His legs were completely bare, strong and golden. She pressed as far back into the table as possible, never losing her innocent smile. But, as he forcefully turned her around, her smile turned into a grimace as the belt and knife were stolen from her fingers.

"Why are you putting another hole in this belt?" he asked, turning her around with narrowed eyes.

She now looked nervous as she settled her hands against his waist. "Erm...I was making it a more comfortable device for you to use..." she trailed off awkwardly.

He frowned. "Are you saying I'm fat?" he accused.

"No. I'm saying that the belt is one hole shy of perfection," Merlynn retorted.

"Ridiculous." Arthur scoffed and tried to wrap the belt around his waist, but failed immensely. He hadn't noticed how big he had gotten around the middle; it wasn't something that Merlynn was vocal about. He looked the slightest bit ashamed as he set the belt down.

She grinned teasingly and perched herself on the table, locking her knees on his hips. Merlynn tugged him closer to her and cupped his cheeks. "Aw, don't take it _too _hard, Arthur," she said. "I don't mind a little extra padding. Besides, you don't look any less attractive as you did five years ago. In fact, I will never stop finding you gorgeous."

He smiled gratefully, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Thank you, Merlynn."

"Although, get any bigger and I will never touch you again," she teased, poking his belly. Arthur sent her a glare and slapped her arm gently.

"As I said, _thank you, _Merlynn," he said, more sarcastically this time. "Not a word of this to anyone, though. Please."

"Trust me, if there's one thing I'm good at it's keeping secrets." Merlynn winked. Then, she noticed the blood that now stained his cheek. Her hand must have bled a bit more; she sighed in annoyance, licked her thumb and began to wipe it away. "Sorry. I got a little blood on you."

He took the palm that was bleeding and touched his lips to it. "You're such a clutz."

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur could never allow her to serve others that evening, and not just because it was the Feast of Beltane. He had been adament to state that, as his beloved, she would sit by his side - _as she should be, _he'd said - and be fed like the royal she would be one day when they decided to marry. Merlynn was dressed into a gown and, while she fixed his belt, she had done none of the usual chores and activities she would have on a normal day. The dress was made from worn silks, the colour of a field of marigold flowers - it reminded her of one of Morgana's old dresses.

She fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair beside Arthur as a serving maid placed a large goat haunch on her plate, but accepted it with a tight smile. Merlynn wanted her friends with her - Lancelot was on patrol with Leon, while Gwen had fallen ill and was unable to leave her bed. Percival, however, was off duty and sat diagonal from her. She was grateful that at least he was there to support her.

"You look like you belong there, my lady," he teased her with a wink. Merlynn glared at him, pouting.

Before she could respond, an arm wrapped around her shoulders and a large body leant on her own. "Because she does," he muttered, and Arthur's lips touched her cheek, a large smile on his face.

She couldn't stop the blush that warmed her cheeks. "Shush, you," she said.

Arthur was suddenly detached from her as he gazed up at a passing servant, waving him to stop. "Ah!" he cheered. "My favourite. Herb-crusted _caper." _He began to pile the food onto his plate. She knew he would be distracted by the arrival of the savoury foods, and rolled her eyes.

The back of her hand slapped against his belly as she chuckled in amusement. "Easy now," she berated. "We don't want any more holes in that belt." Percival choked on his spiced wine due to the sniggers that were erupting from his throat. She only laughed harder at Arthur's embarrassment as he sent her a glare.

"Ha - ha," it was forced, his teeth clenched. His fingers wrapped tight around her right shoulder and he tugged her close, lips at her ear. "It's good to know how well you can keep a secret."

She sent him an innocent smile. "I am actually amazing at keeping secrets. Well, for the ones I want to keep anyway," she stuck her tongue out at him.

The night continued on as normal. Laughs, drinks and mindless chatter had been exchanged through one and all; even the servants for the evening were having a joyous time. Arthur's arm wrapped around her shoulders than her hips, his lips pressing firmly to her temple. She sighed, but leaned against him and kissed the side of his jaw in return.

"I'm so glad that you're here," he whispered. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Crash and burn," she replied. "Just like every other time I'm forced to leave."

Arthur sighed against her skin. "I know this might seem empty, or you might not believe me, but I promise that you that things will be different now. Truly."

"I believe you," Merlynn muttered, a content smile on her face.

The warning bells echoed through the room, and any sort of happiness or joy quickly evaportated. Arthur's hand left hers and he rose from his seat, his blue eyes shifted down to her face. She nodded, knowing what had happened. Morgana had planned her attack perfectly.

"Sire! We're under attack! They're within the city walls!" Gwaine declared fiercely, his fists clenched by his sides to physicially prevent his anger from tearing through like a beast on chain as he burst through the door.

Arthur stripped off his cloak and handed to the woman beside him. "Merlynn, get everyone to the inner chamber," he instructed. "And stay there until this is over."

She nodded in return. "Everyone follow me!"

The guests of the Feast of Beltane immediately turned to the voice and, in their fear, immediately complied to her demand. She lead them, running easily through the halls even in her long dress toward the inner chamber. Merlynn ushered them in and forced them near the back of the room, where there was another door for a quick exit if the Southrons were to find them. The wounded were already being carried in. The warning bells rung again, once, twice, before there was a loud, odd-sounding one, as though someone had fallen into the bell directly.

Merlynn wanted to run straight into the madness, into the Lower Town where Gwen was. But, she had to stay with the people and keep them safe, or else they were vulnerable and became more panicked than ever. She and Gaius flitted through the chamber, tending to whoever was injured or distraught with calm, practiced techniques.

"The lower town is lost," she murmured to him while she wrapped the arm of a knight. "It's only a matter of time before they reach the citadel." Merlynn could only hope that her closest companions had been able to escape before the Southrons got them injured.

Gaius sighed. "Why did Morgana pick now to attack? Surely Agravaine would have told her that Arthur knew of her plan to use the siege maps?"

"I guess she decided that waiting any longer would be too late," she sighed. "Arthur still doesn't believe that it's him who's been giving her the information - he thinks it was that boy who jumped off the bridge." Her dress was already stained with blood and dust, but she couldn't care. All she worried about was, if things got too dangerous, she would have to force Arthur to escape the castle with her. She wouldn't be able to run as fast as she usually could when wearing her usual clothes, and it annoyed her. Luckily, however, she still wore her worn old boots.

"It seems your worst fears have been realized, Merlynn," the physician grimly. "I wished this day would never come."

Morgana and Agravaine had total access to the castle, along with a hundred or so Southrons - nowhere was safe. And she didn't know where Arthur was. _Arthur... _Merlynn needed to find him before they did. She began to rush toward the door.

"Merlynn!" Gaius shouted.

"I've got to find Arthur!" she returned, not looking back once as she rounded the corner and left the safety of the inner chamber.

Her feet lead her to him without fail, as she had hoped and expected. No matter what, she could always find her way to him, no matter how far away they were from each other, nor the barriors that stood between them. Merlynn skidded down another corridor to see Arthur strike down a Southron, his free hand clenching tightly to his side. Blood dripped down onto the floor as he continued down the hall. He was unaware of her presence as she ran alongside him on the other side of the pillars, not until she grabbed his elbow and forced him back against one of the white marble structures.

He yelped in pain and flinched away from her. "I thought I told you to keep away," he wheezed out, his face red and sweaty.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "You should have realised that I would have done the complete opposite. But, come on. We need to get out of here!" Her hand took his with urgency.

Arthur allowed her to drag him down corridor after corridor; he never noticed the flames from the torches block the way to the Southrons like a fiery wall. He only clenched tighter around her hand, willing the pain in his side to disappear if only for a few minutes. He felt light-headed - he hadn't expected the Southron to catch him right over the ribs, nor did he expect for it to be so deep. If possible, his fingers squeezed even tighter around her own, and he felt relieved to feel her squeeze back. But soon, he couldn't run any longer. The pain was too much, too strong, and he was finding himself dizzy.

He slumped against a column and tried to calm his breathing, while her deft hands checked over his wound by lifting his clothing upwards. It had been a stray blade, a mis-calculated strike, and it ran deep into his side. Merlynn bit at her bottom lip.

"Are you all right?" she asked, worry creeping in her voice.

"I'm fine," Arthur brushed off. He grunted as she prodded against the tender skin and gingerly pushed her hand away. "Maybe a broken rib or two."

Merlynn sighed. "And possibly a long, deep cut that could get infected, fester and putrefy," she stated, just as nonchalantly as he had, but there was a deeper concern in her voice. In response, he guffawed and checked around the corner for any Southrons in their path.

Morgana and a black man lead a whole army of them. She oozed confidence as she strolled through the open courtyard, the bodies of his fallen comrades stepping stones for her feet. It was as though they _knew _that the battle was won for them. A man hurried up to them, taking his place by their side. Arthur could recognize him anywhere - he still looked the same, except the wide, satisfied smirk on his lips that was foreign and chilling to the broken king. His heart dropped into his stomach, and his jaw dropped.

"Agravaine..." Of course Merlynn had been right. She was always right in the end, but he hadn't - he _couldn't have - _believed that his uncle could be anything more than, well, his uncle and advisor. He was his blood, his family.

But, then he was also Morgana's blood, her family. Who knew how long he had been in alliegance with her - it could have been long before he arrived in Camelot. Each and every time Merlynn said something against him, he thought her to be simply paranoid, or lying. It caused a greater rift between them. He couldn't have seen the smug expression behind his back, or the subtle darkness of Agravaine's gaze, the poison on his silver tongue... but Merlynn had. She saw through his facade, and fought tooth and nail to try and get him to believe her.

Arthur had his suspicions, but his uncle reassured him, lied to his face without guilt, that his alliance was truly with him. And, of course, he believed him, like the gullible fool he was. Who could run a kingdom when they could not see a traitor who stood in plain sight? He saw red. His fists and jaw clamped tight, and he prepared his weapon to storm out there and slice Agravaine through the middle. But, a surprisingly strong arm stretched out and wrapped around his upper torso, forcing him back against a smaller body.

"No!" her lips pressed gingerly at his ear. "It's no good. I know you're angry, you have every right to be. But, now is not the time, Arthur. There are too many. They'll kill you without thought. We can deal with Agravaine at another time." He remained stoic, his body shaking beneath her grip. Merlynn began to drag him away. "Come on. You need Gaius."

"You knew..." his words were barely coherent. "You - I..."

"Sh."

**[][][][][][]**

Gaius could only imagine what had happened when Merlynn hurried through the door with their king leaning onto her for support, his eyes like two dark pools of emptiness. He looked nothing like he had before the warning bells. But, without question or words, Merlynn sent him a nod, her face grim, and the old physician knew. He had found out about Agravaine - first-hand. He felt sympathy for him, touched his shoulder, but it was as though he had lain his hands on a statue. The king reclined back on the table and prepared to be checked over.

Groans and whimpers surrounded them, the injured, the weak and the dead. But, the king was the priority, and even the wounded knew this, so they kept as compliant as they could while strangers tried their best to wrap their wounds.

"I can bind the ribcage, but even that would run the risk of puncturing a lung," he finally stated, his voice tired. The result of his age had taken a toll on his physical stamina; he was red in the face, his eyes droopy, hands shaking slightly from exertion.

"Do whatever it takes, Gaius," he rasped out. "Just so long as I can swing a sword." So he could kill Agravaine...

Gwaine and Percival were the first two that returned out of the five, quickly barring the door shut with stray pieces of wood that was there in case of a siege. The room was stocked with enough supplies to keep them alive for a week, if the Southrons didn't manage to find them, or if they defeated the enemies. Merlynn rose from her place by Arthur's side and hurried toward them. The rogue knight's eyes immediately checked her over, making sure she was unharmed, and watched as she did the very same - they shared a smile, before she was quickly drawn into Percival's arms for a sisterly embrace.

"How do we stand?" the physician asked, joining them.

"The citadel is overrun. We can't hold out much longer," Percival answered with a sigh as he released her.

"How long before they reach us?"

"Minutes at best," his voice was grim. It took them a moment of silence before they finally decided what to do.

Merlynn spoke first, "We can't wait for Arthur. If they find him, they'll kill him. No second thoughts."

"We must get him to safety while we still can," the muscled knight stated.

"Arthur would never abandon his people," Gwaine pointed out. "He'd rather die."

She understood completely. Of _course _she did. She'd known him for long enough to realise that Arthur Pendragon, king or otherwise, was never one to admit defeat and run from a battle, especially one concerning Camelot. Instead of agreeing, she said, "Barricade the doors. Give us as much time as you can." Then, taking the physician's arm, she lead him to the side. "We need to get Arthur out of here whether he likes it or not. Give him some kind of potion, something to knock him out?"

"I don't have anything strong enough. In my chambers, perhaps, but the Southrons control the palace," Gaius responded.

"There must be something," she implored.

"I'm sorry, Merlynn." His voice lowered. "Maybe there's something you can do. Arthur won't go willingly. What if he was to lose his will?"

Merlynn's brow creased curiously. "Are you suggesting magic?" Her own heightened with shock; he was usually the one to deny her the use of her natural born gift.

"You'll do it?" he asked.

She shrugged in response. "I can try."

Merlynn took a spot behind the king, hand on his shoulders, while Gaius returned to his rib, nodding toward her secretly while the injured man reclined back even further. "I'm sorry, sire, this is going to hurt," he said.

"Just get on with it!" Arthur shouted irritably. Gaius pressed his hands into his wound; he howled in pain, thrashing beneath their fingers.

"_Mod wæs cræftleas," _she whispered softly.

His head lolled strangely as he stirred. Arthur looked around the large space, blinking, trying to remember why he was there. The two knights ran up to them, their weapons drawn, as they prepared to protect their king.

"We need to leave now, Arthur," she declared, her voice uncertain and a little nervous as she waited for his reaction.

But, instead of fighting with her on the issue, he stood on unsteady legs and glanced at her. A smile of absolute adoration appeared on his face as he nodded. "Of course." The other four sent each other odd looks; even Merlynn, the one who had set the spell on him, was surprised to see such willing behaviour. They brushed it off quickly.

"Then let's go," Percival stated, then slung his king's arm around his neck and began to help him out. "We'll use the posting gate."

Merlynn quickly gathered all the essentials for him; Arthur's sword, cape and a couple of other necessities they may need for easy use. As she turned to follow her muscled friend, she watched as Gwaine offered to stay and keep the Southrons off for a few minutes. She bit her lip. She loved him. Not in the way he did her, or perhaps the way he may have wanted her to, but she did; she supposed it was the love one would feel for a brother, or a best friend. Because, despite Lancelot, _he _was her best friend. Her drinking buddy, among other things.

Merlynn did not wish for him to die anytime soon. She turned to the physician, who had not moved since Percival had. "Gather your things, Gaius," she ordered.

"You go," he insisted. "I'll just slow you down."

Her face fell. "Gaius, _no." _

"You must know it's for the best," Gaius said softly, leaning toward her to kiss her cheek.

Merlynn shook her head. She had lost too much in her short lifetime, and to lose one of the most important people in her life would kill her. "No, if you stay -"

"No time to argue," Gwaine interuppted, joining them. "I'm sorry." She opened her mouth to argue, but he held up a hand and said, "Go. Look after Arthur, and yourself."

She gave him a hug, then kissed his cheek. "You die, either of you, and I'll tear you to bits. Alright?"

Without responding, Gwaine shoved her after Percival and toward the exit - toward safety. At least, for the timebeing before the Southrons realised that Arthur was gone.

**[][][][][][]**

Percival learned the extent of Merlynn's protective behaviour toward the king very quickly as they escaped into the forest. Continuously, she asked if he was in need of assistance in carrying Arthur, and it had taken at least four stern 'yes''s to get her to somewhat relax and race in front of them. He knew how much she loved him, and cared for him, but she was, well, she was like Arthur whenever Merlynn was injured herself. His arm began to tire from supporting a heavy weight, but he could handle it for as long as he had to. But, he was thankful when Merlynn rose her hand to call for a quick break and released a small sigh of relief when the king was no longer leaning on him for support.

"Thank you, Percival," Arthur said dumbly, slapping him on the shoulder.

Before the Percival could question his behaviour, the servant stepped forward and asked, "Can you walk on your own?" At the sound of her voice alone, he swerved on his feet to ask her and nodded immediately. Merlynn couldn't help but be reminded of a dog, or some sort of domestic animal, standing at attention when their master's spoke.

"Oh, yes. Just point me in the right direction," he responded with a confident nod.

She could hear twigs cracking in the distance, not even bothering to hide their footsteps. It was either an animal, or a Southron, or a passing stranger. Either way, they couldn't be too careful. Percival held up a large hand to keep them quiet as he slowly slid his weapon from the sheath at his hip to defend them if it was a foe. A dark form stumbled passed, unable to see them from the wide-trunked tree and thick bushes and he shot out and locked his hand around the person's arm. Percival gripped tight on the man's limb, and his face cracked into a smile as he recognized the captive.

"Elyan?"

He grinned. "Don't hold back on my account."

"Is the way out of Camelot clear?" a smile was now on his face, glad that his friend was safe.

"As far as I can tell," Elyan responded. "Let's go."

Merlynn began to follow them but she did not feel the presence of the fourth member of their escape party, and frowned. She turned to see that Arthur had stopped and was watching his great kingdom burn from the bottom up, a strange expression of melancholy on his face for a man who was unable to have a proper thought of his own consciousness. She tried to keep her gaze on his face, but also to avoid the sight of Camelot - what Morgana was turning it into.

"Come on, Arthur," her voice was soft.

Arthur nodded at the words that seemed to echo through his mind also and accepted the hand that touched his, allowing her to drag him off deeper into the forest. Toward safety. Anywhere with _her _was safe. She was comfort, warmth, protection. Merlynn sent him a small smile, hoping that it would give him some sort of reassurance, and felt relieved when he returned it with a beam of his own. He kept a tight grip on her fingers as she lead him with the two other knights. Merlynn wasn't sure if she wanted to keep Arthur the way he was when the whole madness was over.

"They'll come after us. They know Arthur's still alive," Percival declared, frustration evident in his tone.

"Then we have to make it across the border, find sanctuary anywhere we can," the dark-skinned knight argued.

"I know a place. Ealdor," Merlynn stated. "It's near the white mountain." It was only faint, but she could hear it. "Wait!"

Sounds of hoof beats, the steady breaths of horses, grunts of their riders and the familiar thrum of magic that was familiar and tinged with the poison of darkness. All coming closer to them. Morgana's power crackled amongst the trees and the wind; she was stronger now.

"Run!" Percival shouted.

As they began to run to avoid the Southrons, the four were tossed from their feet and sent flying into the forest floor. The autumn leaves scraped Merlynn's, the dirt cool on her burning flesh; it was almost comforting. She grunted as she got to her feet, struggling to keep upright and, at the same time, make sure that Arthur was still alive. Bother herself and Elyan immediately turned to their king and helped him to his feet. Then, without regard, ran once more.

"Wait - where's Percy?" Merlynn asked, pausing for a brief moment.

"We have to go!" he protested.

**[][][][][][]**

Elyan left them with honor, declaring that he would fend the Southrons off as much as possible while they ran for their lives. Merlynn was grateful for him, but hoped that he would be able to escape them and find the pair in Ealdor. However, despite the hope, there was a heavy seed of doubt that he would be captured by Morgana. While she knew that Elyan was a more than competant warrior, she knew that he would most likely lose in the battle against the twenty odd men that were chasing them. Morgana was after blood, and blood would be shed until she got what she desired to have since the day she became their enemy: Arthur's head, and his crown.

She had stolen the crown...but not the head that deserved it.

Merlynn was, lack of a better word, _exhausted. _Her legs were trembling with the urge to collapse and her body protested with every movement she made. There was no available water, no supplies to sustain them for any amount of time. She had to stop. Merlynn rose her hand as she pulled to a halt to signal the man beside her that he should also stop moving. Instead, he ran into her back harshly and made her lose her footing; she would have fallen, had not his grip on her hand tightened and pulled her closer to keep her upright.

"Sorry!" he almost shouted. "My fault."

Her brow furrowed in surprise. Usually he would have claimed that it was _her _fault that they had bumped into each other, even though he may have been the one behind. She gazed at his pitifully regretful look and her eyes softened. He looked adorable as a half-brain (well, more of an obvious half-brain) and wasn't looking forward to the day he would turn back into his usual cocky self. Merlynn eyed his form. He was too out of place, sticking out like a sore thumb in the murky green forest. They both were - with proud, bold colours, but his would be too recognizable.

"I think we're safe for now. But you need a - a - some kind of disguise. Your clothes are too conspicuous; they'll spot you from a mile away," she stated, toying with the soft material of his cape.

Arthur gazed at his clothes for a moment, then glanced up and shrugged. "Well, whatever you say. I'm entirely in your hands."

**[][][][][][]**

Even the sun seemed dim compared to usual. Morgana remembered the times when she would stroll into the throne room, the golden glare of the sun shining through the full-length windows and creating a glow not unlike the colour of magic. Now, the sun that casted across the long room was darker, as though in response to her takeover. It was not as though she _cared _about the sun, though - she had her throne. She was curled up in it, legs hung over one side, while her back rested comfortably against the cushioned back. A trademark smirk was on her lips, as though she was a cat who had gotten her fill.

Morgana had taken over Camelot - finally. She had her throne, the one she rightfully deserved. The knights, the ones that hadn't escaped or been killed, were in captivity, locked in the dungeons, and the people were kept in their houses under watch. Soon, once they decided who they would serve under, they would be allowed to live peacefully. If not...her smirk widened at the thought.

Helios stood by her side, one hand gripping the edge of the throne. His stance was protective over the witch, Agravaine noted, as he made his way up the bold red carpet toward them. The Vice-Regent was her true ally - had been for much longer than the _Southron, _and she had been spending more and more time with him than Agravaine liked. However, he didn't want to anger Morgana, so he remained silent on the matter. Helios was a good, useful tool, he could admit; he was a warrior, a man who used his sword and strength in comparison to Agravaine's silver tongue and wit.

"All quarters of Camelot are now under our control," he cleared his throat, which had become oddly dry on his walk up. "Some knights have fled to the woods, but those that did not escape are either in our dungeons or dead."

"Very good," Morgana drawled. He beamed, proud, like a child trying to impress his mother but, as he caught Helios' eye, it faded. The other man was challenging him by glance alone; he tried to avoid defeat, but he could not stop himself from avoiding his look. Helios smirked in triumph. "Now, have the people of Camelot welcomed me as their queen?"

She sounded so much like Vivienne. It may have been the childish tone to her voice, but she was a carbon copy of his favourite sister. In everything but the eyes. If Vivienne had been one thing, it was gentle. A kind soul; one of those women who would charm the blush out of a young boy, or allow a baker to hand her free goods. Vivienne had been a beautiful, _flirtacious, _young woman. All until she was seduced by Uther.

"They will swear allegiance to no one but Arthur," Agravaine said grimly.

"I expected no less," she almost laughed. "Burn their crops." At the widening of the former Vice-Regent's eyes, she smirked wider. "Let's see how they feel when their children begin to starve."

"And what of Arthur, and _Merlynn?" _Helios' voice trailed off into a deep growl. The woman had charmed him, a vixen of beauty and a sweet innocence that held the fire of a thousand suns; then, he discovered she was nothing but the king's lover. He wished them both dead.

Morgana nodded and, at her orders, two Southrons shoved a battered Elyan into the chamber by a side door. He was shoved to his knees before her. Despite the position of vulnerability, he remained defiant and glared up against the wicked woman.

"We'll find them soon enough," she said with a gleam in her eye.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur pointed out the hut that had been well hidden by the tall, hanging mangroves, when he went rushing toward the sound of running water. Not only did he find a hut that came supplied with clothing (which meant that there were regular residents) but also a river where they could have a drink to soothe their dry throats. Merlynn gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek and happily picked off some of the clothes that were hung on a line of string right outside the hut between two trees. She shoved it into Arthur's arms and ushered him behind a wall to let him change.

As time passed, she began to get impatient and let out a bored sigh. "In your own time," she called out to them with a roll of her eyes.

"Agh. Sorry, Merlynn," Arthur grunted. "Some of these things are a little on the tight side."

She shrugged. "Beggars can't be choosers."

"No, you're right. Probably should learn to think before I speak, shouldn't I?" he asked, his voice sincere. Merlynn could not stop being surprised by his polite and quite pleasant behaviour. It was a rare thing for him to apologise, let alone admit that he was wrong. She smiled, but said nothing. "All right." He stepped out from behind the wall. "All done."

Her hand immediately clapped over her mouth to supress her giggles. The brown, worn (no-doubt itchy) trousers barely stretched below his knees, while the tunic he wore was tight around his torso and stopped just beneath his ribs, showing off a large amount of his stomach. The vest did nothing to hide it. Arthur stood, slightly hunched over, with an awkward expression in his face. She slowly got to her feet and tried to hide the large, amused smile that formed on her lips.

"You look like a total turnip head!" Merlynn laughed.

"Well, should I try something else?" he asked. "There's - there's plenty more here."

"No. No. That - that will do absolutely fine," her head cocked as she glanced at the large coin purse hooked onto his belt. "Although, maybe I'll take that." Merlynn reached out and snatched the pouch away. His hands trailed after it, his mouth twisted comically.

"My _gold," _he said, stretching the word 'gold' out.

"Arthur, you must understand that it is more than likely safer with me," she replied with a condescending hand squeezing his shoulder.

Arthur nodded and sent her a smile. "Of course. I shouldn't doubt you. You're always right."

She beamed. "Glad you realised that," she remarked, slightly sarcastically.

* * *

><p><em>So, what did y'all think? Did it meet your expectations for this episode? Um... Tristan and Isolde in the next chapter! Woo! I'm so excited :D<em>

**Wyvern Rider:** Uh...I have lost all thought. It's really not, believe me. I mean there's spelling errors and ... and other awful things. Did you not read the first half of my story? o.o Thank you. I became kinda speechless after reading this review. Uh... Thank you again! Hahah, I really didn't know how to respond to this review I was blushing so much x

**Michelle: **No, you're not alone. While I am all for Merlynn as a character and defend her at every turn, I do feel the same way about Arthur. It is completely understandable!

**xXMistressMadHatterXx: **You just continuously give me ideas, don't you? Haha :)

**Kage Hasu: **Okay. Uh... this is up to this chapter and only the main characters.  
>Those who know: Gaius, Gwen, Lancelot, Mordred.<br>Those who suspect: Gwaine.  
>Those who are idiots: The rest of the damned cast! :P<p>

**Potter's Amy:** Aw, thank you! x

**Giselle Pink: **Gods, I know... it's quite ridiculous! Every time I see the number I grimace a bit because it's really odd that I've got 100 chapters and have over 600 000 words as a total . Ahaha "Sparkly cloud of rainbows" hahaha made me giggle a bit :)

**Thaliab: **No, Morgana ended up stabbing her instead. It was just because... okay, in my point of view, if she had cast that glow over her and tried to turn her into a deer, she would've felt the magic inside of her being and freaked the crap out and I didn't want Morgana to find out just yet. So, she just stabbed her. Then, when Merlynn woke up, she sort of tried to walk off toward safety and then collapsed :)

_The next chapter will be up next week! Hope you all enjoyed it, my dear readers :) x_


	100. The Sword in the Stone: Smugglers

**Hey there! :) New chapter is up! I can't believe that season 4 is almost complete :O it has only been half a year since I started this story, almost, and it has been absolutely amazing - of course, this story will go on an incomplete status until season 5 comes out, which will then be added onto it (because, come on, what would be the point?) **

**Also, I now have One Direction and Ed Sheeran tickets and will be going to both their concerts in the future! Ah :D I know you guys don't care but I need to vent _somewhere, _don't I? haha**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 104 - THE SWORD IN THE STONE: PART 1<strong>

Despite the fact that they were on the run, she could not help but notice how beautiful the forest really was. Of course, she had travelled this deep into the forest before, but she never really stopped to look at the scenery. Merlynn was always chasing after Arthur to make sure that he hadn't killed himself. The air was so crisp and fresh, with the scent of the earth and the flowers and the rain heavy. She inhaled the sweet aroma and sighed - she always loved being in the forest, even as a child. It was where her kind were more connected to their magic, which was why the druids were strung out in camps all around the woods.

Amongst the calm and the cool, rushing water nearby, she heard _something. _The nature of the noise, she could not seem to place, but she didn't want to risk it. It could have been a bunny rabbit, for all she knew, or it could have been a troupe of Southrons.

"Stop," she whispered, holding up a hand. Arthur stopped just before he bumped her back and stared at her in confusion. She turned, and touched his arm, slowing her voice as though she was speaking to a small child, "Wait. Here." He nodded dumbly.

Merlynn headed to the right, hoping to circle whoever - or whatever - was ahead of them. It didn't take very long for her to find the source; it was a cart of travellers re-packing camp, hefting boxes and boxes of various things into their large wagon. A sword suddenly prodded against her back. She froze; truly, she dreaded the moment where she would turn around and face Helios, or worse, Morgana. However, she had to. Slowly turning on one foot, she found herself facing a woman. About ten years older than Merlynn, with dark breeches that were tight against her legs and a top unlike any other she had ever seen, revealing her elbows and held up by thick straps.

She sent the woman an awkward smile. Merlynn could only _imagine _what she looked like from her point of view. With a dress of higher class than she actually was, torn and dirty, with hair tangled and in messy curls down her back.

"Hello," the woman said with a smile of her own.

After collecting Arthur from wherever he had gone off to, disobeying her orders (which she then understood how annoyed he got when she went against his), they were forced down into the camp. Arthur kept close to Merlynn, almost kicking the backs of her heels as they walked through the camp site.

"I found them lurking in the woods," with a chuckle of amusement, the woman spoke.

She did not see who the woman was speaking to at first, but soon she caught sight of a man, sharpening a short blade on a slab of stone. He turned toward them with a smirk. "See anything interesting?" he questioned with narrowed eyes. The man was older than his female counterpart, but he still had a rugged charm with tanned skin and dark, golden hair.

"N - no," Merlynn uttered nervously.

In response, he tossed his knife at them and watched as it embedded in the tree above their heads as they ducked to avoid it. "You want to watch where you stick your beak, girl," he growled.

"I didn't see anything, I _promise," _she said, her voice desperate. "We were just passing through."

"They've no horses, no supplies, nothing." The woman sent him a look, before she left them to assist the others pack the wagon.

Except for the bag of gold Merlynn strapped to her thigh using Arthur's belt to keep it up. He would probably kill her for it once he returned to his normal state, but she couldn't care since it was working in her favor. The woman hadn't felt at her thigh, so it remained there, surprisingly silent despite the large amount of coin in the leather pouch.

He rose a brow. "Like to travel light, do you?"

"Something like that," she answered. Arthur didn't speak, which she was entirely glad for. She didn't need him babbling about something - he did not have a connection from his brain to his mouth as a simpleton.

"Now, what is a woman like yourself doing in a forest, without guard, nor horse? I mean, that's a fancy dress," he remarked.

Merlynn swallowed. "It is none of your business."

"Huh." The man pursed his lips. "Sorry, _my lady." _He was mocking her; she ignored it for the moment. "So, where're you heading?"

"North over the border," she said, voice curt and quick.

"Lot's kingdom," he noted and began to loom in closer to the pair. "He doesn't take kindly to strangers, I can tell you. Likes to decorate his fortress with their heads," he finished with a hiss.

"So why are you heading there?" Merlynn retorted.

He shrugged. "I have my reasons."

She couldn't contain her scoff. "Right."

"I agree with her," Arthur suddenly declared, pointing toward her with a firm nod. She rolled her eyes and sent him an irritated glare.

The man paused, then glanced toward the blonde man who'd remained quiet during the span of their conversation. He furrowed his brow. "What's wrong with your friend?"

"He's a simpleton, he can't help it," she shrugged.

"Look after him, do you?"

"Well, he's my servant," she lied flippantly. "I have to make sure he's safe - can't keep himself upright even if he tried."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Arthur nodded. Then, he glanced back at his travelling wagon. "Very well, I suppose you can be on your way." He retrieved his knife from the tree behind them.

"Uh -" she had to think. "Could we come with you? I - I would be most grateful for the company, to be honest." She motioned toward Arthur, who stepped forward.

"I'm very annoying," he admitted in his simpleton voice.

The man scoffed, a tinge of amusement on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Please?" she begged.

"Don't push it, princess." Merlynn flinched at the affectionate name Gwaine called her often. "You're lucky I let you go with your lives."

"I could pay you," she said suddenly. There was a tear at the side of her dress, which she used to tug the gold from it's strap and revealed it to him. "With gold."

The female from before came up to him and glanced at the pair. "Well, why didn't you say so before?" the man grinned, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Arthur smiled like an idiot, nodding his head. Merlynn glanced at him in confusion and, as he returned his attention to her, he morphed his face into a serious expression. She rolled her eyes.

**Later. **

Merlynn was surprised at how well she got along with Isolde. The woman was a mischievous, but otherwise kind woman who knew how to wield a weapon - so, of course, it was only inevitable that the two became fast friends.

"So, how did you gain that as a servant?" Isolde pointed her thumb to Arthur, who was messing about with the cut-in window.

"Well, erm, he's a farm boy, and my father bought him to be my personal servant," she lied. Already, Merlynn felt guilty lying to the woman she'd only known for a couple of hours. She sighed internally.

"Huh. You're rich, then?"

"Not really," she chuckled. "This is the nicest dress I own - the others are torn and ruined. I guess this'll join them. I never usually wear them, though, to be honest. I prefer breeches and tunics."

"Me, too. Obviously," she motioned to her own clothing. "What's north over the border?"

"The simpleton's home village," she said. "There is a large problem where my family is, so my father got me to escape with my servant to his village. I'll be safe there until it _all _blows over."

"I've never met a noble who I actually enjoy talking to," Isolde stated. They smiled at each other.

Merlynn slid back inside the wagon from where she had been leaning out the window to talk to the woman, who was seated at the top next to the driver. She glanced over toward Arthur as she retook her seat; she missed their banter. All the silly arguments, pulling faces...she missed all of it and, by the gods, was the idiotic simpleton act getting irritating. While slightly amusing at first, she longed for the old, arrogant Arthur Pendragon who made her want to punch a wall. Merlynn sighed - what she wanted, and what she got, were two very different things.

"We make camp here!" Tristan shouted, and jumped off the wagon. Merlynn scrambled out next, just in time to see the man walk over to Isolde and grab her hips to help her down.

"Why, thank you," she teased coyly.

"My pleasure," he drew her in for a kiss.

Merlynn released a sad sigh and glanced over at the former king once again. He was sticking his leg out the window (she had bloody no clue as to _why) _and she rolled her eyes, shoving it back in annoyance. Tristan and Isolde were obviously more in love and more affectionate toward each other publicly than anyone else she'd ever seen before - even more than herself and Arthur, and Gwen and Lancelot. She could see, just by a single glance, that they were completely and utterly devoted toward each other and it made her slightly jealous. Merlynn hadn't really had the pleasure of being a part of affection that wasn't done with hesitance, on constant guard. It took Arthur _that _many years just to kiss her around others.

She knew it would have been on her head but, she was still a girl who hoped.

Merlynn helped the camp unpack all their belongings. She was surprised when she was given a blanket each for herself and Arthur, considering she was only a part of travellers for a brief time period. Setting a bundle of blankets down for the rest of the camp, she noticed Arthur to her left. He had his arms wrapped around a tree, staring off into the distance - unhelpful as usual. Merlynn rolled her eyes and stormed off to the back of the wagon to remove the carts of food for their dinner later on that night until she finally reached a chest. Curiously, she lifted the lid and took a whiff. Her brows furrowed - she recognized that scent from anywhere.

Many trips to the perfumer had increased her knowledge on the various aromas. Inside the chest were large, sweet-smelling rocks, filling the entire area to the brim. It seemed she had caught the attention of the two leaders of the camp, who immediately took either side. Isolde pressed a blade near her throat.

"That doesn't concern you," she said with sparkling eyes.

She removed her hands to her sides, instantly wishing she had worn breeches. The gown was too soft, too flimsy, too _long _and so unlike her. Merlynn grimaced at the thought when, instead of meeting familiar pockets she ran her fingers through empty air. "I'm sorry," she stammered. "It's just - I recognize the smell. That's frankincense, isn't it?"

"What if it is?" Tristan asked.

"I - it must be worth a fortune," she stated.

"It must be." Tristan and Isolde glanced at each other for a long moment, before returning their attention to the girl, who slowly came to a conclusion.

"You're smugglers."

The female smirked. "We prefer to think of it as free trade."

"It's forbidden," Merlynn said, trying to come to terms that she - _and the king - _were among thieves and smugglers. "By edict of the king, if you're caught, you could be killed."

"Caught? Tristan and Isolde?" Tristan scoffed, a large smile on his face. "I don't think so. We're too quick and too smart for the halfwit king in Camelot." He winked at her then headed toward the main section of the camp.

"You don't say," she murmured and headed over to the 'halfwit' king, who was still hugging the tree, ear pressed against it while her knuckles tapped against it every few seconds. She raised her eyebrow. "Arthur, what _are _you doing?"

"Searching for wood-worm," he said simply.

Merlynn gaped at him - _wood-worm? _She remembered when she pretended that she was searching for the same bug when trying to steal his keys in order to capture a dragon egg. Perhaps he had remembered the idiotic thought and formed it into his own actions. Slowly, she began to laugh. "Oh, dear."

**[][][][][][]**

Gwen hadn't been able to sleep since she woke up in her husband's arm in the middle of the forest, on the run away from a takeover. The sudden illness she contracted from a hidden source forced her to be unconscious and sweaty for the most part, which made her unknown to the attack until they were far away and hidden. A hundred or so villagers walked alongside them, carrying whatever belongings they could grab before the knights ordered them from their homes. She was told of Merlynn, how she, Arthur, Percival and Elyan escaped before they went their separate ways.

It made her stomach ache worsen. Her friends, her family, were out in the forest, and she had no idea where. Gwen needed Merlynn, she needed her brother, and she certainly, _desperately, _needed Gaius.

"Oh, gods," she groaned at the thought.

"Hey, you alright?" Lancelot questioned in concern.

She smiled reassuringly, but her mocha skin was pale, much paler than it should have been, and she was trembling in his arms. "I - I'll be fine."

"When we set up camp, you'll need some rest, and a nice, hot meal. We have enough rations to last us a while," he said, then kissed her forehead. "Gods, you're burning up. Gaius didn't even know what is the matter."

"Hm. I will be fine. Don't worry." Gwen squirmed. "Let me walk."

"No, you'll fall."

"Please. The others have to walk - why can't I?"

A blonde woman turned and placed a hand on her arm. "Miss Gwen, you are ill. It would not be wise," she said from her place next to Leon. Gwen had seen the girl on occasion, the baker's daughter, but they hadn't ever really talked outside of exchanging coin and bread. She seemed like a nice enough girl, though.

"Fine," she muttered reluctantly.

"Merlynn and Arthur will be fine," Lancelot assured her. "She will protect him, and they'll be safe. Soon, we'll see them again. You know it."

**[][][][][][]**

Night fell over their heads much quicker than expected. Merlynn knew, deep down, that she would miss the smugglers. Despite the fact that they stole and traded illegally, they were generally a nice bunch. She would especially miss the two leaders of the smugglers: Tristan and Isolde. They had a hesitant beginning, but she would consider Isolde a friend - it was a brief friendship but, stupidly enough, she wanted to see them again once they abandoned them to reclaim their kingdom. Once Arthur returned as king and, possibly, she by his side as a wife, she would invite them as permanent residents in Camelot.

One _only _became a smuggler, a thief, to survive.

Merlynn set up her own campfire a bit detached from the rest of the group. The other thing that she enjoyed about the smuggling travellers: the privacy. Everyone had their own secrets, their own sections, and it worked. Arthur sat to her left, deciding to sit on the floor instead of the log offered, with his legs splayed so that the fire was in between them. The bowl of soup hung limply in his hands, empty.

"More soup?" she asked softly.

"Yes, please," Arthur said with hesitance in his voice. She smiled slightly and ladled some of the suprisingly tasty soup into his bowl. "Thank you." He lifted the bowl to his lips, then began to slurp it loudly.

"A please _and _a thank you," she remarked. "That's a miracle, I tell you."

"Is it?" His voice was innocent, curious, almost like a child. He glanced at her dumbly with wide eyes. She loved those eyes, but they were not _his - _not really.

Merlynn nodded. "Mm. Well, let's just say manners are not your strong point," she told him. At least - well, she hoped - he would not remember what she had said while he was under the enchantment. It was the perfect opportunity to let everything out.

"Really?" She nodded again. Arthur frowned. "In what way?"

"Well, you're rude, thoughtless - bloody insensitive, on the best of days. You treat me as though I'm nothing half the time, and make me feel that way. But, when we're alone in the safety and privacy of your chambers, only then do you show me such affection. It was a rarity at dinner the other night that you'd even show me that you loved me in front of the council," she admitted. She rubbed at her eyes to rid them of the tears that she knew were there.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he whispered. "Sorry to have been a disappointment, Merlynn. I'll try harder in future."

"You know that sometimes I used to ask Gwen if you still loved me, if, I don't know, it was all a lie. I was so confused. And, you -" she grit her teeth. It was not the time to be so angry with him. "Never mind."

"No. If you want to tell me the truth, please do."

"I wanted to never come back when I left. Life was so _simple _without you there. You didn't forgive me for something I didn't do, you were getting married to another woman - I hated you. In truth, I really did. And you never saw how much I did for you; you just called me an idiot. And I _stayed _with you, through everything. _Gods." _Merlynn let her head fall to her knee for a moment, to calm the racing of her heart and the pain that brewed in her chest. It made her feel better to let it all out to him, despite it being a massive jumble of nonsense.

"But I love you, don't I?" he asked softly.

She lifted her eyes and sent him a weak smile. "Yeah, you do. I did doubt it, but - gods if I didn't love you more than anything in the world. And I'm sure you love me because, even though you're an idiot, I just... I just know." He returned the smile, reaching over to touch her knee gently. She wasn't even sure he knew what he was doing but it must have been a reflex. Sniffing, she wiped her eyes. "Now, off to the chores, then." Merlynn placed her soup bowl on top of his with a bright smile. "There you go." She dumped the pot into his arms. "That pot will need rinsing out as well."

"Of course," he said.

"And when you're done with that, the horses need a rubdown, too," she told him.

"My pleasure," Arthur chirped.

As he made his way into the bushes toward the stream, he tripped and fell with a yelp. The pot clattered to the ground loudly. Merlynn grinned in satisfaction.

"You all right?" she called.

It was a brief moment when he stumbled back onto his feet and headed toward the river to wash the pots. "Yeah!" he grunted back, not sounding as angry as he would have.

**[][][][][][]**

When Arthur opened his eyes that morning, he was confused. He was in a forest, not the kingdom he expected to be in. The last thing he remembered was being in the siege chamber, a sharp, unbelievable pain in his ribs. He didn't know where he was - the Forest of Essetir, perhaps? But how had he been able to escape? Arthur didn't recognize any of the people that were asleep around him, either, with didn't bring him any comfort. Was he kidnapped? Arthur glanced down at himself and almost shouted in horror; he was dressed like an _imbecile, _with clothes that were much to small and short for a man of his height.

He stood and searched through the entire campsite until he found Merlynn, snuggled up against a tree with a blanket curled around her. Arthur clenched his jaw as he began to realize that, perhaps, _she _was the reason they were among strangers. He shook her shoulders roughly until she jolted awake, gazing at him in confusion.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this, Merlynn," he hissed, voice low.

Merlynn scrambled to her feet. She was in the same dress he'd given to her for the dinner before the attack. "Arthur," she breathed in amazement. "You're back."

"What do you mean "I'm back"? You're talking gibberish," he snapped.

She reached up and cupped his cheek. "Listen to me, Arthur. Camelot is _lost; _Morgana took over." His face fell. He couldn't believe it - she had _taken _Camelot from him? "You were injured in an attack, you passed out. I had to get you out of there."

For a moment, he was silent, then he asked, "Where are we now?"

"We're heading north to a safe haven, to Ealdor," she told him. "Hopefully the knights will meet us there."

Arthur nodded. He glanced around the camp, brow furrowed. The faces were that of a lower class, from the dirt and the grit on their faces and clothes. "Who are these people?"

He noticed her hesitate. She tucked her long, dark hair behind her ear, a grimace on her face. "They're, er...smugglers," she admitted softly.

"Smugg -?" he shouted in outrage. Her hand quickly slapped over his mouth, tugging him down a bit to eye-level.

"Sh!" she snapped. Slowly, she removed her hand.

"All right, let's assume, for one moment, you know what you're doing. It doesn't explain why I look like a village idiot," he stated.

"It's the perfect disguise. No one would ever suspect you of being, you know..." she motioned to him.

Arthur scoffed. "I'm sorry, Merlynn. I am not going around looking like this."

"You have to," she insisted. "You got to keep in character."

"Character? What character?" he questioned.

"Hey, girl," Tristan called from behind them. She whirled around obediently with a calm smile; _she _knew how to act, at least, like something she wasn't. "We leave as soon as the horses are watered. Explain it to the simpleton, would you?" He eyed Arthur with a look of disgust and continued on.

Arthur glared at her, while she turned to him and smiled sheepishly. "A _simpleton?" _

"Uh huh," she replied. "My _servant, _to be exact."

"No - no - I refuse," he protested quietly.

Her hand gripped tight on his shoulder and a slow, dangerous smile fell on her lips. "Arthur, smugglers kill without regard of status. What do you think they'll do to you if they were to discover that you are _not _a simpleton and in fact a _king? _I'll be a liar, and you'll be fresh meat. 'kay?"

Arthur nodded slowly, slightly afraid by the forceful gaze she captured him with. Merlynn retrieved his sword from the ground where she had been sleeping and carried it toward the wagon with him trailing behind her. He snatched the weapon from her quickly and held it against his chest.

"Simpleton," Tristan barked.

"He's talking to you," she whispered.

"I don't answer to that name," Arthur said stubbornly.

"Keep in character, remember?"

Tristan glanced down at the weapon in the 'simpleton's' arms curiously. "Impressive piece," he commented.

Arthur did not answer for a moment, before he replied with, "Thank ye, sir." She glanced at him in confusion. It was an odd accent, one she'd _never _heard before, but it was certainly not one he'd used when under the enchantment.

"May I?" He let the smuggler leader take the sword hesitantly. Tristan examined the blade for a long while, calloused hands running down the crafted steel with a keen eye. Finally, he scoffed. "Magnificent. The only place you find workmanship of this quality is the royal forge of Camelot," he finished with a growl, placing the sword by Arthur's throat. "Tell me, how did you come by it?"

"I must admit, I do enjoy my gambling," Merlynn stepped in sheepishly. "I won it in a card game." Tristan eyed her suspiciously. "What? We can't all be prim and proper - got to let loose every once and a while. I gave it to him as a present. It makes him feel _safe." _

Arthur nodded stupidly, his eyes never leaving the blade until it was back in his arms again.

"I hope for your sake that's true," he warned. "I'd hate to think that I was riding with a knight of Camelot."

"Aye," Arthur agreed in that odd accent.

Isolde giggled as she joined the trio, that wide, mischievous smile evident on her face. "Knight of Camelot? Look at him," the other three laughed at Arthur as he pretended as though he did not know how to hold the sword.

"You're right. Their knights may be stupid, but they're not that stupid," Tristan jested.

The king put on a large smile and chuckled along with the rest of them; it was only Merlynn who could see the rage in his eyes.

"Pack your things, simpleton!" she teased regardless.

Arthur grabbed her arm quickly. With the wide smile on his face, he hissed, "Call me that again and I'll run you through."

"Oh, don't worry," she snorted. "I'm sure you won't have to keep it up for too much longer."

"How long?" he whined.

The man that had been walking passed them suddenly toppled to the ground with an arrow protruding from his skull, his groans dying on his lips. They turned to see a band of Southrons rushing at them from the mist.

"Not very," she replied, and quickly grabbed his hand to drag him behind the wagon along with Tristan and Isolde. Who knows how long they had been watching?

Arthur quickly turned into the king he was born to be. "Head for those trees, we'll cover you," he ordered the two thieves. They glanced at each other in confusion. "Do you want to live or not?" Without another word, the couple ran off.

It was as though it was choreographed, the way they moved in unsion. An arrow was cocked, thrown to the other, and fired to their nearest enemy from their hiding spot. Merlynn tossed a bag his way, while Arthur handed her a stray crossbow for her to use. Together, they turned to face the forest ahead of them. He knew that they wouldn't be able to hold the Southron off for longer than a few minutes, and they had to run - _now. _

"Now what?" she panted.

"Now, it's our turn," he answered simply.

Merlynn frowned. "Who's going to cover us?"

"Don't be a simpleton, Merlynn," he chuckled. He took her hand and dragged her off in the direction of the trees, leaping over a fallen log. Arthur noted Tristan and Isolde, huddled together behind the cover, their eyes sorely on a chest at the back of the wagon.

"They haven't found the cargo," Isolde said hopefuly.

"They will," Tristan had his arm wrapped securely around her waist from behind. "Besides, they weren't after the cargo." He turned a murderous glare onto Arthur. "They were after you. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Arthur Pendragon," he admitted.

His eyes went wide, face contorted in anger. "The king of Camelot!"

"At least...I was."

"I've lost everything I've worked for for some good for nothing king!" he growled.

"That's quite something coming from a smuggler," Arthur retorted. Merlynn sent Isolde a pleading glance, but she clenched her jaw and turned away from her. She knew she'd lied, but so did smugglers; surely she understood that some had to lie to survive?

"Well, I wouldn't have to be a smuggler if it wasn't for your damn taxes, would I?" Even Merlynn could agree with the statemen - the taxes were of Agravaine's doing, and were too high.

"Those taxes help protect the people of this land," he snapped heatedly.

"My people are dead," Tristan argued. "You call that protection?"

Merlynn noted the Southrons charging them from behind and, as calmly as she could, said, "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but..." She motioned toward them.

The two men sent each ther a common glance and leapt to their feet to fight off the oncoming hoarde of black-veiled men as best they could. Merlynn used the knife she found amongst the other belongings in the wagon to defend herself, but her dress was keeping her from using her skill to full capacity. However, she managed to kill off three Southrons without much difficulty. As she turned to check on her comrades, she noticed that Isolde was on the ground, a Southron above her with a sword to her chest. Quickly, she ran forward and, with a quick motion, slashed the man across the throat through his veil.

Tristan ran toward his companion and dropped to his knees beside her. "Isolde." She gave him a small, shaky smile as he touched her cheek. "We had a deal. Partners for life, remember?" he whispered softly, compassion in his voice and gaze obvious.

"When have I not kept my promises?" she replied when his lips grazed her forehead.

"We need to keep moving. There'll be more coming soon," Arthur declared.

"Then go," he spat. "There's nothing stopping you."

The two men were as stubborn as mules, Merlynn thought to herself with a roll of her eyes. "Come with us to Ealdor," she suggested. "You'll be safe there."

"I'm choosy about the company I keep," Tristan snapped.

"Merlynn saved my life, Tristan," his lover whispered, touching his hand. Her warm, honey eyes smiled at her. "Thank you."

"None of this would've happened if it wasn't for them," he argued. Isolde sighed at his stubborn nature and shared a knowing glance with the other female, who promptly crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's injured. She needs shelter and rest," Arthur pointed out.

He relented at the thought. "Very well. But know this, Arthur Pendragon, I do this for her. You and your kind bring nothing but misery to this land."

**[][][][][][]**

They had made camp for the night on the border of Camelot's kingdom and into Lot's. Tristan and Isolde had retired in each others arms, propped against a tree. Merlynn sat in a position where she was able to see the couple out of the corner of her eye - she couldn't find it in herself to _not _be jealous of their relationship. Of course, anyone, even an old wife, would be jealous of the love and warmth that was mutually shared between the two smugglers. Envy was a black, poisonous thing, but it was something that she would have to live with. Her relationship with Arthur was rocky and doubted much more than it should have, to say the least, and the fearless displays of affection were adding to that doubt and jealousy the longer she spent with them.

She didn't want to wait until they were away from prying eyes for him to even smile at her. Pathetic thoughts, she knew, but she could not stop them - she was a girl, a woman, after all, despite the massive destiny that hung over her shoulders. Merlynn poked at the fire with a stray stick viciously.

"You knew," it was not where she wanted the conversation to go. Arthur's voice was quiet, barely coherent, as his dark blue eyes glanced up at her face. "You knew Agravaine was betraying me, this whole time."

"Hm," she said faintly, awkwardly, not knowing how to respond.

"I feel like such a fool. I put such trust in him," he muttered hoarsely. "All this time I was blind to his treachery as I was to Morgana's."

"You were deceived, Arthur," Merlynn reminded him. "You shouldn't feel like a fool. Agravaine and Morgana both hid it well. This could have happened to anyone."

"Yet you figured it out." She saw tears fill his eyes. "I cared about these people. I...don't understand. What have I don't wrong?" he sounded so hopeless, so helpless. "Why do they hate me?"

Merlynn shifted so she sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him, drawing him close. "They don't hate you. Don't believe that. "They just...crave your power for themselves. They taste it, and want more."

"Perhaps. Would they still want that power if I was the king my people deserve? Maybe Tristan's right -"

"Tristan was angry and..." she glanced at them, watching as the man tugged Isolde closer and kissed her head in his sleep. "...afraid. He loves Isolde more than anything and needed someone to blame."

"You seem very sure about all this." In her bizarre mind, there was a brilliance he could not capture. But he wanted to learn it. In years to come, perhaps he could enter the mind of the oddly wise Merlynn and discover all her little secrets and the puzzle hidden inside that brain of hers.

"Of course I am. I have to be. One of us does. Despite your faults, you are honest and brave and you only wish for the best for people. You love your people and you would die for them," she whispered into his hair.

Arthur smiled a little. "Well, it's good that I have you on my side."

"I'm not alone," she said. "Believe me."

He rested his forehead against her temple, his arms wrapping around her from his position by her side. "Thank you, Merlynn."

**[][][][][][]**

"So, what else did you lie to us about?" Isolde questioned as she was supported by her lover on their way to Ealdor.

"Well, I'm actually Arthur's servant," she admitted. They had woken up at dawn and began to head to the small village. She could see the tops of the huts over the hill and immediately her heart had begun to ache. She was home. "This is my home village, and we were escaping Camelot because of the Southrons."

"Oh. And what's with the dress?"

Merlynn hid her blush well. "I felt like wearing it, but," she laughed slightly, "it was the wrong time to do so, obviously."

The other woman obviously did not believe her, but said nothing. Finally, the familiar scent of her home filled her nostrils, and a strange sense of calm settled over her. When she was home, in Ealdor, she felt better than she had in a while. It hadn't changed since her most recent visit, which she knew it wouldn't, but her eyes searched the perimeter as though recalling every single detail of her village once again.

Hunith noticed her daughter before she did. Her jaw dropped, as did the basket she was holding, but it fell to deaf ears. She rushed toward Merlynn almost instantly and wrapped the taller girl in a tight, motherly embrace. "Oh, Merlynn," she weeped. "It's good to see you, my sweet."

"Mother," she beamed.

"Welcome home."

Without introduction, Merlynn ushered Isolde into her home to set her down onto the new bed her mother was graced to by Arthur, who demanded that everyone needed a bed. It must have been the back aches he received the last time he slept on a hard wooden floor, which was why a bed was given to every villager who wasn't able to have one, as well as more supplies. While she tended to the injured woman, the two men ate some soup that Hunith prepared for them.

"Uh, Tristan?" Hopeful eyes turned to her. "I've cleaned the wound, and there's no sign of infection. Once she gets enough rest, she'll be fine."

"Thank you, Merlynn," he said gratefully. "For everything you've done for her."

Merlynn smiled brightly and stepped away from the bed. As she passed, Arthur sent her a nod, which she returned before she left. His eyes lingered on her back, before a begrudging sigh left his lips. He hadn't been able to speak to her to see if she was alright - it had always been about him. There he went...buggering their relationship for the upteenth time. Could he do anything right? Ridding those thoughts from his mind for the moment until he was alone, he turned to Tristan with a sincere expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I brought this...misfortune upon you," Arthur stated.

"Well, I may have lost my cargo, but I still have my beloved Isolde," the smuggler responded and gazed at his lover with warm eyes.

"Then you're richer than you know."

Tristan considered the king for a moment, a slight frown on his face. "As are you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Having a woman like Merlynn by your side. I don't even think you realise it. But, even Isolde and I weren't blinded by your stupid act to see how much she loves you," he snorted.

Arthur smiled sadly. "She shouldn't, but I'm glad she's by my side. I need all the support I can get right now."

"Well, you now, reluctantly, have us."

Outside, Merlynn travelled through the village with her mother, arms interlocked. She couldn't wait until she was able to change into her proper clothing, which she knew she had a secret stash of in the back in her 'room'.

"It's good to have you home, Merlynn," Hunith grinned, kissing her shoulder as it was the only place she could touch while they were in motion.

"I'm so sorry. I know the last time I was here, I was an absolute wreck," she muttered.

"Well, you look much better now. Especially in this dress of yours, so beautiful," she winked. Merlynn blushed. "I worry about you sometimes. The dangers you must face."

They took a seat on the bench outside their home. "Mother, I don't want you to worry," she chuckled.

"I can't help it. I'm a mother and, as _your _mother especially, I worry. I mean, you are put in life or death situations, protecting Arthur..." Hunith sighed.

"Well, we're safe here now."

Screams sounded throughout the village all of a sudden. Merlynn stood and gazed ahead of her. The Southrons surrounded the entire village on the high ridge, torches and arrows possibly aimed down at them.

"Agravaine," she whispered in horror. "He found us."

She immediately grabbed her mother's hand and forced her inside the house where the others were. They dimmed the candles and kept quiet as they watched Agravaine harass the villagers. Arthur was now dressed in chainmail that had been left over from a long time ago, when he had come to help the village, while Merlynn had changed into breeches and a tunic as quickly as she could.

"Any suggestions?" Tristan asked no one in particular.

"'Round the back," the servant whispered. "Mother, go to Will's old house. You'll be safe there. I love you." Merlynn waited for them to leave, before she returned to the window. Using her magic, she sent a cart rolling toward Agravaine while his back was turned. "_Bæl on bryne!" _

She hoped against hope that it would distract them for long enough so that they could escape unnoticed, but at the sound of Agravaine's shouting to follow them, she knew she had expected too much. However, she had a plan, one that would work. She knew the span of the area better than any man, and had her powers beneath her belt. All she needed to do was enter the caves and they would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Awful ending, I know, but I didn't know how to end the chapter :S Hope you enjoyed it, though!<strong>

**Stellato: **Oh, no, that's fine! :) Don't worry though, I do have a plan as to how this is all going to end, haha. x

**Michelle: **I'm so sorry that I haven't written it yet! I've got like a _ton _of homework, you don't understand how much, and I have to keep this going for once a week or else my compulsive side will go mental :/ But... hopefully, I will be able to write it up soon! x Promise :) I have an idea about what will happen, but I just kinda need to... write it, haha.

**sick-of-dreams: **haha, let's hope so. I don't think he's 'fat' moreso than just a bit thicker in the waist than he was in the first season, lol.

**As I said, I may have to just not do an alternate season 5, just because I've got to think about my education which my mum pays so much for, and I'm already failing a class because I spend too much time writing and on tumblr, which is awful :( So, yeah. I'm so sorry, though. I'll try and do something, because I've already got a partial fanfic written, but otherwise... I just need to deal with actual life for a while. Which sucks, but yeah... I hope you guys can understand :)**

**x**


	101. The Sword in the Stone: Excalibur

**Sorry about the late update. You don't understand how much crap I've done these past few days, and I had my play to perform from Thursday - Saturday, so I was sleeping the rest of the time. There's so much homework to be done, but I've edited this as best I could and decided to update tonight. **

**There didn't seem to be much review response last chapter. So, that means either you... don't like it enough, or you like it a lot... haha. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 105 - THE SWORD IN THE STONE: PART 2<strong>

It was her chance - her only chance - to keep the Southrons off their trail, at least for a little while. An idea was already stirring in her mind, one with complete fault yet based sorely on her trust and faith in the one person she needed. The others were too close for her to do it; she had to get them away.

"I'll cover our tracks, you keep going!" she exclaimed to the three she was running with.

Merlynn gave Arthur a look as he turned to give her a questioning glance. She was in no mood to argue with him, nor was he in any position to deny that she knew the area better than any other. That was why he followed after Tristan and Isolde into the large cave mouth ahead of them. The cave lead into a long stream of tunnel systems which would eventually open onto a cliff face - she explored it as a child (it had taken four days to trek back to Ealdor to her mother, who had been beside herself). She turned her back on them after a few minutes when she was sure that they were far enough and raised her eyes to the sky above.

"_O drakon, fthengomai au se kalon; su katerkheo deuro!" _Merlynn roared in her dragon tongue. She felt the dragonlady (a title she still hated) magic, the raw, original power she gained from her father, pulse from deep within her being, spreading to her fingers, to the tip of her tongue, down to her toes and beyond that. The feeling was unlike any other; such peace, so much power... indescribable.

Her body vibrated with magic as she took a deep breath. Merlynn watched the skies for Kilgharrah, or perhaps even Aithusa, to swoop in and torch whatever Southrons either one could manage. There was no sight of them, she noticed impatiently a few seconds later, but the Southrons were coming closer each passing moment. So, with a touch of disappointment, she turned and bolted inside the cave. As she entered the darkness, she could not mistake the billowing roar of Kilgharrah then the sound of fire expelling from his mouth. A grin appeared on her lips as she finally caught up to the other three, both out of satisfaction and relief.

Arthur immediately turned to her, his eyes flickering up and down her body a mile a minute to check for injuries. When he was satisfied, he met her gaze. "Did you lose them?"

"It's safe," she assured.

"You're sure?" Merlynn hummed. "Well, which way now?"

She glanced around uncertainly. Merlynn tried to make sense of where she was, which cavern, what the tunnel would lead to where; it was something she was unaccustomed to. The last time she'd been in there was when she had been banished, and that seemed like forever ago. And, the last time she was in the cave was _years _ago.

"I thought you said you grew up in these tunnels," Arthur accused.

"I did. Just - it could either be that way," she motioned to the left tunnel.

He sighed. "Or, it could be that way."

"Yep."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but followed after her as she headed to the left with his torch poised near her so she could see through the dark. But, he did not know that she was already adept enough to see through the blinding murky shadows without trouble. As they continued on through the tunnels, Arthur could hear a movement of rocks behind them from the way they had just come. He touched Merlynn's hip, forcing her to stop.

"I thought you said we lost them," he muttered.

Merlynn swallowed. "I thought I had." She truly had; apparently, Agravaine had evaded Kilgharrah, or he had dragged enough Southron's away from the dragon.

"It won't take long for them to catch us," Tristan grunted, shifting his hold on his beloved.

"I'll go back," she offered and squeezed past Arthur to go back the way they had come, to where Agravaine was.

His hand captured hers. "What are you gonna do?"

"Create a diversion," she said with a shrug.

"It's too risky," he protested.

"I know these tunnels and Agravaine doesn't," she rebuked. "You keep going."

"Don't do anything stupid."

With a quick smile and a wink, she hurried off into the tunnels, disappearing through the murky black archway toward the small glow of light. Merlynn knew that what she was supposed to do was extremely stupid and risky, but she couldn't take any more chances. Agravaine needed to be punished. She found them slowly treading across the uneven rocky surface of the cave, the former Vice-Regent in the lead.

She faced them bravely and took a breath, "Oh, hello!"

The loud shout caught their attention - however, she didn't know what she was going to do next. Merlynn clenched her fists and took off in a completely different direction than the one where Arthur was already on. She began to get lost, though, after a few minutes of quick swerving, and ran into a dead end. Her fist slammed into the wall with frustration; ignoring the pain that was now radiating off her knuckles, she faced her pursuers.

"Merlynn?" Agravaine questioned. His voice was falsely calm, yet now she could hear the underlying anger and threat beneath. It had been a while since she was faced with his greasy, pale face, one that still made her jaw clench with anger. She glared in return. "Where's Arthur?"

There were two options: she could persuade them to leave, or she'd knock them out and escape with Arthur. A hint of a smirk was on her lips as she warned, "Be careful." There was a hint of hesitance in her tone; she hated having to hurt people. It was a curse to her gift, having to injure, or kill.

"What are you talking about? Where's Arthur?" he just wanted to be done with the slattern, and capture the king. But, the girl was confusing him. What was there to be careful about? - she certainly couldn't hurt them. She was weak against so many. "Tell me. Now. Or I'll have to kill you."

She inclined her head. Merlynn had no choice - she certainly couldn't tell them about Arthur, but she could not _kill _them. Could she? There was already enough blood on her hands. But... "I don't think so."

Agravaine clenched his jaw and took a step toward her, hand hovering over his blade. She almost seemed to smile sadly as she made them fly back onto the rocks with a simple flash of her eyes. Merlynn was no better than her enemy; killing, so many people dead by her hand, or in her name. She took a deep breath and began to step over the dead bodies of the Southrons toward the exit, so she could just find Arthur and be rid of the place. But, as she did so, Agravaine awoke, gasping. The witch jumped back in surprise.

His eyes were wide as he gazed at the young girl with disbelief. After all this time, right beneath his and Morgana's nose (not to mention Arthur's), Merlynn had _magic? _He couldn't wait to tell Morgana! It explained so much now, it was all coming together. How she was always there, how she always knew what was going on, her suspicion in him...another question suddenly came to mind: Did Arthur know?

Agravaine slowly sat up. "You have magic," he stated in amazement. She could have come to Morgana's side long ago, but she had already decided who she allied with. The side that _hated _magic.

She swallowed. Merlynn hadn't wanted him to figure it out. She hadn't wanted to do any of what she'd just done - but, it was her mistake to make. She returned his gaze strongly, without fear. She would _not _be afraid of a weak, insipid human being like him. "I was born with it."

He stared at her for a moment, his mouth gaping. Only sorcerers or, in this case, sorceresses were born with magic. "So it's you. You're _Emrys." _She had to be; only she could age herself, she had connections with, well, herself, and she had direct contact with Camelot. She was the one who haunted Morgana's dreams at night - the illustrious _Emrys. _

"That is what the druids call me," she said simply.

"And you've been at court all this time, eh? At Arthur's side." Agravaine chuckled as her expression hardened. "How you've managed to deceive him...I am impressed, Merlynn. I have to say. You've made the king _fall _at your feet in love with you, and you're the one thing he _hates _in this world. Perhaps we're more alike than you think."

Agravaine held out a hand to her. The hand, she knew, meant more than just to let him get to his feet - it was a truce, perhaps an alliegance with him. Merlynn ignored it and rose her palm toward him instead, a warning to keep him back, away from her. She didn't trust him, she had never trusted him. It was not just her normal distrust and hatred of the man that kept her from touching him, but the magic that ran through her veins that pulsed angrily even just being a metre away from her. Her power, both the dragonlady and the sorcerer, didn't like him - at all.

He took a hesitant step away from her as the look in her eyes alarmed him for a moment. He had never seen such anger in her gaze before, so much disgust. It reminded him, once again, of Morgana. _They _were more alike than they thought. Perhaps she had to hide her emotions that, now, in the reveal, she didn't have to hide. The emotion was raw, and he would admit that it worried him a bit. She was unpredictable now, but he still had to do his job. He needed Arthur, and oh, would Morgana be proud to hear that _he _was the one who defeated Emrys.

So, as her gaze flickered to the right wall, he whipped his knife from his belt. He lunged toward her, expecting the girl to be disadvantaged by the element of surprise and for it to be an easy kill. However, he wasn't expecting what actually transpired - she jumped for a moment, but rose her hands out in front of her and 'pushed' him away. Agravaine felt a heavy wall slam against his chest and toss him back ten feet. Merlynn barely flinched when she heard the sickening crack of skull against stone, nor did she when she saw sticky red liquid ooze onto the white-ish rock.

She killed him. Agravaine was _dead. _

Arthur's uncle, Morgana's right-hand man. Merlynn killed him in cold blood and, admittedly, she did not regret it. It scared her a bit, her lack of emotion toward the death of the man - of course, he was evil and she hated him, but to not _feel _toward a man she murdered? She hated killing people, loathed the curse of it, but it was as though she wanted to kill him. The darkest part of her was unlocked during those moments during his demise and she was unsure whether it had crawled into the dark recesses of her mind until the next moment she needed it. Her fists clenched tight and her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to rein it back.

When the adrenaline died off, and she was able to move her feet, she headed off into the tunnel to the right. Merlynn had to return to Arthur; she wanted to run to him, let him hug her and say that everything was all right. She wanted the comfort; the false hope that she was safe, that she wasn't evil. Should she tell Arthur that his uncle was dead? Was it her place? Yes, as his murderer. But, he dealt with enough - could he handle it?

Arthur heard something. He stood at the head of the line, but even _he _could hear the sounds of rocks moving, pebbles crunching beneath boots.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked, almost bumping into him.

"Sh!" he hissed and froze. It could have been her, or Agravaine, or _anyone. _What if something had happened? "Merlynn."

"She knows the tunnels," he assured him. "She knows the way."

"No, something might have happened to her. She could be hurt... I'm going back," he declared, and began to push past the pair toward the sound. "Keep going. I - or we - will catch up."

Arthur kept quiet as he trekked back, keeping a firm hand on the hilt of his blade and the torch in his hands. He hoped that it was Merlynn - at least then he could berate her for taking so long. Finally, he heard the person walking toward him, and waited for him - or her - to turn the corner before he leapt out. Merlynn jumped back slightly, but calmed at the sight of him.

"Merlynn!" he exclaimed.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Where have you been?"

Merlynn shook her head. "It's done. We're not being followed anymore," her voice was oddly empty. It concerned him.

He frowned and came toward her to lift her chin; she hadn't been crying, but she was evidently upset. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She decided not to tell him - no, he couldn't handle it. "But we're not being followed, and that's all that matters," she told him. "Come on. Tristan and Isolde are probably lost somewhere." Arthur took her hand before she could pass him, and she tore it from his grip. "I'm fine, Arthur!" She began to realise that, whatever comfort, whatever solace she wanted, she wasn't going to get; it was too late to get it.

He blinked, shocked. Something had certainly happened when she left them, but she certainly wasn't in the mood to tell him - when they were alone, when it was quiet, they would have a long discussion. Arthur simmered in his curiousity as he followed her through the tunnels until they reunited with the other pair, who limped along in the dark in search of light. Merlynn touched Isolde's shoulder comfortingly, passing them until she became the unofficial leader at the front. She lead them to the other side of the mountain, where the moonlight blinded their dilated eyes for moments. The fresh air wafted across their warm bodies, a god-send, while the scenery was absolutely beautiful.

Merlynn seemed to be the only one entranced by the sight - the last time she had seen it was the last time she escaped into the tunnels after a fight.

"So where now?" Tristan questioned.

"To the plains beyond the mountains," the former king stated, motioning to the spot with a gloved hand.

"You sure? That's Lot's kingdom. He's no friend of the Pendragons," he replied.

"Well, maybe we could find somewhere here," Isolde suggested. She, like Merlynn, was sick of the two men quarrelling like children, and only wanted peace - and rest. "A house where we could rest."

"We're fugitives, a danger to anyone who harbours us," Merlynn pointed out. "We must travel back towards Camelot."

"No, we need to keep going," Arthur said.

"If we hold up in the Forest of Essetir, we'll be safe at least for a while," she argued.

"No."

"If anyone has survived this battle, that's where they'll be hiding," she added.

"I know which I'd do," Tristan mused, eying the king. "You're the king, Arthur. You're our leader..."

Arthur sighed, disgruntled, irritated. "Alright. Forest of Essetir it is."

Soon, the four found suitable camping grounds a few hours later after trekking down the mountain. Tristan and Arthur collected wood, while Merlynn set up the campfire and logs for the night. Isolde helped occasionally, but preferred to sharpen her blade - out of boredom more than anything, as Tristan would not allow her to do any strenuous tasks. She glanced at the servant for a brief moment and, at noting the exhausted expression on her face, stood to help her, slightly grimacing.

"No," Merlynn protested immediately at the sight. "You're injured. The last thing you should do right now is this."

"It's just piling wood," she scoffed. "I've done this before."

"I - Tristan will be mad at me," she sighed.

Isolde rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about him." She replaced her blade back into her belt and raised her eyebrow. "So, I have a question. Do you know that Arthur's in love with you, or...?"

She blushed. "What do you mean?" Merlynn stammered.

"I can see him staring at you nearly every second, and all the _attention _and care he shows for you when he thinks no one's looking." The younger woman opened her mouth to protest, but she held up a silencing hand. "I'm not an idiot, Merlynn. I've never met a king before, but even I know that they don't show much affection for their servants. Besides, I can read people really well, and he's very much in love with you. So, it's either unrequited, or it goes both ways - now, I can give evidence as to what I notice from _you, _or you can just give me a straight answer." Isolde gave her a cheeky smile.

Merlynn rubbed her knuckles, keeping her frustrated gaze on them, rather than the smuggler beside her. "Are you _so _bored that you have to pry in on my private life?"

"I'm on the run with two people - one of which is a king - who I met and forced me and my 'husband' to flee from the only thing that made them feel like a family, and now there is nothing to do but wait until a real plan comes to one of our minds," she told the other woman, shrugging.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"No problem," she smiled. "It's actually some of the most fun I've had in a while. So...?"

"What?"

Isolde narrowed her bright blue gaze. "Don't get all oblivious and innocent with me."

"I don't know," she sighed, biting at her crackled lips. "I love him, more than anyone ever realises. And, he loves me...I guess."

"You _guess? _One doesn't just 'guess'. Either he does, or he doesn't," was the retort.

Merlynn shrugged. "I don't know, Isolde. I mean, sometimes he shows me he loves me, he worries about me - then, all of a sudden, he teases me, he's rude and calls me stupid, but other times he's really sweet. He's confusing, and I hate it. Then, sometimes he just doesn't seem to trust me _at all. _I tell him things are going to happen, bad things, and he just doesn't believe me - rarely - and things go wrong and we almost end up dead."

"Merlynn, it's the way men work," she admitted. "Boys, if you may have learned from your mother, have trouble sometimes admitting their feelings, so they resort to being big bullies with a big ego - either to impress, or to get close to you. Tristan sometimes doesn't believe me; rarely, but there are still times when his stubborn side flares and he just risks so much for us. But, it's just the way it works."

"It's...so much more complicated than that," she whispered.

"Then why don't you leave him if he sends you on this whirlwind?" she asked.

Merlynn chuckled to herself, a sad lilt to her voice, "I guess you could say that he and I _together _is destiny." She glanced up to see an amused expression on Isolde's face. "I know, that was unbelievably sappy, but it's true. 'Two sides of a coin', is something that has been said before. And... I can't leave him. The thought of even removing myself from his life, or removing him from mine - it's not even something that I could bare. While he pisses me off more than anything, makes me want to _punch _a wall most of the time, I love him more than anything. It's a curse, believe me, but I don't want to let him go - I can't."

"I know the feeling," she soothed. Then, she laughed. "I thought kings were arrogant bastards - guess I was wrong."

"You weren't. He's definitely an arrogant bastard - a dollop-head. But, as you've seen, he's still a good man, and an amazing king."

She smiled. "Hopefully, after this mess is over, we will see each other again. I have enjoyed my time with you, despite everything."

"Isolde, what do you mean? _Of course _you'll see me again! You and Tristan will be apart of Camelot - we'll even give you a private room in the castle, if possible," Merlynn grinned.

The older woman truly meant what she said; she didn't have many female friends, and she was unsure if Merlynn had a similar life with that, but wanted to spend time with the girl. It could have been a natural vibe to want to be near her - she supposed that many people adored her or, if not, they were surely missing out on something. She felt like, well, a girl again, conversing with Merlynn. "Dreams, you have. Silly dreams," she teased.

"It's true. Once this madness is over, when Arthur's king again, Tristan could be a _knight _if he wanted to and you...well, you could be a knight, too, or a wife, or a member of the court... We can erase any bounty you have over your head. I promise," she told her.

Isolde sent the younger woman another smile and said, "Let's hope that we win this battle, then."

"I'm jealous of you," she suddenly declared.

"What? You? Of me? The smuggler?" she scoffed. "At best, I'm jealous of _you, _Merlynn."

"No, you're relationship with Tristan. It's so sweet; you two _really _love each other," Merlynn explained with a sigh.

"Well, we had a rough past and a _lot _of barriers between us before we could really be together. But, in the end, we promised that we'd never leave each other's side and we've kept that promise ever since," she admitted.

She smiled. "One day you must tell me your story."

"As will you. There's something about you, Merlynn. Something intriguing. You're not all that you seem, are you?"

"Neither are you," she winked.

Isolde snorted in amusement.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur didn't care that he was brooding; he needed the peace and the quiet to think over a couple of things, and the opportunity to be alone was one he wanted to take. He reclined against the tree by the fire, arms crossed over his chest and resting against his stomach. What Tristan had said to him had really stung Arthur: "_You're not worthy of being a king." _Pah. Who was _he _to say that? Someone who had more sense than he did and didn't care to spare his feelings, that's who. He ran his hand across tired eyes and sighed.

He heard her footsteps moments later and it made him slightly frustrated. She hadn't spoken to him once, content with chatting with the female smuggler as though she'd known the other woman for years. Now, when he wanted to be alone, she was ready to talk? No. However, there was a - admittedly large - part of him that was glad for her company, for it was hers that he could stand, that he craved. She was the one who truly understood him.

"I'll take watch," she offered quietly. He didn't say anything. Merlynn sighed and took the available seat beside him, brows furrowed in confusion. "Arthur, what's the matter? You _know _that you shouldn't listen to Tristan; he doesn't know who you are truly, only that you're a king. Gwaine hated you -" he scoffed "- when he first saw you, and now you two are like brothers."

"I doubt Tristan and I will be close after this is over," he said bitterly.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "You better. If you don't let them in to Camelot, I will skin you, Arthur."

"Hm?"

"Yep. Because they're good people," she told him. "And you know that. And, Isolde's a good friend of mine now."

"You've known her for five blinkin' minutes," he exclaimed.

Merlynn shrugged. "I don't care, she's still my friend. I think she, Gwen and I will get along _famously."_

Arthur was silent for a moment, his smile disapperating into nothing. He instead frowned, deep worry lines curved into his forehead. "Tristan's right. There's nothing special about me, Merlynn. I'm just like everyone else."

"You're more than a worthy king. Of course, you may have had too much faith in the wrong people, but it is an attribute that should be complimented, not looked down upon. It shows your level of care for the people you love."

"Yes, and they all betrayed me," he sighed. "I should have been more wise, should have seen through the blindfold they'd placed on me. I should have trusted you."

"You should have," she joked then, at his serious expression, bit her lip. "Arthur, your people love you. And they'll be by your side forever, I know this, as will the knights."

"The ones who aren't dead," he spat. "I'm useless here. They'll just have to find themselves a new king."

"Arthur," she called as he stood and began to walk away from her. "Arthur!"

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn turned to the only person she could. Tristan was on guard, Arthur had retreated to a tree to sleep, and Isolde...had passed out due to exhaustion. She had to talk to _someone - _she needed help, from someone she could trust, someone who knew _her. _Kilgharrah had always been her guide, the single person she could go to - she had no idea what to do, and she _needed _guidance. Merlynn scurried out of the camp as quietly as she could and called for her dragon through her mind, afraid to wake the others up. When she reached the large clearing where many a time they had met, Kilgharrah was already there.

There was a smile on his lips, unbelievably paternal and warm despite his scaly skin.

"You saved us," was the first thing she said. "Thank you."

"The land of Albion and the future we have all fought for was in peril," he pointed out.

Merlynn found that she had missed the old dragon and his gravelly voice, filled with the wisdom of the past, the present and the future. She sighed, and repeated his words in her mind - in peril, indeed. He must have noticed the crestfallen expression on her face and lowered his face closer, so that it hovered an inch above the grass, his molten gold eyes gazing into hers.

"What is troubling you, Merlynn?"

"It's Arthur," she replied. "He's lost the will to fight. He feels he's failed his people; he believes he no longer deserves to be king."

Kilgharrah nudged her softly with his jaw as a sign of comfort, and she smiled in the slightest bit. "The fate of Camelot rests in your hands, young witch, for you and you alone can restore the king's faith."

"How, though? It doesn't seem like I'm enough anymore," she admitted.

"You must make him believe that he can be king once more." Merlynn bit her lip in response. She did not know how _she _could bring back his hope; he was utterly hopeless, and not even _she_ could save him. "I wish I could be of more help, Merlynn. I truly do."

A thought came to mind, and a small smile appeared on her face. "No...I know how. The people who fled Camelot, do you know where they're hiding?"

"I am a dragon. I can cover many leagues in the blink of an eye. They shouldn't be too hard to find," Kilgharrah said.

"Then we have no time to lose."

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur had fallen asleep, regretful and tired. He knew, absolutely knew, that Merlynn was disappointed in him, and he didn't know how to make her feel better. It was obvious that, in the time span since his new rein as king, that, slowly, he had lost everything, including her love for him. He wasn't blind - well, in some cases, he was - and he wasn't stupid. He could see that the light in her eyes had dimmed since the start of the new year, when the Dorocha attacked, and not just because she had almost died.

He had disappointed her more than he ever had, and that weighed heavy on him. His paranoid mind told him that, when the battle was over, won or lost, she would leave him, along with his friends (as, truly, they seemed to care more for her than for him). Arthur could not gain that hope, that pride, he once had, nor the happiness - it was just exhaustion, defeat and pain. To him, he had lost everything.

No longer was he the Great King Arthur; he was the Forgotten, the Ashamed King Arthur. The Fool.

He was awoken by two hands, warm yet slightly rough, shaking his shoulders and cupping his cool, pale cheeks. Arthur blearily opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of _her _smiling down at him. The light he was _convinced _died had reawakened in her blue gaze as she smiled (how she could even bring herself to smile at a time like that was ridiculous) and it gave him a twinge in his chest to see her pink lips stretched across her white teeth.

"Wake up!" she chirped. "There's something I need to show you."

Merlynn's hands touched his, and he was tugged forcefully to his feet. "What?" he grumbled.

She began to walk, but she never once released his hand as they left the camp and further into the forest. She did not say once where they were going, and it was beginning to worry him as the camp disappeared from sight. Then, she began to speak. "I was thinking about last night and how you were saying how you'd given up all hope, how you were a poor leader and a shoddy king," she rambled.

He squeezed her hand. "'Shoddy'?" Arthur's brow cocked. "Thanks."

"Well, it reminded me of a tale Gaius once told me," Merlynn continued, without even apologising for insulting him.

"I'm really not interested in your favourite bedtime stories," he rolled his eyes.

"For once in your life, just...listen," she released his hand and walked ahead of him, so he had a clear view of her back, and the curly sway of her dark, tangled hair. "Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war, but one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the lands to be divided. Each would respect the others' boundaries, and drew it over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first king, ancestor to all that followed, including you, Arthur."

"Bruta," he stated.

"You know the story."

"Yes, ever child in Camelot does," he scoffed. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"No. Because there's another part of the story that you haven't heard," she replied, her annoyed eyes turning back to glare at him.

Arthur groaned in annoyance. All he wanted to do was sleep, then escape into an unknown land and start a new life. Away from Camelot and his failure. "Really?" he asked in a monotone.

She ignored his lack of enthusiasm, and began, "When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free."

He had never been told this, nor had his father mention it to him - not once. It sounded like _rubbish. _"Are you making this up?"

"Of course not," she chirped.

He frowned. "All right. If it's true, why haven't I heard this story?"

"Well, history isn't really your strong point, is it?" Merlynn laughed.

"And where is this _'rock'?" _

"Oh, it was lost many years ago during the Great Purge," she answered flippantly. "But...I've managed to find it."

"I've never heard so much rubbish in my entire life," he snorted.

Merlynn whirled around, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you calling Gaius a liar?"

"No, I'm calling you an idiot."

She kept walking, pursing her lips. Then, as she tugged back a line of hanging leaves and moss, she turned to him with a smug smile, "What's that, then?"

Arthur followed her line of sight and his jaw almost dropped. A sword, drowned in sunlight as though it was the eyes of the gods, was lodged in a single rock, beautifully carved and enscribed in gold. But, around it, slowly forming from the trees, were his people - the knights, villagers, with smiles on their faces. He glanced at Merlynn, to see a bright smile pasted across her face. Arthur suddenly felt sweat build on his forehead; it wouldn't work. That sword was _melded _to the stone - he'd never be able to lift it.

"What the _hell _are you playing at?" he hissed quietly.

"I told you, only a true king can pull the sword free from the stone," she retorted coolly. "And that man is you, Arthur."

"That sword is stuck fast in solid stone," Arthur snapped.

She smiled. "And you're going to pull it out."

"Merlynn, it's impossible."

"_Arthur," _she replied in the same tone, "you can do this. I know you can. I wouldn't have found it if you weren't going to be able to do it."

Arthur sighed begrudgingly. "Is this payback for being horrible to you? Because if it is - I get it, but it isn't funny anymore. I'm going to look like a fool!"

"No, I'm going to make you see that you and Tristan are _both _wrong; you deserve to rule over Camelot, you _are _a worthy king. You're not just _anyone, _you are special, Arthur. You and you alone can draw out that sword," Merlynn told him determinedly.

He stared at her gleaming eyes for a moment, then turned and began to make his way toward the sword, trepidation in every step. "You better be right about this."

Arthur put both hands to the hilt of the glistening weapon, then let his eyes slide shut. He could do this - no he couldn't. He'd barely tugged, and already he could feel that the sword was not going to budge anytime soon. He opened his eyes to see the crowd gazing at him hesitantly, and tensed his shoulders. He knew he was a disappointment; now his people had to see it themselves.

"You have to believe, Arthur," her voice sounded from behind him in a soft whisper. She could see his body shaking from the effort - he didn't have enough belief in himself. "Please. Nothing, not even this stone can stand in your way."

He let her words consume him as he repositioned his stance. One hand now grasped the hilt of the sword confidently; again, his eyes fell shut. He had to hope; he could do this. Merlynn believed in him and, apparently, so did the others before him. Gwen and Lancelot gazed at her from across the clearing; she returned the smile, and could not wait to run to them. But, it was not what she was focused on.

"Have faith."

With those two words, Arthur lifted his chin and he began to pull. Then, the sword lifted from the stone and he stared at it in amazement. It had worked. He'd pulled the sword from the rock; he'd done it.

"Long live the king!"

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur hadn't been able to let go of the mighty sword since he thrust it from the stone. Apparently, it was named _Excalibur, _as were Merlynn's words - a fitting name, he imagined. He was not sure why he thought that _Excalibur _was the perfect name for a sword, but it seemed to fit, as though it was made to be called that exact name. He now had a proper weapon, his knights and a new sense of hope; he was ready to infiltrate Camelot and reclaim the throne that was, by birthright, his. He was a Pendragon, and he was - and will be until his death - the King of Camelot. Morgana would not defeat him this time.

Once she was reunited with Gwen and Lancelot, Merlynn was unable to leave their side. She felt an odd sense of protectivness well up inside her at the sight of them again - Gwen, a little worse for wear, and Lancelot, tired yet still defiant against exhaustion. Merlynn supposed it was another addition to her destiny; the urge to protect was in her nature, she guessed, because she didn't think that they would be safe without _her _being around them. It was something that, both she and they, would have to live with.

Merlynn noted Arthur walking with Percival and Leon and hurried over to them with her companions in tow.

"What about the drawbridge?" the king was asking.

"Well manned," Leon quipped immediately. He was a knight, ready to serve his king to the death.

"As are the northern gates," the larger knight added.

Arthur nodded. "The battlements on the south side?"

"Arthur, even if we can get inside, she has an army."

"And we have, what? A few hundred?" he asked in return.

"And they still outnumber us," Percival answered.

"Yeah, but only three to one."

Arthur was no longer feeling sorry for himself; he wanted to fight, to reclaim his throne. He sighed and ran his fingers through the mop of blonde hair atop his head, his free hand returning to the hilt of Excalibur in its sheath.

"And do you think they'll fight?" Isolde questioned, joining them.

"Well, they'll fight for Arthur," Leon said.

"It's not me they have to fight for," Arthur declared. "It's for Camelot."

"No, Arthur. It is you that people love, and you that they will lay down their lives for. I know that I would ride into the mouth of hell for you."

"And I," Percival continued respectively.

Tristan was surprised. He glanced at his wife, who was sending him a similar look of disbelief on her face; he was sure that Arthur was hated, bitterly, for abandoning his throne, but he wasn't expecting such declaration of sacrifice on his behalf. The people truly loved him, he realised. He glanced to Merlynn, who smiled at her beloved.

"And I," she muttered.

Arthur drew Excalibur out and, with a proud smile on his face, said, "Into the mouth of hell it is."

**[][][][][][]**

Isolde grimaced and hissed as Merlynn poured some strange liquid over her wounded arm and re-wrapped it with part of her tunic. Her eyes were alight in the fire, almost burning a deep gold, as she gazed at the injury, nimble fingers working painlessly over it.

"How'd you learn to do that?" she asked. "I thought you were a servant."

"My uncle - well, he's not really my uncle, but I call him that - is a physician. I was his pupil," she admitted with a soft, sad smile. "He taught me _everything _I know, and not just about healing, about life, and decisions. He's an amazing, old man; a stubborn brute, though."

Isolde smiled in return. "Where is he?"

"Uh - when Morgana took over the kingdom, he stayed back with one of my friends to keep them off for a while. I hope he's all right." For the first time, since meeting the young servant, she watched a tear slip down her cheek, before she wiped it away with a sniff.

"He will be, don't worry," she comforted.

Gwen didn't know what she was jealous of the sudden friendship between the smuggler girl and Merlynn. She was glad that Merlynn had regained another friend, since she had to deal with so much pain in her life and needed all the support she could get, but... _she _was Merlynn's best girl friend, not the odd woman from the forest. They hadn't known each other for more than a couple of days, and they were huddled together, smiling, as though they had been companions for years. Though, an odd part of her was satisfied that she knew about Merlynn's magic.

She shook her head and sighed. Gwen should not be feeling the way she did - perhaps it was her illness, it was making her hallucinate, overreact. So, she smiled and collected some blankets for them to sleep in for the night.

"Merlynn," she greeted, watching as the girl in question raised her head and grinned in her direction.

"Gwen, hi! Oh, I didn't introduce you before. Isolde, this is Gwen; Gwen, Isolde," she said, motioning to each.

They shook hands. "It's lovely to meet you, Gwen," Isolde grimaced at the strain in her arm, but managed a smile.

"You, too."

Tristan cleared his throat from behind them, and the three whirled around to see him with a bouqet of beautiful flowers. Merlynn gently nudged her best friend away as she watched him hand over the flowers to his lover, a sparkle in his eye, a warmth in his smile that she only saw when he was around Isolde.

"What's this for?" she asked softly.

He shrugged in a 'just-cause' sort of way, and swooped in to press a loving kiss to her lips. Merlynn smiled at their affection for each other, but it was a sad, forlorn one, which made the blonde woman roll her eyes playfully.

"None of that," she warned.

"What?" she scoffed, completely innocent.

Isolde sent her a knowing smile. "You know what. I don't want any of that behaviour, alright?"

Merlynn chuckled slightly, while the former chambermaid looked on, a furrow in her brow. She was confused, out of the loop; she hadn't felt out of the loop in a while, and she didn't like it. As gently as she could, she took Merlynn's hand. "Can we talk for a few minutes? Alone?"

"Sure."

They wandered off toward a nearby creek, which was the survivor's main water supply while they tried to survive in the forest.

"So, you and Isolde seem to have become close," Gwen didn't mean to make it sound as bitter as it had, but she could not take it back.

The witch let out a bark of laughter. "Yeah, we have. Please don't tell me your jealous of our friendship, Gwen?" she snorted.

"_No!" _she protested.

Merlynn raised her brow. "Oh, really? I'm not an idiot, dear Guinevere. I could see the way you were looking at her before. Why would you be jealous? Your my best friend, Gwen."

"I know, but she's so much _more _than I am. She can defend herself, she obviously gives you good advice, and she - You need a friend who can stand by your side and help you, not just huddle in a corner."

"But you're my best friend," she said once again, leaning back against a nearby tree. "I can't believe I'm having this discussion with you. I know she is obviously really adept with a sword, and you're iffy -" she giggled in amusement "- but you don't just huddle in a corner. I would have been dead if it weren't for you, remember? Many times. You've kept me sane, Gwen, and kept me from turning into Morgana."

Gwen sniffed and wrapped her up in a hug, squeezing her tight. "I'm sorry for being so paranoid," she mumbled against her shoulder.

"It's fine."

Suddenly, a wave of nausea caught her and Gwen released her grip and dropped to her knees, throwing up all over the grass. Merlynn crouched beside her and pulled her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

She retched again and grimaced. "I've been really sick lately."

"What from?"

"I - I don't know."

"It should have passed if it was just _some _illness," she whispered. Gwen heard Merlynn sigh from above. "Okay, let me look at you. _Accendunt usque in nocte caelum." _Above them, a ball of light hovered over their heads, illuminating their faces so she could check Gwen for illnesses. "I wish I'd thought to take my physician bag with me. Damn."

"I'm fine, Merlynn. I'll get better," she protested.

"No, please just let me check on you. It'll make _me _feel better."

Gwen groaned. She felt the witch's gaze on her for a few moments, narrowed, calculating, before she asked, "Hey, Gwen. When was the last time that you bled?"

"I - I don't -" she didn't remember. "It had been more than just a few weeks, that was for sure."

"Oh, Gwen," Merlynn whispered.

"What? I couldn't be - _no. _Not now."

She winced, and drew her in for a hug. "I'm not sure if it's that, but we can't just bypass it. I mean, it could be anything, but I recently read a book on pregnancy, and - yeah. What if you are?"

"Then, Lancelot and I would be having a child, just like we've always wanted," Gwen answered.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, but I can't tell him! Not now. Especially when we're going in to fight off Morgana. Lancelot's judgement will be off, and -"

"He'll be thinking about your safety. Moreso than usual," she mused.

"Exactly."

Merlynn stared at her for a bit, then bit her lip. "Oh my god, Gwen. You're _pregnant. _That's - oh my. I can't believe it!" She let out an incredulous laugh.

"Me neither," she sniffled, feeling tears well in her eyes at the thought of having a child, her hand touching the flat, soft area that would soon be full and rounded - if Merlynn was correct.

"As soon as we take over the kingdom, we need to get you to Gaius. Make sure you are. We can't have false hope, Gwen. I've miscalculated before," she warned.

"I know."

**Later. **

Merlynn waited until, once again, the camp was silent before she crept off toward Camelot. Of course, she was risking a lot sneaking into the castle, without telling anyone - there was a small chance that she could get captured. Suddenly, she scoffed to herself. Risk? There was no risk, nothing to lose. She was in control now, she was unleashing her true destiny as the protector of Camelot - as _Emrys. _

Southrons patrolled the city borders with long spears and swords. Morgana certainly wasn't taking any chances, she thought to herself with a roll of her eyes, which meant that she probably had men on every quarter making sure that no one got in, and no one got out. The people, the ones who survived, the ones who still had hope, were trapped inside, hidden in their homes.

Merlynn buried the thought as she scurried over to the tunnel grate that lead into the Vaults, where she could easily sneak into the castle and successfully pull of the plan she had made up on the way there - about two hours. She burst open the lock and quickly made her way inside; she remembered many times when she had crept through the tunnels, trying to find Kilgharrah, or to escape.

Meanwhile, Morgana walked with Helios through the castle toward her bedchambers. She was not afraid to walk on her own, but there were important matters she needed to discuss with the Southron leader before she retired to her bed. As she spoke with him, her mind continued to wander to her half-brother; he was still out there, just out of reach of her fingers, probably plotting his retaliation that very moment. It was all she could think about. Paranoia, desperation was all she could feel - she _needed _him dead before she could completely rule over Camelot.

The people would lose all hope and turn to her as soon as he was dead, their rightful leader.

"You must send emissaries to Lot's kingdom. I'll suffer a war before Arthur's captured," she ordered the leader of the Southrons.

Out of the corner of her eyes, there was a flash of red. _Red and black; the sky streaked across the heavens like blood. _Morgana glanced up, and froze. It was her - _Emrys. _The old woman, her Doom; blue eyes gleaming with mischief gazed right back at her, then disappeared in a flash, surprisingly fast. Her heart stopped and her blood ran cold. She felt the very same as she had when she first came in contact with the old woman in her hut; like a child, weak and afraid - absolutely terrified.

"It's her! It's Emrys," she cried, voice trembling. "She's here!"

"Guards!" Helios ordered.

He, and three other Southrons, took off after Emrys, shoving past the new Queen of Camelot, who could not move. Her pale, gaunt fingers gripped into the mesh material of her skirt, hoping that the men could capture her and kill her once and for all. Then, perhaps she could discover who Emrys _really _was.

Merlynn easily made her way through the corridors unseen, knowing every route, every crevice, off by heart because of her daily chores (which, in amusement, she noted that she had to thank Arthur for giving her so many). The Southrons were no match for her, even in her disguise as the old woman. As she turned a corner, she heard metal slide against it's hook, and rolled her eyes slightly, which flashed gold seconds later. A Southron guard, who had tried to blindside her, went soaring back into a wall.

Merlynn had taken residence in Arthur's bedchamber. She gripped the effigy she had created moments prior to infiltrating the castle, and held it up to her eye. "_Ontende eallne þæs drycræftes hire awæge!" _she whispered, and watched as the poppet's head burst into flames. Her plan was working. She was so much closer to returning Arthur to the throne that she could almost taste it.

The effigy was not the best representation of Morgana, but it would do the job perfectly. She hooked it under the bed, listening to the soothing, eerie whispers it emitted. It would diminish any sort of magic inside of the witch, make her powerless against the oncoming attack. Merlynn could not help but to chuckle and smirk in amusement as she quickly exited the bedchamber in search of the man she had knocked unconscious. When she found him, she discarded him of his clothing and swapped her robes for them, so she could make an easy mistake out of the castle and back to camp.

She transformed back to her former youth. The tunic, coat and hood was all that was needed, for she was already wearing her old dark breeches. They were baggy, but fit her well enough to not slide - she would be indistinguishable from any other Southron. Merlynn took a deep breath, then folded her red robes - which had been transfigured from her tunic - and stuck them beneath the Southron tunic to give her a thicker chest, making her more like a man. Merlynn held her breath as she made her way up the wrought iron stairway into the Square, for she noticed Helios and his men heading her way. They ran past her without a second glance. She smiled beneath the leather hood that hung low into her eyes.

She had buried the Southron robes into the dirt far away from camp, so that none of the villagers would stumble upon them at any time. Merlynn turned her red robes back into her purple tunic, before hurrying back to the campsite to get a few hours of sleep before the sun rose. With a sigh, she settled down beside Arthur and snuggled into the blankets provided by Gwen, feeling his arm immediately settle around her waist and pull her close. Her eyes slid shut and she was lost to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? <strong>

**I have enough question... what are your top five favourite songs at the moment? Because, once again, I need music, and it'd be awesome to get some suggestions from your favourites! It doesn't have to have _anything _to do with Merlynn, or the Golden Effect, though :D**


	102. The Sword in the Stone: Time

**So... new chapter, eh? The finale of Season 4... wowo, um... this is so _odd, _ya know? Because, while it isn't the end, it will be for a small period of time until the next season comes out. Perhaps, when I have the time, I may be able to write my own alternative season, but for now... it's finished, but not complete. Not for a long shot. I'm not going to 'complete' this story, not until the next season comes and goes and, may or may not, end for good. **

**Who knows? Maybe I'll spur an idea about what _I _think about season 5, and write away! **

**I must say though, I am the tiniest bit hesitant to even upload this chapter. This - ugh, you know what? I'll deal with the consequences... :) **

**Read on! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 106 - THE SWORD IN THE STONE: PART 2<strong>

Arthur awoke to the sight of a thick mass of dark hair, the sweet scent of her tickling his nose. He tugged her closer and buried his face further into her neck, then pressed a kiss into her hair. He had only been a sleep for a few hours as, for the most part, he had been waiting for her return. Of course, he fell asleep soon after out of exhaustion, but he still wondered where she might have gone. He was curious - where had she been? She was the type of person to disappear for a few hours, return safe and sound, but there were more dangers, more risks, and he couldn't allow her to be hurt again.

She seemed to be okay, unharmed; her body pressed tight against his, warm and safe and comfortable. He didn't want to wake her, but he had to know where she ran off to. Arthur slowly nudged her awake, prodding at her waist and kissing her shoulder. She moaned in protest and buried her head in her arms in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Wake up," he rasped in her ear.

"Come on." Arthur sat up and a cold chill settled over her back, waking her more.

Merlynn groaned again, rubbing at her eyes, but slowly raised herself up. Her head fell on his shoulder; she felt like she had only been asleep for about five minutes! She wanted to snuggle deeper into the blanket they shared and sleep for a few more hours - days, perhaps?

"Where were you last night?" he questioned curiously.

Her knuckle paused in it's movement and her body froze as she considered what he had asked. What could she say? She was digging herself into an even bigger hole; soon enough, she would open up into the other side of the world. Merlynn felt her head throb in pain as she tried to think of a lie, another addition to the spiral, to ease his worries. Instead of doing what she desperately wanted (to tell him the truth), she said, "I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk and sat by the creek for a few hours." To finish it off, she gave him a sheepish smile.

The guilt became worse as the concern and suspicion disappeared from his eyes. "Lost your faith in me, then?" Arthur teased.

"Whatever gave you the idea that I had any in the first place," she joked in return.

He leaned in, and gently kissed her lips, before retreating with a grin on his face. Merlynn tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced up to see Isolde winking in their direction, her arm wrapped around Tristan's waist. She smiled slightly.

**[][][][][][]**

Everyone was in motion as the camp prepared their battle plan for the retaliation attack against Morgana and her army of Southrons: villagers were being directed and given instruction for where to go, and what to do; the blacksmiths did what they could to their weapons with the little equipment they had; the knights were either practicing, leading the people off, or listening to orders by the king. Nobody was doing nothing.

As Arthur addressed his plan to his knights, he noticed that Tristan, Isolde and Merlynn were waving in his direction, tying to catch his eye. Dismissing himself, he approached them with a frown. He knew that, truly, the smugglers had no right to stay with them - they could go if they pleased - but Arthur found himself reluctant to let them go. Not only were they smart, good allies, adept fighters, but they also made Merlynn happy, which is all he wanted.

"This is where we say goodbye, then," he stated with a sigh.

"Arthur, all my life I've shied away from other people's wars, and despised the power and wealth that kings buy with the lives of men, but you've shown yourself to be different," Tristan began.

"You've shown us that you fight for what is right and fair, and for that reason, we would like to fight at your side," his companion added, a bright smile on her face.

Arthur was speechless. He and Tristand had shared their arguments, and constantly battled against each other; now, he was willing to fight for him - a man he used to loathe. Despite his surprise, he was nonetheless grateful for the support. "I'd be honoured to have you at my side," he declared. "We'll stand together as equals."

Merlynn walked off to join Gwen, who had escaped from her husband for a few minutes. She eyed the girl with hesitance; what if she was pregnant? Despite the fact that the child was most likely a spec inside her womb, there was a chance that a stray elbow or weapon could hit her belly and the child could be lost. Gwen was not as good a fighter as the knights, herself, Tristan _or _Isolde - could she fight off Southrons?

"Gwen, are you _absolutely _sure you want to fight? I mean, what if you..." she hesitated.

Gwen sighed. "I need to do this. Camelot is my home, and I _will _fight for it, no matter what. Besides, I may not be. I'd rather take the chance than to sit back and not participate in this battle," she responded with detemination.

"Fine. But know that I'll be by your side," she nudged her. "You're not the best with a sword, you know."

"Shut up," she snorted, glad for the lighthearted banter between them to calm her racing heart. A hand touched her waist, and she was tugged to a broad chest. The familiar scent and warmth of her husband wafted over her and she sighed. She could imagine what he'd think if she _was _pregnant - the word made butterflies appear in her stomach. He would be overjoyed, she knew. He'd always wanted a child with her.

"Are you alright, love?" he murmured in her ear.

Gwen beamed and turned in his arms, pressing a tender kiss to his chin. She was so short compared to him, only reaching his collarbone. "Of course. You? Not getting nervous, are you?"

"No. But I am a bit concerned about you, though," he replied.

"Lancelot, I'll be fine. Why are you so worried about me? Go be worried about Merlynn," she pouted.

Lancelot rolled his eyes slightly, but a faint smile appeared on his handsome face. "One, because you're my wife and I love you and two, I'm _always _worried about Merlynn."

She couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Me, too. I'll be fine, though, I promise. I can handle myself."

"I know that," he kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Before he could reply, Merlynn made a sound of vomiting and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh, you two are nauseating," she remarked.

"Like you can talk," Lancelot retorted.

"Arthur and I are nothing like that, believe me. I'm going to leave before I faint from all the sickeningly cute affection between you two," Merlynn grimaced, before she scurried away from the married couple.

**[][][][][][]**

Gwen, Merlynn and Arthur were one group, while the others dispatched into their own specific areas to take down the Southrons from different sections of the castle. If his plan went correctly and nothing went wrong, he would have his kingdom. He and Merlynn fought off the men in unison and with practised skill. Gwen felt absolutely useless standing there on the sidelines, making sure that each opponent was dead as they rolled down the hill but, as Arthur nodded in her direction for her to join them, she shook her silly thoughts from her mind. She was not dispensable - she was important.

Arthur separated from the two women, knowing that, if they're plan went accordingly, they would meet up in the Council Chamber. The witch lead them as she raced into the castle, swords at the ready take down any Southrons in their path. Two charged them as they turned down a stray corridor. Merlynn's eyes flashed, and she watched as their bodies ignited with a bright orange flame.

"Oh my god," her best friend breathed. She heard them bellow out a blood-curdling, inhuman scream as they writhed on the floor and it made her sick.

"I didn't think that'd happen," she admitted. "Guess I used the wrong spell." She watched as the flame diminished, and saw the state her spell had left the men in; their bodies resembled burnt chicken, blackened and charred and disfigured.

"It did the job, though," Gwen commented. "We don't have time; let's go!"

They leapt over the dead bodies and bolted deeper into the castle toward the Council Chamber, where they met up with Arthur, Tristan and Isolde. Each shared a nod as they faced five Southrons.

"One each. Pick your man," Arthur instructed. "On me!" He charged at the man in front of him and slid his weapon straight through his belly, before kicking the corpse to the ground. He watched as the others finished off their opponents swiftly.

"Whatever happened to the idea of finding a bit of land and settling down?" Isolde commented with a smirk.

Merlynn shrugged. "It became a bit more complicated where blood and status came to light," she replied. Her e

It became a bit more complicated when blood and age came to light," she replied. Her gaze turned to her king as he loomed close with Excalibur.

"You know, this thing's not bad," he told her.

She could barely contain her smile as she replied, "Thought you might like it."

Then, the party prepared themselves to enter the Council Chamber and cut every Southron in their path. "For the love of Camelot!" they roared as they charged inside the chamber. Arthur suddenly stopped them short as he noticed that the room was empty other than Morgana and a large, dark-skinned man. His half-sister lounged on his throne, a smug look on her face, her smirk widening at the sight of them. He brandished Excalibur, knuckles turning white due to the tight grip he had on the hilt.

Merlynn's eyes darkened at the sight of the both of them. _Helios. _He glared at her with recognition and barely disguised loathing, while she simply glowered back. As she turned her gaze to Morgana, the man's face morphed back into an expressionless mask.

"Welcome, dear brother. It's been far too long," her voice was sultry, smooth; confident. She stood and made her way toward him. It had been so long since he had seen her - it had been over a year. Morgana was thinner, paler, her face gaunt, her eyes alight with something unnatural, her hair a dark halo around her face. "I apologise if you had a difficult reception. It's hard to know who to trust these days."

Arthur felt tears sting his eyes as he met her halfway. After all this time, she still looked, even if only for a glance, like the girl he had spent so much time with, the girl he had grown with as a boy. He remembered their past; the banter, the secret sword-fighting, when they stood up and comforted each other each moment of their life. And now, they were sworn enemies. Never, _ever, _had he wanted it to come to this. When there would be a moment where he would have to kill Morgana. She had been his confidant, his best friend, and she had betrayed him, tried to kill both himself and his father a thousand times over - she achieved one death, and she would not succeed with another.

He swallowed deeply and returned Excalibur to his belt. "What happened to you Morgana?" his voice was soft, filled with the hurt he had hidden for so long. "I thought we were friends."

Despite her hatred for their father, how he had stolen her throne, she was still a girl. She, too, had never forgotten growing up alongside Arthur; even though she was older, he was the protective one. Morgana hadn't faced her brother since her last attempt to overthrow Camelot, and she could feel her walls dropping, in only a way that Arthur could do. "As did I," she couldn't help the response. Immediately, she regretted it, and cleared her throat. Her eyes hardened, as did her voice. She would not allow such weakness. Not now, not after all she'd done to get where she was. "But alas, we were both wrong."

His round blue eyes gazed at her sadly. "You can't blame me for my father's sins."

"It's a little late for that. You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me and my kind," she hissed. "You're not as different from Uther as you'd like to think."

"Nor are you," he retorted.

Morgana clenched her jaw as a flash of anger flared up in her chest and backed away. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon," she said maliciously. "Not even Emrys can save you now."

Behind him, Merlynn cocked her head. Emrys _would _save him, as she had every other opportunity, until the end of time if she had to. She raised her broadsword slightly in preparation to attack if needed, watching as Arthur did the same ahead. Excalibur burned gold in the reflection of the sunlight, like the flame it had been encased in. Morgana smirked, unafraid.

"Your blades cannot stop me. _Hleap on bæc." _The spell was supposed to knock them back, send them soaring to their deaths. However, nothing happened. She had felt her magic burst through her veins...then die off abruptly. All she could here were faint whispers, incoherent, but there, like they were voices in the back of her mind. Morgana glanced around to see if anyone else could here them, or perhaps if they were the source of the noise, but there was no indication. Her brows drew together in confusion - her magic had never failed her before.

Morgana brought her hand up for strength. "_Hleap on bæc!" _her voice trembled as she fell short on her spell.

Merlynn took a slow, deep breath as the magic transferred from the other witch and into her. It absorbed into her own magic, made her more powerful. And yet...she could feel how dark it was, encased in poison and hate and bitterness; the embodiment of Morgana. She felt like bowing over with the force of it, but retained her strong outer composure. Merlynn felt _angry, _unbelievably so, scared. Her eyes widened and they locked onto the floor - she could _feel _Morgana. Her worry, her fear, her bitter anger... it welled inside of her, melding into her own emotions and unstabilizing them.

"Not so powerful now, my lady," Arthur spoke up.

Morgana gaped in fear, and she staggered backwards into the arms of Helios, who pushed her gently behind him. She ran off in a panic.

"After her!"

Merlynn struggled, but willed herself to chase after her with Gwen at her heels, while the trio remained to fight the Southrons that burst into the chamber from behind. Without words, the two women went their separate ways to trap Morgana. She just hoped that she reached the witch before Gwen did. Merlynn turned a corner, and noticed a massacre. Camelot knights were strewn down the corridor in a mess of blood and death; she grimaced, but headed in the opposite direction in hopes of catching Morgana off guard.

Arthur fought against the dark-skinned man with fervor, the sound of metal clanging against metal and heavy breaths booming in the silence created. Isolde and Tristan were fighting other Southrons before them, but he could not focus on the pair, lest he get distracted.

The man grinned at him. "Your woman is a fine one," he remarked, watching as he reacted angrily. He hit harder, with more power and force behind it.

"Don't you dare speak about her!" he shouted.

"A rare beauty. When I kill you I might claim her; that is, if Morgana doesn't kill her first," he mocked.

With a roar, Arthur slammed his weapon against the other man's, but it left him blindsided for an attack. The bald man's fist cracked across his face; he was sent to the ground from the brute force of the punch. He raised his weapon to slide it easily into his sensitive flesh, but froze.

Isolde stabbed him straight through the back - she knew where to hit, how deep, to truly kill him. She saw his shoulder muscles tense through the cropped leather armour and jumped back as his sword went slicing through the air her way. Isolde barely missed it. She breathed a sigh of relief as his body dropped limply to the floor by Arthur's feet and sent him a smile.

"Thank you," Arthur said with a smile of his own. She helped him up.

"You saved my life, I save yours. We're even," she responded, winking.

Tristan hurried over to them and immediately began to check her over for any injuries, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she laughed. "Don't worry."

Arthur was reminded of himself and Merlynn in times such as this. The care for her, but her simply brushing it off like it was nothing; vice-versa. He smiled softly, then suddenly glanced at the door Gwen and Merlynn had previously departed, worried. Where were they?

**[][][][][][]**

Gwen knew she should have remained by Merlynn's side. The tension and fear she was feeling was killing her. She took a shaky breath as she walked through the halls in search of Mor - well, anyone. Suddenly, Morgana rounded the corner, hand gripping at her side. Still, she looked strong, _dark. _Evil radiated out of every pore of the woman. She grit her teeth and crouched in a fighting stance. Morgana was much better at sword-fighting than she was. She had been taught by the best - Arthur, even against Uther's wishes. _Before _everything happened. They raised their weapons, and began to fight. Gwen was weaker, less skilled, but she didn't stop; not once.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" she cried out.

"You chose your alliegance," Morgana hissed back. "I gave you a chance to stay as my friends, but I see where your loyalties lie now, Gwen! You've done this to yourself."

With a quick flick of her wrist, Morgana twisted her sword in such a way to disarm her opponent. Gwen staggered back to avoid the blade that was centimetres near her throat, and hoped that she would not die as her hand slowly slid up toward her belly. Before the killing blow could be struck, there was a sound like a crack of lightning and Morgana was tossed backwards. Part of the ceiling collapsed on top of the injured body during the blast.

Merlynn stepped out from where she had been hiding, excruciating pain throbbing in her being. Her hand gripped at her chest for a moment, trying to steady herself, before she rushed over to her friend. Her eyes hadn't left the swirling dust, palms flat against her belly. She had to cup her cheeks to get her attention. "You're fine, Gwen," she assured. "You're fine." She eyed the crumpled pile and shoved Gwen in the direction of the Council Chamber. "Let's go."

She took Gwen's hand, and began to drag her in the direction of the Council Chamber. "Thank you for that, Merlynn. I shouldn't have faced her on my own," she sighed.

"You did amazing, Gwen. You're not that bad at fighting, you know?" she replied with a smile.

The two hurried inside and almost skidded across the door as they halted. Arthur's eyes snapped up from watching the smugglers whisper sweet nothings to each other to stare at Merlynn who, while sweaty and out of breath, was unharmed. Before he could even question his actions, he stormed over to her and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She made a small noise of surprise, but made no move to deny him, instead locking her fingers around the back of his neck to support her. Merlynn felt like her head was made of iron, and she arched because of it. When they were finally able to separate, she sent him a smile, slightly flushed.

"What was that for?" she breathed.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips. "So much."

"I love you, too. What brought all this on?"

Arthur rested his forehead against hers. He didn't care that he was in the presence of three others. "I -" the whole scenario with the dark-skinned man had truly riled him up. "Just some empty words."

She glanced at the body of Helios on the floor, and felt an odd satisfaction coil in her belly. "Helios."

"Uh - wait. How do you know him?"

"It -" _complicated. _

"Merlynn," Isolde called softly, leaving the arms of her lover to join them and wrap her arm around her shoulder. She didn't seem like the sort of woman to _hug, _so Merlynn was a bit surprised, but nonetheless grateful, that she had done so. "I'm glad you didn't die."

"Me, neither."

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn raced down into the Square, where the knights (the ones that had managed to survive) were all standing. Among them were Lancelot and Gwen, who were embracing and kissing and such. Then, she saw another person. _Gwaine. _He still looked the same, save a large cut on his cheek, and the small fact that his tunic was torn completely in the front. The largest grin she had ever seen on him appeared at the sight of her and he launched forward to wrap her up in a tight hug. Her feet dangled in the air, the tip of her toes barely touching the damp floor.

"I knew you'd be safe," he muttered into her hair, pressing a kiss to her ear. The only thing that had kept him hoping, fighting against Morgana's men, was the thought that Merlynn would survive it, that he would, hopefully, be able to see her again.

"You too," she was set back on her feet. "Wait - where's Gaius?"

"He's in his chambers, being tended to by Percival until we found you," he admitted.

"Why? What's wrong?" her eyes widened.

"He's barely eaten, or drank anything since the capture," he admitted. "Go on. We'll tell Arthur when we see him."

Merlynn nodded gratefully, then bolted off in the direction of the physician's chambers in search of Gaius. He was probably dehydrated, exhausted; he needed fluids, food, and a lot of sleep. She burst through the door and saw him immediately. He was lying in his cot, pale, shaking, looking much older and wearier than she had ever seen him. Percival stood over him, pressing a wet cloth to his forehead. He glanced up at the sound of the door, his expression relieved. "Merlynn. Help him."

"Of course I will." She touched his flushed and sweaty skin for a moment, grimacing at the unnatural heat. "Okay. Percy, can you get me some fresh water, food - if you can find any, that is." Merlynn waited until she was alone with Gaius before she touched his forehead again with her fingers and closed her eyes. "_Curare eum ex interioris dolor," _she breathed, then watched as healthy colour returned to his flesh and his breathing became slow as his dehydrated coma turned into a deep sleep.

She stood with a smile of satisfaction and began to brew a small potion for him, just to keep his body running properly on more than just her spell. Or, just in case her spell went wrong - which, it shouldn't have, since she stole some power from Morgana through the effigy, which had long since died out. As she was stirring the potion, Percival returned with another bucket of water and a small basket of whatever food he could gather from the kitchens that wasn't spoiled or crushed.

"I did my best," he gasped out, setting the stuff down onto the table nearby. "What else do you need?"

"I think you should tend to the villagers, bring them back," she suggested with a small smile.

Percival nodded hesitantly. "You'll be alright here?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "Just go."

A few minutes after he had left, she could hear Gaius stirring behind her in his cot. She could only imagine what discomfort he may have felt on his damp sheets against his heated skin. He let out a low groan of pain, squirming slightly. Merlynn hurried over to him and took a seat on the chair beside the cot, hand grabbing his tightly.

"Gaius?" she whispered.

"Me - Merlynn?" his pale blue eyes came in contact with her now red-rimmed onces. She sniffed.

"Hi." It had been too long since Merlynn had been able to see his kind eyes and familiar face. Her hand gripped his tigher; she smiled shakily.

"Merlynn." He tried to sit up, but couldn't. "What happened?"

"I defeated Morgana - we overthrew the Southrons. We've won, Gaius," she told him excitedly.

"I knew that you and Arthur could do it. I'm so proud of you."

**[][][][][][]**

**Three weeks later.**

Camelot was already rebuilding. There had been so many times when they were forced to rebuild their broken kingdom and each time, it grew stronger - _they _grew stronger. She was a strong thing, the fair and beautiful Camelot. While she had somewhat helped the people repair their homes (especially the houses and stalls in the Lower Town), Merlynn found the time period to ponder over a few things. The active use of her hands and feet was somewhat useful to her troubled thoughts.

But, she soon came to a conclusion and asked to speak to the three human beings she trusted most in the world, besides her mother - she would have to discuss the matter with both her, and Kilgharrah, later.

"What is it? You look concerned?" Gwen asked, brows meeting in the middle in confusion.

Merlynn sighed. "I need to ask you something."

**Later.**

She sought out Arthur with a new-found confidence. Merlynn found him seated in his chambers, gazing out the window with a determined expression on his face. She crossed her arms over her chest and gulped - could she do this? Lancelot, Gwen and Gaius had agreed in their thoughts on the question she had asked, as well as Arthur's reaction to it. It could be one of two things, and she was hoping for the better resolution. Merlynn's mouth gaped open to speak but, at the sound of her entry, he turned and sent her a sweet smile, which she secretly melted at.

"Arthur, I -"

"How are the people holding up? I would go help them, but I have to deal with some other matters, laws that Morgana and Agravaine put forward," he explained with a sigh.

"They are good. Very, actually," she assured. "They still have their hope, which is what we need. The Lower Town is almost fully restored. There was not much damage placed on the kingdom, to be honest."

"That's great." Suddenly, his face turned very serious and he stepped forward until they were inches apart, his hand reaching for hers to tug her close. "I have decided upon something. Whatever that's happened between us, whatever stupid judgement I've made about you, or us...can we leave it behind?"

"Yes, of course," she said, and a small frown set into place.

"I just...I don't want to lose you. I _can't _lose you. And, because of me and my stubborn attitude, I almost did. So many times. For real this time, I ask you to stand beside me for the rest of our lives - as my wife," he declared.

Merlynn swallowed. This was not the way she had planned the conversation; it had all gone so perfectly in her head. But _this... _She took a deep breath. This had to be done, she had to do it. The process had been withdrawn for too long. It was time.

He watched a panicked look flash over her face, before she calmed, but her face had gone white. "Merlynn...?"

"Arthur...I - I can't. Not...Not like this. I - It's different now. There's something I need to show you first..."

**[][][][][][]  
>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was going to finish it off here, but I'm not that cruel :)<strong>

Arthur was... confused. Actually, he was nervous and a bit terrified as he trailed after Merlynn into the forest, far away from the civilisation of Camelot. He was also a bit curious - what was this _something _that she needed to talk to him about before she said yes to his proposal. There were so many things that she could tell him, so many things he wanted to question her about. Things that kept him up at night thinking about it, but didn't. But, he needed to see what she had to say first.

Finally, she stopped and turned to face him, her face a pale white sheet. He wasn't sure he had ever seen her so nervous before him - at least, not in such a long time. Arthur frowned slightly, but didn't speak as he watched her ring her wrists and play with the hem of her tunic. She opened her mouth to speak, but cut off with an incredulous, breathy laugh.

"Gods, there's so much I need to tell you. I don't even know where to begin." Her deep blue eyes glanced up at him, clear and slightly determined. "Can you just - just not speak while I say this? This has taken a _lot _of thought to be able to do this."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, Merlynn," he said.

"You're going to _hate _me," she sniffed, wiping at a tear that had already fallen down her cheek.

Arthur's frown deepened. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, but don't speak." She took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking; she looked so scared. "I - I don't. _God. _It's been so many years, and I had no idea that I'd _ever _fall in love with you, or-" another deep breath. Merlynn's movements were jerky as she paced in front of him, her brow creased, mouth set "- sometimes, did you ever think that some of the things that happen shouldn't have? Like, have you questioned it? The way that we always seemed to escape, the ceilings fell, or we ended up miraculously safe and sound? Arthur?"

"Uh -"

"Obviously not," she muttered under her breath and dragged her fingers through her hair, cursing. "Things are so different, and I know that you've gone through enough with this whole thing and I _love you _but this is -"

"Merlynn, would you just tell me -"

She finally stopped. Her eyes slid shut, before they snapped open again, and she took another breath. "Arthur, I have magic."

It was now silent. Merlynn could hear a bird chip in the distance, some sort of mouse creature nibble on a piece of fruit a few metres away. She waited to be banished, for him to shout and shake her and scream. Then, he chuckled, which slowly turned into loud laughter. Her brows knitted together as she glanced up to see him _laughing _at _her, _tears of amusement welling up in his eyes.

"Bah! Merlynn, stop joking around," he snickered.

She clenched her jaw. "I'm being serious."

"Of course you are. You're really a sorcerer_." _Arthur scoffed. "You?"

"This isn't a joke!" she snapped. "Look_." _Her hand rose, palm facing out. "_Leoht_."

He watched as her eyes shimmered a deep, unnatural golden shade and, in her hand, a blue orb appeared out of thin air. It floated from her palm and up into the space between them, illuminating the space they were in. All sort of movement, thought, _anything, _left him. Merlynn was a sorcerer, a witch - whatever she was...he didn't know anymore. She had been this _thing, _all this time. Right under his own nose. And she had kept it from him, for _years. _He had told her all his secrets, all his worries and strifes, his hidden thoughts that he kept locked away and she continued to say that she was free of her secrets, that there was nothing hidden between them. Obviously, he had been wrong.

He _trusted _her, more than any other person in his life - even Morgana, even his father. But, of course, for the upteenth time, someone he cared about betrayed him. A long, withdrawn betrayal, which possibly made it worse. She made him fall deeply and irrevocably in love with her, then she told him _this? _Now? She ws just like Morgana; a lying creature of magic.

_Who knew what side she was on?_

The sudden thought was preposterous. How could Merlynn be anything more than, well, _his _Merlynn? The bumbling, unbelievably intelligent and wise, too curious for her own good, sweet, compassionate, beautiful... And, not to mention that, time and time again, she had saved his life, made him believe that there was a light over the dark horizon. But, he began to see cracks; times when she would disappear, then reappear, then things would happen - perhaps she was secretly Morgana's ally, like Agravaine had been? Perhaps she was so good in her deceit that even she couldn't unwind herself from it.

His thoughts were jumbled, two sides that fought against each other, the rational and irrational. She was the thing that his father warned him about. Arthur stumbled back, his eyes wide, nostrils flared in anger. His fists clenched to contain the anger and _hurt _he felt. Slowly, he watched with a red vision as the orb flickered away.

"Arthur -"

"No! You have _magic? _After all this time!" he roared. "I loved you! And you betray me?"

"No, that's not it," she beseeched. "I could never betray you!"

"How many lies have you told me?" She remained silent now, allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks. She deserved this; it had been a lie that had lasted too long. "Oh, gods. I can't believe you. You're just like Morgana!" He looked at her as though she was dirt beneath his shoe, a disease.

The more she stepped toward him, the more he backed up. "Arthur, please let me explain..."

"Stay away from me, you lying witch!" he spat, glaring daggers at her.

"Arthur, I -"

"That's an order!"

Merlynn staggered back by the shock of his reaction. Of course, she had expected a little anger, but not this. The words, with such a curt tone, bitter and forceful, it made her head spin. She felt worthless beneath his piercing gaze, the tears barely concealed behind the red-hot wall he had enclosed himself in. It was a bad idea to tell him her secret, but it had to be done. She just couldn't _hide it _anymore. This was her punishment - she should've told him earlier. She swallowed her words, any apology or retort, and nodded in a subservient manner. Then, she took off before either of them could utter another word.

He watched her go and, for a moment, there was a short burst of satisfaction. For whatever reason, he didn't know. But then, realization dawned upon him. How could Merlynn have betrayed him? Of course, he gave her leverage to hate him, on more than one occasion, but she never once put a seed of doubt in his mind that she would ever be a traitor? She protected him, loved him, made him laugh and go insane. A thought popped into his mind, like poison.

_Where did she go when she left Camelot? _

He just didn't know what to think at that very moment. Arthur grit his teeth and turned to damage the thing closest to him, which happened to be a tree. He shouted in frustration as his knuckles split against the bark, and turned to watch her dark hair disappear from his sights. What had he done?

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn finally returned to Camelot late that night, shivering and damp from the light rain that had started on her way back. She escaped to her secluded little area, with the waterfall and the scents of damp grass and the spring rivers, but it gave her no comfort. She had cried for hours, perched on the high rocks, letting all her emotions out. It would be worse to use her magic but, already, her mood affected the nature on her return. It was still raining when she snuck in through the gate and stomped through the muddy streets toward the citadel.

She was becoming increasingly paranoid. What if Arthur was waiting for her back in her chamber, to banish - or, possibly - capture and execute her? Every set of eyes turned into judgemental, prying black pools, watching her every move. Merlynn took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down as she forced herself up the staircase to her chambers. All she wanted was sleep - and comfort. For Gaius to tell her that everything was going to turn out fine, that _she _would be fine, that she had made the right decision. As she opened the door, three sets of eyes turned toward her, kind and warm and comforting.

"Hi..." she breathed out, and promptly broke down a second time.

Their faces dropped, and they all rushed toward her, firing questions that she was unable to answer. Lancelot reached her first and she slammed her trembling body into his, crying into his dark tunic as his warm arms wrapped comforting around her, while Gwen placed a thick blanket over her. Gaius left the trio to prepare some warm tea. He pressed a kiss to her damp hair.

"Sh," he whispered. Lancelot could feel how cold her skin was, even between the layers of their clothing, and he drew her even closer to give her some of his body heat.

"Take her up to her chambers," Gaius instructed.

The couple slowly lead her up the stairs, never removing from their embrace. Only once did they release her, so Lancelot could position himself on the bottom, allowing her to rest on his chest. As she did so, Gwen curled up to Merlynn from behind, an arm over her waist in a comforting manner beneath the thick blanket.

Her teeth chattering, her voice raw, she asked, "Did A - A - Arthur re - retur - return home?"

"Yes, actually. He returned in quite a fit. Wouldn't tell anyone what happened," Gwen admitted. "Did - did you tell him about -?"

She nodded slowly, fingers tangled in Lancelot's tunic. "He _hates _me," she whispered brokenly.

"No, no he doesn't. He's just shocked. I mean, I remember I was when you told me about it - it is a big secret. But, I guess it's a bit different, considering the extent of your relationship," she mused in a sad voice. "Give it time, Merlynn. He may pull through."

"I'm afraid that he will banish me, or have me executed."

Lancelot tugged the blanket over her further and sighed. "He won't. He loves you too much to have you both go through that again." He ran his fingers through her wet hair, ignoring the fact that his tunic was becoming damp because of her. "Like Gwen said: give it time."

Gaius slowly entered the room, a tray of tea and a bowl of berries balanced in one hand, while a book was hooked under his free arm. He set the former down on the bedside table, while the book was placed beside it. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

"Drink it. It'll make you feel better."

Her shaky, pale hands were barely able to carry the hot cup over to her mouth. She took a sip and returned her head to Lancelot's chest. Gwen leaned over and kissed her shoulder, trying to transfer body heat between them.

"You need to get out of the wet clothing before you get hyperthermia," he told her. "Lancelot, would you like to leave, or -"

"No," Merlynn muttered.

"Just for a moment, while Gwen helps you change, alright?" he reassured her, before gently sliding away from her.

Quickly, Gwen changed her into some clean, dry clothes, then called for the men to return. They repositioned themselves. She felt like a mother comforting her child when she was upset. Merlynn was younger than she was, which was amusing considering she looked up to her and followed her to the ends of the earth. She squeezed her shoulder as she returned the blanket over her form.

Her eyes flickered to the berries. She remembered what her mother had said: "_She usually eats berries when she's upset." _She sighed. Gaius removed the tea from Merlynn's grasp and replaced them with the bowl. Inside were various types of berries, which she immediately began to dig in with, never moving more than she had to.

**[][][][][][]**

It had been two days since Merlynn had admitted to him that she was a creature of magic - what did he call her now? A witch, a sorceress... He needed to discuss this with someone who was more adept at these titles. Arthur hadn't seen her, nor even a whisper about her. Everything concerning Merlynn was silent, which was quite rare and disturbing. He was beginning to worry about her - what if she left him again? A dull weight churned in the pit of his belly at the thought.

He shouldn't have reacted the way he had. There were things he wanted to take back - perhaps he shouldn't have compared her to his evil, half-traitoring-sister, their mutual enemy? But, in his defense, he felt betrayed, hurt by the fact that she kept such a large secret from him. Arthur remembered the gold in her eyes, the small smile on her lips as she showed him who she really was - _what _she really was. He had no idea the extent of her magic, but he wanted to know. How many times had she used her magic? He remembered so many instances when odd things happened, ceilings falling, people being tossed back... His random bouts of unconsciousness, unexplained, or with explanations so unbelievable that he had to accept because it seemed like the only legitament reason.

The orb...

Arthur thought of the time when he had to search for a flower to save Merlynn's life after she stupidly risked hers for him. Even then, when they barely even liked each other, she was saving him, without hesitation. He remembered her voice finding him in that dark cave, the blue orb rising from the darkness to show him the way. _"Faster. Go faster, Arthur. Please climb. Follow the light!" _it had been _her. _Truly her, not just his subconscious in the form of Merlynn, egging him on. He chuckled bitterly. Even then, when she was on the brink of death, she was finding a way to keep him save. She was _his _light, always had been, the one to guide his way through the dark of the world.

He was so thankful for that unknown person who saved his life that day, and she was standing in front of him in blind sight. Arthur had sworn, from the moment he began to develop feelings for her, that he would protect her with his life, but what he didn't know was that she was always four steps ahead, protecting him. She was his unusual, elvish guardian angel. When miraculous things happened, he always began to question it, but then he turned and saw Merlynn, with that bright smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye that made any thought or doubt disappear.

Memories passed through his mind, from the moment he was saved by his little nymph, to the very second before she revealed to him her secret, where he began to put the pieces together. She was the one... the one who was, just, _there. _Standing by his side, hiding in the shadows, but always the reason why they survived. Perhaps she should wear the crown, and he trail alongside her as a manservant. She was so _strong, _and he so weak in comparison. Arthur's hands shook from where he sat by the window, gazing at the stormy night.

Two nights in a row. Rain, and thunder, and _dull. _A small part of his mind suggested that perhaps it was Merlynn who made the weather so bleak, and he couldn't find it in himself to doubt it. He really needed to read up on the whole 'magic' deal, so he could understand better. Arthur hadn't ever seen the sky look so black before, so _sad. _Camelot was painted the colour grey now.

Arthur wanted to see her, to reassure her that, while it may take a while to grap the concept that she was, well, the thing he was taught to hate, he still loved her very much and, if she were to accept, wanted to marry her. How amusing it would be, to have a sorcerer as queen - his father would rise from the ashes to strangle them both. He needed to speak to her. She still had a _lot _of explaining to do.

He took a deep breath and entered the physicians chambers, before he came face-to-face with an extremely irate Gaius. Arthur hadn't seen the physician look so mad before, with his fists clenched, face tinged a dark pink. He leaned back slightly and rose his hands in surrender to avoid any sort of physical abuse he wanted to lay on him.

"Gaius, before you even begin to say anything - shout at me, hit me - you should know that I'm eternally sorry for what happened, and all I want to do is apologise. I - I reacted without sense. I should have listened to what she had to say, I know."

He breathed through his nostrils. "I am disappointed in you, Arthur, to be quite frank. I do understand why you became upset, having dealt with everything and then have this added stress to the pile, especially from someone like Merlynn. But, can you not see that she is the only reason you are where you are now, the only reason you're alive? If she hadn't have arrived in Camelot, you would have died a thousand times over. She is the single person who has protected you, and this kingdom, since she was but a child. When she isn't thinking about how to keep you safe, she has to consider how to keep everyone else alive, all the while hiding herself because she was terrified about what would have happened once she told you. This was her expected a little anger, but to doubt her single alliance to you, to compare her to Morgana? That was a bit uncalled for."

He nodded solemnly, head hung low in defeat. Arthur knew that everything the wise physician was correct - as always. "I want to apologise to her. Where is she?"

"She's in her chambers. You can see her, but I'm sure she's asleep. Lancelot and Gwen are up there as well."

Arthur slowly made his way up the short staircase and, as gently as he could, snuck into her bedchamber. She was, like Gaius said, asleep, snuggled into the gap between Lancelot's arm (which was around Gwen's shoulder aswell) and his side. Gwen had her free arm wrapped around her in a protective embrace from behind. They were like parents, comforting their child.

He touched her cheek softly, through her hair. He hated himself; but, the stubborn part of him (which he wasn't ashamed to admit was about ninety-one percent of his body) was terribly convinced that he had reason for his reaction, for his anger. Which, he couldn't help but agree, but he would discuss it with her later. _After _he apologised. Arthur suddenly jolted back in surprise as the male knight blinked awake. He couldn't hide, all he could do was stand there and sent a sheepish expression his way. Lancelot's hand tightened momentarily around the two women he shared the too-small bed with, before he looked over in his direction.

He jumped, making the other two shift but quickly settle down to sleep. "Arthur," he said in shock, his voice low. "What are you doing here?"

"I _came _to apologise to Merlynn," Arthur admitted.

Lancelot shifted, but couldn't move, as the younger woman by his side murmured softly. His body ached from how he had slept over the past two days. Both himself and Gwen had been forced to share the little bed with Merlynn, as she was too upset to be alone. It was painful, but he didn't want her to be by himself and neither did his wife. When Merlynn finally quietened, he spoke, "Why did you say all those things to her?"

"I - I don't know, but I regret it. I was angry, bitter over the whole Morgana scenario," he told him, his voice quiet. "But, she's not evil. She couldn't be. I - wait. Did _you _know about it?"

Lancelot took a glance to the witch sheepishly, then nodded. "Yes. I found out by accident, though. It was _years _ago. I'm glad you're going to apologise, Arthur, because it did take a lot for her to tell you. We've been worried about the secret for a long time, but she was waiting for the right time. Of course, it's been a _long _time coming, but - I understand, Arthur. Gwen went through the same process, except she didn't react as painfully as you had," he chuckled slightly. "You should let her sleep, though. She's -"

"Moody if she's forced awake," the two said in unison. Arthur couldn't help but smile slightly in amusement. "I know. Tell her to come visit me when she wakes up?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Lancelot. You're a good friend, both to me and her."

**[][][][][][]**

He wasn't being very co-operative. Merlynn deserved her sleep, but god knows how much of it she had gotten over the past few days. Shouldn't she get up? He would be happy if she just kept avoiding him, as long as she was out of the physicians chambers. Arthur hadn't been able to sleep, however, which was completely unlike his companion. He didn't know what he would do when he saw her; what he'd say, what he'd do... He was completely blank when it came to what would happen when Merlynn would walk through the door. He was still confused, but all the anger, the frustration, anything negative had drained long ago.

Merlynn was a sorceress - a creature of magic.

_That would take a while to get used to. _But, he was willing to accept it. Arthur was actually a bit curious; he wanted to see what _exactly _she could do with those powers of hers. Oh, dear... dirty, impure thoughts entered his mind, and he squeezed his eyes shut to forget them, losing himself in the blur of greens and yellows and whites for a quick moment. Then, there was a knock at the door, and his gaze shot over to the door with the excitement of a pup.

"My - my lord?" her voice called timidly through the door. He could see her now, even through the thick wood, wringing her wrists and knawing at her bottom lip. Arthur's brow furrowed at the term.

"You can come in, Merlynn, and calling me 'my lord' is a little unecessary, don't you think?" he replied with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Merlynn shut the door behind her and bit her lip, fingers entangled with the sleeves of her tunic. "I was a bit unsure of what grounds we were on. Arthur -"

"No, Merlynn. Let me talk first." At first, she frowned, tucking her hair behind her ear, but then she nodded, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. "I - I'm so sorry, Merlynn. For the way I reacted when you told me about your...about your magic, and the things I said to you... I didn't mean them. I was, I was just -"

"Angry, shocked, betrayed? I understand, Arthur. It was a shite time to tell you about the fact that I had magic when we just finished dealing with the Morgana situation among everything else, but... I had to. I had to before I even tried to marry you again. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I continued to lie to you even after we were married. You needed to know."

Of course she knew him better than he could ever know himself. "I thank you for telling me, though, despite my rash behaviour. And, although it might take a while to get used to your - ah, your magic, I do love you, and I still want to be with you." Merlynn smiled softly, her eyes as bright as the summer lakes, so sparkly and deep.

"I'm glad," she whispered. "Actually, I'm bloody revealed. Magic is who I am, it's what makes me _me. _I would have died had it not been for that part of me, and to be able to share it with you," the largest smile he had ever seen appeared on her lips, "is _amazing. _I'm so happy that you didn't react the way I thought you would -"

"How did you think I'd react?" his brows met in the middle in confusion.

She almost looked sheepish. "Stupidly enough, I thought that you would banish me, or do worse," she admitted.

"I could _never _do that," Arthur stood, and touched her wrist gently. It looked so thin, so fragile, beneath his fingers. "I've lost you more times than I ever wanted to. The last time was almost too much." His forehead fell against hers and her smile returned. "I can't lose you again, Merlynn, I _won't. _It's weird to see you as a... as a sorcerer, but I could never, I would _never, _let you leave me again." Her hand slowly rose to cup the nape of his neck as he leaned back slightly to stare at her with curious eyes. "But, I want to know everything. And I mean _everything. _From the moment you found out about your magic, to now."

She grimaced. "That could take years, Arthur. There is _a lot _to tell you still."

"We have time," he grinned, and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>So...cheesy, yes? But it's not over yet! At least, I don't think so :) There's still another part I've written, which I will possibly post up next week. I dunno... Um, so what'd y'all think? Arthur now knows...yep. What did you think of <em>that? <em>**

**Haha. **

**Jayley: **What I think Merlynn's character is... is like the Doctor's, from Doctor Who. I don't know if you watch it, but if you do, you know that, usually, everyone the Doctor meets falls in love with him. Either romantically or not, they fall for him, because he's exciting, he's amazing. And, they usually get jealous if he goes off with someone else (if Rose or Martha was any indication). So, Gwen's just jealous because of that. If any of what I said made sense ... :/

**Giselle Pink: **Haha, I love you too! x

**CatchingCraziness: **I absolutely love most of those songs :) haha

**Birdie, mythgirl07, blueangel1415: **I love them - most of them are on my i-pod now, thank you!

**powerofthreeandfour: **Um... I'm still unsure, but maybe. I really don't know, sorry :L I would love to, it's just... my maths teacher told me that I need to focus on my studies rather than my imagination, which is why I keep getting distracted in class. So, yeah.. *sigh*

**Sherlockedholmes: **First thing - I love your name! :) I love you too! x Also, don't worry about being weird, cause you haven't met me yet, haha. I'm not going to abandon this story - not at all! It's just... if I am unable to get any time or inspiration (you don't understand how much my head hurts, and how much it's been hurting these past couple of months - it's made a lot of my writing jumbled and I've had more writer's block more often than not) than you'll just have to wait until Season 5 of the tv show come out, because then I'll just do my interpretation on that. Or, if I get an idea, perhaps I will write? Who knows. Hahaha, omg, you have Stayin' Alive, too? Whenever I listen to it, good ole' Jim comes to mind as well! :) haha. And thank you! xox

**hopefulllheartbeat: **Aw, thank you! :) And I absolutely love those songs.

**xXMistressMadHatterXx: **I'm going a bit into the legends with that one :) Also, I am now in love with that song... you always give me nothing but the best x

**RomaFelton3331: **Well... I'm just going to see what the writer's have planned for the first few episodes, then start writing it :) Just so I don't thread off into my own plothole then get terribly confused if they twist it alternatively in the next episode, if that made any sense, haha.

**Thank you for all your song choices - they were awesome! :) Now, do tell me what you thought of the chapter... it is certainly one that's going to cause a _hell of a lot _of controversy for the next season, right? How am I going to pull _that _off? Who knows - it may be fun! :) **


	103. Long Live the Queen

_So, call this the real end to season 4. But... who knows? Perhaps I'll randomly start writing; I've got some ideas for an alternative season 5, but I am unsure whether to write it or not because, while they seem to be plausible enough ideas, I wouldn't know how to continue it. Erm, however, maybe I'll start adding things to the In A Land of Myth and a Time of One-Shots (dorky name, XD). Who knows? Fanfiction is my oyster, eh? _

_I hope you all enjoyed Merlynn's magical reveal last chapter; there was all positive response, so hopefully all you other readers enjoyed it as well :)  
><em>

_Warning: Lemon! ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 107 - LONG LIVE THE QUEEN.<br>**

Merlynn glanced around the room, her gaze settling on each familiar item. She never thought she would be attached to the room, to have some sort of comfort in being there. Settling back on the bed, listening to it creak, she eyed the ceiling; each crack, all twelve of them, settled in the shape of a web. It was what she stared at on most nights when she stayed up late thinking, which was more often than healthy. She slowly sat up, and her lips spread into a smile.

Merlynn was getting married.

It would take another week for the preparations to be complete. Arthur thought that their wedding, their _union, _would be done as traditional as possible without making her want to tear her hair out. But, it didn't matter, since she was absolutely beside herself with giddiness. He had gone _slightly _overboard with the arrangements. Dancers, bards, performers; all were invited by members of the council, as were all of the people they had bonded with over the years, along with the people of the inner city. But, Merlynn was completely unaware as to _whom _the guests from the outlying kingdoms were.

Their marriage was not like last time. It was actually going to happen, with nothing to stop them. Morgana was defeated, or gone; but definitely for a long time. Long enough for them to wed and her to become the wife of Arthur.

"Merlynn?" Gaius' voice was soft, as though afraid to interrupt her.

She focused her eyes on him. "Hi. Come in. I'm not...doing anything," she said.

"I wanted to talk with you, before you get married tomorrow," he sighed, then took a seat on her bed. His hand took hers from where she sat, and she squeezed his fingers. "Gods... that was odd to say."

Merlynn smiled. "I know. It's been hard to get used to, too. I've just been sitting here, thinking. I, er...it's really _odd_, isn't it? I mean, when I came to Camelot, all I really wanted was for you to give me a roof over my head and to teach me about - about, gods, I don't know! I didn't think that coming here meant that I would get this massive destiny that completely overpowered my life and made me fall in love with the _prince_ - the future king of Camelot, who was an absolute arse when we first met," she laughed at the end.

"The world does work in mysterious ways, indeed," he mused. "Since knowing you, I have come to think of you as my daughter, and let me just say... I am so proud to call you that. You have grown into a wise, powerful, and very intelligent young woman, and you have done so much for this kingdom. My, you have _saved _it, as, I am sure, you will continue to do in years to come. I can't believe you're about to be queen..." he smiled slightly, and kissed her cheek.

"I'll probably end up doing something wrong, Gaius. I was never taught how to be a queen," she muttered.

"And that is why you will be the greatest of them all. You have intelligence, courage and so much compassion for your people. This will change the future of Albion for the better - a golden age is what's to come," Gaius stated. "And I will watch that day come with pride."

"Thank you, Gaius," she said, touched by his words.

**[][][][][][]**

Had the antechamber to the Throne Room been this large before?

Why were her palms so sweaty, her body so hot beneath her gown?

Merlynn was visibly shaking in the antechamber with a tight hold on her cream gown, which was decorated with gold and white threading. She felt like a white dove; so innocent, pure, but it was only a front. She was anything but pure - she was tainted, poisoned by death and deceit. Not to mention that she was not a virgin any longer, which would make the council fall to the ground in horror if they _knew_. She had never felt so flustered before in her life; she didn't know why she was so nervous. Her relationship with Arthur would not change, except for the fact that they now had shared rights and obligations over Camelot, and she wore a crown. Oh, and the little notion that she was no longer his servant, but his wife and queen. Other than that, she was still the same person, as was he.

So...why was she so terrified?

"Merlynn, what's wrong?" Hunith asked softly, watching as she glanced at the door, then back at her hands. "You need to go in there."

"I'm scared, mother," she croaked out. "I - I don't know why. I'm just so scared, and I don't know what to do."

She smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine. You're just worried about getting married, being a queen. There's a high expectation for you at Arthur's side. But, you'll be perfect, Merlynn. The people already love you," she said, then kissed her forehead. "And I'm so proud of you. Your father would be, too."

"I know," she whispered. "Thanks, mother."

"Now, you really need to get in there now. Who knows what Arthur's thinking right now?"

Hunith knocked on the door three times and watched as it swung open wide to reveal the future queen. All eyes turned to scare scrutinizingly at her young daughter, who blushed strawberry red under the attention, but began to walk toward the two thrones that were set up at the front of the room. Arthur stood before them one the second step, facing her completely, his crown sitting proudly on his head. She was gobsmacked; it wasn't her expected future for Merlynn, to be married to the king of Camelot, but it was not an unpleasant turn of events. Of course, she knew that her daughter would do great things with the gift she was graced with, but nothing _like this. _Only she could see the shake in her hands, even though her head was held high as though she wasn't afraid. Hunith smiled at that, and took her place next to Gwen.

Merlynn turned her gaze to the people she held most dear, with their wide, proud smiles and twinkling eyes. The knights either winked or grinned in response (she could've sworn that there were tears in Lancelot's eyes), while Gwen simply waved, not bothering to hide her damp cheeks already. The room was lined with that same golden glow as her chamber had held the day before; the gods were smiling down upon the union, she believed.

Gods, he loved her more than life itself. She was captivating in her gown, which set off the deep blue in her eyes, the dark tendrils of her hair that cascaded down her back in loose curls and the bright flowers tied into it. He swallowed nervously and shifted his feet; what if he _wasn't _what was good for her? The answer was obvious: despite his status, she deserved so much more than him. But, he had her now, and he would never let her go. Hunith winked at him from her place beside Gwen; he had been more than happy to invite Merlynn's mother to her wedding, as well as a possible place in the kingdom. She had declined.

He watched as she almost tripped while making her way up the staircase toward him, and he grinned in amusement. Only Merlynn would stumble at a time like her wedding, then laugh it off. She took his offered hand and a pretty blush appeared on her cheeks as he kissed it softly; it was more intimate now, unhidden and bare to his - _their _- kingdom. He mouthed the words 'beautiful', which only made the cherry red of her skin darken, along with her ears and neck.

Geoffrey of Monmouth motioned for her to kneel on the dais before the thrones and, as she did, another man scrambled over to them with a square decorated pillow in his hands. The crown that rested upon it was _beautiful; _it had belonged to the former queen Ygraine, Arthur told her once. It didn't seem real, too magnificent and gorgeous that it seemed like a fragment of her imagination. A deep gold, which reminded her of the color of a sorcerer's eyes when using magic, and crafted wonderfully, truly made for a queen. Stones and jems of many colors were meticulously placed around the crown.

For a moment, she wondered if... it was real. Any of it. She would wake up, and she and Arthur would be in the smuggler camp, pretending to be something they weren't: the simpleton and the noble. Merlynn pinched herself secretly, and winced. It _did _hurt, so perhaps this was reality? Reality had always been so dark and full of terrors and pain, tainted by pure evil. Now, _this _reality... it was bright, and golden and _lovely. _The war between the darkness and the sunlight had predominately been won over by the darkness - maybe it was time for a change?

A small smile appeared on her lips at the thought. Silly dreams, she knew, to think that there was no longer any darkness in her and Arthur's life, as their destinies were never going to be purely light. That _darkness _would weigh over their heads, creeping around the corner with black, spidery fingers; like a candle illuminating the darkness. Merlynn still smiled, though - she would enjoy this happiness, this bright light, the smiles and the sun, until the time when it would be snatched away again. She would always be able to find the light in the darkness, eying Arthur as she thought this.

He sent her a reassuring smile as Geoffrey took the crown in his old, wrinkled hands. "By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you...Merlynn, Queen of Camelot," Arthur declared as he was handed the crown.

Slowly, he set the headpiece down upon her dark, perfectly curled hair and felt a thick lump form in his throat. _It was done. _Everything he had ever wanted had come true in the span of five minutes and he never wanted it to end. Arthur took her soft hands in his and helped her up so her nose was in line with his chin, then leaned down to have their first kiss as husband and wife, king and queen. When they parted, he turned them so that they could face their people. _Their _people... that was a thought that would take a while to get used to, he thought to himself, catching her gaze and sending her a wink, which she returned playfully.

"Long live the queen!" Arthur shouted proudly.

"Long live the queen," their subjects chanted alongside him. "Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen!"

Merlynn took a deep breath, and smiled.

**[][][][][][]**

Soon after she was crowned as queen, a royal feast was prepared in celebration of their marriage. People from far and wide among the five kingdoms arrived to pay their respects to the new queen of Camelot, which was unbelievably flattering. To her surprise, they did not seem revolted that a _commoner _was to be ruling Camelot, but rather delighted, if not a little confused. They had obviously gotten word of Arthur's proposal to Princess Mithian; to see Merlynn, of all people, sitting beside him... she would be confused, too. She felt odd, completely _exposed, _sitting at the front of the large hall in a cushioned chair - which reminded her of a throne, itself - while royals and nobles and even common-folk walked up to her with kind words and, sometimes, gifts.

She would smile and blush, no matter how many times it had happened throughout the night. Merlynn had never received such respect from people who, on any other circumstances, would have probably turned their nose up at her. She touched the golden and red dragon symbol on her empty plate while her stomach growled in response; she was starving, but too anxious to even think of eating. Arthur, who noticed it immediately, dropped his fork, wiped his mouth and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Merlynn?" he murmured in her ear.

"I'm fine," she reassured unconvincingly. He sent her a look, not falling for it. Inwardly, she rolled her eyes in amusement; now that he knew about her magic he thought he could figure her out in five seconds. Oh, how wrong he was, and oh, how she would surprise him on many occasions. "I'm just... a bit nervous. I'm not used to having so many eyes on me, so many strangers calling me beautiful and - and how much they're looking forward to seeing me as queen, even though they've never met me in their entire _bloody _life!"

Arthur smiled, and kissed the side of her throat softly. "It is polite. No doubt they're _dying _to ask why you were the person I decided to marry."

She laughed, "Shall I get the parchment and ink?"

"You're funny," he moved his lips to her cheek. "Ignore them. In truth, half of them are being sincere because you are beautiful - you look so beautiful, it's almost ridiculous."

"Complimenting me won't get you anywhere," she retorted, but the pretty blush on her cheeks said otherwise.

"Ah, but obviously I did something. You're blushing," Arthur pointed out.

Her mouth opened and closed for a few moments, struggling to say something - _anything - _as a retort. Then, finding nothing, she found the most witty thing she could respond with, "Shut up, clotpole!"

"Again with the clotpole? _Really?" _he narrowed his eyes.

"I could start with turnip-head, cabbage-head...oh, dollop-head was a good one," her smile widened and she laughed as he pursed his lips in mild annoyance.

"It was always something to replace my head, wasn't it?"

Merlynn shrugged. "Because there was no use for it - it was full of air anyway!" In seconds, the hand that touched her hip was tickling her side. She struggled to not cry out as she struggled against him, squirming in her seat. "Ah - s - s- stop!"

He let her go reluctantly, but there was a satisfied grin on his face. "That's what you get for bringing those up again."

"I -"

"Merlynn!"

Reality dawned on the two who, once again, were lost in their own little world with flowery words of endearment and constant teasing. Merlynn broke eye contact with her new lord-husband for a moment to find herself glancing into the familiar face of an old friend. Princess Elena, accompanied by her father, was before them, in a much more acceptable gown (still sunshine yellow, but it fit her better and made her green eyes glow. Her face split into a large smile and she stood to greet the princess.

"It's good to see you again," she said fondly, embracing the yellow-haired woman.

"I know! How are you - oh, silly me, obviously you're _fantastic! _You're queen now," she exclaimed. Then, her green eyes flickered onto Arthur, narrowing slightly. "Took you long enough."

Arthur playfully crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "Oi! That was a bit uncalled for, eh?"

"Nope. When was the last time I saw you... and how long has it been?" she retorted.

"Daughter, while I am glad you are interacting with friends, there is a time when manners are most needed," Godwyn interjected softly, watching as Elena drew back slightly with a blush. "Sorry about that, _King _Arthur." Arthur noticed a speck of sadness in his eyes at the title; he and Uther had been close friends and comrades before his death, and he was unsure whether they had spoken since their last visit to Camelot.

"'Tis no problem, Godwyn," he smiled as they clasped arms.

Godwyn's smile died slightly. "I am so _very _sorry about your father. I... when I heard the news, I wanted to come and pay my respects, but there was so much going on that prevented me to. But, here I am now. He was my closest friend, and - and may I daresay that you have become a king that your father would be proud of."

He swallowed the sudden urge to wipe his eyes, and returned the gesture. "Thank you. Very much."

"My queen," he kissed Merlynn's hand. "It is not, how you say, traditional to be married to a servant, but I do not doubt you. You will always have our allegiance, the both of you."

"As long as I get to visit sometimes," Elena chirped.

"Of course," the new queen laughed.

"I hope you enjoy your gifts," she said with a wink, then grabbed her father's hand and forcefully began to drag him to their seats.

"I love her," Merlynn giggled, re-taking her seat. Arthur smiled in response to his wife's. Oh, that was a good word to refer her as, he thought to himself suddenly. His _wife -_ Merlynn was _his wife_. He must have looked like a loon, for her brow creased in confusion and she tapped his cheek softly. "Hey, you okay?"

He blinked out of his love-induced haze and nodded, leaning forward to nuzzle her jaw softly. He felt her smile. "Hmm," he muttered. "Very okay. _Splendid, _actually."

"I'm glad," she ran her hand over his chain-mail, fingers catching in the small loops.

"My queen?" They glanced up to see Thea, and another blonde girl, who's face was red and she looked uncomfortable, as though she didn't actually want to be in their presence. Merlynn was surprised to see the girl glare at her with a fiery passion.

"Hello, Thea," she greeted warmly.

In her hands was a basket which, from the smell, was filled with various treats from their bakery. Her eyes lit up excitedly. "I know it's not much, but it's the best I - I can offer -"

"It's more than enough," Merlynn assured. "You truly make the best pastries in the whole kingdom. Honestly." She almost snatched the basket in her hands and peeked inside, before regretfully handing them over to a servant. She wanted to gobble them down right away, but knew it would be 'improper' of her. She'd wait until she was in her bedchambers.

Thea blushed. "Thank you, my - my lady." She turned to the woman beside her; they looked alike. "Bronwen," her voice lowered to a hiss. "Say something."

"I don't want to," she whispered sharply. But, after a look from Thea, she sighed and stepped closer to the new couple. Her eyes narrowed down on Merlynn, particularly the crown atop her head, but she gritted out, "I pay my respects to you, my queen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bronwen." Merlynn didn't particularly care that the older woman didn't like her, because she knew she hadn't done anything wrong - it was a jealousy thing, she realized, as Bronwen's eyes flickered over to the king's, and blushed heavily.

As the sisters walked off, Arthur rolled his eyes. "That girl is very jealous of you, and rather bitter. Nothing like her sister."

"Mm. But I like Thea. She's perfect for Leon, don't you think?" she mused.

"So you're the little matchmaker, are you?" he raised his brow in her direction, watching as she grinned in return.

"Maybe. But they're together now, right? And Leon's happy. That's all that matters."

The bards, performers and minstrels created life and excitement around the entire hall, while the food and copious amounts of mead and wine kept the guests occupied when they were not enamored by the talented, attractive dancers. More gifts were handed to them, then promptly taken to the antechamber where they were stored - already, she had received a bone-crafted bow (which was, in the words of Sir Areon, a knight of Camelot, made from _dragon _bone), a Caerleon steel longsword, fine silks and gowns which were of every color of the rainbow plus some, slippers and pendants and clips for her hair, flowers, fruits and sweets, and perfumes that smelled like the summer breeze. So much luxury, it was almost overwhelming.

Over the course of the night, she had finally gotten Arthur to his feet and they danced until their feet were sore like fools - a highlight of both her, and their guests', evening. Merlynn had never had so much fun at a feast in her whole life; she almost expected a figure in black to emerge and ruin the celebration, but nothing happened. Fate and Luck were on their sides tonight. She drank, sang with Gwaine (who was beyond drunk by the end of the night sporting a pretty maiden on his arm), and stuffed her belly with food from all over the realm.

But, as the night came to a close, the bedding would begin. Merlynn was quickly carted off to Arthur's - now their - bedchambers to be prepared for their 'first' coupling. In a way, it was. They would finally join as a married couple; no quiet gasps, biting into the billow or into flesh (well, to keep as silent as possible). Hunith, Gwen and three other handmaids collaborated together for the preparation. Two of the servants ran her a bath, while Gwen helped her out of her coronation dress. When the bath water was steaming and hot, she was assisted into it and uncomfortably allowed for her friend and mother to scrub her skin raw and remove the flowers from her unruly hair, which had become tangled in the tendrils from all the dancing and twirling.

A handmaiden brushed her hair until it was smooth and soft, then washed it in scented soap. Merlynn felt so awkward having so many women touching her, especially the handmaidens who she had only seen, but never spoken to before in her life. And, she had never been naked around people - with the exception of her mother, Arthur and, accidentally, Leon. She knew that this was the normal routine for a queen, to be washed and scrubbed and assisted by numerous maids, but she could not help her reluctance to remove the arm from her breast in the white water. The ceremony _was _necessary - the bride was to be cleaned of all impurities before she was bedded.

Before she was removed from the tub, her hands and feet were once again scrubbed clean. When that was complete, Merlynn stepped out, her skin flushed and pink. The handmaidens toweled her body and hair dry; then, to her shock, her skin was coated with lotion and sprinkled with spices. She _definitely _felt awkward having the women's hands all over her, but kept her mouth shut and didn't object. Hunith, noting her daughter's uncomfortable expression, ordered the three women to leave their queen for the night.

"Thank you, mother," she muttered as a ceremonial shift was thrown over her head. Gwen set her down onto the bed, kneeled behind her and began to brush her hair until it was in soft curls and flowed down her back like a waterfall.

"It is not a problem - I would've felt awful doing that," Hunith remarked, kissing her cheek. She clasped her hands in hers and smiled. "Gods, you look beautiful. Now, you must remember; it _will _hurt at first, but it does get better."

Merlynn was not sure whether to reveal to her mother that she and Arthur had already consummated their relationship but, at the thought that her mother would probably slap Arthur silly, promptly held her words back. She wondered if Gaius would tell her eventually; she hoped that he had the sense not to. Gwen giggled against her back.

"Hunith, may Merlynn and I have a moment alone, please?" she asked when she calmed herself. It was a lot to ask to her mother, but she needed it.

"Of course." She kissed both their heads. "I will retire to my own chambers for the evening. I love you, Merlynn and good luck."

"I love you, mother."

When she was gone, Gwen sighed. "I can't believe it. You're actually Queen of Camelot now."

"I know. Arthur's wife. I never thought it would actually happen."

"And he knows about your magic, too. It all happened so _fast," _she remarked.

Merlynn nodded, angling her neck slightly to face her. "Have you spoken to Gaius, yet? What did he say?"

"I am with child, yes. I found out yesterday," she confessed and touched her flat belly.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" her brow furrowed with hurt.

"I didn't want to bother you with it. It was _your _week to be appreciated, to be pampered and talked about; you needed it. It wasn't supposed to be a time when you were worried about me," she retorted. "You've done enough of that."

Merlynn rolled her eyes, and leaned back against her. The brush ran soothingly over her scalp and calmed her for the moment. "Have you told Lancelot yet?"

"No, but I will. Soon," Gwen promised.

"You better. He's been wanting children with you for forever, I swear," she snickered.

"Shut up! Soon you'll be having children," she pointed out.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Not soon, I hope."

"Why?"

"If I have children, Arthur will have no choice but to keep me at the castle, and I won't be able to protect him, will I?"

"Oh. Right. Damn."

"I will have children one day, but not now Gwen. I still need to think about keeping Arthur alive," she told her.

Gwen continued to brush her hair out and turn it into a silky, curly heap. "I know you've done this before, but it's so different now."

"I know. I almost feel like I am a virgin again," Merlynn admitted. "It's so odd. I mean, I was never treated like this - pampered and stuff - when we, er, did _it_ for the first time."

"That's because now, you're queen," she said. Then, she stood and moved around to the front. She lifted Merlynn up into a standing position and smiled. "You're ready. I'll get Lancelot to bring Arthur. Good luck. You look lovely, _my queen." _

Merlynn waited nervously for Arthur's arrival, pacing the length of the bedchamber. The shift whispered with every movement; she felt naked with it on. It had no use other than to almost cover up everything before the removal of it. She was sure that, in certain lights, it was transparent and revealed her entire body as though it wasn't even on. She touched the table softly as a thought - she wouldn't have to clean it any longer. Surprisingly, she felt saddened that she wasn't a servant anymore; she wouldn't hear kitchen gossip, and everyone would treat her differently. What if the knights did, as well? Her heart couldn't take it.

The door creaked open, and Arthur stepped inside wearing loose trousers and a white, open tunic. He froze in his spot at the sight of her; she looked like a doe on the other side of an arrow, terrified but, at the sight of him she smiled. Her blue shift hid nothing from him beneath the candlelight, and it made him swallow as he closed the door behind him.

"Hi," she breathed.

There was nothing in between them now; no secrets (though she still had to tell him about their past, the things she had kept hidden from him), no Morgana or Agravaine, and definitely no objections to their arrangement. He stormed over to her and captured her lips in a deep kiss, his fingers gripping tight onto the sheer material of her gown. Like water, he drank her, consuming her being. She returned it, her own sliding up to entangle them in his gold hair. Arthur slowly stepped toward the bed, then set her down upon it, gently kissing her knee. He towered above her on all fours as she stretched out over the sheets, once again kissing her lips, then her throat.

He quickly stripped his clothes from his person then, with a look of impatience, tore the shift in two. She smiled in amusement, snaked her hand around her neck, and tugged him down toward her. His hands anchored her hips, smooth and still warm from her bath, and angled them against his own, letting out a small groan. Arthur felt her body against his again - gods, it had been too long - and it gave him a sense of euphoria. When he entered her, it felt different from all the other times, as though it was the first time. He listened to her release a guttural moan and smiled against her throat. Removing his hands from her hips, he took her own palms and held them against the pillow, fingers intertwining.

She lifted her hips in time with his, slow and deep. It reminded her of the first time; so slow it almost made her want to weep from it, yet unbelievably passionate that she didn't want it to end. Merlynn stretched up to kiss him again, her eyes sliding shut. Raw pleasure burst low in her belly, and she gasped into his lips as it grew stronger every time he moved; she wanted to move her hands, to touch him, but his prevented her from doing so. He pressed her into the bed, chest brushing hers.

As he was released from the kiss, his hands fell from hers and began to slide all over her skin, a scorching trail along ever inch and crevice. Her flesh tingled, her back arched; he bit her throat, then her collarbone, as her mouth dropped open in a silent cry. Merlynn tangled her fingers in his hair and squeezed her knees over his hips. He bit his own lip in response as he began to tremble from the pleasure he felt; he reveled in the little gasps and moans he drew from her, encouraging him. And then, she clenched around him, and his hips drove into hers desperately, her body responsive, her words incoherent - and, when her climax hit, she cried out, uncaring if the guards outside could hear them, or if the whole of Camelot could.

But, he did not stop. He took her hips in his hands and forced her to stare into his eyes. "I want to see your eyes. _Look at me, _my queen," he rasped out, nearly a desperate plea. Then, when she was finally making eye-contact, he brought her to another blinding peak, and watched as her eyes began to coat over with molten gold. It was oddly fascinating to watch, and it made her even more wonderful than she already was. He felt her magic encompass his being and, after a few short moments, joined her in his own release. His whole body shook, skin slick with sweat and tingling.

Her still-trembling fingers locked in his hair again. "Oh god," she whispered.

"Not exactly," he grinned against her breast.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed that. I know a reader, for the one-shots story, requested a weddinglemon scene so, hopefully, you were satisfied with this :) _

_Erm, if you have _any _ideas, perhaps, for the alt. season 5, or for the AU fanfiction I uploaded the other day, tell me if you want, from either review or PM - maybe you'll give me that extra push I'm looking for? :D _

**Narnia365: **I was never going to kill off Isolde - I need to keep her alive, I love her too much and I knew that both she and Merlynn would have _a lot _in common. The one-shots, if I post them instead of an alt. season 5, will be on the Land of Myth & Time of One-Shots story-thing. I'm glad you loved it :)

**twiggy31: **It was inevitable that I was going to do it before season 5, because there was _no way _I was going to let Merlynn marry Arthur without telling him about her magic. I don't think Merlynn would - or _could have _- been able to keep it from him for much longer. He was already getting suspicious and asking questions, anyhow :) It's not completely over!

**Sherlockedholmes: **Aw, thank you :) That's lovely to hear - I was getting paranoid about it. ^.^

**Giselle Pink:** Ahhahahah :P Let's hope so, eh?

**Ahsilaa: **Uh, who knows what will happen?

**kimiko nayla: **I had already written it ages ago - I just needed to edit and make it look and sound much more effective and intelligent, not to mention make it better to read. Haha :D

_Review! :D _


	104. New Beginnings

_I'm back :D Hope you like this, although I'm not sure if I do myself or not... :L  
><em>

_so, hi guys! I know - slightly, very, late update. I couldn't be more sorry, but I just couldn't find much inspiration for what I wanted. I had all the ideas, but I couldn't write it on paper. I finished this off in my study period in school (right now) and decided that you guys deserved an update. _

_Another thing: I keep saying this, but I'm going to try as hard as I can, but I think I'm gonna not write into Season 5 until at least a few episodes in, cause I just want to get the gist of what they're planning before I start going off into a different direction. And, also, my Preliminary examinations are in three weeks, so I need to start with the studying thing soon :S _

_Also: I'll try and upload After the Fall soon, but I've found myself at a loss of what to do... :'(_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 110 - NEW BEGINNINGS (WOW, HOW CHEESY IS THAT?)<strong>

Warmth awaited her when she awoke that morning. She was not huddled into her thin bedclothes, attempting to get some sort of heat into her body to deflect the chill of the night. In fact, her entire leg had been thrown from beneath the blanket and hooked over the top, the cool draft of morning soothing against her bare flesh; she sighed happily, snuggling deeper into her warm pillow that was pressed against her side. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and saw Arthur's golden skin before her, his collarbones bare to her mercy if she saw fit. His arm was thrown across her hip, the other wrapped beneath her to draw her closer, and they were facing each other, left leg nudged between both of his and her right over the top.

_Oh. Right. She was queen now. _

Queen of Camelot - Uther would've probably killed her (well, he would've tried _again _to kill her) if he were still alive. He would say, "A commoner, as your wife and queen?! Preposterous. This is obviously the work of witchcraft", or something along those lines. Merlynn slid her hand from where it had been on Arthur's chest, and moved it to his jaw. She was finally married to him, finally able to be with him freely. Of course, they hadn't been too hidden about their affections after the death of his father but it was still a hesitant subject; now, there was nothing to conceal them.

Merlynn breathed out a little as she tried to leave Arthur's arms and get out of bed but, as she moved, he grunted and held on tighter. She glanced back at his face - he looked relaxed, calm, as though he was still asleep, but the tenseness of his arms and the strength of them told her that he was only pretending. Rolling her eyes, she stopped fighting and settled in his arms again. He sighed a little and pulled her closer, nose burying into her hair. She began to kiss and nibble along the expanse of skin made available to her from their position. If she was going to get up, she needed to distract him.

It worked.

His hands moved over her bare side to her hip as he made a soft noise. Merlynn took her chance; she snuggled in a little then, using his chest as a repellant, threw herself off the bed. A slight flash of fear burst through her at the unsteady feeling of falling and she yelped. Before she even realized what was happening, her fall had paused itself and she was hovering over the ground, her eyes tingling._ Oh, sometimes she truly loved her magic. _She couldn't help but smile as she lowered herself to the ground; as quickly as she could, she gracelessly got to her feet to see Arthur pouting at her from the bed.

"Why did you have to do that?" he whined.

"Because I needed to get up," she said simply.

Arthur rolled his eyes and shifted onto his back. The second morning after their marriage and she was still acting the very same way as she had before. He supposed it was a _good thing _that she hadn't changed, but he would've liked to be able to hold her for a longer period of time. "Come back," he mumbled, reaching toward her.

"_Arthur..." _

"_Merlynn..." _he echoed.

Merlynn laughed and gave in, returning to the bed to straddle her king - _her husband - _at his hips, their blanket the only thing between them. "Fine, you big baby," she smirked as he ran his hands over her flesh to press her closer to him. He craned his neck up to mold their lips together, fingers caressing the warm skin of her thigh as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm going to enjoy waking up like this each morning," he mumbled against her mouth.

"Well you're going to have the chance to, aren't you?" she grinned, fingers threading in his golden hair. "But we really do have to get up."

"It's been _two _days," he whined again, pouting. "Why can't we be oblivious to the kingdom for another week?"

"_Because _we need to sort things out; the servants, the council, employments, tax, supplies, yada yada yada," she pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"That sounds so boring," Arthur huffed.

Merlynn touched his wandering hands and pushed them back, then rolled over so she was lying beside him. Before she could think, he had rolled over on top of her and was smiling. "It was boring before today, and it'll always be boring. But it's a necessary evil, Arthur." Arthur watched as her eyes flashed gold and he was forced back away from her enough so she could get back up from the bed.

_Knock. _She paused as she began to get dressed, but didn't say anything. _Knock. _Merlynn sighed and put on the rest of her clothes before Arthur called out a brief, "Come in!"

It was Gwen at the door. The former chambermaid nudged the door open with her hip while carrying a very large wicker basket in her slim hand, the other covering her eyes. But there was no mistaking her glowing smile; her belly was still not obvious, as she was only a couple of weeks into the pregnancy, but even then Merlynn was a bit hesitant on what she should and should not be carrying. "Good mornin -" she peeked through her hand and sighed in relief "- oh, thank god you're basically decent," she breathed and set the basket down. "How are you two?"

"Great, Gwen," Merlynn grinned.

"Haven't seen you in two days so _of course _you're great," she noticed her friend blush, and she paused and blushed herself. "No, tha - that's not what I meant... I - _oh gods." _

"It's fine, really," she laughed at the girl and glanced at the basket at her feet. "What's that?"

"Yes, Gwen, what are you doing here?" Arthur spoke up irritably, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a spot beside Merlynn. He didn't mind Gwen, but she had interrupted his private time with his _wife. _

"Oh. Right. Well, I would like to be your new... chambermaid," Gwen declared. "Merlynn's, Arthur's... both, I don't mind." The new queen grimaced at her then, as inconspicuously as she could, motioned to her stomach.

"Are you sure that's...what you want?" she asked, brows furrowed.

She nodded, her curls bouncing across her brow. "Yes, of course. It'd be easier to explain to me what is happening if you have a 'special' accident, and you can talk about stuff without being bothered of revealing anything and, besides, I used to be Morgana's," she swallowed at the mention of her name, "chambermaid and I was pretty good at it." Gwen took her friend's hand and smiled at her, but her eyes pleaded with the queen. "_Please, _Merlynn. I want to help in any way that I can. I can protect you."

Merlynn couldn't help but smile at that - Gwen _protecting her? _Well, she didn't put it past her. She had done it many times before, it was just the thought of someone else protecting her was somewhat laughable. "... Fine," she said after a moment, and watched as Gwen lit up and burst forward in a tight hug. "You're welcome, I guess?"

"Oh, thank you, Mer - I mean, _my lady," _Gwen winked.

Arthur only rolled his eyes; he knew that Merlynn would spend more time speaking to her new maid then spend the mornings with him, and he just wanted to take his wife by the arm and drag her off into their own little chamber so they could spend eternity alone together. He sighed, and leaned back against the desk. "Gwen, how many members of the council are there left?"

"Well, there's you two, Gaius, Leon, Geoffrey and two out of the six elder Court members," she answered, biting her lip. "The others were killed by Morgana."

He clenched his jaw. "Can you bring me Tristan and Isolde?"

"Arthur, she's not a -" Merlynn began, but he simply raised a brow at her.

"Oh, but I am," Gwen pointed out with a little smile. "It's okay, Merlynn. I'm a servant, no matter our friendship. Surely _you _would understand that." She winked as she turned on her heel and left them.

Arthur's arms wrapped around her from behind and she was tugged back to a warm chest which, she noted, was bare and smooth and so deliciously warm. "Now that she's gone..." he murmured, pressing kisses to her throat.

"Ah ah ah," she giggled and escaped from his arms, only to turn around and lock her arms behind his neck. "We've still got work to do, and I don't think Tristan or Isolde will appreciate coming in here only to see us like this - I'm still not wearing pants, you know." His fingers trailed up the backs of her thighs to rest on her bum, grinning devilishly; she gasped into his throat and couldn't help but laugh at his bold behaviour.

Then, he was back at the desk and her breeches were dangling from his fingers. "There," he cleared his throat. "I know Tristan is married and very much in love with Isolde, but I don't want him seeing any more of you then necessary."

Merlynn rolled her eyes and slid on the breeches, warm and comfortable against her skin. She turned toward the door, only to see the wicker basket still there. "Damn, she didn't answer my question." Her feet padded across the floor until she hovered over the basket; eying it curiously, she crouched before it and trifled through the top. Inside the basket were layers upon layers of fabrics and materials and wonderful colours - oh, such wonderful, beautiful colours! - stocked to the brim. Alongside it were dresses, which she recognized from her wedding ceremony, decorated with lavish colours and designs. Merlynn would never have thought that she would be able to _touch _dresses like these, or even get the opportunity to _wear _them.

"Oh, Gwen. You little overachiever," she muttered to herself.

"What?"

"She already prepared for being my chambermaid - she had all the dresses and material ready and everything," she told him, turning her head to give him a smirk.

"Gwen is efficient, indeed," he said with a drone, obviously not too interested.

Merlynn touched one of the dresses, a deep red one, thoughtfully. "I'm going to have to wear these, aren't I?"

"Every single one," he murmured from the desk, but she could hear a grin in his voice. "You have to look the part of a queen - certainly in the view of the public."

"But _why? _They know of my clothes, my attitude - they _know _that I do not simply conform to the ways of tradition, so I don't think they're going to judge me for wearing breeches rather than a gown," she huffed.

Arthur glanced up from the piece of parchment in his fingers; she now had her arms crossed over her chest, her back to him although he knew she was pouting, nose scrunching in that adorable way that he loved. He let out a puff of air and joined her, hand taking hers to pull her back to him. "I know you don't usually wear dresses, but you knew that you would have to wear them some of the time. Not _all _the time, but only when it's necessary," he told her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

She smiled, squeezing his hand. "_Fine," _she sighed, and looked up at him. "Gwen's going to have to do it, though. I don't know how to lace up a dress!"

"That's why she's here."

A tentative knock on the door, and it swung open before either could grant them entry. Gwen stood in front of the married smugglers, an oblivious smile on her face. She ignored Arthur's glare and turned her sweet, brown eyes to the queen. "_My lady, _Tristan and Isolde," she announced with a bit of a wink and a curtsie.

"Totally unnecessary, Gwen," Merlynn scoffed in amusement, all the while rolling her eyes. She peeked around the chambermaid to grin at Tristan and Isolde - in particular, the woman, who was returning it with one of her own. "Hello, you two."

"Finally decided to see the light of day?" Isolde remarked.

"Yes. My decision, but not entirely Arthur's. We'd stay in here forever if not for my common sense. I mean, one of us has to have it," she teased Arthur, poking his belly with a grin. He squeezed her hip in response, and lingered; a promise for retribution later.

The smuggler smirked. "The knights have done nothing but complain about not seeing you, Mer - I mean, _your highness," _she mocked the name as Gwen had, but with a deep bow and a graceful sweep of her hand. Merlynn shoved her shoulder, not unkindly, but with enough force for her to stumble.

Tristan took hold of his wife's waist and pulled her against him. "You wanted to see us?" He still wasn't on the best of terms with Arthur, but they had gained an understanding of each other after battling side-by-side in the revolution against Morgana.

"Ah, yes. Now, _Merlynn _suggested that we get everything pieced together today - the taxes, employment... everything, and I was reminded of when you told me that the price of taxing was much too high," Arthur said, his brows furrowing together. "If you would wish for permanent residence inside of my kingdom, I would like for you, Tristan, to become a member of the council. It does not have to be a permanent position, but I need people who have experienced war first-hand, those who had to deal with the reality of the world - people like you. And you could help with tax and strategy and a whole lot of other things." He was beginning to ramble and Merlynn had to set a hand against his to calm him.

Tristan looked a bit suprised, if not flattered. "You would allow us permanent housing in Camelot?" he seemed to swallow thickly.

"Well, I kind of promised Isolde that I would. You deserve happiness, the both of you, and I know that you found some enjoyment in the smuggler lifestyle, the adventure. But I know that you could have adventure here, and you could stay inside the castle even - we have enough rooms, as it is!" Merlynn had wanted them to stay since she had gotten to know Isolde, and seen them together. They didn't deserve to be constantly running, in fear of the other being killed over night; it was safer here now, safer than in the forest. "We'd clean your slate; a new start."

Isolde turned to look at her beloved, and for a moment, things were silent as they shared a look that must have lasted a whole mental conversation; different emotions raced across their faces before, finally, she turned back to Merlynn and she smiled. "I think we would both like that. It's time to get some intelligent people inside of the hierachy, anyway," she said. Merlynn raced forward and tugged her into a tight hug, even though she knew the woman wasn't much of a hugger with anyone but Tristan and, tentatively, she got an embrace back.

"Thank you!" she breathed into the leathers that she wore.

"But what of me? Do you expect me to be some flighty little bird in a gown that walks around the streets all day chatting of complete nonsense?" Isolde asked with a raised brow.

Arthur smiled momentarily and shook his head. "No. But, if you'd like, you can be a companion of sorts to Merlynn. Make sure that she's safe, because even though Morgana is defeated, there's no telling what other kinds of threats are out there."

"I can protect _myself," _Merlynn bit out.

"It would give me piece of mind and, besides, when I'm gone with the knights and there's no one else to protect you here, then what?" Arthur pointedly stared at her.

She gaped in response; oh, no. She would _not _be staying _here _in Camelot like some placid, docile wife of the king who giggled and socialised and was an all-about moron. No, she was his protector, the one person who had kept him alive over the years of knowing him - she would not just sit back and watch him leave her behind for their adventures. Merlynn craved adventure just like he did, the excitement, the adrenaline, but she also - admittedly - didn't trust anyone else with keeping him alive but herself, sadly enough.

She was _Emrys, _after all.

"We'll be talking about _this _later," she warned him.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope I didn't disappoint with this. It's kind of like a filler chapter, just piecing some things together, you know? If y'all have any other suggestions, I would love to hear them - my review box, and PM box is always open to suggestions. This new fanfiction uploading thing is kind of irritating *sigh*<br>_

_What did you think, though? Do you like what I've decided to do in regards to Tristan and Isolde, and Gwen? :/ _

**Egyptian Kiss: **wow, um... you kind of made me tear up with this. Yes, I'm sorry about the 600,000 words that I happen to have under my belt, not my fault, ahah. Thank you so much! This review was absolutely wonderful; when I got it, I wasn't having the best of days but you brightened it up :) Oooohh, you caught that, did you? ;)

**Sorceress: **Yes, thank you, Maddie .

**KKK3: **I read about that, and I love love _love _Dark!Merlin/Merlynn so I really want to toy with that :D

**Ariah23: **On the Merlin wiki page :) The Merlin . wikia website, that is.

**xXMistressMadHatterXx: **Oh, you have _no _idea! I have high hopes for season 5, and I hope what I may be planning coincides with it because ahhh it would be so amazing! and ahhahahahah ;)

**Magpie09: **Yeah, I'm the worst procrastinator in the history of procrastinators, I swear :/ But not for lack of trying! - I will try as hard as I can to get things out, but it's better to have quality instead of quantity, right? :)

**SarahMDillon: **Okay, that seems like a cool idea :D Oh, I've only read A Question of Motives - I should read "Destiny" but I haven't gotten around to it yet. I'm in my Batman phase again, so Batman fanfiction is basically the only thing on my computer right now! :D ahaha

**Guest: **Oh, god no! That was never in the plan, to have her pregnant. _I _don't want her to be preggers, at least, not right now, or in the near future. Three years may be a long time, but I don't want them to be "expecting" anytime soon.

_So, er, review! :D If I can get another burst of inspiration, there _should _be another_ _chapter up soon. I have an idea... but I just gotta write it, ahahah :D_

_ONE MORE MONTH UNTIL MERLIN RETURNS - I'M SO EXCITED :D  
><em>

_Also, have you guys seen The Dark Knight Rises? Who's your favourite villain out of the Batman trilogy (Chris Nolan's version)? :D  
><em>


	105. Arguments

_Sorry! Again, another late one but at least I'm still updating, eh? My exams are next week and I haven't been studying but so many assignments were due last week, it was crazy! Um, so this chapter is a bit more dialogue, just a lot of development. The knights won't really be in this chapter - aside from perhaps one. I've got a few ideas still stemming so perhaps that'll develop in the next few chapters. I'm enjoying this 'going of on my own' thing; are you guys?_

_Also, I keep uploading and deleting (which I'm sorry for) because of some computer issues. The thing-o just keeps screwing up, so yes, sorry! It should be fine now :S_

**CHAPTER 111 (NOT REALLY, IF YOU EXCLUDE THE AN CHAPTERS; TECHNICALLY IT'S ABOUT CHAPTER 103, BUT OH WELL) - ARGUMENTS.**

Arthur merely sent her a mischievous smile in her direction, as though he had known that she would argue with him on the issue. She didn't know why he even bothered fighting it - she was going to go with him on their travels, every single time, until they were both dead. Which she would prolong for as long as possible. Merlynn huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest; she wouldn't fight with him in the company of the others, _especially _Tristan and Isolde. They didn't know about her magic yet and, therefore, bringing up her status as his protector would be rather moronic.

Isolde was smirking at them. "I'm on your side with this one, Merlynn. She's a good fighter, Arthur, strong; even though she's a queen, that doesn't make her weak," she pointed out and, whether it was intentional or not, touched the short blade at her hip.

"Yes, I'm aware that she's not weak, but that doesn't mean I want her risking her life - _again. _She's done it enough these past few years and now that she's queen she needs to start thinking _clearly," _he pointed those words at Merlynn directly. She clenched her jaw, and refrained from socking him in the jaw.

Merlynn needed the other three in the room to leave. While it was only two days into their marriage, they were fighting already. Arguing over the inevitable; a dark part of her, deep in the abyss of her mind, smirked at the thought of his protective behaviour. _As though he'd have the strength to protect her, to keep her there. _She'd escaped Camelot more than she could possible count - could he even fathom the thought that he had it in him to trap her? Her eyes rolled from the irritation of it all, and a frown tugged at her lips. The thought that had just entered her mind was much darker, more threatening, than usual.

There were brief flashes of darkness in her mind of guilt and pain, and undying love for Arthur. It was among the dark emotions of her mind which, as each day went on, seeped into the rest of her thoughts until they were swimming in it. Isolde seemed to note her expression, for she took Tristan by the hand and Gwen by the arm, and dragged them from the room with a quick excuse.

"What was that about?" she snapped once they were gone. Her right food had begun to shake, as did her fists; rage, barely concealed, was slowly bubbling over the edge.

"You know what that was about," he was nonchalant, obviously not noticing how angry she truly was.

"You're such a prat," Merlynn bit out. "If you think that I'm going to be stuck here like some dutiful wife, then you are _wrong!" _

A tic in Arthur's jaw was set off at her harsh response, and he turned his own blazing eyes upon her. "No. Merlynn, each time you try to keep me safe, you end up getting hurt. I can't have that."

"Each time I get hurt, you live - I _will _have that," she retorted. "It has been my right, my _destiny, _since I was born to keep you safe and I _will not _stand back and watch you walk into the lion's den while I wait here in a pretty dress. I have never been that kind of person, _ever. _It's stupid that you would even think of it!" Even though he now had her shoulders in a tight grip, face near hers, she was not afraid. Why would she be?

"I have had to watch you take brushes with death over and over and I don't think I could take watching you bleed to death again. You may be able to heal me with your magic, but I can't heal you," he whispered against her forehead, and his hands loosened. Her fingers slid up his tunic to play with the ties.

"And you think I am unaccustomed to watching you injured and dying? I have seen it before, and I won't have it. I am supposed to protect you, and if it means that I die in your place, so be it. I would risk my life to let you live another day, Arthur," she admitted, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

Arthur shifted his face so he was staring into her eyes; they looked as though he was in pain. Pain at the thought of her leaving. She was only being honest about it - now that she had stopped lying to him, she felt the need to be honest with him. Fully. "If you were to die, I don't think living another day would be worth it."

"You spent twenty years without me, Arthur. You could do it again," she pointed out with a rueful smile.

"And I've spent far too long with you. Merlynn, is it so wrong for me to want to protect you? To keep you safe?" he argued, yet his voice was very soft. She understood his need to protect her; it was in his nature, for him to want to watch over her, since he was inclined to protect _everyone: _Gwen, Morgana, his knights, Camelot... _everyone. _

"You can try to protect me if you want, but it will not be through keeping me here as hostage. You know as well as I do that I'm an important asset to our adventures; you wouldn't have gotten through three-quarters of them without me there," she had a point, and they both knew it. Arthur sighed, and squeezed his eyes shut. "Arthur, I know you're just trying to keep me safe, but it's not going to work. Who I am, wh - what I've done, I won't ever be truly safe. I will be thrust into danger with or without you, and trapping me here is just going to make me a sitting duck, at best."

"Fine. I'm not going to like it, though. At all," his lips thinned, and she knew he still wasn't happy about the idea of her. But, honestly, what did he expect? For her to bow at his feet and comply to his every word now that she was his wife? A small laugh left her lips at the idea. Her? Complacent? _Never. _

"Aw, you'll be fine," she smiled, stretching up on her toes to kiss him quickly. Things could've gone in a completely different, much angrier, direction had she released the true anger inside of her. But, she swallowed it down. Merlynn didn't want them fighting too heavily, especially since it was only the second day into their marriage. "Besides, I don't think the kingdom would mind having a queen who kicked ass. Caerleon seems to like Queen Annis enough."

Arthur grimaced and released her, taking a couple of steps back. "But that's Queen Annis - entirely different situation," but he argued no further, and instead moved himself back toward the desk. They had received the piles of parchment continuously since before the marriage, but now it was beginning to seriously pile up. "Gods, no wonder you began to complain."

"Arthur, I've been complaining since _yesterday _when that servant brought in more work," she said with a small smile. "A - Agravaine," she watched as Arthur froze at the mention of his treacherous uncle, "raised the tax to have the people poor and desperate and dependent. That's why it is at the top of the pile. It needed to be lowered. The people... the people have had to deal with such horrible tax rises in the past few years. I think it's time for a little leeway, especially since half their homes are destroyed."

"Yes, I know. _How _could I have not seen what was in front of my eyes the whole time?!" he exclaimed all of a sudden, making her jump. His fist slammed down on to the table, which she knew the force would leave a bruise; he hissed, jaw clenched.

Merlynn made her way closer to him and set a comforting hand on his shoulder, then pressed her lips to his jaw. "Arthur, you couldn't have known - you loved him, he was your uncle," she said softly.

"I _should _have known. A king is supposed to know who is a traitor in his kingdom, and I failed at that," he spat. "But... _you _knew, and you tried to tell me. I never believed you."

"Like I said, he was your uncle. I knew you'd laugh at the idea that he was secretly plotting against you, so I knew that all my begging to make you see would go to waste," she shrugged, then sniffed. "Arthur, we all make mistakes, I -"

"I made that same mistake too many times to count. I... I should've believed you," his brows knotted in the middle, and she could feel his shoulders tense.

"Yes, you should've," she agreed with a rueful, bitter smile. "But you didn't - can't go back now, or trouble over your mistakes. Besides, I only knew because of what I am and, well, you know that I'm nosy." Merlynn hated that he was so angry with himself because of what had happened; it wasn't necessarily his fault. It was part of his personality, to love too much, to trust too much. His complete and utter faith in the people he cared about and the disbelief that they could do no wrong until it had been presented in front of him.

She understood - she had the same problem. Her ability to see only the good, but to dismiss the bad even in those who had betrayed her numerous times. Merlynn had hope. Morgana was a fine example of it. But, not anymore. Any hope she had that those people - Morgana, in particular - was diminished, and she knew that there was little chance of redemption in her. Even though the daughter of the king was 'defeated', not a day went by that she wondered when she would make her return. If Morgana had died that day, she would've felt it, the disconnection between a fellow kin.

Arthur kissed her on the temple and pulled her close. "I can't believe that you're my 'protector'," he scoffed, biting back a chuckle.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" she yelped.

He snorted in amusement. "Because you're not exactly the most graceful of people, you get in trouble half the time -"

"Protecting you," she interjected.

"You are also a very infuriating, odd girl who stands up to those who are far more superior than you," he finished, grinning wider as she huffed. "There's a longer list, but I don't want the world to end before I'm done." Merlynn slapped his arm playfully.

"Well, if it wasn't for me - you'd be dead," she pointed out, almost haughtily.

Arthur's eyes softened and he grabbed the arm that was still on his, capturing her fingers. "True. I'm... sorry, so very sorry, Merlynn."

"Oh gods, you're so sappy sometimes," Merlynn rolled her eyes, not unkindly. As much as she loved his affectionate nature, sometimes she couldn't help but giggle at the thought of his sweet moments, those sappy conversations the two of them had - anyone who would've overheard them would have burst out laughing! She did, sometimes, when she thought of what she was saying. But, it wasn't as though she didn't _enjoy _those moments in fact, she relished in them. "Now, I need to go find Gwen."

"Why?" he suddenly frowned, a hand squeezed upon hers as a sign of his reluctance.

"_Because _I forced her basically out of here without saying goodbye, and if she's going to be my chambermaid I'll need to talk to her regardless," she pointed out. "So, I'm off."

**[][][][][][][]**

Merlynn felt a little guilty for not kissing him goodbye or giving him a proper farewell, but Gwen was, in this instance, her first priority. She felt as though she had neglected her best friend for a while, ever since she became the queen of Camelot. Well, not to say that it was exactly her fault, but it was a burden she was willing to bear. Gwen's cottage had remained unharmed in Morgana's attack - whether that was on purpose or not, both parties were very pleased to see that, aside from a little charring here and there, it was essentially untouched. No one had entered her little house, either.

Gwen's pregnancy seemed as though it had come at the most inopportune time, but it turned to be a blessing. Lancelot still didn't know, and the thought killed her since she just wanted to blurt it out and hug him - but she couldn't. She couldn't do that to Gwen, not unless she was allowed to. Merlynn didn't comprehend why Gwen was so terrified at the idea of admitting her pregnancy, since the both of them had been dying to have children (albeit secretly) since they began to court.

She was graced with stares and bows and smiles as she made her way to Gwen's hut. There were soft murmurs of, "Good morning, my lady" and, "Hello, your grace" the entire trip, and the people were undeterred by her own smiles and utters of, "It's just Merlynn, please." Even Thea, the baker girl and Leon's companion, curtsied as she passed.

"My lady -!"

Merlynn paused and, in her old breeches and tunic, hair a tousled mess, looking nothing like a queen but recognized as one, smiled and said, "Honestly, it's Merlynn. Thea, I haven't changed! Just because I'm married to Arthur doesn't mean I'm no longer your friend - I brought you and Leon together! What kind of queen does that?"

Thea giggled, "Sorry, My - Merlynn. It's just... you're queen now, like you said. I'm nothing but a baker girl; I'm probably not allowed to speak to you like this."

"Nonsense!" she scoffed. "You were my friend before I was married, you'll still be my friend now." Merlynn reached over the counter and gently took the girl's hand. "So please refrain from calling me 'your majesty' or 'your highness' or any other superior title that everyone else has taken to calling me."

"O - okay," she smiled tentatively, and then it widened. "Just so you know, most of the people are absolutely overjoyed that you're their queen."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes! You were a commoner among us, and now you're a queen - it gives us hope, a tie between the rich and the poor."

Merlynn couldn't help the pink that flamed up on her cheeks, "Wow, I didn't think of that..."

"Everyone's talking about you - in, in a good way of course! But I just wanted you to know that you've got the people on your side," Thea beamed at her.

She said her goodbyes then, making sure to request an order of the best of her bread (she had acquired quite an obsession for the products at her bakery). Merlynn still needed to meet with Gwen; she hoped her friend was still in her home by the time she got there, because then she'd have to go on a wild goose chase for her, and she wasn't necessarily in the mood to find her. The house hadn't changed, not once over the year. It didn't need expansions (not yet, at least), and it was always clean and smelling wonderfully since Gwen had so much time on her hand. Merlynn touched her knuckle to the door three times, and waited for a response.

Gwen swung open the door, one hand unintentionally resting on the belly that still hadn't changed, another gripping on to the door frame. A frown was on her face, but that soon morphed into a smile once she noticed her friend and queen standing there before her. "Merlynn!" she laughed, and pulled her close into an embrace.

"I'm sorry for making you lot leave so quickly," she mumbled against her hair. Merlynn was still taller than the girl, so much so that Gwen's forehead knocked into her chin on many occasion.

"Oh no, it's fine," she brushed off. "I understand why, though. I knew you'd never let Arthur keep you here, even if you are Queen of Camelot now."

Merlynn grinned, glad that her friend understood her, seemingly far more than her new husband did. "Oh, you know me too well." She glanced back toward the street, then returned her eyes to Gwen, nibbling at her lower lip. "Can I come in? I don't think that we want to keep chatting outside."

"Of course! _Sorry," _Gwen said sheepishly, and ushered her inside. They both took a seat at the table as they had done many times before, but it seemed different. Merlynn _felt _different; how could she not? Things had changed dramatically in their lives since the last time they sat at the table, right across from each other, hands folded in front of them with palms pressing into the cool wooden structure. It was a memory, the table, and she could not help but smile as she ran her finger over the ridges in the wood. "I guess you wish to talk, Merlynn?"

"One, I'm glad you're not calling me 'your highness'," her words tumbled out of her mouth in a sigh, coated with relief. If Gwen had started to refer to her as her majesty or queen she would have to pummel the girl.

"I will have to, you know, in public. It's not acceptable to call a royal by their first name if you're a commoner, surely you know this after working for Arthur," she replied, grimacing a little.

Merlynn dragged her fingers through her hair, messing it up far more than necessary. "That's ridiculous! You're my best friend, Gwen. _Anyway, _that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to know if you were honestly sure about being my chambermaid - I'd feel horrible having you 'serve' me."

"It's really no problem, Merlynn," she admitted with a beaming smile. "Like I said before, I want to help. I've spent our entire friendship hiding behind your shoulder while you protected us, did _everything _on your own and you rarely asked for help. I would like to help you in any way that I can and, since I'm not too great with a weapon or lying or running, this is the only thing I can see myself doing to protect you."

"I don't need anyone to protect me," she asserted hastily. She had never asked for protection, never asked for people to want to protect her. "My life, the destiny that was set in stone for me... It doesn't allow my protection, but for me to protect others - Arthur, and the people of Camelot. For someone to protect me is preposterous! I'll be in the line of fire as soon as another threat comes to this kingdom. Anyone trying to protect me will die trying, and I can't have that."

"Merlynn, I'm not saying that I'll jump forward in a battle. I want to protect your magic. Believe me, if you had any other chambermaid she'd probably figure it out and tell everybody who'd listen. But with me, I already know, and I can make sure that nobody else figures it out - unless you want them to, that is," Gwen told her, and her dark eyes watched her friend visibly relax.

"I... thank you," she said finally, lips twitching into a grateful smile. Then, a smirk appeared. "So, when are you going to tell Lancelot about your pregnancy?"

Her cheeks flushed almost immediately. "I - I don't know," she stammered. "I'm just so terrified at the idea."

"_Why, _though? You know he absolutely adores you, he basically worships at your feet and I _know _that he's been dying to have children for a very long time - this is only hurting you both," Merlynn reached over and clasped her hand over hers. "_Please, _just tell him. I don't want to see you argue over this."

"_Fine." _Gwen's shoulder's straightened and she retracted her hand to smooth down her dress, which had become much more fitted and tasteful than the attire she wore when Merlynn first met her. "But when he comes, would you go - or wait outside? I should do it alone, as much as I'd like you here."

"Of course," she smiled.

The timing was spectacularly perfect. Lancelot nudged open the door with his hip, but he was not alone. Gwaine tagged along beside him, pushing at his friend's shoulders and laughing at something that only the two of them knew of. Merlynn inhaled quickly; her three best friends in the one room, all happy and friendly. It was a wonderful feeling that inflamed her chest, and she almost catapulted into Lancelot's chest, not caring that Gwen had to tell him about her pregnancy, or that it had really only been two days since she had seen him - she _missed _him, just as she had missed Gwen, Gaius (who she hadn't visited yet), and the rest of the knights. She felt him tense beneath her grip for only a moment before he tightened his arms around her and pulled her close, a laugh spilling from his lips.

"Merlynn! You're here," he shouted, and her feet left the ground as he stood taller. "Goodness, I've missed you."

"I missed you, too," she mumbled against his shoulder.

"I see you're still wearing the old clothes - Arthur hasn't convinced you to put on a dress yet, eh?" he chuckled.

"Nope, not yet," she chirped, leaning back from his shoulder to grin up at him.

"I understand the bonding, but I need my hello as well," a voice said from behind them and, with one last hug, they departed and Lancelot stepped to the side. Gwaine already had his arms open, that absolutely arrogant grin of his on his face as usual; it was as though nothing had changed, but they both knew that it had. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and his locked around her waist. It was different, now. Merlynn could feel it. She knew that he loved her in a way that she could never return, and now she was completely unattainable. She always felt horrible about being the one that was in his heart - the first time he had ever, truly, let someone in and she already belonged to another. His nose buried in her hair, and she smiled. He'd always be her best friend, no matter what, and she would always be his. "Hello, princess - or should I say queen now?"

She rolled her eyes and drew back in the slightest, noticing the amusement in his eyes. "Do it, and I'll kill you," she said sweetly, and he smirked. Merlynn glanced behind her and quickly too Gwaine's arm before she dragged him from the room. "Love you both, but we have stuff to do - bye!"

* * *

><p><em>So. We end it there. I hope you enjoyed it... :) <em>

**Shika-E.S.W: **Ahaha, I'm so sorry for neglecting it! I wrote little snippets each time, but it was such a prolonged process. I'm glad you enjoyed what I ended up posting :D Yeah, I love the Joker, but it's so difficult for me to choose - because Scarecrow and Bane are there, and so difficult to ignore! aha

**mellbell12123: **Oh, I'm so happy that I didn't send you away with my lack of updating!

**twiggy31: **Yeah, me neither. I've always had the biggest crush on Tom Hardy as well, so to see him as Bane was absolutely amazing, and he did it so well! :)

**KKK3: **hmmm, you have given me interesting ideas :D Yeah, hopefully since this ones a bit longer, it's a bit better as well, aha. More action will come from the next chapters; I'm just trying not to cram everything into one massive chunk of writing, but to spread it out so it's more interesting, I guess...

**allenleonardo: **Oh goodness, that was not cruel at all! I'm going to be editing each chapter from 1 onwards to 110, even if it'll be a slow process, and I'm going to be changing some of the plot points, clearing things out, turning people more in character, etc. Like what I did with Will and Merlynn's relationship in the first season :D, so I'll be changing the Hunter's Heart episode and every other one.

_Also, who watches Teen Wolf? Kinda met Tyler Posey and it was amazing and he was so sweet and we spoke of Lord of the Rings and shipping and he thought my name was amazing and he gave me this big bear hug that was absolutely spectacular arghfkjfbnfgkbnfb. _

_Anyway, please review! :D_


	106. The Reveal

_OKAY SO I JUST HAD THE BEST WEEKEND OF MY LIFE. I was a volunteer at the Armageddon Expo in Melbourne (not sure if any of y'all got to go), but yes, anyway, so I got to hang out with Mark Pellegrino, Sebastian Roche, Finn Jones and Miltos Yerolemou of all people. And there were pictures and cuddling and joking around and closeness and beard-hair connections and it was amazing. Do you edjdfbglkb i CAN'T EVEN DEAL GUYS. _

_So I wrote this. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 112 - THE REVEAL. <strong>

To say that Guinevere Du Lac was terrified was an understatement.

In all of her years, she had never expected to be this scared about someone's reaction to anything. Merlynn had convinced her a thousand times that Lancelot would be _overjoyed _at her pregnancy, but the jitters about the entire thing was making her paranoid. What if he hated her? What if he did not wish for a child at this time? She wasn't sure if it was too early to have children or not - it didn't matter, all she knew was that it was the most horrifying situation of her life. Not even facing a disfigured monster was as terrifying as this.

There he was, standing before her with such a kind, sweet smile on his face and warmth in his eyes. Gwen could never _not _love Lancelot; he was the only man she had ever been in love with, and ever will be. "Merlynn sure ran out of here quickly," he remarked with a small chuckle. "No doubt Gwaine's dragging her off to the rest of the knights."

"They've done nothing but complain, I gather," Gwen said, her voice shaking with her nerves. She noticed him pause slightly, glancing up at her with suspicion brewing behind that warmth that she was so smitten by. It was ridiculous - they were married, for gods' sake! Why was she so terrified?

"Well, it _is _Merlynn. Gwen, what's wrong?" his voice was soft as he wrapped himself around her and drew her body close to his. As his chin fell to the top of her head she tangled her fingers in his chain-mail and sighed. It was time to tell him. Soon he would be wondering why she was getting so much larger around the middle than anywhere else, and he would be so much angrier than he would now.

She nibbled on her lower lip and leaned back. Gwen wanted to see his reaction when she told her, watch his eyes widen or his face pale. She _needed _a reaction. "Lancelot, there is no easy way to say this..." she trailed off, and watched as his brow furrowed and mouth open as if to console her. It left her mouth in a rush, "_I'mpregnant." _His arms tensed around her and he was frozen in his place.

"Wh -?"

"I'm so sorry for not telling you before but I didn't know, and then I was far _too _scared to tell you - and oh, this is horrible you _must _hate me," she babbled, feeling tears sting her eyes. Gwen separated herself from her husband and leaned against the table for support, one hand pressed to her heaving chest and the other over her mouth to muffle the oncoming sobs which threatened to rip from her throat.

"Gwen," he breathed, and she paused. He didn't look angry, but rather a slow smile was making its way onto his face as each moment passed. He didn't look anything but elated. "You're...we're... I'm going to be a father?" he was in shock.

"Yes."

Lancelot let out a whoop of joy and pounced at her, lifting her up so high that her head would have crashed into the roof had she not planted her palms up to keep herself steady. His face nuzzled into her slightly rounded belly with a contented smile on his lips - finally, he was to be a father. It was what he always wanted in his life, a wife and a child - _children, _he corrected himself. He would have as many as he and Gwen wanted to have, and they would love each and every one of them. "I'm a father!" he shouted to the heavens.

She giggled above him, angling her face down to stare at the top of his head. "Would you like to put me d -?"

"No," he murmured and kissed her cloth-covered stomach lovingly while his arms tightened around her hips. "Let me have my moment."

"Okay, dear," she teased as her fingers tangled in his curly locks. Gwen had never felt more relieved and content in her entire life; Lancelot wasn't even the slightest bit angry that she had neglected to tell him about her pregnancy, but rather overjoyed by the mere fact that she was with child. It was all she could ask for. It was all she wanted.

_Thank Merlynn, _a small voice in her mind told her. _If it weren't for her you'd never have the courage. _'Twas true that without her friend, she would still be wearing looser dresses and hiding her morning sickness from her husband until it became too noticeable for him.

"This is wonderful - we must tell everyone!" Lancelot cheered.

She was all too happy to agree.

**[][][][][][]**

By telling 'everyone', Gwen imagined it would be only their closest friends and allies. Instead, her dear husband was all too happy to shout it at the top of his lungs with a proud hand wrapped around her waist at her belly, rubbing at her dress occasionally with the pad of his thumb. She didn't object at all - too much surprise kept her dormant and smiling, watching as he took strangers by the wrist and screamed at them that he was to have a child. He hadn't specified what gender it was, though she knew that all men would prefer a son rather than a daughter.

If she gave birth to a son, she would be _very _happy.

Gwen blushed under the heavy, curious gazes of those who passed them and hid deeper into her husband's side. He smiled, kissed her head and murmured sweet words in her ear - gods, how she loved him. She began to notice that she was being lead deeper and deeper through the city toward the training grounds, where undoubtably the knights and, possibly, Merlynn were. _How would they react? _she pondered, too nervous to utter the question to Lancelot. She hoped they would be excited for her - it was stupid to think otherwise, but she was a woman and she was pregnant and she was allowed to have her doubts.

"Lancelot, calm," she finally said, hand gentle on his forearm. He paused and turned to face her again, smile never faltering as he nuzzled her temple. "I know you're excited, but must we tell _everyone?" _

"Sorry, sorry. I'm going a bit over the top, I know." Lancelot was bashful while he ran his fingers through his hair, which had grown in length and now curled under his ears. She liked it at this length, it was a bit more curly and she loved playing with it; he didn't mind her doing it, either. After his patrols he would return to their cottage and fall into her lap, head nestled at her thighs, silently asking her to begin her ministrations to his hair. "But, I'm just - oh, look! The knights are all there, come on!"

He took her hand and they raced over to the first field where the knights were. Lancelot was mindful of her belly as he brought her alongside him, but he never lessened his pace. Gwen noticed them all - including Merlynn and, with a heavy heart, her brother - glance over at them, and their smiles grew.

"What's up with you, Lance?" Percival jested, nudging Leon's arm with a wide grin on his features. Merlynn, who stood beside the overgrown man, held herself with a new air. She was comfortable, shoulders and hair loose and such a beam on her features; she was so different than the person she was earlier that morning, mid-argument with Arthur. Gwen smiled, and waved a little at the group - they were her brothers too, now.

"I have... big news. Well, _we _have big news," he said, squeezing his wife closer to him. She couldn't look at Elyan, tried not to, but it was too late; once she moved her gaze upwards, they made eye contact. He was suspicious from what she could see, eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced back and forth between the two of them. She attempted to smile as innocently as possible at him in response.

Gwaine was the one who spoke next, "Tell us." He looked toward Merlynn - she only shrugged, bumped her hip with his, a silly little grin on her face.

"Would you like to, or will I?" Lancelot asked.

"Y - you can," she replied with a sweet smile, "I know you want to."

His smile was so impossibly large she could barely stand it. She didn't understand how a man could be so happy, but there he was, bouncing with his excitement to tell his brothers the news. "Really? Okay! I only discovered today, moments ago, but I really wanted to share it with you all. We haven't told Arthur yet, but I'm sure he'll find out soon enough," he was almost on the line between babbling and rambling.

"Stop stalling and tell us, you oaf," Leon chuckled.

"Gwen... she's... Gwen's pregnant," he blurted out, loudly and excitedly as always.

There were a few different reactions, some she were expecting, the others came as a little surprise; it was Elyan's reaction that she was terrified of, though. He was frozen on the spot, eyes directly on her belly and not once did they leave. His fingers itched toward his sword as though he was ready to draw it out, but he never did. Instead, he cleared his throat, forced his gaze away and stepped toward Lancelot, arm out. He clasped the other man's arm - the father of his niece or nephew - and squeezed.

"Congratulations." He hadn't meant for his voice to be gruff, but his sister's pregnancy had come as such a _shock. _There were barely any words he could manage out - what else was there to say? _Thank you for getting my sister pregnant? _No. He couldn't say that. Of course, Lancelot was a great man and husband to his sister, and he considered him to be a brother, but it was still his little Gwen. Elyan didn't know what to feel - happy or sad? He decided with the former; even though she was his sister, despite the fact that every bone in his body told him to strangle Lancelot, he would be happy for them. After all, there would be no good in being angry over it.

"Elyan, I'm -"

"No, Gwen. Really," he managed a reassuring smile. "I'm very happy for you - for you _and _Lancelot. Truly." Gwen's face crumpled in relief, and she raced forward to tackle her brother in her arms. She pressed endless kisses to his cheeks and forehead, laughing - or was that crying he heard? - and pulling him closer to her. Her small bump pressed against him through his armour and he couldn't help but smile and return her affections with equal luster. A thought entered his mind, _he was an uncle. _That single thought, the only thought that could possibly pass through the jumble of emotions, made him whoop with joy and kiss Gwen's forehead once again.

Once she released him, she was shoved into another man's arms, larger and thicker and absolutely engulfing her. Percival's chest rumbled as he uttered sweet words and congratulations into her hair. One by one, each knight (those she knew by name), brought her close and whispered and shouted and cried out in their joy, doing the same to Lancelot with their laughing and boasting. Finally, familiar, thin arms, pale and feminine, wrapped around her shoulders and her nose was pressed into a shoulder.

"Oh, Gwen. I already knew but _see? _I told you this would happen," she muttered. "I knew everyone would be so pleased with this." Merlynn ghosted her lips over the other girl's forehead, and she smiled. There were no more secrets between her and her husband now - it seemed as though everything was once again _perfect. _"Now, how to break the news to Arthur. He has no idea, does he?"

"Nope," the queen shrugged with a wink. "We'll find a way, though. Knock his socks off."

"I don't see how he'll care, though," she scoffed.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. He'll probably scream like the little that he is and cry. Oh, there will be tears."

"That's not a great way to treat your husband now, is it?" a voice murmured in her ear before two hands splayed across her belly. Warm lips pressed against her cheek before curving into a smile. "I am no little girl. Right, boys?" Arthur's voice became loud, pointed, and she knew he had an eyebrow raised - possibly his left.

Gwaine gave her a little wink and smirk. "Of _course, _Sire," he snickered.

"Now, what am I going to be crying about?" he asked - well, _demanded. _

"Arthur, I'm..." Gwen paused, nibbling on her thumbnail. "I'm with child. I have been for a while now."

Arthur removed himself from his wife and took Lancelot's arm in his grasp, pulling him close for a brotherly embrace. "There's not much to say, since I know the others have probably said the same. I am thankful that you two were able to find such happiness in such a dark time," there was a different sort of smile on his face, she noted. Merlynn furrowed her brow in thought at it; he kept glancing back at her with that same expression as he gave Gwen a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "We must celebrate!"

She would ask him of it later.

**[][][][][][]**

Merlynn continued to question _that look _on his face. It was one she hadn't seen before, ever. That expression had troubled her to the bone all day, up until later that evening in their bedchambers. _Why had he looked like that? _was a constant thought in her mind, from the moment she saw him to the very moment she exploded from the suspense of it all.

"Why did you look like that earlier?!" she asked, her voice abrupt.

Arthur paused mid-removal of his shirt and looked at her with confusion. "_What _look? Merlynn, are you on the cider again? I've been trying to make you stop, but you never seem t -"

"No, that's not it! When Gwen told you that she was pregnant, you got this... this _look _on your face," she sighed with exasperation. Her hands flopped carelessly to her sides with a smack and her eyebrows knotted together. "_Why?" _

He stood, then made his way toward her. His large hands cupped her hips; he drew her to his body, forehead knocking into hers gently. "What are you on about?" he questioned, his voice soft and curious.

"I've never seen that look on your face before... at least, not in front of me." Arthur took her chin in his grip and forced her eyes to lock with his.

"I don't really get why my facial expression is so important to you, but now that you've mentioned it I may as well say it. After seeing Gwen and Lancelot, so happy - I was thinking about -" he cleared his throat with a slight flush to his cheeks "- about children," he admitted, the hand on her hip rubbing circles in her skin.

"Oh?" she suddenly became very hot, very nervous.

"...And about possibly having our _own." _Merlynn knew how much courage it probably would've taken for him to tell her this, so her guilt increased at the thought of it. It was not that she didn't want children, but it was not the time. To have a child now... it didn't feel right. The world wasn't _safe _yet, not even close. She only hoped her body agreed and prevented a possible growth in her womb anytime soon. Being pregnant, especially in her role as a wife, a queen and a protector, would only cause issues for her. How could she keep watch on Camelot when she had a baby to care for?

"Oh." Her expression faltered.

He pursed his lips, his jaw clenched. "Is that all you can say?"

"I... Arthur, we _can't," _she breathed, though she knew the words would rouse some anger in him.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I know you believe that Camelot is safe, that Morgana is defeated, but... it's not true. I _feel _it, and I know you never trust my word, but believe me. She's not gone, she's not done yet," Merlynn told him, taking his hands in her grip and squeezing tight. Her hands then moved again, up to his jaw to cup it and focus his eyes on her. "I'm only just queen, and we've only just begun to build our kingdom again. My... my job as a protector, my _magic, _I'm not even sure if I can have children."

"We can tr -"

"Arthur, perhaps some other time, later in our life. I can't have a child now, I won't let myself," she felt her throat sting with tears. Merlynn hated making him upset, and she knew that she had, but she had to speak her opinions.

His jaw was locked tight, tighter than before, and he was barely concealing his frustration. Though, moments later, he calmed and, despite the tension in his shoulders, pressed his forehead to hers once again. "Okay," he gritted out. "I... I suppose I can handle that. I guess you're right, after all." His smile was forced. "Times are still too hard to think about having a child. Perhaps later in time we can consider it again."

Arthur left her side, then, and slid into bed. He was still angry, she could see it evident on his face. Merlynn bit back a sigh and joined him; she straddled his hips and sat back on his thighs, hands soft and gentle on his shoulders. He didn't look at her, instead he stared at his hands, which had begun to toy with the string on her breeches. She kissed his temple and pressed her face against it, feeling his arms wrap around her. Relief filled her body as he tugged her closer to him. How glad she was that he wasn't as mad as she had originally thought, that he still wanted her beside him despite their clashing views on their reproduction expectations.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his cheek.

"It's fine, Merlynn."

Merlynn nibbled at her lower lip. "It's not," she retorted. "It's not and it's my fault, I know. It's not that I don't want children, because the thought of one of our own running around the castle is certainly an enlightening thought, but I feel as though it's not time. That, to have this child now, would be the worst thing in the -"

"Merlynn," he interrupted, squeezing her tight. "I do understand. I'm a bit... _upset, _I guess - that's the word I'll use - about the whole thing, but you're a part of this more than I am. We'll try when you're ready and, if you happen to end up with child early, we'll figure it out."

"Thank you," she muttered, and then she was beside him on the bed and his body tangled with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>SO I'M NOT TOO SURE ABOUT IT, BUT I HOPE Y'ALL WERE HAPPY. <strong>

**OKAY. SO. SEASON 5. Oh my god, guys... I'm sprouting a few ideas, but I'm going to wait until 5 episodes in, just so I can see where they're heading, what they're doing (especially Mordred) and just so I can figure out what the fuck I'm going to do. Jesus. **

**Also, so... not even sure if I've asked this, but season 5 posted here, or on another story? Like a brand new one? **

**Bitrix: **Oh my goodness, thank you so much! I'm so glad that you've been enjoying it, 'specially because of my horrible, horrible, grammar in the unedited ones.

**Guest: **Okay, I've been waiting until I've written a decent chapter to answer this. Thank you for you review, though I'm not entirely sure why such capitols were needed. Oh, well. Kettle. Pot, I guess. I'm not too sure that she's turning into a "mini version of Morgana". In the show, Merlin as a male is pretty independent and he doesn't like the help he receives, because he's afraid of having those who he cares about harmed because of him. He doesn't want them to die, so he does things himself. And both characters (Merlin and Merlynn) were told that it was _their _destiny to protect Camelot and Arthur, and it was something that they had to do on their own. While they ask for help, they're pretty much self-dependent. I also don't think Merlynn sees herself as a "God" at all; in fact, she's only just accepted her magic and revealed it to Arthur.

In a spoiler section of the Merlin wikia page, it was said that Merlin's character was going to become "darker" than ever before and, in the previous chapter, I was subtly trying to bring that into the story earlier, so it builds up. This was before the season opening. Also, her comments about Gwen wanting to protect her being laughable? The woman is pregnant and she is only human - Harry Potter was possibly very dubious when humans wanted to protect him in each one of his novels.

Also, in addition to this, her defense of staying in Camelot...would you have expected any different? She is Arthur's protector, and now also his wife and queen... she was alongside him over the past few years since she was assigned as his personal servant, and then he said that she should just _stay back and watch him leave? _Considering his track history, he wouldn't last very long without her, and she has to protect him. I don't consider her an egotistical bitch for not wanting to be isolated in a castle like a good wife instead of exploring and having adventures and protecting her husband and just... being Merlynn.

Okay, I'm not giving them kids, as I have written in the above chapter. Not for a while, at least. Logically, that would not work out in the favour of Arthur, Merlynn or Camelot... or the story. Giving Gwen a kid was the biggest change ever (and though I consider it a mistake) it's there, it's not changing and now I have to work with it. Giving Merlynn children would just add to the overload, so that isn't happening. Sorry :S

If I sounded rude in this response, please do forgive me. I just wanted to reply back to your message and, since you were on "Guest" I wasn't able to privately message it to you.

**mortaldaughterofAthena: **omg why? It's not that great, ifgvkfjbfgblj.

**RedStalkingDeath: **Oh god, I know. I'm so terribly sorry! All this shit happened and it's far too long for me to explain, but I was very busy and... writer's block and all. But I hope you've been enjoying this!

**1234rewqasd5: **Oh, it was fabulous. Fucking Aithusa though, I cried when I saw him in Part 2. I'm trying to jumble together all my ideas for the next season!

**Please, do review and enjoy and if you don't, don't be afraid to send me a message! :) love you all x**


	107. A Year

_This isn't a flowing chapter, more like bits and pieces of the first two years of the marriage. It's not gonna be the last chapter before I begin actual season 5, but this is just clearing a few things up. Well, the first part of my clearing up chapters. _

_Also, I may keep the story here. A lot of you have suggested it, though there are a few who said to make it a different story, so... I'm not too sure yet. I still have to begin writing it. My source for transcripts hasn't updated yet, so I may have to free reign it. Which'll take longer. So just bare with me. _

_Please don't be too disappointed in this. I have just started Year 12 (unofficially) and already there are high expectations so... I'm just trying to roll with the punches right now. _

**CHAPTER 113 - A YEAR. **

Magic was still outlawed. Merlynn seemed to have forgotten that over the first few months as queen - she didn't know why, though, since the matter was ever so important. There wasn't much magical activity since Morgana's 'defeat' and, if there was, it was minor and harmless and the sorcerers who used their powers were let off without punishment. It had been difficult for Arthur in the beginning to allow them to leave the castle freely, and it took a lot of begging and arguments to have him agree. He wasn't ready to fully accept magic yet, though he didn't mind her own power - though she was a bit frustrated with his stubborn behaviour, she couldn't do much except wait for him to get rid of the ban.

The council had changed. Merlynn completely reconstructed the entire council from the bottom up and made sure that it was filled with people she could trust. Tristan was now a full member of the court and acted as a right-hand man to Arthur; he assisted with citizen and money troubles, as he was all too familiar with it and was able to give his opinion. He wasn't tied down to the council though, and was able to escape to the woods whenever he was free. Isolde was also a frequent member of the council, but she preferred to wander around with Merlynn or stay in the Blacksmith's. Despite being pregnant, Gwen was all too willing to join and, as Merlynn's closest and oldest friend in Camelot, she was trusted to make decisions whenever the king and queen weren't around. Of course, Geoffrey of Monmouth was required to be a part of the council, and Gaius was already a member, so they retained their positions.

Of course, those members who she had to fire were not too happy, arguing with Arthur for days about his wife's 'questionable intelligence'. The king, who was more than happy to agree with Merlynn, dismissed them and said that if they were not pleased with her decision, then they were "more than happy to leave Camelot."

Slowly, taxes and laws were made and elected. Magic was _still _outlawed - Merlynn gave up on fighting him, but when the matter arose in the pile of parchment beside her she set it aside _just in case. _

"This is incredibly boring," Tristan remarked, letting the parchment fall from his fingers onto the table.

"Tell me about it," Merlynn agreed with a snort. She earned a nudge by Arthur and a reprimanding look by the old physician, to which she simply shrugged. It truly was one of the most boring tasks she had ever experienced. The dress she wore, a red number that bared her shoulders and flared out by her forearms. It took a while for her to learn how to sit properly in such a dress. The tight design of the bodice prevented her from slouching and caused much discomfort if she tried to sag down; her body adapted to sitting up, shoulders straight, stomach in.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "There's only a couple left. Then we can leave."

"Thank the gods," Isolde commented, slouching in her seat beside her husband. They had been given a proper ceremony to announce themselves as official husband and wife. "I'm sick of looking at these pointless things - oh, so armour wax is a _big _issue," there was a scoff in her voice as she mocked the current statement in her hands.

"It is, actually," the new queen said and ignored the odd, disbelieving look that she was given. "Um, the quality of the wax varies and if there's a terrible mixture of the stuff the armour turns out looking ghastly and sticking and then the servants get shouted at. It's horrible. It's the same with the polishers. It's rather ridiculous, really, that these small matters are so important - but they are. So, give them a bit of a break."

"I think your inner-servant is making an appearance," she snickered, poking Merlynn's arm.

"Shush."

**[][][][][][]**

Women surviving birth was not common in the slightest. Gaius tried his hardest whenever a woman went into labour to keep her alive, but it was so difficult without the proper tools to stop death. Giving birth was painful, excrutiatingly painful, and there was a lot of blood loss - if a woman didn't die from the blood, they died from the agony of it all. So, when Gwen was sent to the physician's chambers to begin the birth procedure, it was a tense affair. Merlynn abandoned everything to join Gaius, Elyan and Lancelot in her old bedchamber, where the expecting mother was positioned on the bed, back pressed against the wall with nothing but her nightdress on.

The other knights were seated in the lower section of the chamber, listening to the whimpers and cries of Gwen upstairs. Merlynn said nothing as she took a cloth and pressed it to the woman's sweaty forehead, her free hand taking Gwen's shaking one. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay," she whispered, though she knew the words did nothing to comfort her.

"I - it hurts!" she sobbed, her grip impossibly tight on both Merlynn's and Lancelot's hands.

Gaius shared a look with the queen before he said to Elyan, "You must leave. The room is too crowded, and it would be for the best."

"She's my sister!" he protested, jaw set.

"Please, Elyan!" Gwen cried out. "Just listen to him. _Please." _With that, he nodded, kissed his sister's forehead and joined his brothers to wait for the birth of his new niece or nephew.

"Merlynn, can you do anything?" sweat was present on Lancelot's face and, as he spoke to her, his eyes never left his wife's pained face.

"I - I don't know. I've never had to do a spell, I don't even know what sort of spell I _can _use." Merlynn never had to use such a spell to heal a pregnant woman, especially during the birth, but since it was Gwen she had to try. "Fine. I'll... think of something. Gaius? Do whatever you have to do for now. I'll find a spell." Her heart was heavy as she crouched beneath the bed to lift up the broken plank of wood where her old things were hidden. Some would call them trinkets, rather in the case of her sceptre, but beneath that were her books.

She was too terrified to keep them in her bedchamber with Arthur, though he had offered to keep them behind his original books. Merlynn had to deny him - her books were safest beneath her rickety bed in her little bedchamber, and it didn't feel right to put them anywhere else. She reached in, careless, and tugged up the first book that touched her fingers. Luckily for her, it was the right one. Gwen was in labour, she could hear Lancelot and Gaius muttering soothing words above, but she was in no rush. In that moment, she was lost in her own nostalgia.

Merlynn hadn't touched the book in months. It was the book she had spent countless hours each night studying, the one where it would be resting on her head or her chest when she collapsed from exhaustion. Her favourite book. "Hello, old friend," she murmured. The book burst open with quick use of her magic and she reached a page that would undoubtably help her. It always helped whenever she needed it. The spell on the left, one written in the Old Religion - the title she guessed meant 'Protection' - seemed to be enough.

_How does protection keep a pregnant woman alive? _she pondered.

"Merlynn?" Gaius breathed above Gwen's sudden whimpers.

"The baby," she gasped out. "It - it's coming, I feel it!"

Merlynn set the book on the small table beside the bed and sat by Gwen's hip. Gaius lifted her skirts to prepare her for the birth and took a quick look at Merlynn as she took a deep breath. Neither were sure if the spell could even work for a pregnant woman, let alone work at all. _Faith is needed,_ a voice whispered in her head. _Faith. __Have faith. _

"_Servari, fidem_." A jolt of power trickled down from within her and crackled through her body toward Gwen, who seemed to be breathing a little easier already. "_Ego tibi fidem. Ego præcipio tibi. Sit earum semitam perducamur. Deos, obedient mihi. Uti meo virtute magna," _her magic buzzed around the room, intertwined between herself and the pregnant woman by her side as she muttered the words of the Old Religion. There was a familiar burn at her eyes, a pleasant sting - her eyes were gold, she knew. Merlynn repeated them, over and over, using every inch of her power to keep Gwen alive. Her energy was draining, she could feel it as Gwen screamed and Gaius instructed her how to give birth to her child. She squeezed her eyes shut, as though with them closed the words would work more effectively.

All she could hear was screaming. Screaming and crying and whimpers and, "Oh, gods. Oh, please, please, please, please..._it hurts!" _Merlynn didn't flinch, didn't move, only kept her eyes closed and her magic streaming constantly between them. If she died for this, so be it.

Gwen let out one final wail before she felt the bed creak as the girl collapsed against it. Then, she heard it. A small cry, croaked and hesitant - small. She never dared to open her eyes or stop the spell, though the only indication that she was even aware of her surroundings was the steady grip she kept on Gwen's hand.

"Keep going, Merlynn. Good girl," Gaius' voice was quiet in her ear. There was a snip and then she heard Gwen and Lancelot let out a little bit of breathless laughter. There was movement on the bed and now she was tempted to open her eyes, to see the child.

"A _son. _We have a _son," _she heard Lancelot manage out.

"Gaius?" she said, halting her spell. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes," there was a smile in his voice.

Her eyes immediately shot open and she was faced with quite a sight. Gaius was covered with blood, his robes and hands soaked in the sticky red liquid. The bed managed to look much worse, as did Gwen. She was weak and pale and shaking, dress stained red, but there was a wide smile on her face and she was glowing. _Glowing, _she was, brighter than any candle in the kingdom. There was a small bundle in her arms, encircled by Lancelot's own; their eyes never left the little thing at Gwen's breast.

"Gwen..." she barely got the word out. Merlynn was weak and tired, but she pushed on, struggling to lean over so she could see the babe.

The new mother's eyes were glistening as she glanced up at her. "Merlynn, you did it. We have a son," she sobbed with such a smile that Merlynn could only return it with one of her own.

"Oh, thank the gods."

"Come see him," she ushered.

It took effort to see him, but when she did, Merlynn knew that this was the most beautiful child she had ever seen. His father's eyes and already she could see the beginnings of curls on top of his olive-skinned head. "He's so perfect," she whispered with a small grin on her face. "What will you name him?"

"We discussed beforehand what we would name it if the child was either gender," Lancelot said. "One of the names that stuck for if it turned out to be a boy was... Galahad."

**[][][][][][]**

A year passed since their marriage, and Merlynn was not yet with child. It wasn't as though she wanted a child (having discussed it with Arthur already), but it was the reaction of the former members of the council that made her think of it. They were firm believers in Uther's traditions and, if it wasn't the issue of her birth that irritated them, it was the fact that she wasn't passing on the legacy of the Pendragons. Merlynn went to Gaius some time after her argument with Arthur and asked him if there was a way to prevent her becoming pregnant.

It was a secret that only she, Arthur and Gaius knew of. She was too scared to tell Gwen or the others, though she knew that Arthur was teased - with good intentions, of course - about his lack of an heir. Merlynn didn't know how they'd react if she told them about her using contraceptives, and didn't want to know.

Royalty always had secrets.

**[][][][][][]**

They were in bed when she mentioned it.

Though, she wasn't sure why it was a thought in her head, even a passing one. Merlynn remembered the Castle of the Ancient Kings, the way that the rebels all sat at the round table. It was a symbol of interconnection, always spinning, no edges; in that moment, there was no Morgana, no soldiers looking for them. Just the knights, Gwen, Gaius, Arthur and herself. That was how they became so close, in her belief.

"Remember the Castle of the Ancient Kings?"

He shifted in surprise and lifted his head up from the pillow to stare at her. "What?"

"I was just thinking about it, you know? When we sat at that table, it wasn't a case of blood or of status, but it was all of us together as one, as a group regardless of who we were beforehand. None of it mattered, then," she whispered fondly. "The Round Table was the reason why we became that group, why those men are the most trusted out of all of them. I just miss that sense of not caring."

"Me, too," he replied, kissing her forehead. "I wish we could use it again, but I wouldn't know how to bring it back here, and where would we put it?"

Merlynn couldn't help but smile a little. "It was a thought. You're actually considering this?"

"Well..."

"If we had enough men, and perhaps a rolling platform for it to stay on... we could do it," she suggested. "But, it will be a lot of work a - and it's _just _a thought, really."

"It's not a bad thought."

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS PROBABLY ANOTHER FILLER. IDK. I'M JUST TRYING TO UPDATE AND FILL THINGS IN BEFORE I BEGIN WRITING SEASON 5. I HAVEN'T YET. SORRY. <strong>

**JustPenurious: **Thank you so much! And wow, I can't believe you reread the whole thing oh my god. I'm still trying to see what I'm going to do with the plot, since there's a few elements that I'm gonna have to adapt and all that jaazzz.

**Kitsune Kayls: **uh, thank? This is kind of the filler - I don't need like one chapter each for the above events, and I really don't want to spend too much time on it.

**Clumsycassandra: **Oh my god, right? Me and my sister snickered when we saw it, but I guess there's so many ways you can create the key to all knowledge, ya know? aha. Mmm, it's going to be interesting, indeed, to see what my mind has planned - i don't even know how I'll manage it, but I'll find a way. Hope you weren't too... disappointed by this chapter.

**Reverie:** oh goodness, thank you so much. And I love Liv Tyler, but she just seems to be a bit too old, I guess, to consider her? But for an older Merlynn, like... season 5? Perhaps. Her portrayel of Arwen in LotR especially makes her a dominant consideration, sicne she's so elvish and lovely and _oddly _beautiful gaahhh yes.

**MortaldaughterofAthena: **I know! aahjfhdjfkbgbjasdsjkdb I checked when I got this review and almost screamed this is amazing. It's probably because there's 112 chapters, but ya know.

**bitrix: **thank you x

**Nimuehsorrow: **I've kind of introduced the prospect of a contraceptive potion because I _did _google contraceptive herbs and they were used in medieval times, so let's hope it works for the best. I could just say that "destiny isn't allowing her to have a child until the time is right" but that's just stupid, so I used a bit of logic. But, as a pregnant queen Arthur wouldn't allow her to leave the castle which means she won't be able to protect him, yada yada and all that.

Hope you liked it, despite how small the chapter was. When season 5 starts the chapters will be longer and more consistent (as you guys probably already know), but for now it's shorter chapters and just a lot of _things _happening. Also, quick question: has it been two, or three years since season 4? Because Morgana said "three years I saw nothing but darkness..." i'm pretty sure.


	108. Magic

The scene ran through his head like a song, a constant presence in the back of his mind.

Mordred had been hiding from the guards while his teacher was forced into the city to be murdered for his 'crimes'. He'd been so alone and afraid and he couldn't speak for fear of being caught and then he felt _something. _It was magic, so strong and raw and beautiful, and he reached out to find the owner of it. Then, he heard her, saw her. That moment she replied, their magic connected and became interwoven with each other.

His Emrys.

She'd taken care of him, with that warmth and kindness that she expressed every time she looked to him. He still remembered how she smelt; it was something indescribable, something that he couldn't place and was too young to figure it out but all he knew then was that he loved it. Mordred thought of her often. He laughed at that - she rarely left his mind, no matter where he was, what he was doing, she was there. Emrys. When he was a boy, he once thought it was separation anxiety, since he had gotten close to her during his time in Camelot, and then he finally came to terms with what he was feeling. He was irrevocably in love with Emrys; some would call it obsession, but he truly did love her.

It was one of the reasons why he invested in Morgana's help when he was with Alvarr. She was already poisoned by her hatred, so it was easy to manipulate her with their friendship. Mordred once cared for her, but now she was merely a pawn, disposable. All of his actions were for one purpose, and one alone - to get his Emrys back. He _needed _her. It would lure her out, bring her searching for him and then he could show her the whole world. It didn't end in his favor, but he was never one to give up easily.

That was why he began to watch her. He wouldn't tell her, if they saw each other again, that he watched her under a spell of invisibility, but he couldn't help but do it. Mordred's love for her grew to a point of madness, and he needed to sate that urge to just take her. Watching her was all he could do. Though, when she would walk passed him his fingers ached with the desire to touch her arm, brush against the sleeve of her tunic.

He had forgiven her for deceiving him, for leading Arthur to his druid camp and for stealing the crystal back. It was her morals that affected her decisions, and he understood that. But... then, he saw _them. _

_Merlynn had been reading in the large, cushioned chair in her chambers, her hair down - there was a breeze, and he could smell the sweet scent of the dark strands. Mordred had walked over to her, then began to read with her; she was reading about the druids, of all things, and it made him smile. Her, curious about his kind. He was so close - he felt like removing the invisibility and touching her hair, as he did once upon a time, or perhaps her skin. _

_He was only a boy, and had never felt that way about anyone. He was not even sure that a boy his age could feel such things for another, especially someone older than him. But, Mordred was desperately and possessively in love with Merlynn. As he watched her, the door to the chamber opened, and he heard a laugh. _

_"Oh, hello there," he glanced up to see Arthur Pendragon standing there with a smile on his face. He didn't have a problem with Arthur; he saved him, so there was no ill feelings for the Pendragon son. _

_Merlynn had looked up and smiled in such a way that it made _his_ heart skip a beat._ "_And what are _you _doing here? Don't you have training, or something?" _

_"I do, but I realised that my servant wasn't there, and I began to wonder: where in the bloody hell is she? I checked the tavern, and you weren't there, so I came here," he said, strolling closer to her. He now loomed over her. _

_Mordred wished to do that; to be older, taller - perhaps she would want him_ more_. However, he was patient enough and content to wait until he was of age to claim her as his own, despite his intent need to be with her always. _

_"Oh, poor Arthur. How can you _live _without a servant there to keep you upright? Lord knows what could happen if you had to put on your armor yourself," she replied sarcastically. __The little boy giggled, knowing that they couldn't hear him. The woman he loved had cheek; he liked it. Cerdan would've liked her, too. _

_"Mm. Come on. You have to help me," he pouted. Merlynn rolled her eyes, leafed the book, and got to her feet. Then, before Mordred's eyes, locked her arms around his neck and kissed him. Arthur made an odd noise and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. _

_Mordred felt his eyes well up with angry tears - he felt betrayed by her. How_ could _she do this? With a prince of all people? She deserved someone better, someone of their kind; someone who understood her. Like he did. He shook with anger, and disappeared. _

That was the day he vowed to kill Arthur Pendragon.

For some, it would seem stupid, but to him - it was a right, a duty to his Emrys. She would see the error of her ways, and he would forgive her without a second thought. They would rule over Camelot together if she wanted. But, if she didn't, then they could escape. He would take her anywhere - to the beaches up north, where the sand was the color of snow, or perhaps far east, where his homeland was. They could build a new life.

All he needed to do was be rid of that _Pendragon. _

Mordred still watched over his Emrys. When his craving for her became too much. He was older now, taller, but lean. Would she recognize him? He hoped so. But, he wanted _her _to forgive him too, for getting her injured. Alvarr's lover had hurt her and he'd been all too proud when watching from the trees as she decapitated the woman. And there was also the matter of what he had said to her - of course he would never forget it, but perhaps it was not her fault. She thought that she was fighting for what was right. He just wanted to make her see that killing Arthur was the _only _way.

Many times he wished he could comfort her. Emrys cried more than a woman so powerful ever should; her tears were spent on things she had done, things she would do, or, what hurt him the most, the pain she felt constantly from the weight of a destiny she didn't even ask for. Sometimes he felt like she was forced into loving Arthur that, if she had the choice, she wouldn't - he wanted to save her from her agony, wanted to make her happy and healthy and lively again. When he saw her cry, he sat on her bed beside her, weightless from the spell, and watched with a heavy heart and an ache in his chest as she sobbed into her pillow, trying to be silent so her physician wouldn't hear it.

Once, he dropped the barrier. Merlynn killed the king and she was crying again, clutching desperately into her thin sheets to try and gain some form of comfort. His slip up was purely accidental, as was her act of murder. Mordred hated that she was guilty about it; it wasn't her fault that the king was dead, but she didn't stop her cries. Not once.

_She faded off, hands clutching desperately into her pillow. The tears hadn't subsided yet. Mordred touched her wet cheek softly, hoping that, soon, she would stop her crying. He didn't like seeing her cry. He leaned his lips down to her ear and kissed it softly. _

_"Please stop crying," he whispered to her. He felt the invisible charm disappear. "Please, Emrys." _

_Mordred made a split decision, and slid into the bed beside her. His body stretched down the length of hers, chest-to-back. He touched his fingers to her hip, his chin finding her shoulder. She made a noise and, before he could speak, rolled around in her small bed and faced him in her slumber. Her face was now pressed to his torso, her hand flat against his stomach. He couldn't breathe. _

_She would wake, soon, he knew it. It couldn't start like this; not like this. __Suddenly, she frowned, hooked her nails slightly and rose her head. __Mordred quickly disappeared before she discovered that he had been in her chamber alongside her. _

He hadn't meant to. Mordred went too far that night, he knew. But, he didn't know what was right from wrong, nobody taught him otherwise - he had been on his own for so long, he hadn't gotten the chance for any sort of intimacy with anyone but Emrys. He was in love with her for so long, a deeper love than any could ever imagine.

They _would_ be together, in the end.

**[][][][][][]**

Magic was a subject that she tried to goad into Arthur with the smallest of doses. He never addressed her magic much, and she should be glad for it - lest he hate her if he discovered what she had done with her magic over the years. Arthur still didn't know that she could turn into an old woman, that she spoke to dragons...

It had been a year and three months since she first revealed her magic to him, and he had no idea of the true extent of it. Merlynn knew that it must have taken a lot for him to accept her, as he grew up with the pretense that people with magic were evil, vile monsters that deserved to be killed, so that was why she didn't want to trigger him. He _must _know that she had killed people before, both without her magic and with it, so that wasn't the problem - telling him that she was the old woman who 'killed' his father would be a big step, an unstable floorboard that would crack beneath pressure.

The guilt never left her, though, never had. Never had the chance to. Once she was alone with her thoughts, her memories soared and it brought back the memories of what she had done, who she killed, the _pain _she caused to so many innocent people. Those who knew her too well attempted to keep her mind occupied with documents and laws and tournaments and other mundane things that would prevent those bad thoughts from poisoning her mind.

There were two types of magic: the good, pure, beautiful magic, used purely for innocent intentions, and the bad, the poisoned, corrupt, black magic, the reason behind Uther's hatred and Morgana's madness. The line between the two were thin, and she couldn't help but think that she was crossing that line each time she used her magic. Merlynn used her magic for nothing but for the purpose of saving herself or those she loved, but weren't the others who meddled with dark magic? Some used for their own selfishness, but 'dark magic' was used by the Druids and they were (for the majority of the time) good people.

Was she a good person?

Sometimes she liked to believe herself to be an innocent, but that was far from the truth - she killed, lied, stole, did everything that wasn't innocent, yet the destiny that was thrust on her shoulders forced her to do these things to _protect _the innocent, keep the ones she loved alive. Did that make her deeds pure? Merlynn didn't know, but so many people depended on her that she had to believe that, somewhere deep inside, she _was _good.

There was a reason why Gaius told her to only use her magic when it was necessary. He had seen it thousands of times. Magic was addicting, and many men went insane with power and greed while using it; they either died, withered away from the use of it or were hunted for their crimes. It was a pure substance, magic, so pure and _raw _it was euphoric to use. He didn't want her to get addicted to it, didn't want to go mad with blood lust or power, didn't want her to become Morgana.

"Merlynn?" the sudden voice cut like a blade through the silence of her bedchamber. She jumped, one hand at her throat, the other gripped tight onto the table she was sitting at; she glanced up at Gwen, who had long since regained her womanly figure after the birth of her son. "Are you okay?"

"...Yes, Gwen, of course," her smile wasn't genuine, she could feel it, but she pushed through, hoping that just this once she wouldn't notice. "What are you doing here?"

"Galahad. He's teething and it's so loud, I'm not sure what to do," she admitted, a grimace on her face. "I'm such a terrible mother, I know! But you're so good with him and Lancelot doesn't know what to do, either, so what I'm asking is..."

"Gwen, I would love to look after Galahad for a little while. You're allowed to take a break once in a while," she assured the chambermaid. Merlynn moved over to her old friend and touched her cheek, smiling. "I think you're a wonderful mother, okay? From what I've seen, being a mother isn't easy."

"Thank you," she drew her into a hug, wrapping her arms briefly around the queen's waist. Merlynn was glad that, even though she was royalty now, Gwen didn't care about that - they were best friends, and always would be. "He's right outside, so can I bring him inside?"

She snorted, "Of course he is. Come on in, Lancelot!"

The knight nudged open the door with his hip, son cradled against his chest with a sheepish smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "'Lo, Merlynn," he greeted.

"Give him here," she opened her arms wide to accept the boy, who stretched himself out to meet her once he recognized who she was. He was a mixture of his mother and father; dark, curly hair, round brown eyes and the most beautiful coloured skin she had ever seen. Though, she had to admit that Galahad was beginning to look more like Gwen than Lancelot. "Hello, little Galahad."

The boy cooed at her and gripped his little stubby fingers into her long hair, which Gwen had brushed profusely that morning. Merlynn grinned in amusement as he babbled incessantly while he tugged and squeezed her hair; the small amount of pain she felt when he pulled too hard was something she could ignore. All she cared about was the babe's happiness.

"How do you do that?" Lancelot asked, arm wrapped around Gwen's waist.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's probably just my magic," she offered, though not even she was sure why Galahad seemed so comfortable with her. It would certainly be difficult if he turned out to possess magical qualities; if he did, she would help him through it, but she didn't want Gwen or Lancelot to go through such an ordeal.

"It must be. Anyway, Merlynn, we'll leave you to it," she said with a large smile before she dragged her husband out the door.

"Don't you be making more children, alright?! One is enough for now," Merlynn called out after them, mindful of Galahad's sensitive ears. Once they were gone, she shifted the boy on her hip and smiled. "So, what to do with you?"

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur heard laughter in his bedchambers, two voices; one was childish, a squeal and uncontrolled giggling, and the other was loud, feminine and he knew it was Merlynn before he even opened the door. He hadn't seen her interact with Galahad much, since she always left to visit the boy in Gwen's home. He couldn't help but wonder if she did that for his sake, so he wouldn't long to have a child of their own; there was nothing she could do to prevent that longing, he knew. Arthur didn't want to wait for the world to be safe, since the world was _always _going to possess dangers, but he knew better than to question her.

She was usually right, and it left him feeling stupid and guilty for not believing her.

He nudged open the door slowly so she wouldn't hear him enter, and peeked a look at the pair of them. Merlynn was on the bed on her back, eyes burning molten gold, the boy hovering a few inches over her, squirming and laughing at her. She seemed to be so natural with the child, as though it was her own. A faint smile appeared on his lips at the sight of them - oh, how he couldn't wait until they had a child of their own. It was silly of him to be the one in their marriage to long for a son or daughter (it was usually the woman), though he didn't deny it.

"You two seem to be having fun," he said, voice soft so he didn't alarm her and make her drop the baby. Though Galahad was seven months, he didn't doubt that him falling on Merlynn would bode well for either of them.

She giggled and slowly let Galahad sit on her belly. "Gwen and Lancelot wanted a break, so I offered to take care of him for a little while," she informed him.

Arthur took a seat on the bed next to them and spared a glance at her; she was still in one of her gowns, one of her thinner ones that was made for warmer weather. It was a light gold colour and it was one of his favourites on her. He touched the soft material covering her legs, running his hand over the length of her thigh. "How is he?"

"Good," she smiled, running her fingers over the curly mop atop the boy's head. "He's teething, so he cries a lot, but I've been distracting him."

"With your magic?"

"He's a baby. He's not going to run into the streets screaming about it, _are you?" _her voice turned into a loving coo as she nuzzled her nose against his face. He rolled his eyes at her, yet he couldn't help but smile at her actions. Galahad giggled, loud and piercing, and bounced on her belly while he clumsily clapped his hands together. "You are so _adorable, _my little Galahad."

"You're going to turn him into a woman," he remarked, ruffling the boy's curly hair.

Merlynn snorted. "I am _not. _Though, if he wants to be a woman, then who am I to judge?"

**[][][][][][]**

"Remember that dragon that attacked Camelot and I told you that you had killed it?"

_That _wasn't a question Arthur wasn't expecting, especially during dinner. He paused in his movements, fork half-poised toward his mouth with a rather generous helping of chicken on it, mouth prepared to accept the food. She looked nervous at the other end of the table, nibbling at her lower lip and tugging at the hair that hung down near her chest; he noticed that she hadn't touched her food, but she only cut up the meat so it looked like she had. Merlynn loved food, so he knew something was wrong. "That was an odd question to ask," he remarked. "It's been years since I killed the drago - wait, did you say that you _told me _that I killed it? Did I?"

She grimaced. "Arthur... You met my father, and he was a Dragonlord. If I was the very same you would've hated me and I couldn't have that," she admitted, her tugging and pulling a lot faster now. "You were knocked unconscious by Kilgh - _the dragon, _and I spoke to hi - _it_."

"You _spoke _to it?" he gaped at her. "It could've killed you!"

"No _he_ wouldn't. We had spoken before. In fact, I've been speaking to him since I came to Camelot."

It was a punch to the gut. Merlynn was speaking to a dragon, had been speaking to one for years. That was certainly something that he wasn't prepared to hear; he had his suspicions once that she was a Dragonlord, or whatever term she preferred, but those passed after a while. "I don't..."

"I know. I know, Arthur. I've been avoiding the issue but I haven't spoken to Kilgharrah - that's his name - in a year, and I miss him," she said and he noticed her eyes swell with tears. "I am Emrys, but I am also a Dragontamer. I use that term because Dragonlady sounds a bit _weird, _don't you think?" Merlynn barely managed a laugh. "I'm going to tell you everything. It's going to take time, but I'm getting there. Slowly, but I'm trying."

"Okay." Arthur wasn't sure what else to say.

"When I came to Camelot, I started hearing a voice. It called my name and I knew it was not human, it was magical. Magical creatures, human ones, at least, carry a signature, a sense that is purely unique to the individual. It's how I know when Morgana has tampered with anything in Camelot, but that's a different story. Anyway, so the presence was so strong and old and I was frightened, but one night I... followed the voice. It called me deep under Camelot into a cave, where _he _was. I didn't find out what his name was until he was attacking Camelot, so I called him the Great Dragon," it seemed to be such a difficult thing to confess, he noticed, as she wouldn't look away from her plate of food. She was shaking. "He told me about my destiny, about my future with you."

"You knew we would be married?" he asked curiously.

Merlynn took a deep breath and chuckled, "Gods, no. He said I would stand by your side but by that point I thought servant, not wife. He helped me a lot, told me a lot of things. But... he asked me to set him free, and I prolonged it. When I did, he attacked Camelot and... you know the rest."

"So, this 'Kilgharrah' isn't dead?

She shook her head. "No, I made him leave. But I still talked to him; when I escaped at night, we'd meet in that same field, I'd tell him my problems and he'd help me. He's a great friend now," she told him.

His eyes widened in realization, and the question left him in a rush, "_That's where you always went off to." _

"Now you get it."

"Can I... Can I meet him?"

Arthur grew up terrified of dragons, though he couldn't deny the intrigue of one. They were such old, wise, _powerful _creatures, and could kill or create in a heartbeat. He hated Kilgharrah when he attacked Camelot, though that anger had long faded over the years. Though, it didn't make sense to him why he wanted to meet him. It could be his inner child bursting out, dreaming of dragons, or it was the urge to get a better understanding about Merlynn's magic. He didn't know how to address her magic, so he pretended like he didn't care, but secretly he was desperate to know about her power so he wasn't so confused all the time.

**[][][][][][]**

Arthur thought that her normal voice was attractive enough, but that was nothing in comparison to when she used dragontongue. It was deep and commanding and gutteral, demanding attention and control. It was Emrys and the Last Dragontamer meshed into one; such power she had as her eyes burned brighter gold than he had ever seen, and she wore an expression of bliss and strength. Heat flared in his body at the words that rolled off her tongue like molasses, and he wondered why he had never heard her sound like this.

He would have to ask her to use it in the privacy of their bedchamber more often.

When she finished calling for her dragon, she was by his side again with a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her blue eyes. "He'll be here soon," she informed him, taking his hand and squeezing from excitement.

"Can you... feel him, or something?" it was an awkward question to ask, but it was an issue he wished to address.

"Sort of. It's like... It's like a low hum, almost. As a Dragontamer I have direct, inextricable links to the dragon, or dragons, and they can almost reflect my power to tell me that they're on their way," she said, troubling at her lower lip. "Not too sure if that made sense."

He was nervous, but he didn't let it show as he wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled his nose into her cheek. "Stop worrying. You're making me more nervous than I already am," he muttered against her skin.

"Sorry. Everything will be fine, though. He thinks well of you," Merlynn assured him.

Then, he heard the flapping of wings and she was suddenly detached from his side. He followed her form as she raced toward the large, golden dragon; it - _he - _was more intimidating than he had been the first time they encountered each other. Merlynn didn't seem scared of the dragon at all as she tackled one of his legs in her grip and squeezed tight. "Kilgharrah, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Merlynn," his voice was low and gravelly, yet old and wise and rumbled deep within the earth beneath their feet. "It's been too long since we last saw each other." She pulled away and moved back to where Arthur was; he could feel Kilgharrah's golden eyes burn into his face. "Hello, Arthur."

He stammered the words out, his hand gripped tight in hers, "Hello."

"I told him, Kilgharrah. I told him a lot and I wanted him to meet you," she spoke up, her voice pleading with him to not be angry. "I hope you're not mad."

"Mad? Young witch, why would I be mad? I have been waiting to meet Arthur Pendragon for a long time," his voice commanded attention, though it was soft and kind now. "I see a lot has changed since I last saw you. You are queen now."

Merlynn grinned and touched the circlet atop her curly, black mane. "Yes." There was a glimmer of dagger-like teeth as the dragon smiled. "I... I would've told you earlier, but there never seemed to be time."

"I understand," he said with an odd chuckle.

"Where's Aithusa?"

Arthur noticed the dragon's eyes dim at the mention of 'Aithusa'. Who were they? Another dragon? He turned to Merlynn to ask, but Kilgharrah intercepted him, "I have not seen Aithusa for a long time, either. Too much time."

She was almost in tears; this Aithusa seemed to be dear to her heart since she appeared so distraught about it. "Wh - when was the last time you saw her? Kilgharrah, you must know where she is!"

"I'm... sorry, Merlynn. She took off after you... left us," his voice was grim and low and he shifted on his front legs uncomfortably. Arthur tried to speak, but was kept silent once again as the dragon continued, "I've tried calling to her, but she hasn't come."

"But..."

She almost crumbled had he not wrapped his arm around her. Arthur knew this wasn't how she expected their reunion to be, but there was nothing she could do about it; she had tears rolling down her flushed cheeks, soft and silent yet from the tight grip she now had on his tunic. "Who's Aithusa?"

"_My _dragon," she bit out.

"I thought Kilgharrah was your dragon?" he frowned.

"No. Kilgharrah is too old to be _mine. _He and my father were bonded as Dragonlord and dragon before he accidentally lead Kilgharrah to your father's trap. When Balinor died, the connection went from him to me," she told him weakly. "That last dragon egg that I told you got crushed under that falling building was - was a lie. I went in there and took her egg. Then I came here and I gave her a name and watched her break from her egg. She's _my _dragon and she's gone." Merlynn broke away from him and stormed off to the side, head raised toward the sparkling night sky and roared out, "_Oh, draconem. Venies ad me. Quaeso sermones meos et ad matrem audit. Mihi vobiscum hic. digne valeam nuntiare. amabo, mi draconem." _

She was silent for a moment, waiting for it. Anything. Arthur glanced at Kilgharrah, watching as he watched her with such a deep sadness that it surprised him. It was definitely not the reunion or meeting that either of them wanted, but he knew Aithusa was important to Merlynn. "Merlynn -" he began.

"It's okay," she said, taking a breath. "It's _okay. _She's fine. I feel her, she's alive. As long as she's healthy and alive, it's all I care for." Merlynn retreated to him again and smiled, sheepish. "Sorry about that. I just..."

"It's more than alright," he assured her. "Aithusa will be fine."

"She will be, I promise you, Merlynn," Kilgharrah spoke. "Aithusa's whereabouts are not the core of your problems right now, I'm sure."

"I know," she nodded.

"Uh, Kil - Kilgharrah," Arthur called up to him, stepping away from his wife. If he was going to say something to the dragon, he would do it on his own. "I wanted to apologize for what my father did to you. I can't imagine how difficult it was for you to have your kin die away, to be stuck in a cave for decades, and I know that me saying this accounts to nothing, but I'm so sorry."

Another burst of odd laughter left Kilgharrah as he crouched down so he could see Arthur better. "Arthur Pendragon, there was doubt that you would become your father's shadow, but it has passed. Your compassion and mercy is what makes you a better king than your father ever was. I am glad that the future of Albion is dependant on _you." _

"Thank you," he breathed.

Kilgharrah gave them another reptilian smile and then, with a powerful flap of his wings, lifted into the air. "I have lived for a thousand years, seen cities rise and fall, but I have had hope in you, Arthur Pendragon, to raise Camelot from the ashes. Your reign has only begun." With that, he was gone, soaring off into the night and disappearing in seconds.

"So..." Arthur muttered, feeling his wife loop and arm around his. "That was a dragon. And he spoke to me."

Merlynn could only laugh.


	109. The End (AN)

**So I uploaded the story!**

**It's called **"Forged Steel" **to go with the metal theme I have going on there, so yeah. **

**Uh, read and review and enjoy it! :D  
><strong>

**akdsjfkgjdgkbjf  
><strong>

**I am really happy that this whole thing is happening I meanskfjlbfgblfk  
><strong>

**So yeah, this is the end of the Golden Effect, but the beginning of a new era!  
><strong>

**I've loved writing this story so much like you don't understand how much this whole thing means to me; all your reviews, alerts, favourites, sticking by me through everything.  
><strong>

**I'm horrible at endings.  
><strong>


	110. Reminders (AN)

Just an update:

So, if you all haven't seen, I have posted up 'Forging Steel' and it has been coming along _famously!_ I know you all have been waiting for season 5 for ages, so I'm just reminding you that it's over on there so check out my profile and go follow :D

Arthur's Bane: Part 2 should be up either Friday or Saturday~ Lot's of Mordred and Merdred and Merthur and gaahdgkgkhngh

_You know you want to~_


End file.
